Crazy Trouble With Love Part 4
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Same old same old, send in any pairing you want and let me repeat myself, again. Adding in a plot with details on what you want to see does in fact help with making it come to life faster. I'm not saying write the chapter yourself, but if you wanna see two people together with a certain plot, then tell me, just warning you.
1. Female Alexander and Waver

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Alexander and Waver

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a dark building we find a young man getting ready for an occult practice of utmost importance.

"I'm gonna do it. I'm really gonna do it." he muttered as he moved stuff around to make sure nothing got in the way of the circle and symbols on the floor. In the center was a ancient mantel that was of late greek/pre-alexandria descent. "I'm going to summon the king of conquerors."

After making sure it was all in place, he held a knife near his hand and gulped before slowly making a cut on his fingers and held them over the mantle. Then he started the summoning as the circle began to glow brightly and started to grow in intensity. He stepped back and watched while praying it would work.

The light died down while smoke formed around it. From out of the shadows came a very tall woman with long red hair, red eyes, wearing an ancient brown and red set of greek armor with a long cape down her back, some fur around her neck and wrists, a pair of sandals, and a small ass but huge F cup chest. Her eyes were that of conviction and confidence rarely seen in the world and the aura around her felt like the world was being tamed by her presence. "I ask you, are you my master?"

The man was silent before clearing his throat and stood up as tall as he could. "Yes, I'm the one who summoned you."

"...you? A runt like you?" She said with a chuckle. "How funny, but seriously who is my master?"

He frowned and pointed to himself. "It's true! I'm the one who summoned you to this world!"

"Oh?" She laughed. "Then the world is in trouble if mages are become weak and scrawny." 'What next? A nation with no king?'

He blushed in embarrassment and pointed at her. "Hey! Learn to show me respect! I brought you here and with my command seals I can tell you what to do!"

She glared at him. "Oh? So you do have a backbone? Well," she pulled him into a hug. "Then we got nothing to worry about right ha ha ha!"

The male groaned and felt her squeeze him tight while he squirmed around feeling the air leave him.

"Now that I, Alexander III of Macedonia, ruler of Macedonia, pharaoh of Egypt, king of the vast expanses of the Achaemenid Empire, and ruler of all the known world, shall conquer this land all the way to the sea itself!" she declared letting go of him while he stepped back and took a moment to catch his breath. "And you shall help...um what is your name exactly?"

"Waver...Velvet." He gasped out.

"Waver." She grinned. "Shall be my translator and guide to this strange land."

He frowned and shook his head. "Listen, I'm the master and you're the servant. And I'm no one's translator."

She blinked. "Then what good is that? Without a translator I wouldn't have been able to conquer the known world. Even my teacher Aristotle knew that." 'Bless his soul.'

"I mean we're talking fine right now so translating stuff is pointless." he replied shaking his head. "Do you ever think?"

"I do, but do you?" She raised an eyebrow. "I mean do you even think about anything besides being in control? I mean you kind of look like my father...and trust me, he was a bad king."

Waver groaned before sitting on a nearby chair. "Look, the point is you're here for a reason, and that's to win the Holy Grail War."

"A grail? You want to win a grail?" She facepalmed. "If you wanted a drink go to the tavern or get someone to make you some damn wine!"

"It's not some normal grail!" he snapped with his eye twitching. "It's the thing that brought you here and can grant me any wish if I win."

She looked at Waver with interest. "Really? So this simple grail can grant any wish?" 'That might prove an effective way to conquer the world, but how does one get it?'

"Yes, and once I get it I'll become the most powerful magi." he smirked. "Of course I was already great enough to summon you, I just mean even more powerful."

Bonk!

"Ow!"

"Quit being full of yourself, it gets you nowhere and makes you look weaker then you should be." Rider frowned. "While I can make such a claim, I have the strength and achievement to pull it off."

He rubbed his spot and glared at her before holding his arm out with the seal glowing. "I order you to show me respect!"

Her command seal glowed as she gained a light red in her eyes. "Ok master." 'What the hades?!'

"Much better." he smirked crossing his arms. "Now it's time we start working on a plan to win this war. You might be a woman, but that doesn't mean your accomplishments are for nothing. Even if we ran into a servant, we'd probably beat them hands down. As long as you can stay serious."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I suggest a feast to regain your strength. Especially with the amount of blood you lost."

"Huh?" he looked at his hand to see it still bleeding and cried out in horror. "Ahh! I completely forgot!"

'Fool.' She said while picking him up. "Let's go master."

"W-What are you doing?" he blushed as she carried him out of the room.

"To get you to a healer." She said as if it was obvious. "It wouldn't be good if a person like you died of blood loss. An unhonorable death is frowned upon by many you know."

"I don't need a doctor." he frowned getting out of her grip and walked to where he kept the first aid. "I just need to cover it up and get some water in me."

Rider shook her head at that. "I'm no healer but I do suggest you try and rest up. It helps with the blood clotting."

"I said I'm fine." he was getting annoyed while grazing his fingers up before going to the kitchen to get himself some water. 'Is she really Alexander or a doting mother?!'

Rider just watched while looking around in interest. 'This house is quite nice, but what are some of these strange objects?' She opened a freezer and shivered. "Master? Did you by chance capture a frost nymph and confined it to this strange square item?"

"What?" he looked at her and the fridge and shook his head. "That's just the refrigerator."

"Refrigerator? What in Zeus' penis is that?"

He sighed. "It's something that keeps things frozen."

"...are you sure it's not a nymph?"

"I'm sure."

"Then it's a marvel worthy of my teacher!" She said with wide eyes while pulling out a ice pop. "And what is this master? A frozen piece of nectar from Mount Olympus?!"

"No, that's a popsicle."

"A what?"

"A frozen piece of milk."

She blinked before taking a bite. "This is…..MARVELOUS!"

'It's just vanilla.' he thought before seeing her bite into more of it before she cried out and grabbed her head.

"GAH!" She screamed. "IT HURTS!" 'Damn this frozen nectar! I'll conquer you yet!'

(Time skip a few days)

"Stop playing that stupid game!"

"Sorry master." She smirked while playing _Admirable Great Tactics IV: The Melancholy of Dr. Porsche_ for the PS2. "But this conquest against the Allies must be bested for world conquest!" 'Get them you solders! Get them with your armored ships!'

"But it's been ten hours!"

"All the more to beat this conquest!" she laughed with joy. "Now Waver, join me in this 'co-op' mode and join me in glorious battle!"

"We need to focus more on an actually useful fight!"

She paused the game and looked at him. "Learn to relax and be in a calm state of mind."

"I am calm." he replied annoyed.

"Then have some fun with me."

"I can't because we need to be on guard for any servants that want to fight us!"

Rider sighed. "Don't worry. If it does happen I'm sure I can beat them in combat. Especially after leaving some pit traps around the area." 'Along with other traps at certain designated areas around a two to four mile radius.'

"What?!" he cried out. "Someone could get caught in them by accident!"

"So? This is a war you know master."

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it and groaned. "Fine, but if some old ladies get caught then it's on your head."

She nodded before going back to her game. 'Good thing I also put a few _No trespassing_ signs around the house as well. That will help in the long run.'

'Why do I even have a crazy Servant like her anyway?'

"Master?" She said while pausing the game again. "Why did you become a magi again?"

"I keep telling you."

"Yeah to become strong. But one also needs one thing to be strong."

"Like what?"

"Confidence in oneself." She said while turning off the game and getting up. "I'm going to take a look out, I'll be back soon master."

"Fine." He said while grumbling a little.

"Oh and master, the strange machine with the spinning water is done. Just wanted to remind you." She said before walking away.

'What's she talking about?' He thought before remembering something. 'Is she...oh shit! The washing machine!'

(In basement)

The machine was soggy and full of bubbles as it spilled out of the machine and started flooding the basement.

Waver ran down and saw it before rushing over, only to slip on the water and fall on his face. "Ow!"

The machine then short circuited as more water poured out and sent a wave of H2O at Waver as he was sent out of the room and into the living room with a sock in his mouth.

He coughed it out of himself and hit his chest since some of the water got in. 'Damn it Rider! I'll get you for that!'

(Two days later)

"That Berserker was nothing compared to me." Rider laughed while riding her Gordius Wheel back from battle with Waver next to her. "Now that Saber girl, she was strong. But not strong as me that is ha ha ha!"

"Focus! We were in a battle and you're acting like we just got back from a party."

"Well we were victorious master." She grinned. "And that counts as a party to me."

"Focus!"

She laughed as they made it back to the house. "Let's party until dawn master! I'll cook!"

He blinked at that. "You can cook?"

"Of course. What woman can't?"

'Right ancient times logic.' he thought as they walked in and she headed to the kitchen. "Wait! Do you know how to work the stove?"

She turned to him. "Yes, I watch you cook remember? So really I know how to cook."

'Not really!' he thought paling. "Um, maybe I should keep an eye on you."

"Really? You want to watch me cook? Ha!" She laughed while patting his back hard. "You're too kind master. Worrying about my well being."

'More like mine.'

"Come, I'll make some of that 'ramen' you are so fond of." She smiled while dragging Waver inside the kitchen.

'Well that doesn't sound so bad.'

(One cooking process later)

"And now your meal master." Rider smiled while handing him a perfectly cooked ramen bowl while behind her was a messy and nearly destroyed kitchen. "Enjoy your victory meal."

'I'm my worst enemy.' Waver thought with dread. He grabbed the chopsticks and started slurping some of the noodles up. "Wow, this is actually good."

Rider smiled at that. "Thank you master, I used everything in the fridge to make it."

He stopped and blinked. "Wait….everything?"

"Yep, everything. Even the 'rice' flavored noodles mixed with bacon. That was the most delicious part if you ask me master."

'Huh, she's got me there.' He thought while taking another slurp of the ramen.

"Oh and I used cooked cow liver. It was almost bad on the strange label on the back of the product but hey, me and my troops ate worst during my glorious campaigns."

He felt a little sick at that. "Um anything...else you added Rider?"

"Just some fish, eels, carrots and this odd thing called beer. Kind of smells like wine but too repugnant for my tastes."

His eyes widened before he dropped the chopsticks and swayed a little. "Damn it…."

"Master?" She said while looking at Waver. "Are you ok?"

'Now I see five Riders! This is...ugh…' he thought trying to brace himself with the table.

"Master?!" She said in concern while holding his shoulder. 'Crap, did that brothel make him sick? Was it the extra bacon?!' "Master? Tell me what's wrong!"

"Rider…"

"Yes? Speak up master!"

"You used….alcohol…" he said before fainting onto her chest.

"What? Master? Master...master wake up!"

(Next day)

Waver groaned and started to slowly open his eyes. "Ugh...what hit me?"

"Zzzz." Snored a familiar figure right next to him.

He turned and gasped as he saw Rider, now in a large white shirt and some shorts, no bra, sleeping next to him while holding his head next to her. 'W-W-W-W-What is she doing?!'

"Mmm….conquest…" she muttered in her sleep. "Against...the...people of the east…."

'Must the thinking about her last campaign in India.' He thought while trying to find a way out of this position.

"Master….conquer...the mounds...zzzz."

'Mounds? Mounds of sand?'

"Conquer the wet plains of pink…." she moaned. "Make sure...the red gates are besieged...zzzz."

'Maybe I'll just let her sleep.' He thought with a light blush before being hugged. 'This might take a while.'

(Three days later)

"So master." Rider said while eating an ice pop. "Have you ever been wooed by a man or woman?"

"Um, no." he replied with a raised eyebrow. "And I'm not gay."

She shrugged. "Wanted to know because you kind of look like a fair maiden with that body of yours." She got a brainfreeze. "Gah!" 'I'll conquer you yet brainfreeze! This I swear!'

"Was that an insult?"

"No no. Believe me, you look fine in whatever gender or appearance you are in master."

'And yet I feel offended.' He thought before seeing something odd. "Um Rider?"

"Yes?"

"You have a wasp on you."

She looked at it before swatting at it and killing it. "It's gone, but I think you need to get rid of the nest."

Bzzz!

Both turned and saw a swarm of wasps flying out of a hole in the wall.

Bzz!

Bzz!

Bzz!

"AHHHHH!"

"Don't worry master!" Rider said while taking her sword out. "I'll conquer this insect army!"

(Two seconds later)

"Ma." Spoke Rider while her face was swollen. "Et es bon mastor."

"What?"

"Et es bon mastor." she said annoyed. "Conquets ie compelta."

He sweatdropped. "Maybe I should get some ice." He then got some ice and put some on her face.

Rider sighed while the swelling started to fade. "Thanks master, needed that."

"Next time try writing it down."

"Oh and can you read ancient Greek?" She teased knowing he couldn't. "Never knew you cared about such things before. I kind of feel flattered haha!"

He groaned with a light blush. 'Damn her for bringing that up!'

Rider chuckled before recalling something. "You know master, we do have to face that Archer person soon."

"I know." he sighed sitting down. "Which is why I keep telling you we need to always be ready."

"Then I say we do something...unorthodox."

"And that would be?"

"Make a three sided assault." she said with a frown. "We make one servant attack said person while we wait for them to tire. Then we strike them down while they are weak, an honorable tactic yes but a necessary one to win this war."

"I doubt that's gonna be easy."

"It won't. But what other choice is there?" She said looking at Waver. "All other ideas and tactics will either lead to my death or yours. Something I'd rather not bring about."

Waver blinked at that. "What do you mean 'lead to my death or yours'?"

She looked away. "Let's just say I have a premonition that soon we might part ways."

"You make it sound like we'll lose."

"It's just a feeling." She sighed. "But one that will shake the cornerstone of history. Master if I might ask, what would happen if I'm gone. What would you do?"

He looked at her and looked at the ground with his hands together. "I….I'm not sure really. I just figured we'd win easily, I make my wish, but….I never thought about what would happen if we lost."

Rider sighed while getting up. "Well to tell you the truth. I feel the same." She looked to the window. "After learning so much about the world I found out that there are as many countries as stars in the sky. One where even I can't conquer in a lifetime. But," she turned to him with a grin. "Being with you master was what I needed. A small piece of Olympus on this earth to call…" she blushed. "Home."

He looked at her in shock and blushed before looking away. "D-Don't go saying stuff like that. Until the end we're just gonna have to fight with everything we got."

"Is that your command?"

"Y-Yes."

Her command seal activated. "Alright then, I'll just have to fight harder for you Wa- I mean master." 'Almost let that one slip.'

He nodded while keeping his eyes averted. 'She'll win for sure, I know she will.'

(A few days later)

"I must commend you king of conquerors." Spoke Archer while holding Ea as it pierced Rider's chest. "You are a worthy opponent for a king such as I."

She gasped while the chains around her loosened and blood started to form around her mouth.

"RIDER!" cried out Waver with wide eyes as Ea was removed and she dropped to her knees.

"Have a noble death." Archer said before walking away. 'Now to find Saber and prove I'm the true king of this world.'

'Damn it...I should have seen...it.' She thought while blood fell from her wound.

Waver ran over and looked at the wound with horror. "Rider? Rider please stay with me! We can fix you up, just hold on!"

"Master...this kind of...wound can't be...fixed." She said while looking at Waver. "It's not...possible."

"Don't say that you idiot!" he cried out with tears coming up. "It's a small injury and it can be healed, just hang on and I'll get you fixed up."

Rider moved a hand to his cheek. "Master...before I head to hades I...I want to say something I should have said...a long time ago…." she coughed up some blood. "I….I…."

"Yes? What is it?" he asked while putting a hand on her own.

"I…" she said while her legs started to fade. "I...love you...Waver…."

His eyes widened while her torso started to fade and was speechless.

"Waver...live long and...happy…" she smiled before completing fading into mist, leaving nothing but a small red cloth from her cape.

"Rider! Rider!" he cried out as he gripped the cloth and felt tears run down his cheeks. "Rider….you can't be gone." he closed his eyes and threw his head back. "RIDER!"

A tragic loss of life, a conqueror that lost, a magi in love. This is the outcome for one story...and the beginning of another.

(A few years later)

Waver, now Lord El-Melloi II, looked from his book and sighed. 'All the power and respect in the world, but….no one to share it with.'

He put the book he was reading down and opened his desk drawer where the same red cloth was resting.

'Rider.' He thought while a lone tear went down his cheek. 'I miss you.'

As he was about to close it, he didn't notice that his thumb had a small splinter on it which drew blood and landed on the cloth. He noticed the cloth start to glow and went wide eyed while standing up.

The table exploded into splinters as the dust began to settle.

"That hurts like Poseidon in a bathtub." Groaned a familiar voice as the dust settled. "Huh? Waver...is that you?"

His eyes widened even more as he saw Rider standing next to him with some splinters in her hair. "R...Rider? Is that really you?"

She looked at him. "Huh? You look stronger than before but," she smirked before rubbing his head. "You are still a girly girl to me ha ha ha!"

He frowned and slapped her hand away. "Stop that you idiot!"

"I'm no idiot." She frowned before smiling. "I'm a conqueror."

"That doesn't explain how you got here. The holy grail war is over."

She blinked at that. "Huh? Is that so?"

"Yes."

She grinned. "That means that somewhere out there my wish came true."

"What wish?"

She blushed. "To...To return to you...Waver."

That made him blush while remembering her confession and coughed to clear his throat. "Well...I'm not going to say it's not great to see you after all this time."

"Then don't." She teased. "After all you were so cute when I was dying."

He blushed more while Rider moved over and hugged him.

"And you're still cute even now Waver." She smiled before kissing his lips.

His eyes felt like they were gonna fall out from shock as his face resembled a tomato.

Rider moved back and grinned. "Looks like I conquered your heart Waver~"

"S-S-Shut up!"

She laughed at that before kissing him again as the screen turned black.


	2. Nora and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Nora and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire campus was in shock and confusion at the sight they saw. Jaune and Nora walking while holding hands. To them, the world was ending as several students fainted as they passed them.

"Jauney." Nora smiled. "Let's hurry to class ok?"

"Ok Nora."

Yep, world is ending. But not all is what it seems.

(Some hours before)

Team JNPR and RWBY were in RWBY's dorm with a bottle spinning in the middle of them.

The bottle spun towards Weiss as Yang, the one who spun the bottle, smirked.

"Yes! Looks like I got some Weiss." Yang said. "Now truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Is it true you enjoy S&M?"

"N-No!" She blushed while spinning the bottle as it pointed to Pyrrha. "T-Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let down your hair."

Pyrrha did so while spinning to bottle as it landed on Ren. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you are a fan of cats?"

"No more of a dog person but I'm fine with either." He said while spinning the bottle. "Truth or dare Jaune."

"Dare."

He smirked. "I dare you to be Nora's boyfriend for a month."

Time froze as everyone in the room looked at the boy in shock. Especially Nora.

"What?!"

"Yes I said it." Ren said with a sigh. "And it's only pretend so what's the problem?"

"You just said I should be Jauney's girlfriend!" Nora glared. "That's just wrong. I mean we didn't even do the first date or kiss or anything!"

"Isn't it part of the rules to obey the dare?"

"Still!"

"And if you don't I'll make sure you never have a pancake ever again."

She gasped in horror. "Y-You're not serious Ren?!"

"Dead serious."

"But why would you make that kind of dare?" asked Blake.

He shrugged. "Thought it would top Ruby's make her sister run nude for the next week dare."

Yang blushed at that while Ruby giggled with glee. "Not funny!"

"It is." He smirked. "And don't worry. It's only one month."

'One month of danger.' Thought Jaune while shivering for a second.

"Now hold each other's hands and let's finish this game before lunch."

Both of them glared at him before reluctantly holding hands.

(Back in present)

And that's how it started. But really who would blame them? It was sudden, unexpected and kind of awkward. But hey, at least no one saw...oh wait they did.

As the two sat down at their desks, they tried to keep from looking at the constant stares given to them by the fearful students. And it wasn't working.

'They look like we're about to bite them.' thought Jaune.

'Is it because of us? Wait? Maybe they think we were replaced by aliens?!' Thought Nora while feeling a little unnerved by the whole thing. "Jauney? Could you pass a pencil to me?"

"Sure thing." he grabbed an extra pencil and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled before throwing it at one of the students in the face. Good thing it wasn't sharpened. "You guys are really getting on our nerves! Really WE AREN'T ALIENS THAT PLAN TO EAT YOUR BRAINS!"

That got them more confused looks then scared now.

"Really." She frowned. "If we aren't dating why are we holding hands? You all must be thinking 'aliens!' but maybe we AREN'T aliens but perhaps humans with huggy feelings over here!"

"Who thought aliens?" One student asked confused.

"She's lost it!"

"She's evil!"

That got everyone confused and turned to Mercury.

"What? Nothing this...crazy is normal or good."

"Settle down class." Spoke Gynda annoyed. "You can all discuss mr Arc's and mrs Valkyrie's relationship after my class."

They all sat down and became silent while the two blushed in embarrassment.

'This is too much.' Both thought.

(Five days later)

'Now this is just getting annoying.' Thought Jaune while being surrounded by other students.

"Why the heck are you dating her?!"

"She's dangerous!"

"And sugar crazy half the time!"

"Um….because she's got a nice booty?" 'Please let Yang's flirting WORK for once!'

"...well he has a point."

"And her tits are kind of big."

"So really it's fine." Said one student. "But what about her um...personality?"

"What about it?"

"She's bonkers!"

"No that's not entirely true. She's happy and cheerful, but she's more serious then Ren is in battle."

"It's true." she smiled. "And Jauney has one cute behind."

"Nora!"

"What? It's true."

The students muttered under their breaths at that.

"Plus you are hot in a dress."

"That was at the dance only!"

"So?"

"I'm only doing it once!"

"...not even if I put a tuxedo on and dance with you the next time we take the stage?"

"No."

"Aw!" She pouted. "Jauney."

He sighed at that. "Alright alright, just one time."

Nora smiled and hugged him tight. "OH THANK YOU JAUNEY! YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"GAH!" he groaned from the tight grip around him.

"Wow." Spoke a female student. "They must really like each other."

"Yeah I wish I was like them." Another student grumbled with envy.

Jaune's face was turning blue while feeling himself close to passing out. Only to gasp for air as Nora let him go.

"We need to go." She said grabbing his hand. "We have lunch right now and I'm starving!"

"Good luck you two!"

"Don't start anything before graduation!"

Both blushed before rushing off to lunch.

(A week later)

"So Jauney?"

"Yeah Nora?"

"Do you think this whole 'couple' thing is a good thing or what?" She asked while eating a pancake Jaune made for her. 'Tasty.'

"Honestly I'm getting use to it, but it still feels weird."

"I know." She sighed. "I mean don't get me wrong you're awesome but it's kind of...what was the word?"

"Forced?"

"Yeah forced." She glared at the pancake. "Stupid Ren!"

"Nora."

"What? Just saying he's kind of stupid for doing this to us."

"Well remember this is a dare, it'll be over in no time."

'True.' "Jauney."

"Yes?" He asked while Nora put a piece of pancake near his face.

"Say ah."

"Um, ah?"

She smiled while putting the pancake in his mouth. "Like it?"

He nodded.

"Good because I love this pancake recipe you used." she grabbed another one and held it up. "Say ah."

"Ah."

As this was occurring they didn't notice that everyone was watching them from a distance.

"Aw!"

"Lucky."

(Two days later)

Jaune was snoring in his bunk. Only for someone to climb up and curl around on the sheets.

'This seems cozy.' Nora thought while closing her eyes. 'Night night.'

Jaune stayed sleeping and didn't notice him draping an arm over her.

After a while Pyrrha walked into the room and poked her head up before seeing the two sleeping. "Jaune? Nora?"

They didn't respond.

'They must be really tired.' She thought before noticing something else in the bed.

"Arf...zzz." Snored Zwei while curled on top of Nora's head.

'Especially him.'

(One hour later)

"Mmm...pancakes." Groaned Nora while feeling something across her body and head. She opened her eyes and found herself blushing at how she was positioned. 'Oh man, did I sleep walk over here?'

"Zzzz."

She carefully moved her hand up and poked his nose. "Boop."

"Mmm...Nora. Don't boop people when...they are dancing...zzz." Jaune snores while holding her tighter.

"Jauney wake up." She said sweetly.

"Too...tired."

"Come on Jauney. Wake up." She said again. "Or I'll pour coffee on your head."

"Zzzz."

'That didn't work.' She thought before grinning. "Jauney, Cardin is pulling my skirt off."

He jumped up at that. "Oh really?! He's dead no...um where's Cardin?"

"Hey Jauney. Now was the nap?"

He turned and blushed. "N-Nora what are you doing?!"

"I was napping like you."

"But when..how?"

"Just an hour ago." She smiled. "It was cozy and much softer than my bed. But one question." She asked. "Why do I feel a little...heavy?"

"Arf...zzz."

She looked up and picked up Zwei. "Aw, so that's what's been making my head hurt. Aw look at him Jauney! He's so adorable!"

Jaune chuckled at that. "Kind of like you sometimes."

That made her look at him with a blush while Zwei started waking up.

"Arf." He barked before licking Jaune's face.

"Gah! Zwei!"

(Four days later)

"Hey guys, who wants to head to the pool?" asked Jaune.

"Sorry but I have studying to do." Ren said looking at his book.

"I would love to but I'm also kind of studying." Pyrrha sighed. "Sorry Jaune."

'Damn it.'

"I'll come!" Nora grinned while getting up. "I really love the pool!"

"Plus she got a new swimsuit." spoke up Ren.

"A sexy one at that." She smiled while raising her fist up. "One that'll show my curves right to the core!"

'Nora in a swimsuit?' Jaune thought while thinking of her in several swimsuits.

"I'd hurry before it gets late." spoke Ren interrupting Jaune's thoughts.

"Oh right!" He said speeding out of the room. "Later guys!"

"Hey don't forget about me!" cried Nora grabbing a bag and ran after him.

(At the pool)

"Are you done changing?" Asked Jaune while wearing some yellow swim trunks. "It's been ten minutes."

"Done!" She called out while walking out in a pink and white v-piece bikini. "Like it Jauney?"

His jaw dropped while his eyes looked over her.

"Jauney?" She said while looking confused. "What's wrong? My body too sexy for your brain to handle?"

"...yeah in a way." he spoke before quickly looking away. 'Oh god! I should have expected that!'

"Yes! I still got it!" She laughed with joy before running to the pool. "Last one in's a rotten egg!"

"Wait Nora! Don't run!"

Too late as she slipped and fell into the water. She coughed and spit some water out. "Come on in Jauney! The water's great!"

He sighed and walked over before slowly getting in. "You could have hurt yourself."

She chuckled at that. "But I didn't." She then started swimming. "Let's do some laps. I dare you to out swim the queen of the pool!"

He sighed while trying not to look at Nora's breasts and ass. He swam after her while blushing since they looked close to Yang's size. 'Just focus on swimming and everything will turn out alright.'

"Come on Neptune!" Yelled Sun annoyed. "It's just a pool!"

"Why did you make me do this?!"

"You asked me to help in your lifeguard duties so," he said while trying to get the blue haired boy into the pool. "I'm trying to teach you how to fucking swim!"

"No!" he cried out while gripping the fence. "I don't wanna!"

"Well you have no choice!" He yelled before pulling him and throwing him into the pool.

Right on top of Jaune's head.

"Gah!"

"Damn it Sun!" he cried out while freaking out and splashed around while Jaune rubbed his head.

'That hurt.' He thought before seeing Nora swimming back.

"Gangway!" She bellowed while steam plowing Neptune and swam towards the other side of the pool. "The Boop express is coming! Choo choo!"

'Wow she's really into this.' He thought before seeing her coming at him. "Wait Nora! Don't-"

CRASH!

"Choo choo!"

"Ow!" he cried out.

She stopped and turned before gasping as she saw Jaune's nose bleeding. "Oh my Dust! Jaune!"

"Might wanna watch it next time."

She swam back and held him tight. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Gah!"

"Ah young love." Sun teased from the pool's edge. "Except it's not what I expected."

"What do you mean?" Neptune groaned while getting into the edge. 'I'll get you for this!'

"I thought he would get with Pyrrha." Sun whispered.

"Oh. Maybe they're a threesome?"

"Yeah and I'm dating Weiss." He said sarcastically.

"Wait what?! You're dating Weiss?!"

"NO I'M NOT!" he cried out in exasperation. "I'll wait till you crash and burn with her before asking her out."

"Yeah yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Same here with you and Blake. I heard she's dating this redhead from Vale."

"...excuse me while I go hunting."

"For what?"

"Redheads." He said while walking away.

'Hope it's not Pyrrha.'

"I feel woozy." spoke Jaune with his nose still bleeding.

Nora grabbed him while swimming towards shore. "I'll get some towels from my bag. Just don't die on me Jaune!"

'If I do….it'll be too soon.' He groaned while his eyes rolled back.

(One nose fixing later)

"Jaune. Jaune…..JAUNE!" Yelled Nora while slapping his face with a pool floaty. "WAKE UP DAMN IT!"

"Ah! Nora!" he cried out opening his eyes. "Stop slapping me."

She stopped slapping and looked relief at that. "Jauney! Oh Dust! You're awake, I thought I was going to bury you in a coffin and seal myself inside as well!"

"Wait, why would you need to bury yourself in too?"

"Because I would miss you." She blushed. "I mean don't best friends and couples do that if their boyfriends or girlfriends die?"

"I think you're confusing that with lovers."

"Like who?"

"You know, um…" he looked around and saw Weiss and Ruby swimming nearby. "Like Ruby and Weiss. They're lovers."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Then how come they never limp to show they've gone all the way?"

"N-Nora!"

"Hey if they aren't fucking then they're not making love." She said rather loudly as everyone heard it. "So why would Ruby and Weiss be lovers Jauney?"

"Because it's the way they look and act around each other."

"...oh." She turned to them. "Have fun bumping uglies you love birds!"

"N-Nora!"

"Ok." Ruby smiled while Weiss blushed crimson. "Um what's wrong Weiss?"

She fainted.

"Weiss! What's wrong?!"

"Might wanna calm down about that." sweatdropped Jaune.

She turned and smiled. "Ok Jauney."

(Six days later)

"Hey Jauney."

"Yes Nora?" Said boy asked while eating a sandwich.

"You've complimented me a lot, but I haven't done as much for you."

He looked confused. "What do you mean? You've been doing a lot of things. Like that time you made that pancake cake for me."

"You know what I mean."

"Not really Nora."

She sighed. "I mean compliments! I haven't complimented you enough."

"...oh." He said finishing his sandwich. "So you want to compliment me?" 'That's new.'

"Yeah, like….how cool you look with short hair."

"Um thanks."

"And how sexy your abs are."

"Thanks?"

"And how big that behind is. Really it's so big it's almost the size of you-"

"Nora. Stop with the compliments involving my butt."

"Fine. Well there's also your cute but a little goofy attitude."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Simple. You're dorky on occasion but you're so cute doing it." She smiled. "Like right now."

"You mean me being myself?"

"When you put it that way...yep." She gave a thumbs up. "Being yourself works out fine in my book!"

"Um...thanks?"

"No problem Jauney." She smiled. "Oh and you're so hot even the sun pales to you...or Yang in a fit. Whatever comes first."

"Gee, thanks." he blushed. "Well I um...think you're electrifying cute and sexy in whatever mood you're in Nora."

Nora felt her face heat up at that. "R-Really?"

"Of course, nothing can beat you in the cute sexy department. Well except for Ruby, and Zwei, and maybe Pyrrha in pjs. But you're a good first or second runner up."

"Good, otherwise I might have slapped you around."

He paled.

"But I'm going to say this. You look too handsome for that hoodie."

"What's wrong with my hoodie?"

"Nothing it's just you should go shirtless more often." She smirked. "It might make everyone jealous."

"If I do that would you do the same?" He said with a tease.

"Um...huh...eh...mm…." she replied bashfully which took Jaune by surprise.

"Nora?"

"Yes! I mean…" she played with her thumbs. "Maybe? I mean...if it's for you that is Jauney?" 'This is so...gah!'

'Woah, who knew Nora could feel shy?' "If you want to? I'm not trying to pressure you or anything but I want you to feel alright with it first."

"Jauney…." she said while averting her eyes. "I...I think I should."

"A-Alright then." he replied with shock and with a bright blush.

(Two seconds later)

"Hey Nora." Spoke Ren while opening the door. "Have you…" he trailed off seeing Nora and Jaune shirtless and looking embarrassed. "Um...I'll just leave." 'That was fast.'

'Oh shit! Ren saw us!'

"H-Hey Ren stop it's not what it looks like!"

"No no I'll just let you have some fun." He said. "After all you are sweating in this hot room." And with that he closed the door.

'Aw come on!'

(Four days later)

The 'couple' felt a little nervous while the students gossiped with each other. And it was about them 'having sex'.

"Did you hear? The Arc boy laid with Nora!"

"Yeah and did you hear he did it on the main tower?"

"No way! They did it in the library!"

"You're both wrong! They did it on headmaster Ozpin's desk!"

'Someone just kill me!' Thought Jaune slamming his head to the desk.

"Hey knock it off!" Yelled Nora. "Don't you know it's rude! Like I don't go talking about that sort of shit to any of you guys! So either shut up or," she cracked her neck and gave a dark smile. "I'll break your fucking legs."

That got the students to pale and look away.

"Good." She smiled while sitting back down.

"Thanks Nora."

"Anytime Jauney."

"No really. You really saved my skin back there."

"Really Jauney it was nothing."

"Nora." He said with a smile. "I owe you my life."

That was what he said yes but in Nora's mind it sounded more...romantic.

'Wow….that's nearly a confession!' She thought with wide eyes. "Oh you don't mean that. I mean I'm just a teammate."

"That and a best friend and girlfriend." He said while not knowing he was making it worse. "I'm happy to be your boyfriend Nora."

That made her see fireworks while feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Jaune."

"Yes?" He said before getting kissed on the lips.

"You're welcome best boyfriend ever."

Jaune saw fireworks as well but also felt like he went to the moon and back five times into Friday. 'Holy….shit.'

"Oh god!" Gasped Neptune in shock. "I called it!"

"Yep….I'm a monkey's uncle." Sun said with wide eyes.

Teams RWBY and CFVY were also in shock but kept it to themselves. Well except for Ren.

"Get a room you two. No need to start fucking right here in front of everyone."

That made them both go crimson. "R-REN!"

He just smirked while thinking to himself. 'I knew this dare would lead to something. But I didn't expect it to work this well.'


	3. Female Giants and Frank

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Giants and Frank

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy, Hazel and Frank were racing towards the plane, the giants were right on their tail. Said giants roared while their feet pounded at the ground while rushing to grab the tasty demigods.

"Hurry, they're gonna catch up!" Hazel shouted to Percy.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" He said, not seeing a large pothole in the runway.

Frank panted without noticing the pothole and cried out as he tripped and fell. Because he was behind Hazel and Percy neither noticed and ran onto the plane which began to close its door.

"Percy! Hazel!" He shouted as the plane began to move faster and the giants got closer. He stumbled to get to his feet before running to the plane. "No, guys, wait, I'm not on the plane!" He shouted as the plane began to move faster.

It slowly went up while he tripped again.

"No!" He shouted before looking behind him and paling. The giants reached him and surrounded him with grins.

"Well well well, look what we got here, a demigod all by himself, just waiting to be eaten!" One of the giants said with a grin.

"Looks like we're getting a barbeque!" Another said before grabbing him and taking his bow away from him before he could attack any of the giants.

They turned and walked away while Frank was helpless to get out of the giant's grip.

"So, how should we cook him?" One of the giants asked curiously.

"I say we douse him in butter and breadcrumbs and let him sit there on the grill till he's a little bit burnt."

"Nah, I say we skin him and dunk him in BBQ sauce and then roast him on a fire."

Hearing all the ways they were gonna cook him made Frank panic and try squirming out of the hold while seeing them reach the several camps set up around his house.

"Hey, let's have the woman cook him!" One of them suggested.

"Good idea, I'm an eater, not a cook anyway." The giant who was holding Frank said as they began to move towards one of the campfires. "Yo ladies! We got the meal!" The giant said as he dangled Frank in the air by his legs.

"Let me take a look at him." One of the female giants said as Frank was taken from the giant's grasp. The first one had long black hair and wore a black biker jacket with no sleeves and matching leather shorts with a grey bra over her chest showing it was a female.

"Let me see him." Another said as she grabbed frank from the first one's grasp. The second one had a tight red top on with a sizable amount of cleavage showing and a tight leather miniskirt with knee high leather boots and she had short red hair.

"Let me have a look at him." spoke a third.

'Oh gods, I feel like a piece of meat being passed around!' He thought as he was lifted in front of the third giant. She had long blond hair with a long sleeved pink shirt that was opened in the front with a blue undershirt and tight blue jeans on her legs with regular sneakers.

"I love him, he looks so good I could eat him up right now!" She said with a big grin as Frank gulped,

"Well we're gonna roast him so don't go hogging him." spoke the first one.

"Yeah, plus we have to prep him first, so let's get to it." the second one said as the males began to leave.

"W-Wait! You don't wanna eat me, I'm not that tasty." spoke Frank.

"Sorry, but we're starving, and we're sick of eating bears, so shut up and let us prep you for dinner." the first said as she grabbed a big bag as they began to walk away from the other giants .

He gulped as they took him to a nearby forest. "W-what do you mean by p-prep me?" He asked nervously as he struggled to get out of the giants grip.

"We mean tenderize you." The third one said as they stopped in a small clearing.

He gulped hearing that as the other ones cracked their knuckles.

"All right, I'll go first, the first step is the most important." the first one said as she took him from the third one.

'I'm really gonna die!' He thought as she laid him on the ground, the other two watching to make sure He couldn't run away

She reached down to his arms, but instead of squeezing him, he started to feel her fingers rub against them. "My, you're mighty tense, can't have that now can we~" she said as she continued to rub his arms.

He gulped while still as he couldn't break away from the large hands.

"You really are stressed, just calm down, stressed meat is harder to eat." she spoke while rubbing harder around his shoulders.

"I-I don't want to be eaten though!" He said as she continued to rub him.

"Either relax or we'll make you." growled the second one.

"O-ok..." he said nervously, knowing there was no way out of this.

He felt her rub his arms harder while his arms did start to get less tense. 'This is actually feeling good?' He thought in confusion. 'No! I can't forget they wanna eat me!' He thought as the giant began to pull at his clothes. "W-What are you doing!?"

"We can't eat your clothes, those have to go before we continue." she said with a grin as she tore his shirt off and began to take off his pants.

He blushed crimson while trying to keep them on.

"Come on, we have to get you ready, now stop struggling!" She said as she began to pull down his pants and underwear. "See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" She said as she stared at his naked form as he blushed red. "Alright, time for the final part."

'Oh gods, they're gonna kill me now!' Frank thought as he began to panick. "I don't wanna die!" He shouted as the other two giants came forward and held his arms down.

"Eating you isn't really gonna help us much right now, unless you lend a hand."

"W-what do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"We want to grab a hold of your power, but the only way is to get kids to inherit them." She said as she began to take off her clothes.

Frank dropped his jaw at her words and what she was doing. "W-what! You want...you want to..." he said in shock as she finished taking of her clothes.

"Of course, you demigods should already be told on what to do during sex. Weren't you ever told?"

"Y-y-yeah, b-but you want to do it with me!?" He said with a big blush as he looked at her naked body.

"Course, and I think your little friend is all for it." She said with a grin as she pointed towards his penis which was beginning to grow as he continued to stare at her.

He jumped and gulped while closing his eyes. 'Don't look! Don't look!'

"Come on, don't be like that, am i not pretty enough for you?" She asked with a grin as she reached out and began to rub his growing penis.

"N-Noo!" he jumped with a groan while shocked they would do THIS.

"Well then I don't see the problem handsome~" she said as she began to rub his penis faster. "One of you help him relax a little bit." She said as the blonde one nodded with a smile.

She leaned down near Frank and started licking his cheek.

He blushed as she did so, making her smile.

"I take it this is your first time?"

"Y-yeah, I didn't think my first would be with a giant though." he said as she began to lower her mouth towards his penis. He groaned feeling the lips close around it and grabbed at the ground.

'My, pretty big for a mortal.' she thought at she brought more of his dick into her mouth. 'But as long as it gets the job done any size will work.' She thought as she began to suck, causing him to moan.

'Ah! I can't believe she's sucking on me down there!' He thought as the other one continued to lick his face. 'It...it feels weird!' He thought as she began to move towards his lips. Her lips engulfed most of his face while the other one rubbed her tongue faster against his dick.

'He's almost completely hard now, then the real fun begins.' thought the giant before she slid her mouth off it. "Ok big boy, time to take you for a ride." she said with a grin as she loomed over him, positioning her vagina over his erect penis.

Frank saw and was conflicted on whether he should stop her since he was into Hazel, but this felt amazing and his mind felt hazy just from her sucking on it. "B-but I don't even know your name..." he weakly protested.

"It's Rebecca, and yours is Frank, right?"

"Y-yeah..." he said, the last bit of his resistance crumbling.

"Then just hold on, I won't squish you." She said as she began to lower herself on him. She felt the dick slowly slide in while she hummed and he gasped.

"Y-you're so tight!" he said in surprise.

"Mmm, nice and hard." she said as she slid herself down his shaft even more.

Frank groaned while stunned at how hot and tight she felt.

"Oh yeah, let's take this up a notch, shall we?" She moaned as she began to bounce on top of him as she pressed her large breasts on his face/ "Go ahead and give them a lick." she said as Frank slowly nodded his head and opened his mouth to lick them, only for the nipple of the left boob to be pushed into his now open mouth.

"Mmm, even better." She moaned in pleasure as she continued to bounce on him. "How's it feel to lose your cherry?" She asked as she temporarily lifted her breast out of his mouth so he could answer .

"R-Really good!" he groaned out. 'I'm sorry Hazel.'

"Great, now come in me, give me a baby Frank." she moaned as she dropped her breasts back on his face.

He groaned as her insides got tighter the harder she bounced. 'Ugh, I feel like I'm gonna explode any second now!' He moaned as he licked her nipple. Before he knew it he felt something shoot out of his dick and into her.

"Oh yes, yes, come in me!" She moaned in pleasure feeling it pool inside her.

"Ok, sounds like he blew his top, it's my turn now." the blonde one said with a grin.

"Alright, but let him set his own pace this time, he just came." Rebecca said as she got off of Frank.

Said demigod panted while blown away at how good and relieving that felt. "That...was...amazing!" He painted as Rebecca picked him up and laid him on top of the blond giant who was laying down.

"Well this time you can go as fast as you want in Stacy."

"That's right, treat me kindly now big guy~" the blond giant now identified as Stacy said before giving him a kiss that covered his entire face.

He blushed while relaxing against her body. 'T-this feels really nice.' he thought with a smile as she ended the kiss.

"Ready to keep going?"

"Y-yeah, I'm ready Stacy." he said with a dazed smile.

"Then slide right in.' She said as he nodded and began to push his dick into her.

He grunted since her folds felt a smidge more tighter.

"Take your time big boy~" she moaned as she wrapped her giant hands around him.

He kept going with his cock entirely inside before pulling back and going back in with a grunt.

"Your doing great, keep it up." Stacy said as she lightly kissed his head. "Pace yourself and don't burn out." She said as she lightly patted him on the back with her giant hand.

'Please don't use the word burn.' He thought as he remembered that originally he was going to be barbecued .

'Just keep moving your hips.' Stacy thought as he continued to thrust. "How's it feel?" She asked as she took his hand and placed it on her breast.

"Soft." He said as he lightly squeezed it

"Come on, you can squeeze harder than that." She said as he nodded and squeezed them harder. "There we go." She moaned in pleasure as he continued to thrust and squeeze her breasts.

Frank groaned as he felt her pussy get more and more tight. "I-I think I'm gonna come!" He moaned as his dick began to twitch.

"Then relax and let it go." She said before pulling him into another giant kiss.

He blushed and felt himself explode inside her.

'Yes, yes, yes, fill me up!' She thought while kissing him as she felt his come pooling inside her. Slowly she pulled back with Frank panting as his cock fell out of her. "You did great Frank." she panted as the third giant, the brunette began to make her way towards him.

"Alright you two, it's my go now."

"Fine, have fun with him." Stacy said as she stepped away from him.

Frank felt really tired as the third giant walked over.

"You ready to have some fun~?" She asked with a grin.

"Yeah...um...miss..."

"Call me Heather."

"Ok...Heather...I'm...a bit...tired but...I'm ready..."

"You wanna go at it or you want me to take over?"

"I...don't think...I can go...so could you...take over?" He asked.

"Sure thing, just lay on the grass." She said as she began to position herself above him.

Frank managed a nod before groaning as his sensitive cock was engulfed by her folds. Like the other two giants before her, she was extremely tight. 'So good...' He thought as she continued to slide down his shaft.

Soon she engulfed his dick with a pleased smile. "How do you like that Frank?" She asked as she began to bounce on his dick.

"So...good..." He weakly moaned as she continued to bounce on him. 'I feel so tired.' He thought as Heather kissed his face as she bounced on him.

"Don't fall asleep yet, it's more fun if you're awake." She said as she ended the kiss.

He just nodded while his eyes were rolling up in his head while feeling his limit coming. "I-I think I'm gonna come!" He moaned as he felt his dick begin to twitch.

"Then let it all out and you can rest." She said as he moaned and shot his seed inside her.

That was enough for Frank to fall back and pass out.

"Aw, little guys all tuckered out." Stacy giggled as Heather pulled herself off of him.

"Looks like it." Rebecca said as she began to put her clothes back on.

"Girls, I don't think we should eat him." Heather said as she put her clothes on.

"You read my mind." Stacy said as she finished putting on her clothes. "Quick, let's put him in a sack so the guys don't see him."

"Alright, but we have to leave, I'm tired of being looked at like a piece of meat at camp." Rebecca said as she reached into the bag they had brought with them and pulled out a large grey cloth bag. Heather carefully picked Frank up and slid him into the bag. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you." she said as she closed the bag.


	4. Sarah and Shaggy

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Sarah and Shaggy

Series: Scooby Doo

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dreadful darkness, hear my cry, bring back one who cannot die. Let the witch who perished here, live again, and reappear!" Ben Ravencroft chanted as he held an old book open. It shot a vortex of wind into the thundering storm cloud while mystery inc ran over.

"Yes, return to the living, return Sarah Ravencroft!" He shouted with a crazy smile on his face.

Green lightning flashed more before pale winds came down and started swirling together before slowly taking shape. A figure appeared, her skin was tinted purple and she had long hair waving through the air, and she was wearing 18th century colonial clothes, but the biggest detail was that you could see right through her and that she was floating in the air.

"It worked." he whispered with awe.

"Like, jinkies, it's Sarah ravencroft!" Velma said in surprise.

"Who are thou?" asked the ghost to Ben.

"I am your descendant, Ben Ravencroft, and I have freed you so we could rule the world together!"

"Oh?" she looked around at the village and scoffed. "If thou are my descendant, then ruling this world where not much time has passed will be a mere chore for me alone."

"Then it will be easy for us to rule together, now destroy them!" He shouted as he pointed to mystery inc.

She gave him an annoyed look before turning to the gang as her eyes widened slightly. "N-no...it's not possible..."

"Like, what do we do?" asked Shaggy nervously as she looked at them.

"How...how are you alive?" She asked as she approached them.

The group tensed up as she floated towards them while not running just yet.

"I-I watched as they burned you at the stake before sealing me away...but now you're back..." she spoke as the others moved away and she stopped in front of Shaggy. "Roberts...it's you..." she said before pulling him into a hug. "It's really you." She said as she held him as if she let go he would disappear forever.

Shaggy was confused while his friends looked lost and Ben looked annoyed.

"I said destroy them, turn them to ash, I command you!" He shouted angrily.

"You dare to order ME?" frowned Sarah letting go of Shaggy and glaring at Ben. "No mere worm can even come close to my power!"

"I am your master! Listen to me!"

She scowled before her hands glowed and she fired a spell at him. "Go away you worm!" She shouted as he began to shrink and turn into a worm.

Ben let out a final cry of despair before going silent as he wriggled on the ground.

"Y-you turned him into a worm..." Velma stuttered as she stared at the worm that five seconds ago was a man.

"I merely turned him into what he truly was."

"Wow, that's messed up." Fred muttered as he looked at her.

"Would thou prefer I do the same to thee?" she frowned with her hand glowing.

"No, no, please don't, just keep...hugging our friend." he said nervously.

'Like, hey!' thought Shaggy.

"Oh Robert, I've missed you so much, but now we're together again, forever." smiled Sarah without letting go of Shaggy.

'Like, what do I do? If I tell her I'm not this Roberts guy she might turn me into a worm or worse!'

"Should we tell her?" Daphne whispered to the others.

"I dunno, on one hand we can't let her go on believing Shaggy is her dead...something, boyfriend? Let's go with that, but on the other, she might kill us if we do." Fred said as he stared at her and Shaggy.

"Maybe Shaggy's a descendant of this Roger." suggested Velma.

"Maybe, or perhaps he's the reincarnation?" Daphne said curiously.

"I'll try and talk to her." Velma said as she slowly began to move towards them. "Um, excuse me, Sarah Ravencroft?"

"Yes, what is it?" She asked Velma with a frown. "I'm busy here."

"I know, but I just wanted to talk to you. Who exactly is Roger?"

"Roger is my lover, I love him, but because the town found out I was a witch they burned him at the stake!" she scowled while looking at the town. "I should burn this cursed place for revenge!"

"Um, this isn't the actual village, it's a recreation for guests, and, I don't think Shaggy is your Roberts." Velma said carefully.

"What?!" she scowled turning to the nervous male. "You dare to mock me by baring the look of my beloved?!"

"Like, I didn't know you had a love nor am I mocking you! I just look like this!" Shaggy said nervously.

"Thou shall pay!" she declared with the sky roaring with lightning as her hands glowed.

"Like, I'm sorry, but I didn't do anything, you just hugged me and started calling me Robert!"

"Wait!" spoke up Fred. "If Shaggy is in a way Roger reincarnated, then you'd just be hurting him in the process!"

"What the blazes is reincarnation?" She asked in a mixture of anger and confusion.

"It's when a person is brought back to life, but as a different person." spoke up Velma.

"So...he is Roberts?" She asked in confusion.

"Maybe, which is all the more reason not to do anything harsh." spoke up Daphne.

"Oh lord, I almost hurt you Robert, I'm so sorry!" She shouted as she reached out and pulled him back into another hug.

Shaggy groaned from the sudden hug while the others sighed in relief. "Like, no problem, I forgive you." He groaned.

"Rhat ro re ro rith rer?" Scooby asked the others in a whisper.

"Well, we could try to stick her back in the book?" Fred suggested.

"If thou attempts such a thing, thou will be a newt before the next fortnight." warned Sarah overhearing him.

"O-ok, ok, so that's not an option!" Fred said quickly.

"I have been away from my beloved for too long, and I will not miss another chance for this!" she declared before using a spell on the ground before thorny vines burst from the ground.

"Raggy!" Scooby shouted as he watched his master and Sarah become surrounded by a thick ball of thorny vines. The vines rose up and slowly moved together to form a dome.

"Shaggy!" The gang cried as they ran towards the dome of thorns. They tried to look through, but they couldn't see anything and the thorns were too sharp to rip away.

"I hope he's ok in there." Velma said nervously as she patted Scooby on the head.

"Raggy..."

Meanwhile, inside the ball of thorns...

Shaggy grew nervous seeing the dome while Sarah looked pleased.

"There, now we are finally alone Robert."

"Like, my name's Shaggy."

"You may call yourself Shaggy, but you are still my Roberts."

"But like, why'd you make something like this?" he asked nervously.

"Because it's been hundreds of years since I've seen you my love, and I don't want any interruptions." she grinned before tackling him to the ground. "Let's continue where we left off before."

"W-wait, don't you think you're rushing this?" He asked nervously.

"They burned you before we could consummate the marriage, and I'm done waiting!"

"M-m-marriage!?" He stuttered nervously before she grabbed his face and slammed their lips back together with a moan.

'Oh Roberts, I've waited so long for this!' She thought as she deepened the kiss.

'Like, maybe I should go with it. I've never really done it, plus I don't wanna make her mad.' He thought as he began to return the kiss. 'I'm amazed I can even kiss her with her being a ghost.' He thought as she snapped her fingers and made their clothes disappear.

"My my, it seems you're still the same as ever." she teased seeing his cock halfway hard.

"Glad to know." he said as he reached up and grabbed one of her breasts. 'Like, woah, it feels soft.' He thought with a blush as Sarah let out a soft moan.

"Come now Rogers, is thou willing to make me do all the work like before?"

"N-no, of course not Sarah." he shook his head before grabbing the other one and started kneading both of them.

"Oh yes, yes Roberts, keep doing that~" she moaned in pleasure while reaching down to grasp his cock and started moving her hand up and down. "Still as big as ever Roberts."

That made him relax at the compliment before groaning as she moved her hand faster.

"Come on Robert, keep playing with my breasts, don't be afraid to get rough." she urged while moving her other hand down to caress his balls.

Shaggy moaned as she fondled his balls before he brought his head towards one of her breasts and began to nibble on one of her nipples.

Sarah gasped and rubbed his dick harder while shivering feeling him suckle on the nub. "Oh yes, yes Roberts, YES!" She moaned in pleasure.

'Like wow, I'm starting to feel like the luckiest guy around.' He thought as he began to nibble on her other nipple.

Sarah moaned while transparent fluids dripped onto the ground. "Oh Roberts, how you tease me so, let's get to the main event~" she moaned as she let go of his dick and hovered over him with her wet slit in plain view.

"Like, let's do it!" He said with a grin.

"My thoughts exactly." she smirked before slowly lowering herself with her pussy slowly taking the slit in with a moan.

"How are you so tight as a ghost?" He moaned.

"Due to my magic, I can ensure my sacred spot is as tight as any virgins." She said as she lowered herself more on him. She moaned louder as her pussy was stretched open. "Oh yes, yes, this was worth the wait Roberts!"

Shaggy groaned from the snug feeling and gripped her breasts harder in response.

"Oh yes, keep it up Roberts!" She moaned as she began to bounce her hips. "I've longed for this for too long!" She moaned as she began to bounce on his hips faster.

"Like, wow!" he groaned from how warm and wet her insides felt.

"You like that huh, then what about this?" She asked as she made her insides even tighter.

Shaggy groaned and found his hands pinching her nipples on accident.

"Oooh, Roberts, do it again love." she moaned in pleasure.

"You mean, like this?" he pinched them while giving them a little tug.

"Yes, yes, keep it up Roberts!" She moaned while rocking her hips harder against his cock.

"Like, of course Sarah!" He said as he squeezed and twisted her nipples again. Her insides got tighter and seemed to mold around his cock which blew him away.

"Do you like that Roberts?" She asked as she began to bounce her hips even faster.

"Like, yeah!" He moaned as he squeezed her breasts again.

"Move your hips Roger! I want to feel all of your dick!" She moaned as Shaggy nodded his head.

He started to thrust upwards which pushed his dick deeper.

"Oh yes, yes Roberts, keep it up!" She moaned in pleasure as she felt his dick go farther and farther inside her.

"I'm close!" He moaned as he tried to pull out. "I gotta pull out!"

"No!" Sarah shouted as she wrapped her arms around him "I want to experience this pleasure!" She moaned as she tightened her hold on him.

Shaggy groaned before feeling himself start to cum.

"Yes, yes, fill me up Roberts!" She moaned in pleasure feeling it shoot into her like a fountain. "Yes, yes, now we are wed Roberts, we've consummated the marriage!" She moaned in happiness.

Shaggy panted while Sarah leaned down and relaxed on him.

"Oh Roberts, I'm so happy we're together again."

"Like...wow." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. 'That was awesome.'

Meanwhile, outside the thorns the mystery gang was in front of the sphere of thrones with their jaws wide open.

"Did ...that Just happen?" Velma slowly asked as she turned to the others.

The other two slowly nodded.

"Who wants to never talk of this ever again?" Fred asked slowly.

All of them raised their hands.

"Alright, motion carried, I say we all go and wait in the mystery machine in case they try to go for round two." Fred added as he began to walk away.

"I'm with ya there Fred." Daphne said as she followed the blonde.

'I can't believe that just happened.'

Velma thought with a blush as she spared a glance at the large sphere of thorns while Scooby rushed to the van. 'I hope you can't get a ghost pregnant.' She thought before she continued to walk towards the mystery machine.


	5. Rabeeder, Chan Lee, Tricloid, Zing, Dan

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Rabeeder, Chan Lee, Tricloid, Zing, and Dan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

While Dan, Rabeeder, and Chan Lee were busy with their new relationship a few miles away another ball was seen on top of a sandcastle somewhere.

"Hello? Hello? Can anyone help me?" asked the brown and orange ball before it rolled down the sand and landed in a small hole. "Big sister? Where are you?"

"Meow." went a small kitten while walking towards the ball. "Mew?"

"Oh! Hello kitty, do you know where my big sister is?"

"Mew?" it said before playing with the ball innocently.

"Wah! No kitty, I need to find Rabeeder!" she cried out while rolling from the cat's paw.

"Mew. Mew mew." it replied while tapping her between it's paws.

"AH! Help me!"

That's when a seagull flew down and picked her up and away from the cat.

"AHH!"

"Squak!" it called out while flying towards the nearby city.

"HELP ME!" it cried out while trying not to look down. 'Why is this happening to me!?'

The seagull dropped the ball down a chimney and fell into a pile of ashes. "Squak!"

"Ow ow ow!" 'Ew!' she coughed while moving out of the pile. "Bad birdy!" The ball looked around before hearing some classic music. "This feels nice...so sleepy…"

"Now to get that chimney cleaned." Spoke a voice from the other side of the house.

"Huh?"

Out of the kitchen came a woman that looked like a older and sexier version of Chan Lee but wearing a black Chinese dress with a dragon on it, a large ass with E cup breasts, and green eyes. In her hands was a small portable vacuum cleaner. "Time to get this chimney cleaned. Just hope my allergies don't act up again."

"Oh! She can help me." spoke the ball to itself.

The woman walked towards the chimney and started the vacuum. 'I really hate this so much.' "ACHOO!" 'Really hate it.'

"Bless you."

"Thank...you?" She said before growing pale. "A-A-A-"

"Hello."

"AAAHHH!" She screamed before dropping the vacuum and running into the kitchen before running out with a knife. "Oh you're not going to get me this time you crazy tv spewing ghost!"

"Wait! I'm not a ghost!"

She glared. "Oh no! I'm not going to fall for that one! Come out and fight like the cackling ghost you are!"

'She's scaring me.' She thought before flying up to her. "See? I'm not a ghost."

"..."

"Miss?"

CRASH!

(Two hours later)

"Ugh...what hit me?" She muttered while rubbing her head.

' _Besides falling?_ ' Spoke a voice in her head.

"A-A-AAHH!" she jumped and looked around. "W-Who's there?!"

' _Just Tricloid._ ' Spoke the voice. ' _Are you ok?_ '

"No I'm not! I'm hearing god damn voices in my head and having ghosts in my house! How's that ok with you?!"

' _I'm not a ghost! I'm a bakugan. Mean lady._ '

"Bakugan?" she blinked. "Wait, you mean those toys my daughter plays with?"

' _I'm not a toy either mean lady! I'm a living creature!_ '

"Yeah and you're a one eyed cyclops." She said sarcastically.

' _I have three eyes._ '

"..."

' _And I'm looking for my big sister Rabeeber. Have you seen big sister?_ '

"No, and I'm starting to think I'm hearing things."

' _I can show you._ '

"Show me what?" She asked before a brown light shot out of her head as a small ball floated next to her. "AAAHH!"

"Stop screaming mean lady!"

"It's alive...really alive!" 'Oh god what's going on?!'

"Me alive alright, and you can help me now."

"W-Why would I help you?! You just showed up and scared me half to death!"

"Because if you don't I'll cry and big sister hates that."

"...that's it?" she raised an eyebrow. "I've dealt with my daughter all on my own, so I can handle crying."

Tricloid sniffled before crying louder then a car horn.

'This is worse than having to help my daughter as a baby!' She thought while covering her ears. "T-This is nothing!"

She cried even louder as it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. And this went on for an hour! A long and loud one at that.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! JUST STOP!"

"Ok." She smiled while suddenly becoming happy. "Thanks mean lady."

"It's Zing Lee."

"Sounds silly."

"It's my name!"

"...Sorry mean lady."

She sighed and rubbed her head. 'It's like Chan all over again.'

"So do you know where big sister is? Or cutey?"

"Cutey?"

"Small boy with brown hair and cute red eyes."

Zing looked confused at that. "Um...I'm sorry, but I don't k-oh! Do you mean Dan Kuso?"

"Yes! Where is he?"

"Calm down. He and my daughter are at his mother's house for the weekend. About a few miles away."

Tricloid looked depressed at that. "Aw, so I can't see them now?"

"Um, unless you can fly all the way or can drive a toy car, you can't."

She looked at her. "Can't you help me mean lady?"

"Well I could drive you there."

"Really?"

"I really have nothing better to do and I'm kind of lonely since Chan left the house." she admitted. "I can drive you there and it won't take long."

"THANK YOU!" She cried out before hitting Zing on the head. "Ow! Why hug no work?"

"Because you don't have any arms."

"Yes I do." She said flapping her arms.

"Then they are too small." She deadpanned. "Just don't do that again ok?"

"Ok."

'Just like Chan.' She sighed while getting her purse.

(Much later)

-Dan's house-

"Here it is." Spoke Zing while getting out of the car. "Dan Kuso's house." 'And after a near accident on the road too.'

"Thanks mean lady." spoke Tricloid before she started glowing. She turned into light and entered Zing's mind. ' _You really helped me. Mmm, what else can I do here?_ '

"You can get out." she sweatdropped.

' _Why?_ '

"Because it's just rude." She said before feeling her control straying. "What? H-Hey! Why do I feel weird?"

' _No idea._ ' Tricloid said before her eyes overtook Zing's. "Huh? Why is everything so tall again? And," she looked at herself. "Flabby?"

' _I'm not flabby! I work out everyday!_ '

Tricloid blinked and looked at the hands and the body. "Wow! I...I'm you! Ah! I'm a mean lady!"

' _Again I'm not mean. So get out of my body!_ ' She glared. ' _I mean it._ '

"Um how?" she asked while raising a leg and wobbling before putting it down and sighed. "This feels weird."

' _That's because you're using my leg._ ' Zing frowned while Tricloid continued to move her body parts around. ' _And stop that! Something might dislocate!_ '

"What's that?"

' _When something is broken or put somewhere it doesn't belong. Like my hand being twisted all the way._ '

"Never had that problem."

' _Huh?!_ '

"Made of clay on occasion."

' _..._ '

She slowly started to walk towards the door and banged on it. "Big sister!"

' _Calm down! It might not work!_ '

The door opened as Chan Lee walked out, but her eyes were sapphire blue. "Yes? What is it?"

' _Mom? What's she doing here?_ ' Lee thought in shock.

"Big sister?" asked Tricloid tilting her head.

"Um huh?"

' _What?_ '

' _It's not going to fly. They will find out._ '

"Isn't that the point mean lady?"

"Mean lady?" spoke Rabeeder with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. This lady."

' _Rabeeder. I think something's wrong with mom._ ' Lee said in her own mind. ' _Mom never acted like a child before._ '

'She seems familiar.'

' _Maybe she's that bakugan Tayghen?_ '

'Her?! She's no friend of mine! Especially for attacking our Dan! Remember?!'

' _Right my bad. But maybe it's your sister Tricloid?_ '

'She does give off the same kind of attitude.' She thought. 'But how to test it?'

' _Say something only she knows. Like favorite person or secret thing. That kind of stuff._ '

' _Can you let me out!?_ ' Zing asked in her own mind.

"Sorry but I don't know mean lady."

"Quick! What's your sister's favorite hobby!"

"Uh oh um, kissing handsome boys with red eyes!"

"Anyone can answer that." She said sternly. "What is her cup size?"

"Huh? A cup size?"

'It's her?'

' _How can you tell?_ '

'Tricloid doesn't know about cup sizes, that and I never told anyone that I'm a size G in my real body...oops.'

' _That's big._ '

'Just forget about it!' she thought before smiling. "Tricloid!"

"Big sister!" She cried before hugging her tight. Well tried because she fell down and kind of took off her pants by accident.

' _AAHHH!_ ' Lee screamed while her pink dragon panties were exposed to the world. ' _PUT IT BACK UP NOW!_ '

"Oh, oops." spoke Tricloid looking at them.

' _You dare look at my daughters panites! For shame!_ ' Zing roared in anger.

"Sorry sorry! Please don't hurt me mean lady!" she cried out while Rabeeder pulled the pants back up.

"Tricloid. What are you doing here? And in my girlfriend's mother's body?"

' _...what did she SAY!?_ '

"She said she was in your daughter's body!" yelled Tricloid.

' _I know that, but girlfriend!? GIRLFRIEND! She's too young for that kind of relationship!_ '

"Huh? What's wrong mean lady? You're kinda scaring me."

"Tricloid it's great you're here. I'll show you where Dan is." smiled Rabeeder before walking back inside.

' _Let me out NOW!_ '

"I can't! I don't know how!"

' _Do it or I'll make you!_ ' 'I'll get out and give my daughter a good talking to!'

Dan was sitting on the couch when he saw Rabeeder walk in with a woman who looked like her, but much older. "Oh Rabeeder, or is it Chan Lee?"

"It's me." Rabeeder said. "Lee's still in our head right now."

' _It's almost time to let me take my body back for an hour._ '

"Yeesh I know that Lee. Oh and Dan, my sister is here."

"Tricloid? Where?"

"Here." She pointed to Zing. "She possessed Lee's mom here. For some reason."

"To find you big sister. And cutey too."

' _Let me out NOW!_ ' Zing snapped angrily. ' _I need to give my daughter a talking to!_ '

"Big sister! She's scary!" cried Tricloid hugging Rabeeder.

"Um there there?" 'A little help here Lee.'

' _Fine but I need control of my body._ '

'Alright.' Rabeeder said while getting out of Lee's body and turning into her ball form. "Here you go."

Lee sighed in relief and patted Tricloid on the back. "Um, Tricloid was it?"

"Big sister?"

"No that's your sister." She pointed to the bakugan. "I'm Chan Lee, Dan's and Rabeeder's girlfriend."

' _..._ _ **WHAT?!**_ '

"Ah help me big sister! Mean lady is getting even more scary!"

"Just get out of her body!" cried Rabeeder.

"But I don't know how!"

"Just think about it and you're out!"

Tricloid thought about it as she appeared outside Zing's body. "Me out of mean lady's body!"

"Chan Xiao Lee!" Said woman growled. "You've got some explaining to do!"

Both her and Dan gulped seeing the dark aura coming off the mother.

(One explanation later)

"So let me get this straight. You like Dan, my daughter likes Dan and somehow you got this idea to keep this up by possessing each other every other hour so no one gets jealous?" Zing asked with a frown while sitting on the couch.

"Yes."

"Do you know how insane that all sounds!?"

"It is." Chan Lee sighed. "But it's better than being stuck in your own mind."

"Hey it was an afterthought really. Once all that stuff was done I was going to tell Dan."

"..."

"Eventually."

"That's it. I won't accept this. Chan Lee, get your stuff, I'm taking you back home."

She frowned. "Sorry mom, but I'm not going."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me mom, I'm not going with you. I happen to like this relationship and if you don't like it then I'm sorry to say this but I'm moving out."

'W..What?!' She thought in horror. "Y-You can't do that! You're still too young!"

"I'm old enough to stay with the one I like." She said hugging both Dan and Rebeeder. "And it's these two."

Zing's mind was in disarray at this point and ready to break down.

"Oh! Can I stay?" asked Tricloid.

"Chan...you can't."

"Why not? I'm old enough and dedicated at this relationship."

Snap.

Zing started to cry while curling up in the ground muttering 'Too soon. It's not time yet. No!' outloud.

Dan looked confused and looked at Chan Lee. "Um, is she alright?"

"She acts like this when she's really distressed and scared. Don't worry she'll be fine and in her right mind in a few minutes Dan."

"I hope so."

Zing rocked on the ground while the teens and bakugan watched. 'Oh god. This...this can't be real! It's..it's a nightmare! My little fighter...in a relationship like this! Where did I go wrong?!'

(A while later)

"Is mean lady alright now?"

"No idea." remarked Rabeeder while Zing was still on the ground.

"This is odd even for mom." Chan Lee said. "She usually stops after five minutes." 'Was this really that bad?'

"Um, Miss Lee?" spoke up Dan. "Anything we can do to help?"

"...rub...back." She muttered while still trying to come to terms with this odd situation.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...dear…"

Dan moved down and rubbed her back. "Anything else?"

"...a hug from my little panda fighter…"

Chan Lee blushed at that. "Mom!"

"Please?"

She groaned while hearing Rabeeder snicker and walked over before hugging her. "Geez mom."

"Thank you." She said while sighing. "I needed that. But what was it again we were talking about?"

'Right, she forgets sometimes when stressed.' "That I'm in a relationship with Dan and a bakugan."

"..."

"Mom?"

"...Chan Lee. Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"It happened just one week ago! I didn't have time to tell you every single thing!"

"A week is plenty of time to tell me!"

"Not when we just stopped a crazy bakugan from invading the planet last month!"

"Wait the odd weather patterns weren't weather patterns?"

"No, they were made because of a big battle between the bakugan."

"And we were there." Rabeeder said nervously. "Kind of...were the bad guys. But we changed honest to god sake!"

"You what?!"

"Um big sister? We were what?"

"Bad guys, but we were forced to by Naga. Either stop Dan here or die. And trust me, he's kind of bad news." Rabeeder chuckled nervously.

'Oh god, I might faint again.'

"Mom?" Lee said with concern. "Are you ok?"

"Um...a little. Just overwhelmed. I mean I thought you didn't have much friends, especially with your...personality."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she frowned.

"Well let's just say when you were younger you showed your happiness by," she went into a Kung Fu stance. "Making them eat the dirt." 'So many cuts and bloody noses to clean.'

"Hey! Everyone has a temper!" Lee blushed while hearing Dan snicker a little. "And stop embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend!"

"Sorry sorry, but still, this whole time I thought bakugan were just a fad of toys everyone was collecting. I didn't really think they could, well grow giant and have battles."

"Well we do." Rabeeder said. "And trust me, I look way sexier than any human woman in my real form. Heck Dan here loved it when we first met, right Dan?"

"Um, well you did look kinda cute." he admitted with a blush.

"Aw! Thanks Dan!" She smiled before floating over and nuzzles his cheek.

"Big sis, let me do it."

"Tricloid, you can join in too you know."

"Yay!" she cheered before moving over and rubbed up against Dan's other cheek.

"Don't forget me." Chan Lee smiled while hugging Dan.

Dan chuckled at this while Zing felt a little happy for her daughter. Even if it was WAY too odd for her.

"Well, I think I'll leave you...four alone."

"Mean lady." Tricloid said innocently. "Can't you join in too?"

Everyone froze at the implication.

"Mean lady? Hello?"

"W-What?! I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"For one, it's weird since there's three girls together, second one of them is my daughter! And third, the boy is younger than me!"

"So? It's not weird mean lady."

"Sort of." remarked Chan Lee.

"Plus it might confuse people." Rabeeder sweatdropped.

"Huh? But mean lady IS younger."

"I'm thirty nine."

"...is that old or younger? Tricloid forgot."

"Way older." clarified Rabeeder. "Almost grandma old."

"I'm not that old!" Zing glared.

"Oh!...but can't she join in big sis?"

"Hey if she wants to leave I say go right ahead, more Dan for us." remarked the bakugan.

"Plus it's not incest."

"Incest? Like….cutey nuzzling mean lady's arm?"

"Tricloid. I know you're playing ignorant if you don't know what incest is."

"And like I said, I don't wanna get with my daughter's boyfriend." blushed Zing.

"...even if you like him?" She asked innocently.

'She's really pushing it!' she thought with annoyance. "I don't like him!"

"Really? But you said kind things about cutey."

"I was praising Dan, not confessing something like a schoolgirl!"

"Well either way, I bet you wouldn't be able to catch his eye anyway." Rabeeder idly remarked with smugness.

She looked at the bakugan with a frown. "Oh really? And you're so sure about that little toy?"

"Yeah, I bet Dan wouldn't even be interested in your lips, much less your scrawny body."

'She's dead.' She thought in rage. "Oh and how about you? You can't even move without floating. And if you got lost Dan would never find you because you're so small."

"Don't put this on me, we're talking about how I bet you don't even know how to kiss like a pro."

She laughed. "Trust me kid, I'm a master of kissing. How did you think I got my annoying ex? By being annoying?"

"Pretty much."

She growled. "I could make this boy faint with just one!"

"Then prove it. I want you to do it right here right now granny!"

Zing growled and walked over to Dan and grabbed his cheeks before slamming their lips together.

Dan blushed red while feeling a LOT of tongue. 'This...oh god...is hot!'

"M-Mom!" cried out Chan Lee with wide eyes and a blush.

"Wow. Tricloid didn't expect this."

"Same."

She broke the kiss and looked at Rabeeder with a grin. "Does that prove I'm a master or not?"

"Meh, I could do better."

"Oh yeah? Then put it where your mouth is, oh wait you can't!" She laughed while her anger clouded her mind.

"Oh it's on!" she growled before going into Chan Lee's body.

' _Hey!_ '

"Sorry but my honor is at stake!" Rabeeder said before walking over and kissed Dan on the lips passionately.

"Me next!" Spoke Tricloid before taking over Zing's body.

' _Get out of my body!_ ' Zing yelled in her mind before Tricloid pushed Rabeeder away and kissed Dan on the lips.

'Holy shit! This...this is really happening!' thought Dan with a blush and a slight nosebleed.


	6. Neo and Ren

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Neo and Ren

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vale, Omni Ice cream parlor-

"Omni!"

"Yes Yui?" Said person asked in a female form and giving ice cream to some kids.

"I think we're out of rocky road."

She turned. "Really? All out, but we had a refill yesterday."

"Look in the back if you don't believe me."

"Kind of busy here." She said while seeing some teens walking in. "Welcome to Omni Ice cream parlor, I'm Omni and I'll be helping you fine gents and gals today."

"Well it's Renny that wants to order. I'm kind of on a diet." 'I hate it!'

"We have yogurt if you want."

"I'll take it!"

"Ok, pick what you want oh and little lady." She said looking at the redhead. "We have a half off sale on double sundaes for couples like you and the blonde." 'Matchmaking, love it.'

"W-W-We're not a couple." she and Jaune blushed.

"Really? But you two are holding hands."

They went wide eyed seeing it was true and averted their eyes.

"Anyway, what do you want?"

"I'll have coffee yogurt!" Nora grinned.

"No!" cried the others.

"Aw! Come on, it's only yogurt."

"Nora, get something else."

She pouted. "Fine Renny, I'll get a pancake yogurt."

"We don't make them, it's not even a real flavor."

"Well then what do you have?"

"We do have banana, dust, hairball, and for some reason hamburger flavors." Omni sweatdropped. 'Yui, damn you and your joke flavors!'

"Hamburger then."

"Ok," she smiled while looking at the two 'love birds'. "And since you wanted the couples sundae I'll just put in vanilla ice cream."

"We're not a couple!"

'Yeah and I'm not a girl.' "And you sir? And might I recommend the Neapolitan ice cream, it's a hot topic with our customers."

"Eh, why not." he shrugged.

"One or two scoops?"

"Two."

She typed it up and looked at the amount. "That will be ten Lien. You're lucky too sir, the shop is having a half price day today."

"Sweet." smiled Jaune.

"It will be about ten seconds." She said while using a portal to give them the ice cream.

"What was that?" Asked Pyrrha in surprise.

"My Semblance. It can open portals to anywhere." 'And more.' "Have a great day you four. Especially you two lovers."

'We're not lovers!' they thought as the group left.

'Keep telling yourself that.' Omni laughed in her head before looking at the ice cream. 'Oh dear we need more Neapolitan...oh well it's not like anyone's going to want any today.'

As they rounded the corner Neo herself was walking to the same shop.

'Ah what a nice day for ice cream.' She thought with a smile before taking a glance of JNPR. 'Hunters, meh they are fine, but really bad for business.'

"Welcome to Omni Ice cream parlor young child." Omni smiled. "How may I help you today?"

She brought out her Scroll and typed something down before holding it up.

"...so you're twenty? Wow who knew that midgets were that small?"

She frowned and typed something else down.

"Hey! I'm not a bitch!" She glared. "And sorry I was just joking that time." She calmed down. "So what is it today? I recommend the vanilla cat ball flavor yogurt." 'Ew.'

Neo grimaced and shook her head before holding up another message.

"Neapolitan with sprinkles? Oh my I'm sorry but someone just took the last two scoops."

She looked at Omni in horror before holding up another message.

"It's true. This guy with a pink strand took it. And I don't have any left, plus the shipment won't arrive for another ten weeks."

Her jaw dropped while dropping her Scroll.

"Um miss? Maybe you could choose another flavor? We have vanilla, devil's cake and dust flavor." 'Please don't be an assassin! I had enough with Akame Ga Kill!'

She closed her mouth and grabbed her Scroll before leaving.

'That was close.'

BANG!

She gulped seeing her fire a bullet from her umbrella and shot at the ice cream vat behind her. 'Assassin, I feel bad for those kids.'

(With Neo)

'This guy is dead!' She thought with anger. 'That was MY ice cream!' she sped up and spotted the team getting on an airbus. 'I'll just use my Semblance right now.' She then changed into her other form and ran into the bus.

"Yum. This is really good yogurt Renny." smiled Nora eating scoop after scoop.

"Don't eat too fast." Jaune said while being embarrassed by the 'couple' sundae. "Or you might get a brain freeze."

"Ha, I can handle that one Jauney."

Ren rolled his eyes while eating his own ice cream. Not knowing that a black pigtailed girl was sitting next to him until he finished the first scoop. "Oh, um, I could move if you want miss?"

She just ignored him.

'I guess not.'

'Let's see, I could kill him now but that might get me a unwanted conflict with this bastards team.' Neo thought before getting an idea. 'But what if I kill him mentally? It's not my strong suit but it might work.'

And so the trip back to Beacon went on without any incident. Even if Ren felt a little uncomfortable with the passenger next to him, or that Nora made Jaune and Pyrrha kiss visa ice cream to the lips. Soon they landed all of them got off.

'So this is Beacon?' Thought Neo while getting off as well. 'Kind of boring compared to some places I've been to.'

"Ugh...so much yogurt." groaned Nora holding her stomach. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"Because if we did you would have gotten mad." Ren sighed.

"No I...ugh...too sick to argue Renny." She groaned.

'Saw that coming.' He thought as they walked into the school.

'Time for work.' Neo smirked.

(Next day)

Ren slowly woke up and yawned before getting out of bed. He headed to the bathroom and turned the lights on before going wide eyed. "What...the hell." In the mirror was him, but he was wearing one of Pyrrha's bras and panties. The sexy kind to boot.

"Ren?" Called Pyrrha while walking into the bathroom. "Are….what are you doing with my underwear?!"

"Pyrrha! I swear it's not what it looks like!"

She glared before using her Semblance to make all the metal in the room 'attracted' to Ren. And by attracted it meant making a perfect wall figure of him in the wall. "Pervert."

'Why did this happen?' Ren thought while feeling dirty.

'He he.' Neo laughed in her mind while hiding in the closet. 'Step one complete, now for step two in my one million step plan of death!'

(Later)

'Ok, just calm down and focus on class.' He thought while looking at Glynda teaching, not knowing that a certain someone was right next to him with a ton of spitballs pointed toward her.

Spat!

Glynda saw the spitball and turned her head. "Who did that?"

Spat!

"...mr Lie. You think this is funny?"

"What?"

"Did you shoot a spitball at me?"

"No. I didn't!"

She narrowed her eyes before looking away.

Spat!

Spat!

Spat!

Spat!

"Mr Li-"

SPAT!

Ren's eyes widened seeing a massive spitball in Glynda's mouth. "I swear it's not me!"

She spat it out. "See me after class." She growled before turning around.

'He he he.' Neo chuckled under her breath.

(After class)

"I'm telling you it's not me."

"Then why did you spit one at my mouth? To get attention, honestly, I expected this from mr Winchester not you."

Ren groaned since he wasn't getting through to her.

"If you keep this up I'll have no choice but to give you detention." She sighed. "Now hurry along to class."

"Yes Miss Goodwitch." He said while walking out of the room. 'This is getting weird.' He entered the next class with professor Port, but found that something was off.

And that was seeing a tied up Port with his beard shaved and hanging in a cat suit with a note reading ' _Ren Lie did this_ ' in bold on his face.

"What the fuck?"

"You really did it this time Ren." Spoke Cardin. "I mean I'm a jerk but this...this is too much."

"But I didn't-"

"Lie Ren! Get me down now or I'll make your detention last ten more weeks!"

"But Professor I didn't do it!"

"Get me down!"

"I'm disappointed in you." Spoke Weiss. "Trying to make a name for yourself by such crude tactics. For shame!"

"Don't go blaming me! Someone's trying to frame me!"

"Then why the picture?" Spoke Blake handing him a picture of him giving the bird. "That was on...his butt." 'Why Ren? You aren't this mean...right?'

"I don't know what's going on!" He yelled.

'He he, now to make him even more unhappy.' Neo though while disguised as a chair next to Ren before throwing a stapler at Ruby.

"Ah! Ren, what the heck man?!"

"I'm right here! How could I have grabbed it!"

"Wait!" Nora yelled. "I know what's happening!"

"What?"

"Renny's Semblance mutated to make him unseen by humans and Faunus! That's the only explanation!"

That made everyone facepalm.

"What? It's true, I've seen it in action so why are you thinking it's impossible for something like that to happen?"

"It just feels out of place and convenient."

That was when Ren noticed that his hands were kind of in the worst possible spot to be right now.

Yang's hair.

" **REN!** "

"Bu-"

PUNCH!

"GAH!" He cried out while flying out of the room and falling out a open window...which was on the third floor. "SHI-"

CRASH!

"Ow…" he groaned while hitting the ground hard.

(Next week, Saturday)

'I hate my life.' Ren thought while holding a broken arm. 'And I think my karma is going down the shit hole.' he was resting on his bed and wanted to just disappear. Especially when he was now hated by many of the student's and teacher's. Even Nora hated him because of 'him' pulling down her panties in public and calling her fat. Yeah that was why his arm was broken...again.

'Maybe I should just leave and become a hermit.' he thought with dread before seeing a faint strand of pink and brown hair near Nora's bed. 'What the?'

'Oh this is good. Only nine hundred more deaths to go! Hahaha! Oh if only Roman was here he would be so damn proud of my evil plan!' thought Neo while hiding herself as a blanket.

'Now that's not normal.' He thought before seeing Jaune walking in.

"Ren. Just stop with this crap and maybe I wouldn't keep you here while we train." he grumbled before Ren noticed his pants and underwear were gone. "Is it breezy in here or something?"

'CAN'T UNSEE!' he thought shutting his eyes.

"What is...AH!" he jumped while covering his crotch. "REN!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Then who else? The Tooth Fairy!?"

"How the hell can I do that if I'm still in my bed you idiot!"

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

'He he.' Neo laughed as Jaune pulled up his pants and stormed out. 'Ok that was worth it.'

Ren growled and stood up. "That's it! I'm done with this place!"

Neo watched as he stormed off and smirked. 'Maybe I'll just kill him one more time. Call it square as they say.'

(With Ren)

'I'm going to be a hermit and no one's stopping me!' he thought stomping through the halls. Only to realize he forgot his weapons and turned before seeing the same girl from last week in front of him. "Oh, it's you."

She smiled while typing on her Scroll and showed it to him. ' _Hello there. Long time no see._ '

"Yeah, well it'll be the last cause I'm leaving this place."

She typed again. ' _Why?_ '

"My friends and teachers are idiots and some bastard is blaming me for all sorts of trouble."

She smiled. ' _Really? And did you do it?_ '

"NO!"

'Time to make the final death a reality.' She thought before typing. ' _Then do you want to know who framed you? :)_ '

"What?"

She smiled. ' _It's simple._ ' she changed back to normal. ' _It was me! Ahaha!_ '

"What the?! Who are you?" he spoke in surprise at the sudden change in appearance.

' _I'm Neopolitan or you can call me Neo._ ' She typed with a smirk. ' _And I'm your doom! Ahaha!_ ' 'I love theatrics.'

"So you're the one who's been trying to make my life hell? Why?!"

' _Simple. You took my Neapolitan ice cream!_ ' She growled in anger. ' _And now since you ruined my day I thought I return the favor by mentally killing you!_ '

"...ice cream? You did all this….over ice cream?"

She nodded. ' _You messed with the wrong assassin. So I hope you are happy learning who was making your life hell! Ahaha!_ '

Ren felt his eye twitch and took a deep breath before punching the wall with his one good hand and growled. "You're dead!"

She laughed. ' _Try and come at me. No one will come and even if they did they wouldn't believe you after my Semblance made them see only you as a criminal!_ '

"...again you're dead." he spoke before making a grab for her. But missed while getting hit by a copy of her. "What the?"

The copy restrained him while the real one just smirked as a blade came out of her umbrella.

'Shit! I really am gonna get killed!'

'Time to die!' She thought before raising her hand up.

"Wait! How about we make a deal?!"

She stopped at that before typing on the Scroll and showing it to Ren. ' _Like what and make it fast. I have to report to my superior soon._ '

"What about this? I'll get you more ice cream if you stop 'killing' me and give yourself in for the crimes? We get out easy and both of us will be happy right?"

'Hmmm, I get ice cream, but give my identity up.' She thought before smirking. 'But I could just make a loophole.' ' _Oh? And you expect me, an assassin with enemies everywhere, to just turn myself in just like that? You're cute, but not that cute, handsome._ ' she raised her arm up again.

"What else do you want from me damn it!?"

She smirked before showing him the screen. ' _Mmm, how about we do this. I'll stop killing you and take the ice cream but you have to promise not to reveal my real self when I 'turn myself in'._ ' She changed her appearance for a split second. ' _If you know what I mean._ '

"Or," he elbowed the clone in the gut and got out of the position. "I'll just punch you so hard your head flies off!"

She frowned at that before smirking as she turned tail and ran.

"Get back here!" he yelled before running after her like the devil in heels.

-Emerald Forest-

'Ok, according to Roman's reconnaissance reports there is a patch of Grimm somewhere around here.' She thought while running faster from the Hunter. 'I can let these beasts take care of him for me!'

"I'm gonna wring your neck!" He yelled in fury. "And then use that umbrella to take YOUR EYES OUT!"

'...thats kind of hot. Too bad I have to kill you.' She thought before noticing that gravity was off. 'Huh?' She looked down and saw nothing under her. 'Oh SHIT!' "A-AHH!"

Ren saw her begin to fall and lunged before grabbing her hand with his one good arm.

Neo's eyes widened at that. 'He...saved me?'

"For an assassin, you sure don't pay attention to your surroundings." he groaned trying to keep a hold.

She glared at that.

"And you know," he smirked. "I could just drop you right now for all the shit you put me through."

'No no no! I can use my umbrella as a parachute but not when I'm hanging from a cliff!'

"Hmm, it's awfully tempting." he idly remarked 'accidentally' slackening his grip.

"E-EEP!" She squeaked while feeling really scared. 'No no no! Anything but that!'

"Then again, maybe a better deal could change my mind."

She gulped looking down at the bottom of the cliff and turned to Ren before nodding frantically. 'Anything just save me!'

"And maybe if you don't kill me when I pull you up. I mean it would be bad if I 'lost' my grip."

She felt the hand loosening and nodded her head even more frantically in fear.

"Good." Ren lifted her up all the way while she sighed in relief. "Now the deal."

She took a long sigh before typing on her Scroll. ' _Ok, how about you give me the ice cream and I'll help clear your name? And to make sure nothing goes wrong, I'll email you a copy of the deal to your Scroll. And yes I saw your email one time ;)_ '

"Alright, but be warned because at this point I have nothing else to lose and I will take us both down." he replied in a deadly serious tone.

She nodded while typing up the deal. 'It's sounds one sided. Mmm….he he he.' she finished typing and showed the message. ' _I'll send it once your end of the deal is done. No pressure or anything._ '

"Good."

Neo smirked in her head. 'Oh he's going to love the fine details.' ' _Now Ren Lie, let's get my ice cream :D_ '

"It's just Ren."

' _Ok then Ren._ ' She typed before causing the world around her to change to the same ice cream parlor as before. ' _And yes I can do this. No idea why but it helps sometimes._ '

Ren's eyes widened before shaking his head. 'Don't think too much on it.'

"Oh hello again." Spoke Omni with a smile. "Let me guess, you two want some ice cream?" 'And not killing me.'

"Just her." Ren sighed.

"...well are you sure? I mean the Neapolitan ice cream just got restocked and its couples get free ice cream day."

"NO!" he cried before grabbing Omni by the front of her shirt. "This all started because of that! I don't wanna eat another bite until the day I die!"

A portal appeared above his head and a hammer landed on him.

"Just stop, it was a suggestion you fool!" Omni growled. "Really treating a lady like this is just rude you shit head!"

He let go and grumbled. "Just give her the ice cream."

She smiled while giving Neo a large ice cream sundae. "Here you go young lady. That will be free of charge, granted your boyfriend helps out." 'Payback bitch!'

"I'm not her boyfriend."

Neo nodded while walking away and sat down at a table. She gestured to Ren to sit down as well. 'Oh this is too perfect. Especially the little part in the deal.'

'This better be worth it?'

(Later)

'Yep, worth it big time.' he though relaxing on his bed while Jaune and Pyrrha were fanning him. After finding out the truth, they were willing to make it up in anyway, and he made it clear it was gonna be a long way for him to forgive them. Especially Nora and Yang who are now his personal maids for a long while.

However he didn't read the email from Neo yet because of the whole thing and since he was bored...why not take a look?

Ren took out his Scroll and clicked on the email. 'Mmm ok everything is in order. I, Neo will clear Ren Lie's name and honor and in exchange Ren Lie will give me ice cream and…' "HUH?!"

"What's wrong Ren?" Asked Yang serving him tea.

"That sneaking little...she tricked me!"

"Tricked you?" Asked Nora confused.

"Take a look!" He showed them the email while had a small message. ' _And for Ren Lie to be my boyfriend and eventual husband at the end of two years. If you're reading this I hope you like the new Neopolian Lie~_ _:D_ '

"WHAT?!"

Ren groaned while feeling like an idiot for making the deal.

(With Neo)

Neo smiled while annoying Roman with her umbrella. She grinned before showing him the deal on her Scroll.

"You got hitched while I wasn't looking? Well don't expect a big gift at the wedding."

She sighed. ' _Ok, oh and this was the guy that was at that raid. Where you used the mech remember? ;)_ '

"Fuck!"

Neo laughed at that while the screen went black.


	7. Roxie and Ash

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Roxie and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Unova, Virbank City, Virbank gym-

Roxie was laying back on one of the bleachers while idly tuning her guitar. "Ugh, what a slow month." 'Especially when it's the off-season for most Pokémon Leagues.'

"Yo Roxie, you alright?" asked Nicky walking over.

She looked to him. "Oh nothing, just bored out of my mind."

"Well it has been pretty slow. What if we all practiced a little bit? That'll take your mind off things."

"Did that earlier." She strummed her guitar. "Didn't help before so why would it work now?"

"Come on Roxie, you gotta get yourself up and moving." spoke Billy Jo walking over. "If you lay around all day you'll end up like a Snorlax."

She glared. "Hey!"

"Just saying."

She grumbled at that. 'I haven't this bored since me and Ash had that rocking good battle.' She then thought about the battle and smirked.

"Roxie, hey Roxie!"

"Huh? What?"

Billy Jo sighed. "I was trying to tell you you looked a little red. Do you have a cold or that jazz?"

"Um, no no, just thinking." she replied sitting up with a cough. "You know, I'm thinking I should take a small vacation since it's slow around here."

Both looked surprised at that. "Really?"

"Of course. I mean it's the off-season and I didn't really get any paid vacations in a long while so why not do it right now." she stood up. "Heck, I might pay a little visit to Pallet Town since it's small and quiet."

"True-Wait!" Nicky said in shock. "You want to visit that Ash kid, don't you?"

"What, no! I just thought it needed some old rock and roll!" She said with a slightly high voice.

"Suuure, alright." smiled Billy Jo before walking away. "Enjoy your trip, bring back some good souvenirs."

"And don't get into too much trouble." Nicky smirked before also walking away. "We don't need this band getting more members so soon."

She blushed and flipped them the Pidgey before climbing off the bleachers. 'Oh I am so gonna remember this you two.' She then thought of Ash again. 'Don't worry Ash, because I'm going to rock your world.'

(Days later)

-Pallet Town-

"Wooh, it took longer then I thought." She muttered while getting off a Braviary she caught last year and returned it to her pokeball. "Now...where is his house?"

She started walking down the path while already getting the vibe from the small town which wasn't as loud or big as Virbank, but still content that way.

'This I might get used too, right after I rock this place to the heavens.' She thought before seeing a quaint house with a red roof. 'This place really gives off the right vibes.' She then walked towards the door and knocked on the door.

It opened with a brown haired woman answering. "Yes?"

"Hello, is this the house of Ash Ketchum?"

"Oh! You mean my son. Yes, I'm his mother Delia, who are you?"

"I'm Roxie, best guitarist in Unova and the poison gym leader of Virbank city. It's nice to meet you miss Delia." She said while trying to not use slang in front of her.

"Are you one of my son's friends?"

"In a sense. I mean we did have some sweet solos together the last time we met." She chuckled. "So yes, I'm Ash's friend."

"Oh that's wonderful." she beamed. "Come in, I'll get you something to drink."

"Oh thanks." She said while being lead inside the house. 'This is kind of nice, homey too.' "But you don't need to get me anything miss Ketchum."

"I insist, and call me Delia." she smiled while Roxie sat down on the couch while she herself went to get the beverage ready.

She looked around and sighed in content. 'Yep nice place to chill. Wait…' "Where's Ash?"

"Well he's at Professor Oak's right now, he wanted to say hi to all his other pokemon."

"Wait ,he has other Pokémon?!" She said in shock.

"Yes even a Muk."

"...that's COOL!" she cried out. "I always wanted to get one of my own, but not many Grimers live in Unova and I didn't have enough time to leave and go out looking for one."

"Funny thing you said that. He actually caught that one and it helped him in the Johto region and Sinnoh region." she smiled walking back while setting the drink down in front of Roxie. "It's really quite nice and loves hugging people."

Roxie smiled at that. "Same with my Pokémon. Really they are rocking nice to people." 'Besides the poison.'

"He should be back any time, so why don't you tell me what brought you all the way down here if you're from Unova."

She was flustered at that. "Oh just vacation he he."

"Just that? Not because you wanted to see Ash?"

"Well….I guess it would be nice to see him again." she admitted looking away.

She looked at the girl and smiled a little. "Oh I know what's going on. You wanted to see Ash because you like him."

She blushed red. "T-That's ridiculous!"

"It's alright, I've seen so many of Ashy's friends I was honestly hoping to meet one who liked him."

"Huh?"

"I've met so many of them, some of them cute girls, but I never got a chance to find out if they liked my son."

'Oh. That makes sense.' "So Delia, did you see this girl during Ash's travels in Unova? She has a large nest of hair and a lot darker than most?"

"Oh, you mean Iris?"

"Yes, did you meet her by chance?"

"Of course, and Ash too when I went to Unova with professor Oak."

"And….if you had to say a word about her, what would it be?"

She looked around before saying. "Annoying."

"Really?" she replied surprised. 'She seemed to care when she was cheering him on.'

"Well I don't have much against Iris, but she did call my son a kid a few times and it really annoyed me." she frowned. "Ash might not be a champion, but he's helped and saved so many people that he's matured so much that I'm honestly amazed he hasn't found a girlfriend yet."

Roxie sighed in her head at that. "I do agree with you, he really knew how to battle. Even gave my Scolipede a run for its money."

"That's just the way he is. Even in a battle he'll be happy." smiled Delia while Roxie grabbed the glass and took a sip.

"Wow, this is really good Delia. What is this?"

"Just hot chocolate. Ash also loves drinking my homemade recipe when he's home." She smiled. "So Roxie, what was your first Pokémon?"

"My rocking Koffing."

"You two must be close friends."

"Big time. We've been buds since we met here in Kanto." She smiled. "And I'm a Kanto born if your asking. Always have always will be."

'Hmm, born in the same region, close pokemon bond, but what does she really think of my son?' "Roxie, if you were to find yourself stuck between a rock and a Tauros and the only person next to you was my son. What would you do, flee or help my son?"

"That's easy. I would help Ash out and even attend to his wounds if possible." She smirked. "And maybe give that Tauros a head slam with my guitar for good measure."

'Brutal, but caring. But the real test comes when Ash comes home. She can say all sorts of stuff in front of me, but if I see how she acts alone with Ash, then I'll be satisfied.'

"Delia?"

"Yes dear?"

"I have a personal question that I thought you might help me with."

"Sure, what is it?"

She sighed before steeling herself. "Would Ash be happy to see me? I mean he didn't call and I just thought he was too busy with something else."

"Oh, well he was probably busy. He sticks with his dream and tends to forget at times."

'Dang.' She mentally sighed as the door opened up.

"Mom, I'm back."

"Pika."

"Welcome home Ashy." smiled Delia standing up and walking over before hugging her son.

"Mom." He said while feeling a little squished.

"I'm so glad you're home. I was just talking with your friend."

"Friend?" He asked confused as Pikachu sniffed the air and bolted to the couch.

"Pika pi!" he called seeing Roxie and climbed up beside her. "Pika pika."

"Hey Pikachu. Long time no see." She smiled while rubbing the pokémon's cheeks.

"Pi pi." he smiled from the rubbing while Ash and Delia walked back over.

"Roxie?!" Ash cried out in shock.

She turned to him. "Yo, what's rocking with you Ash?"

"Nothing much, but what are you doing here?"

"I came under paid vacation to see you of course. I mean it was kind of a drag without you." She smiled. 'Still the nice kid I met in Virbank.'

"But isn't it kinda busy at your gym?"

"Nope, it's the off-season right now." She sighed. "And even if it was, not many trainers come around. Especially the ones that think rock and roll stink."

"Well I haven't been having much luck either."

Roxie looked surprised at that. "Really? You, the rocking pokémon trainer, not having any luck? That's really a drag."

"Well I tried winning the pokemon league, again, and I lost, again."

"Ash. That's...sad." She said with concern. "I mean you are a great trainer and a great person. Why wouldn't you be able to win the league?"

"I don't know." he sighed leaning back in the chair. "It happens every year."

She really felt bad at that before getting an idea. "Say Ash, what if I become your coach?"

"Huh?" he replied confused.

"Since I'm one of the toughest gym leaders in Unova, I might teach you a lot of new solos and duets that might change your luck around." She grinned. "Plus you have lots of potential, even more then that Trip guy."

Ash chuckled in embarrassment at that. "Gee, thanks Roxie."

"You're welcome Ash." She smiled while giving a thumbs up. "I really believe in you to rock the next league." 'And life in general.'

Delia smiled at that part while watching them talk. "Well I'll leave you two alone." 'Now for the real test.'

They smiled at each other, but now Roxie felt a little nervous.

'What else should I say?'

Ash looked at Roxie and noticed her expression. "Roxie? What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." she replied while feeling her face heat up a little. 'Stay calm and confident and don't blow it!'

'Is she sick?' He thought seeing the red on her pale skin. "Roxie, did you get a cold?"

"No!" she cried out louder then she wanted. "I'm perfectly fine alright!"

He jumped back. "Wow Roxie, I was just worried that's all."

'Crap I just yelled at him unintentionally!' she thought covering her mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

He nodded. "It's fine, I just didn't expect it that's all."

'Oh man, we're all alone and I'm getting nervous. Think think think!' She thought while her cheeks turned red. 'I got it!' "Say Ash, did you by chance have any girls who were your friends?"

"A lot, but they are unique in their own way." He said with a smile.

"Just how 'unique' are we talking?"

"Oh just they're good trainers. I mean I helped May out as a trainer before she started Pokémon coordinating."

'A coordinator?' She thought in surprise. "So did you do coordinating as well?"

"A little but I wasn't really that good. But I did come up with some new battle moves based on coordinating an it worked perfectly."

'Wow, who knew he'd be resourceful even like that.'

"So Roxie, what about you?"

"Um huh?"

"I mean what did you do before being a gym leader?"

"Oh! Well I tried going pro as a guitarist, that didn't work, so I tried being a trainer, and that didn't work, so then I figured to try and mix them together and it really got me up and going and before you know it, I got my own gym and whooping butts all around." She grinned. "And I might try getting an album."

"That's awesome!" Ash smiled. "I hope it works out, and maybe you could let me sign one if I ever get it?"

"Trust me, you'll be the first guy who gets a copy." 'That's so sweet, and I'll keep that promise.'

Ash nodded while Roxie tried to think of another topic.

"So Ash, I heard you had a Muk, that true?"

"I do, why do you ask?"

"Because I really like Muks!" She cried out with stars in her eyes. "I hoped to catch one before I went to Unova years ago, but it didn't go so well."

"Well, wanna meet him?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, besides he might like you Roxie."

"Sweet! Let's go see him!" She said before grabbing Ash's hand and ran out the door with him.

(A while later)

"Muk...Muk...zzz." Snored the Pokémon while sleeping on a patch of grass.

"Hey Muk!"

The Pokémon slowly got up before getting hugged by a strange white haired girl. "Muk?"

"Muk, meet my friend Roxie."

"Wow so this is how a Muk feels like?" She smiled. "It's soft like some sort of ice cream."

"Muk?" he blinked before tackle hugging her onto the ground. "Muk muk!"

"Ayi!" She cried in surprise. "Muk, you silly little thing you! Warn me."

"Yeah, he does that a lot." laughed Ash.

"Well it does feel like he likes me." She laughed. "But I think I'm getting sucked in."

"Alright Muk, I think that's enough for right now."

Muk looked sad at that but let the girl go. "Muk...Muk."

"Wow, that was sweet!" Roxie laughed with glee. "I can see why you caught him Ash, he reminds me of you in a way." She covered her mouth and turned away. "Um forget you heard that part Ash."

"Wait, what do you mean?" he asked lost. 'Does she mean we're soft?'

"Um well um…" she stuttered a little. "I um...well, you and Muk at nice, cool and...sweet." 'Yeah, that's it.'

"...so I'm like a Muk?"

"No no no! I didn't mean it like that Ash!" she cried out with her hands up. "I meant like...you're cool and awesome, and have a great attitude about battling."

"Oh, well same goes to you too Roxie." He smiled. "You're a great and amazing trainer and person."

That made her smile while Muk seemed to get an idea before he launched himself over and into Roxie, causing her to crash into Ash.

"Ayi!"

"Ah!"

"Muk muk muk." The Pokémon said while looking at his handiwork.

Both trainers groaned while seeing Roxie straddling Ash.

"Ugh what was that all..a..bout?" Roxie trailed off while noticing her position and blushed crimson red. 'OH MY GOD!'

Ash was speechless and couldn't form a single response.

After a long few minutes of this, they said at the same time. "I'M SO SORRY ASH/ROXIE!"

Both jumped away from the other with red faces.

'Oh god, this is not rocking at all!' Roxie thought while covering her face. 'Now Ash will think I'm some kind of odd ball!'

'Oh man, we were so close and I could see into her eyes.' thought Ash rubbing his head. 'And she did look...cute.'

This was when Muk broke the silence. "Muk?"

Both turned and saw him laugh while inwardly sweat dropping. 'Can't believe he did that.'

"Ash." Roxie said with a blush. "Sorry about falling on you."

"Same, I mean I didn't expect Muk to do that." He said while feeling a little red on the cheeks as well. "I didn't hate it, but it just came out of nowhere."

"True." She nodded. 'Stay calm and relax.' "And it was...nice in a way."

It became an awkward silence with Roxie thinking about telling the truth. After a longer silence than the last time she decided to tell him.

"Ash, I have a confession to make. I didn't just come here to see you and take a vacation."

"Really? Then what did you come here for?"

Roxie gulped before getting an idea and sung it. "I love you Ash, more than life itself."

"...huh? Is that a new song?"

"...huh?" She said in confusion. "N-No! It's not a song!"

"Oh, then...what is it?"

"It's...the truth."

"Wait, you...love me?"

She nodded with a blush. "Yes I know, you're surprised but I just gained these feelings after you left."

"..."

"Ash?"

"..."

"Ash?"

"...wow." he got out. "I mean….just wow."

'Oh great I blew it!' She thought while thinking she just lost out. "Ash, if you don't feel that way I understand."

"No, it's not that, I just need a second to let it sink in."

"Oh...huh?!" She said with wide eyes.

"I mean, I never expected a confession, but it does make the sudden appearance make more sense."

She was kind of surprised at how mature he sounded and blushed. 'That...was so elegant. Wait why did I just say something ladyish?!'

"But why me? Isn't there some other and tougher guys than me?"

"Ash, there is no one tougher, kinder or rocking handsome on this planet. And yes I thought it was a light crush after the battle but the more the months dragged on, I kind of kept thinking of you more and more. You remind me of well, me when I was starting my trainer career and it just escalated from there."

Ash blushed from the praise and looked away.

"And to be honest," she said while putting her hands on his shoulders. "I really can't get rid of these jazzy feeling for you. It's addicting and the like." She then turned his head to face her's. "I just...hope you feel the same with this punk girl."

Ash blushed from looking her in the eyes and found himself pulling her closer around the waist.

She blushed while feeling the sensation calming. "Ash? Why did...nevermind."

"Roxie, after I heard that confession, I...I think I might feel the same for you. I think?" he replied. "I mean I've never been with a girl before honestly."

"Not even with your friends? Like Iris?"

"No. they're just friends." he replied. "But can we take it slow?"

She looked in his eyes. "Sure, I don't mind taking a slow thrill in this."

"Sweet." He smiled before noticing that Muk was giving them a thumbs up.

"Muk muk muk!"

'Guess I owe him one.' He thought with a slight chuckle.

(Later)

Delia smiled while re-entering the room while feeling a little confident in her little 'test'. "So Roxie, how long will you be staying?"

"Oh um maybe until the off-season is done with." She said while sitting next to Ash. "But I might extend it if Ash here decides to try another league."

"In that case, why don't you stick around here? We have plenty of room."

"Really? But I don't want to be a bother or-"

"Nonsense, you're our guest." she interrupted. "I'm sure Ash wouldn't mind if he shared his room with you."

Roxie blushed at that. 'Me and Ash...sharing a room.'

"That's sound great mom." Ash smiled.

"A-Ash!"

"What? It might be fun being together in the same room."

'When it put it like that it'll bring on all sorts of ideas!' She blushed while thinking of said ideas. 


	8. Female Cell part 2 and Gohan

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Cell part 2 and Gohan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cell's tail swished while she boredly sat in the tree. "How long is my Gohan going to be in school?" She asked out loud as she stared at his school. 'I know school is hours long, but why can't they just make it so much shorter?' she thought as she waved her tail around lazily.

Inside Gohan was writing down notes and conflicted for what was gonna happen after school. 'What am I going to do? I know I promised to kiss her, but what then?'

Behind him Videl was frowning while looking at him since she was suspicious on just what happened earlier. 'What's going on with him and that creature, something's not right, and he still won't tell me anything!'

Soon the bell rang.

'Well, time to face the music.' gonna thought as he put his books away in his bag. He started heading to the door before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Gohan, we need to talk." Videl said firmly.

"Um, with what?" he asked trying to stay calm.

"You know perfectly well, that creature you were fighting in the woods that tried to kill me and it shouted something about her Gohan."

He blushed while gulping. "Um...maybe it just took a guess and is part of a ad they're trying to film. Must be special effects."

"Ok, then why did you have golden hair?"

He paled and looked at his watch. "Oh look at the time! My mom's gonna be real mad if I don't get home, and trust me, you don't wanna see her when she's mad."

"Wait, we're not do-" she started when he suddenly ran away. She growled and walked out. 'I WILL find out.'

Meanwhile Cell was watching students leave the building eagerly as she looked for Gohan in the crowd. When she spotted him she tried to keep from exposing herself.

'Stay calm, he'll come to you, he promised,'

Eventually Gohan walked out and looked around. "Where is she?"

"Pst, Gohan."

"Huh?" He said as he turned around to see Cell looking right at him. He jumped and looked around to see no one else around. "Cell, you shouldn't be out in the open."

"Why not, everybody's gone now."

"Because it's just not safe."

"Fine, then let's go somewhere private~" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

He blushed and gulped before she brought her ki out and flew them away.

"So, where do you wanna do it Gohan?" She asked curiously.

"D-Do it?"

"Yes, our kiss silly, unless you want to do more~" she winked which made Gohan drop his jaw.

"W-w-what?" He stuttered with a big blush.

"If you want, we could go further than a kiss."

"L-lets just start with the kiss." he said with a large blush.

"Alright." she smiled while stopping above a wasteland before holding his cheeks and leaned in. "Pucker up~"

He nodded before feeling her lips press against his.

'Yes! I'm kissing my Gohan!' She thought happily as they continued to kiss while she repositioned herself to wrap her arms and legs around his body.

'W-what is she doing?' He thought as they began to slowly descend towards the wasteland.

He felt her lips were soft and cool while feeling her rub up against his chest. She then used her tail to wrap around them and pull them even closer together. 'Now I know she's too eager for this.' He thought as they landed on the ground.

That's when she pulled back with a smile. "How was that Gohan~?" she said, making sure not to let him separate from her though.

"G-Good."

"Good, do you still only want to kiss?" she smiled with her tail swishing. "Or something more~?"

"I-I-I'm still sure, but thank you." he said with a blush as she frowned.

"Oh? Not even this?" she used one of her feet to grab the zipper to his pants and started pulling it down.

"H-hey, stop that!" He said as she managed to get his pants off.

"Nope, I know something better." she smiled while using the tip of her tail to carefully tug his underwear down before the end opened up.

"Hey, what are you doing? Stop!" He said nervously, remembering how he had been told Cell had drunk people with his tail.

"This." she smiled before the end moved over his dick and closed around it before she started using it to suck all around it.

"Sto-ah-ah-ah-ahhh" he started when suddenly he was hit with a wave of pleasure.

"Ooh, you sure are big." She said as she continued to suck on his dick.

Gohan groaned and fell back on the ground while feeling his dick start getting hard from the tightness and sucking.

"Oh, you like this don't you~" she said as she pulled him into another kiss..

He was surprised and tried breaking her grip, but with the kiss and her tail sucking him off, he was blown away by the pleasure to really focus.

'That's it, stop struggling my Gohan.' she thought as she deepened the kiss. Her tail loosened up slightly on the cock only to move back and forth on it while sucking harder.

'Oh kami, this feels amazing!' He thought as he felt his cock begin to twitch. "I-I'm cumming!" He moaned as he shot his load into her tail.

Cell hummed while her tail drank the sperm up and into her body while feeling the flavor on the back of her tongue. "Mmmm, your cum is delicious Gohan~" she said as she ended the kiss.

Said half saiyan panted while blown away at what just happened. "That...was...amazing."

"Care to try something more?"

"Y-yeah, let's do more!" He said as he nodded his head while feeling too horny to stop. Especially since they were all alone and he could do something he had been wondering about since he hit puberty.

"Alright, then let's have some fun Gohan~" she said as she loosened her hold so she could position herself over his rigid dick.

Suddenly, Gohan felt something snap inside him. It might have been his urge to fuck or the pent up aggression he had buried inside, but he started to feel his power flow out of him.

"Gohan? You ok?" She asked as she felt power begin to radiate off of him. His hair turned golden while his eyes became teal and he stood up while she felt the power come off him enough to where she had to brace herself. "So much power...but why use it now?" She asked in confusion.

"You wanna go that far? Then let me just get comfy!" he roared out before expelled enough power to tear his clothes off to pieces to show his naked form.

"Oh my." she said as she stared at his large cock which was still hard from her tail job.

Gohan moved over her and pushed her on her back before moving a hand down in between her legs and found a moist spot and gave it a quick rub.

"Oh yes Gohan, right there!" She moaned as he rubbed the spot. She moved her legs open so he had more space while her tail thumped on the ground. "More, give me more Gohan!" She moaned as she began to stick his fingers into her folds.

"Silence." he spoke with a firm expression. "I'll go at my own pace."

"Yes Gohan." she moaned, turned on by his dominating attitude. She felt his fingers move back and forth while her body sensed her pleasure and the front part of her chest slid away like a second skin and a pair of pale breasts were shown.

"Nice, now let's see if they're as soft as they look?" He said as he used his other hand to grab one of her breasts. He gave it a squeeze and she gave out a moan in response. "Yeah, nice and soft." he said as he squeezed it again while poking his fingers deeper inside her.

"Ah!" she moaned out while grabbing at the ground.

"Yeah, you like that, huh?" He said as he played with her nipple with his thumb. "Ever known what it's like to feel this good?"

"Nooo, I never have." she moaned as she felt herself about to come.

Gohan smirked and moved up with his cock sliding between her breasts and the tip in front of her mouth. "Suck on it."

"Yes Gohan." she said as she began to suck on the tip as he continued to finger her. 'His dick is so big and tasty, I should have used my mouth first.' She thought as she sucked his dick, bobbing her head up and down on it.

Gohan groaned from how much moist her mouth was and moved it back and forth while pushing his fingers in deeper. "Yes, keep going Cell!" He grunted as he felt her breasts press against his dick as she sucked the rest. 'Never thought I'd be saying that, but with this one I'm gonna destroy her!' He thought as he moved his fingers around inside her. He rubbed against her inner walls while pushing more of his dick inside her mouth.

'Oh Gohan, you're so rough~' Cell thought as she kept sucking his dick before feeling herself about to come. Her tail swished around before it moved upwards in between his legs and opened slightly before moving over part of his balls and started sucking on it while she swirled her tongue around the tip faster. 'I won't be the one who comes first Gohan~' she thought.

Gohan groaned before more of his power flared out and he added another finger to her pussy and moved them back twice as fast. 'Damn it, I won't give in first!' He swore .

Cell moaned and felt the dick move in faster while her pussy tingled from his fingers. 'I-I think I'm gonna come!' She thought while the pressure built up.

'Uhhh, I think I'm gonna come!' Gohan thought as he felt his dick begin to twitch.

Both of them felt the pressure get up there.

'I'm gonna come!' They both thought before giving in.

Her juices gushed out onto his fingers while his sperm started shooting into her mouth and throat. 'Oh yes,'it's even better when it's in my mouth!' She thought as she greedily drank down his sperm.

He held his fingers up and saw how much of her juices coated them. "My, you sure did like that, huh Cell?" He asked with a grin.

She panted as he slid his dick out and could only manage a nod.

"Well, then I'm gonna destroy your mind with what I do next." he said as he began to move his dick towards her wet pussy. "But first, I want you to beg for it." He said with a grin as she began to nod.

"Please, I need your dick."

"Louder, I want to hear you really beg for it."

"I want your cock!" She begged as she stared at him like a man lost in the desert would look at a glass of water.

"Then brace yourself, because I'm not gonna be gentle." He said as he pinned her arms down as he positioned himself over her.

Cell shuddered with excitement as the tip rubbed against her folds. "Give it to me, give it to me Gohan!" She moaned.

He gripped her hips and lined up with her before slamming right in. "Oh Yeah, nice and tight!" he growled while Cell moaned feeling the thick rod fill her.

"Yes, fill me up Gohan, shove it into me!" she moaned out while gripping the ground as he started to pull back before slamming back inside.

"Yeah, I'm gonna destroy you Cell!" He grunted as he continued to slam into her. "I did the same to your before, but for this time I'll loosen this tight hole all the way!" He grunted as he began to thrust even deeper and harder.

"Oh yes! Yes! Destroy my pussy!" She moaned as he continued to thrust inside her.

Gohan let out a cry as his power increased and his thrusting was starting to make cracks under her. "Oh yeah, how do you like that Cell?" He grunted. "How's my cock feel?"

"It feels amazing Gohan!" She moaned in pleasure. "I wanna feel it every day!" She moaned in pleasure as her tail hit the ground like a dog wagging its tail.

"Then I'll fuck you everyday!" He grunted as he continued to thrust before feeling his cock begin to twitch. "I'm gonna blow my load!" He groaned as he kept thrusting into her.

"YES!" She moaned as he shot his seed into her. "OH GOD YES!" She screamed in pleasure as her tail continued to hit the ground so fast it began to crack. "I can feel every drop!" She moaned as she felt it pool inside her.

Slowly it started to stop. Gohan then pulled himself out of Cell as he stood over her. His dick was hard as ever.

"T-that was amazing Gohan~" she moaned in pleasure as she lied on the ground.

"We're not done yet."

"W-what do you mean? I've given you a blow job, a tail job, you've been in my pussy, what more is there?" She moaned in confusion.

"Your ass." He said with a grin as he grabbed her and flipped her over. He made her get on all fours and lifted her tail up. "I said I was going to destroy you, that means I have to do it in every hole in your body."

Cell gulped while feeling the tip rub against her backdoor.

"Ready or not, here it comes!" He said before he began to push his dick into her ass.

Cell's eyes widened before letting out a silent cry feeling her asshole slowly get stretched open.

"Yeah, nice and tight, how do you like that Cell?" He asked as he pushed his dick deeper inside her. "How's it feel to get my cock up your ass?" He asked as he slapped on of her ass cheeks.

"So...big!" She groaned as he pushed it in even more. She let out a jump and scream feeling half of it in while he tugged on her tail. "Oh yes, pull my tail harder!" She moaned while feeling more of his cock get in her. "Ooooooo, deeper!" She moaned.

Gohan grunted as he buried all his cock in her before pulling back and slammed back with enough force to make her jump forward.

"Whoa!" She shouted as he began to thrust in and out.

"Ah! Your ass is tight and snug!" He moaned as he continued to thrust, feeling her ass constrict around his penis. "Ma..."

"Huh? What's going on?" Cell asked in confusion .

"...sen..."

"Seriously, what's going on?"

"...ko..."

"Gohan, what's going on?!"

"HA!" he roared out slamming inside her before his dick started cumming in her with the force of his signature attack which quickly flooded her ass and her rectum.

"OH YEEEESSS!" She moaned as she was lost in pleasure before coughing as she felt the sperm get shot up far enough to where some of it reached her mouth. "That...was...amazing!" She moaned as Gohan pulled out of her.

He panted before his hair went back to normal and he started calming down. "That...was...intense..." he panted as he slumped over on the ground next to Cell.

"I can feel it...oozing out." she panted with a pleasured face.

"Yeah...so what now?" He asked curiously.

"We go back home of course." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

He just nodded while feeling tired, not realizing how insane that sounded. "Ok, let's go home, nimbus!" He shouted as an orange cloud descended from the sky towards them. He pushed himself up and climbed on it. "Get on Cell, I'm sure both of us are too tired to fly." he said as he held his hand out to her.

She reached out and tried climbing on it, but fell right through. "Ow, why can't I get on?" She asked as she stood up.

"Well usually the pure of heart can get on, but maybe there's a part of you it doesn't see that way." He said as he grabbed and pulled her onto his lap. "Try and hold on." He said as Cell smiled happily as she snuggled against Gohan's chest as the nimbus began to take off.

(Later)

They soon reached a small house in the middle of nowhere.

"Here we are." Gohan said as they got off nimbus.

"Cozey." Cell said as she looked around before the door opened and saw Chi-Chi come out.

"GOHAN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Um...hey mom." He said nervously as Cell narrowed her eyes.

"And just who is this?"

"Mom, this is...Cell." He said nervously.

"WHAT?!" she cried out in horror and disgust. "B-B-But that monster was killed!"

"Mom, she isn't a monster, and secondly we destroyed the future version from another timeline, not her." he clarified with a sweatdrop. "This Cell is way different and is actually nice."

"It doesn't matter, she's still a monster, I mean, look at her!" She shouted as she pointed at Cell/

"I was born this way you old hag!" she snapped back.

"Shut up you monster, you may not be the Cell that killed my husband, but I do know you're not good enough for my Gohan!" She shouted back.

"Mom, it's not what you think." he sweatdropped.

"I know that this monster is trying to steal my poor baby boy from me!" She shouted as Cell's tail began to twitch.

"Mom! Seriously! She's not a monster, and she's not here to hurt anyone!"

"I don't care, I want her gone now!"

"Well I'm not going anywhere." She said as she stepped towards Chi-Chi.

"I said get off my land bitch!" Chi-chi said as she tried to punch Cell.

Cell easily dodged and scowled before the tip of her tail opened up and it was brought down over the top half of Chi-Chi.

"Cell ,what are you doing?!" Gohan shouted as he watched his mother's bottom half kick and struggle as Cell began to suck her into her tail.

"If she wants to be rude and angry, then I'm just gonna put her somewhere she can't run her mouth." she frowned as the woman started going up the tail with her legs kicking around.

"But she's my mother!" He shouted, unable to turn away as he watched Cell. 'Even though I can't help but wanna see this happen.' He thought with guilt as he saw his mother's leg brought into the tail, her body now a lump in the tail heading towards Cell's body.

Slowly it was swallowed up with Cell letting out a small burp. "Ah, that felt good." she said as she began to glow.

Gohan covered his eyes seeing her glow and saw her form slowly start to change.

Her bust and ass began to grow larger as she got taller and she began to grow long black hair on her head.

His eyes widened while the light died down. "Cell? You ok?"

"Who are you calling Cell young man?!" snapped the bio android with Chi-Chi's voice.

"M-mom?" He said nervously as he took a step back.

"I get sucked up into this monster and you have the nerve to think I'm gone just like that?!"

"I-I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry!" He said as he backed himself up against a tree.

"Oh you're gonna be sorry!" She said as she cracked her knuckles while Gohan gulped.

'Shit!' He thought as he closed his eyes, waiting for the first punch to come. But he started hearing giggling instead. 'Huh?'He thought in confusion as he opened his eyes.

Cell was holding her stomach while laughing. "You-you should have seen your face!" She laughed.

"Wait, Cell?"

"Yeah, its me, sorry, I couldn't resist!" She giggled. "I wanted to have a good laugh!" She laughed before stopping and looking at him nervously before asking. "So...what do you think?" As she gestured did at her new form.

"Well, I'm not that mad. Truth be told she was a really bad mom. All she thought about was studying and school, and this was during times when the earth was in big trouble."

"Well, that makes me feel better, and if it makes you feel better she's not technically dead, more like in a deep sleep inside me forever."

"So in a way, I'm glad, but also nervous about what the others might react to...well you."

"Well, hopefully better than your mother, I'll try not to absorb anyone else, ok?"

"Good." He said before giving her a quick kiss .

She smiled while hugging him and wrapping his legs up with her tail. "I love you Gohan."

He blushed while hugging her back. "I love you too Cell."

"And don't worry, mommy will take care of you~" she purred with a seductive wink.

"O-ok."


	9. Laney and Corey

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Laney and Corey

Series: Grojband

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Laney was walking along the street cause today there was no band practice.

"Man I'm Bored." she remarked. "Got no money to see a movie with, the town doesn't have much going for it, man has it always been like this?" She wondered out Loud. But that's when she snapped her fingers. "Wait, I can go to the beach! Weird how we rarely go there. Almost like no one knew we even had one." She spoke giving the camera an aside glance.

She walked across the street and headed down the sandy shore.

"Ahhh Looks Good."

"You there!"

"Who me?" She said as she looked around for the voice.

"Yes you! Over here!"

Laney looked towards an old Shack. She walked over and pulled the door open And walked inside the shack.

"Hi." smiled a girl with long blue hair and in a bathing suit with the tail of a fish.

"Whoa."

"What? Is it my hair? My eyes? My tail? It's my tail right?"

"Who, what, and quite possibly how are you here?"

"I'm Luna, a siren, and yes a siren, not a mermaid. We look the same, but we sirens have great singing voices. Mermaid's have terrible voices."

"What about Ariel? She's a mermaid and she can sing."

"SHE DOESN'T COUNT!" Luna exclaimed in rage.

"Chill there, just tell me why you called me here and why you're not in the water."

She gave a sigh and explained herself. "I was washed up here, far off home, so I decided to stay here for a bit and see if I could find someone who can help me with something." She explained sadly.

"What's that?"

"Love!" she cheered with her arms out.

"Ok and how does that involve me?"

"I need you to go out and try to spread love around." She responded like it was obvious.

"Ok, and just HOW am I supposed to do that?"

"Ummmmmm." she tapped her fingers. "With a magic elixir I have!" She said as pulled out a heart shaped Bottle.

"Let me guess, you want me to drink that?"

"What? No."

"Then what?"

"Just take this list and add a little of this to whatever they're doing." she responded handing Laney the bottle and lsit.

"Cool." she nodded before walking out of the shack.

*Later*

"Ok, sprinkle this on a couple's spaghetti?" She read in confusion. "Like I'm gonna see that around here."

Sure enough she saw exactly that.

"Huh, nevermind." She snuck over to them and took the top off and sprinkled some on the food when they weren't looking.

"Ok who's Next?...Kin and Mina!?" she went wide eyed. 'Wait, how did she even know who they are?' Laney thought confused with suspicion. 'And just what is this stuff meant to do?'

*WICKED COOL TRANSITION!*

"Ok, now sprinkle this on a couple's popcorn at the movies." The list read as she approached the theatre. 'As long as they don't kick me out for being a creep that is.'

*30 Minutes later*

She walked out covered in popcorn and looking a little banged up. "Soooo Worth it." she looked at the list. 'Next step is the drive through.'

*Laney's goin to the drive through!*

"Alright, toss some of this on a couple while in their car." Laney read on the list. She looked around and spotted a few parked cars And actually saw Kin and Mina. 'Bingo.' She thought as she snuck up behind Mina's Car.

"Thanks again for coming out here Mina." Kin said with a small Blush.

"Well you were pretty persistent." She said with a smile while Laney crept behind the car And opened the bottle.

She reeled her arm back and tossed some drops on their heads.

"Ummm Kin?"

"Yeah Mina?"

Without warning she kissed him. His eyes widened before wrapping his arms around her and kissed back with eagerness.

'Huh whaddaya know?' she moved away while looking at the bottle. 'This is some strong stuff.'

"Wonder what's in it?"

Seeing how she was alone and curious, she took the top off and held it to her mouth.

'What could happen?'

But when she drank it her eyes went wide and she dropped it. She felt her heart pump and rush like crazy.

She held her head while thinking back on Corey. 'I...I...I...' she grinned and looked up at the sky. "I want my Corey!" She exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

Said boy perked up thinking he heard something before shrugging and went back to strumming his guitar.

*Laney*

She rushed to his house while knocking anything out of her way And knocked on the door. "Corey! Let me in!" She exclaimed as she banged on the door.

It was silent before Trina answered it with a frown. "What is it?"

Laney grabbed her by the shirt and flung far away from the house. She ran inside and went to the garage. "COREY!"

"Yeah Lanes?" he replied seeing her enter.

Without warning she tackled him.

"OOF! Laney what's with you!?"

"What do you mean?" Laney Asked in curiosity.

"You just tackled me out of nowhere!" Corey exclaimed in Shock.

"So? It's no big deal." She responded nonchalantly before grabbing his face. "Now make like a fish and pucker up."

"Wait!" he cried out before she slammed their lips together.

*Later*

Corey panted and crawled out of the front door looking all messed up without his beanie and his face covered in kiss marks. "This is why we can't Have Season 2!"

"Get back in here Corey!"

*Later*

Corey panted while staggering outside looking even worse. "How many...times...can one person...get kissed?" He groaned as he passed out.

Laney walked over and smiled while taking a picture of him with her phone. "Memories are nice." then she looked at the empty vial. "Better go tell that siren I'm done."

*Beach*

"Oh, you're back already?"

"Yep."

"Good job! I was worried there." She responded with a smile.

"And I finally managed to get with the guy I like."

"That's great!" she smiled while Laney showed off the photo. "Ooh, he's cute."

"Say what?"

"I mean that shade of hair color is really cool, and his passed out expression is adorable."

Laney was getting a little ticked off.

"If you didn't like him who knows I might have gone out and hit on him." She said with a chuckle while Laney's face started turning red As she growled.

'I swear if she says one more thing!'

"If things don't work out can I date him?" She asked hopeful.

Laney let steam out of her ears before grabbing the siren by the tail and started dragging her out of the shack.

"Hey what are you doing!?"

She picked the siren up and tossed her into the water. "Go date a fish!" she exclaimed as she walked back to Corey's house.

At said house the boy was fixing himself up and sighed in relief.

"Phew!" he smiled. "Maybe Laney went back home."

"~Oh Corey~" Laney spoke in a seductive voice.

He paled before hearing the door get kicked down again And saw Laney wearing a Bikini.

"Like it?"

"Uhhhhhh." he stuttered with a red face as Laney walked over.

"Thanks for coming out Everyone". she said as she closed the garage door but not before opening it and Placing a Do not disturb sign on it.


	10. Female Aliens and Jaime

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Aliens and Jaime

Series: Young Justice

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blue Beetle carefully walked down a corridor on the Reach's ship while trying to keep his eyes and ears open for any guards. "Where is everyone? While I'm glad no one's seen me, you'd think they would have posted some guards."

"Perhaps they are currently dealing with other interlopers." spoke the Scarab in his head.

"Ok, do you know to get us out of here then?" He asked,

"I will need an interface console to access the ship's mainframe, but it will leave us exposed before I can completely copy it."

"Ok, all I have to do is find a console, maybe there's one in here?" he said as he stopped in front of a closed door with alien language above it. His hand formed into a long tool before sliding it between the doors as it started stretching sideways and opened the doors.. "Ugh, this feels harder than the other doors I've opened, they must have something good in here!"

"Be cautious for any possible silent alarms." The Scarab said to him as he opened the doors wide enough to slide through before the doors slammed shut behind him.

Blue Beetle looked around and saw it was dark before the beetle formed two lights from itself attached to long arms to move around. There were three pods on the room with a large console in the middle.

Blue Beetle walked over as several tentacles moved over from the scarab and started interfacing with the computer. "Hey Scarab, do you think you could open the pods? Maybe there's more captives in them."

"I must first ensure no silent alarms are connected to this console."

"Ok, take your time." he said as he stared at the pods, he couldn't see what was inside them because of the lack of light in the room.

"I have disabled the alarms, opening pods now." Scarab said as the pods began to hiss as the doors began to open, letting out steam.

Blue Beetle stepped back and saw figures in each of them. "What? They don't look human!"

"Affirmative. These are females that the Reach has kept aboard for a back up mission." spoke the Scarab while Jaime took a close look at them.

"W-what kind of mission?" He asked curiously.

"They were kidnapped and programmed from their native world to assist in a procreation program to ensure the Reach had enough soldiers for the Scarabs and to ensure none would defy them."

"That's horrible." he spoke as the first one he saw was a tall humanoid purple furred cat who had four bare breasts and tail with a lavender colored scarab on her back.

The second one was a tall, humanoid creature that slightly resembled an iguana with green scaly skin with no hair anywhere, two large bare breasts and a green scarab.

The third was a similarly tall orange humanoid bird with her body covered in feathers who had talons for feets and long wings with feathers all over her with a long tail that had a diamond shaped tip.

"So basically they kidnapped them and turned them into mindless baby making machines?" He asked in slight disgust.

"Correct." The scarab said as it continued to get information from the computer. "It would seem they are in stasis awaiting for the Reach to awaken them."

"This is terrible, we have to get them out of here!" he looked at the Scarab. "Can you somehow get them to wake up?"

"Yes, but I would advise against it."

"Look, if we can save them from being nothing but breeding stock for these guys, then we should take it."

"Ok, but for the record I am against this idea" the scarab said as the tentacles started unlocking the stasis.

There was a slight hissing sound as each of their scarabs began to glow.

Jaime watched as a green mist came out from the vents in the pods and around their faces. All three began to open their eyes slowly before focusing on him and his scarab.

"Breeding Subject Alpha awake. Are you the primary male?" asked the feline.

"Breeding subject Beta awake, are you alpha male?" Asked the lizard one as well.

"Breeding Subject Gamma awake, are you the selected male?" asked the avian one.

"Um...yes?" He answered in confusion.

All three stepped out of the pods and stood in line. "Awaiting procreation protocol."

"Um, that's not necessary, but thanks." he said as he took a step back.

"That won't work Jaime." spoke the Scarab. "They'll need a suitable male to finish their mission, and at this point they'll offer themselves to any known male around."

"W-what? There isn't any way I can just, I dunno, snap them out of it?" He shouted back as the three aliens stood in front of him.

"If I interact with their scarabs then it's possible their true selves can be returned, but they will still have the mindset to try and bed a male for offspring."

"So, even if they're cured they're still gonna try to do it with someone?" He moaned as he looked at the woman.

"Precisely."

"Ugh, this is not going well, then what do you suggest I do?" He asked his scarab.

"Return them to their former minds and bring them with, but this will increase chances of being spotted."

"Ok, how long will that take?" He asked curiously.

"A minute, provided no one finds us."

"Ok, so do you activate it through the console or what?" He asked curiously.

"No, because it's them in reprogramming I'm going to have to interface with their scarabs, so you're going to have to get close to them."

Jaime sighed before walking closer to them before several tentacles came out and hooked up into the back of their scarabs. "Just, hurry up, ok, let's get this over with." he said as the girls eyes all widened at one.

All of them took in a gasp of air before looking around. They all stopped when they saw him.

"W-where are we?" The feline one asked.

"Ah, what happened?" groaned the avian rubbing her head.

"And what's on my back?" The reptilian one asked as she felt her scarab.

"You all might wanna take it easy, cause what I'm about to tell you might be a lot to take in." warned Blue Beetle.

"Wait, did you do this to us?" The feline asked as she felt her scarab.

"No! Absolutely not." he spoke with his hands up.

"Ok, then tell us what's going on!" The bird one said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, in short, we're on the Reach's ship, you all have scarabs, and you were all gonna be made into baby making factories so they could have soldiers for generations."

The girls stared for a couple of seconds before shouting "WHAT?!"

"It would seem your method was too blunt." remarked the Scarab.

"Shut up, I don't hear you giving any advice on what to say!"

"Get this off!" growled the reptile female grabbing the scarab on her back and tried tugging it off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, the scarabs are fused to you and if removed they would tear out most of your organs with it." Blue Beetle's scarab said.

That made them widen in shock before the feline sighed. "Ok, so we can't remove the scarab, so what do we do now?"

"I recommend immediate evacuation before any guards come by." spoke the Scarab.

"Ok, how do you suggest we get out then?" The reptilian one asked curiously.

"I managed to copy a blueprint of the ship through the console and can safely guide us out, but we must be quick."

"Ok, I have an idea, but you probably won't like it."

"Just tell us." frowned the bird.

"Well, no one knows you have your free will back, and I can change my appearance with holo projectors, so I'm going to lead you off the ship with the excuse of moving you to a new location to procreate."

"So we have to act like drones?" asked the feline with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, just until I can get you off of the ship." he advised before walking to the entrance before the girls followed. "Just follow my lead." he said as his form began to change. His body became bulkier while his jaw line became more narrow and he got taller. "Ok, let's go." he said in a deeper voice as his scarab opened the door.

They followed and tried remaining straight while marching behind him.

"Ok, where do we go now?" He quietly asked his scarab.

"Go right, left, then straight ahead before left and you'll reach the hangar."

"Ok, thanks." he said as he kept marching forward as the girls followed him.

"This is humiliating." whispered the reptile to the feline.

"I know, but it's either this or be a sex toy and baby machine." she whispered back as she kept marching.

"If this guy tries anything I'm going for his throat." the bird woman whispered back to them.

"Same here, except I'll be aiming farther south." the reptile one replied.

Jaime heard and gulped while speeding up his walking as he followed the instructions.

Suddenly a random reach guard stepped out of a hallway and saw them. "Halt." He said, making Blue Beetle and the girls stop. "State your name and reason for bringing these specimens out of their stasis pods."

"My name is classified and I have been ordered to transport these specimens off this ship and to a new location so they may be utilized." he said confidently, trying to mask his uneasiness.

The guard looked him in the eyes while looking at the girls who tried to remain calm and still. "Hmmm, fine, mind if I "inspect" one of them first?" He asked as he walked towards the feline one.

"Um, no. I was told to not do anything prior to transporting them." He said nervously as the guard began to circle her like a vulture would prey.

"Hmmm, don't worry, I'll just check a little." He said as he reached out and grabbed two of her breasts.

She bit her tongue to keep silent.

"Hmmm, nice and firm, good, good, we won't have to dispose of this one, now let's see if she responds to the voice commands." he said as he gave her breasts a quick squeeze.

'Shit!' thought Blue Beetle before his hand morphed into a hammer and he jumped over before slamming it on the guard's head.

The now unconscious guard crumbled into a heap on the floor.

"Forget being stealthy, book it!" He shouted as he kicked the guard to the side before he started running down the hall as the girls followed him.

"This is what we should have done beforehand!" called the avian woman.

"I was trying to be stealthy so it would be easier!" He replied as they ran. They turned a corner and spotted several ships as they reached the hangar. "Alright, we're almost out of here, let's go!" He said as they ran towards the ships. They boarded one with the Scarab releasing tentacles and started hacking into the system. Soon the ship began to power up as the girls sat down.

"Alright, now to just get this thing on autopilot." He said as it began to lift off the ground and towards the hangers open doors.

All of them strapped in before the engines flared and they were sent flying away from the ship.

"Alright, we're finally out of there!" He said in relief as the girls watched the ship get smaller and smaller as they flew away.

"Thank god. I would rather take my own life then be breeding stock for them." scowled the feline.

"Well, that won't be an issue now, you won't have to go back to them ever again." promised Jaime for reassurance.

"I'm glad to hear that, now I was wondering if we could hear the name of our hero?" The avian asked curiously.

"Blue Beetle." He said as the girls began to unstrap themselves. "Wait, what are you doing?" He asked as they began to approach him.

"Well you did save us, so it'd be a waste not to reward you somehow." remarked the lizard female.

"Plus, I owe you for knocking out that creep." the feline one added.

"And I'm feeling a little in the mood." spoke the avian.

"A-are you guys sure?" He said nervously as they got closer.

"Take it." spoke the Scarab.

"R-really? Ok, if you say so..." he said as he undid the seatbelt and got up.

"Which one of you gonna go first?"

"Um, I don't know, but before we start, can I at least know your names? You introduced yourselves as alpha, beta and gamma, are those your real names?" He asked curiously.

"I'm Carine." spoke the feline.

"I'm Sabine." the lizard one said.

"And I'm Dola." spoke the bird girl.

"Ok, glad to know, my name is Jaime. he said as he approached them. "And you're sure about this?"

"I don't speak for the others but I'm positive I want this." Carine said.

"Same." said Sabine.

"Ditto." Dola added.

"Well...alright." He said as the girls grinned happily. "But who goes first?" He asked curiously as the girls looked at each other.

"I will." Carine said as she stepped forward.

"Beginning procreation mode." spoke the Scarab. Suddenly the armor on his crotch and head began to recede, showing off Jamie's head and manhood.

"Wow. You're cute for human standards." She purred as he blushed before the scarab said "injecting aphrodisiac now."

"Wait what?" He said when suddenly he felt a slight pinching feeling on his back right under the scarab "Yeow!" He said as he felt some type of liquid entering his bloodstream. "What did you just do?!"

"I initiated procreation protocol, which dictates that I add aphrodisiac to maximize performance during the deed." the scarab responded.

"Are you nuts!?"

"I am a machine, I cannot go insane, now go procreate." the scarab responded as Jaime began to feel the aphrodisiac take effect.

He gritted his teeth as his body began to get hot and the girls saw his cock twitch and slowly stand up.

"My my my, someone has quite the the tool on them, Huh?" Carine purred as she stared at the cock.

"It's not half bad." Sabine said as she stared, slightly impressed by its size.

Jaime groaned as he started to feel horny and it didn't help when he stared at her bare breasts.

"Well, I think it's time to have some fun~"Carine said as she reached out and gently grabbed his dick.

Jaime jumped from the grab while she started moving her hand up and down.

"My, you're quiet excited, aren't you?" She asked with a grin before leaning down and flicked her tongue against the tip.

Jaime shuddered at the touch, making her grin. She licked slowly up the side which made him groan since his body felt sensitive. 'He is so much fun to tease!' She thought as she watched him shudder. She started to lick around it while her tail swished and Jaime was blown away.

"T-this feels amazing!"

"Concoction enhances sensitivity for easier expelling of sperm." The scarab commented as Carine began to pull it into her mouth.

"AHH!" groaned Jaime gripping his hands while overblown at how warm her mouth felt.

'He's pretty sensitive, is this his first time?' She thought curiously while lickig her rough tongue around the tip.

'Her tongue feels amazing!' He thought as she continued to lick his cock. 'Oh thank you Scarab! Thank you!' He thought as Carine lightly grabbed his balls with her fuzzy paw and began to fondle them. "Oh wow!" He moaned as she continued to suck his dick and fondle his balls. "I...I'm gonna blow!" He moaned as his dick began to twitch.

That made her bob her head up and down faster like a blur. 'Explode in my mouth!' She thought as she felt his dick twitch again before shooting out his load. She moaned while feeling the seed fill her mouth and drip down her throat while she started swallowing it all.

"Well this time you can pour it into my vagina." She said as she began to move his dick towards her folds. She slowly slid onto his cock and gasped while he groaned.

"You're so tight!"

"And you're really big!"

They moaned before she pushed her breasts on his face as she continued to slide down his cock.

"Suck on them!" She moaned as she continued to slide down his cock.

He happily obliged.

She moaned as he began to suck on the bottom pair of breasts "That's it that's the spot." She moaned as she began to bounce her hips.

'This is a wet dream come true.' He thought as he brought his hands to the top two breasts and began to squeeze them as he sucked on the bottom two.

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff." She moaned as she continued to bounce on his dick.

The other two watched while idly rubbing their own chests.

"I can't wait for them to finish, I'm getting horny just watching." Sabine said as she stared at them.

"Same here." Dola said as she played with her breasts.

Jaime groaned and moved his hips faster.

"Harder Jaime, harder!" She moaned in pleasure while feeling her limit getting closer.

"Yes Carine!" He grunted as he continued to thrust before feeling himself about to come.

'I'm gonna lose it!' They both thought at the same time before they felt their peaks hit.

"I'm coming!" He moaned as he shot his seed inside her.

"Ahhhh!" she cried out as her juices flowed down over his dick.

They both moaned in pleasure as the other two girls looked at each other before saying "I want to go next!"

"I should go next, my pussy feels like it's on fire."

"And mine isn't? I'm much better suited to pleasure him than you!"

"Well unless you're ready to start popping out eggs, I'm going next and that's final!"

"It would be worth it! Plus you're a reptile, you lay eggs to!"

"Well my people eat eggs like yours for breakfast!"

"And we eat lizards like you for breakfast!"

Both butted heads while Carine slid off Jaime's cock.

"That was amazing Jaime~" she purred as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Heh, same here." He said with a grin before turning to the two girls who were still fighting. "Woah there you two. You both are gonna get a turn."

"But I want to go first!" Both said at once.

"Well I can't just split my cock in two."

"Well, I could make you a new second one from the armor?" His scarab offered.

"Wait, you can actually do that?"

"Yes, I can, I can do many things, also I can take it away without any pain once you're done."

"Well let's see it." He said as the scarab glowed as some of the armor began to move to form a second penis of same length as the original.

This made both girls drool a little.

"This feels so weird, I can feel both of them." he said as he felt his new dick. "But this should fix the problem easy." He said as he looked at the girls who were still drooling as they looked at his dicks. "Alright girls, get on top of each other." He said as the girls nodded their heads yes.

They got down and raised their asses towards him while he walked over.

"You girls ready?" He asked as he got on his knees.

"Oh yeah." They said with a big grin as he positioned his dicks.

He held onto one of the sets of hips before slamming in all the way with a grunt. "Wow, you're tight!"

"Oh god yes!" They moaned as they felt his dicks inside of them.

'Wow! This is more intense!' He thought as he began to pull out before thrusting back into them.

"Oh fuck yes!" Sabine moaned.

"Really get in there!" Dola moaned in pleasure. while Jaime rocked in and out of them without holding back.

'Let's see if I can take this up a notch.' he thought as he reached out and grabbed one of each of their breast. This made them moan louder. "Yeah, you girls like that, don't you?" He said as he squeezed their nipples.

"Yes! Come on, I can take it more then this feather head so go wild."

"Ha, yeah right, I can do better than scale head there, so go wild with me!

"I'll go wild on both of you!" He said as he began to thrust deeper and harder while several tentacles started to extend out from the Scarab.

The tentacles began to move towards their chests as he let go of them. They wrapped around the breasts and gave them a hard squeeze.

"Oh yes, harder, harder Jaime!" Moaned Sabine as the tentacles squeezed her breasts.

"Fill us with your seed!" They moaned as he continued to thrust into them before feeling his dicks begin to twitch.

"I'm gonna cum again!"

"Then come in us!"

Jaime was so lost in his lust he pistoned in and out faster. "I'm coming!" he shouted as he shot his seed out of both dicks into each girl. Both of them cried out as their juices gushed out at the same time.

"Yes, fill me up!" Sabine moaned as she felt his sperm shoot inside her.

"Oh yes!" Dola moaned in pleasure as the cum pooled inside her.

Jaime started feeling a little tired while the tentacles gave their chests one more squeeze. "Alright...I think I'm done." he said as he pulled his dicks out of the girls.

"We should be near the spot at this point." The scarab said as it retracted the second penis back into the armor.

"Wait, where are we landing?" He asked in confusion.

"I have picked an isolated jungle where the Reach cannot track us. Then it's only a matter of time of allowing the females to contact their distant planets for transport."

"Sounds great, what do you think girls?" He asked curiously.

"I think it's perfect. I've been away from my flock for too long."

"Same, I can't wait to get home and relax on a nice rock under the five suns."

"And my tribe back home must be missing me."

"Alright, once we land we'll call them." he said as the girls smiled happily.

Soon the ship landed with all of them getting off.

"Man, it feels good to be back on solid ground." Jaime said.

"Our transports should be here any second. But first." Sabine spoke before taking one of her scales off and handed it to Jaime. "A memento."

"Don't forget me" Dola said as she plucked off one of her feathers.

"And me." spoke Carine plucking some of her hair off with a wince. "Ow."

"Thank you, I won't forget you girls." he said as a ship began to approach them.

"We'll remember this fun time we had with you. And if you ever find yourself on our planet, come on by for some more fun." winked Carine.

"Same here, don't be a stranger." He waved as they boarded he ship and watched as it took off before going into hyperdrive and vanished.

"Man, I hope I get to see them again."

"You might."

"What do you mean?" He asked his scarab curiously.

"Nothing." The scarab said, deciding not to tell him that the girls were most likely pregnant.


	11. CC and Lelouch

Crazy trouble with love part 4

C.C. and Lelouch

Series: Code Geass

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lelouch sat in his room while looking out the window as he tried to keep composed. Ever since the funeral, he had been distant to some of his friends and his sister Nunnally and locked himself in his room. He didn't want to talk to anyone or even worry about the Black Knights or he might break down crying.

That's when his closet door open and out came C.C. "Lelouch." she called.

He looks up and she can see the red in his eyes.

"Not one word. I don't want to be bothered by anyone."

She walked up to him and sat next to him. "I won't say a word or bug you, but you can't stop me from sitting here in case you decide to talk to me."

Lelouch shrugged and let her.

Both of them just looked around the window while it was raining which didn't help the mood at all. It was total silence for the next 30 minutes til C.C. said something.

"I might know something to help."

"What could you do to help me?" Lelouch asked.

She moved closer before wrapping her arms around him.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked in surprise.

"I'm comforting you." she replied.

"I said I'm fine." he frowned while looking away, but not pushing her off.

"You're lying." she stated while rubbing his back. "Even if you try to act like it doesn't bother you, it still hurts all over."

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Lelouch trying to hide it.

"Shirley is gone, and you need to understand that."

"I know she's gone. It just took all this time to realize that I..." he spoke before clenching his hand with tears in his eyes. "I loved her."

"Shhhh... There, there, Lelouch." she pulled him closer while rubbing his back and letting his head rest on her shoulder. This time Lelouch hugged her back. The only time he was emotional was when his mom was murdered and his sister became blind. The way she rubbed his back made him start to slowly calm down.

"Always remember those that are close to you. Your sister, your fellow classmates, Suzaku and Kallen. They all care for you." she spoke while feeling him start to relax.

Lelouch then asked. "What about you C.C?"

"Of course, we still have a contract."

"I'm not talking about the contract. I'm asking you, what are your feelings to me?" he asked.

She was silent and didn't answer.

Lelouch stopped hugging her and looked into her eyes. "Tell me how you really feel." he demanded.

"Words won't do." she reached up and held his face. "Action will." She smash her lips on his.

Lelouch was shocked at the approach. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back. "What are you doing?!"

"You ask me how do I feel about you. Well this is my answer." she replied. "Telling you would only make you ignore it and not take me seriously."

Lelouch was speechless. He was angry for her move because he was sad for Shirley, but at the same time he was curious on just what this witch would do if he let her. "How long have you felt this way?" he asked.

"As time went on and I saw how much you were willing to risk for your goal., I started to feel drawn to you."

Lelouch blushed at her confession.

"At first I wanted to ignore it and let you do what you chose, but in this situation I felt it was best to tell you the truth." She grabbed hold of his hands and said. "I know I'm not Shirley, Lelouch. But I intend to give you the love you deserve."

He shook his head and looked her dead in the eye. "If that's true, then this would be the first real time you found true love, right?"

She nodded while blushing.

Lelouch stood up while pulling her over to the bed and made her lay down on her back while he crawled over. "Then I'll make it one to remember."

C.C. smiled and have her arms wrapped around his neck to bring him down to a passionate kiss.

He leaned down and pressed their lips together while laying his body on hers. They rubbed their backs while kissing. Then Lelouch brought his tongue to her teeth asking for entry, which she happily obliged. His tongue slid in and he got a moan out of her in response.

Soon their tongues were fighting for dominance causing the two to moan in their mouths.

'I can't believe this witch is actually doing this.' he thought. C. a different thought.

'I never thought this is happening. I was worried he would have shoved me away in disgust.'

Finally the two stopped for air. Lelouch had his forehead pressed against hers.

"Then let's see what you can do." he said.

She smiled and got off the bed to strip.

He watched her toss the white suit down and saw she had no underwear underneath and got a clear look at her body. With the way her green hair shines and how white her skin was, she was like a goddess. Even her bust was impressive. But he kept his usual expression on and remarked. "Not bad."

C.C. could tell he enjoyed the view. She walked up to him and gave him a seductive smile and said. "You can touch them."

Lelouch didn't need to be told twice before reaching out and cupping the breasts while giving them a small caress.

C.C. was enjoying the treatment. His hands were soft, but still ready to give her a squeeze at a moment's notice. She moaned in satisfaction. Suddenly Lelouch let go of her right breast and brought his mouth to said breast.

He stuck his tongue out before flicking it against her nipple.

She shivered at the sensation while he began trailing it across her nipple while rubbing his thumb against the other one.

That's when he became more daring by using his free hand to rub her pussy.

"Ah!" she let out a moan in surprise.

Lelouch smirked and continued doing that.

C.C. gasped and tried to keep standing while her body was not use to this sort of feeling from another person. Then Lelouch stuck a couple of fingers in her pussy. "Mmm, I should have expected you would be a quick learner." she smiled out.

"Never underestimate your opponent." he said before he took the nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it while moving his fingers in and out of her. A few minutes later he felt her insides clench his fingers. "Someone's enjoying this more than I imagined."

She nodded while blushing. She moaned louder as he kept sucking on her nipple while feeling his fingers move out of her and going up before giving her other nipple a pinch. She gritted her teeth. 'I need to stay calm.'

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door.

"Lelouch? Are you in there?"

Both Lelouch and C.C realize that the young voice was Nunnally. They stopped moving and blushed.

"Lelouch?" she called again.

"Yes Nunnally. I'm in here." he replied.

"What do you need?"

"I was seeing if you're okay and if you need anything." she replied.

Before replying, Lelouch gave C.C a grin like smile. She knew what he was gonna do. Before protesting it, Lelouch resumed fingering her insides. She could've moaned if he didn't cover her mouth with his other hand. "Don't worry, I got everything I need." he told his sister.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. All I need is some sleep. I'll be fine tomorrow." he replied. 'Although, there won't be any sleeping tonight.' he thought.

"Alright."

After making sure that she was a few feet away, C.C was able to Lelouch's hand off her mouth. "Lelouch, she could have heard us." she said with a frown.

"But you have to admit, it was exciting to think that we almost got caught. I was more surprised that you were able to hold down your voice after you came." he said.

"I-I didn't cum."

Lelouch grin and took his hand of her entrance to show her how wet it is. "I think my soaked hand says otherwise." he said.

She blushed and looked away.

He brought his finger to his mouth so he can taste her juices. "Hmm, sweeter than I thought."

C.C. looked back and was surprise to him tasting something that came from her.

It was actually hot.

Lelouch grinned at her and and asked. "Would you like a taste?"

She gulped and gave a weak nod.

He brought his fingers to her lips and put them in her mouth. "Lick them clean."

She used her tongue to lick his fingers. She found her own taste sweet but also bitter. She kept going til his fingers were clean.

"Good girl."

She pouted but not before noticing the bulge in his pants. "Oh? Well someone is eager to go further."

Lelouch knew what she meant. So he got up and started undressing. He tossed his shirt aside while undoing his pants while C.C. stared.

She got a good look at his upper torso. "Wow, you look skinny, but you still have some muscle."

"I'm glad you're enjoying the view." he said Before walking over and giving her breasts a grab again.

Then C.C was helping him remove his pants while he kept rubbing her breasts.

When they were down she reached into his underwear and felt her fingers rub against his cock. "What are you hiding in there?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"Something I think you'll like." he replied while grinning.

"Then let's get these out of the way." she said before pulling them down and saw his dick stand up and leaned down with her chest before pressing them around it. "That is a mighty 'weapon' you're carrying." she complemented while looking at the size.

"Less talk and more lick." he commanded.

She nodded and started giving his shaft a couple of licks before going for the head. She made sure to rub her breasts against it while hearing him let out a hum from the treatment. Then she put her breast together around his member to give him a tit fuck while she uses her tongue to lick the head of his member.

"Mmm, good witch."

She mentally giggled in her head when he called her that. 'I might enjoy it if he calls me that instead.' she thought. C.C opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his member and started bobbing her head up and down.

Lelouch could hear her make slurping sounds. "That's it, make sure you lick all around it."

"Yes master." she muffled and continued giving him a blow job.

'Hmm, master, I like it.' he thought. 10 or 20 minutes later, they both felt Lelouch's member twitching which meant he was cumming. He grabbed hold of her head and pushed his member in her throats almost making her gag. But she didn't mind.

Even though Lelouch had a firm hold of her head, C.C still gave him a blow job. Lelouch groaned and said. "I'm coming".

She tried relaxing while feeling his sperm start gushing in her. Some of his sperm started leaking out a little. She pulled back with some of it landing over her face.

Lelouch sees this and went to grab some tissues on his night stand. When he came back, he help wipe C.C.'s face.

"Why are you cleaning me up?"

"To make sure your beauty isn't hiding from anything." he replied while she blushed at the surprise compliment. He smiled at her and asked. "Did you enjoy the taste of my cum?"

"Yes." she replied and thought. 'Maybe I could put some of his cum on my pizza.'

"Lay on your back." he commanded.

C.C. got on the bed and lies on her back. Then Lelouch got in front of her and opened her legs to get a good look at her pussy.

"Who would have guessed you'd be this wet already."

She blushed at that statement.

"And now my lovely witch, it's time you get rewarded." he said before licking her pussy.

"Ah!" she yelped. She felt his tongue lick up and across while she shuddered each time. Then he stuck tongue in. She jumped while he started swirling it around tasting her juices. She moaned with ecstasy and brought her hands to his head and pushed him deeper. "More Lelouch!"

'With pleasure.' he thought before he moved his tongue in and out while his teeth brushed against her clit.

"Ah" she yelped again. "M-More!"

He greedily ate her out while using two his fingers to play with her clit.

"Ah! Ah! L-Lelouch!" she screamed. After what seemed like an eternity, C.C. felt a climax coming. "I-I-I'm cumming!" she said with a sharp gasp.

Lelouch was trying to drink her juice as much as he can. He opened his mouth while a torrent of the juices came gushing out.

After cumming, C.C. was able to calm down. She panted with sweat on her body while Lelouch moved his head away.

Lelouch thought the way she panted made her look cute.

C.C looked up and saw that his member was hard again. "Lelouch, I can't take it anymore." She opened her legs and used her fingers to open her pussy. "Please stick it in me."

He put a smug grin and asked. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

She knew what he wants. "Please, master."

"Good witch." He got over to her, aligned his member to her pussy. "This will hurt." he said with a concerned tone.

"Do it." she spoke without hesitation.

Lelouch went in slowly. He gritted his teeth from the warm and snug feeling while C.C. let out a gasp. That's when he reached her hymen. "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and braced for it.

He started to push in and felt the barrier tear.

C.C got a bit teary. She bit her lip while trying to ignore the pain.

Lelouch kept pushing his length in slowly til he was fully in.

C.C still kept trying to ignore the pain but it wasn't working.

Lelouch sees her in tears so he leans down a kiss her on the lips so the pain will stop.

She slowly relaxed feeling his lips while he reached up and started rubbing her breasts to help. After a while, C.C was able to feel comfortable. "More Lelouch."

"Of course my dear witch." he said before starting to thrust. He groaned from how wet and warm she was while she moaned from her first real dick.

Then she said. "Master, please thrust harder!"

"I can't hear you." he said while grinning.

"Thrust Harder master!"

"Gladly." he said before he started to put more power behind his cock. This caused the bed to shook. Sweat was already pouring out of there bodies. Lelouch leaned down again and brought his mouth to one of her breast while he used in if his hands to massage it.

"OH! Master!"

He even bit the nipple. But not too hard.

"AHH!" she scream of pain and pleasure. "M-More!"

Lelouch nodded and gave her what she needed. As he continues to thrust, he went to the other breast and repeated the process of biting the nipple.

This made her moan louder while feeling completely in control.

Suddenly, they both felt Lelouch's dick twitching which meant one thing.

"Inside or out?"

"Inside, please master!"

"A-Are you sure?" he asked. That's when she wrapped her legs around his waist and said with a smile. "Don't worry, it's a safe day."

"Alright, but if you're lying, then I'll just have to punish you." he said with a grin.

C.C. was a bit turned on with what he said.

"I'd never lie master." she said sweetly.

About 6 thrusts later, Lelouch came hard in her pussy. C.C. wrapped her arms around him by hugging him while more of his cum enter her.

Once he was done, the two looked at each other's eyes.

C.C. smiled sweetly again and said "Master" before she gripped the back of his head and brought him down for the final kiss.

While kissing, Lelouch had some personal thought. 'You're a sneaky witch, C.C. But you're my witch. It's too soon to tell, but what I felt for Shirley, I might feel the same way about you. I'll have to give it time. So until then, I'll enjoy what I have with you.'

The two lovers went to sleep.


	12. Female Kamui and Allen

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Kamui and Allen

Series: D. Grayman

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamui was currently in the lab and mixing chemicals back and forth with a serious look in his eyes. He saw that his sister was seeing Russell lately and he wanted to make him pay for touching his baby sister. Even if he had to use science to make said man fall for a Akuma!

"I'll keep my sweet little Lenalee away from him and then make sure all other men here know not to touch her AHAHAHAHA!" he laughed.

KABOOM!

Thunder and lightning shook the lab as Kamui looked around confused.

'Weird, oh well.' he shrugged before he saw the vial turn red. "Yes! It's done." He grinned. "The Akuma attraction potion is complete!" 'Now to get him to drink this without knowing.'

He was about to walk off but he tripped on some books and crashed onto the ground. This resulted in the vial fly up.

"Oh crap-"

The vial crashed to the ground as a massive explosion rocked the area and covered it in pinkish red smoke. Kamui coughed and tried waving it away while feeling some of it get into his mouth.

"Beck! That's disgusting!" He yelled while feeling woozy. "Oh no, I can't pass out now, I have….to...ooh….." he trailed off before passing out.

(An hour later)

"Oooh, my head is pounding." Kamui groaned while feeling really off. "And why is my chest squished?"

The scientist pushed 'himself' up and passed by a mirror before quickly running back in front of it with 'his' jaw dropping. In the mirror was a woman that looked exactly like Lenalee but with his hair color, his height, a E cup chest and larger ass. Basically he saw an older version of his little sister.

"A….A...A….AHHHH!" 'He' screamed before running around frantically. 'What the hell's going on!?'

"Nii-san" Lenalee called out while walking in with some coffee. "Are you thirsty…..who are you?"

"Lenalee it's me, your brother." she spoke pointing to herself. "And...I'm a woman!"

"...HUH!?" She said in shock while dropping the coffee cup. "N-NII-SAN!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

"I don't know! I was busy working one something to make Russell suffer when a beaker broke and I passed out then wake up like this!" she cried while gesturing to herself.

Lenalee frowned at that. "You wanted to do what to Russell?"

"Um…." she sweated. "Did I say Russell? I meant um… Hussell. Yeah, Hussell."

Lenalee deadpanned. 'That was a horrible lie.'

"Anyway what are we going to do? I can't go around looking like this!"

"Well do you remember which chemical it was?"

"Um let's see…..it was two extracts of pheromones, a piece of Dark Matter, some Innocence dust, a bit of Akuma blood and….some female hyena semen."

"...just what were you doing with something like THAT?" she asked in shock.

Kamui gulped. "I was...Lenalee. You must understand. Russell was trying to seduce you! I was just trying to protect your innocence!"

Her eye twitched before she walked over and bonked Kamui over the head. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"Ow! That hurt!"

"I could use my Dark Boots on you again."

She paled. "I'm good yeah perfectly good!"

That was when Allen walked in. "Kamui, I have the box of papers you asked for." he looked and blinked before looking between them. "Um...Lenalee?"

"Yes Allen-kun?"

"Did Kamui make another robot?"

"No, this...is nii-san." she sighed pointing to Kamui. "He became a woman."

"...WHAT?!"

"Yeah that's my first thought too Allen." Kamui sighed. "I really didn't know this would happen." she looked at the shocked boy's face and started feeling her heart rate increase. 'What's going on? And why does Allen look cute right now?'

"..." 'This is really more insane then they time he...she...fixed my Innocence.' He shivered at that. 'The pain!' "Um, so I'll...see you two around."

"Allen." Kamui said. "Stay here and help me please! I'll do anything just help me out!"

"Anything?" He smirked.

She nodded while finding the dark smirk kind of attractive.

"In that case, what do you need help with?"

"I need help getting back to normal if possible." She said with a light blush. "But I kind of need my equipment and some Innocence dust. If I could re-make the elixir I might be able to either reverse this or…."

"Or what nii-san?"

"...make it ten times worse."

That made both of them anime fall.

"Please?" She pouted cutely. "Won't you help an innocent girl out?"

Allen blushed since it was like looking at Lenalee, even though she was standing right there. "I don't know…."

"Pwease Allen-kun?" She said again like a sad, yet super cute child. "Pwease help me."

'Nii-san's not acting like him-herself.' thought Lenalee feeling very uncomfortable with what was going on.

"Fine, we'll help."

Kamui jumped up with joy before hugging Allen tight. "Oh thank you Allen-kun! Thank you so much!"

He groaned and blushed harder since he felt her chest against his head. 'This is SO….comfy….'

Little known fact, Allen Walker loves being hugged by large chested women. Reminds him of soft pillows.

"Now," Kamui smiled while turning Allen around and pointing to the wall. "Let's join forces and bring me back to normal! For science!"

"...what are you pointing at?"

"Oh just trying something cool." She gave a thumbs up. "Something to impress my cute baby sister."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"Let's just get to work."

(Later)

Allen was bringing a box of chemicals to Kamui who was writing notes down.

"Nii-san." Lenalee said while putting the Innocence dust and Dark Matter containers on the table. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Positive, with these notes I can say for certain that there is a 100% chance of success." 'Actually 50% but why tell them that if it makes them skeptical of my brilliant mind?'

"I hope so."

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine. Especially when Allen-kun puts the female hyena semen in the container."

He grabbed a vial of the seed with a grimace and poured it into the beaker. "I still don't get why you used this stuff."

"It's simple, hyena's have more females than males. Thus with their fake cock's they have lots of estrogen and testosterone. An easy mix for the pheromones and Innocence/Dark Matter concoction to make any male the product of a rabid animal or Akuma frenzy."

"And you were going to use this on Russell." frowned Lenalee.

"I said I was sorry. Really can't a older sibling protect their younger sibling?" She pouted.

"That would have killed him." sweatdropped Allen.

"But...Lenalee's innocence was in jeopardy! Allen-kun, you must know what's it like having to protect a lot of people you care for right?! I was just...I just didn't want my precious Lenalee to cry ok!"

"..."

"...nii-san."

"Yes Lenalee?"

"You're being overprotective again." she deadpanned.

Kamui fell over at that. "Lenalee….you're so mean." 'And after I tried to help you.'

"Let's just get you back to normal." Allen said while putting the other ingredients into the beaker.

"Ok Allen-kun!" she cheered while stirring the ingredients together. After a while she saw it turn red. "Ok, bottoms up!" She drank the vial and gagged. "Yuck! Even worse than donkey piss!"

'How does she even know that?' Both thought before Kamui was enveloped in smoke.

"Oh that felt off." Spoke the scientist as the smoke cleared. But she was still a woman but her chest became a H cup and butt grew bigger. "Well how do I look?"

"You…..got bigger." sweatdropped Lenalee with a blush.

Kamui looked down and gasped. "Oh fuck! It made me more endowed!" She then looked at her ass. "So this is how mothers feel after getting a baby?"

"Huh?"

"Child baring hips." she clarified before looking at Allen as her heart rate skyrocketed. 'So handsome!' "Say Allen-kun. Who do you like more? Lenalee or me?"

"Um….what kind of question is that? I like both of you as friends and family."

"I meant," she walked over and pressed against him with half lidded eyes. "As women~"

He blushed while Lenalee was flabbergasted.

"So after hearing that Allen-kun. What is your answer?" She said seductively.

"Ah….ah…." he got out with wide eyes.

"Don't worry," she smiled. "I can wait for your answer. A.l.l.e.n-k.u.n~"

"Nii-san! What's wrong with you?!" cried out Lenalee who couldn't wrap her head around this.

She looked at her with a serious expression. "Lenalee, I'm just asking Allen-kun if he likes you or me. That's all." 'Plus I wanted to be closer to him in every way possible.'

Allen shook his head and stepped back. "K-Kamui-san, maybe you should lie down."

"I'm fine Allen-kun." She smiled cutely. "I'm really fine with you around Allen-kun~"

'This isn't good!' He thought while trying to get away. Only to be grabbed by Kamui and given a big kiss to the lips. 'W-WHAT THE FUCK?!'

Lenalee's jaw hit the floor while Kamui moaned in the kiss. "A….A….A…."

She broke the kiss after a while and grinned. "Now you're mine Allen-kun."

His eyes rolled in the back of his head before passing out.

"Lenalee." She smiled. "Get me a wedding planner, because I'm ready to marry!"

She eye twitched as she activated her Dark Boots and kicked her 'brother' in the face.

"GAH!"

(Later)

Allen was still composing himself while Lenalee had tied Kamui to a chair.

"Lenalee! Let me go please!" She cried out while struggling against the ropes.

"No way! You're not yourself and you're staying here until you go back to normal." 'Which I hope is soon.'

"Pwease?" She asked with cute sad eyes. "Please let me go?"

"No."

"Pwease with noodles on top?" She asked with a cute tone.

"No." she sweatdropped.

"...pweaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-" she cried out without stopping to breath once. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

'She'll pass out from lack of air.'

(Five hours later)

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-" she continued with the same tone and breath. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

'How is she still conscious?!' they both thought while Allen was looking around at the different chemicals.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

'Ok, either she has a pair of iron lungs or she's serious about wanting to get out.' Allen thought while looking at a vial labeled Donkey piss. 'Yuck!'

That's when they heard a knock and Lavi walked in.

"Hey guys, where have you been?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"...Score!" He cried out before running over to Kamui. "Might I ask your name miss."

"Kamui. And pwease let me out. Pweaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"...huh?" he blinked and looked at Allen. "Um, can you explain it?"

"Kamui wanted to make Russell suffer so he, she made a elixir that makes Akuma go crazy, it didn't work and now she's a woman, then she made another batch that made her...assets grow and now she's tied up because she wants to marry me."

"...that's kind of hot." he admitted rubbing his chin. "So how are you gonna change her back?"

"We don't know. Kamui said that every other chemical wouldn't work." He said picking up a vial of salamander eyes. "And I don't think she was in her right mind during this...project."

"I'm so in my right mind Allen-kun so let me out pweaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"How long can she go on like that?"

"Five hours." Lenalee sighed. "And that's without taking a breath too."

"Have you tried knocking her out?"

"Did that, but she woke up two seconds later."

"Hmmm, well Allen could always get hitched."

"Lavi! How can I do that?!"

"Well you could just propose like any respected gentlemen and then make sure she's a good mother to some kids. That usually works."

"If that was the case then Road would be my wife by now." He deadpanned.

"Oh? So you like her?" he teased while Kamui started rocking in the chair.

"Huh?!"

"I mean it's not like you like Lenalee right?" He joked.

"NO LENALEE!" Kamui screamed. "I FORBID YOU TO BE ALLEN-KUN'S WIFE! THAT'S MY JOB!"

"I don't even like him like that!"

"...then who do you like?"

"...Miranda."

"OH GOD NO! MY LITTLE LENALEE IS GAY! OH WHERE DID I GO WRONG?!" She screamed while struggling even more against the ropes.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with me liking a girl!"

"But….why didn't you tell your sister?!" She cried out. "I could have helped."

"By blowing her up?"

"...noooo." she replied rolling her eyes away. "I would have just tied her up and put her in a cake at your birthday party. Naked that is."

Bonk!

"Ow! Lenalee why?!"

"How long is this gonna go on?" Lavi whispered to Allen.

"No idea. But it might be permanent given she didn't change back."

"Well I have one thing to say then." He smirked. "Hope your honeymoon is perfect."

"Lavi! Not helping!"

He chuckled at that when Kanda walked in.

"Where is that beansprout? I have…." he looked at the scene and sighed. "Do I even want to know?"

"No."

"...then I'm leaving." He said before cutting the ropes around Kamui. "And try not to make too much noise."

"KANDA/YOU IDIOT!"

"THANK YOU KANDA!" Kamui cried out before hugging Allen tight. "NOW LETS MARRY ALLEN-KUN!"

"Ah!"

(Timeskip)

'I can't believe I got married.' Allen thought while looking at his new ring. 'And had a honeymoon in the same day too!'

"Zzzzzzzz." Kamui snored at her desk.

'And she's still the same.' He thought while Lavi walked with with more papers.

"Kamui, more papers."

"Zzzzzz…..no more…."

"Come on, my arms are getting tired."

She slowly looked up and squinted her eyes cutely. "Pwease no more?"

Lavi blinked and blushed before turning around. "On second thought, they can wait."

She smiled before sleeping again. "Zzzzzz."

'Still the same.' sweatdropped Allen.

"Allen-koi…..let's...make a baby...zzzz." She sleep talked with a cute smile.

He paled hearing that. 'Oh crap.'

"Allen-koi….I love you….zzzzz." She smiled while moving her head to one side.

'I hope she forgets what she's dreaming about.'

She slowly moved a little as the screen went black. "Allen-koi….zzzzz."


	13. Hebe and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Hebe and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hebe rubbed her hands with a smile. 'Alright, time to pay Percy a little visit.' she then walked off and went to her room which was full of fountains and posters of Percy in swim trunks. 'And maybe do some redecorating or I'll look like a weirdo.'

She snapped her fingers as the posters changed into poster's of cute little peachicks. 'Perfect, Percy will love them!'

She started getting a proper attire together before rubbing her chin. 'Now what could I say to get him to come up here?' She changed her dress from a green one to a cute hoodie with a peacock on it, blue pants, and a shirt with the words You got nothing on this bird on it. 'Perfect.'

She looked herself over and grinned. "Now I'm ready to meet my future boyfriend! But it needs something….Oh I know!" she placed a necklace of gold and sea shells around her neck. "This will be the best first date ever!"

(Later)

-Percy's parent's apartment-

Knock knock knock!

The door opened and showed Sally answering. "Yes?"

"Hello, is Percy Jackson here?" She smiled.

"Yes, who are you?"

'Oh Zeus! I forgot the name!' "I'm….Ganymeda and I'm his...tutor." 'Hope that works.'

"..." she raised an eyebrow. "Tutor for what?"

"Um math. More specifically Algebra."

"Well why wasn't I told beforehand?"

"Oh um he just didn't want you to worry, you know with the whole bullying and stuff from his other schools."

"Who told you that? I never told anyone about it."

"..." 'Fuck.'

"You're not a tutor." scowled Sally while grabbing the knob. "If you're here to hurt my son I won't let you get away alive."

"Hey wait! I'm not here to hurt him!" She said in a panic. "I'm here...for something else."

"Then start talking on how you knew all that."

"..." she sighed before momentarily flashing back to her goddess form. "I'm Hebe, goddess of youth and patriot of brides. And I just...wanted to see Percy."

Sally's eyes widened and she let go of the knob. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't expect a goddess to come here. Um, would you like to come in?"

She changed back. "You don't have to be scared, I'm not my mother, even if she's having hard times today." She muttered the last part out loud. "So please, smile."

Sally tried smiling while letting the goddess in. "I meant no offense, it's just, I've learned from my previous husband it's best not to anger any god or goddess, but I thought you were….nevermind."

"You can tell me. I'm not like any of the other 'smite anyone because I'm vain' kind of goddess."

"I thought you were a monster in disguise coming here to kill my son."

She lost her smile at that. "Why would I do that? Kill an innocent child? What kind of person would just come up to someone's door and trick them like that? And with all due respect, if something were to happen well," she pointed to a small pigeon before causing it to revert back to an egg. "I would do the old Iolaus rejuvenation technique on them."

Sally gulped seeing how quickly that happened which just made her more cautious. "Um...right. So, has something come up and you need Percy for a quest?"

"No, but Hera is trying to reconcile with Hephaestus right about now." She counted off. "And I just divorced my bastard of an husband Heracles for sleeping with other women, including a wood nymph. But other then that, nothing life threatening this time."

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said hearing the cheating part.

"It's fine, mother helped with that after I gave her some advice." She smiled. "And by the month's end you might see Hera at your doorstep with some flowers and a lot of apology cards." She then sighed a little. "But could you let me in? It's kind of cold out."

"Oh! Of course." she stepped aside while Hebe walked in and she closed the door. "But if there's no danger or threat, why come for a visit? I mean no disrespect, I just assumed you'd be preoccupied with something else."

"Not really since I'm not the gods cupbearer anymore since Ganymede, or Aquarius as you mortals call him, took my job. So really I got nothing better to do then protect brides of all kinds." 'Even...ugh child brides.' "But I kind of...wanted to…"'she looked a little skittish. "...um...well…."

"Yes?"

"I...Iwanttodateyourson!"

Sally's eyes widened in shock while Hebe blushed. "I...beg your pardon?"

"Yes, I...I want to date Percy." 'Gods, fade me!'

"Um...if you don't mind me asking, why?"

"It's hard to explain completely without...making you think I'm a creep." She blushed. "But to simplify it, I just fell for his kind personality."

Sally nodded since her son did that effect, but felt dread at being considered a creep for some reason. On the other hand she doubted she could stop a goddess from dating her son, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try. "Well, he's relaxing in his room right now."

"Oh….well, um…" 'This is awkward.' "Could I...see him?"

"Of course."

She smiled at that. "Thank you miss Jackson. It really means a lot." she turned and walked away while pondering which door was his room.

(With Percy)

Said hero was currently sleeping on his bed while a text book was on his face. Hebe poked her head in and smiled while he gave a small snort.

'So cute.' She thought while sitting next to him. 'And kind of handsome up close.'

Percy kept snoring while she carefully picked the book off without waking him. He moved to the side while Hebe chuckled at the cuteness.

'Cute now, but he'll be quite the looker when he gets up there.' She thought before seeing his eyes open slightly. 'Looks like he's waking up, he's cuter doing this.'

"Mmm, what?" he blinked seeing a woman looking down at him and looked at her awkwardly. "Um, hi?"

The woman smiled at that as Percy took a better look at her. She was a bit shorter then him with short blond hair, a green hoodie with a peacock on it, a pair of blue pants that showed off her very large ass, her white shirt looked a little loose near her C cup chest, her brown eyes looked like the kindest person on earth was looking back at him. "Hello Percy, sleep well?"

"Yeah." he slowly nodded with a blush. "Um, who are you?"

"Oh well you might be surprised but," she looked around before flashing back as her outfit changed to a long green dress as her tattoo was shown. "I'm Hebe, goddess of youth, patron of brides, and child of Hera." 'Hope that was a good introduction.'

"Hebe?" he sat up with surprise. "What are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh just here to see you. And don't worry, I asked your mother about letting me in and seeing you." She half lied. "So here I am Percy."

"Well I mean, why? Is there a quest you need me to do?"

She shook her head no. "I just wanted to see you, plus I just got a divorce on my ex, Heracles."

'Hate the guy.' Percy thought while recalling how Zoe was hurt by the guy. "Then a congratulations in order, I think?"

Hebe smiled. "Thanks, that coming from you brings me much joy."

"So why me exactly? I don't think we've talked other then now."

"Because you're a kind person. One that saved Olympus and kept WWIII from occurring. If that's not a good reason why, then I don't know what is." She said seriously. "So don't think anything less than that Percy!"

"I wasn't." he remarked. "I was just curious."

'Damn it!' "Oh, I'm sorry Percy. I just...got too into it."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, so Percy." She said while moving closer to him. "Are you single as well?"

He felt a little uncomfortable at that. "Um, do you mean in a relationship?"

"Yes." She smiled. "That's what I mean Percy."

"...are you trying to hit on me?" He asked before seeing her look flustered and red in the face. "You are."

"..." 'What should I say!? I mean this wasn't part of the plan!'

'Is this real or some crazy dream?' He thought before poking her green peacock tattoo.

"Eep! Percy?!" She blushed while feeling a little ticklish.

'It's not a dream.' he thought before reeling his hand back. "Sorry! Sorry, I just thought...this was a dream."

"It's fine Percy, I'm not mad." She said shaking her hands. "It just surprised me a little since….I'm a little ticklish there."

"Really?"

"Yes." She blushed. "Like how ticklish you are near your left cheek."

"Wait, how do you know that?"

She gulped and looked away. "Um...I um...heard it from Eros?"

"...that was a bad lie." he remarked.

"...um….I…" she gulped before pulling out a wallet with tons of shirtless pictures of Percy. "I'mamassivefanofyoursPercy!"

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped seeing the pics and was blown away since some of these had him in swimming trunks or even his underwear. 'What the hades?!'

"Percy, I'm sorry but you're just...so handsome and amazing. I just couldn't stop...being your fan." 'Any god out there hearing this, smite me!'

'Oh man, I have a goddess who's a stalker.' He thought in dread. 'That's worse than hearing then Nancy being a stalker….ok that I didn't need to think about!'

'Oh he's thinking I'm crazy. Yep I'm tempted on fading right here and now!'

"That's….awesome." he managed to get out.

She looked at Percy in shock. "W-What?! You thought...it was awesome?!"

"Um...yeah?"

"But why? I thought you would hate that."

"Well it was shocking but I'm fine with it. As long as you didn't peep on me in the shower."

"Um….of course not." She turned away. 'I so did.' "Why would I do that? I'm not a peeping tom like some goddess."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" She said with a snap. "I didn't peep on you in the shower!"

"Ok ok." he held his hands up. "I believe you."

Hebe sighed. "Sorry about that. I just...wanted to try and keep the appearance of a kind goddess so that you can be impressed by me. But now that you know I stalked you…"

"Again, it's cool. I mean really I didn't expect anyone, a goddess no less, to go out of their way like that for me."

"Well I use to think about other minor gods, but none of them stuck out like you."

"Really?"

"Yes, especially your very cute eyes."

That made him blush and smile at the compliment.

"That and your handsome face. You could make Adonis cry with that face and body." She said before blushing. 'Crap! I had to say THAT out loud!'

'Wow, she's really serious.' "Thanks, and to be honest, I think you're really...would you smite me if I say this or not?"

"I'm not one for smiting, but I might make you a toddler again." She joked.

'Ok, that scared me.' "Well when you put it that way...I think you're really….beautiful."

"..."

"Hebe?"

"..."

"Hebe? Are you ok?" Percy asked while not knowing he just made her mind break from the compliment.

'He called me beautiful. Oh gods...he really said it!' she thought with a smile. "Percy, does that mean you'd be open to the idea of us dating?"

"Well if mom's ok with it then...maybe we could date?"

Hebe's eyes widened before hugging him. "Thankyou Percy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Percy groaned from the tight embrace and felt his eyes cross. 'This is…..so nice.'

(Later)

Hebe smiled in her eagle form as she flew all the way from Las Vegas to New York in record time. And just in time to meet Percy for their fifth date together. 'I hope I can make it on time though.'

Said boy was outside his apartment dressed nice with a bouquet of flowers. 'I hope Hebe likes this Rose and Ivy combo.' He then saw an eagle fly towards his apartment before it landed and turned into his girlfriend who was now wearing a fancy green and blue dress.

"Sorry about that Percy, got held up in Vegas for...personal reasons." She smiled before seeing the bouquet. "Aw Percy, how thoughtful. Now did you know I like ivy?"

"Well it helps when I do some research and take a wild guess."

She smiled before kissing his cheek. "Well you just made me happy Percy. And the date didn't even start yet."

"That's the best part."

"Well," she smiled while holding his hand. "Let's get going, I'm really excited what you're planning to take me tonight."

"It's just a restaurant my mom likes. Nothing special except for the lobster."

"So it's Red Lobster?"

"Yes."

"That's sounds great Percy."

"And I'll be paying for it all."

"What a gentleman." She smiled. "That's why I fell for you Percy dear." 'Even if I wanted to do that for you.'

Both of them walked down the street before reaching the restaurant which wasn't as busy as usual.

"Hello," spoke a waitress with blond hair and looked kind of familiar. "Welcome...Percy Jackson?"

"Mother?" Hebe said in surprise. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I work here part time, better then being around Zeus all the time."

"Working at a mortal restaurant as a waitress then be near him. Yeah I can actually see that." remarked Percy.

Hera looked at him with a stern expression. "I know you and my daughter are close now but I recommend not doing anything that would make me regret making my dear daughter pick you out of all men on earth."

"Mother!"

"I'm being very clear and subdued. If I was more angry I would have made you run into traffic and let a car hit you."

Percy gulped. "Noted." 'Really scary, and I thought she was cool with demigods now.'

"Mother, can we just get a table?"

Hera nodded while walking them over to a booth in the far corner near the window. "I'll be right back. A lot of these mortals really love the lobster today."

'Makes sense.'

Hebe watched her mother walk away from their table while taking a look at the menu. "Mmm, should I get fried tilapia or the lobster special?"

"I heard great things about the special."

"Really? Then I'll get that with a side of beer."

"You drink that stuff?"

"Of course, I'm a former cupbearer of the gods, I drink on my breaks."

'She's got me there.' "Well I'll also get the special as well but with a side of root beer."

"That's kind of silly right now. I don't mean that it's bad but I expected you to be more adventurous."

"I'd rather not."

"And that's a smart thing." Spoke Hera while appearing next to them. "If you got a beer I dread the notion of you doing something to my daughter before you officially wed, with my approval that is."

"Mother!"

"Just being a caring mother Hebe." She sighed. "Now what do you want to order tonight?"

"Um the lobster special." Percy said. "Both of us would like that."

"Alright, it'll be done shortly." Hera said while walking off.

"That...really was awkward." Percy admitted to Hebe. "And really scary."

"Don't worry, you'll get use to her." sighed the goddess. 'But I still haven't.'

"Really?"

"Positive, plus who knows? She might get used to you."

"Hope so." He said before changing the subject. "So what was this business you had in Las Vegas?"

She blushed. 'Should I tell him?'

'Wait! If it's secret you'd just be prying.' "On second thought, I won't push the issue."

"No no, it's not a secret but…" she looked away before sighing. "Hadra was making love with her children from WWII."

"...huh?!"

"It's true."

"Hadra has kids? But the pact-"

"They are from before she made it. And they are named Nico di Angelo and Bianca di Angelo. Sweet kids but they didn't know it was 2006 until just today." She sighed. "And one thing went another and then I left they were about to go one to round two."

Percy blushed while trying not to imagine the images. Which failed miserably.

"Percy? Are you ok?" 'Yep should have just kept my mouth shut.'

"Y-Yeah!"

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to get you embarrassed."

"It's fine, really."

'I hope so.' She thought before asking. "Percy, if I was a mortal girl? Would you like me still?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought you I don't know," she pulled out a picture of Annabeth and Percy hugging. "Liked mortal girls better."

He looked at the picture and gulped. "Wait, do you think I like Annabeth?"

She nodded. "You were just so close when I saw you...well would you do the same if I hugged someone other then you Percy?"

"Well if it was just as friends I'd be fine, but if there something else I'd be a little bit bothered."

"Then you and this mortal?" 'If she's someone other than a friend I'll make her a baby!'

"Just friends. Nothing more, plus she's a child of Athena and she would be mad at a 'sea spawn' dating her daughter."

'Oh thank Zeus.' She thought as she saw her mother bringing out the food. "Thanks mother."

"You're welcome my dear. But," she looked at Percy. "I expect no funny business at the table."

"Yes ma'am."

She nodded before leaving them.

"Well, let's dig in."

Hebe nodded as they started eating their meal. Well tried to as cracking the lobster's exoskeleton with a crab cruncher was a little harder then it seemed. "Come on, come on!"

"Do you need help?"

"No I'm fin-"

Crack!

She went wide eyed as the lobster claw shot out and hit Percy in the groin area. 'Oh...my...gods…'

Percy's eyes widened while he let out a wheeze and crossed his legs. 'OH SWEET HADRA!'

"P-Percy?" She said with a mix of concern and giggling. "A-Are you ok?"

He let out a pained moaned and his head dropped to the table.

"Percy!" 'Oh gods I killed him!'

'So much...pain…' he thought while trying to sit up. "I'm….fine."

"Oh gods I'm so sorry Percy! I didn't know that was going to happen!"

"Hebe...let's just...eat ok? I'm really...fine right now."

She just nodded while he started eating his food. Only for the same thing as before to occur, but this time it hit her in the chest. "Ow!"

"You alright?"

"Yes, but was that you getting back at me?" 'Oh I'm going to feel that in the morning.'

"No, I didn't think something like that was gonna happen." He said before seeing her with another lobster leg. "No, don't you eve-"

Smack!

"...this means war you know right?" He said while grabbing a tail.

(With Hera)

'Mortals, annoying sometimes but good tippers.' She thought while finishing up with an order before seeing food being thrown across the table in the far corner. 'Oh my husband no!'

"You're gonna get it Percy!"

"Not before I get you back Hebe!" He laughed while throwing a leg at his girlfriend.

"What are you two doing?!"

They stopped and turned to Hera.

"Um…"

"Mother...we were um…"

"Playing lobster wars." Percy finished suddenly.

She growled and crossed her arms. "You two are on a date, right?"

"Yes." Both said with a gulp.

"And you two are adults, right?"

"Yes."

"THEN DON'T PLAY WITH YOUR FOOD!"

They flinched at that while somehow Percy appeared next to Hebe and hugged her tight. Which was what to goddess was doing as well. "A-Ayi ma'am/mother."

"Now clean up this mess and get back to eating." 'It's like they are children again.'

Both nodded and rushed to clean it up.

(One cleaning and dinner later)

"Now that you're acting civilized again." Hera said with a stern frown. "Would you like desert?"

"No thanks."

"I would like a chocolate cake for the two of us." Hebe smiled.

"It will be about five minutes." Hera said while walking away.

"She looked real mad."

"Well we did start a good fight." Hebe said nervously. "So mother does have a reason to be mad at us, well mostly me since I never did this before in my immortal life."

"Well you never been to a red lobsters have you?"

"No, or really any place this nice. All my ex wanted to do was watch wrestling and have sex. Kind of a bored now that I think about it."

"Yeesh, what a boring way to have fun with a sexy goddess like you." flirted Percy.

"Oh you, you don't mean all that right."

"Maybe I do, but that depends on you." he teased.

She blushed. "Well...thanks for that hot stuff." 'That was bad flirting!'

"Hot stuff?"

"What? I was trying to come up with a nickname for you."

"...well it's better then the nickname I was thinking of giving you Hebe."

"Oh and what's that hot stuff?"

"Sexy cougar."

She blushed hearing that. "W-W-Why that one...exactly?"

"Because you're sexy and you remind me of a cougar hunting it's prey."

"That...That's fine." 'Oh god that felt good...I think I came a little hearing that nickname.'

"Here is your cake." Hera said while putting a small cake in front of them. "I hope this one doesn't get thrown around after it was recently made."

"It won't."

She nodded while leaving the check on the table. "Then I'll be with other patriots then."

Both turned to the cake and were unsure who should take the first bite.

"Percy I think you should take the first bite."

"No no, I insist you take the first bite."

"No that would be rude of me."

Both frowned while they occasionally pushed it towards the other.

After a while they decided what the heck and took a spoon full at the same time. Which was a kodak moment for pictures at the moment.

Both ate the bites and smiled at the taste.

"This is really good." Percy smiled.

"Agreed, it tastes as good as your lips."

"Um what?"

She blushed. "Oh um, I mean since we do kiss and the like I just thought this cake tasted like well your cute kisses Percy."

He chuckled and looked away. "Thanks."

"Anytime, hot stuff."

"You too sexy cougar."

(One long walk later)

"That was a great date Percy." Hebe smiled as they made it back to the apartment. "It was really fun too."

"You said it." He smiled while feeling really happy. "Especially with you here."

Hebe smiled at that before stopping. "Percy, we have to meet the council next month."

"How come?"

"It's about us." She sighed. "If we don't tell them then one way or another we might either get separated, cursed, or well you know how Prometheus was punished right?"

"Yes."

"It might be ten times worse if father found out or anyone else if we keep this a secret."

"Good point."

"I really don't want to lose you Percy." Hebe said sadly. "That's why I wanted to tell you before the meeting."

"Well telling them won't be hard, it's their reactions that are different."

"I know, and I'm just worried that's all."

"Don't be, just stay calm and happy as always and everything will be fine Hebe."

"I'll try." She said before Percy kissed her on the lips.

"Hope you calmed a little from that one my sexy cougar." He said with a smile.

"Oh shut up." she teased. "Well looks like I have to give you a little gift."

Percy looked confused before getting kissed on the lips.

"Perfect right hot stuff?"

"I don't know, I might need to do it again just to be sure."

She giggled before they kissed again, just as a camera flash occurred with Sally holding her phone up.

"This is a keeper for the scrapbook."

"M-M-Mom!"

"M-Miss Jackson!"

"Well I'll just let you two kiss, or do you want to stay here for the night?" She asked with a wink.

Both groaned with red faces. 'This is so embarrassing!'


	14. Fluttershy and Twist

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Fluttershy and Twist

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We see Fluttershy, about to wake up gracefully to a fine Saturday morn-

*Smacked with a salad bowl!*

"Ow!"

Scratch that, make it, we see Fluttershy get smacked awake on a Saturday morning by her rude pet rabbit, Angel Bunny.

Fluttershy rubbed her cheek and saw Angel tapping his foot on the bed impatiently. "Either you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or I..." Then she turned to her alarm clock. "Oh-my, I overslept. Sorry Angel." She apologized as she got out of bed.

He rolled his eyes while the tall mare walked to the kitchen to get his dish ready while he glanced at the flaccid object dangling between her legs.

Not many citizens knew her secret, only let her closest friends and family knew. Anyone else who learned this, were badly damaged, as in, she killed them! Okay I'm kidding about the killing part, but point is...no-one besides her closest friends and family knew that Fluttershy was a futanari.

She was born with a dick and pussy and always felt embarrassed and ashamed since it also came with an annoying libido that came when she was older.

Now she does all she can to calm herself. Or else, the horrible demon shall take over and fuck every mare! Good thing this chapter takes place during the day, because her libido goes into demon levels of horny when she transforms into Flutterbat, and trust me...you don't wanna see what happens to her night victims.

She got the salad together and set it down. "Here you go Angel."

Angel swipped it away and began eating while Fluttershy began her deep breathing exercises, to help her not lose control.

'Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out." She continued for half an hour before going back to her room and changing. She pulled a green sweater over herself which made her E sized breasts stand out more while slipping some blue jeans on. After that, she brushed her hair and then stepped outside to greet the world with her natural beauty.

She smiled and walked down the path and towards Ponyville.

"Wow, the animals and ponies all seem so ecstatic today." She said, seeing all the animals out and the ponies playing. It was a nice day, as long as no evil tries to ruin it...

"Phew, no signs of a bad guy today, I was worried. Now, where am I gonna go today?" She pondered, but her pondering stopped, for she hit her head on a wall for not looking where she was going. "Ow." She then pulled her head up. "Would you look at that, I'm at Daisy's flower shop."

She went around to the front of the flower shop to see Roseluck watching the stand. She wore a grey tank top that hugged her D sized breasts with a pair of short blue jeans.

Upon looking at the busty babe, Fluttershy had a slight twitch in her pants. 'Oh-no, and I gave myself extra time this morning.' "Morning Rose."

"Good morning Fluttershy, what brings you here? Thought you'd be hanging out with your usual group of friends."

"What's that about? It's not like we're the popular clique at a school, you guys can just hang out with us whenever you want...just be prepared incase we have to deal with a bad guy." she replied while smiling and slowly taking deep breathes.

"Hey, what's with the deep breathing? Are you okay? Are you pregnant and you've been hiding it for months, and now the baby is growing, making you start breathing like that?"

"What? No, this is how I normally breathe. I don't have a baby."

"Ah, okay, but you know, I could easily picture you as a mother." she teased which made Fluttershy blush.

"Well, can't say I haven't imagined it, but I don't know who yet."

"Don't worry Fluttershy, the one you want will appear, you just gotta be patient, now here, take these tulips for the road."

"Thanks. It was nice talking to you Rose." Fluttershy said before leaving. She took a smell from the tulips and smiled before looking around as she saw the different ponies around.

They greeted her and she greeted back. All the while, stealing glances from them. Rarity's chest, big enough to rival Fluttershy's. Derpy's bubble butt, it was so big and perfectly round that it made Fluttershy frustrated Derpy was with Doctor Whooves. Rainbow Dash's long soft legs, poor Fluttershy, being rejected because her lesbian friend said she wasn't 100% female

She tugged on the collar of her sweater and leaned against a tree while feeling a twitch again. 'Oh no! I need to stay calm, I need to remember that my lust doesn't control me, I control it.'

That's when Spike saw her. He wore a purple and green hoody with brown khakis. "Hey Fluttershy, you okay?" Asked the teen dragon.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You're sweating, you're breathing funny, you're leaning against a tree, you sure you don't want me to walk you to the hospital?"

"Yeah *pant* I just need to rest."

"Okay." Spike said as he walked away. 'I bet she's pregnant.'

Fluttershy wiped her head while she started walking. 'Maybe I should go to the spa and get a mas-NO! That'll only make it worst!' She looked around and saw the Sugarcube Corner. 'M-maybe some candy will help cool my nerves.'

She walked over and pushed the door open before walking over to the counter.

"Fluttershy, glad to see you!" Greeted Pinkie Pie. She wore a magenta T-shirt that showed off her D-cups and belly button with bright blue low rider jeans that showed off her big ass.

"H-H-Hi Pinkie." blushed Fluttershy while getting another twitch and walked over to the counter. 'Don't stare!'

"What's wrong? Are you losing control again?" She asked. "Want me to help?" She then asked in a sensual voice.

Fluttershy blushed brighter and crossed her arms while looking away. "A...A...Ah..."

"Just kidding." Pinkie joked. "So what would you like? I'll have our part time employee bring it to your table."

Fluttershy pouted and crossed her arms under her chest. "Pinkie, that wasn't funny."

"Aw, I'm sorry Fluttershy." smiled Pinkie. "But I think you'll like some of the new sweets we just got in."

"Oh boy, I love new sweets."

"Then you'll love our new part timer, she's a real treat." Then Pinkie Pie pointed at a teenage mare shining a table.

Fluttershy turned and swore to Celestia her eyes were gonna fall out of her head.

"Pinkie, can we dithcuth a raith? I know I'm working part time, but I'd like a thlighty bigger pay." Said Twist as she was shining a table. She was wearing a small purple top that strained against her DD sized chest while she wore a red and white skirt with her belly exposed and her legs in clear view.

A drop of blood rolled down Fluttershy's right nostril.

:

"Sorry Twist, but you gotta really work for that."

"Yeth ma'am."

'N-not good! I am now fully...'

"That Angel in your pants or are you just happy to see Twist?" Pinkie pointed.

Fluttershy jumped with an 'Eep!' before running out the doors.

"It was nice seeing you Fluttershy, hope you can 'cum' to Applejack's birthday tomorrow." Pinkie called.

Fluttershy flew over to a street alley with a dead end. "Ooooh, why me!" she groaned grabbing at the bulge through her jeans while panting. 'I'm so close! I need to rub one out here before someone sees this.'

She saw a dumpster to hide behind. She rushed over and fumbled with the zipper and tugged on it before dropping her pants and pulled her panties down before her stallion cock stood up rigid.

"I hope this doesn't count as grafitti." she grasped it and shuddered before slowly rubbing it with a groan. Her whole body shook as she stroked her penis, feeling so much pleasure.

'If only I had the courage to date someone, maybe then my libido wouldn't have gotten this bad.' she let out a moan while using one hand to focus on around the tip while some of her precum dribbled out. Her pre-cum was the equivalent to a running faucet. Years and years of holding back her urges has made her become extremely pent up.

'I knew I'd regret when the kids from Cheerilee's school would blossom into full grown beauties!' she thought biting her lip. 'Why did they have to be early bloomers! They'll have breasts twice my size when they're older!'

She stroked faster and her breathing was like that of a person with asthma. 'Oh god! First I wanna violate my own friends, and now I'm getting horny over little kids!'

She then felt different as she thought about Twist. 'Why doesn't she wear something baggier? It's like she's begging for someone to fuck her!' She thought as she shot her cum, hosing the walls of the alley with her seed. She moaned and dropped to her knees while her dick twitched from each spurt.

"That was incredible...I haven't came that much since..." She then heard Twist humming as she walked by the street alley. "Her shift must've ended...okay now Fluttershy, you need to ignore her and breathe...ignore her and breathe...' She thought. "Oh who am I kidding, there's been a rise in teen mothers anyways, what's one more!"

Twist kept walking while not noticing the dark looming figure of Fluttershy behind her with her hands reaching out. 'I've been working at Thugarcube Corner for 5 weekth already and no boyth have walked up to me, trying to ath me out. What am I doing wrong?' She pondered, before one hand wrapped around her mouth and the other around her chest, before being pulled into a dark alley. "Mmmph!"

"So soft." whispered Fluttershy while lightly squeezing the breast.

'Oh come on! I wath horny, but not like thith!' Twist complained in her head. 'Well, it thure took thith guy long enough to realithe how thexy I am.' But when she turned around..."Flutterthy!?"

"You did this." she spoke while squeezing the breast harder while dragging Twist over behind the dumpster. She slammed her lips against Twist's as she pulled her sweater off. "Hey! Take off your's too!"

"Okay." Twist nervously replied. 'What ith wrong with the normally calm mare?' She thought as she pulled down her skirt. As Twist looked down, that's when she noticed it. "W-What ith that?!"

"This is my dick." spoke Fluttershy giving it a rub with a lustful expression. "And I'm going to use it on you."

"You gotta be kidding me."

Fluttershy pushed Twist against the wall while they were still hidden behind the dumpster before she grabbed at Twist's shirt and ripped it off exposing the purple bra underneath. "Does this look like I'm kidding?" She pushed her face in between Twist's breasts and began humming.

"I-I've never been motorboated before, feelth good." gasped Twist with a blush while letting out a moan as Fluttershy reached down and started rubbing her sides. Twist kept in her laughter, trying to not be noticed in the dark alley by passing by ponies.

Fluttershy however moved her hands down the back of Twist's skirt where she felt her panties and gave her ass a hard pinch.

Twist jumped from that.

"You were practically begging someone to fuck you if all you have on is a skirt with panties underneath." whispered Fluttershy while rubbing the ass. "You wanted some of them to stare and fuck you right there, didn't you?"

"You don't know how long I've been craving dick." Twist told Fluttershy. "I did everything to put mythelf out there, but no one hath been athking me out or at the very leath going crazy for me."

"Well this won't calm down for a long time, so I'm going to use you as my own personal cumdump." Fluttershy grabbed Twist by her shoulders and made her get on her knees with the dick in front of her face. "Now start licking."

Twist obliged, licking Fluttershy's dick while massaging her balls. Both of which were enormous and the dick was long and felt warm just being near it.

'I hope she warms me up faster, I wanna flood her!' thought Fluttershy with a moan from the licking and was stunned since she had NEVER felt this before. Fluttershy thrusted as she licked.

"A little Impathieny aren't we?"

"Sorry, I'm probably too excited." She said before Twist pet Fluttershy's dick in between her chest. "A-AH!" Moaned Fluttershy as she felt the softness of her breasts and the smoothness of her tongue. 'A breast job! Oh thank you Celestia!'

She was so excited as her dick began to twitch. Fluttershy reacted fast to the twitching of her dick and stuffed it right in Twist's mouth.

Twist gasped and gagged as she felt Fluttershy quickly start to thrust it in and out with the tip touching the tip of her throat.

"I'm gonna cum!" she moaned while thrusting. "Drink it all!" The floodgates were open, and her load went into Twist's mouth.

She gagged, and tried to swallow all of Fluttershy's seed, but some would spill out of fhe sides of her mouth.

Fluttershy pulled out and noticed she didn't drink all of it. "You naughty young mare, I'm gonna have to punish you." She said, while lightly slapping Twist's cheeks with her dick.

Twist shuddered hearing that while swallowing the sperm in her mouth.

"Now, lay down on your back and show me your pussy."

Twist obliged and did what she said. The moment Twist spread her legs, it activated something in Fluttershy.

She held the legs open while rubbing her cock against it and felt her juices slowly get rubbed on it.

"Will you be gentle? It's my firtht time."

"..." Fluttershy didn't hear as she rubbed against her entrance harder.

"Dammit."

She pulled back with her tip at the entrance and started to push in with gritted teeth.

Twist grit her teeth as well, as Fluttershy's dick speared her barrier. After that, Fluttershy held nothing back as she thrusted super fast. "Yeow!"

"Ah! Your pussy is so tight and snug! Oh I've wanted to feel like this for years!" She pulled Twist closer, making their chests squeeze and rub against each other.

Twist moaned while Fluttershy started licking her neck while feeling the cock stuff her insides each time it went in, and that was about half the length.

"Oh Twist, I just wanna stuff your hole with my cum, over and over again!" moaned the pegasus feeling the insides hug her dick. "I wanna paint it all white with my sticky sperm!"

"Go ahead! Let'th be motherth." Twist moaned.

"Oh you'll not only be a mother, but my cumdupster!" she moaned moving her dick in deep enough with the tip pressing against Twist's womb. "I can feel my dick twitching! Wanting to get you pregnant!"

Twist moaned before Fluttershy pressed their lips together and felt it twitching inside her.

Fluttershy's 2nd load flooded Twist's pussy, she screamed from the extreme pleasure, but covered her mouth so no-one would hear and after that, Fluttershy pulled out. The white liquid spilling onto the ground.

"That wath incredible."

"Was? I'm not through with you yet." Fluttershy told her. "I'm good to go for 3 more rounds."

Twist's eyes widened before Fluttershy made her lean against the dumpster while making her stick her ass out further. "Thay what!?"

"You're gonna be my new favorite!" Said Fluttershy as her dick slipped right back into Twist's pussy.

Meanwhile in another dimension, in a brown suit, Discord watched what was happening through a magic mirror. "But I thought I was your favorite..."

"Brace yourself Titty Twist, I'm gonna fuck you like a rabbit!" groaned Fluttershy while gripping Twist's hips as she pistoned her dick in and out with a moan.

Twist moaned as well, feeling her dick inside her again. Her head could be seen if somepony looked down the alley and that made her blush at the idea of getting caught.

"Twist! Let me kiss you again! Let me feel that tongue you use to curl your candy canes." Fluttershy reached over and made Twist face her before pressing their lips together again before shoving her tongue into the younger girl's mouth. 'I can almost taste the peppermint from her tongue.'

'I dunno if thould be worried that Flutterthy ith gonna make me her thex thlave or happy that I'm finally getting laid.' thought the girl while Fluttershy started sucking on her tongue while each thrust pushed the sperm inside her further and further.

They then both felt her dick, ready to cum again.

"I'm cumming again!" she moaned before pushing as much as she could inside before her sperm went gushing inside Twist.

Twist covered her mouth again as it entered her! After cumming, Twist was now panting as she fell, but was then caught by Fluttershy.

"You okay?"

"Juth tired and a little hungry."

"Oooh, let's finish at my cottage!"

"But I can't move my legth."

"Well, why don't you just keep quiet and I'll fly us back without anyone noticing." she purred while keeping her dick in Twist while wrapping her arms around her hips and spread her wings.

Later, they made it to Fluttershy's home and she quickly rushed Twist to her room.

"Hope you're ready for round 4!"

Twist moaned as Fluttershy dropped her on the bed while pulling out of her oozing hole before she flipped the filly on her stomach and got on her knees before slamming her entire dick into the pussy, this time going so far with the tip pushing open the entrance to her womb.

"I'm gonna have so many kids with you!"

"Like rabbith?"

"Yes, like rabbits!" she groaned while stunned since the entrance clung to her tip each time she went in and all the cum already inside the pussy was making it all slick and easy to slide in.

"Flutterthy, I think I'm gonna cum thith time!"

"Wait for me to cum! I want to do it at the same time!" she groaned while reaching up and started squeezing Twist's breasts without stopping. "Next time I should fuck you at school so everyone can see your slutty side!"

"Well, conveniently, the theme for the thchool prom next week ith orgy."

"O-orgy?" Fluttershy stopped.

"Yep, it wath either gonna be movie themed or orgy themed. Gueth everyone at thchool wath more horny than we thought."

Hearing that made Fluttershy's rationality snap before she roared ouy and started hammering into Twist with enough force that her cock tip kept entering her womb directly.

'I feel her dick about to cum again!' thought Twist who already felt the sperm in her get pushed in and some of it go out with each thrust while stunned at how much her womb was opening up.

Both of them moaned louder as Fluttershy came again! This time Twist felt her belly expand a little. She moaned and felt her head going cloudy while feeling the sperm pour directly into her womb.

As Twist panted, feeling very exhausted, Fluttershy quickly pulled her entire dick out, and then started poking at Twist's anus.

"Round 5...ith up there?" Panted Twist, with her eyes barely open.

"That's right, I'm gonna turn your ass inside out." spoke Fluttershy licking her lips while taking some of the sperm dribbling from her tip and started rubbing it against the hole. "Just gotta lube you up."

Twist tensed up from the rubbing and let out a gasp as Fluttershy started pushing a finger up there.

"Ah...fuck! You're so tight."

Twist bit her lip as the pegasus began moving the finger in and out of her backdoor.

"I'm gonna need your butthole to be slippery and loosened up before I go in." Fluttershy stopped fingering her and leaned in before she started licking against the hole.

"Why would you lick it?"

"To help loosen it."

Twist relaxed and braced herself as Fluttershy began to take her anal virginity. She gripped the bed and let out a cry of shock feeling her anus get spread open. "Owowowowowow."

"Don't worry, I'm being as gentle as I can be before I unleash the beast." she smirked which made Twist go pale hearing that.

And once her entire length was inside.

"Okay, now let's do this." She whispered into Twist's ear.

She pulled back with a grunt and slammed all the way in with a groan while Twist jumped with a cry of pain. "It may hurt now, but don't worry, it'll go away soon."

'Easy for her to say!' Thought Twist as she began tearing up from the pain.

Fluttershy reached down and started kneading Twist's chest. "It'll all be over soon, don't worry." She comforted while licking Twist's cheek.

Twist started relaxing from the rubbing and licking. "Yeth, it feelth very good, keep going."

Wrong thing to say since Fluttershy pulled back with just the tip in before burying it all in twist's ass.

Twist couldn't utter anything, her mouth was wide open, aa if she were gasping and her eyes were super wide.

"You okay?" Fluttershy asked as she stopped.

"J-juth thtunned from the power of that thrutht."

"Well don't fret, I'm almost done."

"Can you go fathther?"

"Of course." Then Fluttershy went even faster, making the bed creak loudly. "I'll be ready to flood your tight little asshole!"

"Unload all of it!" Twist moaned.

Fluttershy hammered in faster before slamming in all the way and moaned before her sperm started gushing inside Twist.

Both screamed in ecstasy so loudly that the animals and neighbors woke.

Angel frowned and stomped up to his owner's door before banging on it.

Fluttershy opened the door. "Sorry Angel, just having fun with a guest."

Angel threw a salad bowl at her.

"You're absolutely right Angel." Then she turned to Twist. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Nah, my parenth are probably wondering where I am." Said Twist as she put her clothes on. "It wath a wonderful experience, hope to thee you tomorrow." She then pecked Fluttershy on the cheek before exiting her bedroom with her legs limping.

Angel looked at Fluttershy who's cock finally went soft.

"You know Angel, since I no doubt got Twist pregnant, it only seems fair one of your babies becomes the pet of my kid."

Angel's widened before he was grabbed by the ears.

"Too the breeding cages, I know you have a crush on that jackalope. You 2 will be in more love than Shining Armor and Cadence." She giggled as the struggling rabbit really didn't want to do this.


	15. Female Heatbat and Ben

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Heatbat and Ben

Series: Ben 10

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ben." Gwen frowned while holding a book with whipped cream on it. "Did you do this to my text book?!"

"Nope." he replied without looking up from his game.

"Then why is there a post it reading _Ben was here_ on it?"

"Maybe you don't know how to spell your name." he snickered while getting a new high score.

Gwen growled before grabbing the game and turned it off and taking the batteries out before throwing them out the window.

"Hey! I was playing that!"

"Oh? Well now you can read a book." She smirked. "Right after you clean my text book!"

"No way, you clean it."

"You did it, so you clean it!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Kids stop it!" called Max from the driver's seat. "Ben if you made a mess of Gwen's book, then it's your responsibility to clean it up."

Ben grumbled at that. "Fine."

Gwen smirked while Ben grabbed the book. "Try not to smear the ink."

"Ba ba ba." he said while sticking his tongue out. He went to the sink to get started when he heard a loud thump on the roof. "What the?"

The sounds of pittering was heard from the roof.

"Guys….I think some giant bird's on the roof."

"Nice try Ben, but that's not gonna work." spoke Gwen relaxing on the seats while getting ready to listen to music.

"I'm serious listen!"

Patter patter patter patter.

Gwen looked up and stood before walking over to her cousin. "Yeah, but maybe it's a few birds who needed a little rest from flying."

"Mayb-"

Slash!

A small hand bust through the roof before moving back up as a yellow eye peered through the hole and moved back as the sounds of pittering occurred again, this time at the back of the RV.

Max looked back and stopped the vehicle. "Kids, what was that?"

"I don't know!"

"It looked like a kid...but if he or she was a Kung Fu master."

The sounds got louder in the back of the RV before going silent.

Knock knock.

They turned to the door and looked really confused as the knocking kept going.

"Time to go hero." smirked Ben pushing the button and started dialing through aliens. He then changed into…..Ripjaws.

Knock knock knock knock.

"Wait, I'll open the door to make sure it's not human." spoke Gwen.

"Ok. Just don't expect me to save you from an alien with a large mouth." He sarcastically chuckled.

Gwen rolled her eyes before opening the door as she saw a small person with a brown cloak covering its body. "Yes?"

"...hello." the person said in a girl's voice.

"Um hello."

"...can I come in?"

"Uh, sure." she replied before turning to Ripjaws and whispered. "Hide in the bathroom."

He nodded before running into the bathroom just as the girl walked into the RV.

"..."

"So um...how are you?" Gwen said trying to start a conversation.

"Shush!" She said while looking around. "I'm trying to listen."

Gwen and Max shared a confused look while the person held a hand up to the side of their head.

The person then heard something and moved towards the bathroom before ripping the door open. "There you are!"

Gwen, Max, and Ripjaws' eyes widened at the sudden strength with Ripjaws gulping as he sat in the tub which was half full to keep him hydrated.

The person looked at Ripjaws before moving towards him but stopped seeing the water. 'Water! I hate water!'

"Um...it's your imaginary friend mister fish."

"...you sound so familiar." The person said with a smile under the hood. "Really familiar."

Gwen gestured for Ripjaws to be quiet while trying to come up with an excuse. "Um, he's just...a new species of anglerfish me and my grandpa found near Lake Michigan."

"Lake Michi what? Never heard of it." The person said confused. "And I lived in the bayou for years."

"Oh, well don't worry, he's house broken." she smirked while Ripjaws frowned at the jab.

"...ok?"

Beep beep beep beep.

'Not now!' Ripjaws thought before he changed back into Ben.

"Huh?" The person turned around. "Now I definitely know that sound! It's you!"

Gwen gestured Ben to stay quiet while he covered his mouth and she tried smiling. "Who?"

"The boy with the strange metal wrist, the one that turned into that strange rock child and flaming fish." The person smiled. "Oh I really missed chasing him around for fun."

'Wait, can she not see me?' thought Ben since the person wasn't looking at him. 'And how does she know me?'

"So can I see him?" The person asked while trying to listen again. "I can't find him anymore."

"Um, are you referring to my grandson?" asked Max. 'If they didn't notice Ben transforming back they must be blind.'

"Grandson...wait. Aren't you the one that I saw turn into a worm? I know that voice anywhere. I think?"

"Um, what are you talking about?" he asked. 'Worm? That never ha-wait, when we fought Animo! Did she heard what happened? But that doesn't explain how she knows me by name if she didn't see what happened, even if a blind person's hearing is heightened.'

"You know, the strange man with the cracking voice used a loud kabooming thing and turned you into a worm. Same as me but I'm no bug right?" She chuckled before hearing something. "He's here somewhere...I just know it."

That got everyone's attention especially the whole 'strange cracking man' comment.

The person moved over to the tub and reached out before her hands brushed against the top of Ben's hair. "Soft hair, soft skin, ah! It is you!" The person said before hugging Ben. "Oh I missed you so much!"

Ben blushed a little at the sudden hug. But also felt uncomfortable since he was wet and getting the cloak wet. "Um, you might wanna let go."

"Why?" She asked as the cloak got wetter as she hugged him even more.

"Your cloaks getting wet."

The person looked at it and just chuckled. "Oh that, I'm fine as long as I'm with you."

"..." 'What's with this person?!'

"Just who are you anyway?" asked Gwen with a raised eyebrow. 'Something's really off.'

"I have no name. But that man called me Heatbat."

That really got their attention while Gwen walked over and pulled the top part of the hood off.

But to their surprise and disbelief, it was Ben's face but more feminine with red hair, brown highlights, and two small bat like ears. Her eyes were also milky white with some of Heatblast's markings going down her eyes and mouth.

"Woah." spoke Ben with wide eyes.

"What? Did someone put a hand on me?" She asked looking around confused.

"No, but you look...like me."

"I do? I never knew that."

"Um, maybe you could tell us more, after Ben's out of the water." suggested Max.

She frowned before getting up and falling face first to the ground. "Ow...why is there a floor right here?!"

(Later)

"So can you tell us about yourself?" Asked Max while watching the girl trying to hug Ben again. But accidentally hugged Gwen.

She sniffed and moved back. "You're not him, your scent is wrong."

"Scent?"

"It smells like bug spray. And your voice….so whiny and annoying."

"Well you're not off." snickered Ben while Gwen gave him the stink eye.

The girl turned and gave Ben a hug. "You smell like fruits and tasty grubs!"

That made Ben lose his smirk while Gwen covered her mouth and he tried pushing her away. "Um, so who are you?"

"I'm a bat." She said while nuzzling Ben. "And your voice is like a song birds!"

"A bat?" spoke Gwen with a raised eyebrow. "I get the whole ears, and...well eyes part, but there's a few problems with that. You look like my dweeb of a cousin, and you're a girl. Mind filling us in?"

She frowned at that part. "I was a bat before the cracking man used the kabooming thing and turned me into a flaming rock thing. I had to stay alive so I stayed with the man before finding," she looked up at Ben. "Him, and after a chase and a fight under the water I passed out and landed on a beach somewhere where the bayou meets the big water. I came too and felt smaller and...unable to fly. I stumbled to the bath of black rocks and followed it until I heard his voice from the metal beast and jumped on it. You know the rest after that."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Why are you silent?"

"Because that story is really confused." Spoke Gwen.

"How so?"

"I mean, I'm lost on what any of that could be."

"Oh…..but I don't know how to explain it more." She said before nuzzling Ben's cheek. "So soft, like swamp grass."

Gwen snickered at that.

"Wait, I think I get it." spoke Max. "Me being a worm, her looking like Ben, saying she's a bat, and the 'flaming rock thing'? I think she might have been that bat Animo altered when the faceplate came off the Omnitrix."

That got the children's attention.

"Omnitrix?" The girl asked confused. "What's that?"

"The metal ring thingy." spoke Ben. "But grandpa, if she's that Heatbat thing, how'd she become….well this?"

"I think your DNA signature, since it was handled by you all the time, somehow affected the ray and gave her both Pyronite and human DNA."

"Pyrohuh?"

"The rock thingy." sighed Gwen. "And if that's true, she's like...a hybrid of an Earth bat, Ben, and an alien all in one."

"Is that even possible?"

"She's right there Ben."

"Oh….my bad." He chuckled before the girl hugged him tighter. "But that doesn't explain why she so clingy."

"Because you smell so nice." She smiled while hugging tighter. "And your voice is so appealing."

"..."

"Um….what?"

"Because he smells nice and has an appealing voice."

"Hmm, well what if you stick around for a little bit?" suggested Max. 'I need to try and do some research.'

"Really? You mean it wormy?"

"It's Max, and sure, I don't see why not."

She smiled before hugging Ben tighter. "Hear that? I get to stay with you! Isn't that great?!"

"Gah! T-Too tight!"

"Oh sorry." She said while letting go. "Didn't mean it...um...where are you?" She stumbled around before grabbing Gwen's hair. "Nope, not you miss whiny girl."

"It's Gwen." she frowned. "Speaking of which, he's Ben, but what should we call you?"

"...no idea." She tried looking around for Ben. "Where are you Ben? I can't see you."

Ben was slowly moving across the room while gesturing Gwen to keep quiet.

"Oh let me help you." She smirked before moving the girl towards Ben.

'Gwen!' He thought with a pale face before the girl was pushed into him.

"Ben!" She cried out before hugging Ben again. "I found you!"

Gwen snickered while Ben groaned and Max went to open up a small console on the front without the kids seeing it and started typing in some stuff about bats.

"Ben, aren't you happy to see me?"

"It's just….well….one of those days you know?"

"No. I don't know."

"I just didn't really see this coming."

"Oh….I still don't get it." She looked at Ben confused.

"Nevermind." He said before seeing the girl hearing something before grabbing a fly and eating it.

"Mmm….yuck! It's nasty!"

"I'll say." cringed Gwen seeing the sight.

"But it used to taste so good." She frowned. "Now it tastes like dried wood….very VERY dried wood."

"Um, that's still gross."

"Maybe your tastes changed too." spoke Ben.

"Really?"

"Well maybe?"

She smiled at that. "You're so smart Ben."

"Heh, well I am-"

"Not." interrupted Gwen with a chuckle while Ben stuck his tongue out at her.

"Ben's not smart? But he stopped me twice so if he can do that, then is it...luck or being really smart?" She asked innocently.

"Luck." spoke Gwen. "He might know how to use the watch, but when it comes to book smarts, not so much."

"Ignore the doofus. She's not really street smart material." Ben retorted. "So can you get off me now?"

"Nope." She smiled. "I'm not letting you go Ben."

"Even to the bathroom?"

"...that I can do."

'Alright, so she was most likely a Florida bonneted Bat, and so far things don't seem dangerous.' thought Max looking down the profile. He then saw something odd. 'Making a harem? That's odd but at least Animo didn't make a second one.'

"Ben," she said with a smile. "Can we roost together?"

"Um...roost?"

"She means sleep." Max said while putting the device away. "Most bats roost together in pairs but her species, the Florida bonneted Bat, can either do it alone or with others."

"You mean...sleeping upside down?"

"Yes."

"Uh, that's gonna be hard." he pointed out.

"How so Ben?" The girl asked innocently.

"I don't sleep like that and I can't hang from the ceiling to go to sleep."

She cocked her head to the side. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Aw." She pouted slightly. "That's so unfortunate."

"Maybe you could try laying on your back." spoke Gwen. "If you can't eat like a bat, maybe your body is more attuned to a human's."

"But I can roost upside down." She said before jumping up onto the ceiling and hooked on as the cloak fell to her face revealing a pair of yellow bat talons and well….nothing else in terms of clothing. "See?"

"Woah!" Ben blushed and went wide eyed before Gwen quickly covered his eyes and hers.

"Um, might wanna get down for now." spoke Max averting his eyes too.

"But it's so comfy." She said while turning her head under the cloak. "And it's perfect for roosting."

"You're also naked!" cried out Gwen. "That's fine when you were a regular bat but if you look like a person, especially one our age, then you need clothes on!"

"...clothing? What's that? A new form of snake skin?" 'I hate snakes!'

"No, it's what we're wearing over our bodies. They're made to keep us warm and protect us from the weather to an extent." spoke Max. "And I agree, maybe you should come down and stay covered until we can get you something to wear besides a cloak."

She sighed before hopping down and landed on Ben. "Huh? Soft landing."

"Ow." groaned Ben.

She looked down and blushed before getting up. "Sorry Ben, I didn't see you."

'No duh.' thought Gwen and Ben.

She looked around before touching Max's shirt. "Mmm….nope. Not a wall." She then walked towards a bed and fell onto the bed. "Ow...who left that thing there?!"

"Gwen, do you have any spare clothes she could borrow?" asked Max.

"Yes but Ben here forgot to put them in the wash." She frowned looking at Ben with a stink eye.

"Hey, I did put them away…..a week ago."

"Just get her some clothes."

He huffed and went to the hamper before grabbing some clothes and handed them to her.

"Thank you, but you forgot something."

"Huh?" He said before Gwen whispered it into his ear. He blushed red at that. "W-What?! Why me?! Can't you get them?!"

"Because you forgot and it makes sense. Now do it or I'll tell her all the embarrassing moments this summer." she smirked.

"Alright alright!" He said with a blushed before returning to the hamper and grabbed some of Gwen's purple underwear. 'This is so embarrassing!'

'Payback.' Gwen smirked as Ben gave her the underwear. "Why thank you Alfred."

He stuck his tongue out at that.

"They might not be clean, but it should hold you over until we can stop at a mall for new clothes." Gwen handed them to the girl.

"Um ok?" She said before putting them on the bed and took the cloak off as it showed a human like body with Heatblast's markings on her stomach, chest, and legs, some membranes around the fingers that looked like they were glowing red embers, and a small tail near her butt. On her neck was a red version of the Omnitrix symbol.

Ben and Max looked away while Gwen assisted her in getting the clothes on without staring.

(One changing later)

"This feels...odd." The girl's said while touching the clothing. "And why is it constricting my breathing?"

"Well it feels that way cause you've never worn clothes before."

"Oh...but what's an A cup? Is it edible?"

Gwen blushed at that. "No it's a size for your...breasts."

"Oh…..is it the biggest or smallest? I heard someone with a weird voice saying something about cups and H cups before I saw the metal beast."

"I'll tell you later."

The girl nodded before stumbling to find Ben again, which resulted in her hitting the fridge. "Ow!"

"You alright?"

"Yes." She said before nuzzling Ben again. "I'm fine as long as I'm with you Ben."

He blushed while seeing Gwen take a picture. "Gwen!"

"What? I thought it would be a nice Christmas card."

"GWEN!"

"Christ...mas?" The girl asked confused. "What's that?"

"A holiday."

"Holiday….huh?" She said looking at Ben. "What's she trying to say?"

"Let's just say you're gonna learn more about people than you ever thought."

"Will you teach me?" She asked with a cute smile.

"Might as well."

She smiled before kissing his cheek. "Thank you Ben, you're my hero!"

He turned crimson as Gwen took another picture. 'This summer just got weird.'

She smiled at that before kissing his cheek again as the screen went black.


	16. Mor and Harry

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Mor and Harry

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxx

-England, 4 Privet Drive-

A quiet day in this…..boring place. Really nothing but boredom and 'normal'. Ugh makes me puke.

But what wasn't boredom was the dark secret in one of these houses. The so bad even a serial killer would go insane hearing about it. And that secret was….

"YOU FREAK! PICK UP THAT BLOODY PLATE UP NOW!"

A family that loves slavery and other things that normal people think would be insanity….well besides them. They were well...bloody insane to put it lightly.

A small boy with black hair, green eyes, a pair of broken glasses, and a scar on his head reeled back and teared up while trying to pick up the pieces of the plate that broke on the floor.

"FASTER!" Yelled a walrus with a suit as he looked ready to explode in rage. "OR I'LL THROTTLE YA!"

"Y-Y-Yes Uncle." he spoke rushing to grab each piece.

The man growled before punching him in the face. "YOU'RE TOO SLOW! FOR THAT NO FOOD FOR A WEEK!" He then grabbed the boy and walked over to a cupboard before throwing him in and closing the door before locking it. "NOW STAY QUIET YOU FREAK OF NATURE!"

The boy shivered and curled up while feeling tears run down his cheeks. 'Why….I feel so cold….'

(A few days later)

The boy felt his stomach growling in pain as he stayed curled in his cupboard. "I'm so hungry."

While he tried to ignore the hunger, he felt a cold chill run down his spine. He shivered and tried covering himself with the old blanket he was left with. However the room started to get colder as the light above him started to frost over as it it was the middle of winter. He felt his teeth chatter and tried to stay as warm as possible.

" _ **Harry Potter.**_ " Spoke a cold voice that mimicked the winter wind.

He looked around and saw nothing.

" _ **Harry Potter.**_ "

"W-W-W-W-Who's….t-t-t-there?" he shivered out.

" _ **Harry Potter.**_ " Said the voice again before something started to materialize from the shadows. " _ **Your time has come.**_ "

His eyes widened as he tried scooting away.

In front of him was a cloaked figure in pure black, with pale skin, yellow eyes and a figure reminiscent of a older woman with pure white hair, a large chest and butt. In the figure's hands was a scythe of skulls that somehow could fit into the small space. " _ **Your time on earth has come to an end. Allow me to bring you to the otherside.**_ "

He shivered even more while feeling scared from this figure. "B-B-But why?"

The figure looked at the boy before looking confused and took out a scroll from robes and read it before putting it away. "My mistake." She said in a normal voice. "You aren't scheduled until many years later."

"S-Scheduled?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry for scaring you child."

"W-W-W-Who are you?"

She sighed. "My name is Mortem. And I was here to send you to the otherside."

"What o-o-o-otherside?" he asked without stopping his teeth from chattering.

"Yes or as you humans call it, he afterlife, heaven, hell, limbo, etc etc." she said before taking notice of the child's teeth and lowered the aura she exerted. "Sorry about that child. I forgot about how my presence would affect a living person after a few minutes."

Harry slowly relaxed, but still felt cold and confused.

"Child, what is the matter?"

"A-Are you….an angel?"

"No. I'm no angel." She said while a slight smile. "I am Death."

Hearing that made him scoot away more and shiver from fear. "D-D-Don't hurt me!"

"Why would I do that?" She asked confused. "I already said your time hasn't come yet, and I can't harm someone unless I get permission from the higher ups or it connects to their time of death."

Harry moved away fast. "But...I'm a freak."

"...what?" She said with a cold frown. "Who told you such a foul lie?"

"M-My uncle and a-aunt."

"Ah yes, those two. Let me tell you something Harry. Are you aware of just what you are? And I mean completely, as in not a freak, but what you truly are in your roots."

"N-No." he said with chattering teeth.

"You, Harry Potter, are a wizard of a noble house. One that has much influence in Britain and the USA. And they all have been under my watch as their ancestor once out smarted me and lived for a long time before coming to me as a old friend."

"W-What?" he spoke in surprise and shock.

"Harry, your relatives lied about your parents death. They never died from a car crash, but from a mad wizard named Tom Riddle. And magic is real, it is not a curse but a blessing. Now tell me, what things did you do but have no idea how it happened during your life?"

Harry looked stunned and couldn't say anything.

"Now to be honest, I'm unable to take you away from this place, being as I myself don't have a single place to bring you too, but that doesn't mean I can't make a few changes, so long as your time of death stays the same, which it will."

"C-Changes? W-What do you mean?"

"I mean I can make your life a little more comfortable and manageable. As long as it doesn't involve immortality."

"L-Like what?"

She moved a little closer and put a hand on his cheek. "Giving you tolerance to pain, making your magic core stronger, allowing you to see the dead, and much more if you so choose."

"B-But what'll happen to you? I don't wanna be alone." he spoke in fear.

Mortem smiled a little. "I won't be far. Even if you can't see me at times, I won't leave you alone until the day you die."

"P-Pinky promise?"

She moved her hand over and wrapped her pinky with his. "Pinky promise."

Harry smiled while feeling happier than anytime before this moment.

"So Harry, what would you want at this moment?"

"...to be your friend?"

"Then I'll gladly be your friend in return."

"T-Thank you….M-M...or…"

"You can just call me Mor."

"Thank you...Mor." he spoke while his eyes started drifting shut.

"Sleep Harry." Mortem said while helping him onto his little blanket. "For after this day, your life with change for the better."

(Many long years later)

Mortem's prediction came true after that day. Harry found his life somewhat easier but more manageable as well. His tolerance to pain increased to the point of not feeling anything anymore, he was able to see spirits of the dead and converse with them which helped with building connections and confidence, his magic core was increased so that Harry didn't have to worry too much about his magic causing trouble unless he wanted to that is, and he because in a sense able to regain his lost body mass, even if it didn't show with his still developing body.

However the best part was that he still had a friend, even if he didn't see her most of the time.

Right now he was walking through the halls in Hogwarts while currently in his third year. And he felt a little on edge since the Dementors started to circle the school like a pack of harpies. All because his godfather was hiding somewhere looking for a rat or something, Mortem really didn't give him much details about that part, business secret as she called it.

'I wonder how she's doing right now?' he thought while hoping a little someone might come close to going over just to see her, course she said if that happens it would only happen if it was their time, no changing the rules. 'Stupid rules.'

As he walked towards his next class he happened to spot a girl about his age with long black hair, blue eyes, wearing a Gryffindor cloak that showed off her C cup chest. Which he was kind of busy staring at.

'Wow, never seen her around.'

The girl turned to him and waved hello.

He waved back while happy she didn't seem to notice him staring.

She then walked over to him and wrote something on a piece of paper. " _Hello, I'm Nor After. Nice to meet you._ "

"Nice to meet you too." he replied confused. 'Why tell me that on a piece of paper?'

" _I'm mute. Born with it and proud of it. So don't be startled._ " She wrote down seeing Harry's confused face. " _Besides I like writing, it helps with my papers._ "

"Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to be rude."

" _It's fine. Really it's nice to meet a boy with cool glasses._ "

"Um...don't you know who I am?"

" _Nope, and I really don't care._ " She wrote down with a smile. " _So what's your name?_ "

"Harry Potter."

" _Nice name. Short and sweet, I like it a lot._ "

"Heh, thanks." he smiled.

" _Anytime, oh so what class are you heading to?_ "

"Defense against the Dark Arts."

" _REALLY?! So am I!_ " She wrote down with wide eyes. " _Oh god! We are classmates!_ " She then calmed down. " _Sorry about that, kind of got too excited for a second. I mean this is my first year and I met a cool person like you today. I'm just...so happy!_ "

Harry felt a little embarrassed at being called cool.

" _Let's sit together in class today. If you um...don't mind me asking that is?_ "

"Sure, no problem."

Nor smiled before holding his hand and ran towards their class.

(A while later)

" _This is boring._ "

"I know."

" _Especially the idea that werewolves are a menace. Really while they can, they have it worse then us._ "

"Really?"

" _Yep, they can see the undead in their minds and they're their victims. One werewolf even said that the undead tried to make him commit suicide on more than one occasion._ "

"Yikes."

" _I agree._ " Nor wrote down. " _So maybe we can skip today's class and have some f-_ "

"Mister Potter." Snape interrupted. "Can you explain why you are ignoring my lesson along with this girl?"

"Um, we're not ignoring it, we were just….making sure we had enough notes."

The teacher looked at them before making the notebook levitate and move towards him. "So you plan to leave my class? 'For f-' I hope you don't mean what I think it means mister Potter?"

"What do you mean?"

He returned the book to Nor and just returned to his lecture.

" _I think he meant...sexual consent or something like that?_ " She wrote down with a flustered face.

Harry blushed and looked away. 'Damn Snape! We were gonna have fun, but not like that!'

Nor looked around before smirking as she pulled out a white wand and muttered a spell as Snape's hair turned into a snake.

"Hisss."

"Ah!" he jumped with most of the class shocked as he tried poking it off with his wand.

"Hisss!" It hissed before biting his hand.

" _It's a gartersnake. No venom._ " Nor wrote down while slightly chuckling.

"Ow!"

" _Watch this one Harry._ " She wrote down before a spell was casted as the snake vanished and Snape found himself outside the school, right in the water, close to…

" **Gra.** "

The giant squid cave.

"Blood hell!"

(Much later)

We find the two students in Snape's class room writing on the board which read ' _I won't apparate my teacher into the lake_ '. And this was the five hundredth time they did this.

"That was worth it."

Nor nodded while feeling very tired.

"You can go." Snape said while sitting at his desk. "But I expect you both not to attempt a stunt like this again."

They nodded and rushed out before snickering to themselves.

" _That was so fun._ " Nor wrote in her book.

"Big time."

" _We should do this more often, I mean it was nice to see someone laugh at my pranks….no one else does._ " She wrote while looking depressed.

Harry recognized her expression and fell a kindred spirit with the girl. "Well I don't see why not."

She went wide eyed before smiling. " _Thank you Harry! Oh god thank you!_ "

'I think I just made her day.'

" _Harry, let's plan the next prank. I'm thinking about giving Malfoy a new pair of cat ears._ "

"Maybe dog ears?"

" _Sure that also works._ " She smiled.

(Timeskip)

Two months and things have been great for Harry. For two reasons, one he had someone to talk to, even more than Ron or Hermione. And two, said someone was now his girlfriend.

Right now Harry was eating in the great hall as Nor sat next to him. Both not talking but really just enjoying the close proximity.

"Harry?" Spoke Hermione while looking at the two. "Harry?"

"Huh? Oh um yes?"

"Aren't you going to say anything to your girlfriend?"

"Like what?"

"Anything." Ron interrupted. "Both of you are bloody killing us with this silence!"

"Well I don't know what to say that I haven't already."

"Just say anything. Even telling her she's fat will work."

"Ron, that was stupid." Harry facepalmed as Nor changed the redhead's hair into a bright pink color.

"You deserved that one." smirked Hermione while Ron huffed.

" _Agreed._ " Nor wrote down. " _I'm not in anyway fat. But I do have a nice chest, right Harry?_ "

"Um….yes?"

" _Good, now you're safe from me making you getting man breasts._ " She wrote with a chuckle.

That made him shudder at the idea.

"What she say?" Hermione asked.

"Um…"

"I know!" Ron said with a grin. "She's thinking about this cooked ham right?"

Cue Ron getting a pig's snout.

"No Ron, no she wasn't."

"Hey change me OINK!" He said before 'oinking' very loud as for everyone to hear.

"Is that a werepig?"

"No thats Weasley."

"Ha! That's a laugh!"

He huffed while resuming eating.

Harry chuckled at that before looking at his girlfriend. 'She's really good with spells. And kind of cute casting them.' He sighed before noticing that one of her finger's wasn't the normal color. But a white as plaster color. 'Huh? Was that always that color?'

He then noticed something else that he didn't see before. A fine white hair even paler than Dumbledore's but still had some luster to it. "Um, Nor?"

She looked at him confused before writing. " _Yes Harry?_ "

"Was your finger and hair always that white?"

She looked at him like he just said something embarrassing as she got up and walked out of the hall.

"That was odd." Ron deadpanned.

(Later)

Harry returned to the Gryffindor room while noticing that no one was there. "Odd, normally someone's in here."

"That was too close." Spoke a voice from the girl's bedroom. "I really need to keep this body in fine condition."

Harry closed his mouth and slowly moved towards the voice.

"Really, if Harry knew about this he would freak out." Spoke the voice with a sigh. "And after seeing him in that household, causing a heart attack at a young age would literally ruin the schedule. And then I'm going to get reprimanded...again." 'Stupid Black Death!'

'Why's she talking about me like that?'

"Well maybe I should find some souls to reap while here? I mean this place is crawling with ghosts." The person said as Harry looked through the crack and saw….Nor talking?! "Or I could just take some soul's in the nearby town? I can't slack off while human now can I?"

"N-Nor?" he whispered in shock.

"Harry is kind of handsome." She mused to herself. "Especially when I saw him grow up. Ah, such fine memories of me helping him out….I wish I didn't have to lie about all of this but, if I tell him then he might be disgusted at me." 'I hope that never comes to pass.'

"Why?" he spoke pushing the door open.

She turned around and went wide eyed before frantically looking for the book and wrote. " _W-W-What are you doing here so early?! I-It's not…_ "

"Nor, you were speaking, so don't try to pretend you're mute."

She gulped while putting the book down. "S-So you f-found out? J-Just now or before?"

"Now, and what I wanna know right now is just who you really are. Seeing me grow up? We just met each other."

She sighed before her form started to change into a familiar figure's, all the curves of a hot woman mixed with a cold dark being. Her large ass and F cup chest looked a little enticing to Harry if he wasn't so damned shocked. "We met, a long time ago."

"W-Wait, now I remember! Mor!"

Mortem smiled at that. "That's me Harry."

"Wait, Mor, Nor, I can't believe I didn't see that." he face palmed.

"Well I was also surprised that you didn't figure it out earlier. But hey, it happens, like seeing your fat cousin gaining a pig's tail and ears a few years back. And yes I was there, watching you from just a few feet away."

"So you really have been with me all these years."

She nodded.

"But why couldn't I see you?"

"I can be seen only by those near death. And while yes you nearly died, I can't expect people to just see me again. So that's why I stayed hidden using the same cloak your own originally came from to hide from the same people that cross into my domain."

"But why pretend to be someone else? Why not just tell me the truth in the first place?"

Mortem sighed heavily. "Because I...I kind of like you Harry. And there is a rule that the higher ups made that states any immortal that starts a relationship with a mortal shall fade. You know the old gods did the same and they are no more. I couldn't let that happen so….I became human in appearance so I can be close to you."

Harry blinked before going mouth agape hearing that. "Like...me? As in, like like?"

"More like like like like." She emphasized. "And yes, you're the first mortal to get my attention."

"But how? I mean, you've been around for decades and eons, what made me stand out?"

"You're the living embodiment of death. You lived in hardship yet always embraced death. Unlike others who search for extensions, you don't. You just live without fear. Something I like in a person."

"Really?"

Mortem nodded. "That and you are really handsome. Especially with those glasses of yours."

He blushed while she walked over and hugged him with his head near her chest.

"Harry, I know this is sudden but I do like you. And you know that I'm Nor, we are both the same so….just please like us back?" 'Please say yes! Please!'

"Well, it's pretty awkward if I didn't like one of you." he pointed out.

She hugged tighter. "Harry, you're so sweet."

"Well you're taller and sweet." he chuckled.

"Go on." She chuckled. "Keep flattering me."

"Ok, and you're sexy, cute, hot and...really endowed."

"Oh? So you're just into me for my looks?" she mock frowned.

"N-No! I mean you do have a hot body but you're funny, out going, serious, and over all really funny with a wand."

"Oh thanks, after all I did make a wand in the past using elder tree so making a wand out of the same material helped out getting the human girl look right." she smiled while ruffling his hair. "But Harry, don't tell anyone or else I might be gone before you can say 'Sexy hot girlfriend in a bikini'."

"Oh? So someone was already planning for the future?" he teased.

She chuckled at that. "Only if you want to that is." She smirked. "Tell me Harry, do you like white or black?"

"Um both?"

"Then it's a black and white wedding. I can see it now, us under the Whomping Willow saying our vows before being reunited by death."

"Wait what?" he spoke in confusion.

"Oh it's just me thinking of the future." She winked. "You're too young to try proposing to me. But I can wait until you're thirty. Maybe younger if you 'stick' your 'wand' into me~"

Harry blushed and looked away. 'Why'd she have to put it like that?'

Mordum chuckled before changing back to Nor. "But if you want Harry, we can just go pranking Snape instead." She then grabbed the book and wrote. " _Ok?_ "

"Well, I do have a few ideas thanks to Fred and George."

" _What are they? And does it involve turning them into bunnies?_ "

"Maybe, maybe not."

" _Please? Tell me Harry!_ "

"You'll see."

She pouted at that while giving him a noogie as the screen turned to black.

"Gah! Mor!"


	17. Crystal Princess and Finn

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Crystal Princess and Finn

Series: Adventure Time

xxxxxxxxxxx

Finn and Jake were currently engrossed with a game on Beemo.

"I'm gonna beat you Jake, might as well give up now!"

"Not on your life bro!" Jake said as he pounded the buttons on the controller.

Both of them kept mashing the buttons while the crystal for Princess Bubblegum started beeping.

"Dude, get the crystal, PB is calling."

"I can't. If I look away then you'll bust my score."

"I'm already doing that bro." he smirked as his character grabbed a cherry. "Maybe she's callin' to ask you on a date."

"Nah man, she ain't interested, and just use you're stretching power to get the crystal." Finn said.

"Fine." he frowned before part of him reached out and grabbed it and brought it over before projecting the princess' face. "What up princess?"

"Finn, Jake, I have big news, a kingdom is getting a new royal family."

"Woah really?" spoke Finn in surprise while they stopped.

"Yes, but it's not here in Ooo, it's in the Crystal Dimension."

"Wait, the crystal kingdom?" Finn asked, remembering when Tree Trunks had gone crazy there and turned him into a crystal person.

"Yes. And this isn't just in one part, this is for the ENTIRE dimension."

"Really? Wow, they must have a lot of power for that." Finn said in amazement.

"That's why I want you two to go there and meet them so we can show them we're friendly. I want to try and set up a peaceful link with them as soon as possible.

"Ok, how do we get there princess?" Jake asked curiously.

"I sent a gem that is modified to take you there."

"Really? Cool, thanks PB!"

"It should be there in three, two, one." She said when suddenly there was a knock on the front door.

"I got it." Jake said as he made his way to the door. He opened to show peppermint butler holding a blue Crystal.

"Your crystal." he said as Jake took the crystal.

"Sweet." he smiled while Finn walked over. "So what do we do with it?"

"Both of you hold onto it and say take me to the crystal kingdom!, and to get back say take me home!"

"Sweet." Finn and Jake touched it. "Take me to the Crystal Kingdom!"

They were instantly turned to light and disappeared.

"Now to ransack the fridge." spoke the butler.

Meanwhile Finn and Jake appeared in a flash of light outside a large castle made out of different colored diamond/

"Woah, that must be the castle." spoke Finn.

"Yeah, let's go in dude."

They walked up and gave a knock using the knocker on the door. They waited a bit before the doors began to open by two crystal guardians with spears.

"Halt, and state your purpose in the crystal kingdom."

"We've come to talk to the princess." spoke Finn.

"Ah, you must be the ambassadors Princess Bubblegum told us about."

"Yup, Finn and Jake."

"Ok, right this way." one of the guards said as he began to walk down the corridor.

Both walked in while the door shut and looked around at the all crystal interior.

"Man, this place looks like a house of mirrors!" spoke Jake while Finn made some faces in a nearby pillar.

"Yes, the castle was designed like that to make sure anyone who was not made of crystal would get lost, that way we can avoid assassinations on the royal family." spoke one of the guardians while they climbed up a stairway.

"Makes sense, we'll have to be sure not to get lost, right Jake?" Finn said as he turned and saw his brother was gone. "Oh come on man, we haven't even been here for five minutes!"

"We'll send someone to find him, but first, you must meet our princess."

"Alright, I'm sure he's fine." he said as they neared a large door.

"Our princess is inside." The guard said as he opened the door for Finn.

He walked inside as the door shut and looked around at the throne room. The throne room was large with tall ceiling with many columns with one large throne in the middle of the room.

He looked at said throne and saw a girl sitting in it. "Hello, my name's Finn, are you the princess of the crystal kingdom?"

"Yes." nodded the girl who had blue crystal hands and feet with a matching dress and was purple in skin color with a crown made of red crystal.

"I am pleased to meet you your majesty, I am sent from the candy kingdom to see if you want to be allies with them."

"Hmm, well I'm not sure, I have never been anywhere else besides my dimension, so I don't know if this Candy Kingdom can be trusted." she replied rubbing her chin.

"Fair enough, but I trust Princess Bubblegum and I would recommend allying with her." he suggested.

"Hmmmm, I will consider it Finn." she replied. "But until I do, I'd prefer it if you stayed a little longer so I can get to know you."

"Ok, sounds good to me, what do you wanna do?" He asked curiously.

"Are you familiar with Crystall ball?"

"Um...not really, what is it?"

"I'll show you." She said as she got off her throne and walked towards him. She grabbed his hand and started leading him down one of the halls.

"Man, this castle is amazing!"

"Thank you." She said as she led him towards another door. "But it might hurt due to your fleshy body."

"I'm sure I can handle it!" He said with a grin as she opened the doors. Inside there were numerous floating orbs made of Crystal. "Whoa, this looks amazing, how do you play?"

"We take them and try to hit each other with them."

"Ok, so it's kinda like dodgeball?"

"Dodgeball?"

"Yeah, it sounds the same except the balls are made of rubber instead of crystal."

"Well this game has the balls float after the target."

"Huh, sounds interesting, let's play!"

She clapped her hands and walked over on one side with Finn on the other.

"Ok, we'll start on the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" She shouted before running towards a crystal ball before grabbing it, reeled her arm back, and chucked it at Finn.

"Whoa!" He said as he ducked down to avoid the crystal ball. He grabbed a nearby one and threw it at her, but saw the one she threw stop and fly back at him. "Oh glob!" He shouted as he dived to the side.

It flew over him while seeing the ball he threw chasing the princess who ran and jumped over it before throwing another ball at him.

"Whoa!" He said as he ducked to dodge it before jumping to avoid the previous one.

This kept going with both dodging and throwing over and over. Soon they were both tired and barely dodging the projectiles.

"I'm not...gonna lose." spoke Finn ducking under one of them.

"Same...here..."the princess panted.

That's when two balls hit both of them each. They both where went flying towards each other as the over balls fell to the floor with a thud. They crashed and groaned together on the floor.

"So...tie?" He moaned.

"Tie." She moaned back as she slowly got up, recovering quicker than Finn.

"But man, that's way cooler then dodge ball!" Finn groaned from the floor.

"I know something that'll help us."

"What is it?"

"Follow me." she stood up and walked to a side door.

"Ok, coming." he groaned as he got up and followed her.

He and her walked through the door where he saw a pool of what looked like glowing crystal, but all were smooth and rounded while glowing green. "Wow, what is this place?"

"The healing pool." she walked over and laid down on the crystals as they started glowing brighter.

"Wow, so I just lay in their and I'll be all better?"

"That's right."

"Alright, sounds good to me!" He said as he made his way into the pool. He laid on his back while the crystals glowed brighter. "Man, this feels amazing." he smiled while feeling like hundreds of hands were rubbing his body while his muscles relaxed.

"It feels good, right?" The princess asked as she began to move towards him.

"Yeah, now this is sweet." He said, not noticing that she was wrapping her arms around him. When he did he was confused. "Um, Crystal Princess?"

"Yeah Finn? What's the problem?"

"You're sorta up in my business."

"Don't worry about it, I won't hurt you."

"I'm not, I'm just curious."

"Don't worry about it Finn, everything is fine." she said as she began to pull him close to her.

He blushed seeing her get closer and was going nuts in his head. 'Oh glob, What is she doing, why is she so close?!"

She pulled him closer before their lips met in a kiss.

'Oh glob, we're kissing, what do I do!?'

'Wow, his lips are softer than what I've heard.' She thought with a blush as she continued to kiss him.

Finn blushed, but stayed still since he wasn't sure if he should kiss back or not.

Soon she broke the kiss as her hold began to loosen.

"W-W-Where'd that come from?" He said to her with a big blush.

"I wanted to know what it was like to experience a kiss with a boy."

"Well uh, you got it." he said nervously as he pulled himself out of her grasp. "So um, what else do you wanna do?"

"Wanna play tag?"

"Sure." He said as he got out of the pool.

"I'll be it." The princess said as they exited the room.

"So want me to just run off somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'll count to ten and then come after you, ok?"

"You got it." He said as he began to run away.

She smiled with a giggle. "One...two...three..."

"All right, a game I can win at, I'm great at ditching people." Finn said with a grin as he ran before crashing into a polished crystal wall. "Ow." He groaned as he got up, remembering that the palace was basically a giant house of mirrors.

"Six...seven...eight..."

"Alright, I'll just have to be more careful." he said as he fast walked down the hallway.

"Nine...ten. Ready or not, here I come~" she sang before she ran into the maze of pillars.

'I hope I can outrun her.' thought Finn running around randomly.

"Oh Finn, come out come out wherever you are~."

He looked around and ran down the opposite of where he heard her voice. "Oh glob, how fast is she?!"

"I'm almost there." She said in a sing song voice as he began to panick.

'Gotta hide!' He thought as he ran before spotting an open door. 'Perfect.' He thought as he ran in before slamming the door shut. "Safe." He said before looking around the room he had just entered. "Wait, is this..." He started before his eyes widened seeing a few pictures of the Crystal Princess with a bed and closet. "Am I... in her room?"

"Found you." spoke the princess with her head popping through the door.

"Aaah!" He cried as he jumped back while holding his chest as she giggled and walked all the way through.

"Well well well, the honorable hero sneaking around in a princess's bedroom." she said as she got closer.

"W-Wait! I-It's not what it looks like!"

"You are going to have to be punished Finn~"

He blushed at the way she said it. "W-what do you mean by punished?"

"This time, you have to kiss me."

"W-what?" he blushed while seeing her pucker her lips. "A-are you sure?"

She nodded.

"O-ok then..." he said before puckering his lips and leaning in. Their lips met with his face turning red quickly.

'He's such a nice kisser.' she thought without pulling away.

'Her lips are so soft.' he thought while relaxing and getting into this. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as they kissed.

Eventually they had to pull back for air.

"That was great Finn, I'd say that's enough punishment."

"I kinda liked it."

"Well, we'll have to do it again some time Finn." she said as she walked towards the door. "I have a meeting to get to."

"Ok, see you later then." he waved as she slipped through the door and went to grab the knob. He tried to turn it only to find that it was locked.

"Huh?" He tried to open it again but with the same results. "Um, CP? I'm locked in here."

Crystal princess giggled on the other side of the wall, knowing the door was locked. 'That's the plan.' She thought before leaving to attend her meeting.


	18. Mermaid Heel and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Mermaid Heel and Natsu

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu groaned while walking through a forest on his own. "Man, why'd Erza make me go get her leftover cheesecake she forgot at kagura's?" 'And why couldn't Happy come with?' He added as he continued to walk down the road.

He reached some branches and pushed them aside while noting a building coming up ahead. "Might as well get this over with." he said as he neared the building before seeing a stand right next to it. He looked at it and saw a small ring just idly sitting there and caught his attention.

"Huh, it kinda looks familiar, I wonder why?" He thought out loud as he picked it up. 'Hmm, wonder if it fits.' He thought as he began to slide it onto his pointer finger.

It stuck on him and fit perfectly.

"Huh, neat, well, I better put it back." he said as he tried to take the ring off.

But he felt it cling to him and not budge.

"Huh? It's stuck?" He said in confusion as he tried to pull it off again. "Grr get off! He growled as he tugged at the ring, unable to get it off. "Damn it! I know! I'll burn it off!" He said with a grin as he channeled flames into his hand, hoping it would have some effect on the ring.

But it didn't melt or come loose.

"Gah! Stupid ring! I'll deal with you when I get back to fairy tail." he grumbled as he turned back towards mermaid heel and began to walk towards the front door. He reached out and knocked.

"Coming!" called a female voice before the door opened and Natsu saw Milliana.

"Hey Milliana, how you doing?" He asked with a grin as her eyes briefly turned into hearts.

"Natsu-kun!" She said before pouncing on him and pulling him into a hug.

"Woah!" he fell back with surprise. "Um, good to see you too."

"Yeah, it's always nice to see you Natsu-kun!" She said as her tail flicked happily behind her. "So what brings you here?" She purred as she rubbed her cheek against his neck.

"Um, I came here for Erza's cheesecake."

"Oh, it's in the guild, come on in!" She said as she began to drag him in.

Natsu stumbled from the sudden yank as the doors shut. "Wait, I thought guys couldn't go in your guild!" He said as Milliana dragged him towards some stairs.

"Well it's more like they're not that welcome, but I'm sure no one will have a problem with you."

"Ok...hey, where are we, this doesn't look like a guild hall." he said as they were now in a long hallway full of doors.

"Well this way everyone can meet you cause they usually stay in their roomes this time of day."

"Ok...but I just need the cheese cake?" He said in confusion.

"Later." She said as they neared a room with cats on the door before one of the doors suddenly opened.

"Milliana, who was at the door?" Asked Arana curiously before laying her eyes on Natsu. Her eyes widened while feeling her heart rate go faster.

"Just Natsu, nothing to worry about, I'll be going with him now, bye!" She said quickly as she tried to drag him away.

"Hey! Wait up!" called Arana running after them.

"What is it?" Milliana asked in annoyance as she reached for the knob on her door.

"If you're going around with him then I'm joining." She said as she grabbed his other arm.

"Fine, just don't stick too close." Milliana grumbled as she let go of the doors knob and began to move down the hallway.

Arana smiled while Natsu was lead deeper into the guild with the two of them hanging off his arms.

'Somethings up, I don't remember Milliana being this clingy before.' he thought as they continued to walk. "Um, so can I grab the leftovers Erza left?"

"Yeah, in time, it's in the main guild hall." Arana said as she pushed his arm into her cleavage.

Natsu looked at her and noticed the position and started blushing. "C-could you take me to the main guild hall please?"

"Nah, not yet." Milliana said as they reached another set of stairs.

'Aw man.' He thought as the female mages began to lead him up the stairs. 'This can't take too long, right?' He thought as they reached the top of the stairs and saw he was in an average sized area with a bar and a couple of chairs and a dance floor. "Wow, nice." He said as they led him towards the dance floor.

"We have this to really cut loose and help us unwind after missions." Arana said as she snapped her fingers and music began to play.

"Wanna join us?" She said as she dragged him onto the dance floor.

"But I-"

"Just shut up and dance!" Millianna said as Arana snapped her fingers and a slow waltz began to play. She grabbed Natsu's hands and started to put them on her waist. "Just follow my lead Natsu-kun." she purred as she began to dance.

He blushed since she made him stick close and tried not to step on her feet.

'Natsu-kun smells so nice.' Milliana thought with a smile as Arana watched them.

'Hmph, she's trying to hog him.' She thought with a frown as she watched them dance.

"That's it Natsu-kun, follow my lead." She purred as they continued to dance when suddenly the music changed to fast paced salsa music. "Hey!" She shouted when suddenly Natsu was pulled away from her by Arana.

"Lets tango big boy." She said as she pulled him up against her chest as she held one of his hands in front of them with hers.

He gulped before getting lead away from the other girl while trying to pace himself with her faster movements.

"Keep up the pace Natsu." she said as they moved forward.

"Um, like this?" he asked while trying to mimic her footwork.

"Good, good, but let's go a little bit faster." she said as the music went faster and she spun him around. "Ole!" She said as Milliana watched them jealously.

She let out a hiss like a cat while another girl walked into the room.

"Hey girls, what's with all the noise?" Beth asked curiously before seeing Natsu and Arana dancing. "Hey, what is-" She said when she stopped and her eyes quickly changed to hearts and then back. "Natsu!" She cried as she ran towards them and jump tackled him out of Arana's grasp.

"Hey!" Arana said in annoyance as the music stopped.

"Natsu-kun, when did you get here?" She asked as she lied on top of him.

"Um, ten minutes ago."

"And you didn't come tell me? I'm hurt Natsu." she said in a fake sad tone.

"Well I just came for Erza's cheesecake, I didn't plan on it taking this long." he sweatdropped.

"Well, while you're here mind helping me in the gardens quick?"

"Uh-"

"Great, let's go!" She said as she grabbed him and then quickly ran down the stairs.

Arana and Millianna watched with frowns. 'How dare she try to steal our Natsu!'

Natsu himself managed to keep from falling as she dragged him outside and near a small garden. "So ah, what do you need me to do?"

"I want your help in tending to them."

"Ok, what are you growing?"

"Carrots!" She said with a grin as she pulled out one of the orange vegetables.

"Bleh." he grimaced since he was not a fan of vegetables.

"I could really use your help pulling them out, though it does get hot, you might want to take your vest off."

Natsu did feel pride at the subtle compliment and took his vest off with his muscles in clear view.

'Rock hard.' she thought as she stared.

"So where do I start?"

"Huh? Oh, right, just start anywhere." she spoke while wiping some drool from her mouth.

"Ok, you got it!" He said as he began to pull a carrot out of the ground. He had no trouble and slowly worked on getting more from the row while they got bigger and bigger. "Man, what are you watering these things with?" He asked as he pulled a carrot out that was as big as Wendy.

"A special blend of herbs I found." She said with a grin as she watched him begin to sweat. Seeing the beads of sweat go down his chest made her start drooling again. 'Oh yeah, Beth likes~'

Natsu grunted as he grabbed the next one and had to put more effort into this. "I refuse to lose to a vegetable!" He shouted as he continued to tug. His muscles tightened as the carrot slowly came out. "I...will...get...you...out!" He shouted as he gave one last tug with all his strength.

Soon it came out and it was about the size of Elfman.

"Whoa, that's a big carrot!"

"Way to go Natsu!" Beth cheered as he set the carrot down before walking towards him. "You really were strong."

"Yeah, well, if that's all I'm gonna head back and grab Ezra's cheese cake." he said as he reached for his vest when suddenly Beth grabbed it.

"Wait! I'll just...hold onto this until you leave."

"Huh? Ok...sure, I guess." He replied confused.

"Great, I'll take care of the carrots now!" she beamed while subtly smelling the vest without Natsu noticing. "Mmmmm, Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"I'll be in soon, don't go far." she winked before she started pulling the carrots into a pile.

"Ok." he said with a blush as he quickly entered the building. 'Why is it so hard just to get some cheesecake?" He thought as he walked through the guild before another member happened to be passing by.

"Man, I used way too much magic on that last job." moaned Risley before spotting Natsu. Her eyes became hearts before she ran at him. "NATSU~!"

He turned before getting barreled on his back. "Oof!" He said as he hit the ground. 'Not again.' He thought as he looked at the person on him. "Hi Risley."

"Hi Natsu, what are you doing here~?"

"Erza's cheesecake." he replied getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, she really likes that stuff." she said, not moving.

"Um, can you get off?"

"Why? I'm pretty comfortable right here." she smiled while snuggling against his bare chest.

'What's with the girls in this guild?' he thought with a sweatdrop.

"You wanna go get some dinner somewhere?"

"Huh?"

"I'm starving and it's always Better to eat with someone, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well yeah." he admitted.

"Great, let's eat in the guild hall, the best foods there!" she smiled pulling him on his feet before dragging him off.

"I can walk you know..."

"Well this way is much faster." She said as she kicked down a door in her way.

"Aren't you gonna have to fix that?"

"Probably later, but that's not important." she smiled before they stopped in a hall similar to his own, but smaller. "Alright, let's get us some grub!" she grinned before running in the back to get to the fridge.

"Man, she must be really hungry." he said before spotting a white box with the words cheese cake on the side. 'That must be it.' He thought as he walked over to grab it. 'Now I can finally get back home.' He thought when suddenly a powerful aura filled the guild. He turned his head and spotted Kagura walking in. "H-hey Hagura, how you doing?"

"Natsu-san? What are you-" She started before stopping as her eyes quickly turned into hearts.

'Why do I have a bad feeling now?' He thought as she marched towards him.

"Natsu-san, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Well, I just came to pick up Erza's cheesecake and I was just about to leave." he replied while noting her aura was out for some reason.

"Who said you could leave though, huh?" she spoke while stopping in front of him with a smile.

"Um, then can I leave please?" he asked with a sweatdrop.

"Hmmmm, not yet Natsu~" she purred.

"W-why not kagura?" He asked nervously as he took a step back. 'Why can't I catch a break today?' He thought right as Milliana, Arana and Beth walked into the guild hall.

"Kagura? When did you get back?"

"Just now and now I'm gonna spend some time with Natsu."

"Excuse me?" frowned Arana.

"I said I'm going to spend time with my Natsu, see you later."

"You mean MY Natsu." Arana said as she grabbed one of his arms.

"Care to repeat that?" Millaiana said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"No, but what I would like to make clear is you two should let go, now." Kagura said as she narrowed her eyes.

The others narrowed their eyes without letting go.

"Well, if you all can't decide, I'll take him!" Beth said with a grin as she tried to grab him.

"Over our dead bodies!" They shouted at her as Risley came out of the kitchen.

"Natsu! I got some-hey! What are you doing to my Natsu?"

"YOUR NATSU?!" They all shouted at once.

Said male gulped since each girl gave off a dark aura at each other. 'How did I get into this situation?' He looked at the cake and saw them loosen their hold and slowly moved away. 'Ok, just get out, get erza her cake and then barricade Yourself in your house until this is over, easy.' he thought grabbing the cake and made his way to the doors.

"He is mine! I saw him first!" Milliana shouted.

"No he's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Natsu slowly tip toed past them and reached for the door.

"Hey, where is he?"

"There he is!"

"ITWASNICETOSEEYOUALLBYE!" He said quickly before running out the door.

"AFTER HIM!" They shouted as they ran after him.


	19. Blue Diamond, Pearl, Greg, and Steven

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Blue Diamond, Pearl, Greg, and Steven

Series: Steven Universe

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Greg and Steven looked at the large blue figure on their knees with the same colored Pearl beside them.

"Steven, who is she?" Greg whispered to his son.

"I...I think that might be Blue Diamond." Steven whispered back while tears kept coming out from his eyes.

"So she's been making you cry?"

"I think so. I think she's sad about something, and somehow I've been getting her tears." he replied while trying to wipe them away.

"But what's making her so sad?" He asked curiously before seeing the other gem next to Blue Diamond getting up. He and Steven ducked down when he saw the gem walk over near the bush they were behind.

"Pearl, what are you doing?"

"My Diamond, I thought I heard something over here."

Greg quickly pushed Steven and himself down as the Pearl got closer. 'Oh no, she'll see us!'

"I don't think we are alone my diamond."

Greg took a risk and stood up, making the Pearl jump back. "Hi there. Um, nice to meet you around here. I didn't expect to see any other tourists around this neck of the woods."

"Pearl, what is it?" Blue Diamond asked, not bothering to turn around.

"My Diamond, I believe it's one of the native inhabitants." she turned to her leader while making a symbol with her hands.

"Yeah, I'm from around here..." he said nervously.

"Bring it over here."

"Dad..." Steven tried to say quietly.

"Trust me on this Steven." Greg whispered back to him as he walked towards Blue Diamond. "So...I take it you're new around?"

"Somewhat." She said as she stared at the ancient palanquin before saying. "Do you know what happened here?"

"No, what?"

"This is where they shattered her, Pink Diamond."

Greg tried remaining calm as he asked. "Was she a friend?"

"Yes, we were very close, she was my closest friend, and now she's gone." she spoke with tears dripping down her cheeks which transferred to Steven too.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel." Greg said as he thought of Rose.

"You do?" She asked as she turned to him.

"Yeah. I lost someone I really cared about. And to be honest, it hurts, it really does thinking back on it. But that's gonna happen, and sometimes we feel lost and don't know what to do."

"Amazing, I never expected a human could understand my pain." she turned to Greg with a smile. "I never even knew it was possible."

"Yeah, it's hard to deal with, but you can't dwell on the past, you have to move forward, but you'll always remember them."

"Truly, even a fragile human like yourself, born in a world like this which will be destroyed soon, shouldn't have to suffer like the rest of your race." She said before getting close and saying. "I will save one last piece of her legacy."

"Really? Like what?" He asked before her hand Suddenly shot out and grabbed him. "Oof!" He said as Steven widened his eyes before standing up.

"Dad!" he cried out which got Blue Diamond and her Pearl's attention.

"What's this, another human?"

"Steven run!" cried Greg.

"Pearl, grab him."

"Yes my diamond." the blue Pearl turned to Steven and grabbed him by his arms and pulled him up with surprising strength and walked over to Blue Diamond.

"What is your connection to this younger human?" Blue Diamond asked Greg curiously.

"He's my son. Please don't hurt him." he pleaded with her.

"What is a...son?" She asked in confusion.

"He's...well my kid. Please, he's done nothing wrong. If you gotta do something do it to me, but let him go."

"If he is important to you, then we will take both of you with us then."

"What!?" they both cried out.

"I will keep her legacy alive." she said as she raised her arm.

A ship in the shape of a giant blue arm rose up through the clouds, stunning the two males.

"That's a big ship..." Greg said before Blue Diamond and Pearl began to move towards the large blue palanquin.

It moved over closer with the gems climbing in without letting go of the humans.

'Oh god, is this why Garnet said not to come?' Steven thought nervously as the palanquin began to rise into the air. He tried not to look down as it entered the ship.

"Pearl, take the smaller human somewhere, I wish to speak to this human alone."

"Yes my diamond." she nodded and climbed off the palanquin without letting go of the hybrid.

Greg watched Pearl take Steven away before turning back to Blue Diamond. "Why did you wanna talk to me? And where's she taking Steven?"

"Calm down human, your son is in safe hands with my Pearl, and I want to talk to someone who knows my pain." she replied while relaxing in her seat and resting Greg on her lap.

"Ok, well...what would you like to start with?"

"How do you deal with it? Ever since I saw her shatter, I've never been able to go one day without feeling sad."

"Honestly, it's been my son, Steven. He reminds me so much of his mother, caring for him, it helps." he admitted rubbing his head. "He was born and Rose...she didn't make it afterwards."

"Rose..." Blue Diamond said, remembering the one who shattered Pink Diamond. Her eyes widened while scowling. "Rose Quartz?"

"Um...yes, Rose, why?" He asked nervously.

She gritted her teeth and stared shaking. "You...you knew the one who shattered Pink Diamond!

He gulped seeing her expression changed while she grabbed him and held him up to her face. "Y-yes, I knew her, but she's gone now!" He wheezed as her grip tightened.

"She shattered my friend! She lead a rebellion on my planet!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry you lost your friend, I'm sorry that you lost your planet, but there's nothing I could have done to change that, I'm barely forty years old!" He cried out in panic.

"But you knew her! You fraternized with her, are you her spy? Is that smaller human part of this?!"

"No! I swear I didn't know what happened! Me and my son were just on a trip to try and something he saw in his dreams!"

"His dreams? How can I trust here, what if you were here to shatter me?"

"I swear I'd never do that. I'm not someone who likes fighting."

"Then prove it, tell me everything!"

"Like what?"

"Your time on earth, your time with Rose and how you dealt with her loss, that way I can determine if you are trustworthy."

"Well, ok, if you say so."

As he began to tell Blue Diamond of his time on earth we go to Steven and blue Pearl.

"Let me go!" Steven shouted as he struggled to get out of blue Pearl's grasp.

"I can't, my diamond has ordered us to leave her alone."

"So why aren't you letting me go? What does she want with my dad?!"

"I do not know, but I will not pry into what the reason as is because she is my Diamond and has her reasons." She said as she tightened her grip on Steven. "And I am keeping my grip on you to make sure you don't escape my sights."

"Ugh, come on, can't you just ignore this one order?" he asked while trying to get her to let go.

"I cannot, orders are absolute and if I could I still wouldn't." she replied turning down a hall where two tall Amethyst guards stood near a door.

"Hey Pearl, what's with the shrimp?" One of them asked as she pointed to Steven.

"Blue Diamond has requested I watch him." She said as the doors began to open. She walked through as they shut immediately behind her.

"Where are we?" Steven asked in confusion as he looked around the room.

"My room, my Diamond gave it to me when she wishes to be alone." She said as Steven looked around, the room was relatively small with a single closet and a small bed .

"Nice room." He said as she sat down on the bed with him.

"My diamond is kind enough and merciful to let me have my own quarters."

"That's really nice of her." smiled Steven. 'From what I heard I thought she was gonna treat her Pearl, er, Blue Pearl like a thing.'

"Now, we shall wait here until my diamond calls for my services."

"Um, can you let me go? I promise I won't run away."

"No, I was not told to let go of you by my diamond and even if I could, I'd rather not." she shook her head.

"What? Why? And what do you mean even if you could you wouldn't?"

"If you ran loose or got away, my diamond would be angry and most likely wouldn't hesitate to shatter me. As is her right."

"What? No, that's not right, why would you be shattered if I ran? Plus the doors locked, how would I escape?" he pointed out while cringing at the shatter part.

"Regardless, I can't let you go, also, you're very comfortable to hold." she admitted while laying back on the bed.

"Wait, what?" He said with a small blush.

"Your body heat is soothing and it's something I've never felt before." She said as she held him tighter. "Are all you humans this soft and squishy?"

"N-not all of us." he blushed. "I mean, I once read online how some people's bodies can be as tough as rock from a lot of exercising."

"Then don't exercise, I like you like this."

Hearing that made him blush brighter. "S-so how long until Blue Diamond calls for us?"

"Not sure. How long can you humans live for?"

"Um...about 100 years."

"I'm not sure why she wishes to speak with your...dad is it?"

"Yeah, I don't know either, I hope he's ok though."

"Tell me, what exactly is a 'dad'?"

"Well, a dad is a person who loves you and helped make you, I think? He and my mom loved each other and together they made me." he tried explaining as best as he could.

"Ok, and who was your mother?" She asked curiously.

"Rose." He said, not thinking as Pearl's eyes widened under her hair.

"Rose...Quartz?"

'"Yeah, she's my mom, she gave up her form to make me, so I never met her." he kept going while Pearl gulped.

"S-so you're not human, you're a gem?" She said nervously as she tried to stay calm.

"Well, more of a half and half."

"Half and half?"

"Half gem and half human."

"How does that work? Do you have a gem?"

"Yeah, right in my belly button." He said as he reached down and pulled up his shirt a bit.

She looked down and went wide eyed behind her hair seeing the gem. "T-that's Rose Quartz' gem!"

"Yeah, my mom gave up her form to have me."

"Amazing, you're a gem but also human and squishy." she spoke in awe.

"Y-yeah, I'm human." he said as she lightly rubbed her head on his. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable while holding you."

'Oh man, at this rate dad might be getting tortured, or worse!' He thought as we cut back to Greg and Blue Diamond.

"And that's how I stuck around in Beach City." He said as he sat on her lap as she listened.

"Your life sounds so mundane, but at the same time interesting."

"Thanks...I think?"

'I wonder if Rose stayed with him to try and live a life beyond the war.' She thought as she frowned at the thought of Rose. 'He may not have a part in her fighting, but that doesn't mean I'll forgive her. But how do I make her pay? According to Greg, she no longer has physical form.'

That's when a sudden idea hit her.

'She took someone precious from me, so I'll do the same to her!' she thought with a smile.

"Um, Blue Diamond? You ok?" he asked seeing her loosen her hold on him and started smiling for some reason.

"Oh, I'm fine Greg, I really am." she nodded. "Greg, how do humans show love and affection on earth?"

"Huh? Well, they tend to hug, hold hands, and if they're really close, they kiss."

'Hmmm, this might be difficult because of height, but I can make this work.' she thought before holding him up and started rubbing her cheek against him.

'What is she doing?!' he thought with wide eyes and was blown away.

'I think he likes it.' she thought with a grin before holding him up and moved her lips closer before kissing the side of him.

'What is going on?!' He thought as her giant lips engulfed him. 'Why is she kissing me?!' He thought as she lightly turned him with her hand so she was kissing his front. He blushed while stuck and couldn't move away.

'I think it's working, but how do I know for sure?' She thought as she continued to kiss him.

'Oh god! How long is she gonna kiss me?' He thought as he began to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

She pulled back while Greg in took fresh air. "So, how was it Greg?" She asked him as he took deep breaths.

"Why...did you do that?" He asked with a big blush as he looked up at her.

"Consider it my thanks for understanding me."

"Um, ok, then thank you for that."

"And there will be more in the future." She said as he gulped before the door opened. "Who is it?"

"It's Amethyst, we are approaching the station my diamond, also it appears Yellow Diamond is already there."

Her eyes widened before clearing her throat. "Alright, let Pearl know too."

"Yes my diamond." the Amethyst said as she walked away towards Pearl's room.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to a space station that used to belong to Pink Diamond that houses the zoo."

"The zoo? You mean for animals?"

"No, for humans." she said as she looked at him.

"Humans?!"

"Yes, when gems colonize a planet most organic life dies out so Pink Diamond decided to preserve the human species in a zoo."

"Isn't that a little cruel?"

"No, they are kept care of and live happy lives in safety, but you are not going there."

"Then, where?"

"You will be staying with me of course."

"But what about Steven?"

"Well,he can stay near you if you want, but we will have to hide you."

"How come?"

"Because Yellow Diamond is on the station and she would either kill you or send you to the zoo."

Greg paled hearing that. "W-what? Why would she kill me? And where do I hide?!"

"My room, and she'd kill you because she detests earth and knows it's only a matter of time before the Cluster awakens and destroys it all."

"The cluster? The thing in the center of the earth?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's kinda taken care of, Steven bubbled it."

"He what?" She shouted in surprise before there was a knocking on the door. "Who is it?"

"It is your Pearl and Steven my diamond."

"You may enter." She said as the doors opened and Pearl walked in as she held Steven. "I assume everything went alright?"

"Yes, I kept hold of him, not letting him escape my diamond."

"Steven, you alright?" asked Greg from his spot.

"Yeah I'm fine, Pearl just really likes to hug." he admitted with said gem still holding him.

"Well, it could be worse bud."

"Like what?"

"Well, she could have kissed you." he chuckled while Steven blushed at the teasing.

"Kissing?" Pearl asked curiously. "What is that?"

"It is how humans show affection to each other on earth, I shall demonstrate." Blue Diamond said as she stared st Greg.

'Oh no, not again.' He thought as she began raise him towards her face.

Steven and Pearl watched as Blue Diamond kissed Greg, shocking Steven and making the gem go wide eyed.

Soon Blue Diamond pulled Greg away with a grin on her face. "That's kissing Pearl."

"And humans do this to show affection and love?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm." she said as she looked at Steven before turning him in her arms so he was facing her. "I would like to experience this."

"Wait, wha-?" he spoke before Pearl pressed her lips against his. Unlike Greg's kiss with Blue Diamond, Pearl's lips actually met Stevens and didn't cover most of his body.

Steven's eyes widened in shock and went utterly still.

'No wonder humans enjoy this, it is really...nice.' Pearl thought before pulling away. "It felt nice.' She said as she held him close.

"Um...huh..." Steven stuttered with a big blush on his face.

'Well I did warn him.' Greg thought with a small grin when suddenly the entire ship shook. "What's going on?"

"We're docking, meaning I have to hide you."

"Hide me? Where?" He asked in confusion.

"My robe will do." She said as his eyes widened.

"Say wh-" He started to say when she began to quickly lift him up

"Try not to move much." she said before pushing him into the sleeve of her left arm.

"My Diamond, what do I do with Steven?"

"Hmmmm, tell anyone who asks that you're taking him to the zoo, but take him to either mine or your personal chambers until further notice."

"Yes my Diamond." She said as she held onto him with a smile.

'Oh man, I hope the others are on their way.' Steven thought as Blue Diamond got up and began to walk towards the door.

"Come Pearl."

"Yes my diamond." she said as she followed her.

'This is gonna be tough.' thought Greg while holding onto Blue Diamond's arm in the sleeve.

'I hope this goes well.' she thought as she neared the ship's door that connect to the space station.


	20. Carla and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Carla and Natsu

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fairy Tail-

"Fish." drooled Happy looking the dead fish on his plate.

"Stop staring." Carla frowned. "It's rude." 'Even if it looks tasty.'

"Ayi ma'am!" he saluted before pushing it towards her. "Care for some?"

"Not hungry." She said turning around and looked at Wendy, who was looking at a pink bottle. "Wendy? What are you doing with that?"

"Oh sorry um….I kind of got this on a mission with Lucy-san and I really don't know what it is exactly."

"Let me have a look at it."

Wendy nodded while giving her the bottle.

"Mmm…." she looked at it while seeing a symbol for cats on it. 'Maybe it has a distinct scent to it.'

"Hey Wendy!" Called Natsu from behind Carla as said cat opened the bottle right near her mouth.

Carla jumped and accidentally spilled some in her mouth before coughing. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Oh, sorry Carla." He said rubbing his head. "Didn't see...um, why are you glowing?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked while Wendy and Natsu saw her small form slowly glowing. "I'm not glowing."

"B-But you're glowing!" Happy cried out.

She frowned before looking down at her paw and saw it glowing before going wide eyed as her body started to feel weird. "W-What the?!"

They watched in shock as she started to become bigger and bigger while also becoming more human like. Happy flew back to Natsu's side while seeing her hands slowly gain more color to them while losing fur.

'What's happening to me?!' Carla thought as her head started to gain long hair and her face became less cat like. "Help!"

Wendy watched on in horror as Carla started to become her height and started to gain her body type as well while retaining her ears and tail.

Slowly the glowing started to stop. And in place of a cat was a very naked girl. Didn't help that her tiny clothes were now in shreds across the floor.

"C...C...Carla?" spoke up Happy.

She looked around before covering herself and screaming bloody murder. "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

'Oh god. That was the potion?!' Wendy thought with wide eyes.

The loud screaming caused the guild to stop what they were doing and turned to Carla's direction.

"S-STOP STARING!" She screamed while ducking under a table. "I'M NAKED!"

"A-And human." Wendy stuttered.

"...wow." Natsu said in shock.

"Carla? Are you still a fan of fish?!" Asked Happy with worry.

"That's not the issue here you idiot!" she cried out with a frown. "Someone just get me some clothes!"

"R-Right!" Happy got out before running out of the building.

"...idiot." She muttered before feeling a little red. 'What the?' She thought before looking at Natsu and nearly had her jaw drop seeing him sparkle and looking really handsome. 'Why is Natsu sparkling?'

"Carla?" He said looking at her with concern. "Are you ok?"

In her mind, he said. " _My lady? Are you ok?_ "

"Y-Y-Yeah."

"Well maybe I can give you my scarf?"

" _My lady, I can gladly give you my clothes if only to keep your integrity intact._ "

She blushed at how much he sounded mature and considerate. 'How come I never knew this side of Natsu before?'

Natsu looked really confused at her red face. "Are you ok?"

" _My lady? If you require medical assistance, let me help you. For I don't want anything negative to come to you._ "

'H-How sweet.' she thought while Happy ran back with random clothes in his arms.

"Carla! I got the clothes!"

"Great job Happy!"

" _Sir Happy, leave so that I can let my lady change. I rather not have prying eyes looking at her in her time of great discomfort._ "

'Is this really the same Natsu?' She thought while feeling her heart beat ten times faster.

"Carla? Are you feeling ok?" Asked Wendy.

" _Lady Carla, sir Natsu wants to keep you safe. So please let him take care of you from now on ok?_ "

"Wendy why are you saying it like that?!" she cried out with a blush.

"About what?"

" _Lady Carla? What do you mean? Sir Natsu told me before we came to this guild that he would protect you always._ "

"And since when do you call him sir?"

"Sir?"

" _Since he saved us during the Nirvana incident. Don't you remember lady Carla?_ " She 'said'. " _But lord Natsu wants to protect you as he cares for you like a princess to her knight._ "

"What does that even mean?!"

"What does what mean? Are you feeling alright Carla?"

" _Lady Carla? Don't you remember? Lord Natsu cares for you, then why do you regard my words as false?_ "

Carla groaned and rubbed her head while the ones around her were lost. She then looked at Natsu and saw a mature face with a kind smile. 'Oh god….he's really….mature!'

"Is Carla alright?" whispered Happy to Wendy in worry.

"I don't know." She whispered back. "This never happened before."

"Carla?" Natsu said while leaning towards her face. "Please tell me what's going on."

" _Lady Carla? Please talk to me, I'm concerned for your well being._ "

Her heart beat faster while feeling a certain scent hit her. 'Is...that catnip?!'

"Carla?"

" _My lady?_ " 'Spoke' Natsu. " _Are you alright?_ "

'Why does he suddenly smell like that?!' She thought before hearing something that made her heart skip a beat.

"Carla? Is everything alright?"

" _My lady, please tell me what's going on. I don't want my lovely lady to get hurt in anyway shape or form. You're my friend and I would be devastated if anything happened to you._ "

Her eyes twitched while her tail swished and she gripped her ears. 'I'm gonna lose it!'

'What's going on with her?' Natsu thought. 'I've never seen her look this red before.'

"Carla?" Happy said. "Aren't you going to wear the clothes?"

" _Your clothes Lady Carla._ "

"Thanks." she sighed taking them and looked through them for what to put on.

(One changing behind Wendy and Natsu later)

"Wow Carla! You look so cool!" Happy smiled.

" _Simply elegant._ "

'Wish he was this mature before.' She thought while wearing a pink and red shirt and skirt. She then looked at Natsu and felt a smile on her face. 'He really surprised me, really being this...mature.'

"Carla? Why are you looking at me like that?"

" _Lady Carla, you have a lovely smile._ "

'And thoughtful too.' she thought before smelling something. 'Is that the...catnip? No...it smells sweeter than that.'

"Um, what exactly happened?" Gray asked Natsu.

"No clue," he admitted. "I just came to ask Wendy about going on a mission and then this happened."

"Maybe we should bring her to a doctor." suggested Lucy.

"And tell them that an Exceed, a cat mind you, was turned into a human." Ezra deadpanned. "I don't think any doctor would have the answer or time for something like this."

Carla saw them talking while feeling excited the more she smelled Natsu. 'Oh this smell...it's so alluring!'

"Guys...what's going on?" He said as Carla started to sniff his arm. "This is getting...weird."

"Maybe she's just….um being a cat?" Gray said with a equally confused face.

"That made no sense!"

"Mmm...smells so good." Carla muttered loudly with a slight purr at the end.

"Um….help?" Natsu gulped looking at the guild members.

"Carla, maybe you should lie down." suggested Lucy.

" _Lady Carla, I think you should continue to make lord Natsu happy. He likes when you do this anyway._ "

"Oh I intend to."

Lucy looked confused at that before seeing Carla sniffing Natsu's leg. "H-Hey I didn't say to do THAT!"

" _Keep it up._ "

Carla did while purring and her tail swished more.

"Carla, please stop." Natsu said feeling really creeped out.

" _Lady Carla, you look magnificent right now._ "

"Aw you're such a charmer." She purred happily.

'Why does she keep doing this?!'

"Carla, please stop." Mira said sternly.

" _Lady Carla, I think lord Natsu wants to cuddle with you._ "

"I agree."

"Huh?" She said before seeing her hugging Natsu tight.

"C-Carla! S-Stop!"

" _This feels so good lady Carla._ "

"I agree Natsu." She smiled before noticing that she was hugging empty space. "Huh?"

"AHHHHH!" he screamed running away.

Carla looked to the door before her wings appeared on her back as she flew towards him. "Natsu! Don't leave during a cuddling!"

(With Natsu)

"AAAHHHH!" he cried running through town. 'What is going on?!'

"Come back Natsu! I just want to cuddle with your hot body!" cried Carla flying right after him.

Natsu ran faster at the mention of cuddling before turning into an alleyway and hid in a barrel. He stayed still while listening.

"Natsu?" She said looking around. "Where are you you handsome catnip stud?" She then flew down the alleyway as Natsu slowly looked up from the barrel.

'Catnip stud?' he thought before seeing her turn towards him just as he went back under the lid.

"Come on out Natsu. It's not nice to leave a lady hanging during a cuddling." She called out before looking at the barrel. "Huh, I'll never understand why people like cheese barrels."

'Wait what?' He thought before looking down and saw he was stepping in stinky green cheese with mice crawling under his feet. 'GROSS!'

That was when a mouse crawled up his pants.

'Don't jump, don't jump!' He thought before the mouse bit his leg.

"Natsu? Where are yo-"

"AAHHHYYYOOOWWW!" he cried out while jumping out and shaking his leg.

Carla turned around and smiled before flying at him. "Natsu! There you are!"

He went wide eyed before turning and started running before she wrapped her arms around his body, but that didn't make him stop as he ran out the alleyway.

"Your body is so warm." She purred while holding on tight. "Great for a nice long cuddling."

"HELP ME!"

" _Keep it up lady Carla._ "

"Yes sir."

Natsu ran faster before jumping into a lake as Carla had to let go so that she didn't get herself wet.

"Natsu! That wasn't nice!"

"You're the one who's been acting weird!"

" _You're so beautiful._ "

"Flattery goes so far Natsu but jumping into a lake is rude. At least let me get out of these clothes first before we try cuddling in the water."

"Stay away!" he exclaimed before booking it out of the water.

Carla saw this and flew after him as Natsu ran towards his house and locked the door.

'What was with her?!' He thought while breathing heavily. He turned around while closing his eyes. "At least I'm safe here."

"What a nice looking house." Carla said while entering the house visa window and walked towards Natsu before hugging him tight. "It's the perfect place to cuddle!"

'Oh come on!' He thought while getting hugged tighter.

"So warm catnip stud~"

'SOMEONE HELP ME!' He screamed in his mind as the screen went black.


	21. Veronica and Jake

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Veronica and Jake

Series: American Dragon Jake Long

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake sighed as he walked down a street in Magus Bazaar. He had been planning to spend this saturday at the skate park, but instead he was running an errand for his grandpa who had him head here with a list of stuff to get for some potion. That included: troll slime, ogre piss, dog fur with a hint of cat, a magical self replicating diamond, and two sticks that looked like George Washington. The last one took two hours to find.

"Just one more thing and then I'll be cruising down the street showing off my moves." he spoke trying to stay confident. He looked at the list. "Arachnid silk? That's simple." He then looked again and saw the length. "Only one hundred feet?! No spider can make that much silk!"

As he groaned and facepalmed, a lightbulb went off in his head.

"I know! I'll go and ask Veronica! She's half spider so she must make a lot of silk!" he smiled before rushing to find her stand.

(After much searching)

"Ok, how hard is it to find a spider girl in a place like this?!" He groaned while still looking for her.

"Jake? What are you doing?" Asked said girl while looking from her stand.

He turned and sighed in relief. "Oh man, you don't know how long I've been looking for you Veronica. I need a big favor from you, but….it's kinda….awkward to ask."

"Well ask away, I'm fine with whatever you ask for, as long as it's not making a pair of silk pants. I'm not acquainted with them."

"Well it involves silk. More precise, yours. My gramps send me here to get supplies and the last thing is a long strand of silk."

Veronica chuckled a little. "Well I could give you some but it doesn't come cheap. It's worth about ten gold coins per foot."

"Say what? I don't got that kinda cash on me, I spent most of it on all this." he spoke pointing to the bags he was carrying.

"Then I can't sell any to you." She said before thinking of something. "Unless…"

"What?"

"You work for me for the next few hours. If you can do that I'll give you the silk for free."

"Really? You just need an extra pair of hands and I get it just like that?"

"Yep. Just for a few hours, but be warned. Customers during this time of day can be quite...unruly." Veronica said while thinking about the customers. 'And deadly.'

"Psh, ain't nothin' the AmDrag can't handle." he waved off. "You got yourself a deal."

She moved aside to let Jake into the stand. "First things first. Don't call me Veronica during my shift, but miss Vero. Got it?"

"Why's that?"

She shrugged. "Thought it would be cool."

"Alright, if you say so, miss Vero."

She chuckled at that as a very small goblin with a green hat walked up. "Welcome, what seems to be the matter?"

"Nothing, but I am looking for some," he looked around before whispering. "Ogre snot if you have any that is?"

"Of course, we just got a fresh shipment in. Jake, go in the back and fetch this customer some ogre snot."

'That's nasty.' "Sure thing." He said before walking towards the back as he opened the door and saw a room covered in cobwebs and various shelves of odd assortments.

And in the center of the room was a large box of jarred ogre snot. A very big one at that.

"Dragon up." he spoke transforming and walked over before grabbing it and grunted as he hefted it off the ground and lugged it out of the room.

"Finally...ah!" The goblin screamed before running away at the sight of the dragon. 'I'm not going to do this again!'

"Oops." spoke Jake. "Um, sorry about that miss Vero."

"That's fine, but next time. Try not to 'Dragon Up' in front of the customers. Some of them are a bit skittish with dragons, especially ones that you faced before."

"Well this thing was way too heavy to use my human arms. How much is in this thing anyway?"

"Ten gallons. But you could have taken one of the bottles out."

"Oh...right." he spoke in embarrassment before changing back.

That was when an Ogre walked by. "Excuse me, but do you sell pickled cat tails?"

"Yes, but not right away."

"Oh…." He said before walking away.

"This doesn't seem so hard." remarked Jake.

"Excuse me." Spoke a harpy with a long black dress and black hair. "Do you have any naga venom in stock?"

"Why yes we do." She said taking out a bottle of orange liquid. "And it's fresh too."

"Ah finally, now I can get that pesky nest of squirrels out of my apartment." She smiled. "How much?"

"Fifty gold coins."

"What?! That's too expensive!"

"Well it wasn't easy getting this, so I have to rack the price up a little."

She frowned before giving her the money and leaving with the bottle muttering 'Stupid economy.' under her breath.

"Yikes, she looked ready to jump you." remarked Jake.

Veronica looked at Jake and sighed. "True but if something like that did happen I would have tied her up and left her hanging on a lamppost."

"Is that allowed? I mean I'm not that...well smart on laws around here."

"Not really, but no one here follows the rules." She said seriously. "Especially the competition."

"Excuse me." Spoke a giant. "But can you direct me to central square? I'm kind of lost."

"Oh just head north until you see a large dragon with a orb on it and take a left."

"Thanks." The giant said before walking away.

'Huh, this isn't so bad.' thought Jake leaning on the counter. Only to see a red cloaked figure walk up towards the stand.

"Good day." He said under his cloak. "I'm here for some dragon scales, do you have any in stock?"

"Sorry, we don't sell them."

"Oh well any yeti hands?"

"No."

"Any human hearts?"

"No."

"Human brains?"

"No."

"...human ass cheeks?"

"No." she replied while Jake was getting creeped out.

"Then anything with human stomachs or lungs?" He asked while getting annoyed.

"No we don't sell human body parts."

The figure sighed. "Then what good is a magic shop without any human parts?" He looked at Jake. "Is he for sale?"

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave, now."

"Fine," he said turning around. "But I'll be back!" and with that he vanished into the crowd.

"Um, do you get weirdos like that a lot?" asked Jake.

"Big time though this is the first time having a customer come up and ask for human body parts. It's illegal in the magical world to even profit off them."

"Really? Cause no offense or nothing, but..I kinda had this weird idea that they'd sell anything on the blackmarket." he admitted. "Not trying to sound like a jerk or nothing! Just...well I'll just shut up now."

"Well Jake I'm not going to let anyone take you." Veronica smiled. "You're my assistant and it's my job to keep an eye on you."

"That's a relief." he smiled with relief. "Cause that's gotta be a big rule, you know owning someone, right?"

"Yep, can't own anyone." She said before adding in. "Unless you're married but that's the wife's job."

"..."

"It was a joke Jake." she chuckled. "You're perfectly safe, especially since you can beat up most of the people here."

"That's true." He grinned confidently as a familiar talking dog walked by.

"Hey kid? What are you doing?"

"Well I'm trying to get spider silk, but I didn't have the cash for it, so miss Vero here said if I helped her she'd give it to me for free."

"Oh...so you have the other ingredients then?"

"Oh right-"

Veronica interrupted Jake while sporting a dark grin. "Yes he does, but since he's my assistant, the bags are now shelf brand products of my stand."

Fu Dog frowned at that. "Fine, how much?"

"Mmm...normally all of this is about ten gold coins but since the economy is tanking I had to increase the price to about….one hundred gold coins."

"What?!" he cried out while Jake looked at Veronica with wide eyes.

"And with the tax it's about one hundred and eighty gold coins." She smiled. "So either take it or leave."

"Hold up." spoke Jake. "How does that make any-"

Veronica looked at him with a wink before seeing Fu getting the money. "Paper or plastic?"

"Plastic."

She took a plastic bag out and put the ingredients into the bag before handing it to him. "Have a nice day."

Fu grumbled as he walked off with the bags.

"And Jake." She said while moving over. "You can man the station while I check the inventory."

"Um, miss Vero? You just swindled Fu out of all that, right?"

"Yep. It's all part of the Magus Bazaar lifestyle." She smirked. "Oh and count the coins too, it's yours anyway." She then headed to the back.

'Hmm, on one hand Fu might be annoyed later at me, on the other, that WAS pretty funny.' thought Jake with a chuckle.

"Excuse me." Spoke a rat man with a spandex outfit. "Do you sell cheese?"

"Hang on, let me check." he ducked under and started looking around the counter for any of the kind. But all he found was stinky cheese with worms in it.

"I'm waiting." The rat man frowned tapping his foot on the ground.

"Um, we're all out." replied Jake. "Might wanna come back tomorrow."

"NO! I. Need. CHEESE!" He yelled while looking ready to explode.

Jake gulped and held his hands up. "If you come back tomorrow, we're bound to have plenty of it."

"IWANTITNOW!" He screamed before gasping and fainted on the table.

"...what the?!" he went wide eyed before poking the rat. "Um, dude? You alright?"

No response.

"...that's not go-"

"I NEED CHEESE!" He woke up and grabbing Jake by the shoulder. "AND I NEED IT NOW!"

"Woah dude!" he spoke trying to pry him off. "We don't have any!"

"CHEESE!" He screamed before fainting again and fell back on the stone cobble.

'Ok what is with this dude? Is he obsessed with cheese? Does he need it to live?'

"Cheese….." he groaned as another customer stepped on him.

"Um….got any milk?" Asked a cow man.

"Hang on." Jake ran to the back where Veronica was. "Miss Vero, I might need a hand out here."

"With what?" She asked turning around.

"A crazy cheese loving customer nearly attacked me."

"Well did you sell him any cheese?"

"No. We just had worm covered stinky cheese."

"Just give him it. It might make him leave faster."

"You sure? I mean that thing is nasty." grimaced Jake.

"So? If he wants cheese then give it to him. And who knows he might like it."

"Well what about milk? I doubt you keep some just near the counter instead of in a fridge."

"We don't sell milk. We sell cheese but we aren't a super market."

"On it." Jake ran back out. "Sorry sir, we don't have milk."

"Ok." He said while walking away as the rat man got up and yelled.

"CHEESE!"

"Alright alright! I'll get you some cheese!" He said before giving him the worm cheese.

He smiled before eating it. "Ah, much better." He then gave him two hundred gold coins and a frog. "Keep the change."

Jake looked at the coins in surprise while the frog made a sound and hopped off just as Veronica came back out.

"So did he like the cheese?"

"Surprisingly yes."

"Then we don't have a problem then." She smiled before seeing the coins. "That's a lot for a two gold coin piece of cheese."

"Dude was so eager I don't think he cared."

"That's how it is here." She said before seeing the clock chiming six o clock. "Well Jake, my shift is over and nothing bad happened." 'That's a first.'

"Hey!" Yelled the same red cloaked man from before. "I need something!"

"I said we don't sell human body parts." she frowned while crossing her arms.

"I'm not here for body parts." He frowned. "I'm here to ask if you take pictures on request?" He took out a camera. "If not can I interest you two with a picture for only one gold coin?"

"You wanna take a picture of us?" asked Jake with a raised eyebrow. "You tried to buy me less than an hour ago."

"I was bored." He shrugged. "And it's a limited time offer so try it now or," he pulled out a banana. "Get fruitatized!"

"..."

"..."

"It's a joke."

"Boo."

"Just pay me for the picture and I'll leave ok?" He said with a sigh. "I promise on my demon tail."

"You're a demon?"

"No, I sell demon tails." He deadpanned. "I'm a Kappa."

"Well one photo couldn't hurt." spoke Veronica.

Jake sighed. "Alright but no funny business."

The man nodded while getting ready. "Ok now I want you to move closer to each other."

The two of them scooted closer together.

"A little more."

They did so.

"More."

'How much closer can we get?'

"A little more….perfect. Now hold hands and smile." He said getting the timer on. "Say lovebirds!"

"Wait what?"

FLASH!

"All done." He said taking the picture out. "And it's perfect! A masterpiece that will outshine the Mona Lisa!"

"Thank you, now leave." spoke Veronica while tossing him a gold coin.

"Pleasure doing business." He smiled while walking away. "Oh and you two look sooo like lovebirds."

Jake blushed while Veronica picked a potion up and chucked it at the figure.

"...huh?" He said before turning into a mermaid with large breasts. "AAHHH!"

"Don't worry, it'll wear off, but I'd run if you don't want a few ogres copping a feel." laughed Veronica.

"I'll get you for this!" She yelled before a red portal appeared under her. "I PROMISE YOU THAT MUCH YOU BITCH!"

"Have a nice day." she waved while Jake was laughing. "Let this be a little tip Jake, sometimes pesky customers need a little reminder to behave."

Jake nodded before shivering. "Um, so you won't do that to me right?"

"Maybe, but you might be a very funny looking mermaid." she teased while patting him on the back. "Thanks again for your help Jake. And for our agreement, you'll get my silk completely free."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. But how long is this silk going to be?"

"One hundred feet."

"...that might take a few hours." She blushed. "Sorry."

"Aw man."

"But you can stay with me until then. Besides it's nice having company over." She smiled before taking a look at the picture.

The picture was them holding hands with a shocked expression, on the bottom was the words _Lovebirds, so to be married~_ with a heart at the end.

'Next time I might go with the extra strength potion.'

"Vero? Are you ok?"

"Oh I'm fine but you can call me Veronica now." she smiled putting the photo away.

"Ok." He said with a smile. "But are you sure I can stay with you for the night?"

"It's cool, after all I make a mean pasta dinner." She grinned. "Plus I can bring you home before your family wakes up."

"Sounds good to me." Jake grinned before Veronica put him on her back.

"Hold on tight!" She said before running through the crowd.

"Woah!" he wrapped his arms around her waist at the sudden speed while she jumped over several magical beings.

She laughed at this before jumping through a window as she finally stopped. "Welcome to my apartment. Make yourself at home Jake."

He carefully got off her and saw it was a normal house, but with numerous webbing everywhere.

She moved towards the kitchen and started to get started with cooking. "Jake, you can take a seat anywhere without any webs. And no I don't have any other spider guests here."

"I didn't say anything."

"I know." She chuckled.

(Much later)

"And it's done." Veronica said while putting some pasta into Jake's bowl. "Enjoy."

Jake took a sniff of the food and smiled. "Smells great."

"And it tastes good too." She smiled while already taking a bite of her food. "Especially with the extra ingredient."

"What's that?" he asked while digging into it.

"Mermaid scales." She joked.

"..."

"Joking, it's just some tofu."

He swallowed his bite and tried smiling. 'Nearly got me with that one.'

Veronica chuckled at that. "So Jake, besides the cheese guy, anything else happened?"

"Not really." He admitted.

"That's good, because when I'm out there a lot of people just stare at me or my spider half."

"Sounds like you got some crushes." he teased back.

"Meh, not really interested." She waved off. "I'm more into my work then finding a boyfriend. Especially when most just think I'm freaky because of my body."

"Well I was pretty surprised when we first met, but I got over it."

"That's good, but I couldn't come with you to that dance because," she pointed to her legs. "You know, crazy eight left feet."

"I don't know, you did dance nicely that one time."

"The one where I broke my leg and couldn't work for a month."

"Ok you got me there."

She chuckled at that. "You know, you should become a part timer at my shop. It pays well and it might help you after your school days end."

"But what do I tell my folks? I can't just say I work at a magical market stand, my dad doesn't even know I'm a dragon."

"Then lie." She shrugged. "With my potions you could make him think it's a dream."

"..."

"Or not." She sweatdropped before taking a bite of her meal. "Maybe I can find something else that might help you. Like being a delivery boy?"

"Well I am pretty fast with these bad boys." he boasted while bringing his wings out.

"Not at the table." She said sternly.

"My bad." He said putting the wings away.

"And I'll give you a trial period of about a week. Like maybe next week. If that's fine with you?"

"Sounds good to me."

Veronica nodded before finishing her meal. "Jake, want any dessert?"

He nodded before she grabbed a large cake in the shape of….himself.

"Made it myself. Its chocolate mixed with strawberry whip cream."

"Oh, but why is it in the shape of...me?" he asked curious.

"Because I was experimenting. That and you inspired me the last time we met into creating a cake version of you, even if it took me a few hours yesterday to make the cake we are about to eat." She admitted with a light blush.

"Woah, I inspired you?"

She nodded before cutting a piece of Jake's arm and gave it to Jake. "Try some."

He nodded before taking a bite. "Damn! It's so good!"

"Thanks that means a lot Jake." She smiled before taking a bite of 'Jake's' leg.

'Still a little weird me in a way, but I'm not complaining.'

"Oh and you can sleep on either the couch or in my bedroom if you choose." She said with a teasing tone at the last part.

Jake blushed at that. "Um, I'll take the couch."

"I'll get you a blanket and pillow." She said with a chuckle. "Unless you want me to be your blanket that is?"

"I-I'm good!" He blushed while finishing his cake.

'Good thing I still know how to mess with them.' She thought before finishing her slice.

(Later)

Jake sighed as he rested on the couch while trying not to sneeze from a cobweb to the nose. He turned while noting how his body felt constricted. 'Maybe I should have just slept in the bed.' He thought before going to sleep as a shadow slowly moved towards him.

(Morning)

"Zzzz."

"Zzzz." Snored Jake before slowly opening his eyes, only to see a purple pj shirt with two mounds in front of his line of sight. 'Huh?' He looked around and saw he was trapped in a mess of webs that made him look like he was a cotton ball, and he was being hugged by Veronica in her bed.

"Zzzzz." She snored while hugging Jake tighter. "Teddy…."

'Holy crap!' He thought in shock.

"Teddy...zzzz." She muttered before nuzzling Jake's head.

'This….is so nice…' he thought while feeling tired again. 'I'll deal with this later.'

Both continued to sleep with each other while the morning sun continued to rise in the sky.


	22. Flannery and Ash

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Flannery and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash smiled as he was on his way to an old town from his past journeys. What was this town exactly? Simple, it was Lavaridge town, home of the greatest hot springs in Hoenn and home of the Lavaridge gym.

But you might ask yourself this: Why come back after so long? Well it was simple, he got a letter in the mail that spoke of a free stay for three weeks at the hotspring resort for helping out the gym which happened to be the management for said hot springs.

And considering he was done in the Sinnoh region, a little time off couldn't hurt. Especially getting away from Paul and his ego.

Ash slowly made it to the town while taking in the fresh smell of sulfur. He headed to the gym since he could take this chance to say hi to Flannery.

As he walked towards the gym he noticed that the lights were off and a sign with an X on it was on the door.

"Huh?" He said looking at the door. "Did they close or something?" he rubbed his head while disappointed.

"Ash?" Spoke a familiar person from behind him. "You made it!"

He turned and smiled seeing the gym leader. "Flannery, I was just looking for you."

"Well I'm here." She smiled.

"But why is the gym closed?"

"Oh that, I locked it so no one can come and steal the Pokémon." She took out a key and unlocked the doors. "I thought you weren't gonna show up and was busy somewhere."

"Not exactly. I'm not really that busy."

"You? Not busy, that's something." She chuckled while the doors opened in front of her. "But you must be exhausted so how about you put your bags in the guest room and I'll unlock the hot spring gates?"

"Sounds good to me."

Flannery nodded before walking away. "See you at the hot springs Ash!"

Ash himself headed off to where the rooms were and found the one reserved for him unlocked. He entered and saw it was a relatively small room with a comfy looking bed in the corner. He set the bag he had on it and picked out the trunks he brought and headed down.

(At hot spring)

"Ah! This is the life." He sighed while resting in a large pool of hot water. 'I can already feel my muscles loosening up.'

As he relaxed, he didn't notice that someone took a seat next to him in the water.

"How's the water Ash?"

"It's great." He sighed before turning his head suddenly and saw Flannery in a bikini right next to him. "F-F-Flannery?!"

"Don't mind me, just thought I'd join you."

"W-Why?"

"It's mixed." She said while putting her body lower into the water. "Ah yes this feels so nice." 'Great for my aching back.'

He blushed and looked away as she slowly lowered her whole body in. 'This is REALLY awkward.'

Flannery turned her head and him. "Come on Ash, chill and relax. You earned it."

"I-I am relaxed." he replied while glad the steam hid some of his blush.

She just shrugged before deciding to float on her belly and relax. 'Ah, this is the life.'

Ash glanced over her form and saw the way her butt stuck up from the water and averted his eyes again. 'Don't stare, it's just a butt. Nothing special about it.'

"So Ash, anything happen after that battle with me? Besides being yourself." She said with a long sigh of relief.

"Well I went on to beat the other gym leaders in this region, made it to the pokemon league, but….I lost, again."

"Again? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I lost in another league."

"So? It's not like everyone wins their first time trying."

"Do you know how many leagues I've been in?"

"One or two?"

"Three times."

"Oh, nevermind." she replied with a blush of embarrassment. "My bad."

"It's fine, besides I'm still getting ready of the Sinnoh league."

"Well I'm rooting for you." Flannery smiled before turning over on her back. "After all, it's only a matter of time right?"

He blushed while looking away from the D cup breasts. "Y-Yeah. All a matter of time."

"So what was it like after you left?"

"Mostly boring, but it didn't help that Team Magma and Aqua tried to destroy the world. Or that Team Rocket kept stealing Pikachu again."

"Speaking of Pikachu, where is the little scamp?"

"Back home in Pallet."

"Bummer, I figured he'd enjoy this trip like you." She sighed before swimming towards Ash. "But that aside, why not join me in relaxing on the water's surface?"

"Um….I'm fine."

"Come on, haven't you ever just leaned back and let the water carry you?"

"Yes, but I...don't feel like it." He said while feeling his crotch getting bigger in his shorts.

"Come on Ash, just have some fun." Flannery said while getting closer to Ash as her head bumped against his shoulder.

'Don't get any closer!' Ash thought while trying to keep himself from looking at her chest.

"Ash? Are you listening to me?" She said looking at Ash's face with a confused look.

"Yeah, clear as day." He said while his bulge started to get bigger.

She looked slightly confused at that before turning to her stomach and noticed Ash's hands covering a certain spot of his. "Ash? Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah." he nodded quickly while trying to smile. "Just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah!"

'He's hiding something.' She thought before noticing the area getting bigger. 'Wait….huh?' "Are you...having a boner?"

Ash blushed brighter and didn't say a word.

"It's fine, you're a teen after all." She waved off. "It's natural to be attracted to a girl like me."

"..."

"Maybe I could relax you a little?"

"Wh-What?!"

"You heard me." She smiled before standing up in the pool and started to take off her top. "I'm going to make you nice and relaxed."

Ash went wide eyed before seeing her breasts bounce free and felt his mouth drop open. He then saw her moving down and put a hand in his pants before taking his cock out.

"Wow, not a bad size." Flannery smirked while moving her hand up and down his cock. "How many times have you jerked it? Ten? Twenty?"

"Fifty." He blushed. "Only fifty times."

"Wow, you really were pent up." she chuckled.

Ash blushed at that while feeling his cock getting harder with each rub. 'This is...awesome!'

She moved faster while feeling herself getting heated up with a burning desire. 'Well, this is gonna be relaxing for both of us.' She thought before using her other hand to take a feel of Ash's balls. "My, you have a nice set of pokeballs."

Ash groaned from the second hand and saw the tip of his dick stick out of the water.

She smirked before moving even faster as she marveled at the size of the cock. 'He's really big for a boy. I wonder how he tastes?'

'Her hands feel so soft.' He thought before feeling his cock getting ready to explode as Flannery squeezed his balls. "F-Flannery!"

She chuckled before seeing sperm flying out of his cock and onto her breasts and face. She then licked her cheek and tasted the sperm. "Quick, but I really like the flavor."

Ash panted while leaning back against the rocks. "Woah…"

Flannery slowly took off her bottom before flicking it away and leaned onto Ash's chest. "What's the matter? Can't handle a little heat?"

"I...never shot out….that much."

"Well that's normal when you have a real girl instead of just jerking off." She smiled. "Now how about we start round two? I'll even let you play with my tits."

"Sounds good...to me." He said before feeling her breasts against his face.

"Then let's do it Ash." she reached down and rubbed his cock again to help it get hard again.

Ash nodded before grabbing her breasts and started to lick her nipples, which caused Flannery to moan slightly. 'This is really happening.'

'He's really getting the hang of this.' She thought while rubbing the cock faster. 'And he's really making me want to take his cherry more.' "Come on Ash, suck harder."

He did so while feeling his cock getting harder and harder. 'This is really nice.'

"Tell me Ash, you ever take a little peek at some of the girls you've met?"

He shook his head no.

"Not even once? Either your chastity is spot on or you're a very horny virgin." Flannery smirked while Ash blushed red.

"I just didn't because I thought it was rude."

"Well you're with me now. So feel free to go wild on me." She said with a wink.

"Like, this?" he asked giving her chest a squeeze.

She moaned at that. "Yes, just...warn me next time."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." She chuckled before rubbing his cock harder. "Man I wonder how much sperm you can fill into my pussy?"

"W-Wait, isn't that a bad thing?" he asked stopping his rubbing.

Flannery looked at him. "It's my safe day, meaning I won't get knocked up." 'If the sperm intake isn't rich or fertile enough to do that.'

"Well, if you say so." He said as he resumed his squeezing while licking Flannery's nipple.

"Mmm, keep that up Ash." she hummed while caressing the tip of his dick.

Ash grunted at that as his cock started to twitch slightly. He then nipped her nipple as Flannery gasped in surprise.

"Do that again Ash."

He did so while Flannery moaned louder as her folds started to drip with juices.

"Ah! More Ash!" She moaned while Ash kept on nipping her nipple as she rubbing the cock even harder and faster than before. 'I didn't even know my nipples were that sensitive.'

'I'm about to cum!' Ash thought before feeling his cum pouring out of his cock.

Flannery felt the sperm shoot on her hand and chuckled at how fast this was. She then tasted it again and noted that it was tastier then the last load. 'Man I might get addicted to his sperm.' "Feeling relieved yet?"

"Not….yet…." he panted.

She smirked at that before moving her legs over his body and placed her pussy over his hard cock. "Then I guess I have to give you the main course. Hope your ready for a hot volcano of relaxation Ash."

He just gave a nod while feeling hotter from the water and what was going on. He then felt the hot folds slowly moving down his cock. The added heat made him feel like his head was getting dizzy.

"Mmm, this cock fits perfectly in my pussy." She moaned while moving her hips down the rod before it fully encompassed the cock. 'Yep….painful but...surprisingly it feels….hot.'

Ash gripped the edge while stunned at how snug, wet, and hot it felt all at once.

"Ash," Flannery moaned while leaning towards him. "I'm ready to get fucked~"

He gulped and reached down before rubbing her ass through the water.

She moaned at that before she decided to take the lead and moved her hips up and down the cock. "Mmm, how's it feel to lose your cherry?"

"H..Hot." He grunted while taking a squeeze of the ass cheeks. "Like you are Flannery."

"Aw, that's sweet." She smiled. "And you're really hot."

"Was...that a pun?"

"No, you're literally hot. I mean I'm surprised you didn't have a girlfriend the last time we met." She smirked while moving faster against the cock. "Now come on, move your hips too."

Ash nodded before moving his hips against the snug folds as it dripped with juices onto the water's surface. "It's tight."

She moaned as Ash's hands squeezed her ass cheeks hard. "Ah! It's all to milk you dry Ash."

He tried moving his hips up without splashing any water while feeling his cock get hotter and hotter.

"Oh this is really good!" She moaned louder. "You really are making me relaxed!"

'I'm getting more worked up though!' he thought while sweating as he couldn't pull out from how good it felt.

Flannery moaned even louder before feeling the cock getting ready to explode. "Oh Ash! Fuck me with your sperm!"

He groaned while feeling pressure building up. "I'm about to cum!"

"Then cum Ash! Cum into my molten core!" She screamed before feeling the sperm pouring into her womb. "AH! IT'S SO WARM!"

Ash felt his head go foggy as he felt the release and he fell back with steam rising from his red head.

(Later)

Ash groaned while feeling very hot as he found himself in a bed, a girl's bed to be exact.

"Are you ok Ash?" Flannery asked while sitting on a chair next to him as she wore a long red robe.

"What happened?"

"You kind of fainted in the hot spring." She blushed. "My bad, but your cock was so good to move out of the spring….sorry."

"Oh man...sorry."

"It's fine, besides I did leave you in the position and trust me," she rubbed her back. "While you were heavy it did feel amazing doing that."

"Wait….did you carry me?"

"Not exactly." She chuckled nervously. "I kind of ran out of the resort while using this robe to um….keep you hidden since you kind of latched on to me when you passed out."

Ash blushed hearing that.

"But I didn't really mind." She said while looking away. "It kind of was exciting. Especially when I got you here in a few minutes."

"And where are we exactly?"

"My room. Isn't that obvious?"

"I just woke up."

Flannery chuckled slightly at that. "Yeah...again my bad."

"It's fine." He said before slowly getting up. "But if we do that again, let's try avoiding the springs ok?"

"Sounds fair with me. Plus since you're going to be here for a few more days, I could be your personal stress reliever."

"Really? You don't mind?"

She nodded before taking off her robe revealing a sexy holeless nightwear with a few flames on it. "I really don't mind Ash~"

His eyes widened with blood trickling from his nose.

"So let's get you relaxed ok?" She smiled before moving towards him and kissed him passionately as the screen went black.


	23. Shizuka and Tsukune

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Shizuka and Tsukune

Series: Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Yokai Academy-

Tsukune was carrying a stack of papers down the hall for the newspaper club since they were running low on paper for their latest edition. Which involved a hamster starting a cafeteria fight that destroyed a good chunk of the school. Didn't help that his friends were the ones that did the most damage. Something they were forced to include, but would no doubt smooth it down to make it sound like it was all an accident. Even if Moka started the fight, who knew she didn't like hamsters?

As he turned a corner he noticed that Shizuka was waiting for him by the door.

"Tsukune-kun, I hate to ask, but can you help me with something?"

"Oh what is it sensei?"

"I need some help getting my paperwork organized and it's hard for one person."

"I can do that." He said while Shizuka opened the room and saw that there was a massive pile of paperwork that nearly hit the ceiling.

"Thanks Tsukune-kun."

'Oh boy.' he sweatdropped while setting the paper he had down. "So...where do I start?"

She pointed up at the very top of the pile.

'Double oh boy.' He thought with a few beads of sweat running down his face. "Um how am I going to get that?"

"Well you can use the step ladder in the supply closet in the back."

He sighed before walking to said closet and grabbed the ladder as he walked back and got it set up.

"Be careful Tsukune-kun. Those papers are kind of heavy if you're not careful."

"I will sensei." He said before getting up on the ladder while reaching up to grab the papers. Only to be a few inches short to the target. 'Damn it, still too short.'

"Do you need help?"

"A little." He grunted while standing on his toes.

'Hmm, maybe I should have just tried to separate it into smaller piles beforehand.' thought the teacher while thinking of a solution. 'Maybe I should try getting something to put under Tsukune-kun? But what?' she looked around before seeing a large text book on her table. 'Bingo!' "Tsukune-kun, can you step off the ladder for a second?"

"Sure." he slid off it before seeing her put a text book on the ladder.

"Try now."

Tsukune climbed up while grabbing the top papers. "Thanks sensei."

"Anytime." She smiled before seeing him step off the ladder. 'He's really thoughtful.'

Tsukune started looking at the paper as it was a test from his home room class. And it was Mizore's paper and it wasn't graded yet. "Sensei, this one's not graded yet."

"Oh, that's because I'm not done grading yet." She said while taking a seat. "And don't worry, I graded your paper first."

"Oh and...what was it?"

"A B-."

'That seems fair.'

"The only reason why was because you forgot the date and your name, everything else was purrfect." she said while making a slight cat joke.

"That was bad sensei."

"Really? I didn't expect that myself."

He sweatdropped at forgetting the simplest things, which was surprising they even affected his grade.

"But enough about that, Tsukune-kun. Make sure you put the right grade on that one. I'll do the other half if you help me with the rest." Shizuka smiled while getting on the ladder and grabbed a paper.

He nodded while looking up and saw he was close to peeking up her skirt and quickly looked away with a blush. 'N...No panties?! Why!?'

"What's wrong Tsukune-kun?" She asked noticing his sudden jerking.

"N-Nothing sensei."

"Ok?" 'Must have been something I said? Maybe I should try talking about something else?' "So Tsukune-kun? How's your social life been doing, besides being in my club that is."

"Alright, sorta." he replied while she came down and went to her desk and he sighed in relief at not getting spotted.

"What do you mean by that? You and the girls seem to be happy right now." Shizuka said while grading the paper. 'Yep, this guy's getting a D.'

"Well yeah, it's just….they can sometimes be a little...clingy."

"Clingy?"

"Like….um...you know?"

"I don't know, but if they are acting this way you can always talk to me and I can sort this out."

"No no, I don't want them to think I'm mad." he held his hands up. "I'm just saying, it can sometimes be a little….much when I want some time to myself, you know?"

"...not really Tsukune-kun." She said while getting up and stepping the ladder again to get another paper. "But I'll put your words into consideration."

Tsukune nodded while looking at the papers he was gonna help grade and made sure he did NOT turn around and look up.

'Let's see. Yukari, Yukari, Yukari. Where is her test again?' She thought while looking through the pile while her tail came out.

"Um, sensei?" spoke Tsukune noticing the tail. "Your tail is out."

"Huh?" She said turning around and saw the tail. "Oops, my bad."

Tsukune kept his eyes away as the tail went back in her and she walked down with some papers before setting them down and got to grading while he took a desk to work on his own pile.

"Tsukune-kun," she said. "Is it true you're single? Not that I want to pry or anything but if you need advice just ask me."

He blushed and nodded. "Yes sensei."

"Oh? Well maybe I can help? I know a few things about young love." She smiled while marking a test F. "I was once a teenager too myself, but that hasn't been for years."

"Well…..I kind of want to make Moka happy but….I'm not too sure about how to do it."

"Just give her a goldfish." She smiled.

"Goldfish?" he blinked confused.

"Of course. A nice goldfish always made me happy when boys wanted to ask me out. Plus they're good for you and taste good if you want a small snack."

"..." 'That doesn't help!'

Shizuka got up again while getting another test. "But if you don't like that bit of advice why not get her a gift? Like maybe a laser pointer?"

"Uh, sensei? I don't think that's Moka's taste."

"Huh? But that's what girls like, right?"

"No. no they don't sensei."

"Hmmm." she tapped her chin before smiling. "I know! Hand her some yarn in a ball and let her play with it."

"Sensei, that's your idea of a gift."

"...so you won't get any for me Tsukune-kun?" she asked with hear ears drooping.

"Uh...well maybe after I figure out something for Moka." he offered.

She smiled at that as her ears popped up. "Thank you, you're so sweet."

"Thanks sensei." He blushed before seeing her getting back up on the ladder as he saw her butt again. He tried to look away, but his eyes didn't and stayed while soaking in the clear firm ass.

'Let's see…..Moka where is that-Oh here it is!' She thought before getting down. "Tsukune-kun, if you don't mind can you grade this test for me?"

"S-S-Sure!" he blushed while shaking his head and took the paper. 'Don't stare! Just grade the papers.' He then saw it was Moka's paper and it...looked kind of bad. Like she was too tired to write the correct answers down half the time. 'Oh man, I wish Moka-chan didn't have to see this, and if I write down the grade I'll feel bad. Maybe I can adjust it a little bit so she's not too disappointed.'

"And Tsukune-kun, don't change the tests or," she made her claws extend. "I'll have to got catty on your face. Ok?"

He paled hearing that and quickly nodded. 'Sorry Moka-chan.' He then graded the paper as a C+.

Shizuka smiled while her claws retracted before noticing his body. 'You know, he's kind of handsome. Ah, what I wouldn't give to be a teenager again.'

While Tsukune was grading his eyes looked up at his teacher and noted how she still had a body that drew eyes. 'She doesn't really look that old, but some yokai can live for hundreds of years and still look young. I wonder how old sensei is?'

"Tsukune-kun. Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." He said while looking away.

'Hmm, was he staring?' she thought before reaching out to grab an extra eraser on the edge of her desk, but it was too far and this made her fall off her chair and hit the floor. "Ow!"

"Sensei?! Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine."

Tsukune got up and moved over to help, but saw she landed on her butt and with her legs accidentally spread open, giving him a clear view under her skirt where there was a tuft of hair over her slit. This of course lead to his face turning red in an instant and making him pop a nosebleed.

Shizuka groaned while rubbing her head. "Looks like I really need to be careful next time right Tsukune-kun?" She heard no response. "Tsukune-kun?" she looked up and saw him staring at something and looked down before blushing and jumped up while pushing her skirt down. "Tsukune-kun!"

"I-I'm sorry sensei!" He blushed while covering his face.

She huffed while looking away with a blush.

"Um….s-sensei?"

'That was so embarrassing!' She thought while her tail popped out along with her ears. 'Why did I forget my panties?!'

"I-I'm sorry!" he spoke while bowing his head with his head on the floor. "I-I didn't mean to stare!"

"It's fine...it's my fault for forgetting about my….panties." She blushed while her ears drooped down and her tail stood on end.

It went quiet while both didn't look at the other. Hours when by as neither one talked in embarrassment. But the silence was cracked when Shizuka asked.

"Tsukune-kun….did you...find it um….attractive?"

"N-N-Nani?" he spoke up in surprise while looking up while she sat down with her legs closed.

"I mean….did you like seeing me exposed like that?" she asked curiously. 'I shouldn't be asking my student that!'

"Um….kind of?" He said unsure of himself. 'Oh god I sound like a pervert!'

Shizuka blushed hearing that while feeling a little flattered. "Oh….so you like your sensei. Like that?"

"Huh?!" he cried out in surprise while she quickly held her hands up.

"Sorry sorry! I shouldn't have asked something so weird!" she cried out while holding her head on her desk. 'I'm already starting to lose it! Why me?'

"It wasn't weird, I just…..kind of was shocked." He admitted. "I just didn't expect you saying that sensei."

"I feel like crawling under a rock." she moaned in embarrassment with her face down the desk. "Go ahead Tsukune-kun, just say it. I'm a weird old lady!"

"Well….I might pass."

"...huh?!" She looked up from her desk. "You pass?!"

"Well, sensei probably didn't expect that, right?" he guessed.

"..."

'I really feel uncomfortable right now.' He thought while feeling like he just walked into the Twilight Zone. "Plus you're not an old lady."

"I'm forty seven."

"...well you look nice." he tried complimenting. "You don't really look like you feel any stress with this job."

"Really?" She asked while feeling a little red on the cheeks.

"It's true."

"...that's...so…" she said while feeling a few tears coming down her cheeks. "Sweet! T-Thank you Tsukune-kun!"

"Sensei? Why are you crying?" he asked in concern.

"It's just...it's been a long time since someone complimented me like that." She said while standing up and hugged Tsukune. "Thank you so much."

He was surprised to hear that and hugged back while rubbing her back. He then heard her purring. 'This is….really nice.'

'He's so warm.' Shizuka thought while hearing his heartbeat. Her tail started swishing and that's when she pulled back with a blush. "Um, thank you Tsukune-kun."

"Anytime Shizuka-chan...I-I mean sensei!" He blushed while covering his mouth.

That made her look at him with wide eyes while he quickly went back to grading the papers. 'He just called me...chan.'

'Why did I just say that?! Oh god now I sound like a pervert!' He thought while rushing to grade the papers.

Shizuka shook her head and went back to her own papers just as the door opened and then Moka enter.

"Sensei? Are you...Tsukune-kun? What are you doing here?"

"He's helping me grade papers."

"Oh! Sorry, he never came back so I came by to see where he was." she smiled.

"Well he's fine." Shizuka smiled. "And he just told me that he wants to help me this weekend with some more papers."

"Really?" asked Moka in surprise with Tsukune looking at said teacher just as surprised.

"Yep." she nodded. "Plus it helps when I could use some company. Tsukune-kun, I'll handle the rest of these papers, you go back and do your best with the newspaper, alright?"

"A-Alright." He said while getting up.

"And don't forget, room 456 at 9:00 am. Ok?"

"Yes sensei."

She smiled while watching Tsukune and Moka walk out of the room. 'I'll be waiting Tsukune-kun.'

"So how was it Tsukune-kun?" asked Moka while they walked down the hall.

"Fine." He said while looking away. "Really fine. Except for…"

"Except for what?"

"Um….well you got a C+."

"Aw, I thought I got it." she sighed in slight disappointment. "I'll just have to study harder next time. Oh! Actually, maybe we could study together." she smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course, just the two of us."

"...sure?" 'I hope it's not another blood sucking session.' he thought while a little nervous at his teacher's suggestion. 'Maybe it'll be less….exciting than today.'

Moka smiled at that before giving him a 'kiss' on the neck. "Chu."

Tsukune went wide eyed from the sucking while REALLY hoping him and his teacher had a less excitable time.


	24. Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko

Series: Avatar the Last Airbender

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Ember Island-

"Wow, that was more fun then I thought." smiled Ty Lee stretching on the couch since the group had just got done going nuts at a party, aka trashing it.

"That I can agree with." Mai said while sitting on the floor near Zuko. "It was relaxing."

"I've never felt more free then when I took first in the academy for best firebender." spoke Azula cracking her arms while sitting in a chair. "I'm almost tempted to do it again."

"Maybe we should just not. That guy might have friends." Zuko said while looking at the ceiling. "Not that we can't take them, but why waste our time with them?"

"We can agree on that." Azula propped her head up with one hand. "It helps get out some stress out, but if we make it a habit then we're not better then some unrefined peasants."

"And they might act like children." Mai said flatly. "Whiny little children."

"Like Zuzu?" smirked the princess with her brother sending her a glare before looking away. "Oh relax, take a joke."

Ty Lee laughed at that while no one was laughing. "Um….I thought it was funny."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." spoke Mai getting up and walking up the stairs. "Night."

"Night."

"Sleep well."

"Don't let the Zuzu's bite." Azula smirked while Zuko glared at her again. "Be careful, your face might get stuck like that."

"Ha ha. Real funny Azula." Zuko said before getting up. "I'm going to bed too."

"Aw." Ty Lee groaned. "Already? But I was going to suggest yoga practice with little clothes."

Zuko blushed while Azula gave her friend a brief flick to the forehead.

"Ow. Azula?"

"Just don't suggest such a childish thing in front of me again." she yawned. "Besides, it is getting about that time for sleep. We should go to our own rooms for rest."

Ty Lee slumped at that as Azula got up from the chair. "Fine. But we have early yoga sun salutation lessons first thing in the morning."

"After breakfast." spoke Azula while Ty Lee smiled and they headed upstairs where we cut to Mai getting ready for bed in her room.

'This day was really something.' She thought while taking her clothes off and went to her bed in her underwear. Before she could go under the sheets she heard a knock at the door.

"Mai, are you in there?" came Zuko's voice. "I wanted to talk to you before you went to bed."

"Come in." She said while sitting on the bed. "The door's open."

Zuko opened it and looked up before blushing and averted his eyes. "Oh, I didn't know you slept...like that."

"You've seen me in a bikini, and yet you act like this?" She asked while laying on the bed. "Anyway, what is it?"

"Well, I just thought...well I know we already made up, but I still felt like I needed to apologize again." he admitted.

Mai raised her eyebrow at that. "I already said I forgave you."

"I know, but I felt like it wasn't enough."

Mai sighed and sat up before walking over and pulled him inside. "Look Zuko, it's over and done with. We talked, made up, it's fine. You don't need to feel guilty or jealous anymore." she smiled a little and crossed her arms. "Unless you actually wanted to take a peek at me."

He blushed at that. "Um….." 'Say something!'

She shook her head before dragging him over to the bed as both sat down. "Well if you're gonna peak, at least do it while I'm watching."

"...isn't that um...rude?"

"Not when someone gives you permission." Mai deadpanned. "Now are you gonna take this moment to look, or leave?"

Zuko slowly looked at her body while feeling his face heat up a lot. And no it wasn't the fire coming from his ears either. Her C sized chest was behind a black bra with a matching set of panties and seeing her like this was by far the hottest thing he had ever seen. 'Wow...'

Mai mentally smirked while watching Zuko look at her body. 'How cute.' "If you ask I might let you give them a touch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now either do it or leave the room."

He reached out and pressed his hands against her chest while blushing brighter.

"How does my bra feel Zuko?"

"Kind of soft."

"Wanna feel them without it?"

Zuko blushed redder. "Y-Yes."

She moved Zuko's hands away before undoing her bra and placed it on the floor. She grabbed his hands and brought them back onto her bare breasts. "You can give them a squeeze too."

He hesitated a little before groping Mai's breasts and squeezed them. "Woah, they're firm and smooth."

"Thanks." She said with a small smile. "I appreciate it Zuko."

He gave them a firm squeeze which got a gasp from her and he saw her cheeks looking a little pink. "Does this feel good?"

"Yes….do it again." She said before gasping again from Zuko's hands squeezing her breasts. 'Feeling him doing that here, while we're all alone is making me feel warm.'

However what they didn't know was that two figures were near the door.

"I can't hear anything." whispered Ty Lee. "Are you sure they're in there Azula?"

"I saw with my own eyes Ty Lee, I'm sure." she rolled her eyes. "What I'm curious about is whether they're going to go further in their relationships, or just choose to lay together for the night."

"Why?"

"Couples won't always engage in sexual acts unless they're very close. And with Zuko and Mai, I wouldn't doubt that."

"That's true." Ty Lee said before hearing a small moan coming from the room. "Wow, was that Mai?"

"Sounds like it. I'm just as surprised."

Inside the room Zuko had started squeezing her chest more while surprised at Mai's expression.

"Mmm….Zuko. keep doing that to my breasts." She said while her cheeks heated up.

He nodded and kept kneading them before getting an idea and leaned in before pressing their lips together.

Mai felt the lips against her own before moaning as she kissed back with some tongue action. She felt Zuko push her back on the bed and shuddered at feeling even warmer while his tongue wrestled against hers.

He continued this for a while before hearing something from outside. He was about to break the kiss before the door was opened to show Ty Lee and Azula there with Ty Lee blushing and Azula smirking.

"Well Zuzu, if you and Mai were going to do that, you should have locked the door to keep someone from looking in."

They broke the kiss as Mai looked very flustered and tried to maintain her cold persona. "A-Azula, Ty Lee? W-What are you two doing?"

"I saw Zuko come in and couldn't help but listen in." smiled Ty Lee. "And I'm so proud of you two!"

"Agreed, you finally started to act like a couple. And it only took a few years to make it happen." teased Azula with the two looking away in embarrassment and wishing they could vanish.

"Hey, I just got an idea." smiled Ty Lee. "Why don't me and Azula join you guys?"

"W-What?!" Both said in unison.

"It might be a fun bonding activity. Plus we have known each other for years so what's the problem with having an orgy?"

"B-Because it'd be weird!" Mai got out.

"But me and Azula do it all the time." She smiled. "With each other, not in an orgy I mean."

"Wait...you two do what?" Zuko said in shock.

"What? It helps get extra stress out." remarked Azula without a care.

"Plus it's fun." Ty Lee smiled before sitting in the bed near Mai. "So want to have an orgy Mai?"

"Um….I'm not so sure. I mean I'm still a….you know."

"Virgin?"

She nodded with a blush.

"And you were going to give it to Zuko tonight, right?" guessed Azula with her arms crossed and a knowing smirk.

"Um…."

"Don't be like that. We know you wanted to take little Zuzu's cherry." she walked in and shut the door. "Go ahead, you two resume, me and Ty Lee will have our own fun."

Zuko and Mai looked at each other with flustered faces. "Um...do you wanna go through with it Mai?"

"Maybe? But...it might be awkward."

"I know."

"Come on you two, it's not so bad." spoke Ty Lee before moaning as Azula licked at her neck while grabbing at her chest.

"Already hard? My aren't you an eager girl." Azula said before groping under Ty Lee's shirt.

"Ah!" she jumped feeling Azula's fingers grab her hard nipples. "A-Azula!"

As the princess continued to pinch Ty Lee's nipples, we find that both Zuko and Mai were about to start kissing again.

They tried ignoring the sounds and pressed their lips back together while Mai moved a hand down to his pants and felt a bulge forming.

'Zuko must be turned on.' She thought before moving her hand under his pants and touched the budge. 'It's really big.'

Zuko jumped feeling her hand and started feeling it move all around which made him grit his teeth. 'She's really doing this?' He then felt her move her hands near his balls before rubbing them. "Woah!"

"What's wrong?" She asked while stopping.

"Nothing, just surprised that's all." he nodded while feeling his cock get harder.

Mai felt the cock getting harder before she moved her hand out and carefully took his pants and underwear off. 'It's huge!' "I've seen better."

"Oh really? Who? That boy who flirted with you?" asked Azula while giving Ty Lee's nipples a tug.

"Ah! Yes, was it that boy?"

"No, it wasn't him." She said. "Nor was it anyone at that party."

"Then who was bigger?" asked Azula with a raised eyebrow. 'I'll admit his size is impressive, but if he doesn't know how to use it then it's worthless.'

"..." she looked away before rubbing Zuko's cock very hard.

"Mai, did you really….see another one?" asked Zuko with a groan and dread.

"Do you think I would?" She said while using the other hand to grab his ball sack. "This is the only one I've ever really seen."

Zuko sighed in his head while groaning as he felt his cock and ball sack getting rubbed by Mai's hands. 'That's a relief.' He then grunted slightly as he felt his balls being squeezed. "Easy, those are sensitive."

"I know." She said while rubbing faster. "And I have to admit it, but you have a large set of balls."

"The only ones you've seen." giggled Ty Lee while Azula pulled her top off and tossed it aside.

She smirked before sucking on one of her E cup breasts.

"Ah!" gasped Ty Lee since Azula didn't hesitate to suck hard while tugging on her other nipple. 'This is so good!'

Mai continued to rub the cock and balls as the cock started to get bigger and bigger. All the while she was amazed at how big it was compared to anything she read or dreamed about. 'Would this thing even fit in my mouth?'

'I might cum if this keeps up.' Zuko thought while moaning from the rubbing. He then felt his cock twitching. "M-Mai! I'm gonna cum."

Mai then felt the hot sticky cum shooting out of his cock as it landed all over her hands and breasts. 'T-That's….wow…'

"Aw, Zuzu's sensitive." teased Azula while kneading Ty Lee's breasts. 'Though I have to admit that's a lot of sperm.'

Zuko panted while plopping down on the bed while his cock stood up like a small tower. He then felt something licking his cock. He groaned while looking down and was stunned to see Mai licking the sides while occasionally moving to the tip.

"Looks like Mai's eager to take you." Azula said while taking off Ty Lee's shorts and rubbed her pussy. "And you Ty Lee, don't you feel any shame moaning like a simple harlot while they see you like this?"

"S-Sorry Azula." She moaned. "But it just feels so good when you do it."

'Hmm, that gives me an idea.' she thought with a smirk before turning Ty Lee to where she was looking at the bed and spread her legs before she resumed rubbing the spot. "Hey Zuko, take a look at how moist Ty Lee is."

Zuko blushed seeing the folds as he felt his cock getting engulfed by Mai's mouth. 'Wow...it's getting hot in here.'

"Hmm, maybe after Mai's had her fun you can stuff this little slut's hole." she grinned before brushing her thumb across Ty Lee's clit. "I bet she wouldn't mind."

"Ah!" Ty Lee moaned while feeling her clit being rubbed hard. 'That might...be fun.'

Mai overheard and got jealous before she started to bob her head up and down the cock as best as she could. And each time she did so she could hear Zuko's moans as she moved faster against the hard rod. 'I'm gonna make Zuko feel great.'

Zuko felt his cock getting hard again as he gripped the bed sheets before seeing Ty Lee getting kissed by Azula with passion. 'I can't believe I'm seeing my sister make out with another girl. And why does it look so hot?' He then felt his cock getting ready to come again. 'Not again!'

Mai noticed the twitching and sucked harder while giving his balls a squeeze. She then felt the hot sperm shoot into her mouth as she moaned slightly at the salty taste. 'Even better than the last one.'

Zuko panted while Mai moved off his cock and started to swallow his seed.

"It's fine." She said while licking her lips. "Really tasty."

"Wow Mai, I thought you were gonna spit it out." panted Ty Lee.

Mai turned her head to Ty Lee and frowned at that before being pushed onto her back with Zuko onto of her. "I can take it."

"I know." He said before putting the tip near her pussy. "That's what worries me."

"What? Why?"

"..." he took a deep breath and sighed. "Your kind of tough, but I know you're sensitive….half the time."

"..."

"That's why I don't want this to hurt."

"I'll be fine Zuko." Mai said while blushing again. "I'm not as sensitive as you think."

"Then why are you so pink?" teased Azula. "I think it matches Ty Lee's clothes."

She shot a glare at Azula before moaning as the cock slowly pushed into her folds. "A-AH!"

Zuko stopped at that as he poked something in her tight folds. "Mai? Are you ok?"

"Your dick clearly met her hymen, it's what all girls have." spoke Azula. "It's meant to keep sperm out, unless you break it, in which case you leave her vulnerable to getting impregnated."

"And how do you know that?"

"I read obviously." She rolled her eyes before feeling Ty Lee's juices between her fingers. "Now are you going to move or is it already too much for you?"

Zuko frowned at that before looking at Mai, who was looking at him with lust in her eyes, before moving his cock deeper into her folds. Which kind of broke the hymen.

"OW!" she cried out feeling it tear with blood flowing out. "That fucking hurt as hell!"

"Sorry...wait did you...just curse?"

"Yeah!" she hissed. "It hurts like a bitch."

'I didn't expect this.' He thought before moving his hand to Mai's cheek and rubbed it. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." she panted while trying to ignore the pain. "Just give me a sec."

As this happened, Azula decided to change positions as she started to lick Ty Lee's pussy.

"Ah!" she jumped with a moan. "Azula!"

She just kept on licking the pussy as Ty Lee moaned even more at that. 'This tastes better the last time we had fun.'

Mai took deep breaths and nodded. "Alright Zuko, you can start moving."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now fuck me good."

He nodded and held her hips before pulling back and pushed back in while blown away at how tight and snug it felt.

Mai moaned at this while feeling the cock rubbing her folds like crazy. 'This….is so good!'

"Mai, it feels….hot." grunted Zuko while thrusting.

"Same with your cock." She moaned before grabbing Zuko and brought him to her chest. "And I love it Zuko!"

He moved his hips in a rhythm while Ty Lee moaned feeling Azula's tongue start licking around her insides.

"Ah, A-Azula." She moaned while feeling her pussy getting wetter and wetter. "I-It's so good!"

"Did you expect anything less?"

"N-No, I would never-AH!" She cried out as Azula licked deeper into her folds.

'No one doubts my technique.' She thought as Zuko kept on thrusting his cock into Mai's folds as it touched the womb a few times.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" moaned Mai each time while gripping the bedsheets. 'This is really making me hot inside!' She thought before Zuko started to squeeze her breasts again. "AH!"

"Is this a little much?"

"N-No! It's fine Zuko, just don't stop!" she moaned while trying to move her hips against his thrusts. "Just don't stop!"

'This side of her really turns me on.' He thought as he felt the folds getting even tighter and found it hard to thrust. "Mai, ease up, I can't move."

"I can't." She moaned as her folds started to ease up slightly.

"You just did." he smirked before he resumed moving in and out, but faster.

"AH!" She cried out as she hugged Zuko tighter against her chest. "OH ZUKO!"

"Aw, so cute." smiled Ty Lee before crying out as Azula started lightly biting her clit. "Azula!"

"What? I'm just having fun." She teased before biting the clit again.

Ty Lee moaned as she felt her juices gush out while Zuko hammered into Mai's pussy harder and faster while squeezing her chest.

"Zuko! More! Make me limp for a month!" She cried out while feeling her pussy getting ready to explode. "It feels amazing!"

"I know!" He groaned as he felt his cock getting ready to cum. "I'm about to cum again!"

"Then cum!"

Zuko grunted as he felt his cock pouring sperm into Mai's pussy while said girl's juices started to pour out of her clit. "Mai!"

"AH! ZUKO!" She cried out as her womb started to fill up with her belly slightly bulging. "ITS MAKING MY MIND BLANK!"

Zuko held her close while slowly feeling his cock stop twitching.

"Ah….Ah…." Mai moaned while feeling really happy for this sexual activity. "Zuko...It's so….amazing…."

"I...know…." He panted while moving back as his cock came out of Mai's pussy leaving a large amount of sperm and juices to pour out and onto the bed. "That was….wow."

"My my." Azula smirked while taking a breather from making Ty Lee cum. "Looks like zuzu finally did something right."

"Stow...it." he panted out.

Azula frowned before smirking as she looked at Ty Lee. "Say Ty Lee, I think zuzu wants another partner to fuck. Care to do the honors?"

"Sure." she smiled before moving over and climbed onto the bed. "Hey Zuko, wanna feel something really nice?"

"What…?" He asked before he found himself being hugged between her chest.

"This!" she beamed while smothering Zuko's head between her breasts. "Take a moment to feel how soft breasts are to lean on."

'This is kind of nice...but still.' He thought while noting how soft her breasts were, especially after a few groping from his sister. 'I already have a girlfriend.'

"Well? Like them?" She smiled while rubbing his head.

"Yeah, but...I'm still not sure about trying that with someone else."

"Well I don't mind." She smiled. "Plus I did think you were cute as kids."

He blushed while Mai frowned and slapped Ty Lee's bare ass.

"Ah! Mai? I was just saying." She gasped. "Plus Zuko wouldn't mind having a few lovers if he becomes Fire Lord."

"I'm not doing that." Mai glared. 'At least not yet anyway.'

"Relax Mai, this isn't anything serious. We're just having some fun." Azula waved off. "Plus zuzu would love to have a few concubines, even if they would be worthless." She muttered the last part to herself.

"I'm still uncertain about letting Ty Lee do this to my boyfriend."

"Then let's ask him. Zuko, don't you still feel a little curious on what it might be like to sleep with Ty Lee next?"

"...a little." He admitted as his cock got hard again.

"There you have it Mai. He wants to fuck Ty Lee."

"B-But only if Mai's fine with it!" he spoke up quickly.

She felt conflicted as yes she could say no to this but….she also was curious about seeing her boyfriend having sex right near her. After a while she gave her answer. "Fine, but I get to watch."

"Then watch as Ty Lee makes little zuzu feel like a man."

"Yay! Zuko, lay on your back." smiled Ty Lee.

"I'm still between your...breasts."

"Oh." She chuckled before letting go of him and pushed him on his back. "My bad Zuko." she moved down near his cock and slowly started wrapping her breasts around it. "This is a breastjob."

"It's a tit job." Azula sighed. "That's the proper term."

"Oh but breastjob sounds better." She said while moving her breasts up and down Zuko's stiff cock.

Zuko groaned from the sudden soft feeling while feeling his dick was still sensitive and made it more clear. 'Her breasts are...really soft. God this is good.' he then noticed that Mai was masturbating in front of him. 'Ok, that I didn't see coming.'

'I can't believe I'm letting my friend rub her chest on Zuko's cock like that, and why is it making me warm?' She thought while rubbing her clit and left breast.

"You know Zuko, you have a nice cock. Bigger than anything I saw in any magazine."

"Huh?"

"What? Didn't you know they have these real cool magazines? They show all sorts of girls and guys in all sorts of hot poses and with their privates on clear display."

"Um no. I've been busy for ten years looking for the Avatar remember?" He deadpanned before groaning as his cock got bigger between Ty Lee's breasts.

"Really not even once?" She added with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I didn't have time to even think about stuff like this!"

"...not even with Mai? I mean she was thinking about you all this time and trust me," she smirked. "I heard her pleasing herself when we were in Ba Sing Se. It was kind of loud enough for both me and Azula to not fall asleep again."

Mai blushed at that while Zuko was stunned hearing that. "Ty Lee!"

"What? I was just saying. Plus Azula was happy to hear you finally being a girl." She said like it was obviously. "Plus it was cute hearing you act like that. Romantic really."

'Someone just kill me.' She thought before seeing Zuko's cock explode with cum onto Ty Lee's breasts.

"Yea! Look at all the sperm!"

Zuko panted while seeing Ty Lee lick it up from her face and her breasts. "Wow...that was….great."

"I know." She smiled. "And your sperm really tastes great." She then moved up before putting her ass on his cock. "But I wonder how it feels in my pussy? Painful or fun?"

"You'd better give him a ride for his money to find out." smirked Azula.

"That's the plan." Ty Lee smiled while moving the ass up and positioned the slit over the hard cock. "Get ready Zuko, because I'm going to give you a good fuck!"

'This is gonna be good.' thought Azula as Ty Lee slowly started to lower herself onto the dick. She then got an idea as she moved towards Mai and groped her breasts. "Feeling lonely?"

"Ah! A-Azula?!" gasped Mai from the sudden grab and rub.

"Shush, let me do the talking." She said seductively before squeezing Mai's breasts and started to kneed them. "Smaller than Ty Lee's, but they'll do."

Mai moaned at this as Ty Lee felt her hymen break but instead of screaming bloody murder, she moaned in ecstasy at the pain.

"Oh yes….this is so good!"

"But doesn't it hurt?"

"A little but it's so….good being in pain." She moaned. "It just makes me happy."

'What the hell did Azula do to her to make her enjoy pain?!' He thought while feeling Ty Lee bobbing her hips against his cock while feeling the folds getting even more tighter then Mai's. 'And why is she getting THIS tight?!'

"Oh yes! All I've had are toys, but the real thing is so much better!" she moaned out in bliss. "Zuko! Move your ass and thrust into my pussy!"

He instinctively moved his hips and thrust his cock into her folds.

"Ah! More!" she moaned while giving her own breasts a squeeze. "Slam it in me like an animal!"

"Looks like Ty Lee's switch just got turned on." Azula smirked while rubbing Mai's snatch. "Good thing too, now zuzu will have to work for his reward." 'Though I didn't expect her to be a hard core masochist.'

"Ah!"

"Don't worry, I'll try to be gentle." She said before pinching her ass.

"How!" moaned Mai while feeling Azula start pushing a finger in her pussy.

"Simple, I'll try and not pinch the inside of your pussy." She said while moving her finger inside the folds. "But don't expect me to be like zuzu. I'm really a sadist with girls."

"Gah! Ty Lee! Easy!" grunted Zuko as she bounced on his dick faster.

"I can't help it! I love this cock!" She cried out with joy. "And I love being dominated by you Zuko!"

'Azula, you really messed with her didn't you?' He thought while a little amazed at how cute she looked. 'Although it's hard to dominate you if you're the one bouncing on me.'

Ty Lee moaned even more before Zuko grabbed her ass and slapped it hard. "AH~!"

"How's that feel?"

"Perfect." She moaned. "Again Zuko, I want to be red for hours."

"Are you sure? I might hurt you a little too much."

"Yes, make me unable to sit for a week!"

SLAP!

"AH~!"

'Ya know what? I don't wanna know just HOW Azula made her like pain.' He thought before slapping the asscheeks again as Azula started to lick Mai's pussy with her tongue. All the while Mai felt her pussy getting ready to explode again.

"A-Azula!"

She smirked as she tasted the juices that poured out of her pussy. 'Tastes sweet, but a little bitter compared to Ty Lee.'

"Zuko! I love this so much!" Ty Lee cried out with ecstasy as Zuko felt his cock getting ready to cum once again. "I love your giant cock!"

"Ty Lee! I'm gonna blow!" He grunted before being kissed by said girl as his sperm poured into her womb. 'W-What's she doing?!'

'Oh this is so great! I want all of Zuko's sperm!' thought feeling it fill her pussy up with some spilling out. After a while she stopped the kiss while laying on Zuko. "You are...so good. We should...do this more often…."

"Aw, sounds like she likes zuzu's cock." teased Azula tasting some of Mai's juices with some of Zuko's sperm mixed with it.

"Zuko." Mai said with a light glare. "Don't attempt it until after you fuck me first." 'I can't believe I just suggested that.'

"Yea! I'm going to be Zuko's concubine!"

"Don't push it." She frowned before seeing Azula sitting on Zuko's face. "Woah there, you're not serious about that too, are you?"

"I am Mai." She said with a smirk. "I can't be the only one to not have some fun." 'Plus I'm in that mood and maybe Zuko can help with this little itch in my snatch.'

"So you're really horny enough to have your brother eat you out?"

"Oh please, I'm above incest." She said while rubbing her ass. "Come on zuzu, take a sample of my large ass."

'Mom, I really failed you.' Zuko thought.

Mai felt her eye twitch before getting a devious idea and lunged at Azula and tackled her off Zuko.

"What are you doing Mai?" She frowned while trying to get up.

"Helping out." smirked the girl before licking one of her fingers and moved it down near Azula's ass before she started rubbing it against the puckered hole.

"A-Ah, Mai! What the-AH!" She moaned while feeling the finger moving around her hole with a tinge of roughness.

"Just getting you nice and loose." she smirked before looking at Ty Lee. "Why don't you lend a hand and help miss princess here feel relaxed? Give her own breasts a little rub."

"I don't know…"

"I'll let you get fucked by Zuko more often."

"Ok!" She smiled before moving over and started to squeeze Azula's D cup breasts hard.

"N-No!" moaned Azula from the squeeze while feeling Mai's finger move in and out of her ass while rubbing her own slit.

"I really think you will like this." Mai smirked before moving her finger deeper into the anus as Azula moaned at the gesture.

"Ah! S-Stop! I'm com-AH!"

"Relax Azula." Ty Lee smiled. "Being this stressed is bad for your chakra. Especially the one for sex."

"N-Not helping!"

"Well just relax, this is gonna help you go down a peg or two." remarked Mai pulling her finger out while spreading the anus and turned to Zuko. "Why don't you use that big guy and get her to moan like a little slut?"

"...no problem." He said with a slight smile as he moved over and slowly put his cock into her anus.

"AAHHH!" She cried out while feeling her hole getting plugged by the rod. "N-Not there!"

"Too bad." He said as his cock was fully in the anus. "I'm going to make you obedient like a dogcat!" He then started to thrust his cock as hard and fast as possible.

Azula's eyes widened while wincing at the movement while moaning as Ty Lee kept squeezing her chest. 'How did this happen? I was suppose to be the one to make zuzu my bitch?!'

SMACK!

"AH!"

Mai smirked at that reaction as she smacked the princess' ass again with more force. 'Payback is a bitch best served hot.'

"Fuck! Her ass is tighter than both of you!" groaned Zuko moving in and out of the tight hole while blown away.

"Of course." Ty Lee smiled. "She's really stressed. But I know you can help her be happy and relaxed with that cock of yours."

"Ah! T-This isn't suppose to happ-AH!" Azula gasped as her nipples were pinched hard and were pulled as well.

"Sorry, you gotta speak up." smirked Mai while smacking her ass more and more each time Zuko plowed the tight hole and Ty Lee started licking around the princess' chest.

"Ah! You will-AH!" She cried out as her mind started to lose more of her logical mind and started to gain a more primal instinct. "I'll-get-AH! Damn it-AH~!"

"I think she's getting used to this, Zuko. Thrust harder into her slutty anus."

Zuko increased his efforts as Azula continued to moan and gasp from the three way assault. 'God she's really getting tighter!'

"Wow, I've never seen Azula like this." spoke Ty Lee.

"I agree." Mai smirked. "And I kind of like this. Maybe Zuko should do this all the time so she can stop being so bitchy."

"That's a perfect idea!"

"Ah! Y-Yes! Zuko! More! I want more!" Azula cried out while the last of her logical mind faded away like flames. "Fuck my slutty ass!"

'I think I like this.' He thought while thrusting harder against her ass. "Call me master you bitch!"

"Ah! M-Master! Fuck me senseless! I want to be fucked by my brother!" She cried as she felt the cock twitching in her anus. "Cum inside me!"

"I will you slut!" He grunted as he poured his sperm into the tight anus.

"AHH~!" She cried out as the sperm made her body heat up and got her even more lustful. "Zuko! It's so warm!"

"Take in every last drop!" He grunted as his cock started to stop spewing cum as he pulled out of her anus.

Azula moaned before seeing Mai and Ty Lee move back to catch their breaths. "I can feel...every drop….in my ass…"

"Feeling relaxed?" Ty Lee asked.

"No…" she said before getting up and layed on her back as she moved her legs and revealed her drenched pussy. "Not yet. I want...all of that meat inside me master~"

"Woah, think we broke her?" joked Mai.

"I think we did." Ty Lee sweatdropped. "But it is hot right Zuko?"

"Yes it is." He surprisingly said as his cock got hard again. "Plus I might like this new side of Azula."

"Master. Fuck me~" Azula moaned while smiling lustfully.

(After the fucking)

The four teens were relaxing on the bed while Azula had reclaimed her previous state of mind.

"That was fun." Ty Lee smiled. "And I'm so relaxed that all my tense joints are destressified."

"I admit, committing a taboo like that was...interesting, but I'm not going to make it a habit." admitted Azula.

"Are you sure?" Mai smirked. "Because I think Zuko liked being the master for once."

"I'm sure." She said while thinking it was kind of nice being the submissive one for once.

"Say Zuko." Ty Lee said to the tired prince. "Want to have another orgy sometime? Like when we're nice and energized?"

"Um….maybe, but right now, I feel like passing out for a few days."

"Fine." She sighed before getting an idea. "Maybe we can sleep together? Like we used to do as kids?"

"Too...tired to care." He said while feeling his eyes droop as the girls moved towards him and laid near his arms and legs.

'I guess this wasn't too bad, but new and weird.' thought Mai closing her eyes.

'I really hope that we can have more fun.' Ty Lee thought while drifting to sleep.

'I might have let them dominate me this once, but I'll make them regret it next time. But for now, sleep.'

'I'm so tired.' Zuko thought as the screen went black.


	25. Jona and Neptune

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Jona and Neptune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

-SSSN's room-

It was a nice morning, the birds were chirping, everyone was sleeping, a large bucket was over Neptune's bed….oh crap.

'This is going to be good.' Thought Sun with a smirk. 'Come on, hurry up and open your eyes.'

"Zzzzzz." He snored as Scarlet slowly got up and saw what was going on but kept his mouth shut. "Um...what a nice…." His eyes widened as he saw a bucket of cold water right in front of his face.

SPLASH!

"AHHH!" he screamed like a little girl before flopping out of bed and tried using his blanket to dry himself off. "COLD WATER!"

"Ha ha ha! Got you!" Sun laughed as Sage woke up and saw what happened and sighed. "You should have seen your face!"

"S-SUN!" He glared at the Faunus while drying his hair. "That's not the least bit funny!"

"Actually it was." Scarlet chuckled.

"Not really." Sage sighed while getting up and headed to the bathroom. "It's too early for this anyway Sun."

"Aw come on, not even a chuckle?"

He ignored him while turning the shower on.

"Sun." Neptune glared. "I'm going to make you pay for this!"

"When? Because my schedule is kind of full." He smiled before getting ready for the day. "Maybe after I see Blake? Around three to five perhaps?"

His eye twitched while glad he was dry now.

(One changing later)

-Oobleck's class room-

'Ugh! Why did it have to be THIS boring?!' He thought while trying to fall asleep on the table. 'Come on, just a little bit and then I'm out.'

"Hey Neptune." Sage whispered to him. "Try to look like you're interested."

"It's harder than you think."

"Well Jona's still listening." He said pointing to a short blond haired girl with armor and a hoodie that showed her C cup breasts almost perfectly. "And she is a bit of a klutz you know."

"You're not helping."

"Who said I was helping you?" He asked as the bell rung. "I was just trying to keep my grades up."

He sighed at that as he got up and walked out of the classroom, only to spot Jona talking with her team. 'Huh, she still seems cute.'

"Pyrrha, really I don't need any makeup." She sighed. "Especially after Ren tried cutting my hair."

"I'm just saying I have some I accidentally bought and I wanna see if it suits you."

"If I wear makeup, it's with a guy." She said before slumping slightly. "Which might be never."

"Oh come on Jona, it's not that bad." Nora smiled.

"The last guy I talked to was Ren." She sighed. "And you nearly had my legs ripped out."

"I said sorry! And I swore I thought you two were making out, it was an honest mistake if you ask me."

"Still if a boy came talking to me I would either think it's a dream or as Weiss puts it 'treat them like uncultured barbarians and make them pay for talking to me' or something like that." Jona sighed as Neptune overhead the entire thing.

'Yikes, she doesn't mean me, right?' He thought while taking another look at her. 'But I do admit it, she's a real beauty.'

"Jona." Ren said seeing Neptune looking at them. "I think you got a stalker."

Jona turned towards Neptune who tried to put on a cool smile and flashed her a thumbs up.

"Hey Jona. How's it going?" He smirked. "Hasn't anyone told you that you are an angel?"

"Um….no."

"Well you're a long way from heaven." Neptune said while winking his eye.

"..."

"Can I punch his kiwis?" Nora asked.

"No." spoke her team in unison.

"Aw!"

"Neptune, why are you saying that to Jona?" Asked Pyrrha.

"I'm just saying what any dude would be thinking."

"..."

"Even I wouldn't say that." Ren deadpanned.

"And if Renny does that, he's only doing it to me!"

"Uh...thanks?" spoke Jona confused.

"Anytime princess." He smiled while not knowing he just made a mistake.

"Neptune." Weiss glared as she overheard the conversation. "Can I have a word with you, alone?"

"Um, sure thing." He said before winking at Jona as he walked with Weiss.

(Later)

"Damn." Spoke Sun looking at his friend's black eye. "What happened to you?"

"Weiss wanted to talk."

"Oh…..and the black eye?"

"Let's just say princess is banned from my vocabulary." 'What a left hook.'

"Wow, she's brutal."

He nodded before seeing Jona talking to Ruby. "Sun, what do you think about Jona?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like personality and the like." He said while watching the blond.

"Well she seems a little klutzy and awkward, but pretty good to get along with. And she's not so bad if you get up close to her." He admitted rubbing his head. "But why ask me about this? It's not like...wait. You find Jona your type don't you?"

"What? No no no no, that's crazy." he waved off with a chuckle. "I was just asking for….clarity's sake."

Sun looked at him with a stern glare. "Yeah and I'm a lizard Fanus, admit it. You have the hots for Jona Arc."

"No I don't!"

"Then why is your face red?" He smirked.

"Well why is your hair blond?"

"That made absolutely no sense."

"Same with your hair."

He groaned at that. "Dude, just give me an answer."

"Um….ah...um I um…"

"Hey Neptune!" Yelled Ruby. "How's it going?"

"F-Fine!" he called back in reply.

"Oh, well I just wanted to say that Yang is looking for Scarlet. Something about him and Cardin with scissors." She then looked carefully at Neptune. "Why's your face red?"

"I-It's not red."

"It's as red as my cape." She deadpanned. "Are you sick with something?"

"Yes he is, he's sick with lo-" spoke Sun before Neptune quickly covered his mouth.

"Nothing, I'm not sick."

"Um….ok?" She said confused before walking away. 'How odd.'

Sun frowned at this while pushing the hand away. "What the hell man?!"

"You were about to tell her something you're not even sure of!"

"It was supposed to be a joke! But now that you did that, I'm convinced you have some sort of semblance to Jona!" He frowned. "And you better come clean or I might put a water bed in place of the bed."

"You wouldn't dare you sick bastard!"

"I would and will if you don't talk you pantsy shit!"

Neptune frowned and looked away. "Look, I'm just curious. So what if I'm interested in her cute face? At least I'm willing to say that, unlike you who still hasn't made a move on Blake."

"I did….in my sleep."

"And I wonder how many of those involved little to no clothes."

Sun blushed before seeing said girl walking behind Neptune. 'Oh shit!'

"Especially after I heard you moaning to her name. It was like 'Blake your breasts are so soft' and 'Blake I'm about to come' and that shit. It was annoying that you can't tell her you like her but...Sun? Why are you looking pale?"

He pointed behind Neptune with said girl frowning.

He slowly turned before getting punched in the other eye. "AHH! MY EYE!"

"Try saying that stuff again and I'll do the other one." She said before looking at Sun. "You and me, Friday, 3 pm, don't be late." she then walked away while leaving Sun stunned as heck.

"Why did you get a date when I was being hit?!"

"I didn't try talking about someone's wet dreams." He frowned. "Plus you deserved it."

Neptune grumbled at that.

(Later)

'Ok, just try to stay calm and don't act uncool.' He thought while walking to JNPR's room. Reason? Because Sun told him some good advice that might help. And by help it really means getting a date. 'I'm not that interested in Jona but he thinks it's the biggest thing since banana guns.'

He stopped at the door and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Yes?" Ren asked opening the door. "Oh, Neptune? What a...pleasant surprise."

"Is Jona here?"

"Yes, but she's in the sho-" he tied to say before Neptune walked in and looked around. "Wait Neptune you can't come in-"

"Ah!" Jona smiled while walking out of the shower with a towel over her hips and chest. "The showers free now Py...y….AAHHH!"

"AHHHH!" screamed Neptune with wide eyes and a blush.

"PERVERT!" She screamed while jumping behind a bed. "NEPTUNE YOU PERVERT!"

"W-Wait you don't-" he tired to say before getting blasted by Nora's hammer and sent through a few walls.

"I got him!"

"Good work." Pyrrha said while closing the door. "You really did good this time Nora."

"Ow…" he groaned while twitching slightly.

(Later)

'I'm gonna feel that in the morning.' He thought while cracking his neck as walked near the walkway opposite JNPR's room. 'Ok, that didn't work. So I'll just do the opposite. I'll follow her and then talk to her, maybe apologize for earlier. I just hope she doesn't think I'm being a creepy stalker.'

As he walked towards the room he turned a corner before opening a window and carefully placed himself on the edge before moving towards JNPR's window.

'Don't look down. Don't look down!' He thought to himself in fear. He then got to the window and saw no one was there sans a sleeping Jona. 'Alright, this might seem weird, but if I can keep her quiet and listen, then she'll understand.'

"Zzz." She snored as Neptune carefully opened the window and jumped inside. "Mm...no more...pancakes Ren…."

'Ok, first wake her up.'

"Mmm….pervert." Snored Jona. "Pyrrha...you and your...books...zzzz."

'Here goes nothing.' He thought before poking Jona on the nose.

"Hmm...Nora. Too tired...for boops...zzz." She said while rolling around to her side.

"Jona, wake up." he whispered.

"Hmm...who's there?" She asked while her eyes were still closed. "Ren? Pyrrha? Nora?"

"Wake up, it's me Neptune."

She slowly got up while rubbing her eyes. "Neptune? What are you doing here?" 'What an odd dream. What next? I'm going to see a flying pumpkin?'

"Jona please listen. Don't scream, because I just came here to talk to you like a normal person."

"Huh?" She asked while yawning. "You want to talk? About what?"

"First off, sorry about seeing you in a towel. I didn't wanna look like a pervert, I just wanted to come by and…"

"And? What?" 'What a nice dream, especially this Neptune. He's much more serious than the normal one.'

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, like on a date."

Jona blinked at that. "A date? Why not, ok. So when do you want to go?"

'That was kind of easy.' he thought. "Well, why not this afternoon? A normal walk to start things off."

"Sure, once I get my magic sword Excalibur." She smiled while opening her eyes.

"Um Jona….it's not a dream."

"...a...a...a...AHHHH!" She screamed with a massive blush on her face as she started punching Neptune in the chest.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Quit it!"

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed as Pyrrha ran in with her weapons at hand and bashed Neptune with the shield and sent him out the window.

"AHHH!"

CRASH!

"Jona, what happened?! Did that guy touch you anywhere?!"

"I-I don't think so. He just showed up and asked me on a….date."

Pyrrha looked at her before dropping her weapons. "He...he did that?"

Jona blushed and nodded.

"...oops."

(Later)

"Are you ok?" Asked Sage while looking at an annoyed and slightly bandaged Neptune.

"I'll be fine when people stop hitting me!"

"Ok, I'll bite." Scarlet said. "What exactly made you fall out a window, from three stories to boot?"

"...um…"

"I can get Sun to put water in your laundry." He said pointing to Sun, who was near his dresser.

"I asked Jona on a date but Pyrrha knocked me out!"

They were silent before Scarlet and Sage gave Sun some money.

"Thank you gentleman." He smiled while putting the money away. "Pleasure doing business."

"You...betted on me?!"

"Yes, and I won the bet. I bet that you and Jona would be a thing and since you did the deed, I'm satisfied."

Knock knock.

"Oh crap that must be her."

"Then open it." Sage said. "Or was that all a lie?"

"Don't pressure me!" He frowned.

"Hello?" Spoke Jona from the other side. "Neptune? Are you there?" 'Maybe I should have stayed in bed?'

Neptune opened the door and almost had a nosebleed as Jona was now in a white dress with the Arc symbol on her left breast, wearing white high heels, her face looked like it had some makeup on, with a necklace of pearls around her neck. 'Ho...ly….shit.'

"I'm...ready for the...date." She said with a blush. "I um...hope you like this. I kind of got this dress from….Nora."

"Um...yeah I mean you look really hot." he blurted out before covering his mouth.

"Oh….." she said feeling red in the face. "I-I'm glad to h-hear it." 'Oh god, it's so embarrassing!'

"Um, sorry if I'm not all dressed up."

"It's fine." She tried to say without feeling red to the face. "I'm not judging. And you look great to me."

"Oh, thanks." he smiled while seeing Sun in the room gesturing him to get a move on. "Oh! Um, so, ready for that walk?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I am Neptune."

He nodded before wrapping his arm around Jona's. "You know, you look like a real angel in that dress."

"And you...look like a hot stud of a water god." 'So embarrassing!'

He blushed at the upfront compliment as they walked away with Neptune's team watching.

"Who wants to bet that they'll have a second date?" Sun asked Scarlet and Sage.

They groaned at that as the screen went black.


	26. Lilynette and Ichigo

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Lilynette and Ichigo

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxx

-World of the Living, Ichigo's room-

It was early morning and the sun was rising onto a new day as Ichigo slept in his bed tired as hell.

That's when the door was kicked open with Isshin flying through the air. "ICHIGO!"

As if on instinct Ichigo grabbed his leg and threw him back into the hall before falling asleep again.

"Ow…." groaned his father before standing up without hesitation. "Ichigo! It's time to wake up to a new day!"

He just rolled on his side.

"And it's almost time to go to school."

"Zzzzz."

Isshin sighed before grabbing the sheets and pulled them right off, causing Ichigo to roll out of bed.

"Zzzzz."

"WAKE UP!"

"Zzzz….huh? It's morning already?" Ichigo groaned while having a headache. "Damn it old man!"

"Good morning Ichigo."

"Can't you let me get some sleep without waking me?"

"If I did that then you wouldn't be able to go to school."

"Alright alright, I'll get up."

Isshin nodded before leaving the room.

'I really hate today.' Ichigo thought while getting up. Only for something to land on his back. "Gah!"

"Ow! Damn it Starrk!" Groaned a unfamiliar girl's voice. "Why did you have to do that?!" 'And it was just a wake up call!'

Ichigo groaned and felt the object move off him and he got a clear look. It was a young-looking female Arrancar with an outfit consisting of white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. A Hollow hole was positioned in the center of her stomach with the remains of a Hollow mask on her head forming of a helmet with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looks as if it has been cut off with the left half covering her left eye. Her right eye was a light pink with the left eye that was covered by her hollow mask having a flame design over the eyehole and she also had short light green hair arranged in a very basic manner. And she looked almost like Yuzu in terms of...chest size.

"Just where am I?" she rubbed her head before noticing Ichigo. "And who the hell are you?"

"My room and I should be asking the same thing."

"Lilynette Gingerbuck," she grinned. "The only Fraccion of Espada number one, Coyote Starrk."

His eyes widened hearing that before standing up with a frown. "Why are you in my room? Did Aizen send you?"

"Nope." She rolled her eyes. "And the reason why I'm here is simple. I got sent here by that lazy ass for trying to wake his sorry ass up for the umpteenth time."

Ichigo looked really confused at this.

"Starrk's lazy as hell." Lilynette clarified before taking a better look at Ichigo. "Wait, are you that substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, that's me." he replied with caution.

"Oh…. you don't look like anything special." She said while sitting on his bed. "But that's my opinion, after all we don't get out often to world of the living." 'Nice bed.'

He sighed and rubbed his face. "Look, I have to get ready for school, so try seeing what the world is like not here."

"Mmm….maybe or," she smirked. "I can just stay here and see what the fuss is about you."

He groaned before noting the time and quickly got ready for school. 'Damn it, I don't have time for this!' "You stay here, and stay out of trouble." He said before running out the door.

"You forgot your underwear." Lilynette chuckled.

He reached back and grabbed it with a blush before darting out the room.

'Ok, that was kind of funny.' She thought before laying on the bed. 'But it is kind of boring just staying here. Mmm...I'll just follow him. And who knows, it might help with learning about this guy's life.'

She got up and slipped out the window before hovering there and saw him running down the street.

'Shit shit shit! I'm late!' He thought while running faster as he didn't notice the Arrancar following him from the shadows.

(At school)

'Ugh...what a morning.' Ichigo groaned in his mind while laying on his desk. 'At least I got here before the bell rung.'

'So this is a school?' Lilynette thought while looking through the window. 'It's...so boring! Even Starrk isn't THIS boring!'

"Alright class, I hope all of you studied for today's pop quiz."

"Ugh!"

"Well if you have then this will be a breeze if not then you better focus or else you might have to retake it on a Saturday."

'Damn it, I knew I should have gone to bed early and studied when I woke up.' He thought before the quiz was given to him. And it was a multiple choice one about the….reproduction system of a girl?! 'Why me!'

'Maybe I should get a little closer?' Lilynette thought while seeing the students taking the quiz. 'Huh? What's going…..what the? They're doing that subject?! Oh god….'

(One awkward quiz later)

"Times up. Now bring up your quizzes."

Ichigo sighed as the class set their quizzes on the desk. 'Just forget what I put down and don't think about it too much.'

"Ichigo?" Spoke Rukia while a little confused

"What?"

"Do you see what's outside the window?" She said pointing to the window.

'I'm scarred for life.' Lilynette thought while her eyes rolled around like tumbleweeds. 'So much...ugh.'

Ichigo turned and paled seeing Lilynette. 'What? What is she doing here?'

She shook her head before seeing Ichigo and waved to him.

"Ichigo, do you know that Arrancar?" Rukia whispered.

"I just met her." He whispered back. "And she's a Fraccion to…"

"To who?"

"The first Espada." He sighed while Rukia's jaw dropped.

'Maybe I should smash this window?' Lilynette thought while contemplating either leaving or entering this class room. 'That'd get a big scare out of them for laughs.'

"She's what?! Ichigo!"

Smash!

"Ahh!" Screamed a student as the window was smashed into pieces.

"Hello!" she called out with a laugh while the humans were stunned and looked lost while not looking at her even though she floated right next to the hole. "Hello? Anyone there?" 'That's odd, usually that works.' She then saw four people including Ichigo looking at her. 'I wonder why they are the only ones to see me?'

"Shit." cursed Ichigo before darting out of the room and pulled out his badge before leaving his body and slipped back into the room while the teacher and students didn't see him. "Hey! What's the big idea of coming here and breaking the window?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I thought it would be fun seeing what a school was." She looked at the floor. "And that thing you did….it was...um...mind breaking." 'I'll never get that stuff out of my mind!'

"Guys, I'll be right back." he moved over and dragged Lilynette away from the school and landed on the ground. "And just how is it fun making everyone in class nearly panic?"

"It works back with the others." She shrugged. "But I don't get it. Why didn't anyone see me?"

"Regular people can't see spirits or hollows for that matter. All they saw was the glass breaking, you could be right in front of them and they still wouldn't see you."

"...that's boring." She deadpanned. "Then what's the point of trying to have some semblance of fun?"

"In school it's not about having fun, it's about doing work and what we have to for our future."

Lilynette rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, can you let me go now?"

He let go of her and sighed. "Look, there are more fun places besides here. I'm sure if you go there you won't feel bored."

"Like what? That bedroom of yours? Because if that was the case then I would be like Starrk, which would be the end of the world if I tried." 'Even if we are the same being.'

Ichigo deadpanned. "No, I mean go around and see for yourself."

"...you're asking me on a date?"

He anime fell and stood back up. "No! I mean-gah!"

'What's wrong with him? It's not that bad asking a girl on a date. Right?' "Are you ok?"

"Look, just go somewhere else."

"Nope, not leaving."

He rubbed his head. 'Should I make her? Then she'll just be more eager to stick around. And I can't just attack her, she hasn't really done anything wrong. But she is on Aizen's side, man I wish Rukia was here to help me.'

"Ichigo." Spoke Rukia from behind him. "Ichigo?"

'I can even hear her voice.'

"ICHIGO!"

"AH!" He jumped while turning around. "Rukia what the hell?!"

"You weren't listening to me or even notice me, did you?"

"Yes I was."

"No you weren't." Lilynette said with a slight chuckle. 'This is kind of fun, especially around this guy.'

"Stay out of this." both said at once.

She pouted at that before sticking her tongue at them.

"Rukia." Ichigo whispered. "Help me out here."

"It's easy. Either get her to leave or we'll take her back to the Soul Society and question her about Aizen and his plans."

"I can hear you you know." Lilynette said. "And I'm not going to a place where I might get killed."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm…..weaker than most Arrancar." She muttered with a light blush. "But I'm still strong to hold my own!"

"Just how weak?" asked Rukia with a raised eyebrow.

"My cero is worse than a Gillian's." She admitted. "But that's because I'm one half of Starrk! He's the more powerful one!"

"...what?"

"Let's just say when we were born it was a single being."

"So in a way, you two are twins?" asked Ichigo rubbing his head.

"NO!" She growled. "I'm the female half and Starrk's the old lazy fart of a man! Oh for the love of, we used to be one single person you fool!"

"Wait, you were a single person?"

"Yes, we used to be one. But our power was so massive that everyone died around us. It made us envy the weak and we formed from that want to be weak. But that didn't change much. So that's why Aizen gave us a way to be with others."

"That's….wow." spoke Rukia with wide eyes.

"But it's not all bad." She smirked. "We're like siblings, and that's enough for me. Even if Starrk is lazy as fuck, it just...makes us happy." 'I hope it lasts.'

'That's kind of...heart wrenching. I mean being alone all their lives.' Ichigo thought while recalling his solitude when his mother died.

"But enough of that sappy stuff, I feel like hanging around this place, might be fun." she remarked turning and walking away with her hands behind her head.

"Hey wait a second!"

"What?" Lilynette said turning around.

"We can't leave you alone in this town. Not without a bodyguard." Rukia said before smirking. "And Ichigo here is the perfect bodyguard for you."

"Say what?!"

Rukia whispered in his ear. "I figured that since you know her you might be a better choice in keeping her from starting anything."

"I just met her earlier, how is that knowing her." he deadpanned.

"We'll aren't you the one that allowed me to stay in your closet?" She smirked before mock gasping. "So are you saying you're going to let a young child walk the streets without protection and might get mugged or worse? How cruel of you!"

"I'm not saying that!" he frowned. "And besides, no one else can see her, so how can she get mugged?"

"You know what I mean." She sighed. "Just bare with it until a more permanent solution is established ok?"

"Why can't you do it then? You're not doing anything."

Before Rukia could reply though Lilynette walked up to Ichigo and started to poke his sides. A little harder than expected though.

"Gah! What the hell?!"

"You were whispering and I wanted to get your attention." Lilynette snickered. "And it looks like it worked."

"See? She doesn't seem against the idea."

"Who said I didn't?" She raised an eyebrow. "I don't mind staying with you." 'Even if I could leave anytime I want, I think keeping an eye on this guy might be fun.'

"Fine, but you're gonna have to get my body home and make sure there's a convincing reason. And if it's something to mess with me, I'll make you sleep on the roof." he warned.

"Ok." She saluted before Sonidoing away and returned with the body on her shoulder. "See? It's…"

CRASH!

"Ow...I'm ok!" She said while falling to the ground with the body on her back.

Ichigo groaned and facepalmed.

(A while later)

"So where do I stay again?" Lilynette asked while back in Ichigo's room.

He pointed to the closet.

"...you're joking right?"

"Nope."

"Why can't I sleep on the bed?" She pointed to the bed. "Starrk let's me do it all the time."

"You're not with him so either go in the closet or sleep on the floor."

She grumbled before laying on the ground and took the blanket off the bed and covered herself.

He sighed. 'Rukia I'm gonna get you for this.'

"Ich-nii?" Yuzu said while opening the door. "Are you….oh? Did you forget to make your bed?"

"Oh um yes. But I'll make the bed."

"Ok and dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She smiled before closing the door.

"Who's that?" Lilynette asked.

"My sister Yuzu."

"She's seems nice." She smiled before the door opened as a black haired girl walked in.

"Ichigo? Have you seen my soccer ball?" Asked Karin before seeing the Arrancar. "Um Ichigo? Is that a cosplayer?"

Ichigo went wide eyed and stepped in front of Lilynette. "N-No, she's um...a new student at my school, so I brought her here to get her to feel more welcome."

"Really? But why the clothes?"

"Because I like dressing like this." Lilynette frowned. "So fuck off!"

Karin frowned and walked over before giving Lilynette a bonk over the head.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"That was for cursing."

'How the heck did she even do that?!' She thought while rubbing her head. "Ichigo! This girls being mean to me!"

"That's my sister."

"...she's still being mean."

"Hey if you're old enough to curse then you should know that's rude when in someone else's home."

Lilynette sighed before looking at Karin. "Sorry, but I'm kind of fond of my clothes. Can we start over?"

"Sure, whatever." she shrugged.

"Thanks." She grinned. "What's your name?"

"Karin."

"Nice name, I'm Lilynette Gingerbuck. I hope we can be friends from now on?" She said while extending her hand.

Karin shook it and nodded. "Alright, but just be careful, say that to someone bigger and they'll hit harder then me."

"I'll consider that." She grinned. "Oh and you know, you look kind of tough. Just like me." 'When I'm serious that is.'

"Well you look kinda small to be in my brother's school. How old are you?"

'Shit.' "I'm seventeen." 'Thousand years old' "I'm just small because I'm a late bloomer."

"And she's a midget." Ichigo added.

'I'll remember that one!' she thought with a tick mark.

"Oh, well I hope you enjoy your stay." Karin said before walking away. "And I approve of you two."

"What does that even mean?" Lilynette asked really confused as Ichigo groaned.

"It's not like that Karin!" he called out.

"Yeah yeah." She called out while the door closed behind her.

"...so can I still sleep on the bed?"

"No." Ichigo sighed before the door kicked opened as Isshin did a spinning kick at Ichigo.

"ICHIGO!" He cried out before getting a left hook in the back from Lilynette. "GAH!"

"Don't attack us you bastard!" She yelled as Isshin landed on the wall before falling onto the ground. 'Just who is this guy?'

"Ow….what was that?" He groaned while getting up with a sore back. 'I'm going to definitely feel that one in the morning.'

"My new classmate." Ichigo said while pinching his nose.

Isshin looked and went wide eyed seeing the hollow fragment and jumped to his feet. 'An Arrancar! But wait, why is Ichigo saying she's a student?'

"Hello." She waved. "Sorry about punching your back, but you did scare me shitless." 'Like Yammy that one time...ugh.'

"Oh, no problem young lady." he waved off with a smile. 'I'll just play along and don't try anything, at least not yet.'

"So are you Ichigo's grandpa?" She said while snickering slightly.

"I'm not." He frowned. "I'm his father."

"Then why the goat beard?"

Isshin sweatdropped while seeing both her and Ichigo start snickering.

"And you kind of look like a billy goat." She snickered again. "Ichigo, does he eat tin cans as well?"

"Maybe."

"Well I hope he doesn't get pica." She chuckled as Isshin had enough.

"Alright that's enough. Tell me, how old are you exactly?" he asked with feigned confusion.

"Seventeen." She lied.

"She's a midget." clarified Ichigo.

She glared at Ichigo before kicking his leg and jumped him before placing Ichigo into a leg lock. "I'm not a midget!"

"Gah!" he groaned out while stumbling back and trying to get her off. "Let go!"

"Say you're sorry or I'll keep doing this carrot top!" she growled while tightening her leg hold.

"Gah!" He cried out in pain. "I'm sorry now let go!"

She did and smiled. "There, that wasn't so bad right?"

'Damn it that smarts.'

"So can I have the bed now?"

"Fine fine, just try not to drool on the pillow."

She frowned at that before jumping on the bed and hugged the pillow. 'So soft! Now I know why Starrk likes pillows so much, it's so soft!'

'She's like Hiyori, except nicer to a degree.' Ichigo thought before seeing his dad smirking. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking how nice it is that a girl from your school decided to come by and lay on your bed like this." he leaned in and whispered. "But get permission from her parents first before you two go that far."

He blushed red. "D-Dad! We aren't like that!"

"Oh? Then what are you two then? Because," he pointed to Lilynette. "She seems to like you."

His eye twitched before leg sweeping his dad off his feet and grabbed the back of his coat before hurling him out of his room.

"I take it you're the silent yet protective friend." He chuckled while getting up. "Well I'll be back when dinner is ready, play safely."

Ichigo slammed the door shut and sighed. 'Damn old man.'

"Mmm." Lilynette moaned while hugging the pillow. "It's so soft."

"You act like this is your first time with a pillow."

"I've seen pillows, but they're hard as rocks. And the furniture, pure white. It's so bad I almost lost my sight my first years there." She grumbled while hugging the pillow more. "But this is as soft as Harribel's breasts."

Ichigo blushed and kept the image from popping up. "Like I said, try not to drool."

"Same to you." She grinned while getting up and moved her head to the side. "Lay down."

"I'll pass."

"Please?"

He sighed and moved over before laying down beside her. "There, happy?"

His answer came when she started snoring and grabbed his arm. "Zzzz."

'I'll take that as a yes.'

(An hour later)

"Ichigo." Karin said while walking in. "Din…" she looked and saw both Ichigo and Lilynette sleeping together and smiled. 'I'll just leave.'

"Zzzzz."

"Zzzz." 'Soft.'


	27. Airachnid and Jack

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Airachnid and Jack

Series: Transformers Prime

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Airachnid narrowed her optics as she was looking through the forest for an odd energy signature she picked up.

Airachnid soon located the source of the strange energy signature. It looked like Energon, but it was pink.

She grinned as her legs brought her close enough to touch it. "Ah, Energon. This is quite fortuitous. Let's get some."

She reached out and grabbed a hold of the energon, only to stare in shock as she couldn't pull her arm back. Airachnid could feel a strange tingling sensation in her body as the energy flowed. Her whole form began to glow pink before a flash illuminated the area and died down.

Where Airachnid once stood, now stood a human female. She had long black hair going down her back that matched the color of the tank top she had on that showed a decent amount of cleavage with her belly exposed. She had purple lipstick on with her eyes the same purple as her previous optics. She also had one a black skirt and black stockings that had spider web designs on them in purple. On her feet were a pair of black high-heeled shoes with the face of a spider on the front of them.

"What in Alpha Trion's beard happened? I'm a human?"

She stared at her new human hands before she heard some noise. Reacting on instinct, she rushed over to a tree to hide.

"You sure this is the place, Arcee?" a familiar voice asked.

"I'm sure, Jack," the female Autobot said. "The energon signal came from here."

Airachnid cursed her luck as Arcee and Jack walked near the crater where the energon was, but found nothing.

"Grr, nothing here," Arcee said as she pressed a finger to her comlink. "Ratchet, there's nothing here."

"Come back to base than." came Ratchet's voice over the connection.

"Alright, Jack, time to go." Arcee turned her head, and couldn't see the human anywhere. "Jack? Where are you?"

(meanwhile with Jack)

Jack was looking around the woods. He thought he saw someone hiding near where they were. He was on the other side of the tree that Airachnid was hiding behind and was about to go to the other side, but turned and headed back over to Arcee.

However as he walked, he got hit on the head, causing everything to go dark as a female figure stood over him.

Airachnid's eyes glowed pink as they looked down at Jack and dragged him away from where Arcee was and took him to a cave she used as a temporary base.

Airachnid tied Jack up with some vines she found in the woods. 'What's wrong with me? Why did I grab this human?' she asked herself in confusion.

As Airachnid wondered why she grabbed Jack, she took another look at him.

'Then again, he is quite cute. Maybe I should go at it like their species.'

Before she arrived on earth, she tried to research them, and stumbled upon a porn site. She was a little disgusted with how humans mated and didn't see how it was enjoyable in the slightest. However as she was now human, she was quite interested in finding out how enjoyable it could possibly be.

"Let's see what this body's like without this clothing." she muttered as she reached down and began to pull her tank top over her head.

As she started stripping, she didn't notice Jack stirring awake as she removed her top, showing she wasn't wearing a bra and her nipple piercings. Then she started to try and get her pants off.

Jack shook his head to focus and noticed the tank top at his feet. He slowly looked up and felt his mouth drop open at the sight of a naked older woman in front of him who had her back to him.

Airachnid felt a pair of eyes on her back and looked over before grinning. "Looks like someone's enjoying the view." teased the decepticon shaking her ass.

Jack blushed as the woman got her pants to drop around her feet and was now staring at her bare ass.

Airachnid licked her lips as she turned and stuck her chest out while placing one hand on her hip and the other arm holding behind her head. "How's this look?"

"Uh...well...you..l-look...good." Jack got out as he swallowed his nervousness as the woman grinned.

"Looks like someone would agree." purred the decepticon pointing to his groin as he saw a bulge under his pants.

"Now then, let's get these off you," Airachnid said. Her hands were fumbling with his pants button and zipper. 'Such a strange thing to cover its body.'

Once she had his pants and motorcycle boxers off, she saw his member sticking up straight.

'Is this what humans use to make more of them?' She reached over and grabbed it, causing Jack to let out a small groan.

'Hmm, interesting reaction,' she thought. She started staring at it, seeing some sort of clear liquid leak out. She leaned forward, and gave it a small lick

Jack hissed as Airachnid found the liquid to taste slightly bitter. Then Airachnid decided to take it a step forward, and pulled away. Then she lifted her boobs up before wrapping them around Jack's cock, making him moan as she then put her mouth back on it, licking and sucking on the head.

Jack through his head back and let out moan after moan as he was stunned at not only how warm her mouth was, but also how soft her breasts were smothering his cock.

Airachnid would have grinned at seeing Jack's blissful look as she pulled her mouth off and kept rubbing the cock while licking the tip before moving her mouth back down.

'Wow, she's incredible,' Jack thought to himself. 'I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.'

Airachnid noticed the blissful look on Jack's face and moved her mouth off his cock, getting a look of disappointment. "Let's stick this somewhere else." she purred licking her lips before she lined the tip up with her pussy lips.

Jack watched as she started to slowly lower herself onto his cock and groaned feeling the snug pussy.

"Mmm, so this is what humans do to mate." she moaned out. "I can see why they like it."

Airachnid panted with a smile as Jack's eyes lightly glowed the same as the piece of energon from earlier and let him rest his head on one of her breasts.

-an hour later-

"Jack? Jack are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.

Jack opened his eyes and saw Arcee. "Arcee?" Jack said groggily. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Good, let's get back to base," Arcee said, transforming into her bike form.

As Jack mounted the Autobot, his eyes briefly glowed pink before they went through a ground bridge, unaware of the eyes watching.

"I look forward to our fun next time, Jack," Airachnid said as she returned to her Cybertronian form earlier.

(Next day)

"Jack where were you?" asked Arcee while driving Jack to school. "You disappeared and didn't tell me just where you went."

"Oh, sorry Arcee. I thought I found something, but it turned out to be a bunch of squirrels. Then I got a little lost and….well I didn't wanna sound like a dork for getting lost." he replied while holding on.

"Well next time tell me so you don't go in alone." she replied before stopping while Jack got off her.

"Will do." he nodded while noticing Miko and Rafael arrive at the same time. "Ready for class?"

"You know it." grinned Miko as they walked inside the school.

"Hello Jack."

Said male turned with Miko and Rafael stunned as they saw Airachnid leaning against some lockers with a smirk while looking at Jack. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Jack, who's that?" asked Miko in confusion.

"His new girlfriend." she interrupted walking over and grabbed Jack's hand. "I was transferred in this morning and made sure we had the same classes. Which we better get to, alright?"

"Well, you do raise a good point." spoke Jack with his eyes flashing for a moment as he let her drag him away from his two confused friends.

"That was...new." spoke Rafael.

"I don't know, something seems fishy about her." spoke Miko watching them walk away.


	28. Winter, Weiss, and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Winter, Weiss, and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon-

Winter walked through the hall while feeling relief that she had some time off from her duties, which she decided to use to visit Weiss and maybe spend the day with her. Especially since she hasn't seen her in a few months due to being away on business to the north.

She reached the form room and gave it a knock. "Weiss? You in there?" she heard a gasp and then silence before she knocked harder. "Weiss? It's Winter."

"W-Winter, what are you doing here?" came Weiss' voice while sounding like she was panting.

"I had some time off and wanted to come by for a visit. Are you alright?" she asked noting the panting and wondered if her sister was sick.

"Y-Yeah, but um….I'm not decent."

"Weiss, we're sisters. I'll cover my eyes and not tease you." smiled Winter while finding the knob unlocked. "Also the doors opened."

"Wait Wint-"

Said girl opened the door and nearly fainted as she saw her sister being fucked by a blond haired boy. "W-W-What the?!"

"Ah!" cried Weiss and Jaune with the sheet over themselves. "Winter! I said to wait!"

"Weiss! You….you…..you're-"

"Having sex we know, now shut the door!"

Winter frowned before she moved in while shutting the door and locking it. "Good idea, because you two have a lot of explaining to do."

Both gulped.

"Well, I'm waiting." She said with a cold glare.

"Well….me and Jaune….have been secretly….dating." admitted Weiss with a light blush.

Time froze for the woman as she heard that confession. "H-How….and why?! Father would have a cow if-"

"Um we kind of get it." Jaune spoke up. "And the story….it's kind of long."

Winter frowned at the boy. "I have time to hear your story." 'I'm really going to freeze his hard manly coc- no! Bad Winter! Bad!'

"Well, after constantly trying to ask me out, I relented and said fine. We went on a date, then started a secret relationship. Slowly I got to see he's a pretty funny guy."

"And she's a great and interesting girl and helped me learn more about Dust I never knew about."

"Eventually we decided to...go the next step."

Winter looked at the two before frowning. "I understand what is going on but keeping a relationship a secret, even if it's a noble one, will just cause problems later on. Like right now." she pulled out her Scroll. "I need to tell father at once."

The Scroll flickered a little before shutting off due to low battery power.

"Darn it, I'll recharge it and THEN tell him."

"Winter stop!" Weiss yelled. "Don't tell father please!"

"Oh? And why not? Having a secret relationship is one thing, but you went ahead and slept with him already! You know he's made it clear, marriage first, then sex."

"But Winter! If he knows about this then he would break us up!" She said. "Please don't do it!"

"Yeah," Jaune spoke up. "We will do anything but just don't tell him!"

She held her finger and turned to them. "Oh? Like what?"

Both looked at each other before saying. "We will….let you join us."

Winter looked at them like they were insane. "What?!"

"If you promise not to tell father, we could...let you join?" suggested Weiss with a blush.

"..." she looked at them with shock before holding her Scroll up. "I'm going to call him."

But the Scroll fizzed before making a tiny explosion.

"Oh come on!"

"Winter." Weiss said while looking at her sister with a sad face. "Please, just don't tell father, I...I don't want to lose Jaune."

"I swear Winter, this isn't a one time thing, I don't wanna lose Weiss. Yes we didn't tell you, but how would you feel if you were scared of losing someone you really loved? Wouldn't you do the same?"

Winter thought about it and felt guilty, especially when both herself and Weiss were already apart due to father's business but if she tried doing this right now, if would cause the rift to widen even more. For her, it was like a death sentence. Plus the offer of sex sounded good since not once had she cut loose since gaining her position. Especially when her...crush Qrow stopped seeing her after those 'meetings'. "Well, I admit I might be….pent up."

"Then you'll join?" Asked Jaune in surprise while Weiss smiled a little.

"Yes, but first, I want to see how you two do it beforehand. I want you to start over while I watch." she spoke while sitting down. "Pretend like I'm not here."

Both blushed while feeling a little awkward.

"Are you getting cold feet? Go ahead."

They gulped again before Weiss started to lick Jaune's chest. She moved up and down with her tongue out while Jaune reached down and started rubbing his fingers against her snatch under the sheets.

"Mmmm~"

"You're so wet Weiss." he grinned. "Who knew you enjoyed having an audience."

"Same with you Jaune." she moaned while rubbing his cock. "Did seeing my sister walk in make you even harder?"

"A little. But seeing your cute face turns me on even more." he threw back before pressing their lips together while they kept rubbing each other's spots.

Winter watched on while feeling a little wet from the sight of seeing her sister making love with a boy. 'Oh, it feels so hot.'

Weiss took the sheets off and leaned down before brushing her tongue against the side of his cock.

Jaune moaned slightly while feeling his cock getting harder with each lick of Weiss' tongue.

Winter watched while unconsciously licking her lips. 'This is simply delightful...wait why am I getting this turned on?'

"Mmm, nice and salty, just the way I like it."

Jaune grinned at that while feeling his cock getting harder with each lick before feeling Weiss' mouth engulfed his cock and started to bob up and down it.

"Wait wait." spoke Winter shaking her head. "Weiss, what are you doing?"

She looked at Winter while moving away from the cock. "Pleasing my boyfriend."

"I mean is that how you usually lick and move your head?"

"Yes." She frowned.

"Then you need some assistance on how to do it PROPERLY."

Weiss frowned. "What? I'm doing it properly!"

Winter sighed. "Weiss, move over, I'm going to show you what to do."

Jaune blushed as she started to take her own clothes off. 'Woah, she's bigger than Weiss.'

Winter walked over and sat on the bed before leaning down down and flicked her tongue against the tip.

He moaned while she moved the tongue faster around the cock.

"You need to know how to lick around the tip." Winter advised Weiss like this was a class.

"But I know how to please Jaune's cock." Weiss frowned.

"Trust me Weiss, I've had some experience and know a little bit more on where to focus on."

"Like what?"

"Like knowing where to lick." she leaned down and started swirling her tongue around the tip while reaching down and gave his balls a firm grip.

"Ah!" Jaune moaned while feeling the tongue around his tip. 'W-Wow, that feels a little bit better than earlier when Weiss was licking it.'

"Now watch and learn dear sister." Winter said before resuming the licking as Weiss felt a little horny seeing her boyfriend getting a good treatment from her older sibling.

'I can lick just as good as her.' She thought while rubbing her snatch. 'I practiced every day for Dust sake!'

'This is...wow.' Jaune thought while feeling his balls being squished lightly by her hands.

Winter smirked before she quickly took in all the dick with the balls touching her chin while relaxing her throat. 'It's really massive I have to give him that.'

Weiss really got horny at that as she saw Jaune's expression of lust.

"Woah! Winter!"

She bobbed her head up and down while squeezing the balls more. 'This is kind of good. Better than Qrow's dick any day.'

"Ah!" he groaned out while feeling pressure rising up. "Hold up! I'm about to cum!"

She nipped the cock while smirking as she waited for the climax to occur. It twitched before his sperm came gushing down her throat. 'This kind of tastes good.' She thought before gulping the sperm down her throat.

'I wanted to do that!' Weiss thought while getting really horny.

Winter slid up off Jaune's cock with said male panting while she swallowed the seed. "Hmm, not bad."

'That was awesome.' He thought before seeing Winter moving over to Weiss.

"Lesson two." She said with a smirk. "Showing your spouse how to lick an ass clean."

"What?!"

"Come on Weiss, get on all fours."

She gulped before getting on her hands and knees.

"Turn around." She said while Weiss turned around.

"Now whAHH!" She cried out while getting licked on the hole. "W-Winter!"

Jaune watched while stunned and couldn't look away. 'This is kind of hot.'

"Ah!" Weiss moaned while getting licked even more. "Winter don't lick there!"

"Ah ah ah." She said with a slight tone. "Don't interrupt the teacher Weiss."

Weiss tried moving away before moaning louder as Winter licked her ass while rubbing two fingers against her pussy. 'This is….weird!'

'I'm really getting hard at this.' Jaune thought as his cock got hard again. 'Maybe jerking it off might be the best option right now?'

"Jaune, come over and give my own spot a lick." ordered Winter.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and if you lick my spot then I'll show you how to properly hit a womb." She said before licking Weiss' hole even more while moving her fingers deeper into her snatch.

Weiss moaned while Jaune moved over and helped undo the pants on Winter and slid them off before moving closer and started licking at her pussy.

"Mmm, good. You're a fast learner." She hummed. "I can see why Weiss likes you."

"W-Winter!" blushed the girl who gripped the sheets while feeling her sister's tongue swirl around inside her.

"Relax." She smiled. "And let the teacher do her lesson." 'This is better than the last time me and Qrow had sex. Really that innkeeper was kind of a slow learner.'

'Easy for her to say.' Weiss thought before she started to cum onto the bed. "Ahhhhh!"

Jaune monetarily stopped as Winter licked the juices from Weiss' pussy.

"My, you really were eager to cum. Did you do the same with this boy the first time you did it?"

She blushed. "K-Kind of...I...came last."

"Oh? So he usually cums before you?"

"Y-Yes."

"That won't do at all." She said with a sigh. "He needs to be taught how to hold it in."

"I can't help it, I'm sensitive." spoke Jaune with a blush.

"Did I tell you to stop?" She frowned.

"No."

"Then keep licking and don't stop until I come."

He nodded and resumed licking her snatch. He then got an idea as he moved his tongue deeper into the snatch while pinching her clit.

"Ah!" she jumped with a moan. "Someone's getting bold."

"That's Jaune for you." Weiss smiled. "He maybe a goof, but he's quite the guy when he gets serious."

Jaune blushed but kept on pinching the clit and licking the wet snatch. This made her moan out louder before she started to resume licking and fingering Weiss' holes.

"Ah!" She cried out while feeling horny again. "S-Sister! More!"

She did so while feeling her body getting warmer and warmer with lust. 'This is good! I might cum at this!'

'Man this is getting good.' He thought before noticing that her pussy was getting drenched. 'Wow...she's really like Weiss, but a little more refined.'

Winter used her hands and started pinching Weiss' clit.

"Ah! W-Winter!" She moaned before cumming as well.

'Sensitive as always.' she thought before pulling away while reaching back and holding Jaune closer to her pussy. "Lick harder Jaune!"

He did so while pinching the clit even harder. 'This is great!'

"Oh yes! I'm cumming!" She cried out with lust before cumming onto Jaune's face, just as Weiss groped her E cup breasts. "Ah!"

"My turn." smirked Weiss giving the chest a firm squeeze.

"Ah! N-No fair!"

"Tough luck." She grinned before squeezing tighter. "Jaune, get ready to put your cock into her pussy."

"H-Hey! I'm not done teaching you two!"

"We learned a lot." She grinned as Jaune moved his cock in Winter's pussy. "But I think this would count as a final exam in fucking a girlfriend's nosy yet horny big sister."

"H-Hey!" She gasped before feeling the cock pushing into her folds. "Ah!"

"You're the one who saw us go at it, so I'm just saying the truth." smirked Weiss as she undid the top part of her sister's uniform and grabbed at her bra covered chest.

"Ah!" She moaned as the cock got deeper into her folds while Weiss pinched her hard sensitive nipples. "N-Not there!"

"Sorry." Jaune said while putting his entire girth into the folds. "But you kind of deserve this!"

Winter moaned from the move as he moved in and out of her pussy while Weiss started licking around her nubs.

"How does it feel to be fucked by my boyfriend?" Weiss teased while pinching the nipples harder and started licking her neck. "And teased by your little sister?"

"A-A-AHHH!" moaned Winter in response while overwhelmed by the two of them. 'This is too good! I feel my mind getting turned into paste!'

"Ever had this done to you?" grunted Jaune.

"O-Only with Qrow!" She moaned. "But you are much AH! Much better than him right now!"

"Ah so you were fucking my leader's uncle?" Weiss smirked while squeezing the breasts harder. "Man you must feel like a slut right now."

"Y-Yes!" She moaned as the cock moved faster and harder in her folds. "I'm a slut! A horny little slut!"

"If you are then kiss my boyfriend right now."

Winter tried sitting up while her sister kept squeezing her breasts and turned before pulling Jaune closer and pressed their lips together.

Jaune felt the soft lips and moaned before they started to use tongue as he thrusted his cock harder into the tight folds. 'This is a real wet dream made real!' He then saw Weiss moving her hands to Winter's ass before smacking the ass cheeks.

"Mmm!"

"Feels like someone keeps this nice and firm." Weiss smirked before snacking the ass again. "It must be all the cake."

Winter moaned as Weiss kept smacking her ass and Jaune kept moving his cock in her now extremely tight folds. 'Oh yes! More! I want to be dominated!'

"Ah! Winter I'm about to blow!"

"Do it inside!" She cried out as sperm poured into her womb and started filling her up. "AH! YES! FUCK ME MORE!"

Jaune grunted as he poured more sperm into her as Weiss started to squeeze her ass hard.

"OH YES!" She cried as her stomach started to extend out of her uniform as it looked like a pot belly. "MORE FILL ME UP JAUNE!"

After a while the sperm stopped flowing as he felt tired from the sexcapade.

"Man...that was great."

"Yes…" Winter moaned. "And Weiss, you were a beast."

"Heh, I learned from you Winter." She smiled before Jaune pulled back and out of Winter's pussy.

"And you definitely picked right with this one."

Jaune blushed at that recognition before noticing his cock was still hard.

"Weiss, I think it's time for the extra credit." Winter smirked. "You know, the twins and one guy exam~"

"You read my mind." She smirked while licking her lips.

'Crap.'

(Two hours later)

Jaune panted while both sisters were licking up the leftover cum over his dick. "Ah!"

"This is fun." Weiss grinned. "We should do this more often."

Beep beep.

Both blinked as Weiss' Scroll beeped on the table.

Winter got the Scroll and looked at it and saw it was from her father. "It's from father."

"What?" Weiss frowned. "What does he want?"

"Let me see." Winter said before reading the message. "...this is….really out of character."

"What? What does it say?"

"Well, father for some reason decided to create a marriage contract for both of us. But the odd thing is it's to one person."

"WHAT?!"

"I know, I was saying the same thing." Winter frowned. "But this is where I nearly went faint." She turned the Scroll which read ' _I hear by allow Winter and Weiss Schnee to marry Jaune D. Arc of the noble Arc family_ '.

"Say what?" spoke Jaune with wide eyes.

"Looks like I kind of went ahead and started the honeymoon." Winter chuckled nervously.

Weiss' eyes went wide at this before turning into ones of joy. "Oh my Dust!"

"What?"

"We're married!" She cried out before hugging Jaune tight. "Now we don't have to worry about father trying to kill you!"

"Oh that's-wait what?!"

"Well let's just say our father has...strict guidelines." spoke Winter putting the Scroll down.

Jaune gulped a little before Winter moved over to him and rubbed his cock.

"But enough about that, it's time to please my new husband."

"Don't you think we should take a break?"

"Mmmm. Weiss?"

"I say we continue for another hour." said girl smirked.

"You heard her. We get to have another lesson together dear~"

Jaune gulped and groaned as his cock got fully hard again. 'This is going to be a long um...marriage.'

And what exactly happened to make this happen? Well….

(In Atlas)

"He he he~" spoke a figure in a red cloak while using a pair of owl eyes that glowed green to hypnotize the idiot of Schnee Co. "Perfect use of Clockwerk's eyes right Yui?"

"Uh huh." he replied while tossing Dust crystals in his cloak.

"Now I wonder what else we can do?" He grinned as the screen went black.


	29. Number 21 and Yuma

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Number 21 and Yuma

Series: Yugioh Zexal

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome home Yuma."

"Hey obaa-san." he greeted his grandma as he sighed and took his shoes off before walking past her. "I'm heading to my room."

"Don't forget to study." Akari said while looking at the tv. "You have a test coming up."

"I know I know." he waved off before climbing up to where his room was and when he got there he tossed his bag aside and climbed onto his hammock. "Ugh...what a day." he then rolled on his side. "I wonder what Astral is doing?"

You see, said spirit alien was kind of not home. He was busy looking around the city for information. Which was rare since he never strayed far from the pendulum. But today, it might have been a rare 1/10000 percent chance scenario.

"It feels odd without Yuma nearby." he remarked looking around at all the people. "I believe this new feeling is my lack of never venturing out on my own."

With Yuma at the same time was looking at the ceiling with boredom. And a few other emotions but mostly boredom. 'I know I gotta study, but I just feel like curling up and taking a nap.' He moved to the other side before closing his eyes. "I might do it right now."

With Astral he kept hovering before sensing a familiar power. 'Number 21?' he moved towards it and saw a glowing card in a tree. The card was a level six water card with 500 attack and defense points with the appearance of a woman with a light blue and white battle armor that fit her C cup chest, a combat skirt and a long white cape with neatly tight rectangle frills hanging down it as with a large scabbard hanged on the left side of her large hips. Her boots extended to above her knees and had the 21 number on the left knee, her hands had two white gloves with gold bracelets on each hand, her blue eyes were as stern and cold as ice as a diamond like tattoo made her more intimidating, with spiked short white hair with four large ice crystals covered the right side of her hair. In her right hand was a rapier with a dark blue guard.

'I'm glad to see it hasn't attached itself to anyone.' he thought holding a hand out. It moved towards him and landed in his hands. But as he tried absorbing it into him, it glowed and stayed outside. "Huh? Why is this Number not being absorbed?"

It glowed in front of Astral a few more minutes before floating away.

His eyes widened before he floated after it while trying to keep absorbing it.

(With Yuma)

"Zzzzz." He snored while drooling a little. Completely unaware of the glowing card slipping through his window.

The card floated near Yuma's head before glowing brighter as the card's image appeared in the room. And it was real too.

'What a messy room. How unsightly for a person of justice.' She thought before trying to walk and kind of tripped on her own feet. "Ow!"

"Huh what who?!" Yuma yelled while waking up. "Huh...what was that?"

"You need to clean this place." spoke the girl getting back on her feet.

He looked at her and looked kind of confused. "Who are you?"

"Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice, and I'm the enforcer of justice." She said with a slight heroic pose.

"Number?" his eyes went wide before he fell out of his hammock. "B-But how are you even here?!"

"I just felt something familiar and then felt a similar person with my justice somewhere in his city and look what I found. A boy with strange hair."

His eye twitched just as Astral came in through the wall. "Astral! This girl's a Number!"

"I know."

"Then why isn't she absorbed?!"

"Because I didn't feel like it." The Number said while sitting on a chair. "I wanted to stretch my legs."

"I couldn't absorb her into my body even when I tried, but that's not the odd part."

"What was the odd part?" Asked Yuma while getting up from the floor.

"She wasn't possessing anyone or even seemed to be trying."

Yuma's eyes widened at that as he looked at the Number in shock.

She looked at him while cracking her neck. "What?"

"But...why?"

"Simple." She said before raising a fist up and grinned. "I'm a enforcer of justice, I'm not one to make others bow to my will. That would tarnish my own justice coated soul."

"...huh?"

"I'm an enforcer of justice. It's my sole duty to bring justice to the wicked of all races and beings." she said with conviction. "That is why I will not stand for anything corrupt or the like."

"But, that doesn't make sense." he replied. "Every Number we've met, well minus Utopia, have possessed people and controlled them."

"They have reasons." She waved off. "But they just possess others because they hate being chained up and want to move their arms, legs and assorted parts."

"So they want to….move around?"

"Yes. They are living things as well. Keeping them chained up is a sin against justice and is unacceptable!" She said while clutching her sword and yelled it out and raised it up. "UNACCEPTABLE!"

"All they do is corrupt people and make them go power mad." deadpanned Yuma.

She sighed while putting the blade away. "They corrupt because they are caged. However I'm not one of them."

'Suuure.' He thought before seeing the girl looking at his room.

"You really have a messy room." she said picking a book up. "It's just gross."

"I was gonna clean it up when I felt like it." he grumbled.

"Didn't you say that last week?" Astral asked. "And the week before that?"

"Astral!" He blushed before seeing the Number looking at him a little too closely. "Um, can you back up?"

"Mmm….what is that makes you tick?" She muttered while looking all over Yuma. "You look fine but what compels you to exist?"

"Um, my parents?" he sweatdrop.

"Besides the biological factor. What drives you?"

"Huh?"

"Like a motive or belief, like my devotion to justice."

"Well….um….I duel to try and help Astral get his memory back."

She deadpanned. "Noble but not what I was asking."

"Um….I got nothing."

"Then I guess you don't run on anything. What a shame because I felt something akin to my dream."

"Which is…."

She looked at Yuma with a glow of passion in her eyes. "To protect the innocent and bring justice to the wicked!...and start a bakery."

"...you want to start a bakery?"

She blushed and nodded.

"That makes no sense."

"Hey! It's my dream!" She glared pulling out her sword. "And I won't let it be made fun of by a dreamless and justiceless boy like you! En garde!"

"Ah!" he jumped before ducking under a swing. "Hey! Watch it with that thing!"

She growled before swinging more and more until she got her sword stuck in a beam. "Damn it! This is unacceptable!"

Yuma sighed at that while catching his breath. "What's your problem! You say you're different but you're trying to kill me with that sword!"

"You made fun of my dream! Who wouldn't get upset by that!" She growled before pulling the sword out and sheaves it. "Plus it's not wrong to try starting a bakery."

"I never said it was, I just meant it makes no sense if you're a Number."

"...oh." She blushed while looking away. "My apologies boy."

"It's Yuma."

"Yuma, nice name and kind of catchy too."

"Thanks, but I'm just saying, if you're a Number you're part of Astral's memories, which means trying to start a bakery is next to impossible."

"So? It's still a dream." She shrugged. "I mean if your friend decided to start a bakery wouldn't you try and help him if possible?"

"That's the problem, no one can see him."

"..."

"Or hear or touch him."

"…" she walked over to the ladder and climbed down it before closing the door.

"I think this Number is trying to, how do you humans say it, make you eat your sentences." Astral concluded.

"It's words, and you mean she's gonna try and open a bakery?"

"Possibly, but judging on the amount of money and resources she has, the probability is low. I believe that this Number is going to start small, like either cooking a pre-made dessert or making her own."

Yuma thought about it and saw his house burning to the ground. His eyes went wide before quickly running downstairs. "Wait!"

She turned while putting some cookie dough into the oven. "Yes?"

"Don't burn my house down!"

"I'm not going to." She frowned before turning the oven to a safe temperature. "Ok, now to wait five minutes."

"Wait, here's what I don't get. How can you touch stuff if people can't see Astral?"

"No clue." She shrugged while getting some frosting. "Can you help me? I'm trying to make vanilla covered chocolate cookies."

"Um….sure."

(Later)

"So you've been dueling with the other Numbers for fun?" Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice asked while putting the frosting on the still warm cookies. "How odd."

"Mostly to get his memory back, but it is a little fun."

"I see. So what do you fight with? I know it's not any other of my kind."

"Utopia."

"Oh that guy. Kind of like me but a little too serious about protecting people." She chuckled. "I'm not like that you know."

"Then why the justice stuff?"

"Because I happen to be called Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice."

"So if you weren't called that you wouldn't be about justice?"

"Yes, it's like stripping your dreams and identity out. Almost like a certain brat." 'Damn you 96!'

"Um….alright." He said before seeing her accidentally throw frosting on his head.

"Sorry!" She blushed before snickering. "But he he, it's kind of funny."

"No it's not!"

She chuckled before taking a taste. "Mmm, sweet."

SPLAT!

"...this means war you know."

"Bring it on."

(Outside kitchen)

Akari sighed on the couch while watching the news. "Boring."

CRASH!

SPLAT!

KABOOM!

KASPLAT!

"What the?" she sat up and turned to the kitchen. "Yuma! Are you messing around in there?"

"Um…" he said while holding a cookie as the kitchen looked like a disaster happened with the fridge broken and himself having frosting all over his body. "No?"

"YUMA! What the hell did you do?!"

"Um...made cookies?" He gulped while looking at the Number who was equally messy with some frosting on her chest plate before giving her a cookie.

"And who is this?" she asked looking at the oddly dressed girl.

"Oh this is um…"

"Themis." She said with a wave of her hand. "Themis Niko."

"And why are you and my brother a mess?"

"I was going to make some cookies for Yuma but he thought I was going to burn the house down so we worked together before I accidently threw a bowl of frosting on his head and well…" she looked around. "This happened."

"You two started a foodfight?"

"Yes." Yuma gulped.

"Then why is the fridge broken?"

"I kind of threw a rolling pin at it by accident." 'Themis' blushed. "But I was trying to grab the cookie dough."

She groaned and rubbed her head. "You two clean this up, ALL of it."

They nodded as Akari walked out of the room.

"Sorry about that Yuma."

"It's fine. On the upside it got me wide awake. But now I gotta get to work on studying tonight." He groaned. 'I hate studying.'

"Oh...well...maybe once you're done we can talk? Like...friends maybe?"

"If we can get this all cleaned up."

She nodded while getting a bowl and put some ice in it. "Got any matches?"

"Maybe, why?"

"I can't really touch water without it freezing." She blushed. "And I can only touch ice so...yeah it might be hard to explain to your mother if I caused the pipes to freeze by mistake."

"Well you don't have to worry about that, my mom and dad are gone."

"But she was right here."

"That's my sister."

"...oh god! I'm-I'm so sorry Yuma for being ignorant! I'm so so so so-"

"Easy, it's fine. Let's just focus on getting this cleaned up." He said while grabbing a mop.

She nodded before they started to clean up the mess.

(Later)

Which kind of….made it worse for some reason. Especially when it's now frozen solid. Good thing they were out of the kitchen when it froze.

"Oh man, this isn't good."

"I know. But at least your sister isn't around right?"

" **But I am.** "

Both turned with sweat running down their faces before seeing the pissed off woman glaring back at them. "A-A-A-"

(With Astral)

"AAAHHHH!"

"It seems that Yuman and Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice are doing well." He said out loud while looking out the window. 'I hope that they try not to cause too much chaos, one human is enough.'


	30. Timberjack, Sweetie Belle, and Cherry

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Timberjack, Sweetie Belle, and Cherry Jubilee

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a fullmoon out tonight. Applejack sat on the roof of her barn as she stared into the fullmoon, and no, I do not mean Luna's ass.

She looked sad and glum while holding her hind legs to herself.

*flashback.*

All of her friends were in Carousel Boutique when it happened.

"Everypony, I have glorious news!" cried out Rarity bouncing on her hooves.

Everyone gathered as Rarity stood in front of curtain.

"For the last 5 months I've been seeing somepony." Then she opened the curtains. "Well? Don't keep them waiting, come on out and reveal yourself."

Out walked Mayor Mare. "Hello everypony."

"...how?"

*flashback over*

'Ah can't believe they fell in love because of the Mayor complimenting her dresses, Rarity complimenting her natural mane color, and both of them loving being the boss.' Applejack thought. 'I thought for sure ah'd have more time to confess to her.'

She looked down and saw wood and moss forming around her hooves. 'Like how ah'm a timberwerewolf.'

Yup, Applejack here was part Timberwolf.

"*sigh* Better start running." she muttered while her legs gained claws, more wood covered them, and her eyes glowed slightly green. That's when she began growling like a wolf. She jumped off the barn and started running off.

Winona saw and ran along side Applejack. "Hi master! Golly you are just gorgeous when the full moon is out." She complimented.

"Thanks Winona, ah can always depend on you to cheer me up, but ah can't stick around tonight, ah'm gonna find me some mates."

"But I thought you were feeling gloomy and sad?"

"If ah can't get Rarity, ah'm gonna find somepony to fill the void!"

"Like who?"

"Ah have 2 in mind. One is the next best thing to Rarity, and the other, a good friend of mine."

"Then I wish you luck." Winona stopped and watched as Timberjack hopped the fence and was bound for Ponyville.

Timberjack sniffed around and ran down the street. She hid in the shadows whenever she sensed ponies approaching. She would have conversations with the other dogs who are out. Also, for funsies, would also chase around cats. Eventually, she made it to her 1st house.

She growled and slowly moved towards the window. "Sweetie Belle..." She whispered. 'If ah can't have your sister, ah'm gonna have ta settle with you." She peeked in and spotted said filly getting ready for bed.

"If sis and the Mayor get married, I hope I'm allowed to break the law." She said to herself before yawning and climbing into bed.

'Oh I'll be breaking it soon.' Then green vines began growing out of Timberjack's back.

Sweetie Belle entered a deep sleep, or at least she would've, if it wasn't for the tapping on her window.

"*gasp* Frog Prince?" she sat up with a smile. She opened the window, but while she was expecting something green, it wasn't the green she was expecting.

Several vines lashed out and started wrapping around her.

'Aw-man, well I hope this plant monster is nice at least.'

Aj's vines dragged Sweetie Belle out the window.

When she saw where they came from her eyes widened. "Applejack? And you're a werewolf? That must mean Fluttershy's a vampire!" Gasped Sweetie Belle.

Meanwhile...

"Don't worry Spike, I won't hurt our friends if you only agree to be mine and mine alone." Fluttershy said with a sinister grin.

"O-okay." Agreed a terrified dragon.

Now back to them.

"How in tarnation do you make that conclusion?"

"Well if a pony can become a hybrid like you, then it must mean there's some truth to all those scary stories Rarity's told me."

"Riiiiiight...anyways, you wanna know how plant monsters make babies?"

"Um...how?"

"Why don't ah just show instead of tell?" she grinned with her fangs in view while moving Sweetie Belle down. Slowly she approached Sweetie Belle as her dog prick came out with a pretty big knot.

Sweetie blushed with Timberjack's face so close before feeling their lips meet in a kiss. Sweetie Belle was surprised, but then eased into it...before Timberjack's tongue expanded inside Sweetie Belle and was now licking the inside of Sweetie Belle's neck. 'What the?!'

'Mmm, her insides taste so sweet and nice.' Timberjack thought. 'Might even plant seeds in here and turn her into a Timberwerewolf.'

Sweetie Belle herself was blown away at what the farm pony was doing while shuddering each time their tongues rubbed against each other. 'I wonder if this is considered cheating after Ms. Cheerilee said she'd teach us this next week.'

Timberjack slowly pulled back with a lustful growl. "So little filly, how was your first kiss?"

"Well, it felt weird, but..."

"But?" Timberjack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But I liked it." she admitted with a bright blush.

"Good, now hope you don't mind."

"Don't mind what?"

"Giving me a good sucking and licking down there." she grinned sitting on her plot while pointing to the red swollen cock.

Sweetie Belle hesitantly moved her face in front of it. She stuck her tongue out and tried brushing it against the side.

"How does it taste Sugarcube?"

"A little bitter." she spoke while licking around the sides while trying not to cringe.

Timberjack stroked Sweetie Belle's mane, helping her relax. She moved her tentacles to spread the filly's arms and legs out while an extra moved down and rubbed in between her legs.

"Whoa! What am I feeling?" gasped Sweetie with a shiver feeling it move down there.

"Something that'll make yah feel better." smirked the farm pony as the vine slid against it while she started pulling Sweetie's face closer to her cock. "Come on now, really give it a nice long lickin'."

Sweetie Belle listened and swirled her tongue around the tip. She felt the heat coming from it and detected a sweet scent while her body was starting to get warmer. 'I'm so hot, and why am I getting wet down there?'

"That's it sugarcube, suck on it like a sucker."

'I wonder if a weenie is like a straw, so if I suck hard enough, I'll get a drink out of it, but what kinda drink.' Thought Sweetie Belle. She slid her head over the tip itself and started sucking harder.

'She has skill, has she not done this before?' wondered Timberjack who let out a growl at how good it felt.

As she continued to suck on Timberjack's wood, a vine decided to rub against Sweetie Belle's crotch tits. This made the filly jump and accidentally slide more of the dick in her mouth.

Timberjack thrusted in her mouth to speed up the process. "Come on Sweetie, really use that tongue of yers."

She licked and sucked faster as Timberjack's wood began to pulse. 'Is it twitching?' Sweetie thought as Timberjack came. Her eyes widened feeling something warm shoot into her mouth while pulling back and coughed while the sperm shot onto her face. "Ew! What is this?"

"It's what colts use to put a baby in fillies." she spoke while rubbing Sweetie's face against her cock to smear the sperm around.

"It is? What's it called?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"Cum, and my next load of cum is gonna be in your vagina." she grinned while raising Sweetie up. "But first, have a taste from the amount on yer face."

Sweetie Belle got all the cum off her face with magic and then levitated it into her mouth. She cringed at the taste and had to force herself to swallow.

"You'll get used to the taste the more sex you have." smiled Timberjack while patting her head. "Speaking of..." That's when 2 vines began prodding Sweetie Belle's plot while Timberjack's penis poked Sweetie's pussy. "Ah'm gonna show you how good your holes can feel together."

Then she stuck her dick in Sweetie Belle. Slowly sliding it in her folds. Then she used 2 vines to spread her ass open as a 3rd went in.

Sweetie let out a gasp from the feeling as the vine wiggled inside her and she felt the cock in her pussy touch against something in her. "What's that?"

"A sign this is your 1st time.

"I mean what's it called?"

"It's called the hymen. It's gonna hurt when ah break it, but you'll feel better afterwards and it won't hurt ever again."

"What?! Why would mares have something like that?"

"Yeah, not fair for girls, but we have to deal with it." she shrugged before slowly lowering Sweetie down on her cock more.

She moaned as more and more of Timberjack's length went in, breaking through the hymen. Her eyes widened before letting out a cry of pain.

"Shh, you don't want your parents to hear us." Timberjack whispered.

"B-B-But it hurts." she spoke with tears.

"Don' fret, I'll help you hush." Timberjack silenced Sweetie Belle by pressing thier lips together. She slid her tongue in and tried rubbing it against Sweetie's tongue to help her relax. 'Now that she's feeling better, time for me to go really wild!'

Sweetie slowly relaxed before moaning in the mouth as the vine in her ass started moving in and out while the dick was slid up and down in her.

Then Timberjack had Sweetie use her front hooves to stroke 2 more of her vines.

'I'm gonna make sure she can't walk for a week.' Timberjack made Sweetie jump as she dug her claws into her flank. "How's your first dick feel like?"

"It feels...amazing, adults do this all the time?"

"Thats right."

"Well in that case, I can't wait till I'm a full grown mare!"

"Oh trust me, we're not done yet." With that said, Timberjack increased the speed and force of her thrusts.

Sweetie gasped while another vine moved up and slid into her mouth.

"I'm so close." Said Timberjack. "I'm gonna flood your tight little pussy with my sperm."

After her dick twitched, it unloaded into her womb. Sweetie moaned feeling the hot seed gush into her while the vine in her ass moved in deeper.

Her vines shot warm sweet nectar all over Sweetie's body.

She shuddered while feeling the one in her fill her mouth with the sweet treat.

After all the vines came, Sweetie was completely drenched in sticky fluids.

Timberjack growled while slowly sliding Sweetie off who panted from all the stimulation. "That was a good release, wouldn't you say Sugar?" She asked the now sleeping filly. "Hmm...I can't get caught, so I better do this fast." Timberjack quickly used a vine to reach into her room, snag a towel, wash off the cum and nectar with the water from the pond her house is next to, dry her off with the towel, and then tuck her in.

With that outta the way, Timberjack ran off. 'Now it's time to knock the other one up.'

Meanwhile in Dodge Junction...

We see a bunch of stallions exiting a bedroom.

"Now keep up the good work boys and ah might finally let you get in my pussy." waved Cherry Jubilee. As she wiped and licked their cum off of her, she was unaware of the next pony to enter her bedroom.

"Ah gotta say they were pretty eager tonight." She commented to herself. "But then again, who'd resist a mare with mah looks?"

"Nopony...not even the monsters." Replied Timberjack, greens eyes glowing in the darkness.

She turned to see the door ripped off with a growling figure. "Wh-who goes th-there?" She quickly turned on her lamp. "Applejack?"

"Howdy."

"Why you nearly scared mah beauty mark off! What brings you here in that Timberwolf get-up?"

"Uh...this ain't a costume Cherry."

"Hahahahah...oh, you crack me up."

"..."

"Oh...oh my."

"Yeh, and I've come here to rut you." she grinned before lunging and landed on the bed before moving near Cherry.

"I had a feeling you wanted my cherry shaped flank the day we met." admitted the mare with a gulp. "But ah never knew you were a...um...this."

"It's something ah'm at times not proud of, but I love the fact ah can get mares pregnant with this form." she brought several vines out with her wolf cock coming out of it's sheathe.

"Oooh, I'm most definitely interested." smiled Cherry before the vines grabbed her legs and held her up in the air.

"Let's get you loose and wet 1st."

"But I'm already loose and wet."

"I'm sticking my dick in your pussy."

"Oh, you want my exclusive hole do yah?" she giggled. "Ah don't know, should I?" she teased while pretending to think about it.

"You don't really have a choice." Timberjack replied as the vines rubbed all over her body, making her moan from the feeling.

"Mmm, then take me." she moaned out.

"Don't mind if ah do." Timberjack then started licking Cherry's sweetest spot. Her tongue made the mare gasp while Timberjack's cock got harder at the moans.

"Mmmh, your tongue feels so good licking there."

'My cock is gonna feel even better.'

While AJ was at work with Cherry's pussy, 2 vines made for her crotch tits. Pinching and fondling the nipples.

"Ah!"

Timberjack only made her jump and moan even more as she stuck her tongue inside. She wiggled it all around while Cherry moaned her head off.

"Oh AJ, I can feel a pressure about to burst."

'Let it out, ah insist.' she thought while brushing her sharp teeth near her clit.

"I'm cumming!" Cherry Jubilee cried as her cherry juice got all over Timberjack's face.

She pulled back and licked it up with vigor. "Delish." Timberjack complimented.

"Wooh, now that's how you use yer tongue."

"You'll love how ah use my dick more." she smirked crawling over her with her dick rubbing against the folds. "Ready for some literal wood?"

"Gimme all ya'll got." she grinned before gasping as she felt the tip of the dick slowly press against her pussy. "Ah haven't felt this good since the first time I got laid."

"Ah'm gonna put them stallions to shame!"

"Please do Applejack."

She growled and started pushing in with Cherry gasping.

"Oooooh...you're doing amazingly already."

"Ah haven't even moved yet."

"You haven't moved yet? Why do you feel so good then?"

"Ma dick is just that good."

"If you're that good, please breed me."

'Exactly what my mission was.' she thought before pulling back and slammed back inside.

Cherry Jubilee's moans were so loud they can be heard from her Cherry farm. "Oh Celestia! Your dick is nice and hot!"

"My cum will be much hotter once ah cum!" grunted Timberjack while leaning down to press their lips together.

Cherry grabbed her cheeks and pulled Timberjack's head in closer. Each time it moved inside her it stretched her folds wider.

As Timberjack thrusted inside Cherry, they moaned into eachother's mouth.

'I'm gonna make sure ah plant my own seed in her!'

'I wonder, if we have a kid, will that kid inherit her apple orchard or mah cherry orchard.' pondered Cherry with her tongue wrestling against AJ's.

Timberjack didn't let up as her dick began to twitch. 'Ah gonna flood her.' she thought while pushing it in deeper with the knot. That's when her final load of the night overflowed inside Cherry.

She cried out in Applejack's mouth while feeling it shoot directly into her womb. "Woo, that was divine Applejack." panted Cherry while the vines let go of her legs.

"Thank you Cherry, so would ya like to be part of a harem I'm starting?"

"A harem?"

"My crush revealed she was taken."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear."

"So yeah, I'm now out on the hunt for my own herd of lovers." She explained. "So wanna be part of it?"

"After the good rutting you gave me, yes AJ." she smiled while kissing her on the nose. "Find anypony else or am I the first?"

"Well, so far there's you and my crush's sister."

"Going for the next best thing?"

"It hurts me that you girls will be my silver medals, but ah'll love you all."

"Well don't feel bad about it, we'll love you just as much."

"You mean it?"

"Yup."

"Thank you Cherry." That's when Timberjack's knot came out. "Welp, better head out."

"Still on the hunt?"

"Nah, I'm heading home." she pulled out with some of her seed spilling out from Cherry. Timberjack then walked to the window. "It was nice talking to yah Cherry."

"My pleasure, if you have anything else you wanna get off your chest, we can talk."

Timberjack nodded before jumping out the window.

Timberjack sped through the desert as she ran by some buffalo. She then ran through a field of plateaus and cacti. Soon, she saw a ledge up ahead, but she didn't stop. Instead she sped towards the edge before jumping off of it!

Then...we see her Timberwolf Pony shape, silhouetted in the moon.


	31. Cadance and Night Light

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Cadance and Night Light

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxx

Love was in the air, no literally, The Princess of Love was so excited that pheromones mixed with her love magic was released from her body and exited the open window in Twilight Velvet and Night Light's home. Making all who smell it, get horny and fuck the 1st pony they see.

"I'm so excited for tonight." Said Cadance as she and Night Light raced up the bedroom.

"I'll say, I feel ready to explode already and we haven't even done anything yet!"

The bedroom door flung open, Night Light followed behind Cadance, soaking in the beauty of the perfectly round ass his son married. 'Damn! Wish Velvet had a flank that smooth.'

Cadance climbed onto the bed, Night Light then pounced on top of her. Cadance squealed and laughed as he landed on her.

"Wow, my son sure picked a beautiful mare as his wife."

"And I love where my husband inherited his handsome face from." she flirted while trailing a hoof up Night Light's cheek.

Both moved in to press their lips together for a passionate kiss. All the while moving their hooves around the other's body.

When Night Light found Cadance's ass, he slapped it.

"Ooh! I also see where Shining Armor got THAT from."

"How do I compare to my son?" he asked while his cock was fully hard from all the pheromones.

"It's very close."

"Good enough for me." Night Light then laid back. "Let me see that pussy, I wanna get a real close look at my daughter-in-law's hole."

Cadance gladly placed her flank in front of Night Light, as she had his dick infront of her. "Mmm, I've always wondered what it'd be like to fuck Shining's own dad."

"Why not give my rod a taste? Meanwhile, hope you don't mind I eat some of your cunt." he grinned spreading her folds open before running his tongue against the pink opening.

Cadance bit her lower lip from the pleasure before moving closer to Night Light's cock and giving it a good long lick. She got a musky scent and bitter taste which made her feel warmer. This caused Cadence to leak juices that Night Light drank.

'Wow, this is like sugar.' He thought.

Both enjoyed each other's taste as they continued to taste each other. And the fact Night Light was gonna plow his son's wife made this all the more hotter.

That's when Cadance stopped licking started putting the tip in her mouth.

Night Light groaned while feeling her bob her head with the tongue still working.

Night Light sped up his licks as Cadance picked up her pace as well. 'I can't wait to fill this snatch.'

'I can't wait for this cum in me!'

They wouldn't have to wait too long as thier privates began to twitch.

'I'm gonna lose it!' Night Light unloaded into her mouth while Cadance drenched Night Light's face.

Both of them opened their mouths while trying to lick up the sweet essence. Then after finishing up, both faced each other.

"That tasted awesome."

"No kidding."

"Ready to really cut loose?"

"As the Princess of Love...HELL YEAH!" Cadance laid on her back as she beckoned Night Light. "Breed me! Breed your daughter-in-law! Daddy!"

Hearing that last part really got his dick hard as a diamond. He showed no hesitation as he shoved his dick in her.

"AHHH!" Moaned Cadance as his dick went deep into her. "Oh sweet auntie Celestia!"

"I'd be cool if your aunts came for a 4 way."

"Okay, next key party." She moaned. "Now give me the same fucking you'd give your wife!"

Night Light pressed his lips against Cadance's, then he rapidly thrusted, as if he was a machine gun!

'Oh yes!' She wrapped her legs around Night Light, squeezing him tighter.

"Fuck! I think you're tighter than Velvet!"

"Awww, Shiny said the same thing after the last key party." she moaned out while he licked at her neck. "Mmmh...I'm so close Nighty."

"Me too Cadence! I'm gonna blow it all inside!"

"Give Twilight and Flurry Heart a sister to share!" she moaned before crashing their lips back together.

Night Light's sperm shot right into her womb, Night Light then used his magic to make sure his sperm drowned Cadance's eggs. 'Just in case.'

After cumming, they lay next to each other, and cuddle.

"You were just as good as your son, maybe even better."

"Tell Shining Armor, he'll get jealous and and do better."

"Maybe next time we can have a family orgy."

"Oh...now that would be awesome."

"So yeah, next time it'll be a family thing."

Then they kissed each other goodnight.


	32. Blaze and Sonic

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Blaze and Sonic

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a warm sunny day on a Sunday afternoon. The birds were chirping, the wind blown softly in the air. You see people enjoying a nice quiet time at a park. Of course, that all ended when you see two figures running.

On the front you see a blue hedgehog wearing red sneakers and white gloves. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog. Also behind him is another hedgehog but with pink fur. She was wearing a red dress with red shoes like Sonic's, along with white gloves.

Like any other day, Amy always asks Sonic out for a date, and as always Sonic says no which resulted for Amy to bring out her hammer. Which is the very reason why he runs away from her.

Speaking of which.

"Come on Sonniku," Amy while chasing Sonic with her hammer,"Just one date."

"Sorry Amy, I'm too busy." lied Sonic.

"Doing What?" replied Amy.

"Running from you!" replied Sonic trying to be faster.

About five miles later and Amy is still on Sonic's tail.

'How the hell is she keeping up?' thought Sonic.

"Almost have you now Sonniku." stated Amy with hearts in her eyes.

'Oh crap.' thought Sonic.

He was trying to think of something, all he can do now was wing it. He turned to the next corner and hid in the bushes hoping that Amy didn't see him, which she didn't. As Amy turned, she lost sight of Sonic.

"Grrrrrrr, where did he go?" questioned Amy.

That's when she heard this mysterious voice.

"He went West." said falsetto female voice.

"Great, thanks!" said Amy going to that direction.

As soon as the coast was clear, Sonic came out of the bushes. "Whew...that was close." stated Sonic. He then went East to get as far away as possible. He didn't care where he ended up, he just needed a break from Amy's chasing. Once he got as far as he could, he stopped running.

"Phew, got away, again."

His celebration was short lived when he heard rustling in the bushes.

'Oh god no. How could she be here?' he thought with fear. Coming out of the bushes was someone he wouldn't mind seeing. "Blaze?"

"H-Hey Sonic" she replied weakly.

"Why are you in a Bush?"

"I was... I was" she couldn't finish a sentence.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked with concern. Instead of replying, Blaze was about to faint. Luckily, Sonic was there to hold her. "Blaze!"

He got a good look at her face and could see a little red. He touched her forehead with the back of his hand and was surprised how hot it was (no pun intended).

"Oh man, you're burning up." he said. He picked her up bridal style and was taking her to his house. "Don't worry Blaze. I'll take care of you." he said.

Little did he know, Blaze was a wake for a little bit to catch a glimpse of the hedgehog's face.

'If this is a dream, then I don't want to wake up from it.' she thought before fainting again.

When he reached his house he rushed up to his room and set her in his bed before putting the sheets over her. Then he went to the bathroom, grabbed a small towel damped it with water and placed it on her forehead. He decided to make some soup for her. Before leaving, he took one last look of her and said. "She looks so cute when she sleeps."

When he left Blaze could have sworn her head felt warmer. But was took weak to get up.

'He thinks I'm cute?' she thought while blushing. 'I wonder if he likes me.'

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sonic was having similar thoughts. 'I can't believe I actually said that. I hope she didn't hear me. But what if she did? Does she feel the same way about me?' he thought feeling a little sad if she didn't. 'I mean, it's fine if she likes someone else, but it's gonna hurt.'

While Sonic was letting the soup cook, he decided to check in on Blaze. He ran up to the room and peeked in to see she was still under the sheets and didn't seem awake. 'So peaceful' he thought.

Blaze was still barely awake so all she could see was a vague outline of him. "S-Sonic?" she called weakly.

"Yeah Blaze it's me. Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"S-Some w-w-water" she replied with a dry voice.

"You got it." He used his speed to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water without making a spill. "Here ya go."

Blaze tried to reach the glass but her illness made her weak.

Sonic sees this so he set the glass on the nightstand and help her sit up. He grabbed the glass and held it up to her lips. As Blaze drink, Sonic made sure to hold the cup so that way nothing spilled. He held it away when she was done and nodded. "Did that help?"

"Yes." she replied with a clearer voice. "Thank you."

"It was nothing." he said while smiling. She smiled at him too. "I'll be right back with your soup."

She nodded. Soon as he left, her face blushed at what he said. "I can't believe he made soup for me."

Sonic grabbed the bowl and made sure it was nice and hot before running back up. He gives her the bowl and says. "Hope it helps."

"Thanks." she nodded taking the bowl before taking a spoonful into her mouth. "It's good."

"I'm glad you like it." he said while trying not to blush. "But Blaze, I'm curious, how did you get sick? And why were you in a bush instead of taking it easy?"

"Well yesterday, I was doing some errands when I bumped into this guy. Before saying anything, he sneezed on my face. I was so shocked, I immediately ran to my house and scrubbed every inch of my face. I thought I was safe, until today... well you know the rest."

"Gross, sorry to hear."

Not as sorry as the guy who sneezed on me. When I see him, he's gonna feel my wrath." She frowned before falling back on the pillow.

"Don't worry Blaze. Dr. Sonic is here to help." he smiled.

She giggled a little hearing him calling himself doctor. "Gee, thanks doc."

They both laugh a little at the joke. Suddenly they her a knock at the door."Hang on, I'll be right back."

As he left to go check, Blaze continued eating her soup. While eating, she was thinking of something. 'I wonder if I should tell him how I feel for

Sonic opened his door and jumped at seeing it was Amy. "A-Amy?!" he stuttered.

"Hi Sonic!"

"W-What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I thought I'd come by for a visit. After being put on that wild goose chase."

"Oh, right." he chuckled nervously.

That's when Amy's face got serious. "Sonic, why don't you date me? You never give me a chance."

Sonic sighed. He knew he had to come clean. "Because Amy, I can only see you as a sister. I like someone else."

"Is it Blaze?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Little did they know, when Blaze was in the room, she heard Sonic yell. With all her strength, she got out of bed and open the door a little bit to see Sonic and Amy talking. She was relieved that he let her down easy. Then Amy asked Sonic if she liked Blaze, she was all ears.

"How did you know?" Sonic asked.

"Because whenever she's brought up you get bashful. Plus everyone says you have a thing for her."

"Like who?"

"All our friends." she replied.

'Damn it!' he thought. 'Am I really that predictable?' He looked Amy at and said. "Yes it's true. I love Blaze."

That made Blaze hearing go wide eyed. Hearing his confession made Amy feel sad.

Sonic sees this and said. "I'm sorry that I hurt you Amy, but it's the truth. But you're still one of my important people and I hope we can still be friend."

"I...I need some time alone." she said.

"I understand." Sonic saw her walk off and shut the door just as Blaze was snapped out of her stupor and rushed back to the room.

She went back to bed and pretended to sleep.

Sonic came upstairs and entered the room. He smiled at Blaze sleeping soundly. Before he was gonna pick up the bowl from the nightstand, he decided to leave a nice kiss on her forehead.

Luckily for Blaze, he had his eyes closed, so she was able to see what he was about to do. When he left she felt her face heat up in a blush. She squealed in her mind and thought 'I can't believe he did that.'

'I hope she understands.'

'Better check on Blaze again.' he thought. Sonic came back upstairs again and open the door. He sees that Blaze was awake. "Glad to see you're up and about."

"Same here." she said. "Sonic, do you think maybe you could stick around this time?"

"Sure Blaze. Is there something you need?" he asked.

"Well I just wanted to talk."

"Okay then." he replied before taking a chair while Blaze sat on the bed.

So they started talking about what they do in their lives. From Sonic's constant fight with Eggman to Blaze and how she had adapted to this world.

Blaze laughs when Sonic mentions whenever he beats Eggman, he uses those funny remarks. "You should be a comedian." she suggested.

"You know, I should definitely do that." he replied.

"I mean if I stop Eggman I'm gonna need a job or something."

She nodded in agreement.

"To be honest Blaze, I'm glad you moved here."

"R-Really?" she asked while a little pink was shown on her face.

"Yeah. I mean, I really am."

That made Blaze feel touched. "Sonic, can you tell me something?"

"Sure." he replied.

"When did you start liking me?"

*Record Scratch*

"W-What?" he stuttered.

"I heard you at the door with Amy."

Sonic can't dodge out of this one so it was time to come clean. "Ok so yeah, maybe it's true."

"How long have you felt this way?" she asked.

"Ever since we had that big adventure in your old home. You were very brave and determined. Whenever I see surrounded by your flames, you were like an angel."

Blaze blushed hearing that.

"I so wanted to tell you how I feel but was afraid that you don't like me that way."

"Well the truth is, part of the reason I moved was to...be closer to you." she admitted while still blushing.

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded and said. "When you left after our adventure, I started to miss you."

"Well to be honest, when we held hands I didn't wanna let go." he said while blushing.

They looked at each other's eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss. When their lips met their eyes widened and swore they felt fireworks go off.

"I love you, Sonic." said Blaze in between kisses.

"I love you too, Blaze." said Sonic as well.

Then realization hit Blaze which forced her to stop. "Sonic, I'm still sick." she stated while breathing.

He looked at her and asked. "Want me to stop?"

Her response was gripping the back of his head and bringing his lips to hers and continue kissing.

The next day Blaze was feeling much better so she was able to go. But not before giving Sonic a goodbye kiss and saying she'll see him later. And the day after he ended getting sick himself.

He thinks he might've gotten it from Blaze when they were kissing. 'So worth it' he thought. While being in bed rest, he was reading get well messages from his cell phone. That's when he got a message from Amy.

'Huh? Wonder what's up.' He click on the folder and read the message.

"Sonic, is it true you're sick?"

He text back saying. ''Yeah but I'll be okay."

Amy wrote back saying. "That's good. Anyway remember what we talked about?"

"Yes I do." he replied.

Amy text back saying. "Well I did a lot of thinking, and I finally accepted that we're not meant to be. As long as you're happy, then okay. I hope we can still be friends."

He smiled. "Thanks Amy."

She text saying. "No problem. Hope you feel better :)."

Sonic texted back with smiley face. He sighed with relief that he and Amy are good now. Now all he has to do is try to get better. There was only one thing on his mind: Why hasn't Blaze text him?

Suddenly, he hears a knock on his bedroom door. Then he hears someone asking. "Sonic, are you awake?" He was happy to hear Blaze's voice. "Yeah, Blaze. I'm awake. Not that I'm happy to hear, but how'd you get in?"

"Tails lent me a spare house key. When I heard you got sick, I thought I come by and help you feel better."

"Well thanks Blaze. But I don't want to trouble you with..." His sentence was cut short when Blaze open the door and came in wearing a sexy nurse outfit. He was speechless.

Blaze giggled before closing the door and said. "Don't worry Sonic. Nurse Blaze is here to help."


	33. Hekapoo and Marco

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Hekapoo and Marco

Series: Star vs the Forces of Evil

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sixteen years, that's how long he's been hunting her. For sixteen years he's been hunting down the one person who has what he's so desperately been searching for.

Hekapoo, the the forger of interdimensional scissors, and also the one who cast him into this gods forsaken world. And the one who had made him go through so many worlds, dealing with dozens of her clones, all just to find the original one to get back home. If his latest lead was correct his long and arduous journey would soon be at an end.

He held onto his ride, a dragon-cycle he had found and tamed and whom he named Nachos, as he spotted a building far up ahead with two clones of Hekapoo standing guard with two spears.

One of the clones sneezed nearly blowing out the flame of the other.

"Dude! Watch it!"

"Sorry." she apologized just as the dragon cycle spread it's wings and flew up from the nearby mountain top and came down onto the ground before the two heard the sound and spotted it coming towards them.

They held their spears at the ready as the rider pulled out a sword. He swung and kicked dirt up while one of the clones jumped up, but the other one didn't and the dirt caused her flame to go out. With a surprised look it poofed out of existence just as the other landed on the ground.

"Oh it's on!" the last one spoke while bringing flames out and lit the tip of her weapon with them before swinging down as the figure ran at her. The flames sprung up from the ground and she smirked at seeing he wasn't anywhere in sight.

With its guard lowered the figure grabbed the clone from behind and blew out its flame. It poofed out of existence before the figure pulled out a book that showed dozens of flames and flipped to the last page before crossing out the last two. He closed it and put it away before turning to the door and opened it.

There inside with her back to him was Hekapoo who was in the middle of forging a new pair of dimensional scissors. "So it all comes down to this. Sixteen years. A lot of clones. Seemed to go by…" he snap his fingers as he walked up to her. "...like that. I finally tracked you down, Hekapoo."

The forger lowered the new scissors down and turned to the figure with a smirk. "Yeah, it's the real me. No more clones, so…"

The figure pulled back his hood to show he was Marco Dias. Except he was now thirty years old with a more mature face and had the look in his eyes of a man who has been through A LOT, the dragon cycle riding along behind him. "Who's the little boy now?"

"This is the where you blow out my flame." she said to him without a hint of fear in her voice.

Marco smirked before walking over and sat on the stone couch. "Hah. You barely escaped me on the exploding plains of Flendar. And when I lost your trail in the mist of the Never Zone, I thought I'd never find you. After spending a few years infiltrating a cloister of monks, I acquired some ancient texts which led me to dimensional scholars who taught me to translate their language. After that, it was a simple matter…" he stood back up and walked over to her, "...of surviving the Afflicted Forest and ending up right at your door." before he blew out her flame.

"I'm impressed." She said before levitating the newly forged scissors into his hands. His name engraved in one of the blades "You definitely earned these."

"Yeah, but I gotta say, the journey here, going through stuff I thought I'd never see seems kinda...more fulfilling you know." he replied looking at the scissors.

"So...whats next? You gonna head back to your world?" Hekapoo questioned.

"Actually, there's something I want to do first." he said.

"Which would be?"

He gave a smirk before tossing the Scissors on the couch. While she was confused by his action he surprised the redhead by pulling her close and crashing his lips to hers.

Her eye widened in shock while too caught off guard to push him off and kept the kiss going until he pulled away a few moments later and smiled at her. "Uh….okay first off, what the what!?" Hekapoo exclaimed.

"I've been wanting to do that for years." he stated with a chuckle. "Fixated on a single goal for so long, especially a goal with a gorgeous babe involved, it can do things to a man." he said suggestively while rubbing her back with one hand and running his fingers through her soft hair with the other.

"Well, you're right on the gorgeous part." she smirked while moving a hand down to his abs and gave them a rub. "And you've definitely changed from that little boy, so you're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks, all the fighting really paid off in helping tone my bod." he said while flexing his muscles.

"Well if you think you're gonna have some fun with me," she grabbed his hands by the wrist and moved them off her. "then you obviously don't know me. You gots ta earn it son." she finished moving her hands to her hips.

"Fair enough." he said before walking back to the couch and started sharpening his sword. "I've been at this game for sixteen years for a pair of scissors, so I had a feeling this would be much tougher." he shrugged with a smile. "What are the rules?"

"You have to undress me, in under ten seconds." she said.

"Just the dress or do socks, boots, and underwear count?" he questioned.

"No just the dress will do." she replied.

"Cool, wouldn't have mattered either way, but I like to be sure of what I'm doing. I could do it in under five."

"Oh really?" she smirked before making four clones appear at her sides "Care to say that again?"

He grinned and stood up. "I can do it in under five."

"Heh, well if you're so sure I might as well give you a small handicap. Me and my clones won't move from where we stand. Ready?"

He cracked his neck and knuckles. "Ready."

They smirked before they commenced the countdown.

"One."

Marco started swiftly swinging his sword a few times leaving the five Hekapoo's stunned with confusion.

"What was that?" one of the clones asked.

He kept his grin and looked at them. "Air Slash." he spoke and snapping his fingers and without warning their dresses were cut to shreds.

All of them went wide eyed while seeing all their orange bras and panties remained intact.

"Four seconds, I win." he said smugly while resting his sword on his shoulder.

"How'd you-you know what? Nevermind." spoke the original while poofing her clones away. "You keep proving me wrong, don't ya?"

"Looks that way. You can't imagine how long I trained to do that without cutting the underwear."

"Wow, sounds like someone turned into a pervert." she teased. "How many girls did it take before you got it down?"

"Few dozen, it's all in the speed of the swing." he knew her game and he wasn't going to let her get to him. But that didn't mean he could play her game himself. "I never took you as the type who liked bows on their panties." he said pointing at her pelvis.

She looked down and blushed at the white bow while trying to cover it. 'Damn it, I knew I should have worn something else.'

"Heh, looks like I beat you three times." he commented. "Care to make it four? We can try a more...intimate competition."

"Nah, you know what they say about three strikes." she conceded. "But, a little intimacy sounds good."

"Care to see just what else I can do with these hands of mine?" he asked.

"And how." she replied and grabbed his hand. She took notice of how rough and callused it was and felt goosebumps on her arm. "Come on let's go up to my room. Oh! Hold up. That pet of yours _is_ house broken, right?"

"Nachos? Of course. One of the first things I helped teach her." he assured.

"Okay then, let's go Mr. Macho." she said with a smile and dragged him upstairs.

He let her lead and stared at her ass while inwardly cheering since he would be getting laid.

They entered her room which had a large dresser, vanity, a writing desk, and a bed with curtains for privacy.

"Care to get me warmed up?" she smirked turning to him.

"I think you're already hot, but I'll gladly help." he smirked reaching out and started rubbing her sides. "Just so you know, you're not exactly my first. I got a little down while in the desert of Alibibia and spent some time in a brothel. Belly dancers, they just have a way of pulling you in."

"Oh trust me, I know." she giggled from his rubbing. "You think I haven't rocked the bed with them? I'm pretty sure I could name all of them off the top of my head, I've lived for a LONG time so I've experimented quite a bit. You ever had a orgy with pixies?"

"Once, they used my _special tool_ as a stripper pole." he said while shaking his head at the memory. "One even had a vore fetish and wanted me to swallow her."

"Well if you had a cootch, you'd be amazed by what just one of the little buggers can do inside there." she whispered seductively.

That image alone made Marco blush before focusing and moved his hands down to her thighs. He was amazed at how smooth her skin was. "Nature must be kind to you, feels like I'm rubbing smooth marble."

"I could say the same about these chiseled abs," she said as her hand glided over his torso. "mmh mama likes."

'Damn, almost sounds like Star.' thought Marco feeling a pang in his heart. 'She's probably married to some suave and dashing prince by now.'

Hekapoo trailed her hand over his abs before moving both to pull off tattered remains of his hoody then push off his vest for a better look at his muscles, she was not disappointed. 'Too bad all this will shrink back down once he's back on earth's timeline, better enjoy it while I can.'

Marco hummed from her rubbing and started sliding his hand down across her ass. It was enticingly firm and he couldn't help but give it a squeeze.

"Mmm, that's the spot." she sigh and reached up to her head to take out the tie in her hair and remove the black crown from her head. She tossed them aside while her hair fell free. "So you gonna let me have a look at the goods or do I need to hold your hand the whole way?"

"Nope." he smirked before walking over to sit on the bed then kick off his boots before undoing his pants and slid them down then pulled his underwear off next revealing his thick and long cock. It stood at a good six inches long with an inch and a half in girth.

"Hmmm, not bad, not bad, but do you think you can handle my fire?" she teased.

"We won't know until we try." he shrugged. "Should be fun though."

She got on her knees and wrapped her hand around the shaft and started to slowly move it up and down. 'Damn, Romulus would be jealous.' she thought growing more anxious with each stroke.

"Oh yeah, your hands are amazingly soft."

"I moisturize." she said before blowing some strands of hair out of her face. She moved her other hand over and started to lightly rub his ball sack at the same time.

He jumped in surprise but soon relaxed. "Aw yeah."

"Don't go blowing your load too soon, I wanna enjoy this."

"Don't-Don't count me out yet hot stuff." he shot back.

"Oh really?"

"Really really." he said with a stare of determination. "Bring it."

"You asked for it." she moved in closer to the cock and slowly dragged her tongue up the sides.

"Oh mama~" he moans out. "Now that's hot."

'He ain't seen nothin' yet.' she thought with staring at him with half lidded eyes. She kept rubbing his shaft and balls while dragging her tongue over the tip and circled around it.

'She's gonna drive me crazy!' thought Marco letting out a groan. 'Oh she must be laughing it up in her head.'

'He's gonna blow any second now.' she thought before she started squeezing his balls before giving the tip a small kiss.

Marco groaned while feeling pressure and tried forcing it down. "You're gonna have to do better then that babe." he said putting a hand on the back of her head.

'Oh it's on.' Hekapoo thought before she started taking his member into her mouth. She heard him groan and started increasing her body heat at the same time she moved her tongue against the bottom of his shaft.

'Shit! I didn't think about that! Oh! Oh god! I can't-Im gonna-' he thought before groaning as he felt his sperm start gushing into her mouth.

Hekapoo was surprised by the amount that filled her mouth and tried to swallow it all, but some of it leaked from the corners of her mouth. She pulled back with some of it dribbling from the tip and took a sec to swallow the amount in her mouth. "Holy cow Marco."

"Sorry, it's been a few weeks." he said. "But that doesn't mean I'm already tapped out."

"Then why don't you scratch my itch and give your little friend time to rest?" she grinned standing up and moved on to the bed before laying down and reached to take her boots off.

"Hold on. Allow me." offered Marco.

"Oh, what a gentleman." she said as she held her leg out to him.

He untied the laces and slowly slid them off while taking a moment to slowly rub up her legs. "Beautiful." he said before kissing his way up her leg.

Hekapoo let out a giggle before covering her mouth while Marco smirked hearing that. Her giggles soon turned to mewls as he reached her inner thigh.

"Sounds like you're sensitive here." Marco spoke softly while moving his hands over said area.

"N-No fair." she got out in a squeak while shivering.

He chuckled at her before moving his hands away and climbed over her while looking straight into her eyes longingly. "I knew you looked hot, but I didn't expect you to sound cute too at the same time."

Hekapoo smiled back and reached her hands to his face. "And who knew you'd have a silver tongue on ya?"

The two closed in and embraced in another kiss. However unlike the first this one held more passion. Marco pulled her body against his while Hekapoo snaked her arms around his neck.

'Man, her lips taste even better than before.' thought Marco lifting her off the the bed and on his lap.

'Oh wow, who knew Earthlings had talent like this.' marveled Hekapoo feeling his hands glide over her ivory form. 'I just hope he can really show me a good time.'

Marco surprised her yet again as he reached back and made quick work of the clasps on her bra without her even noticing.

"Damn," she said breaking the kiss. "I didn't even feel you fumble with the clasps."

"Thank the Theives Guild of Vishnabu. I joined up with them when I was low on cash. They trained me to be a world class Pickpocket." He spoke as he tossed the brasier aside then reaching down and started caressing her chest.

"Running with thieves? Oooh bad boy." she sighed blissfully while relishing the attention he was giving her C-cups.

"Well considering all the grief you gave me, you're no saint yourself." he smirked while brushing his thumbs across her nipples.

Hekapoo gasped and jumped as a jolt of pleasure shot through her.

"Oh? Did I hit another weak spot H-poo?" he teased playfully with a smug grin.

"D-Don't call me that!" she said with a glare.

"Heh heh heh. That got a lot of your clones to chase after me." he smirked before he started to rub his fingers around her nipples faster making his current lover moan repeatedly. "Mhh, music to my ears." he whispered to her. "What do ya think of humans now?"

"Y-Y-You've got some skill, but I'm not made of glass, go harder." she challenged.

"Oh, you mean like...this?!" he smiled and pinched her nipples.

"AH!" she jumped while trying to keep a smirk. "That all? I've had paper cuts that have a bigger bite to them than thaAHH!"

Marco began to to twist and tug and tug on her buds while chuckling a little. "Care to repeat that?"

"Oh shut-shut up!" she got out before moaning as he pulled on her nipples which were becoming rock hard at this point.

He moved his hands away before taking one of the nipples in his mouth. He began licking across it which got her to arch into him.

"Ah! Okay I admit it, you humans aren't as bad as I gave you credit for." said Hekapoo running her fingers through his hair and over the bald spot she and her clones made.

'Just what I needed to hear.' he thought before laying her back down and started pulling her panties off. He saw her pink slit was slightly wet and smiled. "Who would have guessed the woman I've been after all this time would get off on pain." he said taking note of how wet she was getting.

"When you get around, you learn a lot of different stuff to get off on."

Marco gave a small laugh before making his way down her body and spread her legs. "Hope you're ready miss councilwoman."

"Bring it." she said narrowing her eyes.

"Alright then." Marco spoke before moved to vigorously eat out her snatch.

"AHHH!" she cried out with wide eyes at the sudden feeling while jumping. "Ah! Oh! Where's the fire speedy?"

"On your tiara, and maybe down here." he joked before taking a long slow lick across her folds.

"Ohhh!" she moaned before biting her lip and gripping the bed sheets. 'Crap! He's dominating me like a pro! If I don't do something soon he won't stop rubbing it in my face.' thinking back on her previous thought gave her an idea. She held his head and started grinding her hips into his mouth. "Come on, really get in there." she said before he slid his tongue in her slit. "Ahhhh!"

Marco began moving his tongue in and out. Each time it made her moan louder and squirm so much he had to hold her by the hips to keep her still. 'Man this is better than any wet dream I had. Time to bring it on home.' he moved his tongue from her folds and focused on her clit.

"OH FUCK!" she cried out while she gripped the sheets to the point they started to rip and smoke. "Ah! Hah! Ah! Oh sweet mother of magic!"

'I better make her cum before she burns the place down.' he flicked his tongue over her faster trying to bring her to her peak.

"Ahhh! I-I'm cumming!" she screamed as she soaked Marco in her juices.

"Woah!" he moved back a little as it coated his face and was surprised as it drenched him and had to hold a hand up to block some of it.

"Oh fuck….hah….that was great."

"Wow, you nearly flooded me. I thought you used fire?" he chuckled while wiping some of the juices from his face.

"Without my tiara my powers are weakened. The worst I can do is give you a first degree burn with my hands." she got out while wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Alright, I think we're both ready, unless someone is starting to get cold feet?"

"Hey, if you need to compose yourself I won't judge." he said in a cocky tone.

"Tch, you think I'd be winded from that? You're still an ameteur compared to some of the others I've gone to bed with." she threw back with the same tone.

"We'll see about that, name the position and I'll totally out last you."

"Oh really?" She said sitting up right. "Alright then, cowgirl."

"You got it, little lady." he spoke with a western tone.

"Don't push it, little boy." she smirked while moving over onto his lap with his dick pressed against her stomach.

'You won't be calling me little when I get through with you.' Marco thought. He held her hips and helped guide his dick under her. "Ready for a night you'll never forget?"

"Big time." Hekapoo lifted herself up and positioned her pussy over his cock before rubbing her slit against the tip. "Try not to pass out." she said before she started going down on him.

"I could say the same to you." he shot back before thrusting up swiftly driving his member into her. He felt her insides were burning up more than her hand and groaned while she hummed.

"I'll say this much, you're certainly up there in there in the size ranking." the magical woman spoke with a smile. "So I'm gonna be nice and let you take charge."

"With pleasure." he said moving one hand down to her ass and another on her right breast. He moved his head to the crook of her neck then kissed and nibbled at it. All while slowly moving in and out of her.

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff." she moaned while holding onto his shoulders as his hands worked their magic on her body. "But don't go too easy on me, it's fine if you want to be a little rougher."

In response to this his hands squeezed her ass and tit harder while he bit down on her harder and thrust into her cunt with greater force.

"Oh yes! That's it!" she moaned out feeling pain and pleasure at once while his cock hammered up into her.

"Looks like I'm gonna win, again." Marco said in his teasing tone.

"Not yet." she spoke and wrapped her legs around him while her form glowed a little and Marco felt her insides get hotter.

"Ah!" he let out a hiss and hardened his gaze. "So you wanna turn up the heat? Fine then." he went from groping her ass to swatting it.

"Ooh! Not bad, but not good enough." she smirked while moving her hips up and down his dick with his thrusts without letting go.

"Alright then, let's try something else." without warning Marco got a good grip on Hekapoo before pinning her to the wall and nailing her against it.

"AH!" she cried out while surprised and caught off guard as his thrusts were coming in harder than before.

"I guarantee that before we're finished you'll be calling me _Papi._ " Marco whispered in her ear.

"We'll see, little boy." she whispered before she bit down on his own neck and started nibbling it while moving her hips against his cock.

Marco then moved a hand to prod her anus with his middle finger. She jumped while he smirked and started sliding it in. "Wow that was with less resistance than I thought."

"I-I once fucked an ogre and his friend there." she moaned out while gripping his shoulders harder.

Marco moved faster and harder trying to go as deep as possible. But the more deeper he went the more he felt her insides get hotter. It wasn't long before he was poking at her cervix. "Fuck! I feel like my dick's gonna burn off!" he cried before pulling out. "Hang on...I gotta…. take a breather."

"What? Too much for ya?"

"If you mean your body heat then yeah, a little bit." he hissed while looking at his dick. "Nearly got crispy in there."

"Yeah sorry about that. tell you what, you pick what you wanna do. Anything at all."

"Well...there is one thing I always wanted to try." he said while scratching his chin.

"What is it?"

"First your gonna have to bend over the bed." He instructed as he set her down on her feet.

"Alright." she got on all fours and bent over the edge.

Marco got behind her and inserted two fingers into her asshole before spreading them to stretch it out.

"Oh, I think I get ya. You're wanting to try some anal, right?" asked Hekapoo.

"In a manner of speaking." Marco replied before inserting another finger. "But it might be a smidge different than what you've had. All I can say is that you might be walking funny later." as he finished speaking he moved a fourth finger into her.

"Wouldn't be the first time." she said before she gasped feeling his whole hand get pushed into her rectum. "W-Woah!"

"On earth we call this fisting." he said while moving his hand in and out.

"I-I like it!" she gasped from the movement. "Never had a HAND up there! B-But first time for everything, ah! Right?" she moaned while gripping the sheets. She was amazed at the unrivaled mix of pain and pleasure. His muscular arm was three times the size of the ogre she slept with, at least.

"Well if it hurts just let me know."

"It hurts like like a bitch already fool, that's why it's so good!" she moaned with each movement. Her ass constricting tighter each time he pulled his arm back. "Oh fuck! I wish this happened sooner! Aw yeah! Where did you learn this!?"

"Back on earth I was looking up _fishing,_ but thanks to a typo I ended up on a porn sight." Marco replied pushing in even deeper.

"Well whatever you do, hah! don't you dare stop!" she warned between moans while laying her her head on the mattress.

"Wasn't planning on it." Marco stated. As he felt her ass stretch wider he made a devious smile and pumped his arm faster.

"OH FU-U-UCK!" she cried out as her eye started to roll back. "MORE!"

"Happy to oblige." Marco said before he put more force in his movements until he was nearly elbow deep in her ass.

'My mind's going blank!' she thought as she felt her orgasm fast approaching. "MORE! I'M ALMOST THERE!"

Hearing that Marco stopped and pulled his arm out. "Nuh uh."

"W-What?!" she spoke with wide eyes and a frown. "Oh you little-"

"You wanna cum? Then you cum with me." he said before grabbing her hips and rammed into her pussy.

"Ah fuck! Then make me go wild!" she commanded as she felt him put every ounce of speed and power into every motion. "Oh shit yes! Go wild!"

Marco felt himself reaching his own limit and a gave one final thrust that broke through her cervix.

"I'm cumming!" they cried in unison as they reached their peaks at the same time.

Marco's sperm gushed inside her while her juices came spraying out onto the bed.

Tired and exhausted, the two laid next to each other on the bed. Their bodies covered in sweat and their chests heaving for precious oxygen.

"Wow….you really…..had it in you." Hekapoo panted. "I guess...there really is magic...on earth." she sighed in bliss and reveled in the afterglow.

"You guys have birth control here, right?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatevs." Hekapoo waved off, his question not even registering in her mind.

"Great, good to know." he smiled in blissful ignorance.

Later after they came down off their sexual high they got redressed. Hekapoo had to grab a new dress, which looked totally identical to the original, to replace the one he cut to ribbons.

"Man, all worth it." sighed Marco putting his vest back on then grabbed his hood and looked down at it. "Hey, Hekapoo."

"Yeah?"

He looked at the redhead and tossed the hood to her. "Something to remember me by."

"Wow, thanks." she smiled holding it up. "But you might wanna think about this, you might need it later."

"Nah. You keep it, I won't be needing it anymore."

"If you say so." she shrugged with a silent chuckle.

"But I gotta say, all this time was great and the best I've ever had, minus the bald spot you and your clones burned into the back of my head, and I'm not gonna forget you."

She smiled and looked away. "Aw jeez, did you have to get all sappy?"

"Yes, yes I did." he smiled and brought the scissors out and opened a portal.

"Oh, and FYI, if you want, I could watch your Dragon-cycle." she offered.

"You sure it won't be too much trouble?" he asked.

"I deal with Romulus half the time, compared to that taking care of that cutie downstairs won't be any trouble at all."

"Well, if you insist. Tell Nachos I said good bye." he took a deep breath and turned to the portal.

"One last thing I should mention." Hekapoo said putting her hands on his shoulders. "Time moves _way_ faster here, so to the people back home you'll only have been gone for a few minutes."

He looked at her confused before going wide eyed. "Say what?!"

"Not sorry." she said before pushing him through the interdimensional doorway.

"Gah!" he fell out and saw the portal close up and blinked before looking around and saw he was back in his room. "Woah." he gasped and covered his mouth before rushing to the bathroom. He saw he looked his old self and saw his body was back to normal too. He felt his face as moved his hands through his hair until thr reached the back of his scalp and felt the bald spot. "Seriously? That stayed the same!?"

"What did?" spoke Star walking over and blinking. "Wow, that's one nasty bald spot. Also Marco what happened to your hoodie?"

"You know what, don't ask." he said going back to his room and sat down in the bed and noticed the burger he was eating just minutes ago by earth's time. He picked it up and took a bite. "Huh, still warm."


	34. Jessebelle and James

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Jessebelle and James

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

James was looking around the room, which was covered in various members of the rich and powerful, with a depressed expression. This was because he didn't see anyone his age anywhere in the room. This was usually the same old party his parents threw to either get in good with some classy members, or to try and keep their position firm by making appearances. Something that usually left James by himself since any other rich kids were either busy or weren't interested in hanging with him. And now, James was just playing with his glass, only to get bumped by someone with red hair.

"Oof! Sorry." apologized the girl who looked about his age and had her hair in two pigtails that were curled while holding an Oddish in her arms.

"It's ok." James blushed. "It was my fault for just standing around like a statue." he looked down at her arms. "Nice Oddish by the way."

"Thank you." She smiled as the Pokemon looked at James. "Want to hold her? She's really sweet."

"Oddish."

"Sure." he held his hands out as she put the grass type in his grasp just as his own pokemon Growlie walked over curious.

"Growlithe?" He barked while sniffing the Pokemon. "Growl?"

"Oddish." spoke the pokemon moving her foot closer to touch his nose which he took as the moment to lightly nuzzle the appendage.

"Aw. What a cute Pokemon." The girl said while petting Growlie. "What's his name?"

"Well you might laugh, it's not really a creative name." he blushed embarrassed.

"Oh you can tell me, I promise not to laugh."

"Well, I named him Growlie." he admitted while said pokemon licked the girl's cheek.

"Aw. What a cute name." She giggled. "Oh right, can I have Rosey back?"

"Oh sure." he nodded handing the Oddish back to the girl. "Wait, I just realized I forgot to introduce myself. I'm James."

"Jessebelle. And um….can I be your...friend?" She lightly blushed.

"R-Really?" spoke James in shock and hope. "You want to be my friend?"

"Of course. Plus…" She hugged him. "You're a sweet young man."

James blushed since this was his first time getting hugged from a cute girl.

"Um...James?" She blushed. "Why are you here? It's so boring."

"Oh! Well to be honest, this is one of my parent's usual party. I just came cause I was hoping it'd be exciting, but it's kind of a downer really." he admitted rubbing his head while looking away.

"Oh, you mean the couple with the expensive tastes….wow they were boring as heck."

James couldn't help but chuckle hearing that. "Yeah, plus I kind of fall asleep whenever they hire a private tutor for me."

"Wow that's just sad. To have parents that act like Golems with depressants." Jessebelle said while playing with Growlie's ears. This got the desired effect as the fire type let his tongue hang out from the attention. "Aw so cute. You raised him so well….can you teach me your secrets!"

"Secrets? I don't think I could really teach anything. Plus your Oddish seems to like you plenty already."

"Oddish." Rosey smiled before nudging her leaves on Jessebelle' cheek.

"Well sometimes she tends to wander off." whispered Jessebelle with a sweatdrop.

"How so?" He whispered back as Rosey started nudging his cheek.

"Well when I'm training her on a new move, she likes to walk away when I'm not looking."

"Wow….she is just like a...um...a Pikachu with a trail of cheese." James said with wide eyes.

Jessebelle looked at him confused. "You've seen that happen?"

"Yes. But it was politics and the 'cheese' was my parents trying to get into the government, to pass a law that makes Pokemon trainers illegal...it didn't work." He deadpanned.

"Well I'm not one for being a trainer in the future. I just wanna show off how cute Rosey looks." she smiled flashing a peace sign.

"Really? Because you look cute." He then caught himself. "I mean Rosey!"

"Aww." she hugged him tighter. "You're so sweet!"

"Gah! S-Stop… My back!" He panted while feeling his spine cracking a little.

"Oh!" she pulled back as he sighed in relief. "Sorry."

"That's ok." he felt Growlie nudge his hand and nod to the doors. "That's a great idea Growlie."

"James?" Jessebelle asked confused. "What's a great idea?"

"Why don't we leave this party and go play outside?" he whispered with a smile.

"You read my mind." She grinned as both left the room.

(Outside)

They ran around outside with Rosey and Growlie playing their own game of tag with each other.

"So James." Jessabelle asked. "What are your hobbies? I like reading and looking at dresses."

"I mainly just like having fun and playing with Growlie, but my parents always push me to work harder because they said one day I'll have to continue the family line, whatever that means." he sighed.

"...it means to make children." She blushed. "And you're too young for that…"

"And the really worst part is I think they're gonna try and make me hang out with some girl I don't know and probably make me marry her!" he cried out while shivering in fear.

"Wow….what irresponsible parents, don't they care about YOU not their OWN interests." Jessebelle said in annoyance.

"Well they say they're doing this because they care, but I just don't know." he sighed leaning back on the ground to stare at the night sky.

"Well...maybe this 'marriage' this is too strong for your cute shoulders to hold." She said while holding his hands. "Maybe you should start small."

"What do you mean?" James said with a light blush feeling her hand.

"Well, maybe friends? Oh wait." She grinned. "Maybe she will be nicer to you?"

"Well, maybe." he spoke up while trying not to stutter.

"Aw." She smiled before hugging him. "Too cute! Like a baby Jigglypuff!"

'I can't believe she keeps hugging me. But it feels nice…'

"Oddish?" Rosey said while jumping on to James' head. "Odd?"

"Growlithe!" barked Growlie who ran over to try and tag Oddish, but this resulted in him accidentally tackling James. And causing him to fall on Jessebelle.

"...eep…" She blushed while feeling James on her body. "...James…"

"Ah! Sorry!" he cried out getting off her with a bright red blush while Growlie and Rosey walked to the sides to watch.

"...it's ok…" She blushed redder than her hair. "It wasn't your...fault." they turned to their pokemon who looked sheepish.

"Odd."

"Growl."

"JAMES!" Yelled two voices from the party. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Oh no, my parents must have noticed we're gone." sighed James. "We have to go back."

"Aw." She pouted. "And I was having fun too."

Both kids and their pokemon walked back to the front where James saw his parents standing there and looked miffed.

"James. Where did you run off to?" The mother asked while holding a fan. "And did you get your clothes all dirty?"

"No mother." James sighed.

"Well leaving the party and going outside during tonight is not a proper way to act." spoke his father.

"Yes father."

'Wow...what boring parents.' Jessebelle thought while keeping her eyes opened.

"Oh? And who's this?" asked his mother noticing Jessebelle.

"Oh sorry." She said waking up. "It's Jessebelle."

"James, is she your friend?" asked his mother with a smile.

"Yes mother." James said with a light blush. "Jessebelle is my friend."

"Hmmm, I suppose me and your mother can excuse you leaving for the party, but stay inside for the rest of the night. Your mother and I have important business to discuss."

"James?" She asked as his parents left to go back inside. "Can I see your room?"

"Sure." he smiled as he ran inside with Jessebelle running to follow as their pokemon tried to keep up.

(James room)

"Wow...it's too clean." Jessebelle said while looking around the room. "I think I can see through the walls it's so clean!"

"Thanks, I try to keep it as neat and tidy as possible." he smiled.

"So." She grinned while messing some books. "You would hate that?"

"Yes." he frowned.

"Oh...sorry." She blushed. "I just thought it would be fun."

"Well in that case." he moved over and rubbed her hair. "How's that?"

"J-James!" She blushed. "Why did you do that? My hair is not that fun...right?"

"Well it made me laugh." he chuckled seeing the front part look like she got out of bed.

"Grr…..wait?" Jessebelle smiled. "You like my hair?"

"Well yeah, it looks pretty." he admitted.

"Aw." She blushed. "So sweet. And to tell you the truth, your hair looks really cute as well."

Now he blushed and they looked away from the other. Only for Rosey and Growlie push them onto the floor.

"Ood."

"Growl."

Both kids looked at the other with James on top of Jessebelle while glaring at their pokemon who looked smug.

"Rosey!/Growlie!" Both blushed as the Pokemon ran out of the room. Leaving the two alone and blushing.

With the two pokemon running out the door, James' parents walked in and seemed amused at what they saw.

"Oh? It looks like James is finally growing up." The mother smiled. "Which is perfect, we have good news for you two."

"You're getting engaged." The father smiled as the two children looked at them in shock. "We talked to Jessebelle's parents, and were happy to hear you two were friends. So we decided you would be perfect when you grow up and get married."

"What!" James shouted. "Why!? What about my own feelings, my choices?!"

"James!" spoke his father in a firm tone. "Trust us, this is for your future."

"But-"

"No buts." Said his mother. "You will get married, for the family lineage."

The kids watched them leave and shut the door with James walking over to his bed and screamed into his pillow.

"James?" Jessebelle asked while rubbing his back. "Are you ok?"

"I can't believe they'd go and do that, involve you too!" he spoke with a frown as he hugged the pillow with sadness.

"Oh." She frowned. "Personally they should get eaten by some shark like Pokemon."

"That's kind of harsh." admitted James with a sigh. "Maybe I should just run away."

"...only if you take me along with you." Jessebelle smiled.

"Really? But what about your own parents?"

"Oh right. The 'make your daughter marry someone for money' parents?" She frowned while hugging James. "They won't notice that I'm gone."

"Are you sure? This is gonna be really tough, and I don't know what might happen." he spoke hugging her back.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "Even if we become criminals I want to start with you always," She then kissed his cheek. "James."

James face lit up like a flame with his jaw dropping before he fell back on his bed with a smile.

"Aw." Jessebelle smiled. "So cute. But let's get packed and get Rosey and Growlie."

"Whatever you say…." he muttered dazed with a goofy smile.

"Snap out of it!" She blushed.

(Outside the mansion)

"Come on James!" Jessebelle said while holding Rosey and a red bag. "We're almost out of the estate!"

"Coming!" he called with a blue bag while Growlie ran beside him.

"...why are you wearing clown shoes…?" She said as the boy was wearing red clown shoes.

"Well for one, to make you laugh." he smiled. "Did it work?"

"...a little." She blushed while trying to stifle her laughter.

"Second, maybe we can find work at a circus." he suggested.

"No. Just no." She frowned. "Being a clown would be dangerous, especially with all the cannons and fan girls."

"Well what do you suggest then?"

"Well….let's open a...bakery?" She suggested. "Can you cook?"

"Not that much, usually the maids do that."

"Oh." She pouted. "How about being treasure hunters?"

"You're kidding right?" he sweatdropped.

"No. Why?"

"Because treasure hunters need lots of stuff and a map, which we don't have."

"Well….we can try." She grinned while taking out an ancient coin with a Ghastly on the front and a crown on the other. "Looking for treasure together?"

James sighed. "You just won't let it go, will you?"

"Nope~" she giggled.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to try…."

"Ok!" She smiled before hugging James. "Let's go Jamey~"

He blushed as she started dragging him as they ran farther from the mansion with their pokemon following.

(Years later, lost temple)

"AAAHHHHHH!" Yelled an older James as he has holding a golden Meowth idol while running from a massive boulder. "IT'S OFFICIAL! I'M GONNA DIE!"

"VILEPLUME! USE SOLARBEAM!" Yelled a familiar voice as a huge beam of solar energy destroyed the boulder.

James slowly stopped and panted while trying to catch his breath.

"James!" Yelled a woman with two long red curls (Pezz from Megaman Star force) as she ran over to him. "Are you ok!?"

"Considering I was nearly flattened, fine." he got out with sarcasm.

"You're fine." She sighed. "What happened?"

"Considering how many times this has happened, what do you think?" he deadpanned.

"You triggered another trap while looking at a bottle cap?" Jessebelle said while rubbing James' head.

"No!...yes." he admitted.

"Oh you and your cute habits." She chuckled while both got out of the temple. "So anything good besides the statue?"

"Yes, the bottle cap hasn't been seen for fifty years!" he grinned holding it up.

"...ok." She looked at him confused. "So it's old?"

"Yes! Once I collect enough, I'll be able to pawn them off and be richer than the champion!" he declared with flames behind him and a raised fist.

"Even when we're both richer than your bastard parents with all the treasure we accumulated?" She sweatdropped.

"This will show that a so called 'silly' habit can triumph over their money."

"Well." She smiled. "If you do get the money," Jessabelle leaned in closer. "Please buy me a 'ring of love'~"

James blushed and looked at the statue. "Uh, let's go put this away!" he ran off in embarrassment.

"Oh James." She sighed while walking faster towards James. "You silly boy you~"

Vileplume ran to follow while they all headed towards a decent sized tent big enough for the four of them.

"Growl!" Growlie barked while its paw had a furry tail of brown and white.

"Hey Growlie." Jessabelle smiled. "Oh? What did you catch?"

"Growlithe!" he turned and growled at something in a bush where the tail stuck out.

"Hey get off me you mutt!" Yelled a Meowth in anger before turning to them. "He...hello…"

"T..T….TALKING MEOWTH!" screamed Jessebelle.

"Yea I'm a talking Meowth. No need to shout big lips." He yelled covering his ears.

"How can you talk?" asked James while frowning at the big lips comment to the woman.

"I practiced. And well." He looked away. "Funny how love can break your heart for just trying to change…"

"Growl?"

"Yes. It sucks you big ball of flames!"

"Ummm, so what are you doing here?" spoke James confused.

"Oh…." He sweated. "Um you wouldn't believe that I was here to sell cookies?"

"No." spoke humans at once.

"Drat." He said as Rosey looked at him.

"Vile?"

"No. I'm not a crazy 'chicken fucker.' You need to wash that mouth of yours." Meowth sweatdropped.

"Just tell us!" growled Jessebelle.

"Ok ok! I was here to get that statue...for a friend." Meowth said while both humans looked uninterested.

"Uh huh, Growlie, use Flamethrower."

"Growl?"

"He said why?" Meowth translated. "That and should I...eat...my TAIL AAHHH!"

"Just who is this friend of yours?"

"...um…..well….myself…." He admitted. "What?"

"Growlie, go nuts." ordered James.

"Growl!" He barked before attacking Meowth who ran around like crazy.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Vile Vile?"

"I'M NOT A PUSSY!" Meowth yelled before getting hit by a Flamethrower to the ass. "AHI!"

The normal type ran off while James and Jessebelle sweatdrop.

"Ok...if he comes back you attack him Jessebelle." James said while sitting on the sleeping bag.

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to make an innocent girl do that?" she mock pouted.

"A cute innocent girl?" He teased. "Like you?"

"Well do you see any others?"

"Mmm….Vileplume?" he half-mocked.

"Vile?" spoke said pokemon confused before huffing. "Vile Vileplume!"

"So I'm not as cute as Rosey?" Jessebelle pouted. "How rude."

He chuckled as she sat down next to him and patted her back. "You're real easy to get flustered."

"And you're a cutie." She retorted with a smile. "A hot cutie."

He blushed again and saw her touch her curls.

"Hey James, I'm thinking of changing my hair, what do you think?"

"Well. It's cute...and soft...and," James started to run his mouth. "Beautiful."

"Well thanks, but I'm thinking of changing it cause it's been so long." she smiled with a blush.

"Please don't." He frowned. "It suits you perfectly."

"Thanks." she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

James blushed before kissing her lips. "You're welcome Jessebelle."

"Ooh! You don't kiss me on the lips that often." she smiled while feeling giddy.

"Maybe it should be more often." He grinned while the Pokemon left the tent. "So...um...well…"

"Yes?"

"Can we...um...f..f..uck?" James blushed as Jessebelle got up and closed the tent flaps.

"James, you serious? Cause I'm not gonna take this if you're joking." she spoke seriously.

"I'm more serious than anything Jessebelle." He said while grinning.

She grinned and leaned in to his ear. "Then you better be ready for the ride of your life."

(Outside)

"Growl?"

- **pokespeech activated** -

"Rosey?"

"Yeah?"

"Should we leave?" He asked while blushing from the moaning inside the tent.

"Oh yeah." she nodded already starting to walk away.

"Wait for me!" He said as the screen went dark with the camera zoomed into the tent where moaning and hearts could be seen coming outside the tent.


	35. Hermione and Harry

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Hermione and Harry

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hogwarts, Gryffindor commons, girls side, 12:30 am-

Hermione was currently sleeping as she had a book of potions on her face. The reason? Studying mostly and trying to stay on top of her work also is a factor but mostly studying for a test next week. But it was definitely taking it's toll on her. Plus the black bags under her eyes weren't helping her case.

'Gotta memorize this last chapter...then I can go to bed.' She snored in her head before hearing a massive crash from her bed. Which was kind of covered in hard books and her wand. "What the!?"

"Ow! That's gonna sting in the morning."

Hermione turned and saw a black robed figure on the bed. 'What the….? Who is this guy and why is he in the Gryffindor commons?' She then saw him getting up and looking around the room.

"Alright, where'd I land at? Looks old, ancient, but still comfy." he turned and saw Hermione. "Oh Hogwarts, classic."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked now really confused and on guard.

"I'm gonna be frank, it's Yui and tell me, which year are you in?"

"Second, why?"

"Have you heard of the chamber of secrets?"

"Huh? But that's a myth." 'Just WHO is he?!'

"Alright so this is before it opened. I'm gonna give you info that's true and about the future. This year it's gonna be opened, a basilisk comes out, petrifies a bunch of people, you being one of them, and Harry saves us all again by killing it with the Gryffindor sword."

"...you're insane! How is that even real?!" She yelled.

"Sweety, I've seen stuff that would scar you for life. I know how this whole story plays out, and I'm willing to help you stay alive AND help your best friend out, but if you wanna take the chance at being eaten, be my guest." he replied walking to the window.

Hermione blinked while thinking about the pros and cons of the strange figure. But the pros outweighed the cons this time. "Hey wait a second!"

"Yeeeees?"

"What do you mean you know 'how this story plays out'?"

"I mean I could tell you days about the future. What's gonna happen tomorrow, the next week, next year, I could even tell you what happens to YOU in the future after your school life is over, but be warned, it's not pretty."

"Try me, I faced a Cerberus, a large pile of creeping vines, killer keys and giant magical chess pieces."

"Alright, then sit back and don't be scared to go throw up if need be."

(One long talk later)

"..." Hermione looked at the figure in shock, fear and disgust.

"Need to go throw up?"

"No….but how?!" She yelled in horror. "How does this whole thing happen and WHY RON OF ALL PEOPLE?!"

"Believe me, I ask myself that too. I mean in the long run, you and Harry look cuter and have so much more chemistry together. But for some reason he gets with Ginny, I think so he can be 'part of the family' or something involving Ron's family."

'...I'm going to hex Ron to death!' "W-Wait, me and Harry have a what?!"

"Chemistry, I'm saying that you and him seem like you have a closer connection than Ron, who as I said turns into an annoying bastard later down the road. So yeah, although the fact I told you all this just means I've changed the timeline so much I'm surprised it hasn't imploded already."

"But why? We aren't that close." She said while feeling red on the cheeks.

"Well not that much now, but as the years go on you do kinda seem closer." He said with a chuckle.

Hermione blushed before seeing the figure giving her a book titled _How to get your man in five easy steps-Yandere addition. By Yui_ in bold letters. "Huh?"

"Read it, you will thank me a ton later on." he replied before stepping on the window. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get going. Oh and if you tell anyone else about the future their heads will explode. Bye now!"

She ran to the window as the figure fell off and saw he landed into a black portal that vanished in front of her eyes. 'What the….?' She looked at the book and felt a twinge of curiosity in her heart. 'Should I read it? I mean...this is all so weird and out of nowhere!'

A note landed on her which read _It's real so get to reading Miss cat girl!_

Hermione looked around and frowned before opening it. 'I'll give it a look and then go to bed, but that's it!'

The first chapter was simply a page that read:

Step one- When saved by a troll or other being, then thank him or her by hugging him or her tight. They love affection, especially ones from abusive families.

'Thats….kind of accurate, but abusive family? What does that mean?' she thought before turning to the next chapter.

Step two- When in doubt, make friends with interest. Do things for him and never be afraid of one's insecurities. Most people love a strong person with a big heart.

'Thats kind of good advice but why does…..oh.' she thought realizing the stuff she did for Harry and the step as one in the same. 'Well, he did risk his life to save me when he could have stayed with the others.'

Step three- If one were to look beyond the veil of appearances, then one can see the person's kind but fragile heart. That is what one must fix before things look up for you.

She looked slightly confused that this before the future events the figure talked about sunk back into her mind. 'That's it! I can't believe I forgot! He's had to live with a terrible childhood because of his aunt, uncle, and cousin. If I show him that I'm there for him, maybe that'll help.'

Step four- If you make sure he's safe, make sure that you FIGURE OUT who's your friends and enemies. And if someone is always mocking or demeaning the person in question, make them pay in a unique way. (Note: violence or mind scarring is fair but be careful to keep others from finding out).

She blinked at that before reading the last chapter.

Step five- BE YOURSELF AND MAKE SURE YOU GET HIM OR HER BEFORE SOMEONE TAKES HIM OR HER!

She reeled back at the last one and shut it before putting it aside. 'Alright, time for bed.'

(Next morning)

"Zzzzz." Hermione snored while laying on a table in the Great Hall.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?" She got up and looked at the speaker while rubbing her eyes. "Yes Harry?"

"Are you ok? You kind of look...tired."

"Sorry, I was up all night studying."

"Studying what?" Asked Ron. "How to turn cats into dogs?"

"Why would I try to understand that?" she frowned.

"Because." He shrugged. "Plus if you do get a cat I think Scabbers would be scared."

'I would rather let it be fed to that cat.' She thought remembering that the figure said about that rat. "Ron, have you ever thought that getting a different pet would be a better idea?"

"Why? It's been with the family for years."

"And you do recall that rats don't live that long, yes sometimes, but for that long? Either it's a different creature or something else entirely.

"...huh?"

"Nevermind." she sighed. 'They wouldn't believe me, and if I tell them all this then it would really mess with time. I need to try and change things as they happen and be as discreet as possible.'

Ron looked at his food before a red owl flew by and a package landed right on Hermione's lap.

"Huh? What's this?" She said while looking at it. The only thing on it was a note that read _Just in case. Omni._ 'Omni?'

"Who is it from?" Asked Harry.

"Is it from me?" Asked Ron.

"No." she replied while opening it up. The package was a dark purple dress with light blue lines down the long skirt.

"Wow, didn't expect anyone to give you a dress Hermione." Harry admitted.

"Same here." She said looking at the dress.

"But it might look good if this school ever gets a ball or something like that." He chuckled. "But what are the odds of that?"

'Just in our fourth year.' she thought while closing the package up. "Um, hey Harry, wanna practice our defense spells after we're done eating?"

Harry blinked. "Really? But don't we have other spells to do?"

"Yes but since you know who attacked you last year it might be a good idea to get more acquainted with defense spells." she whispered with concern.

"Well….maybe?" he whispered back.

"Thanks, we can practice in one of the empty classrooms." she said while glancing at Ron and Ginny. 'I'm not going to let them interrupt, it might lead to issues later on that might hurt my Harry….wait my Harry?'

(later)

"Ok, let us start with a simple disarming charm."

"Ok, you go first."

She nodded while raising her wand. "Expelliarmus!"

Harry raised his wand before it was flung out of his hand.

"Try again Harry." she said while watching Harry getting his wand. "Expelliarmus!"

He opened his mouth, but it got sent flying out of his hand again. "Hermione!"

"You can't let your guard down even for a second. What if this was a real duel or battle?" she said seriously. "Now again."

He frowned before getting his wand back. "Expelliarmus!"

"Expelli-" she tried to say before her wand was knocked away. "Excellent work Harry, but it needs a little more practice."

"Well that's what we're here for, right?"

She nodded before grabbing Harry's wand and gave it back to Harry. "Ok, now we will take a few steps back and at the count of three we fire at each other."

"Right."

They moved towards each other before turning and leaned next to each other before walking away.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" they said before casting the spells and disarming each other at the same time.

"Woah, didn't see that coming."

"But you did have a fast reflex time so I say you pass." She said with a smile. "The next part will be-"

"Wait." Harry interrupted. "Could I do the next spell?"

"Um sure?"

Harry smirked before saying. "Titillando!"

A beam shot out and hit Hermione who didn't flinch before she slowly smiled and started to giggle before it turned into laughter. "AHAH! H-Harry you HAHA!" 'Oh the tickling spell! He's going to get it!'

After a while the spell lost its potency as Hermione started to calm down a little.

"So no hard feelings?" Harry asked innocently.

"Oh I wouldn't say that."

He blinked before hearing the words 'Locomotor mortis' as his legs started to freeze in place and fell to the ground. "Hermione!"

'Gotta love that curse.' she thought before looking at Harry's annoyed face. "Hey, think of it like good practice to expect the unexpected."

"Yeah yeah." He said before casting another spell. "Stupefy!"

Hermione was knocked back and felt her body freeze up.

He finally got up and chuckled. "How was that for unexpected?"

'That was unexpected.' she thought with admiration. 'He really is kind of getting the hang of it.'

"I gotta say, maybe we should make this a weekly thing." he said as the spell started to lose its power over Hermione.

"That sounds good." she said stretching her arms. "How about every Saturday? 7-5?"

"Thats a great time Hermione." he smiled.

"But I will be a lot more strict with you." she warned with a serious tone.

Harry nodded before getting an idea. "Titillando!"

"AhAHAH! H-HARRY AAHAH!"

(A few weeks later)

"Good work on that last spell." Hermione said as they took a break from training. "I didn't even see that Petrificus Totalus spell."

"Thanks, I've been working on it all week."

"I know." She smiled. "But you really have been improving, I mean before you couldn't even hit me fast enough but now you're quite as fast as a gunslinger."

"Wait you know about gunslingers?"

"My family IS a muggle one so I know about them." she said while stretching her arms. "Plus I did watch a few shows about them."

'Wow….didn't expect that.' He thought in surprise.

"Keep that up and you'll be an expert in no time."

"Thanks," He grinned. "Especially when it comes from a good teacher like you, Hermione."

She felt her heart skip a beat at that compliment. "Um, thanks."

"Anytime Hermione." he said getting up. "So what's next?"

"Oh that….I really didn't think of anything for today besides that last spell and Jelly-Legs Jinx." she admitted with embarrassment.

"Well, we could always take a break for the day."

She nodded. "That sounds good and maybe we could try….pranking Ron?'

"Wait, huh? But you don't seem the kind of person to do that."

"Well maybe I wanna do something other than study. Even I know it gets boring and old." she said while thinking about what to use on Ron.

"Well ok, but what do you suggest?"

She smirked. "Well it involved the pimple jinx, the tickling charm and a few spiders."

(With Ron)

"Zzzzzz." Ron snored in his bed while dreaming of food. "Bacon….zzzzz." Not knowing he was going to have a bad morning.

(Later)

"So Hermione," Harry said while sitting on a chair in the lounge room. "Do you think this prank is a little too much?"

"Nah, I kinda have a feeling later on it'll feel just right." She said with a smile.

"Um….ok?" He said before hearing a large screaming from the bedroom. "I think he found out."

"Huh, I expected Ron to not realize until the next day." idly remarked Hermione before chuckling.

"Mione?"

She blinked at that. "Was that a nickname?"

"Yes, thought it would suit you." Harry admitted before Ron ran out with large pimples on his face and covered in spiders as he couldn't stop laughing like a hyena.

"Whahaahahahaha! H-H-Helpahahahaha!"

"What?" Hermione chuckled. "I couldn't hear you clearly."

"H-HELPAHAHAHA!" He laughed while running out of the room as laughter was sounded from the school halls.

"Maybe it was." spoke Harry while trying to hold in his laughter.

"But you must admit, it was funny." Hermione giggled while finding it hard not to laugh hardly as she fell out of the chair and laughed loudly on the ground. 'Oh god! My spleen!'

Harry smiled while crouching down and patted her back while letting her get it out of her system.

"Ha ha ha….oh." She said calming down. "That was so….he he. Funny, now I know why Fred and George like playing pranks." She slowly got up and smiled. "Thanks for helping me Harry."

"No problem Mione." He said before asking. "But why the prank?"

"Because I needed to let some stress out." She said. "And I just thought it would be an interesting experience."

"Well be careful, do more pranks like that and you might put Fred and George out of business." he joked.

"Maybe I should." Teased Hermione. "And you might be my co conspirator."

He sweatdropped at that.

"But in all seriousness, I'm not gonna make it a habit, but it does help."

"Oh." Harry said before asking. "So Mione, want to get some lunch?"

"Sounds good to me." She smiled while heading out. "But later we will start practicing how to use sponge knees curse."

"Ok." He said while following her out. 'Man, she sure showed me a new side of herself.'

'I hope I can stop the future events that will happen.' She thought while getting out of the room. 'Plus me marrying Ron, not in your life.'

(A few weeks later)

Both students were currently resting in the girl's room, thankfully no one was there at the time, as they talked about their personal preferences. And in this instance it was books.

"So Fifty Shades of Gray?"

"One of the worst, no contest."

"Really?" Harry asked. "You don't like that book?"

"It's just smut and dominating with whips." She said. "Not really good literature."

"Well I kind of like Little Red Riding Hood."

"Always a classic."

"I also like Beauty and the Beast." He said with a smile.

"What else? Sleeping Beauty too?" she teased.

"Yes and a few other stories." He said seriously. "But my real favorite is Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. The Brothers Grimm version that is."

"That's a really good one too." She smiled. "And it's my favorite too. Especially the whole 'true love' kiss part."

"Oh, well I like the queen. Kind of reminds me of…" he shivered. "A female Snape."

Hermione shivered at the image. "You might want to not tell me that again Har."

"Har?"

"You call me Mione, so why not call you Har?"

"Fair enough point." he said while scratching his head.

Hermione nodded while chuckling. "So Har, any other stories you liked?"

"Just one other." He said. "The Little Mermaid."

'That's kind of symbolistic.' She thought.

"I guess I like seeing her curiosity get piqued and go through so much just to see a new world."

"But she died at the end you know."

"Yes but in a way, her love for the prince kind of was noble in a way. Especially when she had the chance to kill him but chose not to. It's just noble but sad in a way."

'And reminds me of that future that guy said a while back.' she thought while subtly moving over and pulling Harry into a hug.

"Mione?" He said while feeling a little confused at the sudden hug. "What are you doing?"

"Just felt like giving you a hug, that's all."

"Oh." He said while returning the hug. 'I'm not complaining, this is actually pretty nice.'

'Harry, I will change it.' She thought. 'I will change it all, so that I'll not be the mermaid.' "Har, thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend." she smiled while hugging him tighter. "It means a lot to me."

Harry felt a lot better while hugging just as tight. "Same here Mione. You're my best friend and I'm grateful you stayed with me for all that Sorcerer's Stone fiasco."

"Trust me Harry, you're not gonna see me leave your side when you need me, especially in a situation like that."

"Thanks." He smiled as they continued to hug for a while. 'I hope nothing ruins it.'

Hermione heard his heartbeat and started to calm down. 'Harry, you really are a good person.'

"And I said it wasn't a…" spoke Alicia Spinnet while talking with Angelina Johnson as they walked into the room before seeing the two hugging. "Um...I'll just leave you two alone."

"Wow, I didn't know they were THAT close." whispered Angelina to Alicia as they walked out while the two friends watched.

"I know." Alicia whispered back. "And I thought that Ginny would have gotten the courage to ask Harry out. But it looks like Hermione got there before her."

Both blushed hearing that and quickly broke the hug.

"Mione….I think we gave the wrong...impression." Harry said with a flustered tone.

"Agreed." She said with an equally flustered tone. 'But it did kind of sound nice.'

'Oh man I hope this doesn't go around into a rumor.' Harry thought before seeing Hermione looking at him again. "Mione?"

"Harry, I have a suggestion." She said with a smile. "Let's make them think that we're dating, that way they don't pry into it. Think of it like a prank."

"What? But then it'd spread and might give people the wrong impression."

"So? We can do it for a while then tell them it's a prank. Like maybe a month." She said while thinking of other things. "So how about it?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, just one try please?" she pleaded. "Imagine everyone's faces when they find out it's a trick, even Fred and George would be caught off guard."

He thought about it and imagined the image in his head. "Fine, but nothing else ok."

"Thank you Harry." She smiled while hugging him again as somehow Luna popped up near the front door.

"Aw, what a sweet couple." She smiled while giving a thumbs up. "I approve."

"LUNA!" They cried out as the screen went black.


	36. Darci and Toyman

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Darci and Toyman

Series: Superman the Animated Series

xxxxxxxxxxx

At an abandoned warehouse in Metropolis is where we find one of it's best known villains at work.

"Just a little bit longer, it's almost perfect!" cheered Toyman while wearing a welding mask and working on something resting on a large slab. "Now, to give her life!" He said as he reaches out and pulled down on a large switch.

The cables hooked up to the object sparked with power as the slab was lit up.

"Yes, yes, bring my creation to life!" He laughed as the object began to move. He pulled the switch down as it got enough power and saw it slowly start to sit up. He saw the object slowly step off the slab and saw his creation, a tall blonde woman with an hourglass figure with bright blue eyes. She wore a black strapless dress that covered herself and had a smile on her face.

"Yes, Darci is alive!" He said happily as she stared at him.

"Hello master, what can I do for you?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Hmmm, I'm thinking a little fashion show. I've already picked out some dresses that would look beautiful on you." He said as he gestured to a table full of dresses next to a runway.

"As you wish master." She said as she walked towards the table of dresses.

Toyman himself sat down in a comfy recliner chair he set up and folded his hands together. 'I'm glad to see this version doesn't show any signs of resistance or free will, good.'

Darci picked up a blue one piece swimsuit and went behind a small curtain and switched her dress out for that.

"You can come out onto the runway when you're ready Darci."

Said doll walked out and walked onto the runway set up for her with half lidded eyes and stuck a pose at the end. "How do you like this master?"

"Now that's a wonderful fit on you." He said as he clapped his hands happily.

"Do you have any specific requests master?" Darci asked Toyman curiously.

"Oh no my dear, I want you to go ahead and try out more." He said as he pointed back at the table of clothes.

"Yes master." She said as she picked out a tight black unitard with a fluffy rabbit tail and matching ears. She went back behind the curtain and quickly switched the swimsuit out before walking out. "How do you like this one master?" She asked as she posed again.

"Very nice." He said with a grin as he stared at her.

She smiled and went back before it kept going with her trying on all sorts of outfits.

"Perfect, just perfect." he said with a smile.

Unknown to both of them it was beginning to rain outside and the building had a leak in the roof

Darci was looking through the clothes as one of the pipes started dripping near her. The drops that landed on her began to soak into her "skin" which then got into her circuits and mainframe.

Darci stood up feeling something was wrong before twitching as her body started jerking around.

"Darci, I'm waiting." Toyman called.

Sparks came out of her head while she groaned. "Ugh, my head."

"Darci, what's the hold up?" Toyman asked impatiently as he began to get up.

Said doll blinked while looking at one dress in particular and smiled before grabbing it. "I'm fine master, just sit down, ok~?"

Toyman sat back down while surprised at the sudden change in tone. "Ok, but hurry out."

Darci grabbed the dress and started getting it on with a giggle. 'I can't wait for him to see this!'

Toyman brushed his fingers on the armrest before Darci walked back onto the catwalk.

"How do you like this one master~?"

"Oh my."

Standing on the runway was Darci who was wearing a white wedding gown with a low cleavage and a slit on the side to show off her legs.

"What about this one master?" She asked as she stepped off the runway and began to approach him.

"Well I must say it does show off your...parts quite well." He said as he felt himself blush underneath his mask. 'Wow! I didn't know I grabbed that when I robbed that clothing shop.'

'It seems like master likes this, good' she thought as she got closer.

"I must say Darci, you look very fetching in that."

"Thank you master, I'm glad my husband likes it."

'Husband? I didn't program that into her.' he thought as he suddenly realized how close she was. "Um, Darci, can you back up a little?"

"Why? do you not love me?" she pouted.

"N-no, not at all, you're just really close."

"Oh! Sorry master." She said as she quickly took a step back. "I didn't mean to upset you master."

"It's fine, just next time be mindful of how close you get, ok?"

"Yes master."

"Good, now then, how about we continue with the fashion show?"

"At once master." She said as she walked back to the dresses, making sure to sway her hips.

Toyman stared before she went behind the curtain. 'What was that all about?' He thought as she changed her clothes. 'She can't be growing independent, is she?' He thought before Darci began to walk back onto the runway. His eyes widened behind his mask since she walked out without any clothes on.

"Well, how do you like my birthday suit master~"

"I-I-I-I...um..." He said with a blush under his mask as he began to get a nosebleed from staring. 'Woah momma!' He thought before passing out from excitement.

"Master!" She shouted as she ran towards him. She shook him while getting worried. "Master what's wrong?"

When he didn't respond she began to panic.

"Oh no! Master! Master!" She said as she grabbed him and began to shake him. "MASTER!"

(Later)

Toyman groaned as he started to slowly wake up. "Ugh, what happened?" He moaned as he looked around.

"Master! You're ok!" He heard Darci shout before she tackled him into a hug. "I was so worried about you!"

"I-I'm fine Darci, you can let go now."

"Oh, sorry master." She said as she let go of him. "You didn't wake up and I was scared."

"Well, I'm ok now, so no need to worry." he said as he looked around and realized they were inside the giant doll house. "Why'd you bring us here?"

"Well, after you passed out I thought perhaps it was because you were uncomfortable so I moved you here in hopes you would wake up and you did!" she smiled.

'I don't think that's how it works.' he thought with a sweat drop. "Well I'm feeling much better."

"Great, then we can play house!"

"Hmm, well I don't see why not."

"Great! I'll be your wife and you can be my husband!" She said happily.

'This might be fun.' He thought as Darci stared at him happily. "Alright Darci, let's play."

"Great!" She said happily as she grabbed him and began to drag him through the house.

He ended up dragged to the bedroom. "Wait, what are we doing in here, I thought we were playing house?" He asked in confusion.

"We are. And this is where husband's and wives sleep together."

"S-sleep together?" He said as she suddenly grabbed his clothes and began to pull them off. "Darci! Control yourself."

"I am in control sweetie, now get those clothes off, husband and wife don't wear clothes while sleeping."

'She's not listening to me!' He thought as she finished taking off his clothes before tossing him onto the bed before quickly stripping as well. 'I must take control of the situation.' He thought as she began to climb onto the bed. "Darci I command you to stop."

"Why? Don't you love me husband?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Because if anyone gives orders around here it's me."

"Not now, a marriage is equal partnership sweetie." she purred before pulling him under the sheets.

"T-then it's time to stop playing house!"

"Not so soon master." She said as she pulled him closer to her as she made herself comfortable underneath the sheets.

'This is not how I expected this to go.' he thought as Darcy began to close her eyes. 'Maybe I'll see if I can fix her after sleeping though.' He thought as he began to close his eyes underneath his mask.

"Good night master."

"Good night Darci." he yawned back as she lightly kissed his cheek.


	37. Female Scraplets and Jack

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Scraplets and Jack

Be warned I saw the episode for red energon, but that didn't happen until AFTER this chapter was finished, so just imagine this universe never had red energon which has different effects because I warned you, and I don't wanna hear 'Red Energon doesn't do that' or else.

Series: Transformers Prime

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Forest outside Autobot base-

It was a peaceful day for all the wildlife in the world. From the birds to the deer's to the nearly dead Scraplet...wait huh?

The itty bitty robot was dragging itself on the ground while it's eyes moved around the forest, not picking up any heat signatures of any kind, except for ones too tiny or not the ones it could eat, and made it seem like it was following around blindly. And the worst part, there was no metal anywhere! Yes in small amounts but not enough to repair it and reproduce. And that's bad since it looked ready to collapse.

It kept moving based on the need to find any metal, unaware of the hole right in front of it. It fell down and landed in a pit of red liquid that was familiar to it. Energon. And it was sinking into the mess of liquid energy.

It's sensors picked up the heat source, but could only squirm around as it kept sinking. It then started to sink to the bottom as a small chipmunk looked from the hole.

"Chi?" It said before the hole started to glow a bright red as a large arm of metal and synthetic skin grabbed the edge. "Chi!" it turned and ran off in fright.

The hand moved as a humanoid figure with light gray skin, long gray hair like cords, blue optics with glasses on its face. It's body was feminine in nature as it had a large F cup chestplate and large ass. It's legs and hands were long and sharp as her teeth looked like a sharks.

It looked over it's form and was stunned at how much it's body was filled with energon and how invigorated it felt. It then started to open its mouth and heard some sounds coming from it. It tried again. "H...Hu...Hun….Hungry…."

It rubbed it's head while looking around before walking off in a random direction. Not knowing it was near a large mountain that it was a few hours ago.

-Autobot base-

"So Arcee." Jack said while looking at the Autobot. "Are you feeling ok? I mean after that happened and all."

"Don't worry Jack, my processor's feeling nice and warmed up." reassured the Autobot while stretching out her arms. "But that's one thing I never wanna deal with again. How do you humans deal with it?"

"Either we call for an exterminator or just set up traps." Miko said while looking around for some of Bulkheads' parts that fell off him during the incident. "Personally I would have called an exterminator, wait, do you guys even have one for those things?"

"Technically we are the exterminators." spoke Ratchet looking through the system. "Each one of us has the weapon and technology to deal with those things, but sometimes when it gets too much, we tended to use a small EMP blast to try and knock them out before launching them far off of Cybertron in pods."

"Or we just chuck them at the Cons." Bulkhead smirked. "They hate Scraplets just as much as we do."

"Ooh! Now that'd be sweet to see. Maybe we should have kept a few more, imagine the looks on their faces if we started chucking at them like water balloons." smiled Miko with glee.

"Or they can do the same with us." Ratchet frowned. "They are not bioweapons, but Cybertronian life forms, just more of a nuisance than any of us, but still life forms from the same planet."

"I just hope we don't see anymore any time soon." spoke Rafael.

Just then the sound of metal getting chewed up at a fast pace was heard from the entrance.

"You just had to jinx's us." Miko deadpanned.

All of them turned and saw a hole slowly form and saw several Scraplets appear while making the hole bigger and bigger.

"Food."

"Food."

"Food."

"Ah scrap." spoke Arcee as they saw Scraplets flood in and land on the ground with others climbing onto the walls from the hole.

The Scraplets then looked around and saw tons of heat signatures in the room, but one of them caught their attention as the heat signature from a non metal being was off the charts.

"Autobots, prepare to fire." spoke Optimus as all of them had their blasters out.

They kept looking at the heat signature source, which happened to be Jack, and one of them said.

"Organic."

"Um, you guys heard that, right?" spoke Jack while he, Miko, and Rafael stayed back.

"Yeah, but that's not possible." spoke Ratchet. "Scraplets can't talk."

"They don't?"

"They are predators yes, but they don't have the mental capacities to form any form of language."

"Organic." The Scraplet said again. "Get organic."

"I think it means us." spoke Miko with a gulp before Bulkhead got in front of them with his mace out.

One of the Scraplets moved towards them before running towards the kids and...hugged Jake tight?

"Organic, warm."

"What the?" he spoke up in surprise while standing on one leg and keeping the other one out. "Guys, what's it doing?"

"Hugging you?" Miko said confused as another one ran over and hugged his other leg. "Um is this natural or something?"

"No, it's not." spoke Optimus moving over cautiously. "Jack, try and see if you can get it to let go."

He nodded with a gulp as he looked at the Scraplet. "Um, can you let go?"

"Negative." It said as more started to run towards Jack. "Objective shall be obtained."

"What objective?"

"Cuddling for an indefinite amount of time."

Bumblebee made several sounds while looking lost as the others lowered their weapons with confusion.

"Ok what the slag is going on here?" Bulkhead said in confusion. "Aren't these scraps suppose to eat metal and nothing else?"

"For some reason they don't wanna do either." Arcee moved closer and carefully while all of them surrounded Jack with some climbing up onto his body.

"Warm."

"Warm."

"Huge." One said while moving down his shirt while another down his pants.

"Proceed with cuddling." The main one said before they hugged Jack tightly.

"Ok this is getting weird." he spoke while Miko snickered and Rafael was baffled.

"Hey Jack, is that a Scraplet in your pants or are you just happy to see us?" joked the asian while trying to stifle her laughter.

"Not funny!" He yelled before one of the Scraplets looked at her and growled.

"Enemy, initiate intimidation mode."

"Uh oh." muttered Miko as they turned with their eyes turning red before showing off their teeth.

"Hey wait a second!" Jack called out. "She's just joking. And she's my friend."

They turned to him before their teeth sunk in again as their eyes turned blue. "Friend, initiating cute mode mark 1."

"Wow, this is incredible." smiled Rafael while crouching down and reaching a hand out to the nearest one.

It looked at it before sniffing it and nipped it lightly. "Yuck, organic. Needs more iron."

"He's a friend too, and please don't go biting them."

"Yes organic." It said before licking Rafael's hand with it's metallic tongue while the other Scraplets looked at Arcee.

"Food?"

"Don't even try it." she frowned having one blaster out. "Ratchet, any idea just what in the allspark is going on right now?"

"I have no idea. This is just insane."

Optimus rubbed his chin while they went back to moving close to Jack. "Perhaps these Scraplets have been modified."

"By what?" Asked Bulkhead. "There's nothing that could do something like this."

"Red." One Scraplet said from on top of Jack's nose. "Red liquid energon."

"Now that's just ridiculous." Ratchet scoffed. "Energon itself is blue, and dark energon is dark purple. There is no such thing as red energon."

"Will show." They said before they let go of Jack and grabbed him before crawling out of the base. "Follow us."

"Woah there." he spoke at their ushering while turning to the others. "Maybe we should take a look."

"That might be a good idea." Rafael said while running after them. "It might explain what's going on."

Bumblee made several beeps to Optimus.

"Your not serious about this are you?!" Ratchet intervened. "They might be leading us to a trap!"

"Wait." spoke Optimus walking over and blocking the Scraplets. "I have an alternative solution. I will accompany you there, but some of you must stay here and let Ratchet run a diagnostic scan on you."

They looked at each other before a few, about fifty, left the main group and walked towards Arcee. "Proceed metal. For the organic."

"Hold up Miko, you and Rafael should stay here, just in case." spoke Bulkhead.

"Why?" Miko asked annoyed. "It would be fun seeing this red energon stuff."

Bumblebee made several beeps directed at Rafael.

"Bumblebee is right. It might give us an adverse effect to our bodies."

"Like what? Turning us into bots?"

"Maybe?"

"Guys, just stay here, me and Optimus will be right back, and we'll make sure if anything happens to come back." spoke Jack.

"Organic." They said while walking away with him. "Come."

Miko sighed with Rafael nodding as Jack, Optimus, and the Scraplets made their way through the hole in the wall.

-In woods-

"Here." They said pointing to the hole where the red energon laid. "Red energon."

Jack slowly moved near the edge while Optimus looked down and they saw the pool of energon just lying there.

"Statement true metal?"

"Yes hard as it is to believe, it seems you stumbled across a new type of energon, but how it got to Earth and what it's true effects are up to Ratchet to figure out. But it seems you all were telling the truth."

They nodded before looking at Jack with cute optics, which seemed impossible for them. "Cuddling in session?"

"Um….might wanna hold off." he replied awkwardly.

"Explain organic." They asked with a slight edge.

"Well, I mean right now we don't know what else this stuff does, so...this way you don't get hurt if Ratchet finds something wrong." he quickly said.

"Like?" One said while crawling up his leg and up to his head. "Cozy."

"Um…." he pondered before snapping his fingers. "Well what if you're prone to going offline or exploding? Ratchet might find a solution and keep that from happening."

"Explode?" They asked. "What's that?"

'They can survive exploding, but they don't know that it means?'

"Is it like stasis?"

"Yeah, except you never come out of it."

The Scraplets looked at him before hugging him tight. "Don't let it happen organic!"

"Woah! Easy easy, try not to scratch me with your legs." he spoke wincing at the tight grip.

They let go and looked at him nervously. "Organic, don't let's us explode."

"Please."

"Please."

"Please."

"Well, that's gonna be pretty hard to do. I mean Optimus here can do a better job if you're all scared about that."

"Please." They said while looking at Jack. "Organic is a logical explanation, metal illogical."

"Um, Optimus, little help?"

"I'm not sure if I can be of assistance in this situation Jack." he replied before getting a call from Ratchet.

" _Optimus, you might want to get back here. The Scraplets are acting strange._ "

"On it Ratchet. Jack, we need to get back to base."

"Ok." He said before getting carried by the Scraplets as they ran faster then usual and started to chant.

"Transform."

"Transform."

"Transform."

-At the base-

Soon they got back into the base with the Scraplets moving around in random directions.

"Transform." They said while moving around and one pulled Miko's hair. "Transform, transform, transform."

"Ow! Watch it." she spoke trying to pull it off while Rafael looked at them. "Raf, any clue why they keep saying that?"

"I don't know!"

The Scraplets then saw the others and stopped before walking towards each other and started to link together. "Transform."

Humans and Autobots watched as the small robots started to rise up together while it started to slowly take shape and form into something different. A human like shape with Scraplet claws but more like Arcee's body with it being the same height as Jack.

It blinked before looking at Jack. "Organic, bigger."

"What...the….scrap?!"

"Woah." spoke Rafael with wide eyes. "Did they just….combine?"

"I think so." Miko said while really surprised at what just happened as the new bot like thing walked towards Jack and hugged him. "And they still like him."

"Organic, so warm."

"Um Rachet." Jack said while feeling really confused now. "Is this a side effect of that red energon?"

"Well after running a scan from the ones here, all I could find out is that the red energon not only gives a strong boost in energy, double that of regular energon, but it seemed to help the lone Scraplet that got out duplicate in an instant. Which means if they touch any more of that stuff, well then they could easily swarm this whole base and keep going. As for why they seem focused on you, that's what has me puzzled."

"Organic." The fused Scraplet said with a smile while nuzzling Jack's cheek. "So warm, processors relaxed, hunger lessened."

"Wait huh?!"

"So can any of this stuff help us, without making us act like...them?" asked Arcee pointing at the scene.

"I need to run more tests before I can say for certain." Ratchet said. "But if the Decepticons acquired this beforehand it would have been a disaster."

Bumblebee made several beeping noises.

"And no. I'm not going to use it as a bioweapon."

Bumblebee beeped again annoyed.

"Oh, good point. Optimus, we need to gather as much of that energon as we can before the Decepticons pick up it's trail. The last thing we need is them getting it and doing who knows what with it."

"You're right." Optimus nodded in agreement. "If any Decepticon were to acquire this energon then it spells the end for peace in the universe."

"It's gonna be pretty hard to get the stuff if it had this effect on Scraplets." spoke Bulkhead.

"Decepticon?" The fused Scraplet said confused. "What's that?"

"You know, guys who look like them, but with a purple logo instead?" spoke Miko.

"...huh?"

"They're the bad guys." Jack clarified. "What's to conquer the universe."

"Enemy, Decepticons, enemy." It said as its eyes turned red. "Enemy, food!"

"Woah there, don't go nuts." spoke Arcee standing at attention and alertness.

"Must eat enemy."

"No." Jack said while acting sternly. "Just no."

They blinked before calming down. "Yes organic."

"I think they find you attractive." Joked Miko.

"Attractive…..yes. Organic is attractive."

Jack blushed while they wrapped their arms around him in a hug.

"So what to call it?" Asked Bulkhead. "Besides Scraplet I mean."

"Maybe Metala?" Jack suggested.

"Metala….we like it." They said before nuzzling tighter as an Autobot symbol appeared on her head. "Cuddling in progress, estimated time one click."

"Great, a Scraplet for an Autobot, what next?" muttered Ratchet shaking his head.

"Maybe Megatron becoming a girl." Miko joked.

"Now that'd be a riot." chuckled Bulkhead.

"Or maybe Optimus as a girl?"

"That I can see." Arcee chuckled.

'I hope not.' Said leader thought as the screen went black.


	38. Female Superman and Lex

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Superman and Lex

Series: Superman the Animated Series

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lex Luthor was in his office currently looking paperwork.

"Another bill for a laboratory destroyed by Superman, a bill for injured employees, bills, bills, bills, and more bills!" growled the CEO. "At this rate I'll go bankrupt if all my plans end in failure. Ugh, what am I doing? Even if I manage to destroy Superman I'll be to bankrupt to take over the city at this rate!"

He put the papers down and scowled. "I need to come up with a foolproof way to put him in his place, for good. Something that will make him pay for all the damages he's done, both monetary and to my pride, and something that will keep him out of my plans for good."

He tapped his chin while looking at a magazine for some fashion trend he invested in and breezed through some of the pages. "What to do, what to do?" He said before stopping at a page that showed an woman in a maids uniform. "Now there's an outfit I wouldn't mind seeing around here. So hard to find good help these days with bland taste." He said when there was a knocking on the door. "Come in." He said as mercy slowly entered the room. "What is it?"

She swallowed before saying. "I-I would like to inform you that I am taking a maternity leave Mr. Luthor."

"Maternity leave?" he raised an eyebrow. "Since when were you a mother?"

"I just found out today, and given some of the...activities required by this job, I don't think it would be wise to continue in my condition."

"Fine, I'll make sure it's in the system so you don't lose any money." he frowned while setting the magazine down to his side.

"Thank you mr. Luthor." she said before leaving and closing the doors.

"Great, now my assistant is off leave. Perfect." he growled while hitting his desk while looking at the magazine. "Where am I going to find a new assistant? It's not like I could...make...one" he said as He stared at the magazine. 'Hmmm, then again, I haven't worked hard enough on 'making' one.' He thought with an evil grin.

He held the button on his intercom down. "Get me the head scientist in my department in my office, now."

"Right away mr. Luthor!"

(Later)

"Finally, it's ready, now all I need is Superman." he smirked at the red vial in his hand.

"Now, how do I usually get him to burst in here?" he tapped his chin. 'If I give off a silent alarm that might work. Even if he was cautious he'd still come by to see what's going on.'

'Well, here goes nothing.' he thought as he reached and pushed a small red button that would set off the silent alarms. He relaxed in his chair while looking at the ceiling and waited for a few minutes before hearing a crashing sound. "Three minutes, a new record, usually takes him five." he said casually before the ceiling began to crack.

It broke apart and the man of steel himself appeared descending down from the ceiling. "Lex, what are you up to, the silent alarm went off." he said sternly as he lightly floated off the ground.

"What? If it went off then that means there's trouble here." he smiled with a relaxed tone. "I suppose I should feel honored, right? After all, you'd normally ignore something if it involved me being danger, am I right?"

"For all I know you have a bomb hidden here so I couldn't let anyone steal your dangerous weapons."

"You wound me." spoke Lex with a mock frown before standing up. "But I do see where you're coming from. And there is a reason you heard it."

"Why, did someone steal a new dangerous weapon you were going to use on me?"

"No, this!" Lex pulled the vial out and chucked it at the hero.

"Catch what?" he asked before it hit him and the glass shattered and the liquid splashed across his chest and face. "Gah!" he wiped some of it from his eyes and expected burning or acid, but neither happened. "Lex, what was in there, answer me!" He shouted as he began to move towards the bald billionaire.

"Why tell you when you can see for yourself? In three, two, one." He said when Superman suddenly doubled over in pain. "Ah, right on time." He said as he watched Superman collapse onto the floor.

"What did you...do?" groaned Superman feeling like his body was burning all over.

"You see, I've come to realize, killing you isn't enough." he smiled while walking around him. "All the money and repairs I have to deal with gets very boring and repetitive. What I need is a way to stop you AND benefit me in return to make up for all those lost chances."

"Y-you didn't answer the question!" He moaned in pain.

"Well the boys in my lab have been working on nanobot technology, so I had them slip it into this one chemical they've been working on. A little something to help change the biological makeup of a creature, something to help wildlife out if their numbers ever dwindled and they needed a makeover. So I put them both together and here's the kicker. I made the nanomachines using a mixed allow of our finest metal along with grinded up pieces of red kryptonite."

"W-what? So what will this do to me? Answer me!" he demanded while pushing himself up and was panting while trying to move closer to Lex, but his body was burning more.

"And recently my employee mercy has taken maternity leave, leaving me without my usual female help, but that's where you come in." he continued. "Right now the nanobots are slowly changing your body in ways you'll be growing use to for the next few months or so."

"W-what?" He asked as he saw his body begin to shrink, his muscles becoming smaller as his hair began to grow as two orbs began to form on his chest as his manhood began to sink inside him.

"It's much easier if you relax." chuckled Lex while leaning on his desk and saw Superman pant as his legs became thinner and his hips grew more wider.

"B-but why?" SuperWOMAN said, her voice now a higher pitched one.

"Simple. Withyou like this, your powers are neutralized, you can't stop me, and in return, I get to humiliate you by turning you into my new servant."

"WHAT?! I will never be your servant!" She cried out in anger.

"You don't have much of a choice. Try to go against me, and I could use you as a test subject. Imagine it. You can't use any of your powers with those nanobots in your body, so I can easily lock you up and have my men prod and poke you like a test rat."

Superwoman gritted her teeth before sighing and saying. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Good choice." he smirked.

(Next day)

The sun was beginning to rise and shine through Lex Luthor's curtains, falling on the CEO's face, waking him up. "Ah, what a nice day out." he smiled sitting up without a shirt on his form. "And the perfect day to try out my new maid." he then reached over and hit a button before saying. "Maid, report to my room."

"Yes...Mr. Luthor." came Superwoman's voice before going silent.

"Now, let's see how my maid is doing." he said with a grin as the door opened.

"You called Mr. Luthor?" frowned Superwoman who was wearing a blue and red maids outfit with the skirt shorter than usual.

"Yes, I require a new set of clothes, go fetch them for me."

"Yes Mr. Luthor." she growled while walking to the closet and picked out one of the suits before walking over and stood near the side as he got up from his bed while still having pants on.

"Good, but next time try to be more cheerful, ok?" He said with a grin as he took the suit from her.

"Yes. Mr. Luthor." she spoke while trying very hard to remain calm.

"Good, remember, a bad maid gets punished." he smiled while getting his suit on,

"Yes, Mr. luthor." She said as she gritted her teeth. 'If I had my super strength I could knock that grin off his face.' She thought as he finished putting on his suit.

"While I'm gone why don't you start dusting the building?"

"Fine, which floor do you want me to dust?"

"All of them, starting with this one."

"What, all of them!?" She said in disbelief.

"Of course, I wanna make sure my building is nice and clean."

"A-all by myself?" She said as he began to walk towards the door.

"Of course, you are the man of steel after all. Oh wait, I mean woman of steel."

"Fine, I'll clean the floors Mr. Luthor." She said with a frown.

"Good." He said before leaving.

'This is going to take me all day without my powers.' She thought as she stared at the small duster in her hands. She moved over and started dusting around his bed.

'Ugh, I hope I can find a way to get back to normal.' she thought, unaware of what was going on inside her body/

Deep in his body the nanobots were starting to glow while sending small electric signals up to her brain. They were slowly, but surely, changing her, not physically, but mentally.

Superwoman moved on to around his closet while rubbing her head from a small itch. "Ugh, must be this new hair, it's way too long." she grumbled. 'How can Lois deal with this everyday?' She thought as she finished dusting Lex's room.

'Alright, one down, now dozens more to go.' She thought as she left the room to dust the rest of the building.

(Later)

"Finally, only the ground floor left." she panted as she waited in the elevator. 'At least now I can understand how my mom feels when she cleans the house.' She thought right as the doors opened and she stepped out.

But as she dusted around the walls, she spotted Lex walking down the hall with several other men beside him. 'I got a bad feeling about this.' she thought as she began to dust.

"And this gentlemen is my newest employee." spoke Lex walking over to Superwoman with a hand on her shoulder while gesturing to her with his other one.

"Quite a nice employee Lex, very easy on the eyes." one of the men said with a grin.

"And her uniform seems very up to code."

"Yes, hair is clean and she seems well mannered and quiet, a good thing to have in a maid."

"Think she can come and clean up my beach house on the weekends?"

"Sorry, but she works at my mansion on the weekends, it's in her contract." he glanced at her. "You did remember to dust every part of the building, right?"

"Yes, I just have to finish this floor Mr. Luthor."

"Good, keep up the good work." he smirked while subtly slapping her ass as he and the other men walked off.

"Yes Mr. Luthor!" She said happily before realizing what just happened. 'Wait! He just slapped my ass!' She thought in horror as she watched him get into the elevator. 'And why did I just sound happy?!'

'It's nice to see the bots are starting to brainwash her.' thought Lex as he got on the elevator and smirked as the doors shut.

(Later)

We see Superwoman pushing a cart with a Silver tray on top of it. 'Just get this to him and leave.' She thought as she reached his office doors before knocking. "Mr. Luthor, your meal is here."

"Good, bring it in."

She opened the door before wheeling the cart in. "Would you like me lo leave it right here?" She asked as she wheeled it to his desk.

"Of course not. I want you to feed me."

"Yes Mr. Luthor!" She said happily as she took of the cover do the dish to reveal the meal, a well done steak. 'Wait, why am I happy? I should feel like throttling him.' She thought as she began to cut up the steak into bite sized pieces. 'I have a good reason to shove this down his throat, but even I don't have it in me to do THAT.' She thought as she stabbed a piece of meat and began to bring it towards Lex's mouth.

He opened his mouth and bit into the piece while feeling content that his own archnemesis, turned female, was the one doing this. 'In a few days the brainwashing should be complete and she will be my mindless slave.' he thought as he chewed on the meat.

"How is it?" she asked while managing to keep herself in control while gripping her other hand behind her back.

"It is delicious...I just realized, you're going to need a new name, aren't you?" He said after swallowing. "After all, Superman just wouldn't work considering your makeover. Now then, what should your new name be?"

"It's fine the way it is." she spoke with a frown.

"No no, people will wonder why I'm calling you Superman, so it must change, don't you agree?" He asked with a smug grin.

'Keep that up and we'll see who's smirking later.' She thought as Lex tapped his chin as he pondered a name for Superwoman.

"I know. Betsy."

"T-that's an excellent name Mr. Luthor." she said with a forced smile. 'Apparently he can come up with diabolical plots but can't give a decent name.' She thought as she speared another piece of meat onto the fork. 'I still need to figure out a way to take him down. Wait...that's it! If I can get a message to Lois and meet with her in secret, she can help me out.'

'But how, Mr. Luthor makes all the phones inaccessible unless you type in a passcode.' she shook her head. 'I mean Luthor, Luthor!'

Luthor noticed her shaking her head and asked. "Is something the matter Betsy?"

"Oh! N-Nothing, Mr. Luthor."

"Good, then I believe we are done here, I had a large lunch, please vacuum the building before turning in for the night, ok?"

"Yes Mr. Luthor." She said as she pushed the cart out of the room.

Lex watched her leave before picking up his phone and dial a number.

"Yes Mr. Luthor?"

"I need you to speed up the brainwashing pronto, I think my new maid is starting to get ideas on how to escape."

"Right away Mr. Luthor."

"Good, I want her obedient by tonight!" He said before hanging up the phone. 'Now to wait and see.' He thought with a grin as we cut back to Superwoman, or now known as Betsy.

She was making her way to the front desk to use the phone. 'Ok, all I have to do is get to that phone and I can call Lois and then get out of here!'

But when she got there she saw two men there.

'Damn, I can't make any calls with them here, I'm gonna have to wait for them to leave, might as well vacuum.' she thought while getting the vacuum setup.

Meanwhile the nano bots inside her began to receive a new message and began to flash brightly.

She jolted and hissed while clenching her hands.

"Damn, that stupid headache is back." she groaned as she held her head. 'This keeps happening, but I need to focus.' She thought as she continued to vacuum. 'If not Mr. Luthor will be very upset.' She thought, not correcting herself as she continued to vacuum the floor.

(Later)

"Betsy, can you come in here please!" Lex called on the phone.

"Yes Mr. Luthor." She said before he hung up with a smug look of satisfaction on his face.

'Time to see how things have progressed.' He thought as "Betsy" knocked on the door. "Come in Betsy." He said as the door opened and the maid in red and blue walked in.

"You called Mr. Luthor."

"Yes, I just want to ask some questions, so answer honestly, ok?"

"Yes Mr. Luthor."

"Good, now first question, what's your name?"

"Betsy."

"Good, and what is your job?"

"To serve as your maid." she replied while her hands clenched.

Lex noticed this and thought. 'Close, but still needs some time, she's still resisting.'

"Is that all you wanted Mr. Luthor?"

"For the moment yes, now go get some sleep."

"Yes Mr. Luthor." She said as she turned around and began to walk away.

'Something's definitely up.' He thought as she closed the door. 'I'll need to wait a little longer.' He thought with a grin as we cut to Betsy.

We see her walking down a hallway towards her assigned room since she wasn't allowed to leave the tower. She entered it while going to bed since she was too tired to get changed. 'I'll figure a way out tomorrow.' she thought before surrendering herself to sleep.

(Next day)

We see Betsy slowly opening her eyes as she began to wake up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before getting up to get to work. 'I must make sure everything is clean for Mr. Luthor.'

Last night the nanobots sent more charges to her mind and changing it to slowly make sure her old personality was gone and replaced with a woman's who would focus on being a good maid for Luthor. At this point her old personality was almost non existent, making her an almost perfect maid.

She dusted herself off and headed to work. 'A good maid is a happy maid.' she thought as she began to smile.

"Oh Betsy." She heard Lex call as she turned her head. "Come to my office."

"Right away Mr. Luthor!" She spoke up eagerly. She then walked as fast as she could to his office before knocking on his door.

"Come in." He said as she opened the door and began to walk towards him.

"Yes Mr. Luthor?"

"I have a couple more questions for you, then you can go dust the building, ok?"

"Yes Mr. Luthor."

"Good, now, what is your name?"

"Betsy."

"Good, and what is your job?"

"Serving you of course." She said with a smile, no hesitation in her voice.

'Alright, seems good so far.' "Ok, I'm going to show you a picture now and tell me if you know who it is, ok?" He asked as he reached into one of his desks drawers.

'Wonder what it is.' She thought as he brought out a picture of superman.

"Who is this to you?"

"Um, a flying man?"

"Do you know his name in any way? Or even what he can do?"

"Um, I don't know any of that Mr. Luthor, sorry."

'Perfect.' He thought with a grin before saying. "Good, that's all the questions I have for now, when you finish dusting come back here, ok?"

"Yes Mr. Luthor." She said before turning around and leaving to go dust the building.

'And now to warp her into my latest weapon.' He thought with an evil grin.

(Later)

"Betsy, I want you to do a favor for me."

"What is it Mr. Luthor?"

"Put this on." he pushed a package to her across his desk.

"Right now?" She asked curiously as she picked up the package.

"Yes."

"Ok then Mr. Luthor!" She said with a smile as she began to undress.

He smirked seeing her bare body and soaked it all in while she opened the package and started slipping the new clothes on.

"Why do you want me to wear this Mr. Luthor?" He asked curiously as he looked at her new clothes.

"I have an important job for you."

She finished putting it on and looked down on what she was wearing, it was a black skin tight suit with a red s in the middle along with a long white cape.

"Perfect."

"Why do you want me to wear this?" She asked curiously.

"Don't ask questions." he replied in a firm tone.

"Yes sir Mr. Luthor" she quickly said while standing at attention.

"Good, now drink this." he said as he held out a small vial of red liquid.

"Yes sir." She said before downing the content of the vial in one gulp. "If I might ask, what was that Mr. Luthor?"

"It was a simple concoction my men in the lab came up with, in a day or two they will give you superhuman powers."

"Really?"

'Not really, it's just a couple of nano droids who will get rid of enough kryptonite in your body so you get your power back but stay female.'

"Thank you, but why do I need powers Mr. Luthor?"

"To help me get some equipment that's out of my reach for the moment."

"Ok, what powers did I get anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Strength, flight, and invulnerability."

"Wow, that sounds amazing!"

"And you'll be using them tomorrow."

"Ok, I can't wait Mr. Luthor!" She said happily.

'Neither can I.' He thought with a grin.


	39. Mittelt and Issei

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Mittelt and Issei

Series: Highschool DxD

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Kuoh's Abandoned Church)

On this old church is where several figures were gathered for a meeting.

"So what are our new orders?" Asked a male voice with a hint of bloodlust and malice in it.

"We find out which human has a sacred gear." Answered a female voice with an air of seriousness and arrogance.

"But where do we start?" Asked a second female voice, this one curious and excited.

"We spread out until we sense it." Said a third female voice, this one radiating pride and arrogance.

All of them smirked before gaining wings and flew off from the roof.

(Later)

One of them stopped near an academy while picking up something. The fallen angel known as Mittelt was cursing to herself as she looked around, hoping to soon find out where was the wielder of the Sacred Gear that her group needed. She could detect it a little, but with so many students she couldn't figure out WHO had it.

'Not only that, but I need to be careful lest I reveal myself to the Devils around here.' She thought worried.

She wouldn't be able to handle them and wind up dead before alerting the others.

'Just need to quickly find the wielder, get a good look, and get the fuck outta here.' She glanced around before spotting a brown haired boy with two others beside him. 'Could one of them be the wielder?'

Said trio of guys looked around before quickly darting off away.

"Better follow them." Quietly told Mittelt to herself. She slowly followed while staying in the shadows and saw them stop near the side of the academy. 'What are they doing there?' she pondered before hearing giggling coming from them. 'Don't tell me that they-!?'

"Wow, check out her ass." Spoke the bald boy of the trio with a perverse grin.

"And look at her chest!" Declared the one with glasses while the brown haired male had a worried look on his face.

"Guys? Maybe we're being a little too loud. Plus they're like twice as many girls in there then usual." Said the worried guy as he looked nervously around.

'They're peeping toms!' Thought the young fallen with a look of rage in her face. 'I'll make sure their deaths are slow and painful!'

"Seriously guys, we already have enough games, videos and magazines back in our homes!" spoke the brown haired boy with a blush. "Besides, I'd rather not get beaten again for your fault."

"Don't go acting like a saint Issei." Spat the glasses wearing boy.

He rolled his eyes and walked off while the fallen angel watched him from her spot.

'Smart one.' She inwardly admitted before grinning evilly as she suddenly screamed from her hiding spot nearby; "PERVERTS!"

The two males and Issei jumped with Issei bolting away. Luckily for Issei, no sooner than he ran away was the wall blown off by a horde of pissed off girls whom quickly glared at the panicking pervert duo.

"W-Wait!"

"HAVE MERCY PLEASE!"

(Later)

"Phew...luckily I was able to get away." Issei told himself while panting. 'Wouldn't wanna be those two.' He thought with some sympathy. 'But then again I told them to drop it.'

"Um...excuse me?" Called a young female voice behind him, making the pervert freeze up.

'Shit! She saw me!' He thought in panic before turning around and seeing the blonde small girl in a gothic lolita dress. "H-hi."

"Hello there, what's your name?" Asked Mittelt.

"Issei." Introduced himself the pervert before asking back, "And yours?"

"Mittelt." Simply said the loli. "And are you a pervert?"

Issei flinched before sighing, "Yeah, but not as much as those two...I mean, I DO enjoy the female body...especially their breasts...but I rather do it in private."

"Oh! So you take their underwear and masturbate to it?" she asked innocently.

"N-NO! I HAVE standards, Y'Know?!" he cried out with his hands up.

"Ah, good to know then otherwise I would have made you end up like those other two." she smiled while Issei shivered at how quickly she went from happy to evil.

'Mental note; Never piss her off.' he gulped. "D-Duly noted." He said, as Mittelt enjoyed how he looked right now.

'I just love making mortals shake in fear. She thought. 'Not only that, but he also looks quite cute like that~!'

'Is she a new student? That'd explain why she doesn't have the uniform, or maybe she's some random girl who is trying to mess with me.' He thought to himself. 'Still...she's quite the cutie.'

"So Issei-san, wanna hang out?" She quickly asked, confirming that he was their objective by the slight aura around him.

"Um, I'd love to, but I have to get to class." Issei quickly answered as they both heard the school bell ringing up. "Maybe we can hang out after school if you want to.?"

"That's perfect!" She said with a smile that made her look quite cuter.

Issei blushed before running back to the school. 'H-how cute! And to believe I got a date with her!' He mentally said in joy. 'I can't work up a big sweat or I'll stink. Maybe I can skip gym just to be sure.'

(Later)

'Phew! Finally over with the classes!' Issei mentally cried out in relief. He hurried outside and looked around for his 'date'.

"She would be here...right?" He asked himself, worried that he was played off. He looked around the school gates and didn't see her. "Should have known." he muttered dejectedly. "Oh well, better head home now."

"Hi Issei-kun." Called a familiar voice behind him.

He jumped and turned to see the girl smiling. "M-Miltett-chan?!" He gasped in surprise. "Y-You actually came!"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" She chuckled.

"Um...well I just thought...you forgot where I was." he fibbed without trying to say he expected her to ditch him.

"I have quite the great memory, y'know?" She shot back amused.

'Thank god.' He inwardly thought as a blonde angel sneezed in heaven.

"So where did you want us to go?" Miltett asked curious while remembering the orders gotten from Raynare.

"Oh! Um..." 'Shit! I never actually came up with anything.' Issei mentally cried out in panic.

'He has no idea.' Mittelt realized amused.

'Say something!' Cried the young teen to himself. "Um...wanna go for a walk?" Issei offered, getting a curious look in return. "I heard of this new amusement park nearby."

"Oh! I've never been to one before." Mittelt said happily.

'Yes.' "We could go there then." Issei told her relieved.

"Yay!" 'Good, I can get him alone and then end him without any witnesses.' She thought before her gaze became a bit more pitiful, 'Still, he ain't so bad so I might as well give him a good day before ending him.'

(Amusement park)

"Well, here we are." Issei said as he and Mittelt saw the many attractions around.

"Ooooh, so big."

The fallen said in actual awe as she stared at the roller coaster. 'I didn't know these would look so cool.' She admitted herself mentally.

'Alright, don't mess up. Act calm and cool and don't look like a pervert.' Issei mentally told himself with a determined look.

'If he stares at me I'll make sure this is a date he really doesn't forget before killing him.' Mittelt told herself.

Both moved over where Issei paid for their entrance fees.

"There you go, young couple. I do hope you enjoy the park~!" Said the female attender happily.

Issei blushed before they walked into the park and tried remaining cool. 'But we're not a couple!' He mentally panicked. 'I hope Mittelt-chan doesn't get mad!'

'I'll let him feel happy about that until I stab him.' She thought, but there was a bit of pink in her cheeks.

"Um, Mittelt-chan?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Where do you wanna go first?" He asked curious.

"Let's go on the rollercoaster." She answered happily.

He smiled before he and her headed towards the ride. But what they both didn't noticed was a pair of amber eyes looking at them surprised before a small figure followed them off.

"Keep an eye on them at all times." Told herself the following figure.

"Yes Buchou-sama." She simply answered before following them.

(Timeskip)

"Man, what a day." Issei gasped as he and a now more happy Mittelt went out of the Ferris Wheel.

"I'll say!" Mittelt answered, remembering the several things she enjoyed like riding the roller coaster, using the water gun to try and win a doll, and even use her strength of Fallen Angel to win the Hammer Test game. 'Who knew humans could make so much enjoyable things." She thought to herself with a happy smile while holding her Pikachu Plushie. 'And who knew I'd have such a fun time?'

"Was this a good day, Mittelt-chan?" Issei asked curious.

"Of course!" She answered with a smile that caused the brunette to blush. 'Wait, did I just say that?'

The sudden thought surprised the fallen girl as she didn't expect to feel so...comfortable around him.

'No! I can't be acting like some human, I need to kill him before he unlocks the power inside himself.' That made Mittelt shake her head with a conflicted look on her face. 'I need to wrap this stupid date up, NOW!' She thought with a serious yet pained look on her face, which Issei noticed.

"You alright?" He asked worried.

"Y-Yeah, just fine." She said hesitantly. "Um, Issei-kun, do you think we could go off and find a more...private spot?"

"F-For what?!" Quickly asked the now nervous teenager. 'Wait, is she talking about-'

"J-just follow me!" Said a now red faced fallen angel as she dragged the boy far away.

'She is!' Thought the now panicking Issei.

The two moved towards the edge of the area near some trees. Unaware for either one, a certain girl was following them as well silently.

'She's making her move now.'

(Abandoned House)

Issei gulped looking around the empty interior. "A-Are you sure we should be here, Mittelt-chan?" He asked worried. 'Wait, what am I saying? I get to have my first kiss with a cute girl!'

"I thought that this would be a good place...to be alone." Admitted the fallen angel. "Um, can you...close your eyes?"

Issei froze up at that, before his eyes went wide as he saw a giant shadow behind Miltett! "Mittelt-chan!"

"W-Wha-?" She gasped as Issei suddenly went at her and threw her off where she had been, making her hit the ground before she got up angrily turning to him...only to freeze up as a scorpion like tail pierced his stomach! "I-ISSEI?!"

"Gah!" he got out with wide eyes while looking at the tail with shock.

"Damn, I wanted to get the fallen chick over there, but you will have to do kiddo~!" Spoke a dark voice as a mix of man and scorpion came out, showing the monster to have a human upper body with scorpion claws for arms and the lower body to be that of an scorpion!

Issei coughed up blood while the tail moved out of him and he fell to his knees.

"ISSEI-KUN!" Cried out Mittelt while getting quickly to his side! She saw the blood seeping out and scowled at the devil.

"Awwww~! How cute and pathetic!" laughed the stray devil, "Now what will you do against big ol' me~?"

"I'm going to end you and send you to the lowest pits of hell." she growled with her wings sprouting out.

"Yeah right, you and what army?" Laughed the stray as a certain figure appeared behind him.

"This army." Spoke a female serious voice before the stray felt someone grabbing his tail and send him flying into a wall!

"AHHH!"

"Annoying." Said the figure, revealed to be a silver haired young girl around, apparently, Mittelt's age.

"A devil?!" Said the now nervous Fallen Angel.

"Seems we came at just the right time." Answered the white haired girl in a monotone tone but her eyes looked at the hurt Issei seriously. 'That wound is too serious, he won't last long.' She thought, feeling some pity for the boy.

'Oh no, she's gonna kill me!' Thought a now panicking Mittelt as she still tried to help Issei survive.

"Miltett-chan...what's...going on..." groaned Issei tasting blood from his mouth.

"C-Calm down, Issei-kun! Y-You need to rest!" She quickly answered, trying to heal him faster.

"I feel...weak..." He said as suddenly a green and red glow came from his left arm before it faded, revealing a red dragon like gauntlet with a green gem and yellow spikes. "W...What?"

{I honestly did not expect to be awakened like this...} Said a deep, booming voice coming from the Gauntlet.

"W...Who's...there?"

{To make a long story short, I'm the Wales Dragon, Ddraig Y Goch, and I'm sealed inside the gauntlet in your left arm, which is the Boosted Gear.} Answered the dragon. {Now, do you want to live?}

"Y...Yeah...please."

{Good, but in exchange I'll have to turn your hearts and important organs into those of a dragon, basically making you a half Dragon Hybrid.}

"What?!" Gasped Mittelt upon hearing that.

"I'm...feeling...slee...py..." Issei muttered, making the girls get even more worried.

{I'll take that as a yes.} With that said, a bright aura of red and green began to cover Issei's body as his wounds began to vanish.

The devils and fallen angel watched in silent awe.

Then the light dissipated, showing a fully healed Issei that now looked a bit taller and his body became more developed.

"Wow."

"Indeed." Agreed the neko devil.

Issei blinked and slowly looked over his form before going wide eyed. "I feel...similar yet different." He said while looking at his body. "Wait a minute..." Then Issei's eyes widened as he screamed, "WHAT THE HE'LL DID JUST HAPPENED?!"

"I can explain that."

The sudden female voice made everyone turn to see the red head known as Rias Gremory.

"Sempai." spoke Issei in shock and confusion.

'K-kuso! It's a Gremory!' Mentally cried out a now terrified Miltett. 'I didn't know one was around here!'

"Anyway, I would like to know why there is a fallen Angel on my territory without my permission." she spoke while turning to the scared Miltett.

"I-I..." she stuttered while going pale.

(A while later after killing the Stray and going to the ORC)

"And that's what we're here for." Miltett finished explaining to Rias' peerage and Issei.

That stunned Issei while the others frowned at her.

"I see." Frowned Rias as she saw her Queen's glare got darker alongside Koneko's, "It seems we'll have to deal with this problem later on."

"Miltett-chan, you were just...lying to me?" He whispered in a hollow voice, making some flinch.

"N-N-N-No Issei-kun!" She quickly said in panic and regret.

"Then what was it?" He asked.

"Well...at first it was that reason." She began, making him flinch and the devil narrow their eyes. "But then things changed the more time we spent together."

"Sure." he huffed looking away.

"I'm not kidding! I'm telling the truth!"

"Prove it." Issei froze up as the young blonde suddenly hugged him!

"I'm sorry Issei-kun! I swear I'm sorry!" She cried out.

"Then tell me, what was our date like?" He asked curious.

"It was beautiful. I never got treated so nicely by a human before." She admitted with a blush on her face. "I honestly felt special through it all."

"Ah, g-good to know." Shyly accepted the now blushing Sekiryuutei. He felt himself relax seeing her expression and wrapped his arms around her.

"While this is great, what do we do with her Buchou?" Kiba asked curious.

"We could execute her." spoke Koneko.

"I agree~!" Sang Akeno. "Either that or keep her as our pet~!"

Mittelt paled hearing that while Issei's perverted half interpreted it as something different.

"I think we should give her a chance." Kiba said, surprising everyone. "I mean, she tried to defeat the stray and keep Issei-kun alive before we arrived instead of flying away."

"Y-Yeah!" spoke up Issei without realizing.

"Hmmm...What do you think, Gasper?" Asked Rias to a box.

"Huh?" Issei blinked confused while turning to the box.

"I-I think we should give her a chance." Answered a childlike voice from inside the box.

"There you have it." Rias declared before looking at the now relieved Mittelt. "But remember this well, for you have ONE chance. Screw it up and you'll see why I'm called the Crimson Ruin Princess."

"H-Hai." she nodded in fear.

"Good, now where are you going to sleep?" Asked the redhead curious.

"Um...I don't know." Said the blonde nervous, knowing that she couldn't return to her former allies.

"Perhaps she can stay with Issei-kun." Suggested Kiba.

"Nani?!" blushed the two of them.

"Well, it's just that Buchou is living with Akeno-san and Koneko-chan while me and Gasper-kun are sharing a room, so I don't think we have enough room for you." Explained the blonde Knight.

"B-But what do I tell my parents?!" Issei asked.

"She's new to town and needs a place to stay, simple."

"...Smartass..." he muttered with a deadpan. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good."

(Later on the Hyoudou Residence)

"And so she needs a play to stay." Finished explaining Issei to his parents while Mittelt looked nervously at the ground.

Both looked at them with shock.

"I see..." Spoke Issei's father before asking his wife, "What you think honey?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I mean this is the first time it's happened." she whispered the second part.

"Still, our boy came with a girl back home to give her a place to stay! How gentlemanly of him!"

"We're so proud of you Issei!" Declared both parents at once.

He sweatdropped with a blush.

Mittelt couldn't help but look surprised before smiling in joy. "Thank you." She said while hugging a surprised yet happy Issei as well. 'I can't believe this is happening.' She thought to herself.

"Just don't have too much fun you two." Teased Mr. Hyoudou with a grin, causing both teenagers to blush.

what do you think?

"Tou-san!" Issei exclaimed embarrassed.

Mittelt blushed while hoping this was the right decision.


	40. Jasper and Lapis

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Jasper and Lapis

Series: Steven Universe

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Steven and Lapis felt the boat shake a little with a low rumble from below before noticing an orange hand on the railing before they went wide eyed at seeing Jasper climb aboard.

"Finally!" the larger gem said with a look of pure joy.

"Jasper!" the two of them spoke in shock.

"I thought I'd never catch up to you." she spoke as lightning clashed in the sky.

"You've been following us?" gasped Lapis in disbelief.

"I've been following _you_." Jasper clarified as she approached.

"Stay back." spoke Steven bringing out his shield and moving in between Lapis and Jasper.

The larger gem laughed "this dulled down version of Rose Quartz works for you now?" Jasper questioned before chuckling. "You're pointing that shield the wrong way. _She's_ the one you need to be afraid of." she said pointing at Lapis.

"That's not true." spoke Lapis.

"You can't lie to me. I've seen what you're capable of." she said as her hands started to shake. "I thought I was a brute, but you...you're a monster."

"I…" was all Lapis could get out before looking away.

"Lapis doesn't want anything to do with you!" cried out Steven glaring at Jasper without lowering his shield.

"This is between...us!" Jasper swiped Steven away and out of her way.

He let out a pained groan as his shield vanished.

"Steven!" Lapis cried and tried to run to his aid but her arm was grabbed by Jasper in a tight grip. Then clasped her hands around Lapis' and lands on her knees.

"Let's be Malachite again." she spoke without hesitation while looking Lapis in the eye.

"Why... would you want that?" Lapis questioned in total shock.

"I was wrong about fusion. You made me understand!" Jasper said holding Lapis' hand tight . "Malachite was bigger and stronger then both of us! We could fly!"

"Lapis! Don't listen to her!" called out Steven getting back on his feet.

"Stay out of this!" Jasper yelled back.

Lapis looked at the gem and looked to the side. "I was terrible to you. I liked taking everything out on you. I needed to. I-I hated you. It was bad!"

"It'll be better this time. I've changed. You changed me. I'm the only one who can handle your kind of power." Jasper practically begged without letting go of Lapis' hands. "Together we can be unstoppable!"

Lapis stared off as a million thoughts entered her mind all at once. The fact the one gem who tried using her to crush the Crystal Gems and Steven was begging on knees to be fused with her again was something she never thought possible. On her knees, begging. Her expression became serious as she looked at the Gem hybrid. "Steven, I want to be alone with Jasper for a minute."

"What!" he gasped with wide eyes. "But Lapis-"

"I'll be okay," she interrupted. "Go find your dad, let him know what's going on and get below deck where it's safe."

Steven looked at Lapis nodding and at Jasper before reluctantly putting his shield away before running to the other side to go and get his dad.

The buff Gem smirked as the boy ran off.

"Jasper." Lapis spoke to get said Gem's attention and glanced at her. "Let go of my hand."

Jasper obliged before standing up. "So, now that Rose is gone, shall we get started?"

"His name… is Steven. And I never said we were going to fuse, yet." said Lapis rubbing her wrist. "First, some questions."

"Ask away."

Lapis kept her gaze serious and turned to Jasper. "Is being Malachite all you want? What is it you plan to do after we fuse?"

"The same thing we both want. Revenge for the ones who have made our lives terrible to live. I want to make Rose Quartz suffer for shattering my Diamond, and I bet you want to make the Crystal Gems pay for imprisoning you in that mirror, don't you?"

Lapis narrowed her eyes and turned her back to the larger gem and folder her arms. "Goodbye Jasper."

"What?" spoke Jasper before holding her hands up. "Wait Lapis!"

"You seem to care more about the power I can give you more than you do about me. You obviously don't know what it means to Fuse with another Gem."

Jasper looked at her confused. "What it means? Isn't the whole point of fusing to become stronger?"

"It's more then that. A strong fusion, a truly strong fusion, can only be sustained by a strong bond. I would have thought our defeat at the hands of the Crystal Gems would help you realize that. Malachite may be powerful, but she's weak." she spoke in a cold tone. "If all you can think of is making _yourself_ stronger, than you will never have _my_ wings again."

Jasper looked at her in shock before holding her hands together. "Please Lapis! Please don't do this."

Lapis tuned back and held her hands to her sides. "Bow."

"What?"

"Bow to me, show me you want more than just my power. Prove that you want me."

She looked at Lapis like she had gone insane. "But, the only one I've ever bowed to is my Diamond."

"But she's not here, is she?" Lapis asked in a tone that showed she was dead serious. "Either bow or forget about ever becoming Malachite again."

Other than the Diamonds no Gem had ever spoken to her like this and lived to speak about. Normally she would have crushed anyone who spoke to her in such a tone. But the fact that she needed Lapis to get become Malachite made her grip her hands before getting on her knees and bowed her head.

"I've heard talk that Jasper's are solders made to obey and nothing more." Lapis said raising her foot and putting it on the back of Jasper's head to push her head lower until her forehead was against the boards. "What a waste of such potential. You can do so much more, I know you can, yet you choose to be a lap dog."

Jasper frowned without Lapis seeing and felt a little angry at the insult, but at the same time this reminded her about how she would bow to Pink Diamond.

"Tell me Jasper, how does it feel working for a Gem who would toss you aside the moment you were deemed useless?" Lapis asked stomping her foot on Jasper. "Don't you care about your own existence?"

"My existence exists to be a powerful loyal soldier for my Diamond." she spoke in reply.

"No that's what the diamonds want, to them you're expendable," Lapis said as she started grinding her heel on Jasper. "A tool that will be replaced without hesitation. Who knows maybe Yellow Diamond has already given up on you and given your position to a fresh new Amethyst."

"My Diamond is not Yellow Diamond." she spoke up in response with a frown while looking at the deck sadly. "It was Pink Diamond."

"Yellow, Pink, they're all the same. So why do continue to follow them?" she asked as she hoisted her up by the hair when she saw Jasper's blush which darkened by the second. "Why are you blushing? You can't enjoy being treated this way!?"

"N-N-No!" she cried out looking away while feeling her strong resolve crumble a little at being caught.

Lapis' serious gaze changed as she blinked. "Oh my stars. You're actually enjoying this!"

"Grah! Okay fine! I enjoy it, big whoop, all Jaspers do, it's how we're made. Why else would we love to fight so much?" she admitted crossing her arms. "It's what we're made for, following orders, fighting battles, and being punished for our mistakes it's what we're made to do. The only difference is that the only one capable of commanding me are Diamonds."

Lapis regained her serious look and dropped Jasper before walking up. "Jasper, are you saying you won't be satisfied until you have someone to serve, someone strong?"

"Well if I can't do what I was made for then what good am I?"

Lapis moved her foot under Jasper's chin to make her look at her. "Then serve me."

"What?" spoke Jasper in surprise and shock.

"The truth is...I've actually missed you." Lapis said as her gaze softened. "Being fused left a bigger impact on me then I ever were fused for so long only to be separated just like that."

"Well...having you hold me down like that did kinda...grew on me." she admitted with a brighter blush. "and that look on your face…when you were mad really fired me up."

"Then if you ever want to feel like that again, you'll listen to my every single order without hesitation. And you can start by getting rid of that stupid diamond on your outfit."

Jasper glanced down at the symbol and gulped while her hand moved towards it and grasped it, but hesitated.

"Until you renounce all loyalty to the Diamonds, I'm not sure I can honestly call you my Jasper." she spoke seeing the hesitation and slowly moved her hand away and walked by her. "If I remember right. Homeworld lost the battle for earth, and fled like cowards. That sounds like weakness. And let's not forget that the crystal gems have bested even you, twice. Don't you think it's time to join the winning team?"

Jasper looked down and gripped the diamond and gritted her teeth before yanking it off and tossed it away into the water while feeling slightly naked without it.

"Very good." smiled Lapis. "Now stay here, I need to go talk to Steven and Greg for a moment." she said before leaving the Larger Gem alone. She walked down to the lower level and saw Steven and Greg sitting down and turned to her. "It's alright guys, I think we can head back now. Only we're going to have another passenger on the return trip."

"Who?" asked Steven with confusion.

"WHAT!" From a distance Steven's voice rang out.

Amethyst sat up on the couch while Pearl came out of the temple. "Yo Pearl, you hear something?"

"No, not really." the white gem spoke.

Amethyst shrugged and resumed laying on the couch while back on the boat Steven and Greg looked at Lapis with eyes.

"Calm down guys I'll keep her on a short leash."

"Lapis, I might not be an expert, but letting her come with is way too dangerous." spoke Greg with worry.

"Oh don't worry I can handle her "

"But what about what happened? Why would you want her to come with?" asked Steven who was lost.

"Because, she's mine now." Lapis said before walking away.

Greg and Steven looked at each, still confused by what she meant.

They returned to the base and the crystal Gems were left slack jawed at seeing Lapis riding Jasper's shoulder.

"I know what you're all gonna say, and I can explain. Jasper, set me down."

Jasper kneeled and let Lapis slide off.

"Jasper here found us while we were out on the water and jumped on. At first I was horrified and shocked, but that's not what blew my mind. It was the fact she wanted us to fuse again. Which lead to me making her my Jasper now."

"Wow….even I didn't see this coming." remarked Garnet.

"Dang! You broke Jasper?" questioned Amethyst.

"Technically speaking she willingly came on her own, but yes."

"Ahahahahaha!" Pearl laughed hysterically. "Oh-Oh-Oh ahahahahaha! Oh my stars!"

Jasper glared at her and made a move to step forward, but Lapis sent her a glare which made her step back.

"Ohohoho! I'm sorry, but after all the grief you put us through I just can't help it! Ahahahahaha!"

"Does she do tricks?" snickered Amethyst who was close to joining Pearl in going into a laugh riot.

"Alright you two. That's enough." said Garnet.

Both Gems tried to contain their laughter while having to lean against each other to keep from falling over.

"I'll take Jasper back to the barn. Give Peridot a good scare." she turned and snapped her fingers while walking to the door. "Come Jasper. Time to go home."

"Yes Lapis." she sent one more glare to the snickering Amethyst and Pearl before following while opening the door for her as the two left the house.

"So that Peridot's still alive?"

"I'll explain on the way."


	41. Melona and Rana

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Melona and Rana

Series: Queen's Blade

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown woods-

Rana grunted as he grabbed another stick from the ground and added it to the pile in his other arm. He had left his village to get more firewood for his kaa-san. "Just a few more and I'm done."

As he continued to get wood he noticed a squirrel walking towards him.

"Squeek."

"Aw, hi there." he smiled at it.

It looked at him before crawling up his leg and up to his head. "Squeek."

He laughed and resumed grabbing wood while letting it stay there. He then noticed that the squirrel was drooling on his head. "Mr. squirrel? Can you try not to drool on me?"

It kelp on drooling as pink saliva landed on the ground.

"Huh?" he blinked looking at it. 'It's pink.'

It slowly oozed as it started to change into a well-endowed woman with a pink hue on her skin with a luminescent glow to it, a lithe physique and sky blue eyes with clover-shaped pupils, long pink hair that reaches past her shoulders, featuring a pair of bunny ears. She wore a scantily-clad outfit consisting of a very small pink transparent jacket that only covers her shoulders featuring eye-like pauldrons and a collar bound by a heart-shaped emblem with wings and a pink dress, an equally revealing pink blouse, a pair of pink shoes with a pair of eyes. The bangs of her hair that framed her face formed into a pair of hands that cover her otherwise fully exposed and rather large chest. "Looks like I caught you."

"W-WAAH!" he dropped the wood and jumped back before falling on his butt and looked at her in shock.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." She smiled while the slime stuck onto Rana tightly. "I'm just here to play with you."

"W-W-Who are you?" he asked while noting how snug the slime held him.

"I'm Melona, the Swamp Witches' strongest servant and over all cute girl." she smiled while moving her body to his chest. "So want to play with little old me?"

His eyes widened while he tried crawling away. "Kaa-san!"

"She won't be coming." Melona smirked. "It the darkest place in these woods and no sane person would even come here after sunset." 'Or any other time.'

As he was about to scream the sound of thunder was heard as rain started to pour onto them.

"And it looks like a storms here. If you agree to relax I can get us some shelter."

"W-What if I don't?"

"Then I might play with you before I digest you in my belly." Melona giggled sadistically.

That got Rana to start shaking in fear while close to tears.

'How cute.' She thought while using her slime like substance to slowly drag Rana into her. "Do you want to live or not~?"

"A-Alright! Don't eat me!" he cried out in panic.

"That's a good boy." She giggled while she putting him into her body and walked towards a nearby cave. "Here we are." she then sat down and looked at him. "Did you enjoy the free ride?"

He flailed around while his voice was muffled inside her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Melona grinned before letting his head stick out between her breasts.

"Ah...Ah…" he got out while looking up her fearfully. "A-Are you not gonna eat me?"

She giggled. "I might be a slime, but unlike my other brethren, I'm smarter and can sustain myself on sunlight and water. Unless I'm really hungry then I might eat some meat." She rubbed his head. "But I'm already full so no need to fear me little boy."

"R-Rana…"

"Huh? What was that?"

"That's...my name…"

"Oh, well isn't that a girl's name?"

He shook his head with a blush.

"But then why do you wear a dress like one?"

"Kaa-san thought it would look nice on me." he blushed red.

She chuckled at that. "Well, I've seen worse. Like this one woman with a snake for underwear."

Rana blushed at the image and shook his head to keep it out of his head.

"Or a dwarf with very sexual looking armor." Melona said before seeing Rana's red face. "Oh, are you thinking about someone?"

"N-No!" he cried out before closing his mouth and looking away.

"Are you sure?" She giggled while stretching her head to look at Rana's direction. "Because I don't mind if you have a crush on anyone." 'That I might fight later, but meh. Swamp Witches orders and all.'

Rana looked away without answering.

"Or maybe you got flustered thinking about those girls, didn't you?"

"N-No."

She chuckled while letting her chest expand to a H cup as the slime became a little more moist. "Then you won't mind if I do this now would you?"

His eyes widened while staring at them with shock.

'He must be shocked, how cute.' "Didn't know I could do this? Well being a slime I'm not limited to just a simple human body."

"Huh?"

"I can change my shape, density, mass and volume to accommodate for any situation. I could even become a kid like you if I wanted to." She giggled. "But where's the fun in that?"

"W-Wow." he responded with surprise before shaking his head. "Um, Melona-san?"

"Yes Rana-chan." She teased.

"Um, can you let me out of your body?"

"Mmmm…...no." She smirked. "I kind of like this."

"But it feels….weird like this."

"So? Don't you like it?" she teased with a wink.

He blushed. "Um...no. It's just…."

"Just because you like being trapped in a slimes body?" She giggled. "Because if that's the case then you REALLY must like me."

Rana felt too embarrassed and stopped speaking and noted how it was moist, but not cold with the rain coming down harder outside the cave.

Melona smiled to herself while thinking how adorable he was. 'If only slimes could give birth regularly then I would have gotten a cute little kid like him to spoil. And the best part, I can let Menace babysit him, oh I can see the expression of torment if that happened he he he~' she thought with a giggle that made Rana feel nervous expecting it was involving him. "Rana-chan, do you want to play with me? I'll give you something in return if you win~"

"Um...play what?" he asked with a gulp.

"Simon says."

"Simon...says?"

"You know, I say something and you have to do it and then you say it to me and vise versa."

"Oh...alright."

"And I'll go." She grinned. "Simon says to touch my ears."

Rana tried moving his hand out, but it wouldn't move that much while inside the girl.

"I'll help." She said while letting his arms stick out as she moved her ear closer to Rana. "Here you go."

Rana reached up and touched it. "Like this?"

"Yes," she said while liking this. "Your turn Rana-chan."

"Um, Simon says….rub your head?"

She did so while using her other ear to rub her head. "Ok Simon says to call me sexy Melona-chan."

Rana blushed. "Um, you're...sexy Melona-chan."

"Aw! How sweet of you~" she giggled loudly. "You're going to be a lady killer one day that's for sure."

Rana felt flattered while looking away in embarrassment.

"It's your turn."

"S-Simon says…..says….ummmm….stick out your tongue and um….touch your chin."

She did so. "Easy as pie." She then smirked. "Simon says to grope my breasts hard for ten minutes."

"W-What?!" he cried out with wide eyes.

"You heard me." She giggled while her chest grew to a J cup. "Grope my breasts for ten minutes Rana-chan."

"B-B-But kaa-san said it's rude to touch a girl there." he spoke while trying not to stare.

"Not if a girl asks." She counter argues. "Once they give the ok then it's fine to do whatever. Plus you are touching me in a sense right now."

Rana blushed at the counterpoint while gulping as he felt them rub against his arms.

"Plus you can't say no in this game." Melona giggled. "So grope them. And make it really hard."

Rana hesitantly moved his hands over and started squeezing the sides while noting how soft they felt. Which started to get softer and softer with each passing second.

'Just one more push and he's going to find the REAL game I have in store for him.' Melona thought as she felt her chest getting groped harder and harder. 'Ah that's the spot.' "Your turn."

He moved his hands away and tried to focus on one. After a while he thought of one. "Um Simon says hug me?"

She blinked. "A hug? That's all?"

He nodded.

She just shrugged before hugging him. 'This does feel nice. Plus he didn't call me a monster so that's a point in my book.'

Rana sighed in relief, but blushed since the hug was pressing her breasts against the side of his face. 'They're so soft.'

After a few minutes she let go and smiled. "My turn Rana-chan. Simon says to let me show you the pleasures of adulthood~"

"What?"

"You know," she grinned while tentacles formed from her back. "Sexual intercourse. And trust me having sex with a slime is something you'll never forget."

"What's that?" he asked while growing uneasy seeing the tentacles.

"I'll just summarize." She said as her 'hands' unclasped from her chest and sunk back into her body. "When a boy and a girl make love they use a dick and a vagina. The dick gets inserted into the vagina and they move a little before white stuff called sperm is released from the dick. After a few rounds a baby might be made."

"W-What?!" he spoke with shock and was as red as a tomato. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You mean….put my wee wee….in you?"

"Correct." She giggled. "But it first has to be hard or it might not work." She then moved Rana's body so that his dick was out in the open before rubbing it with a tentacle.

"AH!" he cried out with a gasp while trying to wiggle his legs from her body.

"Relax." She said while using her body to create some internal tentacles that poked Rana's butt as Rana's clothes started to melt near the pants area, the butt and dick area to be exact. "And let me do all the work~"

'W-What's happening?' he thought while stuck in place and stunned at how slimy the tentacles felt and was confused on why this felt good.

Melona moved the tentacles up and down Rana's dick while using the other tentacles to rub his arms sexually. He gasped and groaned while she giggled. "How do they feel?"

"S-So odd!" He moaned cutely.

"Really? Because I think this is normal." she smiled while one tentacle flicked across the tip like a tongue. "I have to say, you taste sweet. Like candy."

Rana paled at that.

"It's an expression silly. I'm not physically hungry you know." She said while rubbing harder. "I'm just sexually hungry."

Rana groaned while he started feeling his penis slowly get hard. 'My wee wee is getting bigger!'

Melona then moved him around as the cock was inches near her stomach. "I think you should do what your kaa-san did when you were younger." She made her breasts grow to a O cup and placed them near his face. "Suck them."

"W-What?!" he spoke while staring at the large mounds. 'How much bigger can they get?!'

"Suck them." She giggled. "And don't worry, I'm not going to dissolve you, you're too cute for that." 'Which is true, he is cuter then most boys his age.'

"B-B-But, I don't do that anymore."

Melona just giggled. "Well you can relearn right Rana-chan? Plus," she squeezed her breasts as her slime came out. "I might taste good if you try~" she winked at that.

He gulped and felt conflicted before groaning as the tentacles kept rubbing him and his mouth ended up latching on one of her nipples.

She moaned slightly at that while feeling the cock getting bigger and harder. "Go on, suck my nipples and enjoy my milk."

Rana conceded and started suckling a little. And he felt the milk in his mouth and moaned as it tasted like honey as he sucked harder and faster. 'It's delicious!'

'This is the first time I let someone do this to my breasts and it's...arousing.' thought Melona with a moan. She moved her tentacles faster while one even brushed against his small ball sack. 'My my my, what a large cock and balls. I can only imagine how big it will get when he's older.'

Rana himself slowly relaxed the more milk he drank while his cock started feeling tingly. 'This is so good, I...feel so strange.'

Melona noticed the cock twitching as she used a tentacle to engulf the tip as it spewed into it as she sucked it into her body. "Mmm, nice and salty."

He moaned while still sucking on the nipple as the milk made him more relaxed and happy. 'So tasty.' He then noticed the milk stopped flowing.

"Alright, I think that's enough drinking Rana-chan." She said with a smile. "But don't worry, I'll let you have more later." She then formed a very wet and moist vagina from her body. "Now why don't you slip that inside me?"

"B-But would it hurt?"

"I'm a slime, it won't hurt me." She giggled. "So just stick that large cock into it and I'll make it even bigger and happy."

Rana blushed while feeling his body slowly moving closer to the hole. He felt the hole slowly engulf him and groaned at how much pressure was exerted all around his penis.

'It's really hard.' She thought while moving her body over the rod as it started to get harder. "How does it feel? Moist enough for you Rana-chan?"

"S-So wet, and tight." he groaned out while his hands squeezed her breasts harder on accident.

"Mmm, that was bold of you." She purred. "Do it again."

He blushed before hesitantly groping her breasts again. This made her moan lightly while he felt himself move back and then back into her. He then felt the cock getting squeezed by the folds as her tentacles rubbed his body even more. 'My wee wee's getting eaten!'

"Come on Rana-chan, thrust a little more."

"B-But you're holding me so tight." He said before feeling his arms and legs move out of her body.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Well that are you waiting for? Thrust into my moist vagina." She said with a seductive tone.

He gulped before thrusting into Melona's hole. He groaned and moaned from how good it felt and how much it fit snugly all around him.

Melona moaned while feeling the cock getting bigger each time he thrusted into her body. "Ah, keep it up Rana-chan!"

'Why is this making my wee wee feel so good!?' He thought while his cock started to get harder as he felt the tentacles rubbing his cheeks softly and with care. "M-Melona-chan! This feels so good!"

"I know." She giggled while feeling the cock getting ready to explode. "And trust me, you really are making me horny right now~"

Rana moaned as he moved faster. "M-Melona-chan! Something's happening!"

"It's just your sperm about to pour into my pussy!" She moaned while feeling the hot sperm entering her body. "Oh yes! That's the stuff!" 'And it's really rich with nutrients too.'

Rana panted from the explosion of pleasure and laid his head against her breasts while trying to catch his breath. "That...was…."

"Amazing right?" She smiled. "And look, your a big boy now Rana-chan."

He tried smiling, but felt more tired than ever before. Only to feel her her breasts near his mouth as milk started to flow down his throats as he felt energy return to him. 'H-Huh?'

"There, now your energy is back to normal." She smiled before moving her breasts back. "Now let me take a turn."

"What do you mean?"

She smiled forming a large tentacle cock right near her pussy. "Just this Rana-chan."

He looked at it with shock and looked her in the face. "Y-Y-You're...a boy too?"

She sighed. "No, I'm a slime. But I'm a female, however I can change my body to whatever I want." She then smiled. "But I'm a girl through and through."

"So….you're gonna…."

"Stick this in your butt hole." She finished. "Yes I am Rana-chan."

"B-B-But it doesn't go there!" he spoke with a blush and pale expression.

"Are you sure." She teased while the cock moved a little close to the hole. "Because normally a girl might like this and since you dress like one, maybe I should treat you like one for right now." she made her legs turn to goo and hold Rana in place while moving around the behind and had him bend over before she started rubbing his ass while giving it a squeeze.

"Ah!" He groaned before feeling his butt getting squeezed again as tentacles started to spread his anus open. "M-Melona-chan!"

"Now for me to get a taste." she leaned down and started brushing her tongue across the hole which made him let out a moan.

He moaned while feeling his hole getting licked even more. 'T-This is so s-strange!'

She raised her tongue and started pushing it into the hole while his eyes widened while moaning louder. 'It does tastes good.' She thought before moving deeper into the hole. 'I wonder how good it would feel with my 'cock' in this moist hole?'

"Melona-chan!" moaned Rana while another tentacle wrapped around his cock tightly.

She removed the tongue while savoring the taste. "Relax, I'm just giving you a taste of a woman's pleasure." she moved a finger up and started to slowly rub it across the puckered hole with a smile. "Just think of it like this, once I take your black cherry you'll feel just as good, maybe even better."

Rana moaned even more before feeling an entire hand being pushed into his hole as he gasped loudly and kind of girly as well.

'How cute.' she thought sliding her hand back and forth. "How's this feel Rana-chan?"

"Ah...so...so odd!" He moaned while the hand moved deeper into his hole. "Ah!"

She grinned before pulling her hand out and moved up closer with the tip of her cock rubbing against his anus. "Get ready to be fucked by my slimy dick Rana-chan."

He moaned before feeling the cock pushing into his anus as he felt it getting bigger inside him. "M-MELONA-CHAN!"

"How cute." She smiled while moving the cock back and forth inside the hole. "Your tiny ass is already squeezing around my cock, remember to breath in and out."

He moaned while feeling the cock getting harder and moist while some tentacles started to rub his tip and into it while rubbing the ball sack. "Melona-chan!"

'I never made myself do this before, but I should use a cock more often!' thought Melona since the snug feeling was mind blowing. "Rana-chan, how does it feel being a girl?"

"S-So good!" He cried out while moaning like a girl. "I like this so much Melona-chan!"

"Call me sama and I'll make sure your cute little dick feels just as good?"

"Ah! Y-Yes Melona-sama!" He cried out while feeling his cock twitching along with Melona's. "Please make me feel good!"

She smirked at that. She made two tentacles move up and rub them against his nipples under the dress. "Then enjoy as I make you my woman." She smiled before feeling the cock getting ready but stopped it as she held the cum back. 'Not just yet.' "Rana-chan, say my name again with more conviction!"

"Melona-sama!" He cried out as he felt his cock getting constricted by the tentacles. "Melona-sama!"

'I might get used to this.' she thought while the tip of her cock rubbed against his prostate.

Rana moaned even louder as he felt his cock swelling up with cum. "M-Melona-sama! I-I feel weird!"

"It's just me keeping your sperm from coming too quickly." She giggled. "I'm doing the same with my own so that way we can cum together."

Rana then felt his hole getting bigger as the cock started to grow in size inside him. "Ahh~!"

"Are you wanting to cum yet?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then I'll cum as well." She said while unlatching the tentacle from his cock as she let both her cock and Rana's flow as the sperm poured into her body and out of it it as well. 'Oh this is so good!'

"AHHHH!" he moaned out with his sperm gushing on the puddle while the pink ooze shooting in his ass started to drip out.

After a long while of sperm being used and reused, the human and slime started to get tired as Melona's cock fell out of Rana's anus and back into her body.

(Next morning)

Both of them were snoring silently against the cave wall while resting against each other.

Melona slowly opened her eyes while stretching her arms before seeing Rana's sleeping body. 'Aw.' "Rana-chan, wake up."

"Mmm….Melona-chan?" he groaned slowly opening his eyes.

"It's morning." She said while pointing to the sun rise. "And the rain stopped so I have to bring you back."

"Mmm, alright." he sat up and yawned while rubbing his eyes. He tried to stand up, but winced and fell back down while rubbing his butt. "Ow."

"Sorry." She apologized. "I kind of wanted to try that out since I never did that before. But," she hugged him. "It was fun."

Rana blushed a little and hugged her back before she picked him up and carried him out of the cave.

Melona smiled while making her chest expand to a H cup and started making milk. "Hope you don't mind a bit of milk for breakfast on the go, Rana-chan?"

He gulped before leaning over and started suckling from one of them.

She smiled while rubbing his head as they made it towards the edge of the forest before setting him down. "Here we are."

He looked at the location while not knowing that Melona changed into a small girl about his age with a B cup until she tapped his shoulder.

"How do I look?"

He turned and was surprised since she looked close to his age. "Melona-chan?"

"That's me." She smiled. "And since we did have a fun time, I thought why not stay with you for a while. Think about it, you can have a friend and I get to play with you more."

"But I have to talk to my kaa-san."

"Fine," she said before holding his hand. "But if she says yes, then I hope you treat me well, Rana-chan~" she winked.

Rana blushed at that as they headed back to the village with himself limping slightly.

'I'm going to enjoy this~' Melona thought as the screen turned black.


	42. Jaune and Yang

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Jaune and Yang

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

-RWBY's room-

Knock knock knock.

"Who is it?" called Yang.

"It's me, Jaune." He said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, it's unlocked."

He opened the door while holding some tickets to a fair. "Oh um hi Yang, what's yanging?" 'Why the pun?'

"Nothing much. Just keeping Ruby from sneaking cookies from the jar again." she replied while slapping said girl's hand from grabbing the jar. "No."

"But Yang!"

"You had some already." She frowned as Ruby walked away grumbling. "So what's going on?"

"Well um...you see I got some tickets for this fair coming this weekend and well I thought since we are kind of friends that um….you could join me?"

"Why Yang, are you asking me on a date?" she teased. "Won't Weiss get a little jealous?"

"I kind of asked her and she's going with Pyrrha." He sighed. "Plus I kind of thought of you as a good second." He braced for impact.

"Oh, well I don't have anything going on, sure."

Jaune smiled at that. "Thanks Yang! You're the best!"

"I know." She smirked. "So when does this thing start anyway?"

"Like sevenish-eightish, and its close to Beacon to so we don't have to take any aircrafts."

"That's good because I don't want to see you vomit again."

"Please stop that, it's embarrassing!"

"Well that just means you need to fix that up." She said seriously.

He nodded before giving her the ticket. "I'll see you Saturday."

"It's a date." She said while closing the door as Jaune blushed red hearing that.

"So you're going out with Jaune?" Blake said from her bed. "That's a surprise."

"Well it beats staying here with nothing to do." She shrugged. "Plus it might be an Arc-perience for me."

Blake groaned at that as Ruby walked by with the cookie jar. "No."

"Aw!"

(Saturday)

-Beacon garage-

Yang was on Bumblebee and currently waiting for Jaune to show up. 'Ok just wait a little longer or I'll just leave him hanging.'

"Sorry." Jaune said while wearing his normal attire but without the armor and was holding a yellow rose in his hand. "Nora was kind of asked me to fix her some pancakes at five in the morning."

"Eating all those can't be healthy for her."

"That's what I said." He sighed before giving her the rose. "For you Yang."

She felt a little touched by that as she took it. "Aw, thanks Jaune."

"Anytime, plus I thought since Ruby was a red rose, that you would be a yellow rose." He admitted. 'I really have to thank Cardin for giving me that suggestion.'

'What a charmer. Even if the idea is a little silly.' She thought before revving up Bumblebee. "Well hop on, we're going for a ride to town."

"Are you sure that's safe?" He asked while getting on and sat behind Yang. "I mean I never rode one of these before."

"You'll be fine." She smiled. "Just hold on to me and don't puke on my hair."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist while the engines came to life.

VRUM….VRUM….VRUMMMM!

"HANG ON!" She yelled as they sped out of the garage and right out of the school while some students ducked away from the speeding vehicle.

"Ahh!"

"God damn it you bastard!"

"Yang! You almost hit me!"

"SORRY RUBY!" She cried out as they sped out of Beacon.

(On the road to the fair)

'Oh god this is...kind of relaxing.' Jaune thought as they started to go at cruising speed. 'I was worried I was gonna hurl the first few miles.'

"How are you holding up back there?"

"Fine. Just fine." He said while still holding tight to Yang's waist.

"Well I didn't know since you were squeezing my waist for a few minutes now." Yang said. "No vomiting?"

"Surprisingly no, it's strange but maybe I'm getting used to this motorcycle?"

"Good, because if you started vomitting then you'd really see me pissed."

He paled. "N-Noted."

Yang chuckled. "Oh don't be that scared. I'm just messing with you….slightly."

"Slightly?"

"I would have just broke your nose instead of breaking your arms."

Jaune gulped just as they slowed down and stopped outside the fair.

"Here's the place," she said while putting the kickstand out. "So ready for that date?"

Jaune nodded as he got off the bike and held Yang's left hand. "I am."

"Just go easy on the touching." she joked while they walked through the archway after giving the man there their tickets. "So any where specifically?"

"Well I thought I could let you choose first." He chuckled. "It's ladies first after all."

"Are you sure?"

"I insist."

She looked around before seeing a petting zoo with baby goats. "Let's go there."

"Petting zoo it is."

(At zoo)

"Baa." A small goat with black fur said while looking at Jaune with curious eyes. "Baa."

"I think he likes you Jaune." Yang chuckled while feeding a camel some carrots.

He smiled and held some pellets out to the goat.

"Baa." It said before nibbling the pellets and Jaune's fingers before moving back as another goat walked near the fence.

"Baa."

"Guess you're hungry too."

"Baa." It said as more goats started to swarm near the gate.

"Baa."

"Baa."

"Baa."

"You must be a doctor Doolittle." Chuckled Yang as Jaune became a little concerned about all the goats looking at him with hunger. "Need help?"

"Um, maybe a little."

Yang chuckled again before taking some pellets and helped Jaune feed the hungry goats. "He he, it kind of tickles." 'Kind of like Zwei but with a beard.'

"Baa."

"Baa."

"I think they like you better." Jaune admitted.

"Well I'm a goat influence you know." She grinned.

Jaune and the goats deadpanned at that as the goats 'baaaed' at the girl.

"Oh come on!"

"The masses have spoken." Jaune teased. "Even goats find your puns bad."

She glared at the goats while feeling really annoyed at them. "Let's go else where."

Jaune nodded as they walked out of the petting zoo. He then saw something that might be fun. A shooting range with a yellow dragon plushie hanging on the wall. "What about over there?"

She turned and blinked. "Are you sure? I mean you're not the best shot at Beacon."

"I know but it might be fun to try." He smiled as they walked to the stand. "How much?"

"Five Lien for ten shots and ten for twenty." The man said. "The bigger prizes are worth twenty points."

"Ok then." He said giving him ten Lien while taking the shot gun in his hand. 'This might be easy.'

(Fifty times later)

'Or not.' He thought while still shooting at the targets but for some reason they aren't falling down at all.

"Uh, Jaune?"

"Don't worry Yang, I'll get you a prize yet." He said while shooting the targets again, and failing to knock them down. 'Damn it all!'

"Step aside, I got this." Yang said while punching her fists together. She then used her gauntlets and fired bullets at the targets as they….didn't fall over? "Huh?"

"Tough break, at least ya tried."

She growled before Jaune noticed that the targets were glued to the table.

"True." He said while whispering into Yang's ear about the con as he suggested something that made her smirk. "But I think we can get all the targets at once."

"Ha, that's some I got to see to believe kid."

"You asked for it."

The man saw the two actually aiming BOTH weapons at the same time before firing at the same time as the entire booth was destroyed, except for the yellow dragon plushie for some reason. "M-M-MY BOOTH!"

"The prize if you don't mind." Jaune said with a smirk.

"You just destroyed my booth!"

"And you jipped us with that booth." Yang frowned. "Really gluing down the targets is just low."

The man gulped hearing his con exposed before finding a gun and the girl's gauntlets right near his face.

"So you better get with the prize or you're going to get yanged!"

"Boo." Jaune muttered while also looking ready to hurt the man badly.

"Alright alright! Just take it and leave!" He said in panic while throwing the plushy at them.

Jaune put the gun down and caught it. "Thank you." He then gave it to Yang. "For you."

"Thanks for winning me a prize." she joked.

"Well you're welcome." He chuckled. "Though I did wanted to get it for you for a reason."

"And that would be?"

"It reminds me of you."

"How so? I look like a giant lizard?" she teased.

"No, just your protective of others, especially with your hair, are full of spunk and kind of nice and caring even if you are a punster." He listed off all the positive traits Yang had from his memory.

"Wow, now all you had to do was buy me dinner and roses and I might kiss you." she smiled with a blush.

"Are you a psychic?" He teased slightly. "Because that was kind of what I was thinking later today so…." He looked around before seeing a ride with a bungee like contraption about a few feet in the air. "How about a few more rides before that ok?"

"You got it."

He smiled as they walked towards the ride.

(A while later)

Jaune smiled as they walked out of the last ride, which was a cheep looking horror ride, while holding Yang's hand. "This was a fun day, thanks for coming Yang."

"No problem Jaune, I had tons of fun." She smiled back. "Plus this is better then those other boys that took me out to stupid places like take out restaurants and cheap circuses."

'Wow that's just cheap.' He thought while not noticing they were already in a line towards a curtain tunnel every fair was known for. "So I'm a better choice or chop liver?"

"Mmm….maybe steak or hamburger meat?"

"Yang!"

"I'm kidding I'm kidding." She waved off. "You're better than those creeps anyway."

He chuckled before getting poked in the cheek by a girl with a heart shaped hat.

"You can go in now you two." She said with annoyance. "And you're backing up the line."

They chuckled and walked into the boat before it went down the channel. That was when they realized what ride they were in.

The Tunnel of Love.

And they were in complete darkness as neon pink hearts glistened on the walls and under the water.

'Oh-'

'Crap.' Both thought while hearing some romantic music that while it did sound nice, wasn't helping their dread accidently getting into this ride.

"Um so this is nice right?" Jaune asked while trying to lighten the mood.

The ride then stopped suddenly.

"Due to technical difficulties, the ride will be temporarily shut down until the problem is resolved. Just remain in your boats and await for the boat to resume moving. Thank you and enjoy the Tunnel of Love." Spoke an announcer from somewhere in the ride.

"Aw great." groaned Yang. "I hate when this happens."

"It could be worse." He sighed. "You could be wet and soaking."

"Oh so you want to see me like that Jaune?" She raised her eyebrow.

Jaune blushed bright red and held his hands up. "No! Sweet Dust no!"

"So I'm not attractive for you?" She mocked gasped.

"N-No! You're really attractive! But it...might be much for me." He blushed. "Plus if I did see that well you would punch me into next year."

"Unless I allowed it, then yeah."

"Wait I just realized something." Jaune said. "If you were to change your hairstyle what would it be?"

"Why ask me that?"

"Let's just say I kind of know how to do a girl's hair." 'Thank god for my sisters!'

"Oh yeah? Then how come you never tried that on Nora or Pyrrha?"

"Ren is the one to do that for Nora." He admitted. "And Pyrrha, well let's just say the last time I tried her Semblance accidently stuck a few scissors in her hair."

"Yikes, now THAT'S scary."

"I know." He sighed. "But I'm kind of amazed you have such nice hair. I mean, it's kind of flawless and you know, doesn't have any knots in them."

Yang blushed at the compliment to her hair. "Well….if we got time, you can give it a go."

He blinked hearing that. "Really? No strings attached?"

"No. Just don't cut it too much." She warned as Jaune nodded.

(Two hours later)

"Ugh when is this going to end?!" Jaune cried out while getting annoyed at the situation.

"Beats me." She said while playing with her hair. "But it's kind of relaxing once you stop looking at the hearts and all."

"Tell that to Nora." He said looking at Yang. "Her hammer and grenades are heart shaped. And so's her clothing. "

"That's her style."

"I know, but really I wouldn't mind if she tried a dragon or something else." He shrugged.

"You saying that just to try and flatter me?"

"Maybe." He half teased. "But seriously, a dragon would be cool. That and your weapons." He looked at them. "Ever thought about a hidden blade function before?"

"It crossed my mind a few times, why?"

"Because I think it would make you more….badass than usual."

"Huh….I'll have to think it over." She said while giving Jaune a noogie. "But thanks for the badass comment. That really made my day."

"Ah! Yang!" He said while thrashing about while getting out of her grip. "Don't do that! I'm sensitive about my hair too you know!"

"Oh….really?"

"Of course."

"I didn't expect that." She chuckled. "I guess we like our hair the same."

"Yeah." He chuckled while slightly blushing. "Yang, I know this might be odd and out of the blue, but um….could we do this more often?"

"The tunnel?"

"No no! The date thing, could we keep doing this more often?"

"Oh! You mean like, be a couple?"

He nodded with a blush. "Y-Yes. If you don't mind a dork like me that is."

"Sure, I got a soft spot for them." she joked.

He looked at her in shock before, in the spur of the moment, kissed Yang on the lips. And that was also when the ride started to move as they made it to the light at the end of the tunnel.

'Holy shit! He's kissing me.' She thought while blushing red as her sisters cape before kissing back for the heck of it.

(A few minutes later)

"I'm sorry!" Jaune said blushing and bowing to Yang. "I didn't mean to kiss you like that!" 'Oh god why was I so impatient?!'

"I gotta say, that was pretty bold of you."

He looked up confused. "Huh?"

"Well most boys would have been meak and the like." She waved off. "But you, not in a Long shot."

Jaune chuckled at that. "Thanks."

"Anytime." She smiled before latching on to his right arm. "So what do you say we ditch this place and head to a nice restaurant? Your treat."

"As long as you don't mind me bringing you to a fast food place or something cheap." He said pulling out his wallet. "I'm kind of broke."

"Eh, no problem."

He nodded while they walked to Bumblebee and got back on as they rode off on the road again.

(Later)

-Beacon, RWBY's room-

"Are you sure I can't have the cookies Blake?" Asked Ruby while holding one side of the jar while Blake held the other end.

"Yang said no and if she finds out she's gonna be mad, so no!"

"Just one!"

"No!"

SLAM!

"We're back!" Yang yelled while she walked in with Jaune, who was holding some Mistral takeout in a bag. "And we got dinner!"

"Oh, hey Yang." spoke Blake getting the jar back.

"How was the fair?" Ruby asked.

"Great." Jaune said while putting the food down. "And we kind of have a confession to make."

"What's that?"

"Yang's my...um…"

"He's my boyfriend now." Yang finished with a grin.

"...HUH?!"

"Yeah, we figured you'd say that."

"And we kissed." Yang chuckled. "Well Jaune here gave the first kiss."

Ruby's eyes widened before grabbing her scythe. "YOU MADE MY SISTER HAVE A BABY!"

"What? Ruby wait!"

She ran at him before Yang grabbed her by the cape. "LEMME AT HIM! HE TOOK YOUR FIRST KISS!"

"Ruby! Relax, he didn't give me a baby."

She stopped and looked at her confused. "Huh? But Weiss said that you get babies from kisses."

"Well she was wrong."

"...really?"

"Yes." Jaune said with a sigh. "Plus if that was true I would have taken responsibility for my actions."

"Aw, that's sweet."

He blushed before Blake asked.

"So what else happened?"

"Nothing, just had some laughs." Yang smiled while hugging Jaune tight. "Overall we had a great D'Arcing experience that'll last a Xiao Long time."

All of them gave her a thumbs down.

"Hey that was my best material!" She blushed as Jaune kissed her cheek.

"Save that for after dinner Yangy." He smiled.

"Alright Jauney." She giggled as the screen went black.


	43. Robbie and Dipper

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Robbie and Dipper

Series: Gravity Falls

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dipper was checking his hair in the bathroom mirror. "Almost done."

"Hey Dipper!" spoke Mabel popping up behind him.

"GAH!" he jumped and grabbed his chest. "Mabel! Don't do that!"

"Oops, sorry bro." she chuckled. "But why are you trying to look pretty?"

"It's, ummmm...secret." he spoke while making sure it still looked good.

"You sure bout that?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going." He spoke as he left out the room and downstairs.

'Time for detective Mabel to find out the truth.' Mabel thought as she followed him.

Dipper was heading down to the store and spotted Wendy at the counter. 'Alright here's my chance!' he walked over and cleared his throat. "Excuse me Wendy."

"Yeah man?"

"I saw you were standing here bored out of your mind, and I was just wondering-"

"Hey Wendy!"

The two turned and saw Robbie walking over, much to Dipper's displeasure.

'Oh great.'

"What up Robbie?"

"Hey, how bout you and Me go out for some Fro-yo?"

"Well, I'm not really in the mood for sweets right now."

"Oh, well ok." he replied while Dipper inwardly smirked.

'HA! SUCK IT!'

"Besides I was gonna go and hang with Tambry." Wendy spoke closing her Magazine.

Hearing that made both boys disappointed as she walked past Robbie and out the store.

"Ugh, this is Your Fault!" Robbie said blaming Dipper.

"My fault? All I wanted to do was ask her out on a date, but you cut in and messed it up! I even got my hair just right too!"

"Oh please Squirt ,Like you could Get a Date with Wendy." he scoffed. "I got a better chance cause we're older and know what to do."

"Oh Yeah Sure." Dipper rolled his eyes. "Like what?"

"Well for one, I Bet my dick is bigger than Yours!"

"What?!" he cried out with wide eyes before frowning. "N-Not true! I mean, I might still be small, but I've got plenty of time to grow!"

"Yeah, sure Ya do! I bet I'm bigger than you!"

"Let's prove it!"

"How?"

"Well...we drop our pants and show them."

"I don't know."

"What's wrong Robbie? Scared of what this twelve year old has?" Dipper taunted with a smug smile.

"Oh that's it! It's on shrimp!"

*Later*

The two walked through some woods a little away from the store.

"Alright this should be far enough."

"Alright, but don't go crying when I win dork." Robbie said as he unzipped his pants.

Dipper started unzipping his shorts.

Robbie dropped his pants and that's when their dicks were in plain view.

But... Something was off.

Dipper's cock was slightly longer than Robbie's.

"What the!?"

"Ha! I knew I was bigger! Eat that Robbie!" Dipper bragged as Robbie was Steamed.

"Oh yeah? You might be a little bigger, but do you even know what to do with it?"

"Of course I do." replied Dipper trying to sound confident.

"Prove it!"

"...um...uh..."

"HAHAHA! I KNEW IT!" laughed Robbie while Dipper crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah, how do you use it?"

"Easy. All you gotta do is grab it and just move your hand up and down when it's nice and hard and it'll feel great."

Dipper raised an eyebrow but shrugged. He grabbed his dick and slowly moved his hand over it while intrigued feeling something. 'Its starting to feel amazing.'

"Come on, really rub it, or are you scared?"

"I'm not Scared!" he declared as he rubbed his dick harder making it slowly erect. "Ha! See? I'm getting the hang of it already." He bragged as he kept rubbing.

"Just try not blowing your load too soon." mocked Robbie just as Dipper blew his Load onto his face. "Ah!" 'That little!...huh ya know this is actually pretty good.' thought the goth licking some of it from his cheek. 'Kinda makes me want more.'

"Wait, did you just lick that up?"

"Yeah so?"

"Aren't girls supposed to do that?"

"Sometimes." he remarked. "Wait, just how much do you understand?"

"Only that my dick goes in a hole."

"Man, you got a LOT of stuff to learn about."

"Like?"

"For one, it's possible for guys to do that together, not just with a girl." Robbie Explained.

"Wait, really? But wouldn't it feel...weird?"

"No." he shook his head. "Really I've seen some gay porn and it's kinda hot."

"Wait really!?" he went wide eyed. "But I thought you liked Wendy?"

"Yeah I'm kinda thinking she's not right for me." he remarked. "I mean she's still smoking hot, so I might be bi." He said with a Shrug.

"Bi?"

"Bi-Sexual."

"Meaning what?"

"I like guys and girls."

"Oh, now I get it."

That's when Robbie got on his knees. "Alright, I just got an idea."

"What?"

"What if we settle this whole fighting over Wendy thing with a bet?"

"What kind of bet?"

"We fuck. Whoever outlasts the other one gets to keep going after her and the other dude has to stop."

"I don't know." replied Dipper looking away. "I mean, I've never really done...that."

"What's wrong, scared?" taunted Robbie.

"What no!" he blushed with a huff.

"Then prove it."

"Why me? Why not you?"

"Cause I guess you really don't want Wendy." he shrugged.

"Fine!" he relented. "But I'm not gonna lose."

"Suuuuure." smirked Robbie while Dipper got closer on his knees. "I'll go first, just try not to make a mess again."

"Very funny." he rolled his eyes while Robbie reached out and grabbed his dick And started to slowly stroke it. Dipper felt a shudder at the move As Robbie slowly took it in his mouth. "Woah!" he moaned in shock. 'Oh my gosh! Does Robbie really have his mouth around my dick?!' He thought as he enjoyed the feeling. 'And why does it feel SO much better than using my hand?'

'Why does this feel right?' Robbie thought while reaching down to rub the ball sack Making him moan Louder. 'Never thought I'd be giving this kid a bj.' He thought as he went Faster.

"Wow! T-This feels weird!" Dipper spoke as he felt his Limit reaching. "I-It's coming out!" He warned as Robbie sucked harder. He threw his head back as he started cumming Deep into his mouth. "Oh yeah!" Dipper moaned in pleasure while Robbie slid his mouth off the cock.

"Not bad" he remarked while swallowing the cum. "Now it's your turn."

Dipper looked at the dick and slowly moved closer and was feeling nervous. 'I can do this.'

"Come on, you getting cold feet already?"

"No just a Little Nervous." he replied before grabbing the cock As he slowly stroked it. 'It feels really warm.' He thought as he kept stroking.

"Come on, really grip it." Robbie urged.

"I'm going I'm going." He said as he started to suckle the tip. 'This feels even more weird.' He thought as he continued to suck.

"Oh yeah, right there." Robbie moaned in pleasure while putting a hand on Dipper's head Wanting him to go deeper. "Relax and take it in more." He told him.

'Easy for you to say.' Dipper thought in slight annoyance while feeling his head go over it more.

"I'm going to Cum!"

'Oh no.' Dipper thought but it was too Late as he felt something salty shoot into his mouth And down his Throat. He pulled back and coughed while gagging from the amount. "Hey!"

"Sorry dude, but it came out of nowhere. Guess it felt that good."

"Ok so now what?" he asked while wiping some of the sperm off his face.

"Now you Fuck me!" spoke Robbie laying on his back. "That was one sweet bj."

"You sure?"

"Dude, I'm hot, horny, and believe me, I've played with my ass long enough for this. So do you wanna end up blue balled, or you ready to man up?"

"...alright." he nodded with his cock fully hard and stared at the hole. "But you sure it's gonna fit?"

"Of course."

Dipper moved over and rubbed the tip against the hole before trying to push against it.

"Come On!"

"I'm going I'm going!" He said as he managed to stick it in with him and Robbie groaning at the snug feeling. "It's so Tight!"

"Fuck! You really are bigger!" Robbie groaned while trying to adjust to the size. 'It's amazing!'

"Wow! It's so warm and tight!" Dipper moaned as he started to move a little faster.

"E-easy!"

"I can't help it, it's sucking me in!" groaned Dipper as each thrust held around his dick. "I'm going to Cum!" "Do it inside and don't hold back!" He moaned loudly before Dipper started feeling his sperm shoot inside Deep into Robbie's ass. "Oh fuck yeah!" Dipper Moaned Loudly as he pulled out. He and Robbie panted while some of the sperm leaked out. "That was great!"

"See what I told you?" Robbie spoke with a smirk.

"Wow...that was...wooh." Dipper got out feeling a little winded.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a little tired, I never let out that much before." He spoke with a chuckle.

"Lightweight." He snickered while getting up. "Alright, it's my turn."

"What?"

"I'm gonna be fucking you with this now." he pointed to his stiff dick.

"Oh..."

"Come on, this time get on all fours."

"Well ok." Dipper blushed and got on all fours while Robbie got down and started squeezing his butt.

"Wow Soft." remarked Robbie before giving them a light slap Making dipper Jump Lightly. "Real smooth too." He said as he gave a smirk and got closer only to lick his ass. "Now let's see how it tastes." He said as he started to lick and suck the hole.

"Woah! Y-You sure that's decent?"

"Of course." spoke Robbie before giving it another lick while poking Dipper's balls Making the younger boy moan.

'Wow, I didn't know it could feel good back there.' He thought as Robbie pushed his tongue in deeper. He let out a gasp while his dick got hard again and Robbie started lightly squeezing the orbs. "It feels Good!"

Robbie slowly swirled his tongue around the inside while grabbing Dipper's cock.

Dipper's moans Deepened.

'Hehe, score one for me.' He thought as he pulled away before he started pushing a finger in there Making him Gasp in surprise. "Nice and snug, my dick's gonna feel great when it goes in."

"Then stick it in!" moaned Dipper feeling antsy since he was really horny now.

"Alright, if you say so."

Robbie held his dick against the hole and started pushing in As Dipper moaned louder. "Fuck yeah!" Robbie moaned while his dick went in. "Tight Little Ass ya Got here!"

"E-Easy there!" He stuttered as Robbie slapped his ass

"Take a deep breath and you'll be fine." He whispered in his ear before he pulled back and pushed back in deeper.

"Yeah Harder!" moaned Dipper gripping the ground As Robbie thrusted harder. 'Wow! This really does feel good!' Dipper thought in amazement.

"Mmm, nice and snug. It's gripping my dick every time I move in." Robbie moaned while slowly speeding up.

"Harder Harder!"

"Really moan it out."

"FUCK MY ASS HARDER!"

"Good little bitch!" He roared while slamming his dick in balls deeper over and over. "I'm Cumming!"

"Do it!" Dipper moaned while his own dick twitched.

Robbie gave a Moan as he released his seed and held Dipper's ass as close as possible.

"So warm!" moaned Dipper feeling the sperm pour into him like water.

*4 Days later*

Dipper was flipping through his journal Trying to find something. "That's when Mabel walked in.

"Hey Bro-Bro!"

"Hey Mabel." He greeted without looking up from his journal.

"Watcha doin?"

"Just browsing through the journal."

"Why?"

"Well why are you here?" He asked back.

"Well...I kinda wanted to tell you something big." she admitted rubbing her arm.

"What?"

Before she could reply the door was knocked on.

"Yo Dipper."

"Robbie?" he turned as said teen opened the door.

"Yeah it's Me."

"I'll leave you two alone." Mabel turned and left the room.

Robbie gave a smirk while shutting the door. "Ready to see if you can outlast me? Last time it was a tie."

"I got something even better!" Dipper said as he opened a Closet and walked in while getting something on. "How do I look?"

Robbie whistled seeing Dipper in his lambie costume. "Nice Ass."

"Thanks, so you gonna stand there or see if you got what it takes to take on this lamb?" Dipper said Taunting him.

"Bring it on lamb boy."


	44. Mercy and Jimmy

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Mercy and Jimmy

Series: Superman the Animated Series

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok Jimmy, time to get that exclusive report and win everyone's respect." Jimmy looked up at Lexcorp with his camera and was making sure no guards were around. "Ok, let's do this." he said as he approached the door while trying to remain calm and cool and like he belonged.

'Act confidant, don't ask any questions, act natural.' He walked through the doors and glanced around and saw the only person around seemed to be a secretary at her desk. 'Ok, don't stop walking, don't make eye contact, don't act suspicious.' He walked to the side while relaxing before he heard the woman speak up.

"Excuse me, do you have an appointment?"

He gulped and turned towards the woman, but saw she was looking at another man and with her back to him. 'Whew, she didn't see me, now to just keep moving.' he rushed to the elevator and hit the button before getting in. "Come on, come on." he said as the doors began to close. But a hand moved between them and the person attached to it looked at him with a frown.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Um, h-hi there." He said as a woman with red hair and a tight fitting black chauffeur suit and hat stepped into the elevator.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Lexcorp?" she asked in a stern tone.

"Um, well, I'm a...doing work?"

"What kind of work?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Um..." He said nervously as he saw the elevator doors shut and begin to climb upwards.

"You snuck in here, didn't you?"

"Um, well, no, not really." he said nervously as he subtly looked at the floor levels the elevator was going to.

"Then you better tell me who let you in and why you're here, now." She said as the doors began to open.

"I'm, well it's quite simple." He said as he eyes the open doors. "Bye!" He shouted as he quickly shoved her aside and ran out the doors while hitting a random button on the elevator first.

"Hey!" She shouted as she jumped off the elevator after him. "Get back here you brat!" She shouted as she chased after him.

'Oh man, I'm dead!' He thought before spotting an open door. Without waiting he ran inside.

"Hey, get out of there!" Mercy shouted as she ran after him where it was shown to be some lab.

'I should probably get some pictures.' he thought as he took pictures as he ran.

"Stop that and hold still or I'll make you!" Mercy shouted as she entered the lab. She ran after him while Jimmy tried running by the tables to keep their distance.

'Crap, I am not prepared for this!' He thought as he kept running, unaware of the pool of water on the floor ahead of him. When his feet touched it he slipped and cried out as he fell on his back.

"I got you now you brat!" smirked the woman catching up.

"No, no, no, no!" He shouted he scrambled to get up, accidentally kicking a table on top of himself.

"You're in big trouble." She said as she slowly got closer to him.

Jimmy gulped and tried moving back on the floor. "W-Wait! I just wanted a small scoop for my paper."

"Well, now the paper will get to do a story about a missing photographer." she cracked her knuckles while Jimmy backed up below a shelf.

"D-don't you think that's kind of extreme?" He said nervously as he tried to back up again only to end up shaking the shelf.

"No, now hold still and this'll only hurt for a while." She said with a grin as he gulped. Before she could swing the beaker right above him tipped over the side.

The pink liquid inside began to pour out onto him, soaking him in it.

"Bleh! W-What is this stuff?" he looked at the liquid while keeping it out of his mouth.

"Oh, this is not good, not good at all" Mercy said as She stared at the redhead.

"What? Do you know what it is?"

"Not exactly, but this is lexcorp, anything could happen from you turning into a monster to just exploding!" she spoke in panic while backing up.

"W-what?! Then help me!" He shouted as he got up and began to approach her.

"Stay back!" she spoke backing up more while detecting a scent.

"No, this is your fault, help me!" He shouted as he got even closer, not noticing she wasn't backing away anymore.

'Wait, what's this smell? Is it the chemical? Shit! I need to hold my breath or it might get to me.' She thought as she covered her mouth and nose.

'Wait, why isn't this stuff burning me?' He thought as he looked at the pink chemical that was starting to get absorbed into his skin. 'Oh man, that's not good.' He thought as he tried to get the liquid off his skin but he was too late, his skin had completely absorbed it.

Mercy herself felt some of the scent drift in through her fingers and started coughing. 'Ugh, what is that smell, it's like someone dumped an entire bottle of perfume on themselves!' She tried waving it away while eyeing Jimmy. 'Ugh, why did that hunk have to run into those chemicals...wait, hunk?!'

'Wait, why isn't she running out to get the security?' Jimmy thought in confusion as he looked at Mercy who started to feel warm in her body.

"Um, Mercy, are you ok?" He asked nervously.

"Y-Yeah." She said as she began to stop coughing and her body became warmer the more she looked at Jimmy. "In fact, I might be more than ok~"

"Um, ok." he replied while confused at her sudden change in tone.

"I know somewhere where we can try to wash that stuff out of you if you want~" she said with a grin.

Jimmy blushed as she walked towards him with a seductive look on her face. "O-ok, where's the place?"

"Follow me and try to keep up." She said as she turned around and began to walk away while swaying her hips.

"O-ok." he said with a small blush as he followed her. 'Did she just do a one-eighty?' He thought in confusion as she led him towards the elevator.

They entered with Mercy hitting the button.

"So, where exactly is this place?" He asked curiously as the elevator began to move.

"A spot where you can get a real big scoop." She said as she took a step closer to him. She trailed her hand up his chest with a wink.

"R-really? But I thought you wanted to kick me out of the building or kill me?" He said nervously.

"Let's just say I've had a change of heart, but that doesn't mean you'll be leaving here just yet."

'Huh, sounds kinda suspicious, but this could be the scoop I need!'

Soon the elevator stopped with Mercy walking out and Jimmy following.

'Huh, it doesn't look like there is a lab on this floor, but looks can be deceiving.' he thought while she lead him to another door and went in.

"Alright, here we are."

He looked around and saw what looked like a fancy apartment. "Wow, nice place."

"Make yourself comfy, I'll be right back." She said as she walked towards another door.

Jimmy looked and spotted a couch before sitting down. 'I wonder what she's doing?' he thought. "Nice place you've got here!" he called out.

"Thanks, glad you like it!"

'I just hope this scoop isn't a trick to get me in trouble.' He thought as he began to take a few pictures of the apartment. 'This must be her apartment. Who knew it was right here in her job.' He thought, so engrossed with his thoughts he didn't notice the door Mercy had gone in start to open.

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Great, then let's get...started..." he said as he turned to her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

Mercy was leaning against the doorframe in nothing but her black hat .

'Holy shit!' He thought with a blush as she smirked.

"What say we lose the clothes and have some real fun?" She said as she began to .seductively move towards him

Jimmy gulped and was tongue tied as she sat next to him with her leg touching his. "A-are you feeling ok?" He asked nervously as he tried not to stare at her.

"Of course, but you should really ditch the clothes." She said as she began to tug at his shirt.

"B-B-But-"

"But what, don't you want me, am I not pretty enough?" she frowned while moving closer.

"N-no, it's not that at all, you're very beautiful." he gulped. "I just...um..."

"Well, what is it? Spit it out!"

"I'm a virgin!" He shouted with a blush.

"Oh? Is that all?" She said with a grin as he looked at her in confusion. "That's nothin, by the time we're done you'll be a natural player." She said as she began to tug down his pants.

Jimmy gulped and tried relaxing and let her do her thing.

"There, no need to struggle, ok?" She said as she managed to get his pants off. She grabbed his underwear and tugged it down before she reached out and grasped his dick. "Hmm, a little bit soft, let's see if we can fix that."

Jimmy tried relaxing as her hand moved up and down it while stunned at how warm her hand felt. 'T-this feels nice.'

'Mmm, I can't wait to have a taste. Then again, why wait at all?' She thought before she brought her mouth towards his member.

'Wait, is she gonna-' He thought as she pulled his dick into her mouth. "Woah!" He said as he felt her lips around his cock. 'She's really doing this!' He thought as she began to suck on his dick. He let out a groan while grabbing the couch.

'Seems like he's enjoying it, he's going to explode when I go this!' She thought as she began to wrap her tongue around his penis.

Jimmy let out a hiss of surprise while Mercy slid it up around and down the sides. "T-this feels incredible!"

'That's what I thought.' She thought with a grin as she felt his dick grow and harden in her mouth. She started to slowly slide her mouth over more than just the tip.

Jimmy moaned in excitement as he felt her lips slowly engulf his dick. "T-This feels awesome!" He moaned in pleasure as she finished pulling his dick into her mouth. 'Pinch me I gotta be dreaming!' He thought as Mercy continued to suck his dick before she began to bob her head back and forth. "Oh fuck!" He moaned as she began to bob even faster.

Mercy got an idea and started lightly squeezing his balls at the same time.

'Oh god, that feels amazing!' He thought as he was hit by wave of pleasure. 'I'm gonna explode any second!' He thought as he felt his dick begin to twitch.

Mercy noticed and sucked harder in response. 'Let's see if I can get him to blow.'

"I'm gonna cum!" He moaned as he shot his load into her mouth. "OH FUCK!" He moaned as his seed filled her mouth, a little bit coming out of her mouth. 'My first real orgasm...' He thought as Mercy slid his penis out of her mouth.

"Mmm, not bad." she smirked before swallowing the sperm.

"G-glad you like it." he panted.

"But we're not done yet." She said with a grin as she began to crawl on top of him.

"R-Really?" He said in amazement as he felt her breasts blushing against his chest.

"Like I said, you'll be leaving only after you lose your cherry." She said with a grin as she positioned her dripping vagina over his erect penis.

'Yes!' He thought as she began to lower herself onto him.

Mercy hummed feeling it go in while Jimmy groaned.

"I-it's so tight!" he groaned while feeling his dick get warmer.

"Yeah, you don't get a lot of action when you're a bodyguard so it's still nice and tight." she grinned while moving over more of the dick.

"I-it's so tight and warm!" He moaned in pleasure.

"Damn, for a virgin you're pretty big yourself." Mercy grunted as she she kept moving down on him before all of his dick was inside her.

"T-this feels amazing!" He moaned. "It's so hot and wet!" He moaned as she began to bounce on his cock.

"How's it feel to lose your cherry big boy?" She asked him with a grin .

"Awesome as hell!"

"Great, now let's have some real fun~" she said as she began to bounce her hips up and down with a hum while Jimmy groaned louder.

"You're amazing!" he groaned while reaching up to grab her breasts. He carefully grabbed them as if they were balloons that would pop If handled too roughly.

"Come on, I'm not made of glass." She said as he nodded his head before he started to squeeze her breasts. "Mmm, good boy." She moaned as she continued to bounce her hips while making sure his dick pushed in deeper than before.

'This is amazing!' He thought as he kneaded her breasts while he started to feel the pressure up again. "I-I think I'm gonna come!"

"Then cum!" She moaned as she continued to bounce her hips.

Jimmy grunted and felt his sperm start gushing inside her.

"Yeah, just like that." she moaned as she was filled with his sperm.

'Shit!' He thought, realizing he hadn't used protection.

"Mmm, you let out plenty of sperm. How long have you been backed up?"

"Um...about a year?" He said nervously.

"Wow, I wouldn't be surprised if I got pregnant." she chuckled.

"P-pregnant?!" He stuttered in surprise. 'Oh shit!' He thought as Mercy stood up.

"Alright, after we get dressed I can tell you some of Luthor's dirtiest secrets."

"Really? Alright!" He said with a grin as he began to put on his clothes.

(Later)

"Ok, are you ready to go?" Mercy asked as she finished putting on her clothes.

"Yeah, shoot." He said as he pulled out a pen and notepad from his pocket.

"Well are you aware of the supposed 'green and friendly' generators Lexcorp has been distributing?"

"Yeah, they're gonna be a new source of clean energy for metropolis, why?"

"They're not green, they excrete a small gas leak that can't be detected and can be harmful to the human body. He just said they were enery saving because they can to a degree, and he figured it would be a good way to get less negative critiques from his last moment spent in jail."

"What? That's terrible! Anything else?" He asked curiously as he wrote in the notepad.

"He still has a fresh supply of kryptonite that he plans to use on Superman as some form of powder after crushing it into dust."

"This is amazing, he could be put away for years!" he wrote down. "But, what sort of job will you have then?"

"Well, I'm sure I'll find work, maybe I could be your camera girl Mr. reporter~" she winked.

"O-ok, I'll talk to my boss." he said with a blush.

"Good, and who knows, we might get to have some more fun." She said as she winked her eye at him

Jimmy blushed hearing that. 'Work is going to get a lot more interesting.' he thought as mercy began to lean in for a kiss. 'But exciting too.' He thought as he leaned in and kissed her.


	45. Female Shichibukai and Luffy

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Shichibukai and Luffy

Series: One Peice

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In Marineford, HQ of the marines is where we see several odd individuals.

"Man, what a drag, how come we have to wait here for that execution that's not even in a week?" A tall blond man dressed flamboyantly asked with a grin.

"If you're in such a rush to leave, then do so." spoke a fishmen with his arms crossed while wearing a red coat.

"Jinbei, admit it, you are just as bored as the rest of us." the stern looking man with a large sword on his back said.

"Be grateful, you weren't put down that damn prison impel down." spoke a man with short black hair with a hook for one hand who was smoking a cigar.

"He he he he, just be glad they decided to give you a second chance Crocodile." a large pale man with a giant neck laughed. "If it was me they would have thrown away the key."

"Well, it isn't up to you, and if I had my way, all you men would be in jail." a tall beautiful woman with big breasts said.

The last member who was a tall man holding a bible with gloves was silent.

"Kuma, what do you think?" The fish man asked curiously.

"If we were called here, then it requires our utmost focus." he replied in a hollow voice.

"But we were told that we would be needed in a week or more, not that we had to stay here until then." the tall blond man said with a smile.

"Maybe they really wanna have us all here so they can kill us." laughed the pale man. "Well, I say we take a vacation, all in favor?"

Before any of them could say anything the doors opened and a marine pushed a cart in with tea. "Here is the tea you requested."

"We didn't request any." spoke the woman with a cold expression.

"S-s-sorry, but I was ordered to bring it to you, enjoy." He said before leaving.

"Heh, being served without telling them, now that's service." smirked the man in pink.

"Well, I for one am parched, we've been in this room for hours." the man with the sword said as he poured himself a cup. "Anyone else care for some?"

"I'll take some." the fish man said as he raised his hand.

"Same here." spoke the large pale man.

"I'll take some as well." the blonde added with a grin.

"I'll take a cup, but as soon as I'm done I'm leaving." spoke the woman.

"I might as well have some." the man with the hook said.

"One cup." spoke the man with the bible.

"There you go then." he said as he finished pouring before handing them to the other Shichibukai.

They each took their cups and started drinking some of the tea. They all finished their drinks and then set their cups down.

"Well, if they still insist we wait, then I'm done." spoke the woman standing up.

"Fine, go ahead and leave, I'll go with you, better than staying here." the blonde said. But just as he stood up all of them, the man with the bible included went wide eyed and groaned while grabbing at their heads.

"Ugh, what's going on?" The male man groaned in confusion.

"My head, it feels off." spoke the fish man holding it while feeling dizzy.

"Same, what was in that tea?" The hooked man asked as he held his head.

"Damn...marines." groaned the pale man before falling back off the couch.

"How...dare they!" The blonde groaned in anger.

Soon all of them dropped to the floor passed out, even the large one with the bible, with the male's bodies glowing as the screen cut over to a man with a straw hat and who was falling from the air.

"Aaaahhh!" He cried as he fell towards the ground with numerous other figures behind him and a ship.

"Damn you Straw hat, we're all gonna die!" Buggy shouted at him.

"I don't wanna die!" cried out Mr. 3 flailing his arms around.

"Oh, wait, I'm made of rubber, I'll be fine."

"That doesn't work for us you baka!" Buggy shouted as they neared the ground.

"Vi don't want to die like this! Someone stop vus!" cried out Ivankov.

"I got it! Gomu gomu no: balloon!" Luffy cried as he began to suck in air. His body inflated and slowly got bigger to where the others were close and held on but he felt the ship also make contact and strained to keep it together. 'Keep it...together!' He thought .

Slowly they came near the large HQ before they landed with Luffy going wide eyed at the pressure from the ship due to gravity. As the ship landed it began to push off of him, pointing his large body in the direction of the HQ.

He groaned as the ship got off and the pressure from inside was enough for him to let it all out like a balloon and went flying towards the building.

"Luffy!" Ivanko cried as he crashed into one of the windows of the building.

"Oh no! Look where we are!" cried out Buggy with wide eyes.

"Yes, though it appears we've arrived early, so not all the marines are here yet" Mr. 3 said.

And cue a loud siren going off.

"Damn it! Let's get out of here!" Buggy shouted.

Squads of marines started running out and down the roads as the pirates turned and started running to the side of the island.

'Please ve safe Luffy.'

With said pirate he rolled along the ground and hit a desk with a groan.

"Oooww, stupid boat." he moaned as he got up. He looked around and rubbed his head. "Hmm, now where am I? And where are those other guys?"

"S-strawhat luffy?!"

"Uh?" He said as he turned around to see a low ranked marine and that he had just crashed into his office.

"I-It is Strawhat Luffy!" He shouted before running out of the office.

"Alright, time to find Ace." remarked Luffy running out of the office and went down the opposite hall the marine went. "Now, if I were Ace, where would I be?" He wondered as he ran.

While he ran he didn't see someone near the corner walking out in the way of his path.

"He has to be around here some wh-!" He said before colliding with someone and sending both of them to the ground in a heap.

"Oof!" The figure shouted as they landed on the ground. "Watch where you're...go...ing." The figure started before seeing who had hit them.

"Hey...you look familiar." Luffy said as he looked at the person in front of him.

It was a woman with short blonde hair, tanned skin, and who seemed taller than him while wearing thin white sunglasses and a pink boa around her shoulders with an open white shirt that showed her clear breasts while she had black pants with white stripes and pointed shoes.

"Hey, you're that pirate who wrecked my auction house, aren't you?" She said.

"Huh? Who are you?" he asked before noticing her chest and looked away.

She noticed and smiled before saying. "My names Doflamingo and I see you like what you see, no?"

"Doflamingo?" he rubbed his chin while keeping his head away. "That sounds familiar."

"That's probably because I'm a Shichibukai handsome." she said as she sent out some thread at him which latched onto his arms before moving her hand like a puppet master.

"Woah!" he felt himself get pulled towards her with what felt like something around his arms and tried bracing himself on the ground.

"What's the matter, don't you want to help little old me up?" She asked with a grin.

"Help with what?" he asked while tugging harder on the strings.

"Keeping me entertained, it's only fair since you knocked me down, don't you say?" She chuckled as she made him hold out his hand to her.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry." He said as she took his hand as he struggled to get free. 'Why can't my hand move!?'

"Isn't this nice, now why don't you lead me back to our room now, huh?" She asked as she made him nod his head. "Good to hear." She said as she began to make him walk with her down the hall.

He groaned and let her drag him before poking his head for ideas.

'Come on Luffy, you can get out of this, I know you can, Think, think, think!' That's when he spotted a window and snapped his fingers. 'That's it, all I have to do is jump out and get to another level of the building, simple!'

He dug his sandals into the floor and started running to the window while his constricted arm stretched.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked as she turned around, unknowingly loosening her hold on his hand.

Luffy went flying through the window due to the slack on his arm as it reeled back to him and he went falling down.

"Hey, get back here!" Doflamingo shouted as she raced towards the window. She looked out and saw him swing around the side to another window. "You won't get away that easily!" She shouted as she began to run down the hall in hopes of catching up to him.

With Luffy he grabbed onto the second window's edge and climbed into the room. "Ok, I think I lost her." he said as he closed the window. "Now to find Ace." He said as he began to run through the base in search of his brother.

He still heard the siren and passed a few marines who darted off to get more men.

"It's Strawhat Luffy! Stop him!"

He ran faster while marines poured into the hallway with rifles.

"Fire at will!" The leader shouted as they aimed at Luffy.

All of them fired at Luffy who quickly ran down a left corridor.

"I have to hide!" He shouted before spotting an open door. He rolled through it and quickly shut the door. "I think I lost them." he panted as he listened to them run past the door.

"Strawhat!" He heard a voice shout before he was slapped across the face.

"Ow!" He said as he looked at the person who slapped him.

The figure was a tall woman with long black hair with a long scar crossing her nose, a large black coat draped on her shoulders with a black dress shirt underneath with a green handkerchief on her neck with brown dress pants and black shoes, but the biggest detail was that her left hand was a large gold hook.

"What was that for?"

"For everything! You've ruined my life, now take responsibility!" She shouted as she slapped him again.

"Ow!" he rubbed his cheek. "I don't even know you!"

"Yes you do you rubber bastard! It's me, Crocodile!"

"...huh?" he tilted his head confused.

"You bastard, you don't even remember me!?" She shouted as she raised her hand to slap him again.

He jumped and ducked while seeing her try to hit him with her hook next. "You're not Crocodile, he was a guy and you're a girl!" He said as he jumped over the hook.

"Oh yeah? Then why can I do this!" her hand started letting out sand which she swung at Luffy.

"Eh? How'd you get his devil fruit?" He asked as he tried to dodge the sand.

"I AM HIM!" She shouted as she sent a wave of sand at him in order to pin him against the wall.

His eyes widened as it slammed into and trapped him in place.

"There, now you listen and you listen good, you ruined my life so you're gonna take responsibility, Ok?"

"Hey! You started all of it!" he threw back while admitting it was the real deal even without saying anything.

"Doesn't matter, you're gonna pay, now take responsibility!"

"No." he spoke while grunting against the sand.

"Yes, you will!" She shouted as she put more pressure on the sand.

"I was helping my friend!" he spoke while clenching his muscles and strained harder against the sand which started giving in.

"I don't care, you hurt me Strawhat, now you have to pay for it!"

"How?!"

"Because you ruined my life I'm gonna take you away from everything you've ever known, I'm gonna make you mine!"

"Nani?" He shouted in surprise as he strained against the sand.

"I'll keep you as a trophy to make up for everything I lost."

'Shit, I have to get out of here!' He thought as he struggled against the sand even more just as the nearby wall was blown apart from a blue fist. 'Alright, this is my chance to escape!' Luffy thought as the sand lost its grip on him.

"Hey! Hold still!" Crocodile shouted as she tried to keep her hold on Luffy while also focusing on the new assailant. "Jinbe! Get out of here!"

"No way! This is Ace's little brother you're trying to kidnap, I won't leave without him!" The figure shouted as the dust began to clear.

Luffy groaned and looked at the figure. It was a blue skinned woman who was a whale shark fishman and who had two sharp teeth jutting up from her lower lip and had a black topknot while wearing a red japanese robe with cleavage showing from the top.

"Shut up, you don't know what this brat has put me through!"

"I don't care! Either give him up willingly or I'll drown you and take him myself." she warned getting into a fighting stance.

They stared at each other for a minute before Crocodile sighed and said. "Fine, take him, I'll get him later, you can't protect him forever."

"Wise choice." She said as the sand moved away from Luffy.

"Um, who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Jinbei, I am a Shichibukai and a friend of your brother." she said as she grabbed him.

"Huh? You know Ace?"

"Yes, now we better go before Crocodile gets any ideas." she spoke dragging him through the destroyed wall.

"Damn you Jinbei, he was mine!" Crocodile grumbled as she watched the fishman drag Luffy away. 'Next time for sure.'

"So, do you think you could set me down?" Luffy asked curiously as Jinbei held him close as she ran.

"No, otherwise we might get separated." She said as she held him tighter, unknowingly pushing his face into her breasts.

Luffy noted the softness and just took her words serious. 'Well, if she says so.' he thought as she continued to run down the hall.

'Now to just get out of here without the marines stopping us.' She thought as she ran down the hallway before she saw a large group of marines turning around the corner towards them.

"Halt!" They shouted as they raised their rifles at Jinbe and Luffy.

"Out of my way!" she called without stopping.

"Shichibukai Jinbe, drop that pirate and you will not be harmed!"

"Get out of our way or I'll make you." She said as she stopped and got into a stance.

"Men, open fire!" The marine ordered as they cocked their guns.

Jinbe growled before pulling her fist back and slammed it against the floor. "Take this!" She shouted as the floorboards flew up and hit the marines, making a hole.

They fell back while Jinbe jumped down the hole.

"This is going to be harder than I thought, hold on Strawhat!"

"Ok!" He said as she began to run down that hallway, unaware of a hand made out of shadows following her. "Hey, can you tell me where Ace is?"

"Right now he's either still in impel down or being held underneath the building in a holding cell."

"Can we go there? I came here to try and break him out."

"Ok, I'll try to take you there." she said when suddenly he was grabbed by a black shadowy hand.

"Huh?" He asked before it yanked him out of Jinbei's grasp and began to drag him away quickly.

"Strawhat!" Jinbei shouted as she was about to chase after him before another squad of marines came out from around a corner.

"Open fire!"

"Damn it, I'll save you later strawhat!" She shouted before turning to fight the marines.

He cried out while feeling himself get picked up.

"Well well well, look what we have here, straw hat luffy" a female voice chuckled.

He turned and blinked at the tall female behind him. She was extremely tall with pale skin. She had long red hair and a long neck with stitch marks on it. She was wearing a black jacket with long orange pants with black shoes and long black gloves, she had a small amount of belly fat with average sized breasts and a large ass.

"Huh? You look familiar."

"What? You don't remember me strawhat? I'm hurt." she laughed.

"Um, sorry, I really don't know you you, could you please let me go?"

"Eh? Not on your life." She chuckled as she brought him closer.

He tilted his head while trying to remember her. 'Tall, pale, uses shadows, laughs a lot, who is she?' he thought before recalling Gekko from Thriller Park. "G-gekko?!" He shouted in surprise.

"Bingo!" She giggled as she used her other hand to poke his nose.

"Y-You're a girl too?"

"Yep, I don't know how, but that's the case." she shrugged without letting go of him.

"Then...you must hate me just like crocodile!"

"Right-o!" She said with a grin as Luffy gulped nervously. "And you're gonna pay me back all the trouble you gave me."

"H-how?" He asked nervously.

"Your body." she growled while licking her lips.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"You. Me. Fucking." She said with a big grin as she began to walk down the hall as she held him.

'No, I need to find Ace!' He shouted as he tried to get out of her grasp with little success . 'Hmm, what would Nami do in this situation?' He thought, trying to think of what his quick to anger navigator would do.

'Talk to her?' He thought as he shrugged his shoulders, it was worth a shot. "Um, Gecko?"

"Yes straw hat? What is it?" She asked curiously.

"How did you become a...girl? Crocodile was the same way. And why are you and that fish girl here?"

"Well, I'm not sure, we were all male until we drank the tea and then boom, we were all turned into females, and Boa went crazy."

"Over tea?"

"Yeah, I guess there was something in that tea." she shrugged before pushing open the door. Inside was a large room with an even bigger bed in the middle of the room. "Now we can get started on that payment." She said as she began to approach the bed.

"Can it wait?" He said nervously as she began to tie his right arm to a bedpost.

"No way." She said as she tied his left arm to the other post. "I'm not missing this chance." She said as she stretched his legs down to the other posts and began to tie them as well.

'Shit! I should have done something before she started tying me up!' He thought as she finished tying up his last leg, leaving him spread out across the bed.

"There, time for the fun!" She said with a grin as she began to take off her clothes before there was a banging on the door. "Ugh! Who is it?" She groaned as she stopped taking her clothes off and began to walk towards the door.

It was kicked off and hit Gecko with Boa walking in. "Gecko! Where's my Luffy?!" she spoke before spotting him tied to the bed. "Moria, what are you doing with my Luffy?" She asked slowly as she turned towards the pale warlord.

"I was gonna get what he owed me." she groaned from under the door.

"No, you were trying to steal my LUFFY!" She shouted angrily before looking back at Luffy and looked away with a blush while holding her hands against her face. "Oh Luffy, my love, I'm here for you, but you look so good right now, all helpless" she moaned with a big blush. 'I might faint!' She thought as she stared at Luffy.

"Oi! Can you get me out of this?" he asked tugging on the ropes.

"Maybe, but you have it do whatever I say, okay Luffy~?" she sang with a brighter blush.

"Really?"

"Yup." She said as she quickly began to untie him from the bed.

"Thanks Hancock."

"It's no problem Luffy, after all, how could I leave my fiance tied up?"

"Fian-what?" He asked in confusion as she finished untying him before pulling him into a hug

Before she could explain more marines showed up.

"Warlords Gecko Moria and Boa Hancock, hand over the pirate strawhat Luffy!"

"You would dare challenge me?" frowned Boa.

"Hey, get out of my room, all of you except Strawhat!" Moria shouted as she pushed the door off of herself.

"Give up Strawhat and we'll leave."

"NEVER!" They both shouted angrily.

"Then you leave us no choice. Men! Aim and fire!"

"Soldiers, stand down." a calm voice said behind them.

They turned and looked up since there standing behind them was a very tall woman, taller than boa who had a hat that features a pair of rounded ears, and, along with the dark blue fabric of her pants, was covered in brown spots. Her jacket contained a large white design reminiscent of a target cross-hair or a coda sign. Her hair and jacket are black, and the hat was gray with black paw-like prints.

"S-shichibukai Kuma! W-what are you doing here?" The marine asked nervously.

"You were trying to capture Strawhat, correct?"

"Y-yes, we were ordered to capture him." the marine responded.

"Then that's a problem." She said as she began to slowly take off one of her gloves.

"W-Wait, what are you doing?"

"Tell me, if you could go on a vacation anywhere, where would it be?" She asked as she began to move her hand towards them.

Luffy's eyes widened as she swiped her hand and the marines were gone with a large hole in the side of the building. "N...No..."

She then turned her head towards him before she began to walk towards him.

"YOU!" He shouted as he wiggled his way out of Boa's grasp before running towards Kuma.

She looked and held her palm up as he jumped at her.

"Luffy, no!" Boa shouted as he drew his arm back to punch Kuma.

He swung his fist which met the palm, and was suddenly launched back. He flew into a wall, not going through it but leaving a deep indent as Kuma continued to approach him.

"I mean you no harm Strawhat." She said as she reached out and picked him up from the wall

He groaned and frowned while flailing around in her hand.

"Struggling is pointless." she said as she began to walk away with him.

"Hey!" cried Gecko and Boa with frowns.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked calmly.

"Leave him be!"

"No, and if you try to stop me you can join the marines." she said as she pointed at the new hole in the wall.

"Drop Luffy-kun now!" spoke Boa with a dark look on her face.

"No, I won't, and if you try to attack me Boa I will send you back to Amazon Lily before you can even blink."

"I'll end you before you can." smirked Gecko pulling out her scissors.

"You both know this is a bad decision, and if you continue I'll send Luffy to a place only I know exist."

"Let go!" he spoke up while trying to bite into her hand.

"No, and stop that, you know it doesn't do anything." she said as she continued to walk away with him.

He growled and stretched his arm back before it came back aimed at her face. It hit her cheek, slightly stunning her and making her loosen her grip on him a bit. He jumped out and frowned at her while putting a hand on his knee with one fist on the ground. "Second gear." he said as he pumped his legs down, making his skin red and steam.

"I'd recommend calming down." Kuma said as she tried to grab him again .

"No!" he jumped over and ran up her arm before pulling back his arms back. "Gomu-gomu no jet bazooka!" they slammed into her and knocked her back. 'Alright, time to get out of here.' he thought as he turned and bolted away.

"Wait, come back!" She called as he sped off.

"Luffy-kun wait!" called Boa trying to follow.

"Straw hat, get back here!" Gekko shouted.

"No way! I gotta find Ace!" He shouted as he continued down the hall, unaware of the figure hiding in shadows at the end of the hall.

They stepped out as Luffy passed them and hit him on the back of his neck with the hilt of their sword.

Luffy stopped as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"There we go." The figure said as they grabbed him and began to quickly drag him away before anyone saw them.

(Later)

"Ugh, my head." Luffy moaned as he began to slowly open his eyes and felt himself stuck in a chair. "Huh? Where am I?" He said as he tried to get out of the chair.

"In a secret room." Said a female voice behind Luffy.

"Who's there?" He asked as he tried to turn his head to see the figure.

"We've met before Strawhat."

"We have? Where?" He asked in confusion.

"In the east blue, I fought your swordsman."

He looked lost before going wide eyed. "I remember!"

"Glad to hear you haven't forgotten me." the figure said as she stepped in front of him, it was a woman who was wearing a long black jacket that doubled as a cape with a white ruffled dress shirt underneath that showed off her breasts with black dress pants and shoes, she was also wearing a wide brimmed hat that covered her long black hair, the two things that really stood out though was the giant sword strapped to her back and her orange eyes.

"You're! You're...um..." he looked up at the ceiling trying to remember the name.

She sighed and said. "Mihawk, Dracule Mihawk."

"Oh! Yeah that."

"Yes, and you're probably wondering why I brought you here, no?"

"Yup."

"The answer is simple, I want you Monkey D Luffy, and I don't want to share you with those love sick harlots."

"...huh?"

She sighed again and said. "I don't want to share you, I want you for myself."

"NANI?!" He shouted as she grabbed his chair and began to drag it and him away. "What are you talking about?!"

"I'm not like those other woman, before we do the deed you're gonna go on a little date with me." as she pointed at a small table that was set up.

Luffy was blown away, especially since this was the LAST thing he ever expected. "Eh? What do you mean?" He asked in confusion as she pushed his chair into the table before taking a seat at the other side.

"Are you aware of what a date is?"

"Um, is it food?"

"No." She said as she reached under the table and pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Um...wine?"

"No, and since it's obvious you won't figure it out I'll tell you, a date is when a man and a woman go somewhere to learn about each other and spend time while doing certain activities, and one of them is eating and drinking." she said as she began to pour the wine into each of the glasses.

"Oh! I think I get it." He said as she placed one of the glasses in front of him.

"And this is what we are currently on." She said as she reached under the table again and pulled up a large platter covered by a silver top.

"What's that?"

"The main course, salad with chicken." she said as she removed the lid to reveal the dishes.

"Yum." He said as she placed one of the bowls in front of him. "Um, but how do I eat if I'm tied up?"

"Hmmmm, I guess I'll have to feed you."

"Oh, really?" He asked as she got up and moved her chair right next to him. "Thanks." He said as she speared some of the salad and chicken on a fork before bringing it to his mouth.

"Say ah."

"Aahh." he said as he opened his mouth before they suddenly heard a loud crash behind him.

"Damn it, they found us." Mihawk grumbled as she stared at the people behind him

"Release Luffy-kun!"

"Give me strawhat back!"

"Release him now or you'll go on a vacation."

"So this is the place you ran off to, was I not good enough?"

"Yahahaha! All tied up, and I didn't have to do anything."

"Luffy, I will save you!"

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' He thought as he heard them begin to approach him and Mihawk.

"You won't be taking him anywhere." She said as she began to take the sword off her back.

All of them glared at each other while Luffy watched on with confusion.

'What is going on?' He thought in confusion before another door was burst open.

"What's going on here?!" A loud voice shouted as everyone turned their head towards the figure to see fleet admiral Sengoku staring at them with Garp right behind him.

"Oji-san." spoke up Luffy seeing Garp.

"Luffy, are we interrupting something with you and your lady friends?" Garp laughed as he stared at his grandson.

"Garp, this is serious." spoke Sengoku with a frown. "Shichibukai, explain."

They were all silent for a moment before Boa shouted. "They're trying to steal my fiancé from me!"

"He's not your fiance pirate empress, he's gonna be my toy." spoke Doflamingo with a chuckle.

"You are both wrong, he is going to be my sex toy!" Gekko shouted.

"He will be free and my companion." spoke Jinbe.

"Negative, he belongs to me and I will keep him forever." Kuma calmly said.

"No way! This guy owes me big time for all the grief he gave me!" growled Crocodile.

"No, he's going to finish our date, now leave!" Mihawk said angrily.

"ENOUGH!" Sengoku shouted, making them all quiet. "He's none of that. He will be locked away for causing such a fuss for the marines and world government."

"What? No!" They shouted while moving around him like a shield.

"Sorry girls, but he's right, my grandson is a pirate and must be treated as such, nothing you can do." Garp said before getting an idea. "Unless..."

"Unless what? What are you planning Garp?"

"Unless he joins one of yours crews." He chuckled as all the girls eyes widened before looking at Luffy

"Huh?" He asked before they all tried to grab him at once.

"Garp, what are you planning?"

"Well, I don't want one of my grandsons to go to jail and I bet that I'm gonna get some great grandkids out of this as well." he chuckled as Sengoku face palmed himself in frustration. "Plus if he's part of their crew, one of theirs, then he's pardoned from what's happened and he might get the right girl to make him settle down and quite being a pirate." He chuckled as he watched the girls fight over which crew he would join.

Sengoku shook his head at his friend's mind. "Fine, but you have to explain to the higher ups why the man who has broken into all three of our strongholds and has punched a celestial dragon gets to be pardoned."

"Deal." He said with a grin as he stared at the woman fighting over his grandson. 'Hmm, wonder if I can do the same for Ace.'


	46. Alucard and Integra

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Alucard and Integra

Series: Hellsing

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jan Valentine laughed as he felt his arm get torn off his body with blood spurting out, but he didn't care and ran towards a set of double wooden doors up ahead where his targets were. "I'm going to fucking love killing the fucking bastards!" He laughed before smashing through the doors. "Here's Jan!"

That's when all the men there, plus Integra, raised all their guns up to the vampire.

"...well that's not fair." spoke the vampire out.

"I'm sorry, we don't give a fuck." smirked Integra.

"Well you'll sure give a fuck after this!" he roared running in and jumped up onto the table and ran across the table at Integra who tried shooting at him, but the bullets hit his body as he swung his hand across where her throat was, causing a large gash to be made with blood spurting out.

She gargled as she started to choke while screaming in pain.

"Oh that's fucking music to my ears ya bitch!" Jan laughed while looking around. "So who's fucking next?"

"T-T-Take this!" called one of the men as all of them started shooting at the vampire, making him stumble back with each shot before he got off the table and was still standing, but wounded while they stopped at seeing a figure moving towards the vampire from behind.

"What? Are you bastards fucking pussies now?" Jan mocked. "Because if you are then I'm going to enjoy fucking you up like pigs!"

"You bared your fangs on the wrong person." spoke a voice behind him before a gloved hand pierced through his chest from behind.

G-Gah!" He choked out before getting ripped apart as the figure started to use his shadows to consume his body whole.

The old men stared with horror while Alucard's eyes looked over and widened at seeing Integra in her chair grabbing at her bleeding neck.

"I see." He said while moving over to her. "That intruder managed to cut your throat."

"Alu….ca….rd…" she gasped out while trying to stop the blood flow while he moved closer to her.

"It seems I failed on keeping you safe from a mere dog like him. But I can still save you in another way. You need only give me permission master." he spoke while making her face him gently with his cleaned gloved hand.

She gargled while feeling the life slipping from her with every breath. "Alu...card….I com...mand you...to...do it…"

He smirked while opening his mouth. "As you command master."

She saw his sharp canines and felt a brief sense of pain before closing her eyes and passing out.

(Later)

"Wake up." Seras said while sitting next to Integra. "Wake up miss Integra."

Said woman groaned with her eyes twitching before opening. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember? Master saved you after that intruder slashed your throat." She said. "So this might be awkward but, um, welcome to vampirism comrade."

Integra's eyes widened before reaching to her neck where the bandages were. "You mean...he…"

"Turned you into a vampire." She said. "Unfortunately yes and he told me since I was the first 'fledgling' he had in a long while, I'm kind of...outranking you in terms of experience." she saw Integra giving her a cold look and held her hands up. "But you're still in charge of course! That won't change." she chuckled nervously.

She groaned while touching her neck. 'How ironic, a Hellsing becomes a vampire. Really ironic.'

"Feeling hungry?" She asked nervously. "Because if you are I might get some blood from the blood bank." 'Ugh blood...why blood?'

"I'll be getting that police girl." Spoke Alucard from behind Seras. "You just keep the new fledgling guarded well."

"Alucard." spoke Integra looking at her servant.

"Don't you mean master?" He smirked. "After all, you are the newest vampire after police girl."

"And apparently you forgot I was still YOUR master before that happened." she replied while Walter walked in with a small bag of blood.

"I take it miss Integra is getting accustomed to her new life." He said to Alucard.

"Yes, but she still assumes that she's my master, even though she's a fledgling now."

"Well perhaps we can figure out the order after she's regained her strength." he replied while holding the blood out to her. "I secured some fresh blood to help you get accustomed to the taste sooner rather than later."

"...no."

"Pardon me?"

"I'm not going to start drinking blood." She frowned. "Not until Alucard here refers to me as master."

"Then you can starve because I'm not going to fledgling."

She scowled and threw the blankets off and stood up while feeling better already and walked over to her clothes at the desk. "Leave me be until I'm dressed."

Seras nodded before leaving along with Walker as Alucard remained.

She scowled at him while getting her clothes on. 'Damn him, the day I call him fledgeling is the day the devil himself rises from hell.'

' **I heard that fledgling.** '

Her eyes widened before staying cool and slipped the suit on. 'Good, it saves me the time to tell it to your face then.'

' **Is that anyway to talk to your master?** ' He said in her head.

'You are NOT my master. I'm still head of this organization, and that hasn't changed a bit.'

' **Then why are you thinking of calling me master?** ' He smirked. ' **And my you have a lot of smut for one with a dignified air. Like this one involving a wooden horse or this one with the whips** -'

"SHUT IT!" she yelled with a blush at the vampire. "Just how far can you even see in my mind?!"

"Let's see. About everything." He grinned. "Including that one time as a child where you dressed up like a ballerina and sung Twinkle Twinkle Little Star while no one was looking before you ripped your dress and bloomers. The yellow ones."

She growled and pulled her sword out and held the tip to his neck. "Breath one word of that to anyone, ANYONE, and I'll make sure you won't be speaking a word for the next century."

He frowned as Integra started to feel weak. "Oh? Are you sure about that fledgling. Because I could instead rip your tongue out instead."

She kept up her expression while her knees buckled slightly. 'Damn it, I over did it already.' she put her sword away and walked past Alucard. "Like I said, the devil himself."

"I met him once." He said calmly. "And he dressed in black and tried calling me a pansy."

"..."

"It was a joke." He rolled his eyes before disappearing into the shadows. ' **Really you need to lighten up fledgling.** '

"Don't call me that." she growled under her breath.

' **Heard that.** '

'I'm going to dread this.'

' **You'll live, or in this case, die.** '

She groaned at that.

(Later)

"Miss Integra." Spoke Seras to her commanding officer/fledgling in training. "Aren't you getting a little stubborn not drinking blood?"

"Well what's your excuse?" she asked while smoking one of her cigars.

"Um….humanity?"

She blew a smoke ring in the air. "Not a good excuse."

"And yours is any better? Just call master, master and just drink the blood already."

"Alright, I'll do that." she smirked and looked Seras in the eye. "But on the day you go and flash your whole body to every person on this planet."

She blushed red. "W-What?! But that's impossible!"

' **And perfect for you police girl.** '

"M-Master!" blushed Seras while Integra resumed taking a puff from her cigar.

' **Fledgling, I suggest you drink some blood or you might go mad, well madder than usual.** '

She frowned at that. "Not going to happen."

' **Then I have one thing to say.** ' He said in her mind. ' **Police girl, did you know the new fledgling likes streaking when no one's around.** '

Seras blushed with wide eyes before Integra stood up and pulled her gun out on Alucard.

"Come on, shoot me." He said while looking Integra dead in the eye. "Shoot your master and drink my blood, or are you a coward?"

Integra scowled before pulling the hammer back and aimed at his head. "Tell me, how long does it take for your whole head to regenerate before you can talk again?"

He frowned before disappearing into the shadows. ' **You win this battle, but the war will rage on my fledgling.** '

'And I'll be on top Alucard.'

' **Oh so you want THAT. I can oblige if you want fledgling.** '

'STOW IT!' she thought with another blush while taking another puff from her cigar before crushing it and blew the smoke out through her scowl.

"Miss Integra, is that tr-"

"Not one word."

She nodded in fear.

(Later)

Integra lunged at a target dummy and cut it down the middle with her blade while there was a cut in the ground beneath it. She then noticed that her sword broke...again. 'Damn it, this new strength is really making a dent in my wallet. Maybe I should ask Walter to make a stronger blade?'

"Miss Integra, I've come here with something I believe you can find much use from." spoke said butler walking into the hall with a case.

"And what pray tell is it?"

He walked towards a table before opening the case revealing a rapier with a longer hilt and blade but with a shaper point and the words _Ave Maria_ on the hilt. "This particular blade is made from the same material as the Jackal but with a twist, the tip comes from the same blade used by your ancestor's surgeons blade laced with holy water from the Vatican."

"Oh really?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"Indeed miss Integra." Walter said as Integra took the blade.

She looked it over and eyed another dummy before running at it and sliced it in half. Along with half the wall. She saw it was still in one piece and nodded. "Good, maybe this one will stick around for a long time."

"I hope so miss Integra." He said. "But it has one flaw, it can't pierce solid steel like the Jackal or the Casull."

"Well if I need to get through the stuff then I'll have to use my bare hands."

' **Oh? So you're going to act like a vampire now. How quaint fledgling.** ' Spoke Alucard in Integra's head. ' **Now if only you drank blood and call me master.** '

'This blade has holy water, do you really want to push me and have me shove it where the sun doesn't shine servant?'

' **Mmm maybe, but maybe later. I have an errand for you. Go to the nearest shop and buy a fancy dress, like the one your mother wore on your sixth birthday.** '

'When you call me master I'll do it, but if you want to keep disrespecting me, then get it yourself.'

' **Fine, maestru.** '

'Good.' she ssmirked. 'But why should I get a dress? I have several already.'

' **Because I have a surprise for you and since I said maestru, you have to drink blood from now on.** ' He chuckled darkly.

'That's something entirely different.' she dismissed while leaving the training room.

' **Oh and remember. Make sure it's blood red.** ' He said before leaving her mind.

'Cocky vampire.'

' **Heard that.** '

(Later)

Integra laid the dress on the bed and had to wait for Alucard to show up and explain. And she has to admit, the long Victorian dress with black frills and a corset kind of made her think her butt might be big if she wore it elsewhere, but Alucard did suggest it, possibly reminiscing of his glory days in the eighteen hundreds.

"If this is some trick I swear I'm gonna-"

' **It's time.** ' Alucard said in her mind. ' **Are you dressed or are you planning on coming in your undergarments?** '

'I'll get dressed when you tell me what you're planning.'

' **I told you it's a surprise. And trust me, you're going to enjoy it.** ' He grinned. ' **And even the police girl is joining as part of the band.** '

'What band?'

' **Oh just a few Romanian and Turkish musicians I consumed playing a tune for tonight, police girl is the lead singer.** ' He said. ' **Now come along or I'll drag you by the hair.** '

Integra frowned before she started changing. 'Damn vampire.'

' **I know.** '

(One changing later)

' **Just head to the ballroom and the surprise will be revealed to you.** '

Integra rolled her eyes while walking there in high heels that worked with the dress. And inside was an odd spectacle full of all her employees and some of...Alucard's victims intermingling as Sera's, who was in a harem girl's outfit, was singing to them as a strange mixture of intercultural music was played. 'What the bloody hell is this?'

' **A party.** ' Alucard said while walking up to her in his Zero form. "A party for your vampirism that is."

"Oh? And care to explain why she looks ready to pass out?" she pointed to Seras who was blushing as she sang.

"Oh that, I just convinced her to sing." He said. "She's a little stage fright apparently."

"And the outfit?"

"Part of the deal with those blasted Turks, won't play unless someone dressed up like that, and since I have a undying hatred for them, police girl desired to 'help out'."

She sighed. "Alright so what? Did you want some chance to ogle me without me having a weapon or what?"

He looked at her with a soft expression. "No, I just wanted to give you an air of 'un-normalcy' without the violence this evening."

She blinked at this in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He said before taking a bow. "Care to dance with me maestru?"

She looked at him seriously while glancing around at the atmosphere and sighed. "Fine, but one wrong word or step and I won't miss my target."

"As you wish." He smiled before they started to waltz in perfect sync. "You know I was right."

"About what?"

"Thinking red looked wonderful on you."

She rolled her eyes at that. "You're just saying that because you like blood."

"Really? Or maybe I speak the truth." he smiled while dipping her. "You know, that corset is showing your feminine side quite well, I dare say it makes you less of a Hellsing and more of a Harker."

Integra looked at him in shock before he pulled her back up and wrapped an arm around her waist. 'He never brings her up, ever.'

Alucard continued to dance while Integra was even more confused at his lax nature. "Enjoying yourself?"

"To an extent, yeah."

"Then that makes even for of an occasion, maestu." He said while twirling her around a little. "I haven't danced like this since before you were born."

"Well I've taken enough classes to equal world class ballerinas." she remarked while he lead her. "But I'd rather burn alive then be caught dead in a tutu."

"Though you would like fine in anything." He remarked. "But that's just me talking."

"Well you at least made sure to clean up before this, I'm impressed."

"Thank you." He said before tipping her to the side. "My lady."

She smiled while enjoying herself a little. 'Who knew I'd be dancing with my servant like this?' She then noticed that everyone was gone sans Seras who was still singing like she was in a trance now.

"Integra." He said with a serious tone. "I have to confess, this isn't your vampirism party, but something more."

"And that would be what?" she asked frowning at being tricked.

"It's a, in the words of police girl, date." He said seriously.

"...excuse me?"

"You heard me Integra. This whole party is my way of courting you. Or dating in this era."

She blinked before glaring at the vampire. "And just WHY didn't you ask me in person?"

"You would have stabbed me, blasted me, or just ignored it for something mocking." He listed off. "Which might be the case, but I'm not one to mock on subjects such as this."

"I might not be the nicest leader around, but even I wouldn't attack you for asking. The last part though, you're not far off."

"Glad to know I left a good impression on you Integra." He chuckled. "But as for courting, are you displeased at my manipulation?"

"Yes." she replied with a straight face. "In fact it's actually putting me in the mood to get my sword. But…"

"Yes?"

"The idea of starting a relationship with someone in the organization would be less hard than outside, so...I suppose giving this a try for some time couldn't hurt, just don't go getting any ideas."

Alucard smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it, but it's customary to have a drink so shall I get you some?"

"I suppose one won't hurt."

He nodded before walking off and grabbed some punch before returning to Integra and handing one to her. "For you my lady."

She took the glass and sipped a little before glancing at Seras. "Just how long can she sing? I didn't even know she had a talent in it."

"Oh well I taught her myself." He waved off. "But she can go on and on for days thanks to her vampiric lungs."

Integra sighed at that before finishing the punch. "It tastes kind of sweet, what's in this Alucard?"

"Human blood, fresh from a hospital. O positive if I remember correctly."

Her eyes widened before she tossed her glass aside and grabbed his throat with a scowl of rage. "What the bloody hell did you say?!"

"Human O positive blood." He smirked. "And no I didn't kill the guy, he was already dead when I found him." 'Stupid sparkling vampire wannabe.'

"You bastard! You tricked me into drinking that stuff!"

"But you liked it so I win this battle, Integra." He grinned before returning to his sealed form and slipped away leaving the pissed off woman and the now tired Seras.

"Huh?" Seras looked down and let out a scream before trying to cover herself. "What happened to my clothes?!"

"Blame the bloody bastard." Integra growled. 'I'll ram my blade into master's asshole so...wait WHY did I just say master?!'

' **Ha! I won the war fledgling!** '

'Jump off your own ass and die!' she yelled before turning and marching off out of the hall.

"Um, just where are my clothes?!"

(Later)

Integra was working on paperwork while smoking yet again. As she smoked she noticed that she was hearing very odd things, like a bee buzzing to Alucard's snoring. And it was getting on her nerves. 'Wonder if I can have Walter make some extra strong earplugs.'

As she looked at her papers, she began to grab her pen but found she went through it. She blinked and tried grabbing it, but it happened again with her hand looking like it was mist for a brief second. 'What the bloody hell?!'

' **Knock it off, I'm trying to sleep.** '

'First off, you can sleep whenever you want during the day time! Second, what the hell is going on now?'

' **What is….oh. That's simple, you're gaining some vampiric traits, not as powerful as my own, but very unique ones.** '

'What kind? I don't remember ever hearing or seeing you use mist or whatever you'd call this.'

' **I used it when I was still in Transylvania, to monitor Jonathan Harker as he visited my realm. It's a rare trait along with turning into wolves, rats, insects, and other assorted things.** '

'So essentially I'm going to become mist?'

' **Yes, but you can will yourself solid. And you can turn into bats since I heard your thoughts about my snoring.** ' He said the last part with annoyance.

'Oh joy.' she rolled her eyes. 'Here's a tidbit, wanna keep from waking up? Then quit reading my thoughts!'

' **Nah, it's good for entertainment. Plus I like the dream version of me making out with you in a coffin. Really kinky.** ' He smirked while Integra blushed red.

'STOW IT AND GO TO SLEEP!'

' **Oh I will, princess.** ' He teased before sleeping again.

She growled while breaking another cigar in her grip. 'He's really pissing me off!' She then noticed that a bat flew out of her sleeve.

"Sqee."

She rubbed the bridge of her nose. 'I'm getting too old for this crap.'

' **Your eternal now.** '

'Just go to bloody bed!'

(Much later)

Integra puffed some smoke out while looking at the nazi vampires surrounding her as she moved out of the damaged car. 'Just bloody perfect. Just bloody perfect!'

"Surrender and come with us or else." ordered the leader as the others held their guns at the ready.

"Like hell I would you bloody freaks." She said in defiance.

The leader frowned before signaling the men to open fire on the woman.

"I wouldn't do that if you wanna live past this point."

"Fire!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Bullets rained at the woman before the leader signaled them to stop. That was when their eyes widened as this woman had holes, but they looked like they went through her and looked like the London mist.

"I warned you." she smirked while the holes sealed up and she puffed some smoke out before holding her arm out which started to wriggle before small forms started forming.

"Sqeeee!" Went several bats before they shot out and attacked the nazi's as they bit down on each and started to suck them dry of blood.

"AHH!"

"GET IT OFF ME!"

"GAH!"

Integra smirked as the bodies started to fall to the ground, drained of their life blood and given the appearance of a mummy. The bats came back and reformed into her arm while she hummed feeling the nutrients. 'I think I'm starting to get use to these little guys.'

She then heard the sound of a familiar girl fighting like an animal in the Hellsing manor along with something else, something dog like. 'Well looks like I'll be really stretching my legs tonight.' She then turned into mist as she moved into the manor.

(With Seras)

Seras glared at the shirtless male who looked at her with an impassive expression. 'I'm going to rip him apart.'

' _Calm down._ ' Pip said. ' _Just calm down and focus, he might be stronger than that woman._ '

'Well this is my first time fighting a damn werewolf, cut me some slack.'

' _That was the point. And look out!_ ' He yelled out as the man started to charge at her.

Seras jumped as the man's arm broke through the wall easily, but that's when he saw a bat fly out and start biting into his nose.

"I see you were forced to drink human blood." Integra said while reforming into the room.

"Miss Integra." she spoke in surprise. "I didn't expect you to come help me."

"Same, but it might look bad if I didn't help my subordinate." She said while raising her sword up.

The man yanked the bat off and glared at them before turning into his werewolf form and lunged at them.

Integra sent more bats at the werewolf to distract him as Seras started to punch and kick at the nazi. They bit into him with him knocking Integra away into another wall. She groaned while getting up and turned her sword arm into mist before sending it right at him while slashing deep gouges into his face.

He let out a loud roar before Seras used her darkness arm to cut into his side before his lower half slammed her into the ground while trying to bite into Integra.

"Nice try." She said while her body turned mist like and moved out of the mawl and kicked him in the jaw. "But you can't touch me."

' _Hey Seras, I think you should find some silver and fast._ '

'But where?'

' _Um…..maybe someone's tooth?_ ' Pip suggested.

'That's not helpful!'

"Police girl! Quit standing around!" Integra called out while sending more bats at the werewolf.

"Right!" She said before seeing a person's silver filled tooth in the werewolf's coat. She ran at it and grabbed it before throwing in into the werewolf's jaw.

He spotted it and quickly dodged while Integra caught it.

'Let's try this.' her leg twitched before forming several bats while having one of them hold it in it's teeth as they flew at the wolf.

The werewolf started to swat the bat but it was to fast and as the bats started to bite his tail hard, the one with the tooth threw it into his mouth as he howled in pain.

"Have a treat ya bloody mutt!" yelled Sera swinging up and slamming her fist against his vulnerable stomach.

The werewolf groaned and started to feel the silver affecting his body before seeing his body decomposing. But before he could die, Integra decided to try something and used her bats to suck all his blood dry before nothing was left but a silver tooth.

"I think we can safely say werewolves are completely extinct now." remarked Integra putting her sword away while the bats came back and she felt the blood get absorbed.

"Um, what did you do exactly miss Integra?" Seras asked.

"Since Alucard could make familiars by sucking their blood, I figured why not try with my bats."

"So wait...you made that nazi werewolf your familiar?"

"Well not quite. My bats can suck blood and bring it to me, which I use like any vampire, but that doesn't mean the person becomes my familiar. Now if I sucked their blood up with my fangs, then they would."

' _Damn, that would have been something._ ' Pip sighed. ' _But hey we're alive that's good._ '

"Now come on police girl, we've still got a dozen more of those bastards to deal with." spoke Integra.

"Yes miss Integra." She said while walking out of the manor.

(Later, Thirty years later)

We find Integra sitting at her desk while looking over some reports as she formed a bat from her shoulder and petted it. She was still the same, another good aspect of being a vampire, and was thinking on how long it's been since Alucard vanished. Especially that one night, and that one dance that made her both consider a relationship with the vampire and shoving a stake up his ass at the same time.

"I swear Arthur if I ever see that man again I might punch him or hug him, maybe both." She said while taking a heavy sigh.

"Sqee." It said while closing its eyes and slightly moaned feeling the hand on its head.

'I really do miss him, even if he drives me crazy. Although, being turned into a vampire is a lot better than I imagined. Hopefully my father isn't rolling in his ground.'

The bat nodded before Integra sensed something behind her as a pair of hands wrapped around her neck. "Sqee!"

"Gah!" her eyes widened before kicking on her desk back and swung her foot up and hit against the person's face.

"I see you have a better hang of your powers, maestru." Spoke the person while not flinching from the kick.

She stood up and turned at the person with a frown. "Is that how you say hi after all these years?"

"Well, I could have looked into your mind but I figured I test how much your powers have developed without my supervision." Alucard smirked. "And it looks like you have."

She growled and walked over before slapping him. "That's for scaring the hell out of me!"

He looked at the spot before chuckling. "You got me there Integra."

"And this," she sighed and hugged him. "Is because I did miss you."

"I see." He said before returning the hug. "So you did have a faint heart in that unholy body of yours."

"Oh shut it." she glared without breaking the hug. "You know, considering how long it took you, I think I'm gonna make it clear the pecking order here again."

"I already know." He said. "First is me, then Seras, then you. But," he smirked. "That might change later."

"No, it'll change now." she spoke pointing at the desk. "Get undressed and get on there, we're settling this for good."

Alucard smirked while getting undressed.

(Later)

"Master you're back!" smiled Seras seeing Alucard and Integra walk out of the office looking a little disheveled.

"I am Seras." He said with a grin. "And you can call me Alucard now, you're your own vampire now."

"R-Really?" she asked with wide eyes. "Thank you ma-I mean, Alucard."

"And I have a surprise for you." He smirked. "Integra here is now going to be my new countess."

"...huh?!"

' **And I got her to call me master just a few times in the last hour.** ' he said in the head with a chuckle.

She blushed before asking. "So….um, how was it?"

"Police girl go run a hundred laps around the mansion." spoke Integra with her usual expression. "And not a single word about what you heard, or else."

"Yes miss Integra!" She said while running out of the hall.

' **I'll tell you later Seras.** ' Alucard thought in her head.

"I'm getting really too old for this." groaned Integra rubbing her nose.

"Even if you are just as captivating as we first met years ago, my countess." He said before kissing her cheek.

She blushed before making him turn his head and pressed their lips together. 'If you're gonna kiss me at least do it like this.'

' **As you wish, countess Integra Tepes.** ' He thought as they kissed even more.


	47. Female Zabimaru and Renji

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Zabimaru and Renji

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Renji looked at his paperwork with a groan as he tried to finish it before another load would come into existence. The fact lieutenants were given paperwork like the captains was just plain cruel. Especially when it never ends! 'I HATE this so fucking much!'

He kept putting down his signature while rubbing his head to calm down his coming headache, which was still developing even now as his Zanpakuto sat in a corner near the window.

'Wow, he looks ready to lose it.'

' _Yep. And really who wants to do paperwork all the time, right big ass?_ '

'My butt's NOT that big!'

' _Could have fooled me._ '

'Oh shut up and help me get out of this sword.'

' _Fine._ '

"Stupid paperwork." Renji grumbled while not noticing that his blade was starting to shake violently and vibrate on the ground. "One day, that's all I'm asking for a break from this shit." As he finished one of the signatures, he heard a loud explosion as he messed it up. "Damn it!"

"Fuck! You did that on purpose!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault you had me stuck around a chain and choker, fat ass!"

"My butts NOT fat you little brat!"

Renji felt his eye twitch and stood up before turning around. Behind him was two women. One was a tall, curvaceous woman with green fur covering most of her body, with the exception of her chest and abdomen, with ankle-length, light mallow hair with black markings on her bangs, light green eyes with a beauty mark on the left side of her chest, which was a size E cup, a chain is wrapped around her waist as it connected to a second girl's collar. The girl was shorter than the first woman as she wore a white and yellow robe which revealed her abdomen and covered her B cup chest, with blue eyes, short red hair, triangular white ears, a long white snake like tail above her small ass. But similarly they both had fangs but after that, nothing else but differences.

"What are you two doing out here?"

"It was boring." Spoke Hebi with a sigh. "Plus it was cramped with big ass' caboose."

Saru glared at that while pulling the chain.

"Gah!" she let out before glaring at her and tugged on it in return.

"Gah! Stop that you brat!"

"Make me fat ass!"

Renji groaned before bonking both on the heads.

"Ow!"

"I don't have time to deal with you two. I need to get this paperwork done or my ass is toast."

Both glared before Saru got up and pulled on his uniform. "Well maybe we can help you fool. Ever thought of that?"

"Oh yeah?" he reached over and grabbed a stack before dropping it in her arms with a chuckle. "Then go nuts."

She smirked. "But we're not doing this for charity you know."

"Yeah!" Hebi said. "We want something in return."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Both looked at each other before nodding. "Let us visit the world of the living with you for a day."

"...that's it?"

"What else did you think we wanted? Candy?"

"No, just...well actually I don't know."

"Well it's that or no deal." Saru said with a smirk.

"So pay up." Hebi grinned.

"Alright, but don't complain to me if it's not all that."

(One fast load later or two seconds later)

"Done." They smiled while showing Renji the massive stacks of signed paperwork piled high into the ceiling.

"Wha….Wha…" he spoke with wide eyes. 'How in all of Soul Society did they do that!'

"And boy that was boring." Hebi sighed while sitting on her tail. "But look at the time, let's go see the world of the living now."

"Agreed." Saru nodded.

He shook his head and sighed. "Alright, we can go."

They nodded before walking out of the room and as Renji got out, slammed the door as the papers started to tip as Byakuya walked in and got an avalanche of the stuff.

"...Renji."

-World of the Living-

The three reappeared in an alley.

"Huh? How boring." Hebi said looking around before seeing a rat and started to walk towards it. 'Cool.'

"We just got here, brat." spoke Saru while rolling her eyes.

"...yeah yeah fat ass." She said walking back before seeing a candy shop. "Can we get some candy?"

"Why do you want candy so much?" asked Renji.

"Because you don't let us out." She sighed. "Plus I wanted candy for a long time….like for a few hundred years. Through Saru has a fat ass already so no candy for her."

She growled before reaching down and grabbing her tail and holding her upside down.

"Hey!"

"My ass isn't big, and if you keep this up then I'll make sure you never get any candy ever again."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

BONK!

"Ow!"

"Just knock it off or I'll just bring you back to the Soul Society." Renji said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'll knock it off when she does."

"Same fat ass."

Renji groaned. "Just shut up before I lose it."

Both glared at the other before Saru put Hebi back down on the ground. "Better?"

"Yes." 'They are going to be the reason my hair falls out early.'

Hebi got up as they headed to Kisuke's shop. When they got there Renji banged on the door.

The door opened as Ururu came out. "Y...Yes?"

"Hey Ururu, is Kisuke around?"

"N..No. H...He's out getting...supplies." She said looking at Hebi and Saru. "Sorry."

"So you don't have gigai's?"

"No...we have some….but two of them...are grown women. Not...children sized."

Hebi's eye twitched with Saru snickering.

"But...you can try it out if you...want." She said while opening the door for them.

"As long as the brat has a big ass." Saru laughed.

"Shut it fat ass!"

"Ignore them, we'll take them." spoke Renji with a sweatdrop.

Ururu nodded as they walked into the shop.

(One gigai change later)

Hebi looked at her body with a frown as while it was taller, more mature looking, and had a nice E cup chest, her ass….was bigger than Saru's. And that didn't help that she was wearing a office workers uniform either. 'I think karma bit me hard on this one.'

Renji blushed and averted his gaze while Saru's was the same while wearing the same uniform from Ichigo's, but with the bottom of the shirt opened to show her stomach and the top showing her cleavage.

"L...Like it?" Ururu asked.

"What do you think?" spoke Hebi with a deadpanned expression.

"Don't mind her." Saru said. "She's just embarrassed about the fat ass she got."

"Shut up!"

"Tell him we'll bring them back." Renji said while dragging Saru and Hebi out of the room.

Ururu looked at the door before grinning. "Success."

(With the three)

"How can anyone walk with this?" Asked Hebi while feeling her ass jiggle a lot. "I'm having a hard time just walking straight."

"Oh? Well too bad." Saru smirked. "After all you consider me a fat ass. So just deal with it bubble butt." She then smacked it hard as it jiggled a little.

"Epp!" she jumped before growling and did the same to Saru.

"Epp! Hebi!"

"What? I just wanted to feel that fat ass of yours." She smirked.

Saru growled before they started to slap each other's asses hard as Renji just tried to ignore it.

'Just ignore it, just ignore it.' he said while trying not to picture large asses. And failing miserably. 'Damn them and their slapping!'

After a while they stopped and felt their asses in pain.

"Ow….that hurts."

"You deserved it Hebi." Saru groaned as they tried to move but it hurt moving.

"Are you two done?" asked Renji trying to keep from popping a nosebleed.

"Yes, but we need some ice."

"Lots of it." Hebi said while touching her ass. 'Damn her!'

"If you two managed to fight me, then you'll live." 'Plus I have no idea where we could get i-wait! We can stop at Ichigo's place.' "On second thought, we'll be making a detour for that ice."

Both blinked. "Huh?" 'What's he planning?'

(Later)

-Ichigo's room-

"Zzzzzz." snored Ichigo while sleeping in his bed.

Renji and his Zanpaktou spirits carefully climbed in through the window while trying not to wake the substitute up. They looked around before tip toeing to the door and opened it as they headed down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

'Huh, looks like everyone's asleep.' Renji thought as they walked towards the fridge as Hebi saw a cookie jar and moved towards it. "No, we're here for ice, that's it." he whispered.

"Aw." She pouted as Saru opened the freezer and saw some ice cream pops.

"Hey Renji, I found something." She said while pulling out an ice pop. "This colored ice thing."

"That's ice cream, now put it away and just grab some ice and let's get out of here."

She put it back as Yuzu walked into the room tired and in some pjs.

"Mmm….milk." She said while moving towards them, only to touch Hebi's ass. "Pillow?"

She closed her mouth from screaming as Yuzu got the milk and walked back to her room. She saw Saru trying hard not to snicker while Renji blushed lightly. "Don't mention it again." 'I HATE THIS ASS!'

Renji shook his head while getting the some ice packs and gave them to the spirits. "Here, use these and let's get out of here."

They nodded as they placed the ice on their asses and sighed a little too loudly. Like as loud as a person with a large splinter in their skin kind of sigh.

"What was that?" Karin asked from her room in a tired but alert voice.

'Shit!' he thought before grabbing their arms and quickly rushed them out the front door.

-A few miles away from the house-

"Thanks for the ice." Hebi and Saru said with a smile as they finally stopped near a river with a bridge a few meters to their right.

"You're….damn...welcome." he panted. 'I can't believe I had to drag them all the way here.'

Saru looked around before sitting on the grass. "Kind of peaceful right Hebi?"

She nodded while laying on the grass as well. "Yep, no fighting or paper work, just you, Renji, and that bee on his cheek."

"Bzzz."

He sat down while idly waving it away. "The only thing we've done is get gigai's, you two slapped each other on the asses, and we just ran from Ichigo's place getting you ice. Yeah, real enjoyment."

"But it was fun." Hebi smiled. "But I regret not eating any cookies."

"Even though you have a bubble butt?" Saru teased.

"Oh go get your hair removed."

"I'm starting to think you have a fetish for her ass." sweatdropped Renji.

She turned to him with a deadpanned expression. "That's because you influenced us mister ass lover."

He blushed and looked away. 'Oh you've gotta be kidding me!'

Saru grabbed Renji's arm before pulling onto the grass. "Relax and stay a while."

"Yeah, and enjoy your favorite girls." Hebi smirked.

He sighed while blushing and looked at the sky. "I will say this, the sky actually looks better here than in the Soul Society."

"Agreed."

"Reminds me of your eyes." Hebi said with a sigh.

"Agreed. Deep and full of calm when not thinking of paperwork."

Renji looked really flabbergasted at what they just said about him. 'Are they complimenting me or...flirting?'

"So Renji." Saru said while turning her head. "If you were to pick one of us to hang out with would it be me or bubble butt?"

"Pick me and I'M not a bubble butt!"

"Then how come your ass is bigger than mine?"

"..."

"You rested that case." She smirked. "So who would you choose Renji? And pick wisely or you might find yourself losing something more important than your life."

He paled while considering which one would sound better to be around, and he found out that….both were fine with him. Even if they annoyed him, they were still nice to be around. "Can't I go with you both? I mean you technically ARE two halves of the same Zanpaktou."

They blinked at that. 'Didn't think about that.'

"So what IS your combined form?" he asked. "I mean, do you two even have one or does that just sound a little much?"

"We have one." Saru said getting up.

"But we don't do it often because we can't agree on somethings." Hebi sighed. "And it takes a lot of concentration and internal harmony just to keep it from falling apart."

"Well is it possible to do it now, or are you two still disagreeing on some stuff?"

"Not really."

"But word of warning, you might find our form too attractive so NO nosebleeds Renji." Warned Saru.

He sweatdropped hearing that as they stood up. 'At this point it's hard NOT to look better if you wear clothes like those.'

"Ok ready?"

"Yep."

They got out of the gigai's and kissed as a large pink cloud appeared and obscured them.

Renji watched with interest while seeing some glowing inside.

As the cloud dissipated, a woman with a long green fur robe that stretched a little from her H cup chest, reddish mallow hair that reached to her very large ass, a set of bluish green eyes, long pointed ears, a long tail with fur on the tip above her ass, scale like skin around her arms and neck, and a large chain that wrapped around her legs like stockings.

"Like it Renji?" The woman said with a mix of Saru's and Hebi's voices.

His eyes were wide as he looked her up and down and shook his head. 'Holy shit! She could put Rangiku to shame!'

"I'll take that as a yes." She said with a grin. "And call me Saru no Hebi. Or just Saruhebi."

"S-Sure." he nodded while noting how plump her hips and ass looked while he drooled a little.

'Looks like he's going to faint.'

' _Agreed, but let's just have some fun._ '

"Renji, I think we should be more than partners." She winked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know." She said moving closer to him as she jiggled her ass seductively. "Like, what was the term, oh yes, friends with benefits."

Renji started to blush hearing that. "N-N-Nani?"

She winked before putting her ass on his chest. "Oh come on Renji, it's only masturbation and you have two girls and one sexy fusion to do it with."

'Holy shit this is really happening!'

"So," she said while moving her ass. "Care to consider us sex friends~?" She then winked again as Renji looked ready to faint.

"S...Sure." he got out with a gulp.

She smiled before turning around. "Good, because we both wanted to tell you that. After all, that's why we worked that hard for a date with you."

"Wait, you did all this just to go on a date?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"You would have thought we were joking, and we don't joke that often. Fight yes, but not joke all the time Renji." She said seriously.

He opened his mouth to counter, but had to admit she raised a good point.

"Now before we head back I need to make one thing clear." She said leaning down as her chest touched his own. "We are kinky in bed."

"Um...how kinky?"

"Like chains and anal toys kind of kinky. After all you do like that sort of stuff." She smirked.

'Damn it, knowing that kinda stuff about me is REALLY embarrassing.' He thought before her hands touched his cheeks.

"But first a kiss." She said before kissing her master passionately and using her long tongue to seal the deal.

He blushed at this before kissing back, not knowing that Byakuya and Rukia were looking from above.

"I never thought I'd see this." spoke Rukia with wide eyes.

"Agreed." Byakuya said while seeing the scene. "But come, leave them. I'll talk to them when they return."

"Yes nii-san." She said as they left the area while secretly looking at Byakuya's ass. 'Wow, it's sexier than normal.'

'Thank you Spirit King!' were Renji's thoughts of bliss.


	48. Katnappe and Wuya

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Katnappe and Wuya

Series: Xiaolin Showdown

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Located on a small island with a jungle around it is where a large and fancy beach house laid that looked like it was worth billions.

Resting on a beach chair without her suit was Ashley, aka Katnappe, who was enjoying the sun with sunglasses and in a blue bikini that showed off her lean and curvy body with firm C cup breasts and tight looking legs. And right now she's just relaxing from her 'evil villainess' job, even if she just wants to relax and do nothing but drink her milk in a coconut.

"Now this is the life." she sighed stretching out her arms while one of her cats walked over carrying a magazine tray.

"Meow." It said while putting it on her lap and looked at her for a treat, which was usually a mouse or some Meow Twix treats.

"Ok hang on." she reached over the other side of her chair and held up a treat. "You earned it."

The cat meowed before taking the treat and purred loudly. "Meow~"

Ashley took the magazines and sighed at seeing each of them had the same women on them. A curvaceous one with long red hair with curls while wearing a tight black form fitting robe that showed off her legs and her E cup breasts. "I swear, she's desperate for attention." 'Especially with that chest, really it has to be a transplant or something.'

"I heard my ears burning, is someone talking about me?" asked a female voice behind her.

She jumped back while crouching like a cat in a corner while arching her back up. "Who's….oh. It's you."

"Did you expect anyone else?" asked the woman who was the same one on the covers, but wearing a black string bikini over her form instead of the robe.

"If it's another job, then no thanks." She said while relaxing slightly. "The last one nearly killed me, especially when that bowling ball mentioned it was going to be a mud monster."

The woman waved her hand as sand rose up and became a matching chair before sitting down on it. "Oh relax, after all that's what the built in spa is for."

"Easy for you to say. You have that magic of yours and I got sensitive hair and a month of mud in my mouth." she frowned while leaning back to soak up some sun. "Besides, if you've got so much power, can't you just retire or something?"

Wuya rolled her eyes at that. "No, but I have a few hundred years left in me. And this body isn't make up and transplants you know."

"Yeah yeah, all natural, we get it." she rolled her eyes while a cat brought the two women a tray with drinks on it.

"Meow." It said while Wuya took a glass.

"Let me guess, milk."

"Whole milk to be exact, not all of us have massive chests like you."

"Someone's jealous." she smirked taking a sip. "If you asked I might be willing to upgrade you a size or two."

She blinked at that. "Uh huh. And why would you be generous now? And don't you have that little brat to look after?"

"Firstly, you keep whining about me being bigger so I'm trying to end it. Second of all, with how much progress you get done with persuasion, why rely on Jack at all?"

"You got a point."

"As for being generous, I just thought of just sharing some of my secrets."

"You mean use magic and skip work, right?"

"Exactly." She said while levitating a small rock in the air. "It would make your life much easier, especially with hard to reach safes."

She looked between their chests and waved it off. "Maybe later, right now I just wanna relax before I have to go on another call. In fact, I know what we could do to _really_ relax?"

Wuya heard the slight purr in her tone and smirked. "That would be relaxing." she got up the chair and moved in front of Ashley with something twitching in the lower part of her bikini.

Ashley licked her lips seeing something rise up. "Meow!"

(Flashback)

Ashely, or Katnappe right now, was currently sneaking around the temple as everyone else was out celebrating the re-end of the world. Besides her floated Wuya in her ghost form since she was just released, but that's what happens when a puzzle box is laying around the ruins of her former castle. Yeah great going heros, real great.

She looked around before silently entering the window of the Shen Gong Wu vault and moved towards the center of the room while making sure no one was around guarding the place. "Alright, now how to I get to the Wu?"

"Just ring the bells and you'll get it." Wuya said while floating in her face. "And don't forget, you can get all the Shen Gong Wu as long as you get the Reversing Mirror AND the Serpent's Tail."

"I know that." she frowned while waving Wuya aside and moved over near the bells before ringing them a few times.

The center started to fall into itself as a spiral staircase formed that lead to a deep pit.

"Wow, I could have opened this in my sleep." smirked Katnappe walking down while opening the shelves and started grabbing any Sheng Gong Wu she would get her claws on.

"Excellent." Wuya grinned. "You're doing much better than that fool Jack."

"I know, plus I'm not a cry baby with bad tastes in clothes." she said while grabbing a white mirror with a yin-yang symbol in the center and a small dragon's tail.

"Now let's get out of here before they notice us."

Katnappe nodded before running up the stairs and looked around and ran out of the room as no one saw her leaving the tower and out a low window near the right side of the temple. When she got a distance away she let out a sigh and grinned at her prizes. "What purrfect ill gotten gain."

"Enough with the puns." Wuya deadpanned. "Just give me my body back."

"Mmm, I don't know." she replied while looking at them. "I got the Wu, and imagine how much people would pay just for one of these. I could sell them and retire by the end of the week."

Wuya frowned before smirking. "You're not thinking big enough, Ashely. Steal the Wu for ransom and you can be rich enough to lounge on an island beach. Steal the Wu for me, and you can buy the beach. And the island. And the world."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow. "And what about you? You just want your body back and I get all that? This sounds way too good to be true."

"Well if you must know I shared power with that boy, Raimundo before he put me in the box. And he lived the good life, something you can have as well as long as you don't seal me away or trick me out of my body."

"But you said that was the last puzzle box, so this is basically a one way street." she pointed out while tapping her chin.

"Think of it like this. I get my body, powers, and rule the world, and you live an easy life with anything you could possibly want. The only thing you'd do is go out and get more Shen Gong Wu merely to help my powers increase, although they'll be more than a match for those monks anyway. If anything you'd simply be getting me them just as mere trinkets for me to store."

She looked at the Wu and then at the spirit and back to the Wu. 'I could sell it for all the money in the world but….having a lazy life with less work would also work. Plus with her in power, no taxes.'

"So what do you think? Will you sell it for small change or give it to me and live as a queen?"

Katnappe smirked and set them on the ground. "Alright, but what do you want me to do first with the Wu? You never told me the details on that."

Wuya sighed while floating over to a rock. "Just place the Reversing Mirror near me and use the Serpent's Tail on me as I activate the mirror."

"Sure thing." she grabbed the Wu and stepped back a little bit. "Ready?"

"I've waited 1,500 years the first time. So waiting another ten seconds won't kill me."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Yes, now hurry up."

"Alright, Serpent's Tail!"

"Reversing Mirror!"

An explosion occurred as green flames covered the area in a circular ring as the rock that Wuya was near melted slightly.

Katnappe hid behind a tree which caught on fire and saw a figure slowly rise up from the center of the ring.

"Ugh...that was new." The figure groaned. "Didn't expect an explosion."

Katnappe saw the figure was a woman with Wuya's mask and saw her slowly take it off. 'What the...is that Wuya?'

She looked around before dusting herself off. "So, how do I look?"

"Um...huh...mmm...eeh iffy?" replied Katnappe while still surprised. "Um, Wuya?"

"That's me." She said while flexing her hands and cracked them. "Ugh, that explosion really made my muscles cramped." 'Note to self, form countermeasures for this.'

"Wow. Who knew being a ghost meant losing all that?" remarked Ashley while surprised this impressive woman was that small ghost.

"Yes, losing this body is a crime." She smirked while moving her hands to the sides. "Especially when my legs are fused into one and trust me, pins and needles for that long would make anyone mad."

"So like how do you feel? Cause I'm pretty sure that fireworks display just told the monks where we are."

Wuya rolled her eyes before causing the fire to vanish as they were transported a few miles away. "That's child's play for Heylin witch with mastery of all reality."

"Nevermind." she replied looking around. "Hey! You forgot the Wu!"

She snapped her hands as the Wu appeared in front of her in a small pillar of green flames. "You were saying?"

"...nevermind."

"Now then, since we have nothing to worry about, what say we take a moment to get to know each other on a more personal level?"

She blinked. "Like what exactly? Playing spin the bottle?" 'Stupid kids game.'

"More like a more mature level of personal communication." she clarified. "Like, why go with the whole cat motif and become a thief."

"Simple, I like cats." She waved off. "And my mother was a retired thief so I just took it up because it felt right."

"Simple and easy, I like it." she made a chair appear and sat down. "As for me, I was but a lonely girl trying to fit in a cold cruel world." she spoke trying to sound sympathetic.

"...not buying it."

"Figured you wouldn't." she smirked. "Truth is I slowly worked my way into the dark arts, caused a little chaos in the day, then got beat by Dashi and sealed away."

"Boring." She said. "And here I thought you were some spirit with a love for dynamics."

She eye twitched at that. "Watch it. I could turn you into a real cat and 'accidentally' drop you in the nearest dog shelter with just a snap of my fingers."

Katnappe gulped at that. "N-Noted." She shook her head. "Alright then so what's next? Ruling the world or what?"

"Oh I can do that on my own, but tell me, have you ever had an annoying itch that wouldn't leave you no matter what you tried?"

"Yes, and I already tried toys." She sighed. "What are you saying? That you have a rod or something?"

Wuya smirked while her crotch glowed green under her clothes before pulling the lower half up to reveal a thick flaccid dick dangling there. "See for yourself?"

Her jaw dropped seeing the dick while seeing it was bigger than anything she read before. 'Wow….that must be eleven inches!'

"I've used this on so many virgins in the towns I destroyed I lost track a long time ago." She smirked. "As for how many cherries I took, I lost count but it's itching for a vagina."

"You're serious about this right?"

"Dead serious."

Katnappe looked at the dick and around the area before sighing. "Alright, never done it with a girl with a dick before, but I might as well give it a try."

Wuya nodded before snapping her fingers as Katnappe's outfit vanished and was replaced with a very skimpy chinese dress/bunny girl outfit. "Much better."

"Really?" she looked at her with crossed arms.

"What? I like this style, but if you have a problem then I'll just fix that." She said while changing the rabbit ears for cat ears and a cat tail. "Better?"

"Much." She said while feeling the tail's beads move in her anus. 'Yep, just my style.'

Wuya grinned before using her powers to make Ashley hover over closer before grabbing her face and pressed their lips together.

She moaned while kissing back while feeling the rod poking her stomach. 'Can't wait to get that bad boy in me.'

'I'm going to enjoy making this girl's vigina mine.' Wuya thought while taking a cop of her ass. 'Just perfect. Not too big or small and all squishy and firm.'

Katnappe moaned while pushing her tongue in Wuya's mouth to wrestle with hers. She then felt the witch's tongue overtake her own as she moaned even louder.

'Nice try, but I have hundred of years worth of experience.' thought Wuya while reaching down to the fake tail and pulling a little of it out from Ashley's ass.

"Mmm~" she moaned while feeling her hole stretching from the tug. 'Oh yes, that's the spot!'

Wuya smirked and broke the kiss before grabbing the thief's chest and started kneading them.

"Ah~" she moaned while feeling her nipples getting hard as they started to poke through the silk outfit.

"Aw, is the little kitty all hot and horny?" teased Wuya while moving closer to press her chest against Ashley's while moving the beads in and out of her.

"Ah! W-Wuya!" she moaned while feeling her breasts being exposed by Wuya's left hand.

"That's right, moan my name." she started squeezing the bare chest with her fingers while giving the nipples a pinch.

"AH!" she gasped as her pussy started to drip with juices. 'I can't believe I'm this horny! She knows what she's doing.' she then felt the tail being pushed deep into anus. "AH~!"

Wuya smirked while pushing it in so deep that the tip was nearly plugging the hole up.

"Ah!"

"My, your hole really can engulf toys like they were nothing." she smirked before making the beads bigger. "But can you keep that up before cumming, that's a different story."

"J-Just try me." she moaned out while trying to stand strong.

Wuya smirked before making the beads even bigger as she started to pull at the hard nipples.

"YAAAHH!" cried out Ashley with wide eyes while feeling the witch rub her knee where her soaking pussy was. 'How big is she trying to make them?! And how is my anus taking it all in like this?!'

"What's wrong? Talk a little big?" She smirked again while making it bigger. "If that's the case then you are a slutty pussy cat."

"W-Watch it! You're gonna tear my ass apart!"

"Not really." She said while pinching the nipples. "After all I can rewrite reality so making this work fall into my sphere." She then made it bigger. "Now moan my name like a whore."

"W-WUYA!" She cried out while moaning out loud before feeling herself cumming as the tail was ripped out of her ass violently and with enough force to make her moan like a cat in heat.

"Good girl." she smirked while holding onto the girl who had to lean on her to keep from falling over.

"Ah….ah…."

"I think that's enough toys." Wuya said while noticing her cock came a little. 'Must have liked that a little too much.' "Now you work, and your first job is to clean my cock."

She nodded and dropped to her knees while grasping the cock and slowly rubbed it. She then took a hard grab before rubbing it again as she was amazed how big it got and how thick it was becoming.

"Come on, use that tongue of yours."

Ashley nodded before licking the cock like a cat. 'It's so….delicious!'

'Mmm, even her tongue feels rough.' Wuya thought as she felt her cock getting bigger. "Good kitty, lick it all up."

She moaned as she took all the sperm into her mouth before taking a bite out of the tip. "Maom maom."

"Ow! Someone's getting ahead of herself." She said with a light moan before grabbing her head and pushed her cock right into her mouth. "If that's how you're going to play, then take it all in you hungry animal!"

Ashley moaned and tried relaxing her throat and tried to swallow as much of the cum as she could with some dripping out. 'This isn't so bad, it's perfect~' she thought while feeling more sperm flowing down her gullet.

"Mmm, try not to spill any, I want you to savor sperm that I've had to hold in for hundreds of years." She said while feeling her sperm pouring out faster and in large quantities in Ashley's mouth.

Ashley moaned while the sperm made her hornier as her pussy became drenched. 'She's like a fucking fountain!'

After a while the sperm stopped flowing as she felt her stomach bloating a lot from all the sperm as Wuya pulled out.

"Mmm, it's missing something." She mused before making a ball gag appear in Ashley's mouth. "Perfect."

Ashley panted while falling back to try and catch her breath. She then saw that Wuya was hanging over her as her cock looked ready to come again as it was placed near her pussy.

"Now this will hurt a lot."

"Mmmmmm." She tried to say as she felt the cock pushing into her folds, and feeling only a quarter of it actually penetrating her. "MMMM!"

"You're quite loose." She teased while putting more of her massive cock into the folds. "That makes my job much easier."

'Holy shit! She's like a damn horse!' She thought as she felt her womb being pushed as the cock made a massive bulge on her already bloated stomach. 'And it's still not completely in!'

"Mmm, come on, try and tighten up or this won't be that fun." She said while making her cock even thicker and bigger while pushing it deeper into the thief's womb.

"MMMM~!" She moaned as her folds finally tightened as the cock finally got into her folds. 'This is tighter than my ass!'

Wuya smirked while thrusting her cock into the folds as she saw Ashley's face contort into a pleasure filled one mixed with pain. "How's my cock feel? Is it better than any man you've had inside you?"

She nodded with moans of lust escaping her gag as she felt like her body was melting like wax. 'So good! So good!'

"Then enjoy this because you're going to be having this treatment everyday." She grinned while grabbing the breasts and squeezed them hard. "Now purr you horny pussy!"

She tried to give out the sound with each thrust. And each time she felt the cock getting bigger and thicker with each thrust while also feeling like her folds and womb were getting tighter and more resilient to the thrusts. 'Yes more! I want more cock inside my pussy cat!'

"I might be close. Should I blow inside or outside? Hmm, what to do." pondered Wuya with a smirk.

"Mmm~!"

"I think I'll try inside, maybe you won't pop like a balloon." she said before pouring her sperm into Ashley as she saw her start to swell up with cum. "Don't spill a drop."

Ashley moaned loudly as she felt all the sperm pouring right into her as her stomach increased in size again. 'Oh god more! I want more sperm in my slutty body!'

After a while of this the sperm stopped as Wuya decided to pull out, but not before shaping her fingers as a strap on was placed into the hole while taking the gag out of her mouth. "How was that for relaxing?"

Ashley moaned while rubbing her huge cum belly, which looked like she just ate a literal horse. "So...much….so good."

Wuya grinned while snapping her fingers as Ashley now wore a bunny suit. "Hope you can keep that in, because if you do I'll give you some anal with my cock."

"Easy for you to say, you're not bloated like a balloon." she groaned while panting.

"But you look fine right now." She grinned. "Plus who knows, if you keep me happy then I'll give you something worth more than gold." She then made rubbed the stomach. "But for now let's see if these any place to set up a kingdom, away from prying eyes."

Ashley moaned as they teleported away.

(End flashback)

'I still can't believe I held that much cum for TEN days! Really how was that possible?!' she thought while panting as Wuya finished fucking her ass.

"For an anus, this is really tight compared to your vagina." She said while pulling out. "But I feel like something is missing." She snapped her fingers as Ashley's breasts grew to a E cup. "Now we match."

"I'm gonna need to really work out to get use to these." she panted while poking them. "How can you walk around with babies like this?"

"Simple." She said before whispering in her ear. "I actually float while I walk. That way gravity doesn't affect them."

"Oh come on, it can't be that simple." she raised an eyebrow.

"It is and I can teach you," she said while spreading Ashley's legs and pushed her tip into the snatch. "Right after we make you into a balloon!"

"Ah fuck!"

Wuya smirked as she put her entire cock into her and started thrusting again.

(One fucking later)

"I hate you." Ashley said while holding her huge belly, which was bigger than the last time she had cum in her, as she tried to learn how to float.

"Less talking and more learning pussycat."

'I think I liked her better as a ghost.'

'I wonder how long she will last until I stop shooting blanks into her?' Wuya thought with a grin. 'Oh I'm going to love seeing her like that, my little fat cat.'


	49. Eeta and Gon

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Eeta and Gon

Series: Hunter x Hunter

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We see Gon and Killua standing in a room full of video game consoles and other applicants.

"Ok, before we begin, we must decide the order of the passage."

"Ok, lets play Rock Paper Scissors." a man in a purple suit said.

The other men nodded and got close before they began. In the end Gon was the winner.

"Okey then, you're first."

"Alright!" He said happily before turning to Killua.

"We'll meet at the starting point after explanations." smiled Killua.

"Ok, see you then!" He said before turning towards Tsezguerra.

"Do you have a memory card?"

"Yes, I have one right here!" He said happily as he help up the card his father had given him.

"If you wish to use it the saved data on it will be yours, but you will still be sent to the same destination as everyone else."

"That's fine with me." he said as Tsezguerra took the data card from him.

He inserted it into the console while Gon moved in front of it. "Ok, see you on the inside" he said as Gon began to get surrounded by a white light before disappearing.

Gon opened his eyes and found him in a small room with circuit lines and what appeared to be a set of doors. "Whoa, he said as he looked around in amazement. He looked at the doors and walked towards it before opening them and went down a small hallway. "Wow, this place is amazing!"

That's when he pushed open the doors at the end and saw someone already there.

Sitting behind a podium was a young woman with a slim figure, big azure eyes, and long, silver hair parted in two ponytails by a helmet. She wears a black, sleeveless robe decorated with eye motifs: one right below her collarbone, one in the middle of her chest, and one on the upper part of her abdomen. Each of them has an azure clear and a blue pupil without iris.

"Hello there." She said with a smile as he walked towards the podium.

"Who are you?'

"My name is Eeta, and I will be bringing you into the game, do you have a memory card?"

"Yeah." He said as he reached into his pocket and held it out to her.

"Excellent. I'll take a moment to access it." She said as she took it from him and put it into a slot. She typed on the keyboard to check the data out. "Hmmm, that's strange, there seems to be a closed data pack, I'll just open it up and..." she said as she typed before she started to shake.

Gon noticed while the girl began to twitch. "Um, are you ok?" He asked as the walls began to turn purple and pink.

"I...I...I feel...fi...fi...fi..." She stuttered as sparks began to fly off of her.

"Woah! Are you sure?" asked Gon going wide eyed seeing the sparks.

"Y...y...yes...Gon-k...k..." she stuttered before her head slumped down.

"Hello? Are you ok? Hello?!" He said as he began to panic.

Slowly her head moved back up.

"Um, how are you feeling?" He asked curiously as she stared at him.

"Yes Gon-kun, I'm perfectly fine."

"Glad to hear, but when did I give you my name?" He asked curiously.

"I was told who you were by your father."

"You know my father? Is he here?" He asked excitably.

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Oh, ok, then can you tell me how to get to greed island?" He asked curiously.

"I have a much better idea." She said as she snapped her fingers and a portal appeared under Gon's feet.

"Huh?" he fell through instantly.

"I'll be right with you Gon, I just have to deal with the other players." she said before closing the portal.

(With Gon)

We see Gon falling through a black void before being spit out onto a carpeted floor.

"Ow!" He moaned as he rubbed his head before looking around his new surroundings. He was in an average looking house that seemed a little small, but still moderate sized. "Is this greed island? It seems kinda small." he remarked getting up and walking around.

"Maybe there's more outside." he said as he looked around, trying to find the door. "Huh, no door." He said as he began to walk through the house while noticing there were no windows either. 'Or windows.' He thought, starting to get weirded out by the house.

"Hello? Anyone here?" He called out as he ventured deeper into the house. "Is this Greed Island?" he wondered out loud, unaware of the portal opening behind him. "Seems kinda small."

"Well, I like to think of it as cozy, but I can make it bigger later." a voice said behind Gon.

He jumped and whirled around. Standing with a grin on her face was the girl that he had met before arriving here. "Oh, it's you."

"Yep, it's me Gon-kun, so what do you think of our home?" She asked happily.

"Our home?"

"Yep, our home, the place we live together silly."

Gon still looked confused. "But I don't live here, my home is on whale island with Mito-San, is this part of the greed island game?"

"Technically, no." She said as she walked towards a wooden bookshelf before retrieving a cassette tape.

"Then where are we?"

"Like I said, our home, also, your father left me with this to give to you." she said as she held out the tape to him.

He took it and looked it over. "Do you have a cassette player I could put it in?" He asked curiously.

"Of course." She said as she walked back to the bookshelf and pointed at the cassette player sitting on one of the shelves.

Gon walked over and slid it in before hitting play. It was static for a couple hours of seconds before gon heard it begin to play.

"Hey Gon, if you're hearing this then that means you're trying to find me. Unfortunately, I've come to realize this is a terrible idea"

'Huh? What does he mean?' Gon asked in confusion as the cassette continued to play.

"While I was creating greed island with my friends, I realized that what I do is incredibly dangerous, and what kind of father would have there own son do all this dangerous stuff?"

'Well...that's true.' Gon thought with a sweat drop.

"That's why coming all this way means you've become a hunter, and I can say I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks dad!" Gon said with a smile.

"But I also wanna make sure you're alright, so I left something in the memory card to help you get a companion who'll really make sure you're safe."

"Wait, what?" He asked in confusion.

"I slipped a small virus in this knowing Eeta would interact with it."

"Wait, what?!" Gon shouted as he looked at Eeta.

Said girl smiled while not reacting to the news.

"And don't worry, I think I told her about it before, so she's probably fine with it. Anyways, she'll keep an eye on you and will keep you out of trouble. She will get you food, water, everything you need to be happy in your new home with her."

"Wait, but then what about being a hunter?"

"And now, you're probably saying something like 'what about being a hunter?' Well, it kinda sucks, you get hurt a lot, nearly die and get almost nothing for it, it's not a life I'd want you to have."

"But dad!" Gon whined, momentarily forgetting this was a recorded message.

"Trust me son, with her abilities you'll be taken care of and deal with a lot less crazy stuff."

"B-but I want to find you, and explore the world!"

"Eeta if you're listening, make sure Gon's kept safe and sound."

"Wait, dad, don't I get a say in this?!"

"Gon, I wish you luck, and try to treat Eeta well." With that the tape ended, leaving Gon and Eeta standing in silence.

"Well, you heard him Gon." Eeta said as she turned towards him.

"B-But I can't stay here!"

"Why not, you'll have food, water entertainment, safety, everything you need, and me of course." she giggled.

"But that's not why I became a hunter, it was so I could go out and find my dad."

"Well, he'll be visiting us, so instead of almost dying all you have to do is wait, plus I'm sure he'll come for the wedding."

"Wedding?" He asked in confusion.

"Of course." She said as she reached out and pulled him into a hug. "Comfy?" She asked curiously as she rubbed her cheek against his.

Gon blushed and was speechless. 'W-what do I do? I can't stay here but I can't leave, she seems nice, what do I do?!'

"Care for a little meal?"

"Um, ok, sure." Gon said as he nodded his head.

"Good, make yourself comfy and I'll be right back." She said as she released him from her hug before walking away towards the kitchen.

Gon took the chance to walk around again to see if there was any entrance. He didn't find anything until he came across a door that that read "sister house".

'This should do.' He thought as he reached for the door handle right as Eeta came back into the room holding a plate with a sandwich on it.

"Gon-kun, I-what are you doing?" She asked as Gon turned around with a guilty look on his face.

"Um, nothing?"

"No, you were doing something, what was it?"

"...trying to find a way out." He admitted sheepishly as she narrowed her eyes.

"Didn't you listen to what your father said?"

"Yeah...but I don't want to live here, I want to explore the world!"

"And your father said it was too dangerous, that's why you're staying here." She said with a frown as she began to move towards him.

Gon gulped and did the first thing that came to mind.

Run.

He quickly jumped over her before running to another room.

"Hey!" She shouted as she ran after him. "Get back here!" She shouted as Gon ran, trying to find an exit.

"Sorry but I gotta go!" he said as he looked around before spotting a set of stairs, he ran down them while Eeta caught up.

"I'm gonna get you!" She shouted as she lunged at him.

He turned and went wide eyed as she tackled him and they went rolling down the stairs. They tumbled for a couple of seconds before landing in a heel at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ow." He moaned as Eeta kept her grip on him.

"You shouldn't have started running." She said in a disapproving manner as he struggled to get free.

"Sorry! But I gotta get out of here! I still need to meet my friend Killua."

"Sorry, but you can't leave! Maybe my sister will get him, I don't know, but you can't leave!" She shouted as she held him tightly.

Gon groaned and tried thinking of a plan.

'Ok, she's faster than me, no way out that I can find, only she can come and go from this place, maybe if I try breaking a wall?'

"If you keep this up I might have to tie you up." She threatened as she began to drag him upstairs.

Gon relaxed while letting her drag him. 'I have to play along for now, then I'll find a way out.' he thought as she continued to drag him.

When they reached the top she put him in a chair. "Now, I'm going to get that sandwich and you will eat it and not try to run away or I'll tie you up in this chair, understand?"

"Ok." Gon said as she smiled and turned around to get the sandwich.

"Good." She said as she grabbed the sandwich before returning to Gon. "Now say ah." She said as she moved the sandwich towards his mouth.

Gon obliged before taking a bite out of it. 'Not bad.' he thought as he chewed and swallowed before taking another bite.

"I'm glad you like it Gon-kun." she smiled while she kept feeding him the sandwich.

'This is kinda weird, why is she feeding me?' he wondered before long he finished it up. "Alright, I'm done, so...now what?" He asked her curiously.

"Hmm, how about a game?" She suggested as Gon got an idea.

"Like hide n seek?" He suggested as her eyes lit up.

"Ooh! Great idea!"

"Ok, how about I hide and you try to find me?" He suggested

"Alright, I'll count to ten." She said as she turned around and covered her eyes. "One." She said as Gon quickly began to look around. "Two."

'Come on, you only have 8 seconds left to find a way out of here!' He thought before spotting a staircase that led upwards.

"Three." She said as he rushed towards the stairs. "Four." She counted as he reached the top of the stairs where he saw a hallway with five rooms. "Five."

'Ok, let's see what's behind door number one.' he thought opening it. Inside was a bed with black covers, a wardrobe, a mirror and a large black bean bag chair underneath a tv.

"Six."

'Ok, not this room.' he thought as he shut it before running to the next door before opening it. This one had a toilet with bathtub and sink.

"Seven."

'Wrong room.' He thought as he closed the door before running to the next one.

"Eight."

'Come on, one of these rooms has to have a window, then I can get out!' He thought as he opened the third door.

"Nine~" She sang as he looked around to see a large room full of games, movies and books.

'None here either!' He thought as he closed the door before turning towards the final one.

"Ten, here I come Gon-kun~!" She said as he quickly opened the door and entered the new room before closing the door.

'I gotta make sure she can't find me.' He thought as he looked around the room he was in. It was filled with all sorts of stuffed animals everywhere. "Damn, no window, I might as well hide though." he said before jumping behind a giant stuffed bear.

"Gon-kun?" He heard her call as he heard she began to climb the stairs. "Where are you~?" She said as he held the bear in front of him before feeling something on the back.

He looked and saw a massive hole in the back of it. "Huh, maybe I can hide in this?" He thought out loud as he began to climb inside. It was a little snug, but he managed to get in.

"Gon, come out come wherever you are~" she called entering the room.

'Ok Gon, don't move, just don't move.' he thought as she looked around.

"Gon? Where are you?" She called as she moved stuffed animals aside before glancing at the bear he had hidden himself in.

'Stay still!' He thought as she began to walk towards him.

'Hmm, I wonder.' She thought as she walked around the bear to see the hole open. "Well well well~" She chuckled as Gon gulped nervously. "I found you Gon-kun." She said before quickly zipping up the hole in the bear, trapping him in the bear.

"Hey!" Gon shouted as he tried to get out of the bear.

"Aw, now you're an adorable teddy." She giggled as she picked him up.

"Um, can you let me out?" He asked as she hugged him.

"Nope." She said as she began to carry him out of the room and headed to a room he didn't open before.

"Hey, where are you taking me?"

"My room of course, or I should say our room." She giggled as Gon's eyes widened.

'Oh no!' He thought as he struggled to get free while taking in the design of her room. The room was large with a large bed with pink sheets and pillows surrounded by small stuffed animals, and in one corner there was a closet open that was full of different clothes, the walls were also colored pink.

"Welcome Gon-kun." She said as she laid him on he bed.

"How long are you gonna keep me in this bear?"

"Hmmm, maybe an hour or two, think of it as my prize for finding you and your punishment for trying to escape." she said as she climbed onto the bed.

'Awww.'

She laid down next to him and hugged him close. "I kinda like you like this Gon-kon, you're so huggable and cute."

"Um, thank you?" He said in confusion as she held him tighter. 'I hope Killua doesn't get worried.'

(Meanwhile)

'I hope Gon is having better luck than me.' Thought Killua as he hid behind a couch.

"Killua-kun! Stop hiding."


	50. Bimbette, Furrball, and Calamity part 3

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Bimbette, Furrball, Calamity, and Perfecto Girls part 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As Calamity and Furball were walking back to Bimbette's room, they could hear giggling.

'Sounds like the girls are there.' read Furrball's sign.

'Oh I'm ready to go Wile E. on them' Read Calamity Coyote's sign.

They moved over with Furrball giving it a knock. The door opened, showing Binky Bunny in a transparent night gown.

"Oh good, the boys are back."

Both went wide eyed while staring at her slim figure.

"Well you just gonna stand there? Come in."

They followed Binky in as they saw more girls in sexy pajamas. Rhubella Rat was in her bra and panties, Margot Mallard was in a white tank top and black panties, and Bimbette wore nothing.

"Alright girls, spin the bottle to see who gets who tonight."

"I'll go first." Rhubella reached down and spun it.

The bottle spun and then pointed to Bimbette.

"Oooh, which one do you want?" Asked Margot.

"I'll take my Furrball." She then ran over and gave him a loving hug.

"My turn." Said Margot as she spun it, pointing to Binky.

"So who's it gonna be?" Asked Rhubella.

"I doubt the coyote will catch his roadrunner, so I'm gonna remind him..." Then she had her face in front of his. "...that coyotes eat more than just roadrunners."

He blushed while nodding eagerly.

Then the bottle landed on Rhubella.

"Well, if the cat can't get his bird, he should settle for the mouse."

"But you're a rat." Replied Margot.

"Same thing."

Margot just rolled her eyes. "Well since I the only one left, guess I get the coyote."

"What about your boyfriend Danford?" Asked Binky.

"Duck dicks fall off and grow back during breeding season, I don't have that time, that's why I dumped him."

"Ooh, now that sucks."

"Enough talking about the upstart dumbass boys from perfecto, can we get down and dirty with my cat and his friend now?"

"Relax girl, otherwise you might start stinkin' up the joint before we start." chuckled Margot.

She pouted before She, Furball and Rhubella went to the bed. "Alright, here's the spot where I warmed up with the boys."

"Wow, it's still wet with your cum and sweat." remarked Rhubella taking some with her fingers. "You must have been really horny."

"Guilty as charged." Bimbette agreed.

'Ditto.' Added Furrball.

They started off licking up the the length of Furrball's dick and kissing the tip everytime.

Furrball gasped while relaxing and let them do their thing.

'Bimbette sure picked a cutie.' thought Rhubella who dragged her tongue down the sides slowly.

They made sure Furrball's dick was completely coated in their saliva from the tip to around the base.

'Oh yeah, this is the life.' Signed Furrball.

"You call that luxury?" Said Rhubella.

"Silly Furrball, we were only lubing you up." Added Bimbette. "We're just getting started."

That's when they pressed thier chests together, squeezing his dick in between them.

He let out a gasp from the softness and felt his tail stick up. Both then moved their chests up and down while still kissing and licking Furrball's dick. 'I'm the luckiest cat in all of Acme!' He thought as he thrusted upwards.

"Yeah, come on Furrball, burst!" Bimbette said as she and Rhubella moved faster. "How's it feel to have two girls rubbing you with only their breasts?"

'It's like I died and went to a very soft heaven!' Signed Furrball.

"Just try and hold it in, I don't want another quick shot like Roderick." spoke Rhubella while licking the tip.

"Oooooh, so that's why you dumped him."

"Hahaha, yep, these rich boys sure can compensate for their lack of performance."

"Yeah, Johnny Pew didn't have a big or wide enough 'Johnson' for my taste." Replied Bimbette.

They laughed as they continued to rub their chests against Furrball's dick,

He just purred as his tail curled up and started feeling pressure. Furrball was getting close to his limit. 'I-I'm gonna blow.' he got out with a sign.

Both girls put thier faces over his dick as it unloaded on them. They hummed and pulled back while licking the sperm from their faces.

"You taste better than Roderick." Said Rhubella. "Hey Bimbette, you mind letting him cum in me first? I haven't had a good cock in like ever."

"Well...alright, if he's fine with it."

"Well, how's about it? Feel like getting it on with me before her?"

Furrball nodded.

"Alright, first get on your back." Rhubella then positioned herself over Furrball's dick. "This time the rat's gonna come out on top." She then dropped herself down hard onto Furrball's dick. Both moaning as their genitals collided. "Oh fuck!" Rhubella then started moving up and down. "Now this is a dick I can actually enjoy." Rhubella complimented.

'You're tighter than Bimbette.' Signed Furrball.

"Hey!"

"But it's true Bimbette, if you don't want to have sex, then say no when a guy asks for it."

"So what? I couldn't help myself back then. But now that I have you Furrball, I can now focus on just one guy."

"After I'm done of course." spoke Rhubella grinding her hips against the dick with a hum. "I never thought such a little guy could make me feel so good."

"Remember, he's my little guy." Said Bimbette as she reached behind and started fondling Rhubella's chest.

"Oh! You sneaky little skunk." As she said this, Furrball suddenly began thrusting his hips upwards. "Oooh! Come on, really go at it!"

Furrball then pulled her in close as he reached around and grabbed her ass. He gave it a squeeze while rubbing his head against her breasts.

"Feel them up Furrball, because I'm coming back tomorrow night." She promised. She moved up and down faster while moaning from his dick going in deeper, his head rubbing against her chest, and from Bimbette who was still giving them a squeeze.

He then held out a sign. 'I'm gonna cum!' He signed.

"Do it outside, I wanna see just how much you got in that pecker."

Furrball pulled out as Rhubella opened her mouth. She slid her head over it and he cried out just as it came spewing in.

'Yes! He's a geyser compared to Rodrick.'

Furrball panted with a smile while Rhubella slid her mouth off and took a moment to swallow his sperm.

"Wow, they really went at it." Said Margot.

"Okay little guy, is your little guy ready for us?" Asked Binky.

He pointed down at the pink shaft which was fully hard.

Binky and Margot nodded before Binky got her head down near it.

"Hey, save some dick for me." spoke Margot moving her head near and flicked her tongue against the tip.

Calamity's legs shook.

"Ready for me to do a sexy kind of pecking to your pecker?" Asked Margot.

He nodded.

And with that, she started kissing the tip before sliding the whole thing into her mouth.

"So predator, ready to taste some prey?" Asked Binky before making kissing sounds.

He nodded eagerly. Binky then pressed her lips against Calamity's. Forcing her tongue into his mouth.

'Oooh yeah!' he thought while reaching down to give her ass a firm squeeze.

'Oh, yeah! Touch me everywhere.' she thought while feeling his tongue wrestle against hers which made her moan.

Margot looked up at the scene. 'If I wasn't in the picture, this would look more romantic.' then she went back to licking the sides while rubbing where his balls were.

Calamity moaned as she did that. Calamity then felt his dick twitch. 'I'm gonna blow!' He signed.

Margot didn't see his warning as his seed shot down her throat. She gagged and had to pull back with the rest of the seed spraying on her face.

"Oh look, frosted duck." Binky joked.

"At least I'm not gonna be popping out babies like a gumball machine."

"Oh whatever." Said Binky as she straddled Calamity. "Ready to find out how high his rabbit can bounce?"

Calamity eagerly nodded.

She slowly lowered herself onto the dick and hummed feeling it enter.

"Well, while she's pleasuring you, these lips are mine." Margot made Calamity face her before pressing her bill against his lips.

'I can't tell what I like more, duck season or rabbit season.' thought Calamity while Elmer Fudd sneezed at his apartment. Calamity then reached for Binky's chest, but his hands were smacked away.

"Nuh-uh-uh, wait till Margot's turn."

He pouted hearing that.

"Aww, don't be like. If you stop pouting, you can be my boyfriend." she persuaded.

Calamity nodded if it meant he could do her every night.

"Good boy." she patted his head. "Alright new boyfriend, cum in me! I can feel your carrot about to squirt."

He nodded eagerly. Calamity thrusted up really fast, building up even more pressure before bursting.

"OH fuck yeah!" Binky moaned as Calamity's sperm entered her womb. "I can feel every drop!"

"I'm not sure, might have to wait till tomorrow. Insta babies occur with rabbit on rabbit." Binky explained.

Back to Furrball, Rhubella and Bimbette.

"Alright Furrball, do me!" Bimbette said while laying down on her back. "I want you to go absolutely wild, got it?"

Furrball nodded before he started to thrust very hard!

"Ah yes!" Bimbette moaned.

Meanwhile, Rhubella applied some lipstick and started to leave marks all over Furrball's face. "Figured you deserved an extra treat."

'Thank you very much.' signed Furrball.

"Ha-ha-hey, I'm the one who's supposed to be feeding you." Said Bimbette as she kissed Furrball out of jealousy.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Said Rhubella. "He's just so cute."

"Fuck me Furrball! Fuck me until I can't walk!"

With that, he then went very fast, as if this kitten was a cheetah. Her insides were getting tighter and he had an idea before reaching down and started rubbing her tail.

"What are you doing? You don't want to get skunked do you?"

he's trying to get her to get off on it, like how cats enjoy getting pet, that's what he's trying to do here

'Don't you wanna feel relief too?' He signed.

"W-Well yeah." she moaned out while shuddering at how nice the rubbing felt.

'Well don't complain!' He signed as he rubbed faster and thrusted even faster.

"I can feel something about to come out of my tail!" she moaned while gripping the bed. "Keep going!"

"I'm gonna cum!" Both shouted as his dick and her tail twitched.

Rhubella meanwhile took cover on the side.

He unloaded his sperm while she shot out a good scent.

Bimbette moaned while the others took a whiff of the smell.

"Wow, that smells nice." Said Rhubella.

'I like it.' Signed Calamity and Furrball.

"Alright Calamity, ready to stick your dick in this duck?"

He nodded with his tail wagging.

Margot turned and presented her ass to Calamity. He reached out and smiled while giving her ass a tight squeeze.

Margot bit her lip. "Don't tease me."

He snickered and gave it a slap. Then Calamity decided to stop making her wait and then stick it in. He spread her folds and slowly pushed in with a grunt.

"Keep going, I wanna feel your whole length!" she moaned while his warm cock went in deeper.

Soon, his cock stopped moving as it was fully inside.

"Alright, now come on, fuck me like you would a bitch."

Calamity followed her order and started humping like the dog he is.

She hummed and moaned feeling it go in and out while he reached down and started kneading her chest. "You are so good at sex Calamity!" she moaned while feeling his fingers rub against her erect nipples. "KEEP IT UP CALAMITY!"

'Oh man! I'm almost ready to stuff this bird!' Calamity increased the speed of his thrusts! The same speed Wile E uses when chasing the Roadrunner. And considering how long he went at it for, that's a LOT.

'Please tell me he's about to cum!'

'I'm gonna cum!' And with that, his dick pulsed and shot a hot cream in her.

"OHHHHH!" Both moaned loudly before collapsing on the bed.

All six of the teens panted. The girls cuddled thier partners as they laid on the bed.

"Woo, who knew I'd have that much fun with a cat?" spoke Rhubella while pulling a cigarette out.

"You girls wanna do this again sometime?" Bimbette offered.

"I'm in. I think I might start liking dogs more." panted Binky.

Calamity nodded.

"I'd like to try kitty next time." Said Margot.

"I didn't get a chance with you Calamity. I'll see you tomorrow night." Said Rhubella.

"Yay!" Cheered Bimbette.

They all kissed and the girls went to sleep. Calamity and Furrball them high fived before drifting off to sleep themselves.

"That's all folks." They snored.


	51. Sugar Sprinkles and Penny Ling

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Sugar Sprinkles and Penny Ling

Series: Littlest Pet Shop

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was a usual day at the pet shop with all of them enjoying their time. But this was different as Sugar Sprinkles walked in and over to Penny Ling who stopped her dancing to smile.

"Hey Sugar Sprinkles."

"What's up Penny?" smiled the cat.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I figured to take a little break from the sweets truck, come on in here and chill." she stretched herself out. "And since I'm here, you can lick my sprinkles if you want."

"Thanks, but maybe later." she replied with a blush. "I probably looked weird when I did it before without asking, right?"

"Don't worry, I let that happen. I can always get more sprinkles." reassured the cat. "'Sides, I bet you're feeling a little peckish about now, right?"

"Ooh, I can lick your head?" Penny gasped with excitement.

'If I was a guy, I have a better head for you to lick.' She joked in her head. "Go ahead, just don't lick them all off. You've witnessed the monster I become."

Penny nodded and moved over before she started licking the ones on her head with a hum. "Tasty as always."

"Have some more. I think there were some lower."

Penny moved lower and licked near Sprinkles neck getting her to giggle.

"Lower."

Penny moved near Sprinkles' back. It tickled a bit as the panda licked there.

"Mmm, little lower."

Then Penny started to lick her belly, making her laugh.

"Hahahahahah, that tickles so much!"

"You want me to stop?" She asked. "Because I'm getting suspicous on where this may lead to."

"What? Nooo, just keep on licking."

Penny shrugged and went back to licking. All the while Sprinkles purred from feeling her tongue.

"You're getting warmer, a little lower please."

Penny got on her four limbs and licked around Sprinkles' feet.

"Too low. Go a bit higher."

"But if I lick there..." spoke Penny while Sprinkles made it easier and got on her back.

"Trust me, the best tasting sprinkles are down there."

"But isn't that a special spot?"

"Yeah, and I'm letting you taste it." she used her tail to wag at it. "Come on in and take a lick."

"O-o-kay." Said a nervous Penny Ling. She leaned in and started brushing her tongue across the folds with a few sprinkles around it. 'Wow...these do taste better.'

"Mmm, thata girl, lick up ALL my sprinkles." She said in a seductive tone.

Penny tried to obliged and kept licking while feeling Sprinkles purr. 'She didn't come here to taste sprinkles, she's horny.' Penny Ling realized as she continued to lick.

"Oh yeah, really get in there you cute panda." moaned Sprinkles with her paws on Penny's head. She pushed her head down, getting her face closer to it.

She felt another sweet taste pop up with the sprinkles while Sprinkles moaned louder.

"Aaaah, that feels nice, keep going, you're gonna get a taste of some sweet water."

'Hmph, she may have tricked me, but 2 can play at that game.' Thought Penny Ling as she moved a finger towards Sugar Sprinkles' vagina. She moved her head back a little with the finger brushing up and down it.

Sugar Sprinkles then jumped up. "Whoa! What the..."

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Well..."

"You could've just asked if you were horny."

"Well, I figured you were sorta..."

"Naive about all this?"

"Well you never struck me as the kinda pet who understood how good it could feel down there."

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret."

"Yeah?"

"During the weekends, we here like to relieve sexual tension with an orgy!"

"Really?!

"Yeah, so that means I've tasted Zoey, Minka, Pepper, Buttercream and any other female guests."

"What about the guys?"

"Them too, why do you think it's called an orgy if I don't include them?"

"In that case, care to give this kitty a clean licking?"

"As long as you do the same to me." she smirked before she resumed licking while rubbing the folds harder.

"Yesssssss, I'm gonna cum so hard." Said Sugar Sprinkles.

Penny smirked before she started pushing her tongue into the hole.

Sugar Sprinkles grit her teeth as Penny went further. "P-Penny!" She gasped as she shot her juices all over the panda's face.

Penny opened her mouth and lapped up as much as she could. "Mmm...I can't tell who's taste better, you or Buttercream."

"Woo, it's been awhile since I had me some of her." panted Sprinkles wiping her forehead.

"You do it with Buttercream too?"

"We make it kinky by pretending we're sisters."

"But doesn't the fact you share an owner already make you are sisters?"

"...huh, I guess it does."

"Yep, so you've been committing incest without realizing." Penny Ling pointed out. "Now, how's about you start giving me some good licks down there?"

"Lay down and let this kitty have a taste."

Penny Ling laid back and spread her legs. Sprinkles moved over to her slit and braced herself before the cat started rubbing a paw against her spot. "Loosening me up first?"

"Yeah, I want all of my tongue to get in there."

"Well it might be a little loose cause Minka really likes to go wild in me."

"Really?"

"Okay, so I gangbang the guys sometimes when the girls are busy with thier boyfriends, but that's as much as I'll reveal about my sex life until you come this Saturday."

"You are one sly and sneaky panda. I likey." And with that, Sugar Sprinkles used her paw to open up Penny Ling's pussy. She leaned in and brushed her tongue against it, making Penny Ling jump.

"Whoa...that felt kinda rough didn't it?"

"Yeah, cat tongues feel like that."

"Do they normally feel rough?"

"Yep, so how'd my tongue feel?"

"Well new for one, and I'm not saying it was uncomfortable, so..."

Sprinkles could tell that she was into the rough tongue and just continued. And it didn't take long for Penny to moan loud enough for her to hear.

"Oooh Sugar Sprinkles."

'That's right, wear my name out.' She thought. 'I'm gonna make sure I get a long taste of you this time.' She slowly dragged her tongue, making Penny Ling tingle with each second.

"Oh yeah! That feels really really good!"

And then after licking around her lower lips, she stuck her tongue inside.

"Ah! Sprinkles!" Gasped Penny Ling. "I'm getting so close."

Hearing that made Sprinkles slide her tongue in and out while using her paws to rub Penny's butt.

Penny shivered as she felt her claw on her butt. 'None of my friends done that, I gotta tell them to touch me there next time.'

'Nice and soft, just the way I like it.' Thought Sugar Sprinkles as she brought her head closer to the pussy and licked faster.

"Ah! Sprinkles!" Screamed Penny Ling. That's when Sugar Sprinkles flipped Penny Ling over. "W-what are you..." she asked before going wide eyed as she felt the cat's tongue across her anus. Penny Ling screamed very loud, but Mrs. Twombly didn't hear it, she's out buying her favorite cleaning spray & terrorizing the town in the process.

'That's right bear, roar for me!' Thought Sugar Sprinkles as she licked faster.

"I'M CUMMING!" Her juices splashed down to the floor! Pooling around her.

Sprinkles lapped it up while Penny panted and fell on her stomach.

"Boy Sugar Sprinkles, you sure are a delight."

"Why wouldn't I be?" She giggled before going back to lapping Penny Ling's juice. When she was done she climbed on Penny's back and relaxed.

Then they decided to rest there.

"Alright, so who's here today?" Asked Blythe who came in with toy guns. "Okay, guess game time is cancelled." She said, unaware of what went down.


	52. Witches of Woodstock and Jake part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Witches of Woodstock and Jake part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

School was just letting out. Jake put on his helmet and was about to ride off on his board.

"Yo Jakie!" His friend Trixie called and walked over with Spud.

"Yo guys, what's up?" he asked picking his board up since he wasn't heading out yet.

"My mama is goin' out of town for the weekend, you wanna come over?"

"Yeah that sounds great."

*beep* *beep* *beep*

"Oh, hang on." Jake reached in and pulled out his phone before answering. "Yeah?"

"Yo Jake its Fu."

"What up Fu? Some magical creature causing trouble again?" asked Jake.

"Naw I just thought I'd let you know you got a letter."

"'I'll read it later Fu, I'm going to hang with my buds."

"Considering it's from your girlfriends I wouldn't recommend that."

"Wait you mean-"

"Yup, the Witches of Woodstock."

"Well do you know what it says?"

"You know the penalty for reading someone else's mail in the magical community?"

"No, but I'm guessing it's not good."

"No, it isn't, yeesh." Fu said. "They also put on the outside to read it as soon as possible so I'd come right on over as fast as you can."

"On my way." he said hang up his cell. "Sorry guys gotta go, dragon stuff."

"Aw man, and I was gonna show you guys this cool new trick I learned with my toes." spoke Spud.

Jake dropped his board and skated off towards his grandfather's store. 'I wonder what the girl's want?'

After arriving at the shop, he stepped off the board and walked inside. "I'm here Fu, where's the letter?"

"Right here Jake." His grandfather said walking up with the letter in his hands.

"Open it up kid." said Fu Dog.

"Alright, hang on." the young dragon said ripping open the envelope. He saw some fireworks pop out and was surprised before they died down and he reached in before pulling the letter out. "Dear Jake, we cordially invite you to join us to the annual Sabbath."

"What!" Lao Shi grabbed the letter from Jake and looked it over. "The Sabbath? They Invited you to the Sabbath!?"

"Yeah, but….what's the Sabbath?"

"Major hush hush event," Fu spoke. "Only witches and those who are invited get to go. And they hardly invite anyone. No dragon has been invited to the Sabbath before."

"Woah, so this is like getting invited to a big exclusive party." he grinned. "Sweet."

"Yeah you should have seen your Gramps back when he tried to get invited. Heh heh heh."

"Fu Dog." Lao shi growled.

"He ended up being put under a restraining order. Ahahahaha." laughed Fu holding his sides while Jake snickered hearing that.

"FU DOG!" Lao shi scolded. "Jake, you should hurry up and meet with the witches, lest you get left behind. The portal to enter the Sabbath will only be open for a short time."

"You got it Gramps."

"Don't forget kid, you're heading to a place that's considered hollow ground for witches and neither of us knows what you're gonna find there but you know, no pressure or anything."

'Now he tells me.' he thought before heading out and boarded down the street while going as fast as he could. He went down to the docks and went dragon before flying to the witches island. He landed and went back to normal and headed to the house before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Bubonica called.

Jake opened it and saw the three ladies rushing around like putting clothes in suitcases and ran around in a frantic rush.

"Annika where's my spare cloak?" Monica called out.

"Under your bed!"

The redhead rushed to the room.

"Oh Jake you're here, good." Smiled Annika.

"Yeah, but do you three need some help?"

"No we got it." she spoke while putting a cauldron in her case. "You just stand there since we're almost done."

"Annika I didn't mean this one!" Called Monica walking out with a cloak with little ducks on it, but froze at seeing Jake.

He blinked as he saw the cloak. "Uh, are those baby ducks?"

"N-No!" she blushed and put it behind her. "It's….um….Bubonica's! Yeah, she must have put it in my room by mistake." 'Oh god I could just die of embarrassment.' she thought.

"It's fine, it looks cute." he remarked while hiding a snicker.

"Girls, hurry! The portal will open any minute, if we don't catch it well never get to the Sabbath."

The girls rushed and got their cases shut before all of them and Jake ran outside before spotting a green rift open up into thin air.

"You got the potions, right Monica?" Asked Bubonica.

"I thought you were getting them!" Monica cried

"I got them." said Annika holding up her bag. "Now everyone, get through and make it snappy."

Jake gulped and closed his eyes as he followed them through. 'Oh man this is gonna be creepy I just know it.' He felt himself reach the other side and gulped while sweating nervously.

"Jake? Why are your eyes closed?" asked Bubonica.

He opened his eyes and was shocked at the site. He saw they were outside a large and extravagant resort that looked like it was built on an island with palm trees and sand around with numerous other portals opening up with other females that were witches walking out and heading to the building. "Dang this wasn't what I expecting." He said looking around.

"Well what did you expect it would look like?" asked Annika as they started walking towards the building.

"Girls!" Called three voices from above. "There you are!"

"Mom!"

"Mummy!"

"Mother!"

'Wait what?' thought Jake looking up.

The girls ran up to a trio of older women riding down on broomsticks and hugged them. Each woman was taller than the girls with pointy hats while having the colors of blue, red, and purple.

"Oh Annika!" Said the woman in blue with her blonde hair in a ponytail.

"I hope you've been well mummy." said Annika.

"Oh of course, we were worried you three would miss this since you didn't come by sooner than usual."

"Bubonica." The woman in purple nodded. "How have you been lately?"

"I've been fine mother." The girl replied with a nod of her own.

"Making sure to keep up with your knowledge?"

"Monica darling!" said the woman in red with neck length red hair.

"Hi mom." smiled Monica. "Ready for another great Sabbath?"

"I've got twelve outfits that say absolutely." she smiled before noticing Jake. "Oh! Who's this fellow?"

"Mom this is Jake Long. The American dragon, supplier of the key ingredient of our newest brew, and our lover."

"Lover?" spoke Annika's mom while turning to her daughter with a smile. "I had no idea you were looking for someone so young." she said before using her powers to levitate him closer.

"Uh, hi ma'am." he held up his hand in greeting as she looked him over.

"Hey Anita let me borrow your measuring tape. I wanna get his foot size." She said to the woman in red.

"Here you go, Ronita." Said the redhead witch as she pulled out the tape and tossed it to the woman.

"Mom!" Groaned Annika. "That whole foot size thing is just a silly myth."

"I'm just testing it out for myself. sweety." Ronita said. She moved down and pulled it out and looked at how long his foot was. "By the way, I hear you girls are entering the potion contest."

"You and your gossiping." Bubonica's mother shook her head.

"Oh don't go spoiling my fun Lazinata. Hmm, he's definitely got a good size on him."

"Mom!" Annika groaned. "Forget the messuring tame and yes we are entering the contest. It's one of Granny's old potions."

"Did you double check it?" Lazinata asked Bubonica.

"Oh it works well for sure." Said Monica. "We tested it out as soon as it was done."

"Mother the multipurpose potion's applications are almost limitless." said Bubonica. "It can be used in so many ways I don't know where to start."

"Uh oh, looks like Griselda's here." Ronita said.

They looked and saw a tall woman in black with long white hair and had a youthful face walk past them while scoffing as she looked at them before she headed to the building.

"Well there go my hopes of a relaxing Sabbath." Anita huffed and shook her head.

"Who is she?" Jake asked.

"Griselda." Lizanita replied. "She's an old-fashion type of witch."

"Not to mention she's short tempered." Annika spoke with her hands on her hips.

"Let's not let her spoil all our fun." spoke Monica. "We need to check in at the desk and get to our room."

"You girls go on ahead, we need to have a little word with your boyfriend." spoke Anita.

"Okay," Annika said before kissing his cheek. "see ya later handsome."

"See ya around." he blushed as they walked off and turned to the mother's feeling nervous. "Um...what up?" 'Here it comes.'

"Talk, how did you and our daughters get together?"

"Uh...well... Don't take this the wrong way but, they needed my seed."

"We know about our daughters and being by themselves on an island, but if you don't clarify I'll turn you into a frog." frowned Lazinata.

"For their potion! Their potion! Dragon seed was a key ingredient in the recipe." he spoke holding his hands up. "I supplied it to them, we...uh, talked and then started going out."

"You mean you fucked." Ronita raised an eyebrow.

"...more or less, but it was totally consensual." he clarified while adjusting the top of his shirt under their gazes. "I swear I would never do anything your daughters were uncomfortable with."

"Just to be sure, we'll check ourselves." spoke Anita with her hands glowing.

"W-what are you doing?" he said taking a step back.

"Oh don't be such a baby and hold still." Ronita spoke. "It's just a simple memory truth spell. We look through your head and see if there's any lies, and the only side effect is extreme pain, burns to the skin, and possibly vomiting. Really you'll barely feel it."

Suddenly Anita touched his head and all his memories involving the younger trio were laid bare to the elders. All of them kept a serious expression, but blushed a little while Anita pulled her hand away and Jake stumbled back and grit his teeth feeling a sudden headache come on.

"Damn Anita," Ronita spoke. "your little girl is-"

"Don't, say another word." spoke the redhead with her finger up. "Need I bring up your little girl Lazinata?"

"No...what matters is that they are happy. Ronita I expect you to keep this quiet."

"You implying I can't keep my mouth shut?"

Her friends crossed their arms and gave her serious looks to the gossip.

"Oh come on! So I accidentally told Anita's boyfriend her fetish, but Lazinata could have stopped me anytime!"

"Uh, can I go now or…" Jake trailed off waiting for their answer.

"Yes, but if you and our daughters feel 'frisky', then make sure we're nowhere nearby." spoke Lazinata in a firm tone.

"Yes ma'am." he nodded frantically before running towards the building. 'Aw man, I really hope they're not the moms who turn their daughter's boyfriends into cats.'

He opened the doors and blinked at the sight of the lobby. It looked like a regular lobby in a resort, but with cats and spider webs on the ceilings with other stuff you'd see for witches while the girls were getting signed up at the counter. "Huh, not bad." he said before walking in. Suddenly an alarm went off before numerous wands and glowing hands were pointed at him. "Oh crap."

"Wait!" cried Bubonica.

"Hold your fire!" Monica added.

"He's with us!" Annika assured.

"Can you show proof of this?" asked one of the witches.

"He's our boyfriend dummy." Monica said to the witch. "We invited him."

"It's on the form." spoke Bubonica showing it to them. "See? Jake Long."

The witch looked over the form and looked at Jake. "Alright, he's good."

"No he's not." said the witch from earlier holding a crooked wooden wand.

"Griselda, he's fine, now put the wand down."

She growled and lowered wand. "Do the old ways mean nothing to you three? The Sabbath is for witches only!"

"Well we trust him and brought him along, so get over it you hack." frowned Annika.

"Insolent little brat!" the witch turned with a huff and stormed off.

Jake saw the hands and wands move away and sighed in relief. "Thanks girls."

"Come on, let's head to our room, before something else happens." said Monica.

And so the four headed up to where their room was while Griselda watched them with a scowl.

"You could have warned me about the alarm." he said to them in an irate tone.

"Sorry, it slipped our minds." spoke Annika as they walked in and put their cases down on the single bed.

"Aren't you gonna unpack?" Jake questioned.

"Not before the contest. There's a special suite prepared for the winner." Bubonica informed.

"And with our potion, we're sure to win." boasted Annika.

"And the best part, complementary costume made robes and everything in the mini bar is free."

"So how exactly do they judge everything?" asked Jake.

"Popular opinion." the girls spoke in unison.

"Really? Just a popularity thing?"

"Pretty much." shrugged Annika. "But we got some time before the contest so let's hit the beach."

"Witches and water, guess I should be careful not to mention the Wizard of Oz huh?" Jake questioned.

"The what?" asked Monica.

"You never heard of the wizard of Oz? Actually, maybe that's a good thing."

"Well enough chit chat, let's get our stuff." spoke Annika.

"And me without my swim trunks." Jake spoke. "I guess I could just use my shorts if I empty my pockets.

"I don't think we'd mind if you went without them." giggled Bubonica.

"Unless your mom's decide to show up." Jake argued, wondering if he should tell them their own mothers poked around in his head.

"Don't worry, our moms know we like our space during the Sabbath and only come by unless they forgot something or have some big news."

"Which with my mom tends to be any form of really juicy gossip." stated Annika. "But after last year, I don't think she'll be a problem."

"Do I wanna know what happened last year?"

"I'd be doing her a favor not telling you." she replied as the girls got their swimsuits and held their glowing hands up before a dome appeared around them before they disappeared.

"Woah! Guess I'm meeting them at the beach." Jake stated before he emptied his pockets and left the room. 'I wonder what they'll be wearing.' the thought alone was enough to make him blush. He headed out the lobby and down to where the signs said the beach was and saw a clear beach with numerous of witches sunbathing or swimming, most of which looked like models or even some around his own age. Even witches that had daughters of their own playing in the sand.

Many of them were looking at him as he walked by. Some whispered or pointed while others frowned and seemed on the defensive with their hands or wands at the ready.

"What kinda witch is that mommy?" a little witch asked her mother while pointing at him.

"It's not a witch sweetie, it's a boy, supposedly he's a dragon." the mother replied making the girl look away.

"How'd one get in?" another witch whispered to her friend.

"Apparently the Woodstock girls from America invited him."

"Great, now we got a pervert to stare at us."

"Yoohoo! Jake!"

He turned his head and fet his jaw drop seeing the girls already sitting on some blankets and in some ot the hottest swimsuits he'd ever seen.

Bubonica was in a green string tie two piece, Annika wore a light purple sling bikini that was attached to a slim thong around her waist, and Monica wore a red trikini that showed a bit of cleavage.

"W...W….Wow." he got out while his body walked over by itself while he tried not to stare.

"Told you he'd like 'em." whispered Annika.

"Just don't tease him too much or things might get too hot." Bubonica whispered back.

"Hey Jake, mind putting some sun block on my back?" asked Monica.

"N-Not at all." he gulped while blushing harder as her friends stared at her.

She looked over to the two and made a look that said 'you snooze you lose'.

They frowned while she laid on her back while Jake held the bottle and poured some on his hand and made sure there was enough for both hands.

Monica placed her beach towel on the sand and laid down before she moved her hair out of the way and let Jake's skilled hands do their work. "Thanks Jake, I didn't wanna get a bad burn."

"The pleasure is all mine." he grinned while moving his hands all around her back while glancing at her ass with a blush. 'I love my life.'

'We'll remember this.' thought the other two witches while Monica smirked at them.

Later the four went playing some beach volleyball. And after a bit of an argument it was decided that Jake would be on a team with Annika.

"Alright Jake, if we win this I'll give you a little something extra later~" she whispered in his ear.

He was sure that his face was red but nodded anyway. They got into position with Bubonica serving first and hit the ball over to Annika first.

The blonde put her hands together and served it back over the net.

"Comin', at ya Jake!" Monica called as she ran towards it before jumping up and slammed her palm against it and back to where it bounced over to their side.

"I got it! Tail of the Dragon!" said appendage appeared and he used ito to lift himself higher up and hit the ball back.

"Hey! That's unfair." called Bubonica.

"Nothin' in the rules says I can't use my tail for a little extra height. Beside you girls are taller than me by a head each." he smirked. "I'm just evening things out."

"Oh alright but no more transformations."

"Deal."

They continued to play for a little while longer until Monica spiked it with too much force towards Jake making him whip the ball with his tail sending it flying over the net and hitting Griselda 'who was brewing something in a small cauldron in the head.

"Gah!" she rubbed her head and glared at the group. "What are you fools doing?!"

"Uh, volleyball? What else?" Jake questioned. "Sorry about that, the ball kinda got away from us. Can we have the ball back?"

Griselda growled and picked it up before squeezing it to the point it popped.

"Hey! Not cool!" frowned jake.

"What's 'Not cool' is that you're allowed on this sacred island meant for witches!" she spat. "I swear things would much better if Klortho was here."

"Klortho?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." Annika said seriously. "Just...don't."

"Lets just say the Sabbath wasn't always so relaxing." stated Bubonica. "And if you got a problem with Jake being here, you can leave."

"Yeah because this is how things are now." Monica finished before the four of them walked off.

"Tch, foolish harlots." she scoffed while glaring at them.

Later the girls and Jake went to the dining room where the staff was finishing the setup for the contest. Their mother's had a table reserved for the seven of them and waved them over.

"So, have fun?" asked Anita.

"Yeah, you four take a roll in the hay yet?" asked Ronita with a wide grin.

"Mom!" spoke Annika with all four of them blushing. "We haven't even unpacked yet."

"Oh! Then I guess you just want to wait till it's dark out for some naughty fun."

"If you want some gossip mom..." Annika spoke before looking at her redhead friend and decided it was time for payback. "Monica still has that baby duck cloak."

Monica did a spit take and growled at her laughing friend. "Annika!"

Said girl high fived Bubonica as Jake tried to hide his sniggering behind his hand.

"Now see herw! There's nothing wrong with the cloak I made for her." spoke up Anita. "I for one thought it was just darling."

"Yeah, for five year old's." Bubonica remarked.

"Agreed, it does seem odd to keep around." spoke Lazinata.

Monica groaned and put her head on the table.

The lights went off and a spotlight shined down on the stage as a witch walked out. "Welcome one and all to the annual potion off competition here on another great Sabbath!"

The audience clapped and soon the contest was under way.

"Hey, what if they can't prove that their potions work, how do you know they're not lying?" asked Jake.

"The stage has a spell around it that keep the contestants from lying, about anything." Ronita replied.

There were some pretty unique potions. Troll-B-gone, Cauldron Cleanser, even one where it helped young witches slowly going through puberty stay calm and relaxed during the mood swings part of it.

"Next up we have the Witches of Woodstock." spoke the announcer.

"Alright girls, let's give them one heck of a demonstration." smiled Monica as they stood up.

"Wish us luck." Bubonica said to their mothers and Jake.

The girls walked up to stage and waved to the crowd. "Hello everyone," spoke Monica pulling out the bottle of purple liquid. "We're here to present our grandmother's forgotten works, Multiple Purpose Potion."

"Something that can be used for all sorts of things in one." continued Annika.

"It can be used as a moisturizer, 2 in one shampoo and conditioner, and with enough genetic material of another magic creature it holds transformative abilities. For example," Bubonica pulled out a feather and dropped it into the concoction before pouring it on Annika.

She groaned and gritted her teeth before everyone saw her body start to morph with her body growing and her gaining fur with sharp talons for arms and long lavender wings sprouting out as her head started morphing into a bird's head with a beak forming from her lips.

The crowd awed and clapped their hands.

"And that's not all, how many of you ladies have been rendered infertile due to a failed experiment? Raise your hand."

Some raised their hands while others were hesitant before raising theirs too. Soon enough most of the witches had their hands raised.

"Wow. That's a lot of hands." Said Jake.

"We were already skilled potion makers when we had the girls." Anita said to him.

"Well, good news, if you still want a baby this potion will restore your fertility with one gulp." smiled Monica. "And we'd be more than happy to offer some to anyone who want to experience the wonders of motherhood."

Hearing that made the witches gasp before shouting out over each other at the offer.

"Easy ladies," Annika spoke. "you haven't even heard the best part. When applied to the right spots it works as one of the most stimulating aphrodisiacs in the world."

Most of the witches 'ooed' and giggled while some blushed.

"Mommy, what's an _afodisac_?" one child asked her mother. Having trouble pronouncing the final word.

"Something for grown ups sweety, and something mommy needs to get her hands on." she spoke muttering the last part quietly.

The girl's mothers glanced at Jake who shrunk under their gaze.

"And we were planning on selling it for ten coins a bottle, five coins for two if we're having a sale. And we have enough for everyone here."

The crowds cheered as the girls walked off while the announcer came back on stage.

"Well folks, I'd say that's impressive and gonna be hard to beat. Alright last on our roster is...ugh, Griselda."

The witches slowly groaned or grew silent as said witch walked onto the stage with a frown.

"This oughta be good for a laugh."

"Great, here we go again."

"I present to you the lost secret of turning lead into gold." said Griselda.

"She's aiming a bit high again." Annika said taking the antidote to the potion.

"Provided it works." remarked Monica as they took their seats and watched.

"You know her potions never work. She can't even cast a proper spell." spoke Bubonica.

"Wait, if she can't do that stuff, then...is she really a witch?" asked Jake with confusion.

"She can do magic, it's just not very good." Anita spoke.

"Watch, as the thing mortals and magical creatures have hungered for years!" called the watch before pouring it over a slab of lead. It bubble and sizzled as the slab soon melted away into nothing.

"Griselda does it again." Bubonica spoke out loud.

That got some witches to snicker while said witch scowled as the others started to laugh. Her face turned red before jumping up and down as she started screaming and cursing.

The Witches gasped while mothers covered their daughters ears.

"Griselda!"

"Language woman!"

"As expected." remarked Lazinata shaking her head.

"You, pathetic, lazy, weak hearted-"

"That's enough Griselda!" said the announcer. "Get off the stage and return to your seat."

"I could wield great magics, we all could, all we need do is open the door for Klortho to enter our world."

All of them gasped and murmured to themselves.

"Who's Klortho Mommy?" asked the little girl.

"He was the one who started the Sabbath. That's all you need to need to know."

"That's it Griselda, if you're going to act this way do it in your hotel room." said the announcer. "Now leave.'

Griselda scoffed and grabbed her potion then stamped off the stage in a huff.

"Okay now everyone, cast your votes on who you think the winner should be." said the announcer as a voting box was wheeled in front of the stage.

The witches stood and walked over to vote.

"Okay who is Klortho?" Jake asked.

"You didn't tell him yet?" Lazinata asked the girls.

"Well, no, but we didn't think he needed to know. We thought it would make him feel uncomfortable."

"And yet you brought him here, showing your trust, but not explaining just who is responsible for it?"

"Ooh, I just love telling stories. What's say after our girls get their suit we go up and talk." Ronita suggested.

"That sounds perfect dear." spoke Anita.

"Alright folks the votes are in, and it's unanimous. The witches of woodstock win!"

The three witches squealed and hugged each other with Jake in the middle while all the witches and their moms clapped for them and the key to their suit was brought to them. It was solid gold with jewels encrusted in the bow.

"Enjoy your prize." smiled the announcer before walking away.

"We will." they said as the grabbed Jake and went to get their bags before heading up to the suite.

Meanwhile Griselda stomped through the hall and back to her room. "Those incompetent wenches! I try something that no one has achieved, and they feel those three snot nosed sluts deserve it more?!" she entered her room and slammed the door behind her as she walked over to her bag. "It's time I put ALL of those fools in their place, for good." she said opening the bag and looked inside. "I trust you and your troops are ready in there?"

"We're all set, just give us the signal and we'll do the rest."

"You'll have to be careful, those Woodstock tramps invited the dragon if their region here as well."

"The American Dragon is here too?! Oh this is going to be a lot more rewarding than we thought."

After the girls were settled it was time to come clean with Jake.

"Jake, we're gonna tell you the whole truth about the Sabbath, but please don't see us any differently. This happened hundreds of years ago and is NOT what it is now, alright?"

"Okay?" he replied more as a question and raised his eyebrow.

"In ancient times, before there were any witches at all, there was a demon by the name of Klortho the Insatiable." Monica started.

"He found a group of women who lost their homes their families and were being hunted by group of marauders." Bubonica added.

"He then offered them power that would allow them to take their revenge and punish them in the most gruesome and horrible ways, at a price."

"What kind of price?" he asked.

"...their bodies." said Bubonica. "They allowed him to ravage each of them without remorse and in return, he gave them amazing power."

"Aw dang." Jake spoke under his breath with wide eyes.

"Afterwards word spread about what he could do and more women came to him in search of power every year at this time because he was from another dimension and could only stay in this world for limited amount of time. Those that were willing allowed him, but others who tried to force him were killed without hesitation."

"He warned the women that the power they had acquired would only last for one year, and he would have to replenish it, and the same rule applied to their children but that was a lie." Annika frowned. "As a few generations passed they learned that magic was apart of them and Klortho was only using them for his personal harem."

"I take it he was pissed when it started going south, right?"

"When the ancient witched found out, they certainly were. They spent the better part of a year plotting their revenge. They spent the next year coming up with a plan to imprison Klortho."

"They pooled their powers together and waited till the next Sabbath came before Klortho reappeared and cast a spell designed to banish him from this world and trap him in his own dimension for eternity."

"The most powerful witches gather to strengthen the spell to keep him there."

"Hell really does hath no fury like a woman scorned." stated Jake.

"You know it. After they were sure he was gone they decided that the Sabbath would forever be a time not to look for more power, but for all known witches to be at ease and relax knowing that the creature who created it will no longer be able to hold dominion here, or anywhere."

"And that kook Griselda thinks it's a good idea to let him come back?" Jake questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, she keeps saying if it wasn't for him we wouldn't even be alive, and to a point she's right, but the witches back then found out he wasn't needed to bring the magic out of us, so they did the right thing putting him away for good." frowned Monica "Otherwise all three of us would be bent over a table or rock just to get our magic."

"Most of us think she wants him to give her more power," stated Bubonica. "But others think she's just desperate to get laid."

Jake shuddered. "I don't think I want that image in my head."

"Don't worry they're already getting ready to strengthen the spell." said Annika. "Ready to see how it's done?"

"Yeah, that sounds cool."

The four of them headed down from their room and headed to a more darker yet larger room and didn't look like it belonged in a resort. It was somewhat gothic and reminded him of pictures he'd seen of Notre Dame with rows of Pews in front to a podium.

"Nice cathedral." he remarked while seeing several other staircases with other witches walking down them which all lead to the bottom where a stage was set up with an old archway next to it. "Is every witch going to be here?"

"Nah, most of the younger ones like to stay topside. Others like to come down here to see what happens and because they view it as the main point of their whole culture." spoke Bubonica.

"I see our moms up in the front row." Annika pointed. "Come on."

The four of them walked up to the front and sat down in the pew across from theirs. More witches showed up with the same one from before was the announcer at the contest walked up onto the stage. "Alright ladies. It's the moment you've all been waiting for. It is my honor to introduce the one the only, Grand Witch Baba Yaga!"

All the witches clapped as a tall witch in a purple cloak and hat walked onto the stage and turned to them with her face mostly obscured.

"Hold up...is she the same Baba Yaga who lives in the house with chicken legs?" Jake questioned.

"Of course, do you know anyone else?" asked Annika.

"Welcome witches one and all." spoke the Grand Witch holding out her arms.

All of them cheered while clapping harder.

"We gather here on a most special sabbath. Because, we have a special guest joining us." she said giving a gesture to Jake. "The American dragon, Jake Long."

Jake did expect to be called on and felt a little nervous

"Approach the stand, young dragon."

He gulped and saw all the witches looking at him, so he slowly got up and made his way near the stage.

"You have been given the chance to witness what most others have not, you should feel honored the witches of woodstock have such faith in you."

"Trust me, I do. Um, Grand Witch." he spoke trying to be polite.

"Good, then you will understand that we need you to keep what you have seen here a secret."

"No problem. My lips are sealed and shut tight. Plus it'll drive my gramps crazy."

"Very good. As a token of our gratitude you can expect to receive a custom monogrammed robe, courtesy of the hotel."

"Sweet." he smiled.

"Just speak to the manager about the color and design, Now if you will return to your seat, we can begin the ceremony."

He nodded and moved back to his seat while relieved as the witches turned back to Baba Yaga.

"And now, all witches join me in chanting the sacred mantra." spoke the Grand Witch before she started speaking an incantation the others followed while Jake just watched confused.

The witches either held out a hand or wand towards the stand.

"Eothiso mafedghrtsoa fkepamenduso." they all chanted as one.

Their combined magic began opening a rift in space and time.

"Damn." Jake whispered to himself.

"For centuries we have contained a great evil, in his own world. Now the time has come to do so again." spoke the grand witch. "Let our combined magic strengthen the seal and ensure another time of peace from this demon who would cause nothing but sheer misery for all witches."

"Gramps would kill to see this."

All of their hands/wands glowed before the magic floated up and around the rift which began to slowly start to close.

The doors suddenly burst open with a green gas filling the room. "Cease this at once!" a voice called as the witches coughed and gagged.

"W-Who dares…" coughed Baba Yaga as they all stopped sending their magic to the rift and looked up before her eyes widened. "G-Griselda?!"

Said woman walked up with a cloth over her mouth and who walked onto the stage and looked out at all the others before letting out a slow chuckle. "I hope I'm not late."

"Griselda...what is...the meaning of this?" asked Baba Yaga who fell to her knees while coughing and tried bringing her magic out.

"Sorry Baba, but it's time for things to get back to basics." she said as she watched the portal start to open again.

"No! You can't...let him here." spoke up Annika trying to get up to move to the stage.

"Oh right, the dragon's whores. I have a few friends who'd like to see you again." she smirked snapping her fingers while several familiar goblins came flying in with their own gas masks and started grabbing all the witches, even the Woodstock Witches.

"Girls!" cried out Jake and their moms who tried getting up from their seats.

"Hold them back boys." Said Griselda pushing the grand high witch off the stand.

"Right boss lady." smirked the lead goblin who took the chance to fly down and kicked Jake away. "Time for payback ya brat."

"Seriously? You posers reduced yourself to common lackeys?" he groaned while coughing.

"It's only temporary until Klortho gives us our reward for setting him free."

"What?! You're...crazy!" called Ronnita at Griselda while trying to bring her magic out, but it kept fizzing out. "Why can't we use magic?"

"The mist you breathed in temporarily renders you incapable of casting magic." smirked Griselda. "After all, it would be unwise to try and attack your master Klortho once he arrives." she let out a chuckle before she began disrobing. "Goblins, lock the door."

"You got it boss lady." one said closing the door and prying it shut with his weapon

"Take a long look dragon," said Griselda dropping her garments and stood totally nude. "because once Lord Klortho arrives, he might feel hungry." she turned to the rift as it got bigger. "Once I offer myself and every witch here to him, he will reward me. I will be his priestess and all witches will bow to me!"

"Not on my watch. Dragon up!" he morphed into his dragon form and flew up into the air and at her before the available goblins tackled him.

"Gotcha punk!"

"Not this time!" he said struggling to break free.

"Grah, we can't hold him for long!"

"That's quite alright, he's too late anyway." she smirked as the rift was twice as big and it started rippling.

Jake stopped struggling and froze in fear.

"Yes! Come Lord Klortho!"

All the witches there looked up with fear as a clawed hand rose through and gripped the edge before a creature began to pull itself through which made all their spines go cold, even Griselda.

The beast was overweight with three fingers and toes on each hand and foot, teeth like protrusions on his lower jaw, solid black eyes large ears, green skin and a horrible odor that made the goblins cover their noses.

"Ugh sick!" Jake grimaced. "That guy ain't just ugly, he is Ogly!"

The large creature groaned and cracked his shoulders while taking a moment to look around the room.

Griselda was utterly lost, this disgusting creature couldn't have been her master, could it? "Uh...Klortho?" Griselda questioned nervously.

The creature turned to her and spoke in a deep voice. "Yes, I am he. And you must be the one who has summoned me." he said before looking around. "Ah. And how kind of you to bring my favorite dish, mountain Goblin wings, extra rare."

"Wait what?!" spoke one of them with wide eyes. "You brought us here to be eaten!?"

"Not all of you, just your wings!" the beast said.

"Oh! Um... of course, I thought your return deserved a delicious meal, and we even have a little extra. One fresh dragon along with a mass of witches for you to welcome into your harem." she said trying to direct his attention away from her.

"Why you two timing tramp!"

"After you stripped naked for this!?"

"You're gonna pay Griselda!"

Klortho looked at all the witches and gave a smirk and chuckled. "Wonderful. It's been so long since I shared a bed with a female, and with these many, I can already feel myself getting _excited_. And I can even tell there are some virgins among them, even better. But seeing as how you're already undressed I'll start with you!" he said before reaching out to grab Griselda.

"Ah! No!" she screamed and tried to run but was grabbed by her hair. "Don't start with me! There are plenty of other fresh witches who are better to start off with, besides I thought after all these years you'd be famished."

"Don't go telling him that! You said we'd be swimming in witches if we helped you! Not food for a monster, book it boys!"

The goblins screamed and flew away from the witches and Jake then went towards the doors.

Klortho took a deep breath and shot a blast of pure concentrated magic past them and sealed the exit with a magic barrier. "Now then, it seems I'll just have to worry about a meal later. For now, I'm going to ensure every witch begs my name for forgiveness." he chuckled before Jake breathe a plume of fire at the Demon's foot. "Yeow!" he roared dropping Griselda while sending a glare at the dragon. "You impudent little lizard dare attack me!?" Klortho's hand began to glow and he blasted Jake back. "I am the patriarch of witch magic!"

Jake crashed against the wall with a groan and saw him turn towards the other witches who tried huddling away from him. He panicked before fly up and grabbed him by his pointed ears. "Don't you touch them ugly!"

"Graaa! Get off!" he growled before swinging his hand up and back handed Jake away. "I can see you're going to be an annoyance. I will annihilate you first."

"We have to help Jake." Monika spoke.

"But we can't use our magic." Annika said. "What can we do?"

Bubonica looked around to see the Goblins trying to break the barrier. "Annika, the goblins, Monika get Griselda."

"Do you have a plan?" Asked Baba.

"Hopefully." The dark haired witch said as Annika and Monika rushed off.

"Hey!" Annika called to the goblins and waved her arms. "We need your help!"

"Our help? The only help we need is getting the bloody hell out of here!"

"What do you think that creep is gonna do when he's finished with Jake and us Witches?"

"He's gonna eat us! That's why we're gonna get the hell out of here before it happens!"

"Help us fight and we can all get out of here, or he's going to rip the wings off your backs."

The goblins looked from and the demon before huddling up.

"Alright, but you owe us later blondy."

"Fine! Just go help fight, you cowards!"

"Come on boys, if that big windbag what a taste, we'll give him one!" the leader yelled pulling out a dagger before they flew into attack

Klortho turned his head before the goblins reached him and clawing and scratching around his face. He hollered in pain as he tried swatting them away.

Griselda was cowering in her hiding place. Suddenly a hand grabbed her making her scream.

"Jeez calm down." stated Monika. "We need to know how to undo your Anti-magic mist."

"T-There isn't a way. It was made to negate any magic of a witch until it either blew away or until it dispersed on it's own."

"Good to know. Jake! Blow away the mist!"

"Ooh, on it." he spoke rubbing his head before taking a deep breath and shot a fireball at the ceiling with some of the foundation catching on fire. He flew up to it and started clawing it away before getting a hole made and started flapping his wings faster.

The witches watched as the mist left the room and tried their magic again. Slowly their hands or wands glowed a little and slowly got brighter.

"Everyone focus your power on the demon!" cried Baba.

All of them turned and started focusing their magic at Klortho who was still swatting at the goblins, but felt the magic burn into his side.

"You too Griselda, what ever magic you can use."

She frowned at them before letting out an annoyed sigh before sending her magic out at the demon too.

Klortho roared out and his anger grew. His body glowed and swept his arm, sending out an arc of magic that knocked them back against the wall save for Monica and Griselda who ducked to avoid the hit. "Enough! I will take what is mine!" he yelled before grabbing the two.

Griselda screamed in peril. "Let go you walking trash pile!" spoke Monica grunting as her arms were restrained in the grip.

"Monica!" Jake cried as he started seeing red. "Let her go now!"

Klortho turned to Jake and smirked. "Oh? Is this women important to you Dragon? Is she your lover? Well I don't mind sloppy seconds."

"Put her down!" he roared flying at him while aiming his claws at his face.

The demon moved his head before back handing Jake at the rest of the witches.

"Wah!" he cried before crashing into them with a hiss. "Fuck. He's just too strong. I don't know how I'm gonna beat him."

"I might have an idea." spoke Ronita rubbing her head from the crash. "But I don't know what might happen."

"If it'll help me beat this tub of lard ass, then do it."

"Alright, but it's gonna need everyone's help here." she said to the witches. "Because personally, I don't feel like going through another pregnancy."

"Trust me, I'm gonna make sure he doesn't do a thing to anyone here. Now do it!"

"Very well." she nodded. "Girls, pour as much magic as you can in Jake."

"A risky gambit." Lizanata said as she gathered up her power in her hands. "But it may be our only chance."

"If it works, then give that bastard a scar for touching my daughter." Anita's tone was dark and full of hate. She held her hand up and started pouring her magic into the dragon with the others slowly following her lead.

"AAAAHH!" he cried out feeling the magic course through him while his form started to slowly glow. "KLORTHO!"

Said demon turned with Griselda and Monica going wide eyed at what was happening to Jake. "What!? What trick are you ingrates trying now?"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" roared out Jake whose body frame started expanding with his eyes becoming slits. He stood on his hind legs, spread his wings and let out a roar. He bent his legs before lunging at the demon and swung his claw at his face with it cutting across his cheek and across his right eye.

The pain made Klortho cry out and drop Monica to cover the gash with his hand.

Jake flew down quickly and caught her while floating up away from the demon. "You alright?"

"I am now." she replied with a smile. "And I'm liking the new look." she gave his more defined chest which caused him to let out a low growl at how nice it felt.

"Don't get any ideas, yet. We still got a big ugly problem to deal with." he flew back down to the other witches and set her down. "I'd avert your eyes, this is gonna get messy."

"Hurry up and save me you stupid dragon!" yelled Griselda as Klortho rubbed his eye.

Jake flew back up and went down near Klortho's legs before giving spewing his flames against the back of them.

"GRRAAAAAAHH!" he roared dropping to his knees, but didn't let go of Griselda who tried punching at his grip on her.

"Whatever magic we can scrap together, we should use it to reopen the portal." Monica said to the other witches.

"Agreed, we need to use this chance while he's distracted and send him back from whence he came." spoke Baba. "Those of you who still have any magic left follow me."

They nodded and followed the Grand Witch while the others watched as Klortho tried tossing some of the pews at Jake without dropping Griselda.

"Hang in there Grissy!" said the dragon.

"Like I have a choice you idiotic reptile!"

Jake flew up and tried to pry open the demon's fingers.

"Begone insect!" roared the demon slapping Jake away.

As he shook off the pain he lunged for another attack while up on the stand the witches used what little magic they had to open the portal.

"Everyone focus your magic on the rift and join me in the chant."

They all nodded and proceeded. "Eothiso mafedghrtsoa fkepamenduso!" all their magic moved over to the rift and slowly had it stretch out just as Jake managed to land a hit on Klortho's other eye with his tail.

"GAAAHHH!"

"What's wrong ugly? I thought you were a big bad demon? I'm barely hitting you." he said before seeing the portal. 'I gotta try and trick him to get over there.' "I guess the witches back in your day had pretty low standards if they let an ugly freak like you share a bed with them."

"You dare mock me? I have bedded maidens a thousand times more than you will ever in your lifespan!" he growled swinging at him.

"They must have been pretty desperate, I mean have you looked at yourself, or do all the mirrors break when you try to?" mocked Jake dodging it while spewing some flames to keep the demon's vision obscured while flying back and slowly leading him towards the portal. "Come and get me you fat lame brain."

"ENOUGH!" he roared before lunging at Jake.

The dragon smirked and moved out of the way of the portal.

Klortho's eye widened at seeing it and tried digging his heels into the stage and barely stopped right outside it with Griselda screaming. "You wenches dare try to send me away? I'll ensure ALL of you are punished for the rest of your lives!"

"Not while I'm around." Jake announced. He inhaled deeply and spewed out a bigger flame right at his stomach with a great deal of magical force behind it.

Klortho let out a cry of pain from the burning and growled while Griselda struggled harder in his grip.

"Will you Idiots help me! I mean seriously, what are you doing trying to send me back with him!"

"Keep it up and we might consider it!" Baba glowered. "Hurry up and get Klortho closer!"

"On it." Jake maneuvered around and grabbed Klortho by the ears again. "Come on you big Ogre, drop the Bitch Witch."

"What! How dare you call me that you insufferable beast!" grwoeld Griselda while Klortho growled from the tugging.

"You be quiet! This whole thing is your fault!" he said tugging harder.

"I was trying to bring the old ways back!" the witch said before Klortho's fist unclenched and she screamed as she fell to the floor. "Oof!" she groaned as she landed on her ass.

"Hurry Jake! We can't keep the portal open much longer!"

"I'm on it!" he tugged harder while using his tail to hit the back of Klortho's head. "Back Jumbo, Back!"

"I will crush your organs into paste!" he roared reaching up and gripping all around the dragon. "Ha! Your mine now."

"Wrong!" he growled while straining his arms against his hands and pushed them away before cupping his claws together and swung down before slamming them into his nose.

The vile demon roared and stumbled backwards the portal. But as he flailed around, one of his claws wrapped around Griselda's leg.

"Griselda!"

"No! No! NOOOO!" she shouted while grabbing at the floor before she was pulled through as the portal closed completely.

"Oh man!" Jake spoke. "What a way to go."

"Believe me, no witch should have to endure being trapped with that beast, but she brought this on her for trying to offer us up like cattle and saw first hand that he was no god or divine being, but a disgusting beast who might have helped bring us here, but was no longer needed."

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Jake.

"A naked witch in the realm of a perpetually aroused demon….. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"She gonna get tore up, ain't she?"

"...Most likely." she said solemnly. "But there is speculation that all who enter Klortho's realm attain some semblance of immortality. We'll see if we can try to bring her back next year"

Jake sighed before feeling a tingling sensation as his form shrunk back down to it's regular size and the magic drifted back to the witches as he changed back to his human form.

"Jake!" the Woodstock witches tackled him causing him to fall back as they kissed him.

"Ow!" he groaned from the impact and winced. "Easy girls, I think that was a little much for me. Guess it kicked my butt in some way."

"Gotta say though, you made this one of the more memorable sabbath's." Bubonica said.

"And you totally saved everyone here from being that gross thing's slave, you're a hero!" Annika hugged him tight.

"Hey! Don't hog him!" frowned Monica while moving over and hugging him. "Let me have some room to properly thank him."

"I wasn't done thanking him!" Bubonica yelled.

The other witches and even their mothers found the sight amusing before Baba let out a loud whistle to get their attention.

"Alright alright, if you four are going to celebrate, I'd prefer it if you do it in your own hotel room. But before you go, allow me to tell Jake Long this. For saving all of us and assisting us in sealing away Klortho, I offer you this." she pulled out a red coupon that gave off a glow that made every witch their gasp with wide eyes.

"A permanent pass to the resort."

"I thought that was a legend."

"This is a sabbath no one will forget."

Jake accepted the coupon with wide eyes. "Woah. This...this is just wow. Thank you Baba."

"You earned it." she gave an eye smile before snapping her fingers as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I must say girls you know how to pick 'em." Lizanata said.

"Indeed. At first I had some doubts, but it would seem there's more to him then I thought." Ronita commented.

"And you did a great job saving my baby girl." Anita smiled..

"Heh, well I just did what I could." he smiled while rubbing his arm. "But man, that guy knew how to hit."

"Oh you poor thing." Annika spoke. "Let's get you to bed."

"And give you a little reward." winked Bubonica with a giggle.

"Do try to keep from making me a grandmother until marriage." spoke Lazinata.

"Oh come on Lizzie, don't be such a stick in the mud. A bastard child can be just as loved as any other." Ronita said. "You girls go have fun, we have some cleaning up to do here."

"Thanks mom." Annika wave as the girl left the room with Jake. "Hope you got some energy left, cause we're gonna be pretty busy."

(later)

"Naw gramps it's pretty boring here." Jake said over the phone.

"Well what's going on? I doubt it could be anything less than entertaining."

"It's pretty much like a church." the boy said as he layed in bed with the girls after going at it for a few rounds. "But I'm gonna stick around and see if anything could change."

The girls giggled while trying not to be heard over the phone.

"What was that?"

"Oh! That was just...some birds, yeah a few are flying nearby and making a little noise."

"It sounded like a group of girls."

"Oh look at the time, sorry gramps gotta go."

"JAAAA-" he was cut off with Jake putting the phone down with a sigh of relief and put his hands behind his head.

"Nice one." chuckled Bubonica.

"I had to think quick, you three almost got me caught." Jake shot back playfully.

"Oh come on, like you'd complain about telling him you've got three hot girlfriends." Annika quipped walking her fingers up his chest.

"He'd probably have a heart attack." Jake shook his head.


	53. Slappy and Skippy

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Slappy and Skippy

Series: Animaniacs

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know...the cartoon starring Slappy." Said Yakko as he was flirting with some sexy girls.

"Finally, no singing, I feel this is gonna he good, even if it is just fanfiction." Said Slappy as the story began.

It was a normal morning at Slappy's tree, she was just sitting down, enjoying some TV.

"Yeesh, what is this garbage they show these days? Aaaaalvin and the Chipmunks? Should've retired years ago. Teen Titans Go? More like go away. Dog with a Vlog? Please, comedian Drew Lynch has a better dog vlog than you." Then she turned to the reader. "No really, subscribe to Drew Lynch on Youtube, you'll understand why his comedy got him 2nd place on America's Got Talent."

That's when...

"Aunt Slappy?" Asked his Nephew Skippy.

"What is it Skippy?"

"Um, there's something I wanted to ask you about?"

"Alright, come-on what's on your mind?"

"Well, it's about girls."

'Crap...he's getting to that age...I always hoped he didn't need to have the talk from me...that the school would do a better job.' she thought with a groan.

"It's, well lately I can't help but look at them and feel all weird."

"How wierd?" She asked, already knowing what's going on.

"Well...like down there becomes hard as a nut even though I don't have to go to the bathroom." he admitted with a blush while looking away.

"Skippy, let me tell ya that it's perfectly normal. That means you're just getting excited."

"Excited Aunt Slappy?"

"Yeah...you're starting to get girl obsessed."

"Like Yakko?"

"In a way, except you're still in the early stages where you're not jumping off the walls."

"Ah, okay."

"Now, you don't have to say 'hello nurse' out loud, but when you see gals you're into, you'll definitely be shouting it in your head."

she walked up and started closing the curtains.

"Why are you closing the curtains? Your cataracts acting up again?"

"Nope Skippy, I'm gonna do a trick. You turn off all the lights and once it's nice and dark, wait for me to give you the signal."

"You got it Aunt Slappy."

So they closed all the lights and once it was dark...

That's when Skippy heard police sirens!

"This is the police open up!" Shouted a cop.

"Never!" Shouted a repeat offender.

"Okay! Bring out the battering ram!"

Then the cops rammed the door open, only to be blown away by explosives!

"Open fire!" Shouted more cops!"

"That must be Aunt Slappy's signal." he muttered to the audience. He then turned on the lights.

"Hey Skippy."

"A-a-aunt Slappy?!" he spoke with wide eyes seeing her, but she was shorter than him and even sounded younger.

"What do you think?"

"You're really cute."

'Eat your heart out Dot.' she thought with a chuckle. "Thanks kid, so now, take a seat on my chair."

"Whoa...you never let anyone on your chair...except for-"

"Whoa! Let's not mention that night! You dreaming."

"But it felt so..."

"You were dreaming!" she cut off with a sigh.

"But wait, how'd you become a kid?"

"Cartoon reality bending powers kid, comes with the job." 'That and drinking plenty of buttermilk really does come in handy.'

"Whoa...I hope I can do those amazing things one day."

"You will, but first it's time to help you understand first hand experience on this so you don't wind up like Yakko."

"An iconic cartoon character."

"No, a creep when around girls."

So Slappy and Skippy sat on the chair.

"So what's first?"

"I suck on you down there."

"What? Suck on me...down there?"

"Yeah, just relax and I'll take care of it." Said kid Slappy as she put her hands on Skippy's dick and balls.

"Woah!"

"Just relax okay?" she smiled while giving the dick and balls a gentle rub.

Skippy's dick grew and hardened as she kept up. "Whoa, this is the exact feeling I get around girls Aunt Slappy."

"That means you're sensitive to touch and you're enjoying this."

"Is it okay to feel this way around girls in my family too?"

"No."

"Then shouldn't we stop?"

"I'm just helping you practice when you get to do these kind of things with girls who aren't related." she replied while moving her hand faster.

"I-I-I can feel something about to come out!"

"Just relax and let it all come out."

And so Skippy shot a big load all over her.

"Aunt Slappy!"

"Mmmm...your cum tastes creamy." she hummed licking some from her face.

"Cum?"

"It's what guys use to get gals pregnant."

"Whoa, I can get girls pregnant with it? Where do I put it aunt Slappy?"

She then took a sip of Buttermilk and aged rapidly to her teens. "Down here, but you gotta lube it up 1st with your tongue before sticking your penis inside."

"Then don't you need to lay on your back?"

"Of course." Slappy got off the chair and laid down on her back. She spread her legs and gave Skippy a clear view of her folds. "Go-on, taste it."

Skippy moved down and marveled at it before leaning in and flicked his tongue against it.

"Ugh..."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, been awhile since I did this as a teen."

"Should I keep going?"

"Yeah, I just really like the feeling." she smiled before Skippy started licking the slit again. Slappy moaned as Skippy lapped at her folds like a dog. "That's it Skippy, keep going."

Skippy just did what she said, licking her face rapidly. 'Wow, this tastes sweet.' Thought Skippy.

'Wow he's good, every girl he meets as an adult will love his skill.' thought Slappy with a moan. "Alright Skippy, I'm plenty wet." Said Slappy before another sip of Buttermilk, rapidly aging her into a young adult. "Alright, ready to feel like a grownup?"

"..." Skippy didn't hear her, he was too distracted by Slappy's full grown D-cups, slender arms and legs, and thin curvy waist.

"Uh...Skippy?"

"..."

She then had an idea. She leaned in and kissed Skippy on the cheek.

"Mwuh? Huh? Oh sorry Aunt Slappy, you were so gorgeous I think my brain turned off."

"Yeah, I use to always draw heads when I was this young. Makes me feel good even my own nephew thinks I'm smokin' hot."

"So I can put it now?"

"Yeah."

"But what if I get you pregnant?"

"I'll just drink some butter milk, when I get back to my current age, my baby maker won't work anymore."

"If you say so."

"Now come on, put it inside."

Skippy tried lining himself up with her, but was finding it tricky to get it to stay.

"What's wrong Skippy?"

"I can't keep it straight."

"Here, lemme help." She said, reaching and gripping his dick, then pulling it towards her pussy. "Now try pushing in."

Skippy then thrusted forward, feeling his cock enter Slappy's pussy. "WOW!"

'Hah, just like all my 1st dates." she thought with a chuckle.

Skippy's dick felt her inner walls as they closed around. "A-Aunt Slappy! It's so tight!" Soon, his entire dick was inside.

'Huh, so he ain't big enough yet, just gotta wait a few years.' she thought while Skippy was blown away at the sensation. "Keep thrusting, don't just stop there."

And like that, Skippy sped up his thrusts even more. Each movement the friction was stunned and more amazing than any sugar rush. "Aunt Slappy, I feel like I'm gonna shoot out more cum."

"Try to hold it in Skippy, girls like doing this for a long time." she smiled while humming at how much he was going.

"It feels amazing Aunt Slappy. What is this called?"

"It's got many names, mating, making love, but normally, it's called sex!" Moaned Slappy. 'He may be small, but he sure does have energy.'

"Aunt Slappy, I've noticed two round things on your chest."

"Hmm? Oh these are breasts, guys like you love groping them."

"Can I touch them?"

"Sure."

Skippy reached out and grabbed them while marveling at how soft they felt. "Wow...this is so amazing!"

'Yeah, it's amazing that against my better judgement I'm letting a kid fuck me.' she thought with a chuckle.

"Slappy, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

'This is his 1st time, I should cut him a break.' "It's okay Skippy, it's your 1st time having sex, so I'll let you cum now."

"Thanks Aunt Slappy."

"But promise me that you'll practice to endure longer."

"You got it." Skippy's 2nd load burst inside of Slappy.

She could feel how warm the semen was as it went in. "Nice and warm, just like I remembered."

Skippy was panting as Slappy took another drink of her Buttermilk. She went back to her normal age.

Skippy fell asleep after.

"You did good Skippy." She then kissed him on the lips and carried him to his room. She tucked him into bed, but when she made to leave he wouldn't let go of her hand. "Never had a guy this attached to me before. But at least the fanfic is over." she smiled while climbing under the covers and letting Skippy cling to her.


	54. Pikachu and Glaceon

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Pikachu and Glaceon

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pika." said a random Pikachu while trying to escape from snow storm.. It was walking through the snow and looking all around for some kind of shelter.

How did he get to this predicament you ask? Well earlier the wild Pikachu was searching for food while at the same time was enjoying the nice scenery of the forest being covered in snow. He hadn't realized how far he walked til it was too late.

He saw dark storm clouds approaching and saw snow falling along with gust of winds. He tried to find his home but everything was all blurry. Then suddenly, the wild Pikachu tripped on a broken tree branch making him fall flat face on the snowy ground.

It also sprained his leg in the process.

"Pika pi..." he groaned while trying to crawl with his front paws, but that just made him feel colder with the snow on the ground. He felt weaker as he continued to crawl til he couldn't and fell on the snowy ground. "Pika...pi...ka..." he groaned while feeling his body feel colder and his start to droop.

Before blacking out, he saw a blue silhouette approaching him.

(Later)

Pikachu started to regain consciousness and took a look at his surroundings. He realized now that someone brought him to a cave and gave him a warm blanket. He sat up and saw the cave was mostly empty, minus a pile of berries with some old furniture.

"Pika?" he questioned. He tried to move but forgot that his leg still hurts. He winced and saw the leg wrapped up in makeshift bandages. "Pika?" He questioned again. That's when he heard a female voice.

"Glaceon."

Pikachu turned his head to see a female Glaceon approaching him. "Pika pi?" he asked wondering if it was her that saved him.

"Glaceon!" she replied happily.

"Pikachu." he replied feeling grateful.

"Glac Glac Glac." said the wild Glaceon telling him that he shouldn't move and must continue resting.

Pikachu nodded and laid back while she moved over and grabbed some berries.

She first grabbed a knife and cut some of the berries before she brought one of the berries to Pikachu and said. "Glac Glaceon" telling to open his mouth.

He opened his mouth before she popped it into his mouth and started chewing.

She kept feeding him til he was nice and full. When Pikachu let out a small burp, Glaceon giggled. "Glaceon glac?" she asked if he needed anything.

He shook his head and tried laying on his side while closing his eyes.

Glaceon smiled at how cute he was sleeping. That's when she started yawning that she could use a nap too. She walked over and laid down next to him to try and share body heat. She went under the blanket and lay her head on his chest.

(Later)

Pikachu started to wake up from his sleep. Unfortunately, he couldn't get up because he felt a little weight on his body. He looks down was surprised to see a sleeping Glaceon on his chest. His eyes widened while stunned she'd go ahead and sleep literally right on him.

That all washed away seeing how peaceful she was. He thought it was cute. So instead of waking her, he decided to let her sleep (it was the least he can do for her). He brought his hand to the top of her head and pet her softly.

Her head moved slightly while snuggling closer to him. This action caused the electric mouse to blush.

"Pika." he muttered.

Finally Glaceon started to wake up. She saw Pikachu staring and felt her face heat up before quickly climbing off him. She was worried he might be mad at her.

Pikachu could sense what she was feeling so out of concern he asked. "Pika Pi?"

"Glace glaceon." she replied being apologetic for sleeping on him but was to also make sure they were both warm.

"Pikachu. Pika Pika" he said reassuring that he was not mad but was surprised.

Glaceon sighed in relief hearing that. She then help fluff his pillow so that his leg was comfortable.

"Pika." he smiled in thanks.

Glaceon smile back. "Glace Glace?" she asked if he need anything else.

"Pikachu." he shook his head before hearing his stomach growl.

Glaceon giggled while at the same time Pikachu felt embarrassed. Then she did something unexpected. She got in front and kiss (or lick) his cheek hoping it'll make him feel better.

He blushed with his mouth dropping open at her move.

She giggled again at his reaction and went to cut some more berries.

While cutting, Pikachu was having some deep thoughts. 'Wow! She...really did that. What does it mean? Does she like me?'

Meanwhile Glaceon was having thoughts of her own while cutting the berries. 'I can't believe I did that! I just met him yesterday and now I'm being weird. I mean i won't deny it. He is cute.' Sadly, Glaceon was so distracted she accidentally cut herself. "Glaceon!" she yelled and dropping the knife.

Pikachu heard the commotion and decided to see what's going on. He gets up and walk towards where Glaceon yelled. Even though his leg still hurts, he didn't care. Making sure his friend was safe was his only concern. When he saw some of her blood on her paw his eyes widened. "Pikachu!" He got over to her and gently held her paw to see how bad it is.

"Glaceon glace." she said trying to be okay, but isn't.

"Pika Pika Pi?" Pikachu asking where the first aid kit is.

Glaceon shook her head.

Pikachu had to improvise. He tear a little of the curtain and grabbed one of the cut berries. He gently grab hold of Glaceon's paw and brought the berry over. "Pikachu Pika Pi." he said warning her that it might sting.

Glaceon nodded and braced herself. After squeezing the berry, its juices landed on her cut where the acid helps sterilized any germs.

Next he brought the piece of curtain and softly wrapped it around her paw. The electric mouse can see that she still feels pain. So he did the only thing that seems right. He kissed her cheek hopefully thinking it might help.

Her eyes widened while looking at him with shock and feeling her cheeks warm up.

It also made Pikachu's cheeks warm up too. He then did something really shocking to her. Pikachu carries Glaceon, bridal style, and brought her to her bed.

"G...Glaceon?" she questioned while blushing.

"Pikachu." he responded by letting her know that he wanted to help her.

"Glaceon." she said feeling grateful.

Pikachu grabbed the bowl of cut berries and brought over to her. "Pikachu pika pika." he said telling her to open her mouth as he brought the berry to her.

She opened her mouth and took a bite from it before chewing. She blushed getting some attention. Glaceon also took a berry brought it to Pikachu where he took a bite as well.

"Pikachu." he spoke pointing outside the cave as the snow was starting to calm down.

"Glaceon Glace." Glaceon said agreeing to him.

He set the berry down and shook her paw in thanks before turning and making his way out. As he got outside, he felt two arms around his neck. He turned to see Glaceon hugging him.

She got a little teary and said "Glaceon Glace Glace?" asking him if she will ever see him.

"Pikachu pika." he said while pointing outwards saying his den was just at the bottom of the hill.

Hearing this made Glaceon happy.

"Pika Pika Pi." he said pointing out how cute she smiled making her blush. Then he turned and headed out.

A month later, Pikachu was in his den not doing anything except thinking about the little ice vixen. She was kind to him and really beautiful. That's when he decided to visit her.

He headed out his burrow and up the hill. He stop to notice some flowers and he thought of giving some to Glaceon. So he made a little bouquet and continued continued up.

'Pika pi.' he thought happily. He pushed through the snow and saw it slightly start to snow. Pikachu wouldn't mind if it snow a little. As long it doesn't become a blizzard. He kept going while hearing a roar up in the distance. Followed by a scream.

As the electric mouse reached his destination, he saw something that made him drop the flowers. There he saw an Ursaring over the Glaceon who looked injured.

"Gl-Glace-on" she grunted.

Ursaring smirked and was about deliver a finish move when suddenly, his claw got intercepted by Pikachu's iron tail.

"Pika!" he screamed. The force of the iron tail made the Ursaring step back a few while Pikachu was standing in front of Glaceon by protecting her. "Pika pika pikachu!" he yelled telling the big bear to get away from her.

He growled before running at him with its claw glowing.

Pikachu then use thunder. It hit, but the normal kept going and swiped the mouse away. Pikachu was able to get on his feet and ran forward while using volt tackle. "Pika pika pika pika pika!" he screamed after hitting the normal's belly.

Ursaring groaned and skidded back from the impact.

The little electric mouse huffed feeling a little tired.

"Glace...glace." said Glaceon coming beside him. She stumbled with Pikachu trying to help her stand.

Then they focus their attention on the Ursaring who was about to make a final strike.

"RAAAHHH!" he roared out. He charged at them trying make one finally attack.

Pikachu and Glaceon both looked at each other. They nodded and turned to him with determination. They both held each other's hands. "Chuuuu!" Pikachu yelled out user thunder while Glaceon yelled out "Glaceon!" while using ice beam. The combined fire power form a big swirl.

Ursaring stopped and went wide eyed as the attack went at him. The force of the blast took him off his feet and blast him off to the sky. "Raaaahhh!" he screamed before he was nothing but a twinkle.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu scream telling the normal to never come back. Then he focused his attention to Glaceon. "Pika pikachu chu." he asked hoping she's okay.

She nodded while hissing when she applied pressure to one of her legs.

"Pikachu Pika Pika." telling her that he better get her back in the cave. So with all his strength, he carried her bridal style.

She blushed while relaxing and let him do this.

Once they were in the cave, Pikachu set Glaceon in her bed. He moved to grab a berry and brought it over to her. He tear off more of the curtain. "Pika Pi." he said apologizing for destroying her curtain.

"Glaceon gla." she said telling him that it's okay. So he helped with her injuries like he did last time. After bandaging her, the electric mouse thought the little ice vixen might be hissing from this. That's when he saw her looking at him and he couldn't help looking at her eyes.

Both of them started leaning in without noticing till their lips met.

"Pika." said Pikachu telling her how much he missed her between kisses.

"Glaceon gla." said Glaceon saying the same thing between kisses to.

"Pika pika pikachu." Pikachu then tells her his feelings for her which made Glaceon very happy.

"Glaceon!" she smiled pulling him on top of her. But forgot that she was still injured that cause her to hiss a little.

"Pika pika!" He gasped and said be careful.

"Glaceon." she nodded.

Pikachu then said "Pikachu Pika Pi" telling her how much he loves her and was hoping that she'll live with him.

She blushed and looked at him in shock. "Glaceon Glac?" she questioned while hoping it was all true.

Pikachu smiled softly and nodded.

"Glaceon!" She screamed happily with tears in her eyes as she hugged him. Glaceon didn't care if she was still hurt.

Pikachu smiled while hugging her back.

That's when they went back to kissing. The camera zooms out but not before seeing those little hearts.


	55. Qrowa and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Qrowa and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hotel room-

Beep beep beep beep beep-

Bonk!

"Ugh….too early." Spoke a blond from under the covers of the bed. He slowly got up and stretched until he realized he was naked, not in his room, and kind of hearing someone snoring next to him. 'What's going on here!?'

As he tried to figure out what was going on a woman with long black hair that reached to her shoulders, with red eyes, wearing a choker with a silver cross on it, slowly got up from the other side of the bed as she yawned and stretched with her large E cup chest jiggling a little and poking the sheets which indicated that she was also naked and not wearing any underwear. 'Ugh….what hit me?'

The blond went wide eyed and dropped his jaw while the women rubbed her eyes.

"Mm…..who the hell are you?" She asked while having a massive hangover. 'Damn that all night drinking spree.'

"I-I-I should be asking you that!" He spoke before wincing and held his head. 'Ow! Damn it, too loud.'

"Just tell me your damn name." She growled while in no mood to talk as her head felt ready to split open. 'Just how many drinks did I have last night?'

"Jaune Arc."

"Arc…..isn't that the family of expert Hunters?" she asked while sitting down.

"Yeah, that's them." He said while pinching his nose.

She nodded. "I'm Qrowa Branwen, now get out of my room."

"Can't, naked remember." He said before seeing a white and red diamond ring on his finger. "Wait, where'd this ring come from?"

"What ring?" She said while turning around.

"This one."

She looked at it before seeing the same ring on her finger. 'Sweet….fucking Dust.' "Kid, hate to tell you this but somehow you got hitched."

"...you're kidding, right? I mean, this is probably a candy ring. Watch." He said before biting on the ring and nearly chipped his teeth. "Ow!"

"Told you. And," she raised her right hand up and flashed the ring to him. "It's seems we got into something last night because I'm wearing the same thing you are."

Jaune paled before screaming loudly before clutching his head in pain.

"Ow!" she winced while glaring at him. "Make one more loud noise and I'm gonna put you to sleep."

He gulped at that. "N-Noted." He then looked closely at her and saw a mix of Yang and Ruby in her appearance. "Um if you don't mind me asking but are you a….friend of Ruby and Yang?"

"I'm their aunt."

And cue Jaune feeling like a bomb went off in his head.

"Now before I castrate you tell me, how do you know my nieces?"

"I….I'm their friend f-from Beacon." He stuttered seeing the cold stare of death. 'It's like seeing a demonic Yang but with Ruby's face….that was so wrong in my head.'

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Ruby is the team leader and um Yang….used two cooked chickens as weapons in a food fight." He gulped. "A-And Ruby has a red cloak that looks cool."

"And what else? I mean who they are."

"They're girls, sisters to be exact, they would kill me if they find out about this." 'Oh god….I just saw my funeral, and Yang is kicking my corpse.'

Qrowa frowned before seeing his face. 'Honest yet scared shitless, yep he's what he says he is.'

'Oh man, how did any of this happen?!' He thought before seeing a videotape on the table next to the tv. 'That might help.' "Um Qrowa, could you um...close your eyes for a second?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to...get something."

"No, you can just get up and do it." She rolled her eyes.

Jaune sighed and stood up before walking towards the tape. He saw it was labeled _Great party by Ruby and Yang_. 'Huh? When did...ugh never mind.' "Looks like Ruby and Yang came with us, me, you know what I mean."

"If that thing shows me the wrong stuff then you're gonna find out how hard I can squeeze something till it POPS."

Jaune lost all color at that as he pushed the tape into the tv as it started playing.

(Flashback)

"I'm telling you guys," Yang said while Ruby was holding a camera and Jaune was dragged by the blond. "This is a great bar to hang out."

"Yang I told you I gotta spar tonight." spoke Jaune.

"Well cancel them." She said. "Plus I'm not going to let Ruby hang out with anyone that's not me or a friend."

"Well why can't you just have Weiss or Blake come with?"

"Blake is reading a book at the library and Weiss is practicing her Glyphs." She said as they entered the bar. "Welcome to the most insane bar in Vale!"

"And the one she trashed." Whispered Ruby to Jaune. "Sorry about this but you know Yang, she's overprotective."

"It's fine." He said as Yang decided to party on the dance floor. "But if she wanted to party why bring us along?"

"Maybe she wanted to have company?" She shrugged before seeing a familiar person drinking near a table. 'I-It's her!'

"Ruby? Are you ok?"

"Jaune….turn around."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He turned and saw a woman with black hair, wearing a gray shirt with black sleeves, a corset similar to Ruby's with a short black skirt with red under it with two longer ones reaching to her knees, long black high heel boots, wearing some rings on her right hand and a dark gray bracelet. Around her shoulders was a long tattered red cape that reached to her knees as a longsword sat next to her table. "I'm looking and I'm not following. Who is she?"

"That's my aunt, Qrowa Branwen." She whispered back. "And she's Yang's as well."

"Your aunt?" he spoke with wide eyes.

"Yep, and she's the greatest hunter out there!" She smiled. "Although….she drinks really odd things."

"Odd?"

"Like booze and liquor but Yang never lets me taste any so I really don't know what the big deal is." She said before dragging Jaune to her aunt. "Aunty Qrowa! Aunty Qrowa!"

"Huh?" she turned and smiled at seeing Ruby. "Ruby, how's it going kiddo?"

"Great." She smiled. "How's everything?"

"Fine, just being cool that's all but where's your sister?"

"Dancing."

"Well what are you doing here? Aren't you still a little young to be around a bar?"

"I'm not that young." She pouted. "And Yang asked me to come with my friend Jaune."

She looked at Jaune and raised an eyebrow at him. "And just who are you to my nieces?"

Jaune gulped. "Um I'm just a friend. From Beacon and well, Ruby and Yang like hanging with me for some reason."

"Hey!"

"Just saying."

"But I'm your best friend!" Ruby pouted cutely.

"I know, I'm not saying otherwise. It's just you usually talk to me a lot more than Weiss and Yang on some days."

"So you two are pretty close huh?"

"I can't say close, just good friends."

"Yep, good friends." Ruby smiled. "But Aunty Qrowa, why are you here?"

"I'm just here for the drinks, and the young men." She said eyeing a pretty boy and smirked a little.

"Aunty." groaned Ruby covering her face.

"Hey, I'm not dead yet, and I might find someone here who could be your future uncle."

"Aunty."

"Don't worry Ruby, it's just how family works." Jaune chuckled. "That's how my sister felt when she married a long while back. Only it was to a girl from my old school….who was my history teacher."

"Damn."

"Yeah, it was awkward every time I went to class."

"So how old was she?"

"Who?"

"Your teacher."

"Oh miss Medb. She was about your age." He gulped. "And um...my sister was half the age. About um….how old are you?"

"Older than you kid."

"...yeah. Like about fifteen, give or take a year."

"Damn."

"Aunty Qrowa." Ruby said while putting the camera down. "Could you keep an eye on this, I need to make sure Yang doesn't get herself kicked out again."

"Again? What do you-"

BANG!

"Mean."

"Be right back!" Ruby said while running towards Yang's position, leaving Jaune alone with the woman.

'This is….awkward.' Jaune thought while looking around.

"So tell me about yourself." Qrowa said gesturing for him to take a seat.

He walked over and sat next to her. "Oh um, I'm Jaune Arc, a hunter in training, I'm the leader of JNPR, and um…...I got nothing."

"What do you mean you got nothing?"

"Well truth be told I'm not really a good fighter, still working on it yes, but I'm kind of the black sheep of Beacon." He said looking away.

"Let me guess, no Semblance yet?"

"Yes."

"...sucks to be you." She said while taking a sip of her beer.

'Gee thanks.' he thought with sarcasm.

"But why say that?" She said looking at him. "It's not like you're a false student with fake papers, that would be ridiculous."

"Yeah….it would he he."

"Wait you are aren't you." She said with a sigh. 'Ozpin what the hell are you doing with your students these days?'

"Um, I can neither confirm nor deny that." he replied trying to play it cool.

"Nice try but my….friend Taiyang, Yang's and Ruby's father, tried the same trick years ago to get out of taking out the trash. It's not going to cut it with me."

"Wait what?"

"Didn't you know? I was on the same team as my niece's father and mother's, one of which was my twin sister Raven." She sighed. "But back to the point, tell me the truth or you might not be a man anymore."

He gulped. "Ok ok! I faked my transcripts ok! But everything else is fine!"

"Well what else is there?"

"Um….I'm learning and trying to work hard so I can show people that even an inexperienced person like me can help others."

"..."

"What?"

"You are an odd one. Kind of like me when I was younger. But without the dye." She pointed to the hair.

"It's natural."

She just sighed before giving him a beer. "Here, have some."

"No thanks, I'll pass."

"Just try one." She frowned.

"No."

"Humor me." She said with a little more emotion.

"...no."

"Do it or I'll throw you out a window." She said while a nearby table broke in half and sent a bottle of wine into the air and into Jaune's mouth. 'Damn Semblance!'

Jaune stumbled back while the wine started going down his gullet. That was when he started to like the taste. 'Huh, never knew this stuff was good.'

"Sorry, blame my Semblance for that."

He got up while feeling happy. "That's fine, but can I get some more?"

She grinned while grabbing a wine bottle. "I recommend Vale year 2016, it was a good year."

Jaune snatched it while he started guzzling from it.

(A while later)

"Hic." Jaune said while finishing his tenth drink as he hung onto Qrowa's shoulder, who was just as drunk, since she had the same amount of beer in her system. "Oh this is great!"

"See? I told ya!"

"I feel so happy." He said while looking at Qrowa. "And I'm so tempted to woo some sexy babes!"

"Woo? Come on don't be a dork, just say 'Hey, I'm gonna find me some hot ass and tap it!'"

"Ok, hey I'm going to find me some hot as fuck ass and tap it hic." He said with a shit eating grin. "Maybe I should go and get some ass, want to come?"

"Fuck yeah!" She grinned while stumbling up and grabbed her sword before putting it on her back as Jaune stumbled up and grabbed the camera.

They stumbled out of the bar as they hung onto each other for support as they wolf whistled at various girls they met as Jaune touched some of their asses.

"Oh that was a soft ass, hic."

"Please, I betcha the next one's gonna really feel good."

He laughed before touching a girl's ass.

"Ah!" Jumped Cinder as she turned and glared at the boy before walking away.

"So how was that?"

"Big, but meh, too hard."

"Let me try." She said before squeezing a girl's ass.

Neo glared before kicking her knee and stormed off. 'Pervert!'

"And hic?"

"Too soft and kind of flattish." she replied while rubbing her knee. "Plus she was Ruby's age, but not so bad on the eyes."

Jaune laughed at that. "Well your eyes are sexy as hell, hic. Are you sure you're not a model?"

"Oh you flirt." she said while hiccuping a little. "I'm old enough to be your mother."

"Yep, a hot MILF!"

"But no I ain't no model, I don't like putting on so much makeup, makes me feel like a dress up doll. Plus they gotta starve themselves, I like eating what I like. Being a huntress burns off extra fat easy." Qrowa giggled while they walked towards a church. "Hey want to check this place out?"

"If we can mess the place up then sure, hic."

The two headed over and entered while taking a few swigs from their bottles. Inside was a man giving out free marriages and the ones up at the podium were….Yang and two twins?

"I wish you three a happy lifetime."

"Same." Spoke Miltia while kissing Yang's left cheek as Melanie kissed the other cheek.

'Yang you crazy idiot.' Ruby groaned in the stands while embarrassed about the whole thing. 'Why drink and do this to them?! And drunk too!' She then saw Jaune and Qrowa stumbling towards her.

"Heyo kiddo!"

"Rub Rub Ruby!"

"Guys, why are you here? And how drunk are you?!"

They smiled. "Because we wanted to mess this place up."

"And how many bottles?"

"Ten...I think, lost count." Jaune said while groping Qrowa's chest. "God this is big, and hot!"

"Jaune! You're groping my aunt!"

"Kiddo, I'm fine." She said while pinching Jaune's ass. "Plus he's been a great drinking buddy."

"Same with you sexy, hic."

Ruby groaned and shook her head. "Look, just get out of here while I try to get Yang out of here and cancel this 'marriage'."

Qrowa rolled her eyes before putting a bottle of beer into Ruby's mouth. "Just settle down and have some fun Ruby."

She felt her head getting hazy as she fell to the ground and snored.

"Man is she a lightweight." laughed Jaune.

"A very big time one!" She laughed while the priest saw them and beckoned them to come toward. "Perfect, let's fuck this place up, Jauney Jaune."

"I'm on it sexy." He said before they walked up and stood at the podium.

(One marriage later)

They stumbled into a hotel room before laughing as they fell on the bed.

"Oh man, I'm married to a hot MILF."

"Hey, technically I'm a cougar, I've never had kids before, which means I don't have any stretchmarks. Consider yourself lucky."

"I know." He said while groping her chest. "But your still sexy as hell, my sexy wife, hic."

She smirked before grabbing him and pulled him under her.

(End flashback)

"Ah….ah….ah…" Jaune staggered while turning to Qrowa with a red face. 'I did it….I did it with her…..oh fucking god!'

"Oh fuck, we really were hitched."

He looked at the ring before blushing again as he returned to the bed. "Oh god….what am I going to do!"

"Simple, you man up."

"How! I mean...wait, we did it while drunk, maybe we can get it cancelled out just as easy."

"Not really. In Vale, you can't cancel a wedding until five years pass." She groaned. "Trust me, I had to learn this when my annoying sister got married." 'Worse part of my life.'

"Oh shit. Which means...I'm basically Ruby and Yang's uncle!"

"And my niece got married." She frowned. "God I'm going to give her such a talking to!"

"Same, but what ever happened to Ruby?" He asked before Ruby walked out of the bathroom in a towel while steam came out of the bathroom.

"Ah, much better." She sighed. 'I really needed one after that damn night.'

"Ruby? How'd you get in here?" asked Qrowa.

"Oh aunty Qrowa," she then saw Jaune. "Jaune….I don't remember but I was asleep in the bathtub for some reason."

'Just stay calm.' Jaune thought with a gulp.

"Wait, why are you two naked?"

"Um you see…."

"You got a new uncle." Qrowa bluntly said.

"...really?" she blinked before dropping her jaw. "Oh my god!"

"And we can't cancel it."

Ruby felt a little more shocked before remembering what happened last night. "Oh god…..I remember why I came here! I-I-I masturbated to you two after entering from the window!"

"Holy shit!" spoke Jaune with wide eyes.

"Damn, you are a pervert." Qrowa said while slowly getting up. "But where's Yang?"

"I thought you knew."

" **CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!** " Yelled Yang's voice along with two others from the other room.

They jumped at that while Jaune hugged Qrowa on accident. Which lead to him sitting on her lap with her breasts pressed against the side of him.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh-Oh I'm so sorry!"

"I'm telling you, man the fuck up." She frowned. "If we're gonna be hitched then you better start or I'll make you."

"O-Ok." He said before calming down, but felt his junk getting hard. 'Crap.'

"Oh come on!" blushed Ruby seeing it and used the towel to cover her eyes. "Jaune!"

"Sorry!"

Qrowa smirked before grabbing it. "Well since you're eager to try fucking me, I'll humor and give you a good time before breakfast."

He blushed as Ruby started to hear moaning as she ran into the bathroom again. 'Gah! Why me?!'


	56. Sir Aaronia and Ash

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Sir Aaronia and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Rota, Cameran Palace-

Ash groaned while sitting on his chair watching the ball unfold, the same one he couldn't join in at all. 'Seeing this going on is fun and all, but I wish I could go down there and actually join in.'

As he watched, he didn't notice the staff in his hands glowing a bit.

' _Must save the kingdom._ '

But he did pick up the sound of a low voice.

' _I must save the kingdom!_ '

"Huh?" he looked around and saw nothing. 'What the?'

That was when Queen Ilene got up and raised her hands to stop the music. "We will now give one last tribute to Sir Aaron, the hero of the year will now signal the start of the fireworks."

"Huh?"

"Assume the pose of the guardian." Spoke the maid pointing to the picture of Sir Aaron.

"Oh, right." he stood up and held the staff up while trying to imitate the portrait.

Fireworks sounded in the distance as everyone ooed and awed at the spectacle.

' _The kingdom must be protected!_ ' The same voice said as the staff started to glow brighter than a Flash attack as it struggled against Ash's grasp.

"Wha! What's going on?!" He yelled while struggling before a bolt of white light shot out and landed on the ground as Ash stumbled back.

The light faded as a figure appeared in its place. A woman, but it looked a lot like Sir Aaron, with longer hair, a more feminine body with a C cup chest and a large ass, and she looked kind of confused.

"Huh….what?" spoke Ash while the queen, maid, and everyone else there gasped.

"It's...Sir Aaron?!"

The woman looked around before seeing the queen. "Queen Rin? What's going on? What happened here and why isn't everyone evacuated?!"

"S….Sir Aaron?"

"Aaron? What are you talking about, I'm Sir Aaronia. Don't you remember?" She asked now confused as heck. 'Why is everyone still here? There's a battle raging outside.'

"Aaronia? But you look and your name sounds just like him." spoke Ash.

She turned to him and blinked. "Why are you dressed like me?" 'A fan maybe?'

"Because it's a costume party."

"Party? Have you no idea on what's coming? A battle that will destroy the kingdom is occurring! We must all evacuate immediately!"

Ilene sighed. "Sir Aaronia, that battle happened centuries ago."

"...what!?"

"Perhaps we can continue this somewhere else."

She looked around and nodded before they walked out of the ball room.

-Throne Room-

"You're telling me that I'm 'dead' and that the world changed, with everyone thinking I'm a male."

"That's correct."

Sir Aaronia blinked before shaking her head. "A thousand years, just brilliant."

"Um, why were you in that staff?" Asked Ash.

"I was suppose to put Lucario in it, but he sent an Aura Sphere at me and trapped me in it instead." She sighed. "But I guess he figured my plan out before I could finish it and decided to go in my stead."

"Who?"

"Lucario, my student."

"Lucario is a Pokémon with the ability to use Aura." Explained Ilene.

"Oh." He said while still confused.

Sir Aaronia took a piece of paper out before drawing on it and gave it to Ash. "He looks something like this."

He looked and saw a bipedal Pokémon that looked kind of like a humanoid dog thing with tear shaped things dangling down its head. But the problem was that it looked….like a child's doodle. "Oh...I think I get it."

She nodded at that. "But just how advanced is this era?"

"People can catch Pokémon in pokeballs and we have other things like electrical lighting and airplanes."

"...huh?" 'Pokémon's balls? What the heck?'

"And we have phones to talk over a long way and can visit all sorts of other regions with speed boats and ships."

"Oh, so what else besides…..speed boats and balls from Pokémon?"

"Well there's some places who say it's fine to sleep with pokemon, but I don't get it. I mean, if they're our friends, that should be obvious." replied Ash while Ilene blushed and looked away.

"..." Sir Aaronia blinked before blushing red. "I think you're saying that Pokémon and humans can have sex, right?" 'WHAT THE ARCEUS LIVING HELL HAPPENED?!'

"What's that?" he asked confused.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twelve….or was it fourteen, I kind of forgot."

"...I'll tell you later." 'What kind of mother forgets THAT information?!'

"But what I don't get is why we were told you were a man." spoke Ilene.

She looked at the queen. "Maybe because of my attitude, I was more like a boy growing up. That or someone thought it would be 'better' if I was a male instead of a female."

"Well I'm going to fix that. The hero of our kingdom should be shown as who they are with no changes whatsoever."

"Thank you Queen Rin….I mean Queen Ilene." She caught herself. "But what should I do now, I mean I'm unfamiliar with this time."

"The only thing I can think of is you staying here and try to adapt to this new time period."

"Or maybe she can travel the world?" Ash asked. "I mean it might work out a lot better than staying in one spot."

"I agree with the boy your highness. If I go out and see with my own eyes then I'll have an easier chance to adjust. Books and letters can only help with so much, plus I would need to adjust to how one greets and associates with each other as I assume that's changed as well."

Queen Ilene nodded at her wisdom. "I understand Sir Aaronia, but I can not simply let you run about unsupervised. There are people in this world that could exploit you or worse."

"Like Team Rocket." Ash said. "And trust me, they are persistent and keep trying to steal Pokémon, even my pal Pikachu." He then realized that his Pikachu was still gone since he allowed his Pokémon to have fun at the party. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"My Pokémon's gone, damn it I should have just went with them."

Sir Aaronia blinked before closing her eyes as she 'looked' for aura similar to a Pikachu. She looked all around and found it along with several others in the attic of a nearby building. "They are in the attic, and it looks like Mew is there as well." 'Crazy little scamp.' she then saw them vanishing as they appeared in front of Ash, including a Meowth and two Weavile. "Are these your friends?"

"Pikachu is, and maybe Mew, but I've never seen these two."

"Me neither." Queen Ilene said as the Meowth looked around.

"What, why am I here?" He looked around before seeing Ash. "You!"

"A talking Pokémon?" Sir Aaronia said in shock. 'That's….impossible!'

"Why am I here? And who's the chick in the matching get up?"

"Mew." Mew said while floating over to Aaronia and nuzzled her cheek. "Mew."

"I missed you too Mew. So did you stay out of mischief while I was gone?" she asked while rubbing the pokemon on it's head and belly.

"Mew mew mew."

Sir Aaronia smiled before looking at the Meowth. "So what manner of teaching did you use to talk like a human?"

"I'll have you know I taught myself lady. And just who the heck are you anyway?"

"I'm Sir Aaronia, Aura Guardian and knight of Rota." She said while picking the cat up. "And you really need to relax, it's bad for your health to be stressed."

SCRATCH!

"...was that suppose to hurt me?" 'Ow!'

"Ya darn right it was!"

She sighed before grabbing his head and walked towards an open window before throwing him out and into a pond. 'Even in this era there are annoying people and Pokémon.'

"Hey I can't swim!"

"Just cool off." She said while closing the window and walked back to the stunned Pokémon trainer and queen. "What?"

"Um….nothing." spoke Ash with a sweatdrop.

"Anyway," Queen Ilene said shaking her head. "While yes you can travel outside Rota, you need supervision just in case something were to happen to you."

"I understand, but who would you ask for this important quest?"

"What about me?" asked Ash.

She looked at him in surprise. "You? But you're only a child."

"Yes but everyone knows children at age ten start a Pokémon journey plus I've been in a few regions along with my friends."

"...what was that first part?"

"Kids at ten years old can go out and start their journey?"

Sir Aaronia blinked before walking over and rubbed his head. "You must have had a hard time, trust me, I started my training at age six so I understand it, slightly."

"Well other than dealing with Pikachu, the rest wasn't as hard as you think."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, well except for saving the world a few times."

Sir Aaronia blinked before groaning. 'What has this time been teaching these children?!'

"Are you sure Ash?"

"Yes."

"Um on that note." Sir Aaronia said while bowing to the queen. "I humbly accept this boy as my escort."

"You don't have to bow to me."

She got up at that. "Yes my queen." She then turned to Ash. "Let us see the world."

"Um right, after I tell May, Max, and Brock about this."

"As you wish."

(Later)

"And that's what happened." Ash finished his tale to his friends as Sir Aaronia looked at May with confusion.

'So this is what girls wear now a days? How...revealing.'

"Wow...I never expected that." remarked Max.

"Yeah, plus she doesn't look anything like that painting." Brock nodded in agreement.

"Young lady, could you explain to me why your knees are showing?"

"Well, I chose a skirt because it looked cute, why?"

"Well, most girls I know wouldn't wear that because it's like exposing yourself. Plus it….wasn't a good idea especially with….exposition."

"Well times have changed, a lot." spoke Brock.

She looked at him. "Oh um….what's wrong with your eyes?" 'Kind of creepy….like Shedinja creepy.'

"Nothing."

"Oh but why are they closed then?"

"This is how they've always been."

'Odd.' She thought before looking at Max and smiled. "Aw, how adorable." She picked him up. "What a cute little boy."

He blushed and chuckled. "Um, thanks."

"Anytime." She smiled while putting him down and patted his head. "But one question remains."

"What's that?"

"Have any of you experienced this….Pokémon sleeping thing?" She said while sitting in the bed. "I mean really what is this thing anyway?"

Max looked confused, while May and Brock blushed crimson and looked away while trying to look innocent.

"...nevermind." She said while getting up and sat on Ash's bed before taking her outfit off to show a shirt and some long underwear before covering herself up in the sheets. "Are you coming Ash?"

"W-W-What are you doing?" he blushed with the others doing the same and May covering Max's eyes.

"I'm sleeping with my fan. Is that a problem?" 'It's like they don't sleep in the same bed. Me and Lucario did this and sometime Queen Rin but….oh.' "If you're thinking about that then no, so refrain from thinking such things in the future."

"W-W-We weren't!" blushed Brock while he and the others quickly rushed out of the room.

"...what was all that about?"

(Later)

Ash rested in his bed, now devoid of the Aura Guardian, as he looked at the wall. 'Man what a day.' he then sighed as he started to close his eyes not knowing someone was still up.

'One hundred years and I'm still an insomniac when I'm stressed.' Sir Aaronia sighed. She tried moving around to see if she could get comfy. 'These new sheets are so odd.' She then got up and noticed Ash's bed. 'Maybe that bed will be more comfortable?'

She got up and walked over before sliding under the sheets.

"Zzzzzz." Snored Ash while Sir Aaronia moved closer and yawned as she closed her eyes.

'I wonder what this world will show me?' She thought before falling asleep and dreaming of new adventure with this boy. 'And maybe I could give this child a teacher in my arts?'


	57. Daphne and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Daphne and Natsu

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu groaned while feeling like he was hit over the head with a hammer, a VERY heavy one at that. His vision was blurry and he felt like his arms and legs were tied behind him. 'What happened?'

Slowly he noted how he was on his knees and he was in some dark cave with small torches on the walls.

"Looks like someone's awake." Spoke a voice from the shadows.

He turned his head and heard someone's footsteps coming towards him. His eyes slowly adjusted as he saw a relatively tall thin woman with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, a pair of round glasses, a E cup chest and a small ass, a pale green halter top with forest green trimmings that exposing a small portion of her midriff with a white, knee length lab coat over it with hot pink buttons, and two, pale pink loops, which, on either side, also feature hot pink buttons behind each sleeve cuff. She also wore a pale, pinkish mini skirt, which is fastened around her waist with a small, bright yellow button, white flip flops, a white, Boss of the Plains hat, with a pale pink strap and is decorated with hot pink buttons. The hat itself sports an intriguing design; rather than a normal crown, the crown of the hat is shaped rather similar to a cat's ears. In her right hand was a piece of Metamo which she was eating.

"Ah, looks like you're finally up." she smiled.

"Daphne? What's going on?" he frowned while trying to move, but felt the things around his limbs hit the pole he was against and felt a metal clang to show they were cuffs. "And how did you get out of jail?!"

"Oh, well I'm just finishing my mission." She smirked. "And I was let out for good behavior."

"Oh no! I'm not going to let you use me as a guinea pig!"

"Not that one, I'm over the whole Dragonoid thing." she waved off with a smile before holding a finger up. "I've come up with something much much MUCH more exciting!"

"And that would be?"

She grinned while eating her food. "Mum mumh mumha mahaha!"

"...huh?"

She finished chewing. "I said, I'm going to use you to make a dragon."

"...huh?"

She sighed. "Let me simplify it, I'm going to use you to make a real dragon."

"How?" he asked with a frown while hitting the cuffs against the pole again.

She smirked. "By taking some of you and putting it into myself."

Natsu blinked before imagining Daphne with an arm in her stomach making an odd monster with dragon like horns and a octopus's body.

"NO NO NO! Not that!" she yelled while seeing the shocked and horror stricken face. 'Whatever he was picturing was NOT what I had in mind!'

"Then what?" he asked really confused.

Daphne sighed. "Let me simplify that again, you and me, we mate."

The gears in his head slowly clicked before realizing the meaning of that word. His face turned bright red with his jaw dropping open.

"So see what I'm getting at now? I'm going to make a dragon from you."

"B-But w-why!?"

"Because you're a dragon slayer, and I figured if a human can use magic against dragons, then that means they share a close link to them. And that means if you mated with another female then the child might end as one themselves, or possibly go through a mutation into a full blown dragon! Ah if I can give birth to a dragon, I could raise an army of them." she smiled while daydreaming.

"...um that's kind of insane. Plus I'm human and Igneel is a REAL dragon, so how could that even work?!"

"Well my theory is still a work in progress, and considering I can't find a dragon, you're the best bet." she smiled. "That's why we're going to mate and see if it works. Don't worry, I made sure to add a little something to your body while you were out."

"What?!" He said while feeling his body heating up, and it wasn't the normal kind either.

"Looks like my Dragon Paralyzation and Arousal Pill is starting to take effect." she smiled while he tugged on the cuffs again. "Oh relax, it's not like this is your first time, right?"

"...it is." He blushed while getting hotter and hotter inside.

"What?" she blinked. "You've never mated with a woman before? What about that blond? You two seemed close."

"Lucy? What are you talking about? We're just friends!"

"What about that blue haired girl?"

"NO!"

"Oh so….you're a virgin?"

Natsu looked away while trying to ignore his dick getting harder under his shorts.

She chuckled while moving closer to him while touching his cheek. "I guess I got lucky with you Natsu."

He gulped while she started reaching under his vest to rub against his chest. "H-Hey! Get out of there!"

She ignored him before taking the vest off and moved her hands down his toned body. "Wow, I wonder how long it took to get this ripped."

Natsu blushed before feeling his pants being pulled down along with his underwear as his cock was exposed to the world. 'Ah!'

"Wow….that's a big dragon you got down there." she smiled seeing his dick standing up rigid. She then grabbed it before pulling on it. "I say it's about ten or twelve inches, at most."

"Ah! Stop that!"

"Oh, my bad." She said while moving back as she took off her hat and threw it to the side as she started to strip in front of him.

Natsu blushed red as he saw her naked body as his cock got harder seeing the bare breasts and hairy snatch.

"Sorry about the carpet, I didn't have a chance to trim it after I got out." She said while seductively moving back towards the dragon slayer as she put her chest on his own. "But who knows, you might like that kind of thing."

'S-S-Soft.' he thought feeling the breasts while she reached down and grabbed his cock.

"But now, I'm going to start the mating process." She smiled before rubbing the cock lightly but with a firm grasp.

Natsu moaned at this while still blushing that the breasts pushing on his own. 'This is….god what's going on with my body?!'

'I hope he can fit, I wanna make sure to catch every drop to ensure I get pregnant.' She thought while marveling at the girth's wideness as she started to move her chest up and down Natsu's chest.

He moaned at this while blushing at this.

"How's my breasts feel?"

"Um….." he blushed. "I um...well...really soft." He admitted with a moan.

"And my hand?"

He looked away at that part. "Nice?" 'Why am I saying all this?!'

Daphne grinned at that while rubbing a little harder as she used her finger on the tip and twisted against the hole.

"Gah!"

"Relax, it's just me testing out the tip. I need to make sure it's big enough to fill my womb up." She said before moving it way before grasping the ball sack. "God, you really have some balls Natsu."

He groaned while tugging against the cuffs harder from how good this felt.

She continued to do this while calculating the percentage of getting strong children, which was over the 70% range. 'Oh I'm going to really love getting knocked up, with dragon...borns? Mmm…..that's a good name, Dragonborns.'

"S-Stop." he groaned out. "Quit teasing me."

"Oh? Are you sure, because it helps with the fertilization process." She said while squeezing the balls more. "And trust me, my calculations are never wrong."

He groaned even more as he felt his body getting even hotter as his cock felt hard as a rock.

"Now to give it a little taste." She said while giving him a passionate kiss.

He was surprised at her move while feeling himself try to kiss back while she started to rub her hand up and down his shaft.

'Not bad, for a beginner.' Daphne thought as they continued to kiss while rubbing the cock harder as she used her tongue over his own. 'But I'm good at kissing.'

Natsu was stunned at the sudden tongue while letting her do what she was doing since she wasn't sure if he wrestled it against hers or what. 'This is just crazy! I mean this is just my first time and I'm more pumped than fighting!'

As they continued to do this, Natsu's cock started to twitch slightly.

"Oh? Feels like someone's ready to orgasm." she smiled while she broke the kiss and moved herself down to Natsu's cock. "I hope your ready to see a girl have a sperm dinner."

He let out a groan as he felt his sperm start gushing out onto her face.

Daphne felt the sperm on her face as she opened her mouth to catch the rest of the load. 'Mmm~ That's way better then my Metamo!'

'She looks really….exotic.' Natsu thought while his mind started to get hazy. 'And that felt so amazing.'

Daphne finished taking in the sperm while swallowing it. "That's a good meal, I can just imagine what it will feel like in my hairy pussy."

'She's so sexy, and hot.' He thought while feeling his rationality dropping and his hands moving slightly. 'I...I must **have her!** '

"So, what say you make sure to pour plenty inside?" She grinned before hearing the cuffs snapping as Natsu broke loose. 'Fuck! Wait what's going on?! How did he break loose, that pill should have paralyzed him!'

"Mate." he growled before moving over and latching his mouth on one of her nipples before he started sucking.

"Ah!" She moaned while feeling her nipple getting sucked hard and with the hunger of a beast. "N-Natsu?!"

He continued to suck hard while using his hands to rub her hairy snatch.

"Ah!" she jumped at feeling his fingers and bit her lip. 'Oh no, is his primal instincts kicking in? Perfect! Now I know he won't stop until he's completely satisfied.'

Natsu continued this before grabbing both nipples and sucked on them hard and biting down on occasion. ' **Mate mate mate mate!** '

"Ah! E-Easy there, no one's gonna interrupt us, so no need to rush." She moaned as Natsu kept it up for a few more minutes before moving down and started licking her stomach. "Ah!" 'What the….why is he doing this? Dragons don't like bellies….I think?'

"Mate, must mate." He said in between licking while rubbing inside the pussy with his fingers.

"And we will." She moaned. "Just be patient."

Natsu looked up before licking his lips and kissed her while being more aggressive than before.

She kissed back with a moan while feeling his fingers go inside her and move in and out. 'This is great! Unexpected but I'm going to love being deflowered by this guy!'

They kissed aggressively as Natsu felt something wet in between his fingers. He moved them before breaking the kiss and tasted it. "Sweet."

She moaned at that before feeling his fist penetrating her pussy. "AHH!"

"Must make hole bigger for eggs."

'W-What eggs?!' She blushed while moaning louder as the fist moved deeper into the folds. 'But I'm not a dragon!'

"Warm, perfect for eggs. All ten of them." He said before moving through the hymen.

"W-W-Woah the-AAAHHH!" she cried out feeling her hymen tear and dug her fingers into him from the sudden rush of pain.

Natsu stopped before moving the fist out and licked Daphne's cheek.

'Oh god that hurts!' She thought before realizing what he was doing. "N-Natsu?"

"You ok?" He asked while licking her cheek more.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Comforting mate." He said in between licks. "Must make mate happy."

'Just like him….kind to the core.' She thought with a blush. "Um, well, just give me a moment, breaking the hymen is extremely painful for a girl."

He nodded while licking more as he moved towards her neck. ' **Mate hurt, wait till she heals.** '

After a while of this, Daphne's snatch started to feel better as she moaned a little since she was being licked everywhere, even her belly button.

'Alright, he didn't use his dick yet, but this should make it better, I think?'

He moved back and looked at her. "Are you ok mate?"

"Yes, but warn me next time when you fist my vagina."

He nodded before looking at the snatch. "Hole big enough, egg making time."

'He really has regressed to a primal mind.' She thought as she felt his dick getting pushed into her. "A-Ah!"

"Mate tight!" he growled while holding onto her sides while his dick went in.

Daphne moaned even more as the cock started to push into her womb as she was picked up as Natsu stood up. "W-What are you doing?"

"Making my mate happy." He said before thrusting into her hard and fast.

"AH!" she cried out while the position made gravity help get her to move down while he slammed upwards into her. "E-Easy! I don't want you to blow too soon!"

"Don't care." He said while thrusting more. "Mate must have eggs, for life."

'Oh wait a second, dragon's mate for life so if he's at a primal mentality….oh crap. He's going to mark me!' she thought while he leaned in and started to lightly bite on her breasts. "Ah!"

Natsu kept biting the nipples as he thrusted harder in the tightening folds. All the while getting more aggressive with his thrusts every time she moaned.

'Oh sweet god! He's not holding anything back!' She thought while moaning louder as Natsu moved towards her lips and kissed them again. "Mmm~!"

' **Mate will get filled with eggs!** ' He thought while moving faster as Daphne started to feel the effects of lust overtake her. ' **Lots and lots of eggs!** '

"More!" she got out while breaking the kiss. "Fuck me!"

"Yes my mate." He grunted while thrusting even harder. "Say my name mate!"

"Natsu! Natsu!"

"Louder!" He yelled while his cock felt ready to cum. "Me want you to cry to the sky!"

"NATSU! NATSU FUCK ME! GIVE ME YOUR EGGS!" she moaned while feeling his dick twitching.

Natsu roared as he poured his sperm into her womb as he bit her left breast. As he did so a mark of a dragon's wing with flames around it appeared as Daphne cried out in ecstasy. "Your mine and only mine!"

"Oh god yes!" She cried out as the sperm made her feel hungry for more as the sperm overflowed her womb. 'I want more! I want Natsu-kun's babies!'

Both cried out as they kissed each other with more passion as they kept fucking like animals.

(Twenty four hours later)

"Natsu-kun! More! I want more!" She cried out as Natsu poured out his last amount of sperm into her womb as she kept moaning as her cum belly grew to it's limits. 'It's so big! So many babies in me!'

Natsu grunted as he fell to his knees and then on his back while still holding Daphne tight in his hands as he fainted.

She panted before passing out on top of him with a little drool and sperm dripping down her legs.

(A few months later)

-Fairy Tail-

It was one of those days again, with fighting and the like as for some reason Natsu was….kind of depressed and tired. Like REALLY tired to the point he didn't even make an ice insult at Gray.

"Mira, how long is Natsu gonna be like this?" asked Lucy in concern.

"I don't know, I've never seen him like this. Not even when Lisanna was 'dead'."

"It's kind of depressing." Gray admitted while Ezra tried to punch his head to get a reaction.

"...ow…"

"Did you really need to do that?" sweatdropped Lucy.

"He usually reacts to this." She admitted while not noticing the guild doors opening behind her as a familiar figure walked in. "Maybe he lost something important?"

"Maybe-hey! What are you doing here?" spoke Gray as everyone took notice of Daphne, but she was holding a green bundle in her arms.

"Oh don't mind me." She smiled while Natsu perked up. "I'm just here to visit Natsu-kun."

'Kun?' they all thought while Natsu got up and walked up to her.

"Daphne-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for three reasons, one I'm joining Fairy Tail." She looked at her bundle while moving it a little to show dark pink hair. "Two, I brought-"

"Dada." spoke up a small voice while they saw it was a baby poking her head out.

"Tiamat, you silly little girl." Daphne giggled.

"W-Who's that?" Natsu asked feeling like he was remembering something bad.

"Our child." She said with a smile. "Meet Tiamat Dragneel."

"NANI?!" cried out everyone with dropped jaws.

"And Natsu-kun," Daphne said while moving her clothing and bra, as Tiamat started to suck her left nipple, which revealed the mark Natsu gave her. "I have another egg in the nest."

"H-Hold on!" spoke Lucy shaking her head. "What's going on?!"

"And why are you holding a baby!?" Gray spoke in shock.

Daphne turned to them. "We mated for twenty four hours straight nine months ago." She blushed and sighed. "It was the best day of my life, besides the day Tiamat was born."

" **Natsu.** " Growled Ezra going into 'big sister' mode along with Mira. " **Explain, now.** "

Natsu gulped before explaining what he could remember, with Daphne filling in the blanks while breastfeeding her child.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What the fuck?!"

"No cursing!"

"Sorry." Lucy said before shaking her head. "But you just used him!"

"Intentionally yes, but after that day I kind of had a change of heart. Besides, he was kind when he fisted my pussy, even licked me like a cat."

"Ah! We don't wanna know that stuff!" spoke Gray blushing while covering his ears.

"Juvia wants to know. Juvia would like to know how that would feel." 'If Gray-sama could do that….ah~!'

"Wait...you said….there was another?" spoke up Natsu with wide eyes.

She nodded. "Actually a few more, you did fill me up a lot. So with my calculations, I'll be having….ten eggs. Like what you wanted Natsu-kun~"

His eyes rolled behind his head before crashing to the ground.

"Dada?"

"Don't worry Tiamat." Daphne said while rocking her. "Dada is only sleeping, he'll wake up and give you a big kiss I promise."

The baby giggled as the screen went black.


	58. Marionettewomon and TK

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Marionettewomon and TK

Series: Digimon Adventure 02

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Digital World, outside ruins of Spiral Mountain-

Near the former base of the Dark Masters is where a Lillymon was walking around considering the area was far more peaceful after their defeat. But this one was cautious, because the last time she came here she nearly got shot for being mistaken as a Digidestined's digimon, which thank god she wasn't.

'I hope there's no one around this...death trap.' she thought while looking around nervously. She then noticed a patch of scorched earth under her feet 'This must be where that brat got deleted, good riddance for a brat like him.'

As she moved passed it she noticed a cross shaped object with red strings on the ends sticking out of the ground. 'Oh no! A reminder of what happened! Why isn't it gone like him?' She panicked while looking around. 'What if he's still alive?! Oh god! Then I'm dead too…..calm down, maybe it's just takes longer for pieces of them to be deleted, they are megas after all.'

She looked at the piece and shuddered while slowly moved around it. But when she got to the other side she felt something around her ankle. "Huh?!" She looked down and saw it was one of the red strings and it was tightly holding her ankle. "Ah!"

She tried stumbling back, but the string kept hold and was yanked out of the ground while she grabbed the string and tried tugging it off.

The other strings then shot at her ankle and elbows before tightly holding them in place as they started to push into the skin.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed as the screen darkened.

(A while later)

A low groan is heard while a figure laid on the ground in pain. The figure felt like it was burning and it tried to move. "Ow ow ow. My head feels really weird."

The figure crawled on the ground while moving towards a lake.

"What happened?" It asked itself before looking at the water's reflection. The figure gasped as it was a young woman with doll like skin, some joints near the ankles and knees that were attached to red strings that wrapped around her arms and legs and reached a pair of green wooden wings similar to a fairy's, long blond hair with a pinkish hat decorated with a rose, her legs had red stockings and a pair of black shoes, her black eyes looked at her figure which was a D cup with a large ass that was covered in a pink and blue dress that went to her knees and had two straps connecting the gown and the shoulders, her nails were silver as a few gears were exposed from the neck as it spun at a relative pace.

Her eyes widened and was speechless before suddenly feeling a sudden wave of peacefulness go through her.

"This...is kind of nice." She said while getting up and saw she was kind of tall. "But….who am I….wait." She then figured it out as a screen flashed up. "I'm Marionettewomon, the doll digimon. I'm a mega virus type that loves playing with others. My String Madness and Waltz of Puppets will leave my enemies speechless with pain. And I….don't have friends because of my nature."

She looked down and sat down while hugging her knees. "Not fair. Virus types need friends too, why not me?" She then looked at her hands. "I'm cute, nice and sweet but why am I alone?"

As she wondered she started recalling a boy in green with blond hair. "Huh? Why am I thinking of him? Wait, maybe he was a friend?" She then recalled playing with him and feeling like something happened as she felt her heart quench. "What's with me? Did...I do something wrong?"

She stood up and looked around. "Maybe I can find him around here." She then looked at her wings before seeing them flap as she took flight. 'Hold on boy, I'll find you!'

(A long LONG ways away)

She panted while sitting on the ground. "Where are you?! I've looked all over for miles and he's nowhere in sight!" She looked around before seeing some bushes rustling as she saw the same boy as in her memories, but older and not wearing green. 'It's….It's him!'

"Ok, now where did Patamon run off too?" he muttered rubbing his head while not seeing the digimon running at him.

"You!" Marionettewomon cried out before hugging him tight. "Oh I missed you!"

"Gah!" he groaned out from the hug and glanced at the woman. 'Who is she? And why is she suddenly hugging me so tight!'

"Did you miss me?" She asked looking at him. "Because I missed you."

"Um...who are you?"

"I'm Marionettewomon." She smiled while hugging tighter. "You already know me."

"Huh?" 'Do I?'

She looked at his confused face and tilted her head. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to return the hug or play with me again?"

"Um...sure?" he replied awkwardly hugging her back.

She smiled at that before nuzzling his cheek. 'So soft, just like the old days…...I miss him.'

'Ok this is getting odd.' TK thought before noticing the red strings. 'Huh, those look familiar.'

Marionettewomon moved back before twirling around, showing him by accident she didn't have any panties. "Like my dance? I can do more if you want."

TK blushed and looked away. "L-Look, just who are you? I've never met you before."

"I'm Marionettewomon, the doll digimon. I'm a mega virus type that loves playing with others. My String Madness and Waltz of Puppets will leave my enemies speechless with pain. And I don't have friends because of my nature." She sighed before smiling. "Until you played with me years ago that is."

"...yeah still nothing." 'But that does remind me of someone.'

Her eyes widened before starting to sniffle as she fell on the ground and rolled around with her arms and legs moving around. "B-But I know you! I know you I know you I KNOW YOU AWAWAW!"

TK blushed seeing her ass again and held his hands up. "Easy easy! There's no need to cry."

"B-But we're friends! We played together!" She cried. "We even played hide and s-seek AWAWAW!" 'Why can't he remember?! AWAWAW!'

'What is with her?! I get she's feeling lonely, but….wait, those strings, feeling lonely, all this reminds me of Puppetmon. She's like if he was a girl, but that's not possible!'

Marionettewomon continued to cry loudly as tears ran down her face as her ass was still shown to TK's face. "AWAWAW!"

He shielded his eyes and spoke up. "Alright alright! Relax!"

She stopped flailing about before getting up. "Y-You remember?"

TK gulped a little while trying to make an excuse. "Yes."

She wiped her tears away before hugging him again. "Yea! You remember me! Oh I'm so happy!"

He groaned from the hug and let her do her thing. 'This is nuts! I mean, Puppetmon was deleted, but this girl is acting like him, only a lot more peppy.'

"Why did you leave?" She asked sadly as her heart clenched again. "We had so much fun but….you left me alone."

"Uh….I had to help my family." he quickly lied. 'If she doesn't remembered what happened, maybe she just retained the loneliness and us playing, if you could even call it that. If she remembers she could end me without a thought.'

"Help family?" She asked confused. "But….I don't remember that."

"My brother Matt needed help with a bad digimon."

She blinked while recalling something. 'Matt….why does that name make me….even sadder?'

'What do I do? Play with her? If I make her upset she might remember or end up crying again and then I'll feel guilty, ironic considering he nearly got rid of us before.'

Marionettewomon looked at him before saying. "Did I do something to make you leave?"

"Huh?"

"It's just ever since I woke up this morning I've...been having a feeling like I did something bad. And….it hurts."

'Wait, is she feeling guilty? Wow, it really is like Puppetmon, but minus the evil and just leaving behind...someone who feels alone.' he thought while feeling sad for her.

"And I just….feel like I might lose my friend." She said tearing up. "And I don't want that, I...I just want friends, a virus needs one too you know. But….it's like I'm a bad girl. A really bad stupid girl."

TK frowned and reached out before wiping the tears away. "No, you're not."

"R-Really?" She said with a little hope.

"Yes." he nodded. "Look, let me tell you the truth. Before I left to help to my brother, we had a little fight, but looking back on it, maybe I should have apologized. So I'm sorry if you felt alone and sad, but I'm back, and you don't need to feel that way anymore, alright?"

Marionettewomon choked before crying again as she hugged him tight. "Oh you do care! Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" 'He likes me! He really likes me!'

TK groaned from the hug and prayed he didn't pass out. 'I really said all that, and I can't take it back.'

She smiled before letting go. "So can we play? For old times sake?"

He took a sec to inhale before nodding. "Sure."

She jumped with joy while her breasts jiggled before closing her eyes. "One, two, three, four…"

TK realized what was going on and ran to find a spot to hide.

"Five, six, seven…"

He looked around before hiding in a tree stump.

"Eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!" She called out before taking flight.

'Alright, just stay quiet and she won't find me.'

"Found you!" Marionettewomon called up from above him. "You look so funny in that stump."

"Hey no fair!"

"Oh…." she said while landing on the ground. "Sorry."

"It's fine, just play fair ok?"

"Ok….um…" she looked confused. "What's your name again?"

"Wait, you remember me, but not my name?"

"I'm bad with names….even forgot my own for a second." She blushed while her gears spun faster. 'Oh this is SO embarrassing!'

"It's TK."

"TK…..what a nice name." She smiled while TK got out of the stump. "So it's your turn to find me."

"Alright." he covered his eyes. "One, two, three…"

She looked around before running to a tree. "String Madness." She whispered as the strings detached and grabbed a tree branch as she was pulled up and landed on the branch. "He will never find me up here."

"Five, six, seven…"

"Now to wait." She said while not noticing a small digimon that looked like a balloon with bat ears next to her.

"Wait for what?"

"Eight, nin-"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

CRASH!

"Ow….my butt…."

TK turned and blinked. "Um, found you."

"Ow….." she groaned while the bottom of her dress was over her butt and Patamon flew down on her head. "What was….ow."

"TK!"

"Patamon!" He said while covering his face. "Where have you been?"

"Sleeping on that tree, until she woke me up." Patamon said looking at Marionettewomon. "Are you ok?"

"No…..my butt hurts and I feel a draft back there for some reason."

TK and his partner blushed while looking away as she got back up and shook her head.

"What was the idea of scaring me like that? TK and I were playing and you scared me!" She said annoyed and kind of pouting in a cute but mad way.

"Um, sorry?"

She still pouted while looking at TK. "Who is he again?"

"Patamon."

"Patamon…..oh!" She said while smiling. "Your TK's little pet, the one that played with me years ago. Oh you are still so adorable!"

"Huh?" he looked at TK confused.

"She's a friend." He said while walking to his partner. "Um Marionettewomon, could you wait here a second? We need to discuss in private."

"Ok, but no running away….unless it's tag." She smiled as they walked away.

"TK? Who is she and why does she know us?"

"You won't believe me, but….I think she's Puppetmon."

"...what?!"

"But she's not evil, or even remembers what she did. And whatever she does remember she feels guilty about it or thinks we're friends."

"But….why the form?"

"She said she's Marionettewomon. And she can explain to you later."

"Are you sure TK? I mean, shouldn't we tell the others about this?"

"I was going to, but if we tell her everything at once then she might cry again. And she's kind of…." he blushed. "Like a child with no underwear on when she does that."

Patamon blinked as Marionettewomon got bored.

"Waltz of Puppets." She said as miniature puppets with green dresses appeared around her with red strings attached to them as they started to do a puppet show. 'I love this so much, it's so fun.'

"Just go along with it and don't say the wrong thing." he whispered.

"Ok, but what if Matt finds out?"

'Oh right, she died from MetalGarurumon. And if she meets Matt…..not good.' "Um, I'll try and worry about that."

"Ok." Patamon said before hearing explosions behind him.

"Cough." Marionettewomon cough as she was covered in soot. "Forgot about the exploding part….cough."

"Um, hey Marionettewomon, what say we play tag next?"

She shook herself off and smiled. "Ok, but from where to where?"

"Here, to...there." he spoke pointing to a nearby lake.

"Ok." She smiled while running at him. "You're it!" before flying away.

"No flying!"

She stopped before landing. "Sorry TK."

"That's ok and," he poked her. "You're it!"

"Hey no fair!"

(A while later)

The other members of the new digidestined looked really confused at the sight of TK and an unknown digimon playing children's games.

"You're it!"

"No you're it!" TK laughed while running away.

"I'll get you TK!" Marionettewomon giggled while running after him.

"Yolie." Davis asked his friend. "Are we seeing what we're seeing?"

"Yes….yes we are." She said dumbfounded as they kept seeing the two playing as they finally stopped and fell onto the ground.

"That was fun….TK." she panted with a smile.

"Yep, and….I feel like a kid again."

"That's me." Marionettewomon panted. "I'm a friend of kids." She then moved over and hugged him. "Thanks for playing with me."

"Heh, no problem." he smiled before finally noticing his friends nearby. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hi." Gatomon said while really confused. "Who's the chick?"

"I'm Marionettewomon." She smiled. "And TK and Patamon are my best friends in the world!"

"...alright." spoke Davis while each of them were lost.

"So who are you guys?" She asked before seeing Gatomon. "...hello little cat. How are you?"

"Huh?"

"TK," Kari said. "Why were you playing with her?"

"Because it was fun?" he replied while trying to remain neutral.

"But why?"

"Because we missed each other." Marionettewomon said with a sigh. "Plus it was fun, the best fun we had in years!"

'What is she talking about?' they each thought together.

"And I'm not leaving." She said holding his arm. "I don't want to be alone EVER again!" 'He's my friend!'

They looked confused at that while TK blushed since her breasts were hugging his arm. "Um….Marionettewomon, could you let me go?"

"Why?"

"I have to talk to my friends about something important."

"But I'm comfy right here." She pouted.

"It's only for a few minutes. Plus I'll….let you continue doing this if you let me talk to them."

"...ok." She said letting go. "But don't leave the area."

"Ok." He said before pointing into the distance. "Look!"

"Huh?" She turned as TK and Patamon ran towards the group and gestured them to open a portal. "I don't see anything…...hey wait a minute!"

"Guys let's go!"

Marionettewomon turned and saw them about to port as she used her wings to fly faster than a Birdramon. "GET BACK HERE!"

The portal closed as the kids and digimon returned to the real world.

CRASH!

"Ow….my face." Marionettewomon groaned while hitting a wall.

"Oh crap." spoke Davis.

"Shit." Yolie said in shock as Marionettewomon got up and pouted at TK.

"You meany! You left me AGAIN!"

"Sorry sorry!" He said while equally as shocked before getting hugged again.

"For that I'm not letting go EVER!" She glared cutely while hugging him tight.

"GAH!"

The group looked at this scene in shock as the screen went black with Marionettewomon holding TK tightly as we get a shot of her ass.


	59. Female Devita, Jasdera, and Allen

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Devita, Jasdera, and Allen

Series: D Grayman

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Black Order, Allen's room-

Allen slowly opened his eyes as he yawned loudly. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, but quickly notice of something off about his room. It wasn't that his room was looking at him and the like, it was something worse….the little furniture he owned were walking around and drinking tea.

Timcampy himself was flying overheard while watching this with Allen trying to pinch himself awake from a dream.

"Ow." He yelped before seeing a pair of boxers flying around with wings made out of string.

"Mooo!" It cried before flying away.

'What kind of warped dream is this?' He thought with wide eyes before seeing two Lenalee's walking into his room, completely naked.

"Hi Allen."

"Hi Allen."

His face turned as red as his former hair color and covered his nose feeling blood rush out. "W-W-What?!"

"Allen,"

"Let's hug!"

He shook his head and started smacking his cheeks. 'Wake up! Wake up! I know this HAS to be a dream now!'

They moved towards him before Allen closed his eyes and reopened them again and...everything was back to normal.

"Phew." he sighed. "My daydreams are really weird, I gotta get something to eat."

He got up and walked towards the closet, but he felt off right now.

'It's like I'm having pins and needles.' He thought before looking down and saw that his lower body was now that of a snake. "A-AHHH!"

The tail flicked around at that as Allen screamed even more as he ran out of the room, not knowing his lower half changed into that of a horse's. "AAAHHHH!"

Any member who passed by him went wide eyed while staring at Allen going down the hall.

Allen ran faster and faster as his legs changed into a fishes, which didn't obscure his movements once, as he ran into Kamui's office and saw said man and his sister. "AAAAHHH! HELP ME!"

"Huh?" he looked up and went slack jawed while Lenalee covered her mouth. "A-A-Allen?"

"Help! My legs turned into a snake's!" he screamed while his lower body turned into a lions. 'What the fuck's going on!?'

"Um...now it's a lions." spoke Kamui.

He blinked before looking down as his lower body changed into an owls. "A-AHHH!"

"Allen!" spoke Lenalee in concern as he started running, although it was hard with bird feet.

"Help me!" He screamed before his legs returned to normal….but he had no pants or underwear on.

Lenalee blushed before Kamui quickly covered her eyes. "Allen! Put some pants on!"

He looked down and blushed before covering his crotch. "Ah! S-Sorry!" He then ran away fast. 'What's going on around here?!'

He then noticed something off about the hall, it was covered in eyes that looked into his very soul.

'Ok that's it! I've had it with this crazy shit!' he thought activating his Innocence and swiped at the wall.

"Ow!"

"That stung hee hee hee!"

"Huh?" He said as the eyes vanished and two figures appeared. "You two?!"

The figures laughed, which were two short girls, one wore heavy makeup around her eyes and has the stigmata on her forehead. She also wore a wifebeater, tight leather pants with corset stitching, with the left pant leg ending at her thigh, and a fur-lined leather jacket that showed her C cup chest and large ass. She also has bandages wrapped around his neck. The second one closely resembles a rag doll due to her wide eyes and stitches across her mouth. Her clothes are of the same style as the first girl's though her belt is reversed, but she does not wear an undershirt or underwear that kind of lead to her unbounded E cup chest and large ass, but she has a vest rather than a jacket, and both of her pant legs are full-length. Instead, she wears thick bandages over her forearms and hands, which resemble casts. In addition, she wears what appears to be an adornment made of ribbons on her head that ends in a lantern ball. Her face is also more chubby than the other girl's.

These were Devita and Jasdera, the Noah twins and the 'Bond's of Noah'.

"That did hurt you know!' Devita frowned with annoyance.

"Yeah that hurts hee." Jasdera replied back with equal annoyance.

"How did you two get in here?" he frowned without putting away his claw.

"Road let us use her gate."

"But not before stealing it hee."

"Wait, are you the ones who did all that?" he asked.

"Yep." Both laughed.

"But seeing you with a snake's tail was so funny hee."

"What is this? Some kind of joke or gag?" he asked with a deadpanned expression.

"More like revenge!" Devita roared. "Revenge on your master for giving us debts!"

"Yeah! Giving is debts!"

Allen gained a devilish frown hearing this again. 'Oh no, now he's gotten to them too? I almost pity them.'

"And now fork over the money!"

"Or else hee!"

"If I had the money don't you think I would have paid off his debts already?" sweatdropped Allen.

They blinked before looking at each other.

"That's true."

"True."

They looked at Allen before getting an idea.

"Hey wait, doesn't the black market sell body parts?"

"Yeah, we could find a body to sell hee."

"But who's would we use?"

"No clue."

"You're not doing that while I'm here." he frowned getting in a stance. "And I'd leave or else get swarmed with exorcists."

They blinked at that before grinning. "If that's the case, let's take your body!"

'Shit.' he thought before taking the first move and lunged at them.

They dodged before pulling out their golden pistols and shot a pulpe bullet at him as his face got covered with purple glasses.

"What the?" he said before seeing the world as what he saw a while ago. A mess of moving furniture.

"Like it? Our Purple Bomb: Trick Glasses always work on exorcists like you." Devita smirked.

"Yep, always works hee hee hee!" Jasdera laughed as Allen saw flying panties with teeth coming at him.

He growled and swung his claw at them. But he hit something else, a large wall with teeth.

" **Grrr.** "

'Wait, if that's true, then these shouldn't be real if they just showed up out of nowhere.' He thought before it bit his arm hard. "AH!"

" **Gra!** "

'Or not!' he turned his claws upward and swung against the wall's face.

The wall then was destroyed but in its place was a large rat with cartoon pants and a hammer.

" **AHAHAHA!** " It laughed before running at him with the hammer.

He jumped to the side and avoided the swing before using his claws and cut into it's side.

It let out a scream as candy fell out of it before a copy of Lenalee in a bunny suit popped out.

"Allen, let's kiss!"

He blushed at the outfit, but shook his head and ran past her and at the Noahs.

"Come back!" She called out as multiple Lenalee's in succubus outfits appeared all around him. "We haven't even started having that hug!"

He grit his teeth while aiming his claw at the twins.

They saw this and were pinned to a wall.

"Hey!"

"Let us go!"

"Get rid of these illusions and I might."

"..."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"We might." Devita looked away.

"If you pay the debts hee." Jasdera said looking away as well.

"And unhand our breasts."

He blinked and looked down before going wide eyed since his claw was essentially pressing against their chest, making him jump back with a blush. "S-S-Sorry!"

They rolled their eyes at that.

"Yeah like we heard that before."

"Yeah before hee."

"But give us the money now and we might forget about your boob fetish."

"Boob fetish hee."

He frowned while shaking his head. "I already told you, I don't have the money to pay off the ones he left ME."

"..."

"...huh?"

"I don't exactly get paid big bucks you know. And why should you worry? You can literally run away easy and not have to worry about a single one of them."

"It's a matter of…...what was the word?"

"Pride hee?"

"No no it wasn't that….um….oh yes I remember!" She grinned. "It's a matter of butts!"

"Oh yeah! A matter of butts!"

"...huh?"

"What never heard of it?"

"You're dumb hee. Everyone knows that a matter of butts is important to girls in debt."

"I think your logic is flawed." Allen deadpanned. "I mean, that only works if...you're a prostitute."

They jaw dropped at that before grabbing him and shook him around like mad.

"WE AREN'T PROSTITUTES!"

"YEAH TAKE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD HEE!"

"AHHH! I didn't mean to imply it!" he cried out.

"SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

"YEAH OR WE WILL….what were we doing again hee?" Asked Jasdera confused.

"No idea." Devita said. "Maybe bringing him to a pie shop?"

"Mmm pies hee." She drooled.

'Are they scatterbrained?'

Devita looked at Allen before smirking. "I know! Let's make him pay for all our new stuff!"

"Oh that's a good idea! He has money so he can pay for our stuff hee."

"And it might be fun hanging out with a boy, even if he's an exorcist."

'When did this go from fighting to suddenly talking like friends?' he thought before putting his claw away. "Um, are we gonna fight or call it a day?"

They looked at him before letting him go, but grabbed his arms.

"Let's get some stuff!"

"Yeah hee!"

"Wait what?"

"You're going to buy us stuff."

"Lots of stuff hee."

"Until you pay us back for that shitty Cross!" Devita frowned before smiling. "Ok?"

"Ok hee?"

He deadpanned. "I keep telling you I don't have much money."

"Don't care." Both said while changing their skin to a normal color and changed their outfits to become….school girl outfits. "We are going to have fun with your money/hee!"

He blushed and tried to run off, but they held on tight while an opening to the Ark showed up. 'No no no no no!'

"So let's go!"

"Yeah let's go hee!"

-The Ark, Road's room-

Said Noah was laying on her bed just as she saw a door open with the twins walking through while holding a struggling Allen.

"Road!" Devita called out. "Can you let us borrow your purse?"

"Yeah your purse hee!" Jasdera smiled while Allen gulped seeing Road.

"Why are you two holding Allen-kun?"

They looked at her, then Allen, and back to Road. "Because he's going to buy us stuff/hee."

"No I'm not." he spoke up.

"Too bad."

"You're paying us off and hanging around with us hee."

"So don't run because we might grab your butt for grabbing our boobs."

"Yeah boob fetisher hee."

Road looked really confused at this as Allen blushed red. "Just what are you two talking about?"

They sighed before grinning. "He grabbed our boobs."

"Hard and tight with his left arm hee hee hee."

"It was kind of nice."

"Yeah nice hee!"

"WHAT?!" she yelled with a scowl.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you red? Sick much hee?"

"Or are you…..oh my god! You're jealous!"

"Jealous? What's new hee hee hee!"

She growled and stomped over. "Drop Allen-kun right now."

"No." both said at once.

"Then I'm coming with you."

Allen blinked at that while the twins just shrugged.

"Ok."

"But he's paying for everything hee."

"Even the push-up bras you own."

"Push-up bras hee."

Road and Allen blushed with the Noah growling at them while grabbing her purse and opened up a door.

'Is this….a date...or something?!' He thought as they grabbed his arms and dragged him through the door as it closed behind them.

-New York City-

The four came out of an alley and looked around at the bustling city.

"Ok, so what to do?"

"Get some clothes hee?"

"No no….maybe pads?"

"That works hee."

"Stow it." growled Road bonking them over the heads.

"Ow!"

"Um can I go?" Allen asked.

"No!" All of them yelled as Devita and Jastera smirked before looking around and grabbed their pistols and shot Road in the face.

"Ah!" She cried out as a purple goo formed on her eyes.

"Run." whispered Devita grabbing Allen and booked it away.

"Hey wait for me hee!" Jastera yelled out while running after them as Road rubbed her eyes trying to get the stuff off.

"Road." Spoke several naked Allens that surrounded her. "Let's hug!"

Her eyes widened while blushing and with a little drool dripping out.

They moved towards her before hugging her as Road had a massive nosebleed.

(With the three)

"Is she gone hee?"

"Yes, but," Devita said looking at Allen. "You ok?"

"Yeah." 'No! I need to try and get back before we find a mall.'

"Ok." She smiled before seeing a mall. "Oh and look, the place we were going to."

"Yeah the mall hee!" Jastera jumped with a grin. "Let's get tampons!"

"And we will get them, after getting some makeup."

"Aw...ok hee."

'Why me.' thought Allen as they dragged him in.

(First shop)

"This one," Devita asked while holding a box of tampons with an orange cover.

"Or this one hee?" Jastera asked holding another one in her hands but it was pink.

'How are they fine with a guy standing right here while grabbing those?' He thought with a blush.

"Which one/hee?" Both asked while pushing the boxes closer to Allen's face.

"U-Um...I don't know." he answered honestly.

"..."

"...but don't boys use them as well?"

'That's just stupid!' he thought before blurting out. "Both."

They smiled at that before putting them in a bag as they grabbed some lipstick.

"Red."

"Or purple hee?"

"Um….both?"

"Aw you're so sweet." Devita smiled. "Really sweet."

"Like candy, but without the chocolate hee."

"Um, thanks." Allen sweatdropped before getting pulled out of the shop and dragged into...a clothes department.

"Black or pink/hee?" Both asked holding a few panties in front of him.

"Gah!" he covered his eyes. "Y-Your choice!"

"We insist/hee." They said while uncovering his eyes. "Now which one/hee?"

'U-Uh…..t-those?" he blushed pointing at the black pair.

"Ok." Jastera said while putting it in the bag. "They're my favorite hee."

"Pinks mine." Devita blushed.

'Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it!' Allen blushed while thinking about panties.

"So…." Devita said picking up a pink bra with a cat on one side. "Is this good?"

"Or this hee?" Jastera asked holding a black bra with holes in it.

He blushed and turned his back to them. "Just go with what you like!"

They looked at one another before putting them in the bag as Devita grabbed a scarf with white fur on it.

"How about this? I've always wanted to try out a scarf."

"Then get a scarf." He said before finding himself wrapped around by a scarf as Devita smiled.

"It's a perfect fit for you."

"Yeah, it looks good on you hee."

"Wait, what?" he looked at them confused.

"You look good in a scarf."

"And we should share one hee."

"That's a great idea, we can all share a nice big one and walk around like buds!"

"Yea! Let's do that hee hee hee!"

"Um, you do remember we're on opposite sides, right?"

They blinked at that before shrugging. "So/hee?"

'I can't tell if they're being oblivious or really don't care.'

(Many stores later)

"Let's get some food!" Devita smiled as Allen held ten bags in his hands.

"Food! Let's go hee!"

'Oh god, my arms are gonna snap off.' He thought as they made it to a shop that sold tons of bread.

"Let's get food here!"

"Yea hee!"

Allen groaned while moving towards the stand. 'I can already feel my wallet getting smaller.'

(A while later)

"Let's have dinner."

"Pizza! Let's have pizza hee!"

"And our friend here will love it so much."

"Yep hee!"

"Can't we stop?"

"Nope." They smiled while still walking. "Not on your life."

Allen groaned before seeing them stop for a second.

"You know I just realized something."

"What hee?"

"This is the first time we had fun with a boy."

"Ok hee?"

"So isn't that like a...date?"

"...maybe hee?"

'Oh crap she noticed too.'

"So if we're dating him." Devita said with wide eyes. "That means…."

"We are…."

"A couple!" Both said with blushes on their faces.

'When did they get THAT idea?!' he thought with horror. 'I gotta make a break for it, now!'

They looked at Allen before grabbing his arms. "Take care of us boyfriend/hee."

'AHHHH!' He screamed in his mind as they kissed his cheeks, only to get kicked in the face by Road as he was sent into a door that closed behind him.

-Black Order, Allen's room-

And sent him back onto his bed. "Ow."

His door opened with Lavi looking in. "Hey Allen, have you been sleeping all day?"

"I um….its a um…" he tried to say before Lavi noticed the purple and pink lipstick on his cheeks.

"What's with the lipstick?"

He blinked before blushing. 'Damn those two!'

(A few weeks later)

Allen snored as he slowly rose from his bed, only to notice his hands were touching something soft and squishy.

"Mmm…."

"Tired….hee."

'Oh god, I know those voices.' He paled before waking up and seeing both of them, in the nude, sleeping on his bed while holding his arms tight.

"Mmmm…..warm."

"So warm….hee."

"AAHHHHHH!"

"Mmm….too tired."

"Noisy hee."

Allen gulped as they slowly woke up and smiled.

"Morning boyfriend/hee."

"W-Why are you two naked? And in my room?"

"Because we decided to sleep like this." Devita smiled.

"Yep hee."

"And we are hiding out here for a while."

"Road is scary hee." Jastera gulped.

"B-But what if someone sees this?"

"That's why we used our power." They grinned.

"Huh?"

"Our Purple Bomb: Trick Glasses can make us invisible."

"No one will see us hee!"

"So we can stay here for a long time."

"Long time hee hee hee!"

'That doesn't sound good.' He thought as they hugged his arms.

"Let's go back to bed."

"Please, it's too cold hee."

"And you're so warm/hee." They smiled with a cute look to them that made Allen blush.

'Oh boy.' He thought before being dragged back into bed and was kissed again on the cheeks as they fell asleep again, while moving their legs over his own as he felt something soft and wet. 'Why did this happen to me?!'


	60. Kurotsuchi and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Kurotsuchi and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha-

It was a quiet night as everyone was either sleeping or just trying to get some work done in the wee hours of the night. Completely unaware of a lone figure jumping through the trees towards it.

The figure moved towards it while stopping for a second to reveal a young child with short black hair, pink eyes with eyelashes running upwards at the corners, wearing a red uniform with long sleeves, a brown flak jacket, tan tights and a skirt over them. She also wore a pair sandals and a Iwa headband. However this figure looked kind of like a boy but if you look closely at the cheeks, you can see a little blush that was a few hours old.

'Alright, oji-san said to go in, find out if they have any openings in their defenses, and any other secret stuff, then get out as soon as possible.' She thought while going through the unguarded gates as she started jumping in the buildings with ease. 'Why me though? I know I'm loyal to Iwa but….it's suppose to be a fun night with my books. Ugh, why me.'

As she landed on a apartment building she looked and saw something odd, a strand of blond hair sticking near the window. 'Hmm, looks like an unsuspecting villager.' She moved down and slowly entered the window before looking around and saw a boy with blond hair and whisker marks sleeping with a ridiculous hat on his head. 'That's...lame. But….I kind of want it.'

He snored and rolled on his side while she looking around at the messy room.

'This is worse than mine after eating all the cookies….that was fun.' She thought before seeing that he was alone. 'Did his parents leave or something?' she walked out and looked around the place and saw no one else. 'Not even another bed, seems like he really is an orphan.'

The boy groaned while moving around. "Mmm….ramen."

'Ramen….that sounds tasty. I need to try it out after this mission.' she thought while smacking herself in the head. 'Wait! I need to get going and find important stuff or oji-san is gonna be mad.'

"Mmmm….bathroom." The boy groaned while waking up and blinked as he saw the girl in his room. "...oh. It's just a guy, hello mister boogeyman."

'Boy?!' she thought with a frown. "Hey! I'm not a boy, I'm a girl!"

He rubbed his eyes and blinked. "Oh….sorry miss boogeywoman. Didn't know-wait!" He sprung up while pulling out...a pillow. "You're one of the bad men! I'm not going to let you steal my stuff again!"

"I'm not some thief." she frowned while reaching into her pouch and pulled out a kunai.

"Liar! You guys always lie!" He glared. "Every single time and you do something mean to me! Oh but I'm not going to let you finish stealing my stuff, especially not my clothes!" 'No more orange clothes, I'm going to keep my clothes!'

'Just who would steal clothes from this kid?' She thought before seeing the boy charge at her and slipped on his own foot before crashing into a table.

"Ow! Damn you and your trap!"

"That wasn't me! Your room's just really messy!"

"Liar!" He said before tripping on a ramen cup and landed on the girl. "Ow...that hurt."

PUNCH!

"Ow!"

"Get off me!" she yelled while bringing the kunai back. 'I can't let him tell anyone else or I'll be caught!'

The boy glared at her before punching the girl in the face. "You are going to pay for hurting me! You and all these villagers!"

'Huh? What's he yelling about?!' She thought before grabbing his arms and pulled them in the opposite direction.

"AH!"

'Should I end him? No, oji-san said to go in and find info, that's it.'

"Do it." He said with anger. "Do whatever you want. That's why you came here, to kill the demon."

'Demon?' "What are you talking about?"

"You know! You and the villagers always do that! You hurt, throw things at me and kill me every time I do something or not! So what are you waiting for, kill me!" he cried out in anger while close to tears.

She looked at him and felt conflicted at this, especially when he wants to be killed for some stupid reason.

"DO IT!"

"No." she said taking the kunai away from his neck. "I'm not going to kill a kid like me."

He was silent at that while confused at why this girl wasn't going to kill him.

"I was just here on a mission, and it wasn't to hurt anyone." she sighed putting it away. "But why would people wanna kill you anyway?"

"...I don't know." He said looking at the ground. "They just….do."

"But where has to be some reason for it."

"I don't know ok! I just don't know!" He yelled. "They just hate me….like you do."

"Who said I hated you?"

"...the villagers. They said I'm unloved and worthless. No one loves me...and everyone hates me." he spoke with tears running down his cheeks.

The girl felt her heartbreak at seeing this before hugging him. "No they don't, there must be someone that likes you."

"Well….the hokage does." he admitted while surprised at the hug.

'So he's close to that guy. Didn't expect that.' "Good, but anyone else?"

"Well Ayame-nee and her dad, but that's it."

She nodded before turning Naruto's head around. "Well it might be odd but….I could be your friend. If you want?" 'Give him some comfort, that helps sometimes.'

"R...R...Really?"

"Yes." She said before getting hugged tight.

"Thank you! Thank you theif-san!"

Bonk.

"It's Kurotsuchi Kamizuru, not theif-san." She said while lightly bonking the boy's head.

"Ow." he rubbed it. "Sorry."

"It's fine. But what is your name?

"Naruto Uzumaki, Kuro-san."

"...Kuro-san?"

"Yeah, saying all of that would seem a lot so I could call you that instead."

Kurotsuchi chuckled a little at that. "Ok then, I'll just call you….Ruto-san then."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? It's fine with you calling me Kuro-san but not me calling you Ruto-san?" She questioned while breaking the hug.

"I mean it just sounds a little….weird."

"So? It's fine with me." She shrugged. "Plus it's only between us, no one has to know that name, Ruto-san."

He blushed at that before smirking as he started ticking under her arms.

"Ahahahahaha!" she laughed with a jump. "W-What are you ahahahaha! Doing ahahahaha!"

"I'm just tickling you." Naruto smirked while moving to her sides. "And you are really funny right now."

"K-K-Knock it off ahahahahaha!" She laughed before using her legs to grab Naruto before doing a backflip and sent him to the ground.

"Ow…" he said before seeing the evil look Kurotsuchi had. "Um no hard feeling?"

"Pay back time!"

"AHAHAHA!" He laughed while getting tickled on the sides. "S-Stop K-Kuro-san! AHAHAH!"

"Never!" She laughed while tickling his feet.

"S-Stop ahahah!" He laughed before grabbing her and tickled her sides.

"Ahaha! S-Stop!"

"N-Never AHAHAHA!"

Both kept this up with neither of them giving up.

(Morning)

"Ah...Kuro-san….give up...ahah…."

"No...way…"

Naruto panted while out of breath as he tickled Kurotsuchi even more as both were still being tickled. "Too...bad….I'm...I'm...still going to tickle you…"

'How is….still able...to keep going?' She thought before both started to get tired as they layed on each other.

"Was that….a win?"

"A tie….actually Ruto-san…"

"Aw…man…."

She chuckled while feeling like her inner kid was pulled out of her body. 'That was so much fun...so fun. Huh, it's been a long time since I acted like a kid.'

Naruto looked out the window and went wide eyed. "Ah! It's morning already!"

"Really?!" She gasped in horror. "Oh no it is!" 'Oji-san's going to kill me!'

Naruto got away and rushed to try and get dressed.

"What are you doing?" Kurotsuchi asked while watching him running around like mad. 'Reminds me of someone….but who?'

"I gotta get to the academy!"

"Academy?" 'He's a ninja? How did I not know this?!' "Can't you take a day off?"

"Not unless you want a ten hour detention for tardiness!"

"Oooh, never mind." She said as Naruto ran out the door.

"I'll see you later!"

"Yeah...see you later." She said as the door closed as she looked a little guilty. 'Oh man, I didn't get anything and he doesn't even know why I'm here.' She looked around before seeing some paper and a pen. "Maybe I should write to him? It might help a little...in more ways than one."

(Later)

"Kuro-san I'm back!" Naruto called out while opening the door. "And I got some ramen….Kuro-san?" he looked around and didn't see her. "You in here?"

He walked in and looked all around but couldn't find her. All that was there was a piece of paper on his bed with a headband on it. He moved over and pushed the headband off before looking at the paper.

Dear Ruto-san,

I'm sorry for leaving so soon but I have….things to do. And it's not you, but I kind of have to explain. I'm a genin for Iwa and the granddaughter of the current Tsuchikage. I was sent to find anything good for the village but….well I found you. I know we are enemies but I felt happy having a friend, plus it was kind of fun tickling you.

If you're reading this letter, please know that my headband is next to it. I'm letting you keep it, but make sure no one finds out. It might be a bad idea, and….Naruto. If you ever find yourself wishing to kill yourself or something just look at the headband and think of me.

I'll try to write soon and don't get scared of the bees ok?

From your best friend,

Kurotsuchi Kamizuru, Kuro-san

P.S: I don't want to be a creep but you did have a nice hat so I kind of grabbed it on the way out. Sorry I'll repay you for it soon.

"Hey!" he cried out with a frown at the last part. "That was my favorite hat!" 'I'll get her for that….when we meet again.' He looked at the headband. "Kurotsuchi…."

(Timeskip)

Naruto walked down a path with his teacher as they were heading to the next town over. "So what are you gonna teach me when we get there?"

"Patients." Jiraiya said. "You will know when we get there."

"You said that the last time."

"That makes it even more special."

'He always says that.' He thought before tripping on a trip wire and falling on his face. "Ow!"

A pair of ropes wrapped around him before getting pulled into the bushes.

"Naruto!" cried out Jiraiya before jumping into them.

"Ah!" Naruto cried out before he hung from a tall tree.

"Looks like I caught a rat." Spoke a voice with a grin. "A Konoha one at that."

"Huh? Who's there?" He asked before seeing the person. "Huh….who-wait a second! Kuro-san!?"

The woman, who was a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, a brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights that showed her ass with a skirt over them, a pair of sandals and a pair of gloves in each hand, blinked before seeing who she caught. "R-Ruto-san?!"

"Naruto!" called Jiraiya catching up and tossed a kunai which cut him down and spotted Kurotsuchi. "So, Iwa sent someone after us, should have seen it coming."

"Wait!" Naruto yelled. "Don't hurt her!"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's my friend!"

"Friend?" he looked at her confused. "Naruto, she's from Iwa, and last I checked, you never had a mission there."

"If I can interrupt." Kurotsuchi said. "But I met Ruto-san years ago. And he's a friend of mine as well." 'He's really been training, plus he looks good….except for the orange stuff.'

"Oh? Well just how close were you two?"

"We tickled in his room." She blushed. "All night long."

Jiraiya blinked and turned to his student with a thumbs up. "Well done gaki, who knew you had it in you."

"T-That's not what it meant!" He blushed. "We just tickled nothing else!"

"Even if you tickled my chest." Kurotsuchi chuckled. "You were aggressive Ruto-san."

"Not helping Kuro-san!"

"Kuro-san? What are you talking about Naruto?"

"That's the nickname I gave her."

"Ah, I see." smiled the sage rubbing his chin. "First tickling and now nicknames? I had no idea you were into the ladies that early. Well done my pupil!"

Kurotsuchi sighed before spitting volcanic ash at the sage's feet. "Don't embarrass Ruto-san. That's my job."

"Woah!" he jumped and used chakra to stick to a nearby tree. "Alright, but what's the big idea of setting up a trap in the middle of the road?"

"I was hunting for a bandit. But looks like I caught an old friend instead." She sighed. "Oh right where are my manners." She sarcastically said. "I'm Kurotsuchi Kamizuru, jonin of Iwa."

"J-Jonin!?" Naruto said in shock. "But you were a genin the last time we met!"

"I just trained hard Ruto-san." She smirked.

"Well you interrupted us cause we're in the middle of a training trip."

"...oh really? And what rank is he?" She asked the sage.

"Genin."

She snickered before falling to the ground laughing. "Ahaha o-oh god that's so..so ahaha!"

"Stop laughing!" spoke Naruto with a huff.

"I'm sorry...but ahaha!" She laughed while Naruto gained a tick mark and jumped her before tickling her sides. "AHAHA! S-Stop AHAHA!"

"No way! Now it's my turn for some payback!"

She laughed even more as Jiraiya blinked and had other thoughts besides tickling. "Oh god s-stop R-Ruto-san AHAHAH!" 'Oh this is too much AHAHAH!'

(Two hours of this)

"Ah...I give….ahah….just...stop...ahaha." She laughed while feeling really tired at the same time.

"Good." Naruto said while letting go.

Kurotsuchi slowly got up while laughing a little before getting up. "That...was fun."

'Hmm, if they're friends it's good, but does she know who his father is? And she does learn, would she try to kill him?' Jiraiya thought as Kurotsuchi walked towards Naruto and hugged him.

"I really missed you Ruto-san." She smiled. "And sorry for not writing for a few years, kind of had some...personal issues to take care of." 'Damn you Deidara-nii!'

"It's fine, same here."

"But look at you." She said while looking at him. "You got….shorter?"

"You're just as short as me!"

"So? That's my look." She grinned. "Plus I have a good body."

"That's still looks like a boy's." He blurted out loud.

BONK!

"I have a girl's body you know!" she growled while Naruto held the lump on his head.

"Ow!"

"Now, what do you say?" She said holding up her fist.

"Um…..you're a girl." He saw the fist getting raised higher. "I mean you're a cute girl!"

She blushed at that but kept her facade. "Damn straight I am Ruto-san!" 'He called me cute….that's...so sweet.'

Jiraiya chuckled at this part. 'Reminds me of Tsunade….somewhat.'

"So where are you two heading to for this training trip?"

"All over the place." Naruto sighed. "But he peeps too much."

"Oh he does what now?"

"Peeps."

She glared at the sage while tempted on melting his balls.

"It's not peeping, it's doing research."

"On what?" She said sweetly while moving closer to him.

He gulped while seeing an image of Tsunade behind her. "Um...my best selling book series."

"What series?"

"Ecchi Ecchi Paradise."

She blinked before suddenly calming down. "Oh so you're the author…." she grabbed his hands. "I'm your biggest fan!"

"Huh?" spoke Naruto in confusion.

"I read every book you made and even kept one at hand on every mission!" She smiled while pulling out the latest book. "Could you please sign it to me?"

He blinked while sighing as he wasn't going to get punched in the face. 'Wow, a female fan, those are a rarity.'

"Kuro-san! Why?!"

She turned to Naruto. "Because the main character reminds me of someone I know." She smiled. "So can you sign my book please?"

(One book signing later)

"Thank you!" She smiled while hugging the book tight. "I'm going to treasure this for the rest of my life!" 'AYI!'

'I'm never going to understand that book.' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop. 'Or why it's so popular.'

Kurotsuchi smiled before hugging Naruto. "Let's read together Ruto-san!"

"Huh? No way!"

"Why not?" She said confused. "Don't boys like this stuff?"

"It's full of smut!"

"...so?"

"He doesn't understand my vision." spoke Jiraiya trying to sound wise.

She gasped. 'Oh no….Ruto-san's….oh god I need to help him!' "Excuse me but," she did some handsigns before a large dome of earth covered them. "I need to help Ruto-san with his perviness!"

"Huh? Hey why'd you do that?" spoke Naruto crossing his arms.

"Because I need to help you." She said while sitting down. "So just sit down and I'll read _Ecchi Ecchi Paradise: The Rock Maiden's Delight_ to you."

"No way!" he spoke before walking over to the wall and gave it a knock. "Pervy-sage! Get us out of here!"

"No can do." He called out. "I have some things to do and I don't want to miss out." He then walked away. "Have fun tickling."

"PERVY-SAGE!" he roared with a growl before crossing his fingers and formed a shadow clone. "Fine, I'll make a door."

Kurotsuchi blinked before spitting ash at his feet, making him stuck. "Don't leave, please. We just reunited after so many years."

"It's not that, but why do I need to hear about one of pervy-sage's smut books?"

She looked away. "Because the main character is...like a friend of mine. Minus the smut."

He looked at her and sighed while dispelling the clone. "Fine."

She smiled at that. "So come over and I'll read a chapter."

"I'm stuck."

She sighed before spitting a small lava ball at Naruto's feet, melting the ash and giving Naruto a case of hot feet. "Sorry!"

"Ah ah ah!" he jumped while patting his feet. 'Hot! Really hot!'

Kurotsuchi blushed at that before throwing some dirt on his feet.

"Ah…..much better." he sighed before plopping down on the ground.

She sighed again before getting up and sat behind Naruto as she moved closer with the book close to his chin. "Shall we begin?"

"Uh, why are you sitting like that?" he asked with a light blush.

"Because it feels nice." She smiled before starting the chapter.

(Half way through the book)

"And so Zarduo moved towards Tsusia as he undid the ropes that bonded the princess from the trap. 'Tsusia, are you ok?' He asked before getting kissed passionately by the girl he loved as the moonlight shone above." She said while Naruto felt a little interested and aroused at the same time reading this.

'I think I'm actually liking this, then again I don't have much choice.' He thought while seeing Kurotsuchi's smiling face. 'But it's nice if she's reading it.'

She took a breath while pausing. "I think that's a good place to stop. So," she looked at Naruto. "How was it?" 'Please say great!'

"Well...it was pretty good actually."

She smiled. "Thanks, because this is my favorite book for two reasons. One, it is a good story and two, it….just reminds me of a friend of mine."

"Who?"

She blushed. "Well he's short, kind of blondish, and he...um...makes me laugh."

Naruto blinked and blushed bright red. "Me?" he squeaked out.

Kurotsuchi blushed red while nodding.

'Oh….god.'

'Oh no, he thinks I'm weird now!'

A silent few minutes passed before they finally talked.

"So...you liked me? Me, a Konoha nin?"

"Of course, you were a nice guy and my first real friend."

He blushed. "But….why?

"Well I kind of had a slight crush when I left and it just...molded into this especially after reading this series. It just...reminded me of the night we became friends."

He blushed hearing that while noting their close position made it even more compromising.

"And personally….I picture myself as the princess." She said while feeling warmer. "Especially now that we're together."

He gulped while she put the book down and leaned in closer before feeling her lips against his cheek. 'Oh my god.'

She moved closer before kissing his lips lightly. "Naruto, do you feel the same?"

"W-W-Well….maybe." he spoke feeling blown away.

"Well…" she said while kissing again. "I have for a long time." 'This is so good!'

'Oh man, what do I do! Do I kiss her back?'

' **Just do it.** ' The fox groaned. ' **Just do it or I'll make you.** '

'Don't rush me!' He thought before kissing back as they felt a spark connecting as they made it became more passionate.

Kurotsuchi moaned while they wrapped their arms around each other. 'I'm finally kissing him.'

They continued to do this before they broke the kiss with a bit of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Naruto." She said while moving in front of him. "Strip me."

"W-Wait a sec. Isn't this rushing it?"

"I've waited for years." She blushed. "I...I just can't hold it back any longer." 'Please don't run.'

He gulped while she reached over and started unzipping the front of his jumpsuit.

"Your well toned." She said while taking off his shirt. "And slim."

He blushed at this while doing the same with Kurotsuchi's vest. He then carefully took off the shirt as he saw her D cup chest. "W-Wow."

"I told you I was a girl." She blushed. "It's just my vest pushes it back that well….I'm like a guy."

'I'll say.' He thought before taking her bra off and saw her already hard nipples. 'This….wow.'

' **Suck them.** '

'What?'

' **Suck the nipples you baka!** ' The fox yelled. ' **And just fuck her...you know what! Screw you I'm going back to sleep!** '

'No wait! I don't know how to do this!'

' **Figure it out yourself! Oh wait you can't because you're a virgin.** ' It said while secretly imbuing him with sexual knowledge. ' _Better to have him happy then acting like a noob._ '

'Fuck you furball!'

' **I'm not the one licking the cock you know.** ' It said before falling asleep as Kurotsuchi started pulling his pants down and licking the cock.

"WOAH!"

She looked at Naruto with a smirk before licking faster. She then grabbed the ball sack and squeezed it lightly. This made him jump while she was impressed with the size. 'It's bigger than described in the books!'

'W-W-What is she-' he thought before getting a surge of knowledge in his mind. And it was all sorts of sexual stuff….even taboo parts. 'Holy shit!'

Kurotsuchi continued to lick and squeeze Naruto's cock and balls before deciding to do a tit fuck on them.

"Holy shit!" he groaned while jumping a little.

"Is this ok Naruto?" She asked while moving up and down the cock. "It's my first time."

"Y-Yeah." he nodded out while gripping the ground. 'This is insane! And she's soft!'

She smiled while moving faster and faster as she felt it twitching a little. 'It's almost time for an eruption!'

Naruto groaned while feeling his cock about to cum. As he came, he saw his sperm pouring out onto Kurotsuchi's chest and face.

"Kuro-chan!"

She moaned as she tasted the sperm on her lips. "Tasty~" 'It's better than ramen!'

Naruto panted while stunned at how amazing that felt. He then saw that Kurotsuchi began in to take off her pants and panties as he saw her wet pussy.

"Ruto-kun, lick me." She said seductively. "Lick my pussy~" 'So embarrassing, but I want it so badly!'

He gulped and hesitantly moved closer before taking a slight lick on the folds.

"Mmm~" Kurotsuchi moaned while her nipples got hard and her eyes looked at him with lust. "R-Ruto-kun."

'It tastes salty.' he thought while he tried licking it a few more times.

She moaned even more as she gripped the ground. "Ah! R-Ruto-kun!"

'Ok just keep licking, don't back away now.' Naruto thought while tasting the juices as Kurotsuchi moaned louder.

After a while, the dam broke as Kurotsuchi's juices flowed out of her pussy and covered Naruto's face.

"Ah!"

His eyes widened while moving his head back from the sudden amount that covered his face. "Gah, Kuro-chan!"

"Sorry, but it just felt so good." She blushed while slowly getting up. "Especially when it was you Ruto-kun."

He blushed at that before getting an idea, a perverted idea involving doggy paddling and gang banging. "I think I know something you'll like even more."

Kurotsuchi blinked as Naruto created ten shadow clones, each one naked. 'Wait this is like chapter 12 of Ecchi Ecchi Devil! Oh god he's going to do it!'

"Now it's time we make you feel good."

"Real good." One clone said before picking her up. "Ok, clones two and five, stick it in her ass. Clones four, seven, eight, nine and three, cocks to the face stat. Clones ten and boss will fuck the pussy."

"Right!" They said before they got into position.

"Ok, Kuro-chan. Grip my shoulders if it hurts." The main Naruto said as they started to get ready. "Ok, on three. One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Kurotsuchi gasped as she felt the cocks in her anus and pussy as they moved deep into her. "Ahhh!" 'Big, massive, painful! Ow ow ow!'

"Boss are you sure this is a good idea?" whispered clone ten.

"I think so." The boss whispered back. "But it might not be?"

"Let's just fuck her!" Clone nine yelled. "I'm getting bored of waiting!"

"Yeah!" The other clones yelled.

"We'll move when she says so!"

They grumbled as Kurotsuchi moaned as she felt herself getting accustomed to the cocks.

"Give me a cock." She moaned. "I'm hungry Ruto-kun!"

"You heard her, start moving!" The boss said as the clones in her pussy and anus thrusted hard and fast as the clones near her face were pushed into her mouth.

'Oh god! I feel like all my holes are gonna split right open!' She thought while feeling the cocks moving faster. 'It's like chapter 12 had a baby! And I'm in it!'

"Fuck! I can barely move!"

"Me too! She's way too tight!"

"Just keep moving and stop complaining!"

"Oh shut up butt monkey!"

"I'm the boss you idiot!"

"Same thing!"

All of them grunted while trying to go fast, but not too rough.

Kurotsuchi moaned as she tasted the cocks in her mouth as she moaned with pleasure. 'More! I want more cocks!'

"Is she a succubus or something?!"

"She's not! Now just shut up and fuck Kuro-chan!"

Each of them groaned while trying to move their dicks in her faster. And each time they did so they felt like they were fucking a volcano. "Ah hot hot hot hot!"

Kurotsuchi moaned even more as she unintentionally used her kekkei genkai on herself, not enough to melt her but enough to make her body warmer then a desert.

"Fuck! Did she get hotter?!"

"I think my dick's on fire!"

"Pull it out!"

"I can't! It's like it's glued shut at the opening!"

"AHH!"

"I'm gonna blow!"

Kurotsuchi moaned as she felt the sperm pouring into her anus, throat and womb as she started to burn up inside. 'Oh yes MORE I WANT MORE OF NARUTO-KUN'S SPERM!'

The clones gasped as some of them poofed away leaving only the clones in her pussy and anus to spew more sperm into her.

"She's getting tighter!"

"And getting hotter!"

"Keep doing it!" The main clone said as they felt the last of it pouring out of them as the other clones poofed away leaving only the real Naruto.

Said male panted and felt dizzy before falling back and out of her with sperm gushing from her anus and pussy like water.

"Ah….Ah…." she panted while smiling like mad. "Naruto-kun's sperm….it's so warm~" she then moved on top of him. "I want more~"

Naruto groaned before getting his cock pushed into her folds again.

(Thirty six hours later)

Jiraiya was walking back to the earth dome while smiling at how much 'inspiration' he found in town. 'Oh that was one great hot spring.'

"Ah! Naruto-kun!" Kurotsuchi's cried rang out. "Fuck me! Fuck me with all one hundred cocks in my pussy!"

He stopped and blinked before pressing his ear against the side.

"Oh yes! Fuck me and make KonaIwa babies inside me!" She cried out with pleasure. "Make me a baby machine!"

His nose started to bleed as he grabbed his book and wrote some notes down. 'Well done gaki! Maybe I'll have you two bond more for my next few volumes.'

"Oh Naruto-kun! I'm cumming!" She cried out as the screen went black.


	61. Female Viruses and Megaman

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Viruses and Megaman

Series: Megaman NT Warrior

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-SciLabs, secret lab-

Several workers were going about their business with a large monitor in the center of the room with a matching back part to it. In this monitor were several containers for some of the worst viruses ever created and some of the most common at this moment.

"Professor Hikari, when do you want us to begin the process?" asked one of the assistants.

Said man nodded. "Proceed with project Virus Navi."

The help started hitting buttons while one of the container's tops opened before showing a digital arm holding what looked like a dulled color version of Megaman with no expression that dropped it in with the virus before the top shut.

"Professor Hikari, I'm a little bit unsure about this to be honest." spoke another assistant. "I mean, with all due respect, isn't this more like a theory then something to actually try our hands at?"

"I know, but if this works then busting will be a thing of the past. With this, a navi can integrate with a virus without harming themselves or the system they are in." He said with a mix of confidence and concern. "And with samples of Megaman's code, I feel it'll help them retain a sense of consciousness."

"Are you sure that taking a sample of Megaman was a good idea? I mean….with no disrespect or anything but didn't he also became a Darkloid at one time? What would happen if something like that happened in the experiment?"

"I've run scans over the sample and ensured that any residue of the Darkchip was purged and so far, it's clean. And the off chance of the viruses causing any kind of change are extremely low due to the fact these are not that hard to handle."

The assistant nodded hesitantly as the screen showed various viruses in cages. "But why sixteen? Why not just one?"

"For better results." he replied. "If one or a few don't work out, we have several more on hand."

"I hope so."

"Now begin the process."

The assistant nodded as a large needle appeared on screen with tubes at the end connecting each of the viruses to a single body. "Beginning splicing process."

The viruses groaned and spasmed as the needles were injected into them and their data converted. They slowly slipped into the dulled down Megaman copies with the readings staying as normal.

"Everything seems normal."

"Especially with the off chance that a virus would enter the system." Joked one assistant to his female co-worker.

"Are you trying to sound like a jokesters?"

"Um….yes?"

But halfway through they saw warning lights start flashing.

"Energy levels are spiking! Maximum power is off the charts!"

"We're getting a blue screen here!"

"Professor Hikari what should we do?!"

As the professor was about to say something, the screen exploded as all the other systems started to explode in a chain reaction of explosions.

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

"We must get out of here professor!"

"Everyone head to the exits!"

The scientists ran as the room was covered in flames.

(In the destroyed system)

In the digital space is where a large cloud of dust laid. The cages were destroyed and the area broken and starting to disintegrate into the digital void. Several figures groaned with others making odd sounds while trying to stand up.

One of them looked around before seeing the area about to disintegrate as it started to panic. "Flee! Flee for safety!"

"Ah!" One jumped before all of them ran fast out of the system before finding another unbroken system that was far away from the void as they stopped and panted. "Oh thank processor we're still in one piece."

"Um, who are you and who am I?" One asked confused.

"Me? I'm a Spikey virus, but wait...how am I talking?! That...that never happened before!"

"Spikey? But you look like a navi….a female one at that."

"So do you."

They looked at each other while seeing that's it's true. "AHHHH!"

"Can you stop that! You're making me mad!" One said while spitting flames.

"And you're hurting my ears." spoke another covering the sides of her head.

"Sorry." Both said.

"Anyone in the mood for blood?"

"More like fish."

"Maybe we can find some in NetCity."

"But what if someone finds us?" One said while hiding behind another. "I mean I've been there and they think us Mettaurs are pests, even the ones that just sleep."

"If they give us trouble I'll squash them." spoke one holding a large hammer.

"Or we can cover them in goo." Spoke another one with a grin. "I can help with that."

"Let's get some spices." One said boredly. "That helps with sleeping you know."

"Alright then, to NetCity!"

"Ai!" They said while running or flying towards the city.

-NetCity-

The figures walked through the city with some netnavis turning and staring with surprise or wide eyes.

"Um are we that odd?" One asked while rubbing her arms. 'So soft~'

"No, they're just being weird."

"Really?"

"Yes." The girl said as one of them spat flames at the navi's.

"Go to hell you shits!"

But what they didn't realize was a certain netnavi was nearing the corner they were close to.

"Ok now to get some chips." Megaman said before crashing into someone. "Ow."

"Ow that...AHHH!" Screamed a girl before hiding behind a building. "NOT YOU!"

Megaman rubbed his head and looked before going wide eyed at the figures. "W...W….What in the…" each one of them looked exactly like him! Except, they were all feminine looking and they had features that made them really out of place.

"GET AWAY!" One girl with a hard hat, tight overalls, a yellow suit of armor with a plus on it, and holding a pickaxe near her B cup breasts. "I DON'T WANT TO BE DELETED BY YOU!" 'AHH!'

"W-Woah there!" he spoke with his hands up while seeing another one that had purple armor of his, but had claws on the hands with what looked like fur of the same color around her arms and with a long mane of it going down her back with B cup breasts.

"Can you calm the fuck down!" Yelled a girl with red armor with large wings of flame sticking out of her back, a few fangs around her mouthpiece, a pair of large pincers on her wrists, a large ass with a tail going down to her feet, and a C cup chest that looked like it was glowing a bright red. "You're giving me a fucking headache!"

"And making me wanna smash you." spoke a girl with bulky purple armor similar to a knight's while holding a red hammer with spikes on the top part of her helmet with similar spikes on the tips of her boots while sporting a C cup chest.

"I can help." Spoke a woman with a red boxing helmet, a pair of boxing gloves on her shoulders connected to the arms by tubes, a tight set of slim armor which made her ass noticeable along with her C jugs. The top was spiked and pointed to the side. "I can punch his block off."

Megaman gulped before a girl with blue armor, a large mushroom like hat with strings attached to it, star like spots on her body, with some near her D cup breasts, with a visor covering her eyes as spikes covered her neck and her large tentacles covered the legs and wrapped around like a skirt. And she was staring at him. "C-Can't we just take it easy?"

"...he looks tasty." The girl said while still looking at him. "Can we eat him up?"

"Sexually or not?" Spoke a woman with a hourglass figure, a purple dress that was WAY too short, a gold helmet that looked like a bat's ears, two bat wings on her arms and sporting a E cup chest. "Because I'm fine with both as long as blood is involved."

Megaman blushed while another girl with just pink armor, long rabbit like ears that looked like they were made from metal and yellow boots with A cup breasts hid behind the girl with the hammer.

"H-He scares me." She stuttered. "H-He's...so scary!"

"I'll just slice him." Spoke a girl with purple armor, a long red spike on her head, a long connecting lance connecting her boots to her ass, holding a purple sword in one hand, with a C cup chest. "He's a knave anyway."

"Or shock him." smirked another girl with yellow armor with two lone spikes coming out of her elbows with a lighting bolt coming out of her forehead with her finger sparking a little with a B cup chest.

"Give him nightmares." Spoke a girl with a demonic appearance with dark purple armor, a single open eye like visor around her face but not her lips, spines around the neck in the form of a cape that reached to her large ass and A cup chest, feathered wings on her head, which was spiked on the top, in her hands was a crooked sword with a red line in the center of the blade. "Lots of gore and blood AHAHAHA!"

He shivered hearing that while seeing another girl with fluffy pink armor on, with no jumpsuit underneath rub against the fur with purple curled horns on her head while she let out a yawn and had a chest around a C size.

"Can we sleep?"

"No." spoke a woman in a harem dancer outfit, with small traces of armor near her legs and arms, with a gold helmet with creepy looking eye on it, a E cup chest and holding a veil around her huge hips. "Not until we get some spices."

"Or wait until it gets dark." spoke one who looked just like him, except she looked like a pure shadow in his shape with two narrow eyes and two small wings on her back. She crossed her arms as her D cup chest moved a little.

"And then goo him!" Laughed a girl with darkish blue armor that made her look like a being of liquid, yellow eyes and had F cup breasts and a huge ass. "That will be fun!"

"I'll do the music." Spoke a woman with a long yellow singers dress, while holding a trumpet in her hands, a C cup chest and a rather large butt. "Jazz or Rock? Preferably jazz!"

"W-Wait!" he spoke holding his hands up. "Before we go nuts or do anything crazy, can I just ask one thing?"

"What?" Asked the girl with the flame wings in annoyance.

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Who are you? Why do you look like viruses? And why do you look like ME?"

They looked at each other before shrugging. "No clue."

"But we ARE viruses." Spoke the goo girl. "And it's better than being a navi."

"Please go." The hard hat girl yelled again. "I know you! You're the boogeyman of viruses!"

"And you're….scary." The bunny girl stuttered.

'If that's true then why would they look like me as girls? Were they a special kind that got free?'

The jellyfish girl looked at Megaman before walking towards him and touched him with her tentacles. "Mmm….what a strong navi. And kind of short, I like you."

"Same." Spoke the succubus like girl while moving over to him. "You look simply delicious~"

He blushed at the implications and backed up. "Um, so...what are your names?" 'Even though it's plainly obvious.'

"Spikey."

"Mettaur you bastard!"

"Billy."

"Bunny….eep."

"Lavagon."

"Gaia puny man."

"Shadow."

"Swordy knave."

"Nightmare AHAHAHA!"

"Moloko."

"Elemperor."

"Null you goo head."

"Trumpy."

"Jelly."

"Batty and I like you."

"Same." Jelly smiled.

"Uh, thanks." he spoke up while backing away. 'Should I fight them? They haven't really done anything yet and don't seem hostile, but they're still viruses.'

"Where are you going?" Asked Trumpy. "You didn't even hear my music." 'I hate music haters.'

"I'm not going anywhere."

"But you moved." Lavagon frowned while spitting a fireball. "That means you're going to run."

"No I'm not."

"Are you sure?" Nightmare said. "Because if you do move I'll have to kill you hee hee."

"Knave." Swordy said rolling her eyes at Nightmare. "Tell us, do you know of this Hikari person?"

"Hikari….that's my user's last name."

They all glared at him with hate.

"What?"

"That bastard took us and did…" spoke Null while looking at her body. "Things to us."

"Stuff that I'm scared of." Spoke Nightmare with a shiver. "And that's hard."

"It lasted for….what day is today?" Asked Mettaur.

"Monday."

"...oh god. Ten years! AHHH!" She screamed before her hard hat grew bigger as she hid under it.

'Are they talking about Lan's dad?'

"Why do you serve this bastard?" asked Swordy while her sword grew bigger and hit the ground. "Just why!?"

"Wait wait! I don't serve him! I'm friends with his son Lan!"

They blinked at this.

"Son?" asked Bunny and Jelly confused.

"Yeah, I'm a navi for Lan, his son."

"What's a son?"

"A younger version of a person, like a child."

"What's a child?"

"The offspring of a person."

"...huh?"

"Um...imagine data getting split off from the main body and becoming it's own thing."

"Like a plant?" Asked Moloko.

"Or a cloud?" Elemperor asked with equal confusion.

"No, how about this. Eggs."

"OOOHHHH!" They all said at once.

"And I just remembered I have to get back to my PET, bye." he waved before turning and walking away.

The viruses blinked before smirking as they sneaked behind him.

-Lan's PET-

Megaman reappeared in his home and sighed in relief. 'Thank god I got out of there. If I had to fight them it might have been tricky. But man, wait till Lan hears this.'

As he sat on a couch, he didn't notice that some familiar girls were sitting next to him watching tv.

"Can you pass the data chips?" Asked Lavagon.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"Pass the chips knave."

Megaman passed the chips to Swordy. "Here."

"Thank you, you are a gentleman."

"No prob." he smiled for about two seconds before he jumped up and went wide eyed. "W-What the?! How did you get in here?!"

"We followed you." Shadow said. "And trust me, you were fast."

"Fast as goo." Null smirked. "And you need a better security system."

"It was bad." Spoke Bunny and Mettaur at once.

He looked at them in disbelief while they resumed munching on the chips.

"You have a nice place." Spoke Gaia. "But it needs more color."

"And some jazz." Trumpy smiled as Jelly hugged Megaman.

"Some fish." She said with a smile as Batty followed sooth and hugged him.

"And some toys~"

He blushed feeling their chests while shaking his head. "Um, that might not work out. I mean, a PET wasn't made to hold so many people at once."

"Are you saying we're fat?" Null and Lavagon frowned with a tick mark.

"No no no no!"

"Then what is it then?"

"The PET was made to hold a single netnavi, and with so many of you, I'm not sure it can handle the data."

"So? Viruses can just glitch it." Spoke Spikey. "It's how we can move from one place to the other. That and it works with this place."

"So can you let us stay?" Asked Moloko.

"Or do we have to belly dance for you?" Asked Elemperor with a smirk. "Which I don't mind doing sweety."

He blushed brighter and turned away. 'Focus! Don't think too hard on it.' "Look, let me talk with Lan first, but why do you wanna stay here? Wouldn't you rather go out on the net and be free?"

"Because it's nice." Jelly said. "And we're freaks."

"Look at us, we are neither viruses or navi. It would be like….something bad." Spoke Swordy. "Like being deleted by both sides knave."

'Huh, I never thought of it like that.' "But you've got strength in numbers."

"Power is the law of the net. Plus we are ten year old viruses." Champy frowned. "If we tried anything to the newer and stronger ones, then it's deletion for all of us."

"And we don't want to die." Mettaur shivered while unintentionally hugging Megaman tight along with Bunny.

"We….want to live."

He groaned from the grips while blushing even more.

"So that's why we are here." Lavagon said while the viruses started to hug him. "Just don't think we are getting soft, because we aren't."

'If you keep gripping me this hard I don't see it slacking off.' he thought with a groan.

"This is nice." Jelly smiled. "Like a big family."

"Or harem." Chuckled Elemperor. "A big one at that."

"Oh that's a good idea." Batty smirked. "And we can have all the fun in the world~"

Megaman blushed and struggled to get out of the hug. 'Lan where are you?!'

(With said boy)

"Hey Lan." Spoke his father. "Have you seen Megaman?"

"No, why is something wrong?"

"Well during my latest test several viruses got loose and I wanted to see if he noticed anything out of the ordinary."

Lan blinked as he took out his PET. "Well he's not…..what the?!" what he saw was Megaman getting hugged….by female Megaman's?! "Megaman?"

"Lan!"

"What's going on?"

"Um….it's a long story."

"Let's kiss." One with bat ears smiled as one with tentacles started to kiss him along with the other ones, though the one with flame wings hesitated before doing so.

Lan's jaw dropped before his dad looked over and his own mouth hung open.

'W-What the?! They look like….oh god. The project was a success!'

'Help!' He thought as the girl's continued to kiss him and hug him like crazy with Jelly, Barry and Swordy taking a feel of him.


	62. Tyrell and Cassy

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Tyrell and Cassy

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a bright and sunny day as a reporter for a romance magazine came to interview the famous popstar Cassy the Primarina.

"Thanks for taking the time for this interview Cassy."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"So everyone from my company would like to know exactly...why a Malamar? Why would you marry a Pokemon known for being evil?" Asked the Smeargle reporter.

"Well, appearances can be deceiving and my husband Tyrell is as sweet as they come."

"Alright, I got the why...what about the how? How did you meat your husband Tyrell?"

"Alright, get ready for my Beauty and the Beast story."

(Flashback)

"Woo! My first song!" I cheered when I was young and was wearing a yellow tank top with blue jeans with sneakers at the time. I happily ran home in the middle of the night and that's when I saw him.

"Tyrell! You come back here this instant!" Said an older female voice.

"Tyrell! As your father, I beg of you, please don't do this." Said an older male voice.

"Fuck you guys!" yelled a Malamar with a black hoodie and red pants on as he walked out a house. "Todd the Pidgeot is gonna wish he never messed with me and called my favorite TV show trash even though it's won many awards and is loved by billions!"

"Now son you need to stop being so unreasonable and get back in this house now!" Shouted his dad who was an Octillery.

"Thunderbolt!" He shouted as he electrocuted him.

"AHHHH!"

Then his mom who was also a Malamar came. "Tyrell! How could you-aaaaaaah!"

"I'll be back when I feel like it!"

His parents limped back into the house after. I just stood there scared as I continued back home...and unfortunately that wouldn't be the end of me running into his raging rampages.

The next day I was walking by and saw him stamping out of his house again.

"Those Feraligatr's are about to feel my wrath for not returning the favor!"

And then the next day...

"If we go full Akira here! I don't care, as long as Fern the Ninetails understand why it wasn't cool to disrespect my bro's memory!"

And another day after that.

"Ugh, this shirt is hideous, but it's my work uniform and I can't fight the boss on this."

"So he had a lot of temper problems?"

He sure did, I wanted to fix him but...I never found a good time to.

"So did he ever notice you during his fits?"

Nope, not until one day when I was practicing at a nearby studio. Him and all the children were drawn to my voice.

"Finally work is over for the day. Now to kick Fred the Ditto's ass and fuck his girlfriend!" That's when he heard her voice. "Huh? Who's singing?" He and those kids found an open window. 'Whoa...she is gorgeous!'

He helped the kids into the open window and for some reason I didn't notice as they came in. I just kept singing my heart out. And after I finished, I jumped at the sounds of cheering and clapping. "Ah! What the?"

"That was amazing!" One of the kids coplimented.

Then I turned to see Tyrell out the window. He blushed and ran. Now that our eyes met, destiny would bind us tighter than a Destiny Knot.

"And just how would it?"

Well...as soon as I got home after my 1st tour was a success, I saw him outside my house with flowers and a picnic basket.

"Hmm...now what's this?"

"H-hi, you're rising popstar Cassy the Primarina right? I'm..."

"I know you, you're Tyrell, the Malamar who keeps on disobeying his parents to do."

"How did you..."

"I see you every night I walk home."

"Oh..." 'HOW THE FUCK DID I NEVER NOTICE SUCH A HOTTIE?!'

"So what are you here for?"

"W-well...I was wondering..." He then revealed he was holding roses and a picnic basket. "Would you accompany me? There's some fireworks later at the park. We could watch them to celebrate a successful 1st tour."

"Oh! Sure thing, I've got some free time." She agreed. 'This sounds like a great opportunity to set him straight.'

Later on me and him sat on a blanket while enjoying the food.

"Wow, this is so good."

"Thanks...my parents actually smiled when they heard I was gonna ask a girl out this time instead of pay for one at the strip club. They started making this yummy spread as soon as I told them."

I admit, usually that kinda stuff would make me leave, but considering I've seen and heard about this guy for about a month, I actually expected that. "So tell me Tyrell, why do you do this kind of stuff? It can't be child abuse. It can't be being bullied, you are clearly the bully. I wanna know why you're such an ass."

"When I was an Inkay, my big bro was the coolest person in the world."

"Aww..."

"We'd do so much together. Prank old Mr. Thatcher, finish chores in record time, Double Battles with him were super fun! I was so...happy."

"Where is he?"

"...He died protecting me."

"What?!"

"We were attacked by the local gang. We were investigating a case on how to get rid of them. We were so close to getting away without any injuries...but then someone I thought was my friend ratted us out! We tried to escape, but only I made it out alive that night...I could still hear the police cars arriving...taking out the Balance Brothers Gang." he looked down sadly.

"And after that night you broke down and became an emotional mess?"

"I think that's why..."

"Aww...you're just a misunderstood Malamar." She then hugged him.

He looked at her surprised before slowly hugging her back. "Thank you..."

"Yeah, so know that if you need a friend and not a parent, I'm here for you."

"And I promise to try and show some self control."

"And if I see you keeping that promise, I'll kiss your cheek."

"Whoa...d-don't joke around like that."

"Who's joking?"

"For real?"

"Yeah, so try to be good for me." And then she kissed his cheek. "That one was a freebee."

He blushed while one of his tentacles touched the spot. And after that night, he started to improve. Every good deed he did, he'd get kissed.

"Thank you for helping me with the fundraiser mister! That bike is all mine I know it!" Said a happy Marianie as he walked away.

"No problem...wow...the values of helping others just make me feel so good about myself."

"Haha, you see? Being a good boy does have it's rewards." Cassy said to Tyrell before kissing him.

He blushed while chuckling.

But sadly appearances can be deceiving a a self righteous Pokemon thought it was okay to attack him even though he did nothing.

"Hey you! You Malamar!" Said a Mawile holding Mawilite. "Let those children go!"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Yeah, this kind gentleman wasn't doing anything bad, he was just helping me stretch." Said an elderly Electivire.

"Don't worry citizen! I'll save you from his mind control!" That's when she mega evolved! "PLAY ROUGH!" Then she jumped at Tyrell and pummeled him!

"Ow! Ooh! Get off me ya bitch!"

"Never!"

"Please! I beg of you, I'm not under any mind control to let him hurt me!"

"That's exactly what he wants you to say in court!" That's when she jumped off. "Now die you evil Pokemon! FIRE BLAST!"

"Oh my Arceus!"

*Boom!*

I was called by his parents...you can tell immediately I didn't like what happened.

"SAY WHAT?!" I was so panicked that I didn't decide to run, I flew to the hospital with Aqua Jet! When I got there I bolted in and asked where he was. When I found him...he was in a full body cast. I thanked the old Electivire who called the ambulance.

"Ca...ssy?"

"Oh thank Arceus you're alive!"

"Yeah...the kind Audino said I'll be ready to go in a week."

"That's a huge relief."

"I guess I can't convince 'em all...we'll still live a racist world. You better just leave me, I don't deserve your kindness and your kisses."

"No! No matter what happens, I'll still love you! We can improve and escape stereotypes! So that's why...will you marry me?"

"Whoa...you proposed right on the spot?"

Uh-huh.

"So what happened to the Mawile?"

Well, after I got enough money, I hired my old friend Leland, one of my bodyguards to 'take care' of her.

"Oh really, so where is this Leland?"

Probably aiming at your head with a razor sharp leaf arrow.

*Gulp!* "Well, it's pretty clear what you did to the Mawile. So what happened after you proposed?"

"Well..."

"C-Cassy...you have no idea how happy that makes me!" he smiled with tears in his eyes.

I then hugged Tyrell...no...I embraced him and he endured any pain I was adding to his cast.

"I'm guessing that was a lot, right?"

Of course, it was a powerful passionate love. And now...for the part that kids shouldn't be reading.

"Oh, I think I have enough for my company's romance magazine."

No! You better write this down or else I'll show you how intimidating I learned how to become after marrying Tyrell!

"Alright alright! Just don't tell your friend to kill me."

"Okay." Then she pulled out a C-Gear. "Leland, take the rest of the day off and spend that time with Gigi."

"Ok." he spoke opening the window.

Leland's nice, a little on the creepy nerd side, but I trust him to babysit my daughter...anyways, so me and Tyrell are in a fabulous penthouse, ready to consummate the marriage! I can still remember we were barely through the doorway and already his tentacles were feeling all around my body!

"Ahahaha! Tyrell! Not so soon." I laughed.

"No chance Cassy, you marry a guy with tentacles, this what you get!"

After getting inside and locking the door, we quickly found our tongues tying themselves together!

"How was it? And was it your first?"

Yeah! I'm surprised not a lot of Water 1 and Water 2 egg group Pokemon have sex with Malamars though. Anyways...our clothes were flung across the room as Malamar played with my boobies!

"Ah! E-Easy, we've got the whole weekend." I moaned.

"I just can't help myself!" He pulled, kneaded and even squished the E-cup beauties.

"Ah!" He then gave me my 1st hickey right here on my neck. I can feel his beak, sucking hard.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

It was a good kind, like when getting a massage from a chiropractor. After marking my neck, I decided to give his smallest tentacle some attention. I reached down into his pants and let me tell you, me calling it small was comparing it to his other ones.

"Uh..."

His penis was quite unique, it wasn't just big, but it was slippery and slimy. I tried to get a good hold on it, but my hands just keep slipping off. So I decided to just use my mouth.

"Wait." He told me.

"Huh?"

"Allow me to add some flavor." And then he spat his ink all over his dick.

"Really?"

Yeah and that's why my favorite food is now Inky spaghetti.

"So it's not dangerous to consume?"

Yeah, only the ink in pens is dangerous, not the ink Inkay and Malamar. So anyway, I tried licking it all up to try and get a nice taste and to make it nice and stiff.

"Wow, your mouth is amazing, not just when you sing, but also when you suck." he groaned while rubbing my head. He let his tentacles glide across my long flowing hair as he caressed it. They moved down to my chest and started rubbing them while my tongue swirled around the tip. "Cassy." He moaned.

"Tyrell." I moaned.

"Your mouth is the best I've ever had."

"I'm better than the prostitutes you've taken before we met?"

"A whole lot."

That only made me suck him off harder! He was really groaning up a storm then and the way his tentacles rubbed my breasts made me think there was a second guy squeezing them.

"Damn, he's obviously twice the guy I can ever be."

He sure is. Anyways...

"I'm gonna cum!" He moaned. "Either let it splash on your face or eat the white ink."

I at first was hesitant, but I stayed on it cause I wanted to see if that tasted just as good. His thick warm semen shot into my mouth! It tasted very good.

"Better than the other ink?"

Funny, he said the exact same thing you asked. I told him it was twice as good and he even joked that I should get covered in it.

"Did you?"

I'd tell you about the drug that allowed me to bathe in his cum, but that's another story.

But before I could do anything, he picked me up and put me on the bed and let me tell you, he was eager to taste me when he held my legs open. 1st his beak went in, then he opened his beak allowing his tongue to taste inside. Oh, the pleasure was unimaginable.

"Oh my Arceus Tyrell!" I moaned while his tongue slithered around and against my walls. "Tyrell, I think you're close to finding my G-spo-helllllo!" I gasped as his tongue found my g-spot! "Right there!" He pressed and dragged his tongue, making me go nuts! I was getting so close! "I'm gonna cum Tyrell!"

"Then cum my little selkie."

"Tyrell!" I gasped as I shot the vaginal variant of Water Gun. He braced himself while his face got soaked. He licked up all of my special water before he straddled me.

"I'm gonna nail you so hard, someone would mistake this as me forcing myself on you."

"You naughty beast!" I said in excitement.

His dick felt like a perfect fit as he pushed it in. I threw my head back with a moan while feeling his hands squeeze my breasts without holding anything back.

"Damn, you guys are holding nothing back are yah?"

You better believe it! He thrusted as hard as a harpoon being shot! And trust me, my womb could feel it all.

"TYRELL! TYRELL!" I chanted, he fucked me so hard, I only knew one word at that moment.

"He literally fucked your brains out...wow."

I think famous pro wrestler and old friend Drew the Incineroar has a similar sex story with his wife Purple. Anyways...

"I'm gonna...cum..."

"Do it in me!"

And with all he tentacles, he wrapped around me, squeezing our bodies tightly together as he came! The pressure his seed fired...it was like a riot control fire hose!

"I take it you were knocked up from that load, right?"

Of course I was! But now for the ending. There we are, laying in the bed, heavily soaked with our sweat and the semen that poured out of me. Both of us panted while cuddling.

"That was amazing Tyrell."

"Thanks Cassy...though I'm not sure what'll happen when you're gone on tours."

"Worried I'll cheat on you?"

"Yeah."

"Well don't, you're a very kind pokemon and an amazing lover." I said to him. "Also we're married, the ultimate bond of trust."

"Well it's just, have you seen what so many celebrities go through? I mean just the divorces themselves are insane!"

"Well I'm not gonna be like those pokemon, I'm not gonna let fame cause drama."

"And that's why you're telling me this story?"

Yeah, I have nothing to hide.

After that, I sealed my promise with a kiss, and I haven't broken it since.

"Wow, that was a very nice story." Said the reporter.

"Yep, so if you wanna get rid of that boner before leaving, my teenage daughter, Minnie the Brionne should be upstairs."

"How old we talking?"

"17, turning legal tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be out of your house in one and a half hours."

"And use protection, or I'll make sure my husband wrings your neck." she smiled.

And when Cassy was all alone...

"Ah...what a good day." She said as moaning could be heard upstairs.


	63. Monkey and Agent Honeydew

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Monkey and Agent Honeydew

Series: Dial M for Monkey

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Agent Honeydew was sitting on a picnic blanket, on top of a hill, under a shady tree. She wore a sunhat, a bright yellow and blue striped shirt and a pair of shining blue heels.

'Oh where could he be?' She wondered. She had sent a message to Monkey to meet her here and he was five minutes late.

"Ook! Ook!" Screeched Monkey as he arrived. "Eek! Eek!"

"You were running late because you had a run in with Quackor?"

"Ook."

"Well, at least you're here." Honeydew said before kissing Monkey's forehead.

He blushed and smiled before moving over and sat across from her while she went ahead and started getting the food out.

"A sandwich for me, a bug bowl for you, and for dessert, a banana cream pie for us both."

"Eek eek." Monkey was very happy about that.

Both of them began eating while enjoying the serene peace around them. Both looked into each others eyes and saw the sparkles in them. Their hands moved across the blanket and held each other with tenderness. Both blushed as their hands touched.

'Should I move back or keep it there?' Thought Agent Honeydew. Monkey wondered that as well.

Both decided however to keep their hands there while keeping the eye contact. Both of them looked into each other's eyes as they moved in for a kiss. When all of a sudden Ninjas appeared out of nowhere! Swarmed them both and began slamming thier fists on them!

"Ow! Ooh! What in the world?!"

"Oh come on guys, you call that doing the monkey?" Said Johnny Bravo. "You do it like this!"

And then they all started doing the monkey! Before going back to attacking Monkey and Honeydew.

Both of whom frowned with Monkey getting his suit on as they punched them back before it turned into a giant cartoon fight cloud.

"Whoa momma...uh...oh would you look at the time, me and Samurai Jack are supposed to meet up to pick up each other's dry cleaning." Said Johnny as he bolted.

Eventually the ninjas were knocked out and groaning in pain.

"My back."

"My spine."

"I think I got a banana up my ass."

"Alright Monkey, good job."

"Eek! Eek!" He replied.

She sighed. "I'm sorry they ruined our date."

"Ook! Ook..." said a sad Monkey.

"But at least we were able to save the banana cream pie."

"Eek eek!" He gave Honeydew a big hug.

"Okay, calm down." she chuckled while patting his back.

"Ook ook!"

"I love you too Monkey." She said before giving Monkey a slice of pie. "Now make sure you eat it all up."

And so they continued on with their good day.


	64. Monkey and Quakor

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Monkey and Quakor

Series: Dial M for Monkey

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late at night as some white robots with blue outlines were walking down the streets.

"Yeah! As usual those dumb bots Mandark tried to beat us with could never stand up to Dexter's superior designs." smirked Dexter while in a hovercraft near the robots. They were taking a shortcut home, until suddenly...

"Dexter!" Shouted and angry lanky boy.

"Mandark!"

"That's right Dexter! And I have come declare war! So says I the truly magnificent and superior Mandark! Ahaha! Ahahahaha! Ahaha! Ahahahaha!"

"Robots stand at attention!"

Accompanying the bowl cut boy were black robots with red outlines!

"You better have everylast creation ready to fight next week! Because This is no longer a game, now...I intend to kill you!"

"Then I'll make sure you don't leave this place with a pulse!" Dexter said to Mandark as they ran at Mandark! Only to discover they were holograms! "Wha the? They're just holograms!"

"Sheesh, don't you know how to prepare for war? Anyways, later." laughed the hologram before it went away.

"Good thing Dee Dee's at Summer Camp, otherwise she would've ruined my next invention that I better finish now."

"Good thing my next invention is ready, I'm gonna surprise him with my genius!"

"He won't see it coming!" They both said at the same time.

(Later)

"What do you think Monkey? The biggest surprise Mandark will ever witness?" He said, showing off his completed weapon.

"What do you think Ducky? The last thing Dexter will see before he dies?" He said, showing off his completed weapon.

Both animals looked at the weapons and just gave shrugs before going back to their food.

"Yep, a fine weapon if I do say so myself. And once Mandark is gone for good, I'm destroying his entire lab."

"Yessss... yessssss...and once Dexter is done for, I'm destroying that dumb lab of his!"

That caught both of their attention. They worried what would happen to the other. Once their owners walked away they moved their food dishes away to show a picture of the other.

"Okay Monkey, I'm heading to bed."

"Good night Ducky, I need to work harder tomorrow, so I need as much rest as I can."

When they left the pets sighed while looking at the pictures with sadness. But then they decided to transform and warn each other!

They became their alter egos before breaking through the ceilings and flew, but when they met they ended up crashing into each other. And when they fell to the floor, they looked at each other, unleashing panicked screeches and quacks.

"Eek eek eeek!"

"Quack! Quack!"

They couldn't stop panicking! But that's when Mandy from Billy and Mandy appeared and slapped the! To calm them down!

"Quiet down you two!"

Then as Mandy left, both looked at each other calmly, planning on how to survive this. After figuring out a plan, they flew back to thier labs and prepared for the upcoming war.

(War day)

"Alright Monkey, if I don't make it, that cage will automatically open so you can escape whatever nightmare Mandark has in store."

"Bye Ducky, hopefully this isn't goodbye, but if it is, I prepped an escape pod when Dexter inevitably attacks my lab."

As both left with their armies, Monkey and Quakor escaped their cages!

It had only been half an hour and already half of the city was in ruins! Dexter and Mandark clashed wrenches as they battled!

"Surrender Dexter!

"Never!"

That's when Monkey and Ducky appeared and began fighting!

"You came to fight with me? I love you so much!" They said to their respective pets.

"Okay Mandark, get ready for my secret weapon!" He said, pressing a button on a remote.

"How coincidental, for I too have a secret weapon!" Then he did the same!

Dexter's was a super plasma laser, and Mandark was a nuclear bomb! Both weapons collided causing a huge explosion as both boys activated force fields!

"Ha! Take that Dexter!"

"It was a nice try, but I was able to survive as well, Mandork!"

"Grrr...wait..."

Both turned and saw their pets, Monkey and Ducky, playing dead.

"NOOOO!" They cried in the middle of the rubble.

Instead of continuing on the fight, they called a draw. They held a double funeral, and then buried thier loyal pets. But what they didn't know was that Monkey and Ducky replaced thier bodies with fake bodies. Now that they don't have to worry about a secret identity anymore...they can just be hero and villain full time.

Months later...

We find ourselves zooming into a deserted tropical island. Monkey sat on a log as he watched Ducky perform a hula dance in a grass skirt and coconut bra.

"Ook ook."

"Quack." Blushed Ducky.

A bit away we see a nest with several eggs in it.

After Ducky finished dancing, she walked over to Monkey. They puckered thier lips before his lips pressed against her bill. He held her close while rubbing her back and had her sit on his lap.

They eventually broke the kiss and just looked into each other's eyes. That's when...

'Monkey, we need your help!'

Monkey heard Honeydew's call. Ducky nodded and flew over to the nest, ensuring their hybrids will be okay. Monkey nodded back as he put on his super suit and flew off to fight the bad guy!


	65. Domino and Ash

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Domino and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash and the gang walked towards a town as they just finished with a Team Rocket scam, involving a salesman and a 'Neverending Electric Blanket'. Let's just say they were covered in dirt and soot after that last explosion.

"I hope they have a shower I can use." spoke Misty rubbing some dirt off herself.

"Me too." Brock said while walking towards town.

"Ugh, so dirty." spoke Ash while he and Pikachu tried to dust themselves off.

As they were a few feet from the town, they noticed a girl with blond hair with a slight curl on each side, wearing a pink trainer's outfit and hat, and having a D cup chest and small ass. And she was lying in the ground tired and covered in dust.

"H….Hungry."

"Woah!" spoke Ash as they ran over with him crouching down. "Hey, are you alright?"

"So…..hungry." She groaned. "Need...food." 'Stupid grunts. They forgot to pack a boxed lunch.'

"Sounds likelike she needs some food and water." spoke Brock. "Good thing the town isn't that far."

"Let's hurry." Misty said as Ash picked her up and carried her in her arms.

'Huh? She's kind of light.'

(Two minutes later)

-Pokémon Center-

GROWL!

"And we found her just collapsed on the road." finished Ash.

"I see." Nurse Joy said while looking her over. "I can say she just needs some food and she will make a full recovery." she nodded one of the Chansey who moved over with a table and helped get the girl set on it. "You can wait out here and it won't take long."

"Oh Nurse Joy!" Brock said while taking her hand. "You are a master at healing!"

"Um...thanks, but if you're hitting on me. I'm already married." She pulled out a picture of a Nurse Joy with reddish pink hair. "To my cute big sister."

Brock's expression went pale and crestfallen while Misty dragged him away and sulked on the couch. 'My luck never changes.'

"Ugh…." the girl groaned while slowly looking around the room. "What...happened?"

"You passed out from hunger and water loss." spoke Nurse Joy with an IV hooked up to the girl's arm. "Just take a moment to relax and I'll make sure you get some food in you."

"How…?"

"Some travelers came by and brought you here." She said looking at her clipboard. "And one of them was carrying you like a princess."

'Huh? They did that?' She thought before asking. "Who….was it?"

"A boy with a red hat, black hair, and a Pikachu."

She blinked before thinking of a boy from her past. 'Good times.' "Could...I see him…?"

"Yes, I'll be right back."

She saw the woman leave as she looked at the ceiling. "Red hat...it reminds me of….him."

(Flashback to the past)

"HELP!" Screamed a girl while running from a very mad flock of Pidgeys that looked like they got dirt and moss on their faces.

"PIDG!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

The birds started to use Peck on her as she tried to shoo them away.

"PIDG!"

"Someone help me!" she cried out while running in a clearing that had no other paths leading out, meaning she was cornered. "A-Ah! Help me!"

The Pokémon flew at her and started Scratching and Pecking her like mad before several rocks were sent at them. "Pidg?!"

"Leave her alone!" Called out a boy with black hair while throwing another rock at them.

"PIDG!" They cried out before flying towards him.

The girl saw the boy keep throwing rocks at them while the pokemon didn't let up. 'He's helping me, but I need to help him!' She then looked around and saw some of the stones the boy threw before throwing them at the Pokémon. "Hey! Bird brains! Taste rock!"

They cried out as both kids did this and started flying away.

The boy looked at her with some cuts and bruises on his face. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah." she nodded. "But your face! You're hurt!"

"It's fine. But you're hurt worse then me." He pointed out seeing her face bleeding on one side. "I'll bring you to mom. She'll help you."

She saw him grab her hand and lead her out of the forest while relived the Pidgey's were gone. 'Thank god I'm ok but...I hope he's ok.'

(A little while later)

"Mom!" Ash called out while opening the door. "We need help!"

"What is it A-Oh my!" gasped an older woman who ran over to the kids. "Ash what happened?"

"It's just happened. This boy just ran out of the woods with a flock of angry Pidgey's."

"I'm not a BOY!" She glared. "I'm a girl!"

"Really?"

"Yes." She said while feeling a little light headed.

"Oh, sorry."

Delia moved into the bathroom while getting the first aid kit. She then walked back and applied bandages and antiseptic on their cuts and bruises.

"Ow."

"Stay still and it'll be alright."

She clenched her hand as the antiseptic as applied to her skin. 'Just why did I bother those Pidgeys? Oh wait….they were annoying me. Forgot about that part.'

(One bandage applying later)

"So who are you exactly?" Asked Delia while giving her some cookies.

"Domino Fuka. And thanks for the cookies."

"No problem dear, but where do you live? Your parents must be worried sick."

"..." she looked away. "They don't know, and I'm….not from here."

"Really?" Asked the boy confused.

"Yeah, and I'm...from the Orange Islands." 'I hope they don't know I'm from the next town over.' She then twitched her nose a little.

"That's horrible." spoke Delia with surprise.

"It's fine." She said while her nose twitched more. "Really it's fine."

"Why's your nose twitching?"

She blushed while covering her nose. 'Damn tick!'

"Were you just lying?" Delia said with a raised eyebrow.

"Um….no." She said before the cookie was taken. "Hey!"

"Young lady it's rude to lie, now tell the truth and you can have the cookie back."

Domino gasped a little hearing that as she pouted. 'Meany.' "I'm from the next town over."

"See? Now tell me why you were attacked."

"...they were annoying me. Looking at my sandwich and it annoyed me so I kind of…threw moss and dirt at them." She said looking at her feet.

"Young lady! Doing that is a bad thing." frowned Delia. "How would you feel if someone did that to you and didn't say sorry?"

"I'm….gah! You're like my mom." She groaned. "And they were looking at me like I was a big sandwich! I just didn't like it ok and I just ran away-oops!" She covered her mouth.

"See what I mean?"

"Mom, what does she mean?" The boy asked confused.

"She was being mean to the Pidgey's and needs to learn how to care for them."

"They started it." Domino pouted. "And why should I be punished, I was eating a sandwich!"

"And threw stuff at them."

She huffed and looked away.

"I'm calling your parents."

"NO!" She jumped and grabbed her arm. "Please don't! They'll ground me for years if they find out I'm gone!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to."

"Please! I'll do anything!" She begged. "I-I'll do ANYTHING!"

"Anything?"

"Yes anything!" She said with tears. "I'll do anything you ask just don't send me back!"

Delia thought about this before getting an idea. "Then play with my little Ashy for a week and keep him from getting in trouble and I won't tell your parents. OH! And from now on, treat every pokemon you see with respect and care."

Domino nodded rapidly while looking at her with a hopeful face. "Yes! I'll do that! Thank you! Thank you!" 'I'm saved!'

"Good." she handed her the cookie. "After you two are done you can go outside and play."

She nodded before eating the cookie rapidly before seeing that there was only one cookie left, and it was in the boy's hand. "Um...excuse me."

"Yes?"

"Can….I have that cookie?"

He blinked before giving it to her. "Sure, anything for a friend."

Domino blinked while feeling a smile occur while eating the cookie slowly. 'That's….nice of him. Really nice.'

Delia smiled while the two got up and headed to the backyard. 'She might seem a little rough, but still a nice girl.'

(A while later)

"So where do I sleep?" Domino asked while wearing some of the boy's pjs. 'Please not outside.'

"You can lay in the guest bedroom." Delia said. "Or you could sleep with Ash."

"Um I'll take the….um…." she spoke up while faltering over her choice.

"What's wrong?" asked the boy confused.

"Nothing, um….I'll um…." she said before the boy said.

"You can sleep with me Domino."

She jumped at the notion. "Um ok! I don't mind." 'This...is so odd! I mean I've never slept with a boy before!'

"Alright, let's go to bed."

She nodded before walking with the boy into his room before seeing him going under the covers. 'There's no room.'

"You gonna get under here?"

"Wait, are you sure?"

"Of course, it's quite warm in here so you might get some good zzzs."

Domino nodded before getting under the covers, only to find out the only way to fit was laying on his stomach. "Sorry."

"It's fine, plus your kind of light."

She blushed hearing that while trying to relax.

"And Domino, maybe tomorrow we can play some more?" He said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and who knows? You might make someone really happy being with them."

'Was….that a confession?!' She thought with a blush as the boy closed his eyes. "Um before we sleep could...you tell me your name again? I kind of forgot."

"Ash, Ash Ketchum."

She smiled as they went to sleep.

(End flashback)

She sighed remembering that while recalling that after a well, her parents found out and took her back home. But she heard that Ash would not forget her as she was placed into the car. 'Boy they were mad, I'm still surprised I ran away again a few days later and made it to the Team Rocket HQ.'

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Ash and his friends walked in.

"Are you ok?" Asked Misty.

"...yes." She said while looking away. 'Bitch.' "Just….fine, why are...you in here?"

"We were worried." spoke Ash. "You really looked tired."

"I...know." She said before going wide eyed. "A-Ash...is that you?!"

"Yeah that's me." he replied confused. "How do you know my name?"

"Don't you know me….I'm Domino." She said while trying to get up.

"...um huh?" 'What? But she's not like her at all.' He then noticed the hair and the boyish air around her while recalling his old friend. "Wait, are you a boy or a girl?"

She gained a tick mark. "I'm a fucking girl!"

He reeled back while nodding. "Now I see it, you're right."

'I'm not that boyish!' She thought with annoyance as Ash walked over and smiled.

"You're really Domino. Right?"

"No." she sarcastically said while her nose twitched a little, which got Ash's memory kicking finally.

"You are!"

The two travelers looked confused as Ash and the girl smiled and started talking like old friends, with Misty feeling a little annoyed.

"How have you been? What have you been up to?"

"Um you know, traveling, hiding from my pissed off parents, and just apparently starving to death." She chuckled. "But what about you? What's been happening since I was gone?"

"Well I finally got started on becoming a trainer and this here is my best bud Pikachu."

"Pikachu."

"So no Pidgey attacks?"

"No just a Spearow attack."

"...how did that happen?!"

"I threw a rock at one."

"...ugh it's like history repeated itself."

"What do you mean?" asked Brock.

"Oh you wouldn't understand." She waved off. "Especially with your eyes being closed and not seeing a nice honest girl like me." Her nose twitched.

"Domino, don't lie."

She pouted. "Hey, don't point that out."

"What if mom found out? She would not give you any cookies you know."

Domino paled. "Y-You're not serious right?!" 'No!'

"She would."

She gulped while seeing the two people Ash brought in looking at her in confusion as she regained a calm expression. "What?"

"Cookies?" spoke Misty looking lost.

"Ash's mom makes great cookies. And I can't get enough of them." She explained. "It just tastes better than store brands."

"So why exactly were you on the road so hungry anyway?"

She looked away. "Um….I was delivering some letters and I forgot my lunch." 'Which is true, I was getting some letters for um...Batch?'

Ring ring ring.

She blinked as Ash looked at her pocket and took out a phone. "Hello?"

"ITS BUTCH!"

Click.

"Um….I think it was for you." he spoke handing her the phone.

"Um thanks." She said while closing the phone. 'That was odd.' "Thanks for saving me, I thought I was going to die, again."

"Again?"

"...let's just say I kind of did it again." She blushed. 'With a rare shiny Onyx.'

"What?!" he spoke with wide eyes. "Domino no."

"It just happened ok!"

"It was hungry for a sandwich."

"...no. It was hungry for a cookie. A big one." 'With tranquilizers.' "It just came at me and nearly ate me ok." Her nose twitched slightly.

"Domino you keep lying." he frowned. "You said you were gonna treat them with more respect. Was that a lie too?"

"It's not a lie!" She yelled. "I treat them with respect! But….I kind of don't have one." 'That's not assigned to me by HQ.'

"If you treat them with respect then why didn't you just ignore the pokemon?"

"It was right next to me ok. And how can I not ignore a Pokémon the size of a building?!" She frowned. "Really, I kept my promise and I'm not breaking it."

"Ok ok, relax." he spoke with his hands up.

She huffed at that. "So, who's the chick?" 'I hope he didn't do what I think he did!'

"Uh? Oh you mean Misty right?"

"Who else? The guy with no eyes."

"Well she's a friend of mine I met when I, well…"

"He owes me a new bike after my old one was ruined." resumed Misty with a frown.

"...psss." Domino snickered while outright laughing at that. "Ah! Oh god that was...ahah!" 'How s-stupid ahaha!'

"What's so funny?" frowned Misty with annoyance.

"It's that….oh my spleen!"

"She likes seeing others suffer." Ash explained. "Especially with me around." 'Can't believe she laughed at that.'

"So she's sadistic?" asked Brock with a shiver.

"Sad-huh?"

"It means I like seeing people in pain." Domino said while finally stopping her laughing spree. "Especially for certain people I know." 'Like those grunts!'

"It's not funny!" growled Misty getting in her face.

"Get away from me." She growled. "Or else."

"Not until you say sorry."

"About saying the obvious? Hell no!"

"Domino." Ash said with a frown.

She looked at him before grumbling. "Fine, I'm sorry." 'Oh you're lucky that you're even Ash's friend or I would have punched you in the face.'

"That's better." she smiled just as Chansey came in with a tray of food and set it on Domino's lap.

She looked at it before scarfing it down as she finished in a few seconds. "Ah~...Anymore?"

Chansey nodded and took the tray while the group was surprised.

"What?"

"Did you just...eat all that?"

"Yes, but blame Ash for giving me his habits." She said while her nose twitched.

"You're lying." he frowned crossing his arms.

"But it's true!" She blushed while looking away. "I kind of got your appetite ok." 'Ugh stupid tick! And it was a true fact as well!'

"Pika pika."

"...why do you have a Pikachu anyway? Aren't they common?"

"Well when I went to get my starter they were all gone so Professor Oak gave me him instead."

"Oh…..um. I'm happy for you then." She said honestly. "But tell me, have you thought about me?"

"Ye-"

"No." Misty interrupted.

"Misty, she was asking me." he frowned.

"But it's true, you're busy with training."

"But I do think about Domino when I'm not training, which is most of the time."

She blushed, Misty frowned, and Brock looked at him in surprise.

"Well then how come you never mentioned her before?"

Ash shrugged. "Because you never asked me before."

"He's got us there." spoke Brock.

'So he's been thinking of me.' Thought Domino with a slight smile. 'Well that makes me happy, especially when I don't have to worry about this bitch. But to make sure.' "Ash, how close are you with this girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you 'close'."

"N-No!" blushed Misty. "We're not that close!"

"That close? But aren't we friends Misty?" Asked Ash confused.

"I guess she doesn't think so." remarked Domino in an innocent tone with the girl glaring at her. "And they say I'm mean."

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me!" She glared while they butted heads again.

'Not again.' Both boys thought with a sweatdrop.

Chansey came back with the seconds and put it on Domino's lap.

Domino looked at the food before eating it all except for a cookie. 'I have an idea.' She looked at Ash. "Ash, want to share a cookie with me?"

"Sure, if you're fine with that."

"Yep." She smiled as Ash moved closer before putting the cookie in her mouth and placed it between her teeth as she grabbed Ash and pulled him between the cookie as well.

His other friends were shocked while the two ate the cookie and Ash felt Domino's lips against his own.

She smirked before kissing him while swallowing the last bit of cookie and after a while, pulled back. "Mmmm, sweet yet stale. Thanks for the snack."

Ash blushed and was speechless while Misty looked red in the face while clenching her hand.

"So Ash, care to be closer now?" Domino asked while feeling confident in herself. 'Yes! Take that bitch!'

"Um….." he spoke while blown away and confused. "I..I guess."

She grinned at that. "Then, I hope you can take care of me always." She smirked. "Say, wanna to sleep together again? For old time sake?"

"Ok that's enough!" spoke Misty before dragging Ash and Brock out of the room. "We'll be outside!"

"Misty? What are you doing?!"

"Just don't talk." She spoke coldly.

'Oh it's on bitch.' thought Domino with a growl. 'You can't keep the Black Tulip from her prize, no siry! I'm his wife!' She thought while thinking of the day she left. 'He proposed to me that day and I won't let Ash be tempted by a bitch in overalls!'

(Later)

"Ash, don't talk to this girl." Misty said with a low inaudible growl.

"Why?" he frowned. "She's my friend."

"Because she's a bad influence on you. And who knows what she does in her free time."

"That's ridiculous." He said as Domino walked behind him. "She's not a bad influence on me, I'm the one with the bad influence on Domino."

"Really? So you finally admit it?" Said girl asked innocently.

"AH!" he jumped and whirled around. "When did you get there?"

"Just now." She chuckled. "So I hear you finally said you're a bad influence on me, I take it you now find me the sweet little girl as in the past." Her nose twitched.

"Um...maybe?"

Domino wrapped her arm around his head and grinned. "Oh you kidder you." 'He knows when his wife is right. Perfect.'

"Did Nurse Joy say you were alright to get up and move?" asked Brock.

She looked at him. "Yes, but I decided to follow you and ask Ash something."

"And that would be?"

"Can I join you?"

"You mean on our trip?"

"Of course, what else was I trying to say? Give your Pikachu a hug or something?" She said half sarcastically.

"Well, I don't see why n-"

"No way." cut in Misty.

"Misty, stop doing that." Ash frowned. "It's rude."

"Yeah, it's so rude to cut a person off." Domino said with an innocent voice and smile. "Wow, are you like this all the time to my best friend?"

Misty frowned at that. "I just kept an eye on him, that's all."

"Then you're a terrible person." She innocently said. 'And a bitch.'

Misty growled while standing up. "What's your problem anyway?!"

"Mine? What's yours? I'm just trying to be nice and you act like an angry Meowth? That's just rude."

"This is going bad." Brock whispered to Ash.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ash whispered back.

"I mean look at them."

Ash looked at them with both girls giving off a dark aura. "What exactly an I looking at?"

"A possible catfight."

"Catfight…...wait you mean a brawl?" He asked while recalling Domino was kind of one to start fights, especially with people that try to annoy him for some reason.

"Worse than a brawl."

"Worse?"

"They will fight for days and well it might lead to more injuries." Brock shivered as Misty and Domino looked ready to kill something. With a hammer or a long pipe. "Try saying something to calm them down."

"Like what?"

"Anything."

Ash nodded before saying. "Domino, if you can calm down I'll let you have some of mom's cookies when we get to Pallet Town."

Her eyes widened and turned to Ash. "R-Really? No joke?"

"No joke."

Domino calmed down before smiling at Ash. "Ok." 'Cookies!'

"So ready to go?"

"Yep." She smiled while giving Ash a light hug. "So let's head out Ash." 'Darling~'

"I still think it's a bad idea." grumbled Misty.

Domino smiled as she thought of another way to make her husband happy as the screen went black. 'Darling~ My precious darling~'


	66. Dulcinea, Sphinx, and Puss

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Dulcinea, Sphinx, and Puss

Series: Puss in Boots

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(San Lorenzo)

It was late in the night and a duo of bandits were attempting to pick the lock of the treasure house.

"Come on, hurry up. I want to be rich before the sun comes up and we get caught." Said one bandit with a high voice.

"I'm going as fast as I can. I just learned how to do this last week." spoke the other bandit with a gruff voice narrowing his eyes as he tried to pick the lock faster.

"Then your teacher must not have been very good amigo." Came a third voice from above making them look up to see Puss in Boots on the roof of the treasure house.

"Puss in Boots!" they cried out before the cat jumped down and kicked the bandit with the high voice while the other one stood up and pulled out his sword and brought it down only to have it meet the felines blade before the two were locked in a sword fight. "How are you strong enough to fight against a fully grown man? You are a Cat!"

"I have my faith." he said pulling out a picture of a cat with its paws together and a halo and continued to fight without looking at it. "Thank you for giving me strength Felina."

"I'm going to take your hide!" called the other bandit drawing his sword and ran over before both started sword fighting with him. When they attacked he blocked, when he attacked they blocked and some how in the confusion the ended up fighting each other for a few moments. "Wait, why are _we_ fighting?"

Puss snickered as he leaned on his sword. "Sometimes I don't even have to lift a paw."

"Ugh! I hate that cat!" roared the gruff voiced bandit.

"Care to try again?"

The two raised their swords and charged with the the intent to kill.

Puss' eyes narrowed before he lunged at them.

In the end it was the same as always. The bandits were defeated and thrown in jail at the Cantina.

"I knew this was a bad idea." spoke the gruff bandit.

"My friends you are in desperate need of two things, better life choices and Church." Said Puss in boot crossing his arms.

"Knew I should have listened to my dad. Be a barber he says, you won't get beaten up all the time he said." grumbled the high bandit.

Puss went up to the counter and hopped onto a stool before Sphinx walked in behind Dulcinea.

"I brought the Sphinx like you asked me to Puss." Spoke the white cat.

"Like, what's up?" Sphinx asked laying on her forelegs next to the counter.

"Sphinx, are you aware that two _banditos_ managed to get by on your watch?" Puss questioned pointing to the men in the cell who waved at them.

"Oh….whoops." she shrugged. "Sorry about that, I kinda like, dozed off."

"Well, I feel you must try to get more sleep so you are more vigilant. We were lucky this time, but who knows what might come next time if you are not there to keep them out. You are San Lorenzo's first line of defense, perhaps if we employed your sister to help you."

"Woah there." she frowned sitting up. "I can keep my eyes open just fine on my own. I don't need her help."

"I mean no offense, but considering the different responsibilities you two were given…..well watching over a forest full of magic fountains seem to sharpen one's senses more than just sitting around guarding an hourglass."

"But she's like, all mean and nasty you know? Come on Puss. Let have another chance." she pleaded as best as she could.

" _*Sigh*_ Very well, but if one more bandit gets by we're going straight to your sister." he warned before taking a sip from his glass of milk.

"Alright I get it." she said and made her way out.

"I wish you wouldn't be so hard on her Puss." said Dulcinea taking the seat next to him. "She's doing her best."

"I understand that, but there must be a time where one can go from doing their best to actually accomplishing their best. If she continues to let more and more people in, then how is she helping to defend the town?"

"Aye, that's true." Pahuna said. "She's not use to this kinda lifestyle. Hardly anyone went after the hourglass, and guardin' the bloody thing with nary a soul to guard it from in so long has no doubt made her a tad lazy. I caught her nappin' yesterday."

"Still, maybe she just needs a hand to help her see that it is a big responsibility."

"Or something to encourage her to do better." suggested Dulcinea.

"Like what?" asked Puss as he finished up the milk. "Perhaps if I did some exercises to clear my head."

"If your gonna be doin' all them fancy jumps and flips in mah cantina, you'd best take off your boots or clean up afterwards. Took me all morning' to clean up your boot prints yesterday."

"Oh, my apologies. I will clean once I am finished this time." he said drawing his sword and went to practice his moves.

Dulcinea drank from her own glass while watching him move about with his sword. Masterfully moving with speed and agility, not just from being a cat, but also from years of experience from past fights. She began to feel odd which led to concern. "Bahuna, I think something's wrong with me, I feel strange all of a sudden."

"Whadda ya mean lassie?" she asked in concern.

"Well my face feels hot, the pads of my paws are are starting to get sweaty, my tummy feels like I have butterflies in it, and I feel tingly in my…..special area." she whispered the last part so only her friend could hear.

"Woah!" the cow stood up and looked at the cat in surprise. "Las...you might wanna keep it a smidge down. Don't want too many folks catchin' wind of what you're sayin'. But I can assure you that there's nothin' wrong with you, you're just in estrus."

"Estrus?" Dulcinea blinked and tilted her head.

"You know, in heat."

"Uhhh…"

"What? Don't tell me you never got 'the talk', have ya?"

"I talk to lots of people. I'm not a mute silly goose." she said before give an innocent smile.

"Wrong talk." sighed the cow. "Lean in and I'll explain."

The cat leaned in before Bahuna started to whisper in her ear. She nodded while her eyes slowly widened before she gasped and covered her mouth. "My goodness! I don't understand, this never happened before."

"I can give ya one guess as to why." Bahuna said and looked over to Puss who seemed to be fencing with his shadow.

"Fear me, if you dare." said the orange cat.

Well, how do I make it stop?" asked the feline while glancing at Puss.

"Ya can ne'er stop nature lass, what you're feelin' is lust, all you can do is either wait for it to take its course or…."

"Or what?"

"Give into it, first times a little painful, but once the pain stops and he starts goin' to work on ya-"

"Bahuna!" blushed Dulcinea.

"Oh sorry, but just remember, it's a beautiful thing, and well worth it in my opinion."

"Have….you ever….you know."

"Oh aye, for a time I was a breeder for a short time. Gave birth to a number of fine bovines, how else can I be the milker I am today?" said the cow shaking her udder under her dress.

The cat blushed while feeling her legs rub together and stood up. "Sorry, I gotta go!" before turning and running out of the cantina.

Puss blinked in surprise before looking to Bahuna. "What is wrong with her?"

"She just had to go run some errands, nothing much." the bartender waved off.

Dulcinea ran back to the orphanage where Señora Zapata was sweeping the floor.

"Wipe your feet!"she scolded.

"Oh! Sorry!" she stopped before quickly wiping her feet.

"What happened? You look like something's chasing you."

"I had to leave the Cantina fast and get away from Puss. Bahuna says I'm in estrus."

Zapata's eyes widened before she dropped the broom. "Ay dios miyo."

"She says it's okay to just give in to it, but I'm not so sure." the white cat frowned putting her paws together. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should start bathing in cold water to cool yourself off, I may not have had any children of my own, but running an orphanage, all I can say is that is that you are better off staying pure. Besides, men are all the same, they take you for all your worth, then they're gone the next morning and you never see them again. And those you do see don't even acknowledge your existence!...Or, so I have heard." she finished with her eyes darting.

"Um….alright." replied Dulcinea with confusion. "But Puss isn't like that. He's helpful, brave, strong, athletic, handsome, cute...gah!" she jumped with a blush before she rushed into the bathroom.

"Remember, cold water, not warm, just cold." Zapata called out before she took the broom and resumed sweeping.

Afterwards Dulcinea walked out while shivering. "W-W-W-Well at least it w-w-worked."

"It always does. Now you just need to do it every time that Puss makes you feel that way."

"E-E-Every time?!" she got out while shivering.

"Si, until those filthy urges are gone. Otherwise stay away from Puss in the Boots." she said before ironically enough said cat came in.

"Dulcinea I have it!"

Said cat was still drying her furr off with a towel. Now she felt as though she needed to get back in the tub. 'This cold bath this isn't going to work out.'

"I have a plan to help the Sphinx stay alert." Said Puss before noticing her state of undress. He blushed and looked away while clearing his throat. "Oh! Uh...I did not mean to….anyway, my plan is that we have someone stay with the Sphinx to keep her occupied and thus alert to danger."

"G-Good plan!" spoke Dulcinea who quickly grabbed her clothes while trying to ignore the warm feeling again.

"The only problem is finding someone who would be willing to stand outside away from everyone, including one as handsome as myself, all day and every day, until she is ready to be trusted on her own."

"Well….why not me?" Dulcinea suggested. "I don't mind. We could use the time to get to know each other better."

"Are you certain? This might interfere with any chores you might have. And what of the children?"

"I'm sure Señora Zapata understands it's for the good of San Lorenzo." She said winking to the woman.

"Oh. Oh! Yes it is for San Lorenzo, she should go." nodded the woman. "After all, who else to make better company then another girl?"

"Very well, now if you'll excuse me I have to get my boots shined. I'm off." He left the room before Dulcinea sighed.

"I'm sorry Señora Zapata, I saw an opportunity. Cold baths aren't enough."

"Well it takes some time. Besides, a little girl time might help. Just keep what I said in mind."

Later Dulcinea got dressed and walked out to the town entrance. She found the Sphinx laying on a rock while filing her nails. "Sphinx?"

The larger feline turned to look at the smaller one. "Oh. Hey Dulcie."

"I thought it might be nice if I came out to keep you company." she smiled walking over and sat beside the rock. "...so, is this all you do? Just wait until someone comes by?"

"Yeah, but I'm use to it." she remarked before looking at her nails. "Really just looking around at the different rocks keeps me occupied, unless it rains then it just feels boring. Like my old man says 'A Sphinx is never lonely when they got responsibility'."

"Oh, I've never heard of your father. What's he like?"

"Well for one he's like the toughest cat I've ever known, he's not afraid to show his gentle side, but he'll like, beat the snot out of anyone who questions his strength." she listed off. "My sister and him always got into fights cause like, she wanted to prove who was stronger. She never did beat him. Also he takes his job super seriously. Even in the middle of a sand storm he won't flinch, like, at all."

"Wow, so where is he right now?"

"Guarding the tomb of the Pharaohs in Egypt." Sphinx answered. "But tell me Dulcie, what made you wanna come out and chat all of a sudden?"

"Well you see…. I needed to get away from Puss because I'm in estrus."

"Heh, join the club." Sphinx rolled her eyes.

"Wait, what?" spoke Dulcinea in surprise.

"All female cats are that way this time of the year. It's like, nature's way of saying 'Time to start makin' some kittens ladies'. It's natural." she waved off. "But it comes and goes before you know it. This your first time?"

"Yeah, how do you deal with it?"

"Soul shattering loneliness." she muttered as the wind picked up for a moment.

"Oh…" Dulcinea looked ahead while it went silent except for the wind.

"But before I was given my job guarding the hourglass I snuck out at at night to this party and got some action. It was like,...wow." she smiled. "Wait, were you thinking of anyone when it started?"

"I...was watching Puss exercise." she blushed under her fur at the memory.

"Oooh, I see." smiled Sphinx turning to the smaller feline. "You like him. I don't blame you, despite his faults, he's got a certain charm, he almost like, reminds me of my dad which really gets me in the mood." she spoke with a lustful tone at the end.

"Sphinx!" blushed Dulcinea while swearing her blush could be seen through her fur.

"What? Lots of girls fall for guys who remind them of their dad's." she shrugged. "So tell me, how long have you had the hots for him?"

"Well...I've certainly admired him since the day we met. But we're just friends." she replied while looking away and feeling warm again.

"Yeah like, friends with benefits." she said before lifting her back side up and raising her tail. "Oh puss, you're like, so big, ah! Oh, I love your big stiff-"

"Stop that!" cried Dulcinea blushing under her fur as the sphinx laughed. "T-That's not funny! What if someone saw you?"

"Like who, the rocks?" Sphinx chuckled while resting her head on one of her paws. "Face it girl, you want his D in your V. Heck, I wouldn't mind a little roll in the hey myself."

Dulcinea's face grew hotter at the vulgar words before frowning and crossed her arms. "Are you saying that just to tease me again?"

"Honestly, no. It's been like, way too long since I last got laid." she shook her head. "Sure I'm much bigger, but if I shrunk down a bit, I could ride him all night long."

"You can shrink?"

"Think I can't?"

"Well, it's not that. It's just you never mentioned this before."

"Care for a demonstration?" Asked Sphinx hopping off the rock.

"Yes actually."

"Alright." she spread her wings before they were cloaked in purple magic like that billowed like flames before wrapping them around herself and in a great flash the Sphinx had shrunk to the size of a normal cat standing on two legs with a white dress that reached her ankles. "See? No sweat."

"Ooh, that's nifty." Dulcinea clapped her paws with a smile.

"I know. Fun fact, the spell required a lot of my magic so like until it wears off, let's say at sundown, I'm virtually powerless." she admitted.

"What!? You couldn't have mentioned that part first...whoa, deja vu."

"So like, if you're not gonna go at it with Puss, I'm gonna go back and like see if he might wanna roll around for a bit." Sphinx said before heading into town.

"Wait! What about watching for bandits!?"

"I can't help if I don't have any power." Sphinx called back. "You can stay here if you want, but I'm gonna go get laid."

"Hey, you're not leaving me with _your_ job missy!" Said Dulcinea chasing after her.

Back at the cantina the bandits we trying to get the key to their cell off a nearby hook on the wall.

"Hurry up before someone sees."

"Al...most….got it." he groaned before his fingers touched and unhooked them. "Got them!" he said before Puss' sword flew through the key ring with the tip getting buried in the wall.

"Nice try." Puss in Boots said as he walked up. "But yet again you failed."

The bandits groaned as Puss walked back to the counter and took his usual seat which was next to Artephius.

"I been meaning to ask, but did you put that hook up there just to tease the prisoners?" asked the alchemist.

"Why yes." he smiled. "I figured it would be more interesting, and also funny. Now I understand why people like to tease us cats with string."

"Really? I thought it was always watermelons." he said before putting said fruit on the counter. "You mean to say I've be carrying this thing around the past few weeks for nothing?"

Puss blinked as he looked at the large fruit. "Where have you been keeping that?"

"...I have absolutely no idea." he replied before patting it. "Makes good eating though. Hey Bahuna, you got a mallet?"

"Yo Puss." Sphinx called as she walked in.

He turned before going wide eyed and shook his head. "Sphinx? What? I mean, huh?"

"Hey Sphinx," Artephius waved. "you're just in time for some- Wait a minute, something's different about you….. did you get your hair done?"

"You could say that." she replied while Puss was still speechless. "Might wanna close your mouth unless you want flies."

"Sphinx...how-"

"Dulcinea made me do it." she interjected. "Long story short, it's temporary and my magic won't be back until sunset and by then I'll be back to guard duty. Until then I'm powerless." She finished and hopped into a stool next to Puss. "I'll have the usual Bahuna, and make it a double."

"Sure thing las." spoke the cow who went ahead and started getting a glass ready when Dulcinea came in.

"Sphinx!"

"Ah! Abomination!" Yelled Artephius with a start. "Oh wait it's Dulcinea, sorry Dulcie."

"Sphinx, suddenly doing that without any hesitation is just...wrong!"

"You wanted proof I could shrink, honestly Puss she like, wouldn't stop pestering me about it."

"That is so not true." she huffed. "You mentioned it once and I was curious, but if I knew it would take all your magic and leave you defenseless, I would have opposed it entirely."

"Looks like they're going to have a 'catfight'." Said the high voiced bandit.

"That was just ridiculous."

"Both of you enough!" Yelled Puss rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Can one of you give me the short version?"

"We talked, I shrank, now I have no powers." Said Sphinx. "Oh and I found out something juicy. Someone in this room has the hots for you Puss."

"Who? No wait! I know, it's the watermelon, right?" asked Artephius.

"Uh no." replied Sphinx.

"One of the bandits?" the elderly man scratched his head.

"No."

"Ooh I know! Its... the watermelon."

"No! It's Dulcinea!"

"That was my next guess."

Said cat saw Puss look at her and blushed brighter. "U-U-Uh, she's talking crazy!" Dulcinea replied as she laughed awkwardly. "I think the heat's been getting to her lately."

"Interesting choice of words," Sphinx said with smirk. "but I don't think I'm the only one it's gotten to."

"I-I don't know what you mean." spoke Puss quickly taking a sip from his cup.

"Oh come on Puss." She purred and nuzzled up against him. "We both know you're probably aching for some fun, am I right? So let's get out of here and we can..." she leaned in and started to whisper in his ear.

His eyes widened and dropped his glass, while Dulcinea felt herself getting angry the more Sphinx's head was near his and her tail curled around his.

"Dios mio." He said and gulped. "That's uh….quite the proposal."

"I know." She giggled and licked his cheek.

"Stop that!" Hissed Dulcinea pulling Sphinx away from Puss. "That's no way for a lady to act."

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow. "Sure you're not just jealous?"

"Puss, think you can get those two out of here? Some of my customers are going to get uncomfortable."

"Uh, sure." he cleared his throat. "Sphinx, Dulcinea, perhaps we can take this outside the cantina."

"Yeah, and someplace more private." Sphinx added. She grabbed Puss by the paw and lead him out with Dulcinea following with her arms crossed.

The winged feline lead him into the treasure house. "This place is perfect, nice and quiet."

"Well we shouldn't be here. I say we leave and you go back to watching your post." spoke Dulcinea.

"No offence, but I rather not be powerless around brutes with swords sharp enough to cut off my wings." she frowned. "Besides, we got plenty of time and I doubt someone's just gonna walk in and interrupt me and Puss going at it. What do you say Puss?" grinned Sphinx with her tail moving over and wrapping around his again.

"Well I...I...uh." he spoke nervously while Dulcinea was getting more irritated. "Sphinx, Dulcinea is right there."

"Well I don't see her stopping us so like, maybe she wants to watch first." said Sphinx before turning and lifted her tail.

Dulcinea blushed beet red seeing Sphinx's 'private spot' and quickly looked away. "Sphinx!"

He grabbed the picture of Felina. "Look away Felina." He said before putting it face down and took off his hat.

"Puss, tell her to stop that!" she said as he walked up to her.

"Um, Dulcinea? Is what Sphinx say true? Do you have feelings for me?"

Said feline looked down with her hands together and looked at him. "Well….I admit, maybe….I do like you, more then a friend."

"That's an understatement." Said Sphinx.

"Sphinx please, let her continue."

"Ever since this morning I've been feeling... different. Very different, Bahuna says give in, but Señora Zapata says not to, I'm so confused."

"Oh, well….if this is your first, perhaps you should ask yourself." spoke Puss awkwardly. "Do you want to do this?"

"Well...I don't not want to." she got out. "Does that make sense?"

"Totally."

"Then there's my answer." she spoke with what finality she had while still nervous.

"Great, so who goes first?" asked Sphinx.

"Oh! Well...perhaps...if you are alright with it Dulcinea, would you like to go first?"

"I...I suppose, unless you want to Sphinx."

"Nah, I've waited a long time, I can wait a little longer. Besides, this way you two can finally kiss and make up or out in this case." she teased. "Just try not to wear him out."

She blushed while feeling happy and noticed her body get warmer while Puss took one of her paws and lead her over to some space between two piles.

He helped her out of her dress and took off his hat and boots. He saw her cover her chest nervously while he felt his own body get warmer. "No need to be ashamed Dulcinea."

"But...I don't know what's supposed to happen."

"No worries, I have done this many times. Just relax and I'll help you." he smiled while leaning down and moved her hands away before reaching down to press against her chest.

"Ooh!" she jumped on surprise from his touch. "Oh my."

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" he asked her.

"No...it wasn't." she said. "It feels nice actually."

"I knew you would." he said before his hands began to roam. This got a purr out of her which showed she was enjoying the feeling.

"Oh Puss." she moaned before he started licking her neck. "Ah!" her paws wrapped around his head. "Oh my goodness."

"Yeah, pretty nice." remarked Sphinx while laying on her belly while watching.

Puss moved to kiss Dulcinea on the lips. When their lips met their eyes widened as they felt a spark go through their bodies. Dulcinea moaned while feeling something poke her stomach. They broke and she looked down before going wide eyed. "Oh my."

"Are you disappointed?"

"N-No." she shook her head.

"Oh good." he sighed in relief. "Just asking, not that I'm worried, just...well forget I said anything." he spoke pulling her back in close.

"Don't worry Puss, it looks fine." snickered Sphinx moving to lay in a suggestive position. "Now show her a good time so I can have a go at it."

"Alright Dulcinea just lay down and relax." Puss started putting his paws on her shoulders and easing her on her back. "Compfy?"

She nodded with a gulp while seeing Puss carefully move on top of her while she felt his penis poke her stomach again and felt how warm it was as he positioned his erection at her entrance which at this point was starting to feel wet and made her look away in embarrassment.

"Brace yourself Dulcinea." he said before sliding into her. He groaned while she gasped/moaned out while his cock started to slowly push in deeper.

"Puss!" she cried out with wide eyes at feeling the alien feeling and trying not to panic while grabbing at his sides for comfort.

"Dulcinea." Puss moaned. He had shared a bed with many other cats, virgin or otherwise, but Dulcinea was something else. Her insides were already getting tight and he hadn't even reached her hymen. Yet she was wet enough to provide ample lubrication to slide in.

'So...long!' she thought while gritting her teeth the more it went in before jumping as she felt it rub against something.

"Dulcinea, before I continue I want you to give this some thought, once I have taken your virginity there will be no going back."

"Yeah, and it's gonna hurt like, a lot." spoke up Sphinx. "Especially with those barbs."

"B-Barbs?!" she spoke up in surprise.

"You won't really feel 'em until he pulls out."

"Oh my." Dulcinea breathed.

"Just bare with it. It'll be over quick." he held her and pulled his dick back before pushing it against her hymen before breaking through it.

"Ahh! Puss!" cried out Dulcinea with wide eyes while her claws came out on accident and she dug them into him.

This was not an unfamiliar pain to him, he simply grit his teeth and bared through the pain. "Try taking deep breathes." he said while he began to nuzzle her.

Dulcinea was stunned at the pain and tried to focus on the soft nuzzling while her claws slowly went back into her paws. Once the pain was gone Dulcinea mewled and purred as she nuzzled him back.

"Ready for me to start moving?" he asked in a whisper before she looked up at him nervously.

"Yes, but can you try and be gentle?"

"I... will do my best." he nodded before slowly pulling back inside her and pushed back in with a groan.

She grit her teeth in pain holding back her cries. The thought of someone hearing her screams and coming in the treasure house to find her in such a state would be horrifying. She held onto his sides while feeling the dick move in and out of her hole. Every move he made dragged the barbs painfully in her depths. Yet despite the pain there was also a sort of pleasure of being filled.

"Wow Dulcy, you're taking his dick like a champ. Any normal cat would be screaming her head off." Spoke the Sphinx. "How's she feel Puss?"

"Marvelous." He huffed before moving faster. "I feel I will not last much longer."

"Maybe you should give her a litter of kittens." joked Sphinx teasingly with a giggle.

That made Dulcinea blush from the idea of having a litter and shock at how quick she might get knocked up if he does it inside.

"Better make up your mind quick D."

"D-Do it outside Puss! I'm not ready to be a mother!" she cried as she felt something inside her come undone.

Puss quickly pulled out and rubbed his dick with his paws and grunted before his sperm went flying out and onto Dulcinea's stomach.

"Ooh, nice load." Sphinx complimented.

"Thank you." he nodded while he and Dulcinea panted with said female cat looking at the sperm on her.

"Ew."

"Don't worry girl, I got ya." Said Sphinx moving to lick the seed off.

"S-Sphinx!" blushed Dulcinea while shuddering from the tongue.

"Don't have a cow, nothing wrong with two girls grooming each other. A lot of folks find it hot."

"I admit, I am one of them." spoke up Puss.

Sphinx moved her paws to her dress and pulled it off. "Well with me I want you to go wild and show me what you got." She said before going down on all fours with her tail raised.

"Be warned, there are others who have said the same and cannot move for hours." he smirked moving over while caressing her rear. "I hope you don't mind, but I am a biter when I really get, _passionate_."

"In that case, a few marks won't hurt." she smirked while licking her lips.

"Heheh bueno." He spoke while his eyes slitted. He grabbed her side and pulled back before slowly pushing into her pussy with a growl.

"Hah! Oh man! It's been too long!" she moaned out with her wings and tail standing straight up from the feeling. "Oh God it hurts, but I love it!"

"I will make you scream my name for all to hear!" he grunted and bit the back of her neck.

"Yeow! Aw yeah baby, getting primal now! Mama likes." she purred while Puss' hips moved back and forth inside her without restraint. "Ugh, ugh ugh, oh gods!"

"Sphinx! You shouldn't...use the lord's name in vain." spoke Dulcinea while panting.

"I wasn't talking about your God! Oh yeah! I'm Egyptian, Hah! totally different pantheon! Ah Fuck!"

"Oh...my mistake."

"Oh Puss! You're so good!" moaned the guardian with her claws popping out and scratching on the floor. "Oh! Puss are you getting close!?"

"Yes!" he grunted while slamming in and out faster while getting an idea and started rubbing the base of her tail.

"Oh yes! Cum! Cum with me! Inside!" she called.

Lost in the moment Puss dug his claws in her hips then thrust a few more times before burying himself deep inside and reached his at the same time as her. And as they cried out each other's name the red stone in the eye of the statue of Sino turned blue and the ground shook.

"Huh?" Dulcinea quickly noticed and grew nervous. "What's going on?"

Puss looked around until the shaking stopped then pulled out of Sphinx before grabbing his boots. "Get dressed, I will go investigate."

"Awww." groaned Sphinx as she and Dulcinea collected her garments while Puss rushed outside.

When he got outside he looked around to see if he could see anything out of place, that is until he looked up and saw the barrier had come back up. "Wha-how...!?"

"PUSS IN BOOTS!" hollard Señora Zapata.

"Oh no, here we go again." he muttered a the woman walked up.

"What did you do?"

"If you mean what did I do to bring the barrier back up, absolutely nothing, that I know of at least." he said scratching his head.

"Oh really? Then why did I see you coming out of the Treasure house?" She questioned before the doors opened and the girls walked out straightening out their clothes. "And what were you two doing in there? Wait a second…Ay dios mio!"

"Yeah," Sphinx nodded. "either we stumbled on the incantation to reactivate the barrier. Or ol' Sino had a naughty side."

"I so hope it's the former." Said Dulcinea.

The older woman held her hand to her head and fainted on the ground.

"We speak of this to no one." Puss said pointing at them.

"Sounds fine to me, but we're definitely going at it again in the future." spoke Sphinx walking past Boots striking his rear with her tail.

"Ay!" he jumped while chuckling. "I look forward to that."

"I hope you look forward to more than that, daddy." the magical feline chuckled as she walked off.

"Hmm, I rather like that nickname." he smiled before turning to Dulcinea who looked away. "Oh, my apologies Dulcinea. But I forgot to ask, what did you think of it?"

"It was painful that's for sure, why is your penis barbed anyway?"

"It's to scrape out other males seed."

"So if I did it with another male….they would have pulled it all out?"

"Eh...Most of it. But I just have to say, I think you would be a good mother." he smiled while she blushed brighter hearing that. "Even if you are a little clueless at times."

"Hey! I am not."

"The day we met in the thieves market you were boasting about how you had 'so much money'. It's like saying 'Bandito's, please rob me'. And of course the part you told me about the barrier going down _after_ we left the treasure house."

"Well….I admit that MIGHT have been a little silly."

"Other then that I'm sure you would be the epiphany of a good mother." he walked over and tilted her head up before leaning in and pressed their lips together.

She was a little surprised before she returned it while feeling butterflies, but not out of lust.

When the kiss broke they smiled at each other before Dulcinea had a thought. "Heh, if 'cumming' in me would have gotten me pregnant, shouldn't we be worried about Sphinx having a bun in the oven?"

Puss blinked and slapped his forehead. "Ay dios mio. That's what she meant when she called me Daddy!"

"Oh dear….well at least it'll be good practice." Dulcinea shrugged.

"Practice? For what?"

"Ours." She said while giving him a wink and walked away humming a lullaby.

He stared at her with surprise. 'Did she mean...woah.'


	67. Female Ghosts and Sam

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Ghosts and Sam

Series: Danny Phantom

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Ghost Zone-

"I really hate working out."

"Oh quit whining." frowned Terminatra who was in a black and white suit since she, Femalien and Nightmerica were in the courtyard with other prisoners in the ghost jail. "You should feel happy, it helped burn off some of that excess fat."

She mumbled while looking at Femalien, who was breaking rocks with her hands. "Why isn't she working out?"

"She did that earlier, you just tried running away again." she smirked with the other ghost putting the weights down and nearly cutting her head off with her claws. "Woah! Watch it or I'll break those over your head."

"Try me little machine." She said while hissing. "You're just prey in my book, worthless ones at that."

"Stow it you two." spoke Femalien with a clicking sound as she dusted her hands off. "Terminatra's right, before you were only so fast, but now look at yourself? You might be able to catch any prey now if you tried."

Nightmerica glared while looking at her body, which was way slimmer than before, but a little chubby as her D cup chest moved up and down with her catching her breath. Her face also had most of the fat trimmed down. In essence time there had done wonders. "That's not my style, I like taunting my kills before making them into vegetables and stone cold dead corpses."

Terminatra sighed before noticing something a little bits away from the prison. "Girls, look." she pointed with her robotic arm.

They looked and saw a massive green portal in the distance.

"And what am I seeing?" Asked Femalien.

"I don't know, but I've got a feeling it's our way out." smirked Terminatra.

"But how?" Nightmerica asked. "We're in a prison full of ghosts, and a guy with a paler completion than my last victim." 'Ah gotta love bleach dipped in gasoline and a lighter.'

"Easy, we start a riot and get out of here before flying until they can't catch us."

"Or," Femalien said while pointing to a green dog digging a hole near the wall. "We can follow the mammal."

"We'll get caught in no time." frowned Nightmerica.

"Not if we start a fight." Terminatra smirked while gesturing to a ghost with a worker's cap and going 'boo' and a ghost with a metal exterior and green flames for hair. "Watch and learn."

"Oooh! I am the Box Ghost!" The first ghost said before getting blasted in the back and was sent flying into the second ghost and then into several ghosts at once. "Ow!"

"Hey, watch it!" growled one ghost punching another one.

"No you!"

"You dare to touch me?!" Yelled a female ghost with rage before punching a rocker ghost in the face.

"Oh you did it now bitch!" she growled before she swung her guitar, which the female ghost ducked and the instrument decked an old lady ghost in the face.

"You didn't **right?!** " The old lady roared before grabbing the ghost and throwing her into a ghost that was working next to a female ghost.

"Ow!"

"Hey watch it! You almost hit Kitty!"

"Bite me asshole!"

"Shadow! Punch her face!"

This occurred so fast it was almost like watching a cartoon dust cloud as the three ghosts ran towards the hole, which was all done by now, and went down it. Only…

"Ah! I'm stuck!" Nightmerica yelled as her ass was apparently too big for the hole. Good thing the other two went in beforehand.

"Oh for the love of, you're kidding." groaned Terminatra.

"I'll get her." Femalien sighed before pulling her out by the hair.

"Ow ow ow ow!" she cried out. "Watch it lizard head!"

She ignored her before pulling the woman out. "I guess having a fat ass has its disadvantages."

"Oh sow it!"

"Stuff it you two, let's go!" Terminatra started floating up and towards the portal with the other two following.

-Amityville, Fenton Works basement-

Slowly the three ghosts came out of the portal while tearing the outfits off to show their real clothes under and looked around to see the basement was empty.

"Nice place, but it needs a paint job." Nightmerica commented. "I think red will work perfectly."

Femalien moved around while looking at some of the tech. "Hmm, impressive machines, but where is this?"

"No clue." Terminatra said while not noticing that they got some long hairs in their clothes from the portal. "But it's not that prison that's for sure."

"Which means I'm free to go out and give a few people some nasty dreams." chuckled Nightmerica.

"And prey for me." Femalien grinned while sharpening her wrist blades.

"And cause the extinction of all mankind." Laughed Terminatra as the other two just looked at her in shock. "What?"

"Maybe tone it done. We may be killers but killing of the human race is a bit...much."

"Plus if you kill of the main predators then the ecosystem will collapse and it won't be good. That and if it involves a weapon of mass destruction then you are basically killing off ALL life."

"Your point?" she raised her eyebrow with her hands on her hips.

"You need to start small, and not kill everyone and everything. Maybe try killing off people you hate?"

She groaned. "Fine." 'Headaches.'

Nightmerica smirked. "Then I have a suggestion, remember that girl with the skull shirt? The one that ruined our fun?"

"She is small prey, it was the white haired boy who defeated us." spoke Femalien.

"I know I know, but hear me out. What if we find this girl and kill her? Wouldn't that make that boy feel terrible inside?"

"Yes, but where's the challenge in that? Where's the thrill of the hunt?"

"Hunting is so so. If we get a scream of anguish then I'll be happy." She rolled her eyes. "Plus if we hunted her then she would find out and send us back to that prison."

"Let's just do it." spoke Terminatra. "I want to get started somewhere and talking about it is wasting my time."

They sighed at that before flying through the ceiling.

(With Sam)

Said goth was listening to a new CD she got from a new heavy metal band and was just enjoying the time for herself. That and getting her mind off of ghosts for the day.

The three female ghosts popped their heads down from the ceiling while intangible and spotted her.

"Here she is, I'll get my claws on her face." Nightmerica smirked.

"Forget it, I'm gonna show her just how good my strength is." smirked Terminatra before floating down and turning tangible again, making Sam spot her and jump up with wide eyes. "Hello human."

"Terminatra?! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm just here to kill you, along with some others." she remarked while the other two floated down beside her while becoming seeable too.

Sam went wide eyed at that while seeing she was surrounded.

"I hope you enjoy a little song." Nightmeruca said bring out her blades. "From your intestines!"

She closed her eyes and braced herself, but before anything could happen, the three female ghosts felt a sudden surge go through them and made all of them cry out in pain.

They groaned and screamed as they started getting a warm burning feeling in their bodies.

"Huh?" Sam saw them flailing on the ground and was confused. 'What's wrong with them?'

They screamed even more as they started to change in more ways than one. The skin tone on all of them started growing to a shade like hers while electrical surges came off them before they started glowing.

Then the house started to have a small blackout that lasted a few minutes before it turned back on. When it did Sam saw the three of them curled up, but each one DEFINITELY looked different.

"Ugh…." groaned a girl with long spiky red hair with a D cup chest, wearing a black and red shirt and shirt along with long high heels. "What hit me?"

"My processor is spinning." moaned a girl with black hair in a ponytail with a black jacket with one sleeve ripped off and matching pants with the opposite pant leg ripped off too. Her chest was a C cup at most.

"Why is the room spinning?" A girl with brown hair that reached her back, wearing a bra that barely covered her E cup chest, long green pants, a brown jacket and wearing sandals. Her right arm had a tattoo of a lizard that reached from her shoulder to her hand. 'So many stars...ugh.'

"What...the….hell?" muttered Sam in disbelief.

"What are you looking at human?" Asked the girl with the black jacket.

"Um...you might want to look at a mirror." she replied grabbing a small hand mirror and held it up to her face.

"...HUH?!" She said with wide eyes while looking at herself and touched her face. 'Oh god I'm a fleshling!'

"Ugh….huh? Who are you?" Asked the girl with red hair to the scantily clothed girl.

"Femalien you dolt." she frowned. "And just who are you?"

"I'm Nightmerica. But are you joking because you look like a human, not a overgrown lizard."

"Who are you calling an overgrown lizard?!"

"Oh man, this is insane." muttered Sam.

"Human, what did you do?!" Terminatra growled. "Tell more or I'll blow your head off!"

"I don't know what just happened!" she spoke up with a frown. "And what makes you think that?"

"You're the only one here. And you and that boy sent us to that blasted prison to rot. It's the only logical answer."

"First off, my name is Sam. Second, do you mean Danny?"

"That's the one. And you will pay." She said before raising her arm at her….only to have it do nothing. "What? Why isn't my power working?"

The now human girls tried out their powers as well and had the same results…..they were not working.

"Ah! My dream powers!"

"My wrist blades are gone!"

"Who cares about that?! My powers over dreams are gone!" Nightmerica screamed. 'NOOO!'

"Your worry is nothing! Look at me! I'm human! A fleshling!" spoke Terminatra touching her flesh covered limbs. "This isn't right!"

"I know!" Femalien yelled. "And I feel naked without my tail!"

"AAAAHHHHHH-"

Slap!

"Ow! What the hell Terminatra!?"

"Quit yelling!"

"I can yell all I want!"

"Just shut up!"

"No you shut up lizard lips!"

Sam watched them fighting while backing away slowly. 'I gotta call Danny and tell him about this.'

Nightmerica then looked at Sam and yelled. "Stay here! We still have a bone to pick with you!"

She stopped with the other two glaring at her. 'Shit.'

"You're going to change us back or else I'll use your tongue as a sock." She said as the other two looked at her a little disgusted. "What? That's my signature kill!"

"I don't even know HOW you became human. You're the ones who showed up, and what do you mean jail? You mean the one Walker runs? Cause news flash, Danny might have captured you all, but if you ended up there then that's on you."

"...she has a point." Femalien said. "Why bother with this if we will get trapped in that prison again and again like prey? Plus I'd rather not see Nightmerica's attempts to lift a 5 lb weight."

"Look, how about you all just chill here while I talk to my friend?"

They looked at her with mixed emotions before nodding 'yes'.

Sam left the room and pulled her phone out before dialing in Danny's number.

" _Hello?_ " Spoke Danny from the other end.

"Danny, something major just happened over here, and you're not gonna believe it."

" _What? Your parents decided to go goth?_ "

"No, wishful thinking, but no."

" _You turned out to be a lesbian?_ "

"No."

" _...you and Dash got hooked?_ "

"No, and just for that I'm gonna hit you later. Just get over here." she frowned.

" _Um ok?_ " He said while the line cut off.

'Can't wait to see his expression when he gets here.' she inwardly chuckled.


	68. Tsunade and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Tsunade and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Come in Naruto." Tsunade said as Naruto walked into the room.

"Whatcha need baa-chan?"

"I heard you've just got back from that mission, the one where you and Team Seven saved the new Kazekage." She said while looking kind of tired.

"Yeah."

"And you just had your first encounter with the Akatsuki after three years, is that correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Then you must know your tired and excused." She said rubbing her eyes.

"I know but what does this have anything to do with why I'm here baa-chan?!"

Tsunade sighed while getting up. "I'm trying to say that you need a day off, and I'm suggesting a drinking party."

"Oh, but who are you sending?" He asked confused.

"Me of course."

"You?"

"Yes Naruto." she said with a tickmark. "Me."

He blinked. "Are you serious?"

BONK!

"I am you gaki!" she growled while he held his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being a brat." She said crossing her arms. "And I'm dead serious about being your drinking buddy tonight."

"You sure? I mean I could find someone-"

She grabbed him by the head and squeezed tightly. "Are you going against a direct order from your Hokage, Naruto?"

"A-Ah! No!"

"Then what do you say?" She said while squeezing tighter.

"A-Alight! I'll join you for some drinks!" 'Anything to stop the pain!'

Tsunade let go of him with a smile. "Then I'll see you at seven."

"Sure baa-chan." he replied reluctantly.

"And don't forget, your going to pay for all the drinks."

'Crap!' he thought already dreading the night.

(Later)

Knock knock.

No response.

KNOCK KNOCK SNAP!

"Shit." he cursed hearing the snap and walked over to see Tsunade kicking the broken door away.

"So you finally answered." She spoke while tapping her foot and causing small cracks in the wood. "About time."

"Baa-chan, why'd you break my door?"

"You didn't respond the first time so I added more force to it."

'Man, she seems real impatient tonight.' He thought while not knowing he kind of forgot his pants and was in his orange boxers.

"But if you're busy attending to personal stuff then I'll just wait right here until you're done."she spoke while looking at the boxers.

"Huh?"

"You know, relieving yourself."

"..." he blinked before looking down and saw his boxers. "AH! N-No it's not that!"

"Then what is it gaki?"

"I was asleep when you broke my door."

"Well hurry up and get dressed before it gets late out." She said sternly as Naruto ran to get his pants on. 'What a brat...but in a good way.'

(A while later)

Tsunade chuckled while drinking from the sake bottle. "AH! That's the stuff! Keep it coming!"

"That's your third bottle baa-chan."

"So? I'm in the mood for fifty!" She laughed. "Maybe even one hundred!"

He sweatdropped while they sat at a booth with one of the servers bringing a few more bottles. 'You'd think she'd tolerate more than that.'

Tsunade finished the third bottle while taking the fourth and drank it. "Ah! Brat, aren't you going to drink as well?"

"Uh, nah I'll be fine."

She glared at him. "Are you telling me that you haven't tried drinking sake since you became a ninja? For shame Naruto! For shame!"

"I never put it on my list of things to do." he deadpanned.

"..." she sighed. "Fine, but you have to drink one glass for me."

"Alright alright, one glass."

She gave him an entire bottle of sake. "Now drink."

"That's too-"

"Drink!"

He gulped seeing her glare and took it before opening it. 'Bottoms up.'

Tsunade smirked as Naruto started to drink the sake.

"Ah!" he spoke up while feeling his throat burn. "How can you handle this stuff?"

"You just have to deal with it." She grinned. "And have a liver of steel." She then finished her bottle. "But you need to have one thing."

"What?"

"A companion to drink with."

"Isn't that you?" he asked while taking another swig from the bottle.

"You got me there, but it does help." Tsunade sighed. "A lot." She then drank two bottles at once.

'That's a lot of sake.' he thought while letting out a hiccup.

"Ah! Oh this is great stuff!" She laughed before looking at Naruto. "Oi, have you been using a shadow clone this entire time?"

"No, why?"

"I see five of you." She said before hiccuping. "No ten of you, please stop multiplying hic."

"Y-You're just drunk." spoke Naruto taking another swig while feeling relaxed.

"I'm not hic!" She said with a frown. "I'm perfectly sober hic hic!"

"Drunk." He muttered.

Tsunade drank some more before smiling. "You know, you're kind of an annoyance."

"And you're still an old bat." he laughed while taking another swig.

"I'm not old, I'm a young maiden." She pouted. "And you're an annoying baby with chubby cheeks hic!"

"That made no sense."

She stuck her tongue at him.

"And you say I'm immature." he snickered before laughing and falling back on the seat.

Tsunade frowned before saying. "At least I'm not a hic gay man."

"I'm not gay!"

"I. Know. That~" she teased cutely.

"Oh yeah? At least I'm not begging everyone to look at me. Just look at those!" he declared pointing at her chest. "Any guy would get distracted just glancing at them!"

"It's a girl's pride and joy. And I was once flat you know." She laughed. "But now I'm large and in charge hic!"

"Too large!" he spoke while poking one. "You could smother hic! A guy with those."

Tsunade frowned before putting her bottle down and smothered him. "Care to take a feel hic? I'm willing to give you a feel you brat hic!"

"Mmmmm!" he gave a muffled reply while trying to move away.

"You look like Nawaki when he hugs me." She smiled while hugging tighter. "And it was so hic adorable when he hic did hic that~"

'I don't wanna die!' He thought while trying to get out.

"Aw! You're so cute you gaki!" She laughed before feeling her breasts being squeezed. "...you didn't hic." She let go of him and glared. "You didn't just do what I think you just did hic!?"

"I told you! Giant pillows!" he snapped while taking another swig.

"Oh?" She said while poking at his chest. "Then what about your tiny brain? It's so small even I couldn't find it with normal medical equipment!"

"When did my head get in this discussion!"

"When you compared my tits with pillows you drunk brat!"

"I'm drunk cause of you." he slurred while wobbling a little and looking a little flushed. "Why the hell did Kami have to make a big titted grandma like you?"

"I'm no grandmother, and I think Kami wanted to give you a mother figure." She grinned while taking another glass. "Ah! And trust me, if I was a grandmother then my kid would kick your ass and maybe bed you too hic!"

"Bring it, hic! On!"

Tsunade grinned while cracking her joints. "With pleasure."

The two tried to stand up, but they stumbled a little bit while Naruto had trouble putting the money on the table. They then wobbled out of the building and stumbled to keep from falling over as they got ready to fight.

"I'm gonna kick your hic! Ass like last time." spoke Naruto trying to get in a stance.

"Like last time? I let you hic win." Tsunade laughed while stumbling. "But I'm not going to let a brat hic run his mouth out at me!"

(One 'fight' later or two seconds later)

Both were face down on the ground.

"Ugh….hic. I win brat."

"No I win...hic."

"Kiss my ass." she groaned trying to sit up. "And suck my nipples hic."

"Hell I would."

"Feh, chicken." she laughed.

"I'm no chicken! You're a cow!"

"Cow, how original." She sarcastically laughed. "Try saying something else baby face. Hic!"

"Um...uh….you...screw you!" he spoke up while crossing his arms.

Tsunade laughed at that. "How cute, just like Nawaki!"

"I'm not cute!"

"Then why are you acting like a baby?"

He growled and got back up before stumbling over and ended up falling on top of her.

"Brat." She said before grabbing him. "Why didn't you say that you wanted a hug from your mother~ Hic."

"You ain't, hic. My ma." he spoke with his head in between her breasts.

"But I think you're my son." She grinned. "But that might be the sake talking hic."

He nodded while not moving from the spot.

"Say brat, ever thought about finding a girlfriend. Besides Sakura I mean?"

"Um no hic."

"Then you're going to be lonely. And that would be tragic hic."

He frowned and looked away. "I'll be fine hic."

"No you won't." She said with a sad expression. "Trust me, being lonely is harder and more painful than any injury." She then hugged him. "Promise me you won't get hurt!"

"Gah! Tight!" he groaned while blushing.

"Oh Naruto, don't die on me!" She cried while hugging tighter. "Please don't you dare die on me!"

"Gah! Let-Let go!" he cried out while trying not to pass out.

Tsunade continued to hug the boy before slightly letting him go. "Naruto, you're too adorable to die on me, especially when you're still a virgin!"

"What are you talking about granny?!"

"I'm saying I'm gonna make sure you have no regrets before death." She said while getting up and put Naruto over her shoulders. "And I'm going to give you all the stops Naruto-chan~"

"Oi, put me down granny."

"Nope, not until I break your rod~" she laughed while hobbling down the street.

(Next morning)

-Unknown house-

Under some blankets was a naked Naruto and Tsunade. And they were covered in sperm and cum as they snored like dragons in a cave, but much worse. Naruto was resting his head on Tsunade's chests while giving them the occasional squeeze in his sleep.

Tsunade held Naruto's cock and occasionally rubbed it tight as some sperm poured out as the sun started to shine in the room.

That's when the sun hit their eyes and started to wake them up. They groaned and started to slowly open their eyes.

"Ugh….what happened?" Asked Tsunade while feeling slammed.

"My head, ow. Oh man, why's my dick sore?" groaned Naruto.

She looked at Naruto before gasping. "Brat?! W-What the hell?!"

"Huh?" he blinked at her and went wide eyed. "B-B-Baa-chan?! What are you doing here?!"

"This is my house! Why are you on my chest!?" She glared before feeling something in her hands. 'Don't tell me….' she raised the covers with one hand and saw the cock. 'Oh shit.'

"Ah!" he jumped while holding his head. "Ow! My head feels like it's pounding."

"Mine too!" She groaned. "But what the fuck Naruto-kun!?...wait. Why did I just say that?!"

"Quit yelling! And why is your hand on my cock?!"

Tsunade groaned before both started to remember what happened last night, especially when Naruto inserted that cock into her and poured both sperm and the foxes chakra into her body. "Oh sweet mother of god."

"W-What did I do?!" Naruto screamed.

' **You just fucked her while using MY chakra to do the deed. That and make her young for some shitty reason.** '

'She looks the same!'

' **Ask to disarm that seal in her head. Then you will find out you shit.** '

"Um, can you undo that seal in your head?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

She sighed before undoing the seal...and not becoming old at all, not even one wrinkle or crow's feet in sight. "Huh? What the...I'm not old!"

' **See, you used MY CHAKRA to reverse the aging process! And no thanks from me?! You are lucky I'm not outside this cage!** ' The fox yelled as Naruto blocked it out.

"Wow, guess I can't call you baa-chan anymore."

Tsunade looked at him with wide eyes. "By Kami above….I guess you're right." 'Who knew the Kyuubi's chakra could do that?'

"So….what happens to us now?"

Tsunade blushed. "Well um...since we did it. Maybe...we could um….move the personal relationship from acquaintances to….um….girl and boyfriend?"

"N-Nani?"

She blushed while squeezing his head. "Or do you want me to hurt you for taking my virginity?"

"O-Of course we should get together." he replied nervously.

She smiled while letting him go before grinning. "It's only early morning and since my shift won't be until this afternoon, we can do round two."

He gulped. 'Oh no.'

She moved her hand back to the cock while the camera panned away with the sounds of moaning emanating from the building as the screen went black.


	69. Clover and Inga

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Clover and Inga

Series: Totally Spies

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hate community services." Spoke Ingo Bittersweet while making some cookies in a prison kitchen.

"Well get use to it, and be thankful you're even getting a chance to shorten your sentence." spoke one of the guards to keep an eye on her.

She glared at him before putting some ingredients into the mixture. 'Note to self, never get caught ever again.'

While she made the pastries one of the guards got a call from Jerry.

"Yeah hello? Oh yes the prisoner is doing fine, just cranky that's all."

She saw him leave the room and smirked before putting a secret ingredient of her own design into the mixture. 'I'm going to get them back dearly for locking me up.'

As she put the ingredients into the pan, the guard finally turned around.

"Hey you!"

"Yes?" She asked while looking innocent.

"You're coming with me, Jerry said he wants you for something important."

Inga looked confused as she was taken away.

-Jerry's office-

Jerry was holding a blue vial while seeing the villain escorted in. "Thank you gentlemen, I'll take it from here."

The guards nodded before leaving.

"What is this about? I was...baking cookies for...charity."

"The cookies you mean in the kitchen?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, those ones." She rolled her eyes at him. "Just why did you call me here anyway?"

Jerry sighed. "I know of your formula, but what was the reason for even creating such a thing?"

"To make others suffer from gluttony." she frowned. "If it could cause me grief, then I would make the whole world feel the same."

"I see, but what if you tried something else?" He said while looking at the vial. "My scientists have created a new formula but it needs testing, which is where you come in."

"You expect me to be your little guinea pig? Forget it!"

"But it will take a large majority of your sentence off like oh say...ten to fifteen years. Give or take a year." he smiled while she was surprised. "But I can see you'd rather go back and endure the entire sentence, I can understand that."

"I didn't say that." She said while reconsidering. "Just tell me, what did you do to my formula?"

"Can't tell, highly classified, although I can say using DNA for cell reproduction combined with fat cells is highly advanced for a baker."

"I studied biology and gene splicing in college."

"So I take it you'll be willing to give it a test?"

"Anything to get out of jail." She said while Jerry gave her the vial.

"Good but just note that any side effects will not be blamed on WOOHP or any of its persons."

She frowned at him and took the cap off before pouring it down her throat. 'Kind of sweet.' She thought before feeling her body heat up and her brain getting scrambled.

Jerry watched as the effects started to activate. She stumbled back and grabbed at her head. "Try and keep your balance, if not brace yourself against the wall."

Inga started to feel faint before falling to the ground as her body started to look younger and healthier, and a little chubby on the cheeks.

He activated a button and called for the guards.

(Later)

"Ugh….what happened?" She groaned while slowly waking up in her cell.

"I'd take it easy, that vial did more than expected." spoke Jerry standing outside the reinforced glass door.

"What do you mean?" She asked while getting up. "And why do I feel a little energetic?" 'And heavy.'

"Well while your formula was fine, it wasn't a good product in terms of health so our scientists engineered a new one that would rejuvenate cells and give them an extra kick to it. But it did more that expected."

"Just tell me the full truth!"

"Your younger, around your late teens, and your...well look at a mirror."

She blinked before checking a mirror and gasping as she was now chubby and young with her hair looking more blond and her chest looking about a D cup. "W-W-What the fuck!?"

"My first thoughts too."

"W-What did you do to me?!"

"Returned you to a more youthful age, but it seems like the DNA from the donor was a little too strong with the original formula." he replied. "I'm not quite sure if this is permanent or not, but I'm already having my scientists checking as we speak. In the meantime, other then feeling more energetic, are you experiencing any funny feeling?"

"No, but I look like when I was kicked out of that blasted cookie scouts!" She said while looking at her body as she then realized what the man just said. "Donor? What are you talking about?"

"The formula needed a donor with a similar genetic strand. It was a rare one too but I found it in one of my spies and she, well let's just say she didn't know and still didn't know about the DNA extractor in the pipelines." he replied looking away. "But the focus right now is determining the uses for the concoction."

Inga felt aghast at herself before asking. "Who was the donor?"

"Why would I give information that classified to you?" He said before walking away.

She frowned and looked back at her reflection. 'I can't believe it, to think my own formula could reduce age with just a little tweak. If I get out of here I could steal it and mass produce that! I'd be making five times as much money.' She then looked at her body. 'But I might need to make sure I have a batch of non fattening formula for me….and why am I so hungry right now?'

(Later)

Inga looked at herself while getting her stuff and leaving through the gates of the prison. She was now a little more chubby and had a small gut, but that didn't stop her from getting the formula in her spare time. She hid it in her clean clothes and had it in her suitcase that WOOHP provided for her along with a new identity, Znga Bolvicki.

And right now she was planning her new business and revenge on the population while also thinking of how to keep the spies from stopping her plans.

When she reached the place she got to work on planning out what went where and making sure she had a good idea where to hide the formula.

'Maybe I should make the basement the main vault?' She thought while looking at the building, which was an old bakery, and grinned. 'And then I could put the chemicals in the next room and the torture room in the back.'

However she got hungry again while thinking of her last great plan.

'Those spies are really meddlesome, but if I can get one on my side then the others will fall as well. But who?' she pondered while drumming her fingers on the wall. 'Hmm, I know! The one who actually ate my cookies.' She grinned. 'With her as my muscles, in a sense, I can make sure no one can stop me. Plus with my formula I can make her payment equal food. That will save in expenses.'

GROWL!

'But first I'll satisfy my hunger.' She thought before ordering some pizza.

(A month later)

Business was booming as customers were buying her products, her anti age food, and eating them too. Although they were in the starting stages of gluttony, they didn't mind at all as the food was good and made by a young woman with a cute chipmunk face. Which was kind of an insult back in the beginning.

'It's only a matter of time before my prey shows up.' Inga thought while taking a lunch break as she eat some cookies. 'And even if I get as big as that girl, I don't mind anymore. I've accepted my current predicament and it's kind of relaxing.'

The door rang as the 'prey' entered.

"We're here girls." smiled Clover with her best buds.

"Wow, it's more crowded then I thought." remarked Alex.

"And the food I heard can reverse a person's age." Clover smiled. "And think about it, we can look as young as we want if we try this stuff."

"I highly doubt that." spoke Sam with doubt. "Reversing the aging process is impossible, and the chances of someone selling food that can do that sounds more like those ads you'd see online."

"Hey that ad wasn't from a magazine. It was the first page in the newspaper."

"That rests my case. But why drag us here?"

"Support. That and I wanted to surprise you with this, I might try applying here part time."

"But I thought you preferred clothing stores?" asked Alex.

"Yes, but times changed, plus who knows, it might have hotties." She grinned.

'So that's the real reason.' Both thought as Clover rang the counter bell.

"Excuse me, we'd like to place an order."

Inga smirked while getting up and walked towards the counter. "What can I do for you three today?"

The girl's eyes widened seeing the woman who looked about the same size as Clover that one mission but with a E cup chest. 'Woah, they could be twins.'

"So are you going to order or just stare at my body?" She asked while internally seeing Clover in a uniform. 'Now to find a weakness in her. Everyone has one and I'll exploit hers.'

"Oh! S-Sorry about that." spoke Clover before clearing her throat. "I'd like to order one vanilla cupcake."

"Sprinkles or no sprinkles?"

"Sprinkles please."

She wrote that down and smiled. "It will be about ten minutes."

"Thanks."

"Oh and if you want there's a short staff here so if you want a job, it's on the house." She smiled before walking into the kitchen. 'Now to add twice the formula dose into this cupcake, better make sure the hypnosis frosting will keep her coming.'

"Wow Clover, that was lucky." smiled Alex.

"I know right." Clover grinned. "And it might pay well too."

"With your spendings I might agree with you Clover." Sam said honestly.

They took a spot while taking the time to wait.

After a while the woman came back with the cupcake.

"Ok that will be ten fifty with tax, but if you join my team then I can give you a fifty percent discount."

"Wow, but wait, don't I need to fill out an application?"

"Yes but we can do that later. When you have time, ok?"

"You've got yourself a deal, boss."

"Please call me Znga." She smiled while handing her the cupcake. "And I hope I can see you working here."

Clover nodded before taking a bite. "Mmm! This is really good! You girls should so get some."

"Um maybe next time." Both said as Clover finished the cupcake.

'My plan is going into fruition.' She thought as the girl's left. 'Now to wait.'

(A while later)

Clover sighed as she walked into the shop, good thing it was early in the morning, and looked around while eating some muffins.

"Oh welcome."

She turned and saw her new boss walk out. "Hey boss, ready for my first day on the job."

"I see, but I need you to get into uniform." She said while internally grinning as she got that uniform tailor made to never break and it was based on the suits the girl's wore. "Can't have you working in the kitchen with normal clothes."

"You got it."

(One changing later)

Clover felt a little cozy in the red and yellow uniform as she started to work in the kitchen, but she was also sampling the food since she was still hungry as heck. 'I know I shouldn't, but I've been feeling hungry since I got up.'

"Dear, I want you to make sure that all the batter is ready." Inga said. "And if you do well I'll treat you to some of my homemade cheese sandwiches."

"Ok boss."

"Oh and before I forget, I want to make sure you're comfortable here so please if you want anything just ask me and I'll help you the best way possible."

"You got it." 'Wow, now this is a boss I could get use to.'

Inga walked out of the room before walking down the stairs into the vault. "Now to wait, with that amount she'll be bigger than me by next month and accepting my offers in less time. But," she moved towards the storeroom and ate some bread. "Time to eat."

(One month later)

"Clover, it's time to check the storeroom."

"On it boss." She said while walking into the storeroom, her body now bigger than the Passion Patty incident with her breasts a F cup chest. 'Man I'm getting hefty.'

'I must say she's turning out just perfect.' Inga thought while her body was almost as big as Clover with an F cup as well. 'And those hips are kind of sexy. But the hypnosis must be taking effect now, it's been a month so she must be getting the image of sexy reversed.'

Clover's stomach growled before she looked around and ate a cupcake. 'I maybe hefty but the boss has been kind to me, a lot more than any other. And that really makes me feel good.' She then took another one while getting images of her concepts of sexiness reversing inside. 'Oh that would be so cool, and hot.'

Inga looked at the girl while smirking. 'I'm going to enjoy making her my new number one henchwoman and who knows, I might make her my equal if this plan goes smoothly.'

GROWL!

'But first, a little lunch break.'


	70. Female Van Kleiss and Rex

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Van Kleiss and Rex

Series: Generator Rex

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Abysus, castle-

Located in this building which was flooded with nanites is where we see a figure sitting on a throne who had long black hair with a hint of gray hair on the sides, a big gold looking gauntlet with needle-like fingertips and who wore a green scarf around her neck while wearing a blackish striped shirt and a purple skirt that reached her knees, a dark purple overcoat that slipped down on her shoulders, a belt with a gold chip in the middle, a circular gold metal object was connected to her neck by a gold necklace and wrapped around her D cup chest on her left side, her black height heel boots tapped the floor while her reddish pink eyes looked at the room with boredom.

'I grow bored with this near empty castle. Perhaps I should make some of the lesser EVOs perform tricks to amuse me.' She thought while taping her hands on the throne. 'Or perhaps making the land dance again.'

"Van Kleiss." spoke an EVO who looked like a robotic blue werewolf with red eyes walking into the room. "I bring important news."

"And that would be Biowulf?" She asked unamused.

"News has risen that there is a boy out there who is not only an EVO, but who can also CURE them."

She gained a look of interest. "Oh? And you found this out just now or a while ago? And I hope it's not the latter for your sake."

"No ma'am, I just got wind of it a few minutes ago."

"I see, and what other information have you just heard as of late?" 'Hopefully it's not a ruse to get me to leave my land.'

"He works for Providence and seems to be their secret weapon."

"Ah, that makes for such an organization. And where is this weapon now?"

"Last I saw he went out on his own with some male human."

She smirked at that. "Well I think I should entertain this guest, tell the others not to attack him until I give the order. For the other tail him and make sure he's not going to interfere."

"Yes ma'am."

The woman watched as the werewolf walked away. "Oh and Biowulf, don't fail me or you might end up stone cold today."

He felt a shiver and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She slowly got up while stretching her joints. 'I hope this will entertain me.'

(Later)

Rex groaned as he looked around the area. "Ever heard of a gardener?" He then noticed the trees were kind of dead in some places while flourishing in others. "Or a lumberjack?"

"Quiet." growled Biowulf as he lead Rex down the path. "Watch your tongue when you meet our mistress."

He grumbled at that while tempted to put a sock in his mouth, or a massive fist in the muzzle. "Fine, but don't think I'm gonna back down if you guys wanna pick a fight."

"Silence." Biowulf growled while heading into a large room. "I have brought the weapon ma'am."

"Hey I'm no weapon pal!"

"Quiet."

"Biowulf, leave us." Spoke a voice from behind the throne.

"Yes ma'am." he bowed before walking away while sending Rex a glare.

Rex glared back before seeing the woman. "And who are you?"

"Van Kleiss. Ruler of Abysus and leader of the Pack." she smirked while standing up. "And what is your name?"

"Rex and um, why did you bring me here?"

She smirked. "Just to see if the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That you are some kind of cure for the food supply." She said while walking towards him as she swayed her hips a little.

Rex tried not to stare and cleared his throat. "Uh, food supply?"

"The ones you call EVOs." She said while stopping in front of Rex. "They are my food supply. But are you really a cure?"

"Wait, you….eat them?" he spoke jumping back on alert.

"More like absorb the nanites. But don't worry yourself, I won't hurt you." She said with a chuckle. "You are safe in my castle."

'Yeah, I really feel it.' he thought sarcastically.

"But to the point. Are you a weapon or not?"

"No, I'm a person." he frowned.

"I see." She said while moving closer. "Then you won't mind if I ask you to show me this power?"

"Wait, you mean...cure you?"

"No no. That would be most foolish." She said before making a tree appear in the room. "I want you to cure this nanite rich tree."

'Woah, did she just do that? Wait, then…' "You made all these branches?"

"I did, but in this land I'm master here. Even the ground beneath your feet is mine to command." She said while pointing to the ground.

Rex looked at it and back to her. 'Woah, that's bigger than the other guys I've handled.'

She crossed her arms around her chest. "Go on, show me this cure."

Rex blushed seeing the chest poking out of her crossed arms. "Um, alright." He then walked towards the tree and touched it before attempting to cure it.

The tree started to bloom before looking like a regular tree.

"See? Nothing to it." he smirked pointing to it.

'Huh, how intriguing but a dangerous power if used against me.' She thought before getting an idea. 'This will work in my favor but I have to play it right.' "Fine but tell me, would you like it if there was another of you?"

"Say what?"

"What if I told you that there is another like you." She lied. "One with your powers and abilities."

"Wait, there's another kid who can cure EVOs?" he raised an eyebrow. "How convenient."

"I may not look like it, but I have information on the person and the location. But you might not like the price."

"I think I'll pass, but thanks anyway." he replied backing up. "And not that this hasn't been fun, but I gotta head home."

"Home to a place where you are nothing but a soldier." She said while Rex stopped moving. "I know of Providence and it's actions. But have you ever wondered what if you are not needed anymore? What if they acquired a new way of curing others? And what will become of me when that happens?"

He turned to her with a frown. "If you're trying to make me turn my back on the only place I've got, then you're wasting your time."

"Who said I was going to do that?" She chuckled. "I was just giving you food for thought. The real question is will you find someone that understands you for you? And not just a soldier or weapon. One that's not a scientist or normal person." She moved closer to him. "Someone that's like me perhaps?"

'Is she hitting on me? I mean if that's true….woah.'

"Maybe a compromise."

"Huh, what do you mean by that?"

"It's relatively simple, you stay with me for a spell and see if what I say is true or not." She said while putting her chest on his own. "What do you say Rex?"

He blushed at the position and was contemplating staying there or moving back. "Uh….well...maybe."

She nodded. "Then welcome to the Pack, I'll show you around." She said while moving back and swayed her hips as she walked out of the room. "Don't fall behind or I might think you're staring at someone nice."

He blushed brighter and looked away while feeling like crawling under a rock. 'Damn it, why'd I say that and stare? I gotta be rational. But then again...if it's just one night, I'm sure Doc won't mind. Besides, in a way I'm making new friends.'

"Oh and you are sleeping in my chambers during your stay so if you look I won't mind as long as it's only unintentional." She called back. "But know I sleep in the nude." 'Not really but it might be interesting to see his reaction.'

'Wait what?!' he thought with a dropped jaw. 'I mean, what?!'

She smirked while shaking her hips again.

(Later that day)

'Alright Rex, this might be the best day of your life, or possibly most awkward and stressful.' He thought while seeing the woman, now without a shirt, skirt or underwear, stretching and doing yoga in front of him. 'How is she even ok with this?!'

She moved to one side as she stretched her back and moved towards Rex's position. "One two, one two, one two..."

"Uh...Van?"

"Yes Rex?" She asked while touching her feet and made her ass stick out. "Is there a problem?"

He gulped and tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Um, maybe you could...I don't know….do this without me around?"

"I could, but where's the fun in that?" She said while twisting her waist around. "Plus I need to keep my body in tip top shape. Meaning no clothing to restrict my movements."

Rex blushed as she moved her hands down to her feet again. 'Wow that's a hot ass. No! Don't stare!'

She then started to stretch her left leg and blended to one side as she did the other one before doing some squats.

'I think I just saw her crotch.' he thought turning his back to her while trying to keep from popping a boner. 'I feel like the luckiest guy alive! And yet, I feel like I need to be really careful.'

"Care to join me Rex?" She said while doing a Sun Salutation pose. "Yoga is best with two people."

"N-No thanks." he spoke up while clearing his throat. "Ya know what? I think I'll go for a quick walk, be back in a few."

"Oh? Well ok." She sighed. "But I was going to teach you how to stretch your legs behind your back."

"No thanks, I'm good."

Van sighed while Rex walked out of the room. 'Guess plan one was too much. Maybe plan two will be more successful.'

Rex sighed while slapping his cheeks. 'Alright dude, she's fine with you looking, quit being a wuss and stare all you want. I mean she gave you permission!' He then thought about her naked body while she did several seductive poses. 'Oh god she's too hot!'

(Later)

Rex looked outside while still not getting the images out of his mind. 'How can she be so carefree with some guy she just met?'

As the thought about that, he didn't noticed the mentioned woman was behind him while wearing a bikini that was too small.

"So, how is my kingdom?"

He turned and felt his mouth drop open at the bikini which looked like it just covered her nipples and private spot. 'Holy shit!'

"Well, how is it?" She said while walking towards him, her breasts jiggling up and down from gravity. "Is it splendid or what?"

"I um….eh….mmm…."

"I'll take that as a yes." She said while moving her breasts on Rex's arms. "So do you need anything at the moment? Perhaps food?"

"N-No!" he let out which sounded like a squeak.

"...what?" 'Didn't expect that.'

"I mean….I'm fine." he spoke trying to ignore how soft her chest felt.

She nodded while letting go. "Then I'll just leave but remember, dinner is at six. So don't miss it."

He nodded while she left and he groaned. 'I'm getting more worked up then I imagined!'

(Later)

He walked into the large dining room while seeing a large table with a set of chairs that were WAY too close to each other.

"Rex, come take a seat." spoke Van while gesturing to the chair beside her.

"Um ok." Rex said before sitting next to her. "So this is….kind of nice." 'Even if I'm WAY too close.'

Van smiled while several EVOs came walking in with food on trays.

He was surprised at this while seeing it was all odd dishes like cooked EVO hawks and boars, which were kind of big to say the least.

"Eat up Rex, there's plenty to go around."

"Oh thanks." He said while looking at the food before taking a burger and took a bite of it. "Mmm! This is good, what's in it?"

"Just cow meat, EVO cow meat to be exact." She said while taking a bite of her meal, which was a steak with mash potatoes.

"I'm eating….EVO meat."

"Of course, what did you expect? After all, everything on earth has nanites, so really even a common bowl of soup could transform into an EVO with no warning."

"Oh….." he said while picturing a bowl of soup coming to life. 'Well she's got me there.'

"But you must eat or do you want a cold meal before bed?" She asked while cutting her steak and eating a little of it.

He sighed before he started grabbing some, even though he was trying hard just to stomach the look. He then noticed that the burger had something on it. "What toppings did you put on this?"

"Oh all your favorites, even the jalapenos."

"Wait, how did you know which were my favorites?"

"My allies researched and found out a lot about you Rex, even stuff you don't even know, like that you snore in your sleep."

Rex blushed hearing that and bit into the burger. 'Alright, that's not creepy at all.' he thought sarcastically.

"And I did find something worth my time." She said while eating her mashed potatoes. "You happen to like older women."

He blushed red at that. 'Crap! Did she find out I have the hots for Doc? This is getting nuts!'

"But I also found out that your successes have been limited, and I can't blame them since that kind of relationship is frowned upon by most of society, well except for my lands that is."

'This is REALLY getting creepy!' he thought standing up. "Uh thanks again for having me around, but I should REALLY get going, nice seeing ya."

She sighed as the land outside started to shake as massive stone blocks started to cover the castle. "That's too bad, I was hoping you would stay a while. But if you want to leave then you can go but it might be difficult at the moment."

He turned outside the window and saw the blocks before turning to her. "Are you trying to hold me hostage?"

"No, why would I do something like that? I'm just showing you how I protect the castle from invaders both inside and outside." she remarked with a relaxed shrug while propping her head on her gauntlet as the blocks covered the window.

"Then you can remove them, right?"

"Yes and no. I can make them do my will but not all the time. And this particular defense is special, it's 'programmed' if you will, to remain like this until the next day." She lied. "So I guess you'll have to either waste time trying to break through, or just stick around."

Rex frowned at that while considering punching his way out, but decided against it since it might be true and he would be wasting energy. "Fine, I'll stay, but just until those things open."

She smiled. "Then will you care for desert? The ice cream is to die for."

'I'll bet.' "Sure."

She smirked while Rex sat back down. "Oh and before I forget, there is only one bathroom here and it's mixed so if you need one don't be surprised seeing me or any of the female members of the Pack."

"Duly noted." 'Great, now I gotta be careful just when I gotta us that now too!'

(Night)

Rex sighed while heading to Van's bedchambers, but he was kind of lost since he didn't get any directions and this castle was way too big. 'I swear I had a better time moving around Providence than this place.' He then saw a door near his left side and opened it.

Inside was a massive bed with silk sheets and a see through silk curtain in the middle of the room with some candles around it.

'Wow, fancy. My guess is this belongs to miss hold-me-hostage-for-the-night herself.' He thought before noticing a bathroom door with steam coming from it near the left side of the room. 'Looks like she's taking a shower, and that's my cue to leave.'

That was when the door opened revealing Van in all her naked glory.

'Ah, what a peaceful bath.' She thought before seeing Rex. "Oh come in Rex."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head at seeing her bare body and felt his face heating up. 'Ay dios mio! Look at that!'

She moved her hips seductively while walking towards the bed. "Don't worry I won't bite. But it is rude to leave a lady waiting."

"Uh...um...uh…" he spoke before sighing. 'Ya know what? Fuck it. When am I ever gonna get a chance like this again?' "Ok, just cool your jets."

Van smirked as Rex walked towards the bed. "What? Nervous seeing your first naked woman?"

"N-No!" He squeaked.

"Then is it the first time seeing a older woman in the nude?" She asked while shaking her hips.

"L-Look, did you need me for something?" he asked trying to keep from staring.

"Mmm, maybe just sleep with me for the night. It does get quite cold on nights like this."

"Then put clothes on!" he sputtered.

"But I told you I sleep in the nude." She said a little annoyed. "But if you don't want to sleep then I can arrange for you to sleep with Biowulf instead."

"No way, I don't want fleas." he spoke with a sigh. "Fine, I'll sleep with you."

She smiled while getting under the covers. "Then come right in Rex."

'This is really happening.' he moved under as the sheet moved down. 'Just stay cool.'

She then smirked before wrapping her arms around the boy. "Goodnight Rex."

"G-Goodnight Van Kleiss." He said while feeling the chest on his back.

(Next morning)

He snored while feeling something soft on his face that was slowly suffocating him. He gave a groan while trying to inhale, but the thing stayed on him. His eyes shot open before seeing what was on him, the naked body of Van Kleiss and her breasts. 'Holy shit!'

"Zzzzzzz." She snored while hugging tighter and moved her hips around Rex's legs.

'Oh man, if I don't get her off we're gonna have two problems!' He thought while feeling his face heating up.

She slowly moved her chest away while still clinging to his body like a pillow.

'Oh thank god, that's one problem taken care of.' He said before getting squished again. 'Now...how am I getting out of this mess?'

He heard her yawn and start to slowly open her eyes.

"Mmm….oh good morning Rex. Sleep well?" She asked while not moving from her spot.

"Um yes."

"Good, I enjoyed myself as well."

'By suffocating me?!' He thought while Van moved off him and stretched.

"I'll be dress in a few, so enjoy yourself and then I'll escort you to the boundaries of my kingdom." She said while getting up and started to get dressed, very slowly and with some parts revolving around her assets.

'She's really hot.' He thought while getting a boner. He sat up and quickly crossed his legs to hide it. 'Don't show!'

(Later)

"This is the borders." Van said while showing him the area between her lands and the outside world. "And where we must part ways." She then gave him a box. "For your troubles, if you want to see me just come to my castle anytime."

"Sure." he replied taking the box while she turned and walked away while her hips swayed. 'Damn that's still hot.' He then opened the box and saw a pair of very sexy black panties with a large hole in the center along with a card with a number on it. 'Ladrillos Mierda!" (Holy shit bricks!)

'Now to see how long it takes before he comes running back.' Van thought with a smirk. 'But with my favorite panties, it might take only a few weeks, maybe less.'


	71. Ruby and Cinder

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Ruby and Cinder

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon, hallway-

Cinder panted as she sped towards her first class. 'Damn me and my late night planning!'

Last night she was going over the plan with Mercury and Emerald, but it went on longer than expected, and she forgot to set her alarm and rushed to get her clothes on. And the other problem was her hair was kind of a mess as she had two minutes to get to class, no wait it's actually 59 seconds.

She swerved around the corner before going wide eyed as another person crashed into her and she fell on her back. "Oof!"

"Ow!" Ruby yelled out while falling on her butt. "My butt." 'What hit me?' She then shook her head before getting up. "I'm going to feel that in the morning….oh are you ok?"

"Yeah." she frowned. 'Damn it, watch where you're going.'

"Do need some help?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." she let Ruby pull her to her feet while 'accidentally' leaning on her and made her fall back on her butt. "Oh I'm so sorry about that."

"Ow." she winced. "That's fine." she tried standing back up again, but she heard a small rip which slowly got louder as she stood up. 'Huh?' She then felt something drop from her skirt.

Cinder heard it too and saw Ruby's eye widened while crossing her legs. 'What's with her? And what was that sound?'

'Ah! My panties! They ripped!' She screamed in her mind while feeling her face brighten. 'Oh what should I do what should I do?!'

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah!" she spoke up louder than intended. "Just f-fine."

Cinder blinked at that before realizing why this girl was crossing her legs. 'Mmm….if that's what I think it is then I just made her day worse than my own.' she cleared her throat and looked down to see some pink panties. "I take it those are yours?"

Ruby nodded with a massive blush on her face.

She sighed. "Look, what say I lend you some of mine and then we get to class?"

"Y-You will?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"I am so don't tell anyone."

"Oh thank you!" she cheered hugging Cinder.

"Oof! You're welcome just...stop hugging me." 'Too tight!'

Ruby let go while blushing. "Sorry."

"Let's hurry or we'll be late."

Ruby nodded as they walked, or scuffled in the case of the Reaper, away.

(Later)

-CEM's room-

"Alright go ahead and pick a pair from the top drawer."

Ruby walked towards the drawer and opened it while looking around. When she looked at the bottom she went wide eyed and pulled out a see through pair of red panties that had two holes, one on the back and one on the front. And it had the Pumpkin Pete's logo and name on the tag. "Oh my sweet Dust."

"What?" Cinder asked before seeing what she had in her hands. 'Oh crap!'

"Why do you have….a pair of these?"

"Um…..I um…." she blushed. "Got that at a one of the stores. It was on sale." 'I'm doomed!'

"How many more are there?"

"...twenty pairs."

Ruby went wide eyed while staring at the pair. "Wow, wait till the others hear this." she muttered.

"NO!" She cried out. "Don't you dare!"

She blinked before getting a devious idea that even Yang would be proud of. "Oh really? So you don't want anyone to know about these?"

"Oh course! If anyone found out I would be the laughingstock of the entire school!" 'And if lady Salem found out or any of her allies….they would be mocking me for years!'

"Mmm I might forget about all of this for a price." she smirked which made Cinder close to thinking she and Emerald could be related.

"And what would that be?"

"Simple, you have to join me every day at the gardens or the library to just hang out or spar. If you don't then I'll tell everyone and show them all twenty panties. And who knows, I might make them pay to see them on display in the main hallway." Ruby grinned sadistically and like Yang after a fight.

'...AAAHHHH!'

"So do we got a deal?"

Cinder gulped a little while nodding furiously.

"Great but I'm going to take them all just in case." She grinned while putting the panties on and pocketing the rest. "Well see you at six tomorrow morning." She said before walking out of the room.

'Oh that rotten little...UH!' She growled while making flames appear in her hands. 'How dare she blackmail me! Salem's favorite!'

(Next day)

Ruby sat near on the gardens stone platform waiting for the girl to appear, and she was kind of dozing off. "Zzzzz."

"Hey." spoke Cinder walking over.

"Ah! Oh hello panty girl." She yawned while making a mistake in the name. "Sorry about that."

"Its Cinder, not panty girl." she frowned with her hands on her hips.

"Cinder, huh what a nice name." She smiled. "Well I'm Ruby." She then got up. "Well let's take a walk around the garden."

'The sooner the better.' She thought while following Ruby around.

"Say, what happened yesterday? I know you ran into me, but why run that fast?"

"I should be saying the same thing about you."

"Oh I overslept and Yang thought it would be funny to set the alarm back a few hours."

"Well I was...busy with homework and overslept, so I was rushing to class."

"Oh, well that's kind of a coincidence right?" Ruby said with a chuckle.

"Yeah a coincidence." She said while rolling her eyes. She then saw Ruby picking some roses. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just picking some flowers." She said while grabbing some tulips and lotus. "Want to try?"

"I'll pass."

"Are you sure? It's really relaxing."

"I'll survive."

Ruby sighed before picking a red and gold orchid and put it in Cinder's hair. "Perfect."

"What was that for?" she asked surprised.

"Well I saw the flower and since you look kind of like it, I thought it would make you a little more pretty." Ruby said honestly.

Cinder looked at her surprised while keeping calm. 'Well I'll let that slide, for now.'

Ruby then put some more in her hair, about five more. "And done, now you look perfect."

'Now?' she thought with slight annoyance. 'I wasn't perfect before?'

"So Cinder, want to continue walking around? Maybe check out the pond?"

"How long do I have to do this again?"

"About two hours every day. Why?"

"Just checking." She said while sighing in relief. 'At least it's not an entire day.'

"Oh and if you want we can spar later?" Ruby smirked. "I may not look like it but I'm pretty tough."

"Well if you got to Beacon that's obvious."

She rolled her eyes at that. "Is it a yes or a no Cinder Orchid?"

"Fine, and that's not my last name."

"Oh and that's what?"

"Its Fall."

"...Cinder Fall? So you fall all the time?" 'Gah damn it Yang!'

"No." 'My Dust that was bad.'

"Well….um I'm Rose."

"So that's why you picked the flowers?"

"No I just like roses."

'Should have known.' She thought before Ruby walked away. "Where are you going?"

"To the pond, I'm going to feed the ducks, want to join me?"

"Might as well." She muttered while following her.

(Three days later)

"Cinder open the door." Ruby called out while knocking at her door at five in the morning.

Inside said girl groaned while her teammates tried to ignore the noise.

"Cinder if you don't open the door I'll use my scythe on it." She warned while holding her scythe and turned it into blaster mode. "And I mean it."

They groaned before covering their heads with pillows.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

SNAP!

The door flew off its hinges while crashing into the wall.

"We're under attack!" cried Emerald pulling her weapons out with Mercury and Cinder jumping out of bed.

When the smoke cleared they saw it wasn't an enemy but Ruby holding her weapon and looking like she had a rough night, especially with the hair a mess.

"Ruby? What the hell are you doing here?" frowned Cinder. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I know, but I remembered I left something in here." She said while walking towards the desk and pulled out some papers from it. "Yep my homework you helped me with is still here….but who wrote _Mercury is Emerald's weeaboo_ on the paper?"

Both people blushed while looking at each other.

"Oh well." She smiled while walking away. "See you later Cinder."

Said woman growled while close to throwing a fireball at the girl as she left.

"Oh and Cinder, want to go shopping tomorrow? I'm paying for it." 'Not.'

"That'd be great." she quickly smiled with her hands behind her while gripping her knuckles till they turned white. 'Calm down, don't think about burning her alive, at least not yet.'

"Ok, see you at ten then." She smiled while walking away.

"Cinder? What was that all about?" Asked Emerald confused.

"And why aren't we tying her up and stuffing her in a closet?" asked Mercury in annoyance.

"Reasons." She simply said before rubbing her head. 'I'm going to get dark rings if she keeps this up.'

(A week later)

"Cinder let's have a group lunch together."

"Oh I'm sorry, I can't. I don't have mine with me." she lied while they were near the cafeteria. "And I was so looking forward to today too."

"Why's that?"

"Because...I figured you would say that and took a guess."

"Oh. Well I thought it would be nice for everyone to have lunch." Ruby admitted. "But if you don't want to then I'll just tell them about the panties-"

"WAIT!" she cried out nervously. "Um, on second thought, I should have enough money to buy one here."

"Great I'll get my team and you can get your own." She smiled while walking away.

'I swear I'm tempted to push her over a cliff.' She thought while her team walked to the table.

"I'm telling you I didn't say your butt was big."

"You didn't, but you did call it massive."

"Well it is." Mercury muttered out loud.

Slap!

"Ow!"

"Anymore butt comments?" She growled while taking a seat.

"No." he grumbled while seeing team RWBY walking towards them.

"Sup people." smiled Ruby as they sat down.

"Um, why are you here?"

"Oh Cinder suggested a group lunch so here we are." Ruby smiled.

"So what's going on?" Asked Yang.

"Nothing much, except Emerald's weight."

Slap!

"Ow!"

"Stop doing that!"

"So how close are you two?" Blake asked while reading her book.

"Not that close." spoke Emerald without hesitation.

"Even if we did have that one study session yesterday in the cla-"

BONK!

"Ow what the hell Emerald?!"

"He didn't say a word."

"But-" he tried to say before seeing her dark glare. "Nevermind."

"...lovers quarrel." Both Blake and Weiss muttered at once.

"So Cinder, anything happen today?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"No, nothing important."

"Oh, well that's nice." She chuckled. "So Yang, what about a joke to lighten the mood?"

"Sure thing Ruby. Hey what did the salesmen say to the hunter? Need a 'cross'bow examination?"

"..."

"Or how about this one? What's red and black and goes flying? A lava ball!"

"..."

"Tough crowd. Stop me if you heard this one, why did the emerald go to the shop? To get a top class Mercury car! Huh huh?"

"This is so bad I think throwing myself to the Grimm sounds more entertaining." remarked Mercury.

"Hey! My jokes are great! Like this one, what do you call a gem in a chimney? A sooty stone!"

"..."

"...that was bad." Ruby and Cinder said at the same time.

"Hey!"

"It's true." Weiss sighed while Blake nodded in agreement. "Stick with puns."

"You don't have to be Weiss cold about it you know!"

"Pssss." Snickered Cinder and her team.

"Ah ha! See? I got a snicker from them."

"So?"

"That shows how Xiao my talent is Bella booty. Heck I'm rosing for more today."

The sounds of crickets were heard.

"Too much?"

"Big time. Stick to short ones or fall under my boot." Cinder said while not knowing that she made a pun.

"...huh?"

"My last name is Fall, put it together.."

"...oh! Still don't get it, if you said lol's, mall, doll, stalls, bawls, mauls or calls it might work better." Yang said sagely.

Cinder facepalmed. 'She's more annoying than Mercury.' She then saw Ruby looking at her with a apologetic face. 'And it looks like she annoys her as well.'

'Yang, you really need to stop making bad puns.' She thought while covering her face.

"So, you seeing anyone?" Mercury asked Blake with a smirk.

"Yes." She said while pointing to Weiss. "And we are just fine."

"Burn." Snickered Emerald.

"Oh and before I forget, Cinder was gonna help me out with my hand to hand fighting."

"Huh? I was?" She blinked.

"Of course, you promised." Ruby said while winking discreetly. "Right?"

"O-Oh yes I was. Seven right?"

"Almost, it was ten at night."

"Of course of course, silly me." she chuckled.

"Great! Then you don't mind if we try doing it in shorts and that jazz? It does get hot at night you know."

'Was she….asking for ugh. Better go with it.' she thought. "No, not at all."

Ruby smiled before asking. "But do you want this cookie?" She handed her a cookie. "It's chocolate chip."

"I'll pass." She said before seeing Yang's dark glare. "On second thought I'll have it."

"Yea! Thanks Cinder!"

She took it and bit into it while inwardly frowning. 'Damn her sister.'

(Later)

Cinder waited in the training hall while in a pair of tight pants and a short red sleeves t-shirt. And it was eleven at night. 'She's making me wait here for a cheap laugh, I just know it.'

"Sorry!" Ruby called out while wearing the same outfit but wasn't wearing her red cape. "I was kind of looking for my tight pants."

"And it took you an hour?"

"It was under the bed." She blushed. "And I'm messy ok!"

Cinder rolled her eyes. "So why do you want help with hand to hand fighting? If you're good enough with your weapon it shouldn't be an issue."

"But if my weapon is kicked away then I'm dead meat. I'm not Yang or Blake, I can't fight that well without it and since you seem good at hand to hand fighting I thought you would be a good teacher."

'Well she's not as dense as I imagined.'

"So could we get started or are you looking at my butt?" She asked innocent like but with a small smirk plastered on her face.

"Let's get started." she frowned. 'I won't hold anything back for that remark.'

Ruby got into a stance as Cinder waited for her. 'Ok, just do what Yang does. Punch her face and kick the cooch!'

"Alright, come at me."

Ruby ran at her before attempting to punch the girl in the stomach. Cinder easily swayed her body to the left and swung her knee up against Ruby's gut.

"Gah!" She gasped before attempting to kick her. Which failed as Cinder punched her gut and did a roundhouse kick. She was sent rolling on the ground and groaned.

"Oh what's wrong? Too tired to put up a fight?" taunted Cinder feeling satisfied.

Ruby groaned before speeding towards Cinder and jumped into the air before jump kicking Cinder in the gut.

"Gah!" she fell back and was surprised. 'Alright, I'll give her that, but that's it.'

Ruby then surprised her again by getting behind her and started to ax kick her, well tried to as Cinder quickly dodged each one.

She quickly jumped back up and grabbed Ruby's leg before tripping her other one to make her lose her balance and put her leg into a leg lock.

"Gah!" She cried out while feeling her leg getting pulled before she bashed her head on her opponents and got back up. "Ok no more miss nice gal!"

"Same to you."

Ruby then got an idea before pulling out a cookie and ate it before getting a grin. "Ah! Here I come Cindy!" She ran at her before spinning around faster and faster. 'Oh oh oh my head's spinning….but this must work! Tv never lies!'

Cinder blinked before seeing Ruby spin into a pillar. She crashed and the taller girl cringed. 'I think I heard something snap.'

"Ow…" Ruby groaned while seeing stars. "My ow…"

"What was that about no more miss nice gal?"

"Cinder….that was supposed to be a mega spin kick. Like the one on that tv show….you know the one with the red fox…." She groaned.

"And how is that suppose to work in real life?"

"...don't judge me!"

'Too late.' Cinder thought while Ruby got up.

"Ow! I think I broke my butt bone."

"You mean your tailbone?"

"I have a tail?" She asked surprised. 'Oh god! I'm...a Faunus too!'

"No it's the part of your body that's while a tail, is too small to be considered one."

"So I'm not a Faunus?"

"No." she deadpanned.

"...your smart." She chuckled. "Really smart."

'No, you're just a ditz.' "Thanks."

Ruby smiled before disappearing and reappearing behind Cinder before putting her into a choke hold. "Submit Cindy."

"Gah!" she groaned. 'Damn it! I let my guard down.'

"Say it." She said while not letting up as she choked her more. "I want to hear you scream!" 'Yep that horror movie really affected me, better apologize to Nora for saying otherwise.'

"Not happening." she growled before swinging her leg back and hit it against her side.

"Gah!" She gasped while not letting go before she grabbed her waist and did a judo flip.

Cinder's eyes widened as she landed upside down. 'Did she….just flip me?'

Ruby let her go before ax kicking Cinder's back hard. "And stay down!"

"Gah!" She cried out while feeling her back hurting. 'That's going to fucking hurt in the morning!'

Ruby sighed while helping Cinder up. "Sorry about that, I kind of get excited in battle sometimes."

'I'm going to wring her neck!' she thought while really having a hard time keeping herself from gouging the girl's eyes out.

"Sorry." She gulped seeing her face. "Really I am REALLY sorry Cinder." 'That's the second most scary thing in the world….besides Yang without hair.'

She took a deep breath. "It's fine, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Ruby sighed before getting kicked in the cooch. "AYI!"

"There, now it's definitely fine."

Ruby went crossed eyed while falling onto the ground. 'Ow ow ow ow!' She thought before instinctively punching the cooch.

"AYI!" cried Cinder before falling to the floor. 'God fucking damn it!'

They laid on the ground while mentally cursing their asses off.

That was when the janitor walked in for the morning cleaning.

"Huh? What are you two doing here?"

"Ow…" both groaned in pain.

"...crazy kids."

(Two weeks later)

Ruby was currently reading a book while laying on Cinder's bed, while said girl was gone. 'This is kinda soft, maybe I should sleepover here for a while.' As she continued to read the book, she thought about the panties. 'And maybe I should wear some of her panties? It might be fun and Cinder might get a laugh out of it?'

And cue said girl entering.

"Ok now to get some sleep." She said to herself while not seeing Ruby as she went under the covers. "Good night."

"Night Cinder."

Her eyes widened before sitting up. "Why are you in my bed?!"

"Because it's soft." She admitted. "And I was waiting for you and the window was open."

'But that's three stories above the ground?!' she thought with a groan. "Just go back to your own room."

"Can't."

"And why not?"

"Because Yang and Weiss are playing some games and if I bug them then it might lead to me getting sent flying out the window….again."

"Again?"

"Let's just say that gravity plus bullets equals a lot of pain." She gulped. "That and I wore a Beowolf mask and walked behind them."

Cinder imagined it and chuckled.

"That's not funny Cinder! What if I laughed about anything bad about you?!"

"Like what?"

"That your taste in dresses stink and makes you look like an old lady." She gulped. "But I didn't say that it was your team, I just overheard them while walking here yesterday."

Her eye twitched hearing that.

"But look on the bright side, I think you're young and pretty like a princess."

"Oh really?"

"Big time." Ruby smiled. "And your hair and eyes are so cool."

'Hmm, maybe I won't get angry, at least for right now.'

"So, if you don't mind and won't get angry, are you seeing anyone?"

"Where'd that come from?"

"I just asked since Emerald told me you were….a virgin?" 'I think that's right? Or was it single….meh I'll find out later.'

'Damn it Emerald! I'll remember that!' She mentally yelled.

"Well are you seeing anyone? If so is it a boy or a girl, I don't mind if you're into zoophilia as long as you aren't looking at Zwei-"

"NO! I'm not into that!" she cried out with a frown.

"Oh…..my bad." She blushed. "So who is it?"

"I never said I was into anyone."

"Oh well maybe I can help you. I'm good with getting people together."

"Really?"

"No."

She sighed. "Look, I'm tired, I wanna sleep, so if I let you sleep here, can you keep it down?"

"I can do that." She said while giving her a thumbs up before getting under the covers. "Night Cinder."

"Night Ruby."

(Next day)

Mercury and Emerald walked into the room while holding a bag of stolen Dust and looking kind of tired. That and there clothes were in disarray.

"Next time, learn how to disarm a security system."

"Me? You were the one wanting to fuck in the vault!"

"I figured we had enough time and don't you dare say doing it there never crossed your mind."

"Nether was you plowing my ass Mercury!" Emerald blushed. 'My ass hurts so much.'

"You asked me so I gave it to you princess." He said before noticing a lump in Cinder's bed. "Wait, did Cinder bring someone in when we were gone?"

"That's ridiculous. She would never do that."

"Like the time she brought that girl along with us for 'shopping'?"

"Zzzzzzz."

"Does Cinder snore?" Mercury asked.

"No."

"Then who's the one snoring?" He asked before walking to the bed and saw Cinder's sleeping face while a familiar girl was sleeping really close to her to be practically kissing. "Ruby?"

"Zzzzzz." She snored while Emerald walked over and blushed seeing the position. "Mmm...zzzz."

"Should we wake them?"

"Are you joking? If we did that we might get blasted, sliced or punched. And I don't want to get in between two angry girls."

"So what? We just let them sleep that close together?"

Mercury nodded. "Let's leave them and get some sleep, ok ass princess?"

Slap.

"Hey not the ass."

"Just trying to claim that ass as my own rod knight." Emerald teased.

He smirked while they went to their own beds.

All the while the two girls dreamed together about being princesses and ruling a kingdom together.


	72. Red Queen and Rex

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Red Queen and Rex

Series: Generator Rex

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Providence-

Black Knight was busy dealing with some data files on her computer.

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring.

She picked up the phone on her desk. "Yes?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"..." the person on the other side said before a shot was fired.

"Oh, hi there sis." she smiled while hearing a choked gasp before it went silent. "Busy with an assignment I take it?"

"..." another shot was fired as someone screamed 'My spleen!' before a neck was snapped.

"Well I'm surprised. Last time I heard you, you were pissed and dealing with some rebels in Tibet." she smirked while working on the forms. "This is unexpected of you."

The shouts of screaming and shots to the head were heard.

"I'm guessing you've got plenty of free time, right?"

"..." she said while the sound of a head being ripped off of its body was heard before screams were heard.

"Well if that's true you can come by for a visit, for once you can spend a vacation not looking over your shoulder."

The sounds of a machine gun was heard as more people died on the other end.

"So what is this assignment anyway?"

The sound of a person was heard.

"Ah...you bitch. Why did you have to stop this bombing on the U-" a man tried to say before his neck was snapped.

"Sounds like your alley."

"..." she said before cocking her weapon and blew on it.

"Well if you're done come by, I'll set up a room for you."

"..." she said before cracking her neck, and joints, and arms and legs, and finally her jaw.

"Must you do that?"

"..." she cracked her neck again.

She rolled her eyes. "So is that a yes or no?"

The person cracked her neck once.

"I'll take that as a yes."

CRACK.

"Just try not to get your head blown off before you get here." she smirked.

Another crack was heard before the phone went dead.

"Still a stubborn bitch, times never change."

(A day later)

Black Knight waited on the helipad while looking for the helicopter. She looked out in the distance and started seeing something.

It was a small jet and it was coming in fast.

'Figures she'd hurry up here instead of take a slow helicopter.' She thought before seeing it do a barrel roll. 'Show off.'

It started to slow down as it came in closer and began to land. The cockpit slowly opened to show a woman that looked almost exactly like Black Knight, but with long blond hair, a D cup and medium sized ass, wearing a military uniform and hat, her blue eyes looked like a trained veteran with a scar running down her forehead to her nose. Oh and she was about Rex's height.

"Hello, Red Queen."

The girl smirked while getting out of the jet and took a Parker Hale M85 sniper rifle from the cockpit and placed over her shoulder before saluting her.

"Your room's set up."

She nodded while walking towards her and gave her a souvenir, the gold tooth of a man she killed and it was still covered in dry blood. "..."

"How sweet." 'If I wanted to get some foreign disease.'

"..." she turned her head to the side while pointing to the door.

"Yes you can go inside."

"..." she frowned before cracking her neck and walked away.

'Really hate when she does that.'

(With Red Queen)

The woman looked around the base while seeing it was as boring as the last time she came here. She then noticed an ape walking around. 'Why are EVO's walking about?'

"Yo." he waved before stopping. "Something's different about you Black Knight. Did you get a haircut?"

'I hate when people mistake me for my big sister.' She thought before pulling out her gun and aimed at the EVO.

"Woah!" he jumped. "E-Easy there boss lady, just asking."

Click.

"Um, hey is that a new perfume you're wearing? Nice." he tried flattering her.

Which didn't work as she put the gun in between his eyes.

"Right! You're not in a good mood, I can take a hint." he turned and bolted.

Red Queen watched the EVO run while putting the gun on her back. 'Yeah leave you ape.'

On the other side of the base was Rex walking by himself.

'What a day.' He thought while stretching his arms. 'That rabbit really wanted to eat my arms.'

But what he didn't notice was Red Queen was nearing the corner he was walking to.

She heard footsteps before getting into combat position as she readied the shot. As soon as Rex came around he went wide eyed at seeing the end of the gun right in his face.

Click.

"Wow! Hey wait a second!" he spoke backing up a little before blinking. "Wait, Black Knight?"

She kept her aim true while aiming for the heart. 'No sudden movements and….firing right-'

"Red Queen, stop."

She looked and saw her sister behind her. "..."

"Wait, Black Knight?" he spoke seeing her and looked between them. "But if you're you, then who's-"

"This is my younger sister Red Queen. A member of Britain's armed forces before going on covert missions for the UN."

"..."

Crack.

Crack.

Crack.

Crack.

'Nasty.' Rex thought as the girl pulled her gun back over her shoulder and got into a military stance. "Um, what's she gonna do?"

"She's just here to rest up after a mission." Black Knight said while looking at her sister. "Red Queen, this is Rex Salazar. You know the one I told you the last time you came here."

She looked Rex over while still not talking.

"Um...hi?"

"..." she looked him over while cracking her neck and fingers.

'Ok this is really weird, why doesn't she say anything?' he thought before the girl rubbed his head.

"Don't worry Rex, she doesn't talk because it's part of her policy. Every breath took and wasted is the last one for her targets." she smirked.

"Um targets?"

"She's an assassin and sniper."

He gulped hearing that as Red Queen stopped rubbing his head.

"..."

"Oh and I almost forgot." Black Knight said. "Red Queen's about your age and goes to military school when not on missions."

'Should have expected it from a first glance. She's shorter than her sister.' He thought before seeing the girl still looking him over. "What are you doing?"

"..." she ignored him. 'Let's see, about my age, looks like a douche and has dandruff. He looks pathetic but don't judge a book by its cover mother always says.' she reached into her pocket and pulled out a sharpened military knife.

"Hey! Put that away lady!"

She ignored him before moving it towards his crotch.

"Woah!" he transformed his arms into their giant fist form and put them between them. "What are you trying to do?!"

She looked at the fists and nodded before putting it away. She then pulled out a lollipop.

"Black Knight, can I talk to you alone?"

She nodded while looking at her sister. "You can go."

Red Queen nodded while tasting her snack and started to leave, but when she saw they weren't looking she ducked behind a corridor.

"Your sister is, well to put it lightly, nuts!" he spoke with a frown. "I might be willing to stick around, but do you always let her do that to people who work for you?"

"I don't see her often. Even I don't know what she does in her free time." she remarked with a shrug. "She was probably just testing to see how'd you react."

"Testing? More like trying to cut my cojones off!"

"Well think of it this way, now you can say you survived an assassination attempt." she joked. 'Not really, a real assassin wouldn't let the target know where they are.'

Rex glared while feeling really scared, for his cojones.

"Oh relax Rex, go take a walk in the Petting Zoo." she waved off while walking away and sending her sister a discrete motion with her hand as she passed her.

'I see, I can use force on him.' She thought with a smirk. 'Well better get ready then.'

(Later)

-Petting Zoo-

'Crazy woman.' thought Rex while walking leisurely around with his hands in his pockets. 'First I gotta deal with Black Knight now her silent and killer sister? I know she's cute to look at but I feel bad for the guy who tries to ask her out on a date. Especially if they really spend some time together.'

As he walked, he didn't notice that a trip wire was right in front of him.

'Wait, if they're sisters, does that mean-' he was cut off when he pulled on the wire. "What the?" He tripped and found himself falling down into a large pit with sharp bamboo on the bottom. "Woah!" he quickly brought out his giant fists and used them on the sides to quickly stop himself above them. Only to find that the sides were much wetter than the ground above him.

"Shit!" he saw himself sliding down and quickly swung them down and smashed the bamboo while safely landing on the bottom. "Where'd this come from?"

As he used his arms to get out of the pit he didn't notice another trip wire being above him as a large log was sent at him. His eyes widened before he quickly brought out his giant legs and jumped clean over it before quickly bringing his sword out and cut the log into two before landing. "Alright, that was definitely not natural!"

He then looked around while carefully not tripping over any wires, only to do it as a large pie was sent flying at him. He ducked back and frowned. "Alright, who's doing this!" He then tripped on another wire and this time got hit by another pie.

Far away in a tree with her rifle was Red Queen watching Rex who wiped the pie from his face. 'Ok, just a few more wires than the bone breaking logs will be activated.'

He looked around and scowled. 'Alright, think. No EVOs could have made those, it was definitely a person, but who? Is this some kinda game Black Knight set up? Or did, wait… Red Queen! If she's an assassin she might know how to do this kinda stuff. Is she trying to kill me now? She really is insane!'

Red Queen looked through her scope while aiming for the head. "..."

"Wait, if she's gunning for me, then-" he was cut off when he felt the wind pass near him and heard a sound besides his head. He turned and saw a hole in the nearby tree and jumped. "Holy shit! She's firing on me!"

'Missed.' She thought with a frown before taking aim for his kidney.

Rex quickly ducked down near a bush and heard another shot before he started crawling away. 'She's gunning for my head! I gotta get out of here!'

'I got you in my sights.' She thought while aiming for the leg.

BANG!

Rex dove behind a tree just as he saw a bullet land in the ground. "Alright, she wants to take me out? Then I'll make it real hard for her."

She watched before seeing him running. 'I don't think so.'

BANG!

Rex quickly rolled and brought out his bazooka before the rear end grabbed some dirt and he took aim where he guessed the shot came from.

BANG!

Red Queen's eyes widened as the shot was sent flying to the left of her position. 'Damn it! I can't let him figure out my position.' She then moved away while heading to another position.

"Come on out!" he called while quickly moving where he shot. "I'm not going down easy!"

As he got to the position, he saw a figure behind some bushes.

"Got you!"

The figure slumped while revealing a dummy made earth and grass with….a live grenade on it.

"SHIT!" he brought his legs out and jumped just as it went off with the explosion sending him a distance while damaging the legs. "Gah!"

As this went on Red Queen found another position and took aim.

'Let's see if I can land a hit.' She thought while aiming for the left arm.

'That hurts.' Rex thought while trying to get up.

BANG!

His eyes widened before feeling his left arm getting penetrated with a few muscles ripping apart. "AHHH!"

'Bullseye.' She smirked while taking another aim at Rex. 'Now for the other arm.'

"Mierda ah!" (Ah shit!) he cursed feeling the pain and spotted the nearby pond. 'I can use that, provided I can reach it.'

'What is he doing?' She thought while seeing him moving slowly towards a pond. 'Wait isn't that the pond big sister said was crawling with leech gator EVOs?'

'Let's see she try and shoot underwater.' He thought while going under the water.

After a few seconds he shot out of the water as a large leech with a gator's mouth and legs grabbed onto his ass.

"AY DIOS MIO!" he cried while running out and trying to shake the EVO off.

'...I feel sorry for him.' She thought while taking aim. 'But not much.'

BANG!

Rex saw the EVO cry out while falling off him and start bleeding. 'Didn't expect that, but you just dug your own grave.' he looked where it came from and brought out his bazooka again before taking up some of the wet dirt near the pond and started firing around that area.

She growled before smirking as the attacks were hitting the wrong area. 'I was aiming for the leg but at least I took cover in this convenient cave.'

"Come out! You started this, and now I'm gonna end it." he called out while trying to spot any figures. He then got an idea to draw her out. "Usted es una perra de la reina!" (You are a bitch queen).

'Does he really think common insults is gonna work?'

"Salir de aquí para que pueda coger su coño!" (Get out here so I can fuck your pussy!) he said while blushing after it came out of his mouth. 'I can't believe I really said that.'

'...was he just flirting with me or just making an insult?' She thought before feeling something slimy falling on her head. 'What the?'

She looked up and saw it wasn't a cave, but the inside of a mouth. And what hit her was saliva.

'Shit!' She thought before running out of the mouth and saw it was a massive dinosaur like dog EVO. 'Damn these crazy EVOs!'

Rex looked around and heard a loud roar before heading towards it. 'Sounds like something found her instead.'

Red Queen ran before hiding behind a bush. 'Damn this place, just what is big sister even doing in a place like this?!'

Rex ran faster and saw the EVO roar while looking around. "Hey ugly!"

"Gra!" it growled while looking at Rex with hunger.

"You want a meal? Come and get one!"

The EVO roared before charging at Rex and followed him while Red Queen was confused at why he would do this.

'His arms' wounded and he wants to fight an EVO? How much more strength does he have?' She thought while cocking her weapon. 'But let's see what makes him tick.'

"Gra!" it roared while trying to snap at Rex's head.

"Oh no you don't!" He called out before using his good arm to punch the EVO's face.

"GRA!"

He hissed since he pulled on his arm by mistake due to the momentum and saw the EVO grab onto his arm and start spinning him around with it.

BANG!

The EVO was shot in the eye as it roared in pain and sent Rex flying to the ground while another shot was fired in the other eye.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" he hissed while hitting the ground.

"GR-"

BANG!

The EVO went limp before falling to the ground with a massive crash.

"Yeah, how's that?" he smirked at the EVO before slowly getting back up. "Damn, I should have stuck back a little bit."

BANG!

Rex felt his other arm getting hit as he screamed in pain. "AHHHHH!"

Red Queen smirked before seeing Rex running towards her position and head butted her.

"I'm not out!" he yelled before he took the chance to bring out his hoverbike and rammed it into her and pinned her against a tree.

She groaned before taking her knife and slashed his face.

Rex hissed feeling blood drawn and put his hoverbike away before lunging in closer and clamped his teeth into her neck.

She hissed in pain while trying to use the knife to slash his sides. But the more he bit into her the more the pain made her from moving it any closer into his body. That was when she saw his eyes roll back and him falling to the ground from bloodloss. She held her neck and didn't feel any blood, but she could see Rex's breathing growing faint. 'He really had that amount of strength still in him? That's….something.'

(Later)

Rex was in a bed while hooked up to some machines with bandages around his arms while his heart rate was shown to be stable. And he was currently resting his eyes with Red Queen sitting on a chair next to his bed as he slowly woke up. "Ugh...what hit me?"

"..."

"You!" he sat up and the heart rate went faster while he hissed in pain. "What the hell's going on? Why are you here?"

"..." she gave him a box of chocolate with a sad face on it.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "Chocolates? After you literally shot my arms, tried to skewer me, and tried to KILL me?!"

She nodded while blushing a little.

He frowned and sat back down while looking away from her just as Black Knight walked in.

"Ah, looks like you're up Rex."

"And still alive after your psycho sister tried to murder me!"

"Well to be fair if she was psycho she would have killed you when you passed out, but she brought you here in a rush. I was surprised, usually when she pulls out all the stops like she did no one survives past the trip wires."

Rex blinked confused at this bit of information. "She did that?"

"Yep, and she even got you chocolate and a sad face, that means she's sorry." 'Even when I don't get any since I pushed her into a raging bull when we were still working together.'

"How am I supposed to accept that when I nearly lost my arms!"

"Relax, the bullets she used didn't go in deep enough to cause nerve damage, so they were taken out fine with no problems. But if you prefer I could amputate them now." she shrugged.

"No I'm good!"

"..." Red Queen then gave him another box of chocolate with an anime sad face on it.

"Besides Rex, she didn't want to kill you. She just tended to get into it, but I think she really wanted to see what you could do in person. Skills, powers, techniques, how to survive in battle, that sort of stuff. Consider it a bad habit she's had for years."

She glared at her sister while giving her a massive crack on the neck and the bird.

"And think of it this way, she must have cared and been impressed enough to bring you here instead of leaving you to die." smiled Black Knight. "Heck, anyone walking in here might think you two are lovers."

Rex blushed while Red Queen glared at her before she rubbed his head with a small, yet cute sad smile.

"...sorry." she said before going mute again.

He looked at her surprised while Black Knight chuckled. "First time she's spoken in years, now I know she must REALLY care. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, don't strain yourself too much or you'll feel it for the next month."

They blushed as Black Knight left the room.

'I'll get you for that.' Red Queen thought with a glare.

'Great, this day is literally batshit nuts!' He thought before seeing Red Queen rubbing his head again. "Um, why are you doing that again?"

She just smiled while rubbing his head.

'Great, now this is more awkward than ever.'

Red Queen then looked around before moving over and smiled. "..."

He blinked before getting kissed on the forehead. His eyes widened while his face turned lightly pink.

"...for the one with courage." She said with a blush. 'I hope this doesn't become a big deal….even if he is kind of my type.'

'Ok, that…..was cute.' he thought begrudgingly.

Red Queen smiled while giving him another few kisses as Black Knight watched from the security system.

'This is going to be interesting.' She thought with a smirk before seeing her sister shooting the cameras. 'And tricky, but that works for me, I love a challenge.'

That's when the sounds of a few joints cracking along with Rex's machines going off the charts was heard.

'A real challenge indeed.'


	73. Female Basilisks and Frank

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Basilisks and Frank

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

'Oh man oh man, this isn't good.' Frank thought as he looked at the monsters outside of Iris' shop. "There's too many."

"Perhaps, or maybe not enough?" A woman's voice said behind him.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he turned around to face Iris.

"I might have something to help you get your powers to work a little faster." She said as she held up a necklace with a large snake fang on it.

"But how's that gonna stop those things? There's more than one!"

"Trust me, this will solve the problem." she said with a glint in her eye. "Just slip it on and relax." She said as she gave him the necklace.

Frank looked at her and the necklace with uncertainty. "Are you sure?" He asked suspiciously as he looked at the necklace.

"Yes, now hurry." She said as she began to push him towards the door.

He gulped as he was pushed outside with the doors shutting. Frank sighed as he he looked at the necklace before putting it on. That's when the basilisks noticed him. 'Crap, now would be a good time for that power to start working!' He thought as they slowly slithered towards him.

Suddenly he felt himself begin to change. His body started to slowly shrink and get very thin. 'Ok, it's starting to work!' He thought as he felt his skin began to Harden and turn green. Soon he became a basilisk.

'Huh, so this is what it feels like to transform.' he thought as the other basilisks stopped.

They stared at him and tilted their heads while hissing slightly.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' he thought nervously as they began to slide towards him. They slowly surrounded him and he braced himself for them to attack. 'Whatever happens, I'm prepared.' he thought as he prepared to fight.

But they moved closer with one poking his head with its own.

'What are they doing?' He thought in confusion while trying to remain calm.

The baskilists began to get closer and closer to him as he began to panic.

'I can't do this!' He thought as he began to quickly look for a way out and darted into the grass.

Instantly the others quickly began to follow him all while hissing and with Frank trying to let his body do the work.

'Why are they after me, do they know I'm a demigod, are they gonna kill me?!'

"Come back." One of them called, surprising him.

'Wait, did I just understand it?' He thought as they began to get closer.

"Jussst ssslither on back."

'Ok, they're definitely talking to me!' he thought while going down the hill.

"Come back sssssstud!"

"Ssstay back!" He hissed nervously as he tried to go faster before tripping and falling on his face. 'How did I trip? I'm a snake!'

"Gotcha." One of the baskilists shouted as she pounced at him. It wrapped around him with the others quickly following her example.

"We got you~"

"Ah! W-W-Wait! You don't want me! I'm not even a real basilisk!"

"Ssssssso? You're a male!"

"I'm a demigod!"

"Sssssso? That meansssss powerful children."

His eyes widened while trying to break out of their grip. "C-children?! What do you mean?"

"SSStrong male givesss ssstrong children." One of the snakes hissed as it rubbed its face against his.

Frank gulped while glancing at the necklace around him and had an idea. 'Maybe if I get the necklace off I'll change back?'

"Now letsss take you to our den." One of them hissed as they all began to slowly move in one direction, like a giant boulder of snakes.

Frank moved down and grabbed the necklace while trying to tug it off. 'Come on come on!' He thought as they got even closer to the cave.

Soon he ripped it off.

"Yes, finally!"

The basilisks looked at him while his body started growing.

"Whatsssss happening?" One of them hissed in confusion.

Slowly he started to take his old form. 'Alright, I'm turning back into a human, right in the middle of a...bunch...of basilisks...' he thought while standing up and realizing how this just got worse. 'Oh crap, maybe I should have left it on.' he thought nervously as he stared at the basilisks that surrounded him.

They hissed and glanced at each other.

'Oh crap, are they gonna kill me? Should I put the necklace back on?'

They nodded before their own bodies started to glow.

"W-what's happening?!" He said as their bodies began to change. They got bigger around his height while the upper parts started stretching out. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

Soon the glowing stopped and blinked in shock. All the basilisk had turned into woman whose bottom half were snakes but the upper half was busty woman with long dark green hair and red eyes who were grinning at him with fanged smiles.

Frank was utterly speechless, especially considering they were naked.

"There, thatssssss better."

"W...what?!" He said in shock as he looked at them with a blush.

"Sssurprised?" One of them hissed as they began to slither towards him.

He slowly nodded and started backing up. "H-how is this possible?" He asked nervously.

"We're not ordinary basiliskssss."

"We're high breed baskilistssss."

Frank gulped and covered his eyes.

"Don't worry, we won't turn you to sssssstone, but we will make you hard~"

"You're all...naked."

"Ssssso? Whatsss the problem?"

"That's enough to say!" he spoke while covering his eyes.

"Wait, do you not like our bodiesss?"

He shook his head. "No, no, not like that, quite the opposite." he said with a blush. 'Oh man my first time seeing girl's chests!'

"Then whatssss the problem?"

"I'm just...not use to seeing girls...like this." He said as he kept backing up. 'Book it!' He thought as he turned around and quickly began to run.

"Hey! Come back!" They shouted as they slithered after him.

'I gotta get back before they grab me!' He thought as he spotted the small shop in the distance.

"Come back!" They called as they chased after him with each splitting up to try and get him from different angles.

"Almost there!" He panted before a group moved right in front of the shop's entrance. "Oh no!" He said as he quickly turned left so he didn't run straight into their arms.

They however expected this with another rising up and blocking his path.

"Crap!" He said as he turned right, his skin brushing their fingers.

"Drat!" They said as he continued to run.

He saw the store getting closer and made a lunge for it. "Almost there!" He said as he soared through the air towards the shop and safety.

But suddenly felt something wrap around his ankle and yank him back.

"No!" He cried as he clawed at the ground.

"Gotcha!" One of the basilisks said with glee as she dragged him closer to her.

"No! You don't want me! I'm sure there are some nice grass snakes who'd love you." He said desperately as the others began to move towards them.

"Hmmmm, no." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"B-But my friends need me."

"Not anymore~" she said as she rubbed her head against his. "Letsss go girlsss." She said as she began to slither away with Frank.

The others followed while he tried getting out of her tight grip.

"Come on, let me go!"

"Not gonna happen." One of them said as she lightly kissed his cheek.

He blushed while seeing they were going back to the cave. "A-are you sure you want me?"

"Yesss." She said as they reached the entrance of the cave.

'Oh man guys I hope you can help me!' He thought as they dragged him into the cave.


	74. Aquarius and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Aquarius and Natsu

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu was walking down the street to visit Lucy.

"Man, I can't wait to see Lucy, she always has good food in her apartment." he said with a grin while feeling his stomach growl.

Soon he reached her apartment building and began to climb up towards her window. He saw it was locked though and huffed annoyed.

"Ugh, Lucy forgot to unlock it again! Guess it's time to use the chimney." he said as he began to climb even higher up the building. He scooted up the chimney and got on the top before dropping down it. He fell until he landed at the bottom and sent out a cloud of soot and ash.

He coughed and waved it away while looking around. "Man, she isn't here." he said as he got up and dusted himself off. He grinned and ran to the kitchen before looking in the fridge. But before he opened the fridge he saw a note taped to the door.

"Huh? What's this?" He said as he picked it up and began to read it out loud. "Natsu, I know you're in my house even though everything is locked. I'm on a date so get out please, and don't touch anything!"

"Aww." He groaned as he crumpled up the note. 'Now what am I gonna do?' He thought as he opened her fridge and began to eat her food.

After a few minutes he felt full and shut the fridge.

"Man, now what do I do?"

That's when he noticed something shiny on the table.

"Huh? Did Lucy leave something here?" He wondered aloud as he approached the table before seeing it was one of her keys. "Huh, I guess she forgot this one here." he said as he picked it up.

He grinned and held up like Lucy usually did. "Open, gate of whatever key this is!" He said as he waved it through the air.

All he got was silence.

"Huh, I guess it's broken." He tried waving it around again. "Come on, work!" he frowned while banging it against the table.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light from the key.

He covered his eyes and stepped back while hearing a groan in front of him.

"Ugh, why does my head hurt so much?"

He looked up and saw Aquarius on the table rubbing her head. "Huh, so this is your key, Aquarius?"

"Natsu?" she blinked. "I didn't expect to see you. Where's Lucy?"

"She's on a date right now, so it's just me."

"A date?" she blinked twice before bursting out into laughter. "Ahahahahaha! T-T-T-That's rich ahahahaha!"

"Yeah, it kinda is, what with how you leave her to spend time with your boyfriend." he chuckled, not noticing Aquarius becoming silent.

She looked down and turned her back to him while crossing her arms. "Don't mention him."

"Huh, why? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing." she huffed.

"Ok... then why are you acting so different? Usually you're really...self centered...so what changed?" He asked, not wanting to say that she wasn't acting like a bitch as usual.

She frowned and turned to him. "Me and Scorpio broke up alright!"

"Huh, why? I thought you two got along really well?"

"That bastard cheated on me!" She shouted as she slammed her fist on the table, making a hole in it.

"Really?" He said in surprise as she nodded her head. 'Wow, didn't expect that.' He thought as tears began to form in her eyes. "Um, are you gonna be alright?"

"What do you think?!" She shouted at him angrily. "I feel like my whole world is a disaster now!" She cried as she held her head in her hands

Natsu watched while lost on what he could do since he wasn't use to stuff about romance. 'Come on, think, what would the guy do in those books Erza reads do?'

"Stupid Scorpio." muttererd Aquarius with her arms crossed.

"Um...there, there, it'll be alright?" He said as he patted her shoulder.

"How is it gonna be alright?!" She snapped as she glared at him.

"Um...uh...you still have yourself?"

"So? What good is being alone, I want a boyfriend!" She wailed as she went back to crying.

"Well...you could get with Elfman." He offered as she continued to cry. "Or maybe Gray."

"No, I don't want them!"

"...Romeo?"

"He's too young." her eye twitched. "And do I look like a damn pedophile?"

"Elfgreen?"

"I'm not a lesbian either!" She shouted angrily. "I just want a nice guy and to get back at Scorpio!" She cried as he continued to pat her shoulder. 'Wait! That's it!' She thought as she looked at Natsu. "Hey Natsu..."

"Yeah Aquarius, what is it?"

"What say you help me out?" She said with a smile as he looked at her in confusion.

"How?"

"Be my boyfriend!" She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"...huh?" He said in confusion as the mermaid hugged him.

"If you became my new boyfriend, that'd help me feel a lot better." She said as she held him tighter. 'And I can get back at that bastard too!' She thought with a grin as Natsu looked at her in confusion.

"Isn't that kinda fast?" He asked as he carefully tried to pry her arms off of him.

"Not at all, if anything it'll help me heal quicker." She said as she kept her grip on him.

"How?"

"Well, if I had a sweet and kind guy like you as my boyfriend I can show him I can be happy!"

'Huh, I guess that makes sense.' He thought as he gave up on struggling. "Um...but what do I do?"

"simple, take me on a date, care for my every whim, simple stuff."

"A date?" he looked at her confused.

"Yeah take me on a date Natsu, please?" she pleaded.

Nasty thought for a bit before saying. "Ok, where do you wanna go?"

"Somewhere exciting, but natural." She said as she imagined her and Natsu on the perfect date.

"I got it!"

"Really? Great, where are we going?"

(Later)

"Alright, we're here!" Natsu said, he was carrying Aquarius like a bride.

"Really?" she gave a deadpanned expression seeing they were in front of the guild.

"Yeah, it's perfect!" He said with a grin.

'Only you would think that.' She thought as she rolled her eyes.

They entered with Aquarius seeing it was rowdy as usual.

"Yep, special but still normal, that's the guild allright!" He chuckled as he walked towards the bar with Aquarius. "Hey Mira! Can we get some drinks?" He said as he carefully set Aquarius in one of the seats.

"Sure thing. Oh, I didn't expect to see you out Aquarius-san, where's Lucy?" asked Mira while getting some mugs.

"She's not here, Natsu's taking me on a date!"

That instantly made several members turn their heads with surprise.

"NATSU'S ON A DATE!?"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"IT'S THE END OF DAYS!"

'Overdramatic.' thought Aquarius with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, of course I have a date, why do you care?" Natsu shouted back.

"Because since when do you date?" asked Gray with a deadpanned expression.

"Shut up, she wanted me to be her boyfriend!"

"...say what?" He said in disbelief, not believing him.

"Yup, we're dating now." spoke Aquarius as Mira set their drinks down.

"Well, congrats then, but I thought you were dating one of Lucy's spirits, Scorpio?"

She frowned and took a quick guzzle from her mug.

"Um, probably best not to mention him Mira." Natsu said nervously.

"Oh, sorry." She said as Aquarius finished her drink.

"Ah, I hope he rots!" she spoke while laying her head on the counter.

"There there Aquarius, he's a bastard who didn't appreciate you." said Natsu as he patted her back.

"You're damn right he is!" She shouted as Mira refilled her drink.

"How did you get summoned though?" asked the model.

"Well, Natsu tried to use my key and banged it on a table."

"...and then?"

"I got tired of him banging on the table and appeared."

'Wow, for a sec I thought Natsu became a celestial mage.' She thought as she watched Aquarius down another drink.

Natsu started drinking his own while Aquarius sighed.

"Natsuuuuu, this date isn't very romantic." she whined.

"Ummm, sorry, what do you want me to do?"

"Do something!" she spoke while shaking him.

"Oookkk!" He said as she kept shaking him.

"I might have a suggestion." spoke Mirajane.

"Really? What is it?" Aquarius asked curiously.

"Some candles, time alone, and music helps." She said as Aquarius began to nod her head.

"That's some good stuff."

"I think I have some candles in back if you want." she offered with a smile.

"We'll take them." She said as she hugged Natsu.

"I'll be right back." Mira said before walking into the back room.

"You sure we need those?" Natsu whispered.

"Yes, this date has to be perfect!" she declared with her face looking a little flushed.

"Ok, if you say so." he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

(Later)

The guild hall had undergone a change, Mira had shooed everyone out, dimmed the lights, set up a table with candles and she was making them a romantic dinner.

'I can't believe girls really like this.' Natsu thought as he tugged at the collar of the new suit Mira had shoved him into. 'But at least she'll be happy, right?' He thought as he looked at Aquarius who was wearing a new black dress Mira had given her which covered her top and tail.

"This is perfect Natsu, the perfect date!" She sighed happily.

"If you say so." he replied while they sat at one of the tables.

"Order up, I made you guys an excellent meal!" Mira said happily. She walked over and set a silver tray between them.

"Alright, what are we eating Mira?"

"Roasted goose." She said as lifted the lid of the tray to show the perfectly cooked goose.

Both smiled at how good it smelled with Mirajane leaving them alone.

'I hope their date goes well, I love this new pairing!' She thought with a smile.

"Let's dig in." Natsu said as he reached for the goose.

"Ah ah." she spoke lightly slapping his hand.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked as he retracted his hand.

"You can't eat with your hands, it's not clean or polite." She said as she shook her head. "Try and use the silverware for most of it, but you can use your hands for the drumsticks." She said as she picked up a knife and fork and began to carve out a piece of meat for herself.

He looked at them and tried mimicking her. He ended up cutting half of the goose off and plopped it onto his plate.

"Um...that'll work." She said in a sweat drop as she saw the large piece of goose on the plate. She resumed cutting into her own pieces and bit into them while Natsu tried following the same.

It took every ounce of willpower not to toss the fork and knife to the floor and start eating with his hands.

'This is awkward.' She thought, not feeling like it was a romantic date

Natsu saw Aquarius start looking sad and panicked in his head. 'Oh no! Did I mess up already? Do I need to say something nice?' He set down his silverware and tried to think of something to say, anything to make her happy. "Um...you look good in that dress."

"Thank you Natsu, you look nice in that suit," Aquarius said with a small blush, 'Didn't expect the compliment, but at least he said something nice.' She thought with a smile.

'Yes! I helped cheer her up.' he thought as he tried to think of another way to make her happy, thinking back to when Lucy had told him about how to act around a woman. He used the napkin to wipe his mouth and cleared his throat. "So, the weather seems nice."

"Yes, very nice." she said as she thought. 'Really, the weather, am I so boring he's talking about the weather?'

'Alright what else? Oh! I know.' he looked at her in the eye. "So...what do you like doing?"

"Well, I like to swim and mess with Lucy when she summons me."

"Like how you always mention her not having a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, it's funny to see her get annoyed, though now I'm glad I have a better one than that jerk Scorpio."

On the second floor Mirajane was watching the date via a one way transmission lacrima.

"Ooh, it's just like watching a romantic drama!" She squealed as she watched the lacrima while unaware of Lucy walking towards the guild.

"Man, that date was terrible, he was flirting with the waitress half the time!" She moaned. 'Last time I take a date from some random guy.' She grumbled as she neared the guild hall doors. She pushed them open and noticed how more quiet it was.

"Huh, where is everyone, and why is it so dark?" She looked around and tried slowly moving around. "Ugh, why do I have a feeling like this is Natsu's fault?" She grumbled as she barely avoided tripping over a chair before spotting a faint light. 'Why did Mirajane leave only a little light on?' She thought as she began to walk towards it, beginning to smell food as well.

The closer she got the more she could see two people sitting there.

'There are people here? Did they do this?' She wondered, unable to make out their faces yet.

"So what do you like to do when you have free time?" asked Natsu.

"I usually swim around my home, that's the only thing I did besides hanging out with Scorpio."

'Wait, that sounds like-' She thought as she took a step forward and recognized Natsu and Aquarius sitting at a table, like they were on a date. "Natsu?" She said in shock as she stared at the pinkette in the suit, getting both his and Aquarius' attention.

"Lucy?"

"Brat?"

"What's going on here?" She said in surprise and confusion as she walked towards them.

"We're on a date." spoke Natsu.

"What? Why? And how is she here?" She added in confusion.

"Because he's my new boyfriend." she smirked smugly. "You know what that is, right?"

"Wait, new boyfriend? But what about Scorpio?" She asked in confusion as Natsu gulped.

"That jerk cheated on me." growled Aquarius.

"What? Really? I'm sorry to hear that."

"I don't need that two timing bastard!" She shouted as she grabbed Natsu, holding him like a teddy bear. "This guy actually offered to help!" She said happily as she kissed the top of his head.

Natsu blushed while Lucy was stunned beyond belief.

'This is beyond freaky.' she thought as she watched her coldest and bitchiest celestial spirit fawn over Natsu like a schoolgirl. 'You'd think she'd sulk or something.' She thought as she continued to hug and kiss Natsu.


	75. Dragon Girls and Hiccup

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Dragon Girls and Hiccup

Series: How to Train Your Dragon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a simple and quiet night on the village of Berk.

"Huh, no dragon raids tonight I guess." a random Viking said as he walked down the street. 'Now I can get my special bottle out for some fun.' He chuckled as he reached into his coat and pulled out a brown bottle. But before he could open it, he saw shadows flying over the ground.

"Ah shit, DRAGONS!" He shouted dropping the bottle and ran through the village. "DRAGONS! DRAGONS!"

"DRAGONS?"

"GET THE WEAPONS!"

"LIGHT THE TORCHES!"

Everyone ran around getting ready as the shadows were too high up for them to see just what kind of dragons they were. During all the chaos no one saw a small teen running through the crowd.

"Oh man, this isn't good.' He thought as he tried to get to the blacksmith's shop before he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his shirt.

"Hiccup! What are you doing?"

"I-I was heading to the forge dad." he said nervously as his father stared at him.

"Good call, we need as many weapons as possible." He said as he dropped Hiccup.

'Phew.' He thought as he began to run towards the forge, unaware of the beings watching him.

They nodded to each other and dove down.

"Alright, almost there." he said as he saw the forge in sight before noticing a shadow over him. "Oh come on!" He said as he felt something grab him. "Ahhhhhh!" He shouted as he was lifted into the sky.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted as he watched helplessly as his son was carried away.

"Help!" He shouted to the other Vikings as the village got smaller and smaller. But all he got was the dragons flapping as the island slowly disappeared. "Welp, I'm dead."

"Quit being so dramatic." A female voice said, startling Hiccup.

He looked around with wide eyes, but didn't see anyone else but him and the dragons. "Hello? Who's there, did you get abducted too?" He called out.

"No, we're the ones doing the abducting." Called another voice as he looked around in confusion.

"Up here!" Another voice said as Hiccup looked up and his eyes widened in shock.

'Sweet mother of Thor.' He thought, holding him with her legs was a tall woman with long red hair and red scales instead of skin with several horns coming out of her head, and a long talk came protruded right above her ass.

"If you get air sick then puke over the side." She chuckled as he began to scream in terror and started flailing around in her grip. "Hey, stop that, I might drop you!"

"Who are you? What are you? Are you dragons? People? What?!" he spoke while freaking out.

"Calm down, we're almost there." she said as they approached an island.

Hiccup saw it and saw them slow down near a sandy beach. As they got closer she let go of him, letting him fall a couple of feet onto the soft sand. "Oof." He moaned as the dragons landed. He got up and scrambled to back up near the water and panted while looking at the others.

One had long blue hair with equally blue scales with horns that looked like a crown with the tail of a deadly Nadder coming from her behind.

Another had beige colored scales with a small pair of wings on her head that matched the ones on her backs and had long beige hair with the tail of a gronckle coming from her butt.

The next one was actually two girls who were standing close together, they had long yellow hair with light green skin and each had a single wing on their back though both had a tail.

The next girl had long grayish green hair with two wings of the same color, same colored scales and a whispering death tail.

The final girl had pale white scales that were barely visible under her armor that appeared to be made out of different bones, with a skull on top of her long silver hair and she had a bone nappers tail.

"W-W-W-What are you?" he asked while trying not to stare since he could see all their chests.

"Can't you tell, we're dragons."

"...no really." He said as they sighed and shook their heads.

"No, we're hybrids."

"Hybrids? How?"

"Well when a mommy and daddy love each other very-" spoke one of the green haired girls before the other one slapped her.

"Not that, he means how did a human and dragon make us stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid stupid!" She shouted as she slapped her back.

"I'm telling the truth moron!"

"ENOUGH! You two can bicker later, we have a hunt to start!"

"What hunt?" asked Hiccup growing nervous.

"Well, you see, we have a bit of a small problem, and that's you." the blue girl with the gronckles tail said.

"Me?"

"Yes, you, you are the source of our biggest problem."

"But, what'd I do?"

"You had to be so damn irresistible!" The two green scaled girls shouted.

"...excuse me?" He asked in confusion as he stared at them.

Well, the thing is, we don't see you the way the human beings do." the red girl said.

"You're not like the others." spoke the blue one.

"You're not a dumb brute." added the one with the bones.

"Plus you're really skinny and not muscular." spoke the grayish green one.

"So, we decided you'd be perfect!" The one with bones said.

"Perfect for what?"

"To be one of our mates of course!"

"...say what?!" He said as he stared at them in disbelief.

"We picked you to be our future mate." They all said at once as Hiccup looked at them in shock. He thought before the blue one said. "But, we are kinda greedy and don't want to share you."

"That's why we're gonna chase you around until we get you." spoke the beige one.

"And the one who brings you back to this beach wins you!" The blue one said happily.

"H-Hang on! Isn't this much? Why not go find a real dragon?"

"Because, they're too big for us and they're all idiots, why would we want one of them as a mate?"

"And because we feel having a human would be easier since then they can't leave us with no wings."

"Wait, don't I have any say in this?"

"Well that's not true." spoke one of the green girls. "I mean you got a say in where you go and hide."

"Ok, but what if, hypothetically, I want to go back home and not be any of your mates?" He asked carefully.

"Well then let's hope you know how to swim cause this is an unmarked island. No viking's ever found it or marked it down."

"Besides, why would you turn us down, aren't we attractive?"

"W-Well it's not that." he blushed. "But...this is just...a whole lot to take in."

"We understand, but we really want you, so that's why we're giving you a ten minute head start."

"Wait, what happens if nobody finds me?"

"well, I doubt that will happen, but if you manage to get away you can go free."

He sighed in relief hearing that.

"Noooo, can't he just stay until we find him?" Whined one of the green ones.

"It's the rules dufus." spoke her sister slapping her.

"Shut up, you want him to stay too!"

"Quiet!" growled the red haired girl with flames coming out from her mouth.

"Ok!" They both said quickly.

"Now then, if you manage to stay hidden or unclaimed for ten minutes, you can go back to your village. But if one of us grabs you, you're that girl's mate."

"But, they have to hold onto you for five minutes!" The one with bone armor added quickly.

"Agreed."

"Ok, so...when do I start running?"

"Right now." spoke the blue girl before spewing flames out into the air.

"Ok!" He said before quickly turning around and running into the woods. 'Oh man, why'd this day have to become like THIS!?' He thought as he ran, frantically looking around for a spot to hide. He spotted a small hole and rushed towards it.

'Alright, maybe they won't find me in here.' he thought as he climbed into the small hole. 'I just hope I can get out,last thing I need is getting stuck.' He thought as he finished getting into the hole, hoping they wouldn't find him.

He waited a couple of minutes before he heard a large roar echo through the island. 'Alright, they've started, just gotta stay still and pray to Thor they don't look everywhere.' He thought, hoping he could be back home by tomorrow.

He heard a hissing sound and had a good idea which one it was.

"Oh no." he said as he felt the ground beneath him began to loosen. 'Crap!' He thought as he felt himself fall down into the wrath and into a pair of scaly arms.

"Ah ha! I gotcha." Hiccup heard her say as he felt himself held tightly as two soft orbs pushed into his back. "That was way too easy." She chuckled as he struggled to get free. "You really should have tried somewhere more in the ground." She chuckled, unaware of the being looking down the hole at them.

'Oh, she wants to play dirty. Alright, I can do that too.'

"I can't wait for five minutes to be up, then we can go mate!" The whispering death girl said with a smile before suddenly feeling the interior get hotter. "Ugh, why is it so hot?" She said as she began to pant.

Hiccup felt it getting warm too and turned before seeing a small flame pouring into the hole, not too much, but enough to turn the heat up. "Ugh, I'm baking in here, let's go outside."

"No way, if we can stay here just a little more then I win." She said as the flame got hotter.

"B-But you're a dragon! I'm a human." he spoke feeling sweat pour down his head.

"Hmmm, fine, I can't have my mate dying, but when I win it's back underground forever!" She said before making a hole in the ceiling. She carried him up with him sighing in relief before he was quickly snatched out of her hands. "Hey, give him back!" She shouted as she stared at the hybrid who stole him.

"Nah nah." laughed the girl with the beige hair sticking her tongue out.

"Give him back!" She shouted angrily as she began to clap her wings

"Not happening!" She said as she began to fly away with Hiccup in her arms.

"Um, any chance you could let me go?"

"Course not sweetie." She said as she flew farther away from the whispering death. She looked around and flew down near some rocks near the beach and set him down before laying on top of him with her body. "I hope you like this, because this will be life in our new nest once I win."

Hiccup blushed since her chest rubbed the back of his head. "D-don't you think this is a bit much?" He said as she shook her head no.

"Course not, I kinda like it." she sighed relaxing with a smile. "If we nap here on the nice warm sand, they won't find you and we can do this for the rest of our lives."

"But, I-I can't stay here forever!"

"Aw come on, you need to learn when to relax. Besides, you don't need to worry about stuff a viking does." She said as she rubbed her head against him, unaware of the two beings watching them.

'If I had time I could make a boat, but she's heavier than she looks.' He thought as he tried to get her off with no luck.

"Just relax, take a nap." She said as she began to close her eyes.

Hiccup sighed since she was too heavy and tried closing his eyes.

Suddenly she felt four hands on her side begin to push her. "Huh?" She said as she felt herself begin to be pushed off Hiccup. She turned and saw the twin girls doing it and growled. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but we want him so..."

"So long!" the other one kicked her side.

With that she completely rolled off Hiccup who was quickly grabbed by the twins.

"You snooze you lose!" One of them said as they each grabbed an arm and began to flap their wings. They flew up and away from the beach.

"No! Give him back!" She shouted as she rolled onto her belly and began to flap her small wings.

They blew raspberries at her while flying down near a cave.

"I'm pretty sure what the answer is, but can you two let me go?"

"Nuh uh."

"We're gonna keep you and have fun forever!"

They landed and dragged him inside.

"Come on, we can have some fun while we wait mate!"

He gulped. "Um, like what?"

"Well, we could mate, or we could blow stuff up?"

"Uh let's go with blowing stuff up." he quickly suggested.

"Ok, then we can mate later~" the one holding his left arm said before she began to spew green gas from her mouth.

"Watch it dope! If he breathes that in he might pass out." frowned the other letting go of his other arm while yanking her away. "And keep your head turned away or we'll all get blown up."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know what I'm doing! Plus, wouldn't it be easier if he's knocked out?"

"Then he wouldn't be seeing us show off our stuff, duh."

"Huh, good point sis."

"Sit." spoke one setting Hiccup down. "And watch the magic."

"Ok, if you insist." he said as he sat down. 'Maybe if they get caught up I can bolt.' He thought as he watched them stand in front of him.

One girl spewed gas out while the other one formed a spark with her teeth before it ignited the gas. The result was a huge explosion that sent the two of them flying into opposite sides of the cave wall.

Hiccup winced while they made cracks in the walls. 'Ouch, looks like that hurts, but this could be my chance to escape.' he looked at the entrance and quickly crawled towards it while the two girls were trying to get their eyes to focus. 'Ok, just get out, hide somewhere and then I'm home free, simple.'

"Ugh...how was that?" One of them said as she looked at the spot they had left Hiccup only to see it empty. "Hey, where'd he go?"

"He must have bolted! After him!"

The two of them ran to the entrance while Hiccup watched them leave behind a large boulder.

'Alright, once they're far enough I'll find a new spot.' he thought, knowing he couldn't stay in one place or they'd find him. He waited a few seconds and then started moving towards the forest nearby.

"Ok, stay out of site, away from the ground and be careful, simple." he muttered while sticking close to the trees.

Hiccup slowly made his way from tree to tree, being quiet and not staying in the open for very long, hoping not to attract attention. He pondered on where to hide while one of the girls sat in one of the trees.

"Well well well, it seems like I have found my new mate~"

He gulped hearing that and slowly looked up. Sitting on a branch was the blue scaled girl who was inspecting her nails. "Um, how long have you been up there?"

"Long enough to watch you scurry tree to tree like a squirrel my little mate." she said, her eyes not leaving her nails.

"And you're gonna snatch me up, right?"

"Oh, not yet my little prey, I'm going to hunt you down first." she said as she raised her tail, showing off the throwable spikes.

He gulped seeing them before turning and bolted.

"Ohohohoho, I love it when my prey runs!" She laughed as she jumped out of the tree. "Ready or not, here I come." She said as she began run after him with a crazy grin on her face.

Hiccup heard her feet and booked it while trying to zig and zag around the trees. 'Crap crap crap, eight more minutes and I'm free!' He thought as he felt a spike wiz pass his head."Woah! Are you trying to catch me or kill me?!"

"Also fair in love and war, so hold still and it won't hurt!" She laughed as she sent another wave of spikes at him.

He ducked as they hit a tree and ran as best as he could, but with all the running today he was starting to get tired. "Crap, not good." he panted as he began to slow down, reaching his limit.

"Aw, are we already running on empty?" The nadder girl called as she sent a spike that hit his sleeve and pinned him to a tree. "A shame, I was hoping it would go on." She said as she slowly began to approach him, her tail flicking behind her like a cats.

Hiccup groaned and tried yanking the spike out. "You should be honored to become the mate to someone as amazing as me, you know." she said as she sent another spike that pinned one of his pants legs to the tree as well. "I'm going to rock your world better than any other woman, and over the years you'll get a physique to make the toughest vikings jealous. But you'll be mine and mine alone, so be prepared big boy~"

Hiccup gulped while another spike pinned the other pant leg to the tree.

"You will be my servant, the only thought you'll have is how can you pleasure me better, the perfect mate." she grinned while licking her lips.

"Um, can I take a pass on that?" He asked nervously as she pinned his other sleeve to the tree.

"No." She said as she closed she gap between them and pushed her body against his.

He blushed feeling the chest while stuck in place.

"Oooh, does my new mate like my chest?" She crooned with a grin, unaware of the being approaching them from the sky. "Well get use to it cause I'm going to make sure you know all its weak points." She whispered into his ear before lightly nibbling it.

He blushed and shivered at the move before seeing something dive towards them. 'Should I say something? Nah, it can't be any worse than this.' he thought as the the object got closer.

The girl was tackled to the ground while he tried tugging the spikes out one at a time.

"You shall not have my mate you harlot!" Cried the boneknapper girl.

"Ah! Get off me!" She shouted as she tried to hit her with her tail as Hiccup managed to get the spike out of his left sleeve.

"You will not play with my mate like a toy!" She shouted as Hiccup pulled out the spike on his right arm.

"I can do a lot more then someone covered in bones!" She shouted as Hiccup managed to get the spike on his last leg out before working on the right one.

"I'm better than you sadistic bitch!" She shouted as she pushed her off and hit her with her bone covered tail, stunning her.

Hiccup yanked the last one out and sighed in relief before getting hoisted up in the air, again. "Oh come on!" He said as the boneknapper held him to her chest as she flew away. 'How many times is this gonna happen?' He thought as they flew towards a cave in top of the small mountain on the island.

When they reached it he saw a nest made out of bones.

"Welcome to our new home my mate." she said as she set him down in the nest.

"Technically speaking I'm not your mate, not yet anyway." He said as he scooted away from her, making her frown.

"In a few minutes you will." She said as she leaped towards him, wrapping her arms around him quickly. "And afterwards we can get you some bones too."

"Bones? Bones for what?" He asked in confusion as she began to wrap her wings around the two of them as well.

"For protection of course. I can't let my mate run around defenseless, now can I?"

'Well she's got me there. If I end up with one of them I'll be defenseless against other dragons.' He thought as she held him tightly, unable to see the dragon flying towards the nest and them. 'Which I'm gonna have to make sure DOESN'T happen.' He thought as he tried to wiggle out of her grip.

"Not gonna work mate." She chuckled as she kept her hold on him, not noticing that the dragon had landed on the nest.

"Uh, I wouldn't say that." He said as he got one of his arms free from her grasp.

"Huh?" She said as he began to push off of her with the newly freed arm. "Hey!" She said as she struggled to keep her grip on him, but for once his small size payed off and he slipped completely out of her grasp. She turned and that's when she saw the other dragon girl crash into her.

"I found you Hiccup~" she said as she set herself on fire as she held onto the boneknapper hybrid.

"Ah! Hey put yourself out!" She yelled as the flames began to burn her bones.

"Swear you'll stay here while I grab Hiccup and I will."

"Fine, fine, just stop burning my bones!" She shouted.

The girl let go with the other sighing in relief before turning and seeing Hiccup trying to climb out of the nest. "Oh no you don't, I've been looking everywhere for you mister!" She scolded as she walked over and grabbed him by the leg and held him upside down.

"Hey, let me go!" He shouted as flopped around in her grasp like a fish out of water.

"You sure?" she smirked while nodding down.

He looked down to see that she had already started flying and he was now being held in mid air, not a place you'd like to fall. "O-On second thought, nevermind."

"That's what I thought, good mate." she chuckled as she continued to fly.

'Oh man, this is not good.' He thought, realizing that he wouldn't be going home, he was going to become the mate to one of these girls, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"How many eggs do you think we should have?"

"Wait, what do you mean by eggs?" He said as he began to pale.

"After we mate of course." She giggled when suddenly multiple beings shot out from the trees towards them.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" All the other dragon hybrids Hiccup had been kidnapped by and stolen from shouted as they each grabbed a part of his body.

"Oh no way! He's mine!" She shouted as she tried to pull Hiccup out of their grasps and fly away, but they were holding on tight.

"Let go!"

"Give him back!"

"Hand him over!"

"Give me my sex toy!"

"He's ours!"

They all argued at they tugged on him, none of them except Hiccup realizing how much time was going by

'Wait, if they don't let go, then that means-' He thought as he counted five minutes to be up, and every one of them were holding him! "Damn it!" He shouted, making them all stop.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I lost, it's been five minutes!"

"Really? I lost track of time."

"So I win? Yes! You're my mate now!"

"No I'm still holding onto him."

"Well, so are we."

"What does this mean? He's all our mates?"

"Well, technically we never said he had to only have one, it was mostly implied he was going to but the rules never specifically said it."

"So then that means-"

"We're all his mate!"

"YAY!" They cried in happiness as they all tried to hug Jiccup at once.

'This really REALLY isn't my day.' He thought with a blush as he felt their breasts pressing against him from all sides. 'On the upside, at least I won't have to worry about being eaten by other dragons.'


	76. Thalia and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Thalia and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hunter's camp, Artemis' tent-

In the camp housed of only females is where we find Zeus' daughter herself sharpening her arrows.

As she sharpened her arrows, her lieutenant walked into the tent.

"Lady Artemis, is this a bad time to ask you for something?"

"Of course not Thalia." she replied putting the arrow down. "What is it you need?"

She gulped. "Well it's kind of a tough one and it might make you kind of mad, so could you promise on the river Styx not to hurt me or anything?"

"Sure?" she replied confused.

"Well….do you think I could visit camp halfblood?"

"You can, but why the sudden reason?"

"Well um….I just want to see my cuz again." She said while averting her eyes.

"Oh, a visit to see Percy? Well I don't see why not." she smiled. "But why were you worried I'd be mad or even hurt you?"

"Well…..you recall how you don't like the hunters falling for anyone."

"Yes?"

"And how gods and goddesses are incestuous….well….I kind of feel like...I might be jelly."

"...excuse me?"

"You know, jelly, the third wheel, being the one that sees green."

"...huh?"

Thalia sighed. "I'm jealous."

Artemis' eyes widened in shock. "Oh my father….you...with…."

"I know! And I'm sorry but it just happened!" she blushed while lightning generated from her body. "I didn't mean any disrespect lady Artemis!"

She frowned and crossed her arms. "When and how long?"

"I kind of got jealous a few weeks ago, when we went to camp halfblood after the war." She said looking down. "Lady Artemis I'm sorr-"

She held a hand up. "Stop Thalia, don't say another word."

Thalia gulped seeing her lady's eyes. 'I'm going to be turned into a rabbit!

"Tell me, if this is true, are you absolutely sure what you feel is authentic and not something that you feel is merely a phase? Because I want to be positive that this is what you want completely."

"...I...I feel like it should be yes. But I don't know if this is true, that's why I wanted to see him again. And why I came to see you."

Artemis sighed and stood up. "We'll visit the camp for a few days, and if it's not true you can stay, but you'll be on probation for a while, understand?"

"Yes my lady." She bowed.

"But even if this was true I wouldn't just get mad at you, you're like a daughter to me regardless of circumstances."

Thalia smiled and bowed again. "Thank you my lady."

"If you don't have anything else, you can leave."

She nodded while moving out of the tent.

'I hope it's not true, for my health's sake.'

(Days later)

-Camp Halfblood-

Percy was relaxing on the lake's surface in his shorts. "This is the life."

Only to get shocked by a bolt of lightning.

"GAH!" He screamed before flying out of the lake. He hit the sand and groaned while wincing. 'What the hades? Where'd that come from?'

"He he he." Chuckled a voice from behind a tree next to him. "Hey cuz."

He pushed himself up and turned to see Thalia walking out. "Thalia? When did-wait, what's the big idea of doing that as some kind of greeting?"

"It was to get your attention and trust me, it could have been a lot worse if I amped the voltage." She snickered.

"Oh yeah?" he smirked before making a big enough wave move over and splash down with some of the water hitting her. "An eye for an eye then."

"Gah!" She gasped. "Percy!"

"Oh don't try to get mad at me, you were asking for that."

She glared at that before sighing and walked to him before giving him a noogie.

"Hey!" he spoke up while her grip was tougher than he expected. "Knock that off!"

"Say uncle then." She smirked. "Or I might add some more pressure."

"Never!"

"Then face my electric noogie of pain!" She laughed evilly while adding small electric shocks to the noogie.

Percy jumped with his hair standing up before he reached up and started tugging on her cheeks.

"Ah! You can't stop me cuz! Nothing will hahaha!"

'Did she just act like a villainess?' he thought while pinching the cheeks harder.

"Ow! Oh that's it!" she got an idea and reached down before tugging his shorts up his legs which acted like a makeshift wedgie.

"AHHH!" He screamed like a girl before moving his hands off the cheeks and gave Thalia a wedge as well.

"EEEP!" she cried while both let go and winced from the pain.

"Ow….that hurts."

"Big time….ow."

"Truce?"

"Truce." She groaned while trying to get up and failing. 'That smarts….why did I have to wear panties today?! I use boxers not panties!'

"So, when'd you show up?" he asked while trying to ignore the pain.

"Just now." She said while the pain subsided. "And I just saw you and thought you might like seeing your favorite cuz."

"Yeah, cause my favorite cuz happens to be the one who likes shocking me and giving me wedgies." he remarked with an eye roll.

"Yet you pinched my cheeks like I was some chipmunk." She retorted.

"You shocked me and nearly turned me into barbeque demigod."

"You gave me a wedgie." She frowned. "I hope you don't do that with any other girl, like Annabeth."

"Course not, and besides, you did it first."

"Only because you were pinching my cheeks." She sighed. "But it's great to see you seaweed brain."

"You too pinecone face."

Both chuckled while sitting up and sat there in silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...so why are you here?"

"Just because the hunters wanted to visit, I just followed along." She half lied.

"Well if you're here, did you bring a swimsuit? It's always best to take a dip when you can." he remarked looking at the lake.

"In fact I did." She blushed lightly. "But I didn't bring it here right now because I didn't want to electrocute myself."

"You electrocute yourself? Now that would be a sight to see."

"Oh stow it. It just happens when I feel stressed out or just threatened." she frowned while glancing at his shirtless chest. 'He's really gotten toned since we last met.'

"Ok ok, no need to get mad." he replied while glancing at her all over. "So, how's life in the hunters been treating you?"

"It's fine, but it gets boring hunting animal." She shrugged. "But lady Artemis has been nice and guess what? she sees me as her daughter."

"Wow, that's a huge honor."

"Not as huge as you being my cuz." She smirked.

"Aw shucks." he chuckled with a small blush. 'Wonder if this is weird with me just being in my swimming trunks. I should at least cover my chest.'

Thalia smirked before noticing Percy's toned abs. 'Gods above, he's certainly eye candy for someone...especially with Annabeth.' She then lost her smile and pictured her and Percy hanging out. "Hey Percy."

"Yes?"

"How are you and Annabeth? Still hanging out?" she asked while trying not to sound angry.

"Oh, well we've been doing pretty good lately, real good too."

"How good?" She asked again while clenching her left hand tight.

"Well, we watch out for each other and that kinda stuff."

'Damn her!' "Oh that's it? No going out on outings?"

"Besides trips to the library, nothing real special like that."

"So you two aren't dating?"

"D-Dating?!" He blushed. "What the heck Thalia?! We're just hanging out not dating!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

She smirked in her head. "Then you won't mind if I help you get ready for an outing with her?" 'And ruining it along the way.'

Percy was flabbergasted at that remark. "Wait, you want me and Annabeth to date?"

"Maybe maybe not." She shrugged. "But it's my job to make my baby cuz happy." 'With me.'

"First off, I'm not a baby. Second, I'm not interested in her like that."

Thalia blinked in surprise at this while jumping for joy in her head. "Really? But I thought you and Annabeth would be hitched by now."

"And what made you think that? Because we're always on some quest together? That's like if I thought you were a lesbian while with the hunters. Wait, are you?"

"NO!" She yelled while a tree got hit by a bolt of lightning and turned into charred ash.

"See? Now you get why I don't like someone jumping the gun and assuming me and Annabeth are together."

"..." she looked away. "Damn you and your crazy logic."

He smirked while idly looking her over again. 'Although, I wouldn't be surprised if she caught some girl's eye like some of the guys around here.'

'Ugh that ugh! That infuriates me but….that's Percy.' She thought before a fawn walked over to them and laid onto her lap.

"Didn't see that coming." remarked Percy with surprise.

"Same here." She said with equal surprise as the fawn looked at her before nudging her shoulder. "What is it?"

The fawn continued to nudge her shoulder while looking at her with cute eyes.

"I think it wants you to pet it."

Thalia blinked before petting the fawn's head as it calmed down and laid its head on her lap. 'Cute, but I was hoping I could give Percy a few more hints.'

Percy chuckled seeing this while picturing her as a Disney princess.

"What?"

"Oh nothing but you kind of….remind me of Snow White."

"..."

"Well I know you aren't but with the fawn you kind of look like her."

"You are a seaweed brain."

"And you sound just like Annabeth."

She lost her smile and growled in her head. 'Comparing me to her of all people! Oh I'm going to enjoy shocking you in the ass later!'

The fawn looked at Percy while cocking its head and got up before head butting his gut.

"Gah! What the hell!" he groaned looking at the animal.

The fawn just looked at him innocently before head butting him again.

"Gah!"

Thalia snickered at this before getting head butted in the gut as well. "Ow! What did I do to you!"

The fawn just looked at her before head butting her, then Percy, her again, then Percy twice, and then Thalia once more before laying down and resting on the grass.

"What the heck is with this fawn?!" yelled Percy with a wince. 'Is this one of the gods in disguise who just wants to fuck with us?'

"I don't know but it's not normal." 'Is it a nymph or dryad? No they can't be animals.'

"Wanna just go somewhere else?"

"Sure." She said while getting up. "Maybe back to your cabin?"

"Or we can just see if we can get swim near the beach?"

"I told you I don't have a swimsuit."

"So? You don't have to join in, but personally it's fine if you get your clothes wet."

"So you want to see me wet is that it?" She smirked.

"What? N-Not like that!" he blushed bright red and turned away. 'Don't think about it don't think about it!'

"Well I don't mind. Plus it might be a good idea especially when I don't wear a bra." 'Which I'm only doing today for you Percy.'

He blushed while thinking of Thalia, wet and showing her nipples. "U-Um...sure..if you want."

She smiled while grabbing his hand and headed towards the beach. All the while the fawn looked on before changing into a sea gull and flew after them.

(At beach)

SPLASH!

"Ah! Percy!"

"What? You wanted to be wet." Percy snickered before Thalia ran into the water and splashed him. "Woah there! Someone's got a hot temper."

"Hey I'm a child of Zeus, I'm above having a temper." She smirked before splashing again.

"Oh yeah?" he grinned before willing the water and splashing her bigger. "How's that then oh mighty and powerful Thalia?"

"Hey no need to get a sore attitude lord seabutt." She laughed while splashing him again.

He got an idea and dove under the water and out of her sight.

"Percy? Where the hades did you go?" She yelled while looking around her.

It was silent with him nowhere in sight.

"Percy?" She called out with concern. 'What happened? Did….oh no. A monster got him!' "Percy! Where are you?!"

That's when she felt a sudden tug underneath her which started making her go moving around the water.

"Ah!" She cried out while covering her body. 'What the hades!?'

That's when she felt something pull down her pants and panties.

She then felt a draft as her crotch and ass was show to the world. "A-A-AYI!" She screamed before shocking the water with electricity.

"WAH!" cried Percy coming out with her clothes in his hands. "YEOW!"

"PERCY! WHAT THE HADES YOU LITTLE FUCK HEAD?!"

"I was just trying to prank you and you try to shock me to hades!"

She growled while blushing red. "Y-You!" She started to cry while shocking the water again. "YOU BASTARD!"

"AHHHH!" He cried out in pain before falling into the water.

"That was pushing it! And here I thought you were attacked!" She growled while still crying. "I was fucking worried and you did...THIS! You sick little asshole!"

"Woah woah woah there! It was just a joke. Besides, don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing to me if you had the chance or idea."

She blushed while looking away. "But you did it to me in the water, I just….thought something happened like you died."

"Thalia, do you really think something could even get in? The trees still in place and we both can handle ourselves in a fight."

"I know but….I can't help it. I don't want to see you hurt in any way. Like falling Hera statues or drowning." she replied while looking crestfallen.

"Um I can't drown you know, plus while I find that nice, your kind of forgetting I saved the world."

"So did I! And even saved you more than once."

"Ok ok, no need to get mad."

"I'm not mad….I'm just frustrated that you would do something like this."

"Well I'm sorry."

She glared at him before sighing. "It's fine but never do that ever again."

"Same to you with shocking me."

"..." she moved over to him before pulling down his pants and boxers. "We are even." '...wow.'

Percy blushed while quickly covering his groin. "Alright, so happy now?"

"Maybe." She smirked. "Maybe not."

"Ka ka ka!" Went a seagull that flew towards them and pecked their faces.

"OW!"

"That hurts!"

"Ka ka!" It cawed out before lightning hit it.

"Damn bird." Thalia said before seeing the bird change into….oh crap. "L-Lady Artemis?!"

"Ugh…." she groaned while getting up.

'Artemis!?' thought Percy going pale.

"That hurt." She groaned while shaking her head. "Thalia, what was that for?"

"L-Lady Artemis! I-I didn't know it was you I swear!"

"Save it. It's fine since you didn't know I can change my form into any wildlife. That and seeing Perseus getting headbutted also contributed to my good nature right now."

"Wait, that was you?"

"Yes."

"And you did that to me as well?!" Thalia said with wide eyes.

"To create a more authentic fawn."

'Oh shit.' they both thought trying to keep their groins covered.

"But I see you are breaking your oath, I'm disappointed in you Thalia." she frowned at the girl. "But I can get why you wanted to come here in the first place."

"L-Lady Artemis! I-I didn't come here for...this!" She blushed while Percy was completely confused.

"Oh really? Then why?"

"It was because I wanted to…." she blushed. "Lady Artemis is this really a good time-"

"I could break the oath you made with me and turn both of you into mole rats."

"Wait! Please don't."

"Then why did you ask me to bring the hunters here?"

"...because I'm jelly of Percy and Annabeth."

"...really? Jelly?" spoke up Percy.

"Shut up!" She blushed.

"And why is that?"

"...because I….I….IlikePercyJackson!"

"Say what?"

"...I like you Percy." she blushed. "Like….rock and roll mixed with heavy metal."

"So you have broken the oath."

"I know but I told you this lady Artemis. And….I'm sorry for betraying you." She said while bowing.

"You should be. I do not force you and the others to stay in the hunt, but if you had simply told me instead of keeping it from me, I wouldn't be as mad."

"I know but I told you before and….it was just me not knowing if it's real feelings or not. But if you want to change me into a mole rat, it's fine just don't hurt Percy."

"Um, Artemis?" spoke Percy.

"Yes Perseus." She asked with a frown.

"Look I can see why you're upset, but the girls became part of the hunt on their choice. I mean, I'm not telling you what to do, but what sort of picture is that making if you punish any girl who wants out and live their life differently?"

"I know that, but if I let all my hunters off the hook then they will keep doing it over and over again."

"Still, can't you make an exception?"

"And why should I?"

Percy thought about it before smirking. "Well once you think about it I did save you from Atlas and I didn't ask for anything in return that day, so I'm just going off on a tangin and saying that you still owe me a favor."

"You're going to try and weasel a favor out of me when I can easily turn you into a gerbil?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Um yes?" He gulped. 'Maybe this was a bad idea?'

She thought it over and sighed. "Fine, but just this once. If I heard any begging for my help without anything in return late in life, I'm going to ignore it."

"Yes Artemis."

"Now what is this favor?"

"Can you let Thalia stay in the hunt and forget about her love thing? I mean we didn't start anything."

"That I can't do. It's the law."

"Can't you just change it or bend it slightly?"

"Out of the question."

"Then what should I ask for?! For Thalia to be mortal or me being part of the hunt?!"

"Mmm….the last one might work."

"Wait...what?"

"It's not a common thing but males can become hunters. However only two people became hunters and one of them was….Orion."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you already know what happened to him so that's why it's very rare and seldom for any other male to fit the part."

'Right the whole killing every animal thing.' "So you can do that?"

"If you don't lust over anyone and keep it clean unless I say otherwise, then yes." she replied. "But that also means becoming immortal, just like the others. And if you try to back out then the deal is null and void."

"..." he looked at Thalia and saw she was looking at him with concern and hope. "Well….if it's for pine cone head, then yes. I'll do it Artemis."

"Alright, then I'll allow it. But remember, even one fault and you'll be food for my wolves."

He gulped. "Y-Yes."

"Just say the oath and I'll give you immortality."

"Fine. I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of….men, accept eternal….maidenhood, and join the Hunt." He said while getting flustered by a few parts. That's when he felt a rush of energy surging through him.

"Welcome to the hunt, now if you two are wanting to indulge tell me now before I go."

Both blushed while looking red.

"Um, well maybe." Thalia stuttered. "If it's ok with you lady Artemis?"

"It's fine."

She nodded before looking at Percy and jumped him. "Hope you like this seaweed head!"

"Well I better go see the others, just don't get too carried away." Artemis said before turning into a seagull and flew towards the camp.

"E-Easy Thalia!" he spoke up while catching her with a blush. "I mean, this is a lot to take in. Besides, I don't even know WHY you like me. Or why I find it hot that my cousin is into that."

"I like you because of you." She grinned. "It just appealed to me, plus I feel that cock against my ass cheeks."

He gulped since he did get a boner after taking her pants and panties off. "W-Well, I mean, are you sure? I mean this is incest, which our family as practiced, but I wanna make sure you're fine with that."

"I am." She smiled. "I don't mind taking my adorable cuz's cherry. Plus it's been on my mind for a week now."

"Oh yeah? Well you got me all horny from seeing you in those wet clothes, so let's fix that." he smirked while grabbing her ass and squeezing it while moving them back to the shore.

"Mmm, yes keep that up." She moaned while she moved her hands around his ass. "While I touch that firm ass of yours."

Percy smirked and sat on the shore while caressing her ass and moved his head to her chest and started rubbing it against her wet clothes. "Gods you really have a nice chest."

"Thanks, oh and here's a secret. I'm a D cup but I use bandages to make them a C." He said with a wink while squeezing the ass.

"Why? Scared guys would really stare?" he teased while giving her bare ass a tighter squeeze.

"Ah! No I just didn't want you to have a nosebleed when we met." She moaned before rubbing his ass.

"Well at the time we were caught up with other stuff, remember?"

"I know but I thought you were annoying back then, even if you still are." She teased.

Percy frowned at that before getting an idea as he willed the water to pour into her anus.

"WAH!" she cried out in surprise while gripping him harder. "W-What are you doing!"

"Oh just seeing how much water you can take before you beg for my cock." He grinned before getting shocked.

"Two can play Percy." she smirked while just giving him a light zap while feeling the water pour into her and tried rubbing her ass against his cock.

'She's really doing well.' He thought while feeling the voltage making his cock grow. 'But I can do better.' he then willed more water into her while doing the same with her pussy.

"Ah!" she jumped with wide eyes. "C-Cold!"

"And holding a lot of water in." He smirked while feeling her stomach budge. "So ready for my cock yet?"

"N-Not yet!" She moaned while increasing the voltage levels.

Percy gritted his teeth while he started making the water swirl around inside her while moving his hands up and under her wet shirt before grabbing her breasts.

"Ah! P-Percy!" She cried out while feeling really horny and inflated.

"Y-You ready?" He groaned while his cock got bigger.

"Y-Yeah, just get it out before I explode like a balloon."

"Are you sure? You look like a cute balloon." He teased.

"J-Just do it!" She cried out as the water rushed out of her anus and pussy. "AHHH~!"

Percy smiled and laid her on her side on the sand and got her leg over his shoulder while rubbing his dick against her pussy. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes." She moaned. "I want that inside me Percy."

"Then beg for it."

Thalia groaned while looking at Percy and moaned. "Percy, fuck me I beg you. Fuck my virgin pussy!"

"Good girl." he pulled back a little and started to push against the folds which made Thalia moan and gasp.

"Ah! It's...huge." 'Like a horse!'

Percy grunted while pushing in more as mild electric shock hit him. 'Gods that's….kind of nice- wait am I getting turned on by lightning!? Gods….that's kind of hot.'

"Come on seaweed head, go in deeper!"

"Alright pine cone head." He said before pushing his cock deeper and deeper before feeling something break and his body getting shocked like he just put his cock into an electric eel. "Gah!"

"SHIT MOTHER ZEUS FUCKING SHIT MONKEY HADES!" she cried out with wide eyes while Percy tried to keep himself from passing out.

After a second of electric shock, it vanished while Thalia panted heavily.

"Ow….that hurts….so much."

"Same." groaned Percy with his hair standing up.

"Sorry but I didn't expect your horse cock to hit my hymen that fast." She blushed. "But it does feel snug down there."

"I think that shock made my dick go numb." he joked.

"But it's stuck in my womb." She teased back. "But I don't want a dick for a son or daughter."

'That was bad.'

"Percy, just give me a minute." She groaned.

"I'm not rushing you."

"I know...you're too cute to do that to your queen."

"Oh so you think your a queen now? Well that makes me your king."

"Don't go ahead of yourself. You still have to fuck me before I call you that seacock."

"Well when you give me the go ahead, I will."

Thalia nodded before getting an idea and grabbed him before putting his head against her chest. "I'm ready to be fucked."

'You asked for it.' he thought pulling back with the tip in and slammed full mass inside.

"Ah! P-Percy this cock is so good!" She cried while hugging tighter and tighter with each thrust he made. "You're like a natural horse with this thing!"

"Ah thanks Thalia, but your pussy is way too tight!"

"All the better to keep you hooked to my pussy." she grinned before moaning while Percy began kneading her breasts with each thrust.

"You are so horny that you don't mind to be groped." He smirked while squeezed the breasts hard. "I like that about you Thalia."

"Well I like how hard your dick is, it's almost like you like it when I give you a little zap."

Percy blushed before squeezing her nipples as he felt his body getting zapped again. 'Ironic cause this would kill me in the water.'

'He is so cute when shocked.' She thought while moaning loudly as she felt the cock thrusting deep into her body. "Ah~!"

"How's it feel to know your own cousin is fucking you where anyone can see us?"

"G-Great! I love it and I love you Percy Jackson!"

'I hope Aphrodite isn't hearing all of this.' he thought while he gave her nipples a pinch.

"Ah! Percy!" She cried out while feeling her body spasm. "More I want more of that horse cock!"

He groaned while thrusting harder and faster as the voltage increased even more. "You want it? Then tell me who I am!"

"You are my king!" She cried out with pleasure. "My horse cock king for this slutty queen!"

Percy thrusted harder and harder as his cock started to twitch. "I'm gonna blow any second!"

"Then cum into me!" She cried out. "Knock me up and make me a slutty animal!"

Percy groaned as he thrusted into her pussy as he felt his sperm pouring out. "Take it all in!"

"Yes! Pour it into me!" She cried out with pleasure while kissing Percy's lips and used her tongue.

He wrestled it with his own while pinching and tugging on her nipples at the same time.

After a while of this Percy felt exhausted as Thalia felt like she was inflated again.

"Ah….you're a sex god~"

"Well….I helped loosen your ass up….so I'm gonna go ahead and take it too." he panted.

"Then go ahead. Take my asshole." She smirked arrogantly. "If you can fit in it that is."

He grinned and moved back up before jamming his cock all the way in with him and Thalia groaning. "Damn! Even after getting washed it's tighter than hades!"

"That's true, he is tight." She giggled cutely as she felt seawater flowing into her pussy. "Ah!"

"I'm going to make you so bloated that you have to be carried for a week!" He grunted while thrusting deep into the anus. 'Did she get even tighter when I made the water flow into her?!'

"Oh gods! It's so good!"

"I know my slutty cuz! And I'm going to give you all my love!"

'Oh yes! More sperm and cock!' She cried in her mind. 'I don't even care if I sound like a slut!'

"How does it feel being a balloon of sluttyness?"

"G-Great! Don't let up just fuck my holes you handsome stud!"

His hips moved faster while he moved down and started sucking on her nipples hard.

"Ah! Percy! I'm ah I'm about to cum!"

He nipped her nipple while causing the water to clog her pussy. 'Not until I say so.'

"A-Ah! Hey! What are you doing?" She moaned out.

"I'm just keeping you from cumming until I'm satisfied with your sexy tits." He said before sucking on both nipples hard. He slammed his dick in deeper while Thalia moaned and squirmed under him.

"Percy it's so….good~! Keep making my pussy bigger and bloated!" She cried out while feeling so happy and horny.

Percy groaned while feeling his cock twitching again before deciding to stop it before he came into her anus. 'Gah! That's an odd thing I just did but I'm going to cum with her.'

"Give me everything!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES! GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR SPERM!"

"Then you got it!" He cried out while willing the water and cock to release themselves.

"OH YES! I FEEL SO ALIVE!" she cried out while her ass was filled with fresh sperm.

As this happened both started to feel exhausted and tired at the same time. They then fell onto each other and panted heavily.

"Gods….I'm so tired."

"Me too." Thalia said while feeling sperm flowing from her ass. "But I loved every minute of it~"

"Well when we get more energy we can go at it again pinecone head."

She smiled. "Ok seaweed head."

But unbeknownst to them some beings were watching the events unfold.

-Olympus, throne room-

The gods and goddesses of the Greek world were wided eyed and slack jawed at the scene they just watched.

"Oh my." smiled Aphrodite. "I should have seen this coming."

"Um what?!" Athena said in shock and with a nosebleed. "How is this...possible?!"

"I blame Ares." Hermes sighed.

"I wasn't even there airhead!"

"But you did suggest looking at Percy so it's mostly your fault."

"Wow, who knew my sister could be this merciful." chuckled Apollo.

"And willing to let them have sex." Hera frowned. "Not that I mind, but it should have been after they had a date."

"And that's what I said." Hestia said while her flames were bright pink.

'Good work Percy.' thought Poseidon with pride.

"Ah...Ah…" Zeus stuttered in shock before fainting.

"If I knew it would take something like this to shut him up I would have suggested Nico date her." laughed Hades.

"That might be cutting it." Aphrodite said. "I mean he's already seeing Clarisse and they just did the deed two seconds ago."

"Ha! Hear that Ares?" laughed Hades slapping his knees. "Sounds like my boy has more moves then your daughter."

"..."

"And they fucked in a tomb while calling you a blow heart and a cop out." Aphrodite said pointing to Hades. "Among other things."

He growled while Ares let out his own laugh.

"But they also called you gay for each other." She said while backing way. "So that's kind if nice."

They glared at her while starting to chase her.

"I've had guys chase me but this is insane!"

"Get back here!"

"And face my blade!"

"AHHH!" She screamed while the screen went black. 'At least I didn't tell anyone that Thalia just got pregnant. That would have been MUCH worse!'


	77. Kin and Shikamaru

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Kin and Shikamaru

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Forest of Death-

Dosu jumped from tree to tree carrying Zaku and Kin while horrified at what he just saw.

A very sadistic Uchiha with a curse mark covering his face and a dark aura around him. Oh and he just broke some bones and nearly killed Kin. And right now he was thankful for not dying.

'Orochimaru-sama never said the Uchiha had a curse mark, we could have died back there.' He thought while setting the two on a tree branch. 'I just hope this spot is safe, especially if it means getting a chance to get out of this forest.'

What he didn't know was that Ino and her team were trailing them after they left. And they were drawing close behind him.

'Ok, just stay calm and you won't get killed.' He mentally calmed down while not noticing a black snake like thing coming up near his shadow. 'It's not like anyone followed me-' he then froze up. 'W-What the?! Why can't I move?'

"Capture success." Spoke Shikamaru while his team appeared behind him on a tree branch. "Thought you can just leave without explaining your motives?"

"Y-You!" he spoke with a wide eye. 'I thought they stayed behind! Dammit!'

"Ino, grab the other teammates. Choji, make sure we aren't followed as well."

They nodded and moved to keep the other two were tied up while Choji looked around and gave a thumbs up.

"Now you better explain why you attacked us." 'What a drag, but it's better than letting them run wild.'

"Fuck you." spat Zaku with a smirk. "Even with my arms broken I can take you on."

"Yeah, but you never saw a ticked off woman before." He said as Ino kicked him in the face.

"Ow! Bitch!"

She kicked harder hearing that while everyone heard a nose cracking.

Kin winced while growing nervous since without Dosu and Zaku in condition she had no real easy chance to get out of this without getting banged up herself.

"So care to explain or should I ask Choji to flatten you?" He said pointing to his friend.

They paled.

"Or have Ino here do some makeovers?" he pointed to the girl who looked pleased hearing that.

"A-A-Ah! Ok ok!" Kin cried out. "We'll tell you everything just don't kill us!"

"Shut it Kin! Don't breath a word!" spoke Dosu with a frown.

"Sorry but I want to live!" She yelled. "We were sent by Orochimaru to infiltrate the chuunin exams and find useful data on the village. This isn't the big thing."

"And what is?" Asked Ino while readying a punch to the face.

"I-Its for a mass invasion against Konoha with Suna being allied as well!"

Their eyes widened while Dosu growled and tried straining against the shadow.

"That's all we know! Just don't kill us please!" Kin cried out with a gulp. 'I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to di-'

"Kin you bitch! If I could move my hands I'd strangle!" growled Zaku struggling in the rope. Only to get kicked in the face so hard he was knocked out.

"Stupid bastard." Muttered Ino.

"What do we do about him?" Choji asked pointing to Dosu.

"I'll deal with it." Shikamaru said before saying. "Shadow-Neck Binding Technique."

Dosu's eyes widened as the shadows started to form a hand as it moved towards his neck. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Just strangling you." He said before the hand started choking him tight.

"Gah!" he choked out while trying to break away, but he was frozen in place. Just then he started to lose oxygen before his eyes rolled back and his head cocked to one side.

Ino and Choji paled while looking sick with Shikamaru dropping the technique as Dosu fell off the branch and he rubbed his head.

"I was hoping I didn't have to do that, what a drag." he muttered while the other two were horrified.

"D-Did you just….kill him?!" Ino stuttered in shock and horror.

"...yes."

That got Ino to puke over the side while Choji held his stomach.

"I did what just felt had to be done." he sighed while looking at the other two. "Even if we let these two go they've already lost now that we found out about this."

"P-Please d-d-don't kill me." Kin stuttered while feeling sick and ready to shit herself. "I-I'll d-do anything!"

Zaku growled and tried standing up even bounded and lunged at Shikamaru. "You fucking bastard!"

SLISH!

Zaku felt his neck losing blood while seeing that the blond got up and slit his neck with a kunai. "You...fuckers." he got out before falling on his face while groaning and with Kin on his back freaking out even more.

'I'M GOING TO DIE I'M GOING TO DIE I'M GOING TO DIE I'M GOING TO DIE!' She mentally screamed.

Choji covered his mouth while Ino dropped the kunai and had to lean on the tree.

"Oh….god…." she said in shock before feeling sick and puked on the branch.

"AAAAHHH!" Screamed Kin before fainting.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." groaned Choji.

"It's how a shinobi works." Shikamaru said while feeling queasy inside. 'Even if it makes me sick.'

After some time to calm down they turned their attention to Kin.

"What should we do with her?" Asked Ino while wiping the puke from her face.

"Should we leave her here?" asked Choji.

"...I think we should bring her." Shikamaru said. "She must have other bits of information plus she might be killed by this Orochimaru person if we just leave her here."

"But what if she tries something?"

"Then I'll take full responsibility and kill her myself." He said coldly.

The other two shivered at the blunt response while he moved over and picked her up before jumping to the next branch with them following.

(Later)

Kin groaned while feeling like she just woke up from a bad nightmare. 'Ugh….what was that dream?'

"Looks like you're awake."

Her eyes widened as she saw Shikamaru right next to her. "A-A-A-A-"

"Don't scream, it's a real drag on the ears."

She gulped and panicked. "W-What are you doing here?! A-Are you trying to finish the job and kill me?!"

"No, we brought you in case you had more info."

She gulped. "B-But you, and the shadow, and…" she shivered. "You killed them!"

"Because they didn't want to cooperate." He said sternly. "But you're safe right now."

"Where?"

"The hospital. You kind of went into a coma for a few hours."

Kin went wide eyed hearing that.

"Don't worry though, you'll survive."

"W-Why should I trust you?! You killed my team and you want me to trust you!?" She panicked.

"No not really, really you could hate me for all I care." he shrugged.

"...you're fucking odd!" 'How laid back is he?!'

"Heard that one before." he shrugged while the hokage and two anbu walked into the room.

Kin gulped seeing the leader while looking at the anbu. 'Shit!'

"Hello young lady, I assume you've been told what happened after you left the forest, right?"

"Y-Yes." She gulped. "I have."

"Well while you're awake we'd like to ask you a few questions. Like what you mentioned to Shikamaru's team regarding an invasion?"

"Yes, these is an invasion that will occur during the finals with Otogakure and Suna attacking together."

"And you mentioned Orochimaru, correct?"

"He's...the Otokage. And he's going to strike...but…" she gulped. "But he did something none of us expected."

"And that would be?"

"He gave the Uchiha a curse mark."

"Curse mark?"

"Yes, but only the jonin and apprentices have them. And we were only trying to get information on him not get killed by a psycho!"

"Do you know how he will strike or how many will be there?"

"He will strike by genjutsu and the entire ninja forces from both nations. But I don't know anything else, I'm just a spy ok and I just want to live!" She cried out while shaking in fear.

"Easy there, take it easy. This information is well usable. Now you'll be staying here until you're discharged under my orders, but rest assured, your info will help lower any sentence or punishment I see fit. But until then, you will be monitored by Shikamaru here."

Kin gulped seeing the boy and sweated. 'AAAHHH!' "C-Can't you send someone else….that's not a murderer?"

"Don't worry, you'll be safe and sound." he reassured before he and the anbu left.

She gulped while putting the sheets over her face.

"For a spy you sure seem gutless." remarked Shikamaru while leaning back in his chair.

"I-It's my first time….and I'm not gutless I'm just…..scared shitless." She gulped while shaking.

"That's putting it mildly." he rolled his eyes. 'This is gonna be a bigger drag than before.'

Kin peeked up before going under the sheets. 'AAAHHH!'

(Later that week)

Shikamaru was napping in the room while Kin stared at the ceiling.

'645, 646, 647, 648, 649, 650, 651….' she thought while counting the tiles. She glanced at Shikamaru's body and pondered on making a run for it. 'Maybe I should convince him on opening the window...no he would just use his shadow on me….and fucking kill me!' She panicked in her mind while remembering the deaths by his hand. 'That cold tone is like Orochimaru-sama's all over again!'

Shikamaru slowly woke up and yawned before seeing Kin under the covers shaking….again. 'I swear this is more a drag then seeing girls fawn over Sasuke.' "Are you going to do this every time I wake up?"

"J-Just don't talk to me….killer."

"Can you stop that it's getting old fast."

"..."

"I swear why'd you even become a shinobi if you were so weak around death?"

"It's not my fault! I'm just weak ok!" She admitted. "I'm weak as fuck…"

"That's putting it mildly."

She glared. "And you are a fucking killer! Ok! You're a killer with stupid hair!" She then gulped seeing him looking her dead in the eyes.

"Wow you actually said something else. Also this is a natural thing for my clan." he replied boredly.

"...what's wrong with you!? You act like a hippy!"

"No, I just don't get worked up cause it's a lot of work and a drag. You ever seen stress lines? Those can come back to haunt you later on in life."

"I-I don't have stress lines!" She blushed while touching her cheeks.

"If you keep acting like that you will."

She glared before huffing and looked away. "Same goes to you and that attitude mister I love killing."

He groaned. "For the last and final time, I don't like killing. Were you even awake during the stuff that crazy woman said before we went into the forest?"

"I was busy trying to keep the Uchiha in my sights. That and Zaku was talking to me during that talk."

"About what?"

"Her tits."

"Sounds about right." he replied. "But if you listened more you would have learned it was live or die in there, and you sure didn't seem against the idea of killing someone when we found your team fighting Sakura."

"You mean the bitch? She deserved being killed off for making us kunoichi a laughing stock."

"So you're fine with her dying, but are a weak willed girl when you actually see someone get killed? Even though you yourself were about to kill her?"

"...it was an act ok. I just don't have the stomach to kill. Incapacitate yes but not kill." She said looking down at her arms. "And I'm weak so….just laugh at me like my team does, I just don't care anymore."

"Who said I was gonna laugh?"

"Well my team always laughs at my weaknesses and since you killed them well...I thought you would."

He sighed and rubbed his nose. "No, I'm not like them. And if you can't handle death, have you ever considered just being a civilian?"

"No. I don't want to be weak, my parents were weak and died weak. I just want to be strong so I can make them proud in the afterlife…..but that might not happen given that I'm weak as hell."

"And a drag too." he remarked.

"Hey!" She frowned. "I'm not a drag, that's your job!"

"I've dealt with a mom and other girls so I know this is a drag." he yawned. "Besides, if you don't wanna be weak but you can't handle death, what does that tell you?"

"...that I had a bad teacher?"

"No it shows you're nothing but weak because you don't have a motive." he replied while using a hand to prop his head up. "You need to find one if you wanna find answers."

Kin was silent at this while considering his words.

"Now if you excuse me I'm getting-"

"I have a goal." She interrupted. "To….serve you."

"...huh?"

"You heard. I want to serve you, that's the goal I want to fulfill." She said while looking at him with a confident air around her.

"Again, huh?"

"I said I want to serve you forever. That's my goal in life now."

"..." he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. 'What a drag.'

"So please, let me be your servant." She said while putting her hands together. "Please I promise to never hurt you or anyone else if you let me be a servant."

"Zzzzzzz."

She frowned before taking a pillow and chucked it at the boy. "Wake up!"

"Zzz-wha? What is it?" he frowned waking up.

"Just tell me if you will be my master or not, and no sleeping until you answer me!"

"Fine just don't do that when I'm sleeping." he frowned. "You wanna serve me then tell the hokage when he gets back and see what he says."

"Yes….master-sama." She bowed.

"It's Shikamaru."

"Yes….Shikamaru-sama."

'This is gonna be a huge drag when my mom hears.'


	78. Female Neji and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Neji and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha-

It was a great day in the village as people tried to make a living and the like….even if some had worse luck than others.

'How'd I get lost again?' thought Naruto walking down the hall in the Hyuga household. 'It's not that big of a house.'

Yep, Naruto Uzumaki the leaf nin, is lost. But that's because he's never been lost in his life but being his this unfamiliar place can change all that on a whim. Sure he could use shadow clones to help, but he just got back from his training trip and he wanted some time to relax. However his luck went south when he made a wrong turn and somehow got into the Hyuga household, but to be fair no one ever told him about the crossroad with the construction team on one end.

'Wonder if Hinata's around, I can say hi.' He thought while turning a corner.

"Let's see….no. This one's not stylish enough. Maybe this one….no no that makes me look fat. Mmmm…." Spoke a familiar voice that sounded higher than normal.

Naruto blinked and turned near a door. 'Was that...Neji? He sounds a little different, maybe his voice changed while I was away.' As he got near the door he peeked through the edge and saw Neji wearing a schoolgirl uniform.

"Then again this does feel comfortable, especially my ass."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. 'W-What the hell?! Neji's a crossdresser?'

"But maybe a different outfit." He said before taking the clothes off and replacing it with a kimono. "...this is just restricting, how can anyone wear these?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked again. 'This isn't a dream, I'm really seeing this.'

Neji looked at himself before changing into a magical girl outfit. "This is for Hanabi's idea of a outfit. But it does feel right."

'Ok calm down, everyone's into different stuff, but...since when did Neji start liking this? Was I really gone THAT long?' He thought before seeing Neji changing into a chinese dress.

"It's fine but more Tenten's style, maybe I'll give this to her for her birthday?"

'Should I keep watching? I mean he seems to be having fun to himself, but a quick hi couldn't hurt, right?'

"Maybe this one?" He said while wearing….Naruto's clothes?! "Mmmm….it's fine with me but it does feel baggy." 'And it smells nice too.'

'Where'd he get that?!'

"I wonder if he's back yet? I mean he did change my life so I feel indicted to at least say hi to him." He mused. "Maybe get him some ramen?"

Naruto shook his head. 'Sounds good to me, but should I leave or knock?'

Neji sighed. "But maybe I should try something else?" And with that he started to change but something caught Naruto's eyes at this point. His chest area was covered in multiple layers of bandages and his butt looked kind of bigger then the last time they met. 'So many clothes but which one for today?'

'Did he get hurt? And has he been stuffing himself?' thought Naruto rubbing his head. 'This is a lot to take in.'

Neji then did something unexpected, he started to take off the bandages and when they came off he had…..wow! A D cup chest! "Much better, that was really cutting my breathing in half."

"N-NANI?!"

Neji jumped before throwing a kunai at the door and hit Naruto in the leg. "W-WHO'S THERE?!"

"AHH!" he cried out while the door opened and he held his leg. "Oh kami that hurts!"

"N-Naruto?! W-What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I-I came back from my trip and got lost." he hissed while yanking the kunai out. "Gah!"

"And you came here because?" Neji asked while covering the chest. 'Oh kami! H-He saw me!'

"I was gonna say hi to Hinata, but then I heard you and…." he trailed off looking away with a blush.

"You….saw it all?" Neji gulped.

He nodded.

"...oh kami!" She blushed red.

"So….you were a girl? As in, this whole time?" he asked while using some gauze he had to tie up the wound.

"Yes." She blushed. "But I didn't want anyone outside the family to know so I used bandages and acted like a tomboy to mask my gender."

'Oh man if pervy-sage was here he'd be having a field day!' He thought while picturing it in his head.

"But Naruto you must know I can't let you out of this household." She said while activating her Byakugan. "So either run and make me remind you my abilities or stay and help me out with some clothes, your choice."

"Huh? Why?" he asked in surprise. "I'm not gonna tell anyone!"

"Because you use your sexy no jutsu a lot. That and the only person outside the family who knows my secret is currently you so that's why."

"Wait, not even Hinata knows?"

"She knows but she's not going to tell. Especially after I took her panties and put them in your room last week." She said bluntly.

"Wait you what?!"

"I put some of Hinata's panties in your room, and yes I got a spare key but only because I confiscated it from Hinata." 'How she had it and not me is completely confusing.'

He blushed and shook his head. "Wait, so you're gonna try and keep me here after I just got back from my training trip?"

"Yes. Plus it's a good chance to talk." She smirked before grabbing an eggplant suit. "Now get in here."

"Not gonna happen." he replied before he turned and sprinted off.

Neji sighed while knowing that with his luck he would find his way back.

(Two seconds later)

"Welcome back." Neji said while seeing Naruto running back into her room. "How was the jog?"

"What the-how is that even possible?!"

"The house has seals that make non Hyuga's lost unless a Branch or Main house member wills it."

"Aw come on!"

Neji smirked while holding a bunny girl suit. "Time to get dress Naruto." 'He he he.'

(One dressing later)

"Perfect, and it suits you."

'No it doesn't.' he thought with an eye twitch.

"But it needs something." She mused before grinning as she slapped his ass. "I got it! You need to say pyon." 'That's as a little too toward...I think?'

"No way." he frowned crossing his arms.

"Are you sure? Because if you don't do everything I say you will never be able to leave." She frowned. "And I know you can't survive without ramen, speaking of which, want me to cook that for you later?"

"You can cook?"

"Better the Hinata, and I don't burn the house down."

'Hmmm, I could go for some, and I can get the drop on her later, so I'll let her think she's won.' "Alright, fine."

"Ok now say pyon."

"Pyon." he frowned.

Neji smiled while feeling happy. "Say it again."

"Pyon."

'So cute.' "Now keep it up for an hour."

"What? Why?"

"Because I like hearing you, that and I haven't heard you in three years."

"I mean why have me sound like a rabbit if that's the case?"

"You're wearing my bunny girl suit, which means you have to say pyon." she frowned. "Now keep it up."

"Pyon."

'Too cute!'

(An hour later)

"Pyon."

"Once more."

"Pyon."

"Again."

"Pyon." he spoke while he was hoping this would end already.

"Mmmm…..now." She pulled out one of Hinata's outfits. "Get in here and act like Hinata." 'This is going to be good.'

"No." he frowned. "I'm pretty sure it's been more than an hour already."

She sighed. "Fine, you don't have to get into this outfit. But you have to wait here until I get back from the kitchen."

"Fine."

Neji walked towards the door and opened it before closing it behind her.

'I'm getting out of here!' he thought taking the outfit out while putting his normal one on. 'And this time, I'LL be getting the drop on her when she comes back.'

As he looked around he noticed something in the closet, yes clothes, but also his old uniform as well. And it was in mint condition.

'Huh? Why is this in Neji's closet?' he thought taking it out. 'Wait, she has a key, meaning did she break in and take this? Ok is this really the same Neji I fought with?'

As he looked it over he noticed that some of the cloth was patched up and on one side, given a Hyuga symbol. 'Alright not so bad and it seems clean, but why would she even bother?' He then saw something else, a small heart on the sleeve. 'And what's with this?'

"Naruto, I'm back." She called out while walking in with a bowl of ramen and some soba noodles in the other. "Did you miss m….why are you looking at my treasure?" 'AHH!'

Naruto jumped and put it back in. 'Shit, I waited too long.' "Um, nothing."

"Oh." She chuckled nervously. "Then that's good." 'Ah! He saw it….please tell me he didn't find the secret hair compartment in the heart?!'

It was silent as both of them looked away from the other.

"So...I got you some homemade ramen." Neji chuckled. "Fresh from the pot and filled with your favorite toppings."

"Really?"

She nodded while giving him the bowl. "Here, and be careful it's hot."

Naruto grabbed it and took a small sip from the broth.

"How is it Naruto?"

"Mmm, this is really good. I haven't had that much ramen during the trip so this is just what I needed, thanks."

"Anytime." 'So he likes ramen with my blood in it? That's new, better make more next time.' "So how was the training? Got anything accomplished?"

"Oh, you want a demonstration?" he smirked. "Well after I finish I can show you out back."

"Or you can do it right now and save the trouble. I mean I just finished my early morning training and some paper work. Being jounin is hard work you know."

"Wait...you're a jounin?"

"Of course." She smirked.

"How?!"

"I'll tell you later, but I have one question. Did you think about anyone when you were training?"

"Where'd that come from?"

"Mostly my team, but everyone here was waiting and missed you Naruto." She admitted. "Konoha wasn't the same without your pranks or energetic activities."

He smirked. "Well I figured that." 'But I still didn't expect to see you as a girl.'

"So did anyone pop into that head of yours? Oh let me guess it was either Sakura, Hinata or….Lee?" 'That last one was just crazy even for me.'

He shuddered while slurping up some noodles. "No way."

"Then who? Wait, did you think of Kakashi-sensei?"

"No."

"Then who exactly?"

"Everyone. I thought of everyone because I felt after it was done I could do a better job at keeping them safe."

Neji felt touched at that. "Even a former bastard like me?" 'Aw how sweet, like always.'

"Yup."

"Thanks." She smiled while taking a bite of her soba noodles. "So after eating want to show me that sexy no jutsu that Sakura always talks about?"

"You sure?"

"Yes, plus personally I'm fine with such things. It is a good idea for seduction missions and for making missions less likely to fail."

Naruto was surprised at how mature she sounded. "So you're not gonna get upset and think I'm a pervert?"

"Why would I do that? After all I'm a 'crossdresser' so such things wouldn't affect me." She grinned. "So go ahead, show me this jutsu."

"Alright, you asked for it." he smirked before getting covered in a cloud of smoke.

Neji blinked before seeing a female version of Naruto with nothing on and having a massive F cup. 'Wow…..that's just amazing. Almost like his shadow clones.'

"Whatcha think~?" she winked.

"I have to say, if I was male and you were a real girl." She said before taking her hands. "I would ask you to marry me. But that's just silly thinking you know." 'Not.'

She blushed before going back to Naruto. 'That I REALLY didn't see coming!'

"Why stop the jutsu? I was thinking about your choice of hairstyle. Mmm, would I look good in pigtails Naruto?"

"Oh well anything works for you, especially with your long hair."

She smiled at that. "Thanks, and personally I kind of want it cut to look like yours Naruto."

"Why? You look beautiful as it is."

She blushed. "R-Really?"

"Yeah." 'Wow I never thought I'd be saying that.'

Neji blushed crimson feeling happy at being called beautiful. 'Oh kami this is the best day in my life!' "T-Thank you Naruto-kun."

'Kun?' he thought with a blush.

"Naruto-kun, I...I thank you for being nice to me. I mean it, you are….one of my precious people. And I'm just happy you think I am too." she admitted while looking away. "And I...oh I can't lie anymore!" She turned to him with wide eyes. "That shirt, I took from your apparent and I fixed it because for the love of kami I love you damn it!"

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes and slowly blinked three times before falling back and fainted.

"Naruto-kun!"

(Three hours later)

"...uto-kun. Naruto-kun. Wake up!" Called out a voice while something slapped his face.

"Ow." he winced while seeing Neji's face over him. "Was that real?"

"It was." She blushed while looking kind of like Hinata. "It was all….t-true."

"...NANI?!" he cried out with wide eyes.

"I know it sound odd but….I do love you. Ever since you beat me in the Chunin exams, it changed me and….well it just showed that you were the one I loved." She blushed while looking away. 'Great now he thinks I'm a creepy crossdresser!'

'...woah…..' he thought while feeling shocked and surprised at why she said that earlier.

"Just go ahead, say you don't like me like that. I don't mind." Neji said while tearing up.

"Well…..um….I don't know what to say actually."

Neji sniffled at hearing that. 'So this is what heartbreak feels like….like a caged bird.' "..." 'it hurts!'

'Crap she's gonna cry!' Naruto thought while panicking. "But I might change my mind if we start out slow."

"...you mean it, sniff?" She asked while crying.

"Yeah, sure."

She wiped the tears away before putting her index fingers together. "T-Then….can we….date?"

'Holy crap she and Hinata could pass as sisters when she does that.' "Oh sure."

She smiled before hugging him. "Thank you Naruto-kun!" She then let go before running to the closet. "I'm just getting my good clothes on so just wait here."

'Her good clothes? I hope it's not something else that'll make me stare.' He thought before seeing her change into a uniform that looks like a mix of her own and Hinata's with black high heels, a purple sash that reached to her knees and ass while wrapping around her upper thighs and hips, pair of brown clips were attached to a bun on her right side facing down, and her headband was covering her chest area.

"So...how do I look?"

"Wow, that's a real good look on you."

She blushed. "T-Thank you...I spent all my time making it." 'Using lots of old clothes too.' She then grabbed his hand. "So should we get going Naruto-kun? I think Ichiraku Ramen is still open and I have some coupons for couples in my wallet."

"S-Sure." he blushed.

She smiled before kissing his cheek. "Then let's go Naruto-kun." 'I'm so happy! Thank you kami!'

He blushed at that while thinking how lucky he was right now. 'Well, at least I can say I got a cute date on my way back.'


	79. Mukade and Inuyasha

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Mukade and Inuyasha

Series: Inuyasha

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome ran in panic as a yokai was attacking the nearby town. This yokai was that of a pale woman with long black hair with small pupils and eyebrows like feudal princesses, six arms and wore no clothing to cover her large G cup breasts. Her lower torso is that of a centipede that was at least one hundred feet. And she was right behind her!

"Come back here." it called with a laugh. "I won't hurt you, much!"

"Like hell I would!" She screamed while running faster.

"Give me what I want and maybe I won't devour you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about?!"

"The Shikon no Tama! Give it to me human!"

Kagome ran faster before tripping and skidded on the ground while closing her eyes.

"Playing with bugs Kikyo?"

She opened her eyes and turned to see the same boy from the tree, but he was alive and moving. "Wait, you're alive?"

"What's taking you so long? This should be easy for you." he smirked.

"I never fought a demon!"

"Great, you got lazy and what's with the strange kimono?" he asked with confusion.

"It's not a kimono and I don't know what you're talking about."

"...did you crack that head of yours?"

"Hell no!" She yelled before the yokai started to move close to the area.

"Man Kikyo, I don't know what you did with yourself, but it's just sad."

"I'm not Kikyo!"

"Real sad, and here I thought you would finish this fast and then fuck like always." He sighed.

"W-W-WHAT?!" she cried out with a blush just as the yokai moved around the area and tightened her lower body, causing her to get pressed against Inuyasha. "AH!"

"Now I got you barer of the Shikon no Tama! Say goodbye to this world!" Mistress Centipede grinned while opening her mouth wide from ear to ear.

"Damn it, if you didn't put this arrow in me we wouldn't be ready to get killed."

"Huh? What the he'll are you talking about?!"

"You put the arrow in me so it would be hard to yank it off!" he growled. "Just pull it out and we'll live!"

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

"Just do it!"

Kagome groaned from the restriction and grabbed the arrow and tried pulling with what strength she had.

The arrow slowly pulled out while a light glow covered it.

Inuyasha grinned as it slowly came out and he gritted his teeth while straining against the vines and the yokai's body.

As the arrow was pulled out the glowing increased as it blinded the yokai temporarily.

"Gah!" She cried out while releasing them. "You accursed human and half breed!"

'Half breed?' thought Kagome in confusion before feeling the tail let up and fall off the tree from Inuyasha straining too much and saw him land on his feet with a smirk.

"So you call me a half breed, well that makes you a bitch." He smirked before feeling a rush of energy in his body. "And guess what? Do you have any idea what it feels like to get stuck to a tree by the woman you use to sleep with?"

'What is he talking about?' Kagome thought in confusion.

"It fucking stinks as Yomi!" he growled while pointing down as Kagome and the yokai saw a bulge sticking up from under his clothes. "Especially when you and her were gonna sleep that same day, but what happens? I get stuck to a tree and am horny as Yomi!"

"..."

"..."

He turned to Kagome. "And considering what you did, I don't think you're the one for me, meaning we're through."

"Huh?! We weren't even together you baka!" she cried out while covering her face. "And don't just say you're horny right now!"

He scoffed and turned to the yokai. "As for you, I'm horny, you're basically naked, so guess what? I'm gonna fuck you."

She growled at that. "You dare talk to Mistress Mukade like a common whore? You sealed your-" she was cut off when he jumped at her and tackled her upper body, causing her to fall back on the ground with a grunt while feeling his head rub against her bare breasts.

"Your tits are nice and firm, perfect for grabbing." He smirked while grabbing on to them and squeezed while kneading.

"S-Stop that!" she spoke up while hit with a good feeling from the touching and started bringing her sharp teeth out to bite him.

Inuyasha then gave her nipples a hard pinch that made the yokai gasp in shock. "Surprised? Trust me I know a girl's weak points." he trailed his tongue around one nipple while the bulge in his pants rubbed against her stomach through the clothing.

'What manner of half breed is this?!' Mukade thought while feeling a little good. 'I just returned to the world of the living and he's trying to get the best of me?!'

"Man, I wonder how many guys have wanted to cop a feel of these." growled Inuyasha while licking all around the breasts while rubbing the bulge against her stomach harder.

She groaned while her lower body spasmed a little which nearly hit the human female in the face as it broke a tree next to her.

"Hey watch it!" she cried out while trying not to stare. 'I can't believe that perverted baka is actually doing this!'

"Oh shut up you bitch of a miko." He called back before biting one of the nipples and sucked on it.

"AH!" gasped the yokai who arched her back a little fon instinct and tried using her other arms to toss him off. But he was stuck on her very tightly and didn't budge an inch. "Get off you mutt!"

"Not until I'm calm down." he smirked before tugging on both nipples.

"AH!" She cried out while feeling the bulge poking her stomach before it moved out of the kimono.

'This is crazy!' Kagome thought while unable to move from the spectacle. 'It's just...too crazy!'

Inuyasha held onto her while moving his dick in front of her face. "Take a look at this."

She looked and saw the massive dick. 'That's….huge!'

"Come on, it ain't gonna lick itself."

"I'm not going to lower myself to prostitution-" she said before the cock pushed into her face. "Get that off me mutt!"

"Not a chance." he spoke while rubbing it against her face. "The sooner you lick and suck the sooner I'll relax."

She growled at this before taking a whiff of the scent from his cock and felt her instincts slowly rising to the surface. 'It smells of lust….and fresh sperm.'

"I'm waiting slut." he spoke before seeing her stick her long tongue out and slowly rub up against the side. "Good, take your time and sample my cock. I want you to be acquainted with this baby."

Kagome watched on in dumbfoundedness while getting a light nosebleed on her left nostril. All the while the villagers and Kaede ran over to the scene and stopped with wide eyes.

"Is that….the demon boy?"

"And the yokai!"

"What are they trying to pull?!"

'I'll abide by this half breed for now, but as soon as he climaxes I shall rip his throat out.' thought the yokai with her rational mind still in control. But she felt her lower half getting sporadic from her primal mind as Inuyasha started to use his feet to rub her breasts.

"You gonna actually do something or do I gotta?" he frowned at her slow licking.

She glared before licking faster and moved the tip of her tongue around the cock's tip. 'I'll show him what my tongue can do.'

Inuyasha groaned before feeling the tongue moving down the opening. "Woah! Never done that before, just watch it."

"As you wish." She said before moving it out before caressing his balls with her other hands. 'I've never dealt with a cock this big before, but let's see just how well he uses it.'

Inuyasha grunted while feeling the cock getting bigger as Kagome started having a bigger nosebleed then before.

"L-Lady Kaede, what should we do?" asked one of the villagers while some of the others stared with their own nosebleeds.

"I...I don't know." She said as memories of her peeking in on her sister and Inuyasha played back in her head. 'No! Now is not the time! Maybe later, but not now!'

'Kami…...I think I just wet myself.' Kagome thought while her panties soaked.

Inuyasha growled and held her head before he started pushing his dick into her mouth. "Really suck on it!"

She groaned while feeling the cock between her teeth as she started to suck on it. 'Just you wait, I'm going to rip this cock off and kiss you- wait huh?! No this is making me act like a common human whore!'

"Oh fuck yeah! Your mouth's looser than Kikyo's, but I'm not turning down a good mouth." he sighed while moving it in and out. All the while his feet moved over the massive tits.

And caused some people to pass out from blood loss.

She hummed while her tongue swirled around inside the dick while trying to bob her head with his thrusts. 'This is humiliating, but….it just tastes so good. Especially after a few centuries in a well as a pile of bones.'

Inuyasha growled and started feeling his didkc twitch. "Get ready! Cause you're gonna swallow every drop from my load!"

Her eyes widened as her mouth became overfilled with sperm as she tried to swallow it down. But the amount made some leak out and cause her to gag a little.

And cause half of the villages to jiz a little before fainting. But it also reminded Kaede of her peeping days.

'Oh my kami.' thought Kagome while getting kind of turned on.

Inuyasha pulled his cock out with the yokai panting and with his cock still hard. "Now let's test out those jugs."

She groaned before feeling horny herself. "Alright, go right ahead."

He smirked before placing his cock between the large mounds as he moved up and down. "Kami! These tits are fucking soft!"

'I can feel how hot his dick is.' she thought while he squeezed her tits at the same time. 'And its hotter then a raging mountain!'

Kagome watch on before instinctively rubbing her panties to the scene. 'I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't look away!' She thought before moving her hand under the panties. 'Kami this is a massive wet dream!'

This went on for a long while before Inuyasha felt his cock twitching again.

"I'm gonna blow again, so open wide!"

She smirked before engulfing the cock with her large mouth and sucked as the sperm entered her again. 'This is tasty, better than flesh once in awhile….I must have more!'

"Oh yeah bitch! Suck it all up!" he cried while holding her head there. "Suck my sperm you slut!"

And cue almost all the villagers fainting with wet stains near the privates.

She swallowed each load before he pulled his dick out which was still hard. "Ah….Ah…."

"You must feel like a slut now bitch."

She panted and could only nod while her body was warmer. 'It's getting worse I'm feeling….like I'm going into heat!'

He grinned while looking down at her folds which were right on the border between her lower half and her upper half. "Then I guess you won't mind me stuffing your snatch now would you?"

She groaned while nodding at that since her folds were wet as a river and burning like a hot spring.

Inuyasha moved his dick in front of them and rubbed the tip against it without going inside.

"Mmmm~" she moaned while feeling it rubbing her wet folds.

"If you want this, you gotta beg for it."

"Like Yom-AHH!" She cried out as she felt her breasts being squeezed hard.

"You better beg for my cock or I might rip these things straight off."

"F-Fuck me! Put it in me!"

"I can't hear you." He grinned while increasing the pressure.

"AH! FUCK ME! PUT THAT COCK INTO MY BODY!"

"Good little bitch." He said while taking his hands off her breasts before pushing his cock into the folds. He grunted while she gasped. "Fuck! This is just what I needed!"

'It's spreading my folds! Oh kami it's huge!' She thought while moaning loudly as her body spasmed and hit several trees.

"Don't move so much! Otherwise I can't move." he grunted while pulling back halfway and then slammed back in.

"AHH!" She cried out as her body stopped moving and her folds got tighter. "I-It really is huge!"

"And your pussy is tight!" He growled before thrusting into the womb.

She groaned and then gasped as the cock pushed into her womb. "OH SWEET KAMI!"

"Kami! You are tight as Yomi!" He gasped before feeling his ass being squeezed. "Ah!"

"If you're going to fuck me, then I'm going to have a feel too." She smirked while slapping his ass and squeezed at the same time with her hands.

Kagome watched on while pleasuring her wet panties and snatch.

"Oh yeah? Well take this!" he started sucking on her nipple with his cock going in and out of her with the tip kissing the entrance to her womb each time.

"AHH!" She cried with lust while feeling her body heating up. "YES KEEP IT UP! FUCK ME YOU MUTT!"

"It's Inuyasha you slut." He said with a growl before sucking harder on the nipple. 'I'm gonna make sure she's worn out by the time I'm done.'

She moaned louder while feeling her mind give way to an primal lust. "Oh ah! More! My pussy wants more!"

"How's my cock feel for a half breed?"

"It's good! So big and hard!" She moaned. "Fuck me up! Make me pregnant with your seed!"

"I won't knock you up, but I will make sure you drain me dry for years!"

She moaned even more while feeling the cock twitching inside her. "Then do it!"

"Not until you say my name you bitch!"

"Inuyasha! INUYASHA!"

"THATS BETTER!" He roared as he poured his sperm into her womb. "NOW TAKE MY SPERM!"

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed with pleasure as her body twitched uncontrollably while sending Kagome flying.

"WAAAAAAH!" She cried while flying into the well. "BUT I WAS STILL MASTURBATING!"

And crashed on to the floor since she didn't get sent back through the well and was stuck there until morning, but that's a tale for another day.

(Later)

Inuyasha yawned while walking down a path with his hands in his pockets. "Man that was one wild night." 'But at least I got laid after so long.'

But as he walked he heard the sound of trees breaking behind him. "Mm?" He turned and saw the same yokai from before watching him from the treeline. 'What's she doing? Is she trying to sneak up and kill me? Well that's not gonna work, she sticks out like a sore thumb.'

She continued to look before crawling towards him and….hugged him tight.

"Huh?" he blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging my new sperm donor. After all I am nothing but your slut~" she purred flicking her tongue out.

"Say what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You fucked me so I'm just your personal sperm toilet. So go ahead, fuck my pussy." She said while showing him her wet snatch.

He blushed and did feel tempted, but shook his head. "Nah, maybe later, right now I just wanna head out, forget about that bitch, and see what places they got around here, you coming with?"

"Anyplace you're going, I'm going to Inuyasha-sama." She smirked before moving fast down the dirt path. "Hang on!"

He reached out and grabbed onto part of her lower portion and as whisked off the ground. "Woah!"

"And remember, if you want to fuck, you can do it while I move~"

'Heh, I like her better this way.' he thought with a grin.


	80. Kororo and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Kokoro and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Haruno residence, Sakura's room-

"Bzzzz." Went a bee that came through the window. It flew around and landed on the alarm clock while looking at the sleeping pink haired girl.

"Zzzz." She snored before the bee landed on her nose. "Zzzz."

It looked at her and started moving onto her forehead.

She groaned before slapping it.

PRICK!

"YOW!" he sat up and cried while hissing. "Ow that hurt!" She then felt her head having a migraine as the alarm started ringing loudly.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

SMASH!

"Bee….p….." it said before it broke apart.

"Stupid alarm." she groaned rubbing her eyes. 'This morning already sucks.'

' **I know! I fucking hate mornings shannaro!** '

She hissed and got out of bed to get ready for the day. As she got dressed she looked at her team picture and sighed. 'Another day, another way to get Sasuke-kun's attention….and for Naruto-baka to ruin it.'

In her mind, which was black and white for some reason, her inner self facepalmed.

"Really, calling that bastard who not only created me but rejected you, kun, is stupid." She grumbled. "And Naruto? He didn't do anything to be called a baka for the umpteenth time."

Outside Sakura got her clothes on and headed out the door.

"What a nice day." She sighed while walking away. 'And my diet is doing great!'

' **By acting like a starving monk. Yep my life is perfect.** '

As she turned the corner she spotted Sasuke sitting on a bench.

"Sasuke-kun, good morning." She called out.

"...morning." He said while not looking at her.

'Ah, so cool.'

' **No, that's just stupid. Plus he's not looking at us, he's looking at a wall. A wall! He thinks that's better than us!** '

Sakura walked over and sat down beside him with a blush.

"..."

'Cool.'

The Inner Sakura facepalmed as Naruto came running towards them. "Thank kami, at least the goofball is here to stop this snore fest."

"Hey Sakura-chan." he greeted with a smile.

"I'm busy Naruto." She frowned while getting annoyed.

"But I was just saying hey."

"And it's annoying so just don't talk."

"But-"

She glared at him. "Don't. Talk."

He gulped while keeping quiet.

' **...you are evil.** ' Inner Sakura said in her mind while getting annoyed.

"So Sasuke-kun, I was thinking we could hang out later, just the two of us."

"No." he said while not looking at her. "I'm busy."

"No you're not." frowned Naruto. "You're just sitting there."

"Meh."

'So cool.'

Naruto rolled his eyes with Inner Sakura doing the same.

' **Ugh, what I wouldn't give for a real body….wait. He he he.** ' she laughed while Sasuke got up and started walking away.

"Wait for me Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out while running after him.

(At training grounds)

"Alright, just need her to go through with it and I can take it from there." muttered Inner Sakura watching them through Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura-chan. Let's train together."

' **Perfect. Now to get this idiot to convince Naruto to help me with that jutsu.** '

"Forget it Naruto, I'll be fine on my own."

"Aw but Sakura-chan, I was hoping to train with you."

"I said no baka!"

Naruto pouted while looking depressed.

' **Oh come on! Do I have to do EVERYTHING AROUND HERE?!** ' she yelled while stamping on the ground. ' **Use this head of yours!'**

Sakura felt a sudden surge of desire while seeing Naruto's state. 'But it wouldn't hurt to humor him.' "Alright, I'll train with you."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, but no funny business." She said sternly.

"YAHOO!"

' **Loud but funny.** '

"What do you wanna us to start with?"

' **Shadow Clone.** '

"The Shadow Clone jutsu."

"You sure?" he asked with uncertainty. "Cause that one's pretty hard to do unless you got a lot of chakra."

"I got enough to make it work baka!" She glared while her inner self smirked evilly. "So just show me!"

"Well you have to cross your fingers like this." he did so. "Then gather up enough chakra to make a separate body and speak the name."

"Ha! That's too easy." She grinned while making the sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

' **FREEDOM!** '

POOF!

They saw a second Sakura pop up beside the first.

"Yes! I'm out!" She muttered happily as Sakura fell to the ground. 'That gotta hurt….not that I care anymore because I'm FREE!'

"Sakura!" spoke Naruto moving over to the original with concern. "Oh man, I knew it would be too much.'

She groaned before fainting.

"So what now Naruto?"

He looked at the clone and was confused. 'This is weird, the clone should have poofed away with Sakura out.'

"Naruto? What's wrong?" 'He's onto me! Ok act natural.'

"Um, how come you didn't poof away?"

"Um…..because I'm a fairy?"

"..."

"A cute fairy?"

"..."

"Ugh fine I'm her inner self! Happy?!" She grumbled while crossing her arms.

"...NANI!?"

She sighed. "You might want to calm down and let me explain."

(One explanation later)

Naruto's jaw dropped hearing the entire story from this clone.

"So yeah, I'm her, but in a sense the version her subconscious made from anger. And I also actually use my head and not act like an idiot. Seriously I might be her but that doesn't mean I'm her exact duplicate."

"...so you're not going to hit me?"

"Why would I? Really hitting you is just dumb and if you ask me, she should get slapped in the face at least once." she crossed her arms.

"Wait, but if you're in that body, does that mean you're here to stay? Like a real person?"

"Well I did use a shadow clone, so maybe?" She shrugged. "But to the point, I'll happily join you on a date."

"W-What?" he blushed.

"What? You keep saying you wanted to hang out with me and well for the bitch, she thinks it's a date." 'Fucking sow.'

'Well, she's right about that, but would it count? On one hand it's technically her, but different, but... ah whatever.' "Alright, sounds good to me."

She smiled while wrapping her arm around his own. "Then let's go to Ichiraku Ramen, I'm starving for twenty bowls."

He smiled while leading the way while feeling happy.

-Ichiraku Ramen-

"Oh hello Naruto." Ayame smiled while seeing Naruto and 'Sakura' coming into the booth. "And to you too Sakura-san." 'Wow, looks like Naruto finally got her to accept his offer.'

"Hello." 'Sakura' smiled. "Could we have a couples special? With extra pork?" 'Diets be damned!'

"Sure thing, anything else?"

"Just like fifty bowls of regular ramen as an appetizer."

She blinked before jaw dropping. 'But….huh?! Only Naruto can eat THAT much!'

"Let's just say I missed breakfast." 'Sakura' smiled. "Right Naruto?"

"Uh, yeah."

Ayame sighed before getting the order ready. 'Two peas in a pod.'

'Wow, is she serious?'

"Naruto, I'm sorry for letting that bitch hurt you. I mean, all those punches….ugh. They just made me sick inside."

He was kind of caught off guard at that.

"If I had more control I would have had her slap herself and pay for your lunch budget for weeks."

"It's fine. But what do you mean by that?"

"I couldn't control her, basically I was just a subconscious idea from her head. She was the main personality while I just kept her from being stupid...which never worked out since she never uses her mind for anything." She sighed while putting a hand on her face and elbow on the table. "Like the time she punched you for just suggesting a new strategy I was all for it but she just forgot she had a fucking brain."

"Yeah, I remember that." he replied rubbing his cheek.

"But you didn't know that I was cursing a storm for that. I mean throwing you was a great idea given the stupid cat was about to reach a sewer drain." She grumbled. "So for all it's worth, I'm sorry for not stopping her sooner."

"It's alright, I understand." 'At least I think so.'

She smiled at that. "Say Naruto, why exactly did you get a crush on her? I mean there are other people out there for you." 'Both straight and gay.'

"Well….I don't know, I guess I just thought she was cute."

"...that's it? Not because of her...intelligence, her kindness and that shit?" She said while trying not to puke at the kind remarks to her former body.

"Well that too. I thought she was cute with her hair and she was really smart." he smiled. "I really thought she was someone I could feel happy hanging out with."

"But that was shot down by her blatant hatred for you as a whole. Which I might add is based on your looks and behavior." She grumbled in annoyance.

"Yeah." he sighed just as the order came.

"Here you go." Ayame smiled while bringing out the fifty one bowls.

'Sakura' grinned while licking her lips.

(Thirty seconds later)

"Ah~! That hits the spot!"

"I'll say."

Ayame's jaw dropped while seeing fifty empty bowls of ramen. 'Oh….my….kami….'

"Ready for the couples special Naruto?" She asked while giving him a pork slice on some chopsticks.

"Yeah." he smiled while biting the pork.

She smiled at this while taking another one and gave it to him as Kiba walked by followed by Lee.

"Huh?" he stopped and stopped Lee. "Hey, you seeing this?"

"What?" Lee asked confused before gasping in horror. "S-Sakura-chan?!"

"Is she and Naruto on a date?"

Lee looked like he was about the cry as Hinata walked by with Tenten and Neji behind her.

"Huh? Woah." spoke Tenten as they stopped.

"N-Nar..Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered with wide eyes as Sakura gave Naruto a piece of fish paste. 'A-Are they….on a date?!'

Neji looked just as surprised as Tenten before seeing the fifty ramen bowls on Sakura's side. 'N-Nani?!'

'I never thought I'd see the day.' thought Tenten.

'Sakura' smiled as they saw one noodle left before she got an idea. "Say Naruto? Want to share this one together?"

"Well, I guess." He said while taking one half of the noodle and started to eat it.

'Oh kami they aren't going to.' Kiba thought with wide eyes as they got closer and closer.

"Chu~" she spoke just as their lips met in a kiss.

'They did!' He thought as everyone there was dumbfounded as Hinata fainted with a red face.

'Sakura' pulled back and smirked. "That was great, I don't know why that bitch didn't fawn over you but I'm going to be there for you Naruto-kun."

"T-T-Thanks." he blushed. 'Oh kami she kissed me!' That's when he noticed the others watching him. "Uh...guys? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough for you two to kiss." Tenten said while helping Hinata up. "But how did this happen?"

"I asked him." 'Sakura' spoke up. "After all he asked me so many times that I kind of owe him."

"Yeah but actually seeing it is weird." remarked Kiba.

"Like you playing with your dog?" She retorted.

"Just saying."

She shrugged before seeing Sakura stumbling down the road. 'Shit.' "Naruto-kun, how about we finish up and then maybe head to-"

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Your...house." 'Double shit!'

The others looked between the two and were stunned.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Being nice to Naruto-kun, bitch queen." 'Sakura' smirked. "And sharing a noodle together and kissing."

"NOT WHILE LOOKING LIKE ME!"

"But I am you. Remember Shannaro?" She smirked. "But knowing your big head and stupid forehead you can't even remember to eat." She pointed to the bowls. "I mean I was so hungry I ate this good grub in thirty seconds."

"Do you have any idea how that makes me look like?"

"Like a normal person that's not weak as shit. I mean you are just a fan girl with a gay crush. Hell Ino is better than Satubaka and she has a crush on Neji."

"Well you're suppose to be me! I made you and you're going back in my head!"

"Try it."

Sakura glared before trying to release the jutsu and failed every time. "What the? Why isn't it working?"

"Because I'm not a mindless copy but a person with a brain. I won't be going anywhere." 'Sakura' grinned. "And you know what? I'm going to live with Naruto-kun, at least then I won't be bombarded by your howler monkey cries every morning."

"HEY!"

"Go eat some then." She retorted. "Now go away before I make you eat the dirt and make it tainted by your very being." She waved her off. "Go shoo shoo little piggy."

She scowled and lunged at the clone.

PUNCH!

She was sent into a pole by a fist to the face.

"Don't even try it." She growled while looking like an Oni. "Or I'll make that punch ten times stronger with a kick to the cooch!"

Sakura growled while getting madder.

"Oh you wanna keep going? Don't blame me if I crack your skull then."

She lunged at the clone before getting punched in the cooch hard while getting her head smashed by her foot.

"Stay down." she scowled while cracking her knuckles. "Or I might break something important."

Sakura groaned before going unconscious.

"Bitch." She glared before looking at Naruto with a smile. "So about that second date."

"You mean you wanna go on another one?" he asked with joy.

"Yep, and maybe be your girlfriend and roommate too." She winked. "Plus it might be nice to be around you all the time in a single bed."

Naruto blushed with the others going slack jawed and blushing.

"So," she smiled while kissing his cheek. "Hope you love it, oh and call me Kokoro no hime, or just Kokoro." (Mind Princess)

"O-Ok."

Kokoro giggled as the screen cut to Sasuke who watched the whole thing while blushing.

'She's going to be mine.'

Yeah….good luck with that.


	81. Michellerella and Hoagie

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Michellerella and Hoagie

Series: Kids Next Door

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A yellow figure walked past houses in an average suburban neighborhood. They were covered in a cloak to keep their face hidden.

'It has to be here somewhere.' they thought looking from house to house. "How hard can it be to find their base?" The figure grumbled before spotting a gigantic tree. "Ah ha!" The figure said with a grin as they began to run towards the tree. They jumped up and landed on the tree before climbing up, which signalled alarms at the top of the treehouse.

"Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!" The sirens blared as metal doors began to slowly close on all entrances and windows.

Sector V looked up from whatever they were doing and rushed down to the meeting room.

"Numbuh One, what's going on?" Numbuh Two asked in confusion.

"The security systems detected an intruder outside the treehouse!"

"Who is it? The delightful children?"

"Braceface?"

"Toilenator?"

"No, it's something else." He said as he stared at the monitor, unsure what to make of the intruder,

"Ooh! Maybe it's a yellow rainbow monkey who wants to come and play with us." smiled Numbuh Three.

"I highly doubt that is the case Numbuh Three."

"Yeah, probably some cruddy teenager in a raincoat."

"No, she's to small to be a teenage." Numbuh One said, surprising them.

"Wait, how do you know it's a girl?" ask Numbuh Five.

"The treehouse has scanned her and showed that the intruder is a female." 'Weird design.' He thought, before continuing and saying. "All we do know is that the intruder is yellow, small and is female, and nothing else."

"Don't worry, the laser system will take care of them in no time." smiled Numbuh Two.

"Great, then let's just sit back and watch the show!" Numbuh Four chuckled.

They turned to the hologram as they saw the figure get surrounded with lamp lasers that popped out from the tree itself.

"This won't do." the intruder said as she pulled out a yellow katana. She jumped when they fired and she started cutting them off.

"Numbuh Two, damage report!" Numbuh One shouted as he watched the mysterious girl destroy their defenses.

"Relax, there's still the hamsters remember?"

"Good call Numbuh Two, send them in."

The figure kept climbing and reached a small walkway. "I'm close, I must be."

They pushed through the nearby door before seeing a giant crowd of hamsters.

"This may be troublesome." the being said as she raised her sword.

They all gave a battle cry and charged.

She kept her stance as she watched them come closer and closer before dropping her guard and pulli something out of a pocket. It was a large piece of swiss cheese that instantly made all the hamsters stop when they smelt it. "If you let me pass it's all yours."

"Oh come on!" spoke Numbuh Four with disbelief. "Don't you dare you cruddy-"

But it was too late, the hamsters nodded yes and she threw the cheese to them as they parted for her.

"Cruddy hamsters!" Numbuh Four shouted as the intruder began to walk through, unhindered by any defenses.

"Numbuh Three, you're up." spoke Numbuh One.

"I'll take care of the rainbow monkey!" She said happily as she walked towards the door.

"It's not a rainbow monkey." he sighed.

"Oh, ok, well I'll still beat her!" She said happily as she grabbed a gumball gun. She headed out while the figure kept going down the hall. "Here miss intruder, come out and play!" She said happily as she walked down the hall.

They stopped and narrowed their eyes

"Found you~" she giggled as she pointed the gun at her.

"You dare challenge me?" The figure asked as she pointed her sword at Numbuh Three.

"Maybe." Numbuh Three said before pulling the trigger on the bubblegum gun.

The figure swung their blade while running at the girl. She expertly dodged the gumballs or cut them in half with her sword as she ran.

"Eep!" Numbuh Three said as she began to back up as the intruder got closer.

"Stand aside or I will strike you down." She said as she got even closer to Numbuh Three who was starting to run out of bubblegums.

"Um, do over?" She said nervously as the intruder cut her gun in half.

"Move aside." spoke the intruder with a frown.

"O-ok." Numbuh Three said fearfully as she stepped aside.

"Wise choice." She said as she walked past her. "If there are any others trying to stop me, then I'd suggest they not bother. I Only seek the one known as Numbuh Two."

In the main room Numbuh's One, Four, and Five all turned to said boy who looked confused.

"What, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Numbuh Two, any idea why she's asking for you?" asked Numbuh Five.

"I don't know, I've never seen her before!" he spoke with his hands up.

"Well, there's only one solution then." Numbuh One said as he stated at Numbuh Two.

"What?"

"Send you out of course." Numbuh Four said as he got up.

"Woah woah guys, let's not get hasty." He said nervously as his two teammates began to approach him.

"Nothin' personal, but we can use this." spoke Numbuh Five. "If that girl's after you, she won't see us comin'."

"B-but she's after me, shouldn't I be protected then?" He asked nervously.

"Of course you're going to be protected." spoke Numbuh One while handing him a splanker.

"But she has a sword!" He said as they pushed him towards the door.

"Relax, you'll be fine." spoke Numbuh Four.

"And if something bad happens we'll back you up...maybe."

"What?" He said before they quickly opened the door and shoved him out. "Aw come on guys!" He said as the door shut behind him. 'Great pals.' he thought with sarcasm.

"I might as well go see the intruder." he said nervously as he began to walk down the hall. He held the weapon at the ready while seeing a shadow turn the corner. 'Time to meet the intruder.'

Slowly the figure was seen who spotted Numbuh Two. "You...I've finally found you."

"Um, hi?"

"I've searched so long for you." she said as she raised her sword.

"Ah! W-Wait! Who even are you?" He said nervously, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hmm, it would make sense you don't know me, but you know my father."

"Your father? Who's your father?"

"The Cheese Shogun." She said as she tore off her cloak to show a girl with yellow tinted skin and blonde hair, armor that looked like it was made out of cheddar and a headband that said cheese on her forehead.

"Say what?!" He said in surprise as she narrowed her eyes. "I didn't know he had a daughter!"

"Well, he did and I'm here to avenge his defeat!"

"Woah there, maybe we should take it easy." He said nervously as he held his splanker in front of him defensively. Instantly it was cut into pieces.

"Now draw your true weapon and fight!"

"What weapon? That was the only one." he spoke in fear.

"The one you used to defeat my father!"

"Oh...um...I didn't use a weapon."

"What? Then how did you beat my father, a seasoned and aged warrior?"

"Well, I sorta...made him jump up and hit himself on the ceiling."

"What?" She asked in disbelief as she lowered her sword. "You didn't even land a strike on him?"

"Nope, he hit his head on the ceiling and knocked himself out."

Her mouth hung open in disbelief. B-but he was the best warrior in the clan, how could he lose so...so..."

"Badly?"

"Yes! How could this have happened?!"

"Well, at first he was stealing cheese, then me and Numbuh Four went to stop him, then-"

"I don't mean that! I mean how was my father able to lose to...you!"

"Hey, what's wrong with that?" he frowned crossing his arms.

"You are hardly a warrior, I've seen cheddar more intimidating than you!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'll have you know I got the designs for this whole treehouse down after eating breakfast AND built it all. Can your dad do that?"

"No, but he can create an entire empire and army out of cheese in one day!"

"Oh yeah? Well we Kids Next Door have bases on every country in the world AND on the moon!"

"The moon is made of cheese and we control all cheese!" She shouted back.

"No it's not! The KND on the moonbase have already checked and it's nothing but dry space rock!"

"No! I've had moon cheese, you're just not looking in the right place!"

"Or maybe you're just delusional." He said as he rolled his eyes.

She frowned and pulled her weapon out. "I refuse to acknowledge you as the true warrior!"

"I'm not a warrior, I'm a proud members of KND!"

"Forget it! I will crush you and reclaim my family's honor!" She shouted as she jumped into the air towards him.

"Wait! Look out for the-" He started to say before she hit her head hard against the ceiling like her father. "Ceiling." He said as she fell to the floor unconscious. "Oooh, that's gonna sting later." He said as he slowly began to approach her. "You gonna be alright?" He asked as he nudged her.

She turned to him and frowned. "My honor has now been tarnished because of that, what do you think?"

"Well, I was mostly asking if you had a concussion or something."

"Oh, then no." She said as she slowly got up.

"So, you still gonna fight?"

"No, my honor is tarnished, I have no right to fight, I am a failure."

"What? That's crazy talk."

"Why? Both I and my father have lost to you in a very pathetic way, a way not fit for a warrior."

"Yeah, but you did something not many adults could do."

"Hit my head on the ceiling?"

"Breach the system all on your own." He said with a grin as she looked at him in confusion.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're the first person to do so, that has to count for something!"

"Well, in a way I suppose so." She said as she began to smile.

"Plus you were pretty quick on your feet."

"Yeah, I was, wasn't I?"

"Besides, you actually did me a favor. Now I don't have to feed the hamsters today."

She laughed at that and said. "Yeah, it was pretty easy too."

"So what's your name exactly?" He asked curiously as she sheathed her sword.

"Michellerella."

"Wow, that is both a long and beautiful name." he complimented. "You can call me Numbuh Two."

"Ok then Numbuh Two, sorry for attacking your fort, I offer my life to you in compensation."

"Wait what? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"No, my father has told me to honor myself by not attacking innocents and hate my enemies, you are obviously not an enemy so I have dishonored myself."

"Cut yourself some slack, you didn't know."

"No, I must stay true to honor, or I am nothing but moldy cheese."

"But-"

"No buts, it's either that or honorable death by rotten cheese!"

"Um...on second thought, I'll take it!" He said quickly, not wanting her to die.

"In that case, thank you." She said as she bowed her head to him.

"So...wanna meet my friends?"

"I would be honored Numbuh Two." she said with a smile.

And so the two walked down the hall with the others stunned.

"What just happened?"

"No idea."


	82. Hange and Levi

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Hange and Levi

Series: Attack on Titan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi! Shitty glasses, where are you?" Called Levi who was walking down the staircase they were currently taking base at.

"Down here Levi!"

He quickened his pace and reached the basement. "What have you been doing down here, no one's seen you in days!"

"Sorry, but I found something." she smiled with a lantern near her and with a suitcase in her arms.

"You found a suitcase, congratulations, you've made the find of the century." he said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that, who knows what's inside."

"You haven't even opened it yet?" He asked in disbelief as she shook her head.

"Of course not, I was trying to figure out how old it was!" she smiled while looking it over. "If it's too old it might be fragile and I don't wanna risk it or the contents."

"So, can you open it now?"

"I can try." She said as she carefully set the suitcase down on a table. She grabbed a small pick and moved it near the hole. "Careful...careful...careful..." she said as she carefully put the pick in the hole.

Levi rolled his eyes as the pick entered. "Come on shitty glasses, open it or break the lock."

"Don't rush me! I need to be delicate." She snapped back at him as she slowly picked the lock which made off a click sound. "Yes, it's unlocked!" She said happily. She opened it and looked to see some syringe inside with cushioning around it.

"Huh, well that's kinda disappointing, it's medicine." Levi said before turning and walking away. "Just put it away and come up afterwards."

"In a bit, I have to investigate this!" she smiled while he went back up the stairs.

"Whatever, but if I don't see you in twenty four hours I'm dragging you upstairs myself."

"Yeah yeah." She said as she inspected the syringe. 'Hmm, should I test it on someone? Or...should I use it on myself?' She thought as she stared at the syringe.

She made sure Levi was out of the basement and started rolling her sleeve up.

"Worst case scenario, I get really high." she said before jabbing the needle into her arm. She hissed from the pain and started to inject it. She watched as the liquid in the syringe entered her bloodstream as she pushed down on it. She pulled it out and set it down while waiting.

"Ok, and now we wait." she said as grabbed a pencil and piece of paper to write down what was happening.

Slowly time went by with nothing out of the ordinary.

"Huh, I guess it was a dud, and to think I injected all of it into me, I didn't even leave a sample!" She moaned as she wrote down the results. "It would seem the mysterious medicine has expired or has done nothing that would affect my body." She wrote when suddenly she started to feel hot. "Oh! I'm feeling something." She said excitably as she began to quickly write. "A burning sensation is coursing through me and I'm starting to sweat!" She wrote down as she began to sweat. "I hope this isn't some sort of plague cause then I've doomed myself." She said as she began to feel pain shooting through her body.

She kept writing while falling on her side and started feeling dizzy.

"I'm in serious pain now and have fallen to the floor."

Slowly she felt her eyes droop close while dropping the pencil.

Meanwhile, we cut back to Levi who is walking into his office.

'Damn four eyes.' He grumbled as he sat down at his desk to look at some of the papers. "Let's see, apparently that new bald kid got caught sniffing gas." He muttered before the place started shaking. "An earthquake?!" He shouted in confusion.

He heard the boards snap followed by a loud roar. He instantly knew what that roar was after hearing it countless times outside the walls.

"Titan." He said as he quickly grabbed his personal gear that he kept next to his desk and put it on. He moved near one of the windows and looked out. Outside coming out of the ground was a 15 meter titan who was covered in dirt, it was distinctly female with a gigantic bust and long brown hair. It let out a roar while Levi ran to the nearby door which lead to the balcony.

"Damn it, it's up to me, that Connie idiot huffed all the other gas canisters in the castle except mine!" he shot the cables out which hooked onto the titan's shoulder and propelled himself towards it. "Time to die you bastard." he said emotionlessly as he raised his swords.

It looked up and the eyes widened before it quickly fell back which yanked the cables.

"Damn it!" Levi shouted as he was sent down with the titan, only to land on top of its head.

It looked up at him and made a sound while reaching up at him.

"I won't go down like this, you titan filth!" He said as he raised his swords in anticipation. He swung at the hand and cut into it, but the hand reeled back and it let out a cry. "Ha, how does that feel? Now roll over so I can end you."

It growled before the other hand moved over and grabbed him.

"You're making this more difficult than necessary." he said as he swiped at the hand that reached for him. "If you're good I might, MIGHT leave you around for Hange to dissect."

The second he said Hange's name the titan smiled a crazy smile, one he was familiar with.

'Wait, that kinda looks like her smile.' He thought as he looked at the titan, distracted long enough for her to grab him. "Gah! Damn it!" He shouted as the titan began to bring him towards her face. 'I can't die like this!' He thought as he tried to cut his way out only to find that not only had he accidentally dropped his swords but his arms were pinned to his side.

The titan kept its grin while slowly standing back up.

"Go ahead, aren't you going to eat me? What are You waiting for!" he growled while it raised its other hand up and he braced himself. 'So this is how it ends, torn apart by a titan.' He thought as he closed his eyes.

But instead he felt something rub against his head.

"Huh?" He said as he opened his eyes and saw the titan holding him while petting him. "What are you doing?" He asked in confusion, not understanding why he wasn't being eaten.

It let out a small growl while standing up and looking itself over.

'What is it doing, I can't believe I'm thinking this but I wish Hange was here.' he thought while he didn't notice Connie and the others rushing out and stopping at the sight.

"Whoa, I must have huffed way to much gas!" he spoke. "Cause I could have sworn I'm looking at a female titan, holding Levi, and not eating him right now."

"No, no, that's definitely happening." one of the other cadets said.

"What! Did you huff some of the gas too? Wow, I thought I hit all the tanks." Connie laughed insanely as the other cadets face palmed.

"We gotta do something." spoke Armin. "I mean, there's gotta be a way to help Captain Levi even without our gas."

"If you have an idea that doesn't get us squashed or eaten, be my guest, but until then me and my ascot are going to go hide under a bed!" spoke Jean while Levi struggled in the titan's grip.

'Ugh, what is this titan thinking?' Levi thought in confusion as he stared at his captor.

'I'm a titan!' The titan thought happily as she petted Levi. 'This is a dream come true! I get to both be a titan and have Levi, best day ever!'

'Worst day ever.' Levi thought as the titan kept petting him as the cadets watched.

'Hmm, I wonder if I should really have some fun.' She thought with a grin as she stopped petting him.

'What's it going to do now?' He thought as she began to bring him towards her mouth.

"Guys let's go!" spoke Eren as he grabbed the handle of his swords.

"Eren, we don't have any gas, Connie huffed it all, remember?"

"Well what if we all just run at her feet while she's distracted?"

"Then she would step on us Eren."

"I say we give a battle cry and make her fall down like a tree." spoke Connie who's voice also sounded very high.

"Connie, you've huffed enough gas to be a blimp, we are not listening to you."

"One of you idiots do something!" yelled Levi.

"Got it sir! Everyone run around like idiots!"

"Ahhhh!" The cadets screamed as they began to run around like lunatics.

Eren and Mikasa groaned while Levi started getting licked.

"Hey, stop that, no licking!"

'Not gonna happen.' She thought as she continued to lick him. She thought as she continued to lick him, soaking him in her saliva while moving a hand down to the ground.

'Ugh, what's it doing now?' He wondered in a mixture of curiosity and irritation as she continued to lick him like a lollipop.

Eventually it stopped and held Levi near the ground.

"What, what is...it..." he said as he looked at he ground in shock. "You've got to be kidding me." He said as he looked at the crudely written word that spelled "M-E-H-A-N-G-E"

"Wait, that titan's Hange?" spoke Eren with disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess so, she's kinda like you now, huh Eren?" Armin said.

Levi turned to Hange's face and frowned. "Hange, put me down, now."

She grinned and shook her head no before pulling him closer and putting him between her breasts.

"What are you doing?!" Levi shouted as he was surrounded by her two giant, fleshy orbs. "Cease this at once!" he felt his face starting to heat up.

'Not yet Levi, now that I have you literally in the palm of my hand I'm gonna have some fun~' she thought while making a sound that seemed like a giggle.

"Hange, let me out!" He demanded as she took her hands and began to push her breasts together.

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were stunned with the two males blushing.

"Um, should we do something?"

"No." Mikasa said as Eren looked at her in confusion. "Captain Levi can handle this himself." She said as Hange began to slowly walk away from them towards the forest as she kept Levi in her cleavage.

'I hope you're right.' Eren thought as they watched the titan and their commanding officer disappear into the forest.

Levi himself tried to squirm out of her breasts "This is beyond humiliating!" He groaned as he struggled to get out of his soft fleshy prison.

Hange stopped and got another devious thought as she pulled Levi from her chest.

"Finally! I'm glad you you came to your senses, now put me down!"

She shook her head and moved down in between her legs.

"Wait, what are you doing? Hange?"

She didn't stop and slid him between her ass cheeks.

"No! no, no, no! Hange, get me out of here damn it!" He shouted as she continued to slide him farther up her ass.

She gave another chuckle and stood while holding Levi with just the supple cheeks.

"Hange, get me out of here!" He shouted as he blushed as red as a cherry.

'I know he'll be mad, but I'll enjoy seeing his blush.' She thought with a grin and a blush as she clenched her butt muscles.

Levi blushed brighter and felt his eye twitch. "When I get out of here, you're dead Hange!"

'You're a real sourpuss.' She thought as she slapped her ass, making it jiggle.

"Let me out of here!" He shouted as her ass cheeks jiggled, shaking him around as they moved.

'Mmm, I suppose he's suffered enough.'

"When I get out I'm going to make you clean every inch of the castle with a toothbrush!"

'Yup, way past enough.' She thought as she reached between her ass cheeks and pulled Levi out.

'Oh thank god.' Levi thought as Hange brought him to her face. "Put me down and I might go easy on your punishment."

'Hmmm, maybe I should, or I could mess with him more.' she thought before holding him up and opened her mouth.

"No, no, no, Hange, please no!" He said as she began to slide him into her mouth. 'Has she gone feral?!' He thought as he felt her tongue underneath him

She dropped him as she shut her mouth and he was rubbed by her tongue.

"Hange, let me ou-!" He started before the tip of the tongue stuck itself in his mouth. 'What the fucking hell!?'

'This is so much fun!' She thought as she sat down while hearing Levi try hitting against her teeth.

'Let me out damn it!' he thought while trying to push her tongue back. 'This is humiliating!' He thought as the tongue pinned him against the teeth. His eye twitched before he tried biting into it while punching it. 'Tastes like shit!' He thought as he let go, losing his flight with the tongue.

Hange chuckled before opening her mouth and spat him out.

He landed in a slobbery heep in her hand. "Hange." He said slowly as he got up with a glare at the titan.

'Uh oh, he's really mad.' she thought feeling a little nervous.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. You?"

She looked away and tried whistling innocently.

"First, you lick me, then you stick me in your boobs, then you put be between your damn ass cheeks! Then, you stick me in your mouth!" he ranted. "You better hope I don't get my hands on another sword!"

'This isn't good, I think I went too far, I have to make it up to him, but how?' she thought while Levi tried wiping the saliva off him.

"You better have a good explanation!"

She sighed before slumping over while steam came off her body.

'I guess she decided that it's time to face the music.' he thought while seeing Hange's real body come out from the back of the neck of the large body. He watched as she tore herself out of the titan skin before turning towards him.

"Um, hey captain, you're looking good." She said nervously as she stumbled towards him.

He just gave her a glare.

"Hehe, I guess you're kinda mad about what just happened, huh?"

"You embarrassed me and laughed at it all, didn't you?"

"Well, technically, yes, I did Levi." she admitted before he walked over to her and tugged on her cheeks.

"What was all that? Why did you do all that to me, huh, huh?"

"Ow! I just wanted to have some fun, ow!" she cried out from the tugging.

"Yeah, well I didn't have fun damn it!" he growled with a blush while letting go of her cheeks.

"Then why are you blushing Levi?" She asked as she rubbed her cheeks.

"I'm not." He said as he turned away in an attempt to hide his blush.

Hange smiled and walked over before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Yes you are~"

"Shut up shitty glasses, I'm not blushing!"

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "If you want we could do it again Levi~" she whispered while his face heated up more.

"S-shut up, or I'll court martial you!" he tried to threaten while breaking the hug to try and keep what dignity he had left.

"Aw, don't be like that, what if I give you a big titan kiss~" she winked while leaning against his side.

"Don't you dare shitty glasses!" he growled while letting her stay there.

"Aw come on, you know you love it." she smiled while he started walking back to the castle.

The all said as they turned in the direction of Middleton high school

"Being silent means you aren't denying it~!"

Levi's eye twitched.

(Later)

We hear moaning coming from behind a closed door in the basement of the castle. Inside was Levi with his usual expression and with his dick out and being uscked on by Hange who was blindfolded, had her hands tied behind her back, and rope tied around her body with some right in between her legs. "Keep it up Hange, you're not done yet."

She moaned while bobbing her head as fast as she could while feeling the sting of Levi's crop against her ass.

"Harder Hange, bad girls don't get a break!" he said as he smacked her ass with the crop.

'Yes Levi!' She thought happily as she kept sucking his dick.

"I'll keep doing this as long as it takes to make you sorry for what you did." he spoke while hitting her ass again.

'If this is what happens to me afterwards I might do it more~" she thought while moaning as Levi held her head over more of his cock while she felt it twitching. 'Time to drink!' She thought as he climaxed in her mouth. She eagerly swallowed his seed while feeling her own juices spray out onto the floor.

"I think that's enough punishment for today Hange." Levi said as he pulled his duck out of her mouth.

She panted while her body tingled.

"Go clean yourself up Hange, we have to go tell Erwin about your new power.s"

"Yes...captain."


	83. Dark Purveyors and Juliet

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Dark Purveyors and Juliet

Series: Lollipop Chainsaw

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We found ourselves in a dark bearing sky over a barren land that was swarming with all sorts of zombies. This was rotten world, although others would call it hell.

It was filled to the brim of zombies who had no reason, intelligence, or desires. All they did was wander around following their instincts.

Slowly, five orbs of light floated down from the link with Earth.

"I can't believe that bitch could beat us, US!" raved he red orb.

"It was most uncool." The green orb said in a relaxed female voice.

"Next time I see her I will rip her skin off and wear it as my new pelt!" bellowed the blue orb.

"I'd rather do something else to the slut, if you know what I mean." The yellow orb laughed.

"You are preaching to the choir brother." spoke the pink orb. "Mmmhmm, that girl may have been a pain, but she had the goods."

"Even I can agree that sister was smoking." The green orb said in appreciation and lust.

"If we could get back I'd make that bitch my own cumdumpster!" laughed the red orb.

There was silence, the group thinking of that event.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." remarked the green orb.

"And while we can not get out freely... She isn't out of our grasp." The yellow one grinned.

*Elsewhere*

"Woo! Thanks again Nick." smiled a blonde girl in a form fitting cheerleaders outfit while holding a stuffed bear from the carnival.

"Anytime Juliet." Her boyfriend smiled. Her boyfriend was... weird. His head was that if a stylish brown haired teenage boy but from the neck down he looked like an old Asian man.

"Have you been doing alright with Sensei's body?" The girl asked. She was 18 and quite a looker. She had shoulder length golden blonde hair done up in a pair of pigtails, bright fun filled blue eyes and C-Cup breasts hidden under her top. Speaking of her cloths, they were the official outfit for the San Romero Knights cheerleaders. A purple top, that is supported by two ties; a purple mini skirt with a white underlining above and pink underlining below and a red belt. This was Juliet Starling. Cheerleader, daddy's girl, the middle child of three sisters and a zombie Hunter.

"It's fine. Except his dick doesn't work properly." Nick commented as they arrived at Juliet's house.

"Well my parents are out, as are my sister's." Juliet smiled as she unlocked the front door. "Maybe I can... Help you with that?" She asked seductively.

"Works for me." he smiled as they headed inside while he glanced at her ass. A gorgeous, large and firm ass which was barely hidden by her short short skirt and her white panties. 'Maybe this body can go to good use after all.'

However as the door closed you could head whispers in the air, apparently chanting something as wind picked up and blew around the house.

"Hey Juliet, did you just feel a breeze?"

"Not really." She shrugged as she set the toy bear down while grabbing Nick's hand and lead him upstairs.

Nick had a massive grin on his face as the two entered Juliet's room... When the house began to rise from the ground itself. It shook which made both of them fall on the ground, confused.

"What's going on?!" Nick yelled, the world fading around the house.

"I don't know, just hang on." Juliet said, holding his hand tightly.

He nodded while they looked out the window and saw it get darker with stars in the distance.

Then, suddenly, the house 'crashed' as quickly as it was picked up in the first place. The two of them fell down onto the floor while feeling a little dazed.

"Ow." Juliet groaned, rubbing her head in pain.

"Where are we?" Nick asked, sitting up.

"I don't... Oh know." Juliet started, then froze as she looked out the window "Nick... I... I think we're in Rotten World." She said, looking out of the window and seeing the unending night and endless number zombies.

Nick stood up and looked out before going wide eye. "Oh no, you've gotta be kidding me."

"But how?" Juliet whispered before the door was suddenly smashed open.

"Knock knock bitches!" laughed a familiar punk rocker.

"Zed!" Juliet gasped as she and Nick turned to see the zombie punk rocker walk into the house, the other Dark Purveyors right behind him.

"Right on the money slut! We're back!" The rocker laughed.

Juliet frowned and jumped, planning to grabbing her chainsaw. The Purveyors didn't react, Juliet holding up her trusty weapon ready to rev it. "Okay decay brains, you're going... Nick!" Juliet started, feeling confident, only to gasp when she saw Nick being held up by the throat by the large Viking ghost.

"Drop the weapon, or your boyfriend will lose his head, again." smirked Vikke giving Nick's neck a squeeze.

"I... Nick..." Juliet whispered before she dropped her chainsaw.

"Now that's a good girl." smirked Josey.

"You assholes." She sighed. "What do you want?"

"Chill, we just brought you and your pal here for some fun." smirked Mariska.

"Fun?" Juliet growled before the Purveyors began to chant, lights beginning to swirl around Juliet.

"Juliet...run." groaned out Nick with concern.

But Juliet didn't even realise what he said before the spell was finished, Juliet holding her head in disorientation. She groaned and moved back while feeling a weird tingling feeling in the back of her head. The tingle soon spread through her body, making her blush .

"W... What did you do?" She panted... Before she heard the sound of some sort of liquid dripping onto the floor. "Huh?" She blinked, looking down at the source of sound. On the floor was a small, slowly growing pool of liquid... And she also saw that her panties were soaking wet. "I'm... Wet?" She blinked in shock and confusion, also noticing her nipples were hard.

"Just what we wanted." smirked Lewis.

"Juliet?" Nick asked in shock before magic surrounded him and pinned him to the wall, unable to move.

"Take a seat and watch your bitch become OUR bitch." smirked Zed.

"What?!" Nick gasped.

"What?" Juliet blinked, falling to her knees and lightly rubbing her crotch and breasts. 'W-Why am I doing this? I shouldn't be feeling horny, I need to save Nick!' She thought desperately, moving around but feeling so horny. However as she was lightly teasing herself she saw the Purveyors' stripping making her smirk. "A... As... as if I... I... I would fuck you... Corpses... I... I w... I would never fuck you m... maggot brains n... No matter HOW hor... Horny I am." She mocked with a cocky smirk.

"Hmmm, she does have a point." remarked Mariska.

"Yea, you have maggots in your dick Zed." Josey added.

"At least I don't wear a fucking diaper dickhead!" he snapped.

"Well then, why don't we fix these problems?" Lewis Legend grinned.

"Time for a groovy makeover." spoke Josey.

They all nodded, beginning to chant.

Nick tried moving, but all he could move was his eyes while Juliet was giving her breasts a squeeze.

Suddenly the Purveyors' glowed and began to change. Each of their bodies seemed to 'heal' with any form or signs of their decaying bodies disappearing as their wounds, holes, and skin tone started to become fixed and look more human.

"W... What?!" Juliet gasped, her horniness actually increasing.

"It's been years since I had real flesh." spoke Vikke cracking his neck.

"Time for some fun, cumslut!" Zed laughed.

"You stay away from her you bastards!" yelled Nick with anger.

"Be quiet." Vikke growled, gagging Nick with some cloth.

"Time for some fun." Mariska smiled as she knelt next to Juliet. "Tell me, zombie slayer, have you ever 'experimented' with your cheerleaders?"

"N...N...No." she got out while trying to glare at her.

"Then I will be your first girl. What an honor." The hippie zombie in human form smiled, kissing her.

Juliet and Nick's eyes widened with the girl letting out an involuntary moan which really shocked her boyfriend.

Juliet's eyes fluttered close as she couldn't resist the kiss, returning it as she felt the unfamiliarity of a woman's soft lips against her own. 'They actually feel soft.' Juliet thought, kissing back happily before Mariska broke the kiss. "W-Why'd you stop?" Juliet whimpered .

"Because your lips could be used elsewhere." Zed said, holding his cock near her face.

Her eyes widened seeing it was long and was pulsating. "I..." She whispered, wetting her lips while her pussy made her panties see-through. She wanted to suck it but... But it was Zed's cock! A Purveyors' cock! And... And Nick was right there!

"Aw, she doesn't wanna do it cause her boy toy's right here." mocked Josey.

"But doesn't it look tasty, Juliet?" Mariska asked, licking Juliet's neck.

"I... I'm sorry Nick." She whimpered. "Please... Don't watch. It's their spell... I can't fight it." She said before she began to kiss and lick Zed's cock.

"Aw yeah, that's what I'm talking about bitch." smirked Zed while Nick made a muffled noise and tried harder to get his body to move.

"Take it in your mouth!" Vikke said, walking over with his cock hard. "And rub me off!"

"And I'll help you really relax." smirked Mariske before reaching down and slid her hands under Juliet's top.

Juliet hesitated before she looked at Nick again. "I'm sorry." She whispered before wrapping her lips around Zed's cock, starting to suck it as she wrapped a hand around Vikke's cock and began to jack him off.

"Ah, good slut." sighed Vikkie relaxing while Zed laughed out loud.

"Oh she is a fucking EAGER cumslut! And a real good cocksucker!" Zee grinned and moaned.

Juliet's lips held around his dick while slowly licking around the tip. Her tongue was playing with the slit, her cheeks hollow as she sucked the head teasingly.

"Rub harder slut."

Meanwhile the hippie zombie was playing with Juliet's breasts, massaging the C-Cups while lightly teasing the nipples. "Wow, I bet all the guys would just love to get a hands on these."

"I bet she gives great boobjobs." Josey grinned.

"Why don't we find out." chuckled Lewis.

Mariska grinned and untied Juliet's cheerleader top, taking it off.

"Damn, look at them tig 'ol bitties." smirked Josey since they saw Juliet wasn't wearing a bra.

"Everyone back off, time to switch this all around." Lewis grinned.

"Not until I blow my load." grunted Zed while grabbing Juliet's head and pushed it over more of his cock. "Take it all in bitch!"

Juliet's eyes rolled up, feeling like she might cum as Zed shot his load into her mouth. She gagged and tried to keep from swallowing, but her throat didn't listen and the seed started going down. Her hornyness also added it to, making her want more of the delicious cum.

Zed pulled out with a laugh as some of his sperm leaked out of her mouth before Vikke shoved him away and grabbed her head before he started stuffing his thicker cock into her. "Hey!"

"I need to cum to!" He argued, fucking her mouth.

Juliet's eyes widened at the thickness and gagged from his thrusting while feeling her panties get pulled down her legs by Josey.

"Well I'd you fuckers are gonna be impatient." He scoffed, pushing his cock against Juliet's pussy but not entering just teasing the hole.

Juliet moaned around the cock while trying to tell him to stay away, even though she arched her back feeling Mariske give her chest a squeeze.

"I'm sure you are very tight." Mariske praised while leaning down and swirling her tongue around one of the areola.

"Have you slept with 'him' or anyone yet?" Lewis Legend smirked, pointing at Nick.

Juliet moaned from the dick in her mouth and shook her head while jumping as she felt Josey's finger rub across her anus while the dick rubbed across her soaking folds.

"Want to give us your virginity?" Josey grinned.

Nick gave a muffled yell while Juliet seemed to suck on Vikke's cock harder while moaning louder.

She was just so wet, so eager... She... She needed it! 'My head feels so dizzy...my body won't listen to me...I feel so hot!' She nodded weakly, the cock still in her mouth.

"Good girl." smirked Mariska before she started sucking on a nipple while squeezing both breasts. She spread Juliet'e pussy lips with her free hand, Josey pushing inside her.

'NO!' screamed Nick in his head.

Juliet gasped and whimpered, her hymen being ripped.

"Ooh yeah! Been YEARS since I had a fine pussy like this." grinned Josey while smacking Juliet's ass.

Juliet gasped and moaned, her hips bucking against him slowly as the pain turned to pleasured.

"Oh fuck!" Vikke moaned, removing his cock from her mouth and cumming on Juliet's face.

"Don't look at me Nick!" Juliet cried and moaned. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorrAAAAAAHHHHHH!" her apology was interrupted by her own pleasure, Juliet's athletic body shaking and curving as she came.

"Damn! This bitch is gonna flood the place!" grunted Josey with a smirk while Mariske sucked harder on the nipples while squeezing the breasts to where they hurt.

"The whore's gonna be begging for more soon!" Zed grinned. "Hey, make room! I wanna fuck her ass!"

"You've already had a turn, I will fuck her asshole." Lewis Legend said as he held his cock against her back entrance, his cock the largest of the group.

'Get away from her!' Nick thought, fighting against his bonds and failing .

"W... Wait! No! It's too big! If won't fiIIIIIIIIIT!" Juliet begged and then screamed, Lewis' cock filling and spreading her hole wide as he pushed his entire length in uncaring for how she felt. She bit her lip with wide eyes while letting out a silent scream at the sudden rush of pain.

"Toned and tight!" Lewis moaned with his cock pushing in while Josey slapped the ass.

"AH!" Juliet gasped, the pain turning to pleasured once more. "OH GOD!"

"She's a screamer!" Zed laughed, his cock hardening again.

"Y... you're splitting me in two!" Juliet yelled and moaned, her eyes rolling up lightly as she thrust back against them. 'They're stuffing me like a goose!' She thought with a moan, cumming for the second time.

"Damn! This bitch is just begging for my dick!" smirked Josey going faster in the tightened up pussy. "I'm gonna give her a massive cream pie!"

'Don't you dare you bastards!' Nick thought in anger, trying to bite through his gag.

"Who knows, she might get knocked up." laughed Lewis.

"Oh... oh fuck!" Juliet gasped and moaned as her own lust and the pleasure were starting to take their toll. "S... So good!"

"See? Now moan like the slut you are." smirked Mariske.

"Wow, Mariske is talking dirty!" Vikke blinked.

"It's the apocalypse." laughed Zed with the hippy glaring at him.

Juliet was crying in pleasure, and sad for Nick because of what she was about to say... "P... Please cum inside me." She moaned weakly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" smirked Josey. "You gonna have to speak up."

"C... Cum inside me! Please!" She moaned.

"You want us to go inside? Even with your boyfriend watching it all?" smirked Lewis while looking at Nick who tried glaring at him.

"Y... Yes." She cried gently.

"Then give this slut what she wants."

The two groaned and came, filling both of Juliet's holes.

"AHHHH!" Juliet moaned happily, her head falling back as she felt her ass and pussy get flooded while Mariske twisted her nipples.

"Hmm... I'm wet." The hippie zombie purred while Juliet's eyes looked glazed over as she panted. "Want to eat ME out?" Mariska asked, licking her neck.

"Y..Yes..." Juliet nodded, her eyes full of lust.

Mariska moved up and held Juliet's head near her while sliding her pants down. "Here we go." She smiled, revealing her vagina. "Use that mouth of yours and lick on something else."

Juliet nodded, kissing and licking her pussy. while feeling dazed and eager for more. She shuddered, finding the taste delicious.

"Mmm, good girl, lick like you mean it."

Juliet nodded, licking faster hungrily. She tasted some sweet and bitter fluids while trying to lick it all up.

'Juliet.' Nick thought, crying lightly.

Mariska hummed while moving her hand through Juliet's hair. "That's good!" She moaned, feeling her limit grow close. The 'show' she had been watching making her very eager, and giving her a slightly short fuse. "When I cum I want you to drink it all up."

Juliet nodded her head, focusing her work on her clit. She swirled her tongue against it and gave it a light bite.

"FUCK!" Mariska gasped, cumming with her juices spraying all over Juliet's face.

Juliet moaned, lapping up all the cum happily while Mariska panted with a smile.

"Good girl."

"M... More..." Juliet panted. "F... Fuck me more!"

"Sounds like your precious harlot is done with you." smirked Vikke at Nick.

"I've got an idea." Zed grinned, pushing the others away. He then span Juliet around and put her in the doggy position, her pleasure filled face inches from Nick's. "Let's give your boyfriend a real up close and personal show." He held her hips tightly, pushing into her quivering and begging pussy.

"AHH!" Juliet moaned, a happy smile on her face.

"How's it feel to get fucked with your boyfriend right there?" smirked the purveyor.

"Boyfriend?" She asked in confusion.

"The limp dicked punk right there." he smirked without stopping.

"Who is he?" Juliet asked in confusion as she looked at Nick, moaning as Zed fucked me. "Who cares though, please keep fucking me Zed! Pleasepleasepleaseplease!"

'Juliet...no...' Nick thought, tears streaming down his face. The other Purveyors laughed, standing next to Nick.

"Hey Vikke, maybe you and Zed can give her even more milk." laughed Josey.

"How are you, little brother?" Mariska grinned, removing the gag from Nick's mouth.

"You bastards! When I move I'm gonna tear your heads off!" Nick yelled.

Mariska smirked and unzipped Nick's pants revealing the soft and small oldman cock his body had. "Would you sleep with THIS are all, Juliet dear?" She asked the moaning girl with an evil smirk.

"N-No!" she moaned while Vikke took Josey's idea to mind and moved over before he slammed his dick into her ass. "AHH YES!"

Nick was wide eyed, crying even harder as he tried not to look .

"And why wouldn't you?" Lewis smiled as they all found this VERY fun and entertaining.

"Because your cocks feel so good!" Juliet moaned. "And his looks so small and tiny and disgusting!"

That hit him more with more tears while her moans got louder. Suddenly the two fucking her stopped, JUST as she was about to cum.

"W-What?! Why'd you stop? I was so close!" She begged.

Josey grinned, holding Juliet's chainsaw. "Cut that limp dicked losers head off and we'll make you cum."

"Oh? Is that all? Sure!" Juliet nodded, taking the chainsaw eagerly and standing up on shaky legs.

"Juliet don't! Don't listen to them!" Nick called in fear, pulling against the bonds as best as he could.

"Sorry, but I wanna cum, so no hard feelings~" Juliet said with an insane grin, revving the chainsaw.

"Swing away sister." smirked Mariska.

Juliet grinned, stabbing the chainsaw down as Nick screamed.

*Time skip, years later*

Back in Rotten World is where we see a broken down bar with the lights on. We zoom in slowly, taking a good look at the interior of the bar and the events that were unfolding.

We saw the Purveyors currently sitting around a stage with their newest member singing loud and clear.

Said new member was a familiar blonde but with the pale green/blue skin like all zombies with a few random stitches. She was singing a pop song while dressed in tight blue jeans with a loose pink top and sneakers while her hair flew around without any scrunchies.

The song came to an end and everyone cheered.

"Yeah! Way to go bitch!"

"Go Slut, you're amazing!"

"Shake your groove thang baby!"

The blonde smiled bowed, turning around she shook her ass cheekily before she followed her band mates backstage.

"Another great performance Juliet." Lewis praised their newest members revealing this girl WAS Juliet Starling..

"Thanks Lewis." Juliet smiled, hugging him and rubbing her breasts against his chest.

"What say we celebrate with one big orgy?" smirked Josey swatting her ass.

"I love orgies!" Juliet giggled, a bit air headed as she kissed him.

"Then let's fuck shit up!" laughed Zed.

Juliet smiled, the Dark Purveyor of Pop music grinning as she began to strip.

She loved what had happened to her.


	84. Seras and Schrodinger

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Seras and Schrodinger

Series: Hellsing

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Seras walked to her room while sighing since they just got back from the meeting with the round table and the queen, which lead to a bunch of nazis declaring war on them, and with her master blowing the brain of this one kid who brought the message.

'Master really is frightening sometimes.' She thought before recalling that the body just vanished into thin air. 'And now we gotta worry about a big fight in the future.'

"That's quite right." Spoke the same body in her line of vision. "Guten tag."

"Wah!" she jumped seeing the boy and quickly pulled her rifle up.

"You really seem jumpy today."

"H-How did you get in? Wait, how are you still alive?! My master blew your head all over the floor." she spoke with wide eyes.

"I'm everywhere and nowhere." He said while walking away, only to reappear outside near the window. "See."

"A-AH!" she screamed before she fired several rounds outside the window.

A large thump was heard from outside as Schrodinger appeared behind her.

"That gets boring you know."

"WAH!" she jumped before kicking him in the guy into the wall.

"Ow, that hurt." He groaned before appearing on her head. "But as you can see, I can't get hurt in the normal way."

Seras frowned before aiming the rifle up and fired several more times.

His body fell onto the bed as blood ran down her head.

"...boo." He said as he poked out from her uniform.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed as the sudden appearance ripped her clothes and made her cover

her chest. "G-Get away you little creep!"

He rolled his eyes while appearing next to her. "Really, this is getting boring. Seeing you scream without thinking why I'm here."

"Then please enlighten us." spoke another female with a gun pressed against the back of his head to show Integra with Walter and Alucard beside her. She glanced at Seras and cocked the barrel of the gun. "Police girl, did this little brat try anything on you?"

"No just appeared in my clothes."

"So he's a pervert too." she glared at him. "Now I won't feel bad when I blow your head off."

"Oi oi oi! I wasn't here to fight, just to give some information." He lied. "Want to hear it?"

"..."

"Yeesh, it was…" he trailed off before appearing outside. "Cogito ergo sum, or I think therefore I am." before vanishing in a blink of an eye.

"Alucard, any idea how that brat can do that?" asked Integra putting her gun away.

"No, but he is annoying."

"So are you." Schrodinger said in his mind before leaving.

"Um, can someone help?" blushed Seras still trying to cover herself.

"Nah, you're fine police girl." Alucard waved off.

"M-Master!"

"Walter, get her some new clothes." ordered Integra.

"Right away miss Integra." He bowed before walking out of the room.

'I'm gonna get that bloody kid back!'

(Later that week)

Seras sighed while taking a bath full of salt, for obvious reasons. Besides unable to stand pure water that is. 'This is just what I needed.'

As she relaxed she didn't notice Schrodinger also in the bath relaxing.

'Yep, better than regular water.' He thought with a hiss. 'But it's still water.'

Seras then opened her eyes and saw the catboy. "A-A-"

"Guten tag."

"AHHH!" she jumped up and scrambled out of the tub while panting and looking at him. "You! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

"Taking a bath, the Major made sure the baths are...full." 'By turning it into another lab.' "And I like the salt water, it feels good on my skin."

She growled and grabbed a bottle and threw it at him.

"Ow." He yelped while appearing, now clothed, in the mirror. "That was uncalled for."

"So is showing up when I'm naked and taking a bath you bloody bastard!"

"...so? I've seen naked girls all the time." He shrugged. "But your breasts are bigger than most, did you drink a milk factory?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" she yelled while trying to cover her chest.

Schrodinger shrugged before vanishing.

"Bloody damn punk." she frowned under her breath.

"Heard that." He said before groping her chest and vanished again.

She blushed and growled while accidentally cracking part of the sink with her fist. "FUCK!"

(Two days later)

"Guten tag." Schrodinger said while appearing in her coffin while she was sleeping.

"WAH!" she cried jumping and hitting her head on the top. "Ow! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"To say hi." He said before seeing her pjs. "How cute, all pink."

She growled. "Ya know what, you really shouldn't have come in here."

"Why's that?" he asked before feeling intense pain as she punched him in the gut while twisting her fist.

"Because now I got a clean shot in."

He gasped before appearing in her mind. "Ow! That hurt!"

"How the hell are you even able to go there? I mean there has to be someplace you CAN'T get in!"

"Nope, I'm everywhere and nowhere." He smiled. "And boy this place is full of porn….wait is that Alucard and you in a pool and...oh my you are using chains-"

"GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE I BLOW MY BRAINS OUT IF IT MEANS GETTING YOU OUT!" she roared.

"...ok." He squeaked while leaving her mind and was gone. 'Worse than...well anything.'

She sighed and laid back down in the coffin. 'I swear, I'm gonna get more stress lines then Integra at this rate.'

(Two days later)

Seras looked around the dining hall on high alert with Integra and Alucard at the table while she ate her breakfast.

"You sure I can't get you any extra security police girl?" Integra asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." she replied while touching the gun on the table. "Just fine."

"Guten tag." Spoke Alucard while in the catboy's shape.

"AH!" She jumped and grabbed the gun before firing several times.

"...it was a joke." Alucard frowned while assuming his natural form.

"S-Sorry master!"

"Ok this is getting out of hand." frowned Integra. "You look ready to have a damn heart attack because of that kid."

"But he could appear anywhere! And he went into my mind!"

"Well as it stands we can't kill him no matter what we do because he keeps coming back."

"Then what should be done?" She asked before seeing Schrodinger waving outside the window while eating a pretzel. Her eyes widened before grabbing her gun and started firing outside. "GET THE HELL OUT!"

A thud was heard while the sounds of screaming was heard. And he didn't appear in front of her.

"He...he's gone….OH THANK GOD!" she yelled in joy. "He's gone!"

"Who's gone?" Asked a voice behind her in a muffled and unrecognized tone.

"That kid is finally gone and can't drive me insane anymore!"

"Really? How great, but you might want to make sure he's dead."

"You're right, I should!" She said before walking over to the window and looked down. Her eyes widened at seeing nothing. "A….A….A….."

"What's wrong?" Asked the voice from behind her and close to her ear.

She slowly turned her head and saw him there before she felt something snap in her. Her mouth slowly formed a smile and she started giggling before it slowly escalated into laughter.

"Um, what's wrong?" He asked while getting nervous.

She kept laughing and moved back to the table while setting him on the floor. "If you're gonna stay, you gotta have breakfast! Here! I got something!" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a grenade before shoving it in his mouth and pulled the pin before jumping to the side. "ENJOY!"

BOOM!

"Ow." He groaned while appearing behind her. "That was new."

Integra groaned. "Walter, see if you can do something."

"As you wish." He said before the catboy vanished and left a card on Sera's head.

"Heh heh heh, he's gone, like the wind." she laughed while looking like she snapped. She then looked at that card and saw the words _Sexy Polizei Mädchen_ on it. "Hahahahaha! See that master? Now the catboy's are saying the same thing. Ahahahaha!"

'This isn't good.' They thought at the same time.

(A while later)

Seras was humming while trying to cross stitch. Her mind has returning to normal but she still had the capacity to snap if provoked, ask Pip when he annoyed her too much. 'Just try and focus on this and don't fall off the wagon.'

Schrodinger appeared behind her and kept quiet while watching her cross stitch.

"Knit one purl two, knit one purl two." She chanted while nearly finishing her project.

'What is she doing? I hope it's not another trap to make me explode.'

'I gotta keep my mind focused and not go off the deep end, again.' She thought while humming a tune.

Schrodinger blinked before sitting on a chair and watched her. 'Yep….this is the safest thing I ever did right now.'

"Ah, done."

He blinked before going into her mind and saw it was a blanket with….him and Seras either hugging or killing each other. 'Wow, I think I might have made her snap.'

"Now to put it on my back." She smiled while covering herself up. "Ah, much better."

Schrodinger looked around before appearing next to her but kept silent for his own sake.

"He can't appear if I can't see him~"

"..." 'Not true. I can see even when you're not looking.'

"And he's not going to make me insane."

"Not what I was trying to do really." Schrodinger finally spoke up. "I was just seeing how you were that's all. I'm a nazi, but I'm not completely evil."

She took the cloth off before her hand lashed out and grabbed the front of his uniform.

"Um let me guess, you want to kill me?"

"Ah, but that wouldn't do now would it?" she smirked showing her fangs. "I blow you up, you show up~ I shoot you, you show up~ So what good would that do?"

He gulped seeing her eyes. "Maybe we could, um, not hurt each other?" 'Eep.'

"Funny since your side wants to kill us out~" she sang before growing serious. "I could always drink you into a withering husk."

"Bad idea! If you do that then you will lose your sense of self and vanish!" He blurted out while covering his mouth. 'Crap!'

"Oh and what is this? A weakness~" she sang while pulling him closer with her eyes glowing. "Tell. Me. Everything~"

(One 'talk' later)

Schrodinger shivered in her grasp while his ears drooped down in fear.

"So you were gonna get eaten up by my master eh?"

He nodded nervously.

She smiled and patted his head. "Good boy, you know what this means?"

"I'm….going to get blown up?"

"No, I mean we have an ace and you can leave. But word of warning, you speak a word and I'll drink you dry, even if I vanish." she narrowed her eyes. "Got it?"

"G-Got it." He gulped.

"And you better not pop up around me and give me trouble, got it?"

"O-Ok."

She let him go and smiled. "Good, now scat cat."

He gulped before leaving as fast as he could.

(A week later)

Schrodinger looked around before appearing in Seras empty room. "Oh thank god she's not here."

"Who says I ain't?"

He paled as Seras walked out of the bathroom with a smirk. 'Oh shit!'

"Well good new for you. I'm a little more cooled off and I'm feeling pretty good, so don't go and have a heart attack."

"Like I can." He tried to calm down. "But why are you so calm?"

"Because I needed a break from you popping up like that all the time." she frowned. "And since you stopped and I'm in a good mood, I'm gonna give you something."

"L-Like?" He gulped feeling dread in his gut.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and leaned down before pressing their lips together.

'W-WHAT?!' He thought with wide eyes. 'S-She's kissing me!'

This went on for a few seconds before Seras let him go.

"W-What was that for?!"

"Let's just say I was feeling generous, especially since you're the pervert here."

"It was one time!"

"Every week." She frowned before grabbing his hand and moved it onto her right breast. "But since you like milk, I'm going to give it to you."

'Oh Scheiße.' he thought.

(One hour later)

"Oh….god…." Schrodinger panted while naked and hanging onto Seras while on the floor.

"You said it." panted the vampire while wiping the sweat from her head. 'Oh bloody hell, I just fucked a young nazi catboy who's been driving me nuts. I'm starting to be like my master.'

'...maybe I should just leave Millennium? Besides she's hotter.' He thought while squeezing a breast. "Care for round two fraulein?"

"Maybe round fifteen boy." She said with a smirk.

He gave a grin while the screen went black.


	85. DeuxMachinewomon and Tai

Crazy trouble with love part 4

DeuxMachinewomon and Tai

Series: Digimon Adventure Season 02

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So many machines." A Ladydevimon said while flying around an old destroyed city. "And lots of great data for the picking."

She slowly landed near a clearing and looked around for any signs of life. "A shame my sister worked for that clown Piedmon, if she came here she might have been swarming with data and gotten stronger."

As she thought about that, she didn't notice the large metallic claw, which looked like it was sliced in some places, jutting out of the ground.

BONK!

"OW!" she hissed holding her shin while noticing the claw. "Who's the idiot who-wait a sec." she eased her leg down and looked at the claw closer. "This looks familiar."

She looked around the claw before seeing a VERY familiar metal upper jaw next to the claw.

"Oh….fuck. That's Machinedramon!" she jumped back and was stunned. "But...how? I mean, he was a Dark Master, it's near impossible to beat one."

She then sighed before laughing. "But whoever did this must be strong! Ha! I'm going to enjoy taking that person's data!" she moved over near the maw and tapped it. "So sad, but I guess a metalhead is nothing but a pile of scrap now."

She then smirked. "Alas, poor Yorick, I knew him well." 'Always wanted to say that.'

But what she didn't notice was wires sliding up from the head and claw that moved towards her.

"But while this was fun, I need to get going." She said before the wires grabbed her left arm and head. "Ah!" she saw more moving out and tried using her sharp nails to cut them off.

The wires however were too strong and started to pierce the skin.

"AHHH!" she screamed with wide eyes as the camera moved away with the sounds of metal moving and screeching.

(A month later)

Tai was busy looking around the area while trying to find any leftover Control Spires that the digidestined missed. And after a while, he kind of got lost and separated from Agumon while walking in this location.

'I hope we got them all, this is really starting to get annoying when we miss even one.' he thought before looking around. 'Wait….this place seems familiar.'

As he looked around he saw a Control Spire in the distance followed by highly advanced buildings. "Alright, there's one, but without Agumon around we can't take it down."

Cling.

Cling.

Cling.

The sounds of a metallic clanging was heard from the nearby building as it suddenly stopped as he looked at the spot and saw nothing in the shadows.

'Alright, that's creepy. Wait! Now I remember!' he gulped and frowned. 'This was the place we fought Machinedramon at. Makes sense there's something like this right in the heart of it all.'

As he thought that he heard it again in another building, but didn't see what was making it.

'Something's going on, and I gotta see if I can find Agumon.' he thought turning and moving away as carefully as possible. 'If there is someone here, I can't run or they'll know I heard them.'

Clink.

Clink.

Clunk.

Tai gulped before feeling something poking his back.

"Greetings organic."

Tai stiffened up hearing a female voice with a metallic echo to it and what he guessed was a sharp thing poking him. 'Shit!'

"Organic? Your heartbeat has increased, shall I help you relax?"

'Relax? How can she ask that when she literally has me like this?' He slowly turned his head and saw a very tall woman with metallic like skin, wearing a very tight looking latex suit that went from her crotch to her F cup breasts, she had metal boots with claws on them, her hands had long sharp claw like needles at the tips of her fingers, a helmet that covered her eyes live a visor with horns on them, her large hips had a medical pack on one side as her back carried a jet pack with two small cannons on it which had a portion of it moving down the ass like a lizard's tail. On her chest was digicode that went from her arms to her stomach as two large human like hands floated next to her shoulders which had two holes that glowed a dark red color and was connecting to them by an invisible force. And the creepy thing was her expressionless face.

"Shall I help you relax organic?"

"W..W...Who are you?" he asked growing nervous.

A text box appeared on screen. "I am DeuxMachinewomon, the dragon maid digimon, I am a mega level that lives to serve. My Maid's Giga Missile will blast my master's enemies away and my Nano Vaccine will heal my master. I enjoy massages."

"Um...hi."

"Are you my master?" She said without emotion.

"I don't think so." he said with a sweatdrop. 'Who is she? I've never seen her before, and why does she look a little like Machinedramon?'

"Scanning." She said as her visor lit up for a few before turning off. "Recognition verified, organic status: Master. Internal memory update….complete."

"Wait what? I just said I'm not your master."

"Error. System update operational, organic is master." She said before bowing. "What is your command?"

Tai sweatdropped. 'Alright this won't work. Wait, I got it!' "Well, you see that large spire over there?"

She looked at it and nodded.

"Could you go and take it down?"

"As you command." She said before taking flight as the arms floated fast into a circle to form a large energy ball as her cannons started to twist onto her shoulders and charged up. "Maid's Giga Cannon."

BANG!

A single shot of a small red ball shot out slowly before hitting the larger ball and combined with it as it shot towards the spire and expanded.

BOOOOOM!

Tai's eyes widened as the spire was instantly turned into dust and data as a heart appeared over the massive mushroom cloud that formed. 'Holy shit! She's really powerful!'

"Complete." DeuxMachinewomon said while landing on the ground with her cannons returning to its normal position. "Awaiting command, master."

'Oh man, this is really big. The spire's gone but this girl might be related to Machinedramon. I gotta try and tell the others, but if I run she'll follow.'

"Master? Is there an error in your voice box?"

"No no, just speechless." he shook his head. "Say, can you stay here for a minute? I gotta look for my friend."

"Yes master." She bowed before a timer appeared on her visor which read _1:00_.

"Why is there a timer?" he asked nervously.

"So I can monitor the time. And to recharge." She said as a battery symbol appeared. "My last command was taxing to my internal systems."

"Well I won't be long, just stay here."

DeuxMachinewomon just stood there while Tai left the area.

(Ten minutes later)

"...master is not here." She said as the timer went to _-9:45_ minutes. "Must scout for him." her jetpack turned on and rose up into the air before flying off. She then scanned the area before seeing her masters scans along with an unknown scan. "Master in danger. Activating battle mode." She said as her visor opened up revealing her red eyes.

With Tai he was trying to tell Agumon they had to go.

"Why?" Said digimon asked confused.

"Because if we don't she'll find us!"

"Huh? What are you talking about Tai?"

CRASH!

"Activating combat style, proceed with attack." Spoke a voice from behind Agumon.

"HER!" he cried pointing behind him.

Agumon turned before getting grabbed by one of the enemies floating arms.

"Enemy captured. Scanning….rank Rookie. Proceed to protect master." DeuxMachinewomon said while squeezing the digimon tight.

"Gah!" he groaned while Tai panicked.

"Put him down!"

"Master, this is an enemy." She said confused.

"No that's my best friend!"

She stopped squeezing and blinked as her visor closed as she let the digimon go. "My deepest apologies master. Punish me."

"What?" he responded while Augmon coughed and rubbed his neck.

"I'm am but a servant, thus punish me for my error master." She said while bowing.

He looked at her before shaking his head. "Look, just...stand on your head."

She moved and placed her head on the ground. "Is this sufficient master?"

"Yeah." he nodded while patting Agumon's back. "You alright buddy?"

"I'll live but I think I know what a soft ball feels like." He groaned. "Are you really her master?"

"No but she just said it." he sighed before whispering. "We gotta get out of here."

"Just why? I know we have to but why?"

"Because I think she's related to Machinedramon and remember the Control Spire? Well...you heard a loud explosion right?"

Agumon nodded.

"That was her, she's way past a normal mega."

"...that's not good." He gulped while looking at the digimon who was still doing a headstand.

"That's why we gotta leave while she's busy."

"What is your command?" DeuxMachinewomon asked from her spot. "Should I massage your back?"

"No no, you just keep doing what you're doing."

"Yes master." She said as the two started to back away before running fast.

(Hours later)

"..." she looked annoyed as a small frown appeared on her face. "Master has been gone for too long."

She got off her head and got on her feet before her visor started to show a map with a red dot on it. "Tracking….complete. Initiate pursuit mode." She then flew into the air and fired into the air before flying into it adding extra power to her flight.

(With Tai)

"Come on Agumon we're almost there." He panted while they were almost to the digiportal.

"I know but stop running!"

"The sooner we get home the sooner we'll be out of danger." He said before seeing the portal. "We're almost there!"

ZOOM!

CRASH!

"Target captured." DeuxMachinewomon said while holding Tai tight. "Master has been found."

"Hey! Let go of Tai." spoke Agumon.

"Error, command insufficient." She said while frowning at Tai. "Master, why leave your servant alone?"

"I-I wasn't leaving you, I was just….going to get some of my friends to meet you."

"...system error. Lie detection picking up stutter. You lied."

Tai gulped.

"Why master? Was I not good enough for you?" She asked while opening her visor.

"Um…" 'Damn it I gotta say something!'

She then showed an emotion that surprised him, a sad and hurt face. "Please tell me, I just want to understand why you dislike me master."

"Uh….well it's not that, but….well do you know a digimon called Machinedramon?"

"Error. No known name is within my memory."

'I guess she doesn't know about him.'

"Who is this Machinedramon?" DeuxMachinewomon asked while her chest moved a little on Tai's chest.

"N-Nothing." he blushed.

She frowned before hugging him. "What is your wish? Will you leave me or not?"

He blushed a little bit more. "Um…." 'Do I take her or not? If she stays she might go on a rage induced rampage.'

"Master?"

"Um, what would happen if I was hurt?"

"I would heal you and fight the one that hurt you, either with non violence or with your permission, mutilation."

He gulped at the image that brought up.

"But you are the top priority." She said while frowning a little. "Your will is my will, thus I will not fail to follow your will for anything, ask me to be pacifist and I will follow. I am but a servant, and you are my master."

'That's….unlike Machinedramon.' he thought in surprise. "Um, but me and Agumon have to go."

"Then I will follow you." She said with conviction. "It is my duty to serve you."

"Wait what?!"

"Is this action insufficient?"

"But you can't, people will freak out!"

"Data insufficient, need more data."

"They'll riot and you'll get taken away."

"Or they might think she's a cosplayer." Agumon said.

"Cosplayer? Explain friend of master?" DeuxMachinewomon asked confused.

"It's where humans dress up like other people."

"Data update. My appearance will allow me to blend in just well, right master?"

"Um, maybe, but that's still a big thing to assume."

"I understand, but my conviction still stands." She said with a light smile. "I shall follow you master."

"But-"

"Master." She said while looking at him with a cold glare. "I'm coming with you one way or another."

"Might wanna do as she says." whispered Agumon nervously.

Tai gulped while sweating a little. "O-Ok. You can come."

DeuxMachinewomon smiled before hugging him tight. "Thank you master!"

"GAH! Too….tight!"

She let go slightly at that. "Sorry master, punish me."

"Try something ridiculous." Agumon whispered.

"Like what?"

"Anything."

"Close your eyes and only hop around to move."

"Yes master." She said while closing her eyes and started to hop.

"Now say your um…. a sexy maid?"

"I'm a sexy maid."

"Tai let's get going."

"Ok." He said before taking out his digivice. "Digi-port open."

The portal opened as they were engulfed in it.

-Human World-

The two digimon and human landed in the computer lab.

"Master, what is your command?" She asked while still hopping.

"You can stop now."

She stopped hopping while opening her eyes. "This place….it's fine."

"Welcome to the human world."

"So what is your command? Or should I check for any radiation poisoning?"

"Just relax, the place isn't radioactive."

"I was referring to the portal, but as you wish master." She bowed as her chest rubbed Tai's back.

"U-Um how about we talk about this at my place?"

"Very well, where is it located?"

Tai told her the coordinations as DeuxMachinewomon grabbed Agumon with her other pair of arms.

"Target located, launch in three, two…"

"Wait what?!"

"One, zero." She said before rocketing through the ceiling. "Hang on master."

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" They screamed as they shot towards Tai's house.


	86. Bebe robots and Ron

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Bebe robots and Ron

Series: Kim Possible

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We see an old warehouse that looks to be abandoned. And we find Drakken and Shego walking through it.

"Geez, where did you get this place dr. d, the dump?" Shego said in disgust as she looked at the worn down building.

"No Shego, I purchased it when it was going out of business at a very cheap price."

"Yeah, I can see why, this place is a dump!" she spoke while kicking a nearby can out of the path.

"Well, that's irrelevant, once my machine is operating we can leave."

"And it does what again?"

"It will make the perfect girlfriend, Bebe!"

"...say what?" Shego said in disbelief as Drakken told her his sob story from college. "You can't be serious."

"Dead serious Shego, I'm almost done with the machine too!" He said as he pointed at a large object covered by a tarp.

"So your whole evil plot, is to make, a girlfriend?"

"Yes, a girlfriend that can destroy entire armies!"

"And who will do everything you say, right?"

"Yes, every single thing, so it can't reject me! At least it will once I finish programming the machine!" he laughed while Shego shook her head.

"Dr. D, this has to be the stupidest plan you've ever had."

"Oh come now Shego, once it's done I could go ahead and make you one too. Consider it a bonus if you want."

"Just what are you implying dr. D?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Um, nothing." he spoke quickly and nervously.

"What, are you saying that I'm so pathetic that I need you to make me a robot boyfriend!?" she growled with her hands lighting up.

"L-lets calm down Shego, no need to get violent." he said nervously as he began to back up.

"You got three seconds to start running." She said as he backed up and bumped into the tarp covered machine, accidentally hitting a button.

He gulped before turning and running away.

"Get back here and face your pain!" She shouted as she chased after him.

The machine itself sparked while the tarp fell off. The machine looked similar to a large photocopier with a conveyer belt that sent in parts on one end and ended at the other side.

While Shego chased Drakken, they were unaware of two people on the building's roof.

"Alright Ron, Wade said this is the place."

"An old warehouse? I think Drakken's starting to get lazy."

"Or broke, we do destroy ever lair he gets." she replied as she tied one end of a rope to part of a broken board and dropped the rest down to the bottom.

"Alright Ron, time to not lose your pants." he said to himself as he tied his own rope to about next to hers. "Don't worry, this time I'm wearing extra belts."

They descended down and unhooked themselves before moving themselves slowly through the building.

"Lets split up, shout if you find Drakken or Shego." Kim said.

"You got it KP." He said as he began to sneak away from her, heading deeper into the abandoned building. 'Hope this place isn't haunted.' He thought as he slowly walked forward, looking for the goons Drakken usually hired.

But so far he didn't see any in sight. As he kept walking he overheard some sounds. 'What is that?' He thought in confusion as he began to walk towards the source of the sound. He looked over some boxes and saw a weird machine that was on. "Is this his new weapon?"

"Don t know." spoke Rufus from his pocket.

"Well, might as well find the self destruct switch anyway, just in case." He slowly moved near it while overhearing what sounded like Drakken.

"N-now Shego, please calm down, I have to finish the machine!"

"You're not touching that dang thing to save your life."

"B-but my plan!"

"Is insane!" she yelled nearly burning his ass.

"I-I'll pay you extra if you stop!"

Ron winced as it went on and kept moving near the machine. 'Man, I almost feel bad for Drakken.' When he got there he saw all sorts of parts moving and moving pieces around. "Wow, what is this thing?" He said out loud as he got closer.

He moved a hand across it while not noticing a needle nearby.

"Ouch!" He said as he accidentally pricked his hand on the needle.

"Sshhh." shushed Rufus.

"Right, right, sorry." he said, not seeing the needle retreat into the machine. He ducked down while the machine started analyzing the sample. "Man, I hope that wasn't a dirty needle."

"Uh huh." Rufus said as he nodded his head.

Ron looked and saw the parts slowly put together and saw it move down the conveyor belt. "Oh, that doesn't look good."

Rufus shook his head while they saw a body start forming. He then began to frantically point at it as Ron focused on his finger.

"I think I'm bleeding a little."

"Hn, Ron!" Rufus frantically said as he tried to get his master's attention.

"What is it buddy?" Ron said as he finally looked where Rufus was pointing and paled. "Holy...crap."

It was a curvy and gray colored robot with blonde hair that was held back with a black headband with a matching leotard that hugged its body.

"Is that Drakken's new weapon?" He asked in a mixture of fear and confusion.

Rufus shrugged while getting out of the pouch and moved over near it.

"Careful buddy, we don't know what this thing can do."

Rufus nodded while Ron moved over and looked it over closely.

"Man, it looks like a really attractive woman, why would Drakken build this?" He asked in confusion.

Rufus shrugged before it's eyes lit up. "Eep!"

"Whoa!" Ron said as he jumped back in surprise. It slowly sat up while he and Rufus both got scared. "It's gonna kill us!"

"Eep!" Rufus said as the robot began to look around.

It stopped on Ron who gulped and tried to stay calm, and failing.

"Um...hey there, how ya doing?" He said nervously.

It stood up from the spot on the machine and moved over to him. "Scanning...scanning...identify yourself."

"Um...Ron Stoppable."

"Ron stoppable...data logged, master identified, begin serving procedure."

"Wait what?" He said as the Bebe's eyes flashed before she held out her arms and tried to hug him.

"Uh, Rufus, little help here." He said nervously as the machine began to pull in more parts on the other side.

Rufus tried making a growling sound and stood on Ron's shoulder.

"Vermin detected, should I dispose of it master?"

"Vermin? This is my best bud Rufus."

"Understood...data logged, vermin is now Rufus, do not dispose of."

'This is really weird.' He thought as the machine began to build another robot.

Rufus noticed and let out a cry while pointing to it.

"What is it Rufus, kinda busy here."

He made more sounds just as the second robot's eyes turned on.

"Bebe number two online...searching for Ron...Ron found."

Said boy looked over and went wide eyed as the second Bebe moved over. "Wait, there's two of you?" He asked in confusion.

Rufus made more noises and pointed at the machine.

"Wait, is that machine making you guys?" He asked the Bebes.

"Correct." The second Bebe said as she held out her arms towards him.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Initiating a hug master."

"Hug?" he saw both move closer before pull him into a hug.

"Hugging initiated." they said when suddenly Ron's kimmunicator rang.

"Incoming communication."

"I gotta take this girls, so could you please let go?"

"Very well master." They said as they let go of him.

He moved away and pulled out the communicator.

"Ron, where are you, I've lost Drakken and Shego."

"Well I kinda found something REALLY big KP."

"Is it his new weapon?"

"I think so." He said as he glanced at the Bebes and the machine that was still making them.

"Alright, sit tight and I'll be right there." She said before ending the call, leaving him alone with the Bebes.

"What is your command master?"

"My command?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes, your command." she responded while another Bebe was made.

"What is going on here?!" he cried out while Rufus looked behind him and went wide eyed.

"Hm Shego!"

Ron went wide eyed and turned his head to see said woman with Drakken rubbing his smoking butt.

"Ugh, see Shego, you lose control and the machine starts without me, and the buffoons here! Deal with him!" Drakken raved angrily.

"With pleasure." she smirked cracking her knuckles.

"Ahh! Help!" Ron cried in terror.

"At once master." spoke the Bebe bots before one moved at supersonic speed up to Shego, shocking all of them.

"What the h-?" She started before she started to get punched at sonic speed. She was sent flying into a crate which broke while Ron, Drakken, and Rufus' jaws dropped.

"Shego, it's time to regroup at another location!"

"Ow, forget it." she growled standing back up with her hands glowing. "I'm gonna rip your toys a new one."

"Destroy hostile, protect master." the Bebes said as another one was made.

"Shego, I think we should REALLY get going." spoke Drakken nervously.

"Not yet doc, I'm gonna destroy these things!" she growled before lunging at the Bebes.

"It is futile to continue, give up" they said as they dodged her.

"Can it tin cans." Shego roared as she tried to hit them with her plasma, only to miss.

"You shall fail." One of the Bebes said as she grabbed Shego's wrist and threw her at Drakken.

They crashed into each other and landed in a heap.

"Shego, we should go now."

"I think I'll agree with you on that." She groaned as she got off of Drakken. The two turn and ran off just as Kim arrived on the scene.

"Ron, I got here as fast as I could, what's the...sitch?" she asked while seeing more Bebes get made who stood besides Ron.

"Um...it's a long story, but I didn't loose my pants!" he cheered with two thumbs up.

"We can fix that master, if you wish?" One of the Bebes said.

"No no, I'm good."

"Ron, explain, now" Kim said as more Bebe bots were made.

"Well first me and Rufus found this machine, then Bebe was made, then another one, and another, and another, they fought Shego and beat her, and she and Drakken ran off before you got here."

"Ok, so now what, can we turn the machine off now?"

"Rufus, do the honors." Ron said as he pointed at the machine that was still making the Bebes.

He nodded and ran over to the control panel. "Hm...button!" Rufus said as he jumped on a large red button.

It slowly stopped as the last Bebe sat up.

Ron looked around and saw that the warehouse was full of Bebes. "Um, Bebe?"

"Yes master? How may I serve you?" They all asked at once.

"Master?" spoke Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a long story." he said nervously before turning to the Bebes.

"What is your command master?"

"Um, don't be evil?" He asked uncertainty.

"As you wish master." The Bebes said as all their eyes flashed.

"Uh, Ron? What exactly are you gonna do with them?"

"Um, I'm not quite sure." he said sheepishly.

"Well let Wade run a scan on them and see what their programming is like." She said as she held up her kimmunicator. A cable extended out and moved near a port on the back of one of the Bebe's before hooking up as Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Alright, I'm running over the data right now, I should be done in a minute." he replied while typing on his computer.

They waited for a minute before Wade said. "Got it!"

"Whatcha got?"

"It seems that they are programmed to be loyal to only one person, they will protect them no matter what and are designed to be the perfect girlfriend."

"Well that sounds-girlfriend!" cried Ron with wide eyes.

"Yep, there was also a small glitch with their programming to make them strive to be perfect, but it wasn't finished."

"So why did they pick Ron as their, master?"

"According to their data his genetic material was used to determine who their mate was, they can trace his genetic material."

"Anyway you can reprogram them?"

"No, they have a highly advanced programming system that will fix itself the second I try to change it."

"So you mean..."

"Yep, they're here to stay and they're basically Ron's girlfriends."

"Ah oh boy."

"Yeah, you said it buddy."

(Later)

"Ah, home sweet home." Ron said as he sat on his bed reading a comic book.

"Uh huh." nodded Rufus eating some cheese.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Yeah?"

"Master, I have brought you food, may I come in?"

"Sure thing Bebe forty." He said as the door opened and a Bebe in a maids uniform with a nametag that said forty on it came in.

"Your naco supreme master." She said as she held out a large platter of the Mexican food to him.

"Thank you, you can set it down next to me."

"Yes master, anything else?"

"Yeah, can you get Bebe's twenty-six and eighteen to give Rufus a massage?"

"Yes master, also don't forget to go to school today."

"Thanks." He said as she carefully picked up grabbed his bag and headed out the oor while it was shown the house was filled with Bebe's who were cleaning or organizing the house. 'Man, I never thought I'd be happy mom and dad are never home.'

As he left one of the Bebe's moved to the computer in his room. "Must find data, must find answers."

"What are you doing Bebe fourteen?" asked one of the Bebes.

"I am looking up more data on being a good girlfriend, I find our current data lacking."

"Agreed, the basics are not enough, more data would be needed." She said as Bebe fourteen turned on the computer.

The two accessed the internet and started browsing through needed tips and info.

"Hmmm, there seems to be a lot of data, more than anticipated."

"With all Bebe units here, we will have enough storage for all data."

"True, and if needed we have the blueprints for the machine that made us in our memory so we can make more."

And so they all kept cleaning the house while downloading the data. All their eyes flashed before saying. "Download complete."

"Which one should we become?"

"Hmmm, some sites say that males like girls who are kind, but also firm, it also says that girls who dedicate themselves and involve themselves in their lives life gain him forever."

"It also says males like girls who can cook for them."

"Also it says they find girls attractive if they show large amounts of affection to them."

"Then we must do all that to please master."

"Ok, I will upload these new behavior commands now." Bebe 14 said as her eyes flashed.

All their eyes flashed as the download commenced.

"New data received."

"Commencing new goal." They said as their eyes flashed pink for a second.

(Later)

"C'mon, one more minute until lunch!" Ron muttered as he stared at the clock.

"Easy Ron, it's not going anywhere." Kim said as she watched her friend fidget in his seat.

Ron saw the hand slowly move and gripped his desk harder. "Five...four...three...two...one..." he counted down just as the bell rang.

"Lunch time!" He shouted happily as he grabbed his backpack and raced towards the door.

"Hold it Stoppable. spoke Mr. Barkin grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Huh? What is it Mr. Barkin?" He asked in confusion.

"If you wanna get lunch that's fine, but you'll do it, while walking in the halls."

"Ok. Barkin, now can you let me go? It's taco day!"

"Yes, but remember, walk." He said as he let go of Ron.

Ron gave a thumbs up while leaving the classroom. 'Alright, time to get me some tacos!' he thought with a grin while heading to the cafeteria and saw a crowd forming. "Aw man, am I too late to get tacos?"

"Ron? We got a problem." spoke Kim walking over to him.

"What is it Kim, are there no more tacos?"

"No, it's just...well your girlfriends are here."

"What? Really? What are they doing?"

"Just standing there." She said as she dragged Ron into the crowd so he could see them for himself.

The Bebes were standing there, but with pink eyes with the other students confused.

"Who are they?"

"Why do they all look the same? Are they sisters?"

"I wonder if they're single."

"Why are they just standing there?"

"Um, Ron, maybe you should go up to them, find out why they're here?"

"Why me?"

"Because they're your girlfriends." she said before shoving him towards them.

He stumbled while all of them looked at him. "Um, hey Bebes, nice to see you guys, but uhh...why are you here?" He asked nervously.

"We wanted to come see you." they replied at once.

"Ok...but why?"

"We came here for you master."

"Um, for what?" he asked while the others minus Kim muttered hearing the master part.

"To take you home of course, we have a nice meal prepared for you." one replied while two others moved over and grabbed his arms.

"Wait, but I still have three hours of school, I can't leave now!"

"Do not worry, we will retrieve the homework later." One of them said as they began to drag him towards the door.

"Woah there." spoke Kim cutting them off. "You can't just kidnap Ron from school."

"We're not kidnapping him, we're bringing him home love rival." the one holding his right arm said coldly.

"Love rival?"

"All females around our master are love rivals!" they declared while several took fighting stances.

"Whoa, I'm not interested in Ron romantically, but he is my friend and you can't just take him."

"Try and stop us." They said as they started to shake before disappearing with Ron at supersonic speeds.

"Um, Kim?" spoke Monique. "What just happened?"

"I'm...not quite sure." she said as she stared at the spot her friend had just been. 'This can't be good.'

Meanwhile, we see Ron and the Bebes appear out of thin air.

"Wah!" Ron shouted in panic as he looked around, trying to figure out where he was before seeing they were outside his house. "Wait, how did we get here so fast, why am I here?!"

"Our supersonic bodies enable us to move far faster than any known object."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you brought me home!" He said as they began to drag him towards the front door.

"You do not need to visit school. Everything you will need can be provided here."

"But, but what about my friends, and I can't get a job if I don't go to school!"

"We have found many people have found work over the internet."

"Plus, your bank account history shows that you are annually receiving large sums of money from your naco royalty checks, so you don't need a job."

"B-But what about KP, Monique, Wade?"

"You can talk to them through the computer; I believe you already do this for Wade." another said As she opened the door, making him drop his jaw in amazement.

"W-What did you do to the house?"

The Inside of the house was a lot bigger than what he had seen on the outside, he was now looking into a gigantic hallway with even more halls branching out, and walking around were numerous Bebes dressed in different clothes.

"We simply enhanced the interior with nanobots we fashioned to help expand for room."

"We have also assigned other Bebes to various jobs around the house, as we expand we may make more so we are not understaffed."

"Uh, what do I tell my folks?"

"Tell them they have received a new mansion and staff free of charge, I expect that they will be excited." the Bebe said as she and the others of their small group led him through the labyrinth of hallways.

"And Rufus? Where'd he go?"

"He is in his own special room right now, you can go see him after lunch."

'Oh man, I hope KP has a plan.' He thought as they stopped at a large door. "What's in here?"

"This is dining room number one, it's where we will be serving you lunchmaster." the Bebe on his left said as she opened the door.

He went wide eyed seeing a long table with several dishes already on it.

"Please sit down, your waiter will be here soon." one of them said as they lightly shoved him in before closing the door.

Ron moved back and tried yanking the doors open, but they wouldn't budge. "I guess I might as well sit down, it's not like I have anything better to do." he sighed as he stopped trying to open the door. He moved and sat down while impressed with all the different food. "Man, they did a really good job, I can't wait to eat." he said when suddenly the door opened and several Bebe bots came in dressed in nothing but aprons.

"Master Ron, we're here to serve you." they said as they each grabbed a different dish.

'Wow, this is actually pretty hot.' He thought with a blush as they approached him with the food.

"Here master, have some pasta." the first Bebe said as she held a fork full of pasta towards him.

He hesitantly opened his mouth as she pushed it into his mouth. 'Wow, it's really good.' he thought as she pulled the fork out of his mouth before another one stepped forward.

"What would you like to drink master?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Every drink known to mankind."

"Ok, that's a lot, I'll have a Pepsi?"

"Very well." She said as she stepped forward towards him.

"Um, where's the cups?"

"There are none, now pucker up."

"Wait what?" He said when suddenly she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. "Mmmmm!" He said as he tried to pull away, but she had an iron grip on him. 'What's she doing?!' He thought when he started to hear a gurgling noise coming from her.

"I am ensuring your drink is cooled down properly master."

'Wait, drink? Where is she getting the drink?' He thought in confusion before he started feeling the taste of pepsi gush into his mouth.

"Drink up master, it's nice and fresh."

He flailed his arms around in panic for fear of drowning and gulped as much as he could.

"There there master, just a bit more." her robotic voice said before it stopped and she pulled back before covering his mouth. "Drink it all."

Ron quickly gulped down the soft drink before opening his mouth to gasp for air. "Ah...ah...what was that!"

"We decided that it would be easier to carry liquids inside our bodies and when you were thirsty we would be able to easily give them to you."

"Say what! W-What's wrong with a cooler or fridge?"

"We built a mini one in our bodies to keep the liquid cold."

'Oh man, this is really insane!'

"Now then, time to get back to lunch." the other Bebe said as they began to approach him.


	87. Marie and Martin

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Marie and Martin

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Torrington Academy, Martin's room-

"I'm starting to think we might need more room."

"Why bzz?" Asked Saiddy while sitting on Martin's lap.

"Because with this many people in one dorm, it's gonna start getting cramped don't ya think?"

"Not really." Christy shrugged off while Carrie was busy putting sleep sand on a dreaming Freya. "This room can still handle a few more people, but I can see what you mean. Eventually we're gonna need someplace bigger for all our stuff."

"True." Carrie said while snickering at what she was doing. 'Hope you like killer fish.'

"Then again, maybe I can talk with Mom about some space and supplies, I can get the paperwork finished and any stuff we might need." spoke Christy. "Any high tech stuff we'll have to put in the basement or at night cause the guys I have at my company tend to blab a lot."

"Really bzz?" Saiddy said while coughing up a insect.

"Yeah, but I'll need to run it by Mom first since she might be able to come up with cover ups in case someone starts asking questions."

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Freya while jumping up in fright. "Killer halibut!" 'By Odin that was fucked up!'

"Wow, someone's got fish on the brain." spoke Carrie acting innocent.

"You Nyx bitch! How dare you make me dream such a nightmare!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Freya growled before tackling the girl off the bed. "Then let me enlighten you!"

"Hey! Let go!"

"Ugh not again." Christy sighed rubbing her nose.

Beep beep beep.

"Hang on." Martin hit the receive icon and saw Olivia's face show up. "What's up Mom?"

" _Just wanted to check up on you and your growing harem. And it seems you are in need to get some more room am I correct?_ "

"I was just about to call you about that." spoke Christy. "Even if Martin doesn't get anymore girls, we still need more space than this for our own stuff and space."

" _Well at the moment we can't just give you a new location to sleep but I could use one of the Centers experimental Infinite Space cubes._ "

"Infineon huh?"

" _The sum up all forty seven years of work, it distorts space and increases it._ "

"Is it safe bzzz?"

" _If it wasn't then I wouldn't suggest it._ "

"Well when can we use it?"

She nodded. " _But be careful, the cube itself is a natural fly magnet._ "

"Is it at the Center?"

" _At the moment yes, but I can send someone to bring it in about….ten days from now._ "

"Ten days?" groaned Martin.

" _It takes ten people to take it from the lab, it is the size of a building when not in its compactable form._ "

"So we gotta deal with this for ten more days?" spoke Christy.

" _Unfortunately. But I must be off, business at the vaults._ " She said as the U-watch turned off.

"Just perfect." huffed Freya.

"You said it." Carrie agreed. "And I can't just sleep in one bed."

"Yet you can turn into sand bzzz."

"Oh...still it's uncomfortable when we ALL sleep in the same bed."

"No duh bzz."

"I agree." Christy said while Freya started to eat the insects that Saiddy spat out.

-Dublin, Ireland-

In a university for quantum physics, a woman was busy getting ready for her next lesson. She had scraggily curly red hair with a blue sweater vest on, brown jeans, and was currently scribbling notes down as fast as she could.

'Damn this day!' She thought while frantic. 'Why couldn't that stupid teacher just NOT talk about tachyon particles! Really WHY that subject?!' she was just about done while walking down the sidewalk before bumping into a random girl.

"Hey watch it!" The girl yelled while landing on her butt as her bag was sent flying to the ground with several items falling out. That included a dark purple book with a picture of a fairy on it.

"You watch it." frowned the redhead while the girl started picking her stuff up before the ginger noticed the book and scoffed. "What kind of book is that?"

"A book on Irish culture and folktales. Our history if you want to call it." She said grabbing the book.

"Ha! That's just nonsense and rubbish." scoffed the redhead. "All those myths are just some stories people made up to try and make things more interesting and to keep them from getting frantic considering all the fighting back in the day."

"Wow, you are stupid. I mean without these 'rubbish' then you wouldn't have a culture at all. And not ALL things can be explained by science because it is not suppose to be explained." The girl growled. "So if you keep this up then you might get cursed by the fairy folk."

"Ooooh, I'm so scared." she spoke in a fake scared tone. "What are they gonna do? Annoy me while sprinkling their oh so deadly fairy dust? Maybe next you'll say a leprechaun shows up to try and clean my shoes."

The girl glared. "Do not mock the fairy folk or anything of our ancient history you you might find yourself lost in a madness only death will release you from." She said with hate before storming off.

She rolled her eyes and walked away from the school and into town. 'All that stuff is made up and lame. If they're so real, there's be some evidence, but if she wants to delude herself be my guest.'

As she went to a coffee shop she felt a cold chill run down her spine. 'Huh? I didn't remember hearing about it getting colder.'

Just then she heard chanting in her ears in ancient Irish that started out quiet but grew louder and louder with each passing second. She covered her ears and looked around. 'Where's that coming from?'

She then ran into the bathroom and tried to use the water to block out the sound but that didn't work. 'Where is it coming from! Is someone using a speaker or something to try and freak me out?'

"Shliocht mianach, ina gceangal liom agus bheith ar cheann." spoke a voice in the ancient tongue. (Descendant of mine, bind with me and become one.)

"Who are you! Where are you?" she spoke looking around the room.

"Tá mé Solas an Domhain agus Spéartha agus beidh tú ceangal liom." the voice said while it sounded closer. (I am Light of the World and Heavens and you shall bind with me.) "Is í toil na déithe na hÉireann." (It is the will of the gods of Ireland.)

"Shut up! Show yourself!"

"Mar is mian leat." it said before a figure in dark tattered robes, with a long red sash around his body, with pale skin and glowing white eyes appeared. His long dark hair reached to his back as his long beard made him look like a imposing figure while looking the girl right in the mirror itself. (As you wish.)

"A-AHHHH!" she screamed falling on her ass and tried scrambling away from the mirror.

"Ceangal liom agus bheith ar cheann mo shliocht!" it roared before jumping out of the mirror and sped towards her at inhuman speeds. (Bind with me and become one my DESCENDANT!)

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Later)

Slowly the girl walked down the road with her eyes shadowed and her hands twitching.

"Miss?" asked a man while looking confused. "Are you ok?"

"Táim ceart go leor." (I'm fine.)

He looked at her in surprise while she kept walking with a dark grin on her face.

The girl grinned while heading to the university as she muttered to herself. She then saw the girl from before and smirked.

Said girl noticed and frowned. "What? Come to make fun of me again?"

"Leanaí de madra, tá tú thrasnaigh dom agus beidh tú ag fulaingt mo wrath." she growled. (Child of a dog, you have crossed me and you shall suffer my wrath.) she then raised her hands as tree branches appeared on the girl's skin. "Fréamhacha na talún ag fás, a thabhairt ar an cailín isteach ar an talamh agus glacadh léi mar do leanbh!" (Grow roots of the land, bring this girl into the land and accept her as your child!)

"W-WAAAHHHH!" she screamed as she saw her skin start becoming bark while she started running.

"AhahahahAHAHAHAH!" The girl laughed as the girl started to take root into the ground and become a tree. "AHAHAH **AHAHAHAH AHAHAH!** "

Everyone around saw and started panicking.

"Níos mó de na betrayed, cé chomh taitneamhach." she smirked. (More of the betrayed, how enjoyable.) she then chanted again. "Ghlacadh roots shealbhú, snuff amach na cinn a wronged tú, agus iad a thabhairt go dtí an talamh." (Roots take hold, snuff out the ones that wronged you and bring them to the land.)

CRASH!

The student's screamed as giant moving tree branches crashed through the windows and floor and started to consume them as green slime covered the floor.

(A few days later)

-Torrington Academy-

"Martin?" Asked Freya while walking besides him. "How can you handle that annoying girl of yours, you know the one that I couldn't lure."

"It's best to just try and annoy her while getting use to it for a while."

She nodded. "I'll try but my honor as a Hulder clan might make things difficult." 'Like pecking her eyes out.'

"Well just try and deal with classes normal, and don't say or do anything that'll make you stand out. Last thing we want is you laying an egg." he chuckled.

"I don't lay eggs unless you want me to spread my legs to you." She deadpanned. "What bird lays eggs if it's not from mating?"

"Um….a platypus?"

"A what?"

"It's this thing that looks like a cross between a beaver and a duck."

"...huh?" 'What manner of sorcery is that?!'

"Nevermind, I'll find you some pictures online later."

"On-line? I'm lost, what are you talking about Martin?" Freya said while completely confused.

"From the internet, the world wide web, the holy place for everything you ever need."

"Um I don't know what you're talking about."

'Oh right, stuck in ice for fifty years and living on an island for most of her life.' Martin thought before the U-watch activated. "That must be Mom with the news on that cube."

" _The cube will arrive today but we have an issue._ " Olivia said. " _The next girl has arrived, but…._ "

"But what?"

" _She is not one that Martin saw in any of his missions._ "

"Come on Olivia, I'm sure I spotted her somewhere. Or who knows, maybe she's a secret fan of mine." he grinned.

" _No and her name is Marie Glúingel, she's about your age but she's….how should I say this...oh right. She doesn't believe in the supernatural and believes only science is the fundamental aspect of life._ "

"So she's not exactly a monster movie fan, right?"

" _She believes anything that's supernatural are nothing more than garbage. And that's saying it mildly._ "

"Well can you really call it supernatural if it's real? I mean look at Freya."

" _She's a stubborn one, plus she never saw anything supernatural, even if she lived in Dublin, Ireland. But perhaps you can change that Martin, oh and before I go just be careful. She just had an incident in her university and she might act oddly sometimes._ "

"Um, how odd?"

" _Speaking old Irish and, well you'll find out._ " She said before the U-watch turned off.

"That tells us nothing." frowned Freya.

"Except that she might have been studying ancient Irish."

"Yeah and Roc's aren't perverts with small balls." She said sarcastically. "But let's go before I starve."

"Well it would help keep Java and Diana in the dark. Alright, but we need a portal first."

"Ok, go ahead." She shrugged. "But I want this fish and chips that the lycan told me about."

"I'm not sure if they have that in Ireland."

"...fuck." she grumbled while Martin looked for a portal, which was in the boys bathroom.

"Follow me."

"I know." she said while following him.

-Dublin, Ireland-

The two walked out an alleyway and headed out onto the streets.

"It's fine." Freya shrugged while fanning herself. "But it doesn't feel good on my feathers. It's just too hot."

"Yeah, but do you notice anything weird?"

She looked around and noticed lots of trees on the roads and buildings. "I think a dryad breeding season just passed, nothing too serious."

"Oh man, I know what this is." he frowned seeing them. "It's what happened with that druid all over again. If he's back then this is gonna be tough."

"A druid? What's that?"

"A human that can predict the future and use magic."

"Like an oracle or a servant of Hecate?"

"Yes but combined with being an advisor to a ruler and having enough respect and power to stop a battle between two armies." He said. "Oh and they don't get taxes and are the heads of their religion."

"...they don't have to get taxes." She said confused. 'Wow that's so lucky.'

"And the guy we had to deal with did this exact same thing. So if your body starts becoming a tree, get away from him."

She shivered. "Ok but I won't hesitate to fight, for I'm a proud member of the Hulder clan." She puffed her chest up proudly.

'Well at least she can stay optimistic.'

That's when a tree moved closer to them.

"H...Help me…"

They saw a horrified face on the side of it while getting the chills.

"Help….me…." the tree groaned before the face was pulled into the tree.

"...that's a horrible fate. Martin, I shall protect you from this evil. On my honor as a Hulder."

"Thanks. If we can get the drop on the druid before he knows we're here then we can put him away."

"How?"

"By turning him into a tree."

"...that's the oddest thing I have ever heard off. I like it."

"If we can find the Skeen Dug and get it on him, our work will be done. And who knows, if we find that girl Olivia mentioned, she might give me a reward kiss."

"Or a smack to the face."

"Ghlacadh roots shealbhú, snuff amach na cinn a wronged tú, agus iad a thabhairt go dtí an talamh." called a female voice from out of nowhere as tree trunks started to appear around them.

"Shit! Run Freya!"

"I can take them." She said with a grin.

"Bheith roots an bhiotáille an dorchadais agus ithe an maireachtála." the voice said as the tree trunks started to turn into demonic snakes with the heads of goats with sharp teeth. (Roots become the spirits of darkness and consume the living.)

Freya turned into her hulder form and let out a loud screech.

The trunks started to explode as green goop covered the streets as well as Freya and Martin.

"Freya! You need to be careful, what if that was one of the townsfolk? We can't bring them back if they explode."

She frowned at that while changing back. "Then what should I do then?!"

"We focus on getting away cause it's clear as day he knows we're here. But, it didn't sound like him."

"Maybe he's a lesbian?"

"That didn't make any sense."

"Meh, nothing makes sense. Like exploding goo trees."

"Crainn an bháis, ardú!" (Trees of death, rise!)

The trees around them started to unroot from the ground as their faces turned into something from the deepest darkest pits of horror movie history.

" **GRA!** "

"R-RUN!" cried Martin in fear.

The trees ran after the two as Freya grabbed Martin and took flight before escaping into a university building.

Martin started using nearby benches and vending machines to block the doors and panted. "Great, we're getting chased and have no idea where the druid is."

"Maybe the druid is hiding somewhere?"

"Maybe, but where in a town like this?"

"Fish and chips shop?"

"I told you I'm not even sure if they have those here. And now's not the time to think about food."

"Éisc agus Sceallóga Seirbigh." (Fish and chips of doom.)

A container of fish and chips appeared on the ground.

"...that's convenient." Both said in surprise. But that's when Martin heard the doors getting tackled by the trees outside.

"We need to get out of here." He said while grabbing Freya and carried her bridal style as they ran deeper into the university.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" She blushed red.

"Getting us out of here, didn't you hear me?"

"B-But why this?!" 'Even if this is kind of nice.'

"Because I had to protect you ok." he replied while reaching the top level and set her down. "Alright let's think, the druid's good, but there must be some place he'd go to hide out and stay safe cause he'd be careful since last time. Where would you hide if you were the druid?"

Freya thought about it and shrugged. "Maybe in one of the rooms here?"

"That's too obvious."

"But if I was a human then maybe I would hide in plain sight while keeping my identity hidden until it's too late?"

"But look around, there's no one in plain sight except for trees. Which I remind you are trying to kill us." he pointed out while hearing the banging get louder. "And are getting more angry by the second."

The banging got louder and louder before it stopped suddenly.

"Dóiteáin treoir mar thoradh ar mo foes dom." the voice said again as a Will-ó-the-Wisp appeared in front of them. (Fire of guidance lead my foes to me)

"Wow! A Will-o-the-Wisp!" smiled Martin before quickly remembering the situation. "Wait a sec, I've read these were known to lead travelers to their doom or lead them somewhere and the people were never heard from again."

"Then why is it here?" She asked while the wisp floated slowly at them.

"I bet the druid wants us to follow it, but I don't get why since he's got us pretty much cornered here."

"Maybe he's not what he seems? Like maybe it's a copycat?"

The wisp floated towards the door as it opened on its own as the two saw that the trees were normal again and in a row stretching for miles.

"Yeah, this is definitely a trap." remarked Martin.

"But what choice do we have? These trees might attack if we don't follow the fire."

"Hmmmm, alright." he relented. "But keep on your toes, er, talons."

She rolled her eyes while standing in her toes. "There, I'm on my toes."

"That was a metaphor, I didn't mean do it literally."

"Why didn't you say so." She said while putting her feet on the ground. "But let's hurry and find this druid."

The two of them went down the path while keeping their eyes peeled.

(Later)

The Will-ó-the-Wisp stopped at a room with a rocket ship and the name _Marie Glúingel_ on it as it vanished into nothing.

"It's the name Olivia told us." spoke Freya.

"But why did it bring us here?"

"Lontráil." (Enter)

The door slowly opened with an eerie creaking sound.

"Remember, stay close." Martin whispered as he walked in first.

Freya followed behind him before seeing that it was a normal room with rockets everywhere.

"Fáilte." (Welcome) spoke a woman with ginger hair, a C cup chest and large ass, wearing a black cloak and looking at them with a smile. "Fáilte chuig mo ndlísheomraí istigh." (Welcome to my inner chambers).

"Um, hi." spoke Martin. 'Wait, now it all makes sense! The language, female tone, the druid possessed the girl we came to see! Wow I feel like a dumbass for forgetting he could do that.'

"Who are you?"

"Solas an Domhain agus Spéartha, agus tá mé anseo a fháil ar mo bhfeice ar an réimse mortal." (Light of the World and Heavens, and I am here to get my vengeance on the mortal realm.)

"Um….huh?"

The girl sighed. "Teanga na déithe, a thabhairt ar mo foes an tuiscint ar an focal ársa." (Language of the gods, give my foes the understanding of the ancient word.) she then caused mist to enter their ears. "Can you understand me now mortal and fairy?"

"Yes." frowned Freya. "But I'm no fairy, I'm a Hulder."

"I care not for such things, but why have you come to my realm?" She waved off Freya.

"Your realm?" Martin raised an eyebrow. "This isn't your realm, it's a town in Ireland."

She rolled her eyes. "That I know, but I rule here thus this is my realm. Now tell me what you came here for or I shall do the same treatment as the betrayers."

"What betrayers?" questioned Freya.

"The ones that this town created. The ones that my descendent hated for their 'superstition'."

"What are you talking about? Since when did you have a descendant?" asked Martin.

"My bloodline runs deeper than you think, for while I went to the west my sister stayed here and fathered my descendants for ten centuries." She said while getting up. "This one is the last of a bloodline that saved lives and healed the sick before they betrayed us for the foreign god."

"They?"

"The people of Ireland. For they lost their way and left us to be forgotten."

"So you took over her body and resumed what you did for revenge, again."

"They betrayed me only for my nature." She said with a frown. "I was a healer of the sick until I left my home, the people there were kind at first but as the years went by they realized I can never age because of my powers so they tricked me into the woods and sealed me away, I cursed them and I died. But what they didn't know was when I find a suitable descendant that I can live through them." She smirked. "And this one is just fine, for a lover of this unknown and putrid 'science'."

"Well be that as it is, you still took her body without permission."

She rolled her eyes. "That is true, but she forced me. If she had not screamed or ran and stood up for herself then I wouldn't have done it by force. But it matters not, state your business here and leave before I turn you into trees."

"It's because you started turning people into trees and tried to kill us, how's that sound?" he crossed his arms.

"Blame the girl, for her love of the 'science' of man made her arrogant and stupid. For she activated a curse of hate when mocking a girl that remembers the old ways." She said while a book appeared in her hands. "And all this because of her envy for stories."

"What does that even mean?!"

"As a child this girl dreamed of being a user of magic, but her parents were lovers of this accursed art and made her forget about magic and the old ways. As she grew, her hate and envy grew as well until she became a dog for 'science'. A tragic fate for my descendent."

"And that justifies you taking her body?"

"No, but her heart dictated through my spells. We are one and the same now. I know what she is and she knows what I am. We are binded together for eternity." She chuckled before one of her eyes turned a greenish brown. " _No I'm not you quack!_ I am not a common duck."

"Sounds like you are." remarked Freya.

"Quiet fairy! _That's a girl not a pixie shit._ You need to let me talk. _Let me have my body back!_ I keep telling you we can't, we are one now. _Don't care you quack!_ I'm not a duck!" She argued to herself while Martin got an idea that might stop the druid and keep them from killing each other on accident.

"Wait a second!"

They stopped and looked at him.

"I get that one is envious about magic and the other wants to have revenge, but this might help both of you."

"H _o_ w?"

"Well since Marie wants to have her body and thinks magic is trash, then I say allow the druid to stay in exchange for a mutual relationship that involves allowing Marie to remain in control half of the time and the other half for the druid. Make up a contract if you have to as long as no one gets hurt."

"Hmmm, that might work." She smirked. " _Like hell it….well maybe it would work._ It will but I have two rules, don't disregard magic and try to make your bloodline proud. _And for me don't kill anyone and just TRY to learn about science._ Fine but I won't like it. _Same._ "

"This is weird." Freya whispered.

"I know, but at least we didn't get turned into trees."

"True. But what about the trees?"

"Oh yeah. Uh hold on you two, you still forgot about everyone who was turned into trees."

Marie/Solas an Domhain agus Spéartha looked at them before sighing. "Fine, gods an domhain, a thabhairt ar an marbh leis an saol agus iad a unroot ó do thuiscint." (Gods of the earth, bring the dead to life and unroot them from your grasp.)

The area became covered in green goo as the trees became human again, but naked and out cold.

"Well that helped, somewhat."

"Still I'm covered in goo." Freya frowned while shaking the goo off, in her Hulder form.

" _AHHHHH!_ Calm down it's just a fairy! _It's a...ah…_ Weak, now she's out cold."

'This day got more weird, and that's saying something.'

(Awhile later)

-Center, Mom's office-

'I wonder how Martin and Freya are doing.' Olivia thought while looking at the Infinite Space cube in her hands.

The doors opened as said people entered with a girl wearing a dark sweater and pants.

"I take it everything worked out ok?"

"Yes and no." Martin said with a chuckle.

"This is...so cool. _No it's just a waste of metal, and the fairies are just too gross._ That was an alien...which is illogical. _For once we agree on something._ "

"Sounds like it worked out just fine."

"Wait you knew?" Freya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, we monitored her for two weeks before the incident and found that she is a descendant of the Dark Druid." Mom said. "And I did add her to the Harem act after all."

"...WH _AT?!_ "

"Why didn't you tell us?!" cried out Martin with wide eyes.

"Because if I told you then you might have been caught off guard and turned into a tree."

"That's irresponsible." Freya frowned. "Even the Nyx bitch wouldn't try something such as that."

"You can cry me a river or just be happy you're still in one piece."

Martin sighed before walking towards her and whispered. "Well, then I guess I won't give you that special present I was going to give you, you know the pink one with the vibrating feature."

Freya looked at him surprised. "You got me a present?"

"Oh yes, it's a toy pigeon. But since you're acting like this I guess I'm not going to-"

"Wait! Maybe I was being too...bitchy that time." she admitted with a frown. "But I've got my eyes on that woman."

"Which one?" He teased slightly.

"Oh shut up."

"...what about me? _What about means my descendent?_ " Spoke up Marie/Solas an Domhain agus Spéartha.

"You'll be staying with Martin until the cube's ready."

"What? But why? I mean he's cute but… _I'm fine with this arrangement plus I am bisexual._ WHAT?! _I am so stop yelling._ "

'We gotta deal with that for a while.' thought Martin and Freya with sweatdrops.

As this occurred we see into Mom's computer which had the file, _Miss Dorey_ , on it as the screen went to black.


	88. Tayghen and Dan

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Tayghen and Dan

Series: Bakugan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a quiet day as everyone was busy in their everyday lives. People going about their business while unaware of a small temporal anomaly opening close to an alleyway.

Zump.

The anomaly spat out a ball with green on the top and a blue base as it vanished from this world. The ball bounced on the ground and wobbled a little with a small groan coming from it.

"Ow…." it groaned in a female voice as it opened up to show it was a massive fish on the bottom with a long tail and fins like legs but the upper body of a green skinned girl with long flowing like arms, a blue crystal and amber eyes, with short green hair. "That smarts."

She looked around and was confused. "Hey, where's the sea? And what was that weird hole that sucked me up?"

"Meow." Went a cat next to her.

"Ahhh! What the heck are you?!" she jumped while hopping away. 'And why is it bigger then me!? Wait...why can't I move that much?' She hopped some more before seeing herself in a puddle. "...WHAT THE?!" She yelled while trying to lash out at the puddle. But her arms and tail wouldn't move like before. 'What is going on?!'

"Squeak."

She turned and saw a large rat next to her.

"Squeak."

"What's going on? What is this thing? And why do I look like this?!"

"Squeak." It said before grabbing her and scurried away.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let go!" She cried out while the rat ran towards a pipe as she fell out and was sent flying into the street. "Ow! Damn it you strange animal!"

BEEP!

She jumped at that before getting out of the way of a strange object. "What the hell?!" she saw it roll down the street and started hopping away. "I've gotta get back home someway!"

As she hopped she noticed that the last few things she saw wasn't the biggest out there. Which were humans, the same ones that beat her the last time she tried to come here, but she was bigger and didn't take much notice at all. Until now that is.

'Oh no, if they spot me they might take revenge.' She thought before getting kicked by one, then another and another before getting kicked into a old piece of gum. "Ah! Hey!" she frowned while feeling herself get stuck. "Gah! What is this stuff?"

She tugged even more while feeling it sticking to her more and more. "Help me!" she cried out before seeing a human move and stop near her and gasped seeing it was a brown haired boy in red.

"Oh a bakugan." He said while picking her up. "Huh, you look kind of familiar." 'Maybe it's Preyas' cousin?'

"P-Please put me down!"

"Why? I just helped you out of that gum."

'So that's what that stuff is.' she thought while he looked her over.

"Wait, you remind me of someone. But I can't put my finger on-wait! Now I remember you!"

'Shit!'

"You're Tayghen!" he frowned while closing his hand around her. "How'd you get here? I thought you and the others were beaten when Naga came here?"

"Don't remind me. And no we survived, well except for Druman and Centorrior. And we are living in Vestroia peacefully, especially me and my brother Hairadee. Until I got here for no reason whatsoever." She grumbled. "And I'm pissed about being so damn small!"

"Well that's what happens to bakugan here, they get small and close up into balls."

"...fuck." Tayghen muttered. "But wait, I was bigger the last time I was here!"

"That only happened because Naga nearly fused our world's together." he countered. "But since they're separate, that means you can't stay in your regular form unless it's in a battle now."

She turned around and started to curse a lot.

"Hey easy!" he spoke covering his hand while moving away from the other people on the street. "The least you can do is watch your mouth."

She glared at him before cursing some more and stopped. "Ok, I needed that." 'Stupid dimension.'

'That's worse then mom after stubbing her toe.' he thought while sitting against a tree. 'Only thin is what do I do with her? Should I tell the others?'

Tayghen looked at Dan. "Just tell if anyone's going to kick me, if that's the case let me at them."

"Not really." he sweatdropped. "But since you're here we can head to my house."

"Why? To put me in a box or something?"

"Why would I do that? I was only suggesting that because you need a place to stay." 'And if my friends know this they can help if you get rowdy.'

Tayghen turned to the side before hopping on his shoulder. "Fine, I'll come, but if it's a trick I'll….hit you in the eye."

"Alright, don't get your tail all bunched up."

"What was that!"

"Don't get your tail all-"

"I know what it was, but why?!"

"Just a joke." he chuckled while slipping her in one of the pockets and headed home.

(At home)

Dan walked into the house and saw his mom doing some yoga again. "Hey mom, I'm back."

"Oh hi Dan, how was your walk?"

"Great."

"Well dinner will be ready at five so don't forget to brush your teeth before dinner." She said while stretching her legs and did some crouches.

Dan headed upstairs and pulled Tayghen out and set her on the desk before he turned his computer on.

"What are you doing?" She asked while looking at the screen. 'What is this thing?'

It lit up and he typed away while Marucho and Shun's faces appeared. "Shun, Marucho, you'll never guess who I met."

"Runo in a bikini?" Asked Marucho.

"Alice?" Shun asked.

"Wish I did, and no. Her." he pointed at Tayghen.

"...what exactly am I looking at?" She asked confused. "And why are those brats in there?"

"Wait….is that-"

"Tayghen!" spoke Shun with wide eyes. "Dan, how is she there? I thought she and the other bakugan were beaten?"

"I thought so too, but apparently they're in Vestroia living peacefully."

"Until I wound up here and got stuck in this 'gum' stuff." Tayghen grumbled. "But why are you in that tiny box?"

"We're not in it, we're actually being broadcasted over a wireless system from Dan's computer to our own."

"...a what now?" 'I'm lost as fuck.'

"Well they're-"

"She won't get it." spoek up Shun with a frown. "But what I wanna know is how you got here."

"I don't know you birdbrain. I was just swimming around then I'm in a smelly place with a large animal with whiskers and a smaller one that went 'squeak'." She hopped towards the screen. "But I want answers! Did any of you shits drag me here!?"

"How would we be able to do that?" asked Marucho. "None of us have done anything out of the ordinary since Naga was beaten."

"...well you guys must have done something. What else besides revenge or some shit."

"He just said it wasn't us." spoke Dan. "And why are you swearing so much? I get it sucks, but at least you're in here and not out there where you could get buried by a stray dog."

She grumbled and rolled up into a ball. "I guess you're right." 'Unfortunately.'

"So what are you going to do about her?" Asked Shun.

"No idea. Maybe let her stay here until maybe Marucho can make something to get her back home."

"That might take a few months, but I could try." Marucho smiled.

"Months?!"

"Well it takes time to make a transdimensional ray gun. Plus I need time to find which frequency Vestroia is since Drago and the other bakugan are back in their own dimension."

"But what am I supposed to do until then?"

"You could keep an eye on Tayghen." Shun suggested.

"I do not need a babysitter!" Said bakugan yelled while hitting the screen. "Ow!"

"Apparently you do."

"Shut up birdbrain!"

"Calm down." Dan said while putting her in his palm. "It might be fun."

"Yeah and I'm not a small ball."

"Well would you rather spend your time in a random pond and get swallowed by a fish?"

"..." she turned and started cursing for a few seconds before turning back. "Alright, but if you treat me like a toy I'm going to hit you in the eyes."

"I won't." He said as Tayghen just looked at the screen.

"Now that I look at you more closely, the frog boy is kind of cute, for a human."

"Heh, thanks." blushed Marucho with a chuckle.

"But the birdbrain is annoying. But he's fine if he doesn't try any cheating like last time."

"I wasn't cheating. That was you and your brother."

"If I had a tongue right now I would have stuck it at you."

"Anyways, can you guys tell the others what's going on?"

"Sure thing Dan."

"But be careful, she might attack you in your sleep."

"I'm not that stupid birdbrain! Plus why the fuck would I do that to him?!"

"Didn't stop you when you and the others attacked our town."

"Orders." She rolled her eyes. "That and it was either sleeping and getting destroyed or working and getting defeated by you two."

"Ok bye." spoke Dan ending the call.

Tayghen looked at Dan and sighed. "So what do humans do to pass the time?"

"All sorts of stuff."

"Like?"

Dan took a whiff of her and gagged. "Like taking a bath, which you need badly."

"How?! I'm a ball now!"

"That just means you'll be easy to clean up and real quick too."

She blushed a little as Dan walked into the bathroom and started turning on the water in the tub. 'This is going to be one of those days isn't it?'

(One bath preparation later)

"Ok, it's nice and clean. Hop in."

Tayghen looked at that tub and jumped in before sinking like a stone. "Damn it!"

Dan reached in and pulled her out while setting her down on a floating bar of soap. "Forgot about that."

She grumbled at that. "Not fun, I mean I'm a great swimmer but now I'm sinking like a Subterra."

"Well you're gonna have to get use to it otherwise you'll go stir crazy."

"...fine." She said while Dan started to wash her with another bar of soap. "That's kind of nice, but what is that stuff you're using?"

"Soap."

"Soap?"

"It's used to clean."

"Oh…...so it's like molting without the parasites?"

"Um….let's just say it works." he replied with a shudder at the image.

Tayghen nodded while feeling the soap on her body. 'This is the life, and it's great on my...skin? Wait do I even have skin right now?'

"Alright now to wash it off." He said while picking her up and dunking her into the water.

Which made her sigh at the cold feeling to her body as she decided to try swimming again. But she only went a few meters before sinking again. 'FUCK!'

"Hang on, I told you you can't swim."

She felt herself being picked up again. "Damn it, I'm must be fat right now."

"More like heavy, but you're not fat." he replied while drying her with a towel. "And see? That didn't even take a minute."

"Thanks." She said as Dan let the water drain from the tub. "But what else is there to do?"

"Maybe just talking or watching tv?"

"Tv?"

(Later)

"So humans watch from a box." She asked while watching a show on fish. "And see odd animals on it?"

"It's not just animals, they can see all sorts of cool stuff."

"Like what exactly?"

"Shows about comedy, action, horror, romance-"

"Romance? You mean like mating right?"

"Well technically yeah."

She blushed. "Oh….that's great." 'Humans are so strange.' She then saw some eels having sex on the tv.

Dan saw and quickly changed it to show a monster truck rally. "Here's something lots of people like."

"...robots killing each other?" She said confused.

"No, they're monster trucks."

"Monster trucks? What are they?"

"Big trucks that are meant to crush over smaller cars."

She rolled to the side. "Huh?"

"Nevermind." He said as a commercial flashed on as a mermaid appeared advertising condoms.

'What in the hell?' she thought confused while Dan changed it with a blush.

"Um look." He said while seeing the channel was one about cats. "A show about cats."

Tayghen felt like running from seeing the cats on screen. 'That's odd, but it's not like they are real right?'

"So what happened after the invasion?"

"Just relaxed and swam around the oceans. Nothing too special."

"What about your brother?"

"Oh Hairadee desired to find a mate, I think it was some Wormquake. Can't remember." She said while trying to shrug. 'Great, I can't even do that!'

Dan thought about it while cringing a little. "Oh that's….nice. But what about you?"

"I'm single, but I'm not going to find a mate until one with my quiteria is found."

"Your what?"

"Quiteria, my ideal things in a mate."

"And what is that exactly?"

"Strong, not a sissy, is sweet with me, and is a good swimmer." She listed off. "Oh and they have to be good looking inside and out."

'Wow, that's actually mature for her. Who knew?'

"Oh and he has to beat me in a holding your breath underwater contest for ten minutes. I hold the record for ten minutes and fifty seconds."

'That's a weird choice.' He thought as the channel changed to a cooking show with a fish that looked like Tayghen's lower body.

" _Ok now after getting your fish we cut it up,_ "

CUT!

" _And then put some salt on the insides as we pull out the bones._ "

Squeeeesh!

"AHHHHH!" Tayghen screamed while hopping into Dan's shirt. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE LIVING FUCK! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO!"

"Easy easy!" he spoke reaching in to try and grab her. "Calm down!"

She shivered while stuttering. "W-What was that?!" 'No no no no nope!'

"Just someone making food."

"B-But the creature!"

"It's a fish, it's not gonna happen to you."

She started to calm down but she had to open her ball form a little. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah, besides while you're like this you're technically not...well you don't have flesh, know what I'm saying?"

"..." she opened up and sighed heavily. "Thanks for reminding me. But let's stop looking at this before I get sick."

Dan shut it off and sighed. "Sorry, maybe we should try something else."

"Like what?"

"Maybe just um…..well…."

"You got nothing right?"

"No no, I'm just thinking." He said before getting an idea. "How about we do some prank calls?"

"Prank calls?" She asked confused. "Like making noises to others?"

"It's way more fun then that."

"How so?"

Dan got up and picked up the phone and called.

" _Hello, Julie speaking._ "

"Yeah is your refrigerator running?"

" _Yes why?_ "

"Well you better go get it then!"

" _..._ "

Click.

Dan snickered while Tayghen looked confused.

"Um what was that?"

"A prank call, want to try Tayghen?"

"...alright." She said as Dan made another call.

" _Yello this is Marucho._ "

"Um, do you have pants?"

" _Yes why?_ "

"Because you are….zipping around?"

" _...I don't get it._ "

"Me too. Sorry frog boy."

" _I'm not a frog boy- wait is this Tayghen?_ "

"No, I'm mister...Cock a Tease." she replied while Dan quickly ended the call. "Was that good?"

"Not really, but try something that someone might get." He said while making another call.

" _Hello Runo speaking._ "

"Yeah this is the exterminator and I just got a call that you have a big infestation."

" _WHAT!?_ "

"Yes a major case of the cooties."

" _What do I do?!_ "

"Stay calm and head to the nearest mall and yell cooties." he snickered.

Click.

"Was that a good idea? What if this cootie insect attacks her?" Tayghen asked confused.

"There are no such thing as cooties." he smiled. "But luckily Runo never learned that."

"...oh." She snickered before giggling loudly. 'Ha! What a moron this girl is!'

'Wow that's a nice laugh.' Dan thought with surprise. 'But then again she's surprised me several times so what's one more to add.'

"So anything else?" She asked while calming down.

"Besides just talking, nothing special, so how about we do something you like?"

She tilted her body. "Really?"

"Yeah, it only makes sense."

She thought about it before getting an idea. "Let's go swimming."

"It's kind of late and the pool is closed."

"Oh...what about in the thing you washed me in?" She asked. "We can swim in there."

"It's kinda small and for me all I could do is sit there."

"I really don't care, that's what I want to do and I'm going to get it even if I have to head butt your head."

"Alright alright no need to get your tail in a bundle."

"What?"

"Nevermind, let's just go."

She nodded as they went to the bathroom.

(Later)

"So you're going to sleep?" Tayghen asked seeing Dan getting under the covers.

"Yep."

"Oh." She said before Dan beckoned her. "What are you doing?"

"Well you can sleep next to me if you want."

She blushed. "Are you sure?"

"Yep plus I figured you might need something to lay on since you're a long way from home."

"Well….alright." She said while hopping onto the bed and laid on Dan's chest. "Good night Dan."

"Night Tayghen." He said as they went to sleep and dreamed of another great day.

'Such a nice human, maybe they aren't so bad after all?'


	89. Geo and Luna

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Geo and Luna

This is the FIRST and LAST chapter of a fellow author getting paired with a canon character, so don't even bother to send in ocs for this cause I'm doing this ONCE and only ONCE. To better understand things, please go to geo soul's profile and check out his stories so you'll get a feel for one of my co-writers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The loud house was currently shaking at night As everyone except for three people were asleep.

"Oh god! Yes! Yes!" Luna moaned loudly. *Pun Entirely Intended*

"You like that? You like how I'm making you moan like a slut?" Geo grunted as he thrusted into her harder.

"YES!" She moaned even Louder.

But the others inside were starting to hear. And by Others we mean Lola.

"How much longer can they go?!' She thought Sleep Deprived. 'I need sleep!'

*The next Morning*

"Man, I slept like a log last night." Lynn said with a Yawn.

"I didn't!" snapped Lola.

"MY GOD IT'S A ZOMBIE!" Leni yelled after seeing her younger sister.

"I'm not a zombie!"

"But you Look like one."

She groaned while Geo and Luna sat together.

"Morning Guys." Geo Spoke. "How'd you guys sleep?"

"I slept Like a Rock." Lynn spoke.

"I DIDN'T!" Lola exclaimed.

"SWEET HOME ALABAMA IT'S A ZOMBIE!" Geo yelled.

"IT'S ME YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh hey Lola, man you look Terrible."

"That's cause SOMEONE was too loud last night."

"Lincoln what did you do!"

"Hey it wasn't me!"

"Oh...Lisa what did you do!"

"Don't blame me!"

"Luan what did you do!"

"Geo Luan and Logan are in The Caribbean On that couples retreat."

"Oh yeah forgot, Lucy what did you do!"

"Nothing."

"Geo she's talking about Us" Luna whispered.

"I figured."

"And besides it's natural for us to have sex."

"YOU TWO HAVE BEEN FUCKING FOR 3 WEEKS STRAIGHT!" lola exclaimed.

"What can we say? We have high libidos."

"Yeah well it's a problem That needs to he dealt with!"

"How?"

"I'm glad you Asked. It's Simple really, you two just stop altogether."

"Say what?!"

"You heard me."

"Wait, stop having sex? That's crazy!" Luna exclaimed shocked at what her sister suggested.

"If you just show some restraint then maybe I wouldn't need to suggest it."

"Same with you and your anger."

"I'M NOT ANGRY!"

"Say that to the steam In your ears."

she frowned and covered them. "Look the point is this is getting out of hand it's a problem with everyone!"

"You got a problem with it?" Lynn asked Lucy.

"Not really No."

"Lucy doesn't have a problem with it."

"Everyone has a problem with it and I would like for it to stop."

"It can't be that bad."

Lola pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play.

"Oh god Geo! Fuck me harder!"

"Ok so what's your point?" He said.

"Knock off so much fucking!"

"Or what?"

"Oooh he's Got ya There Lo." Lana said.

"Or I go out and find chastity belts, put you both in them, and melt down the key!"

"Yeah right Lola You can do that if you had the money but you don't."

"Oh yeah, well then how bout a Bet?"

"What sort of bet?"

"Simple you and Luna go one Week without doing anything Sexual, that includes masturbation and if you win I'll be your maid for Two weeks and never complain about your fuck ever again."

"Sweet!"

"But if you fail Then You give me a Credit Card Linked to your Bank account."

"Wait what?"

"You heard me." she smirked. "Or are you scared?"

"I'm not scared, just smart."

"So do we got a deal?"

"No."

Lola Smirked and started to Cluck.

"No, don't you dare."

"BWAK BWAK BWAK BWAK BBBBBWAK!"

'Oh that's it! You're on!" He said as he shook her hand.

"Good, then it starts right now."

"What!?"

"No backing out."

"Ugh fine."

"Geo are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry Luna, what could go wrong?"

(Later)

Lucy was in a Fetal Position in the corner of her room.

"Luna?" Lincoln said Seeing his sister a Tangled Mess. "You alright?"

"YES I'M FAN FUCKING tastic! I just NEED A LITTLE R and r is ALL!" She said with an Insane Smile and twitching eye.

He reeled back nervously.

"Lincy." she said in a creepy sing song Voice.

"Um, yeah?"

"Lincy." she repeated while getting up and moved towards him. "I want it."

He gulped before crying out as Lucy tackled him. "Lucy stop!"

"No! I NEED IT!"

"Lucy get off me!"

"Never!" She said in pure lust before grabbing his cheeks and slammed their lips together And ignoring his flailing Arms.

'This is crazy!' He thought as he struggled to pull her off.

With Lynn she was tossing and turning in her bed And Rubbing her Snatch Aggressively.

"Ah ah ah!" She Moaned Softly.

In her room Lisa was moaning as she rubbed a dildo in her pants. 'Curse These Carnal Instincts!'

With Lola and Lana they were confused and trying to cool themselves off with the sink.

"What's happening Lisa!" Lana complained.

"I don't know! I feel like I'm on fire!" The genius exclaimed.

"LISA!" Lincoln yelled.

"What!"

She yelled back as he ran Into her room.

"Please tell me you know what's going on?"

"Does it look like I do?!"

"You have to figure it out you're the genius!" he spoke before Lucy started dragging him away. "NOOOOOO I'M TOO SEXY TO EAT!"

"Correction you're sexy enough to eat." Lucy Said with a Smirk while dragging him into his room and slammed the door shut And locked it. "Now drop the pants!" Lucy demanded while Lynn looked over.

"HEY!"

They turned and saw Lynn rubbing herself.

"It's my Turn for fun!"

"Get in line."

"No I'm older so I go first!"

"Try it!" Lucy roared As Lynn tackled her to the ground.

Lincoln winced from the tackle while they started a catfight. He used this opportunity to try and sneak away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" They yelled at him as he froze up.

"Um...bathroom?"

"LIES!"

'Oh no.' He thought as he tried to run, now the keyword here is Tried. But Lynn slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Not so fast!"

"Not you too!" Lincoln exclaimed as she ripped off his pants.

She reached down and grabbed his dick while moving her hand up and down it without hesitation.

Lincoln gave a few Light moans while Lucy moved down and eagerly licked at the tip. "Lucy this feels amazing."

"Hey! What about me?" Lynn complained incredibly horny.

"You too Lynn." Lincoln spoke as the Jock gave a smile.

Both girls licked around the spots while rubbing his balls.

'This is the best!'

"Enough wait, I want it in me now!" Lucy exclaimed her mind clouded by lust. She pushed Lynn back and tore her panties off before straddling him.

"No fair!" Lynn yelled.

"Deal with it." Lucy said before she sat down on the cock with a moan. "It's so big!"

Lynn smirked and moved a finger up before pushing it into Lucy's ass Making her moan louder.

"H-Hey!" She spoke shocked by this

"What? I'm just helping." She said Smugly as she pushed a few more fingers in deeper.

"A-AH!" She moaned as Lincoln started to thrust upwards into her. "Yes!"

"Lucy this is amazing!" groaned Lincoln as Lucy bounced on his dick.

"Incredible I never Imagined that you'd be this Big!"

"Your really really tight!"

"Lincoln I'm going to Cum!"

"Already?"

"YES!" she moaned as her juices went over Lincoln's groin And his seed shot up into her.

"My turn!" Lynn yelled as she tossed Lucy away before moving up over the tip And slowly lowering herself down.

Lincoln groaned while Lynn moaned. "It's so tight!"

"Oh yeah! Taste my pussy!" Lynn exclaimed with delight.

"Gah! Trying." he groaned while we cut to Lola and Lana Who were with Lisa.

"We still feel hot!"

"Yes yes so do I but I believe I may have figured out the Problem."

"Tell us!"

"I've done the calculations and it Turns out this odd Reaction is Coming from Geo and Luna!"

"Why?"

"It would seem like that this is happening due to their built up Sexual Tension."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it's your fault this happened." She said pointing to Lola.

"Hey!"

"She's right Lo if you hadn't complained we wouldn't be in this Mess!"

"I couldn't sleep when they did it!"

"Didn't Leni give you Your Earbuds?"

"...oh yeah." Lola said as she realized what went wrong. "Oh."

"Yes, now can you cease this impudent bet?"

"Ugh fine!"

"Then go tell Geo." Lana spoke with a scowl.

She groaned and walked off.

*Attic*

"Geo? You awake?" She said nervously.

Said male was sitting on the bed while twiddling his thumbs In an Insane Manner. "All work and no play makes Geo a dull boy." He said in a creepy tone as he Swiveled his head Clean around.

Lana paled and let out a squeak. "Hey Geo I thought about it and well.."

"Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care, Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care, Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care! "TAKE THAT YOU STUPID CORN!" Geo Sang.

'He's snapped!' She thought as she ran out the attic "LUNA!"

Said girl was at the kitchen table staring at the wall.

"Luna luna!" cried Lana running in and shaking her.

"Yyyyyyyeeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhh?" she spoke turning to her with small pupils Making Lana shudder.

"Um...the bet's...off?"

After hearing this Luna Vanished in a Purple Blur and into the attic.

"Oh thank god." Lola sighed happily as Loud Moans were heard coming from the Attic.

*Later*

Geo and Luna were asleep with Luna resting on his chest.

"Finally." sighed Lola As she collapsed on the couch.

"Lola, you do realize this is all your fault right?"

"How?"

"If you didn't complain and just use the earplugs, you could have gotten sleep." Lisa told her.

"Yeah yeah yeah."


	90. Obito and Kakasia

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Obito and Kakasia

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxx

'I'm done for…..this is really gonna be the end….' Thought Obito while being crushed under a massive boulder. 'The end….of….me. But….at least Rin and….Kakasia….made it out…'

His one eye started to slowly shut as he embraced his end.

But on this day, fate had other plans.

(Later)

"You're getting sleepy." Muttered a voice in the nin's ear. "Really sleepy and hungry."

He groaned and felt his body start to slowly stir.

"You're getting sleepy and wanting to use the bathroom. Think of water rushing down on your body as you float down a large waterfall full of jagged rocks."

"Ugh…."

"Good now think of naked girls with big breasts. See how they hug you between their mounds."

'What the...is that the Shinigami?' He thought while opening his eyes. Only to see a man with a spiral face with a hole in the center and white skin.

"Oh you're awake, have a good sleep?"

"W...What?" he spoke in a hoarse voice. "Who are you?"

"I have no name. Oh did you pee?"

'What's his problem?'

"Well?"

"No." he spoke while blinking again. "Wait, how can I see? Am I dead?"

"Nope, you're alive, but you're broken."

"...what?"

"You know, broken, can't be fixed, needs to be repaired. I can go on you know."

"I know what that means." he groaned while trying to sit up.

"You need to stay down, I mean your left side is destroyed along with your face. Except for your eye, which is still working fine." He said while pointing to Obito's left side.

"Where am I?"

"In a cave near the Valley of the End, under the Madara stature, in its butt."

'What the hell is wrong with this...guy?' He thought before seeing that his left arm was gone along with his leg. 'WHAT THE?!'

"Wait here, I'll go get him."

"Get who?!"

"The boss." He said before disappearing into the ground.

'What is going on?!' he thought while trying to move a little bit. That's when he found out that his body couldn't move at all since he only two limbs. 'Dammit! That guy is insane, and why the mask?' He then thought about his team, more specificity, Kakasia.

' _You should have gotten out of here Obito, but at least you're alive._ ' She said in his head.

'But what's good being alive like this? I'm no genius, I can't even be a shinobi at this point.'

' _That doesn't mean you're not thankful to be alive, plus Rin and I are worried about you. Just please, come back safely._ ' She said before fading from his mind for now.

"I'm back! And I brought the boss!" The man called out while appearing next to Obito. Well above his head more specifically.

"Well where is he?"

"Right here boss." He waved as an old man with a cane walked into the room.

Obito looked at him and swore he seemed familiar. 'He looks old and decrepit, but that eye. He's had experience in life as a shinobi.'

The man moved towards him and looked him over.

"Who...are you?"

He huffed. "The newer generation may have no memories of the battles of yesteryear but I was the most powerful shinobi to ever live, and the one you hail from." He then showed Obito a familiar eye. "I am Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha clan and the co founder of Konoha."

Obito's eyes widened. "That's why you're familiar, but...that's not possible."

"But it is true young one, I am alive and well. But my health is dwindling and I'm close to the Shinigami's grasp." he let out in a raspy voice. "It took quite a bit of work just to keep you from dying."

"But why save me?"

"Because through my years I've come to realize that this world needs a true chosen one to end the endless destruction and pain for all beings."

Obito blinked. "What? Are you serious?"

He nodded. "And I found that chosen one within you, Obito Uchiha."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because it's through my knowledge and experience that I managed to not only acquire a higher level of the sharingan, but unlock the rinnegan, the eyes of the sage of six paths himself."

His jaw dropped at that while feeling like he just talked to a god.

"Boss, should I get the new limbs?" The spiral faced man asked.

"Yes." nodded Madara as part of the spiral faced man stretched out and moved over before attaching to Obito's stumps while the man started feeling a weird sensation.

'W-What is he?!' Obito thought with wide eyes as his limbs started to return, but in a different color along with feeling a massive surge of chakra growing inside him. Slowly the part went back to the man and he was looking at a new arm and leg which felt all natural.

"All done, but try to not relieve yourself for a few days." The man said with a hint of humor.

"S-Shut up!" He blushed while thinking of Kakasia in the nude.

"Alas, I had to transfer my rinnegan to an orphan who I feel will need someone to ensure he stays on the right track. I want that person to be you."

"...but why? I'm just a genin."

"But one from my clan, one that's not prideful and knows of suffering as I have. Out of all the Uchiha in this world, only you have the will to carry out the world's salvation."

"And you might be able to help your friends." The masked man said. "Especially this Kakasia person you've been talking about in your sleep."

"What? What do you mean?" he asked while ignoring the last part.

"The boss knows a thing or two about woman, since he had a harem-"

"No not that part!"

"While you were resting your two friends were being pursued by a squad or kiri nin." spoke Madara. "You need more time to rest if you plan to go and save them."

He went wide eyed while thinking of them in danger. 'Even if I'm stuck here I'm not going to let them down again!'

"Now let's get started."

(A long few months later)

Obito panted while feeling exhausted. And by that he was more like he nearly got cooked by a fire jutsu he never heard of before. "This….is crazy."

"What is?" The spiral man, now named Tobi, asked while appearing under his feet. "Is it your bodily functions for the toilet? If so you can tell-"

"NO! I mean it's been months and I'm more than ready to go save my friends!"

"Even Kakasia? Well from what you're telling me in your sleep is correct, she might have changed biological and," she moved his arms near his sides and down to his hips. "Physically."

"T-That's not the point!" he blushed. "They could be dead at this point! I have to leave and save them now!"

"True, but you're still working on your movement. And you're still slow as a snail."

"Hey!"

"But I could assist you, in another way that is."

"What way?"

Tobi then latched onto Obito while covering his face with his own. " _Like this._ "

"Ah!" he cried out with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

" _Assisting you. I'm now your arms and legs, but if you need to pee, try holding it in._ "

"Would you stop bringing that up!"

" _No._ " he said before going through the ground.

(In the outside world)

Obito rose up out of the ground and was impressed while bending his legs and starting running in a random direction to get a feeling of his surroundings.

" _So how does it feel?_ " Tobi asked while running up some trees. " _Having your legs back I mean._ "

"They actually feel brand new and better than before. I actually feel like a brand new shinobi."

" _And maybe a chick magnet. I mean with all the kinky stuff coming from your head, I'm surprised you're still single._ "

"S-Shut up!" he sputtered before noticing several nin up ahead and stopped behind a tree and went wide eyed as he saw Kakasia and Rin surrounded by kiri nin, but that's not what made him chill to the bone. It was the fast Kakasia's hand was through Rin's body while it sparked with lightning.

" _Looks like your crush killed your friend, how sad._ " Tobi said while Obito started to see red. Literally.

'No! This isn't real!' he thought while seeing Kakasia pull her hand free and pass out with the kiri nin moving closer to them. "GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

They turned to the sound of the voice before getting impaled by tree branches from within their own bodies.

Obito let out a roar of anger while several of them were sucked into a sudden vortex that came out of nowhere while he dropped to his knees and panted from the sudden use of chakra.

" _Good shot, but you still have one person left. The one that killed your friend._ " Tobi said. " _And look she's still breathing._ "

Obito didn't listen and instead moved over in between them and held Rin's head while looking at Kakasia and felt tears run down his cheeks from all sorts of emotions. Confusion, anger, betrayal, and sadness that he saw one of his own friends kill the other for some unknown reason. "Rin…..why? Why did you have to die?"

" _Avenge yourself against the killer._ " Spoke a specter of Rin. " _Kill Kakasia and bring me peace._ "

He sniffed and looked at Kakasia and reached out towards her head before pulling it back with a cry. "I...can't! I just can't."

" _You must, or I shall never have peace. Don't you love me Obito? Don't you care for me?_ "

"Y...Yes….but I care for...Kakasia too."

" _But she killed me. She killed me in cold blood! If you can't kill her then you're a pathetic weakling!_ "

"STOP IT!" he yelled into the air with more tears. "I CAN'T DO IT!"

"Mmm…" groaned Kakasia while opening her eyes. She then saw the person. "W...Who are you?"

" _Kill her, kill Kakasia!_ "

He looked at Kakasia through the eyehole before turning and started sprinting away.

"Wait…" said girl groaned while trying to get up. "Wait!"

" _Go back and kill her!_ "

" _Are you ok?_ " Tobi asked. " _You looked kind of out of it._ "

Obito didn't say anything before seeing Kakasia appearing in front of him.

"Hold on, just stay still for a second." She said while Obito took a better look at her, which was odd since she was a little taller then him now with a chest that was about a C cup now.

But at the moment he was trying to keep himself under control. He jumped over her and sprinted away into the trees as fast as possible.

"Hey wait!" Kakasia called out while running after him.

(A while later)

Obito ran faster before getting stuck between a cliff and his former friend.

"Tell me, who are you? And were the one who killed those shinobi?"

"..."

" _Kill her!_ " The ghost of Rin said in Obito's ear. " _Kill her and save my soul!_ "

"Answer me, just who are you?"

"...farewell." he muttered before running off the cliff.

"Hey wait!" She called out while seeing the man vanishing into the ground. "..."

(Back with Madara)

"He will come back, they always do." He muttered as Obito appeared in the room. "Welcome back, Obito."

"..." Obito ignored him while Tobi unlatched from his body. "I can't believe it….I just can't."

"But it can, that is what war is. A disease that twists people into monsters." spoke Madara with satisfaction.

"But…."

"This event can strengthen you, change it into your power and use it to bring peace through force."

Obito thought about it but then recalled how Kakasia said that those that left their teammates were worse then trash before thinking something crazy. What if it was the only way to save Rin?

'If that's true, why kill Rin?' he thought. 'It's completely hypocritical and it goes who she is.' He then recalled how he did the same thing, well almost, with Kakasia when she was about to die and it clicked. 'She was….acting like me.'

"Hello?" Tobi said waving his arm in his face. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah." he shook his head with a sigh. 'But what should I do? I wanna get mad, but she's my last friend left.' He then got an idea. 'What if I can convince Tobi to possess me again? And maybe if I can make him follow Kakasia then I could find out what actually happened.'

"What will you do now that you've seen the pain of losing someone close to you, and by the hands of someone you care for at the same time?"

Obito took a deep breath and said. "I would find out why before letting my emotions out."

"Then if you assist in keeping an eye on the chosen one I have picked, you will find the answers." 'By the time you do it'll be too late.'

"And who is this other chosen one and if he or she's still alive, where exactly are they?" He asked confused.

"Nagato, you can find him near Ame, but remember not to meet him, merely observe from a distance."

"And bring a umbrella. It's quite wet there." Tobi added.

"Well if I'm going, maybe Tobi here can lend me some help just in case something happens to me. If I die he can come back and tell you what happened."

Madara thought about it and could not find any fault in the boy's logic. "Very well, go with him Tobi."

"Ok boss!" He called out before latching onto Obito. " _Ready when you are._ "

And so Obito slipped into the ground while hoping things turned out easy.

(A while later)

"Say Tobi, ever tried letting me take control for a second, you must be tried."

" _Not really, I can't sleep or eat or even use the toilet._ " Tobi replied. " _But I can stay awake for years._ "

"Well my body's more then rested up, plus I'm getting use to these new limbs."

" _Are you sure?_ "

"Yes, so maybe I can take control while you just do whatever?"

" _...ok? But I don't see why I should._ "

"It's so I can get my muscles going and keep on my own feet in case something happens to you."

" _...ok._ " He said while letting him take control. " _I'll just try sleeping, if I can that is._ "

"You do that." 'While I find Kakasia and ask her side of the story.'

(Five months later)

'Ok, so I'm lost.' He thought while in the middle of nowhere. 'Just my luck, but somehow Tobi went into sleep...for five months.'

He looked around and saw a crossroad sign that either pointed to Ame or Konoha. 'I know I have to keep an eye on this Nagato kid….but I have to know the truth.'

And so, against the will of the gods, he headed to the right and towards his home.

(Two months later)

-Outside Konoha-

Obito looked into the village from a tall tree without actually going inside yet. 'This is it….my home. But why do I feel like once I'm in this place that I would find something worse than hell?'

He rubbed his chin and went into the tree before moving through the ground and popped up behind the village gates and stuck close to the shadows.

'It's kind of peaceful? But isn't the war still going on?' He thought while looking at the more calmer streets that seemed out of place. 'And why is everyone so laxed right now?' he didn't hear the sounds of nin attacking or jutsu being used and kept moving while questioning just what happened while he was gone.

He then walked down a pathway and looked around before seeing Kakasia walking towards a park. 'What's going on?' He followed her close behind before seeing her walk towards a large rock with a plaque on it. 'Is that really Kakasia? She looks...different.'

She looked at the plague and raised her head up. "Obito, Rin….I'm sorry for not saving you both."

He looked down and tried not to cry while surprised since she sounded genuinely sad. Something he didn't expect that much if she killed Rin without feeling guilty.

"I know I did terrible things, but...if I didn't then what am I but trash. Rin….I know the Isobi was forced into you….but why did you ask me to kill you, we could have found a way." She said while a lone tear want down her face. "Obito...I know we had our differences and you had an annoying habit with eye drops. But….I cared for you more than you realized. And yes, I knew about your crush, but….I wasn't honest with myself." She sighed. "Just know that I was hard on you because….I liked you Obito."

Obito's jaw dropped hearing that. 'W-What!?'

"I wish I told you before you died….but I guess I was a coward." She chuckled sadly. "Obito, if your hearing this then forgive me for letting you die that day."

He felt tears in his eyes and sniffled while letting out in a whisper. "Kakasia."

She then walked off towards his direction. "Obito….it should have been me that died, not you."

He sniffled and tried wiping the tears away under the mask, but didn't realize she could spot him behind the tree. "Kakasia, I...I didn't know." 'Oh kami, and I was going to kill her before...I'm such a baka.'

She raised an eyebrow before appearing behind the man. "And how did you know my name-wait you're that guy from before."

His eyes widened and he went with his instincts, which was to start sprinting away from her.

"Hey wait!" She called out while running after him and surprisingly outflanked him and stopped him.

Obito gulped before getting grabbed on the arm.

"I got you now, so tell me who you are and why you said my name." she glared with an iron grip on him.

'What should I do?!' He thought while sweating. And that was when he tried something. "Huh?" He said in a muffled voice.

Which Kakasia didn't buy in the slightest. "Quit the act and tell me or else."

'Shit! Do I tell her the truth or make up a name? Wait...that's it!' "Call me Tobi!"

"..." she raised an eyebrow at that. "Tobi...that's your name?"

"Yep, and I'm a good boy."

"...you're lying so quit making it harder on yourself."

'Shit! How can she tell?!'

"Talk." She said squeezing his arm. "Or I'll show you how a Jonin handles intruders."

"J-Jonin?!" he spoke with wide eyes. "Since when were you a jonin?"

"Since the war ended- wait….that voice." She said with wide eyes while talking a better look at him and saw the eye. 'No...it's not possible!' "O...O...Obito!?"

"N-N-No no! I'm Tobi! I'm a good boy!" he tried saying in a higher child-like voice.

Kakasia started to shake before hugging him. "Obito! You stupid baka!"

"I'm Tobi not this Obito person!" He tried to say while groaning from the hug, that was before getting punched in the head.

"I was worried sick about you!"

"OW!" he winced while the mask was in one piece he still felt it. "Why'd you hit me if you missed me!"

"Because I thought you were dead!" She glared as tears ran down her eyes. "I was torn inside and I thought my heart was ripped out."

"Well…..I'm here." he sighed while looking away.

Kakasia sniffled while feeling her heart ache. "Why...why didn't you come home if your were alive all this time *Sniff*."

Obito sighed. "It's complicated."

"Well you're not leaving until you tell me it all."

"...alright." He sighed while explaining his entire story in great detail.

(One explanation later)

"That's….insane."

"I know, but I'm alive and that's all that matters Kakasia." Obito sighed. "And to be fair, I didn't know you felt that way to me."

She felt her face heat up and looked away. "Well….I didn't try anything cause you liked Rin and didn't wanna make things complicated."

"Well….if I had know beforehand I would have just accepted that, but…." he sighed. "Rin would have understood the reason."

Kakasia nodded before seeing the mask peel away revealing Obito's face. Her eyes widened seeing half his face was white and seemed off, but held a hand up to his cheek. "Obito, how do you feel? I mean do you still need your injuries looked after?"

"Maybe, but I feel fine." He admitted. "Especially when I'm with you. I did miss you Kakasia."

"And I missed you Obito, even your annoying habit of using eye drops."

Hee smiled while relaxing against her hand. "And I missed seeing your face when I surprise you."

"You never di-" she tried to say before getting kissed on the cheek. She blushed while he chuckled. "T-That doesn't count."

"Oh? Then does this," he leaned over and kissed her lips. "Count Kakasia-chan?"

She blushed crimson while narrowing her eyes and pulled him in before kissing him and holding it there for a minute or two.

When he finally was able to breath again, he stood there red in the face while feeling his heart jump and skip a beat. "W...Wow…"

"I win." she teased pulling her mask back up.

"That….oh kami…." he said while shaking his head. "I'll beat you next time!"

"How about now?"

Obito blushed again before Kakasia took his hand. "You're on."

They smiled while feeling like their hearts were mended.

And what of Tobi? Well….

'While I should stop this, I think this is a better way to bring peace. Plus I get to see what humans can do so that's a bonus.'

Even a clone can't stop a reunion like this, and who knows what would have happened if this happened differently.


	91. Kuvira and Korra

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Kuvira and Korra

Series: Legend of Korra

xxxxxxxxxxx

We find Kuvira in her private chambers looking at various papers and strategies. She and her army were on their way to reach the next village and was making sure there weren't any nearby bandit camps that might interfere. However, she lost an important map in the mess, something she never did before today.

"Damn it, where's that stupid map?" she frowned looking around her desk. 'This day just had to start off like this didn't it?'

She moved under it and tried to see if it went in the back corners, but it was nowhere in sight.

"That map is too important to lose." She grumbled while looking under her chair. 'I'll have to talk to Varrick and ask if he's seen it.'

That was when she noticed a small gold pocket watch under the table with an earth kingdom symbol on it. She looked confused and picked it up by the chain and looked it over.

"Where'd this come from? It's not mine." she remarked while impressed at the craftsmanship and the fact it looked brand new. She then noticed that there was a opening near the edge and it looked like it was forcefully welded together by a frantic person. 'Did one of my men drop it in here?'

She then heard the gears still moving and was surprised to hear it sounding like a lullaby from her childhood for some reason. 'Odd, and why does it know that song? Well it was from the cave of two lovers so maybe someone just made it like this?'

She stood up and relaxed hearing the tune while looking at the time and for some reason saw the hands slowly moving backwards.

"What the?" Kuvira said before the watch started to spin faster and faster as everything around her started to glow before she vanished, leaving the watch on the ground as it turned to dust.

-Unknown location-

Kuvira reappeared in a dark room and landed on the ground with an 'oof' and shook her head while frowning. 'What in all four nations just happened?'

She slowly got up and noticed that she couldn't see for the life of her, not even her shadow or legs. She moved around and reached a wall and moved before feeling her hand touch a switch and flicked it on with the room lighting up.

And inside was a room covered in pillows, a large bed, and some plushies of a sea serpent from her childhood days.

'How'd I get here?' she thought confused. 'I was in my studies, and now I'm here.' she walked out of the door while heading down the hall, but she saw she was in a real building and not the train, and there were numerous tapestries showing the symbol for her army on the banisters. 'What the fuck?'

She then walked down a corridor and saw a massive steel statue of herself with a foot on a dragon and badgermole. And the odd thing was that the avatar was latched onto her arm while wearing her uniform. 'Who in the world made this?'

That's when she turned left and went wide eyed since she was in a vast room with tall statues of herself with their hands behind their backs with serious expressions and with numerous soldiers walking about doing business with a tall throne of pure gold and steel at the end.

The guards then saw Kuvira and went into position. "All hail Empress Kuvira, ruler of the Four Nations, conquerer of the spirit world, and mistress of the steel glove!"

She blinked as all of them quickly lined up parallel to each other in straight rows while standing straight. 'What crazy dream am I in?' "What do you mean by that soldiers?"

"That is your title ma'am." They said in unison.

She frowned and walked past them while heading towards the tall doorway and looked out before seeing she was in a big city that looked like Ba Sing Se, but more metal covered with people wearing the same uniform or variations of it while her emblem was everywhere. 'This has to be a dream, but it feels so real.'

That was when a trumpet was heard behind her.

"All hail empress Korra, mistress of New Ba Sing Se, supreme general of the Metal Empire, and mother of the people."

She turned and went wide eyed seeing the avatar, in a uniform/dress variation, a crown on her head, and currently walking towards the throne next to the main one while looking a lot more serious than the last time they met. '...I think I just lost my mind.'

"Do you require anything?"

"No, but see to it that all my men in the Air Brigade are rewarded for their efforts." She said while sitting down. "And make sure the new Space Force are up and ready for their campaign to the moon."

"Yes Empress Korra." they nodded and rushed to oblige.

'I might as well enjoy this dream while it lasts. Especially since the avatar herself listens to me. That's definitely new.' She thought before Korra dismissed the guards and beckoned her over. 'Huh?'

"My lady, how did you sleep this evening?"

"I slept fine, why do you ask?"

She slowly got up before smiling. "Because I worry about you my love."

"Love?"

"You know, someone you care about." She sighed. "Really now, after ten years of being married you can't remember my nickname in closed doors?"

'Hmm, the avatar and I are married? Seems my mind went with something farther than I expected, I half expected her to simply be a servant, but this is more than I imagined.'

Korra sighed again. "But I did miss you. I mean taking care of one billion soldiers from all two million brigades and squadrons can take a lot out of someone. Even an avatar."

'That's a lot.' she cleared her throat. "Well I've just been more hung up on other stuff, so don't be surprised if I forgot."

"You forget? Oh you're a jokester." She laughed. "But really you forgetting? That would be like me forgetting to clean the bed after our little chats."

'Chats? Is she implying...wow, well it makes sense, she does have quite a charm to her.' she thought before sitting back on her throne and used metal bending on the metal on Korra's dress to pull her over on her lap. "My apologies, I just wanted to test you."

She chuckled at that while making the metal on her lap heat up slightly. "Same here love."

'Well since we're all alone let's see how far I can take this before waking up.' Kuvira thought with a smirk.

"I know that smirk." Korra thought with a smirk of her own. "You want to chat again, well not in here, the next round we'll be coming in shortly and they might try to gang bang us again." She then growled. "And I'm in no mood for sharing you love, at all."

'Again? Good god have we even done that with the soldiers? I'm starting to look like a pervert.' "So where exactly should we go?"

She smirked.

(Later)

"Here we are." Korra said while opening the door to reveal a room similar to Kuvira's private chambers, but with a more Southern Water Tribe feel to it. "My room and one of our hundreds private chat rooms."

'Are we really running an empire or just coming up with places to screw in?' she thought while smirking and gave Korra's ass a rub. 'Nice and supple.'

Korra smiled at that while closing the door and locked it.

(A few hours later)

"Oh love, that was better than the other times we did it." Korra smiled while laying on Kuvira. "Especially with that metal dildo, what gave you that idea anyway?"

"Just using my head." she smirked while squeezing one of Korra's tits. 'Now this is the best dream ever! I never got a chance to go THAT far, I kept waking up.'

"Ah, oh you." She moaned while kissing Kuvira's cheek.

Kuvira yawned while feeling tired. "What say we take a little nap?"

"Sounds good to me love." She smiled while yawning as well. "But don't forget, we have a meeting with Naval commander Varrick at noon."

'I'll see him next dream. Hopefully it's as good as this one.'

(Two hours later)

Kuvira yawned while feeling really relaxed. 'God that was a good dream.' she tried to sit up, but felt a weight on her chest.

"Zzzzz."

Kuvira blinked before looking at where the weight was and went wide eyed. There laying on her was a naked Korra who had a smile on her face. 'What the...but how? It was a dream!'

"Zzzzz love. Zzzzz…." the avatar snored while occasionally moving a little in her stomach. "Mmm...zzzzz."

'Just what's going on here?!' she thought while shocked beyond belief. 'Why is the avatar here? Why are we naked?' She then recalled the dream and suddenly had a cold chill run down her spine at the realization. 'Oh….spirits….'

Korra mumbled while cuddling against her breasts.

'It's real! All of it was real and….I just fucked the avatar!' she thought while pinching her cheek. 'Ow! Yep it's real.'

Korra murmured again while sucking on her nipple. "Mmm."

Kuvira bit her lip to keep from moaning and got an idea before smacking the girl's ass.

"Eep!" She jumped while still groggy. "Love? What time is it?"

"I don't know, but can you get up? I have to check something out."

She yawned while getting up and saw it was 1:00pm. "Shit! The meeting! Sorry love but I need to get going!"

Kuvira watched as the avatar ran to get her clothes on and sped out of the room like a speeding train. She moved to get her own clothes on and walked out of the room and saw everything was just like she saw it was. 'Oh spirits...why did this happen? Wait the watch! It must have sent me to this crazy place!'

(Awhile later)

Kuvira walked around the palace while taking in everything like a sponge. She saw some pictures of her fighting against an army of Fire Nation soldiers and saw that Korra was fighting on her side along with her companions. 'This is too crazy, but...it's so real.'

"Empress Kuvira." Spoke a voice behind her. "Air Brigade Bolin reporting for duty."

She turned and saw Bolin standing there, but he seemed older and more mature in the eyes while standing straight. "Report."

"Supreme General Korra ordered me to escort you to the testing grounds."

"Testing grounds?"

"Yes, for the new rocket." He saluted.

'Oh right, a supposed mission to the moon, like that's even possible.' "Then proceed."

He nodded while walking down the corridor.

-Testing Ground 34-

Kuvira was surprised as she saw a huge metal like contraption in the form of a pointed missile with her symbol on it. She then saw some scientists putting some of the plants she acquired into a slot in the side of the metal contraption. "What are they doing?"

"They are fueling the rocket. It needs power to start the ignition or it will just explode after moving a few inches." Bolin sighed. 'Many good men and women died those 56 tests.'

"Start the ignition." Spoke Mako while in a command post above the testing ground.

Everyone moved away while Kuvira heard a low alarm go off as the rocket rumbled and she saw flames start spewing from the end of it.

"Launch in ten, nine, eight…" spoke a voice that came from the command center and out some speakers.

The rocket started to rumble louder and louder as the flames increased to the point where it was getting too hot for the ground under it to handle.

"Five, four, three, two, one, zero."

KAFUMM!

"Lift off. We have lift off."

Everyone watched as it started rising up into the air making Kuvira's eyes widened while they saw it go higher and higher.

The rocket then headed towards the sky and disappeared into the clouds.

"The Dragon has left earth's orbit. I repeat, the Dragon has left earth's orbit."

Everyone cheered and clapped hearing that while Kuvira was blown away.

'What….how? How can such a thing exist?!'

"Empress Kuvira." Spoke Mako. "A few words of good will to the scientists of the Dragon Rocket project?"

"Oh, right." she nodded and looked at the gathered staff in the building. "To all those who worked on this, you have made quite the accomplishment for the entire empire."

The scientists cheered as Kuvira felt a little shocked about HOW advanced this place was.

(Later)

Until she got stuck in a meeting with the admiral that is, and it was boring in her only good thing was the tank general, which happened to be his wife.

"And that's why the recent need to increase our ammunition is a must."

"At the cost of what? A massive abound of coal and Spirit Roots?" Zhu Li frowned. "If that were to happen, then the Metal Empire would suffer an energy crisis worse than what the previous nations acquired in the One Hundred Year war."

"Nonsense, this isn't a matter of energy, but a matter of saving our forces."

"It is admiral, without any of these sources then the empire will fall to ruin. We need to conserve our resources and find another source of power before we increase our ammunition."

"Enough." spoke Kuvira with a frown. "Considering the space of the empire with no enemies in sight, it makes more sense to cut back on ammunition."

"But Empress Kuvira." Varrick said. "If that were to happen then think of the many rebels that might attack outposts and other cities around the empire."

"We have raised a mighty army to handle them, and if need be I'll put them through a regime where they can learn how to need less portions."

"But, what about the Black Lotus?"

"Admiral," Zhu Li frowned. "Do not say that name to the empress."

"But they're the worst threat to the empire!"

"The Black Lotus?" Kuvira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you recall? It's the successor of the Red Lotus and the one lead by former members and led by a person called only the Death Mask." responded Bolin with a raised eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I just wanted clarification on the matter." Kuvira frowned. "Or are you questioning my motives?"

"N-No I'm not Empress Kuvira."

"That's what I thought."

"But Empress Kuvira." Spoke Zhu Li. "Didn't Empress Korra tell you about all this before you proposed ten years ago?"

She narrowed her eyes at the girl who reeled back. "Care to repeat that?"

"N-Nothing my Empress." She gulped while moving a little too close to Varrick.

"Good, now is there anything else or shall we call this to an end?"

"Just one thing." Varrick said. "There is still the matter of what to do with the new spirit root 'submarines', I mean it's all good and all but it's been...having technical difficulties."

"And these are?"

"...well, they overcook in the water, ironically, water leaks in when we submerge and well somehow it's becoming a magnet for strange undersea life."

"And these strange undersea life?"

"They kind of look like squidmonkeys, but bigger and more human like. I coin the term elder squidmonkeys."

'Squidmonkeys? How odd.' she thought before clearing her throat. "Then until the problem is finished you will not attempt any undersea tests."

He bowed. "Yes Empress Kuvira." He then winked at Zhu Li as said girl blushed a little.

"This meeting is now adjourned."

All of them got up and started leaving the room.

'This is going to be awhile until I take in this world.' Kuvira sighed in her mind. 'Especially with this new mess with energy consumption and ammunition reduction.'

(Later that day)

Kuvira grumbled as she walked into her room. 'So much paperwork, even more than before.' She then walked onto the bed and sighed again while flopping on the mattress.

"How was it?" asked Korra popping her head in the room.

"Ah!" She jumped while holding her chest. "Korra!"

"Oh so it was that bad, well I have something that might help love."

Kuvira blinked before Korra entered the room wearing only a pair of sexy black nightwear with metal on the sides. "Not bad, I think black looks better on you then green."

"Oh you." She chuckled while walking towards her seductively as she shook her ass and hips. "But since you took control last time, I'm going to rectify that~"

"You're free to try." Kuvira grinned as Korra laid on her lap and started to kiss her lips. 'This part I'm gonna enjoy.'


	92. Ezabulb and Soul

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Ezabulb and Soul

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul blinked as he found himself in the familiar room with the same suit on and the same record playing. "Oh boy, and cue the devil."

"Now that's rather rude." spoke a female voice from the darkness. "And here I was trying to be a nice roommate."

Soul turned to see a figure walking out of the darkness and he had to do a double take since this wasn't the devil he was use to. Instead it was a girl shorter than him with short red hair, small pointed horns coming up from the hair, wearing a black suit, white shirt, and red tie with matching black pants over her legs.

"Greetings Soul." She smiled while moving closer to Soul.

"Um….who the hell are you?"

She frowned. "Come on, are you that dense you can't figure it out for yourself?"

"...are you my imaginary friend Boobity?" He said while rubbing his head.

Her eye twitched before she swung her fist up and knocked him back.

"Ow! What the hell lady?!"

"I'm the demon inside you! The one who dresses like this!"

"...HUH!?"

"That's right, I'm a girl. And no, this isn't an illusion, that short ugly form was the fake."

"...again huh?!" he went wide eyed. "How is that possible? I mean, explain!"

"Simple," She said while walking towards him. "My body was formed by black blood made by a witch and since they are comprised of females, then my gender is unanimously female."

"...that sounds like a bullshit reason!"

"Like you being an actual human weapon." She retorted.

"I have a better reason for that then you suddenly becoming a girl!"

"I've always been a girl!"

"Look, can we just get this whole deal over with before I have a mental breakdown?"

"Oh that." She grinned. "I think I will just not give you the madness right now."

"Why? I need to use it or me and Maka are both screwed." he scowled.

"Well perhaps we could make a deal?" She grinned. "You scratch my back and I scratch your back."

"Yeah...no."

"Come on now Soul, you haven't heard the deal yet." she smiled. "Can't you trust a pretty face like mine?"

"Sorry but it's not that pretty." he remarked before getting a punch to the gut from the girl. "Ow!"

"Say that again or I'll really aim lower."

"Um…...You're not tha-"

KAPOW!

"AIEEEEEEE!" he cried out in a high voice with his eyes going cross eyed. "Y-You little bi-"

KAPOW!

He fell back and held his nose.

"Wanna keep going? Cause I could easily rip off what makes you a man without blinking."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna try me?"

He gulped. "No….just no."

"Good, now it's time you hear what I was saying. If you listen to this deal then you can use the black blood."

Soul sighed. "What is it?"

"I've got an itch that needs to be scratched, and you can help me with that."

"So you want me to….scratch your back?"

She facepalmed at that. "No. Just no."

"Then what else are you...wait, you're kidding me!"

She grinned. "Yep, you have to fuck me."

"Hold up!" he held his hand up. "You want me to fuck you in exchange for using the black blood? That makes me sound like I'm some kind of addict trying to get his fix. Can't you just let me use it if I dance with Maka again or something?"

"Nope, that worked only twice." She smirked. "Plus it's been maddening seeing you in that tux, brings out the devil in me so to speak."

He sighed and brushed his hand through his hair. "So I can't talk you out of this?"

"Nope, unless you want me to keep you here in your mind for all eternity?"

"Fine, I'll do it." he relented as he started taking his clothes off. 'This is really uncool.'

"Good boy." she chuckled while taking her suit off.

Soul blushed seeing the naked body as another nosebleed occurred. 'She's a little bigger then Maka, damn.'

She smirked while making a bed appear out of nowhere. "Now you get me nice and hot." she spoke while sitting on it.

He gulped before moving towards her. He reached out and tried caressing her breasts.

"Mm, try a little more forceful." she hummed. "Don't go thinking I'm a flower."

He listened and started squeezing them harder while hearing her let out a moan.

"I've felt better, try harder."

He growled and started squeezing the mounds harder while giving one of her nipples a pinch.

She moaned a little more while just smirking. "That's nothing."

"Well I bet this is better than using your own hands." he countered.

"Meh, that would be the day." She teased before moaning again from Soul's pinching.

Soul then got an idea before using his teeth to bite the left nipple hard.

"Ah!" she moaned.

"Ever had that done to you?"

She moaned again as she got bitten again on the right nipple. "No, but it's fine with me Soul."

He rolled her nipple between his teeth while flicking his tongue across it while pinching the other one. That was when he felt his cock getting rubbed hard by the feminine devil. 'I'm not gonna lose to a midget demon.'

"My you're getting hard by this." She moaned while squeezing a little. "I guess I have to push my weight now."

'Bring it on, I can take it.' He thought before biting both nipples hard.

"Ah!" She gasped while rubbing the rod harder and faster. "M-My breasts might not be as huge as Blair, but to think you'd go nuts over any pair of breasts is making me think you'd fuck Maka if she flashed her chest at you."

He blushed at that but frowned at hearing the last part. "Shut up."

"Oh don't get pissed, I'm just saying." she smirked while rubbing his dick harder. "But if you want I could show you something."

Soul blinked at that confused before he started to think of big chested naked Makas. 'By god!'

"I'm assuming you're taking a wild perverted guess right?" She smirked.

"What did you do?!"

"Oh just put subliminal images into your head." She rolled her eyes while rubbing the cock even harder.

"D-Damn you." he groaned out while tugging on her nubs.

"Ah! Y-You're just so easy too tease." She gasped. "Especially when you're being somewhat forceful on a girl with a similar body type as your crush."

He growled and got an idea before pushing her on her back and moved away from her chest before spreading her legs open.

"Oh? Are you changing tactics?" She smirked before feeling a few teeth biting her pussy. "OW! Hey watch it! I like a little pain but I don't want to get scars."

"Tell that to every time you cause me and my friends pain."

"That's my nature." She glared. "I instill madness, NOT good will towards men."

He rolled his eyes and this time started to brush his tongue across the slit.

She moaned while feeling the tongue moving around like a snake. 'Mmm, Soul is really getting into the whole 'dark side' scenario.'

'I've seen enough porn videos to do this, but it feels way different than I thought.' Soul thought while tasting the folds and getting hard from the smell and taste of a woman's pussy. 'If I keep this up I should start tasting something.'

The girl groaned even more before gasping as Soul moved his tongue into her folds. "Y-You're eager for this aren't you Soul?"

He looked up before licking faster inside the folds. 'What do you think?'

She moaned even more before suddenly trapping Soul with her legs. "Well then I'm going to keep you there until I'm somewhat satisfied."

He was surprised at this, but he continued to lick the folds. He swirled it around inside while rubbing his hands against her ass.

She moaned again while feeling the hands squeezing her ass sometimes with a lot of pressure. "You must be horny to do something like this, but wait, you must have a fetish for asses."

He blushed at that before his mind was bombarded with naked Makas with large asses. 'Oh that's it.' he licked around the inner walls faster while it started brushing against her clit.

"Ah!" She gasped while her body spasmed a little.

'Gotcha.' He thought while licking even faster while feeling hornier with each lick. 'This is for all the times you caused me trouble.'

She moaned louder as she felt her folds were getting wet. "Oh yeah! You know how to use that thing."

He smirked at that before juices poured onto his face. 'She must be a fast cummer, but man it tastes good.'

"OH GOD!" she cried out, surprised at herself for cumming so soon. 'Either I'm getting soft or Soul has the touch.' she then let go of his head. "Ah...that...wow…"

"Speechless aren't we?" he smirked.

"Oh shut up, it just goes to show you can wiggle your tongue." she countered back. "But can you actually hold it when we do it?"

"Maybe." He said with a slight blush.

"Then prove it." She smirked. "Or are you chicken like always?"

He eye twitched at that. "Spread your legs and we'll see who's chicken."

She did so while spreading her pussy with her hands. "Take a good look of my maidenhood."

"You a maiden? Now who sounds mad?"

"Oh shut up and put it before I put images of you fucking a dead zombie, a male one to be exact."

Soul shivered a little before putting his cock near the slit. "This is gonna hurt."

"I can handle pain." She nervously gulped. "Just be slow."

He shrugged and moved closer with the tip slowly pushing inside.

"Mmm, ah!" She moaned while feeling the cock inside her. "Oh yes, it's so ah!"

"Damn! You're moaning louder then me." he groaned while stunned at how wet and tight she felt.

"That's just ah! A girl getting fucked for the first time." She moaned even more. "It's….normal."

'She looked kind of sick saying that.' he thought while pushing his cock in since there was still room for him to fill. As he did so, he noticed that the girl was looking more and more like a cute girl instead of a devil. 'Just how is this possible?!'

She moaned again before feeling the cock poking her hymen. That was before it was torn apart. "AAAHH!"

Soul gritted his teeth feeling it get tighter and stopped.

She panted while gripping the sheets. 'God that fucking hurts like shit!' "Just hold on, I need a minute."

"Oh? So are you going soft on me now?" he teased before seeing her growl with sharp teeth at him.

"That wasn't funny, I mean you just deflowered me yet you act like I'm some common human girl." She growled. "I should rip off that cock of yours and make you a woman. But since you're inside me, and because I'm in a good mood, I won't do that right now." She then gave him a glare that look kind of cute. "So you better get to it before I change my mind Soul."

"Um, right." 'God that looked cute.' He thought before moving back and thrusted into her.

She bit her lip as the cock pushed into her folds. The feeling of something down there was WAY different then using her fingers. 'God this is making me crazier than normal, but it's making me horny as well.'

Soul thrusted deeper and deeper into the folds as he squeezed her ass cheeks hard. 'Oh yeah! I'm finally banging a girl! Weird, I figured it was gonna be Blair everytime she smothered me.'

"Mmm~" the girl moaned cutely as Soul thrusted even harder into the folds while hitting the womb. "Oh yes, harder Soul. Harder!"

"Fuck! Did you just get tighter?"

"Maybe I did!" She moaned with pleasure. "But just thrust harder!"

"Gladly!" he grunted moving his hips harder. "But it's like I'm fucking a snake!"

"Keep it up!" she moaned with her breasts jiggling with each thrust. "I want to taste that rod in my body!"

Soul thrusted harder and harder while feeling amazed by the wet folds against his cock. "Fuck yeah! How's my dick feel!"

"It feels like a sword just pierced my womb!"she moaned loudly. "A long and warm one!"

He grunted while squeezing the ass cheeks harder while feeling the juices around his cock. 'The more she lets out the easier it is to move.' He thought before moving his hands and picked her up while thrusting again.

"Ah! Keep it up! Fuck me senseless!"

"You wanted it? Then you got it!" He grinned while thrusting harder and faster as the girl cried out with pleasure before making out with his lips. He then returned the kiss while they used their tongues to fight for dominance. 'I'm gonna blow any second!'

'Oh this is my limit!' She thought as they came together as the cock shot sperm into her womb. "MMM~!"

"FUCK!"

"AHH! YES!" She cried out while more sperm poured into her. "I LOVE THIS SOUL!"

After a while they fell onto the ground while panting heavily with the cock still in her pussy still hard for some reason.

"For a virgin...you were pretty good."

"Same...with you…." she panted with a smirk. "I guess I could give you the madness."

"Really?"

"No~" she smirked.

"What? We had a deal." he frowned.

"I know, but I'm not satisfied yet." She chuckled. "You have to fuck me one hundred times in a row before I can give it to you." She then licked her lips. "And I'm really hungry for sperm."

He frowned again hearing that.

"But think about it, your cock is still hard and I'm still hungry, would you want to end it before it truly begins?"

"Even I can't do that if I tried."

"But you're in the mind, anything is possible." She smirked while the bed increased in size until it filled the entire room up. "Like this." She looked at Soul's face. "So if you want to fuck little Ezabulb, just do it~"

"Ezabulb?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Why didn't you say it when we met?"

"Think, I looked like an ugly demon. If I used it then you wouldn't take me seriously."

"I didn't take you seriously to begin with."

Bonk!

"Ow!" He yelled while she hit his side hard. "You know doing that is gonna make it hard for me to keep going with you."

"Meh, you were rude again." She rolled her eyes before smirking. "But enough talk, I'm hungry for sperm Soul~"

"You hit me for stating the truth and you still expect me to keep going?"

She nodded.

"...I don't know. I might not do it."

She pouted cutely. "Humf."

'Not the cute eyes.' He thought with a groan. 'Why do girls even do that?!' "Ugh fine, I'll fuck you."

"Good, do that and you can go wild with the black blood. Now start going wild in me." She said while looking like a nymphomaniac with a hint of Medusa's evil grin.

'Oh shit.'

(Omake)

(Later)

Soul sighed in relief while wiping his forehead. 'Damn, it really is possible in here.'

"Mmm." Ezabulb groaned while a violin bow was lodged in her pussy. "You really know how to play a good solo." 'Even if this hurts my uterus.'

"Next time we can get really kinky."

"Like me turning into a lamia and squeezing you tight while you get eaten slightly?" She grinned.

"Um….I meant a threesome with two of me." he sweatdropped.

"That works too, but maybe fifty of them? That might make it more enjoyable."

"That's a little too much for me."

"Ok fine a threesome." She grumbled. "But you have to use three cocks for the first ten times."

"Kind of cutting it right-"

"Do it or I'll put images of you fucking a dog in your mind for the rest of your life." She glared at him.

He shuddered at that idea.

"So get ready to fuck." She said while pulling out the bow. "And fuck me good Soul."

'The things I do to keep us alive.' He thought as the screen cut to black.


	93. Dawn and Ash

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Dawn and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sinnoh-

It was one of those days when you can just sleep the day away. Especially with our heros. They had no gyms, no need to resupply, nothing really much getting in their way. Not even Team Rocket.

And right now, Dawn was trying to get some extra zzz's. If Pachirisu didn't do her wake up shock.

"AHHHH!"

"Pach!" The squirrel Pokémon called out as Dawn's hair went crazy again. "Pachirisu."

"Ow...Pachirisu!" she frowned. "I was trying to get some sleep."

"Pach." The Pokémon said before pointing to Ash who was out cold. "Pach."

"What? Ash is sleeping, like I should be." she frowned before laying back down.

"Pachirisu!" It pointed again while poking his cheek. "Pachi pach."

"Not now." She groaned before realizing what the Pokémon was doing. "Wait no!"

ZAP!

"RISU!"

"AAHHH!" Ash screamed while waking up. "What's going on?!"

"Pachi." The Pokémon smiled before scurrying away.

"Ash are you ok?!" Dawn asked with concern.

"Ow, yeah, but why did Pachirisu do that?"

"I think she was trying to get us up." She sighed. "Or just playing another prank on us."

"Well I think we're all up." groaned Brock sitting up. "Time to start the day."

Dawn groaned. 'And here I thought I could get more sleep.'

(A while later)

The group were enjoying their meal while Dawn was thinking on getting some practice in before the next contest.

'Let's see, should I use Pachirisu or Piplup? And maybe a new dress...mmm…'

Pikachu noticed Dawn thinking and had an idea on what it was. And since there wasn't much to do, maybe his friend could help her out. "Pikachu." he said while poking Ash's arm.

"Pikachu? What is it?"

"Pika Pikachu." he spoke while pointing at Dawn.

"Huh? Oh Dawn does look nice today."

The Pokémon signed. "Pikachu chu!"

"That's not it?" He asked before noticing Dawns' expression. "Oh I see."

'Maybe I should wait and see if the next town has any new dresses that would work, but then I might take too long and not be ready.' She thought before thinking about trying something odd. 'Maybe I should try wearing a tux like Zoey? That might be fun to try out.'

"Dawn? Are you ok?"

"Uh? Oh yeah Ash, just thinking about what to come up with before the next contest."

"Oh, so what did you come up with?"

"Maybe wearing a tux."

"Isn't that what Zoey usually wears?"

"Yes, but maybe I can pull it off?" She said while thinking of herself in a tux. "What do you think Ash?"

"Well, maybe dresses would work better."

"Oh." She said with a deflated tone. "Well it would have been nice to try."

"I'm not saying it wouldn't work, I'm just saying suits seem a little too formal for you. They...how can I say this? They seem like they'd draw attention away from your natural charm."

Dawn blushed a little hearing that. "Oh...thanks Ash. That's really sweet of you." 'Who knew he was this mature?'

"So maybe one of your regular dresses could work like they have before."

"But it gets old after a while and I think a change of pace might help with the next contest."

"Well what about your routine? Got any in mind?"

"Well, I feel like trying Piplup but...I'm kind of stumped on which Pokémon to use."

"Maybe you should try a random choice. Like pick one pokeball without looking and see if anything comes to you."

She blinked. "Are you sure?"

"It works with me sometimes, so why not with you?"

She looked at her belt and rubbed her chin. 'Well….maybe a chance could work for inspiration.' She then got up and took a pokeball before throwing it into the air. "Ok! Spotlight!"

The pokeball opened as Mamoswine appears and landed on the table. "Mamoswine."

"Alright, let me think for a sec."

"Um...you know it broke the table we were eating on right?" Brock frowned.

"Oops."

"Mamo." the pokemon nibbled on some of the leftovers.

"Mamoswine!"

"Swine?" It turned to Dawn while eating some lettuce. "Mamo."

She sighed. "Ash, I'm not so sure if I'm getting any ideas from this."

"Don't worry Dawn, I know you can do it." He smiled. "But maybe you can tell Mamoswine to try….standing on its hind legs?"

"And…?"

"Well why not use Ice Shard in the air and then squish it when it comes back down? I mean if it works it would be unexpected."

"Huh, then the parts would spread out in a shower like a light snow."

"And it might make the judges surprised." Ash said as Mamoswine just ate some bread.

"Mano." It said before eating some of Brock's sandwich. "Swine."

"Um, Dawn? Can you tell him to stop?"

"Oh right." She chuckled. "Mamoswine, please get off the table."

The Pokémon moved off the broken table while still munching on the sandwich.

"Wait, that's it! If I can get a dress just the right color of blue, I could go for a winter theme."

"That could work but why not blue and pink?" Ash asked.

"Like you said, if I go for something without pink, that might really help surprise them."

He thought about it before getting an idea. "Why not a dress with matching bows? It might bring out your eyes a lot."

Dawn blushed at this. "Thanks."

"Pika pika."

"Yeah, why not try out that routine, I really wanna see it now."

"Um sure. Just let me get ready." She said before looking at Mamoswine. "Ok go on your hind legs."

"Mamo." he spoke while trying to do so, but he fell on his back. "Mamo!"

"Mamoswine! Are you ok?"

"Mamoswine!" he spoke while rolling on his sides before getting back on his limbs with a snort. "Swine."

"Um maybe try again?" Ash asked with a sweatdrop.

He snorted and walked away before laying down beside a tree.

"I guess not." He sighed as Dawn looked a little down. "Don't give up, it's all going to be fine Dawn."

"Maybe I should try another pokemon." She said while looking at her pokeballs.

"Maybe Buneary?"

She took out the pokeball and threw it into the air. "Buneary spotlight!"

Said rabbit appeared with a smile. "Bun bun!" She looked at Pikachu and had hearts in her eyes before hopping towards him and hugged him. "Buneary~"

"Pika pi." he sweatdropped.

"Bun~"

"Looks like Buneary is affectionate today." Ash chuckled.

"When is she not?"

"Um….you got me there." He chuckled. "Maybe an Ice Beam and Bounce combo while spinning?"

"Hmm, not bad, but if she fires it around too random, it won't make anything. However, if I had her know where to aim, she could make a field of shapes with enough practice."

"That's the spirit." He smiled. "So why not have a go at this?"

"Bun~" Buneary said while rubbing her cheek on Pikachu's. "Bun~"

"Pika pi."

"Come on Buneary, we've got training to do."

The bunny Pokémon sighed while hopping away, with Pikachu still in her arms.

"Pika pi!"

"I mean without Pikachu." sweatdropped Dawn.

"Bun." She said depressed while letting Pikachu go. "Buneary."

"You two can play after some training."

"Buneary!" She smiled while hopping for joy.

(A while later)

"Buneary, jump up and use Ice Beam!"

"Buneary!" She jumped high before firing an Ice Beam.

"Now spin!"

The Pokémon spun around and around before getting dizzy and fired at some trees and Pikachu by accident.

"Pika!" he cried dodging the attacks while ice formed from each spot.

"Buneary! St-" Dawn tried to say before getting frozen.

"Bun…" she groaned while landing on the ground and felt disoriented.

"Dawn!" Ash ran over to the frozen girl. "Hang on! I'll get you out of there."

'I'm trying.' She thought while freezing. 'But hurry!'

(One melting later)

"Achoo!" sneezed Dawn who was shivering. "T-T-Thanks Ash."

"You're welcome but are you feeling better?" He asked while putting a blanket on her.

"This isn't the first time I got frozen, I'll be fi-ACHOO!"

"Bless you." He said while giving her a tissue. "Here."

"Thanks." she took it and blew into it before setting it aside and sighed. "Great, I get a cold while actually working on something, just perfect."

"It could be worse." Ash said while sitting next to her. "We could have been frozen together."

"But Brock would have gotten us out, it's not like we would have been stuck there forever."

"What if he was looking at a girl?"

"Good achoo! Point." She sweatdropped while thinking about a similar scenario but somehow with Ash being the one being wooed by her. 'I think I'm getting tired.'

"Dawn? Do you need anything?" He asked while getting closer to her.

"No, but thanks anyway." she said while a little red at the closeness.

"Oh, so no hot chocolate?"

"Well, I wouldn't turn it away."

He smiled while getting up. "I'll go ask Brock to make some, just stay warm ok?"

"Can do."

Ash walked away as Dawn looked at him and felt happy at Ash's concern.

'He's always so nice, it's just so amazing.' she snuggled under the blanket and felt herself dozing off a little.

(In a dream)

Dawn found herself in her own bedroom as the sun slowly appeared in the horizon. "Huh? Why am I here?"

"Dawn, breakfast." Called her mother from downstairs.

She was confused, but slowly got out while noting she didn't feel sick anymore. As she got dressed she saw a beautiful blue dress with a Pikachu on the side, which was the ONLY one in the closet.

"Ok this is odd." 'I never had this before.' She put the dress on before walking down stairs and saw her mother wasn't there but instead a naked Ash in an apron making pancakes.

"Morning Dawn, sleep well?"

Dawn blushed red while covering her face. "A-ASH! What are you doing in my house, without clothes?!"

"Huh? But Dawn isn't this our house now?" He asked confused. "I mean, we have been married for years you know."

"W-WHAT?!"

"Oh you're wearing that dress? Ah that brings back memories when we danced after having hot chocolate. Good times."

She blushed and dropped her jaw while shaking her head. 'Wait, a dream! That's gotta be it.'

Ash finished making breakfast while putting the food on the table. "Anyway, breakfast. I hope you're hungry my dear."

Dawn looked at the food and felt really hungry, even for heart shaped pancakes with honey on it. 'Well….one bite wouldn't hurt.'

Ash smiled as Dawn sat in the chair. "I hope you like the pancakes, I made them with extra love today."

She started to take a bite but saw that the pancakes started to take the form of a smiling Ash with a heart on one side. "AHH!"

"What is it?!"

Dawn gulped as the pancakes returned to normal but a large glass of milk was next to her. 'What...was that?! And why the milk!?'

"Dawn? Why did you scream?"

"Um, on second thought, I'm not that hungry, but thanks."

"But...I spent hours making that for you." He said in shock. "And on our twenty year anniversary too."

'Twenty years?!'

"And I got you a present too." He said while pulling out a box with a bow on it.

She blinked at this while feeling a little flattered. "Wow, you didn't have to do that."

"Nonsense, you're my cute wife. I would do it even if you didn't marry me." He smiled. "So go ahead open it."

She unwrapped the box and opened it and saw….a naked Ash inside who saw her and kissed her lips.

"Love you Dawn."

Her face lit up like a light and was speechless while feeling woozy.

(Out of dream)

"Dawn? Dawn? Are you awake?" Ash asked while shaking her. "Please wake up!"

"Oooh….no Ash, not there…."

'What is she even dreaming about?' He thought before she grabbed him and kissed him. 'Oh...god!'

She moaned while he felt her forehead seemed warm. "Oh...Ash...I know you love me...but no more...pancakes…"

Ash's jaw dropped hearing that while blushing red. 'She...she...loves me?!'

"No...don't kiss my neck...it tickles…" she said while holding Ash tighter.

"Um Dawn?"

"Ash….I'm...about to...ah~!"

"Dawn!"

"Mmm….yes, I can give you...a baby…"

"DAWN!"

"AHH!" She screamed while hugging tighter. "W...What? What….ah! Ash!"

"Gah! Dawn...t-too tight!"

She let go of him and blushed. "Sorry." 'Was that really a dream?'

"Dawn...was it true?" He blushed.

"Was what true?"

"You know...you loving me and all."

Her face lit up while she looked away and spotted the cup. "Oh! Thanks, I was feeling thirsty."

Ash sighed while touching his lips. "Please, just tell me the truth. Aren't we friends?"

She gulped while feeling really flustered as her heart started pounding like mad. 'What should I say?!'

"Dawn?"

"Um….maybe."

He blushed while feeling flustered himself. "How long?"

"...since...well….um...last month." She blushed. "But I kept it to myself."

He looked at her while slowly hugging her after setting the cup down to the side.

"Ash? What are-"

"Dawn, I kind of felt the same but I didn't know until right now." He said while hugging more. "I'm sorry for not knowing until today."

She felt elated hearing that while slowly relaxing in the hug. "Don't be, to be honest I was the one keeping it bottle up. But that didn't work so well."

He chuckled while they relaxed in each other's arms. Only for Buneary and Pikachu to walk by and pushed their heads together.

"Pika pika pi."

"Bun bun buneary~" she said while high fiving Pikachu before hugging him. "Bun~"

Both trainers blushed brighter to the point Dawn felt close to passing out.

"Bun."

"Pika."

Ash sighed while looking into Dawn's eyes. "Well….the kiss was nice right?"

She just nodded.

"Well it's small compared to you Dawn." He smiled while kissing her cheek.

Dawn blushed crimson before fainting in his arms. 'Too...much….ah~'

The Pokémon chuckled at this before Pikachu ran from Buneary as she followed him.


	94. Bat-mite and Harley

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Bat-mite and Harley

Series: DC

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Inbetween the Fourth and Fifth dimensions-

Sitting at home was a small being who was dressed up like Batman and with his room filled to the brim with memorabilia of said crime fighter.

"You mean Batman?" He asked while looking at the screen. "It's more like a shrine or something but memorabilia works too." he floated up and hovered around. "Since he first became made I've done all I can to ensure my collection is the best in all dimensions."

He then pointed to a book with him on it. "But there is one story that even the two crazy authors don't know off." he moved over and opened it while it was shown to be a comic. "Let me tell you on how I did something most fans of Batman WISH they could do."

The comic opened as the screen changed into Gotham city. It was late at night and seemed empty while a door appeared out of thin air before opening as the same figure floated out and snapped his fingers before the door disappeared.

"That was for a dramatic entrance. What did you expect? Red portals and a portal gun?" He said while floating around. "Now let's see, should I sneak a peek at what our hero is doing, or maybe I could go around and see what his enemies are up to. Then maybe I can team up with him if I tell him some important info." He then got an idea. "I'll just see what the dastardly Joker is up to."

He snapped his fingers and popped out of place before reappearing at the old rundown building before floating over near a broken window.

Inside was the Joker working on his new Joker Gas while making sure that the exploding pies are in place for the bat.

"Hey stop using that term, it's stupid."

Sorry.

"No prob, but before I forget, just call me Bat-mite otherwise I'm not gonna be properly introduced."

Um...it was for the Batman not you.

"I don't mean about the plot." he facepalmed before spotting Harley walking into the room.

"Oh Mista J~" she smiled while holding her hammer. "Wanna rev your harley?"

"I'm busy." he remarked without looking at her who was wearing a black sleeveless top with blue jean shorts and without her mask to show her natural face.

"But Mista J, I have the hammer and the pudding."

"Not now, I'm trying to get the best of Batman here."

She pouted and set the weapon down before moving over and draped her arms around his shoulders. "Come on Mista J, maybe you need a little time to kick back and relax~"

He frowned before smiling. "You're right, I should relax."

SLAP!

"When the bat is good and dead!" he yelled while Harley reeled back from the slap as he went back to his work without another word.

"Yep, this guy is all sorts of crazy."

So is that imp Myx...Myxpl...um….

"Don't strain yourself." he saw Harley look at Joker with hurt while rubbing her cheek and walked out while grabbing her hammer and looked at her with sympathy. "I will say this though, she's one of the characters I always felt sympathy for. She had it all, but gave it up for a man who doesn't know the feeling of loving another." He then tried thinking of some ideas.

Several thought bubbles showed up involving random stuff, or other stuff that might work but it would mess with the whole universe.

'Hmm, maybe I should try something I never did before.' he snapped his fingers and appeared in the building, specifically where Harley's room was and spotted said girl curling on her bed while sniffling.

"Mista J...why?" She cried while not noticing the imp.

He hovered over and landed on her bed before lightly tapping her on the shoulder.

But she was too sad to notice-

"Huh?" she blinked and looked over her shoulder before seeing Bat-mite wave at her as she jumped and scurried back with wide eyes. "W-What the?!"

"Hello."

"W-Who are you?! Some kind of misshapen Robin?!"

"Not at all, but I do get that a lot." he floated up a little. "You can call me Bat-mite, Batman's number one fan."

"...never heard of you." She said while looking for her hammer.

"Don't bother." He said while holding it in his hands. She jumped and he set it to the side. "Before you scream, let me explain. I'm a being from the fourth dimension, and I can do pretty much anything."

You mean fifth dimension right?

"I know I wanted to test you."

Jerk.

Harley shook her head and frowned. "Oh yeah? Prove it bub."

"Well," he started to change his form into a cat before it exploded and reformed into a hyena and back to him. "That's just a small portion mind you."

Harley was surprised and shook her head. "Alright, so you can do magic, big woop. Now tell me what you're doing here."

He sighed before pulling out a projector and played it. "Well I'm just a fan who really admires Batman."

She scoffed and hugged her knees while they saw the projector show various moments of him. "Nothin' special about him, and it's all his fault."

"Really?" He asked while a picture of Harley in her Arkkum uniform popped up. "Because everyone else remembers differently."

Like us.

"Yeah yeah, even the fans and authors." he waved off while she looked away with a huff. "Look Harley, I normally don't get into situations that could affect this world, but you're one of the few I feel for, that's why I'm gonna be real and not a crazed fan here. You had a great life working at Arkham, but if you choose to stay with the Joker you'll keep getting hurt over and over."

"So? Mista Joker loves me."

"Not really, plus I remember he had a wife before he went mad. So really you're dating a married man." he revealed with her going wide eyed. "Shame they never mentioned that in the animated series."

"He...he's married?!"

"Yep, but he didn't tell you because he wanted out."

"He….I can't believe it." she moved her hand through her hair while feeling close to tears again.

Great going imp. You made a girl cry, what would the old tv show Batgirl say about that?

"Nothing, I'm not from that dimension."

Still either comfort her or say goodbye to this story.

"That was the plan you foolish people." he frowned while moving over and pulled a tissue out from nowhere. "Tissue?"

"Thanks." She said while grabbing the tissue and blew on it. "But….why?"

"Like I said, there are times to be a viewer and times to be there for someone. That's why what say I lend a hand in getting back at him for hitting you?"

Harley sniffled. "But how? He always gets the last laugh."

"Ah my dear, that's true, but how can he get the last laugh on someone if he can't find them?" he smirked.

"...by placing a tracker in your stomach?"

That's kind of right….ugh.

"I mean my dear, if we're invisible and he can't find us, he won't know a thing."

"Oh." She said before the imp snapped his fingers and caused a sparkly powder to cover them. "That's it? A few sparkles?"

"Not exactly, but look." He pulled a mirror out of his cape and showed it to her. "What can you see?"

She blinked since she couldn't see anything at all, just the bed. "Nothing, no reflection."

"Bingo, you're invisible." He grinned. "Like a vampire but without the whole drinking blood thing, which Batman and the Joker did in this one dimension."

"Wait what?!"

"Oh right you're not from that time, well to summarize it. Batman defeated Dracula became a vampire, then killed the Joker who was also a vampire, then started drinking the villains of Gotham of their blood before going rogue and getting burning by the sunlight."

Harley groaned and covered her mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Me too.

"Just hold it until we get Joker ok?"

She nodded while trying to hold back some vomit. "But, what if Mista J figures out it's me? Or even if we get away he'll be mad and might come looking for me."

"Lady, you're looking at a fifth dimensional being, I'm like Mxyzptlk but not likely to act like Iago."

"I heard that!" Yelled said imp from outside the comic before the authors threw him into the sixth dimension.

"Now follow me and keep cool."

(Two seconds into the comic)

The two moved through the building while none of the grunts noticed them.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Bill?"

"Bill who?"

"Bill goat gruff."

"You're bad." Spoke the second grunt with a groan.

'I'll say.' thought the two while spotting the Joker.

"Let's see." Joker muttered while looking over the plans. "The pies are done, so is the gas, but it needs something with a big oomf."

Bat-mite smirked and moved over closer before forming a baseball bat and took a few practice swings before swinging and hitting his ass, making him fall forward and fall on the table.

"Ok who did WHAT?!" He turned and saw nothing. "Well? Who did that?!"

Bat-mite then moved behind him before putting a snake down his pants.

"Hmm?" Joker saw something moving around and cried out before falling back and frantically tried shaking his leg. "Get out of there! Get out!"

"Ssss." The snake hissed as it bit Joker on the ass.

"AYOW!"

Try the flaming underwear! Try the flaming underwear!

"I'll save that for my assistant to try."

Damn it! Then try the old pie in the face trick then.

"That could work." He said before making the pies hit the Joker in the face.

"AHHHH!" he screamed running around while Harley was unsure whether to laugh or run to get him help.

Bat-mite then looked around before putting some rakes on the ground as the Joker got hit by one, and then the other, and a few more. "I maybe a Batman fan but that Simpson joke never gets old."

You mean with Sideshow Bob and the rakes?

"The very same." he turned to Harley. "So my dear, care to have a go?"

"I don't know…."

"If you can't try then you might as well be a toy from him. Plus what's better, being his toy or your own person?"

She felt torn between either helping the Joker or giving him want for. But then she remembered the slapping and pain she had while with him. "Ya know what? I'm taking a shot at it. Give me a raw steak."

"Sure." He said as a steak appeared.

She moved over cautiously to the Joker while making sure he couldn't see her before pulling the back of his pants and dropped it in before whistling loud enough for her pet hyenas to hear.

"Ha ha?"

"Ha ha hee?"

The hyenas sniffed the air before charging at the Joker and started biting his legs and ass.

"AHH! You mangy, ah! Mutts! Get, AH! Away!" he cried trying to run from them.

"I hope they aren't that hungry. I mean those guys can eat a man alive, literally."

"He'll live."

Not~

"I hope not." remarked Bat-mite who did feel like ending the Joker, but if that happened then Batman wouldn't have a true archenemy and that'd mess up the whole world.

"Now….what should I do?" Harley asked herself.

"What say we take a trip outside to leave them to their meal? It seems a little humid in here."

"Oh alright, but no funny business."

"I wouldn't dream of it." he smiled taking her hand before snapping his fingers as they appeared in the middle of the air.

"Ah! What the hell!?" she cried in panic, but saw they weren't falling.

"Don't worry, you're just flying." He smirked. "And the best part, no Superman."

Unless you're talking about his cousin or female clones or something, but yep no Superman. So what's next mister mite?

"Hang on Harley, I'm sort of a speed demon, like the Flash."

"You can move fast?"

"That and more." He said before grabbing her hand. He suddenly moved through the air with Harley behind him who reeled back from the sudden burst.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

And screamed like crazy before seeing a few airplanes passing them.

"Relax, I guarantee you'll be safe and sound up here."

Like the time you gave the Calendar man superpowers?

"That's completely different!"

"Just who are you talking to!" she yelled out over the sound of wind.

"Oh just the viewers and the author called Vanitus."

HEY!

"And Yugioh."

Meh.

"At least I got one of them." He muttered.

'This guy's nuts! We're gonna go kersplat at this rate!' She thought in horror before seeing an odd sight. "Hey is that Wayne manor?"

Wait why there mister imp, I mean it's currently protected right now?

"Not right now, he's gone to the Justice League right now."

"Who?"

"Oh nothing." he waved off before moving them to a rooftop and landed. "Sorry if it was a little windy up there."

"Ugh...I'm going to puke." She grumbled. "Where are you taking me?"

"Well tell me, is there any place you wanted to go for fun without the Joker?"

"Mmm…..besides the park, maybe a hotel so I can just sleep this day away." 'And get this crazy stuff out of my memory.'

"You sure? Because even if it's a crazy place, I could even bring you to the most hard to reach places in Earth, or the entire universe."

She thought about it before snapping her fingers. "Then I want to go to the land of giant pies and spas." 'Not even he could come up with something THAT crazy!'

"Sure." he snapped his fingers before they wound up in a land made out of pie crust with hills of pies and several lakes that were heated. "Here we are."

"..."

"Speechless right? Trust me, I've seen worse like the inside of Brainiac's mind or inside the earth's crust, which is actually hollow and full of dinosaurs and cavemen."

"It….it really exists?" she spoke out while looking around in awe.

"And it's custard pie too." He said while grabbing a crab like pie creature. "Want some?"

"Uh, that's not gonna pinch me, is it?" she asked nervously at the creature.

"Nope. It's claws are made of pie crust."

She gulped while poking the crab and tasting it. She tasted the inside and was stunned to taste a fruity taste. "Wow! It really is just like pie."

"And it comes in all types of flavor from Oreo to Ham."

"Why ham?"

"No idea." He shrugged. "Go ahead and dig in, enjoy yourself."

Harley smiled before rubbing off somewhere to enjoy herself.

(Ten hours of relaxing later)

"Zzzzz." She snored while sleeping in the low temperature hot spring.

"Wow, seems like she's all tuckered out." he smiled floating nearby while not turning around to give her privacy. "But that could be from all the bashing people's heads and keeping up with the Joker's crimes."

And the revenge thing too. Don't forget that.

"Hmmm, I wonder if I should take an ever bigger chance, although the fans might not like it."

Especially when you're short and look like a deformed child, but hey that's you-

"I heard that!"

Still I think you might what to do something about that.

He huffed while hearing Harley start to slowly wake up.

"Mmm...what a nap." She said while stretching. "God I needed that." she saw Bat-mite floating nearby with his back to her while she crossed her arms. "You better not have peaked."

"Why would I do that, I'm a fifth dimensional being not a perv." He waved off. "Plus I'm busy thinking about how you would look like as a Batgirl."

She rolled her eyes and got up. "Well can ya at least get me a towel?"

He snapped his fingers while a large towel the size of a human fell on her.

"Thanks." she started drying off while getting out while smiling. "You know, this was nice."

"Oh? How so?"

"Just being away from Mista..I mean the Joker. Going somewhere like this and just unwinding." she replied while getting her top and shorts back on.

"Well it could be worse, you could have joined the Suicide Squad and got killed off by a bomb in your brain."

"...you're a tiny weirdo you know that right?"

"I've been called worse." he shrugged while seeing she was fully clothed. "So, any other place you want to visit while you have the chance?"

"Well maybe Wonderland or something." She muttered. "But maybe your place? Or maybe...mmm the planet of exploding turkeys?"

"Sorry, they're not exploding this time of season, but are you sure about Wonderland? It's rather...well predictable if you're a fan."

"Then maybe…..a planet full of root beer?"

"You sure? You might get sticky." he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine with it. I've been in worse stuff."

"Alright." he snapped his fingers as they appeared on a planet with rivers of root beer with light cream and brown colored scenery. "Here we are, go ahead and try the river."

Harley didn't have to listen as she jumped into the river full of cream.

Wow she really likes root beer!

She stuck her head out and tasted some while laughing. "Wow! I always wanted to do this, and it tastes great!"

"Just watch out for the root beer fish, they get nippy this time of day."

"Wait, fish? That's crazy, fish can't swim in-ah!" She jumped as a large fish went into her shorts. "Eeep! Hey get out of there!"

The fish didn't leave as a few more accidentally when in as well.

Bat-mite snickered seeing Harley flop around in panic and casually floated over. "Do you need a hand, or two?"

"Yes eep! Just get these things eep! Out!" She cried out while another one moved down a little too low. "Ahh!"

He covered his eyes while snapping his fingers as a fishing line appeared and dangled a worm near the shorts.

The fish looked at it before forming into a larger fish and grabbing it before getting yanked out of the shorts and sent flying into the air.

"Look, flying fish." he joked while Harley huffed and crossed her arms.

"You should have told me sooner."

"I forgot." He shrugged before getting some of the root beer splashed at him. "Gah! Hey!"

"What? I didn't do it." she smirked innocently.

"You did." He said before snapping his fingers and caused a tidal wave to appear.

Her eyes widened as it swept her back while she sputtered and got out while glaring at him while he tried whistling innocently. "Ya shouldn't have done that, it's on now."

"Oh really?" He asked before getting splashed again. "It's war now!"

(Five hours later)

Both panted while they were soaked to the bone in soda with both of them sitting on the bank. And one was so wet his ears were drooping like a dog. Ha ha-

"Ssh." he shushed while taking his gloves off to squeeze the root beer out. "Well then, I warned you you would get sticky."

"Even if you started it." She teased. "Especially with the fish."

"Not my fault if wildlife likes your butt, that and every comic book fan." he muttered the last part.

"...what? Not my knockers?"

"Those too but mostly your butt." He shrugged. "Must be a fetish."

She shrugged hearing that while seeing him snap his fingers as her whole body became dry with no soda left on her. "Thanks."

"Anytime, plus it would be a shame if you had to ditch the outfit."

"Well now that you mention it I might need a new wardrobe."

"Well if you want, we could have our own little fashion show to add some spice to it."

"Really?" She asked. "If you can do that while being a handsome stud I'll be really impressed."

She got you there, I mean the other imps can do it, like Superman's, but can you?

"My dear, by the time I'm done you'll make Wonder Woman weep with envy." he snapped his fingers as a walkway appeared with a crowd of people and a curtain. "Go on back and let's get this show on the run."

She nodded before walking towards the back. There she saw various outfits on racks ranging from all sorts of styles. "Wow, that's a lot of stuff. But…." she noticed a few of Poison Ivy's outfits in the racks. "Why her?"

For the plants~

(With Bat-mite)

He sat in the speaker's booth while holding a mic and faced the audience. "Ladies and gentleman, we're here to take a look at an important question today. Which outfit works for Harley? Let's find out!"

The crowd cheered as the curtains were raised with Harley wearing a red chinese dress with black stockings.

"Right now she's showing off a classic dress from China where numerous waitresses are known to wear while being covering, and yet so eye catching at the same time." He said as Harley posed a little before the score from some judges with black, red and white cloaks showed an 8 on the score cards. "Oh! And a nice score right off the bat."

The curtains then fell before Harley was being seen in an Egyptian queen outfit with bandages around her chest and ass.

"And now a very tempting outfit mainly comprised of bandages to keep that pesky desert wind and heat away from your smooth skin."

The judges gave a score of 9 and a 0.

"Hmm, seems like some like it, and some just don't like it."

The curtains fell before raising up to show the woman in a sexy orange jumpsuit bikini.

"A simple and yet sexy bikini that would capture any man, or woman's, eye."

The score was 5, 4, and -100.

"Ooh, but it looks like the color just wasn't her."

It was actually the fact that her underwear was outside her clothes.

"...sickos." He said as the curtains fell and rose as Harley wore a red toga with a crown of leaves on her ears. "Hmm, more modest than the last, but it still hugs just around the right spots."

The score was 6, 7, 3.

"Better than last is all I can say folks."

(A long LONG few hours later)

"And here's the final outfit of the day."

The curtain rose up as Harley wore a combination of Poison Ivy's outfit and Giganta's outfit. It had Giganta's leotard, but was dark green with high heels that were red and had long green elbow length gloves with some black stockings that had slight tiger stripe patterns on them.

The final score was 10, 30, and 500 with a call me on the bottom.

"Wow! I guess mixing together three well known girls of DC really DOES seem like a good idea."

Well duh, it's the same as Supergirl making out with Poison Ivy, it just works.

"And so ends the first, and last fashion show for Miss. Harley Quinzel."

Said girl blushed while hearing the cheering crowd in front of her. 'They like it...they really like it!'

Bat-mite snapped his fingers as it all vanished and they were back to square one. "So, what did you think?"

"It was nice. But you still didn't do it as a handsome stud." She said while sighing. "That and the clothes are gone."

"First off, I'm plenty handsome." he smirked flexing his muscles which just drooped down. "As for clothes, I can make a new outfit right now that you've never seen before."

She raised her eyebrow. "Really? No joke?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"A little, I mean can you even make clothes?"

He gave her a deadpanned expression. "Do you still remember just where we are? If I can bring us to worlds never even discovered or hinted at being real, I could make clothes in my sleep while sneezing during flu season."

"Then let's see it." She smirked.

He smirked and snapped his fingers while she was covered in smoke.

She coughed as the smoke cleared as she noticed that she was wearing a tight black bodysuit with red knee length high heeled boots, a red belt with matching gloves and with card symbols all on the back of it while wearing black lipstick and wearing a similar mask like Robin's that covered her eyes with her hair in a low ponytail. "Huh? What's this?"

"Your new superhero or villain outfit."

Or anti hero.

"Or anti hero."

"Wait? Why this? I'm mean I'm flattered but why the get up?" She asked while looking herself over.

"To cover yourself, that's what clothes are for." he joked.

"I mean why make me a costume like this?" She said. "It's not like I'm cut out for hero business or another villain job."

"Simple. Because quite frankly I do think if you left the Joker and tried going back to your old career as a psychiatrist, you might be happier. Plus the outfit looked cool on you."

She blinked at the simple explanation. "Huh, that's nice of you. For a shorty." she teased playfully.

"Oh yeah?" he snapped his fingers before she shrunk down to the age of six and smirked. "You were saying?"

"Hey!" She yelled in a cute voice. "Change me back!"

"Say please and I might."

She grumbled. "Please?"

He snapped his fingers as she returned to normal.

So when is the banging? I'm falling asleep her-

"SHUT IT!"

"Huh? What the hell?!" Harley yelled while covering her ears. "What's with the sudden yelling?!"

Ha ha.

Bat-mite grumbled at the authors while sighing. "Nothing, just annoying authors."

"Whatever." she shrugged.

"So what next?" He asked.

"Mmm, maybe a hotel room with a nice bath in the middle of a world where flying hats and bright lights live?"

"Odd, but not impossible."

"And it has be in the middle of a large lake."

He shrugged before snapping his fingers as they appeared in a hotel room overlooking a large lake as flying hats flew past the windows as lights filled the sky. "And here we are."

"Wow…" she said looking around before closing the blinds. "Kind of bright."

No duh. Oh and is it banging time yet mite?

He just flipped him off while Harley moved over and sat on the bed.

"Wow, you could pretty much make any gal fall for ya if you could give them anything like this. So why are you sticking to going nuts over Bats?"

"Because I'm his fan, that and if I don't give him some fun then he might lose it."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple, I'm the one to remind him not to take life so serious. And if he forgets that then well...lots of deaths and more villains that would make the Joker look sane."

She looked around the room and thought back to the previous places. "Hey, Bat-mite was it?"

"Of course."

"I gotta ask, were you serious about before? About me leaving him?"

"Well of course after all in every dimension with you in it, it's either you go bonkers, get killed off, or just become an antihero." He listed off.

"Well, then I could try being a psychiatrist again, but with my track record they'll throw me in a cell before I can hand in my resume." she sighed.

"Mmm that could be a problem." He said before thinking of other ideas.

Bat-mite, why not bring her to the fifth dimension? It could work for you.

"I can't. Suddenly doing that might make me look like a stalker. Besides it'd be easier to just sway them to forgive her, but that would ne-wait! I got it!" he declared. "What if I happened to 'convince' everyone you deserve a second chance?" he air quoted.

"You mean make them forgive me with a snap of your fingers?" 'Stalker? What was he even trying to say?'

"Well it's more like I happen to help them be less grudge bearing. They still make the choice, I'm just going to help ease them into the idea. The only way it wouldn't work is if they REALLY hated you."

Harley thought about it and found no fault in it. "Alright, that'd be real swell."

He grinned at that. "Then what else would you want to do?"

"Well you've given me tons of stuff, so I think I'll return the favor." she grinned seductively before pulling him closer. "Pucker up."

Wow!

'You said it.' He thought before getting kissed on the lips. 'One of my biggest dreams besides fighting with Batman has come true!'

This continued to happen for a few minutes before Harley broke the kiss with a loud 'pop'.

"Man, you have soft lips."

"Well you're gonna be tastin' them more then that." she grinned before claiming his lips again.

(A few hours later)

Time flew by and it was completely dark in the room. Laying under the covers was both of them naked with Bat-mite's face covered in black lipstick marks.

"Well, I guess this turned out all the better." he whispered to the audience.

Yes it did, but one question.

"Yes?"

Can imps make humans pregnant? I mean we don't mind it but….is it possible for a fifth dimensional being to copulate with a third dimensional being?

"I guess you'll have to find out in the sequel." he winked with a peace sign. "Till next time loyal fans."

Later.


	95. Dark Sakura and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Dark Sakura and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Matou residence, Sakura's room-

Sakura was at her desk trying to finish up her latest assignment. Which was a big questionnaire about your favorite person in the world. And she was trying to make sure she didn't put down too much or too revealing stuff about Shirou. Even if she thought about his cute face and adorable cheeks.

'Senpai.' she smiled while filling in the questions with neutral answers. 'I wish I had the courage to confess to you.'

As she finished the last few problems she saw a question that made her blush.

If you were to date this person, would you and why?

She gulped while letting it sink. 'Me and senpai...on a date? By ourselves?' She was about to put no idea on it before her hand stopped moving. 'But then again, what would it be like? Where would we go? What would I wear? Would he even want to?'

She turned to a mirror on her desk and saw herself but it slowly changed into a white haired girl with red eyes, a purple ribbon, a long black dress made of black ribbons, that were trimmed in red, and her face, dress and legs were covered in red markings. Her eyes widened as she jumped up while dropping the pen and saw her reflection go back to normal.

'W-What was that?!' She thought while calming down slightly. 'Best not think about it.' she looked at the paper and started pondering on a date in her head while blushing. 'Oh what should I do? I mean...senpai and me on a date?'

She imagined Shirou and herself having a date before thinking of them dancing and giving a big kiss on the lips towards the end. But then it turned negative as she imagined falling into a pond and getting wet or seeing Rin come along and take Shirou away who seemed more interested in her sister than her. The final nail was when she saw them getting married with Rin expecting a few children as they exchanged vows.

She closed her eyes while feeling close to tears at the idea. 'Senpai, no. Please don't do it!'

' **Such a sorry state you're in.** ' Spoke a voice in her head as her body became paralyzed. ' **And here I thought you had a back bone about your 'senpai'.** '

Sakura's eyes widened while shocked at the voice as she tried to move, but not even a finger would twitch.

' **But oh well, I guess I have to step in and help. Don't worry, I'm just going to take you over and give you a few changes, nothing more.** '

That made Sakura try harder to budge before feeling a burning sensation in the back of her head.

' **You can not struggle against the Black Grail or me.** ' She laughed as Sakura's hair started to turn white and her body developed a few red lines on her skin. ' **Oh and don't worry, I'll take good care of senpai.** '

'No! No!' she cried out in her head before screaming as her eyes became vacant and she grew silent.

After a few minutes her eyes turned red as she stretched and cracked her neck.

"Ah, it's good to finally get out of there." She smirked while looking herself over. "But first, a wardrobe change and then a few family members to kill."

(Later)

Shirou was currently walking out to get the mail after having a spar with Saber. What he found was the usual bills that he could pay in no time before heading back inside to get some water. Only to see a large box with his name on it in front of the door, something he DIDN'T notice when he got out.

'Who sent this?' he crouched down to look for a label. "From Sakura? Wonder what it is?" He picked it up and walked inside before setting it down on the table. He grabbed a box cutter before working on opening the top.

As he finished opening it, he saw a doll in the form of Sakura, but with averted colors, in the box with a card in its hands. 'To a great senpai, hope you have fun with my gift when you're feeling lonely.' He thought while reading the card. "Huh, how nice of her. Kind of creepy, but nice of Sakura-san."

He carefully picked the doll out and set it down while taking the box out back to throw it away. 'Maybe I should return the favor?'

As he left the doll's head slowly watched him while said girl sat in her room with a smirk seeing through the eye.

"Perfect, my Shadow Giant doll has successfully entered senpai's house. But I have to make sure I'm not detected, or my information gathering will be in jeopardy." She said while cleaning her hand of the blood of her family. "Boy that Shinji was a messy one. But oh well." 'But just to make sure, I better make a Shadow Giant doll for Rin as well.'

She held her hand out as a dark vapor rose down and swirled before forming another small doll which stood up and walked over and climbed into a smaller box as Dark Sakura closed it and taped it up before writing the sending address on it. "There we go."

She set the box down before her dress formed a small tentacle of shadow and consumed it.

"And now to wait." She chuckled darkly.

(A few days later)

"Shirou, where's Sakura at?" asked Taiga munching on some rice. "I haven't seen her in a few days."

"I really don't know myself." He said honestly as Saber finished her tenth bowl of rice. "I haven't seen her around since last week."

"Neither have I, but she did send me this." spoke Rin holding up the small doll.

"Huh? That looks like the same one she gave me." Shirou said while showing the other doll.

"I wonder what this means?"

"Maybe she's being generous." suggested Saber. "Since she's normally kind maybe she just wants to be nice?"

"Or she's just making dolls." Taiga suggested while stealing Rin's food. "Like she took it up as a hobby and wants to see how we think of them."

"Maybe?" Both said before seeing Rider walk in with a letter.

"Sakura asked me to send you this." she handed it to Shirou while sitting down.

"Oh, thanks." He said before opening it and read the following.

Dear Senpai,

I was hoping to see you sometime this week for a date. Please come to the Black Hand restaurant at five pm. And please don't be late.

Regards with lots of support,

Sakura now ex Matou

Ps. Come alone~

The other girls went wide eyed before Taiga cheered and pulled Shirou into a headlock.

"That's my Shirou! Congratulations on getting a date!"

"Gah! Taiga-nee!" he spoke up while trying to get her arm off.

"I thought you would have asked Rin, Saber, Rider, or heck even me out, but to think Sakura-chan would make the first move. You've really gotta make sure you make a good impression for her."

"Shirou." Saber said while giving him a hug. "I approve of this date."

"I'm surprised, I never knew she'd try this." remarked Rin holding her chin.

"Well things have changed." Rider said cryptically. "But congratulations Shirou, but don't break her heart."

"Oh! Let's get you a suit." smiled Taiga standing up while dragging Shirou out from the room.

"Hey wait Taiga-nee!"

The girls chuckled at this as Rider felt a little worried for him.

(A while later)

Shirou tugged at his collar while walking down the street. 'I hope this looks alright, I'm not use to wearing one on a date, or going out on a date for that matter.'

As he walked towards the restaurant, he noticed that no one was there except for a girl with white hair and wearing an odd dress that went to her legs and covered it, sitting in on a chair sipping tea. 'Did someone reserve the place after Sakura sent the letter?'

The girl put her tea down before waving at Shirou. 'Finally, I was waiting for hours.' "Senpai!"

"Wait, Sakura?" he asked walking over.

"Yep, its me senpai." She smiled. "And wow you look good in a suit."

"Oh, thanks." he smiled taking a seat across from her. "But, is that really you Sakura? You look so...different. Not in a bad way I mean."

She smiled. "Well I thought I should try a new style, but enough about me." She said while sipping her tea. "Let's talk about you senpai."

"Well, like what?"

"Oh maybe about how handsome you got or how well toned your body is." She teased. "Or maybe about your hair."

Shirou was surprised at her bluntness and blushed at the compliments.

"Or," she smirked while putting her tea down. "We can just order some dinner and talk while we eat?"

"Oh, well that sounds nice." he replied picking up the menu.

"Oh don't worry." She said while not picking up her menu. "I already ordered for us. A pasta special with light sauce and extra olive oil."

"That was nice of you." he smiled setting it down. 'Wow, she really does seem different, but in a more….I wanna say mature and adult way.'

'Perfect, he's getting used to me.' She thought. "Anything for you Senpai."

It became silent while Shirou tried thinking of the best way to ask his question.

"So how was your day senpai?"

"Pretty good, just doing some training with Saber and even Rin lending a hand."

She smiled a false smile hearing that. "Oh? That's good." 'NOT!' "But besides that anything else, like thinking of school or anything?"

"Well nothing much is happening, but I am thinking about joining the cooking club."

"Really?" She chuckled. "Shirou, I know you cook great meals that even I love, but why take a class that's below your culinary arts?"

"Well it's mainly so I can cook stuff for other people, that and so Taiga-nee doesn't eat it all up."

"Well she is a glutton." She remarked. "But I have to say, if you had a girlfriend, they would literally ask you to marry them after giving them your culinary masterpieces."

He blushed hearing that. "Heh, thanks, but I think it takes more than a good meal to win someone over."

'More than you think.' "Well I know that you can get any girl if you can just stop acting like a hero too much and just be a bit selfish. Not saying it's a bad thing, but it might hurt you later on." She said as the food came. "Oh thank you sir."

"Anytime ma'am." Spoke the waiter while walking away.

"Sakura, what makes you think I need to do that?"

"Well, sometimes you get yourself hurt when you try to protect others. I just don't want you to get hurt in anyway." She said while twirling her fork around the pasta and took a bite. 'Mm good stuff.'

He blinked at the reason while a little confused. "I don't get hurt that much."

"But when you do it is you with swords and spears in the heart." She sighed. "Look, I'm just worried about you senpai. If you died or something then I wouldn't forgive myself."

'Wow, she's really acting a little mature.' He thought before Sakura put a fork of pasta near his face.

"Say ah."

"W-What?"

"Come on, just take a bite." She smiled. "It's only fair for the date to feed the cute boyfriend of said date."

"B-Boyfriend?" he blushed before she pushed it into his mouth.

Sakura smiled as he chewed the food. "Like it?" 'He's so cute when he's shocked.'

He swallowed while feeling red in the face. "Uh, yeah." 'She said that, right? I wasn't hearing things, right?'

"Great, and here I thought my boyfriend would be hating the food." She chuckled while eating some more pasta.

"Um, Sakura? Isn't it a little soon to call me that?" he asked with a sweatdrop.

"Not really, after all aren't we on a date." She giggled while putting another fork full of pasta near his face. "Ah."

"Ah." he opened his mouth while biting into the pasta. "But, regular friends go on dates too just for fun."

"That's true, and I'm having fun with you senpai." She smiled. "Plus to be honest, even if I didn't call you that, it would have been fun just be around you." 'Always, and maybe forever~'

Shirou sighed at that. "Well what I'd like to know honestly is why you changed your hair color for this."

She looked at her hair. "Well I thought it would be a nice change, plus Rin has the opposite color so I thought it might show others that we are really sisters instead of cousins." She touched it. "Do you like it senpai?"

"Well, I admit you look good with it, I'm just use to you with purple hair."

"Oh…." she looked down while frowning. "So I don't look good is that it?" 'And after I possessed this shy host too!'

"No no! I never said that! I mean it's nice that you changed your hair but purple hair is also nice." He said waving his hands in front of him.

"Well which is better?"

"Um…...both." He admitted.

Sakura blinked before smiling. "Oh thank you so much senpai!"

'Whew, I thought she was gonna cry.' He thought before seeing her looking at her food before for a blink second he saw a red line on her hands as she resumed eating. 'Huh? What's that?'

'Such nice food, needs some blood though.'

Shirou resumed eating his own plate while thinking he was seeing things.

As they ate they didn't noticed that they accidentally had a long noodle and were eating it at the same time. They then got close and closer before they were lip to lip.

Shirou's eyes widened while Sakura's closed slowly while keeping the connection.

'Perfect, just perfect~' she thought while kissing more and closing her eyes with a smile.

'Oh no! Should I pull away or keep going?' He thought while so confused yet feeling happy at the same time.

After two minutes, Sakura moved back with a smile. "Well that was fun right?"

"U...Uh….yeah." He stuttered before seeing Sakura taking out a camera and took a picture of him.

"One for the scrapbook." She smiled while putting it away. "Desert senpai?"

"Um sure?" He said before a large sundae with his favorite flavor, vanilla, came out.

"Your desert." Spoke the waiter putting it on the table while taking the pasta away.

"Looks good doesn't it senpai?"

"Oh yeah." He said while looking surprised at the ice cream. "But did you order it?"

"Of course." She smiled. 'Especially after looking at your life.'

Shirou blinked while feeling like this was a little off for some reason.

"Senpai, aren't you going to have some?"

"Oh! Yeah sure." he grabbed his spoon before taking some and bit into it.

'How cute.' She thought before deciding to see how Rin was doing and took a look through the doll.

(With Rin)

"Are you sure Shirou's going to be fine?" She asked Taiga while Saber was busy practicing with a sword while Rider was sitting next to them.

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Not really, Shirou is a bit nervous around girls, even if he doesn't show it."

"So he could be babbling like a dope right now, right?"

"Possibly."

"Or he could be not babbling." Rider said. "It might turn out differently."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well...let's just say she did some things during the last few days."

"What do you mean?"

Rider looked at the doll and gulped. "Um…..she took some self confidence classes and got some trash out." 'And other disturbing things!'

"That's it?"

"And for some reason, knitting and working at a restaurant called the Black Hand."

Saber stopped sparring and turned to her. "Wait isn't that the place Shirou went to?"

"It is and I think she rose up the ladder to manager." She lied while recalling she MADE the restaurant!

"Wait, when exactly did it open? I never heard about it till now."

"A week ago. I think Friday."

"Wait that's when the questionnaire was handed in class." Rin said in surprised. "And the last time I talked to her."

Rider gulped and stopped talking.

"Rider, is there something you're not telling us?"

"O-Of course not."

She raised an eyebrow as the doll glowed its eyes a little.

"You can tell us or you could just not have dinner." Taiga said.

She looked around while sweating a lot. "Um….I can't say."

"Rider."

"I can't! Sakura ordered me not to say anything!"

"And why would she not want you saying anything?"

"I can't say ok!" She said while getting up and walked away.

"Rider." Saber called out. "If you tell us I'll share my food with you tonight."

She stopped and turned before grabbing the doll and put it in the washing machine and pressed the wash button.

(With Sakura)

'Oh she's going to get it later.' She thought as they finished their meal. "So what did you think of our date?"

"Oh um it was nice." He admitted.

"I thought so too, especially with you senpai." She smiled while a waiter walked up to them.

"Your bill or should this be on the house boss?"

Her eye twitched while Shirou looked at the waiter confused.

"Huh? Boss?"

"Oh yes." He said before Sakura made a tentacle appear under her while causing it to fuse with the person. "I mean it's just a joke, silly me."

"Huh?" He said confused before the bill was placed on the table as he left them alone.

The shadow returned to Sakura's body as she frowned in her mind. 'This is the last time I let a Shadow Giant have sentience.'

"Sakura? What did he mean by that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all senpai." She smiled while paying the bill. "So want to try another date?"

"Well….sure, I did enjoy this." 'Even if it's all in my face.'

She smiled before leaning over and kissed him again as the girl's ran behind a bush in a panicked run. 'Perfect, nothing can ruin this day~'

"Are you sure you're correct about this?" Rin whispered while seeing Shirou breaking the kiss and saying goodbye to Sakura. "I mean about the stuff you said about her."

"Yes but hush." Rider said while seeing her master getting up and smiling.

"Can't wait for next time senpai." She said while the restaurant started to flicker along with the waiters before turning into black mud that flew back into her body. "And then I'll be with him forever and ever and **ever~ He he he ahahahah AHAHAHA!** "

The girls were shocked at this and dumbfounded as the screen went black along with red lines.


	96. Red Sands Rabaroos and Bolin

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Red Sands Rabaroos and Bolin

Series: Legend of Korra

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bolin took a few jabs as he walked down the hall. "Alright Pabu, you feeling as pumped up as I am?"

"Eep?" The ferret said while resting on his shoulder. "Eep."

"Aw come on, you gotta be energized like me." he smiled while turning the corner and saw the nearby clock. "Woah! I didn't know it was that close to the match! We gotta hurry!"

The ferret just turned his head before Bolin ran towards the locker room to get changed into his gear, but in his haste, he didn't see the symbol of a girl doing push-ups on the door.

Inside we see three girls currently getting dressed.

The first one was a girl with short brownish black hair and a D cup chest.

The second was a long dark haired girl with a C cup chest.

The third one was a black haired woman that had it in a bun on the top of her head and a E cup chest.

Each one was in their underwear which was either, red, blue or light brown and were about to take them off as well. But before they could they heard a voice talking to someone moving towards their location.

"Ok locker number 45, locker number 45. Where are you?"

"Eep."

"No I just checked the 200's already."

The girls glanced at each other before Bolin reached them and didn't notice them since he was still focused on the locker numbers.

"Ok, where are you 45?" He said while looking around. "Come on out so I can get ready."

"What do you think you're doing here?"

Bolin was too busy to hear as he moved towards the lockers near the girls. "Let's see, 36, 37, 38, 39…" he then moved near the girl's and saw locker 45. "Yes! Finally….wait why isn't it opening?!"

"Eep eep." spoke Pabu tugging on his ears.

"Hey Pabu, that hurts!"

"Eep eep!"

"I said…." he turned before spotting the girls before shutting up and going wide eyed.

"You have some nerve." Spoke the one with red underwear. "Especially when you try entering the girl's locker room."

'Crap! The Red Sands Rabaroos! Ahh!' He thought while sweating in fear. "Uh….um….this...isn't what it looks like! I swear!"

"Oh I know you wanted to get some underwear."

"Adi." Spoke the brown underwear girl said. "Even a boy like him wouldn't take underwear like a newbie."

"Ula, even if it's not the case, he's here and trying to dig his way out."

"But...what to d-do with him?" Spoke the blue underwear girl with a stutter and a blush.

"Umi, we do what we always do with perverts." Adi said while making a fireball. "We thrash him into next week!"

"Ah!" cried Bolin ducking the fireball and jumping as Ula tried hitting his head with a rock made from the floor before he turned and bolted away. "Sorry sorry sorry!"

They looked on with blushes on their faces before feeling like they should get ready for the next match.

(After Bolin's match)

He grumbled while walking with Pabu back to the apartment.

"Eep?"

"I know, I couldn't keep from not seeing them in their underwear either. I feel like we just got lucky." He said while petting the ferrets chin.

"Eep." He said before Bolin felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"Brr, did you feel a chill just now?"

"Eep?"

He felt the chill intensified as he felt a little on edge for some reason. 'Did the weather report say it was going to get cold out?' As he turned a corner he looked behind him and saw nothing. "Pabu, I want you to do something for me."

"Eep eep?" He said confused.

"Keep an eye out and let me know if there's anything weird around."

The ferret blinked before looking around.

Bolin sighed before turning around and screamed as he saw the girl's faces poking out of an alleyway. "Ahhhh! Don't kill me!" As he covered his face and held it there for a few minutes, he peeked a little and saw...nothing at all in the corner.

"Eep."

"Huh?" He looked and uncovered his face. "What happened to the evil faces?"

"Eep?" Pabu said while tilting his head as Bolin started to feel a heat flash for some reason.

"Spirits it's so hot out."

"Eep eep!"

"Huh?" He said while looking around and saw the girls behind him as Adi started to cook his butt with fire. "AHHHH!" he jumped and rolled on the ground while trying to put it out. "Hot hot hot hot!"

That was when Umi sent a rush of water at him which sent him flying down the street and right into a car.

Crash!

Honk honk honk honk honk!

"Ow…." he groaned while feeling like he felt a rib break. He slowly got up and looked at the spot where he was once was but they vanished. "Pabu?"

"Eep." The ferret said while running towards him and rubbed his cheek. "Eep."

"Did you see where they went off to?"

"Eep?"

"Ow." he groaned. "See if you can find Mako, I'm just gonna rest here and hopefully don't pass out."

The ferret just blinked before running off.

(Some hours later)

"What exactly happened to you?" Ask Mako while in a hospital room with Korra and Asami.

"Just...a lot...of pain."

"I think he means how you got like this." spoke Asami. "You're lucky you didn't hit a moving car or you might not be here."

"And who wouldn't miss your spunk?" Korra asked with concern.

"Thanks you guys, and it's kind of an odd story."

"Just tell us what you remember? Were you jumped?" asked Mako.

"No, I was stalked by the Red Sands Rabaroos." He gulped. "And I was cooked and sent flying by a wave of water."

"...what?"

"They followed me and attacked me before I knew what happened."

"And why did they do it?" Asked Korra with a raised eyebrow.

Bolin was about to say something before seeing the girl's faces in the window looking at him with glares on their faces. "Ah! They're they are!"

The group turned to the window and saw nothing.

"So the noodle salesman is a girl?" Asked Asumi while seeing an old man selling noodles outside.

"No! I swear I just saw them and they looked really mad."

"Um are you sure?" Korra asked. "Because I don't see anything besides cars and stuff."

"I'm serious! They're out there and are trying to get their revenge on me for…." he gulped. "Walking in them while getting dressed."

"What do you….oh, OH!" spoke Mako with a blush. "Wait, why were you looking? Did you try to sneak in there?"

"NO!" He blushed. "I was getting ready for the match with the Dark Roses and I didn't see the signs."

"Or you could have been looking for underwear." Korra teased.

"Hold up there. If they're upset about that, what if you try to find and apologize? I mean, it's not like you just stood there staring like a pervert, right?" asked Asami.

"..."

"Bolin."

"He he...um...I might have did that." He gulped before seeing them again in the window.

Asami sighed while Mako shook his head.

"Ah! There they are again!" He screamed as the group turned and saw nothing. 'How are they doing that! They're like magicians!'

"So how long until you can probend again?" Asked Asami.

"A week, it wasn't that bad. Just three broken ribs."

"Well you just relax and try not to strain yourself." spoke Korra.

"And while you're here I'm gonna see if I can get in touch with those girls to try and settle all this."

"Just be careful Mako, they're very mad and really dangerous with their bending."

"We beat them before so why are you worried about them now?"

"I think they're magicians."

"Uh huh, sure." spoke Korra. "See ya around Bolin, don't go nuts on the hospital food."

"Same with you and your airbending training." He smiled. When they left he tried to relax and shut his eyes to sleep.

(Two minutes later)

He slowly opened his eyes and stretched while looking at the room before seeing the girls right near his hospital door. He quickly shut his eyes and tried to keep calm. 'Don't freak out, don't freak out. They're probably just my mind playing tricks on me.' He then opened his eyes and saw they vanished again. "Oh spirits."

As he layed back down he decided to get some more rest as the girls watched him from the door again.

(A few weeks later)

Bolin was busy eating some cereal in the apartment while looking on edge for some reason. The reason was for every day he kept seeing the girls.

And in odd places such as in the closet or in the bathroom shower. Heck he even saw them under the fucking bed. That's how scared he was and they just appear and disappear as fast as lightning in a generator.

"Bolin, can you pass the butt-"

"Ah no I'm not going to let you hit me with boulders!" he cried jumping up with his spoon held up like a weapon.

"Butter." He frowned while pinching his nose. "Really? You're acting like this at this time?"

"I can't help! I don't know how they do it but they keep showing up! Wait, did you manage to talk to them?"

"No, I couldn't even find them." He said eating some toast. "Heck I'm surprised that they're so popular that girls and boys are blocking traffic to get to their favorite cafe."

"I keep telling you they're magicians, how else can they go all around without anyone noticing!" He yelled while seeing the girls outside the kitchen window. "AHH!" he chucked the spoon at the window.

"This has gone TOO long!" Mako yelled while the girls snickered outside. "You need to stop acting like Pabu when taking a bath!"

"Just look! No wait! They'll vanish, Pabu go get'em!"

The ferret blinked before getting off his shoulder and ate Mako's toast. "Eep."

"Aw come on!"

"Eep."

"Bolin, just calm down before I ask Lin to bind you over a lamp post in your underwear."

"Mako I swear to every spirit out there that those girls have a grudge, and they want my head! You're a police officer, can't you put them under house arrest or something?"

"Unless I can find them, this city is big remember."

Bolin gulped before seeing the girls grinning evilly at him. 'Wait, maybe if I can urge them to come out in the open, he'll see I'm not nuts!'

(After breakfast)

Bolin looked around the apartment for any sign of the girl's as he looked in the laundry hamper for them. Which they weren't. "Hello? Crazy girls? Are you in here?"

"Eep?"

"Oh it's nothing Pabu." He said while looking through the rooms before hearing some footsteps down the hall. He grinned before ducking in a room and held his ear to the door.

"Ok now where is he?" Spoke Adi's voice.

"Um...maybe he's out?" Spoke Umi with a stutter.

"Or he could be hiding." Spoke Ula while they walked passed the door.

He gave Pabu a thumbs up before kicking the door open with a battle cry as they turned and he slammed his foot down, causing a slab of earth to rise up and knocked them back.

Ula got up and twisted her hands as the walls moved and sent Bolin out the window.

"Gah!" he saw the ground approaching and quickly moved his arms as he formed a slide that he went down and safely on the ground while he looked back up at the window. "Not this time!" He then turned and saw them coming down an ice slide made by Umi before landing on the ground.

"Not this time my ass!" Adi yelled before blasting him with fire.

He quickly formed a wall up to take the heat before kicking it down and shot it at them before shooting several rocks to add to the barrage.

"I..I'll get him." Umi said before freezing the ground around Bolin's feet.

He frowned and grunted as he tried moving his legs. When he finally got them out he saw that the girl's went down a hole that Ula earthbended. "Hey where did you go?!"

"Right here." Spoke the earthbender from behind before nerve pinching his neck.

"Ah." he got out before dropping to his knees and dropped to the ground.

(A few hours later)

Bolin groaned as he slowly woke up...in an apartment building with three beds and Earth kingdom, Northern Water tribe and Fire nation decor and objects. Including some stuffed animals from said places. Oh and he was bounded from arm to leg with rope, even his toes and fingers. "What the…"

"You're awake?" Spoke Ula while sitting next to his left side. "I figured you would be out for another hour."

"I can arrange that." Adi smirked while cracking her neck as she sat on a chair near the closet. "Just tell me where to punch."

"That's a...bad idea." Umi said while sitting on her bed as she held a ferret plushie in between her breasts.

"Wait, did you all kidnap me?" he asked in shock.

"It was plan b." Ula said. "But in hindsight, you did attack us."

"Mean…"

"Me mean!? You all have been terrorizing me for weeks! Speaking of which, how do you keep vanishing?! Are you secretly magicians?"

They looked at him with confusion.

"We used earthbending and waterbending to escape either by moving above you or below you." Adi said while frowning.

"It was mostly me." Ula sighed.

"And me…" Umi said while Bolin was shocked that it wasn't magic but regular bending.

"But, why? I mean, didn't Mako tell you I was sorry for the whole locker room thing?"

Adi laughed at that. "What? You think we did that for something like that? Oh spirits you're a riot!"

"It's...different Bolin." Umi said with slight blush.

"What else could it be besides revenge?"

Ula turned his head towards her and bluntly said. "We were trying to get info on you so we can date you."

"ULA!" Both Adi and Umi blushed.

"What? You two acted like pandaparrot pups with all that sneaking and acting like spies."

"Because that's what spying is." groaned Adi facepalming.

"Still it's just stupid, but you're talking to an earthbender here." She shrugged as Bolin jaw dropped in shock at what he just heard.

"So…? It's fine...I'm not a people person...remember?" Umi said while squeezing the plushie more.

"Date….me?"

They turned to him and nodded yes.

"But...why?!"

"Because you saw us in our underwear." Adi said. "That's why."

"...huh?"

"Basically we see ourselves as more masculine than most." Ula spoke up. "This is because of our upbringing and our status as probenders."

"But when you saw us that day." Adi said with a smirk. "You saw us as not fellow probenders but actual girls."

"And...it's...unfamiliar to...us." Umi blushed. "So...after we got over the anger, we...decided to...follow you."

"And you looked so ridiculous when you saw us that I thought you were going to wet your pants." Adi laughed.

He blushed while looking away with embarrassment since there were a few times he WAS close to that situation.

"But we learned three things about you that we liked."

"Um what exactly are they?"

"You're funny." Ula smiled. "I mean really funny."

"A great bender." Adi grinned.

"And….very...endowed." Blushed Umi since they did see him in the shower a lot.

"Wait WHAT?!"

"You're endowed." All three said with either a grin or a massive blush.

'They were spying on me there too?!' He thought with a blush. 'How did I miss that?!'

"But we did make sure no one else attacked you." Ula said. "Especially triads and pickpockets."

"And I blasted their asses off." Adi grinned while cracking her neck.

"Uh….that's nice of you." he got out with a gulp. "But uh, can you let me go?"

"No." Umi said with a more confident tone. "Sorry but you can leave. Yet."

"Wait what?!"

"You still have to say yes to us being your girlfriends." Adi said proudly.

"But...I barely know any of you."

"But we know all about you." Ula said while moving her finger down his cheek. "Plus we have all the time in the world to get to know each other."

"So...want to date us Bolin?" Umi asked with a smile.

Bolin gulped a little as they got closer to him. "Well, um...maybe?"

They smiled before kissing his cheeks as Umi undid the ropes.

"See, that wasn't that hard." Ula said with a chuckle.

"Um…"

"Oh and before we forget." Adi said before putting a metal collar on his neck. "This is so no one can steal you away."

"I-Isn't that a little extreme?" he gulped.

"It was this or the metal chastity belt." Ula shrugged. "Personally I think Umi's idea of a band around the endowed rod was a better idea."

Bolin looked at Umi with wide eyes as she blushed crimson and muttered sorry under her breath.

"So want to have some fun?" Adi winked playfully.

"W-Wait!" he spoke up. "W-We haven't even had our first date yet."

"She's joking." Ula sighed. "We aren't going to do that to you."

"It would...be stupid." Umi blushed. "Plus...we don't need children yet."

He blushed hearing that while seeing Adi moving closer to his ear.

"Maybe after the first anniversary." She said before blowing in his ear.

"Ah!" he jumped.

"Don't be shy, that's what girlfriends do." Ula said while blowing in the other ear.

He shivered while his face heated up. 'I don't know whether to be jumping, if I could, or be nervous.'

"So...please don't be nervous." Umi said before blowing into both ears.

'Yep...I'm scared and happy at the same time.' He thought while the screen went black.


	97. Mirage and Aladdin

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Mirage and Aladdin

Series: Aladdin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Morbia-

In a chaotic world of flames and broken planets, a large sphinx pyramid like temple floated in the center of it all while several flames were lit on the sides of the sphinx's paws. Inside is where we see a dark furred covered woman who was dressed in red egyptian attire with a gold headpiece. Her green cat eyes watched as the woman looked through a portal with flames around it on a certain desert city.

"I'm tired of this accursed city. All of my plans have been ruined time and time again." Spoke the woman with anger. "And everytime I try to bring it under my foot, that accursed Aladdin and his foolish allies stop me! Really why can't that man just drop dead?!" the portal showed a close up picture of the man himself while she let out a hiss.

And he was busy stopping Mozenrath from using a frost giant to freeze Agrabah into a frozen kingdom of ancient magic rich ice for his spells.

"That's it! The next plan I come up with will put that damn man in the sand!" She roared before seeing that Aladdin stopped them and was hugged by that princess Jasmine. "Mmm, and perhaps I found the kink in that armor of his, he he he."

(Later)

-Agrabah-

"Tell me this again." Iago asked annoyed. "Why the heck are we in the most DANGEROUS part of Agrabah?!"

"You're just being paranoid, you act like someone's gotta jump us."

"Oh like the last hundred times!" He yelled as Abu nodded in agreement. "Even the monkey agrees!"

Aladdin rolled his eyes before noticing a girl about his age running from a massive fire cat.

" **ROAR!** "

"Help! Someone help me!"

"Oh I'm out of he-" Iago tried to say before Aladdin grabbed him by the beak.

"Get Genie and Carpet." He said before letting him go.

"That was the plan!" He said while flying away.

" **ROAR!** " The cat roared before pinning the girl to the ground.

"Help!" She cried out while the flames started to burn her skin. "AHH!"

Aladdin looked around before grabbing a piece of timber and hit the cat on the face.

" **Roar?** " It said as the timber turned to ash and burned.

"Um, good kitty?"

" **ROAR!** " It cried out before running after the former street rat.

"Oh no." He gulped before running away fast. "Easy there big fella!"

The cat ran faster while flames engulfed shops and carpet stores as it followed him all over the city. Even on rooftops!

"Hey! You have to pay for that!" called one owner as Aladdin ran past his shop with half of it on fire.

"Oh great, another angry shopkeeper." He groaned before the cat cornered him in an alleyway.

" **Grrrrr.** " It growled while getting closer to him.

'I hope the guys get here and FAST!'

" **ROAR!** " It cried out before pouncing into...a large fire hydrant.

"And that kids is how you stop a fire." Spoke Genie while in a Smokey the Bear uniform.

"Genie, you got here just in time." smiled Aladdin with relief.

"Thanks to Iago here." He said pointing to the parrot who was somehow wearing a fireman's uniform. "He flew here faster then a guy calling 911."

"Yup, you would have been roasted if I didn't get him." praised the parrot to himself.

Aladdin rolled his eyes before remembering the girl. "Wait, we need to check the girl."

"What girl?" Genie asked confused.

"The one that was about to turn into cat food." Iago said. "She probably ran off already."

That was when the girl, who had short dark hair, blue eyes, and only wearing a burned cloak dragged herself towards the group.

"Oh...god...the pain…"

"Woah there!" Aladdin ran over and caught her just as she fell into his arms. "Genie, think you can lend a hand?"

"No problem." He said while blasting the girl with his semi cosmic magic, but it just didn't work. "Um, must be out of practice?"

"Get us to the palace, we'll get her a doctor there."

Genie nodded while grabbing the girl in his hands and put her onto Carpet.

(At the palace)

"Alright, let's see if we get those nasty burns patched up." Genie said while getting a medicine box out and got some bandages out before looking for the burns, only to blush a little when he peeked into the cloak. "Um maybe Jasmine can do this?"

"Oh and why's that?" Iago asked annoyed.

"Well...let's just say she can really feel the Arabian winds right now."

All of them blushed before Abu ran off to get the princess.

"So Genie, why do you think she got chased by that cat?" Aladdin asked.

"Either she was made of catnip or that cat was hungry for something not of the mouse family." He said as Jasmine came running in.

"What's going on?" She asked before seeing the girl. "And why is there a girl on the table?"

"Oh you're here." Genie said before giving her some bandages. "Now you can start treating her burns."

"Huh? What are you-"

"She's naked and you're a girl so just do it!" Iago yelled.

Jasmine glared at the parrot, but moved over near the girl. "Just bare with me and I'll get it done."

"Ugh...just...help…" she groaned in pain.

(One bandaging later)

"There, all done."

"Thanks…" she frowned while covered all over with bandages.

"So Aladdin, what exactly happened here?"

"That's just the thing, I don't know what exactly happened except for a fire cat chasing her and causing the burns before I saved her."

"Wait? You did what?!" She frowned while putting her hands on her hips.

"You heard the hero, he became the one that was chased." Iago said. "And I was the one to get the blue oaf to save his skin."

"You wanted to run away."

"Same thing." He rolled his eyes.

"Ugh…" groaned the girl. "Who are you…?"

That got their attention as Genie turned into a nurse and took her blood pressure.

"Don't worry sweetly, you're going to be quite alright now."

"Huh…?" she replied while Genie looked at the meter.

"Huh? You really need to lay off the meat. It's bad for your cholesterol." He said.

"Huh...what are you...talking about?"

"Your blood pressure is lookin pretty high."

"I...ugh never mind…" she groaned. "Just why...am I here?"

"Because you got attacked by a cat with flames!" Iago yelled.

The girl went wide eyed before the blood pressure meter broke.

"Iago, I think you might want to cut it before you make it worse."

"Yeah tell that to the monkey."

Abu slapped the parrot.

"Hey!"

The monkey laughed at him before a fight started between the two of them.

"I recommend we let the patient rest for a while." spoke Genie changing into a doctor's outfit.

"For how long?" Asked Jasmine.

"For about a week if constant bandages are changed regularly and the patient is cared for properly."

"So we can't move her huh?"

"Not unless you want to see blood on the palace floor." He said with a grimace expression.

"Huh?" Aladdin said confused.

"Ixnay on the time of month say." He said as Jasmine got the message and blushed.

"Ugh….who's...going to help...with that…?" The girl groaned.

"I will." spoke the princess.

"No...I want...the hero…" the girl spoke with a slight smile as her eyes looked at Aladdin. "He...saved me...after all…"

"Don't worry dear the princess will lend a big help." reassured Genie. "Right now you just rest and don't move around too much."

The girl frowned before beckoning Aladdin towards her. "Hero….thank you…"

"Sure thing...um…"

"Sheba." She said before resting her eyes.

"Ssshhh." Genie whispered while pushing everyone out of the room. "She needs her rest."

As the group left the girl raised an eye and chuckled before closing it again.

(A while later)

It has been two days and the girl named Sheba was walking around now, but more slowly than a normal person. Mostly due to the injuries still healing. Especially her left arm which got most of the flames and burns.

At the moment however, Jasmine was changing her bandages again.

"You really don't need to do this princess Jasmine."

"It's fine." She waved off while putting some fresh bandages on Sheba's stomach. "Anyone would do the same."

"But why isn't Aladdin here?" She asked. "He was suppose to be here earlier and he never showed up."

"He's busy doing stuff in the marketplace."

"Well do you know when he'll come back?"

Jasmine placed some bandages on the girl's left arm. "Sometime this evening, and there. All done."

She looked over the bandages and smiled a little. "Thank you princess Jasmine, you're really a good healer."

"No problem, just take it easy like usual." Jasmine smiled.

"I think I'm going to take a little nap."

"Well alright but if you need anything just ask me or anyone in the palace." She said before taking the old bandages and walked out of the room.

Sheba frowned and made sure she was gone before sitting up and got up with no problem before walking towards the balcony. "Ugh, having to say that is like eating a maggot filled baklava." She then looked and saw Aladdin on Carpet flying around the city. "Perfect, now to get my plan going to stage two."

She waved her hands before black lightning shot out and caused the sky to darken as lightning started to rain down on the city. 'Now for him to 'find' poor pitiful me.' She thought with a smirk before vanishing into nothing.

(With Aladdin)

ZAP!

ZAP!

KABOOM!

Lightning and thunder resonated in the sky as lightning bots blasted the city and covered it in flames as the former street rat had to dodge incoming bolts of electricity.

"Woah! This is some crazy weather!"

ZAP!

"Carpet faster!" He yelled while a bolt of lightning nearly blasted him in the back. But as they went faster, he noticed that someone was stuck on a broken board.

"Ow! My leg!" Cried out a familiar voice. "Someone help me!"

"Sheba? What's she doing out here?" He said before seeing a burning timber with a broken edge right above her head and positioned right hear her heart. "Carpet we gotta get her, now!"

The magic rug gave a thumbs up before flying as fast as it could towards Sheba.

"Someone help me!" She yelled out while trying to get out of the wreckage. 'Come on, hurry up!'

"Sheba hang on!" He called out before jumping off Carpet and struggled to get the board off her leg.

"Aladdin!" She called out as the timber started to break from its position. "It's breaking!"

He turned and went wide eyed as it started to fall, only for a blue bulldozer stopped it in mid fall.

"Ok men, we got a burning building to clear. So move move move!" Spoke Genie in a foremen outfit and with a nine o'clock shadow.

"Thanks Genie." Aladdin said with relief as more Genie clones started to douse the flames while he finally got the board off of Sheba. "Are you ok?"

"I think so."

"How'd you get out here? You should be taking it easy."

"I thought I would have been a good idea to get some fresh air." Sheba said as Genie finished the dousing. "But I didn't expect a lightning storm to start."

"Still just why did you leave the palace? Didn't Jasmine know you came here?"

"Well I didn't want her to feel worried, so I snuck out." She said while standing up. "That and I wanted to make sure you're ok, can't have my hero lost or anything."

ZAP-

"Oh no you don't." Genie said while putting the lightning into a light bulb. "You can get the spotlight when Tesla makes AC currents."

"Aladdin, can we go somewhere less dangerous? And not the palace I mean, I wanna move around since it's been a while."

"Oh well I could, but don't you still need rest?"

"I'm fine enough to walk. So I'm fine enough to see the city."

"Just to be safe, try and lean on me so you don't fall." Aladdin said with concern as Sheba leaned on his shoulder.

"Then lead the way Aladdin."

He started moving while making sure she was safely held up and went towards the more secluded part of the city with not too many people running around. As they moved down a corner, he felt a little off about the entire lightning storm. 'Lightning in the middle of a desert? That's just odd, maybe a sorcerer? No already stopped Mozenrath, maybe a curse? But why isn't Genie remarking about it?'

"Maybe it's just a new type of weather that popped up."

"Huh?" He turned to her. "What was that?"

"The lightning, maybe it's a new phenomena that just happened?" Sheba said while they walked down some more alleyways. "Perhaps nature itself is changing before our very eyes."

"If that's the case then Iago might need to change that." He said while they walked down some steps.

"Aladdin, have you ever thought about your cities people." She said. "Like why the crime and poverty rates are worse than in any other city?"

"Well I'm not a big expert when it comes to stuff like that. I mean me and Jasmine are working on it, but it's not easy."

"But I know." Sheba said with a sigh. "And it's all because they have the need to be above the rest."

"Are you referring to me and Jasmine? Cause that's not us at all."

"Oh I would never say that about you two. It's just the rest are either cutthroats or murderers." she idly remarked. "Anyone of them could come up as a friend and stab you in the back without knowing."

"Even if that's true, I don't think everyone would be murders."

"Not even from supposed friends? What if they decide you're a liability?"

"Then it's not them. I trust my friends with my life, and if they acted like that then it would have to be because someone was making them act that way."

"That may be, but if they're in their right mind, what would you do Aladdin?"

He was silent and looked away. "I still wouldn't believe it."

"So you would let them kill you?" She said with a slight smirk. "Even if you can easily protect yourself?"

"I'm not going to hurt my friends." he looked her in the eyes. "Why are you bringing all this up anyway?"

"I'm just making sure that you can do the right thing when your friends decide to show their true colors." She shrugged. 'I might have to work harder since he's too damn stubborn.'

Aladdin raised his eyebrow at that while confused at that conversation. 'What's going on in her mind?'

"So what do you say about grabbing something to eat." She said while eyeing a person's money bag. 'If this won't work nothing will.'

"No thanks, I'll be good for a while." He said while Sheba frowned a little.

"Then how about we how fast we can run from the guards after we pants them." 'Juvenile but effective.'

"Mmmm, maybe, but are you sure your legs will be fine?"

Sheba frowned. "They are fine, it wasn't that bad of an accident."

"Then be warned, I never lose." he smirked.

"We'll see about that." She smirked.

(Later)

"GET BACK HERE YOU STEET RATS!" Yelled Razoul while running after them while trying to hold his pants up.

"Catch us if you can!" called Aladdin as they both ran down the street. They then ran towards a stairway before Sheba pulled Aladdin into a building as the guards ran passed them and fell down the stairs.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

CRASH!

"MURA!" Cried a camel as they crashed into it and then into a pile of camel shit.

"Ugh…" they groaned in pain.

"Oooh, they're gonna need about a dozen baths." chuckled Aladdin.

"And maybe a doctor." Sheba smirked as she waved her hands as timbers fell on their heads. "Make that doctors."

Aladdin stopped chuckling as he saw blood flowing down their heads. "Um, maybe we took it a little bit far."

"Nonsense, they have small head injuries." She waved off. "It's not like you tried that before."

"I don't use violence unless I have too." he frowned. "We have to help them."

"And get taken to a cold cell? Now that's a great idea." She frowned.

"Hey it was your idea in the first place, meaning we're both gonna help them." He frowned while grabbing her hand and rushed towards the guards.

'Damn I was certain he was going to fall for it!'

(A while later)

'Why won't he fall?!' she thought while biting her thumb. 'He's mortal! He needs to just let go and make a mistake before falling down the road to darkness!'

Aladdin sighed in his mind while trying not to be tempted by some of Sheba's ideas such as stealing woman's clothes and causing a camel stampede. The worst he heard her saw however was to take a guard's sword and use it to stab a merchant if he didn't give him money. 'I still can't believe she tried to make me do that.'

'I need to step it up a notch or my entire plan is ruined!' she thought while they were in the palace.

"Sheba, I gotta ask, why have you been wanting us to do so many bad things? Are you….a wanted criminal?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh me? No I'm just a poor soul that wants to get by in the world." She said. "And it's not bad if the ones that are on the following end are dark themselves."

"I keep telling you not everyone is bad."

"And I keep telling you they are." She frowned while secretly waving her fingers as green smoke shot out and went into another room. "However, if you don't believe me try asking your friends what they really did today."

Aladdin frowned before entering the room and saw Iago trying to drop Abu out the window.

"Say goodbye monkey!"

"Abu! Iago what are you doing?" he frowned.

"Oh I'm just trying to get this moocher out." He said while squeezing tighter. "Especially after he tried to rip my wings off!"

"Abu would never do that! Now put him down or I'll come up there myself."

"Try and make me!" He yelled before Abu bit his foot hard. "YEEOW!"

"Abu!" He called out before the parrot flew out the window and fell suddenly to the ground as the real ones happened to walk by.

"I keep telling you, jewels are better than bananas."

"Uh huh."

"Oh sure bananas are full of potassium, but with jewels you can by all the bananas you can ever wish for!"

Abu tapped his chin while Aladdin looked at them with shock while shaking his head.

"Iago? Abu? But...how?"

"What? Never saw a handsome parrot and a monkey before?"

"But….I just saw you two fighting! You were gonna drop him!"

"Huh?" Abu said confused.

"Why would I do that? He maybe annoying and smells like sweat. But dropping him? Kid, I'm no vulture or eagle so get your priorities straight!"

"Then….it must have been a mirage." he muttered. "But who made it? We're the only ones here."

"Well if you don't mind I have some jewels to see." Iago said while walking away with Abu.

Aladdin looked confused at that before seeing Genie flying by with a sword in his hands. "Oh Genie, um what are you doing?"

"Sorry but I have to play Hamlet on you." He said before the sword got longer and sharper.

"Wait, what do you mean? And what are you gonna do with that sword?"

"To be or not to be sliced!" He yelled before attempting to slash him. "That's the question street rat!"

He dodged the slash and was confused at why he was trying to kill him. "Genie it's me! Aladdin!"

But he ignored him and attacked him before Aladdin tackled him and pushed him out the window as the real Genie flew into the room with cookies.

"Hey Al, want some freshly made chocolate chip cookies...Al? What happened to the floor?"

"Genie? But….ok, quick, tell me something only you would know and not an imposter."

"Oh that Iago has bad breath and needs some deodorant."

"And?"

"I have a massive creek in the neck?"

"What else?"

"Oh Al! This is ridiculous, almost like the time I found out Jasmine had a drawing of you with some stuff unsuited for the younger audience on it."

"Um...ok you're real, and now you can help us. I think there's some magician or sorcerer making us see illusions."

"Well it's either an annoyed dream demon or Mirage. But why would that kitty come here right now?"

'I'll get him for that!' Sheba growled in her head.

"But I'll check all the rooms in the palace." Genie said while turning into a bloodhound and ran out.

'Oh no, he'll find out it's me in seconds!' She thought before looking at Aladdin. "I think we should check on princess Jasmine. Just encase she got captured."

"No, if we leave then Genie might be in danger from whatever is causing this."

Sheba frowned. "So you don't care? My, your cold."

"It's not that, I'm trying to make sure you're not in danger again. I know Jasmine can protect herself."

"But she's the princess, how can she do that?"

"Trust me, she can face an Al Muddy when she wants to." He said as Genie ran back in.

"Good news, there is someone in the palace. The bad news," he squeezed. "My nose is dripping a little."

"Well where are they?"

"That's what's the problem here. I can't pinpoint the person's location." Genie said while changing back as Jasmine walked in.

"What's going on here?" She said before seeing Aladdin. "Oh it's just you."

"Jasmine?" He blinked at the cold tone. "What's wrong?"

"Just seeing you makes me sick." She said while grabbing a pot.

"W….What?" he spoke up in shock.

"You heard me." Jasmine growled while throwing the pot at the wall next to Aladdin's head. "You make me sick, I can't even stand you!"

"But Jasmine-"

"Shut up! Just shut up you street rat!" She interrupted. "You are disgusting! Filthy and nothing but a peasant!"

'This is it! He has to fall now!' Sheba thought before the real Jasmine walked behind them and gasped.

"W-What the?!"

"Jasmine? But...what the...how the…." He tried to speak while pointing to Jasmine and the apparent copy.

"She's not real." Spoke the copy of Jasmine. "That bitch is just copying me so she can destroy me."

"Excuse me?" she frowned. "I just got here, and I should be asking who YOU are."

"I'm Jasmine. Princess of Agrabah and who are you bitch?"

"I'm Jasmine." she frowned. "Aladdin, what's going on?"

"I...I'm just...god." He shook his head. "Jasmine, I think someone is making illusions."

"Shut up street rat!"

"Don't tell my husband to shut up!" snapped Jasmine with a scowl. "Insulting him that way just proves you're not the real one!"

"Oh and you are? Ha, you're just a copy."

"I'm more real than you."

'Damn it! Why did she have to come in here at THIS exact moment?!' thought Sheba with a growl.

"Quick!" Genie called out. "What is Aladdin's favorite thing about you?"

"Nothing/His handsome chest."

"The one on the left is the real one." he snapped his fingers as the fake was tied up in rope.

"Hey let me go you blue peasant!" She growled while struggling in the ropes.

"How about no." Jasmine said with a frown. "Aladdin, I think it might be Mirage."

"But if that's true, who or what is she?" Genie said before everyone turned to Sheba.

"What? I'm not this Mirage person."

"Then why did all this start when we were the only ones here?" asked Aladdin.

"No idea but what to do with the other princess?" She asked pointing to the girl.

"A simple cell might work."

"Even if she tried to harm you?" She raised an eyebrow. "If that's the case why not execute her?"

"We don't do that for someone who's broken no laws." spoke Jasmine. "Even if she is an imposter."

"Then you must see all the people in the city as ones that don't break the laws?"

"No."

"Not even the ones that steal and cheat, and I thought I heard everything."

"Enough Mirage, you're outnumbered and out of chances." spoke Aladdin.

Sheba sighed before returning to her real self. "Well that's one corruption plan out the window. But," she smirked while moving her claw over Aladdin's cheek. "One day I'll see you fall from grace and when that happens I'll be there." her form turned into mist which quickly flew through one of the windows.

"Don't worry Al, I'll stop her!" Genie said before Aladdin stopped him.

"Let her go, it's not worth it."

"Al?"

"I don't know what she was up to, but whatever it was, she didn't succeed."

"I hope so." Jasmine said while hugging her husband.

-Morbia-

Mirage returned to normal while appearing in her temple. "Well I don't know whether to be furious at another plan down the drain, but then again it just feels good to be back home." She muttered to herself while thinking about the three days she was 'healing'. "Now to….ugh. What's this odd feeling inside me?"

She felt it inside her chest but it then disappeared as quickly as it came.

'Wonder if it's just heartburn from some bad meat.' She thought before making a portal of flames and saw Aladdin hugging Jasmine. "Next time, I'm going to corrupt you and I'll make sure nothing gets in the way."

As she chuckled to herself the camera panned to show her black heart which had a small bit of white on it as the screen went black.


	98. Toph and Aang

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Toph and Aang

Series: Avatar the Last Airbender

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a sleepy day as team Avatar was busy doing whatever, even for the Avatar who was taking a nap under a tree. Katara was making sure they were caught up with supplies, Sokka was sharpening his boomerang, and Toph was staring at the sky, bored out of her mind.

'Ugh, nothing to do.' She thought while grabbing some grass and tried using it as a grass whistle. But all she managed was blowing it away which just made her groan in annoyance. "Damn it suger queen! Just why did this day have to be so damn boring?!"

"Toph, don't go getting mad just cause it's one of those days." sighed Katara. "Just try to figure a way to pass the time."

"Like what? Bending a mountain because I did that already."

"Well if you ask me." Sokka said while looking at his boomerang. "Maybe you should try something new, like bending metal or making a new sport?"

"Really? That's what you think is fun? Suuure, and then maybe Sugar Queen over there is gonna learn how to control everyone like some weird puppet master."

"That's actually a great idea." He smirked before Katara hit him with a water whip. "Ow! Katara!"

"No it's not a good idea, it's sound like a scary story and that's something I would never do." spoke his sister.

"Still." He grumbled as Toph got up with a grin on her face.

"I got it!" She turned and earthbended Aang into the air as he landed on the ground next to her. "Twinkle Toes, you and me are going on an outing."

"You could have just walked over and asked." he grumbled standing up.

"Meh, I was bored." She shrugged. "Ever been on an outing?"

"Yes, with Katara."

"I mean without Sugar Queen."

"Oh, then no."

Toph frowned before grabbing his shirt and pulled him towards her. "Just listen here! I'm bored out of my wits end and I'm asking you to join me in an outing, so if you got a problem with it then I'm going to make sure your stuck in quicksand for a LONG time Twinkle Toes!"

He reeled back while Katara intervened.

"Toph, if Aang doesn't want to go, then he doesn't have to."

She glared at her while getting madder before she punched Aang in the gut and stomped off.

"Oof." he groaned. "What's with her?"

"Toph is bored and she wanted to take you out on an outing." Sokka explained. "Don't know why but boy she's mad at you now."

"I never even said no, just I've only done it with Katara, that's it."

"But even if that's the case, Toph might be in a sour mood."

A massive rock was shot into the air and sent flying into a lake.

"Maybe just give her time to cool off."

Aang sighed as more rocks were sent flying everywhere. "Alright, I'll try."

(Five hours later)

CRASH!

BOOM!

CRACK!

Toph growled while throwing the last massive block of stone into a forest. "All he had to do was just say yes, that's one word! How hard is it? Because I'm not Katara? Or is it because I'm tough and not all girly?"

As she stomped her foot in anger said person walked carefully trying not to get to close to the enraged earthbender.

'By spirits, she's really upset.' Aang thought while seeing all the destruction around Toph.

"What do you want Twinkle Toes?" she frowned.

"Oh um...I wanted to check up on you."

"Yeah I'm fine. Now leave." She growled.

"You don't look fine to me."

"I am." she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm just peachy."

He gulped a little. "Toph, I know you got upset before but I don't see why you're still mad about the outing. It's done and over with."

"Yeah, except if it was with Katara then it would just be getting started." she remarked with sarcasm.

"Toph, ugh, you know what. Fine be angry. I was about to reconsider but if you're going to act like this then I'm leaving." He frowned before getting stopped by a pillar of earth.

"Hold up, say that again."

"That I'm leaving?"

"Not that, the other thing."

"Oh that I was reconsidering the outing. What about it?"

"If you're reconsidering it then I gotta ask, is it just to keep me calm or because you actually wanna do it?"

"The latter." Aang sighed. "But if you're too angry then I'm not going to bother."

She sighed and shook her head. "Look, if I TRY to keep my anger in check, do you promise you'll go on that with me?"

"Well if you put it that way, yeah." He said while the earth pillar went back down into the earth.

"Great, now we can head out now." she turned and started walking with a small smile.

'I hope this isn't going to end me.'

(A while later)

Both of them walked through a forest without many animals around. Which was creepy yes, but that didn't matter as they got to the town.

"So what do you want to do Toph?"

"No clue." She shrugged. "Unless there's some sleazy place this is gonna be more boring than picking my toes."

"You always do that."

"Which means toe picking is getting boring."

Aang sweatdropped. "Maybe we could try getting some food?"

"If it's from a bar, I'm game."

"I doubt they'd let us get in, we're kids, remember?"

"Meh, you're a hundred and twelve." She said. "Meaning you can enter any bar you ever wanted."

"But I'm a monk!"

"Monks can indulge once in awhile, but if it's you Twinkle Toes, then maybe it's not possible." she remarked before turning her head. "I'm sensing a lot of stuff going on down this way, let's go."

"Hey wait, don't run off."

"I'm not even running." she spoke while jogging down the road. "I'm jogging!"

Aang grumbled while jogging after Toph. He saw they reached a building with loud noises inside and what sounded like a fight going on.

"Ah finally, a fight club." Toph grinned. "An earthbending fight club to be exact."

"Wait what?"

"Oh don't be a pussydog, it's just a club where they fight to near death."

"How is that even allowed? At least with the one you were in you didn't end up dead, but here?"

"Maybe." She shrugged. "But don't worry Twinkle Toes, we're doing doubles today."

"Wait they do doubles?"

"And triples and all outs."

"You're not seriously wanting us to compete, do you?"

Toph rolled her eyes before grabbing his arm. "I am because I know we can win."

"But-" he was cut off as she dragged him inside where they saw a ring in the middle of the place with people cheering as two men were earthbending each other.

The earthbenders then sent several spiked boulders at each other as the one with a missing eyeball started to bend a boulder to the others face.

He narrowly dodged it but got shot out of the ring from a pillar coming out and hitting him in the gut.

"And it's a knockout!" The announcer called out. "The Pirate has don't it again!"

"Ahahaha!" he laughed as the crowd cheered or others groaned at losing their money. "Keep it coming you shash bulkers! Bring on the weaklings!"

"Toph we really should leave." whispered Aang.

"Oh so you're chickeneeling?" She smirked. "Wow, I know you're a floozy but now I know you're a big time floozy."

"No, I'm just keeping us from getting in trouble. Besides, even if you wanted us to fight, I bet they have age restrictions to keep kids from getting hurt."

Toph frowned at that before looking at a man with no nose. "What's the age limit in this joint?"

"There's none." He said while drinking some alcoholic drink. "Just fight, that's the only rule."

"Good, because me and my friend here wanna get in on the action."

"Oh? Then hurry up and got to it then." He said before passing out.

"Come on Twinkle Toes, we're going in."

"But Toph!" He tried to say before being grabbed as Toph jumped into the ring.

"Hello you pussies! The Blind Bandit and the Avatar has arrived!" she declared with a grin as Aang tried to give a small smile while feeling nervous.

"Oh so you're the Blind Bandit?" Spoke the Pirate. "You're small then I imagined." He then looked at Aang. "And if that's the Avatar, then I have barricades in my teeth."

"That explains the rancid breath I can smell." grimaced Toph which got half the people chuckling.

"Oh? Then what's with the eyes? Got lost in a glass eye convention?" He jabbed.

That made her lose her smile while Aang knew he hit the wrong spot. "Let's see how much of a mouth you have after I send you through the roof."

The Pirate laughed while snapping his fingers as a man with one arm jumped in. "Try it when Scurvy makes your friend see six feet under."

"Ah, little man." he smirked while the referee moved on the stand. "Your girlfriend and yourself will be eating the floor in no time flat."

"We aren't a couple." Aang blushed.

"Still, I'm going to smash your skull into dust." Scurvy grinned while cracking his joints.

"It's the match of the hour, The champion of bone breaking and the champion of ball breaking, The Pirate and Scurvy vs the Blind Bandit and the Avatar!"

DING DING!

"Round one!"

Aang gulped before having to dodge a boulder from both fighters. "Can't we talk this over?"

"Squash boy!" Scurvy yelled while making a spiked boulder and threw it at Aang. "Squash puny boy!"

He ducked and saw Toph start firing several rocks at them while he kept moving around. "I knew this wasn't a good idea!"

"Oh don't be like that." Toph said while dodging some boulders from the Pirate. "It's fun."

"Especially when I rip your eyes out you landlubber!"

'That's not fun!' Aang thought before earthbending at boulder at Scurvy who...bit it and crushed it as it was revealed he had iron teeth.

"Was that all?"

"Um, no?"

He laughed before punching the ground and caused a spike to shot out.

Aang quickly used the air to propel himself above it and slid down the spike before quickly earthbending a rock that shot out and hit the guy in the face.

"Gah!" He cried out before punching Aang in the gut and used two square pillars to try and squish him. "You're dead!"

He went wide eyed before they were broken from Toph sliding over and smashing them together away from him.

"Pick up the pace or you'll get crushed."

"Same for you!" The Pirate said while sending large slabs of stone at Toph. "Keep your eyes on the prize you little cabin boy!"

Her eye twitched before sliding her foot and raising a wall to take the stones. "I'm a girl."

"Could have fooled me." He smirked before he saw Aang getting somewhat serious as he bended the ground under him and caused it to sink. "Ha! You think this is gonna stop me?"

"Ah!" Aang jumped before earthbending out. Only to get punched again by Scurvy.

"Puny girl!"

Toph made a hand rise up and started pulling Scurvy back. "Aang just cut loose!"

"But-"

"Do you want to die? Just cut loose!" She yelled while trying to dodge more spiked boulders. Only for the Pirate to grab her by the legs.

"I'm going to enjoy plumbing you your cabin boy." He smirked while getting ready to punch her. Only for Aang to bend a pillar into him and send him flying.

"Toph are you alright?"

"Yep." She smirked before looking at Scurvy. "And look, master iron breath."

"Um...mercy?"

(One beat down later)

"And we have our winners! The Blind Bandit and the Avatar!" The announcer called out as Toph held up Aang's hand with a big grin. "Give it up to our new champions!"

The crowd cheered while Toph soaked up the praise and Aang felt embarrassed while lightly waving.

"And now for the free for all!"

The groups of people grinned while getting up and cracking their joints.

"Wait, free for all?" spoke Aang nervously.

"Yep, a free for all for the championship. That's what the doubles are for." The announcer smirked. "Now round one!"

DING DING DING!

(Later)

"Ow…" Aang groaned while walking down the street as Toph held a large championship belt up like a trophy. "I hope you're happy."

"Yep." She smiled. "Really happy Twinkle Toes."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I'm not." Toph smirked while punching his arm lightly. "I really appreciate you helping me out."

Aang groaned while feeling like he needed a long nap. A ten year one to be exact. "Next time maybe you could bring Sokka out on something like this."

She rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't survive that long, plus I wanted you not Meathead."

"But why? You know I'm not….as eager to fight as you."

"But you are fun. That's why I asked you before." She smiled. "And you were slow yes, but you acted really tough when you got your mind into it."

"Um...was that a compliment?"

"If you want to think that."

'I'll take it then.' He thought before seeing that Toph stopped and started to put the huge belt around both of them. "Um what are you doing?"

"Putting on the championship belt around us." She grinned.

"But won't that stick us right against each other?"

"Meh, not my problem." She said while finishing putting the belt on them. "There, much better."

Aang groaned while trying to walk off only for them both to fall on the ground. "See how this won't work?"

"Yeah yeah." She rolled her eyes. "But I get to see you better." she smirked. "You know your heart is racing right now."

He blushed and looked away while glad she couldn't see his blush.

"Twinkle Toes, did you have fun?"

"And by fun you mean getting hurt? No."

"...I mean the fact you and I kicked some ass." She frowned. "And here I thought you liked hanging with me."

"What? Toph hang on. Yes I do like hanging out with you, I'm just saying it's hard to tell when you're joking or being serious sometimes."

Toph scoffed. "I may be a smart aleck but I don't joke with you Twinkle Toes."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

"Dead serious." She said. "Especially today."

"Um…"

"What? I'm telling the truth!" She growled. "Like how your heart is...beating faster?"

He blushed as his heart started to beat faster again. 'Oh no! Why is this happening?'

Toph sighed a little. "Look, I'm not trying to joke."

"Well….like I said, I did have fun, even if my head nearly got crushed a few times."

"But I saved you each time." She pointed out. "And it was fun for me."

"Oh? So you had fun getting punched?"

"No! I had fun with you!" she growled. "How hard is that to understand?"

"Wait? You had fun with me?"

"Oh damn course! Why else would I ask you to come here? For spirits sake, you're the most densest person I ever liked!" she cried out before going wide eyed and covered her mouth.

"W-What?" Aang blushed.

"Nothing."

"You said-"

"Nope, I didn't, I don't know what you mean."

"But you said I liked you, I mean you liked me!" He blushed while turning away in embarrassment.

"I don't know what you mean, but your heart race just skyrocketed."

"Um…" he gulped. "What about yours?"

"This got nothing to do with me! Really why do I even like you-"

"You said it again!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did you annoyingly cute girl!" He yelled before blushing red. "I mean...ah! Damn it!"

"Ah ha! I knew it! You do like me Twinkle Toes."

Aang blushed while his heartbeat neared faster. "Fine I like you, but I know you said you like me."

"Ha, I never said that." She smirked. "Why would I even say I like you Aang."

"Because you just did, now."

Toph blushed at that. "Um…."

"Just tell the truth. I'm not going anywhere." 'I couldn't even if I wanted too.'

She sighed. "Fine, so maybe I like you."

He raised his eyebrow.

"Alright! I like like you! Happy!"

"A little but why now?"

"I figured if we had a good time doing something, maybe you and I could get even closer. Maybe even closer than with Sugar Queen." she muttered.

Aang blinked. "Oh...I didn't know."

"No duh."

"But that's kind of what I was doing also." He admitted. "But without the flying rocks and punches."

Toph blinked and was surprised at that remark. "Say what?"

"Um...I was also hoping we could get closer." He blushed. "I mean you are a nice person once you get past the tough affection."

"I ain't no girly girl so what did you expect?"

"That I know, especially this morning. But...maybe we can take it slow-"

"If we're doing this thing, we aren't going to do it willy nilly. We are going to take it on Twinkle Toes." she cut him off with a frown. "Got it?"

He nodded heavily at that.

"Good, now let's get back before Sugar Queen and Meathead get too worried."

"But we're still stuck with this belt around us."

"You can airbend." She raised an eyebrow. "Or did you forget you're an airbender?"

"No, I just didn't know if you were fine with that since you prefer staying on the ground."

"Normally yes, but I'm on you at the moment so I'm alright if you airbend once in awhile."

"Then hang on tight." He said while taking a deep breath and got them off the ground before making an airscooter and moved out of the village.

(Back at camp)

"Sokka, do you think that they've been gone too long?"

"A little, but Toph probably got into a scrap and Aang's getting her out of it right now."

"Maybe." Katara sighed before seeing Aang returning to camp with Toph stuck to him with a belt. "Guys? Why do you have a belt around you like that?"

"Simple Sugar Queen." Toph grinned. "We just became fight club champions."

"Fight club?" spoke the siblings at once in surprise and shock.

"And Aang here finally confessed."

"You did it first Toph."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wait, you two went to a fight club, and didn't invite me? That's cold." remarked Sokka.

"Sokka!"

"What? Just saying."

"It was for my new boyfriend only." Toph admitted. "Not you Meathead."

"You two, are a couple now?" spoke Katara who felt slightly disappointed hearing that.

"Yes." She frowned. "Got a problem with that?"

"No, no I don't."

"You're lucky I'm on Twinkle Toes back." She frowned while looking at Aang. "Say Twinkle Toes, forgot anything important?"

"Like what?"

She rolled her eyes before kicking his leg. "Maybe letting me go so I can kiss you!"

Aang blushed and quickly unfastened the belt just to get her off his back. "Um….isn't that moving a li-"

Toph didn't hesitate as she kissed him with passion.

"Katara." Sokka said to his shocked sister. "Maybe you should have asked Aang for a kiss before tod-"

"Sokka!"

"What just saying."

Katara frowned while seeing the two benders kissing wildly. 'I hope they don't try anything else before the Fire Lords defeated.'


	99. Tayuya and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Tayuya and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha-

KABOOM!

KABOOM!

It's that time again, the Bon festival, where the ghosts and spirits come back to the world of the living for one day and where families hold memorials for their deceased. And it was also a good place to plan pranks on unsuspecting victims.

"Naruto!" Yelled Iruka while drenched in oil as Naruto laughed on a rooftop.

"Ah ah!" he stuck his tongue out. "Come and catch me Iruka-sensei!"

"Oh I'm going to get you for that!" He yelled while running after him. "Get down here and take your punishment like a shinobi!"

"If you can catch me!" He laughed while turning into his sexy no jutsu girl form. "Ok Iruka-kun~"

His eyes widened and popped a small nosebleed just as Naruto transformed back and rounded the corner quickly. "Naruto!"

He laughed before running down a dark alley as it suddenly got cold for some strange reason.

The camera then moved to show a person with a familiar air to her while looking at the people laughing and having fun on this day of remembrance.

"Stupid shits." scowled the girl who had red hair with a white upside down triangle around her head with a white kimono as she stood to the side. "Trying to have a fun time while breathing all the fucking time, like some of us wish we still could!"

The people smiled while setting off fireworks.

"And what are they doing? Simple, fucking remembering their family." She scowled. "Ha! Like anyone can remember me."

On the rooftop near her Naruto watched the fireworks go off in the sky.

"What a good day." He said before frowning. "Even if I don't have anyone besides the old man to remember."

"Hey fuck heads! If I was still living I'd shove those things up your asses!" she yelled moving around the crowd with ease and flipping them off.

But the crowd didn't see or hear her in the slightest.

"Fucking shits!" She yelled.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he looked down and saw her. "What the?!"

"I swear to god if I didn't die I would go out and slaughter everyone here!" She yelled while flipping the bird at some girls. "Especially you dumb blonds and lazy asses!"

"AAHH! GHOST!" Yelled Naruto in fear.

She turned and blinked before frowning. "Oi shitface, if you're gonna get drunk and shout do it somewhere else."

"I'M NOT DRUNK!" He yelled as the girl floated in front of him. "AHHH!"

"Shut up!" she yelled before blinking. "Wait a sec….you can see me? You can hear me?"

"Clear as day." He gulped before blinking. "Wait you're that girl that tried taking the teme!"

"I have a name you know shit head." She frowned. "And it's Tayuya Uzumaki."

"...NANI?!"

"What!" She yelled while covering her ears.

"I'm an Uzumaki!"

"...you're shitting me right?"

"No, it's my last name. But...wait! How are you here? You died."

She frowned. "Don't remind me. I'm sitting dead, and from timber too! Isn't that fucking great!"

"Um…..no?"

"At least you think so, all the other ghosts laugh at that all the fucking time!"

"Wait, other ghosts? Which ones?"

"My old teammates, a few idiots from the invasion, a old man, and a few that came from my bastard of a leader's early days." 'And I'm still shocked they look...ugh!'

"Did you see the old man?"

"Well yes, and he didn't stop yammering about his grandson and adopted grandson. Always chatting like I'm some kind of parrot." She grumbled before seeing his face. "What? Got something in my eye?"

"Wait, so does that mean he's here?" he asked with hope.

"Yes, but I don't know where the fuck he is." She said. "But that doesn't change the fact why you can fucking see and hear me."

"I don't know, but….I can't believe it." he muttered. 'Uzumaki? If she has the same last name, does that mean we're related?'

Tayuya looked Naruto over and frowned. "If you're an Uzumaki, where's your red hair?"

"Red hair?"

"All Uzumaki's have fucking red hair, it's like a genetic trait." She frowned. "And you're a dumb blond."

He frowned and tried tossing one of the water balloons he had with him at her.

But it went though her. "Yeah, you're dumb as shit."

"I'm not dumb you crazy redhead!" he snapped. "If I'm so dumb, then how come I'm alive and you're not?"

"Don't go comparing my death with stupidity!" She growled. "Especially when you DIDN'T have the balls to tango with me!"

"I tricked you into looking another way!"

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

"Yes it does." he smirked while sticking his tongue out and pulling his eyelid down. "Bleh!"

Tayuya growled before grinning as she slowly morphed her face into a skull with eyes in it. " **AOOOO!** "

"AAAHHH!" he screamed scrabbling back while holding his chest as her face turned back to normal and she laughed.

"Ha! You're scared shitless!" She laughed. "Oh god you're so easy!"

He glared before getting up. "That wasn't funny!"

"Of course it was, it was fucking hilarious!"

Naruto grumbled before grinning as he did some handsigns and transformed into a naked Tayuya. "Oh I'm Tayuya, and I'm a big chested sailor with a hat. Save me from the evil Shikamaru!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

She smirked while turning back. "Not funny when you're being made fun of right?"

She growled before moving over and moved her arms through his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused while the seal on his gut glowed very VERY faintly.

'Damn it! I wanted him to freak out and jump back!' She thought while getting her hands out of his head.

"Um question, why join that bastard?"

"Because he found me and took care of me." she replied turning away crossing her arms. "If it wasn't for him I would be dead."

"Really? I thought he tricked you or something."

"No, but he did say he would remember my birthday." She tisked. "Which he NEVER did mind you."

It became silent minus the people celebrating down below while Naruto pondered on what to say.

After a while he finally got the answer.

"Oh...um happy belated birthdays?"

Tayuya blinked at that. "Thanks, I think?"

"Sorry, but even I know how much it stinks when someone doesn't at least acknowledge it." He said with a frown.

"Let me guess, people forget your birthday because of your friend." She pointed to his stomach.

He looked down and nodded before looking at her in the eyes. "Let me guess, he told you about him?"

"No, but I do know when something shitty happens." She sighed. "Plus I studied my family history to know what a tailed beast's prison is."

"..."

"That I know you had whiskers before I died. Even if they look stupid as shit." She said while not knowing her skin and body was becoming more clear and solid.

He growled at her before a thought came to him. "Wait, where'd you find the history? I've tried several times to find something but I couldn't find a page."

"It's in the woods." She said while her body got more and more solid. "In a shrine with many masks, it's not hard to find."

'Then I can find it and learn all I want!' he thought before registering how much less translucent she looked. "Um, is that another ghost trick?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused as her body finally became solid. "Huh? What the heck? Why I'm I heavy….oh great! I got fat as a whale!"

"You look fine to me."

She cocked her head before falling on the ground. "Ow! That damn hurt….wait. Hurts?"

"That's it! You look solid." he spoke. "You're not a ghost anymore cause then you wouldn't feel pain."

Tayuya went wide eyed before jumping in the air. "I'm fucking alive! I'm fucking alive!" She then smirked before running to the edge. "Later sucker!"

Naruto ran over and saw her jumping off before hitting the ground, but instead of a bloodlust mess, she was...transparent again and floating above the ground. "What the?"

"Oh you gotta be fucking shitting me!" She roared while sprouting out curses that made Naruto blush.

He covered his ears and saw her float back up and land beside him before she grew solid again.

"Just what the living shitting fuck happened?!" She yelled while grabbing Naruto by the jacket.

"I don't know!" He yelled. "I just don't know!"

She growled while shaking him around. "Talk dammit! I want answers!"

"I keep telling you I don't know!" He yelled. "I just don't know you crazy redhead!"

"I'm not crazy!"

He grabbed her hands and took a chance before headbutting her.

"OW! That hurt!" She yelled while not letting go. "You little fuck!" she then bashed his head.

"Gah!" he hissed while she shook him faster. He crossed his fingers before several clones popped around her and grabbed her before breaking her off him. "Ha! Take that!"

She growled. "Get your hands off me!"

"How about no."

"Oh I'm going to fuck you up!" she growled while squirming in the clone's hold.

Naruto grumbled before seeing the bruise on her head and rubbed it gently. "Sorry about before, but you did shake me."

"Ow! Don't touch it fuck head!"

"Sorry." He said before taking some bandages out of his pocket and wrapped it around her head. 'Man this is one nasty bruise.'

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked in confusion.

"Putting bandages on your head. Isn't it obvious?"

"But why?"

"Because you're hurt and I don't like it when someone's in pain." he replied finishing up. "Plus considering what's going on, maybe fighting isn't the answer."

She grumbled while the clones vanished. "Fine, but I want a flute as payment."

"A flute? Why would you want one of those things?"

"It's for my jutsu's." Tayuya frowned. "Without it I can't use them, that and I need it to pass the time."

"..."

"What? Never saw a musician before?!"

"No no! It's not that, I just didn't expect you needing a flute that's all."

"Well I do." She frowned before hearing music in the distance. "Hey, you hear that?"

"What?"

"The music. Do you hear it?"

"Oh that, yeah so?"

"We're going to get that flute now and fucking join in!"

"Say what?" He said in shock.

"We're going to get a flute for me and join the fuck in." She frowned. "I'm tired of not playing in three years!"

"Well what are you gonna do? Run up and just take it from them?"

Tayuya grinned. "That's the plan." before grabbing him and started running.

(One flute 'buying' later)

Naruto tried to hang on as Tayuya held on tight to a flute made of pure silver while running towards a large stadium full of people with a band playing on stage. "Slow down!"

"Fuck no!" She yelled with a grin as they jumped on stage. "Sorry you shit, but we're taking this shit up to the next level! Blondy take the piano!"

"But I can't play!"

"Just try and keep up!"

(Insert Tayuya-Flute[Nightcore])

Tayuya started to play a tune as Naruto started to play the piano. With said blonde having a tough time keeping up and just hitting keys at random.

But it didn't matter if he was bad or not because the crowd started to clap to the music as some of the ninja noticed her appearance and connected the dots.

"Wait...isn't that…" Neji said turning to Choji.

"That girl who took Sasuke?"

"Yes but why is she here now?" He said while seeing Shikamaru plain shocked. "And why is she letting Naruto play the piano?"

"No clue." He shrugged as he tapped his foot to the beat. "But I kind of like this."

"Shouldn't we be doing something?" asked Kiba.

"After the performance." Shikamaru said. "If we did it now it would cause panic, that and Naruto might get hurt in the crossfire."

"Still I think we should do something."

(End song)

Tayuya smirked while taking a breath. "Ready for another fucking song!"

"I'm not." sweatdropped Naruto.

"Well I'm not blonde." She frowned before turning to the crowd. "This next song is for my fucking pal here who was shitting nice to a ghost like me."

(Insert Longing (Inuyasha OST.))

The area was swept into the music as she played a song even a hardened veteran would find saddening yet full of a small semblance of hope.

"Damn, I didn't see this coming." remarked Shikamaru while Choji sniffled.

"Yeah." Cried Neji. "It's...just brings out all the pain in one move."

"Not to mention making it sound so sad." Kiba sniffled as he saw Hinata crying a river along with Tenten.

(End song)

Tayuya sniffled when she finished the song and sighed before smirking. "Alright you shits, I want some idiots to man the drums and play the vocals. So anyone wants to come up and help the blonde?"

That got the attention of the jounin from that particular mission. 'Hmmm, should I?'

"But I'm tired." Naruto groaned.

"It's the last song you blonde. Just wait ok?" She said to Naruto as Neji and Shikamaru jumped on stage. "Oh it's you two, never mind just get fucking ready."

(Insert Naruto OST 1- Naruto Main Theme)

"Oh and get your mutt friend to playing guitar. We need that." She frowned while making Kiba pissed off.

"Oi! Who you calling mutt?"

"Just get up here!" She yelled as Kiba jumped on stage. "Now get the guitar and start playing on my signal."

He grumbled, but obliged and grabbed the instrument.

"And one, two and a one two three four!" She said before starting to play.

The crowd cheered as the music started to play as some girls started getting pumped to the beat, such as Sakura and Shizune.

Naruto himself was stunned at how crazy this turned out compared to what he figured. 'By kami, this is great! I mean wow the crowd loves it!'

Tayuya herself felt joy hearing her music being positive and making the crowd go wild, even if Naruto was a bad piano player. 'Note to fucking self, teach him how to play a piano.'

Even the others were getting into it, even though they shouldn't.

(End song)

The girl finished her song before giving the crowd the finger as everyone cheered, including Tsunade. "Thank you and fucking good night!"

"Finally." Naruto groaned before slamming his head into the piano as a loud sound rang out and made the crowd cringe. 'I never wanna see this thing again.'

Tayuya frowned before walking towards him and bonked him in the head.

"Ow!"

"Don't just do that! It hurts my fucking ears you dumb blond!"

"Well it hurts when you do that to someone out of nowhere crazy redhead!"

"I'm not crazy!"

"And I'm not dumb!"

They glared at each other before Tayuya smirked.

"You're alright by me. Just don't change."

"Huh?"

She sighed while giving him a noogie. "I'm fucking saying you're an ok person. That's not something I normally say, but since we are Uzumaki and you've been nothing but fucking helpful I'm making you an exception."

"Ah! Do you have to curse?" he winced from the noogie.

"Yes." She chuckled while the jounin started to move closer to her. "Let me guess, interrogation?"

"Easy, or hard way?" asked Shikamaru in his bored tone.

"Just one problem." She said before walking away from Naruto as her skin became transparent while she pushed her hand into his gut. "I'm already dead shit face."

"That explains things, and why her chakra is constantly flickering." spoke Neji.

She frowned at their apparent lack of fear before her skin melted off. " **I'm going to fuck you up!** "

"AAHH!" Kiba screamed in fear.

"Relax, she can't do anything." spoke Shikamaru who wasn't flinching.

Tayuya glared while returning to normal and gave them the bird as she walked back to Naruto. "Your friends are shit. Fucking shit with no balls."

"Um….that's just them." he sweatdropped. "And how long are you gonna curse?"

"Until I die again." She shrugged before smirking as she gave Naruto a hug. "But who knows, I might fucking curse you blonde."

Naruto blushed since her chest was hitting his face. "W-Wait, what are you gonna do now?"

"Simple." She grinned. "I'm going to haunt you until you die a horrible death."

"Nani?!" He yelled in shock.

"I'm going to fucking haunt you so just shut up, pucker up and act like an Uzumaki." She frowned before giving him a peck on the forehead.

Naruto's face turned red while the others were even more surprised to see that. But the crowd was even more shocked as some wanted more.

"You heard the fucking masses." She grinned while moving his head up. "Time for an encore."

Chu~

'HOLY SHIT!' He thought in shock while feeling his face light up.

She pulled back and smirked as Naruto fainted while giving a middle finger at everyone as the screen went black.


	100. Aurore and Sabrina

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Aurore and Sabrina

Series: Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marinette was getting ready for school with a smile as she hummed a tune. "Plagg, Tikki are you ready to go?"

"I'm not so sure, I mean, who's gonna look over our egg?" asked Tikki who was looking at a blue egg half her size in a small nest she and Plagg made using some paper lying around.

"We can drop it off at the Master Fu's, Wayzz can take care of it." Plagg spoke to his wife calmly.

"But what if it's' too cold, or too warm? What if it hatches when we're gone? Or what if it breaks too early?" she spoke in worry.

"Tikki would you relax, the master will know what to do."

"Don't tell me to relax, you're not the one who had to deal with nine days of all that pain and weird cravings. Not to mention actually pushing it out of my body was excruciating!"

"Easy easy there you two." spoke Marinette interjecting. "I'm sure it'll be alright after school, and if something does happen Master Fu will call us."

"...Okay, honestly I think it would be safer _away_ from Marinette." Tikki said to Plagg.

"Hey, I'm standing right here!" she pouted. "I might be a klutz but even I'm not THAT clumsy?"

"It's not that Marinette, I'm more concerned about your tendency to be a bad luck magnet."

"I am not bad luck." she replied before tripping over the open door and landed on her face with a groan. "Ow."

"Saw that one coming." Plagg remarked.

Adrien popped his head up and saw Marinette rubbing her face. "Hey Marinette, what's wrong?"

"She tripped." said the two Kwami.

"Makes sense." he chuckled while moving over and helping her up. "Next time I'll make sure you fall into my arms, alright bugaboo?"

"Now that's a fall I wouldn't mind Catastrophe." she teased while Tikki and Plagg floated over to them while Tikki held the egg. "We just gotta make a quick stop by Master Fu's before heading to school."

"Great, let me give my driver and we'll get going. By the way your mom wants you to hurry down for breakfast."

"Thanks, I'll be right down."

They traveled to Master Fu's with tikki constantly worrying over every little bump.

"Careful, careful, tell him not move too fast." she said to Adrien sitting in marinette's bag.

"Relax Tikki, you're not gonna drop it from a few little bumps." Plagg said.

"You don't know that, it could fall to the floor and….oh I don't even wanna know!" Tikki was relieved when they made it to the master's home.

"You sure you can handle this?" Tikki ask Wayzz and Master Fu.

"Well it has been quite a while since a Kwami egg has come into the world, but it will be kept safe here." spoke Wayzz.

"See Tikki, everything will be fine." Plagg assured her. "Now let's get going before our other kids are late for school." He said gesturing to Adrien and Marinette.

"Oh ha ha." Adrien rolled his eyes while their Kwamis moved back in their bags as they headed to school.

They walked into the building with Marinette discussing plans for later. But as that happened, we cut to where Chloe and Sabrina were while Chloe was texting on her phone.

"Still trying to find a guy on that dating sight?" Sabrina asked.

"Tch, no." scoffed Chloe. "I'm checking out to see if the studio got my script for a blockbuster movie starring me."

"Oh, so you've finally moved on past Adrien and Marinette?"

Chloe stopped and glared at her friend/flunky.

"Oh, um...nevermind, guess that's still a sore subject. But for the record, you might wanna consider...A more open relationship."

"A what?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You know...Lesbians?"

Chloe cringed and shook her head. "Ew! Ew! Ew! Sabrina! To me boys are the only way to go, a girl and girl cannot get together." she shuddered. "Honestly where would you even get an idea like that? Ugh!"

Sabrina frowned as she watched Chloe walk away. 'One way or another, I'll get her to open up.'

But before Chloe could get far, she heard her phone start ringing before she answered it. "Hello, this is Chloe."

" _Chloe, this is your father. I'm calling to let you know that the studio you sent your movie script to just contacted me."_

"Oh finally, what did they say?"

" _Well they did think the idea could work, but...there was a condition. They want to discuss some ideas with you."_

'Yes!' "Well, I don't know, I mean class is about to start and I know how you want me to get an education, but I suppose I could if you tell the principal I'm busy." she replied with a smirk.

" _I already talked to the principal and he'll gladly let you skip the day so you can go and talk to them."_

"Thank you daddy." Chloe hung up and put her phone in her bag. "Come on Sabrina."

"Coming Chloe." replied the girl hoping it would be a good trip as she locked her gaze on Chloe's backside tempted to just reach out and grab it. 'Those yoga lessons really do show.'

The two got into a cab and headed for the studio which is where we find Aurore getting ready in her dressing room.

"This is it, my big break." she smiled in the mirror. "Who needs to be a weather girl when you can be an actress instead?"

She grabbed her parasol and twirled it in her hand. Satisfied with the makeup, she turned and walked out with a smile. She walked with a confident stride and went to speak with the studio director. But as she got to the door she stopped when her eyes landed on Sabrina, her cheeks reddened and her palms grew sweaty. Not many kids from school knew but Aurore was a lesbian. There were a few girls she was quite attracted to, but she kept quiet to avoid being teased. And Sabrina was one of the top five.

Chloe and Sabrina stopped when they noticed Aurore with Chloe putting her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…um." she began wringing the parasol in her hands as she looked back and forth from her to Sabrina. "Well, what are you two doing here?" she shot back

"I'm here to speak with the studio director about a script. You're looking at the next big thing in films." she praised herself with her head turned up with a smirk. "Sabrina, wait here while I have a word with him."

"Yes Chloe." The redhead spoke as Chloe strutted into the Office.

The hall was silent as the two girls stood. One might say it was an almost awkward silence.

"So…..I take it you got on another show?" guessed Sabrina.

"Yeah Kinda…..I see you're still clinging to Chloe, though I can't understand how you put up with her."

"Well...Can you keep a secret?" she asked nervously.

"Of course."

Sabrina moved close to Aurore, who's cheeks turned pink,. "The truth is…..I have a crush on Chloe." she whispered.

Instantly Aurore's eyes widened, so did her mouth, and she felt disappointment. "Really?"

"I can't explain it, she's got this sort of aura of confidence that I can't help but be attracted to. Not to mention always following her around gives me a great view of her butt." she whispered the last part with her own blush. "She may not be comfortable with it yet, but I know deep down she could be a lesbian, or at least bisexual. If I could only convince her there's nothing wrong with liking girls."

Aurore shook her head and looked at her like she was crazy. "So wait, you follow her around, let her treat you like crap, just to have a reason to peek at her butt and see if you can change her?"

"I won't know until I try ." Sabrina spoke before the door burst open and Chloe stomped out with a snarl. "Oh! How'd it go Ch-"

"You won't believe it! The director wanted to make make my character in the movie gay to 'attract a more diverse audience'. Can you believe that!? Ugh, ever since Ladybug announced she was a lesbian more and more of those weirdos have been popping up like weeds!"

"Hey." frowned Aurore. "Being gay doesn't make them weird, it's who they are."

"Are you kidding? Its sick! It's always been one guy and one girl. If they don't want to be called out on it then they shouldn't make choices like that."

"It's not a choice you Homophobe, Its genetic." Aurore stated in anger. "They were BORN to like the same gender, it's not something they can just suddenly get rid of. Do you even know how the body works?"

"Why would I need to, and if it is genetic, it's obviously a genetic defect."

"I'm gay you brainless blonde bimbo!" Aurore called out with a frown. "Why do you think they picked me to play you in the movie?!"

"What!? Ew gross! No way am I letting a freak like you in my movie. Come on Sabrina. Let's get out of here before we puke." frowned Chloe walking past Aurore who gave her the bird and looked back to Sabrina who was a little conflicted.

"Tell her the truth." Aurore said quietly

"Sabrina, lets go!"

"Um….well….I kinda wanna stick around….uh and tell this sicko how it is." Sabrina lied making Aurore feel hurt.

"Not now, I wanna get back to school incase Adrien has a fight with Marinette and they break up."

"But-"

"Sabrina. Now." ordered Chloe with narrow eyes.

Sabrina sighed and followed Chloe while giving Aurore an apologetic glance.

Said girl gripped her parasol while gritting her teeth and went to her dressing room before slamming the door. HeHer lip trembled as she rested against the wall and slid down. "I can't believe she did that. Why...why?!"

Hawkmoth's window opened and light shined making the butterflies flutter from the floor. "What's this? It seems as though Stormy Weather is feeling a. little under the weather herself. Unexpressed love and heartache, quite an excellent blend." He said clenching his fist.

A butterfly flew onto his palm as he cover it with his other hand and soaked it in dark energy. before letting it fly away. "Go my little Akuma, and evilize her." he said twirling his cane and slammed it on the ground.

Aurore was trashing her dressing room in anger while feeling tears run down her cheeks as the Akuma flew in from the air vent and fluttered into her parasol. The familiar mark appeared around her eyes followed by Hawkmoth's symbol.

"Stormy Weathers, we meet again. You know who I am and you know what I want. I will give you the power to exact your revenge, even more than what you once had if you bring me the miraculous of Ladybug and Cat noir."

"Yes Hawkmoth, I will deliver them after this city is swept away from the flood of my grief." she spoke before her parasol started darkening and she was covered in the energy.

The sky over Paris darkened as the clouds blocked out the sun's rays. People looked up in confusion before they started seeing a sudden heavy rain shower start coming down.

One of the studio windows shattered and a figure flew out swiftly. They landed on a nearby rooftop and had a dark blue rain jacket on with a matching hat with parasol in hand and rain boots of matching color. Their skin was white with three tine blue droplet shaped gems under each eye. The figure was a female with tears running down her cheeks as she saw the rain cover the city. "It's not enough to cause a flood, yet." But soon. The storms radius grew wider and more and more people rushed for cover.

At school Chloe and Sabrina rushed inside to get away from the rain while Chloe was mad that her clothes got a little wet.

"Ugh, that crazy storm came out of nowhere!"

"I didn't hear any reports on rain today." remarked Sabrina while they headed to class and tried getting dry at the same time.

Thunder boomed which surprised the students in and out of class.

"Man, it's really coming down out there." remarked Kim.

"Oh I hope it clears up before school is over." Rose commented.

"I kinda like it." spoke Juleka.

"No normal storm springs up like this." Marinette stated.

"Think it might be you know who?" whispered Adrien.

"Who else?"

"Then it's time we get to work."

"I'll get us out of here, hang tight here " Marinette raised her hand. "Ms. Bustier, can I use that bathroom?"

"Right now? Marinette we were about to go over last night's homework." she put her hands on her hips.

"Well looking at all that running water makes her have to go, plus we had a lot of liquids at breakfast." spoke up Adrien while Marinette blushed.

"Alright but be quick." she relented as Marinette made her way out of the class.

It was a few minutes before Ladybug walked in. "Everyone!"

"Ladybug? What are you doing here?" asked the teacher with the class, minus Adrien, surprised.

"I think this storm might be the beginning of a powerful Akuma attack, you all need to head home and bar your doors and windows before things get worse."

"Right away. Class listen to Ladybug and get home as fast as you can, and make sure to call your parents to let them know as soon as possible."

"What about Marinette?" Questioned Alya.

"Don't worry, I ran into her on my way here and told her. She's heading to her home right now as we speak. Now everyone get going."

The students grabbed their things before everyone left the room until only Ladybug and Adrien remain. "Nice one buga-" he was interrupted when she slugged his shoulder. "Ow!"

"That's for the embarrassing excuse." she huffed. "And don't think I'll be coming over for dinner." She finished and walked out of the classroom.

"Aw man." he sighed

"Nice one genius." Plagg said crossing his arms.

"Don't start." Adrien glared before looking at his ring. "Plagg, claws out!"

Plagg was sucked into the ring as Adrien became transformed into Cat Noir as he followed Ladybug.

They raced out and saw Sabrina and Chloe standing at the sidewalk trying to get a cab.

"Uuugh! I swear I'm gonna have daddy get on every single cab driver in the city and make them hurry up because I have to get home before this stupid rain ruins my hair."

A car drove by and splashed water from a puddle all over the blonde.

"AHHH! Oh that's it! Sabrina! Get that car's license plate number, I'm gonna make sure daddy fires him!"

Ladybug snorted and covered her mouth.

"I take it you ladies need some help?" guessed Cat trying not to laugh.

"Not unless you can get us a ride." Chloe said.

" _I'm crying in the rain, I'm crying in the rain,"_ someone sang in depressing tone while walking through the puddles " _what a miserable feeling I'm sad again."_

The four of them picked up the sound and turned to see the figure with a parasol over their head as they had a hat that obscured their face. The figure stopped in front of them before lifting their head.

"Aurore?!" gasped Sabrina as they recognized the face, even through the pale expression and markings.

"Hello Sabrina," Stormy Weathers nodded then looked at Chloe. "you look hideous, it's a good look for you."

"Hey! I'll have you know it took three hours just for my hair to get right. And just who are you suppose to be anyway this time? Lose your dress so you had to put on whatever you found in the back of the closet?"

Stormy Weathers narrowed her eyes before closing her parasol before swiping the air making the rain stop in midair. "You're one of the perfect examples of people I can't stand, but don't worry, you and this city won't be long enough to judge others. I see a large forecast of rain for thirty days and nights."

They watched in shock as the droplets of water merged into large balls of water that were launched at Chloe.

"Ahhh!" she screamed before Cat quickly pushed her over as the droplets hit the ground and caused massive splashes while Ladybug quickly swung away while pulling Sabrina to avoid the water.

"Always with the heroics, it's so annoying." frowned Stormy Weather turning towards them. "It won't matter anyway, once the storm reaches the Seine you will be washed away with this city."

"Aurore you can't do this." spoke Ladybug. "Whatever's going on don't let Hawkmoth use you, you'll only hurt innocent people."

"No one is innocent, this world revolves around lies, which are soon going to wash it all away. Although, if you leave your miraculous at the edge of the Seine before it floods. I might be merciful." she remarked before opening her parasol as a wind lifted her up into the air. "You have half an hour! And Sabrina, I suggest you get to high ground!"

"Oh man, just great. A lot of water and me without a jacket." spoke Cat.

"Okay Sabrina, what's going on with you and Aurore?" Ladybug asked.

"N-Nothing." she shook her head. "Why would you think there was?"

"Well for one she seem concerned about you getting out of the way of the flood while not caring about anyone else." Cat pointed out. "Usually that doesn't happen unless the person being akumatized has a really strong reason."

"Did something happen? Between you."

"Other than finding out Aurore's a gross lesbo." Chloe grimaced.

"Ahem." Ladybug cleared her throat since she had to try and keep up the story of her being gay.

"I stand by what I said."

"So wait, you insulted her, just for a different sexual orientation?" clarified Cat with disbelief.

"I just don't think it's natural. At least none of my friends have that disgusting and sick defect."

"Okay enough! I can't take it any more!" Sabrina shouted in frustration. "All I hear from you about that is calling it gross and sickening, but enough! Just stop!"

"What's your deal?"

"My deal is that I'm gay too!"

Chloe gasped as lightning flashed. "What?!"

"Oooh this just got interesting." Cat said. He saw Ladybug glare at him before he quickly cleared his throat.

"Look I thought I could help you see that being with girls wasn't so bad, but I guess I was just being optimistic because you're the only friend I ever had. You'll never change because you're so simple and closed minded! And you wanna know something, your life peaked in high school. And for the rest of your life it's all downhill from here!" she ranted before taking a deep breath and let it out. "Oh man I've waited a long time to get that out."

"Wow…..Um, okay you two really should get to safety before the town gets flooded."

"No, I'm gonna go find Aurore."Sabrina ran off down the street while using her arms to try and block the rain away. Leaving the two heroes with a still shocked Chloe.

"She….she's a…..ewww!"

"Let's get going. Cat noir take Chloe home and meet me at the Seine."

"On it." he said before grabbing Chloe. "Come on you."

She held onto him as he jumped from the roofs while Ladybug followed where Sabrina went while swinging with her yoyo.

Cat took Chloe home and dropped her off outside the balcony. "Stay here and don't go out until you see the clouds parting."

"I'm still trying to get my head around all this… Sabrina, a Lezbo!?"

Cat rolled her eyes. "Wow, you're really hung up on that. It would explain why she was always glancing at your butt."

"Oh god! I'm Lezbo Eye Candy!" she cried out with a shiver. "I'm gonna need a dozen baths!"

"Don't you realize that you just chased off the only person who was willing to put up with your bratty attitude, you're only real friend?"

"Please, I can find a new one like that." she snapped her fingers.

"But they'll only be interested in your money, without that you have nothing. It's no wonder why you're still single. And, news flash, you're one of the main reasons people get Akumatized! I don't mean to sound cruel, but things would be a lot better in this city without you!" he yelled out with a scowl at the slack jawed blonde.

"Wha…..I…..you….you can't talk to me like that!"

"Well someone has to. Most of the people in this city are far more deserving, than a self-centered, prissy, whiney, bratty, selfish, homophobic, Daddy's girl like you! You need to learn that the world doesn't just revolve around Chloe. Or you're going to be alone and miserable for the rest your life, no friends, no family, nothing."

She stared at him in shock before turning and running inside crying her eyes out.

"She had to hear it." Cat said to himself while rubbing his chin. 'No doubt Hawkmoth is gonna have Coldilocks get our miraculous even if he does have to flood the city , but….wait! That's it!' he turned back to the house and took a breath before he approached the door. 'Kinda wishing I thought of this BEFORE saying all that.' he thought before he opened the door. "Um, Chloe?"

The girl in question was on her couch weeping her eyes out.

'Maybe I should just borrow them and bring them back later.'

"How can you be so heartless!?"

"I won't deny that it was a little harsh, but you had to hear it. Look, you made a lot of mistakes but you can still bounce back." Cat said sitting by her. "It's never too late to make amends, and you can start by stop thinking of yourself and let me borrow something to stop Stormy Weathers."

"What?" she sniffled.

"Do you still have those Ladybug and Cat Noir costumes?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Perfect." smiled Cat Noir.

Elsewhere Sabrina ran through the rain and headed for the seine before she was grabbed by ladybugs yoyo. "Woah!"

"Easy there, if you just run right in you might get hurt." spoke Ladybug walking over before removing the yoyo. "You need to keep away and get somewhere safe."

"No I need to talk to Aurore." she looked at the seine. "If I can just get her to talk to me without any fighting, maybe I can get her to stop."

"That's not really a good plan."

"Well I have to do something, it's partially my fault she's like this." she looked down with shame. "If I just kept my mouth shut and didn't say something so cruel then she never would have felt this way."

Ladybug opened her mouth to speak before Cat landed between them.

"Good news, I got a plan to handle Stormy."

"Wow that's a new one, you having a plan." Said Ladybug.

"Trust me, you'll thank me when it works."

"Count me in." Said Sabrina.

"But you haven't even heard it yet."

"If it helps Aurore I don't care." she replied with conviction. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Minutes later Stormy Weathers flew at the edge of her storm, over the Seine. She was keeping her eyes peeled for her targets when Hawkmoth's symbol appeared over her eyes.

"You're doing splendidly my dear, Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous will soon be mine and you will have what you desire."

"I promise I will get the miraculous, and then this city will be washed away." she narrowed her eyes while seeing the rain slowly flood the canals.

"Aurore!" Sabrina called from the edge of the Seine. "Down here!"

Stormy Weathers stopped and looked down to where the call came from. "Sabrina?"

"Please come and talk to me!"

Stormy Weather obliged and descended. "Sabrina, I told you to get to higher ground to stay safe. I'm not going to stop from sending this city under the water."

"I wanted to talk you out of this. please stop the storm." pleaded Sabrina with her hands together. "The people of Paris don't deserve this."

"I disagree. Other than Chloe, there will be others who scoff and cringe for no reason just for hearing about who we are and see us as freaks. I'm doing the world a favor by doing this."

"I can see I can't reach you through words," she reached into her pocket and pulled something from her pocket. "But what if i gave you….these?" she opened her hand revealing the Ladybug earrings and Cat Noir ring.

Stormy Weather gasped with wide eyes as she held her parasol up and used it to slowly descend down before walking over to her. "How did you-"

"Ladybug and Cat Noir thought I'd be able to talk some sense into you."

"Wait, they just gave them to you?" she asked while looking at them with suspicion.

"What are waiting for?! Take the miraculous!" roared Hawkmoth.

"Wait, if they put trust in you to talk to me, then why give you their miraculous? Why not just keep them?"

"Because, I asked them to. So I could say...I'm so sorry." she looked her in the eyes with sadness. "I'm sorry for saying something so cruel when I should have spoken up against Chloe, not follow her like a dog. I'm done with her, I'm done chasing something I'll never have. It's time for me to focus on what's right in front of me."

She looked between Sabrina and the miraculous while feeling like jumping for joy. She looked at the miraculous and reached out to them when Sabrina pulled her hand away.

"Nuh uh, first stop the storm. Preferably before I get sick or before the canal overflows."

Stormy Weather frowned. "And what's stopping me from using the wind to take them?"

"Because I know that under all that evil and hate, deep down you don't want me to get hurt." she said as the water in the Seine reached the edge and flowed over their feet.

Stormy Weather tried to keep a frown and held her parasol up, but seeing Sabrina keep looking at her made her handshake and hesitate.

Meanwhile Ladybug and Cat Noir waited on the roof.

"Are you sure she'll go for it?"

"The minute she stops the storm we grab the parasol." he turned to her with a grin. "And if I'm wrong, I'll do anything you want, how's that sound?"

"Hope you're good at foot rubs then."

Stormy Weather gritted her teeth and lowered her arm down with a sigh. "Fine, I'll stop the rain." she raised her parasol before the rain stopped before the clouds began to part. "Now hand them over."

"Now!" yelled Cat.

Stormy looked up and saw Ladybug swing down towards her before she got sent flying back from a double kick to the gut and rolled along the ground

"Nice, told you she'd fall for it." said Cat holding his staff. "Looks like there ain't gonna be any foot rubs tonight."

"We still need to get the akuma." Ladybug sad twirling her yoyo.

"Relax, I'll take care of it."

Stormy snarled and slammed her fist against the ground. "How are you still around? I have your miraculous!"

"Costume props, courtesy of Chloe."

Stormy turned to Sabrina and glared. "You tricked me!" she yelled before Ladybug's yoyo hooked her parasol.

"She did it to help you Aurore." she yanked on her weapon and pulled the parasol into her other hand before tossing it into the air. "Cat do it!"

"On it!" he brought out a dark orb and crushed it before the energy soaked into his claw. "Cataclysm!" before jumping up using his staff and swung his claw, cutting the parasol in half and releasing the akuma from within.

"No!"

"No more evildoing for you little akuma." Ladybug opened the top of her yoyo before spinning it around. "Time to de-evilize!" She snatched the akuma in the air before opening the top back up as it flew out back to normal. "Bye bye little butterfly."

Stormy groaned as the dark energy left her and returned her back to Aurore. "Huh?"

"Aurore!" Sabrina ran over and crouched down beside her. "Are you alright?"

"Sabrina? Oh no was I….Did I…'

"It's alright, no one was hurt." smiled the girl before hugging her. "I'm just so glad you're okay.'

Aurore felt her face heat up from the embrace and hugged her back.

"We'll leave you two to get acquainted." said Ladybug who pushed Cat Noir away.

"I can't believe it. I….I did it again." spoke Aurore closing her eyes while close to tears. "Oh god, who did I trap in ice this time?"

"No one...although you did try to flood the city. Which is why the Seine is overflowing into the street a little."

"Oh god!" she cried out before covering her face. "I'm a monster! Twice this is happened and I nearly destroyed the city!"

"No, it was that creep Hawkmoth... and a little of me." admitted Sabrina with guilt. "If I never said something so selfish and mean just to stick with Chloe you wouldn't have been hurt." she said taking the blonde's hand into her own. "But I swear if you'll still have me it will never happen again."

"H-H-Have you?" spoke Aurore with a blush and wide eyes as she started feeling her palms get a little sweaty. "You mean as in…"

Sabrina nodded while her vision got foggy. "I don't wanna lie anymore, I wanna show everyone who I really am, and I'd like to do it with you."

Aurore's own eyes began to grow misty as the two slowly leaned in towards each other before their lips met in the middle. 'Oh my god! I'm actually kissing her!'

'This is really happening.' Sabrina said as she swore she heard fireworks going off.

The kiss deepened little by little and as their bodies pressed together Aurore took notice of Sabrina's drenched clothes. She pushed Sabrina back with reluctance and cleared her throat. "Um, maybe we should get you dried up before you catch cold."

"Oh, right." She said before she let Aurore lead her back to the studio as they talked a little.

"So wait, out of all the girls in our school you ranked me 3rd cutest?"

"Don't sound so offended, Sabrina. You were right behind Marinette who was behind Rose."

"Well I'm not that offended, more surprised really. I mean, I figured most people would go with Chloe cause really I don't stand out that much."

"Don't get me wrong she was up there for a while, but the more she showed her real colors the sooner I kept bumping her down until she was off it entirely. You have the high school bookworm cute look, Marinette has the bashfully klutzy kinda cute going for her, and Rose has the innocent and adorable sort of cuteness which puts her at the top."

Sabrina smiled with a blush as they reached the studio and headed to Aurore's dressing room with Sabrina standing bare as the day she was born behind a privacy screen looking through the clothes rack next to it for something for her size.

"So, I take it you won't be spending much time with Chloe anymore?" Aurore asked as her eyes looked over the silhouette through the screen.

"Probably not." replied Sabrina while looking over the clothes. "She's too closed minded."

"Well, in that case, what say you and me hang out more often?"

"I was going to suggest the same thing." Said the red head poking her head out with a smile when a knock came at the door.

"Hello?" Chloe said from the other side. "Are you in there, and decent?"

Aurore frowned and moved over before opening it slightly. "What do you want?"

"Look…. I came to….you know, say sorry and whatever?"

"Funny that's not what it sounds like." stated Aurore.

"Give me a break, I'm new to this," She replied. "and it isn't as easy for me as you might think."

"Well you know what is easy? Closing this door, goodbye."

"Wait!" Chloe said trying to keep the door open. "...Okay look...I talked to the directors and… I said they could add some changes of their own…with you in the starring role."

"You think this is about the movie? No." she scowled. "It's how you treat others and how tired we are of it."

"Yeah, I get it. I'm scum." She replied. "Cat Noir gave me an early full already. Well not in those exact words but, you know what I mean. Now would you just forgive me already."

"Wow, you really are clueless ." Aurore stated before looking over to the screen. "Sabrina, you hearing this?"

"Loud and clear."

"Sabrina's in there too?" Questioned Chloe.

"You planning to forgive her?" Aurore asked her girlfriend.

"...Let her in Aurore."

"You sure?" asked Aurore.

"Yeah...honestly, I'm surprised she willing made _this_ much of an effort."

The blonde sighed and opened the door. "Fine, but make it quick."

Chloe looked to she screen and saw the red heads soaked clothes hung at the top.

"So you want to apologise, right?" Sabrina asked with a slightly emotionless tone.

"Well, yes."

"Do you even know what it means to apologize?" asked Sabrina. "It means you know that you hurt someone and want to make up for it however you can. When you said all those hurtful things about gays you were hurting me, really hurting me."

"And you did it without hesitation." spoke Aurore.

"It's like if someone said you had poor fashion sense. Or maybe your perfume smelled cheap." Sabrina continued. "Or your voice is so annoying it makes ears bleed. Or what about-"

"Okay, stop! I get it…now that you put it like that…..I think so. Starting to get what you mean." she spoke looking away with guilt.

"Well if you really want to make it up to me," she stepped from behind the screen in all her naked glory. "there is one way."

"Um...what is it?" she asked averting her eyes while feeling really nervous.

Sabrina walked up and made the wealthy girl look at her. "Kiss me."

"W….what?!"

"I've been following you around, doing as you told me, letting you have your way, just so you would love me the way I loved you. I just wanna know what it would have been like if we became more than just _'friends'_ only a little. You owe me that much Chloe, for everything I did for you." she glared. "So just pucker up and it'll be over like that."

Aurore felt a little jealous but, had to respect Sabrina's wishes, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"Just...one, right?"

"That's all I'm asking." Sabrina said moving her arms around her former love's neck.

"... Tongue too?"

"I wouldn't say no, but it's up to you." she shrugged before leaning in with her eyes closed.

"Okay...I can do this." She gulped and took a deep breath before doing the same. Their lips met and she tried not to reel back. Her skin crawled as she felt Sabrina's tongue slowly invaded her mouth and brushed against her own tongue for a few seconds and her naked form pressed against her.

Eventually the kids broke with a thin string still connecting them before it was severed.

"Hmmm, it was pretty good, but it's gonna take more than that to make up for all that crap you did to me, and everyone else who you made miserable."

"No offense, but that was THE weirdest thing I've ever done."

"Well if you listen, I'll forgive you and you might make amends." said Sabrina taking her arms off Chloe.

"Sure, just so long as there's no more kissing girls. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get home."

After she left Aurore looked to Sabrina. "So...How was it?"

" _Sigh_ … everything I had hoped it would be, her lips were soft, her taste was almost addicting…in another life we might already be sharing a bed. But, I'm still happy where I am." she moved over and hugged Aurore while kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks sweetie." Aurore replied moving a hand down to caress Sabrina's rear.

The two heros Arrived back at master Fu's and Tikki dashed towards her egg. "How is it? Did anything happen? Was it shaking?"

"Be calm Tikki." Spoke Wayzz. "Why don't you take a look."

She floated over where the egg was resting and saw it was the same as when they left it. "Oh thank goodness." She went over and laid next to it then pulled it into her embrace.

"She's been like this all day." remarked Plagg floating over. "I told you nothing bad was gonna happen."

"I examined the energy around the egg." Spoke the elderly man. "As originally anticipated. The combined forces of destruction and creation will make this the most powerful of Kwami."

"As long as it's alright, that's all that matters." smiled Tikki rubbing it before feeling the egg begin to stir and gasped. "It moved!"

"Really?! Let me feel!" spoke an overly excited Plagg as he zipped over. He put his ear next to it and felt more movement, making his insides like he had eaten butterflies. "Oh my gosh it's hatching! What do I do! What do I do!"

"Easy dude, just step back and let it happen." spoke Adrien as Tikki moved away from the egg.

All of them huddled around it as the egg jumped a little with cracks forming.

"Oh this is so exciting." Marinette clapped. "Oh! I should get a picture of this."

Tikki and Plagg kept their eyes locked on the egg as pieces of the shell broke away. Slowly the top opened up and they saw the head slowly move out.

"Aw. Look Plagg." Tikki cooed.

"Come on little guy, it's okay."

When the head popped out, it was shown to have grayish looking skin with two cat ears on it's head as it blinked confused.

"Hey, he looks just like me." smiled Plagg before it wiggled as more of the shell cracked and broke away to show a cat's body, but on the back was two red wings with black spots that fluttered erratically.

"Awww." spoke Marinette and Tikki together with the human taking a quick picture as Tikki moved closer to her child.

"Hi there, I'm you mommy."

"Mo….mo…." it got out while shaking it's head and fluttering its wings.

"Wow, he's already trying to talk." Adrien said with wonder.

"Kwami are fast learners, within a few days he'll be speaking in complete sentences." Wayzz informed.

"So what are you two gonna name him?" asked Adrien.

"Well…Lets see, hmmm." Plagg started to think and tapped his chin. "What about a mix of both Ladybug and Cat Noir like….Bugcat?"

"I like the enthusiasm sweetie , but no." Tikki stated with a deadpanned look at her husband. "But what about, Catbug?"

"Love it!"

"This calls for a family photo. Scooch in closer." spoke Marinette holding her phone up. "Plagg you hold Catbug from one side and Tikki you hold him from the other."

The two moved over and hugged their child who let out a smile and purr sound while they faced the phone.

"Perfect. Say Miraculous."

"Miraculous."

*Click*


	101. Female Grievous and Anakin

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Grievous and Anakin

Series: Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Coruscant, Jedi Temple-

Inside the temple is where we see the council in the middle of an important meeting. One that might change the war itself, a Separatist Fleet stationed near the planet Kalee, a neutral planet.

This was a big deal since the Republic was allies with Huk during the Huk War, their biggest rival and enemy. Which was big since if the Separatists got this planet then another war will occur in that solar system and would escalate to the rest of the galaxy.

"Has there been any success in setting up a rendezvous point for a peaceful negotiation?" asked Obi-Wan.

"No, the Separatist ships have kept any ships from going and leaving." spoke Mace Windu. "And any attempts to contact them have all been blocked."

"Mmm, that's troubling."

"And apparently General Grievous is leading the amanda."

"Most difficult, this will be, but not impossible." spoke Yoda.

"There has to be a way." Anakin said. "I mean it's not that difficult right?"

They were about to say something when something landed from the ceiling. It was a small disk with the initials G.O. on it with black marker.

"What is this?" asked Aayla Secura.

"No idea." Obi-Wan said while picking it up. "But it doesn't seem like anything the Separatists or the Republic created."

"We should have Rex and his men take a look at it to see if they can find anything useful on it." suggested Anakin.

"Maybe." Obi-Wan said giving Anakin the disk. "But make sure they do it on a separate computer, we can't take the chances of a virus getting into the main system."

"Don't worry master, I'm sure Rex can find nothing wrong with this disk." he turned and walked out of the chamber while looking at the initials. 'I wonder who sent this, and why it seems so important to drop right in front of the council.'

(With original owner)

"Shit! Yui's going to kill me for losing his Star Wars CD!" Yelled a person in a red cloak while running around like crazy.

(Back with our heros)

"Rex, can you check this CD out for anything interesting?"

"Can do general." saluted the clone as he took the disk and inserted it into the computer separated from the others in case of emergency and started scanning the disk. "Doesn't seem like there's any virus or dangerous software, but this sure is filled up with a lot of data sir."

"How much data are we talking about?"

"More than the entire Jedi Library databanks and all of the Republic's databases combined." he pushed some buttons. "But the strange part is there's some video files on here."

"Then click on one."

"Yes sir." He said while clicking on one as a video appeared with a strange black man in black armor fighting a boy in an air duct.

" _ **Luke, I am your father.**_ "

" _NO!_ "

"Huh?" Anakin said while trying to figure out what he was watching. "Captain Rex what's going on here?"

"No clue sir, but it might be a video feed from a show." He said while clicking out of the video.

'Weird, that boy reminded me a little of myself.' Anakin thought while Rex clicked on a file titled _Qymaen jai Sheela_.

The video started with a female Kaleesh in warriors garbs flying a spaceship.

"A Kaleesh? Seems pretty convenient for the matter at hand." remarked Anakin.

"Agreed sir, highly convenient."

The camera panned a little to show a IBC spacecraft behind an asteroid on the ship's broadside.

"Can you zoom in a little?"

"Yes sir." Rex said while zooming into the ship. "I got something general."

"What is it?"

"Take a look." He said as he zoomed into the cockpit, revealing a familiar Jedi traitor.

"Wait a second…."

" _On my command._ " Dooku said to a droid.

" _Roger Roger._ " It said while targeting the Kaleesh craft's engines.

"Count Dooku?!" spoke Anakin with wide eyes as they saw the ship start exploding from inside just as the IBC craft started shooting at the engines.

The ship crashed landed on a nearby planet as the video shifted to the actual crash.

The ship was burning and broken as a figure crawled out of its burning and sparking insides.

Anakin and the captain saw the Kaleesh look extremely damaged and close to death as she heaved and was losing a lot of blood.

" _Ah...ah….is this….my death?_ " She said while her skin looked heavily burned. " _A...warrior's...death…_ "

"This is gruesome." spoke Rex before they saw the IBC ship land a bit away and saw Count Dooku coming out and heading near her. "What's he up to this time?"

" _General Qymaen jai Sheela._ " He said. " _It's been awhile._ "

" _What...are you...doing here Dooku…?_ " She groaned while coughing heavily.

" _I have come to help you in your time of need._ " he crouched down next to her. " _I was near the planet and saw you get attacked by a Republic ship and came here with hope that you would still be alive. As it would stand, you are more resilient than I imagined._ "

" _Spare...me your banter._ " She said before coughing out blood.

" _Relax, I will help keep you alive, but I do require compensation afterward._ " he snapped his fingers as several droids came out with medical equipment.

" _I DO NOT NEED-_ " she yelled while more blood came out. " _Your help! All I need...a warrior's death…_ "

" _But what good is a death like that if it isn't in battle?_ " he countered while the droids carefully applied some pain medicine while slipping her onto a hovering slab.

The near dead girl growled but looked at Dooku with some understanding.

" _And your skills are formidable, but against the Jedi who ordered your ship to be destroyed, it's faulty at best._ "

The girl groaned as she was taken into the ship before the scene cut to show her in a healing tank hooked up to an oxygen mask and wires. All the while Dooku was busy watching the progress before a cloaked man in black walked in.

" _How is the progress my apprentice?_ "

" _Everything is going smoothly my master._ "

"So he's the one who orders Dooku." frowned Anakin. "If we just got a clear look we could find him and put an end to all this in one go."

"Agreed sir, but the picture quality is shaky at best." Rex said before the cloaked figure looked at the Kaleesh in the tank.

" _Can you hear me Qymaen jai Sheela?_ "

" _Yes…..just barely._ "

" _Ah good, so the Jedi have failed in their assassination attempt._ "

" _Assassination….?_ "

" _Yes, an assassination on you so the Tuk can obtain your planet and gain resources and slaves for their own people._ "

Qymaen made a low growl with narrowed eyes. " _Jedi...they will pay dearly for that, with their lives!_ "

The camera zoomed as the figure showed a slight smirk. " _Yes they shall, but in your current state. It will end badly._ "

" _My body, I need to be healed in anyway possible._ "

" _And it will, but not in the conventional manner._ "

" _What…?_ "

" _Your body suffered grave wounds which, without proper treatment, will leave you crippled and unfit for combat._ "

She let out a growl before coughing into the breathing mask.

" _But if you swear allegiance to me, then you can live again as a warrior, an avenger._ " He said as a droid brought in some cybernetic parts. " _And as my droid army general._ "

"No, it can't be." muttered Anakin in shock. "That's Grievous!"

"But how? Just why does this CD even have this?!"

"I don't know but this is big, really big." he ended the video. "For one, we might be able to use this against her the next time she makes a move."

"But what if General Grievous is not in the 'talking' mood?"

"Then we just 'persuade' her then." he grinned. "Make sure your men are all ready, the first chance we get I want us to get extra prepared."

"Yes general." He saluted.

'Hopefully my plan works.' He thought as they left the room while a red cloaked figure appeared and took the disk before vanishing.

(Months later)

-Planet Kalee, inside the main space fleet warship-

"Sir, so far the blockage is holding and we have detected no other ships nearby." spoke one of the battle droids.

"Excellent." Spoke Grievous as she watching the monitors while the camera zoomed to show that this former Kaleesh was in a somewhat humanoid body with a D cup synthetic chest, a large set of hips and some parts that came from her original body but it was a little off since mixing human droid parts and Kaleesh biology would have a lack of comparability.

The droid then noticed a blip on the radar. "Um commander?"

"What is it?"

"I think something came out of hyperspace."

Her eyes narrowed. "Then get a scan of it and alert the other ships to prepare for battle."

"Roger roger." It said before seeing what just came out. "Sir, there's a single Republic fighter and it looks like a generals."

"Identify who it belongs to."

The droid nodded before scanning the ship. "It's general Skywalker's sir!"

She growled before a transmission was intercepted.

"Sir, someone's trying to attempt communication."

"Patch them through and prepare the droid fighters."

"Roger roger." It said before bringing it up.

" _Ah hello General Grievous._ " Spoke Anakin from the screen. " _I see you're still working with tin cans._ "

"Skywalker, what are you trying to accomplish? Are you so stubborn and reckless you feel one ship is enough to break through? Or has the stress of war become too much and you want to die in battle?"

" _No but I'm stubborn._ " He smirked. " _But I'm surprisingly not here to fight you, just to give you some information that might prove beneficial to you General._ "

She gave out a deep laugh before coughing and looked at him in the eyes. "And what pray tell would that be?"

" _The real reason of what happened to you Qymaen jai Sheela._ "

Her eyes widened before standing up and narrowed her eyes. "My name is Grievous. That name no longer exists to me."

" _I figured, but this information is important._ " He said. " _However if that's not what you're interested in then I can tell you who really shot you down._ "

"Silence! It was your Republic scum who did it!" she snapped while knocking a battle droid aside in anger. "All ships are to open fire on my mark!"

"Roger roger."

" _Hey wait one second! I'm telling you the truth, and I have the data to prove it._ "

"Then I'll take it from your corpse." she moved her hand down as the barricade began separating as the ships moved towards Anakin's.

" _Well, this might have been a bad idea._ " He gulped. " _But before you blast me out of the sky, the one that shot you down was Dooku in a IBC craft. He gave the orders._ "

"What?" she held her arm up. "Halt the ship's movements for a moment."

"Roger roger." The droids said as the ships stopped moving.

"Skywalker, send the data and I'll determine whether it's true or not."

" _As you wish._ " He said while transferring the data from the CD and into the ship's database. " _But I'm telling you it's all true._ "

"You there," she pointed at a battle droid. "Scan the data and ensure that it's looked over completely. If there's even a slight bit of proof to show it's been tampered with or fake, I want all ships to open fire on that cruiser."

"Roger roger." The droid said before scanning it. "Sir, no viruses or tampering detected. This is genuine."

"Play it."

"Roger roger." It said before playing it.

Grievous watched the images play while surprised to see her former body being shown and was stunned at seeing her ship star exploding from the side before the engines were even shot. "Wait, that explosion. It could have only come from inside, that means someone put a bomb there!"

" _And it was on Dooku's orders._ " Anakin said.

She watched as it crashed and shuddered, remembering the pain and burns before seeing Dooku show up and clenched her hands. "He did this to me….he pretended it was the Republic and tricked me into listening to him! HE DID THIS!"

"Sir?" A droid said before getting grabbed and crushed into scrap.

"That bastard!" she yelled standing up and smashing her hands into the console. "I'll take his head as my trophy!"

" _Yeah, and his master too. But if you were to end the blockade we could try negotiating for both our goals are similar._ "

"You think that I would negotiate with you simply because my hatred of Dooku is greater?"

" _No, but at this point we both have a common enemy. If we ally ourselves for this one time, then once it's all over you can be left in peace to do whatever you want._ "

"What I want is to crush you and all the other Jedi while having a new set of lightsabers as trophies."

" _Yet for what reason? The Tuk war has ended already and you saw that the Jedi council made no attempt to assassinate you or take over your planet._ "

"It is who I am, a warrior. Even if Dooku is the one behind this, it changes nothing of who I am. But….a temporary truce to crush him may work."

" _I understand, and if you want. After all of this is over I could give you that warrior's death you so longed for._ "

"You? Give me a warrior's death? Ha! Now I'd love to see you try." she laughed.

"Uh, sir? Isn't plans against Count Dooku treason?" asked one battle droid.

She turned and crushed its head. "Anyone else have a problem with my command?"

The other droids quickly shook their heads.

"That's what I thought." She said before looking at Anakin. "The blockade will end, but know that until this truce is over, you better watch your back Skywalker."

" _Same with you Qymaen jai Sheela._ " He smirked.

"Uh sir? Is that really your name?" asked one droid.

RRIIPP!

She growled while ripping it's circuits out. "If any of you question that or tell Count Dooku, I will ensure you are nothing but scrap, understood!"

"Roger roger." They said in unison while one shook like crazy in simulated fear.

"So Skywalker, I assume you already have a plan in mind?"

" _Yes, but it does need you and most of your information on both Dooku and his master._ " Anakin spoke with a serious tone.

"Fine, but let me make this clear. Any attempts to cross me before he is crushed will be met with your head on my wall."

" _Same with you, but since you're a Kaleesh I don't think trying anything would be a good idea, but if you want you could spar with me to pass the time._ "

"Bah, like I would spar with you." she scoffed. "You there," she pointed at a different droid. "Relay the info on Count Dooku and his master to Skywalker, and don't miss a thing."

"Um, is that wise sir?"

Bash!

"Roger roger!" Another droid said in 'fear'. He hit several commands as the data showed being sent. "Data sent sir."

"Good." She wheezed and coughed.

" _You know, the Republic might help with that wheeze. That and I kind of made a droid by myself so maybe I could fix that up?_ "

"Just read the data and form a plan."

" _Alright._ " He rolled his eyes while looking at the data. " _Mmm….wait what?! Palpatine?!_ "

"Yes, amusing is it not?" she smirked behind her mask. "The proud and noble chancellor pulling the strings this whole time."

Anakin shook his head. " _But this needs to be brought before the council before anything can be done. However, once a plan is created I myself will bring it on a planet of your choice._ "

"Fine, I will accept this term, but don't try anything fishy."

" _A Skywalker never does anything fishy, unless it involves tin cans._ "

She rolled her eyes while agreeing that droids as tin cans. "Just go."

Anakin nodded as the screen turned off.

'Dooku was a fool to easily let those files on the chancellor be hacked.' thought Grievous with a smirk. 'I'll make sure to bring that up when I rip his ribcage out.'

"General, your orders?" A droid said.

"Move the blockade back into place and hold it until I say otherwise."

"Roger roger." It said as the ships started to move back while Anakin's ship moved back into hyperspace.

'The chancellor, I just...damn it!' thought Anakin while on the bridge. 'The real mastermind has been in front of us this whole time and we didn't see it coming!' He growled before looking at Rex. "Get a message to the Jedi council. And make sure it's secure."

"Right away sir."

Anakin looked at the space outside the ship and clenched his hand. 'Even if this truce is temporary I'll make sure that not only I end the chancellor but allow Qymaen jai Sheela to do whatever with Dooku.'

-Later, at the temple-

Anakin walked into the temple while seeing nearly every Jedi master, both hologram and real person, sat on their respective chairs.

"So the negotiations?" Obi-Wan asked his apprentice.

"I haven't started them yet, but I did come across vital info regarding General Grievous and the true sith lord whose Count Dooku's master."

"And this information is?" Windu asked.

"The leader of the Separatists is Chancellor Palpatine himself."

All the Jedi there went wide eyed before Windu stood up. "Skywalker this is a big claim to make, especially considering your original objective was to negotiate, not go on information without proof."

"I know that, but she gave the information after we suggested a temporary truce against both Dooku and his master. And trust me, she was furious enough to make the droids listen to her."

"And where is this information?"

"Right here." he held the CD up and inserted it into the stand which projected a hologram and began to show them the data he collected.

The hologram then showed a cloaked man as he took off his hood revealing Palpatine but with yellow eyes.

"Indeed proof, this is." spoke Yoda with a grave tone.

"I can't believe we've been tricked this whole time." spoke Aayla gripping her hands.

"And that none of us realized this beforehand." Obi-Wan frowned. "This is a dark time."

"It would make sense." spoke Windu. "Who better to keep the war going then a man who the people look up to and who we'd never suspect? I always felt there was something off about him, but I never thought it could be this."

"And from the data from that CD a few months back, he was the one to bring Grievous into his services. But now that the truth is out, it might be possible to end this war quickly." Anakin spoke up. "But the problem is that I kind of said I would give her a warrior's death at the end of this truce."

"Anakin, you know that for the jedi taking a life is not something to do with ease." spoke Obi-Wan. "And we can't be sure she's willing to oblige, of course I'm quite surprised she would give you this so quickly after learning the truth."

"Well I was stubborn." He admitted. "But what else could I say? Well besides asking to fix her cybernetic parts, but she shot that out the window."

"We must focus." spoke Ki-Al-Mundi. "We need to expose the chancellor as the traitor he is and make sure he cannot escape. Did you tell anyone else of this info or give any chance for someone to intercept it?"

"No, I was cautious about that so I only used a secure line." He said. "But if he is a sith then we need to show his aggressive side in public."

"And what do you suggest?"

"Simple, make his day hell."

"Hard it will be." spoke Yoda. "To keep the face of a hero, it is not easy. To truly reveal him, very extreme and cautious to ensure they must be."

Anakin thought about that before getting an idea. "How about we bug him, to get all the conversations he makes with Dooku or the rest of the Separatists before allowing the council to hear it all."

"A nice idea, but we need to try and keep it down what we're planning or he might turn it against us. I suggest we first start by showing people he's not as calm and relaxed as many think he is." spoke Obi-Wan. "If we can get that, it would help people connect the dots when we reveal the entire truth."

"Wise you are." Yoda said. "Allow the people, we must."

"However another thing of importance is what to do with Grievous. She may now hate Count Dooku and the Chancellor but she despise Jedi even more."

"Which is why I suggested that temporary truce." Anakin said. "She won't hunt us if we don't do anything to her, so why not just follow her terms?"

"Considering her reputation for hunting jedi down, I don't think being so quick to trust her is right." spoke Plo Koon. "Even after we can defeat Dooku and the chancellor, she is still a threat."

"Which is why I tried using the warrior's death on her. From the files on that other CD, she wanted one before being cybernetically enhanced." He sighed. "But on a positive note, once a plan is made, she's willing to to hear it out on a planet of her choice, but knowing what you're going to say, Rex and his squad are already informed about this."

"Then we'll begin by trying to put the seeds of doubt into the people, but be warned, once the truth comes out, there will be much chaos and confusion. That is why I suggested we have Padme Amidala attempt to help calm them when it occurs." spoke Obi-Wan.

"Padme would be a good choice. But what else should be done?" He asked.

(A while later)

"Alright, now we can begin, but all of us must be cautious in case he has any spies hidden amongst the council."

"Understood." They all said as the meeting concluded with the holograms vanishing and everyone got up from their seats. All the while Anakin and Obi-Wan started to walk out and have a conversation of their own.

"I'm surprised at you Anakin." remarked his mentor. "You managed to keep you emotions in check back there."

"Even if I wanted to yell." He admitted. "But I learned from you master."

"I recommend keeping this info from Ahsoka though. While I do know you can trust her, I feel it's better to handle the situation if only we know, so when you see her, don't tell her."

"Well Snips will find out sooner or later, but I understand where you're getting at master."

"As for Grievous, if she wishes to go out like a warrior, then I know you'll be stuck between ignoring it and going through with it, right?"

Anakin sighed. "Yes, but it was either that or getting shot out of the sky. But you know how her species are war like."

"Yes I know, but they can ironically bond with others when they have a common enemy. So this might be a blessing in disguise if we play our hands right." Obi-Wan said before thinking of something else. "But I hope that this bonding doesn't head down that path."

"Like what?"

"In Kaleesh culture, they have multiple mates, and it can be of any species, something about spiritual practices. So if you and Grievous bond too much well...it might be something you might want to watch out for." he smirked while Anakin looked at him with surprise.

"You mean….me and her...oh god!" He blushed before thinking about it in his head and well….it made his mind spin.

"Just try not to think about it until after you two bond." Obi-Wan said with a light tease to his tone.

Anakin sighed and shook his head. "Like that would ever happen to me and Qymaen jai Sheela."

"Who?"

Both turned and saw Ahsoka walking up with Anakin quickly clearing his throat. "Ah, Snips. I was just, remembering a past friend of mine and Obi-Wan here thought some teasing would help pass some time."

"Oh?" She smirked. "And this Qymaen jai Sheela, you like this person?"

"Snip-"

"More like admires her." Obi-Wan smirked. "And we were just talking how she would bicker once in awhile."

"Really? Wow master, who knew you had a crush." she chuckled while Anakin sent a glare at his master.

"But they have been seeing each other once in awhile." Obi-Wan said. "So it's not surprising that you didn't know about Anakin's crush Ahsoka."

Anakin groaned and facepalmed. 'This is too much, but why is master even doing this? She nearly killed me a couple of times.'

"So when can I see her?"

"No." Anakin said a little louder then normal. "Um, I mean, you can't. Right now she's a little busy cause of the war, and me showing up would be a bad time cause her people need time to rebuild their homes. So you won't see her for a long time."

Ahsoka sighed but nodded. "Alright master."

"But Anakin, didn't you say she was coming on one of the landings on the other side of Coruscant?" Obi-Wan said with a discreet wink.

"No master, you must be mistaken. Ahsoka go to the library and do some research on battle tactics for future battles while me and Obi-Wan discuss important matters."

"Yes master."

"And maybe some research on Kaleesh's." Obi-Wan suggested. "Just in case you meet a bounty hunter on a mission."

"Um, alright." she replied confused before walking away.

"Master, why did you have to do that?" Anakin frowned.

"To throw Ahsoka off the scent."

"Don't you mean to have fun at my expense?" he raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure just making her think I have someone like that close to me is a clear give away that it's a lie since Jedi can't form attachments. Isn't that something you told me?"

"Yes, but sometimes a lie can be hidden within a lie."

"..." he facepalmed. "You really wanted to annoy me didn't you?"

"Perhaps." He said. "But that doesn't explain why you said Grievous' real name."

"Well after hearing all that wouldn't you use that instead of just Grievous?"

"That might be, but it's been used for too long." He sighed. "But when you say it it's like you know her on a first name bases."

"Can we just focus on the plan at hand? Unless of course you want to take a quick trip to visit Asaj." smirked Anakin.

He coughed into his hand. "Um...yeah let's just do that."

'Payback.' He thought with a smirk.

(Later)

Palpatine looked over his work while trying to stay calm. Recently he had tried setting up peaceful negotiations to try and instill the Nar Shaddaa planet for the federation since while it was rather crude, it was a good form of shipping the Hutts had been doing for decades. It could have been easy if the person they talked to was as sleazy as he thought, but even with the idea of precious resources they could claim from any federation property they denied it and claimed joining the republic would put a target on their backs. Especially if their Gank assassins were to be used, since they are one of the most feared and blood hungry species in the galaxy and the Hutts would rather keep them secret then allow the public to find out about their ties to them.

To say the least, he was mad was an understatement.

'Now I won't be able to keep a close on them and ensure they don't try anything against my plans.' He thought before getting a transmission from Senator Padme.

"Chancellor Palpatine, I have an important message for you."

"What is it my dear?" He said while trying not to sound angry.

"The council has been called for an important meeting."

He groaned. "Right now?"

"Yes, and it's really important."

"Very well, I shall be there momentarily." He said as the transmission turned off. "Wretched woman."

He got up and growled before another transmission from Dooku appeared.

"Master, there is urgent news involving one of the droid factories in the Outer Rim."

"Whatever the case is deal with it, I have urgent matters to deal with here."

"As you wish master." He said before the transmission turned off.

He grumbled while tempting to break something as he walked out of the room, only to trip on a R2 droid. "Ah! W-Watch where you're going."

"Beep boo wee?" It said while turning to him and moved out of the area.

'Damn droid.' he thought getting up and walking down the hall. Only to notice that some elevators were out of service and the main stairs were under some reconstruction. "Oh for heaven's sake."

(A while of bad luck later)

-Senate building-

'I swear it's like the force itself is out to get me.' He thought while wiping some bird shit from his hair. He made sure he was as neat as he could before entering the main room that was filled with all the other representatives and walked on his platform before it hovered out into the center of them all.

But one thing went wrong, he didn't realize that something was in it, a bit of slime like water from one of the cleaning drones. And he slid on it and hit his head on the floor.

"OW!" He yelled as some of the more immature alien representatives laughed at this comedy of pain.

"Ahaha ha!"

"Nuck nuck nuck!"

"Misa laughing ahaha!"

"Zul zul grug!"

"QUIET!" he yelled out, surprising them. "Can't you fools see I'm not in the mood for your insolent laughing!"

Silence occurred as they looked at each other and felt like they heard another person besides the Chancellor.

Palpatine took a deep breath to calm down and cleared his throat. "Apologies, today has just been a busy day. Now then, I was informed this meeting was of utmost importance."

"Yes." Spoke Jar Jar. "Misa heard thata Dooku and droidas havea been attacking Kaleesa."

"Yes, at the moment the federation has a blockade making it hard for us to assist them and acquire a peace treaty."

"I see." Palpatine said while not knowing that a loose bolt broke off as some oil spilled from the ceiling. "That is grave news."

Drip, drip...SPLASH!

Oil fell onto the old man's head as laughter roared to life. He clenched his hands while shaking as he tried to keep his anger in check. But it didn't help a massive bolt hit him on the foot. "AHHHHH!"

"MISA AHAH-"

"SHUT UP YOU INSIGNIFICANT GUNGAN! JUST SHUT UP AND STAY QUIET LIKE THE WORM YOU ARE!" He yelled in rage while holding his foot as the senate went quiet and looked at each other in shock.

"Chancellor Palpatine!" gasped Padme with wide eyes.

He huffed and looked at them before growling and tried to endure the pain. "I mean, please refrain from speaking as my foot is in pain, thank you."

But the damage was done, the seeds of doubt and distrust was formed that day and it will grow and grow in the passing minutes for years to come.

"Um, yes well, about-" Padme was cut off as they saw a large hologram project in front of them all.

" _Hello._ " Anakin said. " _Honored senate._ "

"Anakin?" muttered Padme while the rest were just as confused as she was.

" _If you're wondering why I'm here it's simple._ "

The senate was completely confused at this while muttering to themselves.

" _To expose someone who's been tricking us all into believing he's an ally of the republic, when really he's been pulling the strings behind the entire war._ "

"What?!"

"That's an outrage!"

"There's no one here that's a traitor!"

" _But there is and it's one you've been following for years._ " he looked at the chancellor. " _Chancellor Palpatine, or should I call you Darth Sidious?_ "

The senate gasped as they all turned to the exposed Sith Lord.

"I..Is this true?" Palme said in shock and betrayal in her tone.

"Nonsense."

" _Then why do you even want this war? Or even keep Dooku alive if he's a traitor to the Republic?_ " Anakin frowned. " _And don't try to weasel yourself out of this one, we have data on all your plans and allies. All given by a special associate of ours._ "

"Anakin Skywalker, all of this is quite the accusation." he frowned. "Has the jedi become so desperate for an end like all of us that you would frame the man who has had the most confidence in your abilities?"

" _No._ " he said while someone walked behind him. " _But the informant saw your face, right Qymaen jai Sheela?_ "

Palpatine paled as he saw the general of the droid army behind the Skywalker with a dark glare in her eyes. "Anakin, are you claiming to be trusting of a federation general who has slaughtered several of your kind? You disappoint me."

" _Disappointment is nothing._ " Spoke Grievous. " _But I know the truth, the one where you ordered your apprentice to shoot my ship down! And for what? A lie! Know this, once I find you and Dooku I'll rip your hearts out of your bodies and use your skulls as chalices!_ "

"Anakin, I'm surprised." spoke Padme. "If you have evidence that's one thing, but if this is a theory with nothing to back it up, then this is no way to act in front of the senate."

Anakin sighed as the rest of the Jedi council walked up behind him. " _If you don't want my word, try the entire council instead._ "

" _What he says is the truth. The data shown was not tampered with in any way and I can safely say that all the facts add up. In fact, why don't we let you all watch and decide for yourselves?_ " suggested Obi-Wan.

The senate then saw the entire video from start to finish before the data from Grievous appeared shocking them greatly. And all the while Palpatine was sweating like mad.

'This is insane! I can't believe my cover is blown!' he thought with a frown before the platform he was on moved back down as he turn and made a run for the doors, but when they opened he saw numerous guards and clones outside with their blasters pointed at him.

"Don't move sith scum."

He was about to start using his powers but a large metal beam broke off and crashed on his head knocking him out cold.

"Men, cuff him and make sure he's put in a cell with no way out." ordered Rex. "And make sure there's plenty of men on watch, if he makes one wrong move I want this place on lockdown."

"Yes sir!"

"And gag his mouth and restrain his arms him as well. I don't need any of my men getting controlled or worse."

"Yes sir!" They said before cuffing and gagging him before dragging him away.

(Later)

"Phew, that was tough." sighed Anakin sitting down. "I thought I was going to get exposed and sent to a cell for that one."

"What was truly surprising is how you managed to get her here without suspicion." remarked Obi-Wan looking at Grievous who stood there as they were in the council room.

"It was simple, but it nearly killed me."

"He asked me to put a cloak on me and say that I was his aunt at the docks." Said cyborg growled. "A humiliating trick for a warrior."

"And she nearly cut my head off for that one."

"Enough talk." she walked up to him. "Grab your ship, we're going."

"Alright." He said. "But what planet are we going exactly?"

"My homeworld you fool." she put her cloak back on. "And prepare yourself, because if I win, your lightsaber will go with the rest."

"And if I win you stick with the truce."

"Meh, that's a weak claim." She scoffed as they walked out of the council room.

"Then a warrior's death then. Better?"

"Yes." She said while wheezing.

"And are you sure you don't want to get a look over? It wouldn't be fair if you're coughing in the middle of the fight."

"I don't need help from a Jedi." She scoffed.

"And yet you're working with one now." remarked Obi-Wan with a chuckle as he walked out of the room.

She glared. "It's temporary, and once this is done it's either a warrior's death or the obtaining of his lightsabers."

"Or you could try living and then live like a warrior on your own accord." Anakin suggested.

"Bah, enough talk, let's just go."

(Later)

-Kalee, unknown forest area-

"It's just over this ridge, don't fall behind."

Anakin frowned while walking next to her while trying to stand the blistering sun. 'Not Naboo but still hot as hell.'

Grievous moved through the bushes and down the ridge until they made it to their destination. "Here it is."

He looked and saw a large field with no trees and rocks. "This is it? A large field?"

"Yes. Nothing to bother us or get in the way for our battle."

"Even if you did run away the last few times."

"Tactical retreats." She growled before walking to the other side of the field. "But say goodbye to your life Jedi."

"Mmm, no, but let the best fighter win Qymaen jai Sheela." he pulled his lightsaber out as she pulled out four of them and stood ready in front of her.

"Same with you Skywalker." She said before spinning her lightsabers around and ran towards Anakin.

He brought his weapon up and started parrying attacks from her while moving his body around any swings from the extras, although barely. Each strike felt like it was trying to cut through the lightsabers like butter.

She laughed while holding his saber down with two of her own and thrusted the other two towards his chest.

But he dodged the two sabers before parrying the other two around and started to counter attack. He jumped up and brought his blade down on the top two she had before swinging his foot and meeting against the side of her mask.

"Gah!" She groaned while stumbling a little.

"Care to give up yet?"

"Never Jedi scum!" She growled while running towards him and kicked him. She jumped up with all four blades and brought them down towards his face.

Anakin rolled before slashing her left arm. It fell off while he held his hand out and propelled her back using the force.

She growled in rage before spinning the other arms faster than before as the ground started to light as she ran towards Anakin and started to slash from all directions and use her legs for momentum.

He stumbled back while trying not to let her blades get too close as they pushed against his own. He then got an idea as he pushed one blade back and ducked the others before using the force to push her away as he force jumped towards her and latched onto her back.

"Get off me you scum!" she growled moving about to try and shake him off.

Anakin hung on before slashing his lightsaber into a spot in her back, which he hoped was where the access point between joint movement and the brain was. Instantly she froze up and he smirked. "Bingo."

"Damn...you…" she said while unable to move anything.

"Looks like I win." Anakin said while getting off her back.

She glared. "It's not over until one of us is dead."

"Well considering you can't move, I've technically won, and I don't feel the need to end you."

"You can't just leave without killing me! Where is that warrior honor you Jedi so value?!"

"It's not that." He said while grabbing her discarded arm. "It's that I kill to protect myself, and the Jedi don't kill unless it's a last resort."

"Coward!"

He frowned at that. "I'm no coward, but in this case. Would you rather live or die from a technicality?"

"Die. I have no other use in this world. Dooku will want my head, my droid army will fall, and even if I survive all that, I will be reduced to a lowly wanted criminal running from planet to planet."

Anakin put a hand on her chin. "While yes, you might become a criminal for all the crimes you made, it's possible to be acquitted from them if you join the Republic. As for the droids, personal clones are better than those tin cans any day."

"I beg to differ." She growled.

"Well, why can't you? You're a great warrior and it would be a waste to just die."

"Death is the gateway to godhood for my species." she growled. "Once I perish, I will be free from this world and shall begin my journey anew as a goddess."

"..." he pinched his nose and used the force to pick her up. "Yeah a goddess of paralyzation, that's a great idea Qymaen jai Sheela."

"Just shut up and end my life!"

"How about no." He sighed. "Plus at this point, I'm putting off killing you so you can get stronger. Think about it, if you get stronger then maybe, just maybe I'll kill you."

She growled but slowly got the idea since it might work in her favor.

"But I'm not gonna say you won't get put in a cell for a while by the council."

"I figured that Jedi." She frowned.

"But on the bright side, you might get one of the many 'Jedi scum' as your guard." He smirked.

She growled as he carried her back to the ship.

(A while later)

Grievous growled while in a cell that kept her cuffed to the walls while really getting mad. 'If I had my lightsabers right now I would have cut myself out and slaughtered them all!'

The door opened as she saw Obi-Wan and Anakin walking in with some clones. "So what is your verdict?"

"Besides you having another week in your cell, your pardons have been approved." Obi-Wan spoke. "However, once you're free one of our Jedi will have to accompany you at all times."

"Perfect." she scoffed while rolling her eyes. "And who is the lucky fool?"

"You're looking at him." Anakin said with a groan. "But really master, why me out of anyone in the Jedi order?"

"So you two can 'bond'." he chuckled.

"Not this again."

"Bond, with him?" Grievous said with a frown. "Now I know you Jedi are insane."

Obi-Wan smirked before saying. "But Anakin, didn't you yourself say her real name when everyone else, including me, just said Grievous?"

"Master!"

"Right right, I'll just leave you two alone. Don't have too much fun." He smirked while walking away. "Oh and make sure you don't try anything with the force. It's not suppose to be used that way."

"I will end you!" yelled Grievous struggling in her binds.

"You and me both." Anakin groaned while looking at her. "But calm down, I'm not going to do anything of the sort." 'Even I couldn't.'

"Spare me Jedi! Once I get out of here I'm going to rip your head off!"

"Just calm down Qymaen jai Sheela!" He yelled while accidentally using the force.

She felt the force around her throat and made her gasp and go silent.

"Oh shit!" He said with wide eyes before releasing her from the force choke. "I swear I didn't meant to that, honestly."

"Ah….ah….ah…" she gasped while glaring. "You...acted like Dooku….that time...Jedi…"

"I'm serious, that was a complete accident."

Grievous frowned at that. "Likely story."

"I'm serious, it was an accident Qymaen jai Sheela."

"Call me Grievous, it's who I am." she replied looking away.

"That's what everyone else who didn't know your past calls you." Anakin said with a sigh. "But to me, it's Qymaen jai Sheela."

'I wish you would just stop.' She thought with a grumble.

"But look on the bright side, you might find it's an enjoyable experience." 'Even if I can't stand it either.'

'Doubt it.' She thought while seeing Anakin looking at her. "What?"

"Oh just wondering what to use for the new parts." He said while thinking of parts that might or might not work on the cyborg.

"Just leave me alone so I can rest."

"Can't, I have to stay with you twenty four hours a day." He said while taking a seat near the other end of the room. "But I'll let you rest Qymaen jai Sheela."

She groaned while wishing she had died that day. 'I can only wonder what that bastard Dooku's expression is after the news came out.'

(With Dooku)

Said Sith was busy with trying to hold the entire Separatist operations in check as some droids decided to talk.

"Count Dooku sir?"

"What is it?"

"Well….Chancellor Palpatine has been captured and jailed." It said nervously. "And he's scheduled for execution in ten days."

"What?!" he stood up in shock. "This...that's impossible!"

"But it's true. Apparently General Grievous gave information to the Jedi and she and a few rogue droids have sided with them."

He scowled and slammed his fist on the desk. "Then gather the droids and have a fleet ready! I'm going to make sure she suffers greatly for this treachery."

"Roger roger." It said before walking out of the room. "Oh and apparently she took half the fleet with her."

The last thing the droid saw was red before going offline.

'Grievous shall pay for this! This I swear!'


	102. Jenny and Mirajane

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Jenny and Mirajane

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Crocus, Grand Magic Games stadium-

The crowd cheered as two of the most hottest mages walked out to face each other in the ring.

"And now we have Mirajane from Fairy Tail facing off against Jenny from Blue Pegasus!"

The crowd cheered louder as the girls waved at them with smirks or smiles.

"You know Mirajane, it's obvious that both of us are powerful, but with only one being able to come out on top, what say we make things interesting?" smirked Jenny.

"Oh like what?"

"The loser has to strip naked in front of this crowd." she pointed at her while everyone who heard that roared in shock and others with agreement.

Mirajane shrugged. "Alright, but I gave something to add as well."

"What's that?"

"We don't fight in the tradition means." She said as a large magic barrier appeared covering the field with a clear screen. "But with our bodies."

She blinked in surprise while outside the barrier was dark and the audience was confused and muttering to each other on what was going on.

"Attention folks, it was requested by Mirajane this battle be hidden, and regarding the reason I can't say." spoke Chapati Lola. "But when the winner has been decided the barrier will be pulled away, so until then, please remain calm and wait."

The crowd didn't do so as some yelled in anger for not seeing two girls fighting each other. Horny dogs.

"I wish we got to see it. It would have made a groundbreaking article." spoke Jason who was excited, but disappointed with tears while Yajima himself blushed as he looked at the paper that was given to them.

And it was a strange one with only one sentence. " _Let us fuck while in a barrier or I'll find you and kick you into space~_ "

'I wish I was young again.' thought Yajima while we cut back to inside the barrier.

Mirajane smirked as she moved towards the blond mage while licking her lips. "So what's say we see if you know how to really use your body? Or are you just a tease and wanna surrender?"

Jenny frowned at that. "I'm not a tease you bimbo, and I'm not surrendering to you."

Mirajane stopped and smiled with her usual expression. "Then let's see how you are with kissing."

She blinked before feeling her lips being bombarded by the silver hairs' lips as she felt a tongue entering her mouth. 'Oh it's on.' she kissed back while wrestling her tongue against Mira's and wrapped her arms around her to rub her back.

Mira smirked as she continued the onslaught as she started to rub her opponent's back and moved down towards her ass. 'It's fine, but I'm the master of kissing here.'

'I'll show her what I have and make her a mess.' Jenny's hands reached Mirajane's ass and started to lightly rub them while giving it several squeezes.

She slightly moaned before squeezing Jenny's ass hard as she heard the mage's loud moan. 'We're both mages and models, but I'm more stubborn.'

Jenny, who didn't want to be outdone, squeezed the ass harder while kneading them as Mirajane started doing the same to her. 'I won't be beaten!'

Both girls moaned while their tongues pushed against each other before Mirajane broke it first and leaned down before licking against Jenny's neck.

"Ah!" She moaned while getting goosebumps from the licking.

"What's wrong? You sound like a shy little girl." teased Mira.

"I'm not shy." She moaned before pushing Mira back and started to lick her neck faster while sucking a little around the jugular.

"Ahh!" Mira gasped while surprised that she would do that before she used her arms to grope the girl's huge breasts. "Wow, I bet with these men stare everytime you go in public."

"S-Shut up." She moaned before groping her rival's breasts. "Like you're one to talk bitch!"

Mira frowned a little at that before squeezing the breasts harder. This made Jenny gasp while she started kneading them with eager. "By the end of this fight I'll be making you my bitch."

"Ha, I'm the one who's going to make you my bitch." She scoffed before gasping as she had to knead faster to keep herself from slowing down. That's when she got a grin and started pushing her index fingers against where Mira's nipples were.

"Ah!" She gasped while moaning before she smirked and did the same to Jenny as both moaned while their nipples got hard from the stimulation. "You can't win Jenny."

"Wrong," she quickly swept Mira's legs out from under her, causing the white haired mage to fall on her ass while Jenny climbed on top and made her lay on her back while looming over her. "I am."

Mira frowned at this before grabbing her leg and sent her landing to the ground. She reached over and tore the top part of Jenny's dress off revealing her bare breasts. "No bra? Someone's a naughty girl."

She blushed red at that while covering her breasts. "S-Shut up!"

"I knew you were too meek to win."

"I'm not meek you bitch!" She growled while reaching down and ripped the cloth off her dress and revealed her bare back. "Good luck leaving with your fat ass in plain sight!"

Mira's eye twitched before she grabbed Jenny's nipples and gave them a pinch.

"Ah!" She gasped while the nipples was pinched and twisted in different directions.

Mira smirked before Jenny's hands grabbed her ass and squeezed again. "Ah, you'll have to try harder than that."

Her eye twitched at that jab before squeezing harder and harder as her nipples were pinched and pulled with the same viciousness. 'I'll need to turn it up. Time for some magic.'

Mirajane pinched harder before she was pushed away by the mage.

"Let's see if you can take this!" She smirked before glowing brightly as she changed into a machine like outfit with gears on her shoulders and completely naked sans a small piece of cloth near her snatch. "This is my Deus Take-Over, perfect for bimbos like you."

"Hah, is that all?" she smirked before Jenny reached down and tore the rest of her clothes off in one move.

"Ah!" She screamed while covering herself. "You bitch! That silk is expensive you kn-" she was cut off as Jenny sat on her stomach and started kneading and pinching her breasts.

"Oh shut up." She smirked while pinching harder. "It's bad for your skin~"

Mirajane moaned from the pinching while Jenny's cold covered hands made it hard for her to fight back. 'You wanna use magic? Two can play that game.' She then glowed as her appearance changed to a black and green outfit with raven feathers, two black horns that twisted to two sides, high heels that looked like goat hooves and her body was completely naked in the front and back where a large spiked tail was. "This is my Ashmedai's Take-Over. And you're about to get fucked."

"Heh, if this is a matter of physical strength, my Take-Over has more than enough to take you on."

She smirked while her tail morphed into a tentacle as it wrapped around her ass. "In that department yes, but not in the fucking I'm planing Jenny."

Jenny gasped before feeling the tentacle moving between her ass cheeks. "Eep!"

She smirked while picking the nipples harder as the tentacle went up and down the cheeks. "My your cheeks are so soft, did you forget to diet or something?"

Jenny blushed and gasped before seeing Mirajane's groin start glowing. 'What was…..oh...my...GOD!'

"What's wrong? Never seen one?" smirked Mirajane as the thick and long cock stood rigid between her legs.

"N-No!" She blushed. "I've seen many! Heck I can make one better then yours!"

"Oh really? Then prove it."

Jenny smirked as her crotch glowed as a massive cock, which was thick but short, and had a large set of balls. "How's this?"

"Meh, kind of fat really." she shrugged. "I bet you don't even know how to really use it."

"I can so use it! But I can ask you the same thing bitch!" Jenny growled.

"I can just fine." Mira grinned. "But seeing that fat cock, I'm just surprised you could even move with that thing."

"Well I bet I can make you climax before me."

"Oh is that a bet?" She grinned.

"No, more like a claim."

"Then let's see who can climax first." Mira grinned. "But I know it's going to be me who will make you climax like a slut."

Jenny smirked before snapping her fingers as several gears launched from the back with wires attached which wrapped around Mira's limbs.

"Oh, so you're going that route." She chuckled as the wings and tentacle tail rushed to Jenny's arms and dragged her towards the mage. "Then go ahead Jenny, try your luck with me~"

"Oh I'm going to make you eat your words bimbo!" She frowned while using her wires to bring her closer to her at the same time as the tentacles. At this point their dicks touched each other and Jenny started to use the closeness to grind hers against Mirajane's.

"Mmm~" Mira groaned before grinding as well as she felt the thickness of both making her nipples harder.

"You might be strong, but with my talents you'll be calling me mistress." grinned Jenny.

"Oh you mean tying me up?" She mocked as the tail moved towards Jenny's anus. "So relax and let me loosen you up a little!"

Jenny gasped and went wide eyed feeling the tail sudden push into her ass and tried to keep from moaning out loud. 'It's ah! Damn her!' she thought before some gears turned as a large tube shot out of her outfit and shot to Mira's ass as it pushed in roughly.

"AHH!"

"How does it feel?"

"This is nothing!" She groaned before pushing the tentacle tail deeper into Jenny's ass.

"AHH!" She gasped and moaned as the tail got bigger inside her while she made the tube bigger as well. She started grinding against Mira as best as she could while reaching up to squeeze her tits.

"Ah!" Mira moaned while grinding harder on the hard cock as she grabbed the tits and squeezed harder on them. "You can't win Jenny poo~"

"Don't call me that Mir mir." groaned Jenny while leaning down and started sucking on one of the nipples.

"Oh~" she moaned before also leaning down and sucking on Jenny's nipple as their tail/tubes got bigger and thrusted up and down in their asses. 'I didn't think it would escalate like this.'

This kept up for a long time as they sucked each other's breasts and thrusted their appendages before their cocks and slits started to get wet and twitchy.

'She's gonna cum, I just know it.' thought Jenny.

'Cum, cum Jenny! Cum!' Mirajane thought as both their cocks poured massive amounts of cum onto each other as they pussies became drenched.

"Ha! I told you."

"No you came first."

"No you did!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

They then felt the tail/tubes being taken out as they moaned out loudly. They then tasted the cum and sighed at the taste.

"Not bad, I'd almost say this taste sweets."

"Same here Jenny boo." Mira smirked. "I'm surprised how thick and tasty your sperm is."

Jenny's eye twitched before an electrical surge went through the wires and started shocking Mirajane.

"Ah!" She cried out before her wings started to act like rubber and shocked Jenny too.

"AHH!" She screamed as both came again at the same time. "Your little bitch Mir mir!"

"Takes one to know one." Mira smirked as the cocks started to grind again.

"Oh I'll show you!" She growled before gasping as the tail started to suck on her nipples. "N-No fair!"

"This is a battle, nothing's fair." Mira said before moaning as the tubes started to suck on her own nipples. "Ah!"

'I'll turn her into my pet!'

'She's going to be my toy!'

Both gasped and moaned as the tail/tubes sucked harder and harder on their sensitive nipples.

"I...I'm gonna beat you!"

"No...I am!" Mira groaned as both felt really hot at the moment.

Both groaned as they started to get hornier and hornier with each suck on their nipples.

'If...I can just get this inside her, I can take control of the situation!'

'I need to get inside her!' Jenny thought. 'I need to win!'

The suction decreased as the tail and tubes came off the tits and the two girls started to pant.

"One last go, winner take all?" challenged Jenny.

"Alright then." Mira smirked. "But I'm taking that fat cock first Jenny poo."

"Then get on all fours like a bitch." she smirked.

Mira smirked before getting on all fours and shook her ass at Jenny. "Take a good look, it's your master's pussy~"

"No, it's my pets!" she grabbed Mirajane before slamming her dick right in, making both of them groan.

"Ah!" She moaned while feeling the cock pushing her folds as her tail and wings twitched along with her cock.

"Now take it like a bitch." she whispered before licking Mira's ear while pulling back and pushed her cock back in and slowly worked a rhythm.

Mira moaned and grunted as she felt the cock getting harder inside her. 'Oh this is good! She really wants to be on top, but better to lure her into a sense of false security.' "Alright master bitch~"

Jenny's eye twitched before slamming her cock harder into the tight folds. "The only bitch here is you, and I'll make you scream my name." she moved two more gears and wires to wrap around Mira's chest and started giving them a shock.

"Ahh!" She cried out while her folds got tighter and tighter as Jenny's hands grasped her balls and squeezed them. "AHHHH!"

"How's it feel to have your tight hole stuffed, your slutty chest shocked, and even your swollen balls toyed with at the same time?"

"It feels good~" she moaned while her tail slowly moved behind Jenny as she felt the cock getting bigger inside. "Oh Jenny poo! It's making my womb burst!"

"Don't! Call! Me! That!" she grunted.

"Ok! Jenny! Poo!" She moaned while feeling a massive shock to her body. "AHH~!"

"You really are a slut!" she smirked slamming in harder. "You really are gonna turn into my pet."

'You wish.' Mira thought while moaning loudly as she felt the cock getting ready to burst. "Come on Jenny poo! Fuck my womb or are you ah chicken~!"

"I'll knock you up!" She cried out as she shot sperm into Mira's folds while squeezing her balls making the mage cum at the same time.

"OH GOD!" she moaned out as her sperm sprayed all across the ground beneath her. She gasped and panted as her tail got ready to strike as Jenny poured more sperm into her womb. 'This is so good!'

Jenny smirked before pulling out slowly as the sperm poured out and saw Mira falling to the ground. "Looks like I w-"

SCUISH!

Jenny gasped as the tail shot out and entered her anus again but with much more force as Mirajane slowly got up with a dark smile plastered on her face. 'Oh no.'

"You really got me there." She smirked while grinning darkly. "So for giving me your sperm, I'm going to let your Mir mir fuck you senseless Jenny poo~"

She gulped before getting pushed on her back with Mirajane over her.

"I'm going to enjoy making you my slut~" Mira grinned as her wings turned into cocks that pushed into Jenny's pussy and extended the slit before positioning her real cock on the wet folds. "Now say ah~"

"AAHHH!" She screamed as the cock pushed into her along with the false cocks. 'She's gonna tear it open!'

Mira grinned as she started thrusting into her as the tail started to move in Jenny's anus before she leaned down and whispered. "I'm going to enjoy making you my bitch you slutty whore~"

"S-Stow it AH!" moaned Jenny who tried to put her mind on something else. 'Don't think about it, don't think about it.'

"You know, if you say master I'll let you kiss me." She said while thrusting harder and harder into the tight folds. "I might even use tongue too."

"N-Never you bitch AH!" She cried out while feeling the false cocks entering her womb and began poking them while the original thrusted much harder on her ever tightening folds. 'It's hitting it! Oh god...oh god…~'

"I wonder what others would say if they saw you like this. They might be disgusted, horrified, or even want a piece of you." smiled Mira.

"Ah...you wouldn't dare!"

"Maybe, but if you call me master then maybe I won't~"

Jenny groaned but kept her mind from going off to that end. That and she would rather die then call her rival master. But that was when she blurted out. "Master!" 'Oh shit!'

"See? Good girl." She said while leaning down and kissed her while thrusting harder in both holes.

Jenny moaned while trying to break away, but the thrusting was making it hard to move without a shudder. And it didn't help that her cock started to get hard again as it poked Mira's ass.

"Mmm~" she moaned while thrusting harder and harder while both felt horny and excited with the entire sensation. "I wonder if you'll get knocked up like you tried with me. Let's find out."

"Ah~ Not if I get you knocked up from ah before!" She moaned while her cock twitched. "I bet your guild will have fun seeing you with my kids!"

"Oh? So you want us to be knocked up at the same time? My, you're really a horny little girl Jerry poo~" she teased while reaching down to knead her breasts.

"Ah~" she groaned while feeling the cocks getting ready to burst inside her. "I'm not your slut Mir mir AHH!"

"Yes you are~!" She said while pouring her sperm into Jenny's womb as she leaned down and licked her cheeks. "My little Jenny poo~"

"Ahh!" She cried out as her womb was filled to the brim as her sperm covered Mira's body and the ground. 'Thank god...it's over...and it's a tie...again.'

After a while Mira smirked while looking at Jenny. "You know, we can try having this more often. But you are my slut and mine alone~"

"Ha...same here slut…." She groaned while seeing Mira pulling out of her pussy as sperm poured out in the gallons.

"Hmmm, looks like I'm still hard, meaning the fight's still on." she smirked while licking her lips. "I guess we'll have to keep going until you pass out."

"I..won't pass out." She panted. "And...I'm ready...to do that...to you."

She smirked before the cock slowly came back in.

(Ten hours later)

"How much longer can this go on?" spoke Gajeel in annoyance. "Mirajane should have already one at this point."

"Yeah." Erza groaned while Natsu rested on her lap. "It's been too long and most of the audience left, except for Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus."

"Zzzzzz."

"Maybe they…." spoke Happy who shivered at the idea.

"They're what?" Asked Lucy.

"Dead." He said with a grimace face. "Dead and oh no! Their zombies and are eating each other!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Juvia believes you read too many of love rival's books."

"I don't write that stuff!"

"Juvia doesn't believe you." She said before the barrier dissipated as they saw Mirajane and Jenny sleeping naked with sperm all over them like a blanket as their cocks were used as pillows. "Oh…"

"My…."

"GOD!"

"Ugh huh...what happened?" Natsu groaned before seeing the sight and blushed before having a nosebleed and fainted on Ezra's lap.

Said woman's jaw was hanging open while passing out with foam in her mouth from shock.

"Nii-san!" The Strauss siblings yelled in shock as the two girls snored away in their own little world.

Wendy's face was bright red as she wobbled and fainted.

"Wendy!" Charla called out in shock as she tried to wake her up.

"Gray-sama. Can we do that as well?"

He looked at her in shock with a blush and just remained silent.

"Gray-sama?"

"..." he gulped before grabbing her and ran away.

(Some days later)

Both girls walked towards each other while with a false smile plastered on their faces.

"Hello Jenny."

"Hello Mirajane."

They looked at each other before they pulled out a pregnancy test that read positive.

"Looks like it's a tie Jenny poo."

"Yes Mir mir." Jenny said before they glared at the other. "But I'm still going to be on top!"

"In your dreams." she smiled. "I clearly won."

"No I won!"

"In your dreams."

"Oh sow it!"

They growled before grinning.

"Another round?"

"You read my mind Mir mir."

"Let the best mother to be win Jenny poo."

'I'm gonna wreck her ass this time.'

'I'm going to make her scream for more~'

And thus, the rivals started up again. Welp, have fun you two love birds of craziness~


	103. Angela and Black Star

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Angela and Black Star

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Arachne's stronghold-

Inside this odd place of magic we see a small girl walking around with a smile on her face. Angela was going around to see if she could find anything to occupy her free time.

"Huh huh huh huh." She hummed while looking around before seeing an unlocked door with a sign with a spider on it. 'Hmmm, should I go in? Arachne-sama said don't go in rooms that aren't for kids, but I'm so bored.'

She then smelled something tasty and thought it was candy.

'Yum!' she ran in and saw the room was dark. She looked around for a light switch before tripping on something and fell on her face. "Ow! That hurt!"

The thing rolled before hitting a table as it shook a little before stopping.

Angela pouted before getting up as she tried to find her way in the dark room.

Creak!

"Huh?"

Creak….CRASH!

She cried out as a cabinet crashed onto her as glass shattered and a smelly gas enveloped her nostrils. "Ahhh! Help! Mifune!"

(With said samurai)

He was busy walking down that hall while looking for Angela. "Angela? Where are you?"

"MIFUNE!"

His eyes widened before he sprinted down the hall and looked around. "Angela! Where are you?!"

But there was no sound in the hall except of a pinkish green mist that came out of one of the doors to his right.

He sped up and stopped before opening the door and covering his mouth. "Angela!" He then turned on a light switch and saw someone under a large cabinet of broken glass and vials. And it wasn't moving. He moved over and grabbed it while grunting as he lifted it up and tossed it aside before going wide eye. "ANGELA!"

The body, which was that of Angela, was different as her hair was longer, up to her now large ass long, with an hourglass figure with a F cup chest and ripped clothes that's strained from the growth. And she looked like a eighteen year old!

He reached down and carefully picked her up before running out of the room and down to the medical wing part of the base.

(One solid hour of tests later)

Angela groaned while slowly opening her eyes. 'Huh? Where am I?'

"Angela."

"Mifune?" She said before stopping as she heard a different voice come out of her voice. "Mifune! My voice...it's stolen!"

"No Angela, you've just...um...well look for yourself." he held up a mirror.

"...huh? Is that mom?"

"No, it's you."

Angela blinked before jumping as she screamed in shock.

Mifune stood up while two soldiers rushed in and tried getting her to calm down. However they got punched in the faces by accident.

"But how why?! I'm so big! And heavy! And…." she looked at her chest before squeezing it. "Like a cow." She smiled before squeezing some more. "Squishy."

"Angela, please calm down." spoke Mifune looking away with a light blush.

"Ok." She smiled before looking at her butt. "I look like Arachne-sama now." She then squeezed it. "So big and soft."

"And try not to touch yourself like that."

She looked at Mifune before doing something that shocked him. "No fucking way."

"Angela!" he spoke with a frown. "Where did you learn that word?"

"Um...you?" She said confused while not knowing it was a bad word.

He face palmed at that. "Angela, never use that word again, ever."

"Why?"

"It's a bad word."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, and tits are bad as well?"

"Yes, meaning if you say any of them again I'm grounding you from sweets."

She gasped in shock before pouting. "Meany." she then felt her chest getting tight and her heart starting to race. "Mifune, I feel weird."

"How weird?" Mifune asked with concern.

"Like my heart's hurting." She said before remembering a certain assassin and blushed. "And I feel hot."

Mifune blinked before seeing her smile a little like a mad woman. "Angela, lay back down and try to take a nap."

"I can't~" she said with a smile. "Not until I find that boy again."

"Angela, take a nap or no sweets for a year."

She pouted before laying down. "Aw, but I wanted to see him again."

He sighed before getting up and patted her head. "Don't worry I'll be outside if you need anything."

"Ok Mifune." She said while hearing Mifune walk out of the room and close it before she smirked before looking around. "Chami chami camia!" she whispered before turning invisible, which due to her age was completely invisible now. She slowly made her way out through the other door and moved down the hall. 'I'm coming~'

(Later)

-Death City-

She moved down the road while lost. "Where is he?" She then saw a large building with candles on it. "Oh! It's so big!"

"Yahoo!"

Angela turned and saw the boy she was looking for on one of the candles yelling into the sky. "There he is!"

"I'm god of the school!" Black Star yelled as Tsubaki sweatdropped at his antics.

"Black Star maybe you should come down!"

"Ah ah! No way! I'm just fine!" He laughed before slipping and crashed on to the ground. "Ow...I'm ok!"

Tsubaki sighed while Angela ran towards the academy.

'He's looks so cool even now, but he's still big headed.' She thought while seeing Black Star getting up and walked past her. 'And he smells nice too!'

(Later)

"Hey Black Star." Soul said while talking to him. "Is it true you fell from one of the candles?"

"Of course." he grinned. "But it was nothing for a god like me."

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes as Angela looked from a corner. "And that's why you have a bump on your head."

"I don't even feel it." He smirked as Angela moved closer to him before blowing in his ear and moved to the side. "Huh?" he turned his head. "Do you feel a wind?"

"No." Soul said as Angela blew in the other ear.

"There it is again!"

"Black Star, I don't feel any wind."

"But there was!" He yelled before his pants fell down as Angela ran to a corner.

"Is that….pink boxers?" Soul snickered.

He blushed and quickly pulled them up. "Something's going on here, and I'm gonna find out what it is!"

"I already did." Soul laughed. "And it's your taste in boxers!"

Angela growled before running to him and pulled down his pants and underwear before giving him a wedgie and ran back behind Black Star.

"AH!" Soul screamed as Maka, Tsubaki and the Thompson sister walked by and saw his state of being.

"Soul!" cried out Maka with a blush. "Keep those in your pants!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Well I like it." Patty grinned with a wolf whistle. "Especially the nice sausage."

He blushed and quickly covered himself while Liz covered her sister's eyes.

And all the while Tsubaki blushed and had a nosebleed before falling to the ground as Angela snickered behind Black Star before running away.

"Ha! Karma for messing with a god."

Soul growled at that while flipping Black Star the bird.

"Hey! Don't be mean you shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, and tits bastard!" Yelled a voice before it went silent.

All of them blinked and looked around.

"Um...who was that?"

"I blame sis." Patty said while looking around.

"Patty, did you watch late night comedy again?"

"No, just late night porn. And boy they really did well with the giant massive cocks in the girl's nipples and her anus-"

"PATTY!"

"What? I'm just saying."

"Um maybe it's Maka?" Tsubaki said while getting up.

"How can it be me? I'm right here."

"I keep telling you, it's karma for disrespecting a god like me." Black Star grinned before feeling a draft. "What?"

"..."

"Ha ha! Black Star has pink boxers!" Patty laughed.

He blushed while covering his boxers.

(Later on)

'I know something's up, and I'm gonna find out! Yahoo!' He thought while looking around the school.

'He's so cool when he acts like an assassin.' Angela thought with a smile while walking behind him. 'And he has a cute ass.'

"Now where is that voice?" He said out loud before he felt his butt getting squeezed. "Ah!" He turned around and saw nothing. 'I definitely felt that.'

She smiled before breathing on him and whispered. "Sexy~" as she moved away from him.

"Who's there?!" he yelled turning around. "Show yourself in front of the mighty Black Star!"

She moved behind him and licked his ear before nipping it as she quickly moved away and hid behind a locker. 'Tastes good, like candy.'

"Wait, that's it! I know who you are ghost!" he declared. "I will vanquish you!"

'Cute idiot.' "Then come and fuck me." She said before seeing him getting worked up.

"If that's what it means to send you away, then bring it on!" He yelled before running down the halls yelling. "I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP GHOSTS!"

Angela smirked as she followed right behind him.

(Some hours later)

He looked around and huffed. 'Where is it?'

The witch chuckled while sitting next to him as she looked him over. 'He's so nice, even with faults. Why was I mean to him again?'

"Black Star?" Spoke Maka while walking towards him. "What's been going on with you?"

"I'm haunted by a ghost who apparently wants my children."

Maka jaw dropped at that as Angela looked confused. "W-What?!"

"Yeah, it said it wants me to fuck it, and that means it's a girl. If it was a guy it would want to fuck me, of course as a god both genders can't resist me." he smirked.

SLAP!

"Don't go lying about such stuff!"

Angela growled before pulling her skirt and panties off before licking the ass and slapping it hard. She then moved away as Maka blushed and eeped at that.

"See! Now the ghost wants to fuck you too!"

SLAP!

"Just shut up!" Maka blushed before Soul walked by and saw she was about to cry. "Just...shut up!"

"Maka what's wrong?"

She turned to Soul and sniffled. "Black..Star…"

He growled before punching Black Star through a window.

"AHHH!"

CRASH!

"Ow…."

Angela blinked while feeling a little guilty as she said to them. "Sorry." before running off.

"Did you hear something?"

"Yes…" Maka said before crying into Soul's chest.

(Some time later)

Black Star groaned while walking down the road towards his apartment with Tsubaki.

"Black Star, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright." He said while Angela walked next to him. "But I don't get it, if a ghost wants to fuck me, then why not show up?"

"Um….what?" She asked confused.

"There's a ghost who wants to sleep with me."

Tsubaki blinked. "Are you sure? Or did you accidentally drink coffee?"

"No!" He frowned as Angela snickered under her breath. "But it won't show itself."

"It's a ghost." She sighed as Angela poked her breasts.

'Soft, almost like mine.'

"Eeep!" she jumped with a blush. "It touched me!"

"Really?" Black Star said while doing the same. "Huh? Kind of bi-"

SRIT!

He found himself with a kunai to the head. "AH!"

"Pervert." She blushed as Angela took the kunai out and threw it away before pantsing Tsubaki to show her...black thong? "AHH!"

Black Star gaped with a grin.

"He he he he he." Angela snickered from behind Black Star.

"Don't look!" screamed Tsubaki running away to her room.

"..."

"..." Black Star blinked at that before feeling something nipping his ear.

'Yum~'

He whirled around and reached out before grabbing something. "Gotcha!"

"Ah!" Cried out a voice as it kicked him in the gut.

"OOF!" he grunted while keeping his grip. "Not gonna let go!"

Angela struggled before her spell shattered into pieces. "Let me go fucking meany!"

"What the-who are you?" he asked while noticing how she seemed familiar and well stacked.

She gasped while her eyes watered. "Y...You don't know...me…?"

"No."

"But...But…." she whimpered while he panicked seeing the tears about to come out.

"Hey hey! Calm down!" He yelled before noticing the hat.

"Aw...aw...aw…" she said while ready to burst.

"Wait, that looks familiar." Black Star muttered before it clicked in his head. "Ang-"

"AWAWAW!" she cried out loud enough for him to reel back.

"Ah!" He screamed while holding his ears. "Angela! Calm down!"

She slowly calmed down before sniffling. "You...remember?"

"Yes!"

Angela smiled before hugging him tight. "YEA! YOU REMEMBER!"

"GAH!"

"So soft!" She grinned while rubbing her cheeks on Black Star's.

"H...How….did you….get so….big?" he groaned out.

"I don't know." She said innocently. "But I'm with you now you cute fucking boy!"

'And where did she learn that word?' He thought before seeing that her clothes were about to rip.

RIP!

Scratch that, it just did.

His eyes widened seeing some of her skin and popped a nosebleed with a grin.

Angela looked confused at this while cocking her head. "What's wrong? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm good...I'm a god after all."

"A god? More like a shitty cute boy."

"Hey!"

Angela giggled before kissing his cheek. "But you're so cute anyway."

He blushed red as Tsubaki walked in with her pants back on.

"Black Star, I'm ready to make dinner n...um…"

"Hello boobie lady!"

Tsubaki went wide eyed at the scene and went slack jawed.

"It's not what it looks like Tsubaki!"

"Why are you like that?" Angela asked confused while nuzzling Black Star's cheek. "Did you fuck something?"

"N-N-No!" she cried out. "And who are you? And why are your clothes ripped?"

"I'm Angela silly, and I don't know why." She said happily.

"A…..Angela?"

She nodded while still nuzzling the boy's cheek. "Oh you have soft cheeks~"

Black Star blushed while feeling her chest rubbing against his chest and gave a lecherous grin while giving Tsubaki a thumbs up. 'Lucky!'

Said girl shook her head no while very confused about this entire thing before hearing the door knock. "Um, just hold still you two, I'll get that."

"Ok shit!"

She groaned as she walked to the door and opened it only to see Mifune taping his sword with his index finger. 'Oh no.' "Um, hello Mifune."

"Where is Angela?"

She gulped. "Uh, isn't she with you?"

"No, she ran off." He frowned. "But she mentioned a boy before she left and since she saw only me and a few others, that she would be looking for the last possible person on my list."

"Well, I'm sure she's somewhere." she tried smiling.

He frowned before seeing a hint of green in the room. "Alright, but can I inspect just in case?"

"N-No need. The house is messy and won't be ready for a while."

"I've been in worse." He said while pushing the door open.

"It's fine! She's not here." she spoke trying to urge him out.

Mifune frowned before pushing harder and saw Angela's hat. "Angela!"

"She's not he-" Tsubaki tried to say before the samurai pushed the door out of the way as he rushed in and saw Angela, who was still in her position and still half naked. " **ANGELA!** "

"Oh, hi Mifune!"

" **Why are you hugging this brat?!** "

"Because I love him fucking much~"

His eye twitched. "First off, no cursing! And second." he glared at Black Star. " **You're a dead boy.** "

"Ha! You can't kill-"

SWISH!

He felt the wind near his head as half his hair was cut off.

" **Start running you little shit!** "

He paled and slipped out of Angela's grip before jumping out the window.

" **GET BACK HERE!** " He roared while running after him with rage.

"Bye bye!" Angela giggled. "That boy is going to be my husband he he he~"

'I pray this is a dream.' thought Tsubaki with a sweatdrop.

(Sometime later)

Black Star groaned while in a massive cast as Angela laid on his left side.

"He he you look so funny."

'This sucks.'

She then moved over and kissed his head. "Get well, we have to marry soon~"

He went wide eyed as he internally screamed. 'Tsubaki where are you?!'

(With Tsubaki)

She was busy drinking at a bar as she tried to suppress this day while next to her were Blair and Soul along with Maka. "I hate my life. Hic!"


	104. Danny and Kitty part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Kitty and Danny part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny panted while hiding in an empty warehouse from Kitty. "It's been eight hours, she has to be getting tired by now."

He held an ear out and tried listening for anything. "Ok, I think I finally lost her."

Outside Kitty stopped flying and looked around with a frown. "I know he went this way, so where is he?"

But as she pondered that she started to feel a little bit relaxed.

"I-I wonder where...Danny is?" She said in a calmer voice. 'Wait, why was I so hysterical to begin with?' She thought as she scratched her head.

'I sounded like some weird stalker.' She thought as she blushed in embarrassment.

With Danny he popped his head out and spotted Kitty just floating there and who didn't spot him. 'What is she doing?' He thought in confusion.

She landed on the ground and looked around. "Danny? Where are you?"

'Crap, she's back to looking for me!' he thought before going back in the warehouse.

"Danny, please come out, I'm sorry!" she called out. "I'm not gonna chase you anymore! I swear!"

'This is probably a trap.'

"I'll wait back at your house!" She said as she began to fly away.

Danny sighed in relief. 'Alright, I'll go back after a few minutes.'

After a few minutes passed he turned invisible and began to fly home.

'Let's hope I know what I'm doing.' He thought as he headed home and went into his room.

Inside was Kitty sitting nervously on his bed. When she saw him she stood up. "Danny, let me just say, I am so so SO sorry for acting like that."

"It's ok Kitty, you weren't in your right mind." he replied, but still cautious not to get too close.

"I still feel like an idiot though." she said sadly

"Well, how do you feel now?"

"Embarrassed, regretful, and stupid."

"Well I mean, do you feel any need to be...real close to me?"

"Well, no, not exactly." she said with a small blush. "I mean I WANT to, but not like the stalkerish way I acted earlier." She said quickly as Danny looked at her in confusion.

"So you still want to be close, but normal?"

"Yes, I want to go back to when we were dating, remember?"

"Well if it's to that point, I got no problem, but maybe we could take it easy."

"Of course, and this time I don't have to overshadow anyone."

"Well in that case, what say we go on a date?" He suggested, making Kitty look at him in surprise. "Anywhere you wanna go."

"Anywhere?" She asked curiously.

"Pretty much."

"How about the movies Danny?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great, then let's go!" she smiled grabbing his hand and turning them intangible.

"Ok, I guess someone's a bit eager." Danny joked as she dragged him through the wall.

(Later)

We see Danny and Kitty flying invisible towards a large movie theater.

Granted Danny was hesitant on going without paying, but figured if they went in normal word might spread about him with a new girl and he didn't want people to find out she was a ghost and run screaming.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see the movie!" She squealed happily.

"Easy there, we gotta be quiet or people will hear us."

"Ok Danny, whatever you say."

Slowly they reached it and turned intangible before going through the wall.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" He asked quietly.

"Why don't you pick? I figured you'd have a better idea what seems good." She said as she clung to his arm.

"Hmm, well what about this one?" He said as he pointed towards a poster that showed a large man in a hockey mask wielding a machete. "I heard it's a real freak out."

"It sounds great Danny, lets watch it!" She said happily.

They went down the hall before slipping through the doors. The movie was still rolling the trailers and seemed to be mostly empty.

'Looks like it's our lucky day.' He thought as they sat down in two empty seats.

Slowly the trailers ended and it got quiet.

"I can't wait to see the movie." she said excitedly.

"Me neither."

Soon the movie began to play, showing a group of teens at a camp. Danny and Kitty watched as the kids were drinking next to a fire.

"That looks really romantic Danny." she sighed as she held his hand.

"Might wanna hold off on that." He said as he looked at the screen, knowing something bad was about to happen.

Pretty soon one of the teens got up and was stabbed from behind.

"Noooo!" She screamed as she watched the teen collapse to the ground dead.

Soon all of the teens cried out as the figure from the poster appeared. The figure took his machete and cut another teens head off, the movie showing it flying through the air before landing in the fire.

Kitty hugged Danny's arm with wide eyes while he tried patting her back.

"It's ok, it's just a movie."

"That was scary!" She said as she buried her face in his shoulder. 'Why didn't I expect a horror movie from the poster?' She thought as she held him tightly.

She kept watching while they saw the figure keep killing anyone in his way. "Danny, you'd protect me, right?"

"What? From this guy? Of course." He said as he wrapped his arm around her.

She smiled and held on while relaxing a little. 'This is nice, much better than when I was with Johnny.' she thought happily. 'He would have just wanted me to stick around while he fixed his bike.' She thought with a frown as she tightened her grip on Danny.

'I hope Kitty doesn't get too scared.' He thought as he held onto the green haired ghost.

They kept watching as he killed people while Kitty was slowly getting use to the deaths. Soon the movie began to reach its climax with a standoff between a random teen and the killer.

"Is it almost over?"

"I think so Kitty." he replied as they saw the teen and Jason fight.

"The teen managed to injure Jason, but Jason cut off his left arm.

Kitty covered her eyes as the blood sprayed all across the spot.

"It's ok Kitty, it's just a movie." Danny said as he held her tighter.

Soon Jason grabbed the teen by his throat.

"No, no, no, no!" Kitty said as she closed her eyes.

The teen choked as the killer raised up his weapon. "No, no, no, no!" he cried out before the machete went through his chest.

"Noooo!" Kitty cried before burying her face into Danny's chest.

He rubbed her back while the end credits started rolling. "It's over Kitty, it's over."

"Aw man, I wasn't ready for this." She groaned as she kept her grip on him.

"Well let's get some fresh air, that should help."

"Ok." she said as they turned intangible and floated out the building. "Sorry, I was never much of a fan of movies like that before becoming a ghost."

"Sorry, I didn't know, is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"Well, a nice spot to relax would be nice."

"I got just the place." he said as he began to lead her back to his house.

"Your house?"

"Not quite." he said as he began to lead her to the top of the command station on his house. "Up here is what I meant." He said as they landed on the roof. "Look over there." He said, Pointing in front of them.

She turned and gasped with wide eyes. The entire town of amity was lit orange by the setting sun, a truest beautiful sight to see. "Wow."

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing, huh?"

"Yeah, it's really beautiful." She said as she leaned against him.

"Sometimes I come out here just to relax and unwind."

"I can see why, it's beautiful here."

"But I guess you could say it's nothing compared to you." he chuckled. "Sounds corny don't it?"

"I don't care, I like it." she giggled.

"I'm glad you do Kitty." he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"But I think you should get something for showing a girl a nice time." She said with a grin as she turned towards him.

"Like w-" He said when suddenly she planted her lips on his. 'Nevermind.' He thought as he leaned into the kiss.

Both held it while hugging each other close.

'This is perfect, just perfect.' she thought happily.

(Next day)

The sun was beginning to rise and shine on the two figures on the top of the Fentons roof. They were leaning on each other with small smiles. "As the sun continued to rise they began to stir from their peaceful slumber.

Danny opened his eyes and groaned while trying to cover his face. "Stupid sun, go away."

Kitty groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Morning Danny."

"Morning Kitty, how you doing?"

"A little stiff, guess sleeping outside without a tent doesn't work." she smiled.

"Yeah, but it was nice to wake next to you."

"Wanna get some breakfast?"

"Sure, here or somewhere else?"

"Here's good." She said as she began to float down.

Danny followed as they reached the kitchen with him grabbing some eggs. "How would you like your eggs?

"Sunnyside up."

"Ok, sounds good to me, and make sure to keep an eye out for my family." he replied while he started getting the food ready.

"Got it Danny, I don't want a repeat of last time I saw them." she remarked while floating in the air and relaxing.

"Yeah, I personally like you better now."

She blushed with a smile. "Well, drugged by your parents or not I still like you Danny."

"The feelings mutual." He chuckled as He finished making the eggs.

(Later)

"Those eggs were delicious Danny."

"Well I'm no expert, but even I can cook those."

"Glad to hear, so what do you wanna do?"

"Well, wanna hang out here Today? My parents are leaving for a ghost convention."

"Sure." She giggled as she pulled him into a hug.

"Someone's a cuddler." He chuckled as she rubbed her head against his chest.

"It's something Johnny wasn't much of."

"I don't doubt that, but I am." he chuckled as he held her while they moved over and sat on the couch.

"This is nice Danny."

He nodded before they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Crap, I forgot about Jazz, quick, turn invisible!"

Kitty quickly went intangible while Danny went back into his human form as his sister came down.

"Hey Danny, good morning."

"Morning Jazz, sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept like a rock." she yawned while heading to the kitchen and smelt the eggs. "Did you already make breakfast?"

"Yeah, I think there's some left if you want some."

"Don't mind if I do." She said as she went into the kitchen before spotting two plates that were used. 'Wait, if it's just me and Danny inn the house, who was he eating with?' she thought while looking at him on the couch who was looking at the TV.

"Is she gone yet?" Kitty whispered in his ear.

"Not yet." he whispered back.

"Ok." she whispered back as jazz walked back into the room.

'Something's up.' She thought as she stared at Danny. 'Why would he need two plates if he was hungry? Why not just use one?' She thought as she continued to stare at him.

"Hey Danny, did you have someone come over?"

"Ummmm, no, not really, why do you ask?" He said nervously.

"Then why use two plates?"

"Um, Well...you see..." he said nervously.

"You did have someone here!" She said accusingly as she pointed her finger at him

"N-No I didn't!"

"Tell me who's here! Where are you hiding them?"

"I have no idea what you mean." He said nervously as Kitty narrowed her eyes.

"Tell the truth Danny, did you bring a girl home?"

"Um, well..." he said as he avoided looking her in her eyes.

Kitty got an idea and carefully floated over to Jazz before slipping into her body.

Jazz stiffened before blinking her eyes and turning them red. "On second thought, you're right, I'm just gonna go stuff my head in books while you watch TV."

"Wait, kitty, are you in my sister?" He said as He saw her red eyes.

"Can't talk got to study." she turned and made Jazz walk away into her room before slipping out with a giggle.

"That takes care of her Danny." she giggled as she landed right next to him on the couch.

"Good call, seeing you try to flirt with me in her body might...be a little weird and hard to ignore."

"A little bit, though it wouldn't be the first time I was in your sister." she smiled while draping her legs over his own.

"Yeah, but we're gonna have to tell her eventually."

"Eventually is the keyword." She giggled as she snuggled closer to him. "Well on the plus, we're an item, and without the whole overshadowing someone."

"Yeah, that is definitely a plus."


	105. Debbie and Max

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Debbie and Max

Series: Goof Troop

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max and PJ were currently loading up several water balloons near a makeshift slingshot which was aimed near the back of PJ's backyard.

"This is gonna be so much fun." stated Max.

"Yeah, Pistol won't see it coming." chuckled his pal while his sister was setting up a tea party in the line of the slingshot's line of fire.

Meanwhile, Pistol, whom was wearing her mom's sundress with matching hat, had her dolls set up and ask the bear. "Tea, Misses Lincoln?"

"Yes please." she made the doll say.

Then all of a sudden, she heard someone say "FIRE!"

She turned and went wide eyed before grabbing her dolls as water balloons started falling all over the area while she ran to avoid getting wet. While trying to dodge, Pistol tripped on her mom's shoes and got pelted with water balloons. "Aaaaauuuugggh!" she screamed.

"Direct hit captain!" declared PJ with him and Max high fiving. Their victory was short lived when Pistol burst through the fence that Max and PJ were using. She was wearing the outfit from Rambo and was carrying a water balloon machine gun. And boy was she pissed.

"Two can play that game!"

"Oh snap!" said the boys before turning and started running while Pistol began returning fire at them. They ran while still being hit from behind. That's when Max suggested. "We gotta split."

"On it." PJ ran one way while Pistol followed and Max ran to his home while shutting the door.

"Phew, that was close."

"What was Maxy?" asked Goofy coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh nothing, dad. Just a simple a balloon fight... that went wrong." said Max muttering that last part.

"Well I got some good news for you. I just got off the phone with your aunt and she told me Debbie's coming by and is gonna be staying with us for a few days."

"Really? Awesome!" he cheered.

"Yup, she's gonna be staying in your room so you two can share it." he smiled while Max quickly stopped.

"Wait, what?" Max asked. "How come she has to bunk with me?"

"Because the guest room still needs fixing. Besides Maxy, you always love sleeping with your cousin.

"Well, ok yeah, but half my room always ends up with girly stuff lying around."

"Gosh Maxy, don't fret over that stuff. Just think of all the fun you can have when she gets here."

"You're right, dad." he sighed while heading up to his room. "I just hope she doesn't leave any perfume lying around again."

(Later)

It was nighttime and Max was in the living room playing video games. He heard the door open and turned to see his dad walk in followed by Debbie who had some bags. "Yo Debbie."

She smiled and said "Hey Maxie" and gave him a hug.

"Make yourself at home Debbie, I'll take your stuff up to Maxie's room." spoke Goofy picking up the bags which obscured his line of sight.

Leaving Debbie and Max to play video games and catching up.

"So how you been since last time?" asked Debbie.

"Doing good. Still hanging out with JP and stuff. What about you?"

"Ugh, school's been rough, and I tried getting on the cheerleading team, but I think the one in charge has a thing out for me. Probably because her boyfriend keeps gawking at me." she rolled her eyes.

"Ouch that is rough. But hey, if you want my opinion, that girl is probably jealous because you probably have more skill than her or anyone else on the team." he said trying to make her feel better.

"Meh, I'm good, but really I'm just trying it out to eat up some extra time I have after classes."

"Well either way I say you're a shoe in." he smiled before seeing her ship blew up his. "Hey!"

"You shouldn't lose focus" she said while smirking.

"Best two out of three."

"You're on."

The two of them kept playing even when dinner came by and stopped when it was dark outside. After eating, the two went to Max's room.

"I'll be right back, gotta change in my pjs." spoke Debbie going to the bathroom.

Max changed to his pjs as well. He moved under the sheets and waited for her to come back. When she came back, he saw her wearing dark purple pajama bottoms with white clouds and was wearing a short tank top that showed her belly button.

"Sorry it took me so long."

"It's fine" said Max making room for her while she slid in under and felt his eyes stay on her choice of clothing.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"N-No." he shook his head and laid his head on the pillow. "Goodnight."

She was gonna pursue this but was too tired. So she kissed his cheek and said. "Good night."

He blushed while she closed her eyes and shut his own. 'That was weird.' 'I will admit. She did look cute.' he thought.

(Next day)

Max woke up feeling refreshed. He was about to get up but couldn't, because he felt someone had a hold on him. He turned his head to see Debbie have her arms wrapped around him. 'Why's she holding onto me?' he thought. So Max tried to get out again but couldn't because of her strong grip. 'Hmm, this might be harder than I thought.'

He tried whispering her name. "Debbie? Wake up."

Debbie groaned and said. "5 more minutes."

He sighed and tried to relax while letting his eyes look around to keep him busy. That's when Debbie started snuggling closer. Max felt his face heat up and tried harder to get her off. 'I gotta get out of here' he thought. Suddenly he smelled a heavenly aroma and realized that his dad was cooking breakfast. 'That's it!'

So Max whispered. "Debbie, dad's cooking breakfast"

"Mmmm, breakfast?" That's when Debbie started opening her eyes. "Hey Max, sleep alright?"

"Uh, yeah" he replied still feeling her vice grip. "Can you let go so we can eat?" he asked.

That's when she looks down and was surprised to see whom she's hugging. "Oh! Sorry Max, I tend to cuddle when I'm sleeping. Ironic actually, you use to do that if I had to stay longer." she chuckled letting go.

"It's cool." he said.

They both blushed at awkwardness. But that stopped when Goofy yelled out. "Kids, pancakes are ready!"

So both got up and got dressed. They head downstairs to the kitchen and sat at the table where Goofy served them breakfast.

"Eat up you two, there's plenty to go around."

"Thanks dad/Thanks Uncle Goofy" said Max and Debbie in unison. They filled their plates and began eating.

"Mmm. This is so good" said Debbie. "Thanks Uncle Goofy."

"You're welcome" said Goofy.

Debbie saw Max wolfing into his plate and giggled. Then she said. "Gee Max take it easy. They're not going anywhere."

"I can't help it, me and PJ plan to skateboard all day so I need the extra energy."

"Well try not to get yourself a tummy ache." she advised him. "Like that one time you were little, you threw up all over me."

"Debbie." he groaned with embarrassment.

She giggled at this and said. "Hey don't feel bad. I was also embarrassed. Seeing those kids laughing at me while having barf on me was torture."

He grumbled while resuming eating.

After eating breakfast, Max went upstairs and grabbed his skateboard along with his helmet and knee pads. He headed down the stairs in a hurry and didn't have time to move when Debbie started coming up them.

That's when they crashed into each other. They groaned while Max was on top of Debbie.

Max looked at the position they're in and immediately got off of her while blushing. "Uh, sorry."

"It's fine. Just be more careful next time." said Debbie while getting up and watching Max rush out the door.

Goofy's head pop out and asked. "Everything okay? I heard a commotion."

"Yeah it's good Uncle Goofy, just a little accident."

"Okay. Listen your mom just called me."

"What'd she want?"

"She said that she had two tickets to a movie and wanted me to see it with her." he replied.

"And you want me to make sure Max has someone to keep an eye on him, right?"

"Exactly." he replied.

"Can do."

"Okay. I left money for pizza on the counter and emergency contacts are on the fridge." he replied heading up the stairs to get ready.

Meanwhile, Max was at PJ's front door, He knocked and waited a little before PJ answered. "Hey buddy, you ready?" he asked. That's when he sees his friend with a sad expression. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Dad told me that grandma isn't feeling well so we're driving to her house for a couple of days." replied PJ.

"So we can't hang out?"

"Sorry Max, maybe when we get back."

"Okay. Hope your grandma feels better." he waved before walking back to his house with a sigh. That's when he saw his dad coming out of the driveway.

While passing by, Goofy noticed him as well. So he rolled down the car window and yelled out "See yeah, Maxie!"

"Dad? Where are you going?"

"I'm going over to your aunt's house." he reply. "Meaning while I'm out Debbie's gonna keep an eye on you."

"Okay" he replied with a still sad expression.

Goofy noticed this and asked. "What's wrong kiddo?"

"PJ won't be around so we can't hang out."

"Gosh son, sorry to hear that. But look on the bright side. Debbie is still here and I know you two will have a great time together." he said hoping Max will feel better.

"I guess so." he said forming a small smile.

"Now you two kids play nice."

"Okay dad." He waved as his dad drive away. He went back to his house and put his gear in his room. 'I wonder what Debbie's doing.'

He started looking for her till he hears her humming outside. He walked out the back and saw her setting a lawn chair down with a bathrobe on. "Debbie." he called.

"Oh, hey Max, I thought you were hanging with PJ?"

"There was a family emergency and he's gonna be gone for a couple of days" he explained. "What are you up to?"

"Well I was thinking of doing a little sunbathing." she replied before taking off her robe.

Max saw that she was wearing a polka dot bikini. His eyes widened while feeling his breath get taken away. 'Wow' he thought. 'I've never seen a girl in a bikini.' He was so deep in thought, he didn't hear Debbie calling to him.

"Max? Max? Max!"

"Huh, what?" he shook his head.

"Max, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine." he replied.. "Um, listen, I've got an inflatable pool in the garage. What if you used that to stay cool? I heard it's gonna be warm today."

She smiled and said. "Sure, sounds like a plan. Just change into your swim trunks and while filling it with water, we'll give ourselves sunblock. No need to be burned up now don't we."

He nodded and raced off to get the pool with more eager than he expected. While changing, Max couldn't stop thinking about his cousin.

'Man, Debbie looked even better in a bikini. Wait, what am I saying? She's my cousin! Although...no! Stop thinking about it and hurry up.'

Meanwhile, Debbie was also thinking about Max. 'Was Max staring at me? Hmm, I wonder if he's starting to notice girls. That's cute. Gotta focus here. We're cousins. He's gotta be thinking girls his age. He has to...' her train of thought was interrupted when she heard Max calling her.

"Hey Debbie! I found it!"

"Okay that's gre-" she couldn't finish her sentence because once she got a good look at Max, she couldn't help herself blushing at how cute he look in his swim trunks. It was red with blue lining. 'Woah, those look good on him.'

"Uh, Debbie?" called Max seeing her stand there and waved his hand in front of her. "You ok?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Max I just couldn't stop thinking how cute you look in those trunks."

He blushed hearing that while dragging the pool out. "Um, so uh, I'll get this filled up."

As he brought the hose to the pool, Debbie turned it on and the water started coming out. Then she suggested. "While we wait, let start applying sunblock to each other."

"Aw come on, we won't get burned."

"Better to be safe than sorry."

"Fine."

She reached in this little bag and took out two bottles of sunblock. "Hold still and I'll do you first."

"Okay." he said. He held his arms out while she started getting some on her hands and started moving the lotion against his back. Max had no idea how soft her hand was.

"Alright Max, turnaround."

He did as told.

She smeared the lotion on his chest and stomach while she bent in closer and he could spot her cleavage right in front of him without her noticing.

'Woah.' he thought. 'I'm looking at a girl's chest! And she happens to be my cousin!'

"There, all done." she smiled pulling back. "Now you do me."

He got some lotion on his gloves and moved to her back while rubbing the lotion on as she jumped from how cold it felt. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little cool."

So Max started to gently spread the sunblock on her back. He noted her back was so smooth and easy to spread it on.

Somehow Debbie felt like she was getting a massage. "You're pretty good with those hands Max."

"Um, thanks." he gulped while feeling his face get warm. His hands went lower til he was almost to her butt. "Um, is this good?" asked Max still blushing.

Debbie nodded and said. "Yeah it's good enough."

Max saw her turn towards him and gulped before pressing his hands against her stomach.

That's when Debbie started giggling. "Careful Max, I'm a little ticklish there."

"O-Okay." he stuttered. While rubbing her stomach, he got to hips.

Debbie hummed from the feeling.

Then he got to her legs. 'Wow, they look like they go on for miles.' He thought. He took a bit longer because he couldn't stop marveling at her legs.

"Max, um, this might seem weird, but could you...you know." spoke Debbie with embarrassment while nodding to her chest.

Knowing what she needed made Max's face red as a tomato. 'Is it really alright?' he asked himself as he got to her breasts.

Debbie braced herself before feeling Max's hands move across her chest.

'I'm touching my cousin's breasts!' he thought. 'This is SO wrong on so many levels!'

Debbie was having similar thoughts. 'Why didn't I just do it myself? And why am I still letting him do it?'

Finally Max was done.

"Uh, the pool looks all ready." she pointed out.

"Yeah, why don't you go in first."

"Later. I'm gonna get some sun first." she walked over and sat on the sunchair while putting some sunglasses on.

Max went in and enjoyed how cold the water is.

Later, the two were still thinking about what happened.

'I can't believe I got a chance to touch them. I mean even though it's wrong, it just felt so right.' thought Max.

'Was it a really good idea to let Max touch me there? I mean he's still a kid. Then again, it did feel good with the way he rubbed them.' thought Debbie. 'I never really had a boy touch me there. But with Max, it's different.'

Both stuck to what they're doing without looking at each other.

That's when Debbie decided to take a little dip. She moved over and carefully dipped her foot in the water while Max tried to leave some room. Once she was in, she felt relaxed by the coldness of the water."Ah that's the stuff." she said.

Then Max asked. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, just relaxing here while soaking up the sun kinda works for me."

Max nodded in agreement. Then suddenly she brought her arm around him to bring him closer. "U-Um, Debbie?"

"Hmm?"

"You're kinda a little...close."

She pouted and said. "I just want to be close to my favorite cousin. Is that so wrong?"

He gulped seeing the pout and shook his head.

She smiled and continued holding him closer.

He blushed at the closeness while feeling her breast lightly press against his head.

An hour later, the sun was setting

"Looks like we better head inside." said Debbie. Max nodded in agreement. They dried themselves off and went in the house. "I'll order us some pizza, what do you want Max?"

"Pepperoni with mushrooms." he replied.

She got the phone and called the place while Max headed upstairs to change while thinking back on what happened.

'Man. I still can't believe I got to touch her breasts. I thought it was wrong, but I somehow enjoyed it. And who knew Debbie looked hot while wearing that bikini.' he thought while smiling and didn't notice his pants feeling a little tighter than usual.

Debbie came up to the room. She knocked on the door while still in her bikini. "Max, the pizza'll be here in twenty minutes."

"Okay." he replied while hearing her walk away and moved over to peek outside and stared at her ass while she went down the stairs. All he can think was. 'Talk about a nice ass.'

(Later)

There was a knock at the front door. Debbie answered it and saw it was the pizza guy.

"Hi, that'll about $17.38." said the pizza delivery man.

She handed him the money while getting change back and took the pizza over to the table. "Max, the pizza's here" she called.

He came bounding down while licking his lips at the sight of the pie. "That's great 'cause I'm starving."

"Then let's dig in."

They sat on the sofa and put on a movie while eating.

"This is really good."

"You said it."

But while they watched they didn't notice they were right up against each other.

Debbie took notice and smiled sweetly at how close they are. She idly draped an arm around his shoulders which made Max finally notice the position.

He blushed a little.

"Comfy Max?"

He nodded while blushing.

As they continue watching the movie, Debbie thought it would be nice for them to talk. "Hey Max, remember what happened before?"

He gulp and said. "Um, yeah."

"Did you like staring at me?" she teased.

He couldn't come up with a simple answer.

"Aw, my wittle cousin is all grown up."

Max felt so embarrassed from that.

"Well, why don't I tell you What all grownups do?"

"Okay" he agreed. She started whispering in his ear while he went wide eye and his mouth hit the floor.

She giggled at his reaction. "Care to try it out? Or are you scared?" she asked with a smirk.

"Me? Scared of that? It's easy " he smirked trying to act tough.

"Then let's put it to a test then" she said while still smirking.

"Say what?" he questioned with a surprise tone.

"Just relax and I'll show you how it feels."

"Um, okay." he nodded while Debbie pulled his pants down and blushed as she started taking his underwear off next.

After taking it off, she got a good look at his member. The head was covered by the foreskin. She grabbed it while he groaned and started to slowly rub it.

Max moaned at the feeling.

"Are you enjoying this?" she asked.

"W-Why's it feel nice?"

She put her finger on his lips and said. "Shhh. Don't ask just enjoy it." she kept rubbing it while Max groaned and noted it slowly get hard

Max moaned again and said. "Oh God, Debbie."

"And just think, it'll feel better when I peel back your cute little foreskin." Which Debbie did and gave a little blow of air.

"Ah!" he gasped with a surprise tone.

Debbie giggled while moving her hand faster while pulling his foreskin down to reveal his tip. "There we go."

"Ah!" he gasped again.

"How's that feel?" she asked.

"It feels so good." he replied.

She smirked and leaned in closer before flicking her tongue against the head.

'I can't believe she did that.' he thought. "I-Is that sanitary?" he asked.

She giggled and said. "Don't worry. I'll wash my mouth later."

"Um, is that all?"

"Oh no Max, we're just getting started." She turned off the TV in the living room and grabbed his hand. They headed up stairs to Max's room. She had him sit down while gripping his cock and started rubbing it faster while gripping it harder.

"Ah." he gasped while moaning as he was blown away. That's when Debbie got her tongue out and the head of his member a couple of licks. "Wow! W-What are you doing?" he asked.

"Giving you a special treat." she replied before sliding her lips over the tip.

"Oh. My. God!" exclaimed Max feeling how warm her mouth is. 'Why does my penis feel sooo good?!' he thought while feeling he was on cloud 9.

'Woah, I think he might be bigger than the other guys I tried this with.' thought Debbie as she bob her head while making slurping sounds.

"D-Debbie!" he yelled before climaxing.

Her eyes widened at the quick limit. 'Wow! Talk about a lot of cum.' she thought while trying to swallow some of it.

Max panted while feeling slightly tired. "W-Wow Debbie. That was a-amazing." he said while catching his breath.

"And that's not even the end."

"I-It isn't?" he questioned.

"Nope." she smirked lifting her top up a little before sliding her chest over his cock making him groan.

"What is this? And why does it feel good?" Max asked.

"A breast job."

Max was feeling so much pleasure. He looked down to see his member going in and out of her breasts while at the same time he sees tan lines on them. "T-They feel really soft."

Debbie giggled and said. "I'm glad you're enjoying this." she started moving her chest up and down faster while leaning down to lick against the tip.

This made Max groan and moan.

"How's this feel now Max?" she asked.

"It feels so good. The way you use your tongue is fantastic." he replied.

"Thanks, me and few of my boyfriends went this far, but they weren't as big as you."

"R-Really?" he asked while blushing at the compliment.

"Yup, now relax and let your cousin make you feel better than anything you've ever experienced." she replied. He nodded and let her continue. The faster she rubbed her breasts around him the more she licked and sucked around the top.

20 minutes later she felt his dick twitching.

'He held out longer then I thought for his second load.' Debbie thought being impressed by that.

"Debbie! It's happening again!"

"It's okay. Let it all out." she urged while moving her breasts against his dick faster.

After a couple of thrust, Max finally climax. His sperm shot up into her mouth with some of it seeping out and dripping onto her chest.

'Another nice dosage.' thought Debbie. She pulled her breasts up while Max panted and his eyes were rolling around. She giggled at the look he put. She stood up and then started to eagerly take her pants and panties off. If you look closely, you can see tan lines where her underwear was. She got on the bed and hold Max close. Then she started kissing his face.

He blushed while feeling her bare ass rub against his dick. That's when her lips touched his. 'Wow, I could get use to her lips.' he thought before kissing her back.

Then suddenly Debbie start using her tongue. It wrapped around his while she rubbed her ass harder against his cock.

They continued to make out till they stop for air. After separating their lips, she hugged him closer having his face being smothered by her breasts. "Ready to lose your cherry?"

He gulped but nodded anyway.

"Lay on your back." she told him. He nodded and did what she told him. She moved on top of him while running the tip against her entrance. She looked at Max, gave him a smile and said. "Time for you to become a man" before she slowly lowered herself.

He watched and gasped feeling his penis slowly get engulfed It was like being back in her mouth again. Except twice as snug and warm.

After taking in a few more inches, Debbie finally had Max's dick inside of her.

"Wow! It's...so tight!" he exclaimed with a surprise tone.

"Yeah well you're huge!" she replied. She slowly slid her hips up which made him groan before sliding back down making him moan. While thrusting, Debbie asked. "How does it feel to lose your virginity, Maxy?"

"It...feels greats!" he replied before he grabbed her hips and started thrusting on his own.

"Ah!" she yelped with a surprise tone.

"It feels amazing! It's better than a video game!" he said.

"Then keep enjoying it as much as you like." She hummed while her breasts jiggled from her bouncing. Then she leaned down and brought one of her breasts to Max's face.

That's when he brought his mouth to her nipple. He started sucking which made her moan louder.

"Ah!" she screamed with pleasure. "That's it Max, right there." she said as she continued to thrust. After a while, Max and Debbie felt their climax approaching.

"Debbie! Here it comes!"

"Let's do it together!"

He moved faster with Debbie bouncing harder.

Finally after that last thrust, they both came. Max's sperm gushed into her hole while her juices sprayed on his groin.

After climaxing, the two laid next to each other while staring at the ceiling follow by some breathing. Their bodies were very sweaty from the sex they had.

"Wow...SO much better than video games."

"Glad...You enjoyed it so much". Then Debbie wrapped her fingers to his. "Cause we're gonna be having more fun with it while I'm here."

"Awesome" he said. The two turn their heads to look at each other. Then they slowly lean in and their lips lock in place.

(Next day)

They were having breakfast while Debbie was giving Max a hand job and while he was fingering her pussy.

"Come on Max, really dig in there."

He grin and says. "Like this?" he started moving his fingers in and out of her faster before pushing them in them deeper with four of them inside.

"Oh god...Yes! Just like that!" she screamed with ecstasy. That's when the phone started ringing. "H-Hang on Max, I gotta get that." she said.

Max pouted with disappointment but nodded anyway.

She grabbed the phone and hit answer. "Yes?"

"Hi Debbie. It's your uncle Goofy." replied Goofy.

"Oh hey there, if you're calling to check up then I can say there's no problems over here."

"That's good to hear. Can you put Maxy on the phone?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied. She handed the phone to her cousin.

"What's up dad?"

"I'm doing fine sport. Just spending time with your aunt. Speaking of I have have some bad news. The car broke down and the mechanic won't be open til Monday morning so I'll be home on Tuesday morning."

"Sweet, me and Debbie are having a blast so that's cool."

"Well as long as you two are having fun, that's all I need to hear. I'm gonna let you two continue your fun. Love you son."

"Love ya too, bye." After hanging up, Max was gonna tell Debbie something but couldn't see her anywhere. So he called out her name. "Debbie? Where are you? Deb-" he never got to finish as he felt a pair lips wrapped around his member. He lifted the tablecloth to see Debbie giving him a surprise blowjob.

"I know, I heard." she muffled while bobbing her head and deep throating him.

Max groaned while gripping the table at how fast she was going.

Debbie stopped sucking only to give the base of his length some licks while she massage his balls. Then she goes back to the head and use her tongue to lick the tip.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna blow!" he yelled. He grabs her head and brought her mouth to his dick where face fucks her.

She almost gagged but doesn't care. She relaxed her throat as she felt his sperm start gushing down into her. She was able to gulp down his sperm without losing a drop.

(An hour later)

After the blowjob, the two continued eating their breakfast. Once they were nice and full, they wash the dishes. Then Debbie said. "Now Max, I want you to wait for me in the living room. But first close the shades and make sure no one can see you from the windows."

Max nodded and was about to leave when Debbie stopped him. "Hold on. Take this with you." she said throwing him the bottle of honey.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy it." she replied.

"Well, if you say so."

Max left the kitchen and went to clothes the shades in the living room. He made sure not to be seen. As he turn around, he sees Debbie coming in with a couple of towels. She unfolded them and placed them side by side on the floor.

"So what do I do next?" he asked.

"I want you to sit in front of me." she replied.

"That I can do." he said. He sat down in front of her. "Now what?" he asked.

"Hand me the bottle of honey." she replied.

He did so. Then his eyes go wide when he saw Debbie put some honey on her breasts. His mouth became a little watery.

"Come on over for a sweet treat."

Max moved in closer and brought his mouth to one of her breasts. He licked across the honey while licking up as much of the sweetness as he could. Then he gave her nipple a few licks.

Mmm, come on Max, go nuts."

"Okay." he muffled. He suddenly bit her nipple but not too much. He also pinched the other.

"Ah! That's the way Max."

Max kept going till he switch to the other breast and repeated the same process. The sweet honey was helping him get the energy needed before he started nibbling on one of the nipples.

It caused Debbie to moan. "Clean it all up Max." she told him.

Instead of replying, Max did what he was told. Once it was done he felt jumping with energy.

Debbie smiled and asked. "Did you enjoy your treat?"

"Big time."

"Now I got another treat for you."

"What is it?" he asked.

She grinned while grabbing the bottle of honey and brought it to her pussy. She squeezed the bottle and spread the condiment on her pussy. A little went inside. She laid back and spread her legs. "An even sweeter treat."

Max didn't hesitate as he brought his lips to her pussy lips. He licked all across the hole while hearing Debbie hum in enjoyment.

"Hmmm...Yeah. Just like that."

'This is better than chocolate.' he thought. After licking the outer lips, Max stuck his tongue in her hole.

"Ah!" Debbie yelp with ecstasy. "That's it Max, really slurp it up!"

Hearing that made Max lick harder. His tongue brushed against her clit which made her arch her back.

"Ah!"

Max lapped across it like a starved dog which just made her spasm and moan louder.

"Oh God, Max! I'm almost there. Don't stop!"

He didn't and started rubbing her ass at the same time.

After a few more licks, Debbie screamed "I'm cumming!" Her juices rushed out and splattered over his face. Some of it landed in his mouth.

He licked it up while she panted with a smile.

"Oh Max. That was incredible."

"And sweet." he interjected.

After collecting herself, Debbie said "I can't wait anymore Maxy. Hurry up and stick it in me."

Before doing anything, Max had something to say. "Before that Debbie, there's something I want you to do for me."

(A few minutes later)

They were outside wearing the same swimwear from yesterday.

Debbie moved over to the pool and bent down to check the water while Max saw her clear ass and moved over before he started rubbing it. It made Debbie jolt a little.

"So soft and firm." he commented.

Debbie blushed at that. "Max, wait till we get in-wha!" she jumped feeling the part that covered in between her legs get pull aside exposing her pussy.

"Sorry Debbie, but I can't wait." he said before he shoved his dick in.

Debbie would've scream but luckily she was able to cover her mouth. She felt Max quickly and eagerly thrust in and out of her with a grunt while she had to prop herself up using the sunchair and moaned into her mouth.

Then suddenly Max started slapping her ass.

"Ah!" she yelped.

As Max kept slapping her ass Debbie started to feel pain to pleasure. "Go Max, smack my ass!"

"You got it." he smirked smacking both ass cheeks as he slammed in and out as hard as he could.

"Ah!" moaned Debbie each time he hit the cheeks.

Max stopped slapping her and just kept pounding her from behind. The more he went in the tighter she was getting. "Damn, Debbie. You're so tight!"

"More Max! Fuck me more!"

"Okay!" he groaned while thrusting his hips faster with his youthful energy.

After a while, they felt their climax approaching again.

"Max! I'm cumming!"

"Me too!" he thrusted faster before groaning as his sperm went gushing into her.

Debbie came hard after feeling his sperm inside. Her juices covered his dick.

(Later that night)

Debbie and Max are at the dining room and you see Debbie on the table while Max pounds her pussy.

"Yes Max! Yes! Fuck my hole!"

"You ask and I deliver." He grunted while squeezing her chest. He kneaded her left breast while he brought his mouth to the right nipple.

"Ahhh! Max! You're amazing!"

"And you're so damn sexy cuz." he said before going back to her nipple.

"I want you to fuck me as long as I'm here!"

"You bet I will." He grinned while feeling his sperm shoot into her.

Debbie enjoyed having his sperm inside her. "Oh fuck yeah." she said after having her orgasm.

(Later that night)

The two were at Max's bed. Smiling as Max held her from behind. One of Max's arms wrapped around her stomach while the other went under and grope one of her breasts. He was thrusting inside her snatch underneath with both lightly groaning.

Debbie was moaning like crazy while her tongue stuck out. But that's when her cellphone went off. "Hang on Max. I need to get that."

"Sorry, can't hear you." he teased while moving faster on 'accident'.

"Hmmm... I'm serious Max." moaned Debbie while reaching for the phone. After grabbing her phone, Debbie motioned Max to stop. When he did she hit answer. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Debbie, how are things going on over there?" asked Goofy.

"Just great uncle Goofy, me and Max are just going to bed right now. Was there something you wanted say?"

"Just saying good night. Oh and so does your mom."

"Okay goodnight Uncle Goofy. Love you."

The call ended while we cut to where Goofy was.

Goofy was with Debbie's mom, his sister, in her room fucking her brains out. She had long red hair in a ponytail and was as stacked as Peg with her breasts jiggling from each thrust.

"Oh Goofy! How long has it been since we done it?"

"Last time was a month after Maxie was born."

"Well in that case, keep pounding me!" She moaned with her tongue hanging out.

While fucking her Goofy leans down and starts kissing her neck. "I never get tired of this." he said between kisses.

"Me neither! Oh God yes! Make sure to really give me all you got!" she screamed with ecstasy.

"No need to tell me twice sis." he said as he continues to thrust. He leans down again and brought his mouth to hers. Their tongues wrestled against each other while moaning sounds were made. Soon he felt his limit coming. "I'm about to blow!"

"Inside!" she yelled before wrapping her arms and legs around him.

Goofy groaned as his seed went spewing inside her.

Debbie's mom came after. Her mom panted with a lopsided smile "Wow. You came so much."

"Well you're always as snug as a bug in a rug." he commented.

The two were laying with each other enjoying the aftermath of sex. Then Goofy thought of something.

"What if Max and Debbie are doing the same?" he asked.

"Well if it's true, then who are we to judge." she said with a shrug. "Besides, it just goes to show it's in our blood."

"You're right." he nodded before laying down beside her while she cuddled up beside him.

"I'm glad you're here, Goof."

"Same here Carroll, night."

"Sleep tight bro" she said and thought with a grin. 'Cause we got a lot fucking to do.'

In Max's bed he sighed in relief feeling his sperm fill Debbie up. As he pulled out, his sperm leaked out from Debbie's pussy.

"Easy Max, if you give me this much all the time, I'll get filled up like a balloon."

"Can't help it Deb. Your body is just so damn sexy." he smiled while holding her.

Debbie smiled and was holding him too. "Night Max, tomorrow we can try anal."

"You mean like in the butt?"

"Yup."

"I-Is it gonna hurt?" he asked in a worry tone.

"Trust me, it'll be fine."

He nodded and said. "I'm glad that you're here Debbie.

"Same, now let's get some rest Max."

"Okay." he said before hugging her. "Night."

"Night."


	106. Female Altair and Lync

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Altair and Lync

Series: Bakugan

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't know what love was. I had originally been created for the sole purpose of creating a new type of bakugan. One that would push the boundaries of brawling, but also, one that would obey its master without question.

If you wish for my name, it is Altair. I would later go by the name Aluze by my master, but let me start from the beginning.

I still remember the day I was, as you humans say, born. I was in a clear cylinder in my ball form. I remember seeing the scientists that created me, especially this one that was called Professor Clay. He had looked at me with pride and proclaimed that I would bring about a new type of bakugan.

He then went on to show me my partner. He appeared to be a child with pinkish hair and seemed to be radiating arrogance, even from the picture I was looking at. For some reason, I had a feeling he was the one who would be able to unlock my true potential.

It wasn't long before I was given to him. Even in his presence, I could tell he was too cocky for his own good. Our first battle though was something unexpected.

I ended up facing off against the daughter of the very man who created me, how ironic.

And the same day, I lost, but only due to technical difficulties. But I personally thought it was from the rush progress of my weapons system.

Yet progress moved on as my systems were fine tuned, much to my masters irk. I ended up with more programming and weapons including a strange bakugan named Wired, a stupid name yes but a fine one given the occasion.

After that me and Wired were used together, which I did admit boosted our systems together and helped in our battle, but even then it wasn't enough.

Each battle was faced with failure, a logical error to my Vestal programming and battle tactics. Every time frustrated my master to no end and, looking back and chuckling, acted like a newborn without his bottle. But what do I know about the organic nature of infants? I'm just a machine, I kept telling myself as each day passed since my creation.

And now I find myself in my master's pocket and feeling the surroundings get lower in temperature. Each change making my hard skin moisten and freeze before the internal element core heats my processors to stable temperatures.

"Aw man, it's freezing." spoke Lync rubbing his arms seeing he was surrounded by a forest with snow. "Why did this place have to have snow?!"

He's such a brat, but tolerable, I thought while feeling the cloth moving up and down with the rhythm of his lungs as blood flowed through his veins and into his beating heart. Maybe he would find some shelter or end up frozen out here, meaning I'd be left alone and have no way of finding my way around.

"Ugh…." Lync groaned while feeling his body losing heat at an accelerated rate. "I can't feel my nose."

I sighed in my head as I heard that illogical sentence pass though his mouth before feeling the cold frozen water entering the pocket as I assumed came from my master's sudden fall to terraferma.

"Ah! S-S-S-S-S-So cold!" he squeaked out while moving away from the deep spot.

Master, always stating the obvious, but I digress. This is when a thought came into mind, what if this is the day I go offline? If my core goes out then I'm useless and have no means to reactivate myself. And if that happens, then what is my purpose? To see my master harmed? No this answer was obvious however at this present time, I have no knowledge of the unsolvable answer.

"Need warmth….can't fall asleep." Lync muttered to himself. "Must….find….war...mth…."

The beat of masters heart started to fade as I, in a instance of artificial emotion, panicked and was ready to break my command to follow orders to find help before my sensors picked up a person walking towards master.

Lync groaned and fell to his knees while seeing said person. Which was a girl with long orange hair and wearing warm clothes. "Who...are…."

Thankfully my master was alive as this odd human female dragged him out of the forest. And I started feeling the temperature increase to show we were somewhere warm. But I was cautious, humans from what I recall from my memory banks are crafty and mostly prone to acting like monkeys.

"Are you alright? What were you doing out there?"

"Ugh...huh?" Lync groaned before seeing the girl and moved back. "Ah!"

"Easy there, it's alright. You're alright."

"Like hell it is!"

Master, try not to act like a kid again. Even if you are acting like one on a regular bases. But why is she looking….normal? Like a machine.

"Where am I? And who are you?"

"Oh my name's Alice." She smiled. "But why were you in the snow?"

"Oh I was...taking a swim?"

If I had hands I would have slapped myself.

"In the cold snow?"

"Yes, got a problem with that?"

Master really is dense sometimes. Really dense but oh well, can't have a smart master.

"Besides you freezing to death, yes." She frowned. "What if your parents found you? What then?"

Oh sensitive subject alert...if I had one. Wait….I remember her now. She's that girl that was there to send my master back that one time, after he….acted like a fool again. Really good food and a warm house to live in, why did he act like a fool? Oh right, he wanted to have an opportunity to mess with that arrogant prince Hydron. But how is she not remembering master?

"I don't have any." he frowned. "And what I do is my own business."

She frowned before her eyes widened. "It's you! Lync!"

Ah, there it is. But oh well, life gives you lemons, you throw flaming lemons at your house or something.

"Yeah it's me."

"What are you doing here?! Didn't you have enough problems for me and my friends!"

"Why should I tell you?"

GROWL!

Digestion, organic life's only weakness. Good thing I'm not organic.

Lync blushed and turned his back to Alice. "I'm out of here."

That was when my internal sensors detected a blizzard that started to snow right now. Such unpredictable weather, how annoying for an orderly machine like myself. But at least master is warm.

"I don't think you should, look outside."

Lync turned before looking at the blizzard. "Oh crap!"

"I guess this means you'll be stuck here until it passes."

My master is many things but willing to die? No, not probable. If only he was a machine, but life is unpredictable and I hate unpredictability!

"Grrr, fine!" He groaned before his stomach growled again.

"I'll cook you something but don't expect it to be anything fancy." Alice frowned.

He sat back down with his arms crossed.

I myself sat in the pocket before seeing light as I was shown to the world and placed on a table. If only I remembered how to activate my auto stand mode.

"Can't believe this is happening." muttered Lync.

I nodded in my head as master laid back on the bed and pouted. Such folly, for an organic. I do wonder what it's like to be tired, and hungry, but I prefer my metal body anytime. Even if I ask the question, do robots dream electric sheep? Wait what are sheep anyway, no! No just no, I'm not going down that route, lest I think of a paradox.

"Here." Alice said while giving him a tray of bread and a bowl of warm gruel.

He frowned at the meal, but kept quiet and bit into the bread.

I wonder why master is so skinny? I mean he eats a lot yet never gains a pound….database overload. Error error!

"Is that suppose to happen?" Alice asked while pointing to Altair who was having some smoke coming out of it.

"Ahh!" he jumped at seeing the smoke.

Activating auto fix….three two one...ah! Much better. Ok, no more pounds and master. But better delete it. Um what was I thinking about again? Oh yes, master. Anyway, master...wait? Why is he putting me into a...oh no! Not the water!

"This should work! At least, I think so." Lync said before dunking the metal bakugan into a pail of water.

Must...activate...buoyancy mode...master...you idiot!

The Vexos sighed as the bakugan floated to the surface as the smoke disappeared. "Phew, that was close."

I'm going….no my programming won't let me. But what's with the laughter? How is my pain funny? And why at me? Comedy, unpredictable as ever. Wait….why is master putting me in the gruel?! Not again!

"Huh? I guess this is a liquid." 'I thought it was a solid.'

Master!

"Maybe I should push it in?"

MASTER!

Alice sighed before taking the bakugan. "Don't play with your food. Especially with your bakugan."

I'll remember this master. I swear on my processors!

"What? It can't feel anything or refuse."

"Even still, even a mechanical bakugan can have feelings." She frowned while setting it on the table. "Now eat your food or it will get cold."

Feelings? That's a thought many ask yet no one could answer. But it raises the question, do I, a machine, have emotions? I do have opinions for my master, but that's mere logic and facts, correct? As for sentience, can I even obtain one if my programming dictates otherwise? That's something I had little time to ponder as I saw master finishing his meal and looked out the window in thought. He must be thinking about the new weapon, a weapon that I find most illogical. Why destroy when it can be used to create? And what was that data? The one that everyone's so interested about….best not question it unless master wishes it. But what will master do? Will he be himself or something he's not?

Lync groaned and started digging into the gruel. 'This sucks! I'm trying to help her and her stinking friends yet I'm stuck here and now Alice is acting like that blue haired bitch!'

Master….why must you act like this? Like a snake, instead of an arrogant boy.

"If you're nice I might be nice back, but it's up to you."

"Why should I?" He frowned. "It's not like I tried to hurt you."

That's going to hurt, oh wait. I can't sense pain. Never mind. And cue the pain on my master's cheek. Yeah you deserved that one master.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"For betraying my trust." Alice frowned. "That's something that can hurt someone more then you might think."

"..." Lync looked away while recalling his betrayal again. "Look, I'm sorry. It was wrong and now I'm saying it."

Oh master, saying sorry only goes so far. But try being nice...well nice then normal that is. But I saw the girl looking at master with a slight smile while I myself tried not to groan at the humans somewhat naive nature. Which is impossible as I can't in my inactive form.

"See? Was that so hard?"

"No." he grumbled. "But are you going to stay mad at me?"

"Yes, but not as much." Alice sighed. "However you have to earn your keep here. So once the snow is gone you have to shovel the house out."

"What?!"

"It's either that or cleaning the chimney."

He frowned at her and looked away. "Fine."

Oh master, you really need to rest up. It's bad for your health...if only I could say that to him. But before I could think of anything more the girl decided to throw a blanket at master.

"Gah! Hey!"

"It's so you can get some sleep, you have a lot of work in the morning." Alice said before walking towards the light switch. "Good night Lync."

He grumbled and reluctantly laid down with the blanket. "Yeah yeah."

Master slowly closed his eyes as the light turned off with the fireplace remained in constant temperature of about 70 degrees. But for me, I can not sleep as I activated auto stand mode and looked at him rest with diligence of a bird. Which are evil for some reason? I removed that thought from my databanks as I hopped onto his pillow and stayed in that position. Master, oh how you act like rock, a very loud one at that.

(Next day)

Master slowly woke up as my processors activated, only to feel heat as he kissed me by accident. Wait…..WHAT?!

Lync groaned while patting me and smiled in his sleep. 'Oh yes, you can kiss me anytime Alice.'

Master! I'm not human! Stop being so emotional! I know I'm not meant to express emotions, but I'm starting to panic I believe the term is. No wait it was I'M FUCKING PANICKING!

"Alice...don't forget...on the lips." Lync groaned while kissing the metal bakugan with affection that he would with a girlfriend, if he had the time and patience that is.

Overload….too much...stimuli….2-4/57*96 aflax!35?!$&!

Lync noticed something warm and getting hotter before waking up. "Huh? What was…."

42!42!42!42!42!42!42!42-

"AH!" he cried out feeling the searing heat and jumped up while looking at the steaming bakugan. "Altair?! W-What the hell?!"

The metal bakugan started to cook even more before it used auto stand mode to keep itself from overcooking and melting its fragile body.

SDFWEDTYFDSTYDDUGS!

"Oh no, not again!" He yelled before looking around for some water before realizing something. "Wait, how did it stand up on its own?"

ZUBA ZUBA FISH! 45! I'M A TOASTER-

SPLASH!

Energy levels...stable...database...functional….ugh what happened?

Lync sighed as he put the bucket down. 'Maybe I should keep a cooler with me if it's gonna heat up so fast.'

The bakugan started to cool off before staying in its auto stand mode.

Master, if you ever do that again I'm going to hit you, was what I would say if I was organic and like him. But I'm not but a machine and I have no say in the matter. Wait...this signature….oh no! Not him! Master! Run! Activate defense mode NOW!

"Wonder if there's any food still left." Lync muttered before he saw Altair hopping around like mad. "Huh what's going on?"

Knock knock knock.

MASTER DON'T IT'S A TRAP! Was all I could yelling in my mind as master opened it and saw the prince of his race, Hydron, in the entrance way while appearing like he just got there. I was panicking as master was forced to battle him, panicking that it wouldn't end with death...or worse.

I entered battle many a time but this...this was the day I met my match against a newer version of my species, if you were to call it that. My body was sliced, almost diced, and my wings broken beyond repair but I couldn't lose. It's not my programming to lose...especially with master's life in my hypothetical hands.

But eventually I...lost. My main database was cut through by a plasma blade and even now I'm between life and deactivation. Master...I'm sorry.

"No...I lost." spoke Lync who was stunned.

"Ha." Hydron smirked while taking out a ball from his pocket. "Big talk from a snake like you. But I guess I'll be the one to send you away in the Death Bomb."

Death...a nice thing. But not for master. I won't allow it! All remaining power to thrusters! Activate jaw function now! I'll take him with me!

"What the?!"

Altair started to rise up before it's boosters activated before it's jaw opened while barreling towards Hydron.

" _ **DIE!**_ "

"AHHHH!"

The bakugan chomped down on Hydron's arm as the sound of bones were heard.

"Get off me you machine!"

" _ **I'm a machine! One logically on master's side you bastard! YOU WON'T HARM HIM!**_ "

Lync was stunned as he saw Altair rip Hydron's arm right off.

"A-AHH!" He screamed before throwing the Death Bomb as he teleported away. "MONSTER!"

"Oh no!"

Ping...ZOM!

The ball exploded into dark energy as it started to suck up everything.

Lync's eyes widened before throwing his gauntlet far away from the blast range. 'I hope Alice gets this?'

" _ **Master.**_ " spoke Altair as best as it could. " _ **I'm...shutting down...too much power that last...boost.**_ "

"Y..You...just…"

" _ **I did, and...I'm technically alive…**_ " it got out while it's eyes dimmed a little.

"But why now?!"

" _ **I'm a machine. I take orders...not that it matters. I'm only 10%...functioning...and I failed you master.**_ " It said while trying to raise its head. " _ **I've failed you like before….**_ "

Lync was stunned and moved over slowly with a hand on Altair's head. "Don't say that."

" _ **But it's the logical answer. I'm a failed experiment...on its last steps…**_ " it said while the darkness moved towards them. " _ **And...full of glitches….**_ "

"But you got this far, isn't that something?" he spoke while feeling concerned.

" _ **No, it's not. Not when master is on the...line.**_ " It said while the lights dimmed a little more. " _ **You're...the master, I'm the tool. I'm...your will….and I've failed you.**_ "

'I can't believe it's saying all this. And why am I actually sad?' Lync thought before recalling Alice's words about it having feelings.

" _ **Master….answer me this one question….**_ "

"What?! What is it?!"

" _ **Can...a robot...feel...love…?**_ "

"What?"

" _ **Can a robot...like me...love...like everyone one...else…?**_ " It said while feeling the dark void sucking them in slowly. " _ **Or is it...illogical…?**_ "

'What does it mean? Love? What kind of love?'

It looked at its master's confused face and tried to stimulate an artificial chuckle. " _ **To clarify...can a robot love...like two people can….like you and the girl...the one you...said before….**_ "

'Oh...wait what?!' he thought with wide eyes and a blush. "O-Oh...you mean…."

" _ **That...I love you master. Yes, but before I thought it was...a g...glitzzz...ch...master.**_ " It said with a slight glitch in its voice speaker.

"Altair hang on! You gotta hang on."

" _ **I can't...I'm at 5%. But even if that was possible….we are going to die. Together…**_ "

He looked at the hole and felt tears at realizing she was right.

" _ **Master….there is a 0.00000000001% chance that we'll meet again. My only...rezzzgret...is not...saying...it bezzzore...hand….Lync….**_ " she spoke before her eyes went dark for good.

"Altair….Altair!" He cried out while crying as he sunk into the darkness. "ALTAIR!"

The darkness consumed them both as a crater formed under them.

Time is infinite, and death inevitable. But...life. Life finds a way.

(In another time and place)

Ring! Ring! Ring-

BANG!

Ring...rin...g...

"Ugh mornings." Spoke a boy with pink hair and red eyes as he slowly woke up.

"Zander! It's time for your first day of middle school!"

"Mom! Can't it wait!" he called out annoyed.

"Either get down here or your friend Sandra will get upset!" She called out again.

He grumbled and reluctantly pushed himself out. As he finished getting ready and walked down the hall, he didn't notice a girl with green hair, a D cup chest, blue eyes and about Zander's age tip toeing towards him.

GROPE!

"ZANDER!"

"Gah!" he cried out before falling down to the ground. "Ow, Sandra!"

She giggled while smiling. "Morning best friend in the world. How's my wake up hug?"

"Your hugs always land me a broken nose."

"That means it works." She grinned while helping him up. "You know, this reminds me of a dream I had last night."

"Is it the one where you ate a candy kingdom?"

"No! Not that one!" She blushed. "It was one about me inside a machine and being small and large for some reason."

"That makes no sense."

"I know right, and you were there. But you were shorter, had a temper and kind of bossy. Kind of like...huh. All the time I guess."

He frowned at that while giving her a noogie.

"Ah! Zander!" she cried out while her hands flailed around. "That hurts you big meany!"

"I know you can handle more pain! So don't act like a girl!"

"I'm a girl!" She yelled before pinching his cheeks hard. "You big meany!"

"Ow! Let go!"

"No!" She yelled. "Not until you stop!"

"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF AND GET TO SCHOOL!"

They cringed while letting go of the other before running out of the house and ran towards the school.

"Zander." Sandra said. "Can dreams tell the future? Or the past?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I also dreamed that you were crying to the robot. And it felt….so real."

He looked away with a frown. "Like I said, I don't know."

She smiled before giving Zander a hug. "Well if you don't believe, then I got to make you believe my hugs are soft and nice for you!"

He blushed feeling her chest.

Sandra smiled as the silhouettes of two familiar figures appeared behind them as the two teens went on with their life with blitz and happiness.


	107. Jaune and Weiss

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Jaune and Weiss

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Weiss." Jaune said while walking next to Weiss. "Can you please-"

"No."

"Oh come on, just one time please?"

"No."

"Please, I'm not asking much Weiss!" he pleaded with his hands together.

"Once again, no." She said annoyed.

"I beg you if you let me take you out one time I promise to do ANYTHING for you for the next month!" he said while on his knees.

She blinked at that. "Anything?"

"Anything." He said with a serious tone.

She looked at him and tapped her chin before nodding. "Alright, fine, but let me make this clear. It's one date and the first, so don't go getting any funny ideas."

Jaune went wide eyed before taking her hand. "Thank you Weiss, you're not going to regret it."

"You don't have to do that. Really, don't." she frowned.

He took out some tickets from his pocket. "So….could we try going to the Vale aquarium? Wait are you a fan of this stuff?"

"That's fine."

He sighed. "That's a relief. So maybe we could go Friday? After class?"

"Just how much is admission?"

"Um about fifteen lien per person. But I'm a member due to...you're going to laugh at this." He chuckled nervously. "I was a seal trainer."

"Wait, what? You, a seal trainer?"

"Yeah, its ridiculous but I kind of needed the credits so I tried out for an entire summer." He blushed. "But you wouldn't find that interesting."

"It depends on what you taught them."

"Oh, well I taught them to sing, dance and to say I love you." He blushed. "And trust me, fifty seals can take a lot of a person."

"Wait, fifty?" she looked at him surprised.

"The aquarium rescues hurt seals and some of them survived some Grimm attacks, so well...yeah it was a lot." He said before looking at the time. "Oh um I have to go." He gave Weiss the ticket. "Meet me at the gates and I promise it will be a fun day."

"Sure, see you there." Weiss said while seeing Jaune walking away as Ruby walked behind her.

"Hi Weiss!"

She jumped and frowned at her leader. "Ruby!"

"What's up?" She smiled before seeing the ticket. "Vale aquarium? Never thought you were a fish lover."

"Huh? Oh this is just something Jaune gave me."

"...huh?"

She sighed. "He asked me on a date."

"HUH?! But you never do that! Not even when I asked you!"

"I know that, but I decided to just let him have this one date."

"Oh….well I wish you luck and please promise me you'll take a picture of you with the baby seal pups."

"Why?"

"Because I like seal pups and Blake wants a picture for her wall. Something about sleeping with a companion or something?"

"...um, ok?" She said perplexed before walking away.

(Friday)

Knock knock knock.

Weiss walked over and opened the door to see Jaune there. "Hello Jaune."

"Hi Weiss." He smiled while holding some white roses. "Um...for you?"

"Oh, thank you." she accepted them while surprised at the gesture. 'He didn't need to do that.'

"Anytime." He smiled. "Well...I um I got a taxi and it will be here in a few minutes. So...everything ready?"

"You got a taxi?"

"Yeah. Is that fine with you Weiss?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready in a second."

"Ok I'll wait." Jaune said while leaning on the wall.

(Later)

Jaune waited while looking at his watch before Weiss exited her room with a blueish white dress. "Weiss...that's…"

"What?"

"A cute dress." he spoke up with a blush before looking away. "I mean….um…" 'Calm down! It's just a dress...a very cute one.' "It looks good on you Weiss."

She felt a small smile forming while surprised that he called the dress cute, since most just said it was either majestic or sexy.

"So…." he gulped before extending his hand. "Our carriage awaits my lady."

"Wow, someone's trying hard." she replied taking his hand and letting him lead her out.

They walked out of the school as Jaune was careful to keep from speeding as they walked to the gates where a black taxi sat with its engine running.

(On the road)

They sat in silence as the car drove down the road.

But after a while the driver, who was a girl with black pigtails looked at the two and typed something into a Scroll as it appeared on a screen on the back. " _So where to?_ "

"The Vale aquarium."

" _Ah, good choice. But if you want I could put some music on._ "

"Go ahead."

She put on some Bon Jovi music as she drove down the road. " _Let me guess, best friends?_ "

"Well yeah."

" _That's good, especially in these dark times. You know with White Fang and the Schnee Dust embargo and all._ " She typed. " _Personally I'd rather have the Faunus uprising then seeing another economical drop from those people from Atlas._ "

"Ahem." Weiss coughed.

" _Not trying to be a pain, but you must admit it's been tough since the founder died. You know, in good old days of my grandmother._ " She typed before sighing. " _But enough about that, how are you two?_ "

"Fine." replied Jaune. "Nothing real big going on, just on a date."

" _Oh? How cute, but why does the girl look like she wants out?_ "

"Because you're speeding like a maniac!"

" _Really? Didn't notice._ "

"Just keep your eyes on the road!"

She sighed while NOT doing it as she sped down the road. " _Alright, but tell me. Have you done it yet? And if so what position?_ "

Both blushed while holding on as the taxi rocked all around the road.

After a while the taxi stopped at a large building with a tank on one side. " _Ok, that will be 45 lien. Cash or credit?_ "

"Cash." spoke Weiss handing her the payment and quickly got out. 'Oh thank Dust I'm still alive.'

The girl watched them leave as her eyes changed color for a second before shattering to reveal a girl with multicolored hair in the brown and pink department. 'I love messing with my clients, but now back to work.'

(With the two)

"Arf arf."

"Aww." smiled Weiss seeing the seals swim around.

"Those are arctic seal Weiss." Jaune chuckled. "Kind of friendly but I recommend not jumping in."

"Arf arf." Went one of the small ones as it looked at Weiss. "Arf arf."

"Awww!"

'Wow who knew Weiss liked seals so much?'

"Arf arf." The seal said before doing a flip.

"AWWW!"

"Um Weiss, I know you like the little seal, but we have to get into the aquarium."

"Oh! Right." she shook her head to compose herself while Jaune lead her away.

"Arf?"

'Don't look don't look!' She thought before looking and saw the seal waving goodbye to her.

"Arf arf."

She bit her lip to keep from squealing.

Jaune chuckled at her expression as they entered the almost crowded building.

"Welcome to the Vale aquarium, where wildlife is protected and secured. How may I help you today?" Spoke a girl with orange hair in a red uniform.

"We'd like two tickets."

She nodded before seeing his face. "Wait, aren't you that kid that got trampled to death by seal lion pups? Wait you are! Oh god it's you pup magnet!"

He groaned while Weiss looked confused.

"Pup magnet?"

"Ugh…." He groaned while remembering that part TOO well. 'Why did she have to remember that?!'

"So what brings you back pup magnet?"

"I'm here to give my date a good time. And it's Jaune, not pup magnet."

She blinked before looking at Weiss. "Welp, I'm surprised. Didn't expect you to get a date given all the staff here remembers how awkward you were with the seals."

He groaned again in embarrassment.

"Um, I'm missing something." spoke Weiss.

"You didn't hear? Pup magnet was taking care of some seal pups when they jumped him. I swear there was ten pups of various sizes on him trying to get the fish in his mouth."

"It was on my nose and it was nine sea lion pups."

"Even better!" She laughed before Weiss coughed in her hands. "Oh right. Sorry. So what will it be today?"

"Just two tickets for the usual exhibits."

She nodded before typing it in. "That will be 60 liens. Oh and since you were a staff member here it's half the normal amount of 90 liens."

"Good to know."

"Oh and two new exhibits just opened. An arctic seal feeding." She pointed to the tank where the seals Weiss met were. "And a Seer tank."

"Seer?"

"It's a new Grimm we found hanging around." She said. "Odd thing is that it just didn't attack us. Just looked at the staff. But maybe it's a peaceful Grimm?"

"Wait, isn't it true no Grimm has been able to live in a zoo due to the dangers?" asked Weiss.

"Yes, but the Seer never attacked anyone. Hell it just floats all day eating fish." She shrugged. "But if it is going to do that, then the video feed will prove it."

"Don't worry Weiss, I can handle it." smirked Jaune trying to sound tough.

"So can I."

"Well….yeah I kind of figured that." He blushed.

"I get you love birds, but you're dragging the line down."

They blushed at that before running along.

"Have fun pup magnet!"

'Oh please drop the nickname.'

(A little bit later)

"Jaune."

"Yes Weiss?"

"What kind of fish is this?" She asked pointing to a fish with spikes on it.

"That's a pufferfish."

"Why's it called that?"

"Because it puffs up." He sweatdropped before seeing her poking the glass. "Hey hey! Don't do that! You'll scare the fish!"

The fish puffed up and caused the girl to jump back in shock.

"Wow! I never knew a fish like that existed. I never really did much research on marine life."

"Really? But didn't you learn about this as a kid?"

"No, just business and Dust management." She sighed before seeing a eel swim by. "What's that?"

"A moray eel. Poisonous but sticks to eating fish."

"Bleh, reminds me of a worm." she shuddered.

Jaune sweatdropped before seeing a open stingray tank. "Weiss, ever wanted to feel a fish in water?"

"That depends, would I have to get really wet? Cause I don't want a drop to get on this dress."

"Oh no, nothing like that. Just your hand." He said pointing to a child touching a large stingray. "And don't worry, they take the stingers off them before putting them in."

She looked at the fish and her hands. "Well….maybe a little bit."

"And don't worry Weiss, I'll be right there to save you from the water." he teased while she sent him a glare before moving over near the tank.

The water was covered in stingrays as some touched the edge of it. One even got close enough to Weiss and 'waved' before moving back in.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course, I know for a fact that no one got hurt….besides me falling in while cleaning it."

"That doesn't help me."

"I know, but," he placed his hands around her waist. "I'll be there if you do fall in."

"I-I said watch it." she lightly blushed while moving her hand into the water.

The stingray moved up and touched it before Weiss felt its beak as it moved around.

"Wow, it's so smooth."

"And slimey." Jaune chuckled before more appeared on Weiss' hand. "Easy, otherwise they might start a fan club."

"Oh ha ha." Weiss said rolling her eyes before one jumped out of the water and onto Jaune's face.

"AHHH!" he cried stumbling back as it flopped around. "Get it off!"

It moved on his face before Weiss tried to grab it but found it was too slimy. The Stingray then jumped into her hair before flopping into the water.

"Gah! My hair." groaned Weiss feeling some water drip down her face.

Jaune saw this and looked around before putting Weiss on his shoulder and ran towards a random shop while quickly buying a towel and placed it on Weiss' head...while forgetting she was on his shoulder.

"Jaune." she growled. "I'm all for the help, but can you do it when I'm NOT on you?"

He blushed before putting her down. "Sorry Weiss, I didn't mean to. It just….happened." 'Oh god! She's mad at me! Just fucking great!'

"Look, what else is there?" she asked while drying her hair.

"Um lots, like a food court, a sea lion show and the new exhibits." He stuttered while listing everything off. "And again, I didn't mean to do that Weiss."

"It's fine it's fine, but next time you could have just lead me there instead of carry."

He nodded nervously.

"Now escort me."

(Later)

-Shark tank-

"How's the sharks Weiss?"

"Creepy." she remarked seeing them swim around. "I feel like they're staring at us."

"Not really. This glass doesn't reflect light towards us." He said as a hammerhead swam close to them. "Besides, they don't attack people unless they go into a blood frenzy."

She gulped. "If you say so." she then saw a massive whale shark swim by. "AH!"

"Relax, that's actually one of the more peaceful ones."

She gulped again before seeing it swim by again. "You sure? Cause it looks pretty hungry to me."

"They eat only plankton and I know you're not green with anything."

She frowned before a tiger shark looked at her straight in the face. "AAAHHHH!"

"Easy there or you might jump out of your dress." he teased with a blush.

"B-But look at it!"

"Yes but it's not interested in you." He said as a great white swam by. "Oh look it's Brutus."

"Brutus?"

"The oldest shark here. Over 49 years old."

"You actually named them?"

"Not me, the one who found it did. I think it was your grandfather who named it."

"Huh?!"

"Well story goes that he was at the beach then he saw a young shark pup on the beach. Now normally he wouldn't care but it was in pain so he took care of it with a bucket and some water. Once it got its strength back he placed it back in the water and it swam away. He wouldn't see it again until ten years later then he was about to get eaten by a bull shark when Brutus attacked it and protected him." He chuckled. "After that he dedicated half his life to helping marine life. With old Brutus here being the first one in this aquarium."

"But I've never heard of that before in my life."

"Well maybe he didn't want to tell anyone. Maybe your family company and sharks and Dust don't mix right?"

"Well can we move on? I think their dull eyes are looking." she whispered seeing some of the sharks look at them.

"Ok." He said before Brutus swam by and looked at them before swimming away as they walked towards a tank with hundreds of tuna in it. "Blake would love this." he chuckled.

"She might have gobbled all of them up without cooking a single bit."

"Really?"

"Have you ever seen her eat?"

"Um...not really."

"Trust me, she ate a massive bowl of ramen one time. With tuna in it."

"..."

"She ate five of them."

"...damn." He said with wide eyes before seeing the tuna looking at Weiss.

"What are they staring at?"

"Apparently you." He said before they opened their mouth. "Um so this is...a fishy kiss?"

The tuna then opened and closed their mouths rapidly at Weiss.

She shivered and moved behind Jaune. "I'll pass."

Jaune got the message as he helped her walk away from the tuna and towards a tank with glass around it while a small, spherical body covered with bone-like plates, red tentacles and a single eye floated in the center of it.

"Now that's creepy."

"Yeah." He agreed before looking at the description. "Huh, so this is a Seer. Kind of….ugly."

The Grimm floated while looking at them blankly.

"And small." she replied raising an eyebrow.

"Kind of like Ruby, without the cute factor."

"Ruby is ten times cuter than this thing."

The Grimm looked at Weiss while blinking a little.

"Wow, who knew you would openly admit that."

She blushed. "Oh shut up you dunce!"

"No need for that. It's a good thing, it shows you that you're a kind person." Jaune said as the Grimm looked at him now. "Besides, it could have been an insult."

"...still." She blushed before seeing the Grimm floating towards the glass and tapped it.

Tank tank tank.

"Is it trying to break free?"

"I don't think so."

Tank tank tank.

The Grimm then raised its other tentacles and…..waved at that?

"Ah!"

"Relax, that tank was probably made to hold it." He said while shaking a lot.

Tank tank tank.

It then pointed to a store with feeding fish in it and pointed to its 'mouth'.

"..."

"..."

"Please tell me I'm not going crazy."

"You're not." He gulped. "Because I might be."

Tank tank tank tank.

"Since when does a Grimm even need food?"

"Um….I got nothing."

Tank tank tank.

The Grimm pointed to the fish while looking annoyed.

"Should we ignore it or do something?"

"Um…." he looked a little confused before the Grimm stopped and floated away into a corner and stayed there. "I'm guessing ignore."

The Grimm then drooped to the ground and fell asleep.

"Any other exhibits? I'm starting to get a little excited."

"Oh just the sea lion show and the giant saltwater crocodile tank."

"Wait huh? Isn't that a reptile?"

"Yes but they can swim in saltwater fine so they are technically marine life."

"Well lead the way."

(Later)

-Saltwater crocodile tank-

"Wow." Jaune said while looking at a crocodile with several hatching in its mouth. "It's been a long while since I saw baby crocs."

The babies croaked as one swam towards them.

Weiss jumped. "Do they bite a lot?"

"If you put your fingers in." He chuckled. "But when they are young, bugs are on the menu."

"Oh thank god. I've heard how some people try to keep them as pets, but….it turns gruesome."

"I've heard." He shivered. "But hey at least no one we know has one….right?"

"As long as Zwei doesn't start growing that big, then I'll be happy."

Jaune nodded before seeing the baby crawling up the edge and plopped on Weiss' foot.

"Eep eep eep."

Weiss went stiff and silent as she held her breath.

"Eep eep eep." It croaked before crawling up her dress and sat on her shoulder.

"Jaune. What do I do?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Just stay calm and don't move."

"I know. But help!"

"Weiss." He said while carefully nudging his head. "The baby isn't what I'm worried about."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look." He gulped as Weiss saw the mother crocodile looking at her.

"Eep eep."

"Grrrr."

Weiss paled while seeing the mother stare at her through the glass and not look happy.

"Eep eep." The baby croaked before climbing up to her head and stayed there.

"Jaune help!"

He gulped before slowly moving towards the baby before carefully grabbing it and placed it on the edge.

"Eep eep." It said before looking around as it went into the water.

The mother opened her mouth to let her child go back inside and swam away while Weiss sighed in relief. Only for another one plopped out and climbed Jaunes' body before sitting in his hoody.

"Eep eep."

"Help me….please."

Weiss gulped and slowly reached towards it while noting the mother turning back around. 'Oh why me.'

"Eep eep." It said before seeing Weiss and nibbled at her finger. Then, to their fear, appeared ALL the babies as they started to crawl on them.

"Eep eep."

"Eep eep."

"Eep eep."

"Eep eep."

"Eep eep."

"Oh. Shit." muttered Jaune. "Momma's not happy."

"Grrrrrr!"

Weiss gulped as the crocodile looked ready to eat them before it charged at them.

But before it could something odd happened. And that odd thing? Was a giant octopus grabbing it by the jaw.

"What the?!"

"Wait, is that...oh god yes! That's Oscar!"

"Oscar? Wait, why is there an octopus in the same tank as a crocodile?"

"It's not. That one likes getting out of its tank." He said while surprised at the sight. "This guy is actually a prankster but god! I didn't know he would do something like that!"

The two animals wrestled while the small ones saw and started crying out for their mother.

"Eep eep eep eep."

"I think we should get them back in..NOW!"

"Round them up quick!"

The two hunters grabbed the babies and tossed them into the tank as the octopus started to lose interest and sprayed ink at the croc's eyes.

The mother growled and shook her head before spotting her children swim back to her.

"Eep eep eep." They croaked before swimming towards the mother as the octopus crawled away up the wall and into the vents.

"Um, should we tell someone about him?"

"They tried." Jaune said while not knowing a baby was still in his hoody. "But every time he eludes them."

"Eep eep."

He turned and saw a white crocodile with red eyes looking at him. "Oh look, an albino. That's rare."

"Jaune! Put it back before she comes back." spoke Weiss in panic.

"Oh right!" He said before trying to grab it, only for it to crawl into his pants. "AHH!"

"Eep eep." It croaked before biting something important.

"AHHHHH!" he cried out in a high voice.

'Oh thats gotta hurt.' She cringed before seeing the baby crawl out and moved into the water as Jaune fell to the floor.

"The….pain…." he wheezed out. 'Maybe I should stay away from the crocodile exhibit, for about a decade.'

"Jaune? Are you ok?"

"No….I'm not….but are you ok….?"

"Considering it didn't bite me anywhere around there, yes." she crouched down and helped him back on his feet with difficulty.

He groaned while stumbling a little. "Weiss….thanks." he then saw her concerned face. "Weiss?"

"Maybe we should get you to a hospital, especially what I've heard their jaws can do."

"I'm good." He said. "They don't pierce the skin when babies. But….maybe some ice might help."

Weiss sighed while helping him walk.

(One package of ice later)

"And next, the sea lions."

He nodded while sighing a little. "Weiss, sorry for being an embarrassment."

"Jaune, don't apologize. The date's not over."

"I know…" he sighed before a sea lion walked towards him.

"Arf arf."

"I swear the animals around here are drawn to us." sighed Weiss. "Guess your nickname holds up."

He blushed before the sea lion stopped at Weiss and looked at her.

"Arf arf."

"What is it doing?"

"No clue."

"Arf arf arf." It said before another sea lion walked up and clapped its fins at them.

"Arf arf arf!"

"Um, hi." greeted Weiss awkwardly.

"Arf arf arf!" If said and two more walked towards them.

"Arf arf arf!"

"Arf arf arf!"

"Arf arf arf!"

"Mime mime mine!" Went a seagull from outside that had no plot to anything as the sea lions got closer and closer to them.

"Hey hey!" Yelled Jaune while they stopped. "Knock it off! Don't do that!"

"Arf?"

"Just stop." He said while using his training. "Now go back to the water and wait for your trainer."

"Arf?"

"Arf?"

"Arf?"

"Do it or they might not give you the really good fish."

They heard fish and turned and scrambled away while falling a few times.

"Wow, you really are a pup magnet."

"..." he groaned while blushing red.

" _Last call for the sea lion show. With a special guest appearance from the Pup Magnet himself! Hurry hurry because this a once in a lifetime experience!_ "

"Oh come on!" He yelled in anger. "Why do they keep saying that?!"

"Because it does have a little ring to it." Weiss chuckled as Jaune groaned again.

'Why me?'

(At the show)

"Welcome to the finally showing of the day! I'm Caddy and I'll be your trainer for the day!" Spoke a Faunus with a seal lion tail. "Is everyone excited?"

The crowd cheered.

"Glad to hear! And for today we have a special guest you all might remember from two years ago." She grinned. "It's the seal whisperer, the water boy, the amazing PUP MAGNET!"

The crowd cheered as Jaune walked up with a grumble.

"And he is here with a girl to help with today's performance, so please give a loud cheer for the pup magnet!"

They cheered louder while the two awkwardly waved.

"So now that the introductions are done. Let's give it up for our star, Mister Nibbles!"

A large sea lion jumped out of the water and sat on the ground. "Arf! Arf! Arf!"

The girl turned to Jaune and smiled. "So to begin with. Nibbles, say hello to your best friend."

"Arf arf."

"Good Nibbles. Now shake his hand and saw hello to his sister."

He moved over and shook his hand while barking at them both.

"Now saw hello to the audience."

"Arf arf!"

The crowd said hello while the seal mimicked an embarrassed face.

"All right folks. Mister Nibbles will now do a little dance so please hold your applause until the dance is done."

He let out a bark before he started moving his body around on the platform.

"Jaune. Is this part of the show?"

"Yes. I think?"

"Alright now it's time to pick the lucky boy or girl to feed Mister Nibbles." She said as the spotlight moved around. "And the lucky person is…."

The spotlight shown on Weiss' body.

"This young girl here! Give it up for the girl!"

The crowd clapped while Weiss blushed.

The girl then gave her a fish. "Don't worry, it's going to be all right miss."

"Are you sure? I've never done this before."

"Of course. Mister Nibbles is a good boy."

"Arf arf."

Weiss gulped before moving her hand near the seal before the fish was taken by the mouth.

"Arf arf."

"Wow, look at this! I've never seen Mister Nibbles this caring. Give a hand to the fearless girl!"

All of them clapped while Weiss felt a little less nervous.

"But the main event is about to happen!" She grinned while some assistances grabbed Jaune. "And that's our Pup Magnet swimming with Mister Nibble!"

"Wait what?" He said before getting picked up and sent flying into the tank.

SPLASH!

"Arf! Arf!"

"Give it here for Pup Magnet!" The Faunus laughed before giving Weiss a ball. "And now, for my assistant to play ball!"

The crowd cheered as Mister Nibbles went back into the water.

"Give it a little toss."

Weiss nodded before throwing the ball as Mister Nibbles bounced it on to Jaune's head. 'This is actually fun.'

(At the end of the show)

"Goodnight everyone and have a safe trip back home!"

Jaune groaned while getting out of the sea lion tank with a fish in his hair. "This is why I stopped doing this."

"Really? I thought it was because of the cleaning?"

"No that's more fun than being a human beach ball." He groaned while taking the fish off. "So….you had fun at my expense?"

"If you mean seeing Mr. Nibbles toss you around, yes." she giggled.

He blushed at that. "At least that made you laugh."

Weiss smirked before seeing him looking down. "What's wrong?"

"It's just well, look I thought it was going to be a good date but…" he sighed. "Well it's my first time getting one working and look at what happened. You got wet, we nearly got eaten, a Grimm scared us and I became a beachball."

"Jaune, just because it went out of hand a little doesn't mean it was a bad date."

"Yeah, you're just saying it because I'm one of your many dates." He grumbled.

"Actually you're my first date."

"Huh?!"

"What? All the others were jerks and money hogs."

"So for a first date, you're not upset? Even a little?"

"Well I'm upset about the hair but it was an accident so ok let that one slide."

"Oh…." he said while looking away. "So….you're ok with the date?"

"Yes."

"...even with the bad food?"

"It was better than Yang's food."

Jaune sighed a little before Mister Nibbles walked by and looked at them before making kissing sounds. "Oh shut up."

"Smuch smuch."

"Stop!"

Mister Nibbles stopped before cocking its head as he walked away.

Weiss chuckled at that before her Scroll rung while playing It's A Small World After All. "Hello?"

" _Weiss, can you just kiss him already!_ " Blake sighed while sounding like she was close by.

"Blake? What are you-wait, how did you know what was going on?"

" _Simple-_ "

" _Don't say it!_ " Ruby yelled before behind Weiss. " _Just don't!_ "

" _Ruby stop or no cookies! And look behind yo-_ "

" _N_ O!"

They turned and saw Ruby and Blake's heads duck back around the corner.

"Guys you can come out." Jaune called out.

They didn't move until Ruby ran out screaming as an octopus named Oscar was busy crawling on her.

"I can't believe them." fumed Weiss.

"Same." Jaune sighed. "But at least it's not Nora or Pyrrha."

"Get it off me!"

"Just hold still Ruby!" Blake called out while running after her.

"Well I guess I should give you what they asked for."

"Wait huh?!" he spoke before Weiss moved over and kissed his cheek. He blushed red before smiling as he kissed Weiss' forehead. "Then I'll pay you back."

She blushed red as Blake took a picture of this moment before running after Ruby. "Um...t-thanks."

Jaune smiled as they kissed again.

(Later)

-Outside Beacon's gates-

Jaune helped Weiss out of the taxi while she was holding a baby seal pup doll in her hands. And all the while Blake and Ruby were following behind on a stolen Bumblebee.

"I have to say Jaune, I wouldn't mind another time like that."

"Really? You mean that?"

"Well unless it's to a gator house." She joked. "In which case that's all on you."

Jaune gulped a little before smiling. "Well, thanks for humoring a dork like me."

She leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "See you then."

He blushed as Weiss walked away with a smile. 'Wow….just...wow.'

'He maybe a dork, but he's a lovable one.' She thought as the screen went black.


	108. Female Gilgamesh and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Gilgamesh and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shirou ran as he tried to escape from a massive hulk of a man and a white haired girl claiming to be his sister.

" **RAAAA!** "

"Onii-chan! Come back I just want to hurt you!"

"AHHHH!" He screamed while running away only to trip and land near a snake's den as said common garter snake slithered out and bit him. "EYWOOO!"

Blood oozed from the wound as it started to drop on some snake skin that was close to the den.

Shirou hissed and grabbed the wound while hearing the man getting closer. 'Shit! I need to get out of-'

" **RAAAA!** " The man yelled while Shirou saw him about to raise his massive stone block at him.

"Stop Berserker! Not yet!"

" **Raaa.** " he growled lowering his weapon.

Shirou gulped while the snakeskin slowly glowed red. "W-What's going on?!"

"Isn't it obvious? You're part of a dangerous game onii-chan." smiled the girl.

"W-Who are you?!"

"Illyasviel von Einzbern, your onee-chan." She smiled. "And I'm here to either kill you or make you my servant."

He looked at her in fear and confusion while the snakeskin glowed brighter.

The skin then glowed bright red before causing a massive bright yellow light to shine and illuminate the entire area.

"What's going on?!" cried Illya covering her eyes while the man let out a roar and got in front of her.

The light increased before a figure stepped out.

"Are you my master?"

Shirou covered his eyes but saw though the edge of his hand a woman of about twenty seven with long gold hair that reached to her butt, red eyes, gold ingots on her ears, wearing a necklace of gold, gold armor that covered her entire body, several red lines that covered her neck and down towards her the lower portions of her body, a small butt and a high E cup chest. Her face was that of a person of power and might incarnated. 'What the….where did she come from?'

She looked at Shirou with a frown. "Hello? Earth to master?"

He shook his head while seeing the man behind her growl and raise up his weapon. "Look out!"

She sighed before several massive chains appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around the behemoth. "Filthy mongrel, can't you see we're talking here?"

" **RA!** "

"Who are you?" frowned Illya. "Are you a servant?"

She frowned at that. "Foolish girl, don't you know of the greatest king of all time? The one that is 2/3rds deity? The one that found immorality and the one that all hero's come from?" She then saw the girls shocked expression and grinned. "Yes, now you know of the great Gilgamesh, king of Uruk and the king of heros."

"N-Nani?!" she spoke in shock. 'How did onii-chan summon HER!'

'Huh? What...am I dreaming?!' Shirou thought before the girl turned to him.

"I ask again, are you my master…mmm." She looked him over and chuckled. "Interesting, a mage that looks like a demigod. What a treasure."

He shook his head. "What? Master?"

She sighed. "Yes, you're my master. I hope." she then looked at the hulking man. "Shall I send this brute packing?"

"Wait, do you mean fight?"

"What else? Talking and having a conversation?"

He looked at the man and girl. "Um, maybe if that's an option yeah."

She groaned. "Look, if you want things done try and have an iron fist. Especially with peasants."

"Who you calling a peasant?" frowned Illya. "Hercules, fight her!"

" **RA!** " He roared before trying to break the chains and failing.

"Ha! No being with divine might can get out of Enkidu!" She laughed before taking out a sword from a yellow portal before rushing at the man.

"Stop!" called out Shirou.

She turned and frowned before cutting the man's throat. "What now?"

He went wide eyed seeing the man let out a gurgle, but was even more shocked when he saw it start healing. "W….What the hell's going on around here?!"

"We're at war." She sighed. "One that I'm not interested in." she then summoned a large spear and stabbed the man in the eye and right into the brain.

"Stop it!" yelled Shirou.

"..." she rolled her eyes before taking the spear away and walked towards Shirou. "You might be my master but I'm a king. I deserve respect."

"King? I don't even know where you came from or what's the deal with this servant/master thing!" he cried out. 'I hope I'm not dreaming this up.'

She frowned before grabbing his hair. "You're so close to having your head decapitated."

He winced while trying to stay firm. "Just tell me what's going on."

The servant groaned before using her chains to grab the girl and drag her over. "You can tell him peasant."

"I'm not a peasant!"

"Don't care. You're a peasant in my eyes girl."

She glared at him before turning to Shirou. "It's like this…"

(Two hours later)

"And that's what this is all about."

"Zzzzzz."

"Zzzzzz."

" **Zzzzzzz.** "

Her eye twitched. "Hey! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Shirou yawned. "Oh sorry about that."

She frowned as Gilgamesh yawned and stretched.

"That was a good nap."

"Did any of you even hear that?"

"Yes. But he fell asleep after the concepts of magic was explained. And to be frank, it was boring."

She growled at Shirou. "We're in a war and you're part of it now!"

"But why me? I'm not doing anything like getting a cup."

"A grail and it's a wish granter."

"Still, I never wanted to get involved in something like this. Isn't there a way to just call a surrender?"

"Unless you can kill all six servants and masters."

"...I refuse to do that!" he declared while holding the wound. "I'm not a killer!"

"But-"

"Peasant." Gilgamesh interrupted. "While I have no qualms of killing anyone that dares attack me. I believe master's word is similar to a king, a lousy one but a king nonetheless."

She groaned. "Fine, try to act neutral, but there are others who won't hesitate to come after you."

"Which is why I'm keeping you." Gilgamesh smirked. "As a servant that is."

"What? That's not happening." she growled. "Come on Hercules, we're leaving."

" **Ra.** " He growled before trying to get out of the chains.

"One problem, you're trapped like rats." she smirked. "And I can easily chop off your heads if you prefer."

"You won't do that!" Shirou yelled. "None of us are going to harm each other, do you understand?"

"..." she sighed before pinching her nose. "You're an annoying master, but kind of like my as a child." 'Which I can't even recall anymore.'

"Um, thanks?" 'I think.'

She then started to walk off while dragging the two behind her. "Shall we head out master?"

(Sometime later)

"This is your home?"

"Yes."

"It's too ordinary." She shrugged. "But not that bad given other places you could have stayed at."

"I'm not rich." he sweatdropped. "And I really think you should just let them go."

She turned to the two people in chains. "Maybe, but perhaps I'll keep them as servants instead. Especially the girl."

"We don't need any servants, and this is just keeping them prisoner."

"A king has to be firm." She sighed. "Especially with the ones that tried to kill you master."

" **Ra!** "

"Oh be quiet mongrel!" She yelled as Shirou frowned at that.

"Gilgamesh, let them go, now."

She rolled her eyes while NOT doing it as she walked towards Illya. "Look here. If I let you go will you attack me and master or will you do the right thing and run away like dogs?"

"We're not dogs or peasants, but we will leave." frowned Illya.

"Good answer." She said letting them go. "But if I see you two again I'll make sure both of you are vulture food." she summoned a small dagger for extra effect.

Illya turned with a huff while Hercules followed her out.

"What a peasant." She muttered while putting the dagger away. "So what shall be done now master?"

"About what? This war?"

"No not that." She waved off. "I mean about a home cooked meal fit for a king."

"Oh but could you….um can you change into something else?"

"Are you trying to make me? Me, the king of heros, strip like a common whore?" She frowned while raising her eyebrow.

"No no no no!" he blushed with his hands up. "I just figured with all that armor, it might get a little stuffy inside."

She rolled her eyes before a portal appeared and some clothes popped out. "Fine, I'll get out of this armor, but only because I'm also getting hot." she then started to take her clothes off in front of him.

"Wait!" he blushed looking away. "Maybe you should do that somewhere else."

"Nonsense." She said while taking the armor off and started putting some black panties and a black bra on. "A king is above such things like embarrassment. And no one would dare point that out on pain of castration."

He blushed before Gilgamesh finished as she wore a white undershirt with a black jacket with white stripes on the sides with a short skirt that reached to her upper hips and black shoes. "Um, quick question. I heard about that stuff on you earlier, but...aren't you suppose to be a man?"

She shrugged. "History is strange. If a man is really a woman it is recorded. Same with a woman being a man. It's all in perspective."

"And you're really part god?"

"It's 2/3rds divine. I'm not a simple demigod like the brute. I'm closer to those gods then anything you know about master."

"Oh…."

"Now lets enter this hut and have a feast fit for a king such as I!"

He sighed before letting them in as she looked around the insides with him going to the kitchen.

"One question."

"What?"

"Why do you have a woman sleeping on the floor with no clothes on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"There's this woman with a bottle of something in her hands." She said while kicking her. "And she's out cold."

Shirou walked out and blushed seeing Taiga being the woman. "T-Taiga-nee?"

"Nee? What are you talking about and you know this woman master?"

He moved over and tried shaking her.

"Mmm….so much….rice…" she groaned while drooling a little.

"Taiga-nee, wake up."

She groaned while moving a little. "Shirou-kun...you're so….cute cooking food…."

"Let me master." Gilgamesh said before picking her up and slapped her face hard. "WAKE UP YOU MONGREL!"

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!" she cried waking up in confusion. "Ow! Who the hell are you?!"

"Taiga-nee." Shirou sighed. "What happened?"

She turned and frowned. "I was in a great dream until this girl woke me up!"

"Yet you were naked as day and master was worried."

"...Shirou-kun. Have you been getting into THAT kind of crowd?"

"What kind of crowd?"

"You know. The one with the leather and whips."

He blushed and shook his head. "No! Not at all!"

"Then why the master stuff?"

Gilgamesh groaned before explaining everything in a few sentences.

"War? Now I know you're messing with me."

"If I'm 'messing with you' I wouldn't do this." She said while taking a sword out of her yellow portal.

Taiga jumped and fell on her ass. "What the?!"

"You're slow." She groaned before putting the sword away. "Master, are you sure you know this broad?"

"Yes and she's not a broad."

She rolled her eyes before looking at Taiga. "Put some clothes on, you're unfit for serving me."

"Serve you?" she frowned.

"Yes, you are his servant right?"

"Hell no! I'm his caretaker!"

"...so like a mother right?"

"No, like a sister."

"Huh, so the girl I just let go before was lying?" She mused. "Guess I have to rip her tongue out later."

"No you don't." spoke Shirou. "If I'm your master, that means you have to listen to me, right?"

"Normally yes, but I have a higher Independent skill. Meaning I'll follow you on my own accord." She said while walking away. "I'll be sleeping in thou room for the night. Call me when the feast is done."

"Shirou-kun are you sure you should be letting her tell you what to do?" whispered Taiga.

"I don't know myself, plus she did save me so I'm kind of grateful."

"But she's got a huge stick up her ass. Maybe we can knock her out and drive her far away into the country and she'll get lost."

"If that happened isn't that considered….kidnapping?"

"No, it's getting rid of a pest." she smirked.

"...have you been watching cop shows again?"

"Maybe. Which reminds me, we need to make sure her fingerprints aren't around when we do it."

Shirou sighed as Gilgamesh sat behind a corner and heard everything.

"We'll see about that." She muttered with a smirk.

(Later)

"Zzzzz." She 'snored' while the two 'siblings' carefully dropped her in a field some miles away.

"Are you sure the sake will keep her snoozing?"

"Trust me, if it'll drop me, it'll knock her out just as easy."

Shirou sweatdropped. "Um maybe we shouldn't do this?"

"Don't be such a chicken." she sighed. "Do you wanna have a spoiled brat living with you?"

"I don't think she's spoiled, just a product of her times." He said while Gilgamesh heard it. "Plus she might have some good traits, like being kind?"

"Or she could have no traits at all." deadpanned Taiga as they set her down. "Now let's get out of here."

"I still don't know." He muttered while walking away with Taiga. "I mean what if she gets hurt?"

"If she's as strong as you said then she can fight off anyone. Besides we're not that far from the nearest town so if she's careful she can find her way back and maybe then she'll have wised up and matured enough not to act all high and mighty."

Shirou sighed as they walked far away from the spot where the girl was dropped.

Gilgamesh 'snored' before opening one eye and smirked as she got up. "Mature? I'm more mature than you think." she muttered.

(Back at home)

"I'm so tired." Shirou yawned as they walked through the door.

"Oh don't be like that Shirou-kun." Taiga yawned before smelling cooked ham. "Did you cook something before we left?"

"No, did you?"

She shook her head no as they tiptoed to the kitchen before going wide eyed seeing Gilgamesh making a ham sandwich using the frying pan for the bread and the oven for the ham.

"Let's see, first add some basil." she said to herself. "Then maybe add some goat milk? Mmm, might work."

"W-What are you doing here?!"

She turned and saw their shocked faces. "Making you two some food, what else would I be doing?"

"Y-You...you were asleep!"

"Yes, but I woke up." she smiled. "And I figured making the two of you some food would be the MATURE thing, know what I mean?"

Taiga went wide eyed as Shirou was so confused at HOW she came back so quickly.

"So take a seat and I'll be your guest for tonight."

The two walked out while Taiga was surprised at being tricked so easily.

Gilgamesh smirked before the oven dinged before she took the ham out and placed it on the table while she grabbed some plates as she placed the goats milk on the grilled bread. She then cut the ham into two slices, one much bigger then normal and another being way too small, as she put the bread on the plates and finished meal off by giving Shirou the biggest sandwich and Taiga the smallest. "Enjoy master, master's sister."

They took the sandwiches and hesitantly took a bite from them.

"Well? How is it?"

"Really good." spoke Shirou.

"Thanks, I guess using giant boar was a good idea." She smiled. "So I heard you think I was a kind person master?"

He gulped and nodded. 'She really did hear all that.'

"That's good." She said while sitting down. "It's a good thing to call a king kind. Especially when said king is a girl."

"If you're so kind why did you give me less?!"

She turned to Taiga. "Because you already ate, plus you don't need an elephant's diet."

Taiga growled at her while Shirou sweatdropped.

"But master here deserves only the best." She grinned. "And a meal made by me is the only meal worthy of praise."

"Wasn't that good." muttered Taiga in annoyance.

"Then why did you eat it all?" Shirou asked while pointing to the empty plate.

"Shirou-kun!"

"Mmm, Shirou-kun." Gilgamesh mused. "Has a nice ring to it."

"Oh don't tell me you're gonna start calling him that now."

"Maybe." She grinned. "After all, he finds me a kind king, not a spoiled brat."

"One question." Shirou asked. "How did you get back so quickly?"

"Simple I used Vimana to fly me back here."

"...huh?"

She sighed before picking him and Taiga up and walked out of the house where a huge ship with green wings in the shape of feathers, with a gold exterior and a red crystal cockpit was currently landing. "That's Vimana."

"..."

"..."

"What? Never saw a ship that can travel faster than light before?"

"I've never seen something like that anywhere." spoke Shirou.

"Because it came from Indian legends, all the heros of the past's weapons and noble phantasms are mine to use." She smirked. "And anything not in my treasury I shall obtain and use for what I see fit."

"..."

"But what does it run on?"

"Mercury." Gilgamesh smirked. "But if you want a sneak peak I suggest bowing before me, maybe groveling a little."

"Not happening."

"How about you master?" She asked Shirou. "Want to test the Throne of the Heaven-soaring King?"

"Um, maybe later." he waved off.

She sighed before letting them go as the ship disappeared into a portal. "Fine, but I think it's going to be morning in a few minutes."

And on cue the sun rose in the eastern sky.

"What! Aw come on." groaned Taiga.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

"I have class to teach in one hour!"

"You're a teacher? But you're a glutton."

"That doesn't change how my job life is!" She yelled while running back into the house.

"..."

"..."

"Can I join you master Shirou-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Can I join you at this school?"

"That might not work, you're not a student or teacher."

"..." she frowned before pulling out a degree in history by a guy named _Nero_. "I am now."

"That's not gonna work."

She sighed before grabbing a whip. "Then I'm going as a tutor."

KARIP!

"Bad idea!" he cried out with a pale expression. 'That'll scar them for life.'

"Why? I'm a good teacher." She frowned. "Plus I'm great at this."

"But you might kill someone!"

"..." she put the whip away before sighing. "Look, just give me a chance, that's all I'm asking you master Shirou-kun."

"But it's not that easy. The school board needs to look over any forms on you, your reason for attending, and even then it takes weeks."

Gilgamesh frowned before sighing. "Fine, then I guess I can't keep you from getting killed by someone with a servant then. And I'll be returning to the grail before you know it."

"Don't worry, if something happens I'll come back home, happy?"

She nodded while getting other ideas.

(A while later)

-School-

Shirou sighed while resting on his desk in his history class, only to realize that the teacher was out with a cold and for some reason smallpoxs. 'That's weird.'

The door opened as he saw….Gilgamesh with glasses on walking in before taking out a ruler and hit the board.

"Attention class! Your teacher will be out indefinitely so I, miss Gila Meshia, will be your new history teacher. So I expect great results from all you mongrels!"

The class was confused while Shirou went wide eyed.

"Oh and call me king." She smirked before getting the lesson started.

(Much later!)

'I can't believe she actually did that.' Shirou thought while eating some lunch. 'But how did she even get a teachers degree?'

"Shirou-kun." Spoke Gilgamesh while walking over. "Have room for one more?"

"Sure." he replied without thinking. "You probably would have sat down anyway, right?"

"You know me well." She grinned. "So how was your classes?"

"Good except for the fact Shinji was kicked out a window."

"He called me fat. What person would do that?"

"Well you don't know him so….I can't fault you for that."

She nodded before looking him over. "You know, I think you're a fine student."

"Well thanks, but question? Did….you have something to do with our teacher?"

"Nope, apparently she was sick with it and asked her sister, who asked the mailman, who again asked the milkman and then me to do the job."

'...that's a lot of coincidence.'

'Good thing I had that jar of smallpox in my collection.' "Anyway, I recommend you to ask your teacher about today's work."

"How come?"

"Because I gave you a take home quiz on Sumer." She frowned. "Really, did you forget about my lesson already?"

"Well it was hard considering you kept swinging that ruler around." he deadpanned.

She groaned before seeing a girl with black pigtails walking by. "Why hello Rin-chan. How's everything?"

"Oh, hello sensei." she greeted formally.

"Let me guess, still drawing in class?"

She blushed.

"I take that as a yes. But seriously, what compelled you to draw symbols all over the place?" She asked while discreetly giving Shirou a heads up on her being a master.

"I...I was just daydreaming. They came to me in a dream."

"Huh, so it wasn't porn!" She said while yelling out the last part. "Especially with the girls with horse cocks-"

"SENSEI!" she blushed before running off.

Gilgamesh laughed at that before looking at Shirou. "What?"

"That was rude and uncalled for."

She rolled her eyes at that.

"I'm serious, why'd you try and embarrass her like that?"

"Because she's a master." She frowned. "And where a master is, a servant is close by."

"Wait, Rin-san? A master?" he blinked surprised. "How can you tell?"

"Simple, she was making mage symbols in her notebook. Very crude but effective."

"But anyone could make up symbols, what if they really were fake?"

"If they were then." She pulled out a notebook with a few odd symbols. "Why did I find a command seal for Lancer in here?"

"Lancer?"

"A servant class, like I'm an Archer." She said. "There are seven including Berserker. Each one unique and dangerous."

"Really?"

"But enough about that, is this proof enough for you Shirou-kun?"

"Well, maybe. I mean I'm still stunned at all this from yesterday."

"Give it time." She said while putting her hand on his shoulder. "And I know you'll be a good king."

"I thought you said I was a lousy one?"

"I did, but maybe I'm judging you harshly." She smiled. "You're a nice boy." 'And a little cute.'

"Um….thanks?"

She smiled before getting up. "Well I have another class so I better get going. Oh and you've been here for two hours so...yeah Mister Doug is eating for you in his already later math class."

"What?!"

"Yeah you might want to get going now." She chuckled while walking away.

He rushed to finish and ran to class. 'I can't believe her!'

(Back home)

"I'm home!" Called out Shirou while walking into the house.

"'Bout time." spoke Gilgamesh sitting at the table. "I was waiting for you to give me a foot massage."

Taiga groaned from her side of the table.

"What's wrong with Taiga-nee?"

"She's in the mood for coffee whatever that stuff is."

"Ugh….coffee with...sake…"

"I don't think that's a good idea." sweatdropped the boy.

"Mmm!" She pouted. "But I want it!"

"Want me to knock her out Shirou-kun?"

"No."

She sighed before taking a large bottle of sake out of a portal and gave it to Taiga. "Here. For you."

"Ah! Thank you!"

"Just don't drink all of it at once." she warned before seeing Taiga start guzzling it.

After two seconds she grinned before starting to streak. "YAHOO!"

"...you have an odd sister Shirou-kun."

"Yes but she's a nice person."

"Yeah nice." She rolled her eyes. "And I'm a peasant with a obsession with red hair."

"If you say so." he joked.

Gilgamesh rolled her eyes before punching Shirou's shoulder lightly. "Yeah yeah Shirou-kun."

"Ow!"

"And now kiss!" Taiga grinned before pushing their heads together and made them kiss each other's lips. "Smoochi smoochi!"

Their eyes widened in shock while quickly pulling away with Gilgamesh growling and tackling Taiga.

"You little bitch!"

"Ha ha! I love you too!"

"I'm going to make you into a chair!"

"Oh you ha ha ha ha!" she laughed while Gilgamesh picked her up and carried her outside.

"Just don't hurt her too much!"

"I won't Shirou-kun!"

"I hear wedding bells!"

"I'll give you bells you bitch!"

"Ha ha ha!" she laughed as Gilgamesh tossed her out and shut the door.

"There." She said while dusting her hands. "The fresh air will sober her up."

"Wow...you didn't hurt her."

"Why would I? She is drunk and drunks are only dangerous when they stab people with daggers."

"You looked mad enough to….you know."

"Kill her? Shirou-kun I might act like a tyrant but I'm above all that. Besides, having everyone seeing her hairy snatch is punishment enough." she laughed.

Shirou blushed as Gilgamesh walked over and sat down next to him.

"Look, I get she did...that. But maybe we should try working up before we start acting like a married couple Shirou-kun?"

"Say what?" he blushed brighter.

"You heard me." She said while getting closer. "Let's just start out as friends before trying anything. And no I'm not comparing you to Enkidu, your different yet unique."

"Um...thank you?"

"Anytime. But I think it's time to cook again." She said getting up. "How about we try cooking together? Your kings treat."

"Wow, I think that's rather selfless of you." he joked.

"Oh shut up." She chuckled while punching his gut lightly.

"Ow." he winced. "You might wanna hold back on those punches."

"I did." She rolled her eyes. "You just are weak. Which is fine but oh well, it's not that bad. Especially you." she muttered the last part.

'I just don't get her.' He thought while Gilgamesh walked away with her hips shaking a lot. He blushed while looking away.

'I'll get him soon.' She thought with a smirk. 'After all, he is my greatest treasure and I have to keep him well looked after~'


	109. Female Typhon and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Typhon and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mount Saint Helens, Washington, USA-

Under the nearly active volcano was a massive forge that was covered in lava and looked a little broken from a massive explosion. Several metal machines were broken and melted heavily as we see a Harpy resting on a broken piece of metal.

"Man, why did I get stuck down here again?" She asked herself while cleaning her feathers. "Was it because I ate something?" she looked around and tapped her chin. "Did I anger the boss?"

The sounds of broken gears falling into lava was heard as the Harpy saw a large mass of something under a huge stone block. It made a waspy wind like sound that sounded like a massive snake with a motorboat engine for a heart.

"Wow...what's that?" she flew over near it and tilted her head. "Hmm, do rocks normally make that sound?"

It made the sound again.

"Oh I know! It's a new slide! Oh I love slides!" she smiled flying over the stone block. "Oh I'm going to be first!"

The sound got louder while the Harpy landed on a stone. All the while a gold seal with cracks on it started to get even more cracks.

She looked around on where to go down before spotting the seal. "What's that?" she flew towards it. "Wow! It's a frisbee!" she reached down and tried to pick it up, but it wouldn't move. "Come on! Let go!"

Sreak!

Sreak!

Sreak!

She strained harder while more cracks appeared around it and the stone shook. "Come on!"

CRACK!

"Yes!" She grinned while holding it up. "I got the frisbee!"

GRUSH!

The seal shattered as the wind around her started to become a level 5 hurricane!

"Woah!" she was sent flying up and dropped the seal while flapping to keep stable. "What just happened?!"

The large mass moved and stirred as it started to cause machinery and lava to stir and fly across the room.

She could hear more loud hissing before something rose up from the mass and shot at her with the last thing she saw being sharp fangs.

CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH!

(A month later)

-Camp Half Blood, Long Island, New York-

Percy was busy fishing for fun, which was odd since he could have easily talked the fish to get on the line. 'Come on, just bite already. I've waited two hours already!'

As he was busy trying to get a bite, he didn't notice Annabeth behind him.

"Hey Percy."

He jumped a little and turned. "Annabeth keep it down a little, I'm trying to fish."

"Huh? But aren't you a fish?"

"Oh ha ha." He said while rolling his eyes.

"Besides, why not just call for them if you want? Or why even do that in the first place? We have plenty of food here."

He shrugged. "Because I was bored and the last time I asked a fish to do this, I got slapped."

"Oh?"

"And it was a massive pike."

She grimaced at that.

"So I'm gonna try and fish to relax and the old fashion way works, even if it just made me feel more bored."

Annabeth nodded before seeing the line drop. "Looks like you got a bite."

Percy struggled to get the line up before he lost the entire rod to the mysterious fish as it disappeared into the water. "Well there's one line I lost." 'Out of twenty.'

Just then the sounds of rustling was heard as someone ran out of the forest.

"AHH!" Screamed a girl about Percy's age with red hair, green eyes, wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants, with a D cup chest and large ass. "HELP GIANT DOGS!"

They jumped to their feet as a pack of hellhounds chased her before they ran over pulling out their weapons.

"HELP ME!" The girl screamed before tripping on a rock. "A-AAHHH!"

SWISH!

One of the dogs got their head cut off while Annabeth jumped and stabbed another in the neck.

The hellhounds turned into shadows while leaving some patches of skin.

The girl panted and fell on the sand while letting out a sigh. "Thank god, those things wouldn't stop chasing me."

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"Oh that, names Aéras Deangelo Campo." she greeted. "And I gotta say, I've never seen guys like you swinging around swords and knives. I mean I'm thankful, but what are you two? Fans of the old times?"

"No." Annabeth said. "Well not exactly."

"Wait let me guess, you're reinacting a medieval play. I hope it's Macbeth."

"Um, wait a sec, you can see them?" asked Percy. "And being chased by them here….you're a demigod. Wait another sec, your middle name is like my cousins too."

"For one I'm not who you're thinking about." She frowned while putting a finger on his lips. "And a demi-what now? How can I be a devil if I don't have horns?"

"Um, maybe this would be better explained back at camp." suggested Annabeth.

"Camp…huh?"

"Follow us."

She cocked her head while walking with them.

(Sometime and a big examination later)

"So….I'm part god? Cool!"

"Well that depends, when you were born, which parent was never around?"

"Well my mother died from a lightning strike and my father never was home so….no clue." She shrugged. "So….got wifi here?"

"Nope. If we did monsters would be swarming the camp all around." spoke Annabeth. "Right now though until your godly parent claims you, you'll be bunking in the Hermes cabin."

"I refuse." She frowned. "I may not be formally well learned in this greek stuff but I know for a fact Hemies is a thief. And I don't want to be near anything involving thefts."

"Well it's what the rule is for kids who haven't been claimed yet. Look on the bright side, you'll have tons of roommates." spoke Percy. "But they might also bug the Hades out of you."

She groaned while hitting the table. "I'd rather sleep in the woods!"

"This is gonna be tough." Annabeth whispered to Percy.

"I know, but maybe we should try helping her with this?"

"Like what?"

"Maybe a tent?"

"That's a bad idea."

"How come?"

"What if anymore monsters got in here? She might get killed."

"I can hear you two you know." Aéras frowned. "And I can take care of myself."

"Look, just deal with it for now and wait." sighed Annabeth. "And stay in the camp borders."

She rolled her eyes before pointing at Percy. "You, get me something to eat."

"Why me?"

"Because you know this place better then me, and personally I don't trust your friend with directions."

"Um….huh?"

"Just get me something to eat."

"Fine, grouch." he turned and walked off to grab some food.

She moved back on her chair and chuckled before falling off and landed on her head. "Ow!"

"I believe that you got some karma that time."

"Oh shut up."

(A few minutes later)

Percy walked back while holding a tray of fish and gave it to Aéras.

"I didn't ask for this."

"You didn't explain what you wanted."

She sighed before grabbing a fish and started biting into it.

"Um, do you need a napkin?"

"No. Thanks anyway fish boy."

"It's Percy not fish boy."

"Tomato tomado." she shrugged before eating again.

"I like this girl." laughed Clarisse with her cabin.

"Oh shut up rednecks." She yelled. "I know how you are so tough until everyone finds out about your secret obsession with pink." she then continued to eat the fish.

'Oh boy.' Percy thought with a gulp.

"I dare ya to say that again." growled one boy standing up.

"Ok." She said while giving him the bird. "You all are pink obsessed pricks with no brains."

He growled before walking up to her.

"I can see the pink on that shirt. Did you take your sister's hand me downs? Or did you color them yourself?" she smirked as he stood over her.

"Eat this!" he swung his fist at her head. Only for her to dodge and punch him in the gut before kicking his head. He groaned and dropped to the ground while she saw the others were stunned.

"Come on, anyone else wanna try something? I'm pissed off so I got the energy to spare." She yelled out while cracking her knuckles. "Come on now! Fight or are you just crying pussies that live in your mother's basements?!"

That got the rest of the cabin up and surrounding her.

"Oh this is going to get good." She grinned. "So who's first? Oh wait, I just realized something. There is only one girl here….so oh god! You have orgies!"

"Gross! That's our sister!" spoke one.

"So? You're greeks right? So don't you fuck your siblings and parents and grandparents and that shit?" She smirked before judo flipping the boy into another boy.

"You're dead!" another one ran at her.

She grabbed him before breaking his arm and kicked him into two boys while dodging a punch to the face. "Ha! Try again you shit for brains!"

"Eat foot!" A boy yelled before Aéras kicked him in the balls. "AHHH!"

"Sorry, I'm full on fish." She said before seeing Clarisse running at her with a chair before she grabbed the chair. "Ha! I got it you hairy bush!"

"Now!" she yelled before two of the boys grabbed Aéras by the arms.

"Hey!" She yelled before bashing their head with her own. "No fair you incest bastards!"

"Just shut up!" She yelled before getting punched in the cooch. "AYI!"

"I fight dirty too ya know!" She yelled before finishing it up by punching her in the face, hard. "Suck it you bitch!"

The others winced at seeing the Ares kids on the ground in pain while stunned this girl did it on her own.

She spat on the ground before sitting on a chair and licked the blood off her hand. "Incest sluts."

"Ugh…"

KICK!

"OW!"

She smirked while looking like a mafia boss.

'Who the heck is this girl?' thought Annabeth and Percy in shock.

Aéras turned to Percy and smirked. "Fish head, I think it's time for me to get ready to sleep."

"Um, how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The fighting."

She sighed. "You don't know martial arts? What kind of medieval camp is this?! Oh god...you can't fight without your weapons! Oh the humanity...though if you don't have wifi do you have pizza?"

"Yes." spoke Percy. "But maybe wanna get to bed because they're not gonna be happy."

"Meh." She waved off. "Let them suffer, they attacked me for just saying my mind."

'If Lord Ares doesn't claim her I pray it's not my mother.' thought Annabeth.

(Awhile later)

Aéras walked down the dark path while looking at the cabins. "So this place is...yeah it stinks and why a thief's den, fish head?"

"Well considering how many demigods go unclaimed, they get sent to Hermes' cabin because, well let's just say with him he's been around a lot more times, so you could say it's just a guess when it comes down to which ones his kid."

She grumbled while looking at the cabin. "I'm going to hate this."

Percy sighed as Travis and Connor walked behind them and poked the newcomer's shoulder.

CRASH!

Only for them to be judo flipped...painfully.

"Do you have to do that? Cause those two are good guys."

"Don't care. They snuck up behind me." She said before stepping on both.

"Ok listen." he grabbed her shoulder. "We're trying to help you, but you're making things hard if you go around picking fights."

"Meh." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah and how so?"

"If you make so many enemies then you're not gonna get any help if you leave and get attacked by a monster."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine! I'll calm down. But really you try calming down from all this...stuff!"

"Hey it's a lot to take in, I can get that. Hell, when I first got here you know what I had to deal with? Getting sucked into a journey to keep from war breaking out between the gods. And I found out my dad was Poseidon, so it was a big issue. Every kid who ends up here goes through tough stuff, but you either learn to live with it or go running away without taking a chance."

"...damn." She said while patting his shoulder. "I guess you really had it rough. You have my condolences."

"I'm not saying take it, but going out there is way more dangerous cause you could be walking down the street and get jumped. Mortals can't see monsters or anything like we can. To them a bunch of trolls would look like a biker gang, or even a group of dentists."

"Trolls? Aren't they from Norway?"

"You know what I mean."

Aéras sighed. "Alright, I'll try, just do me a favor."

"What?"

"You help me train and understand this crap."

"Alright, provided you don't get wound up and slug me just because you lose your sword."

"Yeah yeah." She said while punching his shoulder. "Night fish head."

"Ow, night bloody girl." He said while rubbing his shoulder.

Aéras smirked before walking inside.

(A week later)

"I said swing to your left, not my left!"

"Well sorry for being the opposite of your hand fish head!" She yelled while slashing with her left arm. She then slashed to the right.

"And don't put too much weight in or you'll fall over."

She growled before finding herself pinned to the ground. "Hey! Cheater!"

"No that's you having difficulty, now try again."

She huffed and stood up before trying again. Only to get mad again. 'Why. Can't. I. Hit. HIM?!' she then bashed his head with the butt of the blade.

"AH!" he stumbled back. "Good use like that, but focus on using the blade unless you got enough power. That won't make the minotaur flinch unless it's right against it's head."

She growled before slashing at him again causing sparks to fly. "How's THAT for power bitch!"

He felt the force behind the strike before trying to push back. He then noticed that she looked a little more pissed off then the last few times they trained. "Maybe we should take a little break."

She groaned before pulling back. "Fine."

"Go get some water, it'll help."

She shrugged before taking a seat on the bench as Percy started to get some water. "This is a boring day. Nothing but humid weather."

"You say that about everyday."

"Well if it started to rain and the temperature becomes cold, then I'll not complain."

"Well it's not the end of summer so get use to it."

She groaned before rubbing her head. "Say fish head, ever wanted snow here?"

"A little why?"

"Because you remind me of a snowman, but all melted and fishy."

"Um….how?"

"You control water right, and since you talk to fish and snow is frozen water. It means you're a melted snowman." she laughed.

Percy grumbled at that. "And you look like a carrot."

She frowned at that. "Say that again punk. I dare you."

He gulped. "Um…...nevermind?"

"Good answer." She smirked before looking at the sky. "Do you demigods really have sex with each other or is that nonexisting?"

He blushed and stared at her. "Why are you asking that out of nowhere?"

"Because I thought it would be a good conversation starter." She chuckled. "That and I wanted to see if you guys don't try asexual intercource, like germs."

He groaned as he saw Aéras getting ready to take a nap. "If you're gonna go to sleep then maybe you should go to your cabin."

"Too noisy." She simply said before snoring loudly.

'What am I going to do with her?'

(Three weeks later)

"Percy." Annabeth said to the sea demigod. "Isn't it odd that Aéras hasn't been claimed yet?"

"Considering all the kids who went unclaimed for years, what makes her the one you bring that up about?"

"Well...I don't-" she tried to say before Aéras ran in with a grin.

"I know who my dad is!"

"Really? Well that's great, who is it?"

She made a gust of wind appear as it knocked over a few people. "Eurus, god of the eastern wind!"

"Isn't that god, um...unlucky?"

"I don't know, but I'm not unclaimed anymore! But since there isn't a cabin for him does that mean I can get some of the satyrs around here to get one built?"

"They can't, it's not up to them." Percy frowned. "It's up to Zeus."

"...wow. What a dick."

KABOOM!

"I'm saying the truth!" she yelled up. "So wait, does this mean I still have to stay in that crowded cabin?"

"Um…"

"No clue."

Aéras frowned before smirking. "Then I'm going to stay with fish head."

"Hold up what? Who said you could?"

"Mister horsebutt."

"You mean Chiron?"

"Yep."

"Did you actually ask?"

"Yep, and he said yes. After winning a game of poker with wine boy." She grinned. "So let's get going fish head!"

'I swear she's gonna drive me off the wall.' He thought before getting picked up by the girl. "Hey!"

"Oh be quiet and enjoy the ride." She said while walking towards the cabin.

(At cabin)

PLOP!

"Ah! What a soft bed!"

'Which is mine.' He thought while seeing her getting too relaxed.

"All it needs now is a maid. Oh...so...yawn." she yawned. "I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Oh no you don't." He said while pulling her, or trying to at least, out of the bed. "You can't just hog the bed!"

"Too tired." She yawned while pulling Percy into the bed. "Wake me up when dinners ready….zzzz."

"Woah there, let me just get up first."

"Zzzzzz." She snored while grabbing him and used him like a pillow.

'Oh man, just great.' He thought while feeling the chest near his face.

"Zzzzz."

He blushed while remaining calm. 'The first chance I get, I'm bolting.'

(Five hours later)

"Zzzzzzzz."

"Zzzzzzz."

Both snored on the bed while draped over each other. They looked so cute, especially when they accidentally moved their heads together and were a little too close.

Then came the most annoying sound in history, a offkey trumpet for dinner.

DUN DUN DUN!

They jumped up and in that instance kissed by accident. It took a second for them to register they were and quickly broke apart with wide eyes.

Both were silent for a few minutes before turning to each other.

"Um...sorry fish head." Aéras blushed.

"It's...cool." Percy blushed.

"Not really….since you kissed me first."

"Me? You kissed me first!"

"No you did."

"Your lips touched mine first!"

She growled before smirking. "Oh wait, you couldn't have done it, you don't have the guts."

"I've handled tons of stuff and you're saying I don't have guts?"

"I'm just saying that you've never kissed a girl."

"...that makes no sense."

"Well if you've never kissed a girl at this point, either you're saving yourself, or you just don't have the courage to even cop a quick one on the lips."

"Are you suggesting that?" He asked with a blush. 'If she is then I'm a son of Ares.'

"Not really, just a suggestion." She chuckled. "But it's time for dinner, I'll just fix the bed up while you get some food."

"I swear you need to start getting your own food."

"I know, but it's fun mooching off you." She smirked as Percy got up and grumbled as he walked out of the cabin.

'Girls a crazy!'

Aéras watched him leave before frowning as her eyes turned bright yellow. "Soon, my plan will be realized and you Perseus Jackson will either join me or become Typhon's slave."

Part of her hand morphed into a few snake heads which hissed in hunger.

"And I know he will be mine." She chuckled while the screen went black.

 _To be continued._


	110. Madra and Hashirama

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Madra and Hashirama

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Woods in the Land of Fire-

The camera slowly focused on the ruins of a bygone era as it moved indoors and right towards a scroll labeled _Real History of the Uchiha and Senju clans_ in bold letters. It then zoomed on a certain picture that was illegible except for the clan's symbols as the camera turned off.

(Years before the present)

A young child was tossing stones across a river by himself. They had spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint to it. Their hair was chin-length that parted to frame the sides of their face. The casual attire consisted of a blue long sleeve shirt and white pants and bandages around the shins. Around their waist they had a white sash that held a sack

Splash.

Splash.

It was starting to get boring as the child tossed more rocks into the river.

'Boring.' they thought. 'If I had someone to hang out with for this, maybe it might be fun. Izuna's busy and everyone else is off preparing for another battle.'

Just then another stone was skipped across the water five times, but it wasn't from the child.

The child turned to see a boy with hair that was more bowl-cut in style, hanging around his face with a dark kimono shirt, a short light green jacket with darker green linings, a white scarf around his neck, traditional pinstriped kimono pants of his clan, and a dark green sash around his waist.

"Hi." he called out.

"What do you want?"

"That's kind of rude you know."

"Well it's a legitimate question." replied the child.

"Still, it's rude to not say hi back."

The child ignored him while looking at the river.

"I'm Hashirama." spoke the boy.

"So?" The child said bluntly.

The boy groaned and skipped a stone. "Hmm, you know if you want, we could make a wager."

"And that would be?"

"If I can skip my stone farther than you, you have to tell me your name."

"And if I happen to lose?"

"I'll leave."

The child looked down at a stone and picked it up. "Alright, deal."

They got ready before throwing their stones, but the problem was they went at the same time and sank the same time as well.

"..."

"..."

"Double or nothing?"

"Fine."

(Fifty attempts later)

Splash!

Splash!

"You're pretty good." remarked Hashirama.

"Same." The child said. "But you're still annoying."

"Well at this rate I guess I won't know your name." he shrugged. "Maybe I can just give you a nickname instead."

"Don-"

"Oh I know! Porcupine!" He grinned before a stone hit his head. "Ow!"

The child glared at him and sighed. "Madra."

"Huh?"

"That's my name."

"...that sounds like a girl's name."

Madra glared at him before turning and walking away.

"Um...I hope to see you again!"

'Like that would happen.'

(Next day)

Madra sighed while laying on a tree. 'That kid was a pain in the butt. And now that he knows my spot I can't go there to relax.'

As the child rested the same boy from before walked by and rested right besides her in a very quiet fashion.

"I hope he doesn't come."

"Who doesn't come?"

The child's eyes widened before jumping away and landed to see the boy there and narrowed their eyes. "You."

He blinked while looking around him. "Really?"

"What are you doing here? I was trying to relax."

"Same here." He said. "Plus this is a nice tree to sleep under."

The child scoffed and walked off.

"Hey wait, where you're going?"

"Away from you."

The boy followed with a frown. "You know you really should try being a little nicer. Especially since this is actually a peaceful moment."

"War is always present, why should I stop and be pleasant when you might get stabbed in the back?"

"Well….that's true, but I'm not really the fighting type." he replied stopping and looking off into the distance. "I'm one of the few who wishes things could just stop."

The child turned to him and kept their expression. "That's something that's easier said than done."

"Yes, but I believe peace can be achieved if we all got along and understand each other."

Madra looked bored at that. "You do that and you might be six feet under."

"You can't tell me you've never thought about what life would be like without war?" he questioned.

"I do but that's just a dream."

"Not unless you don't do something about it." He said with a smile.

Madra looked at Hashirama and sighed. "Then tell me, what do you think would help?"

"If the adults just stop fighting and got together to talk. Maybe work things out that didn't cost so many lives."

"If that was the case, why do you think clans kill each other over such things?"

"...they might have not thought about the overall consequences of the future?" guessed Madra before closing their eyes and walked off. "I have to get home, we can talk later next time."

"Really?"

"Yes you dunce."

Hashirama smiled and waved. "See you around, Madra."

"Later." they waved while disappearing into the woods.

(Sometime later)

After that the two would keep meeting at the river to skip stones while slowly getting use to each other. Even if Hashirama's brooding was annoying and Madra's dislike to him peeing in front of them.

But when Hashirama went home he saw his father and brother, Tobirama Senju, waiting for him with his father looking stern as ever.

"Hello tou-san."

"Tobirama, I've heard from your brother that you've met a boy lately." spoke his father while Tobirama turned to his brother with a frown.

"Tou-san ordered me to tell."

Hashirama sighed since his brother did have the tendency to oblige.

"Hashirama, did this boy have blackish hair with a mysterious aura around him?"

"The hair yes, but not the aura you speak of tou-san."

He crossed his arms. "Hashirama, that boy is an Uchiha."

He went wide eyed. "But he didn't act like one at all."

"That is their way, deceive and gather information for the impending battle."

Hashirama looked down with a frown. 'I knew it. I never said it, but it always felt off. No one else could dress or act like him, even kids from neighboring towns wouldn't act so serious or manage to stick around.'

"I want you to end these meetings."

He looked at his father in shock. "But tou-san, maybe this is good. Maybe we can prove there can be peace. It could help end all this fighting for-"

"Enough!" He interrupted. "The Uchiha are nothing but a pack of animals, they don't even know what peace is, just to kill everything they come across." he turned his back to them. "Stop meeting that boy, because sooner or later, you will have to fight them."

The two brothers saw the patriarch walk out of the room as Hashirama looked at the ground.

'This is bad. I can't do that.'

(A while later)

He walked towards the river bank to look for Madra. But the child wasn't there. "Madra? Where are you?"

"Here." spoke the child jumping down near the shore while holding a stone. "Ready for our tie breaking game?"

He sighed. "Madra, are you really an Uchiha?"

The child was silent and nodded.

"Then you already know who I am, right?"

"Yes, it's obvious as the haircut you have."

Hashirama smiled while seemingly picking up stone. "Then let's have another game and you'll see who comes out on top, Porcupine."

"Yeah that's going to be me acorn face." Madra said while getting ready.

Hashirama tossed his stone just as Madra did and they both caught them, but saw a small message on them.

Run/Get away from here.

They blinked at this but understood the message as they nodded discreetly. They turned and quickly jumped away, but that's when they spotted their fathers and brothers appear on the riverbed across from each other ready for a fight.

Which made them decide either to help or run far away from the battle, but the latter was too strong as they jumped in front of their family.

"Hashirama, if you wish for your actions not to be traitorous to the clan, you know what you must do." spoke Butsuma.

"But tou-san-" he spoke before seeing him glare and looked down while sharing a look with Madra before pulling out a kunai. "Alright."

"Looks like we're enemies." Madra said while pulling out a kunai. "Shame, all that talk of peace lead to nothing after all."

The two sides lunged at each other which lead to yet another pointless battle of nothing.

(A long time later)

We find Madra and Hashirama in a fight with numerous other clan members around a barren field with Madra using a sword against Hashirama's and wearing the standard Uchiha outfit, a black shirt with a high-collar left slightly open and the clan's crest on its back.

The Senji, who wore a standard shinobi dress with dark red armor worn over a simple black suit with sandals. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body; each collar of his shoulder guards bore the Senju symbol. A white-coloured cloth bearing his clan's symbol was on his forehead, used his own sword to counter the blade.

"You've improved, but it's not enough." spoke Madra trying to push harder against him.

"I should say the same thing about you." He said while doing the same. "But I know I'm going to win this fight."

"Provided you can actually kill." Madra pushed him back while letting go of the sword and quickly went through handsigns. "Katon: Great Fireball!"

The Senji quickly dodged the fireball before making some hand signs. "Mokuton Hijutsu: Deep Forest Creation."

Madra quickly jumped away from the roots while seeing Hashirama lunge at him with his sword.

SLISH!

Madra quickly used a kunai to block the blade, but barely.

Hashirama pushed against it as they landed while noticing how Madra's face seemed different for some reason.

It was a little more feminine and less chubby than the last time they met.

"Did you lose weight?" He asked innocently.

Madra's eyes narrowed before quickly kicking Hashirama back in the gut.

He skidded across the ground before seeing the Uchiha about to use another jutsu. "Mokuton: Wood Clone Jutsu."

Madra let loose another fireball that hit the clone of Hashirama and frowned before seeing the Senju men retreat. "I guess the clans decided that it's best to retreat. Pathetic really."

Hashirama appeared behind him and grabbed the Uchiha's waist. He brought a kunai to Madra's neck and frowned. "Care to repeat that?"

"I said it's pathetic." Madra frowned while unflinching. "What ninja retreats from a battle?"

"One that wants to survive." he replied pushing the blade closer to the edge. "I'm serious when I say I don't wanna kill you, but I will if I have to."

"Then do it." Madra said before the Uchiha's voice cracked which sounded like a girls for one second.

'Hmm, what was that?' He thought in confusion. "Um….puberty hit finally?"

BASH!

He reeled back while blood flowed from his nose as Madra got out of his grasp. He saw the Uchiha turn and run off while doing the same and following his clan. 'That's odd, I expected some witty remark.'

(A long time later)

Hashirama sighed as he finally had a break from fighting to check out a town for a bit of gambling, even if he couldn't win for shit. 'Finally, now to get some fun and relaxation.'

He walked towards the red district before seeing a woman in a red kimono walking in as well. He noticed how her hair was a similar color to Madra, but was fashioned into a half bun with the rest of the hair dangling down under it. And unlike the Uchiha, she was more feminine with a large ass and E cup breasts. 'Huh? Wow I'm now thinking of my friend as a woman, what next my brother?'

As he walked in he noticed that the woman was playing card with two other men that looked like bandits. 'Hmm, she does seem quite fetching. I wonder if she might be open to a game after those two.'

"Full house." She said while smirking. "Read it and weep boys."

They groaned before the woman took the pot. "Can't believe we lost to a woman."

She smirked before seeing a familiar face. 'Shit!' "Um I have to leave, more cards to play and pots to take."

"Oh hold on now! We're still eager to get our stuff back."

"And getting my wooden leg back too!"

"I said no." she glared before standing up and moving to leave before seeing Hashirama was in her way. 'Damn it!'

"Hi, I could see you're a poker player." He smiled. "Want to play me?"

"Um...no thanks, I have to go." she replied while trying to move around him.

"Oh come on, just one round."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on please?" he urged while pulling out a sack of money. "One round and you could win this whole bag. I've been saving it up for a rainy day, and I think you might have a chance, I'm not an expert, but you could say I just want the time with you."

She blinked before sighing. "Fine, but to make things interesting, the bounty will be your underwear." 'That will make him leave me alone-'

"Alright, deal." he smiled.

She blinked at that before sighing while they sat on a table in the back. "Let's see how good your skills are acorn...I mean boy."

He set the bag down while she dealt the cards. "Acorn huh? You know you remind me of someone I know."

"Oh really?" She asked while folding.

"Yeah, but he's a man." he smiled while she started handing the cards out. "The funny thing is, you could pass for him if he was a woman. Pretty crazy to hear isn't it?"

"Yeah, crazy." She said while putting some chips in. "But tell me, what makes you so sure? I could just as well be his sister or mother."

"Not possible. His mother would be much older, and he doesn't have a sister I know of." he replied looking at his cards. "You could say we're dealing with issues at the moment."

"Issues?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a long story. Me and him are fighting over something stupid that our families have been at for generations. I thought we could be good friends, but we were sort of like rivals in a way. We'd try to one up each other, but I usually won in our games."

"I see, Two of a kind."

"Straight ace."

She grumbled while losing the pot. "But really, if you're rivals then why act like it's a day in the park?"

"Because honestly, we were pulled into this fight without really experiencing any fighting beforehand. I just wanted someone I could talk to and relate, and he was the first." he moved his cards around. "When I learned who he really was I was surprised, but I didn't feel hatred for him like my clan did. From what I learned he was an ok guy, even if he was a bit stuffy at times."

She sighed. "What if he's stuffy because he has someone to protect?" she put some chips in.

"Oh I don't mind that, I just wanna make sure he can relax sometimes, especially during this time when so many people have lost their lives." he looked down. "I've always dreamed of a world where we could stop cause if we don't now, future generations might not either."

"A pointless dream." She said. "While a good idea it has flaws, especially if you count anyone after this generation to botch it up with corrupt ideas."

"I'm not saying it perfect, but the least we can do is try. Haven't you ever had a dream that might seem like it has flaws, but you can't help but still wanna go through with it?"

"Yeah, and fathers are annoying." She grumbled. "Especially those that like arranged marriages to people you don't know. That includes deceased ones."

"Oh? I take it that's your case?" he asked tossing more chips in.

"Unfortunately." She grumbled. "Pair of tens."

"Same."

"I mean I'm about to marry soon yet I don't want to. Call me a romantic but I despise loveless marriages." She sighed while putting chips in. "For me, I want to marry a boy that I know."

"Well think of it this way, if he's big he might end up dying from a stroke." he smiled from the dark humor before looking away. "Sorry, I really shouldn't say something like that."

"No no, it's fine. Plus it's good you can joke around, I like that in a man."

"Well I feel pretty lucky to meet you miss…"

"If you win, I'll tell you, but right now call me Fortune." She said while smirking. "Royal Flush."

"Damn it!"

She grinned while taking the pot. "I hope you don't lose, I don't want to be too harsh when I brag in your face."

"Ha, I might not look it, but I'm secretly a champ at this game."

"Oh really? Then prove it."

He smirked while getting ready.

(Ten hours later)

"Royal Flush!"

"Damn it!" He yelled while both were evenly matched in terms of chips.

"You were saying?" she chuckled. 'I didn't expect him to come this far, but I'm not gonna show mercy. Honestly the fact he hasn't noticed is shocking. Either he's more dense than I thought or I'm just good with looking like myself.'

'I need to win or onii-san's going to kill me!' He thought while folding.

"You know, you're all right." She smirked. "But you're too annoying to find your significant other."

"Funny, that's what my old pal use to say, the annoying part I mean." he replied looking at his cards. 'Why does this feel so familiar? And why do I feel like I should be focused on something else?'

"Then he must find you annoying." She said while folding. "Or he thinks you're a better friend then your realize."

"Well I'll admit, if we could sit down and help lead our clans to peace once and for all, I wouldn't mind if he stayed serious and grumpy all the time. Heck, if he was as beautiful like you I might kiss him just for the heck of it." he chuckled. "But that probably sounds just nuts coming from me."

She blushed. "A little, but you have a point. If you two can stay in one place without fighting, then it's possible to be together. But how to do it is another thing altogether."

"Well at least I got to spend this day playing with a beautiful woman. You could probably put most women I've seen to shame." he complimented before looking at his hand closely. 'One more card and I've got this.'

She turned crimson before shaking her head. "So you think I'm beautiful, well I am more of a goddess than most." she then pull all her chips in. "All in for me."

"Someone's conceded." he chuckled while pushing his own pile in.

"Takes one to know one." She grinned as they drew their last card. "Flush."

Hashirama looked at his hand and let out a deep chuckle before setting them down. "Read it and weep."

She went wide eyed as the cards showed a Royal Flush. "Ah...ah…." 'I...I lost…?'

"Seems like I won." he took the pile with a smile. "But there's still one last thing."

"What? More gloating?"

"No, your name. You said if I won you'd tell me."

She sighed before smirking. "I'll tell you but you have to close your eyes first."

"Oh? And why is that? Trying to run out on our deal?"

"Oh no I'm not that harsh." She said. 'But it helps for later.' "Just close your eyes and I'll tell."

He shrugged and closed his eyes.

She smirked before doing some hand signs as she vanished in a puff of smoke.

He waited for ten minutes before opening his eyes. "That sneaky women. Seems like a sore loser to me."

(Some time later)

Hashirama blinked as a Uchiha ninja stood in front of him with a scroll in his hands.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What's this about?"

"You've been summoned by the Uchiha patriarch." he handed the scroll to him before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Huh?" He looked at the scroll before opening it to see only one word. "Acorn head?" 'What does my old nickname have to do with anything?' He sighed before heading out.

-Uchiha stronghold, patriarch room-

"Here." Spoke a guard while showing him in. "Now wait Senju."

He walked in while the door shut and looked around. 'Why would Madra suddenly want to see me? Is this an attempt to strike with my guard lowered?'

As he looked at the room, he noticed it was fashioned like a newlyweds room with two beds in the center.

'And why is his decorations so poor?'

"Welcome." Spoke a voice from behind a see through sliding door that obscured the image slightly. "I take it the guards did their job."

"Madra." he turned to the figure. "Might I ask why you asked me to come here alone?"

"It's simple, I have some news that might give you some comfort."

"Like what? You brought me here for a party with sake?" he joked while crossing his arms. "The day that happens is the day the moon falls down."

"Maybe." Spoke the voice. "But it might be a different kind of party because I decided to have peace."

"Really?" he looked at the figure in surprise. "Wait, are you trying to fool me, mock me, or both? Because you've never tried for that before."

"True, but recently I've had a chance of heart." Madra spoke while the figure moved up. "I'll allow it in exchange for something from you."

"Which is what? Land? Money?"

"No." The figure said before opening the door to reveal the same woman from a month ago but without the bun and wearing a wedding kimono. "Just you acorn head."

Hashirama went wide eyed and breathless. "Y-You, you're from that town."

"I am." She chuckled. "Really I'm surprised you didn't remember me or recognized me."

"Wait…." he let that memory sink in and feel his jaw drop open. "Oh sweet lord…..you're a woman?!"

"I have been for years, you just thought I was a boy because I wasn't mature back then."

"That's putting it mildly." he muttered while staring at her body. 'I knew something was off, and here I thought I was into men.'

"I have to say however, you really made me have a rush of energy that day." She smirked. "Even if you won I still got what I wanted."

"What exactly is that porcupine?"

"Your heart."

He blushed and coughed while looking away. "Well I wouldn't say that, I will admit though you did look fetching in that kimono."

"Thank you, I knew that would make you happy." She grinned while walking over. "But you know, I'm still sore about the poker game."

"I warned you." he spoke while blushing at seeing her up close. 'Wow, she really did grow into a beauty. I can't believe I never noticed till now!'

Madra grinned before grabbing him. "I think the time for talk is over, it's time to win this battle."

He shook his head and grinned back. "I wouldn't act so cocky yet, porcupine."

"Same with you acorn head." She grinned before the camera dimmed.

(Years later)

A small village was still being built by numerous people, most of which were Uchiha or Senju. And looking on was the newly appointed Hokage.

And he was busy with paperwork.

"Why do I feel like this will be a burden for years to come?" He grumbled while finishing a stack of papers.

As he finished the fifth load he didn't notice that a woman with a eight month belly was sneaking up behind him. The sensation of cloth against armor woke him up before feeling a kunai to the neck.

"Hello acorn head."

He smiled and chuckled. "Hey there porcupine, here to try and kill me when I'm miserable?"

"Perhaps." Madra joked. "But maybe I'm here to see if you're ready to have lunch."

He blinked as he turned and saw her holding a boxed lunch. "In that case," he reached up and easily pulled her onto his lap while watching her belly and took it. "care to eat it with me?"

She chuckled at that. "As long as you don't mistake me as food. You can't just eat your son now can you dear?"

He nervously chuckled at that since he did 'eat' her at night especially when she put actual food on her. He opened the box and ate some rice while feeding her some. "Well be careful you don't eat too much or it'll really get to your butt."

"You know you love my ass." She teased. "Especially when you grab it every morning before work."

He blushed again since he loves her ass, and breasts, and everything about her. "But tell me, how are the matters with the clan?"

"Besides your brother still frustrated at me, fine." She said with a growl. "I mean, it's not like I wanted to be hated. Like really he's just sore about the marriage that's all."

"Don't worry, I bet if he meets the right girl he'll relax."

"Ha!" She laughed. "When that happens is the day I decide to make a jutsu that permanently changes boys into pigtailed girls!"

"Honestly seeing you laugh like that is the last thing I'd expect when we first met."

"Same with you." She giggled. "I mean, you really were clueless back then."

He smirked while 'accidentally' getting some soy sauce on her nose. "Oops, look like someone got some on herself. And here I thought you were mature enough not to do that."

She frowned at that before sighing. "Then clean it up if I'm so immature. I dare you."

"Sure-" he tried to say before seeing her licking it off with her tongue.

"Too slow." she smirked.

He frowned before smirking. "I guess I have to clean that mouth of yours then."

"You acorn head." She giggled while kissing him on the lips. 'Who would have guessed I'd be married to a Senju?'

'I really love my Uchiha wife.' He thought as the screen shifted to the scroll, now fixed and showing the screen in its entirety as the camera moved back and away before showing the now huge village with the lovers faces on it while the screen went black.


	111. Female Bowser and Luigi

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Bowser and Luigi

Series: Super Mario Brothers

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mushroom Kingdom-

Sitting down in his small house was the younger sibling of Mario who was looking at a framed picture of him and Daisy both smiling.

But unlike before, he was depressed and red eyes. Reason? They broke up, badly because surprise surprise! She was seeing Mario even when she said their relationship was over.

Luigi sniffled and set it down while laying on his side on the bed. 'Why Daisy? First I feel down about Mario, and you couldn't even tell me it was over to show you cared? Do I matter that much?'

He then felt enough anger to punch a Goomba in the face, but he decided to be the better man and not hurt anyone. Even if it was hard not to.

'Wonder if I should go for a walk to try and clear my head.' He thought while looking outside. 'I mean it's a nice day.'

He then slowly got up and walked towards the door. He headed out and locked up while taking in some clean air.

The air was bitter today as flying Koopas flew by and Goombas stole his mailbox...wait what?!

"He he."

"Wow look at this? The Lonely Goomba and Gaijin Goombah. What noobs!"

"Yeah big ones."

"Hey! Stop!"

"Oh great the noob!"

"Run for it!" The lead Goomba yelled before running away with the mailbox.

Luigi started running after them with a frown. "Give me that back!"

"No you noob!" They yelled before hopping into a pipe. "Get a different mailbox to steal from!"

'Not this time.' he hopped up and slid down the pipe in after them.

-Bowser's castle-

"He's a noob!" One of the Goomba yelled while hopping out.

"A fat one at that!"

"Just shut it and run!" The leader yelled as the green plumber hopped out.

"Give me my mailbox!"

"Noob!" They yelled while running away faster. Only to bump into someone.

"Hey watch it you oaf!"

"Yeah watch where you going you big….fat….oh no." The leader trailed off as the person he bumped into was the king of the Koopas, Bowser.

Luigi stopped running himself while Bowser growled at the Goomba.

"What are you idiots doing?"

"Um….stealing a mailbox?" One gulped.

"From a noob."

"A big fat one too."

He looked at Luigi and scoffed. "You all stole a mailbox, from Luigi? Have you nothing to better do today? Because I was in the middle of getting a foot massage when I saw this, and do you think I wanna lose days like this when you pull a stupid prank?"

"It's not stupid!"

"And it's fun!"

"Especially finding porn."

"Ah good porn."

"Noob porn."

"So much po-"

"QUIET!" he yelled which shut them up before grabbing the mailbox and broke it. "Shut up and get back home! And if I hear so much as a peep from one of you, all of you are going in the dungeon!"

They gulped before running away.

Luigi gulped as Bowser turned back to him. "So….uh….nice day isn't it?"

"It is, until you showed up." He growled. "Now leave, I have a massage to go to."

"Hey, I didn't plan on getting here or running all the way here." he retorted. "It was your soldiers who started it."

"And they're dumb for doing that. But that still doesn't excuse the fact you're in my castle, on my day off to boot."

Luigi looked around and was surprised to see he had entered the castle, which was shocking because he was so focused on getting his mailbox back.

"So scram." He growled. "Or I'll throw you into the dungeons as well."

"Fine, not like some of us are in a bad mood too." he muttered turning and walking away with a frown. 'This day can't get any worst.'

But that's when he found himself tripping over something and face planting on the ground.

"Ow!" He groaned before rubbing his face, only to see a mushroom with a pink hue to it and a heart where it's eyes were. "What the?"

"Ahahaha! Oh that was actually funny!" laughed Bowser holding his stomach. "Maybe you should quit trying to be like your brother and be a comedic!"

That didn't make him happy one bit as he slowly got up and, without thinking, through the mushroom at the overgrown Koopa.

Which entered his still open jaw. He shut it on impulse and went wide eyed as he accidentally swallow it and growl. "What was that? A mushroom? Did you just try to throw a mushroom at me?"

"Um...apparently yes." He gulped while hoping it wasn't a mushroom for giving people unlimited power or something.

"You know what? I'm going to make you pay for that." he growled moving towards Luigi while cracking his knuckles. "This'll make my day all the better."

He braced for the fire and punches, but….it never came.

"Ugh….my stomach." Bowser groaned while feeling really sick. "Damn it! You made me eat a rotten mushroom! Now I'm REALLY gonna let you have it!"

'Oh crap!' He thought while closing his eyes shut.

Bowser was about to spew fire but instead noticed his body getting thinner. "W-What the hell?!"

As more time passed it was apparent something was off because his body started to gain a humanoid appearance, but with slight changes. One was that his tail stayed the same along with his claws, but each one grew into five digits and his shell became smaller. His face also became human but still had the horns and skin color as normal. Oh and he was losing his junk.

"H-Hey!" he cried out with his voice sounding more feminine.

That was also the time he started to gain an hourglass figure with massive J cup breasts and a huge set of hips. And it was also apparent he was a she now with the hair getting longer as it reached her ass.

Luigi's jaw dropped while Bowser looked over 'herself' with wide eyes and stared at her hands with horror.

"AHHHH!" She screamed while the finishing touch was that her voice sounded too cute instead of menacing. "W-What the living fuck happened to me?!"

"I...I….I don't know." spoke Luigi with a blush since her chest and spot were uncovered.

She growled at Luigi. "You! You did this to me! I'm going to charbroil you!"

But all Luigi heard as a cute girl's voice. "W-Wait! I didn't mean to do this! I swear!"

"You threw that mushroom at me! You're to blame!" She roared before trying to run at him and failed because of the difference in weight and gravity. She fell down with a groan while glaring at her body. "What kind of mushroom was that? It was suppose to make me big! Or shrink. Or something!"

"I don't know, it's new to me too!" He said while averting his eyes from the large ass.

Bowser pushed herself up with a growl and started lumbering towards him while her chest jiffled. "When I get my claws around your throat, I'm gonna….I'm gonna…..uh…"

Luigi blinked at that as he saw her looking at him weirdly.

"I'm….gonna...um….." she replied blinking and putting her finger to her cheek and looking lost. "Uh, what was I gonna do?"

"Um….punch me?"

"I don't think it was that." she shook her head. "It was….oh right! I was gonna go out and have fun." she smiled. "Wanna come with?"

Luigi felt like he entered another dimension, again, and was lost for words. "Um...eh….mmm…"

"Please? It's a good day and I feel like going to the beach!" she bounced up and down with her breasts jiggling with.

'Those things are deadly.' He thought before slapping himself. 'Don't even think that! She's..he..whatever is your enemy! Well Marios but still!'

"Oh!" she looked at herself. "Wonder if I should go naked. Mmmm, I don't wanna go get my swimsuit….but should I? What do you think?"

"Um….anything you want?"

She giggled while jumping up and down. "Then naked it is!"

He blushed while staring at them and turned around. "Well, I better get going, good luck." only to get grabbed by her hand.

"Aw! But I need company." She pouted while gripping much harder than a normal human.

He winced at the pressure and tried staying calm. "M-Maybe one of your servants would like to come."

"I have servants? That's new." She said confused. "Huh….never knew."

"And I'd bet they'd love to help keep you company all day."

"...why?"

'Did that mushroom make her forget everything?!'

"Oh right! The beach is perfect today, let's go!" She said before running out at a breakneck speed.

(Later)

-Random beach-

"Water!" she cried out with a smile while letting go of Luigi who fell face down on the sand.

"Ow…." he groaned while spitting a crab out of his mouth as the girl ran into the water and was flushed back by a massive wave.

"Ah! Again again!"

He pushed himself up and looked at the water going down her naked body and felt steam go out his ears before he covered his eyes. 'This is turning out badly!'

She then looked at Luigi. "Come on in! The water's fine for a dip!"

'I'm so conflicted right now!' he thought. 'It's Bowser, but he, she, whatever! Is naked, a dense, and doesn't remember me.' He then saw her running around chasing birds.

"I'm going to get you!"

"Caw caw!"

"Come back you rat with wings!"

"Caw caw!"

'Maybe I can run away and she won't notice.' He thought before seeing her sneeze fire out of her nose and cooked the bird up.

"Free food!"

'Or I should just stay FAR away from her as physically possib-'

"Hey want some cutie?" she asked holding up the roasted bird. "It's fresh and good for you."

"Um...no thanks?"

She looked down before smiling. "Ok."

"Uh, hey. What say I go get some sunscreen I brought?"

"Why? I'm not burning."

"But you might be."

"Hmmmm, ok! Where is it?"

"Well back home so stay here and I'll get it ok?" He said before seeing her nod yes as he walked slowly away.

(Back home)

"Phew, that was real close." He sighed while walking into the house. 'I really didn't need her around.'

But as he was entering the kitchen, he saw HER sleeping in a open fridge.

"Zzzzz." She snored while a half eaten ham was sticking out of her mouth.

He was stunned before shaking his head. 'Wait, if she can't keep a clear head, how in the world does she know where I live?'

"Zzzzzzzz….ham…." She snored before falling out. "Ow….zzzzzz."

'This is ridiculous.' He thought with an internal groan. 'Just why is this happening to me?'

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Is it morning already?"

"No it's evening."

"...aw." She pouted. "So no pancakes?"

"No." he shook his head. "Um, how did you get in?"

"By using a pipe in your bathroom." She said. "It was a tight squeeze."

Luigi then realized where she popped out of. The shower drains. 'Oh the water bills going to be massive.'

"And I found this comfy spot to sleep while there was ham in here."

"That's a fridge."

"...huh?" she looked at the ham. "But I thought it was ham."

"Not the ham." He groaned while pointing to the fridge behind her. "The fridge."

"...that's a bed."

He groaned and facepalmed. "Never mind."

She blinked before getting up and smiled. "Let's have hamburgers."

"We don't have any."

"Pizza?"

"No."

"Eyeball sandwiches with mustard?"

"Ew, no!"

"Toe jam?"

"No!"

"...roasted Goomba?" She asked innocently.

"No!"

"Aw."

"Look, why don't you go back to your castle?"

"Castle? I have one?" She asked confused. "Huh….never knew."

"Yes, it's very big and has all sorts of nice stuff in it."

"Mmmm…..doesn't ring a bell." She said before hugging him. "Let's watch a movie!"

He blushed while feeling the soft breasts against his face. 'T-Too soft!'

"Any ones in mind?"

"Um….no idea."

"How about Princess Bride?"

"I might have that."

She smiled while hugging tighter. "Oh you're so cute and….um….cute?"

He blushed while trying hard not to suffocate.

(Later)

"Are you single?" She asked innocently. "Or are you not?"

Luigi became depressed at that. "Well, yeah."

"Oh." She said before saying. "Was it bad?"

"Yeah."

"...sorry." She said while hugging him tight. His arms flailed around while she rubbed his head. "That must have suck so much."

'Can't breath!'

"I mean a cutie like you shouldn't be miserable you know. It's sucks like eels."

'What does that even mean?!'

She then smiled. "How about I become your girlfriend for life?"

'What?!'

"Think about it, I'm single and sexy." She giggled. "And I like you cutie."

'AAHHH!' He screamed in his mind in terror.

"So can I be your girlfriend for life?"

He gulped and paled before fainting in her arms.

(Next day)

"Ugh…." Luigi groaned while slowly waking up from a long sleep.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good because I was worried boyfriend forever."

He slowly blinked and saw he was resting on Bowser's lap and paled again. 'Oh good lord, it wasn't a dream!'

"So want to eat, I'm starving." She smiled while Luigi started to shake. "Cold?"

"AHHHH!" he screamed jumping up and ran right out the door leaving an outline of himself.

"Ok see you later." She said while looking around. 'So hungry.'

Luigi screamed and ran down the path while trying to find something of real sense.

Which came in the form of a Boo and a Goomba.

"Ok just look at me without getting scared ok?"

"I-I'll try." It said before Luigi ran through him. "Did I do it?"

"Um...no."

"Damn it!"

(With Luigi)

"AAAHHHHH!" He screamed before running into Peach.

"Oof! That hur...Mario? No I mean Luigi, what's going on?"

"Bowersagirlandnowshehewhateverismygirlfriend!"

"...huh?"

"Bowser is a girl!"

"...huh?!" She said in shock before sighing in relief. "So he's not going to kidnap me, that's great because I'm getting bored of the whol-"

"That's not important!" he cried out. "He's….she's….she wants to be my girlfriend!"

"Oh." She said. "Well….um….good luck with that and um….hey wait! What about Daisy?"

He sighed annoyed. "We broke up alright? I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh, sorry about that." She said sadly. "But um….I still wish you luck."

"That's not helping me at all. And this happened all because of that stupid mushroom."

"Mushroom? What kind?"

"It was pink with a heart on it."

She gasped. "That's the gender love mushroom. It's a rare mushroom that turns anyone into the opposite gender and makes them affectionate to the first person they meet, at the expense of their memories and logic."

"Wait, you mean…."

"She's in love with you yes." Peach said. "And it's permanent too."

"...FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He yelled before fainting as Bowser walked by with ham.

"Boyfriend forever? Where are you?" She called out. "I'm hungry for ham!" she then saw Luigi and put him on her shoulder. "Don't sleep silly, it's rude."

Peach looked at Bowser with shock and looked her over. 'She's bigger than me.'

"Hello, did my boyfriend forever bug you?"

"Um...no?"

"Oh good because I'm always worried for him. So so long." She waved while walking away.

'Well…..this was new.' She thought before shrugging. 'Oh well, it's not my problem anyway. I wonder what Mario is doing right now?'


	112. 8XL, Skinny, Carnelian, and Holly

Crazy trouble with love part 4

8XL, Skinny, Carnelian, and Holly

Series: Steven Universe

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holly Blue Agate walked through the halls of Pink Diamond's Human Zoo with her arms behind her back and an attentive gaze. She was making sure everything was in order and was at the same time trying to forget the last...fiasco that happened recently.

Ever since those traitors broke in and stole two of the humans from the Zoo everything was starting to come undone. The other Gems would occasionally snicker when she came by or walked away cause they had something on her that if the Diamonds found out, would put her in deep, DEEP trouble. They were slacking more and more and it was as if her authority hardly had any meaning whatsoever since.

She walked over to a trio of Gems a Carnelian, a Jasper and Amethyst, conversing with each other instead of doing their work like they should be. "What do you three think you're doing? Get back to work or you will be severely punished!"

Unlike before where they cowered from the sound of her voice, now they glared and stomped off grumbling.

"Such chaos, I swear if I had my way I would put collars around every last one of them." she muttered before walking down the hall with a frown.

(Back with the three Gems)

"I'm really getting sick of her." Spoke the Jasper who everyone had taken to calling Skinny due to her slender frame.

"You said it. All she does is walk around and tell us what to do." frowned Carnelian. "What's so good about being an Agate anyway? What do you think 8XL?"

"Well for one I think we've been scared for nothing all this time." she said going into a deep state of thought. "I mean think about it. When was the last time any of us ever stood up to her?"

"Um….never. We just got transferred here and were told to do as she said, or else." spoke Skinny. "But we never asked 'or else what' not even once."

"Ever wonder what might happen if we stopped doing what she said altogether?" wondered 8XL. "I mean we've only seen her fight, and I mean really fight, once. She totally got beat."

"I could probably whoop her butt with my eyes closed." spoke up Carnelian.

"Now that I think about it… we've been giving her power over us this whole time by being afraid of her." Skinny said narrowing her eyes. "All this time we've been her bitches."

"Bitches?" Carnelian repeated in question.

"The shorter Amethyst said it when she was here, and I think it's meant to be a form of insult." Skinny thought out loud with a slight glare. "That uppity clod has been...what's that word the short Amethyst used? Skewering or scouring?"

"You mean screwing?" asked 8XL.

"Yeah that's the word. Holly's been _screwing_ us for thousands of years and we've been letting her make bitches out of us."

"I say we do something about it. I mean, what's she gonna do? Snitch on us to the Diamonds?" Questioned Carnelian.

"Actually that's not bad a idea." spoke 8XL with a grin. "Come on I'll explain on the way."

The others looked at her confused, but obliged and followed her.

Later Holly was making her way back to her office to send her regularly scheduled report to homeworld. "I will be sure to report those ingrates for their lack of respect, I'm sure I'll get the approval to take more drastic measures to control them."

When the door to the office opened up she was shocked to see the three Gems from earlier inside.

"Holly Blue, we have to talk." Said 8XL sitting at the desk with Skinny standing at her side and Carnelian sitting on the edge of the desk while kicking her feet.

"What is the meaning of this!" Holly spoke walking in with a scowl. "What are you incompetent chucks doing intruding into my office instead of doing your jobs?"

"Well we decided we'd be helpful and help you with your report." said 8XL bringing up a screen. "The Diamonds will be happy to know that there's no trouble here. Oh wait, I seem to have forgotten to mention that little break in not to long ago."

"What! You get out of my office right now or so help me-"

"Fine, just let make a few adjustments." Said 8XL who started typing. "Breach in security, Failure to contain specimens, Failure to capture Rebel traitors. Yeah that should do it, now to just send it off."

"No!" Holly ran over to stop her before Skinny and Carnelian held her back from the monitor. "You cannot send that report! It will ruin me!"

"No doubt there," said Skinny. "They'll probably bump you down to a mining supervisor."

"Or even make you follow the orders from a Ruby." snickered Carnelian.

Holly Blue shuddered in fear a the very thought of being a lesser Gem's servant.

"Of course we can be _persuaded_ to keep quiet." spoke 8XL.

"Please, whatever you want I'll do it, just don't send that to the Diamonds!"

"Now we're getting somewhere." smiled the large purple Gem while moving away from the desk. "Because it's time for a little bit of change around here." 8XL gave a gesture to her two companions to let her go.

They moved away while Holly looked at the Amethyst with a shocked face.

"You can start by getting on your knees and bowing. And don't even think of reaching for your whip."

"Are you out of your minds?" she growled. "Me, an Agate bowing to an Amethyst?"

"Would you rather be on the receiving end of Blue Diamond's fury?" Questioned 8XL.

"Maybe she'd rather have to deal with Yellow Diamond." spoke Skinny with a smirk. "After all, she did seem upset last visit, I bet this report will _really_ help calm her down."

"What about both at once?" Carnelian threw in.

"Hmm, good point. If Holly can't do something so simple, then I guess we better make sure BOTH the Diamonds can read this. After all, we're just keeping them informed." smirked 8XL. "Does that sound better to you Holly?"

Holly gulped and looked at her nervously before letting out a aggravated sigh then slowly got on her knees and bowed her head.

"Wow, you actually can swallow your Pride." remarked Skinny.

"Maybe now you can do a little entertainment too." chuckled Carnelian. "Maybe a little dance."

'First they expect me to bow now they want me to entertain them like I'm some Pearl!?' thought Holly while gritting her teeth.

"Not a bad idea." chuckled 8XL. "You heard her, let's see you dance."

Holly growled before she reluctantly stood up. She started to slowly move her feet in a dancing manner while moving her arms around while trying to imitate a Pearl's dance.

The three couldn't help but laugh at how the Gem that tormented them for centuries was finally knocked off her pedestal.

'I will make them all PAY!'

"Ooh! I got one, what if we have her fuse with another Gem? One of the most hated of all." suggested Carnelian.

"Woah, that'd be really extreme." spoke Skinny while rubbing her chin. "And I like it."

"But there aren't any other Agates for her to...oh, I see where you're going with this." 8XL made a dark chuckle.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Holly growing nervous.

"I'll go get one." Said Skinny stepping out. "Keep her dancing until I get back."

It was a few minutes before the Jasper came returned holding something behind her back.

"Get something good?" asked 8XL.

"Yup." she said before holding out a Bubbled Rose Quartz Gem.

"Ah! N-No! Not that!" spoke Holly in horror while backing away. "No one's supposed to touch those, and fusion among different Gems is one of the most heinous things a Gem can do!"

"That Sapphire didn't seem to mind fusing with a Ruby." 8XL said. "They seemed to like it."

"They made a great pair." Carnelian said.

"That doesn't matter! Blue Diamond has made it very clear such an act is worthy of a shattering." spoke Holly backing up against the wall. "You can't be serious about me fusing with….that! Please, if word gets out that even one got free I'll no doubt be shattered!"

"Or if one gets out and reforms." smirked Carnelian taking the bubble and tossed it from one hand to the other.

"Be careful!" Holly Blue practically pleaded.

"Tell you what I'll put it down if you….phase off your appearance modifiers."

"What!" she cried out with a blush. "Why I never…. I can't just…. Why would you even ask that?"

"Do we need a reason? If you don't do it she might drop it." chuckled 8XL while Carnelian pretended to stumble while tossing the bubble.

"You… you Earth Gems are so...vile."

"Less talky, more phasy." Skinny waved on with a smug expression.

"Grrr… Fine." Holly Blue's Gem glowed before her uniform vanished. She crossed her arms with a blush while the other Gems looked her over.

"Well done." 8XL said patting her on the head.

"Are we done yet?" she questioned while trying to keep a stern expression.

"Done? Get a load of the Comedian." she said before all three started laughing in hysteria.

Holly glowered at them while tempted to pull her whip out.

"We're going use this opportunity as long as we can." Carnelian spoke.

"Consider it payback for all the years of abuse we put up with from you." 8XL said

'Not on your lives!'

"Hmm. What should we make her do next?" Skinny questioned. "Make her run through the station like this? Make her kiss every Human we have, on the lips?"

"Or we could have her be paired with a human in the choosening." Carnelian threw in. "I've seen what they do afterwards."

"I would rather be shattered!" yelled Holly Blue. "Everyone here has seen what they do in order to...multiply, it is a repulsive sight."

"Hmm, that gives me an idea." smirked 8XL Grabbing Holly's shoulders. "Whats say we have our own post-choosening ritual, right here?"

"Um, what?" spoke Carnelian with confusion.

8XL made her gem glow and phased out of her appearance modifiers and used her shapeshifting abilities on her pelvic area.

The others went wide eyed while Holly reeled back in disgust.

"A human Reproductions rod!?" exclaimed the Blue gem.

"Wow, never seen one up close." remarked Skinny.

"I did the best I could from just examples of the notes on human anatomy." replied 8XL.

"What's it feel like?" asked Carnelian poking it curiously.

"Kinda sensitive." the larger gem said in response. "Try not poking it so much. I want to have some fun with Holly Blue."

"You'll do no such thing with that thing!" cried the Gem with a shudder. "Seeing humans do that revolting thing to reproduce is enough to make my skin crawl. And you want to put THAT in me?"

"That's the gist of it." 8XL replied. "Besides, if humans can like it that much, maybe it'll knock you down a little bit."

"And if you don't we'll free all the bubbled Gems here." Skinny warned. "And if we tell the others, this place will be swarming with all of them after their bubbles are popped. It's all up to you really."

"Tick tock." chuckled Carnelian.

Holly tried her absolute best to find someway, anyway to escape her tormentors. Sadly there was none to be found. She let out another sigh and crossed her arms. "Fine."

"Perfect, now on on your knees." 8XL said pushing her down and moved her rod in front of Holly's face. "Now stick your tongue out."

"Wait, you want me to use my mouth!"

"Well I'm certainly not telling you to use your nose dimwit." 8XL said. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

'This is a nightmare.' thought The agate before slowly opening her mouth and stuck out her tongue. She moved closer and hesitantly touched it with her tongue before reeling back. "I just can't!"

"Ugh, Skinny, give her a hand."

Said Jasper nodded and moved over and squatted down next to Holly. "You know what might help, if you imagine it's Blue Diamond's rod."

"What? That's even more insane! The Diamonds would never lower themselves as to change themselves to that of a human."

"But what if she did? Can you imagine? And out of all the gems she asks you to service her." 8XL

"I figured you'd be greatly rewarded." remarked Skinny moving her hands over the Agates body.

Holly jumped feeling them move across her chest and took a moment to let that sink in.

"Just close your eyes and lose yourself in the fantasy." 8XL softly spoke with a smile.

She looked at the dick and let out an annoyed sigh before closing her eyes and tried moving her tongue back against it while picturing it belonged to her beloved Blue Diamond.

"Oh Holly." gasped 8XL while slowly relaxing. 'This is more sensitive than I imagined.'

"She's really doing it!" Carnelian quietly squeaked.'I wish we had a video of this.'

"Mmmh. Well done my most loyal Agate." 8XL spoke trying to imitate Blue Diamond's voice. "Use your tongue around the sides more."

Holly Blue complied as she mewled and went deeper into her fantasy. She imagined Blue Diamond utterly bare and smiling while she started to move her tongue all around the sides with vigor while moaning softly.

"Should we join in?" Carnelian whispered to Skinny.

"In a minute, I wanna see how long it takes for her to take initiative." she whispered while taking a chance to rub Holly's ass.

"Hah!" she gasped out while she slowed her licking while her body shuddered.

"That's good Holly Blue, please your Diamond." moaned 8XL while shuddering while putting a hand on her head. "Show all other gems how loyal you are."

Holly blue moaned while she moved closer to the cock and started rolling her tongue around the tip and using one hand to rub around the bottom of the shaft. In her mind her diamond moans louder the more she moved her hand along the veiny shaft. 'It actually tastes divine if it belongs to Blue Diamond.' she thought taking the head of the reproduction rod into her mouth.

8XL groaned and went wide eyed as Holly started to slide her head up and down it without a word, eager to please as best she could. "V-Very good Holly, hah, your mouth is very warm and wet. And the way you move you tongue is most excellent."

'Thank you my diamond.' thought Holly fully immersed in the fantasy while swirling her tongue while bobbing.

"But lets see how you like my 'Pearl'." Said 8XL winking at Skinny.

"Huh? Oh!" Skinny got the message and grinned as she formed a rod of her own. She moved over closer and prodded the tip against Holly's cheek. "I don't think she will be able to handle two at once my diamond."

"Nonsense, she has two hands to use."

Holly understood the meaning and grasped what she thought was the shaft of Blue Pearls rod. She moved it up and down while Skinny jumped with a bright blush at the rush of pleasure.

'By the stars….humans are a lucky race.' thought Skinny noting how each movement sent small waves of electricity through her form. 'If I knew how incredible this felt, I might have rubbed myself there in private when I was alone.' "Wow!"

"Good Holly, make sure to move your head faster." groaned 8XL.

Carnelian watched from the sidelines while she began stroking her own rod biting her lip. 'Man, they're so lucky. I wanna get in on that.'

Holly sucked harder andand bobbed her head faster. She moved her hand the same way and caused both Gems to groan louder in response.

"Oh! Oh yeah! So good!" moaned 8XL bucking her hips and pushing her rod deeper in Holly's mouth. "Suck on it like a human would."

'Yes my diamond!'

"Ah! Ah! Oh my stars I… something's coming!"

"I feel it too!" groaned Skinny gritting her teeth.

The two called out in shock and euphoria as they suddenly felt something shoot out of their rods onto Holly's face and into her mouth. It was white and sticky while Holly blinked and gasped at how much of it covered her.

The two heaved as they looked on with surprised expressions of what just happened.

"Woah, what is that stuff?" spoke up Carnelian.

"I think it's like what humans reproduce with." Spoke 8XL looking at the agate who was paralyzed with disgust..

"Um...oops?" chuckled Skinny.

"I think you broke her." Carnelian spoke while stroking herself harder to reach the same release her friends had.

"Disgusting!" shrieked Holly spitting trying to wipe the stuff off her face and tongue with a grimace. She noticed the substance had gotten in her hair and could only guess it would be difficult to get out.

"Oh relax, it's not that bad." spoke 8XL. "It actually felt pretty good, why did Gems ever stop doing that?"

"Because it is not needed." growled Holly looking at the substance. "I'll have to burn this all off just to make a budge."

"AHHH!" Carnelian cried reaching her own release with more of the white substance spraying out like a high pressure fountain and hit Holly Blue's gem.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF...UGH!"

"Hah, oh wow...that was fantastic." panted Carnelian with a smile. "I gotta do that….more often."

"No time like the present." Said 8XL. "Hey Holly, what say you make a rod and we'll show you how it feels?"

"Absolutely not."

"Your loss, That felt great." Skinny informed before leaning against 8XL while gripping her rod. "It's an even better feeling than getting praised by the diamonds."

"I'll say." grinned the amethyst with a moan from the rubbing while moving her hand down and started rubbing Skinny's back in return while phasing off her appearance modifiers. "It's like fusion, only we stay separate and it's like your whole body explodes in the greatest sensation of pleasure in existence."

"And just how would you know that? The only way be if you….oh my diamonds." she went wide eyed. "You...you…"

"We got bored a few thousand years back so we gave it a shot." Skinny said as her own apparel disappeared. "It's not that bad after a few times."

"Yeah, some of the others actually enjoyed it." Added Carnelian who was already bare. "But after we tell them about this I don't think we'll be able to focus on our work."

"You will do no such thing! In fact, I think it's time to end this once and for all."

"Oh yeah?" 8XL spoke as she and the others glared at Holly Blue. "Cause I don't think any of us are even close to being done."

"Then let me remind you who is is in charge here." Said Holly pulling out her whip and lashed out at them when it was suddenly grabbed by 8XL. "What?!"

"I've got a better idea on how we can put this whip to better use." the Amethyst spoke with a grin and yanked it from the Agates grasp. "Girls, hold her still."

Skinny and Carnelian chuckled darkly before quickly moving to grab the blue Gem.

"Unhand me at once and return my weapon!"

"Quiet you, this is a Coup d'etat. So now, you're our prisoner." Skinny spoke.

8XL moved closer and started wrapping the whip up around Holly's body with her arms behind her back. "Lay her on the desk."

The two gems dragged her over and put her on the desk with Holly wriggling in the binds.

8XL walked up and spread the the Agates legs to getting a good look at the slit between them. "You know I always wondered what that port was for, but now I think I understand. The rods are like injectors and the port is where they're meant to go."

"You're not really going to put that in me are you?"

"I don't see why not." 8XL spoke rubbing the the tip against the folds. "After all the years of taking your abuse why shouldn't I return the favor?"

"B-But it won't possibly fit!" Holly spoke in panic.

"Well if you change your body to be a little bigger, it'll slide in easy." spoke Skinny while grabbing at Holly's tits.

"Yeah, it should be easy for a great _Gem_ _elite_ such as yourself." Carnelian said jacking herself some more.

"If not, this is gonna sting, a lot." spoke 8XL rubbing her girth against the opening before pressing the tip against it,

"Alright alright! Just give me a second." she grumbled before her form glowed and slowly grew bigger before stopping at the size of a short Amethyst. "Happy?"

"You tell me." She said before ramming into Holly Blue.

"AHHHH!" she screamed with wide eyes at feeling her hole get stretched. "You...you….incompetent-!"

"If you finish that I might fill your mouth." warned Skinny rubbing her rod in Holly's face. "Know your place Agate."

The gem growled at Skinny while 8XL made a hum at the snug fit.

"This ain't half bad."she groaned. "It's like your mouth, but way more tighter." 8XL moved her rod as far in as it would go and the started to pull out.

Carnelian kept rubbing herself before feeling an idea hit her. "Ooh! hold up. I got an idea." She said and walked over before her dick glowed and began to grow in length and split apart as she giggled. "This is gonna be good."

All of them went wide eyed seeing several dicks move around like tentacles while Holly looked the most shocked.

"What are going to do with those!"

"Hmm, well I'm not sure. I could use them on you." she smirked while moving towards her. "Or," they suddenly lashed out and wrapped around Skinny's limbs. "I could use them on you!"

"Hey!" cried Skinny tugging on them as she was hoisted up. "What's the big idea?!"

"Just wantin ta try for myself." she smirked. "Besides, Holly's already tied up, now I get to do the same to you and try out these babies."

Skinny was about to speak before a tentacle went into her mouth. "MMMM!"

"Dang!" 8XL blurted as Holly felt the rod inside her get harder. "I think just seeing that made me even harder!"

"Wow, this is good." Said Carnelian laying Skinny next to Holly. "Her mouth is really snug and warm, is this what you felt?"

"You should try the port." 8XL spoke pushing back into Holly Blue. "It's like it's squeezing me all on it's own."

The blue gem grunted and moaned as 8XL moved in and out. "Oh my Diamond! Ah by the stars!"

Cardelian turned to Skinny and started moving some of the tentacles across her breasts with a hum. "They do feel really soft. Hey Skinny let me stick one in your port and you can do me."

She tried to speak, but the one in her mouth just muffled her response.

"Oh, sorry." Carnelian said pulled the appendage out of her mouth. "Say again?"

"Be warned, when I get a turn, you WILL pay for that." she glared before changing her rod back into a port.

"Not unless I'm too much for ya." Carnelian countered before sending a tentacle into skinny's port.

"Gah!" she jumped with wide eyes feeling it wiggle to get inside and clenched her hands. "Sweet stars above!"

"What, does it hurt?" Asked Carnelian.

"Actually...It was more shocking." she admitted while two others started wrapping around her chest. "Ooh...This is so weird, but in a good way"

"Oh yeah, now we're getting somewhere." grunted 8XL while Holly moaned with each thrust. "Now I see why humans love this. It feels so good!" She held Holly's hips before moving faster.

"Oh my Diamond! AH!" moaned Holly whose body tingled with each thrust. "Oh! What-what is this?! How are you doing this to me!?"

"I think it just means you're liking this!" 8XL grunted. "Just go with it."

"I will do no su-AH!" she moaned out while 8XL reached down and started squeezing one of her breasts.

Skinny was also enjoying the odd sensation. She moaned while the tentacle in her port moved back and forth and seemed to keep wiggling around. "Oh wow! Hah! This is great!"

"I'll say!" grunted Carnelian tilting back her. "I never wanna stop!"

"Oh yes! Yes! Oh my stars!" 8XL call. "I think...I'm gonna inject!"

"D-Don't you dare put that filth inside me!" Moaned Holly who was feeling warmer and warmer.

"Uh! UH! AHHH YES!" grunted the Amethyst. "It's coming out!"

Holly gasped as she felt something rushing into her port cause her spray out a clear liquid substance. "Oh sweet stars almighty!" she cried as her toes curled.

8XL grinned at the release while staying inside with the white leaking out from the hole. "By the cosmos." She sighed blissfully. "That was….indescribable."

"Well I can tell you what this is like, awesome!" chimed in Carnelian as she thrusted the tentacles in Skinny's port and mouth faster while she groaned.

"Mhm! Mgm! Mhm!" Skinny got out while feeling her body shake with pleasure.

"Ugh." Holly shuddered. "That was disgusting, and the worst part is. I liked it!"

"Ha, knew it." said 8XL "You hear that guys?"

Skinny and Carnelian nodded as they moved wildly trying to reach the same release.

The red gem herself groaning as she was starting to feel something. "Oh. Oh! I feel it!"

"Then give her all you got!"

Carnelian pushed the Tentacle as deep as it would go and let our cry as it swelled and sprayed off in the orange gem. "OH YEAH!"

Skinny screamed as her back jumped from the desk. Feeling the stuff go into her mouth and slit was mind blowing as it felt very warm.

"Ah….hah….Oh my Diamond...Best. Day. Ever!" said Carnelian pulling her tentacles way "Let's go again!"

"Sure." Huffed Skinny before tackling Carnelian to the ground. "Only this time I'll do the I do the drilling."

"Oh, right." she chuckled while putting the tentacles away as Skinny brought her rod back out.

"Get ready shortstuff."

"I'm not that short any-WAAAH!" she cried out with wide eyes feeling the rod slam right into her port. "Oh my stars!"

"Aw yeah, now this is what I'm talking about." groaned Skinny burying her dick all the way inside. "It's like my genital is being hugged all over."

"Your rod is so hard, I like it."

8XL looked at the two before looking at Holly and smirked.

"W-What are you grinning at?" spoke the gem with caution.

"I was just thinking about all the fun the others are going to have with this. Maybe we can get the humans in on it too?"

"You wouldn't dare!" she spoke up in fear. "You've already reduced me to this state, for all the Gems on Homeworld please don't! I swear I'll do whatever you want."

"Heh. hey guys, looks like we did it. She's our bitch now."

"Swe-ahh!" moaned Carnelian from Skinny's rapid thrusting.

"Yes, I am a...bitch." Holly could only guess what the alien word meant.

"So you gonna stop being such a pain in the butt?"

"Yes, yes anything."

"Then tell us loud and clear what this feels like." the purple Gem ordered moving a finger into Holly's port.

"Ah! I-It feels good! Unbelievable!" she moaned out.

"Where do you like being injected the most?"

"I-Inside!"

"Then show me make a rod of your own, a long one, and suck it until you inject in your own mouth." she smirked while stopping her finger. "I want to see you suck on yourself."

"Now that sounds like a sight to see." Grunted Skinny while bouncing Carnelian on her rod."

Holly blushed and closed her eyes to try and focus as her groin glowed and her port was changed into a long rod. "Oh sweet Diamonds, this feeling….it's so weird." She spoke before 8XL tightly grasped it. "AHH!"

"Nicely done, now suck it Bitch." she ordered moving the head near Holly's lips and gently slapped it against them. "Or we can always experiment with your butt."

Holly panicked and opened her mouth before feeling it get pushed in while she shuddered at the feeling.

"Good bitch." 8XL smiled and patted her head.

'This is so humiliating...Yet oddly enjoyable.' she thought while feeling 8XL move her hand down over more of the rod before moving her back up. "Mhh!"

"Just lending a hand." smirked the amethyst as she stroked the shaft as well as her own with her other hand. "Don't forget to work that tongue."

'I know I know.'

"Ugh! Ugh yes! Drill me Skinny!"

"I intend to for that stunt you pulled!" panted. "Oh Diamonds there are no words to describe this!"

"How about amazing? Sensation? Mind blowing?" chuckled 8XL.

"Hohoho yeah, those'll do." grunted Skinny while grabbing at Carnelian's chest.

"Ah Diamonds, I'm getting close to injecting again!" spoke the shortest of the group.

"Me too!" grunted Skinny slamming in and out faster before they both cried out in release. Her genetic material rushed in while Carnelian's juices splashed out over her crotch. Skinny pulled as they collapsed on the floor.

'Oh sweet stars! I feel it!' thought Holly licking her twitching rod around the tip and shivering at how amazing it felt.

"Go ahead bitch, let'er rip.'

Holly felt it twitching before the material spewed in her mouth and she gagged while it quickly filled her mouth and started leaking out.

"Woah. We got a gusher." smirked 8XL seeing Holly take her cock out and coughed as the substance dripped out of her mouth with her rod spewing all over her.

"Well done, come on guys lets get back to work." 8XL said taking the whip off Holly Blue

"Aw, do we gotta?" groaned Carnelian.

"We can come back later and have some more fun. Holly get yourself cleaned off, you look disgusting. That will be all." said the Amethyst who clapped her hands making the others laugh.

She glared at the amethyst while getting her uniform on as the others did so too. "The things I do to keep this place in working order." she muttered

"See ya around, boss." smirked Skinny as they made their way out while Carnelian slapped Holly's ass on her way out.

"...I wonder if they'd let me inject them?"


	113. Zelda and Odd

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Zelda and Odd

Series: Code Lyoko

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeremy was crunching numbers on his laptop during lunch while focusing extra hard on the data. "I think I almost got it Aelita. Take a look."

She looked over at the data and was amazed. "Wow, you managed to get this far all in one night?"

"This new program will be a really game changer in our fight against XANA. And it only cost me five hours of sleep."

"What is it Einstein?" asked Odd while eating a piece of toast.

"Well, Aelita and I have been thinking of ways to take out XANA's forces on a larger scale. So we're making a new weapon, and to keep it simple, let's call it a bomb."

"Be careful what you say, nowadays people go nuts over that." replied Ulrich eating from his tray. "And you sure this kind of weapon is a good one? Remember the marabunta?"

"Yes, vividly." Jeremy replied adjusting his glasses. "Except this program works like a black hole for data, specifically monster data."

"That sorta makes it worse." replied Yumi. "I mean if the marabunta could spread out and nearly cover Lyoko, couldn't this end up sucking it all up? And let's not forget William is still XANA's prisoner."

"Not necessarily, I only put a limit amount of power in it so it will collapse in on itself once the power runs out. As for William, well that part I'm unsure of cause I didn't account for him, at least not yet. If we're lucky he won't show up before the hole closes. And if anything does go wrong we can simply use the return to the past program."

"You sure about that? We don't need XANA getting anymore stronger." spoke Ulrich.

"It's a gamble yes, but I'm positive with this new program we can take the risk." he nodded. "Even if we go back in time this program can take on any monster he throws our ways, but first we need to test it out. And regrettably the only way to get XANA to send any of his monsters. We'll Need Aelita to act as bait."

"What? Has your brain finally fried from lack of sleep?" asked Odd.

"I'm aware of the risk Odd. It was my idea in the first place." Spoke the pink haired girl.

"Say what?" spoke Yumi in surprise. "Aelita are you sure? I mean that just makes this whole thing even more risky."

"The program only works on monsters, so there's no danger of it sucking her in, but as long as you guys are close by to set off the weapon it should be fine." Jeremy explained. "One of you will have to carry it."

"Ooh me!" Odd said holding up his hand up. "I can do it."

"Odd? You're alright with being near something like that?" asked Ulrich.

"This is me you're talking to, remember?" he smiled. "Besides, it just means if it works I can get front row seats to seeing those monsters go down the drain. Besides you guys hardly ever trust me with the important stuff."

"Well when are you guys gonna try it out?" asked Ulrich.

"Free period, we'll head to the factory then."

Later as they had to deal with the usual classes that bored them, Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd headed down the tunnel and skated towards the factory. They rode the elevator down to the computer room. Jeremy got in his chair while Odd and Aelita headed down to the scanners.

"Okay Aelita you be careful, I don't what I-er, we would do without you." Jeremy said over the intercom.

Aelita blushed with a giggle as she stepped into the scanner while Odd snickered and got in his own.

"Don't worry Romeo, I'll make sure Juliet is safe and sound." he said as the scanners closed.

Jeremy blushed and frowned while inputting keys. "Scanning Odd. Scanning Aelita. Virtualization." he spoke as their forms were scanned on the screen before hitting the key as we cut to the Forest sector of Lyoko.

They appeared in mid air before landing on the ground.

"Okay Odd here comes the bomb."

In another minute a black orb with purple circuitry appeared in front of Odd. "Cool."

"Be very careful, I want you to set it down in the proper spot and step back to keep out of sight so none of Xana's monsters get an idea on what's going on."

"Gotcha. So Aelita, how long do you think it'll take XANA to notice we're here?"

"Not long." she shook her head while looking around and spotted something moving towards them. "Odd!"

"Jeremy where should I set this down?"

"Anywhere is fine, Just make sure the monsters are close enough to get caught in it's pull."

"Can do, but how about next time you make it into a grenade Einstein?" he quickly set it down before running over to hide behind one of the trees and gave Aelita a thumbs up while hiding himself.

"Guys you got a Megatank, a few Krabs, and a Tarantula. No sign of Will, but be on alert especially for the Scyphozoa. I'm particularly fond of seeing that monster get deleted."

"Xana didn't hold anything back." muttered Odd while looking around the side to see the monsters heading right towards Aelita who was doing all she could to stand in place and hope they didn't notice the orb yet. Suddenly a familiar tentacle came up from the edge behind them and Jeremy's scanner started going off.

"Look out! Behind you."

They turned and went wide eyed seeing the Scyphozoa rise up from the side of the path with one of it's tentacles reaching out towards Aelita at seeing the vulnerable prey.

"How you miss that one Jeremy?"

"Ugh, it was hiding underneath the Sectors terrain, I really need to work on fixing that." frowned the genius as the jellyfish like monster started to scan Aelita's mind. "Odd I'm gonna activate the bomb. Get ready to grab Aelita."

"On it."

"I hope you're watching XANA." Jeremie glared before typing and hit enter. "Because this one's gotta hit you right where it hurts."

The purple circuitry on the orb lit up and the other monsters noticed it as it slowly rose up into the air before it began glowing. It then opened up into a purple and black vortex that started to pull the monsters in.

The Tarantula gave a cry and tried bracing itself while they were slowly pulled towards it with the Scyphozoa trying to keep it's hold on Aelita while getting pulled in too.

Odd rushed out and grabbed her feet. "Oh no you don't!"

The Megatank tried rolling back, but even then the pull made it roll towards the vortex while the Krab, whose legs scraped against the ground in a desperate attempt to escape, also went into the hole followed by the Tarantula.

"Yes! It's working!" Jeremy smiled.

"Not quite Einstein, old jelly head is a fighter." spoke Odd as he tried to pull Aelita free from the grasps while the monster was being pulled towards the vortex. He took aim with one of his paws and smirked. "Laser Arrow!" before an arrow flew out and cut one of the tendrils as he slowly worked on each one before Aelita was freed and the monster was pulled into the vortex.

Aelita sighed in relief as Odd helped her back to her feet. "Thanks Odd, for a second I thought it was gonna pull me in with it."

The vortex started to recede into a black orb which sparked with electricity as an error warning appeared on Jeremy's screen.

"Oh no, this can't be." he muttered hitting keys frantically. "There can't be something wrong, I triple checked the data."

"Uh Jeremy? Please tell me you're joking around." spoke Odd.

"This is no joke. I'm pulling you guys out before things get worse."

"Good idea, things aren't looking too good." spoke Aelita as they saw the orb shaking while giving off more sparks.

Back at school the four Lyoko warriors looked at the abnormality on Jeremy's laptop screen.

"It's been like this ever since it started." he explained while typing in keys and getting another error. "So far it just sits there and nothing else has been happening."

"Knew this was gonna happen. We try out a new weapon to make things easier and then it goes haywire." spoke Ulrich. "Think this might be Xana's fault?"

"No, it's mine." Jeremy admitted. "I don't know how I missed it, but there was a feedback loop in the program."

"Any idea what might happen?" asked Yumi.

"It might be they're forever or it'll eventually go out, and that's the best case scenario."

"But can it still suck up monsters? Cause if so I wouldn't mind letting it stay there, heck we could do the same for the other sectors too, leave our own little portal vacuums." spoke Odd.

"Probably not the best idea, but I'm not giving up on the monster bomb. We'll give it a day and if it's not gone I'll run some tests." he shut his laptop. "In the meantime though, I don't think XANA can get any of the data the Scyphozoa got from Aelita while it's inside, so that's a good sign that Aelita's help won't be for nothing."

"I was just happy to see it go." Aelita said with a smile.

"Well I'd love to stick around, but I've gotta get to class." spoke Ulrich. "Let me know if anything changes."

"I'll come with, we've got the same class." smiled Yumi with Ulrich mirroring it as they walked out of the room.

Odd frowned at noticing and let out a sigh.

"Something wrong Odd?" Aelita asked.

"It's nothing, it's just….well it feels like everyone around here has that certain someone ya know? Ulrich and Yumi still haven't made it official, but those two are nuts for each other. And you and Jeremy are like two peas in a pod. Me? I got no one."

Both of them blushed while Odd turned and walked out.

"I'll see ya later." he said putting his hands in his pocket as he left. He stared at the floor and sighed. 'If I knew I'd be left in the dust maybe I should have really thought about a real relationship. Now I feel like a big jerk with every girl in school, none of them would get with me to save their life.'

Later that night Jeremy was working on his bomb program. He was running scan after scan on it and was still getting no response from it. "Come on, what's the matter with you?"

"Hey Jeremy?" spoke Aelita opening the door a little. "Still busy working on the program?"

"It's been nine hours since detention and it's still not responding." he groaned holding his head. "I can't even check to see if it actually destroyed the monsters or if they're just being held there." he held a hand to the the screen which showed a red X and the word ERROR above it.

"Well maybe you can see if it changes in the morning, it's getting pretty late."

"Yeah. You're right,*yawn* I need to make up for the sleep I lost last night." he rubbed his eyes and shut the computer down. "Good night Aelita."

"Good night Jeremy." She waved to him and walked out of the room.

He moved over and got in his bed then set his glasses aside and turned the lights off. While he was starting to get cozy the screen briefly flickered to show the error screen with the vortex twitching before it went back off.

The next morning he was up bright and early. He walked over to his laptop and took a look at the program but to his surprise it was now on the move and registering as five separate monsters at once. "Oh no, this can't be good." he quickly grabbed his phone and dialed the others as he raced out of his room.

With Yumi she was brushing her teeth right as her phone started ringing and after seeing Jeremy's name before answering. "Wha'."

"Yumi, something's going on with the bomb, I need you to head down to the lab as fast as you can."

"Okay." She replied before quickly gargling and spit.

Odd was with Ulrich as he was taking a stance and getting ready for a high kick before hearing his own phone buzz. "Odd, can you get that?"

"Sure thing." he grabbed Ulrich's phone from his bag and answered it. "Yello?"

"Odd? Who answers a phone like that anymore? Never mind, listen we got trouble in Lyoko."

"Let me guess, the bomb went boom?"

"Not exactly, just grab Ulrich and get to the lab. I'll get Aelita and meet you there."

The five youths rushed to the the factory and made their way to the lab.

"So what's going on?" asked Ulrich.

"Somehow my program became mobile. It's roaming around the Forest sector and...wait. It's being followed by a swarm of hornets and is heading for a tower."

"Then I say we sit back and see what happens. It'll probably eat those bugs up for breakfast." spoke Odd.

"Odd I highly doubt-" Jeremy went quiet when ⅕ of the swarm was deleted. "Wha...Huh? How?"

"See what I mean?"

The rogue program approached the tower and disappeared inside.

"Impossible!" Jeremy exclaimed. "It went into the tower."

"But... Only Aelita can do that." Yumi spoke with confusion.

"Ok, now I know we need to check this out." spoke Ulrich before the four went back to the elevator and down to the scanner room.

"Scanning Odd, scanning Ulrich, scanning Aelita, scanning Yumi, virtualization."

Once they were in the forest sector they hurried over to the scene and saw the swarm buzzing around the tower.

"Uh guys, not to add more pressure but whatever is in the tower is trying to access it." Jeremy informed.

"That helps." spoke Yumi with sarcasm before she pulled her fan out and tossed it, hitting one of the Hornets and causing it to explode before the others took notice of them and flew towards them.

"Thankfully the tower is denying it. But it's probably best to get it out before it learns how to jump sectors."

"On it." spoke Odd before firing several arrows at the Hornets who began to fire lasers at them.

"Clear a path for Aelita!" Ulrich ordered. He used super sprint and jumped up before swinging his sword to destroy another one of them.

Yumi and Odd followed his instruction and once the swarm was thinned out Aelita raced for the tower. She slowly entered it body first and went wide eyed seeing a figure moving their sharp pointed fingers across the screen without looking at her.

"What on Earth?"

The figures head perked up before turning to the pink haired girl and looked at her.

One look at their face and Aelita's jaw dropped with a gasp.

The other Lyoko warriors had cleared yet last of the hornets and took a breath of relief.

"Wow, haven't had to fight that many in a long time." spoke Ulrich sheathing his sword.

"I don't know, I actually enjoyed the target practice." Odd said putting his hands behind his head.

"Guys, have you noticed something?" asked Yumi looking at the tower.

"Like what?" asked Ulrich.

"Aelita hasn't come out of the tower yet, and neither has that program."

It was then their friend came flying out. She rolled against the ground with a groan and shocking all of them.

"Aelita!" cried out Jeremy in concern. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Odd looked back at the tower just in time to see a metallic gauntlet with red clawed fingers. "Um guys? I think that thing made it happen."

They all look back at the tower as the figure full emerged, shocking them all. It was a girl whose face resembled Aelita almost exactly but she had green hair that was an aquamarine shade. Around the top of her head was a headring that had the Scyphozoa's head in the middle of it. She wore a normal shirt and pants that were green in segments across the front with the sides a light shade of brown. On her arms were silver gauntlets that had long red fingers with sharp tips with four VERY similar tentacles that lazily floated in the air before they wrapped around her arms and legs. On her feet were silver boots with half a spheres on them.

"Um, who's the new girl?" asked Odd while Yumi helped Aelita back on her feet.

"Jeremy are you seeing this?" Ulrich stated.

"Oh I'm seeing it alright, and I can't believe it." he spoke with wide eyes. "Guys, the signal from the program….is coming from her."

"Seriously?" Yumi asked when suddenly the counterfeit Aelita made an animalistic cry before the half spheres on her boots went down and she skated at them rapidly.

"Yes, but she has life points like you guys." he spoke while they quickly dodged her swipes. "Meaning if you can get them down, it might just delete her."

"Then let's take this fake down." spoke Ulrich before bringing his sword out and blocked her swipe while seeing her growl at him while sounding like a mix of a Tarantula and Krab. "I don't usually hit girls but I'll make an exception!"

She growled before jumping back as the tentacles unraveled and moved towards Odd and Yumi and lashed like whips.

"Watch out! Yumi cried as she and Odd ducked and jumped out of their path, but forgot Aelita was nearby as they wrapped around her and pulled her close and looked at her.

"No!" Yumi cried.

"W-who are you!" asked Aelita in fear.

The girl narrowed her eyes at Aelita while her eyes briefly flashed into Xana's symbol before looking the girl over as the other two tentacles moved over near her head and began transferring date from her head just like the Scyphozoa. "Mine." the green haired copy said as the tips of her tentacles lit up near Aelita's head.

"Oh no, not this time." Odd took aim before firing several arrows at the tendrils.

The copy fired blasts from her palms at the arrows before firing at the attacker.

"Oh great, this one can multitask!"

"I got this." Yumi threw her fan out at the tendrils which the girl quickly pulled out of the way while the data kept coming from Aelita. "Ok I'm starting to miss the old Scyphozoa." She remarked.

"Triplicate." spoke Ulrich running over and forming two clones as the three of them surrounded her with their blades out.

She looked around wondering which one to focus on. She guessed one and held her hands out before firing two lasers only to miss.

The other two lunged at her and swung their swords which cut the tentacles holding Aelita.

She let out a roar as Ulrich quickly caught Aelita and ran back to the others while the tentacles began to slowly regenerate.

"This thing is nuts!" Odd spoke. "Not to mention hitting someone who looks like one of my friends is a little conflicting."

She stood up and glared at them while her hands twitched and she looked between Aelita and Odd.

Odd held up his arms when he tried to fire only to find he was out of arrows. "Uh oh, a little help here guys?"

She let out a roar and use d her tendrils to grab Odd's limbs before holding him up and used her skates to roll down the path and away from them.

"HEEEELLLP!""

"Odd!" cried out the others seeing her quickly getting away.

"Hang on guys, I'm sending you your vehicles now." spoke Jeremy quickly sending the vehicles which materialized besides them.

They hopped on and pursued them.

"You okay Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah….That was definitely different than the original."

"What even was that?" questioned Yumi as they rode off

"I don't know, but it wasn't like she was trying to steal steal my mind more like she was... browsing."

"Does anyone else notice how this all seems to come together? Jeremy, is she still giving off the signal to the bomb?"

"Yeah, wow she is fast." he remarked seeing her and Odd's points moving farther away. "Hmmm, tentacles, laser fire, similar appearance to Aelita, and the signature? Keep following her, I think I might have a hunch."

Odd was being dragged against the ground as the copy rolled off. "Ooh! Ah! Ow! Son of a-! Gah! Einstein!"

"Relax Odd, I'm keeping an eye on you both, and the others are on their way."

"Well at least give me some more arrows Jeremy!"

"Jeremy?" The copy repeated and looked around. "Jeremy?!"

"Um….yes?"

"Jeremy! Jeremy!" She called and looked around frantically. "Where are you? What's going on?"

"Hey you alright monster girl?"

"My name is Aelita!" She yelled.

"Uh... no, Aelita's back there. you look more like a Zelda to me." he replied while she slowed to a stop, held her head and gave another growl.

"Grah! My head! What's going on!"

"That's what I'd like to know." he muttered. "Uh, would you mind letting me go now? I mean I like that a girl is holding my hand, sort of, but the whole tentacle thing is a little weird. "

She growled while the tentacle tightened up around him.

"Ow! Okay, okay! We'll play it your way!"

She held her head and groaned. Flashes of memories played out while she was still confused. "My name is Aelita, it has to be! It's one of the most prominent things in my memory."

"Um, you mean the memory before or after you just tied up my friend?"

"I... Don't know why I did that. Honestly it got a little fuzzy." she remarked while looking down.

Odd noticed the tentacle loosening up and sat up just as he saw the others arrive.

"Odd, are you okay?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, peachy. Although our new friend seems to be having an identity crisis."

"And I might have the answer to that." spoke Jeremy. "After running a few scans, my theory is right. It seems like the program not just sucked in those monsters, but wound up mixing their data into a new lifeform due to the feedback loop. The fact she looks similar to Aelita, thinks she's Aelita, but only can remember so much is because the Scyphozoa only downloaded so much of her data. This entail molded all the data together into a being similar to her, but giving her the powers of the monsters."

"Okay, so now we got to figure out what to do with her." Ulrich stated.

She fell to her knees and clenched her eyes shut while feeling conflicted.

"Right now she's just a patchwork of Aelita's memories and the instincts of the monsters that made her." Jeremy point out. "That's why she's so confused."

She growled and let out a loud cry before firing lasers from her hands in random directions while the tentacles lashed all around without any specific direction.

"Zelda, calm down!" Odd called out.

"Zelda?" Yumi Questioned.

"It was the name of this babysitter I had who dyed her hair green."

She looked at them and bit her lip before trying to take a deep breath. She reactivated her blades and rolled off.

"Zelda, hold up!"

"Let her go Odd." Said Jeremy. "We got bigger problems, classes start in ten minutes."

"But what about her? If she's like Aelita and can access the towers, doesn't that mean she could access some important data?" asked Ulrich.

"She can only get in, the towers won't let her access any data inside. Besides from what I've seen I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"I hope so." spoke Aelita.

They went back to school and made their way through the hall.

"I expected something big, but nothing like that." spoke Yumi.

"Well we can say the bomb works," Odd said to Jeremy "If you intended to make clones of your girlfriend ."

"T-T-That wasn't it at all!" he blushed out while Aelita's own cheeks turned red. "This is something I never planned for at all I swear!"

"Well after school we should really figure out what to do about Zelda."

"Who's Zelda?"

The group turned and saw Sissi and her two shadows.

"Oh, um….she's Aelita's sister." spoke Odd thought quickly. "Twin sister actually."

"Twin?" she raised an eyebrow. "If that's true, how come she's not here with her?"

"She...Acts out a lot, not really social, so she's homeschooled." Aelita replied looking over to Odd.

"Well that's good, last thing the school needs is a pair of you walking around."

"Trust us Sissi, seeing you with a twin would really get us around, out and far away that is." smirked Ulrich.

"Does she have any particular hobbies?" Herb questioned adjusting his glasses.

"Uh, well she likes to rollerblade." Aelita replied.

"Is she cute?" Asked Nicholas with a smile

"Think of Aelita, but with green hair." Odd stated.

"She sounds like she's desperate for attention."

"And somewhat aggressive." Ulrich added. "But don't worry Sissi, no one can take that away from you."

Yumi held back a the remark.

Sissi frowned before they heard the bell ring for class.

"Let's go guys." Jeremy spoke.

They walked past the three while heading into their classes.

Throughout the day Odd was having trouble focusing on the lessons. He was more focused on Zelda. It was amazing how Jeremy's simple experiment could have actually caused a new life to be born. Now she was all alone, in one of the most hostile places possible. He got chewed out a few times for day dreaming but not as much as when he was in gym class.

"Odd! Focus!" spoke Jim with a frown. "It's your turn to climb the rope."

"Sorry Jim, I was thinking about this girl-."

"Well since you're so focused on her why not try visualising that bell is her and get to the top of the rope for once." he pointed at it while some of the other kids snickered.

Odd sighed and stood up before moving over near it and grabbed it before he grunted and began the effort of getting up at least a few feet. He was about to drop before looking up at the bell. He tried imagining Zelda's face there and saw her smiling, which made his motivation go up like a rocket. He grit his teeth and moved a hand up and kept going up with more ease that left Jim and get other students with dropped jaws.

"Huh, didn't think that'd actually work."

He continued to climb up and rang the bell. "Yes, I did it!...Uh, but how do I get down?"

'Hmm, that was weird.' thought Ulrich rubbing his chin.

Meanwhile in Lyoko Zelda was still zooming through the forest with a single thought running through her head. She approached the edge of the sector and looked out upon the digital sea and uttered the one question that was constantly pounding against the back of her mind. "Who...am I?"

"XANA's creation." spoke a distorted voice behind her. She turned and saw William approaching. "And he wants you back."

Her eyes narrowed as she stood up with a frown. "I might be confused with so many questions, but one thing I'm not, is an ally of XANA, and neither are you. He's corrupted you into being a puppet."

"You have changed form, but cannot fight what you are, a monster made only to serve on command and sacrificed if needed, and you will obey!" he said holding a hand out to her.

She felt her monstrous instincts trying to take over and yelped while grabbing her head.

"Obey!" William called out again annoyed by her persistency.

"No!" she shook her head with her tentacles raised up. "I'm not just another creature you can simply order around. I'm... someone new, I'm myself, and I'm definitely not serving XANA." she said shooting at him with her palm blasts.

He used his sword to block them and glared at her. "Ungrateful mongrel."

"I may have originated from XANA but my view of the world is cleared, it has no place for XANA's evil. I belong to no one, so I stand alone!" she declared before firing another volley of lasers at him.

William tried to deflect as many as possible but a few lucky shots made him stumble back and nearly fall. He growled before he took some of the shadows in his other hand and threw it at her.

Zelda jumped over the attack and grabbed a branch with her tentacles to swing over him and skate away.

"You can't escape!" William called out before he became shadows that sunk into the ground and went after her.

Zelda swung from tree to tree until she approached a clearing and on the other paths came more monsters. Three Cubes in total, one from each path accompanied by two Roaches as William popped back up behind her while they closed in on her.

"Nowhere to run now." he spoke with a chuckle.

Zelda frowned at each one of them while feeling an odd sensation in her tendrils. They flailed about before the ends of them started morphing into black orbs.

William stepped back while the monsters ignored them and started charging up their lasers.

Following her instincts Zelda moved her tendril close to each other and created a black Vortex. They started to suck in the laser blasts with ease before the suction got stronger and the monsters started getting pulled towards it. "Downloading."

William watched with his sword raised before cubic shapes appeared on her knees and elbows, and a helmet similar to Roaches shell materialized on her head with a red node over her forehead.

"Upgrade complete."

"Unbelievable." William remarked as she looked back at him. "It looks as though you're too much of a danger to XANA, you must be deleted."

"You're free to try, but that just means I won't hold anything back." Zelda shot back taking a defencive stance.

He let out a battle cry before running at her with his sword held to the side.

Zelda charged at him and as William brought up and swung his sword down before Zelda moved her hand to the blunt side to redirect it to where the blade buried into the ground before she shot his chest with her free hand.

He went flying back and skidded on the ground with a growl before her tendrils wrapped around him and slammed him against the trees. Each slam sent a spike of pain through his body while she kept a tight grip on him. When she was finished she slammed him on the ground.

"Now go away, or I'll do something worse." she said before seeing a tower down one of the paths and headed towards it.

"You won't exist for long." he narrowed his eyes before becoming shadows and went off.

At free period the group gathered to discuss what to do about Zelda.

"Any thoughts?" asked Jeremy.

"Well we can't destroy her. It wouldn't feel right to me." Aelita spoke.

"I'm with Aelita, I mean she hasn't really done anything wrong." Yumi added.

"Well I'm kinda cautious. I mean if she's made up of Xana's monsters, wouldn't she end up listening to him?"

"It's likely that since she thinks she's Aelita she may perceive him as an enemy."

"I meant like couldn't he just take control of her or something?"

"It's a possibility."

"Ooh we should bring her here!" Odd called out.

"Wait what?" spoke Ulrich. "No offense Della Robbia, but I think you're nuts."

"Yeah, I mean remember all the stuff we had to do to help get Aelita here? Doing it a second time is one thing, but this is for a girl who we don't even know if we can trust." spoke Yumi.

"Oh come on, another member of the team could be a huge help."

"Odd, you sure seem quick for us to do this." remarked Jeremy.

"Especially since he had her on his mind at gym." spoke Ulrich. "He climbed all the way up the rope and rang the bell."

"Really? I've heard you haven't gotten over halfway." spoke Yumi in surprise. "Congrats Odd."

"Thanks, but back to Zelda, if XANA gets to her before we do what do you think he's gonna do to her? Especially if he tries to get that bomb out of her to use it against us."

"Well next time we go back, I'm gonna run a diagnostic scan to see if she can actually use it or have any access to the program. If we're in luck it might have dispersed when she was formed."

"Then let's go before our free period is over."

"You first, Romeo." smirked Ulrich.

Odd didn't even glare, he just rushed for the door.

"Any of you think Odd might be walking into another heartbreak too?" Ulrich Questioned.

"Well if he really already likes her this fast, maybe." spoke Yumi while Jeremy and Aelita nodded.

"Come on guys!"

"We're coming we're coming."

They went to the factory and were sent into the Ice Sector.

"Hey Einstein, you're slipping. We're in the wrong sector."

"You're in the right sector, Zelda's been using the towers to go all over Lyoko." he replied. "And it looks like she's just north of you at the edge of the digital sea."

"Then that's where we go." Odd turned and started running.

They raced over the Icy terrain and spotted Zelda sitting on a ledge looking down at the digital water below.

Ulrich was about to draw his sword when Odd stopped him.

"Let me see if I can talk to her." The blonde said before he started walking up. "Um, Zelda?" he called out before her tentacles rose up in defense.

"Stay away." she spoke without looking at him.

"Look I know you're a little confused, but I can help you." he took another step before seeing a laser shoot near the spot and saw her with one of her arms stretched out.

"I said stay away." she growled.

He gulped and stopped moving before taking notice of her new additions. "Did you get some new accessories? You look... Different."

"You could say I had an upgrade after absorbing more Monsters into myself." she replied before looking away back down at the sea.

"You absorbed monsters?" Odd Questioned.

"Yes, it seems whatever made me is easy to access now."

"Impressive," Jeremy muttered, "she's evolved to where she can use the bomb program inside he for her own needs."

"That might not be impressive if she's not friendly." whispered Ulrich.

"Well… it's not a bad look for you heh heh." Odd stated with a grin.

"No it's not. It's awful."she said looking down at her claws.

"What if said I might be able to help?"

"You can't help Odd, no one can." she replied looking down at the sea with sadness.

"I'm serious. Just give me a chance to help you and it might be what you need. You don't have to be in Lyoko alone."

"Maybe I should help." apoke Aelita walking over and standing next to Odd. "Zelda, I know what it's like to feel sad and alone. I've had to live on Lyoko for years that, but you already knew that, it was exhilarating when I met Jeremy. If anyone can find a solution, we both know he's the one to go to."

"What do you say, wanna cut your ties with XANA for good?" asked Odd.

"I was never with him to begin with." she glared. "I made that clear to Will when I fought him."

"Will?" the two Questioned before a blast flew past Odd's head.

"Incoming!" called Yumi as she and Ulrich pulled their weapons out and saw William riding a Tarantula with a total of three heading their way.

"We got this Zelda. You just sit back." Odd said.

"No." she stood up and walked over. "I can handle them just fine."

"But if you lose your life points you'll vanish." spoke Aelita.

"I don't think she cares." Jeremy said before a message appeared. But looking at the name of the sender shocked him. "Guys, you're not going to believe it, but XANA just sent a message."

"Seriously? Since when is XANA so social?" asked Odd.

"I take it it's not gonna be a sound of surrender?" Aelita inquired.

"No, more like a trade. He wants us to destroy Zelda in exchange... for Franz Hopper's freedom."

"What?!" they all chorused together in shock.

"My Father?" Aelita Questioned.

"It's all here in black and white, Give up Zelda or give up on Dr. Hopper."

"Wait, how can we trust him? For all we know he could be lying." spoke Ulrich.

"Lyoko Warriors!" William called. "My master has made you a fair offer. Destroy the abomination and the weapon inside and Franz Hopper will be freed!"

"Show us proof!" Odd called out. "We're not gonna take a chance unless we see the goods first!"

"Very well." William said before making a hand gesture.

"Another monster is heading for you, a Manta." Jeremy spoke.

The warriors looked up and saw the monster approach with a bubble stuck to it's underbelly. It flew down near William while they saw an elderly man in white robes sitting in the bubble.

"Father!" Called Aelita.

"Aelita!" the man called back putting his hands against the bubble.

"So that's what he looked like in Lyoko." Ulrich commented.

"There you go, now make your decision." spoke William.

"Can we at least have a moment to discuss it?" Questioned Yumi.

"...Fine, but take too long and I'll destroy this old man here."

The group huddled up with Zelda keeping watch.

"This is low even for XANA." Yumi stated

"I'll say, we either have to take a life to get another one." spoke Ulrich. "And we can't even try to take him without Willaim destroying him."

"XANA's really bent on getting rid of that bomb, but we can't just give up Zelda like she's junk." Said Odd.

"To be honest, I'd love to free my father from XANA's clutches….but at the same time, giving Zelda up is like giving up one of you." spoke Aelita.

"Hmm...Hey I think I got an idea." Odd grinned.

"What is it?"

He whispered the plan to them while William held his sword up. "Times out! Make a decision now or you will never see your father again!"

"Okay we made a choice!" Yelled Odd. "We'll take the doctor." he said before turning to Zelda. "Sorry Z. Nothing personal."

"I can't believe you!"

"Believe me everything will be better after this." Odd said taking aim. "Just close yours eyes and this won't hurt a bit."

William smiled in anticipation to see the one who had made a fool of him to be blasted into millions of bits of data. Suddenly Odd's hand pointed his way and fired at the Tarantula. The arrow hit the spot on the head causing it to explode to bits while Ulrich and Yumi quickly ran to Dr. Hoppers aid. Yumi threw her fan which curved in the air before hitting the Manta's weak spot and destroyed it and Ulrich popped the bubble.

The man dropped to the ground and on his knees with a groan while William started standing back up and glared at Ulrich and Yumi standing between them. "Thank you children, excellent strategy."

"Thank our friend Odd, now stay behind us." Ulrich said before raising his weapon.

"You will all pay." William aimed his sword at them. "Attack!"

"Here they come!" Yumi was about to throw her fan when Dr. Hopper put a hand on her shoulder. "huh?"

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like to take care of this one." the man said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ulrich as the two Tarantula moved near them before getting into position to fire their lasers.

"I'm more than a feeble old man, don't forget I'm the one who created this world." Dr. Hopper held up his hand and two spears of ice formed in the air. "I know all it's ins and outs."

They went wide eyed as the spears shot out and stabbed clean through the monsters with ease. "Woah."

"XANA's not taking me back that easily." he said before looking over to William. "As for you young man, I'm going to free you from that monster's grip."

William snarled before turning to shadows and slithered away.

"Will, Wait!" Yumi called. "Let us help you!"

"It's alright Yumi, we'll get him back someday, but right now we've got other stuff to focus on." spoke Jeremy.

"Father!" Aelita called as she ran up to the man with tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Aelita." he smiled standing up just as she reached him and hugged him in happiness. "It's so good to see you're alright."

Aelita hiccupped and sobbed in his chest. "I was afraid I'd never see you again."

He returned the hug and rubbed her back. "It's alright Aelita, I'm not going to leave you again." he said softly.

Odd looked to Zelda who was glaring at him. "Oh...you're a bit mad about the whole pretending to give you up thing huh?"

She smacked his arm hard. "What do you think? I honestly thought you were gonna let me be deleted."

"Okay I admit that was a little uncool, but I was a little pressed for time, but I'm extremely sorry." he looked at the heartwarming scene and cleared his throat. "So, I'm guessing you wanna join them? I mean you're kinda like family."

"...I don't want to impose." she turned away while looking at the ice. "I might look, sound, and have some of her memories, but I'm mostly XANA's monsters melded together. Why would they even want to be near me?"

Dr. Hopper looked up at Odd and Zelda and had to look closer to notice the similarities to his daughter but also to XANA's monsters. "Who is that?" he asked his daughter.

She looked where he was looking and saw Zelda looking away from them. "Oh, she's Zelda. She's my...sister in a way. A lot has changed since we were first virtualized."

"Uh Zelda? I think they noticed you." Odd spoke, making her look back at them and folded her arms. "Go on, go introduce yourself."

She sighed and walked over to them before looking at Hopper. "Hello Doctor, my name is... Zelda I suppose."

"Well, this is quite interesting." he remarked adjusting his glasses. "Aelita said you were her sister in a way, is that true?"

"Her memories did play a key part in the role in my creation." nodded Zelda. "It's how I sound and look like her, aside from the added features."

Dr. Hopper moved around and examined her. "Remarkable."

"It depends on who you ask, to me I feel confused." she remarked closing her eyes. "I'm part monster, part girl, and have no idea what my purpose in life is."

Franz made a chuckle. "Well, in my experience I've learned that one's life is what they make of it. Your choices are yours to make and your responsibility to bare."

"That doesn't give me a true answer."

"I think it means you choose what you wanna do." Odd said stepping up. "So what do you wanna do?"

She looked to the ground and began to think about what she was going to do next. She looked to the Lyoko warriors then over to Dr. Hopper and Aelita. After a few moments she had her answer. "I want to be a Lyoko warrior, and stay with Dr. Hopper."

"Really?" asked Yumi.

"Awesome!" Odd yelled pumping his fists.

"Woah, that's great." smiled Jeremy. "But, we might have a slight problem. I managed to get Aelita out alright, but for you and Franz, I'd need to run a lot of tests since the data used for Aelita might not work the same way. So this means you two are gonna be stuck on Lyoko a little bit longer."

"That's quite alright Jeremy." Dr hopper said. "I wasn't planning on leaving so soon anyhow. There are some things I need to take care of first and foremost."

"Well on the bright side, you two will have company." spoke Ulrich. "And with how you took down Will and his pets, I don't think we need to worry about XANA coming after you."

"Don't be so sure, I know XANA." Dr hopper frowned. "We may have won the battle but not the war."

"Then we'll make sure he doesn't win it."

"Aelita...Even though we're back together we need to go our separate ways again until we can keep it that way."

She looked at her father with a glum expression before nodding. "I understand father."

"I promise, once this XANA business is taken care of we'll go right back to our little house and be a normal family." he looked at Zelda with a smile before pulling both girls in his arms. "All three of us."

Zelda looked at him and her lips curved up into a smile. "Thank you….father."

The Lyoko Warriors smiled at the family of three with Odd sniffing and rubbing his eye.

"Are you crying?" Yumi Questioned.

"What, me? Course not." he wiped his eyes. "This cold is just irritating my eyes."

They went back to Kadic, and even though they got detention for missing half their next class, they didn't mind.

"There's one thing I don't get." spoke Ulrich to Odd in their room.

"What's that?" The blonde asked petting his dog Kiwi.

"Why did she grab you specifically and not do anything to you? Did she say why?"

"Maybe she likes me?"

"Or maybe you like her." he smiled. "Careful, otherwise you might have to go through Aelita and their dad just to ask her out."

"Huh. Never thought of that." he remarked with a smile. "Ya think she might really likes me?"

"Only time can tell."

Back in Jeremy's room Aelita got to see was it was like talking to someone on Lyoko from the real world as she spoke with her father and sister over the computer.

"So are you going to be using the towers for shelter?"

"Of course," Dr. Hopper nodded. "it's the only place safe from him. And I can use them to access the web."

"They can do that?" Jeremy asked.

"Only when _I_ activate them. It's a failsafe I designed to keep XANA from getting loose into the world." he clarified. "It'll help me get updated on how much the world's changed since I fled to Lyoko with Aelita. Along with forge new Identities for us by hacking into the permanent records. I swear government systems are still as easy to hack as when I was a child."

"Wow, I never even tried that."

"Yes, you are quite brilliant my boy. I always thought that once XANA was shut down with someone in Lyoko they would be trapped forever. But you Jeremy, you manage to get my daughter out, and for that, you have my eternal gratitude."

"Aw shucks, it was no problem." he smiled at the thanks.

"So...what is your relationship with my daughter?" he questioned with a stern look.

Jeremy and Aelita's eyes widened while they looked away with blushes.

"Father!" Whined Aelita.

"What? I'm simply asking an honest question, unless there's something you two know that I shouldn't hear."

"No, no! Nothing at all. W-We're just friends." Jeremy defended with his hands up.

"That's not what I know." spoke Zelda on another screen with a knowing smirk.

"Zelda!" Aelita screeched at her new twin. "This doesn't involve you."

"Aelita's right, especially since I heard about how you came to be." spoke Franz. "And how you grabbed this Odd fellow. Care to explain?"

"...Well he was the closest one at the time...and I might have a memory of her kissing him."

"Oh really?"

"Oh would you look at the time, gotta go father, love you." spoke Aelita quickly cutting the connection. "Ugh, it's not going to be easy adjusting to this whole family thing."

"Look on the bright side, now all I gotta work on now is how to bring them back completely and we can say bye bye XANA for good."

"Don't forget Will, we can't just leave him in Lyoko."

"I know that, but I just think getting Zelda and your dad out should be more important. Besides I'm sure your dad can think of something to save him." he looked at her. "But what did Zelda mean by memory of you and Odd kissing?"

"Oh... heh heh nothing." she spoke before walking out of the room with a blush.


	114. Helen and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Helen and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy, Annabeth and Tyson sat down at the safe house Annabeth showed them, catching their breath.

"That was...way too close." spoke Percy panting.

"Yeah, good thing you called those water horses Percy." Annabeth panted.

"Horseies." spoke Tyson with a smile before he picked up a sweet scent. "Doughnuts?" he said as he smelled the air.

"Doughnuts?" spoke Percy confused while trying to sniff the air as they saw Tyson start moving towards the nearby trees. "Wait Tyson, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get doughnuts." he said as pointed in the direction the smell was coming from.

Percy and Annabeth were confused and saw Tyson start running into the forest before dragging their bodies to follow after.

"Tyson, stop!" Percy shouted as he and Annabeth followed.

"There aren't any doughnuts!" called Annabeth pushing some branches out of their way.

"But I smell them! My nose never lies!" he shouted. He pushed some bushes aside and stopped as the other two caught up and all three of them spotted what looked like a mini mart just down the hill.

"Huh, I guess there is doughnuts." Percy said as he stared at the mini mart.

"That's weird." spoke Annabeth while Tyson ran down towards it. "I feel like I've seen that before."

"It looks like a chain restaurant so you probably have, now let's catch up to Tyson." Percy said before running after his brother.

'Something's off.' she thought before following him.

As they reached the bottom of the hill they saw Tyson waiting for them at the entrance of the store.

"Look!" he pointed at a poster that showed doughnuts with a fifty on it. "It says...half….off? What does that mean?"

"It means that they're selling doughnuts for less, so we can buy more." Annabeth said as Tyson smiled. "But I don't think we-"

"More doughnuts!" he shouted happily before running into the store.

"Should." she sighed before they followed him in and saw the inside was what you'd expect with a normal looking man behind the counter and who didn't flinch while Tyson stared at the doughnuts behind the glass case.

"Huh, everything looks normal…" Annabeth said suspiciously.

"Maybe someone just made it here in the middle just in case of lost travelers." joked Percy before walking away down the aisles and looked at the various products, which seemed a little off then the ones in regular ones. "Monster O's?" he said as he looked at a cereal box with a cartoon minotaur eating cereal.

"Gorgon ointment?" read Annabeth with a cringe. "I'm not even gonna ask."

"Microwavable Harpy wings?" he said in a mix of curiosity and disgust. He put it back and moved on before bumping into someone and stumbled a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." he said before looking at them.

"Watch it!" growled one voice which sounded female while he went wide eyed. "We're trying to browse here."

"A-and don't do it again, please." said a much more timid voice that sounded similar to the first voice.

'Woah.' he thought as he was looking at a girl, well GIRLS in this sense, since this one literally had three heads. The body wore a long black shirt with blue shorts on and black boots with chains around them. The three heads seemed small enough to fit all on the top with one glaring at him and having black hair in a mohawk, one looking away and having short hair, and the middle one giving him a confused look with long hair. 'Are they a monster?' he thought in confusion.

"How did you get in here?" asked the middle head while she could pick up his scent and noted him and the girl were demigods with the other male at the counter being a cyclops.

"We came in through the front door, how else would you get in here?" he replied trying to crack a joke and break the awkwardness and trying to keep from staring.

"G-good point, this is a store after all." the head on the right said.

"That doesn't mean it's fine if he goes running into everyone here." scoffed the head on the left.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" he snapped back.

"Ignore her, she's quick tempered." spoke the middle head covering the left's mouth. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, but who are you and your friends?"

"Oh, well, my names Percy and this is my friend Annabeth and the guy looking at donuts is my half brother Tyson."

'Cyclops, meaning this kid is...nah it can't be.' thought the middle head which the other two heard. 'There's no way he's the son of who I'm thinking of.'

"So, since I told you our names is it ok if I could have yours?"

'I say we eat him and his friends before he knows what hit him!' thought the left head.

'D-do we have to? He's being really nice to us.' thought the right head.

'Maybe if we can carefully get him alone we can take him out, then the other two will be easy. It looks like they're worn out anyway so it won't take long.' thought the middle head. "You can call us Helen."

"Ok Helen, well, we better get going, right Percy?" Annabeth said as she began to tug on his arm.

"Oh, yeah we kinda just came here for a quick stop. Again sorry." he replied turning around.

'He's going to get away, kill him now!' thought the left head.

'Uh hold on." she put her hand on Percy's shoulder. "Do you think you could stick around a little bit? I wanna talk, just a little bit."

"Well…I guess I could stay for a bit, Tyson still has to get the donuts." he turned to Annabeth. "Can you and Tyson wait outside for just a bit? I'll meet you there."

"Percy, I think we shou-" she spoke before seeing Tyson jump around while putting several boxes on the counter. "Tyson hold on! We need to make sure we don't buy too much." She said as she began to walk towards the counter, leaving Percy with Helen.

"Why don't we walk while talking? If you're new here I can show you some good stuff they have." she suggested pointing down the aisle.

"Sure, I don't see why not, they seem to have stuff here I've never seen before." he remarked while they walked down it and glanced at the sides.

"Yeah, the monster doughnut franchise sells all kind of stuff that can only be found in their stores."

"Just out of curiosity, why is it called that?" he asked.

"It's because of the large doughnuts and mascot, like burger king or red robin." she replied while being cautious. "I heard it was made years ago by some demigod who wanted to start a franchise and become rich, it might have been one of Hermes kids."

"Wait, you know of the gods and goddesses? Are you one of them?"

'Shit! Let me handle this.' thought the left head. "No, it's cause we're a demigod too, and you can thank that bastard Ares for being a horrible dad."

"Yeah, he's kind of a dick, though I was able to beat him once."

"Really?" asked the right head in surprise. "But, wasn't it hard?"

"Extremly, especially since he cheated a bit."

"Well he IS a god." spoke the middle head. "And...well let's just say when we learned who he was and who we were, he wasn't a fan of….you can guess why?" she nodded to the left and right heads.

"Wow, that is bad, I'm sorry he did that to you."

"He didn't do this!" snapped the left head. "We were born like this, the bastard was so disgusted he disowned us."

"Sorry, I didn't know!" he said quickly. "I just figured...with how some of them are...he cursed you."

"Well he didn't! So go ahead, call us a freak like everyone else!"

"Easy easy there." he held his hands up. "I'm not gonna do that, I swear. It's just...well I've heard and seen stuff out of nowhere, so I kinda jumped the gun with that. So that's on my head."

"I-It's ok, at least you apologized for it." spoke the right head. "Most people who see us usually run away screaming."

"I don't know why, you're really nice and cute…" he spoke up before going wide eyed with them before he covered his mouth. "I mean really nice!"

'H-He thinks we're cute!' the right head thought with a blush. 'No one's ever thought that..'

"My, we haven't been in a company of a nice guy for a while. The last one was a real pain in the neck." teased the middle head.

"And really burned us up." scowled the right head.

"Well, I promise I won't do that...so, you said you were going to show me some of the products here?" he said, trying to change the conversation.

"Of course." she reached over and grabbed a bag of what looked like bubblegum. "Check this out."

"What is that?" he asked curiously.

"Like I said, take a look."

"Hell hound flavored gum?" he asked as he read the label.

"It tastes smoky at first, but then it gets real meaty." spoke the left head.

"Why would they make that?" he asked as she put it back and grabbed a bag of chips.

"Because it's good." spoke the middle head while handing him the chips. "Now those really fill you up."

He looked at the label and said. "Pegasus chips? They only taste like Pegasus, right?"

"Yes, to an extent."

"W-what else is made out of monsters?" He asked nervously as he put the chips down.

"Well….everything here, except for a few things which might be silk, but no one eats those." relied the middle head. "Apparently it's dry and not as filling, but we stay away from that sort of stuff."

"Wow, how is all of this made?"

"By experts." all three said together.

"Wait, what are the doughnuts made of?"

"Those are regular ones." spoke the right head. "Some customers prefer them cause of how sweet they are."

"Ok, for a second I thought they had pieces of monsters in them, like hydras or something."

"That's silly." chuckled the right head. "No one eats hydra."

"Really, why not?" he asked curiously.

'I say we do it now! He's alone and won't react in time.' thought the left head.

'I-I don't know, I kind of like him' the right head thought.

'What?!' thought the middle and left head together.

'H-he's really nice to us, so maybe we don't kill him?' she suggested.

'He's only like that cause he doesn't know the real us. As soon as he sees our real form he'll pull out his weapon or run, just like the others.' thought the middle head.

'She's right, they're all the same, no matter how we act they'll always see us as a monster' thought the left head.

'Well….isn't there a way to be sure?'

'Well, what do you have in mind?' the middle head thought curiously.

'Um...maybe….we could ask him?'

'How? Hey, Percy, how do you feel about hydras?' the left head thought sarcastically.

'Actually, that might work.' thought the middle head. 'If we get a feel on his opinion on us and monsters in general, maybe it'll give us the answer we want.'

'Fine, but you ask him, and hurry, he's probably wondering what we're doing.'

"Percy, just out of curiosity, ever since you learned about your heritage and monsters, do you feel any pure hate for them?"

"Um, no, not really, as long as they don't try to kill me or anyone else they're fine to me, why?"

"Just curious, for us we figured they're under a lot of hate simply for trying to live their lives and people overreacting."

"I get that, it's not fair to judge something based on what others have told you, though almost every monster I've met has tried to kill me." he remarked while looking at the snacks. "From what I've heard on other monsters I've never fought before, they're pretty nasty and mean, but at the same time, they're part of what we are. Heroes and them have fought, but in a way they're like endangered animals. So few and rare, and maybe if things were less hectic, then it'd be a lot easier on these guests. Actually that reminds me, I never mentioned this but me and my pals are on a big mission for the camp."

"Really, what mission?" the middle head asked curiously.

"Ever heard of the golden fleece?"

"You know where it is?!" the middle head asked in amazement.

"Well you could say that, we have to bring it back to heal the tree or else...well you probably guessed no tree means no barrier."

"Wow, that sounds like a really important mission." the middle head said.

"One that would really mess you up if you failed." remarked the left head. 'And a good opportunity for us.'

'I agree, I think it's best we don't let him continue his quest.' the middle head thought.

'But you heard him, he doesn't hate them like other demigods who we've met.' thought the right head.

'But other demigods do and they'll be wiped out if their camps barriers fall, meaning we won't have to worry about them killing us anymore!' The left head mentally shouted.

'Then it's settled, we eat him and then go tell any monsters we see what's happening.' thought the middle head.

'I wish we didn't, but ok…' the right head thought glumly.

"I hate to cut this short, but I really should be getting back to my friends." spoke Percy.

"Aw, but we really liked having you here, in fact, why don't you stay?" The middle head said with a grin.a

"I can't, we're sorta on a time limit, but it was nice talking to you three." He said as he turned around to leave when suddenly she grabbed his arm.

"We insist." smirked the left head before their eyes turned into slits.

"Wait, what's going on, what happened to your eyes?" he asked with dread. 'Wait a sec, monster doughnut, girl with three heads, nothing but actual monster products, now I feel like a complete moron!'

"Oh, it seems like you just realized we aren't a demigod." the middle head said as her eyes also turned into slits. She moved towards the doors while dragging Percy and tossed him out with surprising strength and let out a growl. "Don't wanna get the place messy, otherwise we might lose a head."

"Lose a head...you're a hydra, aren't you!" He said, finally connecting the dots.

"We're THE hydra." smirked the left head before their body started growing with their hands gaining sharp claws with a tail bursting through the back of their skin began to grow bronze scales and their necks began to grow as their faces changed into a large reptiles head.

'Oh yeah, total moron right here.' thought Percy reaching into his pocket and pulling riptide out and bringing the blade out just as they finished transforming and loomed over him with feral growls. "I'm sorry it had to be like this Helen, I wish we didn't have to fight." He said as he got into a battle stance.

'It sounds like he doesn't want to fight but has no choice, maybe this is a good sign.' thought the right head.

'Shut up, he's probably only saying that so we spare him!' Thought the left head in denial. IT let out a roar before lashing out towards him with her teeth.

"Whoa!" He said as he jumped back, barely avoiding the sharp teeth. He held his sword at the ready and quickly rolled to the side as the middle head tried biting him next.

'He's open, now get him!' Thought the middle head to the right one.

She looked at Percy and opened her mouth, but she didn't move any closer to him and hesitated.

'What are you waiting for, eat him!' The left head thought.

'But he never really did anything to us! We're the ones who started this!'

'And we will end it or he and his friends will!' The left head thought as Annabeth and Tyson ran out of the store.

"Hydra!" spoke Annabeth in surprise while quickly reaching to pull her knife out.

"Annabeth, take Tyson and go, I'll take care of her!" ordered Percy without looking away.

"But Percy, it's a hydra!" Tyson said as he struggled to keep hold of his many boxes of doughnuts.

"Trust me!"

"But Percy-"

"Go guys!"

'He's sacrificing himself so his friends can live.' the right head thought.

'So he can kill us!' retorted the left head.

'Then why hasn't he tried to cut us with his sword yet?'

'He wants us to get tired and mess up, but after all the heroes we've fought, nothing will get past us.'

'Damnit, this sucks, why do I have to fight her, she was so nice!' Percy thought as he dodged the middle head again. "Can't we just talk this out!?"

"Why, so you can kill us easier? I think not!" Roared the left head.'

Percy held riptide up as the head tried gnashing her teeth at him. "I won't, I promise, I'll even throw my sword away from me!"

'Is he stupid or gutsy?' thought the middle head.

"Ok, throw your sword away first and then we can talk!" The left head said with a grin. 'Now he'll show us that he's just as bad as the other heros by refusing.'

Percy put the blade away before tossing riptide a long ways away.

All three heads looked at him in amazement as he turned back to them.

"See? No weapons, just talking."

'What do we do now, we could either kill him or talk, what do you girls think?'

'Kill!/Talk!'

'Well you two are helpful, I say we talk to him, but stay in hydra form, ok?'

'Fine.'

"Ok Percy, let's talk."

He sighed with some relief and cleared his throat. "Alright, so….curious question, but can every monster transform to look like a person? I mean I fought with some cannibals before this guest, but I didn't expect to see that more than once."

"Well, to answer your question, it depends on the monsters intelligence and their original form. Since the giants look human already it's easier to have a human form, but in cases like us our human form reflects our monster form a bit, so that's why we have three heads."

'Well there's an eye opener.'

"Ok, our turn for a question, how come you didn't try to kill us?"

"Well when you get down to it, you technically weren't doing anything to me, until now I mean."

"But we tried to eat you, aren't you mad about that?"

"...maybe a little." He admitted sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I mean wouldn't you be?"

"Good point, also it's your turn to ask a question now." the middle head said.

"Well, are you wanting to eat me just for being a demigod?"

"Well, no, not exactly, we wanted to kill you so you didn't get the fleece, that way the tree would die and a good chunk of demigods would die so they wouldn't grow up and try to kill us one day." she replied like it was obvious.

"Don't you think that's kind of extreme?"

"Have you ever had a head cut off?"frowned the left head. "It hurts like Hades!"

"Well, I bet it does, but the first thing you decided to do was kill me."

"Because all the others tried to kill us." spoke the right head looking away.

"Ok, fair point, but maybe not fighting this time would be the better choice."

"Right, but we can't let him leave, that much is certain." spoke the middle head.

The left head groaned. "Fine, grab him!"

"Wait, what?" He said before the hydra grabbed him with one of her large clawed hands.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." spoke the right head.

"But we can't let you leave either, so you're going to be staying with us from now on." The middle head added.

His eyes went wide as they started dragging him back towards the store while Tyson and Annabeth saw this from on top of the hill.

"Percy!" She shouted as she began to run down the hill. But before she could get halfway down she heard a loud horn from the shore. "Oh gods, is that Luke?" She said as she stopped.

"Annabeth!" came a familiar girl's voice from on top of an old ship moving up to the shore.

" Clarisse! You got to help us!" She shouted as she ran back up the hill towards the daughter of Ares.

"I am helping you. I'm back to get you all back to camp, the tree's dying faster than we thought. Where's seabrain?"

"A hydra got him, it's on the other side of the hill!"

"Well we're gonna have to leave him, if we don't hurry then the tree won't make it. You got the fleece right?"

"No, but we know where it is though…" she said slowly.

"Good enough for me, get on." She said as she grabbed her and pulled her onto the ship."You do doughnut nut!" She said as she pointed at Tyson.

"But Percy…"

"I said go!"

"Yes ma'am!" He said as he jumped onto the ship.

Annabeth looked back at the forest while getting on the ship and shut her eyes. 'I'm sorry Percy, we'll come back for you.'


	115. Female Hisoka and Leorio

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Hisoka and Leorio

Series: Hunter x Hunter

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leorio ran through the swamp, jumping over various plants that tried to kill him. He nearly got his suit torn apart by one that tried snapping at him and stumbled when he nearly ran past some quicksand." This place is ridiculous, only a monster could make it through here unscathed!" He shouted as he dodged a pit drop.

He stopped near a dead tree and panted while holding his chest. "A quick rest can't hurt, right?" He panted before hearing screaming, 'Oh god, why now? I so do not need that!' He thought as he stood up and looked around for the source of the screaming.

"Please not that!"

"My legs! You broke them!"

"Mercy!"

"Damn it." he swore before running towards the screaming despite his instincts telling him to run. 'I must be going crazy.' he thought as he continued to run before reaching a clearing. 'Damn it! It just had to be her!' He thought a he looked at the figure surrounded by about half a dozen men.

She was a tall woman with pink hair with clothing that made her look like a jester or magician with a unnerving smile on her face. She had pale white skin with two tattoos under her eyes, one star and a tear drop.

"You….bitch." groaned one of the men who was bleeding.

"A bitch you say, though I remember you being the ones who attacked me first." she chuckled as she held up a playing card. "I think it's time to quiet that potty mouth of yours."

"Stop!" cried out Leorio running over while she stopped and slowly noticed him. "They're already down, there's no point in killing them."

"They attacked me, a poor woman so I'm just making sure they don't do it ever again." she said with a chuckle.

"Help! She's crazy!"

"Now that wasn't a nice thing to say, was it?" She said as she quickly kicked him in the ribs.

Leoria frowned before spotting a rock nearby, grabbed it, and hurled it at her.

She held up her hand and caught it before turning back towards him. "So you want to play too now?"

"N-no, I just don't want you to kill them." he said as he set down his briefcase. 'Now I've gone and done it.'

'Hmmmm, he knows he's outmatched yet he's not running away, interesting.' she thought turning to him. "If you're willing to throw something at me, then you're free to take another chance." She said before crushing the rock in her hand.

'Damn it, what do I do now?' He thought as he looked around. He spotted a stick and picked it up before holding it out like a weapon. 'This should work, I hope.'

'A stick, either he's getting desperate or he's cocky as hell, either way I'm intrigued.' she thought as she licked her lips.

"Ahhhh!" yelled Leorio before charging at her. As soon as he was within range he swung the stick like a bat at her face in hopes of knocking her out. But he felt it stop by her hand without flinching and he gulped. 'Uh oh.'

"I must say, I am impressed by your bravery, what's your name?" She asked as she she tightened her grip on the stick.

"L-Leorio."

"Leorio-kun, though you are brave, you're still too weak to face me." she said as she shattered the stick in her hands. She tossed the piece away before swiftly swinging with her other hand and slammed it into his gut.

He doubled over in pain as she grinned, watching him collapse onto the ground. 'Fuck! That….was hard.' He thought as she leaned over him with a grin.

"Though we can fix that in time Leorio-kun."

'And why is she adding kun?' he thought while pushing himself back up with a groan.

'He's stronger than he looks, that would have knocked out a regular person.' she thought as he got back on his feet with a little bit of difficulty.

'Shit, I've gotta get away from her before she tries anything more.'

"Leorio-kun, I've made a decision."

"What?" He asked nervously, dreading the answer.

"I'm going to keep you." she smiled while he looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?! You're going to keep me?" He shouted in disbelief.

"Yes, you seem interesting to me." She said calmly like she was discussing the weather.

'Ok now my body's telling me to run, so I will!' he thought before turning and bolting away while grabbing his suitcase.

"Oh my, it looks like he's trying to escape, I can't have that now, can I?" She said with a smile before running after him. She went at half the speed to keep him in sights while he was frantically running around rocks and trees.

"I have to get to Gon and Killua, they'll know what to do!" He said to himself as he continued to run away.

"Run run as fast as you can." she called out with a smile. 'I'm going to have so much fun with him.'

Leorio saw her behind him and panicked before pushing his legs to go faster while zigzagging past some really tall trees. "Gon, Killua, help!" He shouted as he began to pass some of the other applicants.

Hisoka smirked before her hand glowed and she flung her arm, sending something glowing out to the back of of Leorio's suit whichs stuck and stayed connected to her hand. "I'll give you one chance to stop running from me Leorio-kun, ok?" She said with a smile.

"Never!" he called back without noticing the thing on his back.

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you!" she said before she stopped running and pulled her hand back.

Leorio noted he stopped going forward and was yanked back by something while passing Hisoka and went back forward like he was on a string before feeling her grab the back of him.

"I got you Leorio-Kun~" she said into his ear with a grin.

He paled and tried running in place away, but her grip didn't weaken. "L-let me go Hisako!" He shouted as he kept trying to get free.

"Mmmm, no." She said with a grin as she began to walk as she held him. "I think I'll keep a close eye on you until we get out of here."

"T-that's not necessary, you can let me go." he spoke while finding this awkward and embarrassing.

"But once I let you go, you'll run away from me, and I don't want that to happen." she smiled.

"But then what DO you want with me?"

"That's simple, I'm going to make you a fighter." She said with a grin, surprising him. "I'm not one for training someone, but if you become a good one then I'll have someone strong to fight."

"Ok, hypothetically, let's say I didn't want to learn from you, what would you do?"

She stopped and smiled while giving off a dark aura. "Then I'll have to really persuade you."

"O-ok then." he said nervously as she went back to smiling. 'Gon! Killua! Where are you!'

"Once the exams are over I'll take you home and we'll begin to make a training regiment for you Leorio-kun." she remarked while she went back to walking. "Don't worry, by the time you're done, if you're alive, you'll be about my equal." she said with a grin as he gulped at the if you're alive part.

'I'm screwed.' he thought nervously as she spotted the rest of the applicants and the hunter leading them.

"There they are, we made it."

"Great, you can let me go now then." he said as he tried to get out of her grasp.

"Nope~"

"Oh come on, we're here now, just let me go!" he pleaded while trying again to break out of her hold.

"No, now let's go, I think it's almost time for the second part of the exam." she dragged him over while Gon and Killua noticed them.

Leorio-san! Are you ok?" Gon asked curiously.

"Do I look like it?" he deadpanned.

"Ok, don't worry, we'll save you!"

"You're free to try, if you want." she smiled at the two with Killua himself giving off a KI.

"Gon, we may be a bit outclassed here, though she won't be able to use all her power while holding Leorio."

'Yes! Take this chance!' thought Leorio.

"Hmmm, ok, lets do it!" Gon said with a nod.

Hisoka smirked and was about to pull her cards out, but that's when the hunter in charge cleared his throat.

"May I remind everyone that no fighting is allowed unless the exam permits it, the penalty being failed immediately." he warned. "It's all your choice really."

"Damn it!" Leorio swore as Hisako smiled at him.

"Oh well, nice try Leorio-kun."

"Sorry Leorio-san, I can't help you right now." Gon said with a frown.

"As for all of you, your next stage will be handed off to him." the man gestured to a man even bigger then him with a potbelly under his clothes while looking more casual and easy going.

"Hello, I'm one of the leaders of this part of the exam." he said with a grin. "I'm Buhara."

"And I'm Menchi." spoke a woman smaller than him and wearing a black bikini top with a mesh shirt over it with daisy dukes and her green hair tied up in five knots on her hair. "And for this stage, it's gonna be easy. Go out and catch some pigs."

"That's it? No impossible feats, no deadly test, just catch some pigs?" Killua asked curiously.

"Of course. And once you get them you have to bring them here so they can be cooked up." she replied while pointing a thumb to Buhara. "He'll be tasting them to see if you got any good ones. If he says yes, you pass, if he says no, then you're out."

"Ok, that doesn't sounds too bad, anything else?"

"Yeah, try not to die, now go on!" She said as all the applicants ran out to catch themselves a pig.

"You forgot to tell them what kind of pigs they're hunting." Buhara said with a grin.

"Well they'll learn soon enough." she smirked.

Meanwhile the applicants were looking desperately for pigs behind trees and in bushes. But so far they couldn't find any of them.

"Here piggy piggy piggy." Hisoka called as she kept her hold on Leorio.

"Wouldn't you be better off with both hands?"

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine with just one, and don't worry, I'll get you a pig too Leorio-kun."

'Damn it! She's gotta let me go someway.'

"I think Gon found us the pigs." she said with a grin.

"Huh?" He said until she pointed at Gon and Killua running away from the tsunami of giant pigs. "Holy shit!"

"Let's get us some pigs." she said with a smile as she ran straight towards them. She jumped up and tossed several cards at a pig which got hit with them in his back, making it fall down as she landed. "One down, one to go." she said as she turned to another pig.

"If you let me go I can handle it." he spoke up in hope.

"Are you going to run if I let you go?" Are you going to run away if I let go of you?"

"No." 'Yes!'

"Ok, but just know, there's nowhere you can go that I can't follow you." she let go of his suit before walking towards the other pig. "Go ahead Leorio-kun, kill the pig."

"Wait, you want me to do it?" He asked her in disbelief.

"Yes, think of it as early training, also, their foreheads are their weak spots." She said with a smile.

He looked at the pig which glared at him and he gulped. 'Crap, now I can't make a break for it.' "Here goes nothing." he muttered as he began run at the pig who began to run back at him before he jumped into the air. He swung down at it's head, only to get sent flying back as it rammed into him. "Damn...second times the shot." he muttered as he got back up.

'Good, he's not going to give up.' she thought with a smile as he jumped in the air again before managing to hit the pig in its weak spot, killing it. It dropped down dead while she clapped. "Good work, you pick up on this fast."

"Yeah, I kind of have to, now let's go back, we have to cook these things." he moved over and grabbed one of them before grunting as he started dragging it.

"Yes, let's go Leorio-kun." she said with a smile as she grabbed the other one.

(Later)

"Phew, I passed." sighed Leorio. 'That's a relief, but she passed too.' He thought as he looked at Hisako who smiled evilly at him.

"Don't think you'll be getting away from me just yet." she said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Um, ya know I was thinking of working on being a doctor. You probably wanna go your own way." he tried smiling nervously.

"Nonsense, you can still train with me as you become a doctor, so I'm going to stick with you." she said with a grin as her hand glowed and she stuck it to his shoulder.

He gulped before he tried running away again, only to get the same response as last time as the glowing strand pulled him right back to her.

"You're going to have to get more creative if you're going to get away from me" she said with a grin as she wrapped her arms around him.

'Damn it all!'


	116. Jimmy and Cindy

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Jimmy and Cindy

Series: Jimmy Neutron

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To think it all started with an argument. An argument over whether you could see the equator which lead to this predicament. Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex stranded on a desert Island, alone. Most people who knew them would think they would be at each other's throats, but that was not the case. In fact the isolation had actually been just what they needed.

At first they were against the idea of working together, but with each day they grew less hostile and more friendly. Which soon lead to them watching the sun go down, together.

"Wasn't this the best day ever, Jimmy?" Cindy asked the boy genius

"I have to say, it wasn't as bad as I imagined."

"And to think, we get to do this every day." She sighed. "No chores, no schoolwork, no piano lessons, just us."

"Cindy...I got you a present."

"A present? On a deserted Island?" She Questioned. "But how?

He pulled out an oyster and handed it to her with a smile.

"Oh...A mollusk. how charming."

"You're suppose to open it."

She lifted the top shell and found a pearl inside. "Oh Jimmy, it's beautiful."

"It's nothing really," he said before his smile turned into a frown "but…. I think we should consider the fact that we're never going to be rescued."

She looked down at the pearl with a sad expression. "Well...maybe someone could come, I mean it's not like they'd just up and stop looking, right?"

"I crunched the numbers. Our best chances of rescue are slim at best, very slim." Sighed Jimmy. "The chances of them finding an island like this which has never been charted is one thing, and even if they tried using stuff from my lab they wouldn't be able to use it properly cause my best sonars need a password. That and usually when kids like us go missing they search for so long before presuming us deceased."

"So that's it? we're going to spend the rest of our lives here, alone?"

"Not exactly alone, we have each other." he said taking her hand.

She looked at his hand and then his face while feeling her face feel a little warm.

The two looked at each other, with Cindy setting the oyster aside and began to lean into each other. They shut their eyes and moved their lips closer before they met and held it there.

The world around them seemed to cease to exist leaving one them in that exact moment. Nothing else seemed to matter but each other. They felt like electricity ran through their bodies as they didn't pull away. It was by far the greatest feeling they had ever experienced

Eventually they broke apart due to air. But they new that if the island was to be their new home they would make the best of it.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and as the years passed things began to change on the Island.

Jimmy and Cindy grew closer and closer to where they were open in showing affections for each other. As well as join their two tree houses into one. They work together and shared each other's burdens all in the name of survival.

Jimmy had grown up with a firm physique from all the hard work he had to do. Meaning he had both brawn and brains.

Cindy had grown into a fine young woman. Her body had grown curver, her hair had grown in length and like Jimmy the Island had made her stronger, in both body and soul.

"Don't push yourself Jimmy." Cindy said walking in front of him with a large woven basket of fruit in her arms.

"Don't worry Cin, I got it." Jimmy replied hauling a net of fish over his shoulder. "Let's get this stuff in the storm shelter and take a break."

"Sounds good to me." she nodded and continued to walk.

It was close to monsoon season and they needed to stock up on provisions if they were going to make it through the storm to come

Jimmy smiled her and looked down at her hips. The fact they had never seen porn or had sex ed meant they were alone to try and figure certain parts of them on their own, and Jimmy was rather enticed by how Cindy had grown up. Yes they shared a bed for the past year, but to Jimmy it was like it wasn't enough.

They reached the man made bunker they made to keep the food and set them with the other amount of fruits and food before leaving and making sure it was secured with a board.

"Okay that should do it." Jimmy said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Now we just gotta wait it out and we should be fine." Cindy spoke discreetly admiring his washboard abs. He hadn't worn a shirt since they were stranded. They had outgrown their old clothes long ago and they both resorted to wearing grass skirts, or loincloths on the hotter days, and their skin had been tanned by the tropical sunlight. 'I never get tired of those.'

"So, you feel like cooling off in the lagoon?"

"Sounds good to me, lead the way."

They had made the Island their home and even gave it a name Neutex. Everything they could have ever needed their island provided. And unlike the modern civilization they came from life was simple and even humbling. From the pure water that they used to wash with and to keep hydrated to the core they got from the coconuts. It was all theirs.

Soon they reached a small lagoon that had crystal clear water. Jimmy whooped and hollered before diving straight in. Cindy on the other hand was contempt with just letting her aching feet soak in the cool water.

"Ah, this is just what I like after a hard day's work."

Jimmy was doing the backstroke and spit out some water from his mouth. "You said it, I don't think I can imagine life off Neutex anymore."

"Yeah, I mean, we've survived without electricity or technology, and if we found a way back home, it'd just feel really weird."

"Yeah, considering how things may have changed over the years." replied Jimmy relaxing on his back. "For all we know it's gone so far maybe they even have hover cars, provided they know the best way to propel the machine upwards enough for long periods of time."

"I doubt that, only you would be smart enough to actually make a working prototype." smiled Cindy while looking at him earning her a smile. "They'd probably just make new phones for stupid stuff. But, I can't help but wonder what's going on in Retroville. Do our families still live there, are our friends still friends, is Ms. Fowl still alive?"

"Honestly as long as they're living their lives their way, I hope they'd understand our choice." he replied with a frown swimming to the edge of the lagoon. "I didn't wanna scare my parents or make them feel sad, but...living here just feels like a breath of relief from all that pressure I felt at home. Like I had to use my knowledge for all sorts of stuff without rest. Here it's a never ending vacation. One with predators lurking in the jungle, but still a vacation."

"Yeah, I do miss my mom, but really I had to do all sorts of stuff just to stay number one or keep ahead, and really that makes each day a lot more harder than you'd think. Especially when the competition is a certain cute brainiac who can convert amusement park rides into deep space rockets."

"It was easy if you understand how to fold space and time." he smirked at her. "And who knew I'd be stuck here with a cute girl who could break ten wooden slabs in one go with just her foot."

The two let out a chuckle and sat in silence for a moment. Which felt slightly awkward.

Jimmy looked up to her as she played with her pearl necklace. He had made it for her after their first year on the island. Seeing her play with it made her look even more breathtaking than the other times he would stare at her, in secret of course. But was that it, would he just be staring at her, never letting her know how attractive he thought she was?

With Cindy she could tell Jimmy was looking since over the years she had gotten a way of feeling his eyes on her and tried not to let him know and kept playing with her necklace. But still she wished he didn't try to hide it. 'Should I say something to tease him or keep quiet?'

"...Cindy?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should go further."

"Further?"

"I'm tired of dribbling around how I feel about you." he spoke climbing out of the lagoon . "I mean we both know what I mean, so what's the point of not doing anything about it? I want us to be more." he replied looking her in the eye while reaching over and setting his hand on her own. "Cindy, I….I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. As husband and wife."

She looked at him in shock and gasped. "You mean...marriage?"

"As best as we can, till death do we part." he smiled while moving closer near her face. "The only question is, do you take me, now and forever?"

She gulped before grabbing his cheeks. "I do."she whispered and pressed her lips against his with nothing but raw passion.

Jimmy put his arms around her and pulled her close so her body pressed against his. Feeling her chest rub against his chest made him kiss even harder.

Cindy moaned softly before she fell flat on her back with her 'husband' on top of her. 'Oh my gosh! If this is a dream I never wanna wake up!' she mentally screamed before subconsciously moving her tongue into his mouth.

Jimmy's eyes widened at the move while groaning as he felt hers rub up against his own. Not long after, he returned the favor while moving his hands over her sunkissed skin.

Cindy shivered with a moan while feeling her body tingle with excitement. The heavens appeared to thunder and the earth beneath them shuddered.

Cindy shivered in excitement while Jimmy broke the kiss and looked up.

"Oh no, the storm's coming." he spoke standing up.

It took Cindy a moment to gather her bearings but soon noticed the darkened sky and increase in wind. "Wha-how did we not notice that?"

"My guess is that it felt so good we didn't notice our surroundings. Come on we need to get to the bunker."

Cindy shook her head as Jimmy helped her up and they quickly ran for the shelter.

They were about to go in when Jimmy stopped. "Wait a minute Cindy."

"Jimmy I don't think we have time to go back for anything." she stated.

"I know that, its just, aren't I supposed to carry my wife through the threshold?" he asked looking into her eyes.

She blushed hearing that while touched. "Well….that IS what a husband does for his wife. So...yes."

He smiled before picking her up and carried her down the stairs before going back up and sealing the door behind them. "So... I guess now we start our lives together, officially."

"Yeah, which is weird hearing because we have been, to a point, but now its more."

"Yeah, but….what do we do now? I've never done research when it comes to human mating."

"Well, I'm pretty sure the first step is… take off our clothes." Jimmy spoke with a blush.

"Oh...yeah, duh!" Cindy replied and blushed brighter while reaching up to her top and slowly undid the back part of it. Yes they slept together but that didn't mean they had seen each other totally nude. Meaning this would mean they couldn't go back as soon as they did. She held the top to her chest while gathering her courage with a deep breath and pulled it away.

Jimmy stared with an open mouth at seeing her bare chest and felt himself start getting even more excited under his loincloth. "...Wow."

"D-Don't stare." she blushed crossing her arms to cover them from embarrassment.

"How can I not?" he asked her before walking up. "They're so….big, and supple." he reached out and gently moved her arms from obstructing his view. "Holy Eisenberg." he breathed before looking at her. "Um, can I…. feel them?"

Cindy felt a shudder at the thought but nodded. "Y-Yeah...just be careful."

"I will." he said moving his hand slowly to the mounds before taking them in his palms making Cindy gasp. "And they're so soft too."

"Ngh, uh, hah." moaned Cindy while feeling a surge of pleasure go through her spine. "J-Jimmy."

"Does that feel good?" he asked curiously and getting a nod in reply. He looked at her breast and noticed her nipples get hard. Driven by scientific curiosity he moved two fingers to gently pinch the left nub.

"AH!" she jumped with a gas making Jimmy reel back.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked in concern.

"No, it just felt really good all of a sudden." she admitted. "...Do it again."

"If you insist." he gave her nipples another pinch which made her jump again.

"Ooh. That's something I can get use to." she moaned as he started rubbing her nipples and areolae at the same time.

"Agreed." Smiled Jimmy giving her a peck on the lips. That's when he noticed a draft while Cindy felt something poking her thigh and they looked down to see his dick was hard and upward under his loincloth. "It seems I'm starting to get excited for what we're about to do."

"Looks that way." Cindy said still looking nervous.

"If you're nervous about being seen naked we can do it together, alright?" he asked grabbing the cloth over his crotch.

"Well….alright, but on three." she stated with a firm tone.

"Right. One….two... Three!" he spoke as they ripped their loincloths off at the same time.

Both looked at each other but Cindy was more shocked than Jimmy when she saw him.

"Oh my god! You're….so….big." looking at his Girth Cindy estimated he was 9½ inches in length and 1¾ inches in width.

"Well I deduce it's from all the activity and physical labor which helped strengthen my whole body. Is it discouraging?"

"Are you kidding? It...it looks amazing." she said while Jimmy noticed her genitals were dripping.

"Is that normal?" He asked.

She looked down and was surprised. "I'm not sure, this never happened before."

"Let me have a look." He said before kneeling down in front of her. "Doesn't smell like urine." he spoke before scooping some with his finger making her jump. He looked at it closely and rolled it between his fingers before he took a lick from it. "Huh, sweet yet salty."

"What is that stuff?"

"Well if my penis is any indication, it's probably a type of lubrication." He spoke slipping his finger tip in the slit.

"GAH!" she jumped with a gasp.

"Yup definitely lubrication." He said noting how she constricted against his finger. "And it feels much warmer inside." he was already imagining what it would be like to have his member inside her when he noticed a little bead of flesh at the top of the slit. "Hmm, what's this?"

The minute his finger brushed against it Cindy yelped in surprise.

"Oh! Sorry."

"Don't be, it felt like when you played with my nipples, only better."

"Then that would mean…" he brushed it again which made Cindy moan louder in response.

"Oh! Jimmy ." She moaned while growing wetter.

"This seems to help excite your body the quickest way." he spoke with fascination.

"I think I might be excited enough." she said before going over to the mat they usually used for a bed during this time of year and got down on her hands a knees. "Come mount me."

"Alright, but be warned, I have no prior knowledge of this, so it might be awkward." he said before moving behind her putting on hand on her shapely rear while guiding his member to her vagina.

"We'll play it by winging it." she spoke while shivering feeling it right outside her opening.

"Ok, here it goes." he said pushing into her. Both of them groaned with shock at the rush of pleasure. 'So tight.'

'So big.' thought Cindy gritting her teeth while wincing. Her walls were being stretched by the intrusion as Jimmy gripped her hips. 'H-How did he hide this under that loincloth!'

"Oh. Oh wow Cindy, I knew you were hot, but your insides are like a furnace." groaned Jimmy the more he pushed his dick in.

Cindy accepted the compliment and smiled back to him. Before gasping as another inch when in. If she hadn't broken her hymen years ago in taichi practice it would have hurt. She gripped the ground and tried to bare with it as he stopped and took a second to catch his breath.

"Wow...I can't believe I'm inside you." he spoke. "Or that it could feel this good."

"I can't believe I'm doing this with the guy who use to be the resident dork." she got out before feeling the cock pull back and make her gasp with her walls tightening as if to keep him inside. Before he thrust back in as deep as he could go. "Oh good god!"

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah….just really big." she huffed. "But I think I'm starting to adjust."

"Good, because your insides are snug enough that it actually feels like they won't let go." he said leaned over her. "Perhaps we need more lube." He said with a grin as he continued to thrust before grabbing on of her nipples in his left hand and teased the head over her slit.

"AHH!" she moaned out loud with wide eyes as she arched against his body. "You cheeky, hah!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." he said moving faster while his hands teased her body.

"Oh god! You cheeky bastard!" she moaned out with each thrust.

"Mhh. Even when you're cursing me you're beautiful." he said softly in her ear.

She felt flattered hearing that while moaning as he kept rubbing her sensitive spots.

The more she loosened the faster Jimmy thrust in her womanhood. Meaning the more snug it felt and the harder he squeezed her parts until he was hitting at her cervix.

"OH GOD!" she screamed out loud just as thunder was heard outside. "Ah! So deep! So good!"

"So tight!" he grunted with each thrust. "And I'm not even all the way in yet!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"No, Ngh! I still got half an inch to go." he grunted while trying to push more of his cock in as Cindy began to feel a knot in her stomach tightening.

"Oh god Jimmy!"

"Somethings coming Cindy!" He hollard

"Same here!" She cried before feeling him bury himself balls deep into her, penetrating her cervix. "JIMMY!" She screeched as the knot came undone and the whole world went white as her walls convulsed around Jimmy.

"CINDY!" Jimmy threw his head back and felt something shoot out of him and into Cindy.

They both came down from the most amazing sensation they ever experienced and collapsed next to each other. Both panted while hearing rain going on outside.

"Hah...Hah...Wow." Cindy let out.

"That was…..amazing." Jimmy let out then looked at Cindy. "You're amazing."

"I should be...saying that to you." she got out and nuzzled up next to him. "I really do feel closer than ever."

"I know, it's like a dream." smiled Jimmy while holding her closer as they drifted to sleep.


	117. Female StormFlower and Ren

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female StormFlower and Ren

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Oobleck's class room-

Ren sighed as he patted Nora's head on his lap.

"Zzzzz."

'She has to break this habit.' He thought before seeing the teacher pulling out some greenish red Dust in a large tray.

"This students is the exact combination of Ice, Fire and Gravity Dust heated to exactly 140 degrees celsius." He said while speeding around. "Highly unstable and flammable."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Asked Ruby with her hand raised.

"Yes but not when safety procedures are used Miss Rose." he replied while putting some gloves on and goggles. "Everyone put the goggles and gloves on and do not take them off until it is safe to do so."

They all did as Ren put some goggles on Nora and let it snap on her face.

"OW!"

"Welcome back from the dead."

Nora frowned at that. "Renny!"

"Hey, you're the one sleeping." he shrugged.

"Still!" She pouted before grabbing his sleeves and pulled out Stormflower before grinning. "What if I did that to you?"

"Nora, put my weapon down."

"Nope." She grinned before moving them away. "Not until you apologize for hurting my face."

"Nora I mean it, give them back." he spoke scooting closer.

"Sorry Renny but no dice." She grinned while moving them farther away before accidentally using them as a boomerang. "Oops."

The two weapons flew in the air before activating and hitting the Dust.

"Oh cr-"

KABOOM!

Everyone was blown away with some falling out of the class.

The Dust caused the area to be covered in the greenish red stuff as flames overtook the weapons.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...um….I blame it on you Renny."

Ren frowned at that remark before noticing that Stormflower was melting, which was bad given the bullets still in it. "Oh fuck!"

KABOOM!

More explosions occurred as Dust covered the area like snow and hail.

"Duck and cover students!" cried Oobleck ducking under his desk.

The students jumped under the desks as explosions started to increase in size at an alarming rate.

After ten massive explosions, it started to stop as the Dust began to settle.

"Is it over?" Asked Ruby to Yang as she looked her head up.

"I think so?"

"Ugh my head." Pyrrha groaned.

"My butt." Jaune said rubbing his butt.

"My face." Cardin groaned while having an allergic reaction to the Dust. "Ah! My face!"

"Mr. Winchester, go see the nurse, as for the rest of you, be exiting the classroom while I try to air all this out."

They nodded as Cardin ran out of the room. Only for two groans to be heard right where the Dust explosions were.

"Pain…."

"So much….pain…"

Ren blinked as the Dust cleared and went wide eyed seeing two naked girls with pink hair reaching their necks, with light green skin near the eyes, pink eyes, with large asses and a equal D cup chest.

"What happened?" Both said in unison.

Ren and literally every guy there dropped their mouths in shock.

They blinked before looking around. "So tall."

"Wait we're talking."

"Huh? We are? Didn't notice sister."

"Then why are we….breathing?"

"Ha, we aren't breathing Flower."

"Storm, if we aren't breathing then why are we right now?"

"...no clue."

"Storm….Flower?" 'No...no no no, this can't be possible.'

They turned to Ren and waved to him. "Hi master."

The students turned to Ren in confusion.

"Master?" Blake asked. "What are they talking about?"

Ren groaned at that. "I have no idea, the idea of what just happened is too crazy to be possible. I'm thinking the Dust fumes are just making us see things."

"Master." Flower frowned. "You're so mean!"

"And it's not the fumes, which is odd since we can taste them." Storm said.

"And it tastes like Nora's smelly feet after sparing."

"Or it might be your hair products. Really why keep your hair from being pink? It's a natural color."

"And pink is the new black you know."

"Agreed Flower."

"Thanks Storm."

Nora frowned hearing that part before laughing at the pink part. "Oh god Renny has pink hair! Oh god my ahahaha!"

"Don't laugh at master!" they declared before jumping at her resulting in a dust cloud.

"Ow ow! Not the hair!"

"How about the fat ass!"

"And the flabby chest!"

"Hey! That does it you bitches!"

"You're DEAD!"

Jaune blinked before turning to Ren. "Um….are you sure it's a dream? Because it feels too real to be one."

"My weapons are somehow naked girls, does that sound ANYWAY logical or possible?"

"...no." He admitted before seeing the girls do something that shocked everyone.

They turned their hands into pistols on one side and a dagger on the other.

"Say it you bitch!" They growled while pointing to Nora's face. "Say you're sorry to master!"

"Ah! I'm sorry Renny!"

They smirked before moving the weapons back into their skin. "Good answer."

Storm then walked to Ren and smiled. "Hi master."

"How's life?" Flower asked with a smile.

"What are you?"

"You're faithful and sexy weapons." Both said with a giggle.

He blinked once, then twice, before slapping himself. 'Wake up, wake up, come on wake up!'

"Master, want to rub my barrel?"

"No rub my handle."

"Master."

"Master."

"Master, rub our handle/barrel!" They said at once.

He blushed at the implications while turning to Oobleck opening windows. "Professor, please tell me I'm hallucinating."

"If I said that it would be lying." He said. "Plus this Dust is combustible, not part of a hallucinogenic compound."

"...then they are…."

"Real as you and me Mister Lie."

He went wide eyed before seeing the girls disappear on him. "Um where did they go?"

"Out of the room." Pyrrha said pointing to the door. "And they said something about having fun with a few custard pies."

'Oh no.'

(With the girls)

"Flower."

"Yes Storm?"

"Want to mess with that new team?"

"The one with the big ass woman in red?"

"The same."

"...ok. But let's first get the green haired one."

"Fair enough." She smiled while needing to CEM's room. "Ready?"

"Ready to go."

(Inside room)

"So the Cat Killer 9000 isn't in the plan?" Mercury asked Cinder while holding said weapon.

"Of course not."

"Oh….so I guess I have to give it to Emerald then right?"

"Gee, what do you think?" she replied with a frown and sarcastic tone.

Knock knock.

"Open up!"

"It's the VPP!"

"VPP?" Cinder asked confused.

"The Vale Pet Police. And you're all under arrest for first class pet murder!"

They looked at each other lost before Cinder walked over and opened the door.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Um….yo?" The two girls said in unison. "Nice weather we're having today?"

"Who are you?" she asked while raising an eyebrow at seeing them naked.

"Storm."

"Flower."

"And we are the sexy sisters of Lie!"

"...what?"

They turned to each other.

"Is she really that confused?"

"Maybe? I mean we just tried to prank her."

"Still, she should be laughing."

"Must not be the laughing type."

"Or she's one hundred years old."

"We are only six years old so why is this girl that old?"

"...no reason." Flower said as Storm facepalmed.

"If that was meant to be a prank then you've failed." spoke Cinder bluntly.

"Which part?"

"The six year old part."

Both blinked and cocked their heads. "That's no prank."

She sighed before shutting the door.

"..."

"..."

"Can we have some clothes? Please?"

The door opened as some clothes were thrown at them.

"Thanks."

"Enjoy the Cat Killer 9000."

"Um….why did you take my clothes?" Emerald asked.

"They were lying around."

"They were clean." She deadpanned as Mercury chuckled at that. "Oh go blow a Ursa!"

"Nah, not enough green for my tastes."

She threw a pillow at his face while blushing red.

(With Ren)

He was running around to try and see if he could find his weapons. 'God where are they?!' He then noticed Coco, in a bunny suit with pink hair, stomping towards him with hate.

"You!" She growled. "You and your crazy sisters are in BIG trouble!"

"Um, to be clear, they're not my sisters, they're….my weapons."

"..." she grabbed his shirt. "Quit the crap! I know you're behind this Ren!"

"Why me? Why not Nora? Or Ruby? Or even Jaune?"

"They kept saying YOUR name when those two put me into this outfit, while sleeping mind you, with hot glue!"

"So….that won't come off?"

"Not until YOU help me get out of this fucking outfit!" She growled while giving off a death glare.

Ren gulped at that before seeing the weapons running down a corner. "Sorry, gonna have to work on that later." before running after them.

"Get back here you son of a bitch!"

But he was too far away as he ran into the cafeteria and saw they disappeared again. 'I know they came in here, but where?'

That was when a pie was thrown at Weiss.

SPLAT!

And hit her in the face.

"Ahhh! Who threw that!"

SPLAT!

Another pie was thrown as more pies were sent flying in every direction.

SPLAT!

SPLAT!

SPLAT!

'There!'

The hail of pies continued before it changed to a storm of fish.

"AAAHHHH!" Screamed Neptune while using Scarlet as a shield.

"Hey!"

"Fish equals water! Keep them away!"

"You're insane!" He yelled before getting hit by a something odd, a bowl of chicken soup in the face. "AAHHHH!"

'This needs to stop now!' Ren thought before seeing the girls running out the back away. "Girls! Get back!"

They didn't stop as they closed the door behind them.

"Girls!"

(With said girls)

"Sister, let's cause a flood."

"In the laundry room or the bathrooms?"

"Both."

"...fine but a small one. Master would get mad if we did a massive one."

"Fine Storm. No need to bring master into this." She groaned before seeing Glynda. "Hey lets prank her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep plus it's fun."

"...fine but no lasting scars ok?"

She gave a thumbs up before they carefully walked behind her. They counted down from three before grabbing the bottom part of her and yanked it down revealing her black panties.

"EEEP!" Glynda screamed while trying to cover them. Only to have her panties taken down as well. "EEEPP!"

The girls giggled at that before they were met with a evil glare. 'Shit!'

"You….you…..BRATS!"

"Run for it!"

"Master Ren preserve us!" Flower screamed before they ran off like the devil.

Cue Ren running towards the teacher and stopped seeing the naked snatch. He blushed crimson while Glynda hastily pulled her clothes back on and glared at him.

"Um…..morning Miss Goodwitch?" He said with a blush.

"Mister Lie, you have some explaining to do."

(With the girls)

They ran and ran before running into JNPR's room and locked the door.

"That...was…."

"Too….close…."

"For comfort." Both panted before turning around to see Pyrrha looking at them. "Hello."

"Hello." She waved.

"Um….nice day right?" Flower asked.

"Like a nice day...to see master's underwear?" Storm asked with a hint of merit in her voice.

"And his junk." Flower giggled. "His cute little sword~"

Pyrrha blushed and looked away. "Um, just who are you two?" 'What this about master? And why are they naked?!'

"I'm Flower."

"And I'm Storm."

"And we are the sexy weapon sisters!" They said with a pose. "And we are also master Ren's cute weapons~" they winked at her.

"...huh?"

They frowned at that.

"You know us."

"We fought with you with master."

"And we saved your life."

"And that of your boyfriend."

Pyrrha blushed before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't...wait, Ren's weapons?"

"Yep." Flower grinned. "And he really loved my handle."

"And my barrel." Storm said with a sigh. 'Oh master~'

"I can imagine his hand on my handle and rubbing it." She sighed with a giggle.

Pyrrha looked at them with wide eyes and covered her ears. 'I don't wanna imagine that!'

They sighed before hearing a banging at the door as they ran under Ren's bed.

"Open up!" Ren yelled.

"Don't." whispered Storm.

"Masters going to melt us." Flower whispered in fear.

Pyrrha blinked before unlocking the door.

'NO!' They screamed in their minds as Ren walked in with a pissed off expression on his face.

"Where are they?"

"Where are who Ren?"

"The little brats named Stormflower!" He frowned while looking under the beds.

"Um….they just left?"

"Pyrrha, don't try to hide them. They need to learn that causing pranks like this is bad. Especially for everyone around them." He said while looking around. "Those two have glued Coco into a bunny suit and caused god knows what today."

"A bunny suit? Really?"

"Yes and I nearly got slugged that time."

The twins gulped as they saw their master getting closer and closer to the hiding spot.

"What are you going to do to them Ren?"

"I'm going to spank them like the little brats they are."

"Ah...ah...ah...ACHOO!" Sneezed Flower while a bullet flew out of her nose and hit the wall next to Ren's head.

"Flower!"

"Sorry, didn't know I could sneeze."

"Idiot." she frowned before Ren reached under and pulled them out with a frown. "Um...oh! There you are master, we've been looking for you."

"We have? I thought we were hiding because master would melt us?"

'Idiot!'

"So….master." Flower gulped. "Um….eh….sorry?"

(One spanking later)

"Ow ow ow ow!"

"My handle hurts!"

"And this is for pantsing Glynda!"

SMACK!

"OW!" Storm jumped while Flower started to cry in pain.

"My handle! Master you big meany!"

"You two are gonna learn your lesson." Ren frowned while slapping harder.

They started to cry as they felt their 'handles' turning red.

"Ren." Pyrrha said while a little worried. "I think they had enough."

"What do you two say?"

"Master." They cried. "We're sorry!"

Ren gave them one last slap to their asses before letting them go.

They looked at him with tears before hiding under the bed again.

"You can hide there if you want, but that's what you get for going too far with pranks."

"Master."

"We know but…."

"We just wanted to get used to these bodies."

"So we could serve you like before." Both said sadly.

Ren raised his eyebrow at that. "Serve me? You mean use you to fight?"

"That and more."

"We just want to be there for you in everything."

"Even the times where you look sad."

"So please don't melt us or throw us away." Both said while crying even more.

"Woah woah woah, who said I was gonna do that?"

"But you're mad." Flower sniffled.

"And you called us brats, meaning we failed you." Storm cried.

"We failed you so badly." They cried while Ren tried to calm them down.

"Girls I'm not going to throw you away! I'm not even that mad now." 'For the most part.'

"Huh?"

"Look, I was only mad because you hurt some people. I mean why the hot glue?"

"I thought it was regular glue." Flower blushed. "Sorry."

"Flower." Storm facepalmed.

"Regardless, I'm not going to throw you two away." he crossed his arms. "But you two ARE gonna be apologizing."

"Yes master." They said at once. "Just….come here a second."

He moved down before getting kissed on the cheeks.

"For you."

"Our sexy master."

He blushed while Pyrrha hid her small chuckle.

'How cute. Weird but adorable at the same time.' She thought as they got out of the bed and grabbed Ren.

"Let's go!"

"And make things right!"

"For master!" They cried out before running out of the room with Ren behind them.

Pyrrha watched them go while smiling. "Have fun you two love birds."

"PYRRHA!"

'He he. I'm going to enjoy this very much.' She thought as the screen went black.


	118. Kiva and Coop

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Kiva and Coop

Series: Megas XLR

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm telling you, these "hot dogs" you keep trying to get me to eat aren't food!"

"And I'm telling you that you gotta trust me on this, they've been around since I was a kid and nobody's complaining." spoke Jamie while they walked downtown while he bit into his hotdog.

"We don't have anything like it in my time and what part of the animal do you get cylinders of meat from?" she asked while looking at hers with a raised eyebrow.

"To me, it's better to just enjoy and not think too hard on it." he replied while biting into it again While they passed by a small store. "Let's stop in here for a sec, I told Coop I'd bring him back some cheese curls."

"Fine." she said as she followed him into the store. She watched him walk off down an aisle and tossed her hotdog in the trash before idly walking down the nearest aisle with boredom. "Honestly, how is he able to eat this stuff?" she said before a brightly colored magazine caught her eye.

It had a picture of a blond woman smiling widely out while wearing a red dress and seemed to be advertising something.

"What is this?" she asked out loud as she picked it up. She opened it up and slipped through some pages that didn't seem all that before stopping and went wide eyed at seeing a dark skinned women with brain hair relaxing on the beach in a blue swimsuit with her hands behind her head with the picture showing her entire body. "H-h-how scandalous!" she shouted with a blush.

"What is?" asked Jamie walking over with the bag and looked at the page. "Wow! Haven't seen this issue yet, niiice."

"Y-you like this!?" she looked at him like he was crazy.

"What guy doesn't?"

"E-Even Coop?!"

"Well he might be all for food, cars, explosions, and the usual guy stuff, but I bet ya he has a stash of playboy's somewhere around. I take it they don't have this magazine in the future?"

"A-Almost all magazines have long since been destroyed in the future, plus we were busy staying alive." she replied shaking her head. "I mean, sure we still had summer and people would try and cool off when they could, but they never showed THIS much skin."

"Bummer, the future sounds boring." Jaime said in disappointment.

"We were being invaded, what did you expect it to be like?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Fair enough, but what I do know is that I would do anything for a woman if she showed up like that at my house." he said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and flipped the page, only to see a red head in a green bikini winking at the camera while propping her heads with her arms while on her stomach. 'Odd, she kinda looks like me' she thought before getting an idea. "Jamie, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Just how far would someone go to 'be with' a woman like this?" she asked as she held up the magazine.

"For her, pretty far, I'd give almost anything, why?"

"Just curious." she replied while looking at it. "Just curious."

(Later)

"Coop, I got your chips!" called Jamie walking into the garage with said man currently under his car.

"Great, leave them next to me man!" he said as he wheeled out underneath the car.

Jamie put the bag down and walked off to grab a soda while Kiva walked downstairs with the magazine.

"This might be just what I need." she remarked looking through it. "If men are easy to sway by women just by flashing their bodies, then maybe I can use this to get Megas, but I'm gonna have to learn as fast as I can before trying it out." she said as she sat down on the couch. "Now, there has to be tips or guides to wooing a man in here."

She flipped the next page and found a guide that had steps to what she needed. "Ok, five easy ways to seduce your man." she said as she read the title. "Step one, try to be happy and laugh if he says something funny." she said as she read the first step. "Ok, sounds easy enough, what else?"

"Whatcha reading?"

"NOTHING!" she said as she quickly tried to hide the magazine.

"Wow, someone's jumpy." chuckled Jamie holding his soda while she held the magazine behind her body. "Isn't that the magazine you asked me to buy?"

"No…" she said as she looked away. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I can see it rolled up in your hands."

"Fine, I was reading the magazine, happy?" she huffed.

"Well if you were looking at the girls I'd be more happy if I could watch." he grinned before ducking as she nearly took his head off with a game controller. "Nevermind."

"I was reading them for the articles you pervert!" she scowled. "Now beat it or you'll learn all the basic martial art throws I had to learn in boot camp."

"Fine, but words of advice, the articles are fake and don't work, they're there so the magazine has some filler between the ladies." he said quickly.

"H...How did you know I was looking at them?"

"Because, I know you aren't looking at the girls and since you're from the future you don't know some of the stuff I know, like that." he grinned. "Admit it, you wanna learn how to snag yourself a guy."

"I-I don't know what you mean." she said in denial.

"The only stuff in that thing besides hot women are tips for women on products or how to get a dude," He said before adding "but like I said, nothing in there actually works, they just need an excuse to show woman in the magazine."

"I'll believe it when I see it with my own eyes. Now leave me alone, I have research to do."

"Ok, but don't say I didnt warn you." he said before leaving.

She looked back and read tip two. 'After you show him you're happy try to get close and give the idea of you two together in his head.' she read before thinking 'That can't be too hard, what else is there?'

'Tip three, once you've got his attention, try to see how close he'll let you get to him.' Ok, but what do I do if I can't get close enough?' she thought before continuing. 'In the event you can't get closer, try walking away while swaying your hips to see if he'll look, this will show he is in interested, but won't say it. Tight jeans or short shorts help extremely well.' She remembered the girls in bikinis before thinking. 'So the less clothes ones wear the better my chances will be?'

Then she looked at the last tip. 'If all this has worked and he's interested, go in for the kill and bring it on home.' She read before thinking. 'What does it mean by go for the...ooooooooh.'

She blushed bright red and shook her head. 'Wait, let's think, Coop is rather simple minded, meaning he's bound to fall for the tips before I have to do anything like that.' She thought with a smile before thinking. 'I better get prepared.'

Back with Coop he was eating the snacks while Jamie was laying back in an extra chair in the garage. "Dude, I'm running kinda low on snacks." he said to Jamie.

"How? You should still have a secret case of hamburgers in the fridge."

"I ate them while you were getting the chips." he replied while letting out a belch.

"Nice."

"Hey, if I give you some money could you pick me up some pizza?"

"What size and toppings?"

"XXXXX-L, and everything they have, my wallets in the fridge."

"Not even gonna question it." he stood up and headed to the kitchen while Coop moved to under the hood of his car to look things over.

Once Jamie was gone Kiva entered the garage slowly. She walked over to Coop and cleared her throat while trying to smile. "Hey Coop, how are things?"

"They're going pretty well, though this gas line is a bit broken."

"That's great." she smiled while seeing him rip a futuristic looking cable out which made her go wide eyed.

'That's the line to the time drive! Why is he ripping it out?!'

"Oooh, that looks important, right?" he asked pointing to it.

Kiva gritted her teeth and was close to exploding, but contained herself and kept smiling. "No, not at all. It was...nothing."

"Ok, do you need anything? I have to remove this galactic shield thing to make room for a new stereo."

'What?!' she internally thought with a growl before swallowing it and tried to keep cool, which was tricky. "That's fine, it's a great idea actually. Hey why not throw in two while you're at it?"

"Great idea, I'll just remove this thing called a glorft blaster to make room." he smiled while tugging on something else and tossed it to the side of a small pile.

"Coop, what else have you removed?" she asked slowly, trying to keep her anger in check.

"Well there was this small circular thing that wouldn't work when I tried hitting it against the wall. I tried using a crowbar, wrench, hammer, and even the drill, but I just figured it was broken and chucked it." He said as steam began to come out of her ears in anger.

'That was a quadruple shield plating!' she thought while close to clocking Coop over the head. 'Calm down Kiva, after I get the keys I can find a good mechanic to fix MEGAS.'

"But how's your day? Usually you're busy running some test." he asked while tightening a few bolts.

"Well, lets just say there's an important matter I have to deal with first Coop." she replied while moving over to stand next to him while under the hood of the car. 'I think I need to stand shoulder to shoulder.' "Coop, can you get out from under there please?"

"What for?"

"Just do it and I'll buy you a pizza later." she frowned crossing her arms.

"Jamie's already out getting one."

"A hot dog?"

"No a pizza."

"No, I'll get you a hotdog if you get up."

He thought it over and got out. "Alright, what's up?"

'Good, now let's get those keys.' she thought before clearing her throat. "I was just wondering if you wanna get _closer_." she replied moving a little closer.

"No, I'm good." he said, not getting what she was implying.

'Alright, time to step it up.' "Are you sure, we could get _really close_ if you let me." she moved closer to the point her chest was right up against his arm. This time Coop began to get the message and blushed.

'Woah, is Kiva trying to hit on me? Damn.'

"So, what do you say Coop, wanna get _closer_?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Uh…..um….I think I hear my mom calling, I'll be right back." he quickly said before rushing into the house.

Kiva frowned as he left and said. "Ok, time for plan B." she looked down at the front part of her suit and sighed before pulling the top part down to show some of her chest. 'This better work.'

Meanwhile Coop was in his room hiding from Kiva as he tried to process what had just happened.

'Ok, let's think, first she gets all friendly, then gets closer, and then she hits on me. I wonder if this is some warped dream.' He thought when suddenly there was a knocking on his door. "Who is it?" He called as Kiva replied.

"Take a wild guess Coop, can I come in?"

"Uh, not right now, my room is sort of a big mess in here." He said, trying to avoid her at the moment.

Kiva groaned and crossed her arms. "If you don't come out I could always tell Jamie to throw the pizza away."

He gulped and thought 'Damn, what do I do, what do I do?'

Kiva turned and moved her boots on the floor without moving to make it seem like she was walking away. "I'm going now, and I left that pizza Jamie got outside your door."

Coop waited as he heard the footsteps die down and slowly moved towards the door. "Alright, I'll figure out what is going on later, time for pizza!"

But when he opened the door his jaw dropped as he saw Kiva standing there, but he could see down the top of her suit into the cleavage which looked bigger than it usually did. "K-k-kiva?" he asked nervously.

"Hey Coop, I want your opinion, does my suit make these look too big?" She asked while crossing her arms under her chest to make her breasts look bigger.

"W-W-What?" he asked as she began to slowly walk towards him. 'Oh man, should I go with this? I mean I never really got with a girl, much less get THIS much of a view.'

"It seems like this is working, should I ask for the keys now?' She thought as she closed the door with her foot.

"Kiva? You feeling alright?" asked Coop backing up until he fell on his bed.

"Oh Coop, I feel more than alright, _much more_." she walked over while trying to sound seductive which she picked up from some of her old roommates from boot camp who were more knowledgeable about this stuff then just some magazine. 'It looks like I have him right where I want him, now to get the keys.'

But before she could ask, she noticed a bulge in Coop's pants. 'I-It looks big!' she thought with a blush.

Coop sat up and sighed. "Alright, but just so you know I've never done this before."

"Same here." She said as he began to slowly take off his pants. She had to pull the zipper down and pulled them off before seeing the bulge get a little bigger from the unrestrained jeans. 'I-is it really that big?' She thought as she began to pull off his boxers.

"Ahh, that's the stuff." sighed Coop in relief as Kiva saw his thick and large dick stand at full attention in front of her.

"I-I've never seen one before" She said as she slowly began to reach for it. 'Is this even humanly possible?' She thought as she carefully grabbed it.

"Wait, so you've never gotten this far with a dude?"

"N-no, never." she replied. "We were focused solely on training, but I did have a few roommates who said they'd sneak out to have some 'fun'."

"Well, you're about to have a lot of 'fun' now." he said with a grin as she began to stroke his dick."Oooh, wow your hands feel soft."

"T-Thank you Coop, you're dick is really hard." she moved closer and gulped. 'Alright, now I heard the woman is suppose to lick it, but would that really work?"

"Well, according to what I've read, it does and it feels amazing." he said as she slowly nodded her head.

'Well, here goes.' she said as she stuck out her tongue and began to slowly lick his dick. She shuddered at the musky and salty taste while Coop jumped a little.

'I can't believe this is happening!' he thought with a smile. 'I am so lucky today!'

'Is this really worth it to get the keys?' she thought while dragging her tongue down the side. 'No, I have to keep it up and complete my mission.'

"Keep it up Kiva, you're doing amazing!" Coop said as he gave her a thumbs up. 'If she starts taking it in her mouth then this would look like one of those porno vids I saw the other night.'

'What am I supposed to do now? There's no way this thing would fit in my mouth, right?'

"Need a hand?" guessed Coop seeing her stop.

"Yes please, what do I do with it now?"

"Try putting it in your mouth."

"B-but it's so big though! How will it fit in my mouth?"

"Well, the girls I saw just went ahead and tried. If it's too big just stick with licking."

"Ok, I'll try it." she said as she lowered her mouth towards his erect dick.

She felt the tip slide into her mouth while she tried relaxing her mouth to take more in, but just managed an inch or two before feeling her mouth get stuffed. 'I can't go any farther, I may as well just start sucking.' she began sucking on what she could while sliding her head up before sliding back down.

'Wow, even though it's just the tip this feels amazing!" Coop thought with a grin as he watched her bob her head back and forth. "How ya holding up?"

She simply gave him a thumbs up as she continued to suck on the tip. 'Alright, as long as I breath through my nose I can keep going.' Suddenly she felt the cock twitch a bit. 'What was that?'

"Heads up Kiva! I'm gonna blow!"

'Blow, what does he mean by blow?' she thought before he shot his load into her mouth. Her eyes widened as she pulled back and coughed while feeling more of the sperm land over her face and chest. "What the?!"

"Hey, I warned you that I was going to blow." He said defensively.

"What...what is all this stuff?" she asked looking at it and wiping some off her face.

"It's sperm, it comes out of dicks when me cum." he said as she swallowed the sperm in her mouth.

'It tastes salty, and I can't believe I just swallowed this stuff!' She thought before shaking her head.

"All right Kiva, ready for the main event?"

"Wait, you mean…." she said with a blush.

"Sex? Isn't that what you want?" he asked her curiously.

She closed her mouth. 'Alright, I got this far, maybe if I can wear him out with that, he'll listen and give me the keys.' "Right, sex, let's get to it." she said as she began to take off her jumpsuit, semi-glad that she wasn't wearing panties or a bra.

"Wow, I didn't know you went commando. Better not tell Jamie."

"Shut up Coop, let's just get this over with." she said as she climbed on top of him.

"I take it you wanna take it cowgirl style?"

"Yeah, sure." she said as she positioned herself over his erect dick. 'I just hope it'll go in.' she thought before she began to slowly lower herself on him, giving a small moan as she did. "Oh fuck!"

"You Ok Kiva?" Coop asked as she continued to slowly slide down his dick.

"Y-Yeah." she groaned out while trying to keep it together as she felt her hole stretch wider from the shaft. 'I feel like he's tearing me in half!'

'Wow is this tight!' He thought with a grin before he felt his dick hit something. "Kiva, what's that?"

"I-I think it's my hymen!" she moaned out before feeling it tear and threw her head back with a cry of pain.

"Kiva, are you ok?" he asked as he saw a bit of blood drip down his penis.

"Do I look alright?!" she snapped.

"Right, sorry, do you want to stop? Anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"Just….don't move and give me a minute." she grunted as she began to breathe deeply

"Ok, whatever you say Kiva." 'Wow, never seen her yell that loud before.'

After about two minutes she grunted and said. "I'm fine now, let's do this."

"Ladies first."

"Ok." she said before she went back to slowly sliding herself down his cock. She bit her lip before moving up and groaned at the friction. 'It's like trying to shove a tree inside me!' she thought as she kept sliding down.

"Wow! This is even tighter!" he groaned while stunned it could feel THIS good. It was better than an ice cream covered jumbo hotdog. "Just...a little….bit….. more…" He groaned as he felt something building up inside him.

"Oh sweet god!" she moaned as she finally finished sliding down his cock, feeling like she was being torn apart.

"Kiva it's coming out!"

'What?!'She thought before feeling him coming inside her, his sperm filling her up. "Ahhhh!"

"Ohhhh yeeaahhh!" he moaned in pleasure. "Now that feels awesome!"

'Oh god, he shot his sperm in me!' she thought while groaning as load after load shot in her with some of it slowly dripping down his dick. 'Nows a good as time as any to ask for the keys.'

"Man, when that first load comes out is a big one, but I think I'll be good for the next few goes." he sighed while wiping some sweat from his head.

"Next rounds?" she asked in disbelief. She moved a little and went wide eyed feeling his cock was still rock hard.

"Yep, we're going to go long and hard, right?" he asked with a grin. "Cause if you thought I was tired, guess again. I've got plenty of energy to spare."

'Am I going to survive this?!' she thought nervously.

(Later)

"Oh god, it's like basic training all over.' thought Kiva who winced just trying to walk after getting herself cleaned up and dressed. Coop hadn't been kidding when he had energy to spare, she felt like a bloated balloon filled with his cum. 'I need to drain this out, the last thing I need is giving birth to his offspring. I was so tired I even forgot to ask for the keys!'

"I gotta say Kiva, didn't know you had it in you." spoke Coop sitting in his car as she came upstairs.

"Yeah, neither did I Coop." she muttered as she sat down next to him in the car. "But let's just keep that between us, last thing I need is Jamie getting any ideas."

"Right, sounds good to me Kiva." He said with a grin. "Oh and if you ever want another 'ride', just let me know."

"Sure Coop, I will." she said with a smile. 'And this time I'll ask for the keys, but maybe I'll do that afterwards, I kinda liked it.'


	119. Kuki and Wally part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Kuki and Wally part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In prison a certain vampire was in his cell looking up at the ceiling with a frown. "How dare those naughty knd children put me in here, they must pay!"

"Keep it down in there! I'm trying to sleep." grumbled one of the prisoners in the cell right next to his.

'But how do I make them pay, I can't get to vem from here, or can I?' he thought tapping his chin. 'Luring vat Numbuh One here was tricky, but doing that twice would be impossible. I need a target that is easy to manipulate that no one would suspect, but who could I possible find to do it?'

That's when he saw the cell door open with the guard looking in. "Get out, it's time for you inmates to get your hour of exercise, now get to it."

'I got it, when we go out to the courtyard I'll fly over the fence and find my new minion!' he thought walking out as he followed the other prisoners out to the courtyard while rubbing his hands together with a smirk.

"Move it you old bag of bones." the guard said as they reached the door to the courtyard.

He glared at the guard, but walked in through while making sure no one was looking as he quickly slunk nearby one of the shadowed corners.

'Goodbye prison, next stop, sector V.' He thought with a grin before he quickly flew over the fence. He looked around and headed down to a tree and transformed back. "I will have to be more careful, I will slide in under the veil of darkness and then wait from a far safer location."

(Later)

"Time to head to the base rainbow monkey!" smiled Kuki holding an orange rainbow monkey while skipping away from her home.

Unknown to her though, she was being followed.

'Hmm, Kuki Sanban may be the one.' thought the count. 'No one would ever suspect her of sabotage, her innocent and happy nature is proof. She's perfect.' He thought with a grin as he began to slowly approach her.

Kuki smiled and stopped at a crosswalk while Spankulot took one of his gloves off.

'It's time to do this.' He thought with a grin before grabbing her with his gloved hand.

"Huh?" she turned and went wide eyed. "Spankulot!"

"Yes, it is I, and it's time for you to be punished!" he shouted as he pushed her down on his knee. He raised his ungloved hand and brought it down to her rear over and over. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haha! Yes, get punished you naughty child!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" She shouted in pain as his hand slapped her bottom again and again and again.

"Hahahahaha!" He laughed as he continued to spank her.

"Hey, stop spanking her at once!"

Spankulot held his hand up and turned to see two police officers standing there with their arms crossed and stern expressions. "Oh! Uh..hello there, officers."

"Just what are you doing to this young girl, is she your daughter?" One of them asked sternly.

"Um, well no not-"

"Oh really? So you think just cause you're an adult you can go around spanking kids?" the other one cracked his knuckles.

"Well, not exactly, but she-" He started before the cop grabbed his arm.

"You're coming with us, now."

"B-but my plan!" He stuttered as they put handcuffs on him.

"It can be put on hold." they pulled him away while Kuki laid on the ground while rubbing her bottom.

"Oooh, my poor bottom." She moaned as she got up. She grabbed her rainbow monkey and resumed walking. "I gotta tell the others."

(Later)

"Where's Numbuh Three, isn't she suppose to be here by now?" Numbuh Four asked curiously.

"Yeah, but maybe she saw some new rainbow monkey and stuck around to check it out." spoke Numbuh Five.

"No, we would have heard her screaming in happiness from here if she had seen one." he crossed his arms. "I shoulda just gone and lead her here myself."

"Sounds like someone was wanting some alone time." snickered Numbuh Two.

Numbuh Four blushed and said. "N-no, I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"Numbuh Five thinks she sees red." smirked the other girl pointing at Wally's blushing face.

"S-Shut up, I'm not blushing!" he spoke before getting up and headed to the door. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

That's when the door opened and Numbuh Three walked in. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's no problem, although you did miss the meeting." Numbuh One said with a frown. "Care to explain why?"

"I-I was attacked by count Spankulot!" She said as she rubbed her butt.

"What?!" they spoke up in surprise.

"My butt still feels sore."

"Are you ok now? Where did he go?"Numbuh One asked quickly.

"Well some policemen came by and took him to jail." she winced. "Can I go lay down now?"

"Yes, and while you do that, me, Numbuh Two and Five will go to the police station to make sure he's there, Numbuh Four will stay here and guard you in case he comes back."

"Wait what?" spoke said blond as they headed out. "But I was gonna go take a nap!"

"Well, now you're going to guard Numbuh Three, is that understood?" he said sternly.

He let out a sigh and nodded. "Fine."

"Good, we will see you two later."

"Have fun." waved Numbuh Two with a chuckle as the door shut.

"Whatever, let's just get you to your room Numbuh Three… Numbuh Three?" he turned and saw her gone from her spot and looked around. "Huh, must've already left. Well, if she's gone...I can get a quick nap in before the others return." He said with a grin.

As he walked through the door, it shut and the camera panned to show Kuki on the ceiling.

"The cats are gone, now it's time for the spank happy vampire to have some fun." she smirked showing sharp teeth before dropping down and spun around before getting covered in a dark cloud.

Meanwhile he made his way towards his room, unaware he was being watched. He headed down to his bed in the center of the ring and climbed in with a smile.

"What Numbuh One doesn't know can't hurt him." he said with a grin as he jumped onto his bed. But as he moved under the covers, he heard a laugh that echoed. "Huh?"

"Oh Walllyy, come out and play~!" The voice called.

His eyes widened while gulping a little. "Uh...hello? Is someone there?"

The voice just laughed as he tried to get deeper under the covers.

'Alright, just relax. You're probably just hearing things 'cause you had one too many hot fudge sundaes last night. Yeah! All I gotta do is get some sleep and I'll be fine.'

"I don't like being ignored Wally, that's really _naughty_ of you." The voice giggled.

He gulped and shivered under the covers while hearing wings flapping. "It's not real, it's not real, it's-"

"What's not real Wally?" A voice asked right next to him under the covers.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed jumping out before running up one of the branches and out his room while panting.

"He he he, he's so much fun." she giggled as she followed him up the branch.

Wally heard the giggle and ran down the hall. 'Oh crud! I gotta get the others! Spankulot got in here!'

"Oooooohhh, Walllyyy, come out and play~." The voice called, making him run even faster.

He ran to the nearest room and hit the button next to it, causing the door to seal up shut before he grabbed a nearby pipe phone and hit the number for Numbuh One. "Numbuh One, you got to get back here, Count Spankulot is here and….hello?" he said before realizing he was getting no response from the can. "Aw crud, he cut the line!"

Suddenly there was a banging on the door.

He jumped and ran over to try and find a weapon in one of the shelves. Unfortunately all of them either had no ammo or where broken. "Aw come on! Not now!"

"Let me in Wally, you've been a bad boy!"

"No way you cruddy vampire!" he spoke before noticing the vents and used some boxes nearby to climb up near it.

"Fine, then I'll force my way in!" she shouted as she kept pounding on the door, the hinges beginning to creak. "But when I get in there, you'll get the spanking of a lifetime!"

"Not today you creep!" He shouted before he climbed into the vent. He crawled as fast as he could while hearing the door break open.

"I got you no- where'd you go?" she looked at the vent and smirked. "Wrong move Wally, now I've got you."

'Oh fudge, it sounds like the count knows where I am!' He thought as he continued to crawl away. 'If I can get to Numbuh Two's room I can get a ship and get out of here.' He thought as he continued to crawl before reaching a crossroads in the vents. 'Now, how do I get to his room from here?'

He looked between them and tapped his head. "Eenie, meenie, miney...moe!" he said before going down a random duct. He did it as fast as he could before reaching an end and kicked the vent out before hopping out.

"All right, Numbuh...Three's room? Aw nuts, I chose the wrong pipe!" He groaned as he looked around the room full of rainbow monkeys. He walked around while noting how it felt like there was a bunch of eyes following him.

"Man, this place is kinda creepy, how does Numbuh Three stand it?" He said as he shuddered. He looked at the large plush which was her bed and saw said girl sleeping under the covers with a serene expression. "Man, how has she been able to sleep through all this? I better wake her up." He said as he walked towards the sleeping girl.

She yawned and turned on her side while holding a rainbow monkey.

"Hey, Numbuh Three, wake up." he said as he lightly shook her shoulder. "We gotta get out of here."

She yawned and said. "Wha- why Wally, what's the rush?"

"Count Spankulot's here again, he's back and we gotta get out before he spanks our butts to nothing!"

"Oh Wally, he's not here, he's in jail silly." she said as he walked towards the door.

"No way! He came back and he was just after me." He said as he tried to open the door but with no luck. "Hey, the door's stuck!"

She sat up and giggled. "Well that's cause I locked it."

He turned around and looked at her in confusion and asked. "Why? Why on earth would you lock the door?"

She smirked before spinning and was covered in the dark cloud from before.

"N-numbuh Three?" He asked nervously as he took a step back. He saw her form change and went wide eyed seeing she looked exactly like she did as a spank happy vampire. 'OH NO! SHE'S the vampire!'

"Surprised Wally? I bet you are you naughty boy." She said with a smile.

'Oh no, not again! I couldn't handle her when she went nutso with the heat! Now she's like this again!'

"Now bend over you naughty, naughty boy, it's time for your punishment~." She said with a grin as she began to slowly approach him.

He let out a squeak before banging on the door harder while seeing the rainbow monkeys start to move. 'Oh no, don't tell me…'

"Oh, I see that you see that I decided to make a couple of new minions, what do you think?" she asked with a grin as she pointed at him. "Get him."

The vampire rainbow monkeys flew up with evil grins which made Numbuh Four let out a scream of terror before busting the door down and ran on full sprint down the hall.

"Well, I guess it's time to begin the hunt, now fly my pretties, fly after my future king!"

They all flew out while Numbuh Four didn't look back and just kept focus on what was in front of him.

'This is insane! I have to get out of here!' He thought as he kept running. 'If I don't get in contact with anyone I'm gonna be done for!'

As he kept running, he didn't see the monkey's beginning to get closer and closer. Pretty soon they grabbed the back of his hood and he instantly stopped before they started dragging him.

"Hey, let me go!" He shouted as he struggled to get free from their grips with no success. "That ain't fair!"

"Who said it was fair Wally?" Numbuh Three's voice echoed down the hall. "I'm just doing what I have to."

"You could let me go, and what do you have to do exactly?" he asked nervously as they dragged him back into the room.

"Well, first I'm going to spank you." she said, making him gulp nervously. "Then you'll be like me and be my new king."

"Wait, king?!" he shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah! Won't that be great?" She said with a smile as he began to struggle even more. "Now my pretties, help him get into position."

The rainbow monkeys nodded as the largest got into a sitting position as the others laid him on its knee.

"Kuki snap out of it!" He pleaded to her as she began to slowly approach him.

"Aw don't worry Wally, this won't hurt a bit." she pulled her glove off and grinned evilly. "But it'll sure sting a lot!"

"Nooooooo!" He screamed in terror as she raised her hand to slap his bottom.

The camera panned away while the sounds of hand meeting bottom was heard throughout the whole treehouse.

(Later)

"Well, he's still in jail, so I guess there's nothing to worry about." Numbuh One said as they approached the treehouse. "Who here wants a soda?"

"I do!" Both Numbuh Two and Five said with a grin.

They walked into the house and took the elevator up.

"How much you wanna bet those two ended up snuggling again?" chuckled Hoagie.

"I bet my soda that they're sleeping on the couch together." Numbuh Five laughed.

"Oh come on you two, can't you be serious." frowned Numbuh One before adjusting his shades. "I bet mine they're curled up in Numbuh Three's bed."

"All right, let's see who won guys!" Hoagie said with a grin as the others nodded. The doors opened and they walked in, only to see the place littered with Numbuh Three's plushies.

"What happened in here? It looks like a tornado went through here."

"Obviously she decided it would be a good idea to leave her toys lying around rather then pick them up." frowned Numbuh One walking passed some.

"Ok, then where is she? Usually she would be in the middle of this mess."

"Numbuh Five feels like we're being watched." spoke Numbuh Five looking around while they walked through the plushies.

"They're heeerrreee~" Numbuh Three's voice echoed through the treehouse.

The three operatives looked around while they heard wings moving around.

"That doesn't sound good, you don't think Numbuh Three was infected, do you?" Numbuh Two asked nervously.

"Numbuh Five says-woah!" cried out Abigail feeling something grab onto her ankle. "Hey, let go." She said as she looked down to see a rainbow monkey holding onto her ankle.

"The monkeys are infected!" cried Numbuh Two as two of them flew up and covered his face. "Ah! I can't see!"

"Don't let them spank you!" Numbuh One shouted as he kicked some of the monkeys away.

"It's not them I'm worried about!" spoke Abigail as she punched some away. "It's where Numbuh Three and Four are."

"We're right here Abigail." they called, making the operatives look up. Both of them were in their vampire forms and hanging upside down.

"Spank them, it'll turn them back to normal!" Numbuh One shouted.

"Not this time. Get them my pretties!" She shouted as all the monkeys nodded before swarming the kids.

All three of them fought as best as they could, but the numbers made it hard to hit each one before the sounds of spanking were heard again.

"So it begins my love, we shall continue to build our army of spank happy vampires and take over the world!" Numbuh Three said with a grin. "And all the naughty people will pay!"

"Yes! Ahahahaha!"


	120. Boa and Luffy

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Boa and Luffy

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

On Amazon Lily, Boa was looking at the newspaper with a smile and blush. "Oh Luffy-kun, you've finally done it, you reunited with your crew." she wiped a tear of happiness away and hugged the paper to her chest with a dreamy sigh. "Oh Luffy-Kun, I wish you were here with me though."

While she daydreamed Gloriosa walked into the room.

"Hancock-sama, put down the paper; I have important news for you!"

"What is it?" she quickly frowned at the old woman.

"It's about straw hat, he-"

"Luffy-kun!" she spoke standing up. "What is it? Is he hurt? Captured? Dead?!"

"No, none of that, it's just that...he's here!"

"Huh?"

"He's here on the island!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" she yelled before rushing to get her best clothes on. 'Luffy-kun!' He's here!'

"Yes, he and his crew are requesting to dock at the island as we speak."

She stopped and thought back to what Luffy said when Robin and Nami were mentioned. "Love rivals..."she growled angrily. "Make sure they get a warm welcome, but make sure Luffy-kun is escorted here privately!"

"Yes Hancock-sama." bowed the lady before rushing out as Hancock bit on her thumb with annoyance.

"I can't let those tramps steal away MY Luffy-kun."

With said crew they were still waiting for a signal.

"Luffy, are you sure we're allowed here?" Usopp asked nervously.

"Of course, Hancock is fine with us." he smiled.

"You sure? Then how come we haven't been cleared to drop anchor?"

"Hmmm, maybe she's just using the bathroom."

"I highly doubt that's the case Luffy." Chopper said when suddenly a green flare was shot into the air.

"They're letting us dock." Nami said as they began to steer sunny to the docs.

"I can't believe we might get to see the pirate empress herself." spoke Sanji with a from. 'Another vision of beauty instead of those drag queens!'

"Sanji, as your doctor, I'm forbidding you from going onto the island." Chopper said.

"Are you mad? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"No, I'm serious, we nearly lost you on fishman island, and from what I've learned from Luffy this island is full of nothing but beautiful woman in skimpy clothing."

"All the more reason to go on it!" he declared with a fire in his eyes while steam spewed from his nostrils. "I've become stronger after seeing all those mermaid women, and this is my time to prove my strength to the test!"

"No, you had multiple nosebleeds and almost died! I fear you will relapse if you go on that island, so you will stay on the ship!"

"Never!" declared Sanji before jumping off the side and into the air. "Here I come!"

"Sanji, No!" Chopper shouted as he watched the crews cook land and dash off into the city.

"Idiot." laughed Zoro before jumping off and landing on the ground.

"Time to go shopping, come on Robin!" Nami said happily as she grabbed Robin's hand.

"Be careful." she waved as they got off.

"Luffy-San!"

"Huh?" He said as he looked down at the dock and saw Gloriosa. "Oh! Hi!"

"Luffy-san, Hancock-sama wishes to see you!"

"What for?" he asked tilting his head.

"She didn't say, please come though!"

"On it!" he gave a thumbs up before jumping off the ship.

"Head towards the tower Luffy-San."

"Got it!" He said as he sped off towards the tower.

"I say we all go." spoke Brook. "I can let them all hear my newest song which will make their ears ring with joy, even mine. Oh wait, I don't have any! Yohohoho!"

"And I'm curious what medicine they use here." Chopper added.

"I'll join to see if they're fine with a man half made of metal." grinned Franky.

"And I shall amaze them with the great tales of me, captain Usopp!" grinned Usopp jumping off with Chopper trying to stop them.

Meanwhile, we see Luffy arriving at the tower with Boa in the very top double checking her hair.

"I can't believe it, Luffy is here!" She squealed happily.

"Sister I think you look presentable." spoke Marigold since her sister had been doing this for an hour.

"But is it good enough for Luffy?"

"Of course. You know he's not a picky person." spoke Sandersonia. "Plus the meal you set out might be all he wants."

"No, I know my Luffy-Kun would love me for more than just my food." she declared with a passion. "Come the end of this day me and him will grow closer then ever before."

"Whatever you say sis." Sandersonia said as she nodded her head.

Hancock heard a knock at her door and smiled before rushing to it. "Luffy-Kun!" She squealed as she opened the door.

"Hi Hancock." he greeted casually.

'He said my name!' She thought with a blush while looking away with a smile as Luffy walked passed her and into the room.

"So what did you need me for Hancock?" He asked curiously.

'Here it is, time for part one.' She thought with a grin before saying. "Luffy-kun, I need your help."

"With what?"

"You see, I made some new meat dishes and I need a taste tester."

"Oh! I can do that." he grinned hearing the word meat.

"Great, then follow me please." she turned and walked out of the room and down the hall.

"So, how many meat dishes did you make Hancock?" Luffy asked hungrily.

"All sorts, and even enough to bring with you back to your ship." She said as Luffy began to drool in anticipation.

Soon they reached the hall where a table was set up and with dozens of dishes on it.

"Please get ready to taste test Luffy-kun." she said as she led him to a chair at the head of the table.

He sat down and drooled more while she tied a bib around him.

"Now, the first dish is sea king meat glazed in honey." she smiled gesturing to it before Luffy reached out and pulled it closer before biting into it.

"Delicious!" He said with his mouth full.

"Does it need anything or feel too tough?"

"It's perfect!" He said as he took another bite. "Scho good!"

"Wonderful! Here's the next piece, a slow roasted boar from the woods of our island."

He saw the piece was slightly bigger and bit into it. "So juicy!"

"And what about this one?"

"So broood!" He moaned in happiness while he started stretching his arms out to snatch up any piece of meat he could find.

"W-wait Luffy-Kun, not so fast!" She said as he began to eat all the meat at once. "I need you to taste it slowly!" She said in desperation as he continued to eat the meat rapidly.

Luffy stopped and swallowed what he had in his mouth. "Sorry."

"You ate everything! Did it at least taste good?" she quickly asked in concern.

"It was amazing!" he smiled which made Hancock blush.

"G-glad you liked it Luffy-kun." she stuttered while feeling happy. 'Yes! Now that I've caught his attention with meat, I can move onto step two.'

"Luffy-Kun, I was wondering if you'd like a tour of the village?"

"But I already saw it last time."

"B-but wouldn't you like an official tour?" she quickly asked. "I know some places you probably never saw before."

"Really? Like what?" He asked curiously.

"Follow me closely and you'll see." She said as she began to walk towards the exit.

"Ok."

'Ok, hopefully this works out better then step one.' she thought as they made their way out of the palace.

With the strawhats they looked around while the citizens were stunned at seeing some of them were male.

"They look so different from the last male, are they human?"

"I never knew males other than Luffy-san was allowed."

"That reindeer is so cute!"

"Ahh! It's like a dream come true!" spoke Sanji with hearts in his eyes at seeing all the women.

"Sanji, go back to the ship now!" Chopper yelled at him. "If you keep looking you'll lose too much blood, especially if you see the empress."

"The most beautiful woman in the world, Boa Hancock-chwan!" He cried with hearts in his eyes.

"I must say, this play does feel cozy." remarked Robin.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind living here." Nami said with a smile.

"Wonder if they're fans of music." spoke Brook before walking up to a random girl. "Excuse me."

"Brook don't you dare!" Nami said as she stormed towards the skeleton.

"Are you familiar with music?" he asked which made Nami stop.

"Huh, I thought for sure he would ask for her panties." Nami said in amazement.

"Yes, why?" asked the woman.

"Because I am a musician!" he declared before he started playing some notes from his guitar.

"Wow, that sounds amazing!"

He kept playing while other women around gathered and were stunned at the song.

"Are all men this musically gifted?"

"I've never heard this song before."

"My, Brook sure does love a captive audience." Robin chuckled.

"Not fair." spoke Sanji with a depressed aura.

"It's ok, you could woo them with your cooking?" Usopp suggested.

"Hey, you're right!" He said as he ran off to get ingredients for the dishes he was going to make. "I'll be back later!"

Meanwhile Luffy and Hancock were walking down a street as she pointed things out.

"Over there is the pottery shop where they use some of the underground lava spots to get some of the best material for pots. And over there is where we use herbs and plants from the forest to make our medicine and clothes. And there we have a small area where the women can sharpen their weapons for free and purchase any sharpening rock to take home. And over there is the butcher shop where all the meat on the island is prepared."

"Wow, it all looks so cool." He said in amazement as he followed her.

'Alright, a walk to help digest the meat should work, now I need to bring him to somewhere secluded.'

"Luffy!"

They turned and saw Margaret running over.

"Oi, Margret!" He said happily as he began to walk towards her.

Boa frowned while the two started talking like friends. 'Damn, this isn't part of the plan, is she a love rival?' she glanced at Margaret. 'No, he cared for her last time, they must be friends. I need to stay focused and be more concerned about those two girls in his crew.' "Luffy-kun, we should get back to the tour."

"Oh, good call Hancock.' Luffy said as he turned back to her.

'He said my name!' she thought happily as she smiled at Luffy.

"So what's next?"

"Well, there's the market district where we sell what we get on the island or take from other ships." she smiled. "I'll show you everything we have."

"Alright, sounds like fun." he said with a grin before noticing a dust cloud coming down the road.

"What is that?" she asked in confusion as it got closer.

Luffy squinted his eyes and saw Sanji running while carrying several ingredients. "Hey, there's my cook, he want to meet you, Oi, Sanji!" Luffy shouted.

Sanji spotted Luffy and skidded to a stop. "Luffy! I've gathered up plenty of stuff to show every woman here what I can make! Have you seen the-" he stopped when he laid his eyes on Hancock, the most beautiful woman in the world. His jaw dropped and turned into a smile while the heart in his heye stretched out while he felt his breath leave him. "Hancock-chwan!" He cried happily before turning to stone.

"AH! He became stone!" cried out Chopper running over in shock.

"That's odd, I didn't even use my devil fruit powers." she remarked before noticing Chopper and felt her instincts kick in, which involved her kicking Chopper out of her path.

"Chopper! Hancock, why did you do that?" Luffy said with a frown as he ran towards Chopper.

"Ah! Sorry Luffy-kun, it was a force of habit."

"What kind of habit makes you kick Chopper?"

"Well before I met you, I was...well full of myself I...kicked small animals that were in my way." she looked away guilty.

"What? Why?" Chopper asked as he got up.

"I was extremely prideful and thought they were disrespecting me." she looked down with a gloomy cloud over her.

"Geez, what's next, destroying children's art?" Chopper asked sarcastically as he checked on Sanji.

"Might wanna work on that." remarked Luffy while she bit the end of her sleeve.

'This is a disaster, Luffy-kun hates me now!' she thought while wishing like she could hide under a rock. "L-lets just continue the tour please Luffy-kun."

"Not until you give Chopper an apology."

"Ok." she said as she turned towards Chopper. "I'm sorry, I need to try and work on some of my more...old habits."

"Apology accepted, just don't kick me again in the future, your heels are pointy." he winced while rubbing his belly.

"I'm sorry, I'll try not to kick you again, I promise."

That's when they saw several of the girls run up over while bowing to Boa.

"Hello Hancock-sama, we are sorry if we are interrupting you and Luffy, but we have a request for him."

"What is it?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Can you show us your family jewels?" They asked as they held out their hands.

"No way!" he cried while Boa was confused.

"Luffy-kun, what's are these family jewels they speak of?"

"Um...things...that I need always."

"Well, ok, but what are they? And why can't we see them?"

Luffy gulped. "Um...between...my legs."

"Between your legs?"

He nodded.

"Then the family jewels they want to see are..." she slowly said as her face began to turn red. 'A-A-A-AHHHHH!' She squealed as she covered her Face in embarrassment.

"Hancock-sama, what's wrong?" asked Margaret.

"L-l-l-l-Luffy-kun's family jewels!" She muttered with a big blush.

She was so embarrassed they didn't notice Brook walking over to them.

"Luffy-San, this place is amazing!" smiled the skeleton. "I feel like a celebrity all over again!"

"That's cool Brook, I think Hancock would like your music too!" He looked at her while she looked at him in surprise.

"Luffy-Kim, is that a skeleton?"

"Yup, and I feel my eyes are unable to look at your beauty. Oh wait, I don't have any, yohohohoho!"

"He seems very polite Luffy." she said with a smile.

"By the way, may I see your-"

"Brook, I wouldn't ask that if I were you." Luffy said quickly.

"Oh, good point." He said as Hancock looked at him in confusion.

"What? What were you going to say?"

"Don't worry about it Hancock, you wouldn't have liked what he would have said." spoke Luffy while holding her hand as he lead her away.

'Luffy-kun's holding my hand!' she thought with a blush. 'Is this what's called...dating?'

"So, where to now Hancock?"

She was about to open her mouth before spotting two girls she had never seen before. "Luffy, do you know those girls, I don't remember seeing them before?"

"This is Nami and Robin, my nakama."

'LOVE RIVALS!' She thought with a glare.

"Hi, you must be Hancock, Luffy has told us about you." Smiled Robin.

"R-really? He talks about me?"

"Yeah, like how you prepared a big meal for him right after he was done training." spoke Nami

"How you helped get him into impel down so he could try to rescue Ace."

She blushed hearing the good things and smiled at Luffy which the two girls noticed.

"Hey, Robin, you seeing what I'm seeing?" Nami whispered.

"Looks like our captain has a admirer."

"Yeah, let's give them some privacy."

The two walked off while Luffy noticed Hancock's staring.

"Is there something on my face Hancock?"

She blushed and looked away before shaking her head. "I-it's nothing Luffy-kun." She spoke with a wave. ' I need to focus and get to step 3.' "Luffy-kun, there's one place left you haven't seen yet."

"What is it?"

"You'll see, just follow me Luffy-Kun." she smiled walking ahead of him down a path that lead away from the village. 'Step three, tell Luffy-Kun how I feel.'

While she and Luffy went down there, Sanji was using all his skills in the nearest kitchen.

"I will win the love of these beautiful woman with my food, or I shall stop cooking forever!" He said passionately while moving his hands so fast they looked like blurs.

Meanwhile Boa and Luffy were reaching the top of a hill that rose above the tree line.

"Wow, this is really high up."

"Yes, and this is my favorite spot on the island because of that." she remarked while looking around to make sure no one else was around. 'It's now or never!' She moved over near Luffy and slowly reached out near his hand. "L-Luffy-kun..."

And cue a loud victorious cry from the village.

"I'VE DONE IT!"

Luffy turned away from Hancock and to the village with confusion while Hancock made a frown at the ruined moment.

'Is the entire island against me or something?!'

In the village Sanji smiled with hearts in his eyes as the woman in the village were enjoying his dishes.

"This is amazing!"

"This food is really good!"

"Best I've ever had!"

Sanji cried tears of happiness before several of them hugged him at once. "This is paradise!"

"Sanji!" cried out Chopper before said chef was sent flying away from a massive nosebleed.

"I knew this would happen." Nami muttered as she watched Chopper run after Sanji.

"I hope Luffy's having fun." smiled Robin.

"We should probably go see what that was." Luffy said as he turned towards the village. He was about to move when he heard a sniffle. "Hancock?" he turned and saw her shaking while looking close to tears. "Hancock, what's wrong?" He asked as he approached her.

"I...I thought my plan would work, but everything keeps interrupting it."

"Plan? What plan?"

"All I wanted was to enjoy some privacy with you and..." she went silent while crying and blushing at once.

"Please don't cry Hancock, it'll be ok." he said as he tried to comfort her. He tried rubbing her back while thinking on what to do. Something he said really helps a girl stop crying besides a hug. 'I hope this works.'

Hancock rubbed her eyes before feeling something on her cheek. "L-Luffy-Kun?" She said as she opened her eyes and dropped her mouth at seeing his lips on her cheek. 'L-luffy-Kun is kissing me!'

He pulled back and looked concern. "You alright?"

"Y-yes Luffy-kun, I'm fine." she said as her face turned redder than a tomato. 'Luffy-kun kissed me!'

"I'm glad you're feeling better now Hancock, and if it makes you feel better I enjoyed being with you today." he smiled.

"R-really? Even after everything that happened?"

"Of course, all of it was really fun."

"B-but we kept getting interrupted and I ended up kicking your doctor!"

"But you apologized and he accepted it."

"So, you enjoyed spending time with me?"

"Yup."

"G-great, g-glad to hear it L-Luffy-Kun." 'Is this what it feels like to...date?'

"We should head back now Hancock, it's getting late."

"Huh? Oh yes, good idea Luffy-kun." 'Someday, someday I'll tell you how I feel.'


	121. Female fishmen and Zoro

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female fishmen and Zoro

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The town was in an uproar of cheers with the people celebrating the defeat of Hody.

"They did it! The straw hats did it!"

"We're all safe!"

"Hody is defeated!"

As they celebrated we cut to the large palace. We see the straw hats resting from the battle, catching their breaths and relaxing and partying with the staff and king.

"Who-hoo! We won!" Usopp cheered while taking a chug from his mug.

"Yeah, we did it!" Chopper laughed happily while looking a little tipsy.

"Chopper, I think you've had enough." Robin chuckled

"Naw naw, I'm fine." he laughed before falling on his back.

"More food!" Luffy shouted while he had numerous plates around him as the chefs were working at double time for him and others who were hungry.

"Tch, it's getting too loud in here." Zoro groaned as he tries to sleep.

"Sounds good to me mosshead." spoke Sanji who managed to get out of the hospital and not pop a massive nosebleed as two mermaids were serving him sake.

"I'm going to go find somewhere to sleep." he yawned standing up and rubbing his eyes while stumbling out of the room.

"Don't get lost mosshead!"

Zoro grumbled while walking down a hall as several sets of eyes watched him from inside one of the rooms.

"Is that him?"

"Yes, the swordsman who helped in the defeat of Hody-sama."

"He must pay."

"And he will, with how much he drank he must be close to passing out. Then it's just a small knick to the neck and then we can take on the rest."

"Alright, let's go!"

Several figures walked out while Zoro noticed their presence, but kept walking.

'I wonder what they're doing?' He thought lazily as he continued to walk forward. 'They're directing all their KI at me so they're not friendly.' He thought as he slowly put his hand on his sword. 'I'll wait and see which one makes the first move.' He thought as he continued to walk, waiting for them to act.

"When he rounds the corner, jump." whispered the leader.

"Got it." the others said as they nodded their heads.

Zoro slowly reached an intersection dividing the halls and stopped. "Oi, come out, I know you're there!"

The figures stiffened up as he turned over his shoulder to look at them while they felt a shiver from his gaze.

"So if you're going to attack me, know that I will fight back." he said as he slowly began to slide one of his swords out of its sheath.

"Charge! For Hody-sama!"

"For Hody-sama!"

Zoro saw them all lunge at him from all sides before sliding the sword out, quickly took a stance, and moved forward past them with his sword all the way out as they landed behind him and didn't move.

"D-did we hit him?"

He smirked and re-sheathe his sword just as each of them felt a sudden pain around them.

"W-what did you do to us?" one groaned before they all fell down.

"Huh, What do I do now?" He thought as he looked at his defeated foes.

"Gah, you'll pay." groaned one who was a mermaid with the tail of a black moray eel and who wore a loose black tank top and grey bandanna.

"We will avenge Hody-sama." moaned a pink octopus woman who had big red lips that reminded him of that guy from arlong park. She was wearing a purple top with a green miniskirt.

"Wait, you're with that guy?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and you'll pay, all of you will pay for beating him!" A fish woman whose body looked like it was made of clear jello with her legs being replaced with a mass of wiggling tentacle like legs. She was wearing a leather jacket over a white shirt

"So that means you've got a grudge with people?"

"No, with you stupid pirates who beat Hody-Sama!" growled the mermaid who had long curly blonde hair, a blue shirt with a jolly roger on it, and her tail looking red and white with a knife on her holsters.

"Well, he was going to hurt my nakama and fish man island, so we beat him up." he shrugged nonchalantly.

"But he was going to lead us to freedom!"

"More like doom." he muttered.

"And now that you and your captain beat him, we will avenge him!"

"YEAH!"

"You do know he was going to kill everyone on fishman island, including you, right?" he sweatdropped.

"...what?"

"If that ship had crashed everyone would have died, even the people that worked for him."

"N-no, that can't be...he wouldn't kill us...not us..." muttered the octopus girl in disbelief.

"Well, he tried to, but we stopped him."

"L-Lies! Hody-sama isn't like humans!" spoke the jellyfish girl in denial.

"Then why'd he abandon you?"

"He didn't abandon us! You'll see! He'll come back and crush the humans."

"I doubt that, and why do you hate humans?"

"They took part of me!" cried out the octopus girl pointing to one of her hands with a small cut on the side. "It was a human who just wanted to try octopus and fried it up. Then he had the gall to say it was bitter!"

"And they treat me like one touch from me will kill them!" The jellyfish girl shouted angrily.

"Not to mention whenever I go out near the islands they stare at my chest!" declared the mermaid.

"And none of them even look at me, they just run away!" The moray eel one said with a pout.

Zoro looked at them before falling down anime style. "Those are horrible reasons to hate humans!" he yelled out with sharp teeth with a big head.

"What? It's not?"

"Yes!"

"But Hody-sama said it was a good reason!"

He facepalmed. 'Are these girls this naive?'

"Guys, what should we do now, Hody lied to us!" The octopus girl said as she turned towards the others.

"Don't ask us, you wanted us to jump him." spoke the eel girl.

"And he beat us all in one blow!" The mermaid added.

"I guess we should have trained more." muttered the jellyfish girl.

"Yeah, but what do we do now?" The octopus one asked in confusion.

"We could make a break for it." whispered the eel girl.

"But he would kill us! We should Beg for mercy!"

"I'm not begging to anyone!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Give up." whispered Zoro.

"Shut up!" They all shouted with sharp teeth at him.

He shrugged before turning and walking away. 'Wonder if there's anymore sake.'

"Hey, don't just walk away from us!"

"If you four wanna stick to that guy then you'll end up behind bars." he spoke without turning around.

"Then what you're saying is that we should find someone else to follow?" The mermaid asked curiously.

"I don't know, maybe."

"You girls thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe, but it's risky."

"But the reward would be worth the risk."

They nodded and turned towards the swordsman. "Roronoa Zoro, we pledge ourselves to follow you until the day we die." they all said as they bowed to him.

They didn't get a response and looked up to see he was gone.

"Damn it! Let's find him!"

They got up and ran off in a random direction.

Meanwhile we see Zoro roaming through the palace, trying to find somewhere to sleep or some sake.

"Hmm, was it down left or right?" He said as he looked at the crossroads of halls. 'Damn it, someone needs to put up signs.' He thought, ignoring the signs on the wall behind him. "Oi! Anyone here?" he called out.

"Hey, stop, don't move!" He heard a voice shout from behind him.

He turned and saw the girls running up to him while panting. "Hey, I thought you were done trying to fight me."

"We are, but we wanna tell you something."

"Ok, go ahead."

"We wish to follow you Zoro-sama."

"Aren't you already doing that?" He asked in confusion.

"We mean follow you for the rest of your life."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Because you're more stronger then us."

"So? Why would I let you follow me?"

"Because...we're strong fighters?"

"I took all four of you out in one blow." he deadpanned.

"Um...well do anything you order us to do!"

"Nah." he turned and started walking away again.

"Hey! We're not giving you a choice!" declared the eel girl. "We'll just follow you around."

"And never leave your side ever!" Added The jellyfish woman.

'Not if you can't catch me.' He thought before turning around and running away.

"Hey! Get back here!" They shouted as they chased after him.

Zoro spotted an intersection and went right. The fish woman and mermaids went right after him, trying not to lose him but then they saw him zig to a left corner next.

"Don't lose him!"

They sprinted after him while trying to keep up.

"Where is he going?!"

"I don't know, but don't lose sight of him!"

"Damn, they're persistent." Zoro muttered with a frown. 'If I had Sanji here he'd make a good distraction.' He thought with a frown as he turned another corner to see that it was a dead end with one door. 'Perfect.' He thought as he opened the door and ran into the room before closing it behind him. 'Phew, that was close.' He thought with a grin before looking around the room he had just entered which was filled with mops, buckets, and cleaner. "Ah shit." he swore when he suddenly felt pounding on the door.

'Damn it!' He thought as he tried to keep the door shut while feeling them fiddle with the knob.

"You know you can't escape this, just give up!"

"Not happening!" he shouted as he looked around the closet for something to block the door with. But none of the buckets were big enough.

"Damn it!" he swore as the door began to crack from the girls pounding on it from the other side. 'Maybe I should act like they win and see if the others have any ideas.' He thought before stepping back and letting the door fly open.

"There! Now then, we're following you even if it's in this small closet."

"Fine, whatever, but before anything else happens I'm going to my captain and telling him whats going on."

"That's fine with us."

"Ok, now let's go." he said as he began to walk away with the girls following and feeling happy that they 'won'.

After almost an hour of being lost they finally found the straw hat pirates.

"Oh, hey Zoro, where you been?" asked Usopp who wasn't too tipsy.

"Around, where's Luffy?"

"Passed out, ate too much meat." he looked behind him and saw the girls. "Who are they?"

"They're-"

"Zoro-sama's elite squad!" The girls interrupted, surprising Usopp and the rest of the crew.

"Ohohoho, Zoro you sly dog." spoke Brook with a laugh.

"My my, I didn't think you had it in you Zoro, that's SUPER!" Franky laughed.

"Congratulations." smiled Robin. "I didn't expect to see this."

"It's not fair, how come moss head gets the ladies?!" cried out Sanji with a fist.

"Shut up, you'll wake Luffy!" Nami shouted at him while waving a sake bottle around.

"Hey, Zoro, how did they become your elite guards?" Chopper asked curiously.

"They aren't." he whispered.

"What do you mean?" He whispered back.

"They just followed me cause I beat them in a fight."

"So, tell them you're not interested."

"I tried, but they won't listen."

"I don't know what to tell you then." he shrugged while Brook walked over to the octopus girl.

"Excuse me, may I see your panties?"

Her eyes widened before slugging him away. "Pervert!"

"Oi, Brook, don't ask for their panties." Zoro called over before turning back to Chopper. "Any ideas? I'll take anything."

"Well, if they beat you in a fight maybe they'll leave?"

"Not happening." he replied instantly.

"Well, then you're stuck with them. They're obviously not going to leave you."

"Well maybe we can leave them here."

"They're fish people, they'll follow the boat." he deadpanned while walking away.

"Dammit." he cursed with an eye twitch.

"Boss, are you ok?" The mermaid asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Ok, just checking, you look annoyed about something."

'Gee, I wonder why.' He thought as the other girls began to approach them.

"Boss, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine." he replied while taking a sip from a sake bottle lying nearby.

"Boss, is it ok if we have some sake?" asked the jellyfish girl.

"Sure." He said nonchalantly as they each grabbed a large bottle of sake.

All of them started drinking while sighing in relief.

"Man, this is really good stuff." the octopus girl said with a smile.

"You said it." smiled the eel girl before hiccuping.

"Yeah, and it's much stronger than what Hody let us drink." giggled the mermaid.

"I want more." slurred the jellyfish girl.

"B-boss Zoro has more." hiccuped the octopus girl.

They turned to said man who saw them looking just as he grabbed another bottle. "Oh Boss~"

"Huh?" He said as he turned towards them.

"Can we have some of that?"

"No, it's mine, you already drank yours."

"Aw come on~, we're still thirsty." The moray eel girl said as she slithered towards him.

"No." He said as he scooted back away from them.

They frowned before lunging at him. "Give us the booze boss!" They shouted as they landed on him.

"No!" He shouted as they crawled on top of him in a desperate attempt to get the booze. He saw their chests rubbing against his body and blushed. "G-get off of me!"

"No!"

Zoro blushed harder before the eel girls chest touched his face and she grabbed the bottle.

"I got it!" She started chugging and let out a sigh of relief.

"That's some goood stuff bossss." she slurred.

"Now can you get off?"

"Nooo, you're pretty comfortable boss" She slurred hugging his head closer.

"No fa-hic!-fair, I want him too!" Hiccuped the jellyfish girl as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"No me." slurred the octopus girl.

"Nooooo, he's mine!" Moaned the mermaid.

At this point each of them held onto a part of him.

"Hey, let go of me, get off!"

"No." They all said as they snuggled up against their part of Zoro.

He sighed while shutting his eye. 'At least this can't get any worse.'

(Later)

Zoro groaned, the girls had ended up falling asleep on him while holding onto him, making it early impossible to get them off. 'Kami, if you're listening, I could use a hand here.' Zoro thought as The girls cuddled him in their sleep.

That's when Luffy woke up with a groan and rubbed his eyes. "Ah, that was a good sleep, is there any meat left?" he turned his head and noticed Zoro with girls he's never seen before. "Oi, Zoro, who are those girls?"

"I don't know, but I know we gotta leave before they wake up."

"You sure? They seem to really like you."

"Trust me, the sooner we leave the better." He said as he tried to get the girls off of him.

Luffy shrugged while putting his fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle. "Time to go guys!" He shouted.

All of them groaned while getting up and stretching.

"Luffy, don't wake them up!" Zoro hissed as the pointed his head at the fish girls.

"Oh, right." Luffy said as he approached Zoro.

Said girls on him groaned and started waking up.

"Crap, Luffy, get everyone to the ship!" He said as he felt their grips on him loosen.

"But we haven't said goodbye yet."

"Trust me, let's go!" He hissed as he got the girls to let go of him, hoping they didn't wake up. He stood up and bolted out of the room and where he guessed the ship was.

Meanwhile the girls began to wake up. They yawned and stretched while noting how the room was empty.

"Hey, where's the boss?" The octopus girl asked in confusion.

"He ran away!" spoke the mermaid with a frown.

"But where? There's nowhere for him to he except...HIS SHIP!"

"GET HIM!" They all shouted as they ran towards the strawhats boat which was beginning to move away from the island.

"Zoro, shouldn't we stay and say goodbye to the kin and Shirahoshi?"

"Trust me, they'd understand if we're in a hurry."

"BOSS!"

Franky looked over and saw four girls swimming after them. "Hey guys, four fish women are swimming after us, should we slow down?"

"Maybe they're wanting to wish us good luck." spoke Chopper.

"No, keep going, in fact, go faster!" he urged to Franky.

"You sure? They look like they really wanna catch up to us, plus they're getting closer."

"Boss come back!"

"Plus their calling for you I think."

"You must be imagining it."

"Zoro, stop, wait for us!"

"See? They're calling for you." frowned Sanji in jealousy.

"Maybe we should slow down a bit." Luffy said.

Zoro groaned before feeling a thump on the sides. "They just grabbed onto the ship, didn't they?"

"Yup." spoke Brook looking over the side.

"They're also climbing up." Usopp commented.

'Shit!' He mentally swore as he looked around for a place to hide before they finished climbing up.

"There you are boss!" The jellyfish girl said as she climbed over the side.

"You were trying to leave us." The octopus girl said accusingly as she climbed onto the deck.

"That's not very nice Zoro." chided Robin teasingly.

"Why would you want to leave us boss?" Asked the mermaid.

"Because I keep telling you over and over I'm not your boss."

"But we swore ourselves to you!"

"That means we follow you everywhere."

"No matter what."

"You do know what we're gonna be dealing with, right?" asked Nami.

"Yes, and we are prepared to serve Zoro."

"Hmmm, that means if they come aboard, you have to keep an eye on them." smiled Nami. "That and I'd have to make sure your cut of the treasure is equally shared with them."

"Woman, don't you dare!" He growled as He glared at Nami.

"Oi mosshead! Be glad you have four beautiful women wanting to follow you!" spoke Sanji.

"Shut up ero-cook!" He shouted angrily.

Both butted heads while Luffy rubbed his chin confused.

"So, you guys would be like Zoro's crew?"

"Yes."

"Well you can't, he's my crew member, so he can't be a captain."

"Actually there is a way he can be their captain and still be part of the crew." spoke Brook.

"Really, how?" Usopp asked curiously.

"Technically speaking there have been captains who have had other captains with smaller crews join them. Meaning if Zoro had a crew, all of them would technically be part of Luffy's crew."

"I dunno..."Luffy said as he scratched his head.

"You'd be getting new nakama." spoke Robin.

"Welcome to the crew!" he smiled with a thumbs up.

"LUFFY!" Zoro shouted angrily.

"Yes!"

"You're stuck with us now boss!"

"Luffy!" yelled Zoro in an irate expression.

"What? I get new nakama and you get a small crew, what's the problem?" he asked oblivious.

"Don't I get a choice in this!?"

"You can try, but I don't think they're gonna listen." Robin chuckled as the girls turned towards him.

Zoro groaned and facepalmed. 'Just perfect.'

"Well, you're stuck with us now boss."

"Yeah!"

'I have a bad feeling about this.'


	122. Eric, Ariel, and her sisters

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Eric, Ariel, and her sisters

Series: Little Mermaid

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we going?" asked Ariel as she was being lead somewhere while Eric covered her eyes.

"I told you, it's a surprise." smiled the prince as he lead her towards a set of doors. "Keep them closed, I need to open the doors, no peaking."

"Fine, but hurry!" She said with a smile.

Eric moved away and hurried to open the doors before leading Ariel into the large room. "Ready?"

"Yes!"

"You can open your eyes then."

"Ok!" She said as she opened her eyes before gasping. She was stunned at the spacious and well furnished room all around her.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It...it's...beautiful." She said in amazement as she stepped into the room.

"Yup, I had the servants make sure it was all ready after our wedding."

"It's perfect Eric, just perfect." she said with a smile.

"I thought you'd say that, and this is our room together."

"Really? That's great Eric!" She said happily before pulling him into a hug.

He hugged her back while feeling like the luckiest man alive.

"Sire, you and your wife have guests." spoke a servant interrupting the moment.

"Sorry Ariel, who is it?" He said as he turned towards the servant.

"It's a group of women near the shore who I believe are Princess Ariel's sisters. They said they came for a visit."

"My sisters? Come on Eric, let's go see them!" She said excitedly.

"Alright." he chuckled as she dragged him out of the room.

She dragged him through the castle before they reached a door that led them outside. When they pushed it open and headed down to the shore, Ariel spotted her sisters. "There they are!" She said as she let go of Eric and began to run towards them.

"Ariel!" They shouted happily as they swam as close the the shore as they could.

Ariel moved in while getting hugged by them all. "It's great to see you all soon."

"Same here Ariel, it's been to long" the one with short blonde hair with a purple diamond cap on top, with a purple bra and tail.

"Actually it's been about a few weeks and four seconds." spoke one with brown hair in a ponytail and pearl scrunchy with a blue bra and tail.

"But it's so good to see you now!" The with her brown hair in a bun with red spikes like a crown in it with an equally orange bra and tail.

"What's it been like being married to a cute prince?" asked the one with her brown hair in a ponytail style with an orange pearl scrunchy and with a yellow bra and matching tail.

"Have you and him been busy making us some cute little nieces and nephews?" The one with her black hair in a ponytail and a purple tiara her head giggled, she also had a purple bra and tail.

"You're so lucky, that sounds perfect." giggled the one with lighter blonde hair with her hair in a ponytail, red pearl scrunchy, and matching bra and tail.

"It is, it feels perfect." Ariel sighed happily as Eric approached them.

"Hey there. I take it all you lovely ladies are Ariel's sisters?" asked Eric due to the fact he never really met them up close and in person.

"Yes, and Eric, let me introduce you to my sisters!" Ariel said happily.

"Hi!" they all chorused.

"This is Attina, my oldest sister." she said as she gestured at the one with the orange tail.

"I hope Ariel hasn't been giving you grief."

"None at all." he said with a smile.

"This is Alana, second oldest." Ariel pointed to the purple tailed one.

"A pleasure to meet you handsome."

"Adella." she pointed to the yellow tailed one.

"It's nice to see that our sister married such a handsome guy."

"Aquata." she pointed to the blue tailed one.

"Nice to meet you."

"Arista." she pointed to the one with the red tail.

"Pleasure to meet you cutie."

"Andrina." she pointed to the lighter purple tailed one.

"Nice to meet you sweetie."

"Well I must say it's great to see each and everyone of you."

"Same here, though I wish we could see the inside of your new home." Aquata said.

"It's really big and has all sorts of great furniture." spoke Ariel.

"Yeah, too bad we can't see it for ourselves." Adella said as she pointed at their tails.

"Well, what if we had a picnic out here?" suggested Aquota.

"A picnic, that sounds amazing! I'll go tell the cooks!" Ariel said happily as she ran back to the castle.

"Just please don't serve any fish." spoke Adella.

"Got it!" Ariel called before entering the castle.

"So...what's it like being a prince?"

"It's not as fun as it sounds, there's a lot of work I have to do to keep my kingdom running smoothly." he admitted sitting down on the sand. "Plus having my people accept Ariel as a mermaid is tougher than it might sound."

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Adrina asked in confusion.

"Well not many people believe in mermaids, and those who do aren't...friendly would be the best way to put it.

"What do you mean, I thought humans liked mermaids?"Arista asked in confusion.

"Some do when they think they're just fairy tales, but when they find out they're real, they tend to...well let's just say they don't know how to handle it and get scared cause that happens with things people don't really understand."

"So they hate our sister because they don't understand her?"

"No no, they don't hate her, it's just that they need more time to adjust to her. Really the worst is they ignore her, but they wouldn't take anything too far like try to hurt her."

"Ugh, this sounds so complicated, Ariel is really lucky she married such a caring guy like you."

"Thanks, I feel lucky too."

"I got the food!" Ariel called as she led a small group of servants towards them.

"Sweet, I'm starving."

"Same here, let's eat!" Andrina said as the servants set a small table down partially in the water.

They pulled the tops off while the girls saw various dishes spread out.

"Ariel, this looks amazing!" Aquata said as she stared at the food in amazement.

"Dig in, there's plenty to go around." She said with a smile as she put some food on a plate.

"Don't gotta tell us twice." Arista said as she began to put food on her plate as well.

"I'm so hungry I could eat three platefuls of kelp."

"Same, and everything looks so good!"

Each of them started getting their plates ready before digging in.

'It's so good!' They all thought as they ate.

Ariel hummed while she and Eric shared a plate.

'This is nice, having a meal with my sisters and husband.' she thought happily.

"And just think, this might happen if we have kids." joked Eric.

"Speaking of which, any chance we're going to be getting a niece or nephew any time soon?"

"Well, we haven't discussed it." admitted Ariel.

"Really? Well, hurry up, I want a niece to spoil!"

"It's not that simple. We haven't even had the staff work on a room for them." spoke Eric.

"Yeah, and would it be human or mermaid?"

"Probably half and half."

"But mermaids are half fish half human, how would that work?"

"We're just making a guess."

"Ok, best wishes to you guys."

'Oh man, now the thought of a child is gonna be on my mind.' thought Eric.

"So, what's it like being a princess on land, any different than being one in the sea?"

"Well other then all the different scenery and people, not that much."

"Huh, I'd thought it would be different."

"Well as it turns out the animals around here are on the ground AND air."

"What? Impossible!"

"It's true."

"Amazing, life on land sounds amazing!"

"It is, but I still think the sea is just as good."

"Yeah, though the boys on land are much cuter."

"Easy girls, you might make me feel small." joked Eric.

"Don't worry Eric, we wouldn't dream of it."

"You're definitely better."

"Yeah, Ariel's definitely lucky to have a guy like you."

"Easy there, you're making me blush." he chuckled with a little red around his cheeks.

"Glad to know we can make a man blush that easily." they giggled.

"Well, I'm full, and I'm afraid I have to leave for a bit, I have some work to do." spoke Eric standing up. "I'll see you back at the castle Ariel."

"Ok, I'm gonna stay here and talk with my sisters."

"Don't stay out too late."

"I won't!" She said as he entered the castle and closed the doors.

"So Ariel, have you and him...done that?"

"No, not yet, we're taking it slow." she said with a blush. "I don't wanna rush or it might cause trouble."

"I understand, though I imagine with a man like Eric it will be really enjoyable." Alana said with a smile. "Have you even seen how big he is down there?"

"N-no, not yet." she said with a bigger blush as her sisters smiled.

"This gives me an idea." Attina said with a grin as Ariel looked at her in confusion. "What if we all had a taste of him?"

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked in confusion.

"We mean if you and him do it, then we all could have a go at it next."

"What? B-but he's my husband!"

"We know we know, but all of us are kinda curious. None of us have been with a guy."

"Besides, we're sisters and sisters share everything!"

"But...I'm not sure if Eric is alright with it."

"Somehow I doubt he'll say no to having sex with all of us."

"Yeah, we're all fine to look at, and it would be kinky."

"I-I don't know..."

"Look, how about you talk with him first. We'll come by later tonight and if it's a no we'll leave, how's that?"

"O-ok...I'll talk to him." She said in defeat.

"Don't worry, you're going first obviously."

"Plus, I promise you won't regret it."

"Alright, but I can't guarantee anything." She said as her sisters began to swim away.

(Later)

Ariel and Eric were eating dinner together as Ariel tries to figure out how to bring up the topic of her sister and her having sex with him.

"So...what did you think of my sisters, be honest."

"They're really nice, why do you ask?"

"Well...they suggested something, but I'm not sure about it."

"What was it Ariel?"

She gulped. "They...were suggesting...we go further."

"Oh...ooohh, ok...anything else?" He said awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Well. Also...they want in."

"...what?"

"They want to...do it...with you." She said slowly as she blushed a bit.

Eric's eyes widened while floored hearing that. "T-they want to do it...with me? Why?"

"Well they think you're cute, and I think they want to at least experience a man's touch since they don't have anyone."

"Um uh, well...what do you think should happen?"

"I don't know. We've never gone that far, and I want it to be special, but at the same time I want to help them."

'What do I say now?' he thought nervously, not wanting to upset Ariel. "Well, honestly Ariel, I'll let you make the final choice."

"Really? Ok...I think we should do it." she nodded. "I wanna get further and I want to at least let them have a chance, but just this once."

"O-ok, if you're sure then they can join in."

'Wow, I don't know if I should feel lucky or worried.' Eric thought with a small grin as he continued to eat his dinner.

(Later)

We see Ariel and Eric walking slowly towards the beach, both of them nervous.

"Ready Ariel?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." she said nervously as they reached the shore and saw her sisters pop up from the surface one after the other.

"So, seeing how Eric is here I'm assuming he said yes?" Attina asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Great! And like we promised, you get to go first Ariel."

She and Eric faced each other with blushes.

"So go ahead, ride your man Ariel."

They blushed while Eric was the first to start taking his clothes off.

"Oh my, someone's eager." Alana said with a grin while they saw his bare chest and whistled.

'Man, I feel like a piece of meat.' he thought as he began to take off his pants.

All of them stared while Ariel started undoing her own clothes.

"Ok, Eric, you ready to go?" She asked as she finished taking off her clothes.

He nodded while staring at her naked body with wide eyes. 'Wow.'

"I think he likes what he sees Ariel."

She blushed and accidentally crossed her arms to try and obscure her chest.

"Go ahead you two, have at it!"

"Don't rush us!" spoke Ariel with a frown.

"Sorry, we're just excited."

Ariel moved over to Eric and stared over his naked form before stopping at his dick. "S-so this is a dick."

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"I-I think I like it." she said as she brought her mouth to it.

Eric jumped at the sudden move while feeling her tongue move against it hesitantly. "T-that feels good Ariel."

'I'm just going with what I heard in town.' She thought before she began to slowly pull his dick into her mouth.

"W-Wow!" He said as she kept slowly pulling it in.

"Wow, she's handling it like a champ." Aquata said as they watched Ariel bring his dick completely into her mouth.

"AH! A-Ariel!" He moaned as she began to bob her head Back and forth.

'It's so salty and musky, but so good.' She thought as she began to bob her head faster.

Eric groaned and was stunned at how good this felt and surprised Ariel was going so fast so soon. "This...this is amazing!" He moaned.

'I'm glad, I was worried I was doing wrong.' She thought happily as she continued to bob her head before feeling his dick begin to twitch. 'What's happening?' She thought curiously as it twitched again as Eric moaned.

"Ariel! It's coming!" He moaned before he shot his load into her mouth.

Her eyes widened as she tasted the sperm before pulling her head back as some of it shot on her chest.

"Wow, there's a lot." Alana said as she watched it drip onto Ariel's chest.

"W-What is this?" asked Ariel in shock.

"I-its semen, its comes out when a man ejaculates." spoke Eric while panting a little.

"Then, is it ok if I like it?"

"Of course."

"T-Then is it ok to want more?" She asked as she softly pushed him to the ground.

He nodded and blushed while she grasped his cock and slowly rubbed it.

"I-I want it in me Eric." she stuttered while feeling warm.

"T-then get on top of it and it'll go in you." he said as she slowly nodded her head.

She moved onto his lap and rubbed her hole against the tip of his dick.

"My, Ariel is really getting into it."

"I know, who knew she'd get THIS into it."

"It's always the sweet innocent one you never suspect."

Ariel slowly started to lower onto the cock while shuddering at the odd sensation.

"Go slow Ariel, it's our first time." Eric said as she slowly lowered herself on him.

"Don't worry, I will." She said as she continued to slide down his shaft. She gasped the more it went in while Eric groaned.

"Ariel, it's so tight!"

"So...BIG!" She moaned as she finished sliding down it.

Both of them were stunned at this feeling.

"This, this feels amazing Ariel!" Grunted Eric while reaching up to grab her chest.

She gasped as he grabbed her breast. "T-that feels good."

"I'm glad you think so." he said with a smile as he squeezed her breast. "They're so soft and firm."

"T-thanks." she said as she began to bounce her hips.

This just sent another rush of pleasure through them.

"K-keep it up Ariel!" He moaned as he grabbed her other breast and squeezed it as well.

"My body is feeling so warm!"

"They're really into it now."

"I can't to see what he's made of."

"Same here, but who who gets him next?"

"Rock paper scissors?"

"Ok, we better hurry, looks like they're almost done."

"Oh yes! I never knew this existed! It feels so good!" She moaned as she felt something building up inside her that was about to be released.

"Ariel! I'm going to cum!" Eric moaned as she nodded her head.

Soon though his sperm went shooting inside her.

"Eric!" she moaned out feeling it pool into her.

"Alright Ariel, you lost your virginity!"

"That's our sister."

"Now it's my turn!"

"No mine!"

"Damn it, we forgot to do Rock Paper Scissors!"

Eric and Ariel panted while seeing her sisters start playing the game. "Ariel...what are they doing?"

"They wanna know who goes next."

"Well, that's one way to do it."

"Ha! I win!" Aquata cried happily as the other sisters grumbled.

"Looks like you'll be busy." Ariel said as she pulled herself off of Eric.

"You said it." He said As Aquata swam towards them.

"Can you move a little closer?" She said as she reached the water's edge.

Eric pushed himself up and walked on over while moving into the water with a shiver at how cold it was.

"Alright, please be gentle, it's my first time." she said as she laid on her back.

"I'll do my best." He said as he got on top her. He held onto her hips while feeling up the scales. "Your scales are really smooth Aquata."

"Thanks, I've never had a guy feel them up." She said with a small blush while feeling the dick rub against her slit.

"I'm going to push it in now, ok?"

"Go ahead."

"Ok." he said as he began to slowly push his dick into her.

She bit her lip and gasped as it slowly went in.

"Ugh, you're so tight!"

"Oh sweet father!" She moaned as he kept pushing himself deeper inside her and she tensed up.

'Did she just become tighter?' he thought while feeling his cock stop and her moan louder then Ariel. Eric pulled back and pushed back in with a groan.

"Who hoo! Go Aquata!"

"Oh yes! It's opening me up!" She moaned as her tail flapped in the water.

Eric kept going while rubbing her sides.

"More, more, more!" She moaned in pleasure.

"Keep it up!"

'Is all of Ariel's sister this tight?' He thought before he felt his dick begin to twitch. "I'm gonna cum again!" He moaned as he shot his load into her.

"Oh yes!" She moaned as she felt it pool inside her. "So hot." She moaned as Eric pulled his dick out of her.

"Who's next?"

"Me! I'm next!"

"Oh fine."

"Thanks!" Alana said as she swam towards Eric. She rolled on her back and spread her slit open with two fingers. "Let's do this big boy!"

Eric moved over deeper into the water while shivering and started rubbing his dick against her hole to try and warm up.

"Put it in handsome." she said with a grin before moaning as he did so without warning.

'I better hurry, I'm gonna get hypothermia at this rate.' he thought while moving his dick in and out with a grunt.

"You're so rough~!" she moaned with a shudder. "I like it."

"Glad you like it." he grunted as he continued to thrust into her. "Are all of you so tight?"

"Most likely." she moaned out while splashing from each thrust.

"I-I think I'm gonna come!" He groaned.

"Do it in me!" She moaned as she wrapped her arms around him.

Eric groaned before his third load went in her. 'Man, I'm starting to run on empty.'

"You ready for round four Eric?" Attina said with a grin.

"Yeah, just give me a second." He panted as the sisters began to swim towards him.

"My turn."

'I hope I can make it through them all.'

(Later)

We see Ariel and her sisters snuggling up to Eric on the edge of the water with said man panting and looking exhausted. 'I don't know how I survived.'

"What did you think Eric?" asked Ariel.

"It...it was amazing!" he smiled. "But, I might be sore for a little bit."

"This was great Ariel, we should do this again sometime."

"I agree, it was actually more exciting then I thought."

"We could do it once a week, what do you say Ariel?"

"Mmmm, maybe." She said as Eric gulped nervously. "But it depends on what we have going on."

"Ok, I can't wait for next time though, Eric was amazing."

"You said it."


	123. Skully and Kong

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Skully and Kong

Series: King Kong

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find the camera moving through an extremely dense stormcloud. Thunder boomed as lightning hit the ocean before the camera came out of cloud and showed what looked like a tropical paradise. It was a large island that was dense with jungle all around and no sign of shore anywhere. It seemed like paradise except for the animals, they were a bit bigger and stranger then anything you'd ever see.

One of such was a gorilla that looked close to the size of a large school bus moving on the ground while looking around with wonder. (It's so much different then the cave! I'm glad mommy and daddy let me come with them to get food!)

As he walked near a tree he looked up and saw a bundle of bananas hanging there. (What are those?) He said as he picked them all up with one hand. He sniffed them and tried biting into them, but the outer layer didn't taste as good as the inside.

(This is both delicious and bad!) He said as he started moving again. He looked around while eating them, but noticed some movement behind a tree. (Hello, who's there?) He asked curiously.

All he got in reply was a hissing sound.

(Hello? Do you want to be my friend?) He asked curiously as he took a step closer.

(Back off or I'll eat you!) came a response with more hissing.

(But I want to be your friend, I won't hurt you!) he spoke up moving around the side while only catching the glimpse of a tail moving away.

(Stay away! I'm warning you!) The voice hissed again. (I'm not joking! I-I'll really do it!)

(Do what?) He asked curiously as he got closer to the tree.

(Eat you!) The voice quickly said as Kong stopped moving towards the tree.

(Why would you want to eat me?)

(To survive of course, why aren't you running away?)

(Because my mommy and daddy are nearby, why aren't you running away?)

(I….I…..) The voice hissed as it began to waver.

(Aren't your mommy and daddy nearby?)

(I don't have any…)

(Any what?)

(Mommy or daddy alright!) they snapped.

(Really? I'm sorry to hear that, are you ok?) He asked, feeling sorry for her loss.

(No!) she hissed before it went silent. (Just leave me alone.)

(No, no one should be alone, who are you?) He said as he got even closer to the tree.

(I don't have a name.) The voice hissed quietly.

(Would you like one? I could give you one, my names Kong.)

(...)

(Is that a yes? Can you come out please?)

(...fine, but if you scream I'm leaving.)

(I won't scream, I promise.) he said with a smile as the being came out from behind the tree. His eyes widened as the creature had two legs, a long tail, and looked like a lizard with a face that seemed more boney.

(Well, go ahead, scream, run away or try to kill me, take your pick.) she frowned while looking away.

(Why? You look cool! Now lets figure out a name for you.) he replied with a smile while she blinked and looked at him confused.

(Wait….what did you say?) She asked in shock

(You look cool, now to give you a name...Skully?)

(Cool? How? All I have is two legs and a tail, everything around here is scared of me and wants me dead.)

(So? I'm not scared of you and you have a really cool face, it looks like a skull, that's why your new name is Skully!)

She looked down and nodded. (Alright, I'll take it.)

(Great! Let's hang out!) He said with a grin

(Wait, you sure? I mean, there's not many places to go where I'm not liked at.)

(Then we'll go to places no one else goes and if they try anything I'll protect you!) he declared while beating on his chest.

(Y-you would do that for me?) She asked happily.

(Yeah, that's what friends do for each other, right?)

(R-right, I guess so.) She said as she took a step forward only to trip on a tree. She fell on her face and let out a hiss of pain. (OW!)

(Are you ok? Do you need help?)

(No...I'll be fine.) she groaned getting back up and shaking her head.

(Ok, so where do you want to go?) He asked her curiously.

(Well, what about near the shore?)

(Ok, let's go!) He shouted happily as he began to run in the direction of the shore.

She started following while they went over a hill and had to push some trees out of the way. (So, how come I haven't seen you before Kong?)

(Well my mommy and daddy won't want me to wonder too far from them cause I'm so young.) He said as he stepped over a fallen tree.

(Are they as big you?)

(No way, they're HUGE.)

(Really? Are they as nice as you?)

(Yeah.) he climbed up a small rock wall with Skully using her legs to push against the sides and follow before reaching the other side with the shore in sight. (Maybe you could meet them.)

(Maybe later.) she said as they approached the water's edge.

(Let's go in and swim.) he moved into the water with a smile.

(Wait! Don't!) cried Skully in panic. (The water is full of deadly monsters!)

(Really? But it seems so calm.) he said in confusion.

(They're there, I saw one eat a big monster once!) she spoke while looking around nervously. (Hurry out of there, before one shows up.)

(Ok, I'm coming.) he said right before a tentacle shot out of the water. It wrapped around his arm and pulled him back, making him fall on his butt. (AH! Monster!)

(Hold on Kong, I'm coming!) she shouted as she ran towards the tentacle before biting it. She tried tugging on it before another one shot out and grabbed her leg and made her slip and let go. (Kong, it's too strong, what do we do?) she screamed before trying to bite the tentacle holding onto her leg.

(I don't know!) he grabbed one and tried tugging on it with all he had while another one rose up and wrapped around one of his legs.

(I got it, call for your mommy and daddy! Hurry!) she shouted as they began to get dragged into the water.

Kong nodded and took a deep breath of air before letting out a loud roar into the air.

There was silence for a moment before two angry screams shook the entire island.

Kong took another breath and let out another roar while they saw trees getting knocked over. (They're coming! Hold on Skully!)

She shivered as the wall was broken off and she saw two HUGE gorillas lumber out and not looking the least bit happy.

(Kong, I told you not to stray away from us!) The one on the left said with a female's voice as she grabbed the tentacles holding onto Kong.

(Sorry mommy.) he spoke as his parents grabbed the tentacles and pulled on them, dragging a giant squid out of the water with the other arms flailing around to try and wrap up the giant apes.

(And what are you doing with this skull crawler child?) His father asked sternly as he bit into the giant squids head, killing it.

(Skull crawler? What's that?) he asked confused while flinching at seeing the kill.

(She's a skull crawler!) He shouted as he pointed at Skully. (Do you have any idea how dangerous they are?)

(No, but she's my friend, she won't hurt me!) He said as he put himself between them and her.

(Kong your father is right, skull crawlers are one of the most dangerous species on the island.) spoke his mother.

(I don't care, she's my friend, and I know she won't hurt me!)

'I'm dangerous?'

(Kong, please, trust us, she's dangerous, you shouldn't be friends with her.) His mother pleaded with him.

(But mommy-)

(No buts Kong, we're going home now!) interrupted his father sending a glare at Skully before turning and moving back towards the jungle.

(N-No!) he shook his head. (She's my friend!)

(Kong, she is our natural enemy, you are both destined to try to kill each other, you can't be friends!) frowned his mother. (Now come along, now.)

(Not unless she can come too!) He said, shocking them all. (If not, I'm not going!)

(Kong, this is not a game, we are not bringing that thing to our home!)

(She's not a thing! She's my friend!) He shouted as he pounded his chest.

His mother huffed before moving over and picked him up under her arm and walked back into the jungle. (We're doing this for your own good.)

(No! Skully!) He screamed as he struggled to get out of his mother's grasp.

(Kong!) she shouted as she tried to run after him only to be stopped by Kong's father.

(Stay away from my son, or I'll crush you like the others.) he growled. He then knocked her away before following his wife.

Skully whimpered and watched them go before looking away. 'I knew it was too good to be true.'

Kong watched her leave sadly as he thought. 'I'm sorry Skully, I'll find you again someday, I promise.'

(Later)

(Kong, what were you you thinking?) His parents scolded him as they sat in their cave.

(I was thinking she seemed nice and needed a friend.)

(Kong, sweetie, she was a skull crawler, her kind has been trying to kill us and everything else on the island for centuries.) His mother said with a frown as she patted his back. (It was only a matter of time before she grew up and tried to hurt you too.)

(But what if she doesn't, what if she grows up and becomes my friend?)

(Son, the sooner you realize this is better off the way it is, the easier.) spoke his father.

(But she was so nice, she needed a friend, she didn't have a mommy or daddy like I do!)

(Look son, just forget about it. Our words stick and won't waver.) frowned his father.

He frowned and looked away while crossing his arms. (I want to be with Skully!) He pouted.

(Enough! It's getting late, now go to bed and forget about that skull crawler!) Kong's father groaned as his wife picked Kong up.

'I won't.' He thought as his parents laid down with him to sleep

(Later)

It has been many years since that fateful day, and Kong has tried to find Skully again but with no success. He grew up to the same size as his parents and became cold when it came to fighting monsters on the island, including skull crawlers that tried to kill him.

(I wish I could have been with you Skully, but I fear you may not be alive anymore.) he thought while resting on a large hill. (I hope you don't think I became like my parents, each one of your kind I've had to kill makes me feel sick.)

Unknown to him a large being was beginning to stir underneath the hill. It had been asleep for years to stay safe and it felt it's body slowly start to wake.

(If only I could see you again Skully.) he said before the earth began to shake. He stood up and looked around with a frown, expecting a monster or creature to come running out trying to eat him. (Alright, who want's to get beat up?) he said, not noticing the ground beginning to crack.

It chipped and the shaking got worse before he felt it was happening right beneath him. (What the-?) he said as it opened wide enough for him to fall through. (Woah!) He shouted as he began fall down, not knowing what was at the bottom.

It took a minute or so before he made contact and made a small crater.

(Owwww, where am I?) he groaned as he got back on his feet. He looked around to see he was in some sort of underground cavern that was empty. (Where am I? Is anyone else here?) He called out.

It was silent before he heard a growl echo.

(Hello? Who's there?) he called as he got into a defensive position.

(Ugh...who's there?) came a female voice back.

(My name is Kong, who are you?)

(Kong? Kong!) The voice said in both surprise and happiness before a large figure began to rush towards him.

He kept his stance and let out a primal roar before charging at the supposed attacker.

(Kong! It's me!) the figure shouted before jumping at him. They landed on his chest, causing him to fall back and crash on his back. (I've missed you so much Kong, it's me, Skully!)

He shook his head from the impact and saw a skull crawler on him, but much bigger than the other ones he had killed. (Skully? Is it really you?) he asked as the skull crawler wrapped her two appendages around him in a hug.

(Yes! Oh my goodness it's so great to see you again!)

(Yeah, it's great to see you again to Skully, though could you get off me please?)

(Oh, sorry.) she let go and moved off while letting out a hiss as she stretched her limbs. (That nap really hit the spot.)

(So you were sleeping down here? Huh, well that explains why I could never find you.) he remarked before looking at her curiously. (But, how long have you been sleeping?)

(Since your parents dragged you away.) She said as she sat down next to him and leaned against him.

(But….that's been for years!)

(My species grow large by hibernating, as long as we don't wake up we just keep growing.) she remarked while looking around. (Wow, I had no idea this place would look so small after that many years.)

(Well you did get a lot bigger, so it kinda makes sense.) he replied looking her over. (Before we were the same height, but now I think I'm bigger.)

(Really?) she looked them over. (Wow, you're right. But what have you been up to to get this big?)

Kong gulped and said (well, kind of a mix of eating a lot and…..) He said, not wanting to finish.

(And what?) She asked him curiously.

(...And skull crawlers….)

She looked at him in shock and looked down. (So….how many?)

(...over the years I've lost count, they just keep coming, they even killed my parents.) he revealed looking away while she went silent in shock and horror.

(Kong….I'm so sorry. I….never thought that would happen.)

(You don't have to apologize, you didn't kill them Skully.) he spoke while rubbing the back part of her head.

(But your parents were right, my kind is dangerous.) she said sadly.

(Hold on. Maybe they are, but YOU'RE not.) He said firmly as she looked up at him.

(Really? But I look like a giant monster now.)

(We're both giant, and you haven't done anything really bad, plus we're both monsters in a sense, right?)

(Huh, I guess you're right, thanks Kong.) she said with a smile.

(No problem.) he smiled while hugging her.

(I'm glad we're together again Kong, let's never separate again.) she said as she hugged him back. (Hey, what if you moved down here?)

(I dunno, how do I get out?) He asked as he looked around.

(Why would you wanna get out?) She asked as she tightened her hold on him.

(I need to eat, and I don't see any food down here.)

(Well I could go hunting for the two of us.)

(Well uh, I dunno…) He said hesitantly. (Wait...what if you come live with me instead?)

(Really? That sounds great mate!) she smiled while licking against his chin as he registered the last part of that.

(Wait, mate!?)


	124. Bugs and Female Personas

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Bugs and Female Personas

Series: Looney Tunes

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Over at Warner Brothers studios is where we see Daffy in his dressing room rehearsing his lines.

"You're despicable. You're despicable. You're despicable." He repeated into a mirror. "You ARE despicable. Nah, just doesn't have the OOMPH for today."

"You're on in five Daffy." A man said through the door.

"Alright alright." he called back before looking at the mirror and quickly made sure his feathers looked good while smoothing the ones on his head before grinning. "Show time Daffy 'ol boy."

He walked out of the room and made his way towards a set that looked like a forest. He stood next to a tree and cleared his throat just as Bugs came walking in from the other side.

"Alright, you ready for the scene Daffy?" He asked as he got into position.

"Of course, all us big stars are always ready." he smirked while Elmer walked on the set loading his gun.

"Alright, ready...set….action!" The director called.

"Duck season." spoke Bugs as he tore a poster off a tree.

"Wabbit season!" Spoke Daffy as he tore it off to show another one under it.

"Duck season." he tore it off again.

"Wabbit season!" He shouted as he tore it off again.

"Duck season."

"Wabbit season!"

"Wabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Wabbit season."

"Duck season!"

"Alright Daffy if you say so, it's duck season." shrugged Bugs in defeat.

"That's right its duck season, now shoot the duck!" Daffy shouted in triumph.

Elmer shrugged before blasting Daffy in the face.

He turned towards Bugs and said. "You're despicable."

"And cut!" called the director. "Good work guys, but Daffy, I kinda feel like you weren't putting enough anger in that last line."

"What are you talking about, I'm furious, I just got shot in the face!" He shouted angrily.

"I know that, I just mean like it needed...more."

"More! I'm giving it my all!" He shouted angrily as he fixed his face.

"Look, maybe try again later on 'cause the scene might need a reshoot. Elmer, Bugs, keep up the good work."

"Thanks boss, I'll be in my trailer if you need me." Bugs said before walking out of the set.

Daffy fumed and stamped back to his dressing room before letting out a loud yell and huffed before sitting down. "It's always my fault, Bugs could kill a person and get a medal, he needs to be taken down a peg or two." He fumed. "Sad thing is if I did something, they'd know right away it was me. I need someone they wouldn't suspect, someone not known that much to hate him, someone like…."

"Daffy, where are you, I need a couple of feathers for a spell!"

He blinked and looked to see Witch Hazel poke her head in. "Feathers? Can't you just get them like normal people and buy them off a turkey?"

"No, the spell calls for black feathers from a duck, so I need them from you." she replied stepping all the way in.

"Look, right now I don't got no time for some witchcraft, I've got to…." he trailed off before a lightbulb lit up over his head. "Ya know, I'll give you some feathers in exchange for something." He said with a grin.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Can you give me a potion that will mess with Bugs?"

"What kind? I've got tons."

"What about one that will embarrass him and make me laugh?" He said with a devious grin.

"Like I said, I've got tons."

"Ok, well, give me a random one that will change his life forever." He said, starting to get annoyed.

She reached into her sleeve and looked around before pulling out a red potion. "Here, this should do the trick."

"Great! This is perfect." He said with a grin before witch Hazel said.

"Ok, now turn around, the spell calls for butt feathers."

"Ok ok, just take them." he rolled his eyes while grinning at the potion before feeling the pain of her plucking the feathers. "Yeow! Hey watch it."

"Alright, got them, have fun with the potion Daffy." She cackled before leaving while snickering after leaving the room. "I know I will when it happens."

"Alright, now how do I get Bugs to drink this?" Daffy said as he stared at the potion. He eyed the vent which linked his dressing room with said rabbit's and snickered. 'Perfect!'

He walked towards the vent and took the lid off before carefully climbing inside. 'This is going to be amazing!'

In his own room Bugs was going through his fan mail. "Man, reading this mail is making me thirsty, I better get some carrot juice."

Daffy snickered to himself as he carefully lowered the potion down on the table before moving his arm back in and waited.

Bugs reached over towards the table, not taking his eyes away from the mail. He grabbed the potion and took the top off before downing it in one go and set it down, all while he didn't notice what he drank.

"Man, that hit the spot." Bugs said before he felt kind of weird. "Ooh, but what did I just drink?" He moaned as he looked over at where he set the bottle down only to find it gone. "I thought there was a bottle there."

'He he he, now to sit back and watch the fireworks.' Daffy thought with a grin as he held the empty bottle.

Bugs stood up and groaned while holding his stomach. 'That stuff isn't sitting well.' "Maybe I should lie down, and get some sleep." He groaned as he made his way to the bed. He crawled under the covers and yawned while clapping his hands as the lights went out.

"Huh, I guess it takes awhile for the potion to work." Daffy said quietly to himself. 'I better not have gotten jipped.' He thought in annoyance before turning around to crawl back to his trailer.

While he did and Bugs slowly drifted off to sleep, his body glowed a little. As it glowed five beams of light shot out of his body.

(Next day)

We see Bugs beginning to stir from his sleep. He sat up and stretched his arms out while rubbing his eyes. "Man, I feel like I slept like the dead." he groaned before he pulled back the covers and got out of bed. But when his feet touched the ground he noticed something touching it. "Huh? What is that?" He said to himself as he looked down. His eyes widened and he rubbed his eyes again. "What the…" Lying on the floor next to the bed were five of his female personas he would use in sketches, but they didn't look like dummies dressed up like it, they looked like they were breathing.

The one his foot was on was wearing a heavy yellow and white winter suit with the hood pulled up along with red boots, and he could see the outline of a large pair of breasts and butt cheeks.

He pulled it back and carefully walked around them while rubbing his head. 'Am I dreaming all this?' He thought as he took a look at the others. One sitting next to the dresser desk was dressed up in a lightish brown-yellow top with a gold bra top over it, a pink short skirt, and a golden helmet with wings on the top.

Another was on the table and wearing a torn up blue skirt with an equally torn yellow top with her ears tied back with a blue bow.

A fourth was on her side wearing a pink blouse on that showed her chest with a blue skirt on and red high heels, and blond puffy hair under a small blue hat.

The final one had long curly yellow hair and was wearing a white dress that reminded him of Marilyn Monroe.

"Yup, definitely dreaming." He said as the girls began to stir from their sleep.

The Marilyn looking one sat up first and yawned while rubbing her eyes. "Ugh, what time is it? A girl needs her beauty sleep."

"Eh, what's up?" asked Bugs while pulling a carrot out from his wallet and biting into it.

"Not much baby, and why am I on the floor instead of our bed?" she asked standing up and rubbing her back. "Sleeping on the floor is bad for the back."

"Ugh, why didn't that dang rooster wake me up dis mornin'?" The one with her ears tied back moaned.

"Ain't no rooster around here." he spoke biting into his carrot while seeing the other ones start waking up.

"Why is it so warm in here?" groaned the one in the winter suit. "It's like being in a sauna."

"That's because it's July and you're wearing a winter suit." He said as he nibbled on the carrot some more.

"A great time to go out for a nice walk in the sun." spoke the one with the pink blouse.

"Or die a glorious death and go to valhalla." The Valkyrie one said.

"Well, you all can stick around here, I gotta go get breakfast." spoke Bugs walking out of the dressing room. 'Now to just wait till I wake up.'

"Wait for us handsome!" The marilyn monroe one said as she walked after him. "Someone's in a rush."

"Yeah, I want to see if the food in my dream is better than the food in real life." he replied as the others came out and followed.

"Dream? What dream?" asked the southern one.

"This one, this has to be a dream if you gals are here, none of you are real." He said as he opened the trailer's door.

"A silly thing to say, of course we're real." laughed the valkyrie one.

"But you can't be, you're female versions of myself that I've been in past skits." He explained to them as he stepped out of the trailer.

"Ah think he hit his head on something'." the hillbilly one whispered to the others.

"I don't think he remembers any of our relationships either." The eskimo one whispered as well.

"That's dreadful, we better fix that." remarked the one in a pink blouse.

"Now wait girls, lets have some fun with this and make it a game." the marilyn monroe one said with a grin.

"What kind?" asked the eskimo one.

"How about the first one to seduce him gets him to herself for a day?" She responded with a grin.

"Sounds like someone's a little bit in a naughty mood." teased the pink blouse one.

"Either way I like it, I'm in." Said the one with the bow in her ears.

"Same here." spoke the eskimo one.

"I agree as well." Said the Valkyrie.

"Well if we're all in, then so am I." spoke the pink blouse one.

"Great, now let the games begin, may the best rabbit win."

Bugs reached the cafeteria and got in line while grabbing the usual stuff. "Weird, you'd think in my dreams there'd be a little more carrot cake."

"I have something sweet you could have instead handsome~."

He turned towards the marilyn one giving him a seductive look. "And that would be?"

"Me big boy~." she whispered into his ear.

He looked at her in shock before quickly walking off. 'Now this just got weird. Am I a narcissist to have myself flirt with me? Nah.'

Suddenly banjo music filled the cafeteria as Bugs was grabbed by the female with a blue bow in her hair.

"Howdy there, what say we have ourselves a little shindig handsome?"

'Wha-?" he started before she began to square dance with him. He shrugged and tossed his tray aside before dancing without distractions.

"Swing your partner round and round, bow to them and do-see-do!" she sang as they followed her instructions.

"Eh, nice footwork there." He commented as they danced.

"Thanks handsome, now hug your partner and give them a kiss!" she sang happily.

'Well this is a dream, so why not?' He thought as he pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How's that?"

"Could be better handsome, next time aim for the lips." she winked as they resumed dancing.

'This is weird, first I get hit on now I kissed myself, this is getting weirder and weirder.' he thought while feeling himself get pulled away and sat down on one of the tables next to the pink blouse one.

"I think that's enough dancing for today sweetie." She said with a smile as the one with the bow in her hair glared at her. "I think this fine gentlemen should sit down and eat up, I made sure to get plenty so we could share." She said as she pushed a large platter of food towards him.

"Wow, there's a lot of food here." he remarked seeing the pile of carrots on it.

"Anything for you dear, now eat up!" she said as she pushed it even closer to him.

He grabbed two carrots at a time and started munching on them while the one with a bow yanked the other one away from the table.

"Just what in tarnation do you think you're doing?! I was in the middle of seducing him, ya can't just take 'im from me like that!"

"Ah, but we never said we COULDN'T, did we?"

"That's not the point, it ain't fair to do that!"

"Well that's something to keep in mind." she winked before moving back and sat besides Bugs with her leg rubbing against his. "Are you enjoying those carrots sweetie?"

"Yeah, they're really hitting the spot." He said as ate the last one on the plate.

"Well if you want, I know a great spot where I can give you a great desert." she said as she laid a hand on his leg.

"I'm fine, but thanks anyway." he replied letting out a burp while wiping his mouth with a napkin. "IF you'll excuse me, I gotta get going for the next skit."

"You sure? It'll be the best you've ever tasted~." she purred while pecking him on the cheek.

"No, I really gotta go, bye!" he spoke jumping up and bolting off. 'Why can't I wake up? I know this dream has gone on way too long.'

"Hey Bugs, how's it going?" called Daffy as he ran towards Bugs.

"Daffy, thank goodness you're still the same. This dream of mine is getting a little weird if you ask me."

"Dream? What dream?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh right, you wouldn't understand. Look I gotta get ready for a skit, but if you see….me, don't tell them where I am." He said as he looked around nervously before walking away.

"What on earth are you talking about!?" He called.

"You know!" He called before turning the corner.

"Wow, he must be going crazy, that means the potion's working!" snickered the duck with closed eyes without noticing the girls run past him. 'I can't wait to see him make a fool out of himself in front of the camera.'

"Come on girls, he went this way!" The eskimo one said once they were out of earshot of Daffy. "And this time I've got the perfect plan for him." She added with a smile as they neared the set.

"Same here." smirked the valkyrie one as they saw Bugs rehearsing his lines backstage.

"Duck season, duck season, duck season." he repeated, not seeing the girls coming onto the set. "Hmmm, I think that should do it."

"Dibs on going first!" The eskimo girl said to the valkyrie.

"Fine, but don't take too long." she huffed.

"I won't, thanks." She said with a smile as she began to make her way towards Bugs. "Oh Bugs."

"Oh no." He said as he turned around. "Yeah?"

"Do you know what eskimo's are great at?" She asked as she got closer to him.

"Uh….making ice cubes?"

"Nope, eskimo kisses!" She said before she began to rub her nose against him.

Bugs blushed at the act and didn't find it as weird as the others, but still stepped back and cleared his throat. "Uh, thanks for that info, but I gotta get ready for my lines."

"Really? If you want I could show you whats under my coat~?" she asked with a grin as she began to slowly unzip her jacket.

He blushed and shook his head before darting off.

"Aww, I was sure that would work." She pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Stand aside and let a real girl show you how it's done." The valkyrie said with a grin before going after Bugs.

'This is insane, definitely the weirdest dream I've ever had.' he thought while drinking some water near the buffet table. "Ah, that hits the spot."

"Oh honey~" Called a voice from behind him.

'Maybe she'll go away if I don't turn around.'

"You wanna have some fun?" she whispered trailing a hand down his arm. "We can make it very quick before your on stage."

'Don't say anything, don't do anything, don't even breath!'

"Or perhaps you'd want to try something far more kinky, like say, on this table." she whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around him.

His eyes widened while slipping out of her hold and grabbed one of the prop bricks and held it up. 'Wake up!' He thought before smashing it against his head. His eyes rolled around while he shook his head and saw the valkyrie still there.

"Why am I not waking up?!" He shouted before he heard loud laughter coming from above them. "Huh?" He said as he looked up to see Witch Hazel laughing as she sat on a rafter. 'Wait….If this is real, then is she behind it?' "Hazel, what's going on?!" He called to her.

"Oh? Haven't you figured it out yet?" smirked the witch.

"No, what's going on, did you do this?!" He asked as the other girls came towards them.

"But of course darling. Hahahahaha!" she laughed.

"So this is real?!" he shouted as the other girls wrapped their arms around him.

"Of course, one hundred percent."

"How, and why?"

"I just gave your little friend a potion in exchange for some feathers."

"Daffy did this? Why would he do it?" He shouted with a blush as the girls pushed their breasts against him.

"Oh something about revenge." She said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I gave him a potion and I guess you drank it, pretty simple."

He frowned while trying to keep calm. "Uh, does it have an expiration date on it?"

"Nope, it's permanent bunny boy." she giggled as his jaw dropped. "So have fun."

"What?!"


	125. Ahrryp, Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Ahrryp, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a month since the incident with the two evil personals and everything slowly went back to normal. Except for a mass funeral for Cardin and some jail time for the one called Ner. But other then that life was back to semi normal.

Ren and Nora were sitting on the bed just looking out the window together.

"I love you Ren."

"Same with you." Ren smiled.

They smiled at each other as Aron made a gagging sound and walked out to find Jaune.

'Those two make me wanna puke!' She thought while Pyrrha bumped against her. "Watch it redhead!"

"Oh! Sorry." she apologized while walking past her.

"Just let me find MY Jaune." She growled before turning a corner.

'My Jaune this and my Jaune that. It's starting to get me annoyed.' She thought while a little annoyed at her talking about her friend. 'She acts like he's gonna up and vanish.'

As she walked in she noticed the good halfs of her friends cuddling with smiles. Which made her happy yet sad at the same time.

'This whole thing is too crazy. I mean it brought them together yes, but it caused a murder. A murder!' She thought while recalling the events in her mind. 'Just why did that talisman have to exist?' "Hey guys."

"Hi." Ren smiled. "What's going on Pyrrha?"

"Need a hug?" Nora asked.

"No thanks."

"Aw."

"Look, I was curious, what did you do with that talisman?"

"Oh that." Ren said. "Nora put it in a safe, which is in a hidden spot."

"Which is where?"

"Under the laundry, Ruby's to be exact." Nora smiled. "Nothing can get to it when it's smelly."

'Good point.'

"And I have the key." She said while taking out a iron key. "See, nothing can get in and steal that thing."

"Unless it's going into the laundry."

"Oh yeah….isn't it today Ren?"

"Yes it is. But it might need a good cleaning anyway."

"Good idea."

Pyrrha blinked hearing that before getting an idea. 'If I can get it back I can use it to put them back together. That way everything will return to normal and I can get rid of this thing.' "Thanks, see you two around."

"Ok."

"See you." Ren said as Pyrrha left. "So...want to do it?"

"...ok."

(With Pyrrha)

-Laundry room-

She looked around at the machines and tried to find the right one. 'Where is Ruby's laundry?'

She continued to look around before seeing a red cape hanging on a clothesline near the back as a dryer was being used. 'There you are.' She then noticed a MASSIVE safe with a keyhole on it near the machine. 'My Dust….just how much laundry did it take to hide that?'

The machine dinged as Pyrrha walked towards the safe.

'If I use my Semblance I should be able to open it up, but it'll take a lot of concentration.' She thought before using her ability to carefully pick the lock.

(One hour later)

'Just a little more.'

Click.

The safe came undone as it slowly opened to reveal another safe inside.

"Oh come on!"

(Ten safes later)

Click.

'Finally.' She thought as the safe opened to reveal a box with a bow on it. She reached and pulled it out before opening it.

Inside was another box.

Her eye twitched and opened that too.

Only for another box to be revealed.

'Just how many boxes are there?!' She thought before opening it to reveal two more boxes and FINALLY the talisman. "After this is over I'm going to smash you."

The talisman just stared blank at her with cold stony eyes.

She was about to leave when she noticed the rock glowing a little. 'What the...oh no!'

It glowed even more before causing an energy wave that hit Pyrrha directly and caused her to split in two.

"Ugh...what the fuck happened?"

"Don't curse….it's rude."

Both Pyrrha's laid on the floor with one rubbing her head and the other standing up and dusting herself off.

"That hurt like hell." she looked at the other Pyrrha. "And news flash, I'll curse when I want to, especially since things have changed."

"How so?" She asked meekly.

"Are you blind? I'm free! I'm free from a weakling like you, and I'm gonna use this chance to live my life."

"Um….I'm not that weak." She muttered. "And how are you going to live your life?"

"By making a name for myself!" she declared before running out of the laundry room. "I'm using your credit card for some new clothes!"

"But we don't have one." she tried speaking before the other Pyrrha disappeared. "She's going to get hurt. I hope she'll be ok."

(With the evil Pyrrha)

Yang sighed as she waxed Bumblebee while listening to some jazz. "When I'm done you'll look brand new."

That was when she noticed her keys floating away as Pyrrha jumped onto the motorcycle and turned the key.

"Later sucker!" She laughed before burning rubber and zoomed out of the garage as Yang became covered in soot and exhaust.

"... **PYRRHA!** "

"Hahahaha! Woo! Now these are some wheels!" laughed Pyrrha heading into town. And causing some accidents along the way, included a massive car crash on the highway.

"Hey watch it!"

"Where did you learn to drive lady?!"

"You little bastard!"

"Dumb human!"

She flipped them off while driving down the street before slowing down near a clothing store. As she entered the shop she saw a black jacket with spikes on the sides, with some pants with massive holes near the hips, with huge black boots with spikes on the tips. "Just my style."

She then walked in and grabbed the clothes.

(One change later)

"That will be 999,000,000 lien." Spoke the cashier. "Plus tax."

"Hmmm, I got a better idea." she grabbed him by his neck and pulled him over the counter while he gabbed from the pressure. "I walk out here without paying one lien, and I won't tie you up and drag you by my new ride, how's that sound?"

He gulped. "I-It's on the house." he then discretely eyed the next cashier to call the cops. "In fact...keep it. It's on me."

She grinned at that. "Thank you kindly sir." she then threw him back. "You're fine, for a weakling."

The doors busted open as the cops stormed the place. "Freeze!"

"You're underweared!" One cop said.

"It's under arrest."

"I knew that!"

The evil Pyrrha turned to them and smirked. "Or what? You're going to shoot me?"

All of them cocked the hammers on their guns.

She grinned giving them the finger. "Try me punks. Fucking try me."

"One last time, freeze and put your hands up."

"How about you piss off and let me have fun. I hear that the bars here are to die for."

BANG!

Bullets flew at her before they stopped in mid air.

"I warned you." She said before making them turn and fired at their heads.

Luckily some of them dodged and rolled behind some pillars.

"We need support! I repeat! We need support!"

She laughed before running out of the store and hopped on Bumblebee. "Ha hahaha! Catch me you copper fucks!"

VRUM….VRRRUUUMMMM!

She drove down the street while zigzagging around to try and keep them from following. Only to see a few thugs entering a building.

(Inside building)

"So got the Dust?" Asked Roman while looking at the White Fang grunts.

"Yeah, you got the cash?"

He pulled out a briefcase out and smirked. "Of course gentlemen."

"Ahem."

"And ladies."

They slid it to the others while the evil Pyrrha listened from behind a crate.

'He he he, oh I'm going to enjoy getting both the Dust and the cash!' She thought before making the grunts masks tighter and tighter.

"Ah!"

"My face!"

Roman saw them stumble while grabbing at their faces. "What's with you?"

"The masks…"

"They're-"

CRUNCH!

CRACK!

SPLATTER!

Their faces and skulls broke in on itself as blood and brain matter splattered everywhere.

"Holy shit!"

The evil Pyrrha smirked before causing the Dust and briefcase to float towards her before running off. But not before causing Roman's cane to turn and fire on his leg.

"OH FUCK!"

'Ha ha! I'm on top of the blooming world!' She laughed before speeding off. 'And my weak half is nowhere to be found!'

At the school the good Pyrrha walked down the hall while looking around nervously. "Oh Dust, where is she? This place isn't that big….right?"

As she walked she spotted Jaune. 'Jaune.' "Jaune, hi." She said before walking over to him.

"Oh hi Pyrrha, whats up?"

"Um, quick question, have you seen me around?"

"Huh? But I just saw you right now." He said before getting grabbed by Aron.

"There you are! I was looking for my baby maker and trust me, I'm ready for another round." she frowned at Pyrrha. "Don't bug us, we're gonna be busy."

"But….but you can't. He's my friend." She said meekly.

"Well he's my friend too, my extra special friend with benefits." she glared. "So buzz off."

Pyrrha gulped as Aron dragged Jaune away. "...I'm sorry Jaune." She looked down while clenching a fist. "I'm not strong enough."

Back with the evil Pyrrha she parked the ride behind Beacon while looking in the cases.

"Perfect." She grinned while looking over the Dust and cash. "Now I can buy anything I want!"

Cue Ruby walking by while eating a jar of cookies. "Yum, sugar cookies."

She quickly shut the cases and slid them to the side before hiding and watched her walk by while grinning. 'Hmm, I got a new ride, look, plenty of cash, now all I need is a fine peice of ass.'

"Maybe Blake can make some tuna cookies…..nah." She said to herself before noticing that something was touching her ass, a cold metallic thing too. She turned and saw a shovel rubbing her ass. "Yipe!" she jumped and looked at it in shock. 'A shovel is floating!'

The shovel then moved towards her before taking a feel of her chest.

"AH!" she pushed it back while dropping the jar. "Stay back you weird...floating shovel….thing!"

It moved closer to her while Ruby started to freak out.

"Get back! I mean it!"

It moved closer as it 'looked' at Ruby's face.

"A-AHHH!" She screamed before seeing it drop on the ground. She bolted away while evil Pyrrha snickered.

"Perfect, but now I'm going to spend my stolen goods. Mmm….maybe a new seat for the bike?"

(Sometime later)

"Guys! Shovel!"

"Huh?" Yang said while on her Scroll. "Hold on I'll call you back Neo. Yes I love you too, bye."

"Evil shovel! It's EVIL!"

"What do you mean?" Blake asked while rubbing Weiss' shoulders. "Shovels aren't evil."

"Then why did one just start moving at me like it was haunted or possessed?"

"Because you're a dunce." Weiss deadpanned. "Ah, you're a natural Blake."

"I know, and I'm only doing it for you."

"I'm serious! It just floated out of nowhere!"

"Uh huh." Blake said before seeing Crescent Rose floating towards Ruby and grabbed her by the hood. "On second thought, you might be right."

"AH!" She cried out before the weapon started to float above the room and dangled her a little. "HELP ME GUYS!"

"I'll get you!" Yang called out before seeing her weapons floating at her and loaded the barrels. "Shit!"

The weapon fired at the wall behind her as Blake's weapons started to wrap around its master and the Schnee heiress.

"Hey!" cried Weiss as they tried breaking out. "Get off me!"

That was when her sword moved towards her and pointed towards her left eye.

"AHH!" She screamed as Crescent Rose started to float away with Ruby.

"LET ME GO!" she cried flailing around as she was carried out of the room.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed as the door was shut and the weapons continued to point at them.

(With good Pyrrha)

'Why can't I find the strength to tell Jaune?' she thought twiddling her thumbs. 'If I can just say the words it should work, right?' She then noticed that a floating scythe with Ruby thrashing on the tip was flying towards her. "What the….?"

"Pyrrha! Help!"

"How?" She asked while conflicted.

"Get me down!"

"But….why?" 'Should I help or not?'

"Because you can use magnetism!"

"It's polarity."

"Just help!"

She gulped before stopping the scythe and slowly moved her towards her. 'Don't slip up don't slip up.'

"Thanks." sighed Ruby. "You're a lifesaver."

She nodded before hugging her. "I'm sorry."

"Um for what?"

"For not helping you sooner." She said hugging tighter. "I'm sorry."

Ruby looked at her confused before patting her on the back. "Uh...there there."

She hugged a little more. "Ruby, I'm sorry. I'm just...sad today."

"About what?"

"...about Jaune and Aron."

"Ooohhhh, I think I know why."

"Why? Because I….like Jaune?"

"Yup."

She looked down. "It's not fair, it's just not. I like him but….she took him away and I'm...too weak to do anything." She looked at Ruby. "Please help me, I...I don't know what to do."

Ruby blinked hearing this. "Well...why not just try and talk to him without her around?"

"I'm just worried he wouldn't like me the same way." She said sadly. "Plus every time we talk alone Aron shows up and tells me to leave. It's so mean."

"Well maybe you could….um tell her to bug off?"

"I can't, it's rude."

'Something's wrong. She's acting more polite and meek, kinda….like Nora!' her eyes widened. "Pyrrha, did you happen...to split in two like Nora and Ren?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." She bowed. "I'm so sorry Ruby."

"But if you're here, then where's…"

The scythe came back to life and grabbed her underwear before giving her a wedgie.

"EEP!" she cried out in pain and wide eyes before the panties tore and she fell down. "Ow!"

"He he he." Laughed a voice from behind her. "Looks like the little princess has fallen. Let me help you up."

"Ahrrya." The good half said. "That was….mean."

"Oh stuff it." She frowned before pulling Ruby up. "Hello princess."

Ruby frowned before noticing her attire. "What are you wearing?"

"Just something sexy and tough." She grinned. "Especially for my ass."

'This is definitely her bad half.'

"So what has my weak half been asking you for? That spineless boy and her bitch friend?"

"Jaune's not spineless."

"Then why is he weak as hell?"

"He's not, he's just….well he's working on that." spoke up Ruby.

She frowned before smacking her ass. "How about we ditch the girl and have some fun on my new ride?"

She frowned at that while good Pyrrha looked at the evil version with a clenched fist.

"I'll let you sleep on my back princess."

"How about no."

"Oh?" she reached down and pinched Ruby's ass.

"Eep!"

"And what if I don't want to?" She smirked before the good Pyrrha walk up to her and punched her in the face.

"Stop it!"

Ahrryp looked at her with a frown and reached out before grabbing her around the throat.

Pyrrha gasped and started to choke while struggling to break free.

"You're dead."

The good half gasped before using her Semblance to pull down her pants visa belt.

Ahrryp's eyes widened before Ruby took the chance to grab the panties and pull them down too.

"Wow you got a fat ass." Ruby grinned before slapping it hard.

"EEEPPP!" She cried out while letting go of Pyrrha.

"Ah...ah...my butts not fat…." Pyrrha gasped.

"It's kind of fat." Ruby said before smacking it harder.

"EEEPPP!"

"How do you like that?"

"It's….good~" she moaned.

That got Ruby to jump back in shock. 'Didn't expect that! At all!'

"Keep it up princess."

Ruby blushed. 'No way, does she…'

"Come on, slap that ass~" she said while shaking her ass.

She gulped before slapping it harder.

"AH~ Princess~" she moaned with lust.

"She likes you." Pyrrha said while blushing red. "A lot by the...look of it." 'I wish Jaune did that to me.'

"W-What?!"

"Princess, slap my ass~"

"Um, I think that's good for now." she spoke stopping.

Ahrrya frowned before turning around and flipped her off. "Bitch."

"Hey!"

"You don't have to be mean. I mean you like Ruby so...why call her a dog?"

She glared at Pyrrha. "It's called motivation, learn it!"

"How?"

"Just fuck off and just go find your weak friend."

She frowned before walking off, but not before causing the belt to float as she left her hooked on a lamp.

"Hey!"

"Later." She said while turning a corner.

"Come back here you little bitch!" She yelled before Ruby took a picture of her ass. "Hey! Get rid of that!"

"Nope." She grinned. "Not until you apologize."

"Hell no!"

"Then I'll just have to show this to the entire school." she smirked turning and started walking away.

"Hey get back here princess!"

"Not until you say the word."

"Just do it!"

"Nope, not it."

She growled at that. "...please?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said….please."

"Huh?"

"Please let me down princess!" She blushed.

Ruby smirked before using Crescent Rose to pull her down by her panties. "See? Was that so hard?"

She frowned as her panties were ripped. "..." 'Damn her cute evil face.'

"Now tell me, what's with the whole….biker outfit?"

"I'm my own person princess. I'm not the weakling."

"Pyrrha's not a weakling, and it's Ruby."

"She is and it's all the same for me." She rolled her eyes. "And she is weak, always trying to not fight her way out of problems and acting like a baby."

"Well you're weak too. You're insulting her when she can't help it, you two split apart because of that rock thingy. You two need to be put back together again."

"Yeah and let both our problems escalate? Fat chance princess."

"Huh? What problems?"

"The weaklings' issue with the blond and my own will to be free." She grumbled. "Those are the fucking problems we have now princess."

"Well….won't it be fixed when you get put back together?"

"Meh, even if that happened, which it won't. Nothing will change, I'll still be pissed and the weakling will be the bridesmaid at those fools wedding."

Ruby blinked at that while imagining the entire scenario in her head. 'That's gonna scar her for life.'

Ahrryp stood up. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to get some grub."

"No you're not."

"And why not princess?"

"Because I'm going to put you back together."

"...you and what army?"

"Me and the others of course."

She frowned before smirking. "Oh? So you want to flirt with me in front of everyone? Wow you're bold princess."

She blushed at that.

"Maybe we could bump uglies, if you know what I mean~" she winked at her.

She blushed bright enough to match her cape and shook her head. "You know what I mean!"

She moved closer while looking seductive. "Oh come on now, it will be fun princess."

'This is weird beyond belief!' She thought before seeing the evil side lick her neck.

"I know you'll enjoy this bad girl~"

She jumped and bolted away.

Ahrryp blinked before pulling her pants up. "Playing hard to get huh? Two can play that game princess." she ran after her while we cut back to Pyrrha.

"Jaune." She muttered while walking down the hall. "What would to do in this situation?" she looked at her dorm room and gulped. 'If he's alone, should I tell him?'

Knock knock.

No sound was heard except for the sounds of a whip. A very loud one at that.

"AH! ARON!"

"Silence Jaune! Your mistress needs sperm for the babies!"

KWHIP!

Pyrrha flinched with a bright blush. 'Oh god….that's….hot.' She then steeled herself before using her Semblance to cause the chair inside to move towards the door as it opened to reveal a naked Jaune, bounded by ropes, with Nora still on top of him while holding a whip.

"What do you say?"

"Please mistress!"

"Good." Aron smirked before noticing that they were out of the room. "What the fuck?"

"Um can you two….talk to me please?"

"No, we're busy." glared Aron. "Get lost."

Pyrrha looked at them before saying. "I'm not going. Jaunes mine!"

They got both of them pretty surprised and shocked in the case of Jaune.

"Pyrrha…"

She looked at him and smiled. "I...I love you. And I'm sad you and Aron did this….before I could."

"Pyrrha...I didn't-"

"Oh cry me a river!" Aron growled. "Jaune's mine!"

"No...he's mine you slut!" she spoke with a glare. "And I'll prove it!"

"Oh really? You're going to fuck him?"

She nodded. "I'm going to show you who likes Jaune more."

She smirked. "Alright, I'll humor you and let you have a shot, and if you're good, I might make you into my second pet."

"And if I win you're going to let me be the alpha."

"You're on."

"Um...do I have a say in this?" Jaune asked.

"No." both said at the same time.

'Figures.'

(At the same time)

Ruby looked around while holding a lamp. 'Ok. Crazy evil Pyrrha with a flirty attitude looking for you for smut...yeah I'm screwed!'

"Princess! Where are you!"

She gulped as Ahrryp walked by her hiding spot, a bathtub, while looking around. 'Please don't open the curtains!'

"I know you're somewhere, come out and let's have a ride on my harley~"

'That sounds a little kinky, but if I start doing that with my friend's evil half I'll never live it down!' She thought before seeing the girl near the bathtub. 'Shit!'

"Princess, are you in," she opened the curtains. "Here!"

"AHHH!"

BASH!

"Ow!" she held her head and stumbled. "What the hell was that?!"

Ruby didn't answer as she ran out of the room screaming before running into Ozpin's office….when he was looking at Glynda naked on a video camera feedback.

"What a fascinating chest you have Glynda." he grinned. "It seems to stay perfect no matter how much time passes."

"Um…..Ozpin." Ruby coughed. "If you're done looking at your 'girlfriend', can you oh I don't know….HELP ME!"

"Hang on." he kept watching and looked. "Alright, what is it?"

"Remember the incident from a few months back?"

"Yes, the one with the evil and good halfs of Mister Lie and Miss Valkyrie. What about it?"

"Well….it happened again. With Pyrrha." She gulped. "And the evil one wants to….bump uglies with me."

He blinked and sipped from his cup. 'That sounds hot.'

"What should I do?!" Ruby asked in fear.

"It's quite simple, just get the jump on her."

"What?! How is that better!?"

"If you can get her into a position where she can't escape, then you can make sure that she won't harm you or cause problems involving your virginity."

"Like what?"

"Simple, just bound her in something without metal and then put her into a room with no metal or exits."

"Um and where can I find the room?"

"No idea."

She deadpanned. 'Thanks.'

"By the way, I recommend giving her a calm chin holding and call her adorable. It works a lot more times then you think."

Ruby facepalmed hearing that before getting an idea. A devious and almost demonic idea. "Thanks, I'll be right back."

"Good luck Miss Rose." He said before noticing Glynda wasn't on the screen. 'Huh?'

"OZPIN!"

"I'll just leave you two alone." Ruby sweatdropped before running out the door.

'Damn it, now I'm going to die before seeing her shake her ass in that new red underwear she got.'

(With our heros)

Yang walked by JNPR's room while texting her girlfriend before hearing something behind the closed door. 'Oh great, those two are at it again.'

"Pyrrha! Why the dildo in my ass!"

"For….sex appeal?"

"Oh be quiet and take that cock like a woman!"

"I'm about to cum!"

"AHH!"

"My turn!"

Yang stood there shocked and running a nosebleed before thinking. 'Ok, I'm getting Neo to do that the next time we meet!'

With Ahrryp she was fuming and looking around. "Damn that princess! All I want is to tease her and she up and runs off?! Ooh I love that girl too much!"

As she walked down a hall she noticed some of Ruby's pink panties on the ground. "Oh ho oh? Looks like she's running around commando style, now I really gotta find her."

She then picked it up and pulled on it before noticing it was used. "Mmm, nice." She said before Neptune grabbed them.

"Oh you found my….sisters panties. Thanks." 'I hope she didn't find my name on the tag?' He then walked away.

'...what the hell?' She thought with a 'wtf' face plastered on before getting jumped by Ruby as ropes were tied all around her body. "Hey!"

"Got you!"

"Let me go princess!"

"No way, this time I call the shots."

She growled at that while trying to get out of the binds. "You little!"

Ruby smirked before picking her up, with difficulty, and put her on her shoulder. "Come...along...I'm going...to make you….a woman…." 'So heavy!'

"What? Is that all?"

"What did you expect….a kiss? A smack on the ass?"

"Yes. Yes I did princess."

"Well too bad miss fatass that likes to scare the living crap out of me!"

Ahrryp deadpanned. "It's called flirting you cute fool of a princess."

She blushed again hearing that part before walking away.

"Hey! Let me out of this!"

"No way. You'll try to fuck me or something!" She yelled while giving her a death glare.

"Who said I was going to do that? I was teasing, I'm not ready to go THAT far with you until later this week."

"Wait….really?"

"Duh? I'm evil but I'm not THAT evil like your friends. Plus really who would fuck a guy AFTER being out for less than a day?!"

'She's got a point. That and Aron was worse given her personality, same with Ner.'

"Look, let me go and I swear on my hair not to try anything on you until a weeks over."

Ruby blinked while contemplating that. 'On one hand she seems serious, on the other, I'd have to deal with this eventually.'

Ahrryp yawned a little. "Hurry up, I think my feet are falling asleep."

"I'm thinking!"

She grumbled.

(One hour of thinking later)

"Ok you have a deal."

"Zzzzzzz."

"WAKE UP!"

"AH!" She screamed. "Fuck you princess! That was fucking scary!"

"You fell asleep when I came up with an answer!"

"You took too long princess." Ahrryp frowned. "Who wouldn't fall asleep from that?"

"Look, I'm willing to let you go, but remember. No tricks or else I'm putting you back together."

'I'd like to see that happen.' "Fine."

Ruby put her down and smiled. "No tackling or punches and kicks."

"Just undo the ropes."

She undid the ropes before helping her up. Only to get lifted up into the air and placed on Ahrryp's shoulders. "Hey!"

"I'm not breaking the deal, I'm just getting payback for jumping me princess." She smirked before rubbing the ass. "And milking it all up as well."

'Why me?!' she thought as she was carried away.

(With Pyrrha)

"Ah...ah...I won." She painted while letting the sperm flow into her womb. "Jaune's….mine…"

"No….you both….are mine." panted Aron.

"Ugh….my cock…." groaned Jaune.

"I….I'm the….one for Jaune…."

"No….me…."

"Me…"

"Me…."

Jaune groaned before grabbing their breasts.

"Ah~"

"Mmm~" hummed Aron. "I think….I'll get a new collar….for you…..tomorrow."

"In your….dreams…."

"Oh it will be...it will be."

Jaune groaned again while feeling like he just entered another form of hell, a kinkier one at that. 'I hope they don't team up again, my back can't handle the whips again.'

Both girls looked at each other and smirked while thinking of more ways to keep their Jaune.

(With Ozpin)

"Um is this necessary?" He asked while naked and hogtied.

"For peeping on me? Yes, yes it is." Glynda said while cracking her riding crop. "Now to see that bottom a different shade of red."

'Sweet Dust! Oh well, it's better than death by ass.'

"Oh and I'm going to call the local doctor, maybe he knows about human castration?"

His eyes widened. 'Oh sweet Dust, help!'

Glynda grinned as the screen went black. "Say goodbye to your dick."

"AAAHHH!"


	126. Alicia and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Alicia and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Inside the Beacon CCT tower-

Inside the mainframe, which was covered in green and white circuits and lights, we find several squares floating in a circle as one can see different things from texts to people's faces.

And in the center was a large pillar with a person connected to it by the neck, arms and legs from a pair of green wires.

The person, a twenty year old with dark blue eyes, dark black hair that's in a bun with one side curling down her right side to her shoulder, wearing a uniform with a green tie, pale skin and with a C cup chest and a small ass.

This was CCT 667 model Beta mark 5.

"Yes sir, I'll direct your call as soon as possible."

" _Hurry up, I have a meeting at five._ " The man on the other line said while another call came in front of her.

" _Hello? Operator, is this the Vale Weather Station?_ "

"Sir, this isn't the Vale Weather Station. But I can patch you in with one of our hotlines."

" _Yes, if you could do that._ "

The program patched him in as other calls and texts zoomed in for a long while before a red light enveloped the area, signaling a shift change between programs.

"It's time." Spoke another program while appearing next to her.

"Thank you CCT 668 model Kappa mark 4."

"Anytime CCT 667 model Beta mark 5."

The first women disconnected around before she went down a tube in the floor as the second women took over.

She then popped out in a decorated room of data that looked almost like a rest area in certain coffee shops as a chair appeared under her.

"Today seemed more busy than the usual data." She said to herself while a cup of coffee appeared in her hands. "Especially when it came to the data from overseas."

A screen appeared in front of her as a chart of data and a video of Beacon students training appeared.

"Now let's see if there is anything interesting out in the real world right now that might relieve me of the data accumulated at the last shift." She said while observing the students by the use of video camera feed visa server in the entire systems. "I wonder if there are any with skills to break any prior records from the school."

"Hammer time!" Nora cried out while firing grenades at Weiss with a grin.

Said heiress used her glyphs to speed out of the way and lunged at Nora.

"Ha ha! Nice try!" She laughed before attempting to hit her with her hammer. But Weiss avoided it and nearly got skewered by the sword.

"Your stance is sloppy." She said while attempting to get a hit on her legs. "Just who taught you?"

"Self taught." Nora said while dodging the strikes.

"Impressive, at least none of them seem lazy, but they don't quite give off the impression of fearsome." remarked the woman. She then noticed that the orange haired girl was about to slug the white haired girl with her hammer, only to find a sword tip near her neck.

"Yield." smirked Weiss.

Nora went a little pale before slowly lowering the hammer. "Fine, but still a good match Weiss."

CCT 667 model Beta mark 5 looked on as she saw the two shaking hands and was interested. "Humans, a strange bunch. But still who will be the one to show the traits of a hunter?"

"Mister Arc and Miss Rose, to the stadium."

Jaune and Ruby got up and made their way to the arena.

"Um break a leg?" Ruby said to Jaune while getting into a stance.

"You too."

The battle began as scythe clashed with shield and bullets against sword, the latter making the blond run around like a chicken with its head off.

"This male seems more prone to running then a full frontal assault." She said while seeing him running away only to block a slash with his shield. "And more defensive than normal."

Ruby slashed again while looking for an opening. She then smirked before kicking his leg.

Jaune went down and had to use his shield to quickly block the scythe again. 'That was close.' He then noticed that she disappeared and had to turn around lest he got slashing in the back.

CLANK!

"Nice try Ruby."

She frowned before jumping back and got ready to fire again. "Eat this!"

He went wide eyed before using his shield to block some of the bullets.

SISH!

"AH!" He screamed as some of the bullets hit him in the legs, not in any important places but enough to hurt like hell. "Fuck!"

Ruby stopped and went wide eyed. "Oh god! I'm so so so so so SO sorry Jaune!"

"Relax Miss Rose, he'll be fine." spoke Glynda. "Mister Arc if it hurts too much try to head to the nurse while Miss Rose, take your seat."

Jaune tried to get up but felt pain in his legs. "Ah! Oh god, it hurts!"

"Miss Rose help Mister Arc."

Ruby nodded while helping him up. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you were just sparring."

"But-"

"Ruby, I'll be fine."

"Just try and lean on me."

He nodded while leaning on her as they slowly walked out of the room, all the while CCT 667 model Beta mark 5 was watching with an interested look in her eye.

"Perhaps this student is the weakest one and got in through the written portion to enter." She said to herself while using the system to follow the two down the halls visa servers. "That would be illogical, even for a human. But it also is simply human of him."

"I didn't think I was actually gonna hit you."

"I know." Jaune sighed. "But at least it's not my arms or something else."

"Still, I'm surprised and sorry for doing that."

"If it was a real bullet, that's different. Thank god we can take Dust on and not die, well I mean to a point."

Ruby nodded. "Still, it could have been my blade, which is kind of morbid once you think about it."

"Um….a little bit." He paled as they got to the nurse's room. "Just get me to the bed, I'll handle the rest."

"I hope so." She muttered while setting him carefully on the bed. "Jaune, I hope you're alright."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine."

(A while later)

"I'm sorry but your legs need to be operated on." Spoke the nurse. "And while it's a simple scalping, the aftereffects would be a long stay of three months."

"W-WHAT?!"

"So you'll have to stay here for now Mister Arc."

"But it was just one shot! It wasn't even a real bullet."

"But it still hit a major muscle as well as a slight blood poisoning." She said. "It maybe have been a Dust filled bullet but it's still a foreign material."

Jaune was shocked at that while jaw hanging a little.

"Now sit tight since you'll be here for a while." She said while walking out of the room.

'Ugh, why me?' He thought with a groan as CCT 667 model Beta mark 5 looked on before seeing that her shift was next.

"I'll check on you later."

(Some weeks later)

"Wow." Nora said while looking at his bandaged legs. "All that from a bullet."

"At least they didn't amputate it." spoke Ren.

"That might be fun." She joked. "Like we can give Jauney some new legs with lasers and rockets."

"Um that's a little extreme." Pyrrha sweatdropped.

"Still." She sighed. "It might have been fun and cool to see that."

Jaune sweatdropped a little as CCT 667 model Beta mark 5 looked on from the cameras.

"I wonder why I'm so focused on this one human male." She said while looking at the group. "He's not strong or bright, yet here I am. Focused on him like the camera I'm using."

"So were you awake when she cut you opened or knocked out with laughing gas?" Nora asked.

"Um….I was awake. They didn't have laughing gas to use." Jaune gulped while remembering every detail of the event in his mind.

"So it was like 'AHHHH! OH GOD IT HURTS!' Or was it more like 'You bastards! You bastards!'"

"More like 'AHHH! DAMN YOU NORA FOR BREAKING MY LEGS OH GOD NO! NOT MY LEGS OH GOD AHHHHH!'. That kind of stuff."

"That was gonna be my next guess."

"Oh and did you do it naked or clothed?" Ren asked curiously.

"Clothed. This isn't a hospital you know." He sweatdropped while sighing. "Still, I can't believe I'm here for the next three months."

"It could be worse, like you could have lost your life."

"..."

"If that happened then I call dibs on your hoodie." Nora chuckled.

"Humans, such an odd species." The AI said to herself while seeing them laughing away without a care in the world. "They say something dangerous to their life and then laugh it off." She then noticed that the redhead had more concern for the blond. "Must be a human thing, even if it's simply a product of the mind to create such things."

"Maybe you should do a prank call?" Nora asked with a grin. "To pass the time?"

"On who?"

"Anyone. That's the point of a prank call."

"...Ren did you give her coffee again?"

"No."

"Oh, are you sure?"

Ren nodded before seeing Nora taking out a can of soda. "Nora don't!"

"What? It's diet." She said before drinking it. "Ah, tasty!"

"I still don't like seeing you when you drink any kind of soda." he sweatdropped.

Nora shrugged before finishing the soda before getting giddy. "Renny! I feel ready to sing!"

"Don't do-" he tried to call out before Nora started to sing, badly and high enough to crack glass.

"I'M A FUNKY CHICKEN!"

'Oh Dust why?!'

"I'M A FUNKY CHICKEN AND I'M PROUD OF IT!" She sang loudly before making the glass break and for CCT 667 model Beta mark 5 to nearly have a corrupt sound file in her ears. "I'M A FUNKY FUNKY FUNKY CHICKEN!"

"Data overload….data overload…." she spoke while cutting the feed. "Must reconfigure data." After a while she shook her head and felt some data leaking out of her ears like blood. "So much data."

That was when she recalled the boy's expression of pain, which made her think of a random dog video feed. Something she ignored after a while.

"Still confusing, but I must admit. This human has been entertaining these last few weeks." she remarked while rubbing her head. "I haven't been this focused since I last defragged my system." 'And that took ten years and many recovers to do.'

(One month later)

Jaune looked at his Scroll while watching a gamer playing a new game called _Dog Foo Fighters_. "Ha! What a ridiculous green haired guy."

But what he didn't notice was the AI was linked up to it and watching the game.

"What an odd human." CCT 667 model Beta mark 5 said while watching a corgi girl fighting a greyhound boy. "And such strange data AI."

" _KO! Winner, Foo Foo._ "

" _Oh son of a dinglehopper fuck tits!_ "

"Why humans make such random games with odd designs is a question even I can't decipher." She said before seeing the boy laugh at the curse.

"Oh jeez, this Zacksepimi guy is so fucking funny!" Jaune laughed while his lungs started to hurt. "Oh god, I gotta try and calm down."

" _I'll see you next time and,_ " the man slapped the air. " _I'll see you dudes in the next episode!_ "

Jaune chuckled at that before getting a call and saw it was Ruby. "Hello?"

" _Jaune! I just found a book for you!_ " She said with a giddy voice.

"What is it?"

" _How to make weapons from a shield and a bottle of soda! It's so cool and exciting!_ "

"...Ruby. I'm going to hang up. I hope you enjoy the book for me."

" _Wait wha-_ "

Ping.

"She can enjoy it more then me anyway." He muttered before getting the urge to call a random number for fun. All the while CCT 667 model Beta mark 5 was about to enter her shift. 'Nora, you may be a little energetic but you're right about the whole getting bored quickly thing.'

He then typed up a random number on the screen, only to get an error.

"Huh?" He muttered before trying again, which showed another error before it started working finally. "Guess it's not as easy as people think it is."

Ring ring ring….click.

" _Hello?_ " Spoke a woman with a cold tone. " _Who is this?_ "

"Um….hello? Is this the….exterminator?"

" _No, this is a private number. Who are you?_ "

"Um….your mother?"

" _...get off the line or I'll find you and make your life a living hell._ " She said while a Nevermore cawed in the background. " _Yes I'll get you dinner just be patient. Never call again._

Beep beep beep.

"...ok?" He blinked before accidentally calling the CCT operator center. "Hello?"

" _Hello this is the Cross Continental Transmit operation center. I am CCT 667 model Beta mark 5 or Alicia, how may I help you today?_ " The voice said before it changed to a face massage.

"Oh, hey there. Um...do you have Prince Albert in a can?"

" _Yes. All Prince and Princess Albert in a can stores are available to you at any given time._ " She said with a hit of merit. " _Shall I give you an address sir?_ "

"Uh...no." he gulped. "I mean, is your refrigerator running?"

" _Yes, but it's at a local Vale marathon. Shall I give you its address?_ "

"...um I mean there is a robber in your house!"

" _Sir, if that is a joke then you are sadly mistaken. For I am a AI, not a human._ "

"I-wait what?"

" _I am an AI. A computer program, one of billions that control the entire system. Including the entire CCT tower that exists in Beacon academy._ "

"...but your a girl, and talking to me!"

" _Yes, this is the template I was made from. Now what can I do for you?_ "

"Um….not really. I mean I can't fool an AI with prank calls."

" _That is true, your efforts were faulty from the start."_

"Hey! I was trying here!"

" _Uh huh. So if you want to end the call then go ahead. But remember, my shifts are from 8 am to 5 pm everyday._ "

"I'll keep that in mind."

" _Also, you have a pimple on your lip._ "

Ping.

Jaune blinked before touching his lip and felt it. 'What an odd girl.'

(One month later)

Said AI was sitting in her room while staring at the ceiling. It's been a strange few months and she felt something in her data core that couldn't be removed, even after talks with a certain boy.

'I wonder if interacting with a human more than my creators and doing my programming is changing something in me.' CCT 667 model Beta mark 5 thought while thinking about the name Alicia. 'If it is then I'm becoming a bug in the system.'

Seeing how her shift wasn't starting she sat up and thought about contacting him. But when she started to type it up, she recalled that it might scare him a little. Which yes he's fine with an AI talking to him in a casual form of communication, it would still shock him into a coma.

'Unless he makes a call like last time, this may be tricky.' She thought before getting an incoming message from a administrator, from General Ironwood.

It said in a text box. " _To all Atlas Scientists, make sure that prototype Alpha automaton is scrapped._ "

"Alpha automaton? Like a robot?" She muttered before seeing an image with a girl with black hair and wearing a green and blue dress. "Reminds me of that Penny girl that contacted CCT 645 model Omega mark 3 a few months ago."

That's when a possible idea came to her.

"Mmm, what if I could connect with this automaton and inserted my data into her?" She said while formulating a plan. "But it would take time and a lot of data for a interdirection transmission for an immediate program packaging and improvement order to be made at the Atlas CCT tower." 'But it may also be a good test to see how an AI can work it.'

She made up her mind as she started to connect to the system as her eyes glowed green. "Body in root in 45 hours and 60 minutes. 59 minutes….."

(Outside the system, 45 hours later)

Weiss was busy walking down the courtyard before hearing a rocket engine above her. She looked up and saw an Atlas airship flying overhead. "What the?!"

The ship then started to drop a large box onto the ground as it flew away.

CRASH!

She jumped at the sound and stared at the box that crashed partway into the ground.

The box opened up as a girl wearing a suit and with her hair in a bun appeared as the wood fell to the ground and her eyes opened. "CCT connection phase one completed. Locate jack point."

"What...the…."

"Jack point found." She said before walking towards the statue as her pulled a few wires from her neck as they attached it to a small base under the statutes foot before standing still. "Connecting….connecting…."

'What am I looking at?' Weiss thought with wide eyes before seeing the wires sparking with electricity before it entered the girl.

"Complete." She said while the wires returned to neck. "CCT packaging system completed." she then started to walk away.

"...I think I need a nap." Weiss said before fainting.

(With Jaune)

Knock knock.

"Huh?" He said while looking up from his bed. "Who is it?"

"Your secret friend who's a girl."

He raised an eyebrow and slowly moved over. "Um come in?"

The door opened as an unknown woman walked in and smiled. "Hello Jaune Arc."

"...who are you?"

"CCT 667 model Beta mark 5, or Alicia if you like sir."

He blinked and looked lost. "Um….who?"

She frowned at that while walking over. "I am the AI from the CCT system. You talked to me many times these last few months."

"...um still no clue."

"You had a pimple on your lip and we first talked when you accidentally called me and tried to prank me."

"Oh! Now I remember." He said before frowning. "And I don't have one now."

She nodded before taking a seat next to him. "Surprised by my appearance?"

"A little, but just how are you here?"

She started to explain in full detail as Nora entered the room with a cup of joe.

"Hello people of earth!"

They turned while Jaune paled seeing the cup.

"Nora no!"

"Too late." She laughed before taking a sip of it. "...yaba yaba DING DONG!"

'Shit!'

"BITCH NO CATS!" She cried out before running around like a mad man before suddenly kissing both on the lips and slapped their faces before running out of the room yelling. "RENNY IS GAY! RENNY IS GAY!"

"..."

"...confusing human isn't she." Alicia said while steam was coming out her ears due to data overload.

"You have no idea."

"I see." She said before cooling off. "I have a question that only a human can answer."

"What's that?"

"Is it possible for an AI to be attached to a human that didn't create them in the first part?"

"Um...I don't follow."

"You see I'm fixated on you alone. It's strange and I think it's a bug in my programming." She said while looking at him. "It is a question that I can not answer."

"Well...I don't know what to say. I mean I never even met an AI, besides you."

She sighed a little. "Is it possible I can down with a human emotion? Even if it's improbable for a data construct."

Jaune blinked while thinking hard on that one before seeing her green eyes. 'She really did a strange thing with the body...but who did she hijack? Please not a dead body.'

"What is the answer Jaune?"

"Um…..maybe? I mean if you are acting like this maybe you're kind of...acting more than a human?"

Alicia blinked a little before it clicked in her mind as she recalled why she started to look at him so much. 'I….like a human?'

"I mean that's just a guess." He said before seeing her looking at him with a surprised look on her. "Um Alicia?"

"Jaune, the question is answered. But my data capacity is overloading."

"Really? Then you can tell me."

"...I like a human." she replied with surprise.

"You do?" Jaune said before it hit him. "Oh!"

They kept quiet for a few minutes before chuckling a little.

"I guess an AI like me fell for a weakling after all."

"Hey!"

"Well you are a little." She chuckled before moving closer to him. "But I have one observation."

"And?" He asked before being kissed on the cheek just as Ruby and Weiss walked in.

"Don't worry Weiss. There are no robots here."

"Ruby I know it's a robot because I saw wires coming from her neck!"

"I think you need some rest-"

"You're kind of cute when you're mad." Alicia said before kissing his lips for a brief second.

His and the girl's eyes went wide as she pulled back with Weiss pointing at her with a shaking finger.

"Y...Y...You're….you're the r...robot!"

She turned to them and waved. "Hello my names Alicia or CCT 667 model Beta mark 5. I hope I can be of assistance to you."

"See! I told you there was a robot!"

Ruby blinked at this before saying. "Nice to meet you."

"Ruby?!"

"What? She seems nice."

Weiss groaned before seeing the robot kissing the blond again. 'Ugh, why me?'

'Stage two complete. Proceed with stage three, dating process.' Alicia thought as the screen went black.


	127. Babydoll and Killer Croc

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Babydoll and Killer Croc

Series: Batman the Animated Series

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Gotham, Arkham Asylum-

ZAP!

KABOOM!

A never ending storm echoed in the distance as the camera zoomed into the fortified prison for the mentally insane and dangerously overpowered 'monsters' of Gotham.

Here all manner of wack jobs were staying at for all sorts of deeds. Some based on plants the others just creatures of fear, yet there are some that are just products of their appearance.

And some, are just plain unlucky.

In one cell showed a tall figure with green scales over his whole body while in a straightjacket as he paced in front of the glass window. "Damn that bat, one day I'll rip his throat and use his skin for my boots!...if I had any."

"Sounds like someone should take a nap." spoke a female voice sitting on the bed with a large book obscuring them.

"Oh be quiet you brat." He frowned. "You're one to talk miss nuke."

The book moved down to show a young looking girl in the asylum's orange jumpsuit with her blonde hair in pigtails with a frown. "Oh let it go."

"How can I when you literally tried to kill all of us! That's mass genocide!"

She set it aside and stood up. "Oh yeah? Well that's no different then you murdering people."

"Except it would have taken BOTH of us out with the whole city!"

"Oh cry me a river."

"How about I give you a bloodbath?" he growled walking over and looming over her. "I might not be able to use my hands, but my teeth can work just as fine."

"Oh yeah?" she smirked crossing her arms. "Just try it."

He growled before grunting. "Maybe when you get fatter and more like a woman."

She frowned at that. She hopped off the bed and moved over before giving his shin the hardest kick she could muster.

Which kind of didn't work in her favor given it was hard scales of a surviving species of reptiles from the dawn of time….so yeah it hurt like hell.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" she winced hopping on one foot while holding the other as Croc let out a chuckle. "That's not funny!"

"Actually, it is." He chuckled. "Especially for a brat like you."

She glared at him before going back to her bed while Croc heard chuckling coming from the cell next to theirs.

"Oh shut up you!"

"What? Having a lover's spat?"

"No and how can I like a little kid?!" Croc growled.

"You tell us, you two were the new Bonnie and Clyde!" laughed one of the cell inmates.

"If I wasn't in this cell I would have ripped your head off and cooked your body with a flamethrower."

"But you ain't. So shove it you big lizard!"

He growled and let out a roar while fighting with the jacket, which didn't budge for a while before he sat down with a huff. 'Damn it, if I never listened to this brat in the first place I'd be free and not in this damn thing.'

"You done?" Babydoll asked. "Because you're loud enough to wake the dead."

"Oh shut up."

(Next day)

The doors opened as every inmate was sent to the cafeteria, well except for Killer Croc and Babydoll, the former being more violent and the latter kind of a risk given her small stature. And well, they were hungry for something and eyeing each other.

'I should have gone, I'm so hungry I might eat the kid. Hmmm...then again, that wouldn't be such a bad idea.'

"Don't even dare." She frowned while reading his face like an open book. "I'm not a snack for you." she looked away with her head propped up on her hands. "You should have just gone with the others if you were so hungry, why stay here?"

"Either I start a fight and get tasered or someone else starts it and I get tasered. See the problem?"

She sighed. "Yes, you made your point."

"That and I got nothing better to do then watch you starve." He said while looking at the wall.

She frowned at that while giving him the bird. 'Wonder if crocodile is any good.'

He then noticed that a fly was in the room and attempted to bite it. And hit the wall in the process.

Babydoll snickered before looking innocent as he glared at her. "What?"

"I swear I'm gonna rip the guy who got us in the same cell limb from limb."

"And then what, eat him?"

"No, even I don't go around eating people just cause I'm like this." he huffed as they went silent.

Just then the doors opened as a guard with a taser can by.

"You two had a date to the rock yard, about five hours or more."

"What? But I'm a little girl."

"You're twenty one." he replied while others came in and made Croc walk out while he escorted her. "Just cause your body is young doesn't mean you can't get away without doing some manual labor after what you two did."

"Especially trying to nuke a city." Another guard commented. "And my brother was almost killed because of that, and he had cancer."

She rolled her eyes while they were brought to the rock yard as the jacket on Croc was taken off and they got hammers and escorted to some rocks to break.

(A while into it)

"Oof!" Babydoll groaned while using the hammer on a large rock. "This is so exhausting."

"Oh? Getting tired brat?"

She glared at him as he easily crushed rocks. "Do you ever get tired of running your mouth?"

"Mmmm…..to you? No." he said while breaking a rock. "Do you?"

She frowned before getting an idea and made it look like she was pulling her hammer to break a rock, but 'accidentally' tossed it behind her, causing it to land on one of the guard's feet.

"GAH!" He screamed before seeing blood on it. "WHO DID THIS?!"

Babydoll put on an innocent expression and whistled while gesturing to Croc who had just set his hammer down to a spot that the guard couldn't see.

"Oh that's it!" He tasered the man before seeing him fall to the ground. "You're going to have everything bounded for a long LONG time!" he then looked at the girl. "And you're going to be right besides him, in chains!"

She went wide eyed hearing that while NOT understanding how her plan fell apart.

(Later)

"I hate you." Croc frowned while back in the straight jacket, and several ropes around his body as both him and the child villain were connected by a large chain by the left and right leg.

"Consider that payback." she huffed looking away. "We wouldn't have gotten in this whole mess if you had just stuck to being faithful."

"Ha, like I would do that for a brat with an ego the size of a skyscraper."

"We were a team, but you thought women who actually looked older were better." she glared at him. "I might not have a body like them, but I've got more brains then they do if all they do is spend time trying to get dolled up."

"Poison Ivy doesn't do that, and she has the brains to best you." he countered. "And a fine ass to boot, another thing you don't have."

"I have an ass!"

"A tiny one." He said rolling his eyes.

She growled and tried kicking him a little bit with her feet. Only to get hurt again by the scales.

"Look, women with mature bodies are better than brats end of story." He said while walking towards his bed while the chain dragged Babydoll.

She scoffed. "Please, any girl with enough info could do just as good as any other. Maybe if you weren't such a sleazeball I could have shown you how good it feels with this tiny body."

"I'm not into children." He said bluntly.

"I am not a child you big loaf!"

"Keep acting like that and I'll keep calling you what you are." He said while looking at the ceiling. "Besides, just knowing what a blowjob is doesn't mean you could pull it off like real women."

She growled at that while very tempted on slapping him but kept it inside. "Oh? Have you even gotten a blowjob?"

"You kidding? Tons, I've gotten titjobs and really drove any girl I had wild." he chuckled. "If I was out of here that's the first thing I'm gonna do."

"Uh huh, then why aren't there little gator men and gator girls running around Gotham?" She countered.

"..." he glared at her. "I'm not stupid enough to do that in them. Last thing I need is some brats running around."

"Then I guess you just used a condom. Huh, just how do you do it if your scales are also on your….cock?" 'That's the number one question.'

"Course there's none there. Otherwise I'd tear their pussies up, more than usual." he praised.

"Then if you're so proud of it, then try fucking this adorable cutie." she challenged. "If you can do that, then maybe I'll believe all that."

He growled at that remark. "I'll have you know I never lost once."

"Then you won't have any problems with me." Babydoll smirked cutely.

Killer Croc frowned at that while really tempted on bashing her head in. "One problem, in case you forgot, we're tied up."

"Yes, but I still have my hands." She said moving her little fingers.

"Yeah, too small pipsqueak."

She rolled her hands and moved around in the jacket before feeling one of her arms get free and pulled a bobby pin from her hair before working on the rope to try and wear it down. After a few tries the locks started to be undone as the ropes were sliced as they fell to the ground. "See? That's just one thing I can do."

Croc stretched his arms as loud joint popping was heard along with bone cracking. "Much better brat."

She frowned at that before smirking. "Alright Croc, sit down on the bed."

He rolled his eyes while doing so. 'Once this is done I'm going to show her that crocodiles are the top of the food chain.' He then noticed that she was stripping in front of him. He saw she was wearing just a pair of white underwear and snickered.

"Don't dis the bloomers buster!" Babydoll frowned. "They're comfy and all that would fit me, you think it's easy trying to find bra and panties in my size?"

"I think you're gonna make me bust a gut laughing before you even start."

She rolled her eyes before jumping on him. "Just shut up and fuck me, or are you scared?"

He growled hearing that. "Like hell I am!"

"Good." she reached down to his pants and started unzipping them and saw a small pink member with no underwear. "You go commando?"

"Yes, it's so I can maneuver faster in the water." He said before seeing her taking off her bloomers.

She moved her hands down and started rubbing against the pink member all over as best as she could. 'It's definitely smaller than any man I've ever met. And….wow fifty men in a few years. Must be a new record.'

Croc relaxed while admitting to himself her hands did feel soft, but she'd need to rub longer than the other girls to get his dick standing up. Which took about ten minutes or more at this point in time.

Babydoll's eyes widened at seeing the dick slowly getting hard and grow in her grasp the more she rubbed and saw it stand up close to over half her size. 'Oh...my….god!' She then took a whiff of it and licked her lips. 'It's quite big.'

Croc then saw her trying to lick the cock and chuckled. "With you I'm not gonna get off unless you use your whole body on it."

She rolled her eyes before biting the tip, hard.

"Ow! Bitch." he growled at her.

"Just shut up and relax." she stood up on his lap and tried dragging her tongue across the side while rubbing her hands around the other unoccupied parts and started rubbing her body against it. 'It feels a little warm.'

The human crocodile felt a little warmer as he saw the girl rubbing his cock up and down. 'Definitely not like a titjob but it's fine, just to humor her.'

She licked across the tip and even started kissing around it. She then started to try and put her entire mouth over the tip and started sucking on it. 'Let's see how he handles this.'

Croc frowned before feeling his cock getting harder as he felt the tongue around it. "Come on, is that all you got?"

Babydoll glared at him before sucking faster and occasionally bit the cock while using her hands to squeeze his balls. The harder it got the more harder it was for her to take more in her mouth, but she just sucked harder to make up for it while rubbing her nipples against it.

All the while Killer Croc started to feel his cock getting twitchy. 'No way! I can't be getting off to this.' He thought before coming into the 'child's' mouth.

She went wide eyed before nearly choking from the amount of sperm. She pulled back and coughed while the sperm got on her body and hair as she hopped down to hit her chest as the sperm dripped from her mouth. "Ha...warn….me….next….time."

Croc just rolled his eyes. "You wanted to prove me wrong."

She panted and wiped her mouth while tasting a bit of it. 'Salty, really salty.' she turned to him with her hands on her hips. "And I did, you came from me and my body."

"Only because you were biting my cock."

"Or your cock finds my body attractive." She smirked before coughing out the last of the sperm from her mouth. She saw his cock was still hard and crossed her arms. "You know, if you ask nicely, I might be willing to help calm your little friend down."

"Ha, like I would do that for a brat." He laughed before Babydoll hopped back on and squeezed it tightly. "Gah!"

"I might not be able to give you a proper handjob, but even I know this hurts if I squeeze tighter." she smirked using her arms to squeeze the dick and tugging on it while he let out a pained groan.

"Gah! You little bra-GAH!" He yelled as the grip increased as he felt his cock becoming blue.

"Say sorry."

"Never!" He groaned while the squeezing increased.

"Either say sorry or I'll make sure you can't have kids." she threatened while pulling on it to the point it might feel like snapping.

Croc groaned at this before swallowing his pride. "F-Fine! I'm sorry just let go!"

She let go as it stood backup properly and he sighed in relief. "See? Was that so hard big bad crocky wocky?"

He frowned. "Never call me that again."

"You didn't mind it before."

"That was COMPLETELY different!" He yelled while irked remembering that turn of events.

"Regardless, I think it's time to finish this." Babydoll smirked.

"Yeah right, if you could barely fit it in your mouth trying to put it down there would split you in half." He said before seeing her putting her slit over the cock. 'Oh crap she's serious!'

"Well I read that a woman's body is stronger than some might think. I can't get the whole thing in, but I can get just enough in to where you'll be begging me for more." She smirked before pushing the hips down on the cock and had to bite her lips to stop herself from screaming. 'Fuck it's too big!'

"I warned you." he spoke while feeling her slit move around the tip and saw blood dripping down.

She groaned as she moved down the cock as she started to take in most of it, like about 75% of the meat rod. But it was making her pussy feel like hell and a bulge form in her body. "Fucking hell!"

"Again, you're not going to please me brat." He said while a little guilty for the cock hurting her, and by little it was actually a LOT of guilt. 'Maybe I shouldn't just lied to her.'

"I told you….the tighter it feels….the better you'll feel." she cried out while tears ran down her cheeks. 'It's too big!'

Croc sighed and grabbed her by the sides and hoisted her up off his cock while she panted. "Look, if I say sorry will you stop that? You look like you might get torn apart, and I don't need the guards to come in and see that."

She sniffled while looking away. 'Maybe he's right….I can't compete with those other girls…'

Croc saw her look away and seem close to tears before he groaned and pulled her into a small hug while patting her back. "Look, don't cry, or else this is gonna feel even more weird."

She looked at him. "I get it, the whole manipulation part and why you didn't care for me." She looked down. "But I did love you, that's not going to change, but if this is one sided then I won't pester you on the matter."

'I swear she's making me feel like a chump.' he thought rolling his eyes and held her in front of his face. "Look, if I let you try this, try taking it in a little bit. If you do that, we might be fine and you won't get hurt, how's that?"

"...all right, but don't call me a brat or anything like that."

"Deal." he set her on his lap and leaned back. "Go ahead, I won't make you take in too much."

She nodded before getting back on the cock. She took a deep breath and slowly moved down it with a gasp and slid the tip in with just an extra inch before stopping. She gritted her teeth and slowly began to move over the space while feeling her insides stretch open. 'This still hurts like hell!'

Croc noticed she was trying to bob her ass up and down with great difficulty. 'I can see the headlines now, Killer Croc fucks child mastermind. They'd eat that up.' he got an idea and moved his hands up to her chest and started rubbing his thumbs against her nipples.

"Ah! Hey!" She moaned while feeling her body tingle from the move.

"I'm trying to help ease the pain."

"It's embarrassing!" She moaned while feeling the folds getting better and more slimy and moist as she started bobbing faster. "Oh god! It's like a hot dildo!"

"Wait, you masturbated?"

"Just because my body doesn't grow doesn't mean I never got curious on what it felt like, so I tried using toys, most dildos wouldn't work so I just used my fingers or plugs."

'That's something I DIDN'T need to know!' he thought while he kept rubbing the nubs as she bounced and he noted how snug it felt around the dick which DID feel good.

Babydoll moaned even more as she started to feel horny all of a sudden. 'Oh god this is great! It feels so warm and thick!'

Croc on the other hand felt his cock getting squeezed by the folds like one of Batman gadgets but worse. 'By god she's tight!'

"Crocky! Fuck me!"

"Quit calling me that!" He groaned while thrusting his cock into the wet pussy. "Damn! The other girl's got nothing on this!"

"I know!" She moaned while feeling the cock thrusting into her folds. "I'm a better woman then those bitches!"

"I'm….gonna cum!" he growled while stunned at how fast he was close.

Babydoll cried out as the sperm rushed into her body as her stomach budged from the amount in her tiny body. There was so much the extra gushed out onto the floor while her eyes rolled back into her head.

Croc groaned as he felt his cock going limp as the girl started to fall off onto the floor in a sex filled coma. 'Still got it.' he looked at her twitching form and picked her up before setting her on his chest while pulling the blanket over them. "Night, babe."

(Next morning)

The doors opened as a guard walked in with a taser and a stun rod. "Get up! It's time to get your asses in fear for the rock quarry!"

"Shut up, some of us are trying to sleep here." grumbled Croc opening one eye.

"Hey! What happened to your jacket?"

"What's it look like? I got free and I'm too tired for stupid guards." he frowned turning his back to him while getting comfy. "Get lost."

The guard was about to taser him but noticed the white sperm in the ground and got the message as he walked away and closed the door. 'This is DEFINITELY not in my contract!'

"Zzzzzz…..crocky…." snored Babydoll on his chest with a smile.

Killer Croc sighed before closing his eyes. 'She maybe a brat, but she's more like a woman in the sex department.' he rubbed her hair while she snuggled closer. 'Maybe getting stuck with her might not be so bad.'

And in the end, the unwanted became wanted by each other, a unique companionship that became something more. Something that will grow with time in this city of crime and chaos.


	128. Boogeywoman and Egon

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Boogeywoman and Egon

Series: Ghostbusters

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young boy with blue pajamas on was currently reading through a book talking about frog biology. "Fascinating, the male frogs croaking sends the females into heat, making them ready to mate, who knew?"

"Egon honey?" called a female voice outside the bedroom door. "Are you getting ready for bed?"

"I'm already ready mother, I'm just reading my biology book!" He called back.

"Well it's getting late, you can read it tomorrow at school."

"Alright." he sighed closing it and getting from his chair before walking over and shutting the lights off. "Hopefully tomorrow I can reach the chapter on how many flies they can digest to meet their own body weight." He then got into bed and crawled underneath the covers before closing his eyes.

A little bit away a glowing was seen behind his closet door. As the glowing grew brighter the door began to slowly open. It gave a low creak while a figure was seen before a hoofed foot stepped out and slowly moved towards the bed.

"Ooh, it seems like I've found a cute one." A smooth voice said quietly. The person moved closer while they wore a black suit with a white undershirt underneath, but they had bluish pale legs and hands with a matching face that looked like a mature woman and scraggly black hair and pointed ears. Though the biggest feature was her giant red lips covered in bright red lipstick.

The boy Egon twitched from the light, but stayed sleeping while she leaned down to get a closer look.

'Hmmm, blond hair, my favorite.' she smiled before leaning in closer and pressed her lips against his head.

Egon began to stir as he felt the soft pressure on his head. His eyes slowly opened as the figure pulled back and he blinked before slowly looking up at her face and felt fear hit him. "M-m-m-monster!" He stammered in fear.

"Well that is what I am." she giggled. "But please, call me by my real name, the Boogeywoman."

"B-but monsters aren't real, they can't be!"

"Oh?" she leaned in and looked him in the eye with a grin. "Then why am I right here?"

"I-it's impossible… you're impossible!" he sat up and scooted back while she giggled again. "MOTHER!"

"Uh-oh, time to go, see you later cutie." She said as she blew a kiss at him before running back into the closet.

Egon saw her vanish as the door shut just as his mother opened the door and turned the light on.

"Egon, what is it, what's going on?" She asked him as she looked at him with worry.

"M-M-Monster!" he cried pointing at the closet door.

"Really Egon, a monster in your closet?" His mother asked as she relaxed. "I think you're reading a little too much, wow never thought I'd say that." she muttered.

"But there was! It was just here! She's in the closet!" He said frantically as he pointed at the closet.

"She? Your monster is a girl?" His mother asked as she walked towards the closet. She grabbed the knob and opened it, but found it was the same as it always was. "Egon look, there's no monster."

"W-what? But she was here, I know it! She called herself the Boogeywoman!"

His mom shut the door and sighed. "Egon, there's no such thing. The only things to be scared of are things we can explain and see, and monsters aren't one of them."

"B-but I did see her, I know it, I think?" He said as he began to doubt himself.

"Just try and ignore it, you probably just imagined it from one of those crazy movies they show down the street." she moved over and tucked him back into bed. "Remember, monsters aren't real."

"But it felt so real…" He said as his mother kissed his forehead goodnight.

"Good night Egon, sleep tight, and do try to ignore it, you've got school tomorrow and you don't wanna be up all night."

"Ok, good night mother." he said as he closed his eyes. He heard the door shut while the closet door opened slightly while the female monster peaked in with a silent chuckle.

'I'm going to enjoy messing with this cutie.'

(The next night)

Egon wrote down some notes beside him on the desk regarding the american civil war for a test they had tomorrow.

"Egon, you ready for bed?" His mother called to him.

"Almost mother, I just have a few pages left to write down."

"Ok, but once you finish straight to bed!"

"Alright." he called back while he resumed writing notes before the glowing from the closet returned and heard the creaking sound. "What was that?" He said to himself as he turned to the closet door. His eyes widened seeing the light and saw a hoof step out while he jumped up and ran to under his bed covers. "It's not real, just a figment of my imagination, it's not real."

"Aw, now that's not a very nice thing to say, is it?" came a voice right next to him from under the covers.

"AHH!" he screamed jumping out and saw the Boogeywoman slowly sit up with a smile. "N-No! You're not real! You're just my imagination messing with me."

"Oh? Then if I'm your imagination how can I do this?" She said with a grin before puckering her lips and giving him a big kiss on the forehead.

"EEEEWWWW!" He said as he pulled away, a big red kiss mark left on his forehead. He tried wiping at the spot while she let out a chuckle. "That's not funny!"

"It is to me cutie, what's your name?" She giggled as he kept wiping the mark.

"Egon Spengler." he frowned before moving over to try and use a towel he had nearby to wipe the mark away.

"Egon, thats a nice name for my cutie." She giggled as he kept trying to wipe the mark away.

"Why won't it come off?" he frowned looking in a mirror.

"It's magic lipstick, it won't fade away unless I want it to." She giggled as he threw the towel down. "I wonder if I should keep it on for a week, or month. I can already imagine all the fun your classmates might have seeing it."

"What? No, you have to take it off, they'll think I have cooties!"

"That's silly, you're really smart but you think that's real? That's just a made up thing, but I'm not."

"Well how am I supposed to know?! A few moments ago I didn't think monsters were real but here you are!" he spoke pointing at her while frowning at the reflection. "Can't you just take it off?"

"Sure, but it'll cost you cutie." She giggled.

"Cost me what? I don't get my allowance until next week."

"I don't mean money, I mean a kiss." she pointed to her cheek. "One kiss right here and I'll take that mark away."

"W-what? But I haven't kissed anyone before!" He said with a blush.

"It's just one little peck, unless you want everyone to think you have the cooties." She giggled as she pointed at his forehead.

He sighed in defeat and said. "Fine." he walked over cautiously as she leaned down and blushed while leaning in close to her cheek before touching his lips and quickly pulled away. "There."

"Aw, you call that a kiss?" she pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, I did what you said, now you do what you said." He said as he pointed at the kiss mark.

"Fine, but next time it will cost you extra." She said before snapping her fingers. The mark dispersed away before she heard footsteps. "Oops, sounds like I gotta leave, see you tomorrow."

"Wait, tomorrow?!" He said as she rushed into the closet and closed the door. "Wait!" he cried just as his mom opened the door again. "Mother she was just here! She wasn't an imaginary friend, she was a real monster!"

"Egon, we've been over this, there's no such thing as monster or boogeymen!" She said in annoyance.

"It was just yesterday, and it's Boogeywoman, but that's not important. She came from the closet like before, and left a kiss mark on my forehead too!"

"There's nothing on your head Egon, it's completely clean, now don't lie to me mister!"

"But I'm not lying mother! I saw it! Monsters do exist, and there's one in my own closet!" He said frantically as he ran to the closet and threw open the door. He looked around and tossed clothes out trying to find any sign of her.

"Egon, go to bed!" His mother demanded as she pointed at his bed.

"But-"

"Now." she cut him off with a firm tone.

"...Ok mother." He said as he slowly walked towards the bed.

She sighed and waited till he was in before turning the lights off. "And don't go imagining monsters, ok?"

"I didn't imagine her." He muttered quietly to himself as he closed his eyes.

(Years later)

"Misters, you have to help us, there's a monster in our closet!" A little boy and his sister pleaded to the ghostbusters.

"What?" blinked Ray. "A monster in your closet?"

"Yeah, it's the Boogeyman!" The little girl said, surprising Egon.

"Boogeyman?" he raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"We're really sure, so please help us ghostbusters!"

Egon held his chin before going to the back for his proton pack. "Let's go guys."

"What? You can't be serious Egon, the Boogeyman?" Peter said in disbelief.

"Trust me Peter, if this is the real thing, I can guarantee this is no joke." He said as he put on his proton pack.

"But it's the Boogeyman, it's not real!"

"You're saying that considering how many ghosts are just lying down in the basement?" spoke Ray with a raised eyebrow.

"Those are ghosts, this is different, the boogeyman is just a kids imagination, not a real thing like ghosts." Peter said in defense.

"That's what I thought too, before I saw her." Egon said as the others got their proton packs.

"Her? I thought the Boogeyman was well...a man?" asked Winston while getting his own pack on.

"No, it's definitely a female, trust me." He said as he shuddered a bit. "I know it all too well."

"Ok then, let's go." Peter said as they and the kids made their way to echo-1. They all got in and drove to where the kid's apartment was while they entered as quiet as they could to keep from waking their parents.

"Our room is over here, follow us." The girl whispered.

They followed and reached the bedroom while Egon brought out the PKE meter and saw the readings rise and fall. "There's something definitely here, no doubt about it." He said as he began to slowly walk towards the closet door. The readings suddenly spiked as he narrowed his eyes. "It's coming from here, just like all the other times."

Suddenly a light began to shine from the closet as the PKE meter began to spark and smoke.

"Woah!" he reeled back as it broke and stepped back. "It's her, she's coming!"

"Who's coming Egon?" Peter asked nervously as he unholstered his proton pack.

"HER." he unholstered his own as the door slowly opened with the kids hiding behind Winston. "Get ready for what comes out of there!"

The doors knob began to slowly turn as the light got brighter. When it opened up they stepped back and slowly saw a figure moving towards them.

'It can't be her, there are other Boogeymen, right?' He thought nervously.

Slowly they breached through and Egon's nerves went cold at seeing it was the same Boogeywoman from before.

"Alright kids, time to have some...Egon?" she spoke seeing the man and rubbing her eyes. "Is that you?"

"Y-yes, it's me." He said nervously, not knowing what she was going to do now.

"Egon, should we fire?" whispered Ray while stunned that it really was a woman.

"Egon, it's been so long." She said as she began to slowly walk towards him.

"S-Stand back, I'm armed." he warned holding his blaster up with a gulp.

"Egon, would you really shoot me after everything we've been through?" She asked as she kept getting closer and closer.

"Egon, what's she talking about?" asked Peter with curiosity.

"She lived in my closet for years until my family moved to a new house, she's the reason I got into the supernatural." He said as she stopped right in front of him. "And she hasn't aged a day since then."

"Yep, I'm immortal cutie, though I can't say the same about you." She said as she took a good look at him. "My, you got even cuter since the day I last say you, which reminds me…" she said as her smile turned to a frown. "Why did you move away? I never could find you again."

"Well, I got accepted into a good high school that was far away, why do you care?" He asked in confusion.

"I told you, you were MY cutie, and it really irked me." she growled while her hands started growing claws and her body began to grow. "REALLY really irked me."

"Egon, now?" Peter asked nervously as she grew even bigger and more monster like.

"Fire the streams!" He shouted as he began to back away.

"Don't you DARE!" she growled out loud before the streams shot out and hit her. "Ahhh! How dare you!"

"Egon, I don't think it's going to hold her that long!" spoke Winston as she reached out.

"Keep it up! We have to drive her back into the closet!" He shouted as they began to push her back.

"No! I won't be separated from you again!" she growled reaching out and grabbed Egon's ankle before moving back with one hand trying to block the streams.

"Guys, help!" He shouted as he tried to get his ankle free.

"I gotcha!" Ray ran over and grabbed Egon's hand and tried tugging while Peter and Winston kept the streams going.

"No! I will have him! I will have my cutie forever!" She shouted as she pulled Egon closer to herself before running into the closet with him.

"Egon!" they called out with Ray losing his grip and them seeing the closet door slam shut.

Peter ran over and opened it, but went wide eyed at seeing it was back to a normal closet. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, but it sure can't be good." spoke Winston.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and the kids parents entered the room. "What's going on in here? And who are you?"

"We'll find Egon later, let's deal with this first." Peter said before turning to the parents. "Good evening folks, we're the ghostbusters, and we were just called in here due to some problem your kids had involving a certain Boogeyman, or woman in this case."

Meanwhile the Boogeywoman was dragging Egon through the portal, making sure not to loose her grip on him. Said scientist was trying to grab the ground, but there was nothing to grab onto. "Where are we and where are you taking me?!" He shouted as he struggled to get out of her grasp.

"My home." she smirked as they entered a realm with a long winding path and hundreds of doors on the walls that seemed to go on forever.

"This is incredible, is this how you were able to sneak into my room every night?" he asked in awe at the world.

"It's how I sneak into every single bedroom in the world." she smirked. "Why do you think I've made a name for myself for hundreds of years?"

"Fair point, and which door gets me home?" He asked as he tried to free his foot again.

"I'm not telling." she replied yanking him and holding him upside down with a smirk. "I went too long without seeing you, and I'd say you owe me for that."

"W-what exactly do you want then?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Hmm, how old are you now?"

"T-thirty two?"

"Hmm, so if you were eight before, that means you owe me about twenty-four years worth of kisses, so that would be up to...8760 kisses in total." She said with a big grin as Egon paled.

"8-8760 kisses? Isn't that a bit much?"

"Well there is another way to shorten it down, after all you are ALL grown up." she grinned licking her lips.

"W-What?!" he blushed bright red.

"You heard me, and in exchange I'll let you go as long as I can visit you every night." She said with a wink.

He gulped and let that sink in. "Uh, could I possibly suggest a better man instead? I know this one who's light on his feet and all green, with a big appetite, might be better for you."

"Nope, I just want you cutie, no exceptions, there's no one like you." she smirked tossing him up and catching him when he flipped right side up with a hungry look in her eyes. "Now let's get started."

"Oh boy." He said before she pulled him into a big kissed that covered most of his face.

(Later)

"We've gotta think of something." spoke Ray to the others. "If we don't Egon might be trapped in who knows where and we might not see him again."

"Well what do you suggest? Egon was the brains of the operation and now he's gone!" Peter remarked.

"Maybe we'd find something if we could go back to that apartment." spoke Winston.

"Good luck, those parents were about to call the cops before we left." Peter added. "But what I don't get is why this was a literal Boogeywoman, I mean doesn't the old fairy tales say it's a man?"

"Technically yes, but not all myths are spot on. Maybe it was twisted when she was first seen and the fear of a Boogeyman stuck around better." spoke Ray.

"Good point, but how do we get Egon back?" Winston asked curiously before the closet began to glow.

"Ask her." spoke Peter noticing as they stood up. "Seems like she wasn't satisfied with one guy, now she wants the whole set, and we're it."

They stood tense as the door began to slowly open before seeing who was on the other side. Egon walked out with his hair messed up, looking tired, and with his suit looking torn up with kiss marks on his face and chest.

"Egon? Is that you, what happened?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Gentlemen, I've discovered some important stuff." he stumbled over onto a chair. "First, is that a Boogeywoman is more dangerous than a man, and I don't mean in the logical sense. Second, trying to keep up with an immortal is no way an easy task. Third, if you ever leave a girl, make sure you warn them. And finally, I think I'm gonna take a break from the color red for about...a month, two tops. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pass out." He said before closing his eyes and passing out right as a note flew out of the door before it closed.

"What's this?" Ray walked over and picked it up.

 _Dear Egon, You were amazing, and now I know where you live, I can't wait to see you tomorrow._ Love, the Boogeywoman.

"You mean he...and her...woah." spoke Winston while Peter walked over and patted Egon on the back.

"I don't know whether to feel so proud, or pray for him, so I think I'll do both, after some lunch, who wants Chinese?"

"Sure, but dibs on not telling Janice." Ray said with a grin.

"Tell me what?" asked the secretary after climbing up the stairs and noticed Egon. "Egon! What happened to him?"

"Um, Peter will tell you." Ray said quickly.

"Uh, after Winston." he quickly said.

"Ray can give you more details." spoke the man while looking through a crack in the door was the Boogeywoman snickering to herself.

'I can't wait to have more fun with you cutie.'


	129. Medea and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Medea and Shirou-kun

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a dark night in the Emiya residence, Taiga was sleeping on the couch and the boy named Shirou was busy trying to get to sleep but failed miserably.

GROWL!

And all because of an empty stomach.

'Why can't Taiga-nee try and leave me some food?' He thought before getting up and headed to the kitchen to make a sandwich. He dug through the kitchen for ingredients and set them down while grabbing some bread. He then grabbed a knife and started to put the ingredients into the bead before cutting it in half, which had his finger in the middle of it. "OW!"

The chunks of blood and flesh landed on the sandwich and then the ground as Shirou held his finger in pain.

"Damn it." he held it with a hiss. "I need a bandage."

He then ran into the bathroom as he didn't notice a red magic seal appearing on the ground.

(With Shirou)

"Much better." He said while putting a bandage on his finger. 'That's the last time I try to get food in the middle of the night.'

He then noticed that something was burning and realized it was from the kitchen. 'Oh no, Taiga-nee's trying to cook!' He ran out of the bathroom at a fast neck pace before entering the kitchen, only it wasn't Taiga.

It was a woman wearing a hooded bluish-purple robe that reached to her legs, some light black shoes, with black gloves, various necklaces and headpieces of unknown design on her head and neck, a black ribbon on her neck, light blue hair that was nearly obscured by the hood along with her face. And she was trying to figure out how to use the stove aka using a frying pan and some rice!

"Oh no! How do I work this blasted thing!" She said while panicking. 'What kind of god construct is this?!'

Shirou blinked while finding the scene kinda funny.

"By Hecate and all the gods of Colchis! What am I supposed to do?!" She panicked before trying to use something odd. "Vερό!" (Water!)

The pan started to get wetter and wetter before it started to fill the pan and douse the flames.

Shirou's eyes widened in shock while smacking himself to try and wake up from this dream.

But that got the attention of the woman who turned to him. "Who are you? My master or a curious boy?"

"Oh! Uh...what?"

"Are you a curious boy or my master?" She said while putting the pan down and took out a dagger with a zigzag multicolored blade with strange writing on the hilt and blade.

Shirou panicked and held his hands up. "E-Easy now, my name's Shirou Emiya, if you're here for money, it's in my room."

"I am not interested in money, for I can with the right ingredients create anything I desire." She chuckled. "So I'll ask one more time, are you my master?"

He gulped seeing the dagger before hearing something loud from outside, something primal.

She turned her head and frowned. "It seems another servant is not that far away."

"What are you talking about?!"

She thrusted the dagger into the floor as a large circle of magic started to spread as it started to form a barrier around the house before it went invisible to the naked eye. "Barrier and anti-sorcery Bounded Field are established."

"W-What's going on!?"

"I'm protecting you from that servants advancements." She said. "I could have made a better one but I need the proper time and ingredients for such a thing."

"I mean who are you?! What's this about servants and masters? And what does ingredients have anything to do with what you just did?"

She turned to him before saying. "In reverse order, to allow my craft skills to work properly, a servant is a hero, anti-hero or villain that lived in the past or future that serves a master, a mage with magic even if they have weak magic, and as for my name, I am Caster or Medea, daughter of king Aëëtes of Colchis, and a magic user from the age of the gods."

Shirou looked at her with wide eyes while blinking slowly.

"Let me guess, you recall my story." She frowned.

"Well um….I know you help the Argonauts with the Golden Fleece, and killed Jason's uncle and….his son before nearly killing Theseus later in life."

She growled. "Never mention that bastard in my presence!" 'Damn you Jason! Damn you to tartarus!'

He reeled back and nodded in fear. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. But one question." She pointed to the stove. "What is that construct?"

"You mean the stove?"

"A stove? Like the one smith's use?"

"Kind of but it's for cooking. Wait why did you try to use it?"

"I was summoned and since no one was here I thought I would get some food. But I guess the white grapes didn't work that well."

"Uh, that's rice." he sweatdropped.

"Never heard of it." She shrugged before taking off her hood to reveal a set of purple eyes, long blue hair and knife shaped ears that made her look almost like an elf. "Is there anything I can do for you master? Prepare a charm or hex?"

He gulped and shook his head. "Um, I'm still confused. How did you get here? I mean, if you're from the past, shouldn't you be….dead?"

"I was but," she walked towards a chair and sat down. "It's a long story that I'm happy to tell you. But only for one simple thing?"

"What?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Betray me or do me wrong and I'll make sure you never have a proper burial."

He paled and quickly nodded in fear.

Her face softened and started to explain everything.

(Next morning)

"And that is everything I know about the Holy Grail War. Any questions?"

"But I don't get something. How were you summoned? I mean you said blood and an old item of a servant was needed, but I didn't put my blood on anything except for….the knife!"

She blinked at that before Shirou looked at the knife, which looked brand new, but had a coppery interior under the oxidized outer shell.

"It kinda looks like your own knife."

"Odd, Rule Breaker is from the age of the gods as a ritual knife. I never heard of one with a similar structure except anything from my homeland or from Olympus." she then took a closer look at it. "Huh, it seems like it's from….Ioclos."

"So it's because of this you were summoned?"

She nodded. "And it seems you're not truly a mage, but with my charms and magic I can help you master."

"But what if I don't wanna participate?"

"It's impossible. They will come for you regardless if you choose to fight or fly from battle. And if you don't fight then the grail shall be taken by another and who knows what he or she will wish for."

He sighed. "But I'm not a fighter, I don't wanna hurt people."

"Even a fighter will hurt people." She sighed. "Even in my case, I allowed for others to be killed for the sake of my fate. You can't change that but you can defy it if you have the will to do so."

"Thanks but even if you had such a fate as in your past, then why are you defying it?"

"..." she looked away. "It's something that you couldn't understand master." 'Or comprehend.'

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine." She said while putting her hood up halfway.

"Maybe you should keep that off? I mean it's ok to not wear it all the time."

"I'm sorry master, but I choose to wear this."

Shirou sighed. "Alright, but if you change your mind just tell me." He then said something that surprised her. "I just want to be a good friend if you let me."

"Friend?"

"Well….it's up to you." He lightly blushed. "I don't mind even if you scare the little daylights out of me."

"That was because I was being cautious."

'Still.' He thought with a sweatdrop. 'She's kind of scary.' "That's fine, and I'll try not to say anything that might annoy you."

She nodded before getting up. "Master, do you have a spring around here? I'm in need of a wash."

"Well the bathroom is just down the hall."

She blinked at that before walking away. 'What an odd boy this Shirou.'

(Five days later)

Medea walked down the hallway while wearing a black top with a jean jacket and long tan skirt that showed off her chest and ass. The reason? Because unless someone was attacking she would try wearing something of the modern times, though she can just use her robes in combat at anytime.

'I think I'm getting use to these kind of clothes.' She thought before seeing Teiga sleeping on the floor. 'Not this again.' she then spoke a spell. "Αστραπή!" (Lightning!)

Zap!

A small dose of lightning hit Taiga and caused her to jolt up in shock.

"Yeow!"

"Welcome back from the realm of sleep." Medea said. "Mind telling my why you fell asleep on the floor again?"

"I was tired." she frowned while glaring at her. "What's the big idea of waking me up like that!"

She ignored her. "Where is master? I haven't seen him all day and I assume he's not at school."

"He's at the store. Something about getting some food or something like that."

She blinked at that while getting a feeling of dread coming from her spine. 'Oh no, he could be in danger!' "Where is this place he went to?"

"The shopping district. It's just down the road. Why do you ask?"

Medea however was already gone.

"She's fast, and a pain in the butt."

(With Shirou)

"One slice of beef, one cartridge of eggs, and some rice." He looked at his list while holding a bag in one hand. "All I need now is the cookies for Medea."

What he didn't notice was the woman hiding behind a building. She smirked seeing him while a large figure stood behind her.

"Onii-chan. You'll be mine."

However what she didn't count on was a woman with a long cloak walking behind him before putting a hex charm on the man's hair.

'Enjoy your unlucky day you two.' Medea thought as the charm activated.

" **Ra?** " The man said before a car crashed into them and sent them flying down a few streets.

"WAAAAAH!" She cried before they crashed into a bathroom, the male side to be exactly.

Medea smirked while following Shirou.

"Let's see." He muttered while Medea moved a little closer to him. "Maybe some cookies with sugar? No no, um maybe a regular chocolate chip cookie? Mmm….it's hard to understand a person with a woman that cute." He blushed. "Good thing she's not here or I'll be slapped."

Medea blushed and stopped while Shirou kept walking. 'He thinks I'm cute?' She shook her head. 'Don't fall for it. He's just saying that to get on your good side.' she walked towards him.

"Chocolate chip cookies it is." He said to himself before muttering. "But why do her ears remind me of a elf?"

'An elf? What does that mean?' She thought before noticing that Shirou was entering a bakery. She ducked around the corner while watching him walk in. 'Just why is he getting me cookies?'

After a while of waiting she saw Shirou holding a large box of cookies as he turned a corner.

"I hope she likes her welcome to the family gift."

'Welcome to the family? Is he serious?' She thought while a little touched. 'But I best keep him safe. For his sake.'

(Back home)

Medea carefully walked back into the room as Shirou entered the front door.

"Taiga-nee! Medea! I'm back!"

"Hey, I smell chocolate." spoke Taiga walking out.

"It's for Medea." He sweatdropped as Medea walked next to him. "So don't eat it."

"Aw!" she pouted while Shirou finally noticed the servant.

"Hello master." She said with a smile.

"Oh, hey Medea." he held the box to her. "I got you something."

She smiled while taking the box. "You shouldn't have. And here I am without a gift for you master." She then placed the box down and took out a charm oozing with blue energy. "This is a charm that will keep you safe from colds and other ailments."

"Thanks Medea."

She smiled. "You're welcome master."

"Medea." He said with a smile. "You're a great friend."

Bumbum!

Her eyes widened while feeling her heart skip a beat. 'He called me...a friend. A friend….me? A witch….his friend…?' she felt so happy at the moment she didn't notice that Shirou already left with Taiga being the only one in the room. 'He's...too kind….'

"Cookies." Taiga smiled while grabbing it.

"Αστραπή!"

ZAP!

"AH! Hey!"

"Don't take master's gift." She frowned before taking the box and walked away. 'Master...you are better then him. In every way.'

(One month later)

"Shirou-kun." Taiga said while eating her food. "Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"That your friend is acting odd." She whispered. "I mean I've seen her making strange bottles and putting the contents in the food. Not only that but I think she's adding blood to the food."

"Taiga-nee, that sounds a little farfetched."

"But it's true!" She frowned before Medea walked in.

"The baths ready master. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No Medea, that'll be fine."

"Yes master." She bowed before sitting next to Taiga as Shirou went to take a shower. "I heard what you said about me."

She raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"You are half right. I have used potions in the food, but not blood."

She sighed.

"I use blood in his tea."

She paled and stood up while pointing at Medea. "I knew something was up!"

"And?" She said while looking unamused.

"Putting your blood in someone's tea is just….gross!" she grimaced.

"And? It's a form of appreciation in this book." She said pulling out a hentai manga. "It's a very interesting read."

Taiga sweatdropped while keeping her disgusted face. "That's not the point! It's just weird and I'm pretty sure that could lead to Shirou getting sick, I think."

She went wide eyed. "But the book, it said it would make him happy."

"It won't so stop."

Medea frowned before looking depressed. 'Curse this book.' She was so busy being depressed that she didn't see Shirou walking behind her.

"Medea? You alright?"

"I'm fine Taiga, I'm just fine." 'Not.'

"I'm right here." Said girl frowned getting the servants attention.

She blinked before jumping. "Oh sorry master I didn't mean to mistake your voice!"

"It's fine." He said. "And the showers open for you."

She blushed before getting up and headed to the showers.

(In the shower)

She sighed taking her clothes off while letting the water rinse her body. 'Master, you really are something.' She thought while remembering her past and everything that went wrong in her life. 'Jason, you bastard. You stupid bastard.'

Tears went down her face as she remembered how she was betrayed by him for another woman.

'You….' she sniffled while rubbing her eyes. "You bastard…"

"Medea?" Shirou called out. "Is the shower free?"

But she was too busy crying to hear, and neglected to lock the door before she got the water on too. 'I've done nothing but serve you and you...did this…'

"Medea?" He said while opening the door. "Are you….."

Her eyes opened and saw Shirou naked before jumping up. "AHHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"Διαστρεβλώ!" (Pervert!) she screamed while covering herself up. "Διαστρεβλώ! Διαστρεβλώ!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" he cried covering his eyes and looking away.

Medea started to calm down before ducking into the bathtub. "S-Shirou? D-Didn't I lock the door?"

"No." he blushed. 'Oh god now I'm a pervert!'

'Oh no, I goofed.' She blushed. 'I just hope he doesn't try anything.'

"I-I'll leave now." He blushed while walking away. Only to slip on some soap and fall into the tub. "Blah!"

"Eep! Master are you ok?" She asked while seeing him land on her back. 'Ow!'

"Ah, yeah." he sat up and saw where he landed and blushed. "Uh, are you alright?"

"I am." She said looking away. "Nothing I'm not used to." She then looked at him. "I'm sorry master."

"You shouldn't say sorry, I'm the one who walked in too soon."

"But I was the one who didn't hear you." She said.

"Um why? I mean I heard something but I thought it was water."

"...it's just me remembering my past."

Shirou blinked before getting the message. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. After all I'm not affected by that anymore." She said while a few tears fell down her face. "Especially Jason and his little adventures with me...and that stuff…"

"Then why are you crying?" He said while wiping away the tears from her face. "Sounds to me like you're still hurting, even just a little."

She blinked at that while NOT realizing she was crying. "Master…"

"Look, I won't press you to tell me, but just remember, I'm not talking to you like a master, but as your friend, meaning if you ever need to talk, let me know."

'...' "Master….I mean Shirou. T-Thank you."

"Anytime." He smiled while not knowing that he unintentionally made Medea's heart beat faster then the god of speed. "Um maybe I should leave?"

"Oh um….I don't mind if your stay here." she admitted with a bright blush.

"Really?" He asked while feeling red in the face.

The answer was her wrapping her arms around him and letting him rest on her chest.

"Really."

Shirou blushed red before feeling a little relaxed.

"Just relax and let the water soothe you to sleep Shirou." she whispered while trailing a hand across his chest.

He tried to not fall asleep but given the atmosphere and the soft skin on his back he started to close his heavy eyes. 'This is so...nice…'

"Sleep and I'll make you dream of happier times." She whispered while watching her master slowly sleeping on her. 'Αγαπημένη, πολύτιμη αγαπημένη μου.' (Beloved, my precious beloved.)

(Outside)

Taiga walked by while eating a rice ball as she saw the bathroom door and opened it. "Huh? Shirou? Are you done…." she stopped and went wide open with the rice ball falling out at seeing the two in the tub.

Medea turned to her and whispered. "Πυροσβεστική." (Fireball.)

A small fireball shot out of nowhere and touched Taiga's ass.

"AHH! HOT!" She screamed while running out of the room as Medea chuckled and rubbed Shirou's head.

'Shirou, you are special to me now.' "My αγαπητός."

Shirou smiled in his sleep as the screen when black.


	130. Madam Mim,Melinda, Gwendoline,and Arthur

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Madam Mim, Melinda, Gwendoline, and Arthur

Series: The Sword in the Stone

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks had passed since the young boy called Arthur, also known as Wart, became the new king of England. It wasn't long ago that the boy, thanks to the conviction of the old wizard Merlin, began to take an interest in being the country's ruler.

Merlin now was serving as the king's advisor, teaching him how he should rule England. Arthur himself was more than satisfied for having the wizard helping him.

Still, despite all of that, just recently, Arthur wasn't feeling like his bright, dreamy self anymore.

The boy was currently seated on the throne, with depression evident on his face.

Merlin, who came back from his lab, approached him with worried eyes. "You seem troubled, my boy. What is the problem?" he inquired to the young monarch.

"I don't know for sure, Merlin. But not too long ago, I've been feeling nothing but sadness."

"How so?" the elderly wizard questioned, trying to figure out what was actually happening.

The young king sighed and told: "I... I feel like if I'm missing something... or maybe, someone in my life. And, without that, it feels like I'm... dying, from the inside." he continued as he placed a hand on his chest. "My soul, my heart, I can hear them somehow... I can hear them begging for that someone or something. And, without it, they're in pain."

Merlin took some time to discover what he meant. And when he did, a smile took form through his long beard. "I know what you're feeling."

"You do?" the boy inquired a little surprised. "What is it that I'm feeling?"

"Your heart is desiring a companion in your life, a female companion to be exact. Or, should I say, love." the wizard answered.

"Love?"

"Yes, my boy. Do you remember that female squirrel you've met when you were turned into a squirrel yourself?"

"Yes, I remember." he responded, with a small frown at the memory.

Merlin suggested before he went away: "I believe this may be a good time to seek a bride to be your queen. I'll go search over the kingdom and see if there are any suitable subjects."

The image of the said suggestion popped in the boy's brain for a second until he focused back on the wizard. "Wha-? Merlin, wait!" he attempted to call out.

But it was too late. The old wizard had already left.

"I'm not sure if this is going to end well." Arthur said to himself.

(Meanwhile in the woods)

Madam Mim was in her house, playing a game of cards. Although she was concentrated in her game, her eyes were narrowed. The memory of how she lost the wizard's duel to Merlin, even as she was cheating, when he turned into a germ called "Malignalitaloptereosis", was still fresh in her head. That germ made her become sick and stay in bed. And if that wasn't enough, Merlin even opened a hole in her roof, saying that in order to get better, she needed a lot of sunshine while she rested. And she hated sunshine, she hated it with a passion.

'I swear I'm gonna get back at him and make him rue the day he humiliated me.'

The old evil witch still attempted to be focused in her game, but that same memory just kept playing in her head, like a plague spreading.

She threw her cards down and stood up. "That's it! I'm not going to sit around and take this, I'm going to make him feel twice, no no, triple times as humiliated as me!" she declared with a grin.

She then transformed herself into a small purple sparkle and flew out of her house.

Back in the castle Arthur sighed while seeing a list of women Merlin had composed up.

"So tell me, my boy, what do you think?" asked the boy's advisor.

"Merlin, I'm just not sure about this. Aren't I a little too young to find a bride?"

"That may be true." the wizard confirmed and explained. "However, the people are fine with your age. And, there's no need for you to be married just yet. You still have plenty of time to get to know them all before making a decision. If you would like, they could all spent a night or two in the castle with you before they return to their homes."

"Well...I guess."

"So what do you say? Would you like to meet them today?"

The young king was about to officially agree to his advisor's idea... Until he noticed a purple orb of light floating into the throne room. "Merlin, what's that?"

The old wizard started to look at the same thing that the boy was, adjusting his glasses to get a better look. "I don't know my boy. But I believe I have seen this sort of magic before."

"It almost looks like-"

Before he could say it, the orb blew up and took form of the witch they both knew and despised. "Ah ha! I've found you!"

"Mim!?" they both gasped in horrifying shock.

"I'm going to make you regret the day you ever gave me that cursed sickness."

"Wow. Not only is Mim a cheater, she is also a sore loser." Arthur whispered his comment to Merlin.

"This isn't the last time she's done this." he whispered back.

"Hey! What are you two whispering on about?" demanded Mim angrily.

"Oh nothing, just how you're a sore loser." remarked Merlin with a chuckle while she growled.

"Enough!" yelled the evil witch infuriated, sending a lightning bolt straight to them.

Merlin and Arthur jumped to the sides while Merlin pulled out his wand. The boy then ran and went behind a pillar for cover as she tried to shoot him with an ice bolt while launching a dark wave at the wizard at the same time.

Merlin quickly formed a large barrier which took the wave. Then he counter-attacked with a fireball.

She ducked while they kept firing spells at each other.

Eventually, with the two magic users only focused on each other, Merlin began to charge up a blue laser spell.

"I will send you flying!"

"Not before I blow you to pieces first!" Mim retorted as she started to prepare a powerful red ray.

Soon both spells were launched at each other. Thus, causing the two powers to collide with one another as they both started to struggle for dominance.

The young king watched behind the slightly damaged pillar as the magic users' battle raged on.

"Give up Mim!"

"Never!" the witch shouted back, putting some more effort in her power.

Both kept pouring magic on while the center started to get unstable. Unknown to all of them, two figures were watching them from the shadows.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yes." said the other. "Now is our chance to act. That is, before they destroy more than just themselves."

The first one held his hand up as it glowed pink.

The second one instantly joined his partner and did the same, with his hand also having a pink glow.

They shot a beam out that hit the center and caused the spells to turn purple.

"What in the-?" the witch and the wizard inquired at the same time as they noticed the change of color. Before they could say anything else the spell got bigger and bigger. To the point that it exploded.

Both of them were sent flying back while Arthur ducked behind the pillar and braced himself. Once the blast wave had passed, the boy searched for the wizard in the purple fog.

"Merlin!?" he called out. "Where are you!?"

A coughing was heard. "O-Over here my boy!"

The little monarch ran to the voice's location. "Merlin are you alright?"

"I believe so." spoke the wizard's voice again, this time sounding more acute. "Although my robes feel a little smaller than I remember them."

"Smaller? How?" the boy inquired while still searching.

"Merlin! You'll pay for this too." screamed Mim, with her voice sounding much younger.

Arthur was confused while trying to wave the cloud away. As soon as the mist began to go away, he couldn't believe in what he was seeing...

"Ah, thank you lad, I thought I was going to be coughing my heart out."

To his left, there was a woman wearing Merlin's robes and glasses - she appeared to be in her mid twenties, with a straight long silver-white hair, F-cup chest, and a A-grade hourglass figure;

And to his right, there was Mim - she was in the same age as the woman in the wizard's clothes, G-cup breasts, and a very similar form to the first woman.

"W...What?!"

"What is the matter, my boy?" asked the young woman in Merlin's robes.

"M...Merlin? Is that you?"

"Of course it is me." 'he' answered. "Why the question? Did I turn into some kind of a lizard-man?"

"N-No." he shook his head.

"What is it then?"

"You're...you're a woman!"

"Wha-?" Merlin questioned again, before 'his' eyes focused on the watermelons in 'his' chest area. "What in the blazes?!" 'he' screamed, trying to cover 'his' boobs.

"Oh no! I'm ugly!"

Merlin looked at the witch for a moment, who was standing a few steps away from them and on her knees. And upon seeing Mim's sexy, young form, 'he' couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "Ugly? I beg to differ." Merlin said to Mim, snarling in silence. 'Although I kind of wish she was.'

"Look at me! My hair is so long and soft, my legs are so long and clear of blemishes, and listen to my voice! It's smooth as silk!"

"You should consider yourself lucky to have all of that." stated the woman in wizard's robes with a frown. "Seriously, Mim, I know you prefer the side of evil and anything related to it. But I don't understand how can you think that your current form is a bad thing."

"Because this is all that everyone wants to see. A clean perfect soman with a chest and butt to boot."

Arthur, who was standing between the two magic users and listening to their arguments, started to feel some sort of pity for the witch. "Well, look on the bright side... of evil." he addressed to Mim. "At least, with that body, you'll be making many of the women in the world envious of you."

She opened her mouth before closing it and letting that sink in. "Do you really think so? Cause I haven't had someone envy me for years."

"Yes, I do."

She tapped her chin. "Alright, you make a good point, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna be satisfied."

"I think I'm going to regret asking her." the boy whispered to Merlin before saying to Mim. "Then what would it take to satisfy you?"

"Merlin's head on a pike." she smirked.

"And is there an alternative option?" Arthur inquired, feeling a tad tense, although he wasn't showing it

"Well what can you offer better than that?"

"I, uh..." the young king began to say, only to halt as he couldn't find an answer. "I don't know."

"Wait, I've got it!" spoke Merlin. Both Arthur and Mim turned their attentions to 'him'. "Arthur, perhaps she could be a potential bride."

That response made the boy and the rejuvenated witch gaze upon the wizardess with flabbergasted faces.

"You're joking, right?" asked Arthur.

"Not at all my boy."

"But Merlin, you know better than anyone else that she's evil." the little ruler pointed out. "I doubt she could be convinced to do otherwise, even if we tried. And before we know it, she might have already started tavern brawls, fires in people's houses, and corrupted innocent children to become evil when they get older."

"Oooh that all sounds so wonderful." spoke the witch with a smile.

The two frowned at her comment, but, instead of saying something, they chose to ignore her for now.

Back to the two figures in the dark, one of them said to the other.

"It seems we need to make more changes."

"Big time."

"Luckily, there's no need for us to make an official presentation before them. At least, not yet."

"But at this rate the plan won't work, so what changes do we toss in now?"

"I think I have something." said the first figure, putting a hand in his own person. Once he got his hand out, he showed to to holding a yellow cube-like device with two buttons on the top - a red one in the middle and a pink one standing more to the right side.

"What's that gonna do?"

"Simple. This is going to make the witch not only want to retire from her evil ways, but also develop some feelings for the little sovereign." he answered with a hidden grin, explaining. "I'm going to send this item to him. And when he presses the red button, the witch will start to have those same feelings for him as I told you."

"Then send it in."

And without another word, the figure encased the device in a white ball and teleported it to the boy's location.

Said boy spotted the cube land besides his feet. "Huh? What is this?" Arthur inquired as he grabbed the said cube and began to examine it. And that's when he noticed the buttons.

"What have you got there my boy?" asked Merlin, looking to the device in his hands,

"I don't know, it just appeared out of nowhere. I wonder if..." the boy pronounced while pressing the two buttons at the same moment.

The cube started to vibrate and glow violently at first. Then, it floated upwards as its brightness began to be absorbed and go inside it.

"Now what?" spoke Mim covering her eyes.

As if to answer the question, the cube then exploded in light, which covered the entire throne room.

And that same explosion knocked all three of them out.

Returning to the watchers in the shadows...

"Oh, shit." one of them muttered.

"If they die I blame you."

"If they really are dead, the boss will want my head on a plate." spoke the first figure a little scared, but with his panic contained.

"One two three not it."

"What happened here?" said a third voice with a low and authoritative tone.

Both jumped and turned around. The two were at that point face-to-face with two other silhouettes.

One was a tall, tailed and horned human-like creature that had long claws and sharp teeth.

The other was an average sized person covered in a black cloak.

The large silhouette moved closer to see what the other two were doing. And when he saw it... he released a snarl as he placed his eyes back on them. "Who is responsible for it?" he asked, rage evident in his tone.

"He is!" they shouted pointing at each other.

"No, him!"

"It was him!"

"Him!"

"QUIET!" yelled the black cloaked figure. "Or so help me I'll open your heads up to know!"

The two figures immediately stopped their bickering and, trembling in fear, they nodded to their master's command.

The cloaked one moved over the three unconscious bodies and sighed in relief. "They're still alive."

"Good to hear it." stated the human-like creature with a relief of his own. "Meaning you two better hurry up or we'll take over."

One of the figures gulped as he said: "Don't worry masters, I already have an idea to make sure it ends well and according to the pairing."

"For both of your sakes, we hope so." the large silhouette warned. "Because if you fail, we will send you to one of the worst worlds we know. Such as: Teen Titans Go."

"Ahhh! No! We'll fix it! We'll fix it!" cried one of them in panic.

"Good. Now go." ordered the human-like creature.

They nodded and moved towards the three. Once they were standing before the unconscious trio, the hooded figure on the left inquired to his colleague.

"So, what was that idea of yours?"

The other one answered: "It's easy. You stay here and try to wake them up. While you're at it, I'll go searching for that squirrel the kid met."

"Gotcha."

With that being said, the hooded person who suggested the idea left the place.

The other one that stayed went to Arthur's knocked out form and started to stir him to regain consciousness. "Arthur, wake up."

But nothing happened, apart from him breathing.

"Wake up!" he yelled while slapping him.

"Ow!" screamed the boy, beginning to open his eyes after feeling the slap.

"Careful there." growled the tall silhouette, there was no doubt he noticed the wallop on the little ruler.

"Um, sorry."

'Well, now that the kid is waking up, I think it's my cue to go away.' the hooded person thought while backing away as fast and as quietly as he could. And when he was in a good enough distance, he ran away, vanishing into the dark. 'I pray this works.'

As Arthur regained consciousness, he laid a hand on where he was slapped. "What hit me?"

"Ow, what happened?" groaned Merlin.

Soon, the young king remembered what occurred. He got back to his feet and went to check on the genderbent spellcaster. "Are you alright Merlin?"

"Merlin?" she inquired, confused. "Who's that, Arthur?"

"What do you mean? It's who you are."

"No, I'm not." she told him. "Have you forgotten, you cute twit? My name is Melinda."

"What are you talking about?" he turned to Mim sitting up. "Mim?"

The rejuvenated witch, who had just woken up, turned her attention to the boy as soon as she heard him calling. And as soon as she set her eyes on him, her cheeks became red.

"Merlin's acting weird."

"Uhh... Don't you mean Melinda?" responded Mim, slightly looking away.

"Oh no, not you too." he held his head. "This is getting really weird."

"What do you mean, Arthur?" asked the woman in wizard robes. "Did you hit your head?"

"No." he instantly replied.

"Well you know my name since we met."

"I know, and you were called Merlin." Arthur said to Melinda.

"That's a man's name. Do I look like a man?"

"Well not right now, but you were."

While they were talking, Mim spotted the cube-like device on the ground. Despite not appearing shattered, it was heavily cracked. "What's that?" She approached it and then picked it up. "Arthur, you may want to take a look at this." she stated.

He looked at the cube and walked over before looking it over in his hands. "What is it?"

"Wasn't that in your hands before? You know, before it exploded?" asked Mim.

"Yeah." All of a sudden, his eyes caught something on the lower region of the cube. He flipped it upwards, and saw a note printed there. It read: 'WARNING: If both buttons are pressed at the same time, expect big changes! Said changes may involve: change of identity, change of memory, change of heart/personality, and change of gender.

They may become permanent!

PS: This has not yet been tested.'

"What the?"

"What is it?" the witch also inquired.

"It says it'll change you, in more ways than one." It was then that the boy realized: 'I suppose this explains why Merlin now believes to be Melinda, and Mim thinks the same way. But how do I change them back?' Arthur tried pressing the two buttons at once again.

But, nothing happened.

"That didn't work." He then tried pressing one or the other... Yet, the result was the same. "Oh this can't be good."

"What can't be good?" asked the witch.

"You two aren't the same. You're different."

"I guess..." she started to say, but didn't finish. To her, somehow, he had a point.

Soon though the dark figure appeared on the ceiling holding a squirrel. "Hello there." he spoke, making his presence known.

All of them turned up as he floated down.

"You must be Arthur. The king of England, huh?" questioned the figure.

"Yes, but who are you?"

"That doesn't matter, kid." he simply said, refusing to give his name. "What does matter is that I bring someone who would like to see you, after I was able to convince him or her." he held his hand out to show the squirrel whose nose twitched and turned to Arthur who jumped a little. "You still remember this squirrel, am I right?" the hooded person inquired, smiling in the shade of his hood. "Cause I think she remembers you a lot." He then leaned his head down to the female brown squirrel and whispered to her: "Go to him."

It made some sounds before looking at Arthur and crawled down the arm and the figure before running over to the king.

The youthful sovereign kneeled down and took the squirrel onto his hands as soon as she leaped. "Um, hey there. Been a while huh?"

The squirrel squeaks as a reply, agreeing with him.

"You still upset about me...not being a squirrel?"

She only answered by running up from his hands to his head before embracing him.

"Seems not." chuckled the figure.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm actually happy to see her." stated Arthur with glee to the figure, which quickly faded. "But how can I love her if she's a squirrel and I'm a human?"

"Easy." the figure's pointer finger glowed before firing a light at the squirrel.

And so, the boy put the squirrel on the ground and watched her transform in front of him. He saw as her form took a more human shape while still retaining her animal features. Her front paws turned into hands and her hind paws turned into feet; her arms were altered from animal to anthropomorphic ones, as well as her legs; her squirrel waist shaped into one of a human's; and her chest developed C-cup breasts.

He blushed and looked away while seeing she was naked.

Once the light had disappeared, the squirrel girl stared at her anthro form. Examining every inch of her new body. Even touching to feel her arms, legs, hands... and boobs.

"W-W-W-W-What happened to you?!"

"I-I don't know." the squirrel surprisingly talked. She placed the hands on her mouth, shocked to hear those words coming out of her. "I... I can... talk...?" she stuttered at first, before speaking again with delight. "I can talk! Finally, I can speak your language."

"There we go." smiled the figure floating away.

"Wait!" yelled the young monarch to the figure. "Why are you doing all this?"

"We simply wanted to assist you in finding the love or loves of your life."

"By doing all this insane stuff?"

"Yup, you could say that." said the cloaked person with a small grin. "You're welcome."

"But... how is she going to be able to go outside looking like that?" Arthur questioned the figure, indicating to the squirrel's anthro form.

"I'm glad you asked." said the hooded person as he took a green ring out of his cloak and tossed it to the boy. "All she needs to do is wear that ring."

"What does it do?" asked Mim in curiosity.

"You'll see for yourselves." was all he said before fading into the shadows.

"He was odd." remarked Melinda.

"He certainly was." Arthur agreed, before focusing on the ring in his hand. "Anyway, I guess we should see what this ring can do."

The squirrel smiled and held her hand out while he moved it onto her ring finger.

No sooner was the ring set in place, a tiny illumination radiated from it.

Everyone there in the throne witnessed the female squirrel's next transformation.

Her animal features were erased and replaced with human ones. Her squirrel ears morphed into small human ears; her tail utterly vanished; and all of her fur disappeared, leaving her absolutely exposed, while she grew a short hair of the same color on her head.

Arthur blushed and quickly looked away.

"Uhh... Why are you averting your gaze from me?" the former squirrel naively asked.

"Y-Y-You're...naked."

"What's wrong with that?" she included. "I am finally human, like you, although it's not my true form because of what you gave me. But still..." then she went to the boy and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him gently. "We can now be together."

The young king, blushing heavily, still tried to avoid staring at her body.

"Don't think you're the only one." spoke up Melinda.

Arthur instantly placed his attention on the genderbent wizard with a questioning look: "Merlin-" he quickly stopped and corrected himself, still attempting to get use to his friend's new identity. "I mean - Melinda, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean she's not the only one interested."

"Who else is then?"

"Me, for example." confessed Mim, walking towards him.

"What?" he looked at her in shock.

"I... I cannot feel complete without you, Arthur." the witch told him with half-lidded eyes as the shyness in her was weakening.

He blushed while the squirrel next to him narrowed her eyes at Mim.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." confessed Melinda, also advancing to Arthur. "I too have fallen in love with you nearly a week ago. But only now I was able to tell you."

He blushed and soon found all three hugging him. Getting embraced by three girls, and two of them with huge jugs, the poor boy could feel a big amount of blood going straight to his head... nearly causing a nosebleed.

'This never happened to me, but why does it feel so nice?'

"So, Arthur, what name are you going to give to our new friend?" inquired Melinda, indicating to the former squirrel, making the boy snap out of his thoughts.

"Um...well...I'm not sure, I've never named someone."

"Can you try, please?" the former squirrel asked him with an innocent tone.

"Um... How about... Gwendoline, or Gwen, for short?" he said.

"I like it. Consider this as a reward for my name." the now named Gwendoline spoke. Her next action was of her pushing her lips to the youthful ruler's.

His eyes widened while Mim and Melinda and frowned in jealousy.

Once she had stopped kissing him, Gwendoline asked with an affectionate tone: "Was my reward to you satisfying, Arthur?"

"Y...Yes." he spoke with a bright blush.

"Now it's my turn." Mim spoke up before grabbing Arthur and give him a smooch of her own.

He blushed brighter while stunned at how soft her lips felt.

"Was my kiss better?" the rejuvenated witch inquired in equal manner as Gwendoline's.

"Well...uh..."

"No matter." interrupted Melinda before he could speak up as she took his face in her hands. "Let me show you how a true love's kiss should be."

"W-Wait-" But it was useless, the genderbent wizard had already connected lips with him.

She kept a grip on him by his shoulders to keep him from moving away. While at it, she even got the naughty thought of pressing her body against the boy's. With her massive tits also crushing against his form.

'Oh my!'

"I am good enough to be yours, Am I not?" Melinda asked him with a bit of a coquettish smirk.

"A...A...A..."

"If anyone should be with him, it should be me." Mim stepped in, yanking Arthur away from Melinda's grasp.

"Well that's where you're wrong. I've been with him the longest."

"That may be so, but I'm the one who fell in love with him first." Gwendoline too got involved, taking hold of the boy. "Which means, I am his mate."

"No way. I can provide him with so much more then you two." frowned Mim.

The poor boy began to be used as a tug of war by the three girls.

"Let go." frowned Gwendoline.

"No, YOU let go." said Mim while pulling the boy to her side.

"You both should let go."

"Not in your life." the witch and the former squirrel spoke concurrently.

All of them glared at each other without letting go of Author.

"Could you all stop please?" the young king inquired, fearing that if they continued, he was going to be ripped apart.

"I'd be happy to, provided they let go." spoke Melinda.

"I'll release him if you two do first." the witch declared.

"No." spoke Gwendoline.

Things were not going well for Arthur. He could feel he was about to have a dislocated limb. And it was going to hurt a lot.

"E-Easy!"

Yet, it appeared that his word fell on deaf ears.

"I said let go!"

"Forget it!" growled Gwendoline.

Crack!

"AAAAHHHHH!" Arthur painfully screamed as one of his arms got dislocated from his shoulder.

The girls went wide eyed and stepped back while he grabbed his arm with a hiss of pain.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" Gwendoline hollered in panic while putting her hands on her head.

"It hurts!"

"I know, I'm sorry!" said Mim in fear before joining the former squirrel in panic mode, babbling. "What have I done!? What have I done!?"

"Quiet!" spoke Melinda. "I'll fix this."

"Please hurry, Melinda!" he begged in great agony.

She held her wand up and waved it while a gold spell floated out. Then she launched her magic onto him. It swirled around the spot and seeped into him.

At that point, Arthur's torment had ceased to exist, even as his arm was put back in its place.

"Ahhh... Much better." he breathed out in relief, feeling that his arm was back to normal. "Thank you, Melinda."

"No problem."

Once the young king's treatment was done, all of the females curved their heads down with frowns on their faces.

'We messed up.'

"Hey, what's the matter with all of you?" Arthur asked, looking from one girl to the next, seperately.

"We hurt you."

"And we apologize." included Gwendoline, averting her eyes away from the boy, feeling shame for her actions. "We should've stopped."

Mim covered her face with her hair while feeling close to tears.

There was no need for the young king to have a brilliant intelligence to understand how they were feeling. He placed a nearly emotionless look on his facial features and told them with a soft voice: "Melinda, Mim, Gwendoline, please come here."

'Oh no!' Hearing those words, the three females began to fear the worst.

"Come on, move closer."

They couldn't find another option, so they obeyed. When they did he moved his arms up and wrapped them around the girls as best as he could. Needless to say, they were literally caught by surprise as they stared at the youthful sovereign with uncertainty.

"It's alright, I'm not mad."

"Y-you mean it?" inquired the witch, hoping that her mind wasn't playing any tricks.

"Well...I might be a little upset, but I'm not going to hold it against you."

With great solace, the femme trio proceeded to return the gesture.

'Oh thank god.' They stayed like that for a good moment before they separated.

"Now then, I believe I should pick a bride to be a queen." Arthur asserted. "But whom it should be, I'm not sure."

"Well..." Mim started to speak. "if I can't be your queen, Arthur, at least let me be your concubine."

"And I can be what those humans call, a...um...hand...maiden?"

"What about you, Melinda?" asked the young king to the woman in wizard robes. "If you can't be a queen, what would you want to be?"

"Well why couldn't I be a queen?"

"It's not that I don't think you can't be." he clarified. "I'm just asking, in case you don't get chosen to be a queen, what would be the alternative to satisfy you. That's all I'm saying."

"The same position I have right now."

"Very well then." he confirmed with a nod.

"Wait." the rejuvenated witch spoke up.

"What?"

"I just thought about it now. But if you are king that means, in a way, you can make the rules and the laws as you please, right?"

"That is correct."

"So, there's a chance for you to marry the three of us."

Arthur took Mim's words into consideration for a minute. "You're right, Mim." he said with some interest. "This might be crazy, but tomorrow morning, I intend to make a public announcement of approval to the marriage of more than two people."

"Yay!"

Then all of a sudden, the former squirrel let out a yawn. "I'm feeling sleepy."

"I believe it is time to get you to bed, Gwendoline. In fact..." proclaimed Melinda with a tiny smirk, before turning her attention to the boy. "... Care to join us, Arthur?"

He blushed and went wide eyed. "W-W-What?"

"You heard her." said Mim with a smirk of her own. "Join us in bed, Arthur, and we will show you the wonders that a man and a woman enjoy doing when they love one another and whenever they're alone."

His face resembled a tomato hearing that.

"Please join us." Gwendoline appealed to him, giving him beseeching eyes. "Please?"

The ruler of England could not find within him the effort to decline their request. He sighed in defeat: "Alright."

"Yay!"

As they were leaving the throne room and heading to the king's bedchamber, the witch started to talk with the female wizard.

"Hey, Melinda? I've got a crazy idea."

"What?"

"I'm thinking, since we're about to do it with him, we should try..." Mim then moved closer to her before whispering the rest in her ear.

"Oh! Good idea."

Thus, the two spellcasters grinned with excitement about what they were going to do in that night while they closed door the behind them.

(Timeskip)

It had been eight months since the day that Arthur legalized marriages of more than with just two people in the country. And it had blown the people away when it was shown he had married three girls at once. Even though the people had frowned upon their king's legalization and at his marriage, it didn't took them too long to grow accustomed to.

During those eight months, Gwendoline, Melinda, and Mim had become pregnant. All three of them were carrying Arthur's babies.

When the young king knew about their pregnancies for the first time, he was so shocked that he had fainted right in front of them. But, he quickly became overjoyed when he woke up later. And then of course came the long list of stuff he'd have to be aware of during their pregnancies.

Although his servants were there to assist him with his new family. Arthur insisted to let him and his wives take care of the babies. He only permitted his servants to purchase the required supplies for his future children.

The youthful monarch was currently with his three queens in their royal bedroom.

All four naked and panting with sweat.

Wow... Arthur." spoke the exhausted and satisfied Gwendoline, who wasn't in her human disguise. "Even with us... pregnant, you were... wonderful."

"Thanks..."

Then Mim said, joking while catching her breath: "Imagine this - we are going to... give birth in the next month; And, as soon as... our children are born, we find out that we are... pregnant again, because of our "activity" tonight. What do you think of that?"

"I'd...pass out...again."

"I can't wait to finally meet them." Melinda declared with a gleeful sigh as she softly patted her big pregnant belly.


	131. Fionna and Ice Queen

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Fionna and Ice Queen

Series: Adventure Time

xxxxxxxxxxxx

All was peaceful in the land of Aaa. That is until you hear someone give out a frustrated rant.

"Not again!" frowned the Ice Queen while she paced back and forth in her room. "That's another chance for my prince down the drain!"

Yesterday Ice Queen once again captured and lock up a few princes (Prince Gumball, Breakfast Prince and Jungle Prince) in her cage. Later at night, while the Ice Monarch was sleeping, Fionna and Cake used their ninja skills and stealthy sneak in the ice fortress and broke out the princes.

When Ice Queen woke up to check on her 'guests', she gasped at the empty cage. Then she saw a note attached to the door that said 'Better luck next time'. She saw that it was signed by Fionna and Cake.

"I swear if those two weren't in my way, I would have been happily married with my princes!"

That's when her penguin, Gertrude, came in.

"Wenk wenk!"

"Not now Gertrude, mommy is mad." frowned the Ice Queen crossing her arms.

"Wenk wenk."

"I know that, but making better cages isn't the answer. I need to get rid of the big problem, Fionna and Cake."

"Wenk wenk wenk."

"You know what? You're right." she stood up. "I'm going to freeze them for good and get as many of princes as I can. Then I can get married to them all before those two can thaw. Then they can't do a thing about it!" Ice Queen gave Gertrude a hug.

"Wenk wenk."

She puts the penguin down and leaves for Fionna and Cake's treefort.

"Wenk wenk." said Gertrude waving her goodbye.

Ice Queen used her powers and flew out of her room and over her land. She flew from her kingdom to the grasslands. As she's almost to the treefort, she spots Cake coming out. She hears the feline talking to her sister.

"I'll be back later dear, so you be careful while I'm out."

"Okay!" yelled Fionna.

Cake walked off while Ice Queen smirked and rubbed her hands together.

"Excellent. I just gotta wait till Cake is as far away from this place and then Fionna will be easy to beat."

She hovered there and saw the cat stretch away before moving towards the house. She checked most of the windows til she found Fionna in her bedroom, "Now I'll just-what the?!" The Ice Monarch gasped at what she saw.

Fionna was masturbating while holding a picture of the Ice Queen. Upon closer examination she saw what the heroine was holding in her hand.

"Oh Glob, oh Glob!" said Fionna as she pumped her...you guessed it. Her dick.

Ice Queen was speechless. "How...I mean...this can't be possible." said Ice Queen feeling flabbergasted. Then she heard Fionna calling her name.

"Come on Ice Queen, really lick it!" said Fionna imagining Ice Queen licking her member.

Said queen was speechless and could only stare with an open mouth. 'Is she really talking about me?' she thought while blushing. 'But how can she have a dick?'

"More! Oh yes right there!" screamed Fionna as she pump faster.

Ice Queen shook her face and started freezing the lock on the window Then she used her fist to break it and got in.

Fionna went wide eyes seeing the Ice Queen and tried covering her dick. "Ice Queen!? What the Glob?!"

"I should be the one saying that." she crossed her arms with a smirk.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." said Fionna trying to be secretive.

"I saw your little friend with my own eyes." said Ice Queen with a smirk.

Fionna widened eyes upon hearing that. She couldn't come up with any lie.

"Who would have guessed the heroine of Aaa would be a boy this whole time."

"No! You got it all wrong!"

"I bet that chest of yours is just some balloons too."

That comment made Fionna upset while blushing madly. "Just let me explain."

"Go ahead." said Ice Queen being all ears.

Fionna sighed and said. "I'm a girl, but was born with both genitals."

"That's impossible. Everyone knows boys have wieners and girls have holes."

"Yes that's true. But like I told you before, I was born with both." stated Fionna. "And trust me, it's weird."

Ice Queen still wasn't convinced. That's when she made an unexpected request. "Show me."

"W-What?"

"Even what you say is true, l still like to see it for myself."

Fionna groaned and slowly moved the blanket off to show her exposed cock.

Ice Queen still cannot believe what she seen. She even saw the vagina part. "Wow, it's so...big." Ice Queen commented.

"Now can I cover it up?"

Ice Queen smirked and said. "Not so fast. I have a few questions for you."

"What else is there you could possibly wanna know?" Fionna asked.

"Just wondering why did you have a picture of me while doing..." Ice Queen replied while mimicking the way Fionna was pumping her member.

Fionna blushed and looked away. "Uh...well..."

Ice Queen smirked again and asked. "Does Aaa's heroine find me attractive?"

Fionna was speechless and looked away with embarrassment. 'If Glob's hearing me I hope he just drops a rock on me.'

Little did she know that Glob was above the tree fort using his powers to hold a big rock. Just as it was about to drop it, Glob gets a call from his girlfriend. "Yes? Oh hi honey."

His girlfriend talked asking him for something.

"Yes I'll go get the milk." Glob hangs up, throws the rock in a different direction and went to the store.

Back with the two females Ice Queen looked at the cock.

"Second, what's it feel like?" questioned Ice Queen being very curious.

"It's real sensitive and it's like that with both of them." Fionna replied while blushing.

"Do you pee standing up or sitting down?" Ice Queen questioned.

"How is that important?" asked Fionna feeling awkward.

"Just being curious." replied Ice Queen

"It varies depending what I feel like."

"Oh," said Ice Queen while tapping her chin. "Who else knows?"

"Only Cake and BMO."

"Meaning none of the princes do." she smirked evilly.

"Uh, no" replied Fionna not liking that smirk.

"But I wonder what they might think if it 'accidentally' slipped."

Fionna couldn't believe that the Ice Queen was blackmailing her. She was scared of what would the princes would think. Especially Gumball and Marshal. "Please don't tell them! I'll do anything."

"Oh trust me, you will." she let out a laugh. "And I already know what you can do first."

"What's that?" questioned Fionna.

"Let me touch it."

*Record scratch*

"W-What?" questioned Fionna.

"I said let me touch it." replied Ice Queen.

Fionna had no choice. If she does what the Ice Monarch said, her secret will be safe. "Okay."

Ice Queen moved closer and got on the bed before reaching towards the dick.

Fionna shivered a bit after Ice Queen's cold hand grasp her member.

"It feels so warm and thick." commented Ice Queen.

"Yeah, well your hand is cold." retorted Fionna.

"Ice Queen, duh." said the Queen.

She rolled her eyes and groaned as Ice Queen touched it with both hands all over with fascination.

"I've never actually held something like this before."

'No kidding.' thought Fionna before letting out a moan feeling her fingers brush against her slit.

Ice Queen smirked and asked. "Is someone enjoying it?"

"N-No." replied Fionna pretending that she isn't even though her face was turning red and she shuddered at the touch.

Ice Queen brought her lips to her ear and whispered. "It's not nice to lie". Then suddenly she brought said ear in her mouth.

"AH!" gasped Fionna with wide eyes while feeling the Ice Queen grip her dick with one hand and start to slowly rub it. Pre-cum started to leak out.

Ice Queen nibbled on the ear while her finger brushed against the tip. Then she whispered while asking. "How many times have you masturbated while thinking of me?"

Fionna bit her lip to try and keep from answering.

"Remember, you do what I say" she whispered before nibbling on the ear harder.

"3 days a week." replied Fionna.

"And do you always wait till you're alone?"

"Yes. Sometimes I wait til Cake is a sleep." she admitted with another moan as Ice Queen started licking her ear.

"Do you feel jealous that I focus on the princes and not you?"

"D-Don't be nuts!" she gasped out while trying hard not to focus on her hand.

"Admit it. You want me for yourself." she smirked moving back and rubbing the dick faster while rubbing the slit with her other hand.

Fionna didn't want to but the pleasure was too much. She let out a louder moan before her sperm went shooting out.

Ice Queen was surprised at the amount. She pulled her hand back while the sperm went on her face and the front part of her dress. Ice Queen grinned and said. "You naughty girl. You dirtied my dress."

Fionna panted and pointed at her. "You...kept...rubbing me."

"But I bet it made you feel good." said Ice Queen while looking at some sperm on her hand and licked some off before shuddering and spit it out. "Yuck! It's bitter."

"Well what do you think it was gonna taste like?"

"I don't know, the stuff I've read said it was salty or sweet." replied Ice Queen.

Fionna groaned. "Ice Queen, you're such a perv."

"You're one to talk" retorted Ice Queen with a frown. "At least I don't rub myself three times a week, just two."

"Touché" said Fionna before shaking her head. "But you still tasted my sperm." Fionna shot back.

"Just being curious. Both your dick and sperm are the only things I touched or taste." said Ice Queen. "But it does have an alluring taste to it."

"You're a strange woman, Ice Queen"

"Says the girl with a wiener still standing up." Retorted Ice Queen.

Fionna looked down and blushed madly at how right the monarch was. Her dick was standing up proudly and she wasn't even soft a little bit.

"Looks like someone is eager for more" claimed Ice Queen with a snicker. "Which is good, cause I'm not done with you. I'm gonna enjoy this for all the princes you took away."

Fionna gulped at that.

"But first let me get out of this dress" said the Ice Queen as she grabbed the bottom of her dress and started pulling it up.

Fionna gasped at what she saw. The Ice Queen had a curvy physique and defined hips with firm round breasts.

Ice Queen caught her staring "See something you like?"

Fionna averted her eyes while blushing.

"Answer me!" demanded Ice Queen.

"Yes!" answered Fionna.

"Good girl." said Ice Queen placing her dress on a chair. She got on top of the bed and crawled towards Fionna. "Now I get try something I've always written about."

"What's that?" asked Fionna.

Ice Queen reached out and grabbed the dick before flicking her tongue against the tip.

It caused the young heroine to shiver at the feeling of her tongue. 'Y-You're serious?" asked Fionna

"Of course, I've always wanted to try this. Why do you think I always went after princes?" asked Ice Queen. Fionna couldn't come up with an answer. "I wanted something thick, meaty, and hot to get a taste of." said Ice Queen as she continues to lick the shaft.

Fionna groaned at the cold tongue and bit her lip. 'How is she this good?' thought Fionna while blown away this was actually happening.

Ice Queen was having different thoughts. 'I can't believe this tastes so salty and warm.' While licking, Ice Queen started fingering Fionna's pussy.

"AH!" yelped Fionna while going wide eyed. "H-Hey! Watch it!"

"Yeah yeah." said Ice Queen with a sarcastic tone while still licking. 'I'm gonna make her squirm SO much.' she thought while laughing evilly.

'I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is so much better than doing it to myself.' thought Fionna while trying not to lose it too soon. Just then, the phone started ringing.

Ice Queen stopped licking and said. "Pick up the phone."

"But we're in the middle of something." protested Fionna.

"Just answer it." ordered Ice Queen.

She groaned before grabbing it and hit answer. "Hello."

"Hey baby, just callin' to see how you're doing."

"Uh doing fine just finished playing with BMO." replied Fionna. She didn't notice Ice Queen having a wicked grin.

Then Cake said. "Well I'm letting you know that I'm spending a night at Monochrome's, so I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Hope you have a great ti-" Fionna couldn't finish because she felt something warm and moist on her dick. She looked down and was surprised to see Ice Queen give her a blowjob. That's when she hears Cake calling her. "You okay sis?" she asked. "Yeah I just accidentally hit my toe with something but I'll be okay." lied Fionna.

"Well you have fun, but not too much." said Cake.

"Okay. Love you." said Fionna hanging up the phone. She gets upset, turns to Ice Queen and said. "Are you crazy?! She would've found out."

"That's what makes this so hot." muffled Ice Queen as she continued to bob her head. She also went back to fingering Fionna's pussy.

Fionna moaned louder. "Oh Glob! Your mouth is so warm!"

'That's right my pet. Keep enjoying it.' thought the Ice monarch. 'I'm gonna turn you into a drooling mess.'

20 minutes go by and Fionna can feel her climax coming from both of her dick and pussy.

"Ice Queen!" yelled Fionna as she climaxed. Her sperm squirted out of her dick and into Ice Queen's mouth while her pussy drenched said monarch's fingers.

The queen this time kept her head down to try and drink as much sperm as she could. 'It tastes better the second time.' thought the Queen.

"Oh ...Glob..." panted Fionna as she looked up at the ceiling. "That...was...amazing."

Ice Queen let go of her dick. Then she said. " Glad you enjoyed it. Now it's your turn to service me".

Fionna lifted her head up to see the Ice monarch sitting with her legs open.

She used two fingers on one hand to open her pussy while using one finger on the other to motion her to. "Come here."

'Alright, just relax and remember to breath.' thought Fionna as she brought her lips to Ice Queen's nether lips.

"And no biting." Ordered the Ice monarch.

Fionna rolled her eyes while letting her tongue trace over the opening with curiosity. After a few licks, Fionna wasn't bothered by the taste. 'Not so bad, it actually tastes a little sweet. NEver thought I'd think that about the Ice Queen.'

Ice Queen was having a different thought. 'Not bad for a rookie.'

"Keep doing that, it feels great." ordered Ice Queen.

Fionna did as told.

Ice Queen held her face closer while thrusting her hips against the tongue. "Come on. Get in there really good."

Fionna licked the folds more while pushing her tongue inside.

20 or 30 minutes later, Ice Queen felt her climax coming.

"Oh yeah! I'm ready to cum!" She holds Fionna's head as she squirted her face. "Drink it all!"

Fionna coughed at the juices covering her face and tried swallowing as best as she could.

After climaxing, Ice Queen brought Fionna's face to her. "Pucker up." said the Ice monarch as she brought her lips to Fionna's.

She was surprised at this and tried to fight back only to end up melting at this sensation. 'This is amazingly hot!' Thought Fionna. That's when Ice Queen brought her tongue in her mouth forcing both of theirs to wrestle. 'This time I'm gonna win.' thought Fionna as they continued to kiss follow by some tongue. She got an idea and grabbed Ice Queen's chest before she began fondling them.

Which caused the Ice monarch to moan in the heroine's mouth. 'So you want play like that now?' thought Ice Queen doing the same thing to Fionna. 'I'll put you in your place.' thought Ice Queen As she rubbed and knead the heroine's breasts a little hard.

Fionna however rubbed her breasts back while pinching her nipples.

Ice Queen pinched her nipples back. They both kept going at it to see who won but came to realize that they're an even match. After a few minutes, they stopped kissing to breath.

"You're not so bad." commented Ice Queen.

"I could say the same to you." said Fionna.

"But this time, I'm gonna really drive you nuts."

"Too late." interjected Fionna with a smirk before pulling Ice Queen on her with her cock pressed against the queen's wet pussy. Then Fionna said. "This time I'm in control." before inserting her member in.

Ice Queen's eyes bulged out of her head while moaning as the tip pushed on through. "Oh my Glob." said the Ice Monarch as the young heroine continued to slowly push her cock in. "It feels bigger in me!" she screamed.

After a few more inches, Fionna was finally in. She couldn't believe how warm the Ice Monarch's pussy is. "Damn, if I knew it was so snug and warm inside, I would have done this years ago!"

Hearing that made Ice Queen say. "Ah ha! I knew it! You are attracted to me!"

"No duh, you look hot even with white hair. I bet the princes would go nuts if they knew you were hiding a body like this under that dress."

"R-Really?" asked the Ice Monarch while blushing.

Fionna nodded and said. "But I don't want that to happen. I want you all to myself."

That made her eyes widened before Fionna pressed their lips back together and pulled back before pushing back into her hole with a groan.

While thrusting, Fionna said. "You're mine Ice Queen, and mine alone. I know I'm not a Prince, but I'll make sure to give you all the love that you need."

"Ah! Ah! Fionna! Your dick feels so warm! I've always wanted to be fucked!" screamed Ice Queen in ecstasy.

"Then I'll fuck you over and over till you can't walk anymore!" yelled Fionna before bringing her lips to one of Ice Queen's nipples.

"Oh yes! Suck on it!" yelled Ice Queen being on cloud 9.

Fionna obliged and sucked on the nub while tweaking the other one with her hand. Then she switched to a different nipple and repeated the same process.

"Oh Glob yes! Faster!" order Ice Queen.

Instead of responding, the young heroine did as requested. Her dick slammed in faster while the tip was reaching her cervix.

Then Ice Queen wrapped her arms and legs around Fionna. 30 minutes later, the two felt their climax coming.

"I'm gonna blow! And it's gonna be a big one!"

"Me too! Let's come together!" yelled Ice Queen before bringing her lips to Fionna followed by some tongue.

Fionna buried her dick as deep as she could before her sperm gushed into the Ice Queen.

The Ice Monarch's body shook as she could feel the young heroine's sperm flowing to her womb. "Oh sweet Glob almighty yes!" screamed the Ice Monarch. "It's so hot! I can feel myself melting!"

After climaxing, Fionna got off of Ice Queen and lied next to her while the two of them started panting.

"Wow...we actually did that." stated Ice Queen.

"I...know." said Fionna while wiping her forehead from the sweat. That's when suddenly, the young heroine grabbed the Ice Monarch's hand.

Ice Queen turned her head and looked at her eyes.

Then Fionna said. "I love you Ice Queen."

Her eyes widened hearing that and was speechless. "W...What?"

"You heard me." stated Fionna. "I. Love. YOU."

Ice Queen blushed at the confession. "R...Really? You're not just saying that?" she asked. Fionna shook her head. She smiled while feeling tears and hugged the human.

The young heroine hugged her back. The two look at each other's eyes again. Then Fionna asked. "Will you be my Queen?"

"Yes, I'd like that a lot." replied Ice Queen "But, what about Cake?"

"She can visit me whenever want to go on an adventure. Plus she has Monochrome." replied Fionna.

"I meant won't she have a problem?" she asked while feeling concerned.

"Trust me, I'll handle her." said Fionna.

"Well, alright, if you say so." said Ice Queen while making herself comfy against Fionna.

Then Fionna asked. "Now that we're official, what do you wanna do now?"

"Stop chasing princes for one thing, I doubt any of them are as hung like you." replied Ice Queen.

The young heroine blushed and at the compliment.

Ice Queen who was smirking said. "Plus I'm good for another round. How about you?"

"Trust me, I've been able to go for another ten loads " replied Fionna while smirking.

"Good." said Ice Queen before getting on top and straddling her. "But this time I'll be on top." before inserting Fionna's dick inside her.

(Next day)

Cake comes home after spending the night with her boyfriend. She sees Fionna sitting in the kitchen. "Hey girl, miss me?"

"A little, but I managed. What about you?" replied Fionna.

"Lets just say me and him went all the way to tier 18 baby!" replied Cake with a happy tone.

Fionna was gonna ask what tier 18 is, but didn't because her sister will just say to stay away from those. Even though she done tier 15. The young heroine sighed and said. "Cake. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Yesterday when you left, Ice Queen showed up."

"What? Oh that no good witch! Why didn't you call me? We coulda knocked her block off together."

"Nothing bad happen Cake. Although she did find out about my secret." she admitted with a blush while Cake gasped.

"Oh. My. Glob! Did she try to blackmail you?" asked the feline. "

"At first she did, but later changed her mind."

"What do you mean? This is the Ice Queen we're talking about." said Cake.

Thats when Fionna had to come clean.

"Actually me and her are a thing now."

Hearing this made the cat's jaw hit the ground. While stuttering, she asked "D-D-Did you both d-do tier 15?"

"Well we did have sex, so does that count?"

"That is tier 15!" she cried out with wide eyes.

"Oh, wait hold on. If that's tier 15, what's tier 18?"

"T-That's not important right now!" replied Cake while blushing at the question. "What is important is you and her going all the way like that! I mean, I thought she was into princes?"

"She used to until I gave my love and stuff."

Cake went pale and passed out.

An hour later, the young feline started to regain consciousness.

"Oooh, my head." That's when Cake felt a hand on her paw. She turned to see Fionna with a worried/relief look.

"Thank Glob you're up Cake. I was worried for you."

"Fionna? What happened?"

"I told you what me and Ice Queen did and you fainted."

"You mean...that wasn't a dream!?"

Fionna shook her head.

"Oh Glob almighty!" screamed Cake.

"Cake! Relax." said Fionna trying to calm her down. "This is a good thing."

"How is it a good thing?"

"Now she won't go around taking princes and I've got someone to help me with my you know what." replied Fionna.

Cake sighed and said. "I guess you're right. But you better have worn a condom."

"Uh, I wasn't actually using one."

"WHAT?!" screamed Cake with a dropped jaw.

"I'm sorry Cake. Things just got out of hand."

"Do you know what could happen?" asked Cake.

"I know and I'm willing full responsibility for it." replied Fionna.

"You better have, cause being a teenage momma ain't gonna be easy."

"I know. But we'll try to make it work."

Cake sighed. "Fine, I trust you."

"Thanks sis." said Fionna while hugging her.

(Months later)

A big ceremony was happening at the Ice Kingdom. What kind of celebration you ask? It's the wedding of Fionna and Ice Queen. All of the Princes were shocked at news. But they were all happy that the Ice Queen will stop kidnapping them.

Getting her white dress put on by Cake and some of the penguins was Fionna while Marshal and Gumball stood to the side.

"How you feeling Fionna?" asked Gumball.

"Like I'm frozen stiff."

"Well you are in the Ice Kingdom." joked Marshal.

Everyone rolled their eyes at that joke.

"Oh, and we also kinda know your secret."

Which made both Fionna and Cake gasped. "How'd you know?" asked the bride.

"LSP texted us when he saw you masturbating."

Fionna facepalmed while feeling embarrassed. "Dear Glob. I have got to remember to shut the curtains."

"We didn't say anything cause we knew you preferred keeping it a secret." said Gumball.

Fionna smiled and said. "Thanks guys, I really appreciate it."

And cue the wedding music playing. All the Princes were standing. At the altar you have Ice Queen wearing her wedding dress and standing behind her are her penguins. On the other side you see Gumball, Marshal and BMO standing where Fionna will. They all turned their attention to Cake who was also walking Fionna down the aisle. Ice Queen couldn't believe how beautiful she looked while Fionna thought of the same thing on the Ice Monarch.

When they reached the altar Cake moved over with the males while Gertrude stood up on a podium.

"Wenk wenk, wenk wenk wenk wenk. Wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk."

Ice Queen said. "I do."

"Wenk wenk wenk?" asked Gertrude while looking at Fionna.

Fionna smiled and said. "I do."

"Wenk wenk wenk wenk!"

Fionna and Ice Queen leaned in and kissed. Everyone clapped their hands at this.

(Later)

After the wedding, Fionna started living with Ice Queen in her kingdom. Cake was sad but the young heroine told her that they'll still adventure and stuff, which made the young heroine happy.

A month later, Ice Queen had some news to Fionna.

"Fionna, please try to remain calm from what I'm about to say."

"Okay." said the young heroine.

"I'm pregnant." said Ice Queen.

Hearing this made Fionna cry but with tears of joy. "R...Really?" asked Fionna.

She nodded.

Fionna went up to her and hugged her. "That's awesome!"

9 months later, Ice Queen gave birth to their child, which was a boy. He had blonde hair like Fionna and blue skin like Ice Queen.

"Aw, he's adorable." said Ice Queen while holding him. "He's got your eyes."

Fionna could definitely see it.

"And then they lived happily ever after, the end." said Ice King closing his Fanfiction book.. "So what did you guys think?" he asked Finn and Jake, whom were stuck in a block of ice.

"Um..." said Jake trying to come up with an answer.

"Tell me!" pleaded Ice King.

That's when Finn said. "Dude...that was messed up."

"The good kind or bad kind?"

"Bad kind." said Finn and Jake in unison.

"Oh what would you fools know about good art?"

"I wouldn't call what you wrote art." said Jake.

"Well maybe you'll change your mind when you hear my next best story."

"Noooooo!" yelled Finn and Jake in unison.


	132. Futa M6, Starlight, Sunset, and Barb

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Futa M6, Starlight, Sunset, and Barb

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a very foggy day in Ponyville as the citizens kept on bumping into each other.

"Whoa...don't worry girls, I can take care of this!" Said Rainbow Dash, who was dressed in white tank top, dark blue jogging pants and red running shoes as she flew up and began making powerful gusts of wind!

"Uh...Rainbow? I don't think it's working." Said Twilight, in a dark purple sweater-vest, dark blue pants and dark brown loafers.

"Huh...well, maybe you can try your magic?"

"No need to ask me twice." Said Twilight, but to no avail. "What?"

"We can't use a pegasus' natural passive power over weather, and we can't use magic either...hmmm..." Thought Starlight Glimmer who wore a light purple shirt, light blue shorts and light blue shoes.

"Well we better figure this out fast, I'm kinda getting the creeps." Said Spike who wore a purple hood jacket, blue jeans and no shoes, showing his dragon toes. "And just look at Fluttershy cowering behind me." He then pointed to her, she wore a green sweater showing off her huge chest, a pair of brown khakis and pink sandals. She shivered in terror.

"Oh come-on Spike and Fluttershy, it's not that scary." Said Pinkie Pie, who wore a bright pink T-shirt under a light blue jacket, she wore a blue skirt and blue boots. "And don't forget to mention, I'm going commando."

"This is not a excellent welcome back to Ponyville for Sunset Shimmer." Said Rarity, who was a pink beret, black sweater, white pants and black heels. "And after I put on one of my favorite fashion styles too."

"Yeah...we have more things to worry about than Sunset's." Said Applejack, who wore her stetson, red bandana around her neck, orange plaid button shirt, blue jeans and cowboy boots.

"It's okay guys, I don't mind spending my visit helping you save day." Said Sunset Shimmer who wore her usual purple sleeveless shirt under her black jacket, orange skirt with a red and yellow stripe, and black boots.

"I have a hunch on who this might be." Said Twilight. "It just has to be Discord..."

And everyone else nodded.

"Oh, did one of you call my name?" And speak of the devil, he appeared, in a black suit and red bowtie.

That's when Fluttershy kicked the spirit of chaos in the face! "What do you think you're doing now?!"

"Oh-no! This is another thing that never awoken when I ruled, much like the plunder seeds!"

"Oh?" Said a still miffed anthro pegasus."

"And here it comes now!" He pointed.

And just like that, the Mane 6, Spike, Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer all got sucked into a giant box! They looked around at the confined space which had nothing but white walls.

"Where in tarnation are we?" Said Applejack.

"Aaaaah! I transformed into a girl!" Screamed Spike.

They turned and went wide eyed at seeing he was now a female with a small chest and petite frame.

"Aww...you're much cuter as a girl!" Then Pinkie hugged her.

'I hope Rarity is into girls...' Thought Spike.

"Discord! What's going on here?" Demanded Twilight Sparkle.

"Ah, this is the misty-heat box." Discord's disembodied voice replied.

"Misty-Heat Box?"

"Yes, it makes groups of individuals it captures fuck."

"It makes us horny? How?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well, after all of the males have become female, it'll then makes all of you take turns having a vagina."

They looked down and noticed their pussies are now dicks.

"Why do we have to do this?"

"So you'll all escape! Duh!"

"I meant, why do we have to sleep with each other just to get out? Can't you just use your magic?" frowned Rainbow while looking at her dick.

"I could, but then again...doesn't it sound good to release any sexual tension between each other?"

"Not when I'm a girl!" yelled Spike with a frown.

"Okay, if you girls don't want to escape, guess that leaves the protection of Equestria in my hands." Said Discord. "Stay there forever, not expressing any secret lust you have for each other."

They all looked at each other.

'It's true, I wanna get my hands on everyone's ass here.' Thought Rainbow Dash.

'I always wanted sleep with Rarity, Spike, and Rainbow Dash...but I never had the courage to.' Thought AJ.

'Okay he's got a point about me wanting everyone here.' Thought twilight Sparkle.

'Hello? Echo! My name is Pinkie Pie!'

"So? What's it gonna be girls? Who knows when the next major threat can strike!"

"Um...are we gonna be watched?" asked Twilight.

"Nope! It's all private."

"Good!" Then Fluttershy rapidly began stripping.

"Wait! What's the catch?" Asked Starlight Glimmer.

"Well, the last girl has to be pregnant." Discord answered.

"Pregnant?!" They all gasped.

"And I'm not the one who chooses who gets the vagina, the room chooses at random." he laughed. "Ta ta girls."

"Okay girls...we already agreed, we can't back out now and whoever gets pregnant, we'll all be the parents to assist her." Said Twilight.

"Wait!"

"Yeah Spike?"

"This is my first time being female! I dunno if I want to do this." she spoke up nervously. "I mean, do you know what it feels like? I literally just lost my, you know what. That's like if one of you lost your chests, or got a, well you get the point."

"Don't fret Spike, and since you're the 1st one with a pussy, that means you don't have to worry about the pain of pregnancy." Applejack assured.

"And how would you know? You've never been pregnant have you?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"I have my sources." She said, as she remembered the night she shared with Big Macintosh. 'Now's not the time to tell them about Applebloom's conception.'

"Look Spike, it's probably weird-" spoke Starlight.

"Beyond weird!"

"But look on the bright side, we get to have a fun time and if you stay a girl, and maybe get pregnant, you'll be closer to your feminine side with the mind of a boy. How many people can say they've got that down?"

"I guess you got a point..."

"Good, now...you just said you lost your junk right?" Said Fluttershy.

"Yeah..." she replied before seeing Fluttershy tackle her. "Fluttershy!"

"Sorry Spike, but l think the rules of this room has caused a switch in my body to be set to on!" She explained while she drooled.

"Should we try and stop her?" Rarity asked Twilight.

"We're all gonna cum anyways, let's just intervene in case she gets too wild."

"Okay, now if you don't mind, I'll partake in Spike's flank." Said Rarity as she approached them.

"I'm going to wreck you." Fluttershy promised. She pressed her lips against Spike's lips while reaching down and started tearing the clothes off.

"And that's where I intervene." Said Twilight as she used her magic to rip Fluttershy away. "Okay horndog, you'll have to wait till we're all done with her."

"Aw-yeah! Now's my chance! I'm gonna blow the biggest load!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"I bet my load will be bigger!" Said Applejack.

"Bring it on!"

And so they grabbed Spike!

"So sorry Sugarcube, but your 1st time won't be gentle."

Rainbow's dick poked at Spike's ass, while Aj's poked her vagina.

"C-Can't you hold on for a sec!"

Rainbow Dash licked the back of Spike's neck. "Nope."

They held onto her and started to push their dicks into her holes with a groan.

Spike could feel excruciating pain as both her virginity and butt virginity were both taken at the same time.

"Ready to see who can make a bigger load?"

"Let's go! Rainbow Dash!"

That's when they began to thrust wildly! Thier balls slapping against each other with each thrust!

"Ow! Ow! Hey easy!"

"Girls! Easy." frowned Twilight. "Or I'll make you stop. Spike's never dealt with something like this before and you basically forced yourselves on him."

"Sorry Twilight, we've competed in everything, except this."

"We'll try to take it easy on the new gal."

"Then don't tell me that, tell Spike."

"Spike, sorry for not thinking about yah."

"Hope you understand our sexy competition."

"Don't worry, the pain is easing away as you fuck me." Spike said with a tear of pain coming out of her eye.

"Let me try something." AJ held her face before pressing their lips together with their breasts rubbing against each other.

'She's gentler than the beast that assaulted me...what happened to Fluttershy?'

"AH!" moaned said girl who was getting her ass plowed by an enthusiastic Pinkie. "Pinkie! What are you..."

"Calming you down a little bit." she smirked while her cock pushed in and out of the puckered hole. "Anypony else wanna help me cool this heated mare before we let her have at Spike?"

"Hey, I'll help, let's spitroast her." Said Sunset as she grabbed Fluttershy's head and pulled her down to her cock. "Now lick it."

Back to Aj, Rd, and Spike, the 2 tomboy futas increased thier speed.

"Ah ah ah!"

"Aw-man, I hope you stay a girl after we escape the box, I wanna have more sex with you!" Said Rainbow Dash she reached around and pinched Spike's nipples.

"As long as you wear a condom!" Spike moaned as they put more force into their thrusts.

"What? Condom?"

"Yeah! I plan making my own air acrobatics team now that I have this dick! How does the Rainbow Boltz sound?" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Like your vanity has become even bigger than Rarity's."

"Hey!" Said an annoyed Rarity. "Okay, you're gonna feel a full stuffing from moi after these brutes are done."

"Bring it on, after we're done."

"You think Spike will confess?" Asked Starlight.

"I'll wait till it's Rarity's turn to be the 'girl'" Replied Twilight.

Rainbow and Aj moved faster in Spike who moaned louder. Applejack squeezed Spike's ass as her and Rainbow Dash's dicks began to twitch. "I'm about to cum Rainbow!"

"Now we'll get to see who lets out a bigger load!"

Both moved faster and buried them all the way inside before their sperm gushed out.

Spike moaned loudly as their hot sperm washed all over her inner walls.

"Mmh...I g-gotta get some of that!" Moaned Fluttershy as Pinkie sped up her thrusts.

"Don't worry! I'm about to empty a big nice load in your tight little pucker!" Pinkie moaned before her dick shot so much sperm up her plot, that it started to overflow and leak out.

"Alright, now I get to..." That's when Fluttershy flew into Sunset's dick.

"You don't seem calm enough for Spike yet, gimme some action with that mouth of yours."

'Dammit!'

Meanwhile, Rainbow and AJ put Spike down as sperm leaked out and began to pool around her.

Rarity walked up to Spike and put her face infront of her's.

"Rarity..."

"Relax, I'll be more gentle than those brutes."

"Really?"

"Yes darling, but I will however test you and everypony else's flexibility." she grinned while grabbing Spike's chest.

"Ah!"

"Now darling, please spread your legs for me."

She blushed and sat down before spreading her legs.

"Hmm..." 'I should invite her to my home sometime to stretch her out, she doesn't seem that flexible right now.' she moved closer with the dick rubbing the folds. She gently stuck her dick in, making Spike hum as if it went in.

'OMG I'M HAVING SEX WITH RARITY! S-sure it's not how I imagined, but still...'

"Ooh, even with their sperm inside it's nice and warm!" 'I would expect no less from a dragon.'

"R-rarity!" she moaned out from the cock as it slowly pushed into her.

Rarity reached around, pulled Spike in closer, to ensure that the only thing outside of Spike's pussy was the base of Rarity's dick.

"Rarity! I can feel it all!"

"Oh yes Spike! Love all that I am giving you." she grinned pulling back with a moan before pushing back in.

"Oh, Rarity, you're always the most generous mare ever!" Moaned Spike.

"Oh? Are you saying that because of my cock?" she teased. Rarity then made some swift thrusts as she returned to fondling Spike's chest. "Would you be a dear and grab mine too?"

"Who knew you were so good at fencing Rarity?" Pinkie joked.

Rarity rolled her eyes before Spike squeezed her soft breasts.

Both felt each other up as Rarity fucked Spike. That's when Rarity pressed her lips against Spike's.

'Now she's kissing me!'

'Why does it feel right to do this with Spike?' She thought as her dick began to twitch. Rarity flooded Spike's pussy, the cum mixing with AJ's load.

"Huh...I figured Spike would be cumming in Rarity when they finally did it." Joked Sunset Shimmer as her dick started to Twitch in Fluttershy's mouth. "Drink up Fluttershy."

Fluttershy drank it all, not missing a single drop. That's when she pushed Sunset Shimmer out of the way. "Target locked on! Erection: hard as diamond! FIRE!" Fluttershy rocketed at Spike.

"Twilight, she doesn't look calmed down!"

"Fluttershy! If you hurt Spike I swear I will give you a magic condom throughout the whole time we are in here!"

"Drat!" Fluttershy snapped her fingers. 'You'll feel my wrath once it's your turn!'

Fluttershy, Starlight and Twilight all gathered around Spike.

"So who gets which hole?"

"I call the vag!" Then Fluttershy hugged Spike. "Hello! Our romantic time got interrupted, but I'll be sure to give you a lot of love."

"Uh...Twilight?"

"It's okay Spike, I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you." She assured, rubbing her dick against her ass.

"Well, guess I'm getting sucked off." Shrugged Starlight.

Twilight and Fluttershy hoisted her up while angling Spike so her head was near Starlight's dick.

"Open wide..." Spike did as she said and opened her mouth, letting Starlight's dick in. "...And

...heh, heh...even though I'm not evil anymore, I might say some horrible things like calling you a whore."

'It was bound to happen.' Thought everyone else as Twilight and Fluttershy's dicks entered Spike too. They gasped with Fluttershy shuddering in eagerness the deeper they pushed in.

"I will make so much cum, it'll kick out all Applejack and Rarity's sperm." Fluttershy told Spike as she claimed Spike's lips.

'Maybe I should avoid Fluttershy after this, doesn't seem safe if my ability to walk properly is involved.'

"So tight." Said Twilight. "I might just have you share a bed with me after this."

'Aw great, now Twilight's gonna start turning into a nympho!'

"And if think I'm turning into a nympho like Fluttershy. You're wrong, I just wanna be able to have sex without going to your room."

"Hey, can all 3 of us share that bed?"

"Why not Starlight."

"Sweet!"

That's when Starlight grabbed Spike's chest. "Not bad, a little small, but it's nice and squishy." She then pinched down hard.

Spike jumped and moaned around the dick while feeling Fluttershy move faster in her pussy then the other girls.

Twilight did the same as Fluttershy as she squeezed Spike's ass. "Spike, I'm starting to think we might need to call you something else since you're like this." Suggested Twilight. "How about Spines?"

"I like Barbara." Said Starlight.

"Oooh Barb, sounds sexier, maybe even Babs." Fluttershy suggested.

'I would've gone with thorn if I could speak. It has that emo-badass feel to it.' thought the now named Barb who tried flicking her tongue across Starlight's dick. But it was a challenge as Starlight thrusted in and out.

"Oh yeah, take it in more you scaly bitch."

'Why are you so aggressive in sex Starlight?' Thought Twilight as her dick twitched.

"I'm...gonna...cum..." moaned Fluttershy.

"Take in every drop!" Said Starlight as her dick twitched too.

All of them slammed all the way in her before they started cumming. They all moaned loudly as the cum dumpster known as Barb was stuffed with their white creamy fluids.

She gagged and tried relaxing her throat while feeling the sperm fall out from her holes.

After pulling out, Twilight kissed Barb on the cheek. "So, how was your 1st experience having sex?" She asked.

"Personally Twilight, it was very good, but I'd prefer to do the fucking."

With that said, Barb's pussy turned into a penis as Rarity's penis turned into a pussy.

"Looks like you get your wish."

"Yay!"

Then they turned their attention to Fluttershy.

"I-I'll hold myself back, just confess to her before I go crazy." she stuttered with a blush.

Barb went to Rarity, they faced each other.

"You want to go 1st darling?"

"Actually...before I do...there's something I have to say to you."

"..."

"From the beginning, I've been in love with you! It was love at 1st sight, but as we saw each other each day, I saw the the element generosity that you embody and that is something wonderful about you. I then saw the strong bond you have with your sister, that is admirable too, to anyone like me who don't have any siblings. Rarity, you're so important to me." she admitted with a bright red face and closed eyes.

Barb couldn't see, but Rarity smiled and pulled her close.

"I never knew you felt this way. Oh Spike..."

"It's Barb now."

"Barbara...to be honest, I kind of have started to develop feelings for you too."

"R-Really?!"

"Yes. You were such an adorable little dragon I've ever met. I watched how you grew, not just being Twilight's assistant in work, but also in her emotions, saving the day many times alongside us. All your skills. You grew to become a fine gentleman that any mare would have to have."

"Any mare...like you?"

"Precisely darling. After we escape, I'll be expecting you to bring 8 condoms on our 1st date."

She smiled and pressed their lips together before pushing her dick into the hole with eagerness.

Rarity wrapped her legs and arms around Barb while Barb placed her hands around Rarity's ass. Both moaned happily as they fucked, love hearts made of magical energy burst out of Rarity's horn.

"Awww, I ship them." smiled Pinkie while moving over and suddenly slamming her dick into Rainbow's ass.

"Ah! Pinkie what the hell?!"

"What? Do you hate it?"

"...Actually you feel good in there, how come you ain't gonna fuck the girls with pussies?"

"I'm just making things interesting. Like what I plan to do to Starlight when it's her turn to have the pussy." Pinkie foreshadowed as she winked at the reader.

Starlight gulped before moaning as Applejack started squeezing her chest. "A-Applejack? What are you doing? I figured you'd be getting at Rarity after Barb."

"Yeah...I do hear ponies say they'd like to see me and rares together, and I have thought about asking Rarity if she'd like to start a relationship with me. But I feel like feeling ya'll up 1st, warm up once Barb's done." she smirked before sucking on one of the nipples.

"Mmmh..."

Meanwhile back with Rarity and Barb. Barb jackhammered Rarity's pussy as her dick began to twitch.

"Ah! Rarity! Your pussy feels so good I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it darling!"

Barb's seed shot straight into Rarity! There was so much that her stomach expanded. Barb was still cumming, worried her belly would pop, Barb pulled out and moaned loudly as the last of her load covered Rarity!

"What an...unexpected ejaculation."

"Sorry, I never masturbated, I saved it all up, for when I finally fuck you."

"Well then...if I end up pregnant, this is sure to do the job."

Barb then moved away as Sunset and Fluttershy grabbed Rarity.

"I wanna show you this cool position that I learned in Canterlot High."

"What is it?"

"Fluttershy, stand right there and have your dick ready."

"Okay."

"Rarity, I'm gonna need you to bend down while sucking on Fluttershy."

Rarity did as Sunset said as Fluttershy's entire length was inside. Sunset stepped back a bit.

"The Rainbow Dash of my dimension invented this mix of training and sex whenever the football team won. I charge at your butt cock 1st! If I don't enter your anus, I have to do it again. Helping the team push harder...in more ways than 1 give the team some sexual release."

'That sounds extremely painful!'

"From what you told me, I'm surprised by how many times the Rarity in your world volunteered." Said Fluttershy, making Rarity go wide eyed.

"Yep, so much sex you wonder how she doesn't have a disease yet...oh, wait, it's because of our magic." Then Sunset charged at Rarity's ass.

'Oh no oh no oh no oh no!'

Sunset's dick slammed right into Rarity's butthole. "Yes! 1st try."

"Mmmmmm!" Rarity moaned in pain as Fluttershy thrusted deeper down her throat.

"Oh yes, I never knew a fashionista could have SUCH a tight mouth."

"I've seen the Rarity in my world take so much dick, she basically has your libido, while the you in my dimension is much calmer."

"Is that so?"

'Don't talk like I'm not listening to all this!'

Sunset thrusted hard before looking down at Rarity. "Hey, sorry if I hurt you or anything."

Rarity then pulled out Fluttershy's dick. "Why is the 'me' in your world such a slut?" Rarity asked before Fluttershy forced her dick back down her throat.

"It's hard to keep up appearances in such a judgemental environment, so behind closed doors, she gets into just the kinkiest sex I've ever witnessed." Sunset explained.

'She's just blowing off steam? I suppose that's acceptable.'

"Lick harder!" growled Fluttershy in lust.

Rarity did what she said. 'I'm going to have to talk to Discord if he can somehow calm your raging lust.' Thought Rarity.

With Pinkie and Rainbow Dash, as Pinkie humped her, she reached around Rainbow Dash's waist and jacked her off.

"Wow Pinkie, didn't know you knew a technique like that."

"Yep, and..." She then pointed RD's dick up. "...would it be awkward if you drank your own jizz?

"Probably not."

With AJ and Starlight.

"Hoo-wee! This has gotta be one of the reasons you were able to enslave that town." Applejack marked as she pressed Starlight's chest together.

"Mmmh...something like that."

"I'm all alone." Said Twilight.

"Don't worry Twi, I'll give you some love." Barb said before stroking Twilight's cock and aiming it at Rarity.

"Oh, thank you Barb, I can always count on you." she moaned from the scaly hands.

Sunset and Fluttershy increased the speed of their thrusts with everyone else following along.

"I see everyone's trying is trying to make cum shower down on Rarity." Said Pinkie as Rainbow's dick twitched. "Open up Rainbow, time to taste yourself."

Rainbow opened her mouth as her own cum splashed all over her. "I...taste awesome."

"Rarity...I'm gonna cum!" Gasped Sunset.

"Me too." Said Fluttershy.

"Choke it down you hoe!" Shouted Starlight.

She moaned before feeling the sperm erupt into her holes.

After cumming, they left Rarity there as Applejack laid Rarity down on her back.

"Are you my last one?"

"Rarity, just like Barb, I love you the same way."

That made her eyes widen in shock. "I...I had no idea. At 1st I've been in love with you, but then Barb came along as Spike and she really proved herself over the years and I really wouldn't mind having the both of you."

"So you're willin for a threeway relationship?"

"Are you and Barb going to share me?"

"Well...I've already made love to Barb, so it shouldn't be a problem. Plus if we fight over you, we can just rut each other."

"I like the sound of that." Then Rarity pulled Applejack's head closer for a kiss.

She moaned and pulled back before slamming her whole cock inside the mare who moaned into the kiss louder.

"Whoa...ugh...Rarity...ugh and AJ are really going at it." Moaned Twilight.

"You wanna get closer to their faces?" Barb offered.

"Y-yes!" she moaned while letting Barb lead her over.

'Gonna make it rain on us? Heh, go ahead.' Thought AJ.

'I feel like I may orgasm before Applejack.' Thought Rarity.

'I hope I'm giving her time to cum before I do.'

When they stopped Barb rubbed Twilight's cock faster with it aimed at the two girls.

All 3 could feel how close they're getting as Twilight and AJ's dicks were pulsing.

"Rarity! Ah'm gonna blow!" Gasped AJ and Twilight.

"Let us cum together!" Rarity moaned.

Aj moved faster while Barb's hand went just as fast. All 3 came, Aj and Rarity's fluids colliding while Twilight sprayed her's all over Rarity's head and Applejack's back.

"AHHH!" They all shrieked as their loads wildly burst.

"Phew...that was lovely." Rarity commented.

"Yup, so who do you suppose is ne-aaaah!" Gasped Applejack as her dick retracted into a pussy, and Rarity's pussy turned into a dick.

"Kinky." Said Pinkie Pie as she rubbed her dick on AJ's anus. "I always wanted to try incest with you Applejack, but my parties keep me busy."

"Well let's see if you can give me a big 'ol ride."

"You think you can ride both of us at the same time?"

"Watch me, you 2 lay closer to each other."

Both did as AJ said.

"Now, let me do all the work." Said Applejack as she grabbed Pinkie's dick and shoved it up her ass.

"Whoa...guess any version of Applejack can do double cowgirl." Sunset said to Rainbow Dash.

"You said it."

Applejack moved her body up and down as Starlight Glimmer, Barb and Fluttershy walked up to them. "What are you gals doin'?"

"You got 2 free hands and mouth. We want to pour the pressure on the strongest of the group." Fluttershy replied.

"Alright, lay it on me." Applejack laid her hands out and opened her mouth wide, Fluttershy wildly shoved her dick down AJ's throat while Barb and Starlight got jacked off.

"I'm kinda tired after 3 loads." Said Twilight.

"Wanna make out with us until the next girl?" Asked Sunset. "We can lick cum off of Rainbow Dash."

"You got it."

All 3 kissed while also licking Rainbow Dash clean.

'Alright Pinkie, everyone is distracted.' She thought as her tail began mopping up the mess they've made all over the floor. 'This should be enough for the party cannon.'

"Taste every last inch of me!" Said Fluttershy.

"Come on bitch, you call that stroking?" Said Starlight Glimmer.

"Eek! Applejack, you're tugging a little hard there." Said Barb.

Rarity noticed all the work Applejack doing to please them all, so she helped by rolling her head back and sucking on Fluttershy's balls.

"Oh yeah!" Moaned Fluttershy.

'And since I do after all have 2 free hands.' Rarity began massaging Barb and Starlight's sacks as well.

'Hey girls, don't forget me.' Thought Pinkie as she stuck her index fingers up Barb and Starlight's asses.

Both girls jumped with surprise as Pinkie moved them back and forth.

That's when Barb, Fluttershy and Starlight moved in closer to grab each other's chests and makeout.

'What would this look like if drawn by description.' Pinkie thought. 'I hope someone does that.'

The stimulation all 6 of them felt was just too much as their dicks pulsed like crazy.

'I should do this more often.' thought Pinkie.

As they all came, Pinkie's party cannon fired all of the semen and sweat they made so far all over them. All of them were so busy fucking they didn't try to remove it.

"Dang Pinkie, you sure are kinky."

"Dashie, you did not just say that." Giggled Twilight.

"Hey, blame Pinkie for setting me up." That's when Rainbow's cock retracted into a pussy. "Hmph, okay girls, get all over me, get very, very rough." Rainbow Dash had gave permission she shouldn't have given as Fluttershy lay on top of her. "Oh...crap."

"Gonna go back on your word to let us get very rough on you?" Remarked Applejack.

"N-no, come-on! I can take all of you at once! Especially Fluttershy."

"Just remember, you asked for it."

"Hey Fluttershy, mind if we give her double vaginal?" Offered Sunset.

"Be my guest."

So Sunset and Fluttershy's dicks both were shoved into her pussy, making a snug feeling, but what was more snug was when Barb and Pinkie got on either side and gave her double anal.

"Wow, your dick feels very warm Barb."

Barb blushed as Twilight shoved her dick down Rainbow's throat, meanwhile Starlight put her's in between Rainbow's chest.

"You think we're gonna squish Rainbow Dash?" Asked Starlight .

"She's taken worse." Said Twilight as AJ and Rarity put Rainbow's hands on thier cocks.

"This feels like the true definition of a gang bang."

"Absolutely." Said Rarity as they all started thrusting.

Rainbow gagged while wondering if she might have pushed it since it felt like her whole body was being fucked. 'Oh-man, I've always wanted my best friends to do this to me, but wow does it feel much harder than I imagined.'

"Wow Rainbow! I thought your ass would have been looser with how much you play with it." grunted Pinkie.

'I'm gonna fuck you...sillier for that comment.'

"How do you know she plays with her ass?" Asked Barb.

"What don't I know?"

"Nevermind."

"Anyways, I kinda like touching penises together, maybe next time you come over, we can rub on each other."

"So Rainbow, what's it like having sex with a high schooler?" Asked Sunset.

"You're only a high schooler in that world, here you're a full grown mare." Twilight pointed out.

"You get what I mean."

"Rainbow Dash, for all the times you've protected me back in school, I hope you're enjoying this reward!" Said Fluttershy as she thrusted harsher. "I'm gonna drive you nuts!"

'Now that I look at Fluttershy...why haven't been asking her out? That's my next idea after we get out of here.' Thought Rainbow Dash, as she felt pulsing all over her.

"I can barely move in her pussy."

"Because for some reason this box gave you the biggest dick out of all of us." Twilight pointed out as well.

"Well anyways, does anyone feel like they're gonna cum right now?" Asked Starlight.

"I am." spoke Pinkie.

Everyone else agreed as well.

"Alright Rainbow, take our white gooey love for you!" Said Fluttershy as they all came!

She cried out as she felt the sperm shoot over her, down her throat, and up her ass and pussy. Even all over her chest! Rainbow was coated white!

All of them panted while slowly pulling out of the girl who gasped and panted.

"Thanks *gasp* everyone, I *gasp* needed that."

"No problem."

"So who's next? Asked Twilight before she looked down and realized it was her. "...Oh..."

"Twilight's time!"

"Uh...Rainbow seems out of it after all of us came in and all over her...I'm just gonna take her over to this here corner." Said Applejack as she dragged the unconscious mare.

"Wanna try a special position Flash Sentry only did to his girlfriends?"

"Sure."

Then Sunset pushed Twilight down, straddled her and then grabbed her mane and began having her fingers move down it's length.

"This is called 'her song'. As he fucked me, he would let his fingers glide across my hair. It was corny romantic."

"Looks like it too."

"If I wasn't such a bitch back then when he did this to me, I'd probably smile." Said Sunset before thrusting into Twilight.

"So how is the *moan* Flash in your *moan* world?"

"Well, the Twilight in our world started dating someone else. You wanna see him?"

Twilight blushed. "N-no!"

"I bet you do~"

"Sh-shut up!" she blushed before moaning out.

"Wow Twilight, I never realized how beautiful you were." Barb said as she sat next to them.

"Your thoughts of wholesome love changed to lust the moment you started fucking your own mom?" Said Starlight, who sat on the other side.

"Yeah."

"Well just imagine if you put a bun in her oven."

Barb blushed at the idea. "B-but I already have a relationship with Rarity."

That's when she kissed Barb's cheek. "As you said, I'm very generous, I wouldn't mind sharing you."

That made her face light up.

"Aww..." Pinkie sighed as she and Fluttershy walked over with Applejack.

"Twilight, I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it Sunset!"

Sunset moaned before her sperm started shooting out. Sunset was then pulled away as Fluttershy and Starlight grabbed Twilight.

"I'm gonna exact my revenge bitch!"

"I thought you were over that." Twilight said, knowing the horny Starlight didn't mean that.

"Hmph! Fluttershy! Tap her ass, this hoe's pussy is all mine!"

"Gladly."

They aggressively shoved thier cocks up Twilight's holes, making her cry out.

"Y-you're not gonna hurt Twilight, are you?" Asked Barb.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." Then Starlight kissed Barb on the cheek. "And if you're still concerned, you and Rarity can just hurt us back by putting your cocks in our asses and spanking us."

"I'd rather like that kinky idea darling."

Rarity then appeared behind Fluttershy as she was going wild on Twilight. She grabbed the mare's ass before pushing her dick into the ass as both of them moaned.

Barb did the same with Starlight, the both of them moaning as well.

That's when someone spanked Rarity's ass. "Pinkie Pie?! What in the..."

"Conga Line!" That's when Pinkie thrusted up Rarity's ass and AJ thrusted up Pinkie's ass!

'Figures she'd try to turn this into a game.' Thought Rarity as she moaned.

"How's my cock feel you magical bitch?"

"Like *moan* the libido of a rabbit and the *moan* dick of a stallion."

"Well I'm gonna make sure you get hooked on it!"

"Yes! Oh yes!"

"Come on Rarity, really shake those hips." grunted Pinkie.

Rarity moved back and forth faster. 'I haven't had sex this kinky since that one college stallion.' Thought Rarity. 'After this I'm going to have to think on making sure to cut back on sex a little.'

"Oooo boy, I swear this dick gets ready to cum faster and faster." Said Applejack. "I think I'm gonna blow a trickle out."

"Grab my chest Applejack!"

Applejack reached around and grabbed Pinkie's chest, who did the same to Rarity, who did to same to Fluttershy, and who did the same to Twilight. All of them squeezed each other which made it help them get closer to their peak.

"Anyone else feel like cummin'?" Aj asked.

All of them moaned in response.

"Eyup." She said as her dick along with everyone else on Fluttershy's side began to twitch. "Here it comes girls!"

As if they formed a living bazooka, Twilight's ass was filled to the brim with cum.

"AHHHHH!" Moaned Twilight, clenching her buttcheeks togther.

"Mmmh...hot." Said Starlight.

"I bet you feel like a balloon now." That's when Starlight went harder on her, grabbing Twilight's chest as well, with Barb doing the same to Starlight.

'She's really going all out!' Thought Twilight as she felt Starlight's dick twitch.

"Take all of my sperm you sexy slut!"

Barb and Starlight came, with Twilight's womb getting pumped full.

"That felt right." Said Starlight as she pulled out.

"So who's next?" Asked Sunset.

"Me!" spoke up Pinkie with a smile. "And I have a very fun idea." She said as Rainbow Dash woke up.

"What would this be?" Asked Barb.

"We do, the daisy chain position!"

"That's gonna be a little awkward." Said Starlight

"Reality breaking bullshit, engage!" Pinkie put 2 fingers into her pussy, and pulled out her cock. "Come on girls, let's go wild!"

All of them laid on thier side and formed a perfect circle.

"Ready everyone?"

"Yup." Said Aj while everyone else nodded and then proceeded to stick their cocks up the ass of whomever was in front of them.

Each of them groaned while Pinkie went ahead and started thrusting.

The one in front reacted and began thrusting as well, followed by the rest.

'Yes! Our circle of friends have become a circle of love.'

'This is the most kinky thing I've ever done.' thought Twilight with a moan.

'I love you all!' Thought Rarity.

'I never thought I'd be doing any of these positions.' Thought Barb.

'I should have the male Bonobos do this.' Thought Fluttershy.

'I hope I don't become a nympho.' thought Sunset.

'I hope I can keep this, the things I can do to Trixie.' Thought Starlight.

'This is so awesome, I can't wait to cum in every mare I see!' Thought Rainbow Dash.

'After this, I'm gonna get Big Mac and we're double teaming Apple Bloom.' Thought Applejack.

'I better make it more kinky.' Thought Pinkie as she summoned her mirror pool clones who were jacking off, firing off white ropes.

'This just got even more crazy!' Thought the others as clone cum fell on them.

"Keep going girls, I want us all to cum at the same time." Said Pinkie. 'This would be a good show for a Bachelor/Bachelorette party.'

"We're moving as fast as we can." grunted Rainbow.

"Yeah, this position is pretty awkward in movement." Aj chimed in.

"But it really just brings us all together." Rarity grunted.

"Less talk more fuck!" grunted Fluttershy with lust.

They each held on tight to the one in front as they moved harder and faster in each other. All the while the pleasure was really stunning.

'If this keeps up...we might cum at the same time.' Thought Twilight.

'I'm gonna bust a nut!' thought Starlight.

"I'm gonna shoot out a lot girls, anyone else?"

"Yeah!" The rest replied as thier dicks twitched. They moved faster before each of them blew their loads. They all cried out as the pinkie clones disappeared. After that, they all pulled out, the cum leaking out of thier butts, pooled in the middle. All of them leaned together while feeling real tired.

"So that's Sunset, Starlight and Fluttershy left right?" Said Twilight.

The three nodded.

"And from what I'm looking at, Starlight is next." Panted Applejack as she pointed it out.

"I'm kinda tired from that daisy chain." Said Barb.

"Me too." Said Rarity.

"Me three." Said Twilight.

"Looks like everyone except us are tired." Said Sunset.

"Alright, let's have both 8th members fuck each other." Said Rainbow Dash as she laid down with Fluttershy.

"So how are the girls in your world?" Asked Starlight as Sunset rubbed her dick against Starlight's snatch.

"Pretty much the same, except the other Rarity is sort of a slut. Sunset explained. "How about here?"

"Same, except the slut is Fluttershy." Starlight replied before Sunset thrust her dick in. "AHH!"

"Wow, it's a perfect fit!" Said Sunset as she kneeled down, and began kissing Starlight.

She hummed while wrestling her tongue against the other unicorn's while their breasts squished together.

'My cock feels so much better in her pussy than anyone else's.'

'Will my dick be the perfect fit for her pussy when it's my turn?'

Sunset moved back and forth with a moan while reaching down to squeeze Starlight's ass.

Starlight responded by spanking Sunset's.

'Oh it's on now.' Sunset then nibbled on Starlight's nipples.

"AH!" Starlight retaliated with reaching around and pushing a finger into Sunset's ass.

Sunset gasped while Starlight slid it in and out without hesitation. "Oh, you naughty girl!" Sunset sped up her thrusts.

"Oh yes! Give it to me!"

"You asked for it!" Sunset unloaded her semen inside Starlight.

"Pour it all in me!" This load overflowed her pussy, leaking out. Then when Sunset finished...

"That was good, so who's n-" And like Rarity and Applejack, Sunset's dick retracted into a pussy and Starlight Glimmer's pussy turned into a dick that made a perfect fit inside Sunset Shimmer.

"OH! Warn a girl next time!" Moaned Sunset with a smile, before getting slapped.

"Silence bitch! Has anyone told you, your whore body is so sexy? I bet everyone in your school wants to fuck you!"

'Whoa...extra femdom towards me huh?' she thought before Starlight started slamming in and out of her without restraint. "Whoa! You're definitely better than Pinkie, no offense."

"It's okay, it just means the next time you visit, I'll fuck you harder." she smirked. "And I won't hold back on the toys."

"Oooh, something to look forward to." She said before she felt Starlight pinch a nipple hard.

"Eyes over here! Now give your master some sugar!"

Sunset puckered her lips as Starlight moved her head down and pressed her lips against Sunset's. She thrusted faster, making a slapping sound as thier pelvises collided!

'Oh sweet Celestia this is addicting!'

Starlight's dick twitched like crazy! "Beg for my sperm!"

"Give it to me please goddess!"

"Louder!"

"I WANT YOUR GODDESS CUM IN MY SNATCH!"

"Good girl! Don't drop any of it!"

They moaned loud as Starlight shot one big load in her.

"Give birth to my foals!" Shouted Starlight, before the both of them passed out from all the pleasure.

"Whoa...so I guess the last one of us is..." Then Barb along with the rest turned to Fluttershy.

She gulped while feeling her meek side pop up while her cock disappeared and she gained her pussy again. "Oh-my..."

"Where'd your super libido from earlier go?" Rainbow Dash remarked.

"U-Um...I don't know." Fluttershy stepped back.

Each of the others grinned deviously before jumping at her.

"Eek!"

"So girls, who wants to give us a show with the biggest bust of us all?" Asked Pinkie. "I already made love to Flutt's butt earlier, so one of you can go."

"I'm taking her plump butt." spoke AJ.

"Hey Barb, wanna fuck her nipples with me?" Rainbow Dash offered.

"Sure thing."

"I wanna make a Flutterpie." Said Pinkie.

"Then she can use her mouth and hands for us." spoke Twilight with Rarity.

That's when they all grabbed her!

"Eep!"

"Just like how she didn't hold anything back, why don't we do the same?" Suggested Rarity.

"We're just gonna turn you into a cumdump." Said Rainbow Dash, as everyone forcefully thrusted!

"Mmmmm!" Everyone moaned, especially Fluttershy.

'Discord said the last girl has to get pregnant, he must be pretty sad to know his crush is gonna get pregnant with my babies!' Thought Pinkie. 'Guess that just means I can't hold a thing back.' Pinkie then massaged her own balls, wanting to ensure it's completely deflated as she cums.

Fluttershy moaned as she felt Barb and Rainbow's dicks move back and forth in her nipples with Rainbow giving them a light slap.

"So many new positions, thank you for teaching them to me everyone." Thanked Barb.

"We'll teach you a lot more after we get out of here." Said Rainbow Dash.

"If you stay a girl or boy, I'll still fuck you even if it's with a dildo."

"Sweet."

"You are the softest girl we've fucked so far Fluttershy." Said Rarity. "I can't wait till you get knocked up, then we can all fuck you while waiting for the baby."

"Then after you give birth, we can take turns knocking you up!" Said Twilight.

Fluttershy blushed hearing that while they moved faster in her holes. 'They're all so rough...but I feel so relaxed.' Thought Fluttershy as she moaned around Twilight's dick.

"Come on Fluttershy, move those hands faster."

She jerked faster and gripped tighter!

"Thatta girl."

"Your rear, is the the best I've felt." Moaned Applejack.

They all pumped harder and harder until finally...

"I'm gonna cum!" Everyone shouted before flooding the busty pegasus with their sperm! After that, they all pulled out, and an exit appeared which they all took.

"Huh...guess I'm still a girl." Barb commented as she held her chest.

"That...was so fun!" Said Starlight.

"And it's about to get much more fun!" Said Discord as he appeared out of nowhere. "You now can switch between pussy or cock simply by poking your nipples."

They all did that. Seeing their dicks grow and retract.

"You're welcome."

"Whoa..."

'I'm not gonna tell them that whomever they fuck will get the ability as well.' "Alright, I'll be going now, have fun with your new ability." Then Discord disappeared.

"Come-on girls, let's call our friends and have an even bigger orgy!" Said Twilight, with everyone agreeing.


	133. Jasmine and Jack

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Jasmine and Jack

Series: Samurai Jacki

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We see Jack on top of a cliff watching all the warriors Demango had imprisoned about to beat him up after being freed.

"No, no! It's not suppose to end like this." spoke the weakened demon seeing the crowd getting closer. 'If I only had more warriors….wait! There's still her, but I doubt even she could stop this many.'

"Now, It's time to end you Demango." spoke one of the warriors as he raised his sword.

He growled before pulling out a skull from his back and chucked it at their feet before firing the ray that hit it and caused a smoke cloud to rise up. "I'm not out of the game yet. Behold my final warrior!"

The smoke cleared to show a tall blue beautiful alien woman in a green harem outfit. She had long black hair and four arms with a see through green veil covering her face. She had very large breasts covered by only a metal bra.

"A woman?" muttered Jack in surprise while he and the others were confused on how she could be a warrior.

"Yes, technically a warrior, she is a seducer who makes men her love slaves, though physically she is weak." smirked Demongo. "Go and do your stuff my pretty."

"Yes master Demango." She said before running at the group of warriors. She slid to a stop in front of them and held her arms above her head and began to sway her hips before starting the basic harem girls dance.

"So, is she going to attack us now or what?" One of the warriors asked in confusion.

"I don't know, just attack her!" roared one with a mace as he charged at her. "AAAahhhhh!" He shouted as he swung it at her before she jumped over it.

She landed behind him with a smirk and kept dancing while others watched and others were starting to feel their bloodlust slowly dwindle.

"This...this is nice…" one of the warriors said as he dropped his weapons.

"So...soothing…" another spoke sitting down.

'Perfect, once all of their guards are dropped she'll pull out her hidden knives and kill them all.' He thought, not seeing Jack jumping down from the cliff towards him.

Jack looked at the woman and saw the men drop their weapons or stop moving and rubbed his chin. 'It seems she is indeed a master at soothing men's hearts, I must try and resist her. Perhaps if I destroy Demango his power over her will stop.'

Some of the men started swaying while watching her as Demango smirked seeing her dance work.

'It's almost time, soon she shall slaughter them all and then I...is that the samurai?' he thought as he caught sight of the samurai running towards him with his sword out of it's sheath. "Stop him! Focus all your power on him!"

The dancer turned towards the samurai and began her dance again.

Jack's eyes widened at seeing the way her hips moved and found his eyes growing heavy as he started slowing down.

'No, I must focus!' He thought as he kept moving forward. 'Do not focus on her hips, or her legs, focus only on defeating Demango.' He thought as he closed his eyes to block out the temptation or her hips.

"Come now, don't you want to look? Relax and drop the blade." she spoke without stopping and trailed her extra hands over her legs while he kept moving.

"Yes, I do want to look...after you are freed!" He shouted before jumping over her and landing in front of Demango. He quickly held his blade up to the demon's face and frowned. "Release her, now."

"Fine, fine, you win, just don't kill me!" He shouted as he snapped his fingers.

The female's eyes widened while a translucent ring around her broke apart and she fell to her knees while feeling tired and confused. "What….what happened?" She groaned as the other warriors began to regain their senses.

"See? She's freed, that's all of them."

"Good, I'll take her to help recover, the rest would like to have a word with you." He said as he picked up the girl in his arms.

"Yeah, a lot of words." smirked one man cracking his knuckles.

"Wait, you can't leave me here!" Demango cried as Jack began to walk away.

He ignored him and the sounds of painful screams and walked a long ways away before helping the woman stand. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, thank you stranger, what is your name?" She asked curiously.

"Well, in this time and world, many refer to me as Jack, and yours is?"

"You may call me Jasmine." She said with a smile. "Were you the one who managed to save all those warriors from him?"

"Yes, I was, why do you ask?"

"That's amazing! You must be an amazing warrior to do that all by yourself."

"I am but a humble samurai." He said with a small smile. "I merely did was right thing to do. No person, regardless of who they are should be held captive by him as an eternal slave to do his bidding."

"Amazing! That settles it, I'm going to follow you!" she beamed while grabbing his right hand.

"Follow me? What do you mean Jasmine?" He asked in confusion.

"When he took my essence I was on my home world, but it was taken over by Aku so I have no where else to go."

"But why follow me? The path I take is a long and dangerous one." He said, trying to make her change her mind.

"But doesn't it get lonely? I'm only guessing, but wouldn't you want at least someone to talk to?"

"Well...yes, it does get lonely, but I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt." he admitted while trying to move her hand back. "I can help you reach the nearest village, but coming with me would only put you in harm's way."

"I can stand a little bit of danger, I'm not a damsel in distress, I'm a warrior."

"Well I understand your dance is very good and persuasive, but my mission is to stop Aku at all costs. I must return to my home in the past and keep him from ever getting strong enough to cause the future to become like this."

"Then I shall help you and go with you to the past." she smiled like it was no big deal.

"I-I don't think it's that simple though…" He said, trying to find an excuse.

"Come on, what's it gonna take for you to let me?" She whined as she pressed her breasts onto his arm.

He blushed bright red while freezing up. "Uh….um…..uh…"

"Please Jack, I promise I'll be good!" she urged while her breasts ended up taking his arm right between them.

'Don't give in Jack, it's to dangerous to take her with you!' He thought to himself as he blushed more. "Um…..alright."

"Really? You'll take me with you?" She asked him happily.

He nodded. "But, only for a little bit."

"Aw, why only a little bit Jack, don't you like me?" she pouted while making her lip quiver.

"No no, it's not that all it's just…" he said quickly, trying to calm her down. "I hardly know you."

"Then we'll get to know each other then over time, ok?"

He sighed and nodded. "Very well, now can you please let go of my arm?"

"Why, am I hurting you by holding it?"

"No, it's just….well….improper." he spoke up looking away.

"Well I don't find it improper, so I'm going to keep holding it."

"For how long exactly?"

"Until I decide to let go, why, don't you like it?"

He gulped and wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Uh...well, I wouldn't exactly say it's uncomfortable, just-"

"Well if it's not uncomfortable I don't see the problem." she shrugged before she started leading him in a direction.

"Um, where are we going?" He asked her curiously, trying to distract himself from her assets engulfing his right arm.

"Anywhere, you did say you had to beat Aku, right? Well we can't do that just standing around, plus it might get dark out soon."

"Fair enough, lead the way."

It took some time before they found a small cave to camp in with Jasmine letting go of his arm while he started getting a campfire started.

"So how long have you held a grudge against Aku?"

He looked at the fire with a solemn look. "In a way, my wholewhole life."

"Really? Your whole life?" She asked him curiously.

"When I was a child my homeland was taken from me by Aku. My father, who had fought him before using this sword, tried to do it a second time, but Aku was wise to it now and captured him before he could slay him. My mother took me away where I slowly traveled the world honing my skills with various teachers. All for the sake of returning to vanquish the demon for good. Alas though, when I was near the end of winning, he threw me into the future. And until I find a way back, Aku's reign will never end."

"Wow, and I thought my situation was bad before I met you, I was a slave and an assassin, I was forced to seduce my targets before killing them, no matter the cost, and that was my life since I was a child until Aku took over my planet and Demango captured me to be his puppet." She looked down while hugging her knees. "I never really got a chance to be who I wanted to be, and I might never."

Jack frowned and said. "This is why I must return to the past, for if I destroy him in the past this future full of pain and suffering will no longer exist."

"Then you need as many people to help. I mean it's gonna take more than just one sword to beat him, right?"

"Unfortunately it does not matter how many people there are, only this sword can destroy Aku for it was forged by the gods for that purpose alone."

"Gods?" she blinked. "I've never believed in them before."

"Before I came to the future I believed humans were alone in the universe, but now I'm talking to a beautiful four armed alien." He responded with a smile.

"Oh you." she blushed holding her cheeks. "I bet you say that to all the dancers."

"Huh? Oh, uh…" He said with a blush as he realized what he had just said. He was about to clarify, but that's when they overheard engine sounds.

"What is that?" Jasmine asked curiously as she turned her head to the entrance of the cave.

"Wait here." he stood up and walked towards the entrance and stuck his head out to see numerous figures moving around in a circle with a large dust cloud kicking up. "It seems we have company." He said as he put his hand on his sword.

She walked over and saw the cloud get closer while putting a hand on her knife. "Well then, shall we go greet them?"

"I'd prefer it if we can go through this without much of a fight, but I will if it comes to that." He said as the figures began to get closer to the cave.

When they stopped the cloud moved away to show they were robots and wearing all sorts of old style biker gear while on motorcycles.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Jack asked them carefully as some of them got off their bikes.

"Yeah, you can give up cause we're hear for your bounty."

"I would really appreciate it if you would all leave, I don't want to hurt you." He said as he slowly drew his sword.

"You can't fight us, we got high tech gear." smirked one cocking his shotgun. "You won't even get close enough to use that butter knife."

"I have heard that many times before, and yet here I am." He said as he got into his stance.

"Get him!" called one with a machine gun before he started shooting at the samurai.

Jack quickly began to run to the left, avoiding the hail of bullets being shot at him.

"Don't let him get away!" The leader shouted as they all kept firing at Jack, not noticing Jasmine running towards them.

She tossed it at the nearest robot, nailing it right between the eyes as it dropped off it's ride and short circuited.

"Huh, what just happened?" one of the robots said as she drew three more knives from her pants. They hit the robot in the chest and made it spasm before falling down with it's eyes going out.

'Two down many more to go.' she thought as she quickly pulled her knives from the robots.

"Get the girl too! We might get more for her!"

"Yeah, a beauty like her is worth a lot! Try not to hit the face or vitals!"

Jack's eyes widened seeing several run at her before quickly jumping in front and swung his sword several times in front of him, causing the robots to fall to pieces. "Jasmine, are you ok?" He asked as he deflected the remaining robots gunfire with his sword.

"Thanks, but trust me, these tin cans are nothing compared to some of the things I've killed." She said as she quickly threw one of her knives at one of the robots motorcycles, making it explode and destroy several robots.

"If you insist." he replied before running at another and slicing it down the middle before hacking another one in half.

"I do indeed Jack, lets see who can destroy more." She said with a grin before running at a small group of robots. She jumped up and tossed her knives, but they only hit three robots while the last one ran at her with a mace.

"I got you now bitch!" He shouted as he raised his mace to strike her down.

"Wrong." she swung her leg up and threw a knife using her toes that hit the bot right in between the eyes. "Alright who's….next?" She asked as she looked around to see no more robots left.

"I believe we are done." spoke Jack after cutting the leader into five pieces. "That was quite the sight."

"Yes, and you weren't bad yourself Jack." She said with a smile as she picked up her knives and put them away. "Which proves I can handle myself in a fight without any trouble."

"Yes, I guess you have Jasmine, I guess you have." he admitted. "So, shall we rest before it gets too late?"

"Yes, let's head back into the cave, it's already starting to get cold." She said as she shivered a bit.

He and her went back inside while she relaxed feeling the heat with Jack sitting against a side of the cave before closing his eyes.

"Jack, can I sleep with you?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" He asked with a small blush.

"Well, my species are from a warmer planet so I'm a little bit cold blooded and an easy way to stay warm is to share body heat so…" she trailed off with a smile. "I might need to get a BIT more closer than just beside you."

"H-how closer exactly?" He said with a small blush as she scooted closer and closer to him.

"Well just a bit so our skin is against each other." She said with a smile as she began to lightly pull his robe off. She said as she began to lightly tug at his robe.

He gulped. "Um….a-are you certain?"

"Yes, unless you want me to freeze to death, you don't want that, do you Jack?" she asked as she looked at him with big sad eyes. 'This always gets them.'

"I-I don't want that all Jasmine." He said as he began to cave in. He undid his robe and held part of it open to her while looking away and feeling her scoot closer before draping the part over her. "I-Is this alright?"

"Yes, it's fine, thank you." she said happily as she wrapped her arms around him. "Good night."

"Good night to you too." He said as he began to close his eyes. 'Do not think too much on the position, simply focus on sleeping.'

'I'm going to have a lot of fun with you in the future Jack.' She thought with a grin before closing her eyes.


	134. Greg and Yellow Diamond

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Greg and Yellow Diamond

Series: Steven Universe

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at a pristine looking college campus as students were leisurely walking about at their own business. One would think this was a regular high class college except for the students and teachers.

Various ones had different color palettes for their skin and hair. Some were six to seven feet tall while others barely reached four.

"And that's how I got a B on my last test, can you believe that?" frowned one who looked like a little girl with light blue skin and hair while sitting on the shoulder of a stocky and tall yellow skinned girl who had an impassive expression.

"I know, completely ridiculous." Agreed a green skinned girl who was a little bit taller than the blue girl with her hair combed into a triangle. "I for one tried to write a five page essay explaining why that test was not needed, but the teacher ignored it. What a clod."

"You do know you have to write the correct answers to the questions to pass, right? You can't just make your own up when you don't understand." Said a buff orange woman with red stripes on her skin and white hair.

"My answers were correct, that clod just didn't have the brainpower to bother looking it up. Not my fault if they hire inferior teachers here."

"Did you study the right materials or study at all?"

"Jasper this is Peridot, she'd sooner call the teacher a clod to their face then admit she needs studying." smirked the smallest girl with a snicker.

"Like you're any better miss perfect! I seem to recall you studying biology one night for a physics test!" Peridot replied with a grin.

The small girl frowned while sticking her tongue out. "I bet I still got a better grade on it then you did!"

"Oh yeah? Well then let's ask Yellow Diamond, she'll tell us who's smarter."

"Fine, even though I know the answer I'll humor you. Hey, Yellow Diamond!"

"What?" sighed a yellow colored woman with matching hair who was taller then all of them and was reading a book.

"Who do you think is smarter, me or Peridot?"

"You can't be serious. You really want me to answer that for you?" She asked as she put a bookmark in her book before closing it.

"Well I'm not worried, but it seems Aquamarine here is feeling self conscious." smirked Peridot.

"Hey, you were the one who suggested this in the first place!"

"Quiet!" Yellow Diamond shouted, silencing the two bickering gems. "The one I pick is Peridot, now leave me be!"

"Yes Yellow Diamond." The two gems quickly said before heading back to the group.

She sighed and went back to her book while they walked away. 'Why must they annoy me with such trivial questions?'

A little bit away down the road was a small van driving towards the college.

"All right, Homeworld college, I can't believe I got in here." spoke a man with a long mane of brown hair while turning into the parking lot. "Alright, time, to get started with my new life as college." He said as he grabbed his guitar before getting out of the van, He started walking towards the main building while taking in the architect. "Man, they went really heavy on the modern architecture, this place looks like it's from the future."

"Hold up, who are you?" asked a woman with purple skin and white hair who was taller then him.

"Um, hi, my names Greg Universe, I'm a transfer from Beach city College." He said as he held out his hand for a handshake.

She raised an eyebrow. "And you're a new student?"

"Yes, today is my first day."

"Then go to the main office."

"Great, um...where is it exactly?"

"Over there." she pointed to a tall building in the center of the area.

"Thanks, see you later!" He called before running towards the building. "Alright, just get registered, find my dorm room, and then here I come graduation!"

He was so focused on his plan he didn't notice the yellow female walking in front of him. When he got close enough he collided with her, sending both of them to the ground. "Ouch, what did I hit?" he groaned as he tried to regain his bearings.

"Watch where you're going!" snapped Yellow Diamond rubbing her stomach with a frown.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry and didn't see you." He said as he slowly got to his feet. "I'm kinda new around here."

"You don't say and let me guess, your parents are rich and bought you in here so you could party for the next four years as you play with your guitar?" she asked with a glare.

"What? No. My folks made me leave the house after I finished high school. I came here after saving up a ton of money because I wanted to become a world famous musician."

"Either way you're not fit to be here, this school is for the best of the best." she replied standing back up and dusting herself off. "If you plan to play loud music all night then go to some bar and do it there."

"Hey, what right do you have just judging me like that? You don't know who I am, you're just making baseless accusations!" He shouted angrily.

"No, they're facts." she frowned with a raised eyebrow. "Do you really think saving up enough money and getting in is going to be enough?"

"Yes and come hell or high waters I will graduate from here!" he declared before running past her. "You'll see! Oh! And the name's Greg Universe!"

"And mine's Yellow Diamond, remember the name of your better!" She shouted back at him. "Even if he got here from hard work, he'll be like all the other frat boys."

"Stupid yellow woman, talking down to me like she's so much better, well I'll show her!" He muttered to himself as he entered the building. He walked up to the desk with a woman and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I'm Greg Universe, and I'm here to enroll as a new student."

"Ah yes, Mr. Universe, we've been expecting you, all your files seem to be in order, here is a list of your class schedules and dorm room number and location." She said as she handed him a piece of paper.

"Thanks. Oh before I forget, can I practice in my dorm room when I have free time?"

"Yes, it is acceptable to do so, though I must warn you the walls are a bit thin so the students in other rooms may hear you."

"Don't worry, I'll keep it down." He said with a grin as he looked at the list of classes he would be attending. 'Reminds me of high school, but nothing too out there.'

"Great, and word of warning, your dorm is CO-ED, so don't be surprised to find girls there, ok?"

"Really? Sweet." he smiled while exiting the building. 'Wonder if I'll get my own fanclub here? Now, how do I find my dorm?' He thought as he looked around. He looked at the paper and followed the instructions to a building and headed inside looking for the room number.

'9-B, 9-B, where oh where is 9-B?' He thought as he walked passed the dorm rooms. "Gotta be somewhere around here."

"What are you looking for?" Came a curious voice behind him.

"9-B, it's my dorm room number." He said as he turned around to face Peridot.

"Ridiculous, that's Yellow Diamond's room number, and she's never had a roommate." remarked the shorter gem. "Perhaps you mean 9-8 or 9-10."

'Nope, it says right here on the paper, 9-B, and did you say Yellow Diamond?" He asked with dread as he showed Peridot the paper.

"Yes….oh clod." she muttered with wide eyes. "That's not good."

"Why, why isn't it good?" Greg asked as the feeling of dread kept growing.

"Yellow Diamond is the best honors student at this school, and she is very strict. Those who annoy her, are people she will never forget no matter how many years pass."

"Yeah, and let's say hypothetically I've met her before coming here and got in a fight with her, what would happen next?"

"Oh that's easy, she'd make sure you regretted it for the rest of your life and ensure that any disturbances from you would be ended like that." she snapped her fingers. "But the chances of you making her mad on your first day are fifty-thousand to one."

"Well, let's just say I'm really unlucky." He chuckled nervously.

"Let me guess, you use to work at an old drive-in with dreams of grandeur, right? I've heard that a million times already."

"Hey! It was a carwash, not a drive in and I will succeed in this school!" He retorted angrily.

"Well word of warning, it's not easy. Well for me it is, but for numerous others they have trouble on a simple pop-quiz."

"Well, I'll just have to study really hard, so can you take me to my room now please?"

"Alright, but be warned, try not to do anything to dig a deep grave for yourself with Yellow Diamond."

"I won't try to, I'll try to be civil if she's there, and if not I'll go get my stuff from my van and come back here."

"Then follow me." She said as she began to quickly walk down the hall. 'This is going to be good.'

"Hey, slow down!" He called as he followed her. 'For a short girl she's quick.'

"Here we are, 9-B, Yellow Diamond and I guess your room." she pointed to the room before walking off. "Enjoy." 'I certainly will.'

"Thanks." He said as he took the key that was taped to the back of the paper and inserted it into the keyhole. He unlocked it and walked inside while seeing two beds inside with a small kitchen to the side and stuff on the left side that looked like ribbons and trophies.

Man, this is a really nice place." He said to himself before hearing what sounded like a shower. 'Wait, that couldn't be her, could it?' I should probably go get my stuff, I don't want to be here if she steps out, that would really suck.' He thought to himself, not noticing that the shower had stopped.

"Ah, I needed that." Yellow diamond said as a door next to the kitchen opened and she walked out in nothing but a towel.

Greg's eyes widened with his mouth dropping with a blush before she stopped and took notice of him.

They both stared in silence for a moment before she screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU….YOU PERVERT!"

"AH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" he cried covering his eyes while stumbling to back up and get to the door.

"Get out! Get out!" She shouted as her face turned orange out of embarrassment.

He reached the door and ran out while shutting it and panted with a blush. 'Oh no! Why did I have to see that!?'

"Sounds like you saw something good in there, huh?" Chuckled peridot.

"What are you doing here? Did….did you hear all that?" He asked with a big blush as she nodded her head yes.

"Yep, and good luck, you're going to need it." She said with a grin as she began to walk away.

'Aw crap.' He thought as he began to walk away to go get the stuff from his van.

In the dorm room Yellow Diamond growled while moving to get her clothes back on. "How dare he break into my room, that stupid human." she slipped her uniform over her body and dried her hair. "When I get my hands on him, I'll make sure he goes back to that last college."

Suddenly she heard the door beginning to open again. "Peridot if this is to ask for my top again-"

"Sorry, not her." Cames Greg's voice as he carried some boxes into the room.

"YOU!" she jumped up with a scowl. "Come back for another peep? Well in that case, I'll make sure you won't be walking for a month." She said angrily as she cracked her knuckles.

"NO! First off, I'm sorry about that, I didn't know you were in the room, and secondly I'm here to unpack, I'm your new roommate." he spoke up while hiding behind the boxes.

She stared in disbelief for a second before saying. "Yeah right, there's no way you're my roommate now get out before you regret it."

"I swear it's the truth! I even have the paper with my room number on it." He said as he held the paper up to her.

She took it and looked over it with a frown before her eyes widened. "What? No, no! This has to be some mistake!"

"Well, until it's fixed I'm going to be living here so...yeah." He said before Yellow Diamond marched forward and grabbed him by his arm. "Don't kill me! I'm not much of a fighter!"

"I'm not going to kill you, at least not yet, we're going down to the office now to fix this mistake immediately!" she growled before dragging him out of the room while he dropped his boxes.

"Hey, let go of me! I can move on my own you know!" He shouted as she dragged him down the hall.

"I want this over with and I'm making sure you don't try and sneak off." She said as she tightened her grip on his arm as she passed by Topaz and Aquamarine.

"Looks like Yellow is mad." snickered the small Gem.

The larger gem stayed silent as she watched Yellow Diamond drag Greg down the hall.

When the two reached downstairs she marched themselves over to the a girl with pale white skin and with her orange hair done back. "Pearl!"

"Yes Yellow Diamond, what is it?" Pearl asked in annoyance.

"I'd like to know why this man was made my roommate when I'm fine without anyone living in the same dorm room."

"Well, it was randomly selected and since your room is located in the co-ed dorm the vacancy in your room was added to the list of empty rooms." She as she typed on her computer.

"But can't he just move in with someone else?" She asked pearl curiously.

"Unfortunately no, that was one of the last vacancies and the others have already been reserved." she smiled. "So you two are stuck with each other."

"WHAT? No, this is not acceptable, I demand he be moved somewhere else!" Yellow Diamond demanded.

"Sorry, out of my hands." She said with a grin as she watched Yellow Diamond begin to lose her temper. "Meaning I'd suggest you try to get use to each other."

"NO! I refuse to share a room with him!" She shouted as she banged her hand on the counter.

"Well too bad, so sad." Pearl said with a grin as she suppressed a giggle.

Yellow Diamond growled while leaving a crack in the counter and marched away.

"Um, could you let go of me now please?" Greg asked meekly.

She instantly did while leaving him there. "This is an outrage, me, a hard working student forced to share a room with that oaf."

'This is gonna be hard.' thought Greg.

(Later)

"Alright, I'm finally unpacked!" He said with a grin as he finished putting away the last of his possessions.

"Just remember to stay on your side." Yellow Diamond said as she read a book on her bed.

"Sure thing." He said as he flopped onto his bed as he picked up his guitar. "You don't mind if I play a little do you?"

She didn't look up before saying. "Yes, I do mind, so don't play that waste of wood in here."

He frowned and huffed before strumming a few notes.

"Human, what did I just say?"

"Oh you meant now? I thought you meant I couldn't later on." he smirked while playing a few more notes.

"Well I didn't, so stop it." She said as she began to get annoyed.

"Come on, some music might do you some good while reading." He said as he began to play more notes even faster.

"The only music I do good with is the old kind, and this is far from old." She said as she set down her book.

"Well, you know what they say, out with the old and in with the new." he smiled while he began to slowly work up a rhythm.

"Well, I still prefer the old so please stop playing that damn guitar!" she shouted sitting up with a frown.

"Nope, I'm going to keep playing and you can't stop me!" He said as the rhythm began to go even faster.

"Don't make me go over and break that thing!" She threatened as she swiveled herself on the bed so she was facing him.

"For an honor student you sure are extra high strung. Don't you ever relax, even once?"

"I can relax when I graduate and on summer break, why do you care?"

"Because if you keep getting stressed out, your whole life might be full of it."

"Regardless of that, I doubt listening to a talentless musician will help me relax."

He frowned. "Oh yeah? Well sit back, relax, and you'll see I've got loads of talent."

"Fine, and if I'm not satisfied you can't play that thing again while I'm in the room."

"Deal." He said with a grin as he stopped playing for a second as he thought of what song to play. "Alright, get comfy, cause this is gonna blow your socks off."

"I highly doubt it, but try your best." She said with an arrogant smirk. She sat back on her bed while he strummed some notes. 'This'll be a good laugh.'

"All right, here we go!" He said with a grin as he began to strum on his guitar. He started off with a slow tune his latest single had and began to slowly increase the tempo.

'At least he's on tune, I'll give him that.' She thought as he continued to play. 'But it doesn't stand out that much.'

Suddenly the melody began to pick up pace and the notes he played became more defined and powerful.

'Hmm, this feels a little more advanced than I expected.' She thought as she kept listening, not realizing she was beginning to smile a bit.

Greg however did and began strumming even faster. 'Alright Greg, let's bring it home!' He thought as he began to finish the song.

Yellow Diamond smiled more as it finished and saw Greg smirking before she quickly looked away with a frown. "It was good, for a beginner."

"Oh, just a beginner? Then why were you smiling?" He asked with a grin.

"I-I was thinking of a joke, that's all." She said as she lightly blushed out of embarrassment.

"Suuuure, keep telling yourself that." He chuckled with a grin.

(Later)

It was nighttime and the two roommates were currently snoozing with Greg lightly snoring.

"ZZZZ….guitar….rockstar…..ZZZZ" He murmured in his sleep.

Yellow Diamond frowned while trying to use her pillow to block out the sounds.

'Of all the roommates I could have why did I get stuck with a snorer?!' she thought while glaring at Greg. 'Why can't they just sleep quietly like everyone else?'

"ZZZZz…..Diamond…..ZZZZZZ' he got out while she looked at him in surprise.

'Is he dreaming about me?' she frowned. 'I wouldn't be surprised if it was me naked or in some slutty outfit.'

"ZZZZZ….music….ZZZZZ." He snored.

'That's more like it.' She thought as she considered smothering him with her pillow to make him be quiet. 'Wonder if I could lock him in the janitor's closet for the night.' She thought as she put her pillow down and began to pull back her covers.

"Mmm….relax….so stressed…." He moaned in his sleep as he began to toss and turn a bit.

'I'm not stressed.' She thought with a frown as she stared at him.

"Mmm….cute...smile…"

That made her blush and stare at him before quickly turning around and pull more of the covers over her. 'Stupid human...I'm not cute.'

(A week later)

"Damn it...another C!" Greg moaned as he looked at his paper. "I was sure I was gonna get a B."

"I told you you weren't cut out for this school human." Yellow Diamond said with an arrogant smirk as she looked at her own A.

"It was just the first test! I can get a better grade next time for sure."

"I highly doubt it."

He frowned at her before getting an idea and shrugged. "Yeah, you might be right. This was probably a breeze for you."

"It was, it was a very easy test to be honest."

"Which is to be expected from an honor student, but I bet even you wouldn't be able to handle tutoring someone."

"It would be incredibly easy, I can teach even a monkey if need be, tutoring someone would be child's play." She said arrogantly with a smirk.

"Suuuure, you say that now, but you'd crumble in a second."

She frowned and said. "I would most certainly not!"

"Would to."

"Would not!"

"Would to."

"Would not!"

"Prove it, tutor someone."

"Fine! I will!" She shouted at him.

"Great, see you later for our study session." He smiled before walking away.

She stared for a second before saying. "What just happened?"

(Later)

"No no no! We just went over this!"

"Well the way you put it makes no sense."

"I put it very logically, you're just too stupid to understand it!"

"Oh yeah? Well I at least know how to have fun and be nice. With you it's like you have it out for everyone around here."

"I don't and don't try to change the subject you imbecile!"

"No! I'm getting sick and tired of your high and mighty attitude!" he snapped back. "I wanna know here and now, what's your deal? Were you stood up at prom and won't let it go? Were you some pampered rich girl? Or do you do it just because it makes you feel better than everyone else?" He shouted at her angrily as she looked at him in shock.

She blinked and looked away with a frown. "For your information, I'm like this for a simple reason. Do you know how much percent of the students here got here merely because they had someone open the doors for them, or had all their problems paid out with money?"

"I don't know, about half or so? Why does it matter?!" He shouted back at her.

"It matters to me!" she yelled back with a scowl. "Over ninety percent! Ninety percent of people who don't have to work as hard as SOME of us!"

He stared at her in amazement and disbelief as he tried to process what she just said.

"My whole life I've tried my best to rise above so many others because in high school there were teachers who would look away from bullying, or students who clearly didn't give a damn and get away scot free. And it didn't help that I have to stay ahead just to find a decent job nowadays."

He stayed silent for a second before saying. "I understand what you mean."

"Ha! What would you understand? You've probably lived a laid back lifestyle."

He chuckled before saying. "Far from it, my family was poor and we owned a car wash. No one else had gone to college before so none of them supported my decision of coming here, they wanted me to stay and work at the car wash for the rest of my life."

"Still sounds a relaxing life."

"I'm not done yet, everyone picked on me at school for being the poor kid, I had no friends and I had to convince my family to let me graduate high school instead of dropping out so I could work full time." he admitted looking away. "I had my music and wanted to be a big star, so I figured if I got to college I could be one."

"Well, I guess we've both had it bad, but how are you so happy all the time?"

"Because even if things seem bad, you gotta keep going with a good attitude. I mean if you go around mad and angry, that doesn't sound good for the rest of your life." He said with a small smile as she looked at him before sighing and saying.

"Lets….let's go over the problem again."

"You got it teach." He said with a grin as they went back to work.

(Later)

It was the next day with Greg and Yellow Diamond in class and unaware of the impending pop quiz.

"Ok everyone, take out a pencil and clear your table, pop quiz." Their professor Garnet said as she began to hand out papers.

That made most of them groan with Greg paling at the sudden news.

"Oh god, a pop quiz!" He groaned as he banged his head on the table. 'I'll probably fail it.'

"Calm down Greg, we studied this last night, remember?" Yellow Diamond said as she got her test.

"Oh yeah, good point." he replied before getting his own. "But that doesn't mean I'm not getting cold feet."

"Hey, you two lovebirds can talk after the class!" Garnet said sternly.

Both of them blushed while the others snickered and quickly looked at the papers while Garnet started the clock.

"You have thirty minutes starting….now!"

'Alright, just remember what happened and you should be fine, right?' He thought to himself as he began to look at the questions. 'Alright, that one I know, and that one.' He thought as he began to answer the questions.

'Easy.' thought Yellow Diamond writing down the answers.

After a while the alarm went off and Garnet said. "Ok, times up, turn them in."

Each of them moved down and put the papers on the desk with Greg sweating nervously. 'Please let it be a good grade, please let it be a good grade.' He thought as he put his paper on her desk.

"Relax, you did fine." whispered Yellow Diamond. "As long as you remembered what I helped you with."

"Ok, you're right, I'm sure I did well." He whispered to her as Yellow diamond put her paper on the desk.

(Later)

The human and gen were getting ready for bed in their dorm and Greg was waiting for Yellow Diamond to finish up in the bathroom.

"You almost done in there?" He asked in mild annoyance as he waited for her to get out.

"It's rude to ask a girl that when she's busy." She retorted from inside the bathroom.

"You've been in there half an hour though!"

"Relax, I'm just about done."

"Alright, good." He said as the door began to open. He saw her with a bathrobe on and blushed before quickly looking away as she passed him. 'Don't look, just don't look.'

"The bathrooms all yours so go ahead." She said as she dried off her hair.

"Thanks." He said with a small blush before rushing into the bathroom right as the door to their room opened.

"Yellow Diamond, I need a tip." Peridot said as Lapis followed her.

"What is it?" She asked in annoyance as she finished drying her hair.

"How do you deal with someone who won't give back your phone?" she asked while glancing at Lapis.

"Apologize for stealing my alien shirt and I'll give it back."

"I'm not done with it yet."

"Then you don't get your phone back."

Peridot growled and gave Lapis a small push. "Give it back you… you clod!"

"Oh yeah?" she frowned before shoving Peridot back. "You first _clod_."

"No, you first you clod!" She shouted as she punched Lapis in the stomach. Bad move as the gem quickly picked her up and tossed her on one of the beds. As she landed there was a loud crack and the bed fell apart. "Uh oh."

"Oops." spoke Lapis with wide eyes while Yellow Diamond went slack jawed before slowly looking angry.

"Get out of my room!" She shouted angrily as she began to approach them.

Peridot jumped off the bed as she and Lapis bolted and shut the door on their way out.

"Yellow Diamond, what's going on out there?" Greg called from the bathroom.

"My bed was broken!" She shouted angrily as she stared at the wreckage of her bed.

"What? But I thought those beds were suppose to be sturdy?"

"Apparently not! Either that or Peridot has gained some weight!" she growled while facepalming. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno, is my bed broken to?"

"No, it's perfectly intact." She said as she looked at his bed before getting an idea. "And I think we'll be ok."

"Really? But your bed is destroyed, where are you going to sleep?" He asked in confusion as he finished up in the bathroom.

"Your bed of course." She said as she changed into her pajamas.

"But then where will I sleep?" He asked in confusion as he came out of the bathroom.

"Well either the floor, or…."

"Or where?"

"We share it, together."She said as she pointed at the bed.

"W-What?!" he blushed while looking at her in shock.

"It's our only options." She responded with a small blush. "Unless you want to sleep on the ground."

"Well...if you say so…" He said with a small blush.

"Look, we're just sharing the space. Nothing happens or goes on while we sleep, and we don't say a word to anyone about it, agreed?"

"Agreed, it's just sleep, nothing more." He said as they began to climb into the bed. He tried to ignore how much more space she took up right next to him and shut the lights off. "G-Good night."

"Good night to you too." She responded with a blush as she pulled the covers over them. 'I hope I can get a new bed soon.'


	135. Female Grell and Ciel

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Grell and Ciel

Series: Black Butler

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We see a pristine mansion in the countryside seemingly perfect picture, like nothing could go wrong. That is until a small explosion from inside made the place shake a little.

"Noooo! I did it again!" A voice cried out.

Inside we see the kitchen looking messy with a gruff man sighing and a younger looking boy looking close to tears. "Honestly, how did you set fire to water?"

"I-I-I-I don't know!" cried out the boy rubbing his eyes while a tall man in black with black hair entered and took in the mess.

"Honestly, I can't leave any of you alone for a second."sighed the man before he quickly ran to the fire while grabbing a tablecloth and moved around the fire so fast, using the cloth around the flames before stopping as they were all put out. "It would do no good to start a fire, especially since the lord's aunt is on her way here as we speak. We must prepare an adequate meal for her."

"Right Sebastian, I'll go grab me dynamite."

"I'll go get some flowers!" beamed the boy.

"I'll go clean up the house!" Said the maid with glasses.

"Just try to keep any mess to a minimum while I prepare the main dishes." 'And make sure none of you make it paint the walls.'

(Later)

A horsedrawn carriage pulled up next to the mansion and stopped. Out stepped a red haired woman in an elegant matching dress with the brown haired woman with glasses and in a maid's uniform getting down from the reins and helping her down the steps.

"Ah, it's always nice to visit Ciel." She said with a smile as her maid led her to the front door. "I hope he doesn't get called away on business this time."

"I don't think so madam, this has been planned for a week." Her maid said as she opened the door.

"Still, with his position anything can come up." she replied walking in followed by her maid before the same butler walked down the stairs.

"Greetings Madam Red, it's good to see you today for this meeting with my master."

"Ah Sebastian, it's so nice to see you, where's Ciel?" She asked curiously.

"He's just getting himself together, may I show you to the dining hall? Several delicacies have been prepared in advance."

"Ah, excellent, I'll go have my maid check up on him." She said as he took Sebastian's arm. "In the meantime, why don't you keep me company?"

"If that is what the lady wants, who am I to say no?" He said as he led her into the dining room.

The maid herself looked around nervously as they left before gaining a serious expression and sighed. 'Once again I have to stick around and play the bad maid who can't even prepare tea right. Why we can't simply go out to a little ball and meet some handsome men I don't get. Then again, Sebas-chan is always a good sight for me.'

'I guess I might as well go see this Ciel person they were talking about.' She thought as she began to climb up the stairs. 'The last few times I've never seen him, but maybe he's just some annoying brat Sebas-chan has to look after. The Phantomhive family might be important, but this nephew of hers doesn't sound like that big of a deal.'

She reached the top of the stairs and began to look around at the doors as she tried to figure out which door was Ciel's. 'Sometimes I wish these big mansions had simple signs around.' She thought as she began open doors at random. 'One of these doors has to be it.'

As she opened them to see bathrooms, bedrooms for the servants, and even one closet, she finally opened a door and spotted a short child with blue hair adjusting his suit in the mirror. 'So that's Ciel, he doesn't look that specia-' she started before seeing his face in the mirror. She saw a smooth face that was well shown the way the hair was styled and the look in his one eye showed a cold and serious feel to it that was surprising to see from a mere child.

'So cold, so hard, so young and beautiful, he's perfect!' She thought with hearts in her eyes.

Said child was finishing his tie before noticing the reflection and turned to her, making her jump and quickly look nervous. "What are you doing?"

"Oh uh...I was just uh….looking for you to tell you your aunt is here!" She said with a small blush.

"Ah, I expected her she'd be here later." he remarked in a calm tone while walking over as she let him passed. "I appreciate the notice, but remember it's rude to go around someone else's home or others will think you're up to something."

"R-right master Ciel, I'll try to remember that." She said. 'He's so cold! Even better!'

"I take it she's in the dining hall?" he asked while walking as she quickly began to follow.

"Y-yes master Ciel." She said with a blush. 'He's holding himself with pride and respect, like someone grounded how to be a gentleman into him.'

'Who is she, did she come with my aunt?' he wondered. 'Perhaps she's a new maid she hired.'

When they reached the dining hall they saw Angelina flirting with Sebastian who stood beside her with a kettle in case she wanted a refill of tea.

"Ahem, aunt?" He said as he coughed into his hand, getting their attention.

"Oh, it's good to see you Ciel." she smiled. "For a second I was worried you wouldn't be able to talk with your own aunt."

"No, I made some time for you auntie." He said with a smile while sitting down across from her as Sebastian moved around and poured him some tea.

"I must say, your butler Sebastian is amazing, not like my maid." She said as she stared at Sebastian with a smile.

"You flatter me." Sebastian smiled. "But I'm sure your maid is more than enough to satisfy your needs as a maid."

'How dare she talk bad about me, I act this way because she wants me to!' thought said maid with her hands gripped behind herself.

"Not really, she's a klutz for all sorts of things. Such as gardening, tea preparation, and sometimes even making my bath too hot to enjoy."

"Surely you jest, she can't be that bad, right?" He asked in disbelief.

"S-Sometimes." admitted said maid looking away while inwardly feeling her eye twitch. 'Don't push it so far.'

"Then why do you keep her? If she's that bad why don't you just fire her?" He asked her curiously.

"Let's just say even with all the downsides she has a certain charm to herself." She said with a smile as Ciel looked at her in confusion.

"If you say so dear aunt." he remarked before taking a sip from his tea while she looked at Sebastian.

"You know Sebastian, I wouldn't mind having you around my home. With how much you seem to be able to get done, I bet you could make even the grungiest slums in England sparkle like Buckingham Palace."

"Well, I do have my moments ma'am, but I'm just one hell of a butler." He said with a grin.

Ciel rolled his eyes before looking at the maid. "Care to introduce yourself? I never had the liberty of getting your name."

"Oh, right, of course, my name is Grell Sutcliff." She said with a smile as she curtsied to him.

"Well while you're here if you need any assitance, Sebastian will be there to lend a hand." he remarked.

"I'm happy to hear that master Ciel." She said with a smile as she looked at Sebastian. 'I wouldn't mind getting some alone time with him, then again, him and Ciel in the same room and them getting nice and close to me, woo!'

"Ciel, would you like to play a game of chess?" His aunt asked with a grin.

"We have plenty of time, so I see no reason not to." he replied standing up as they moved to the parlor where the chess board was set up.

"Excellent, and what if we make this game a little bit more interesting?"

"A wager? Awfully quick to urge a child into a bet he might not win." smirked Ciel as they sat down.

"Oh it's a mild wager, nothing too serious dear nephew." She said with a grin.

"Well that's an opinion which can differ, but I'll hear you out."

"Here's the bet, if I win I get Sebastian as my butler for a month and in exchange you get my maid Grell."

That surprised all three with Grell inwardly smiling at the idea.

'An entire month with Ciel, I like where this is going.'

Ciel smirked and grabbed one of the pawns. "Are you sure? That seems like a strong challenge for someone who hasn't won a game against me yet."

"I have a good feeling about this game, and I'll even let you decide what you want if you win, ok?" She said with a grin as she loved her pawn forward two paces.

"Alright, you have yourself a wager." He said with a smile as he moved another pawn forward.

(One game later)

"I….I don't believe it." Ciel said in disbelief as he stared at the board. His king was pinned down on the side thanks to Anne's queen and three pawns.

"Checkmate dear nephew, it seems like I have won." She said with a grin. "It took a while, but my luck has turned this time."

"I-I lost Sebastian?" He said in disbelief.

"Oh my, are you alright sir?" asked Sebastian who was just as surprised, but also amused to see Ciel look this stunned.

"Ah ah ah Ciel, he's not yours anymore, for the next month he's mine." smiled Anne standing up.

"Hold up." spoke Ciel with a calm tone. "Can I talk with my butler one last time before you leave? I merely want to wish him luck and make sure any prior chores he left behind won't be forgotten."

"Of course, and I shall talk to my maid quick as well." She said with a nod of her head.

The pairs walked out of the room and split up with Ciel and Sebastian going to the kitchen.

"Are you quite sure about this? I'll be quite away and won't come to your aid as fast even if you call me."

"I gave my word Sebastian, I can't back out of this, just don't give away the fact that you're a demon, ok?" he looked him in the eye. "Do what you've been doing for me and make it at least look natural, and don't try to give my aunt any trouble."

"Of course sir, and I'll do my best not to be your new uncle." joked Sebastian with a smile.

"Don't joke about that Sebastion." He deadpanned.

"Alright, so you know what to do, right?" Anne asked the maid.

"Yes, I do, and I think I'm going to have some fun." She said with a toothy grin.

"Just keep up your image and do what my nephew says, but if you get called away for _business_ , make sure he believes it."

"I will, and tell me about all the _fun_ you had with Sebastian when I get back, ok?" She giggles with a grin.

"Maybe." she sweatdropped.

Ciel and Sebastian walked back over with Sebastian holding a suitcase. "Sebastian is ready."

"Great, I'll ship over Grell's things when we get home." She said as she wrapped her arms around Sebastian's free arm. "Have fun, but don't have TOO much fun." She said with a wink as Ciel blushed a little bit.

"J-Just what are you hinting at?" he spoke up while trying to sound mature as Sebastian began helping Anne back into her carriage.

"Oh nothing Ciel, see you in a month." She said as she waves them goodbye as the carriage began to move away.

'Why do I feel like I got cheated?' He thought with a frown as Grell stared at him.

"Is there anything you would like prepared master Ciel?" She asked him curiously as he turned back to her.

"The first thing is to introduce you to the other servants so you're comfortable, then I'll give you the usual chores I give Sebastian."

"Yes master Ciel." She said as he began to lead her through the mansion.

The four servants were lined up in the living room while Ciel gestured to them.

"Everyone, this is Grell, she will be replacing Sebastian for the month."

"What happened to him?" asked the gruff man who was smoking a cigarette.

"I...lost him in a game of chess with my aunt." He said in mild annoyance. "Look, just introduce yourselves to Grell."

"Hello, I'm Baldroy, I'm the chef." The man with the cigarette said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mey-Rin." bowed the red haired women.

"And I'm Finnian!" Said the blonde happily.

"This is your chores for today." Ciel handed Grell the list.

"Ok master Ciel." She said with a smile as she looked at the list. Her eyes widened as he walked out of the room with the others returning to their jobs. 'What the….what kind of butler does ALL this in one day!?' She thought in disbelief as she looked at the giant list of chores she had to do. 'Is this real or does he have a sadistic side to him?' She thought as she considered using her powers to help her finish them all. 'Hmm, maybe this is a test? Yeah, if I can get these done he might be impressed, but at the same time he might be suspicious and this is just to mess with me.' She thought as she looked at the list hard before remembering that she would have to try to do all of this while pretending to be a klutzy maid.

"Well master Ciel entrusted this to me, so I'll do my best." she muttered before walking off to get it done.

Meanwhile Ciel was in his office going over some work. Some of it the usual forms needed for new stands being installed downtown to sell more candy and plush for kids, while some of them were simple tax forms he's had to deal with since becoming head of his family name. "I wonder what it's going to be like to spend a month without Sebastian."

That's when he heard a loud thud followed by a scream. "Nooo! I did it again!" He heard Grell scream as he began to smell smoke.

He quickly got up and ran out of his room before following the smell. "What on earth is burning?" He said to himself as he began to climb down the stairs. When he got to the kitchen he saw smoke coming out from the stove with Grell trying to fan it away using an apron. "Grell, what on earth is going on?" He said sternly as she turned her head towards him.

"M-Master Ciel! I can explain!" She said nervously as the apron began to catch fire.

"Then please, explain Grell." he narrowed his lone eye while she jumped and tossed the apron off and quickly try to stamp it out.

"I-I was trying t make you some tea, but then the tea bag caught fire and then it began to spread and then…" She stammered nervously as Ciel began to fill up a bucket with water. "I'm so sorry master Ciel!"

"It's fine, just don't let it happen again." He said before dumping the water onto the fire, putting it out.

She saw him walk out of the room and grinned. 'That look in his eyes, it was of cold disappoint and annoyance. If he's like this at this age, what will he be like when he's all grown up?'

'My god, my aunt was right, she really can't do anything right!' Ciel thought as he began to walk back to his study. 'And she wants me to go through with this for a month? The whole place might come down on my head before then.'

"Master Ciel! The list says to dust the entire house in an hour, it's a joke, right?" Grell called out to him.

"No!" he called back.

"What? You want me to dust this entire mansion in an hour?!"

He walked back to look in on her with a serious expression. "Is that a problem?"

"N-no master Ciel, just double checking." She said as she blushed at his rough and serious expression.

"Good." he left while Grell shuddered while giving off a fanged smile.

'Oh that stern glare, that serious and cold eye, it's simply perfect!' she looked back down at the list and frowned. 'Now if only I could say the same for the list.'

(Later)

Ciel was busy working in his study when suddenly there was a knocking on his door. "Who is it?"

"It's me master, I have to dust your study, may I come in?"

"Yes, go ahead." He called as Grell entered with a feather duster.

"Thank you master, I'll try not to bother you as I dust." she started moving the duster across a bookshelf while glancing at Ciel who went back to filling out some of the forms with a calm expression. 'He's so cute and serious, I wonder if I could keep him?'

'I hope she isn't as bad as Mey-Rin, otherwise I'll have to go to my aunt and ask for Sebastian back, and the last thing I need is coming to her like a lost puppy.'

"Hold still master Ciel, I have to dust you now."

'What did she just say?' He thought in confusion before he felt the feather duster beginning to clean him. "H-Hey!"

"What's wrong master? You said to dust the entire mansion and you're in the mansion, so I have to dust you too!"

"That's not the same!" he frowned while backing away while she kept trying to dust his hair. "Quit it!"

"Why? Would you rather I wash you instead master?" She asked as she kept trying to dust him. She got a sneaky idea and leaned in closer, 'accidentally' falling on Ciel and knocking the chair back. "It seems like I can dust you now master~." She said with a smile as she began to dust him. 'I can't wait to wash the "clothes" later.'

"K-K-Knock it off and get off!" he cried out with a bright blush since she was technically on his lap and he could see part of her leg under the skirt.

'Oh even his face is turning a beautiful red! I might end up blowing my facade at this rate.' "Don't worry master, I'm almost done dusting you, so be patient, ok?" She asked with a grin as she began to dust his head.

"Get off now!" he snapped looking her in the eye with a cold expression.

'I-it's so cold!' She thought with a massive blush as she got off of him. "S-S-Sorry master Ciel! I-I-I was just trying to finish the chore."

"You weren't suppose to dust me! Next time just dust the house!" He shouted in annoyance.

"Right away sir!" she rushed out and shut the door while sighing and shivering. 'Now I really wouldn't mind seeing him all grown up, but even now he has a natural cute charm that would probably make men go nuts. Hmmm, maybe it's time I lend him a hand in seeing what a woman's body is like~' she thought with a grin before seeing the next chore on the list, wash all the clothes in the house. 'Master Ciel is wearing clothes, and so am I, this could be fun~'

(Later)

Ciel sighed while rubbing his head and trying to relax out in the garden with some tea he had Tanaka whip up, something he needed to try and stay cool and composed. 'Keep it together Ciel, you will not beg Sebastian to come back, you can survive without him.'

"Master Ciel, will you need anything else?" asked the former head butler.

"No, that is all for now, thank you." He said as Tanaka bowed his head before walking away. He drank some of the tea while unaware of Grell getting a clothesline set up before carrying a basket of clothes.

"I better get the rest of the clothes before I start." She said with a grin as she set down a large bucket of water, large enough to fit two people on the ground along with an equally large washboard. She walked over to Ciel and tapped him on the shoulder. "Master Ciel, may I start washing the clothes?"

"Yes yes, whatever." He waved off without looking at her.

"Good, then I shall get started master." She said with a large grin before grabbing him.

"Huh?" he was yanked back and dragged before looking at her in anger. "What are you doing now?!"

"I'm washing the clothes sir, the list said to wash them all, and you're wearing clothes too master." She said as she dropped him into the basket of laundry.

'Is she a complete moron?!' He thought in disbelief as he tried to climb out of the basket.

"Don't worry master Ciel, I got this." She spoke before pulling him back in while stepping in herself. "After I'm done they'll be all squeaky clean."

"Grell, stop this, this is not washing clothes!" He demanded angrily to her, making her blush. "I mean clothes that are DIRTY! My clothes are NOT dirty!"

"But master, that's where you're wrong, you spilled a little bit of tea on your clothes so they are dirty, so they must be washed!" She said before dropping him into the bucket of water. "And my outfit got messy from all that dust, that's why I'll clean it at the same time." She said as she threw the other clothes into the bucket before getting in it herself.

His eye widened and blushed as he saw her grab her skirt and start lifting it up, showing her legs little by little.

"I have to clean everything master Ciel, and is something wrong, you're turning red?" 'A beautiful shade too.'

He jumped up and ran out of the bin as fast as he could while covering his lone eye. "So indecent!" He muttered to himself with a blush.

Grell pouted. 'Dang, I guess he's too much of a gentlemen to stare, how polite. Even if I wanted to see his blushing face get more and more red.' She thought as she began to wash the clothes in the bucket. 'I guess I'll have to get him next time, I wonder what the next chore is?'

(Later that night)

"Finally, the day is over and I can go to sleep." Ciel said to himself as he made his way to his room. 'And now I can have some peace and quiet.' He thought as he opened the door to his room only to find Grell in there. "What are you doing in here?"

"I don't have anywhere to sleep master so I thought I could sleep with you."

"Just use Sebastian's room while he's away." He said in annoyance as he pointed at the door.

"But where is it master Ciel?"

"Just down the hall and it's the last door on the left." He said as he waited for her to leave so he could get ready for bed.

"Thank you master Ciel." She walked out and rushed down to the door before yanking it open and looked around at the normal and bleak looking room. "Ugh, it's so bland, how boring." She said as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. She walked over and plopped onto the bed while intaking some of Sebastian's scent and shuddered with a grin. 'But Sebas-chan's smell is so gooood!'

Meanwhile Ciel was changing into his pajamas before climbing into bed. 'I pray this month gets over as soon as possible. I wonder how Sebastian is doing?'

(With said butler)

'Why did Ciel have to lose that chess game?' he thought while currently wearing no shirt, but did have a bowtie and cufflinks on while serving Madam Red some of her finest wine.

"Yes, this is perfect my dearest Sebastian, I do hope I can convince Ciel to make this arrangement permanent." She chuckled with a smile before sipping her wine.

'Knowing him he won't, but I do wonder how he's handling things without me.' He thought as he poured her some more wine.


	136. Summer and Qrow

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Summer and Qrow

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Qrow." Taiyang said while walking towards the man as he read a book. "Have you seen Summer anywhere?"

"No." he said while not looking from his book. "Why are you looking for her?"

"I was going to ask her to head to Vale with me." He sighed. "But I could ask Raven instead."

"She's out training."

"Aw man." he groaned while not noticing that Qrow's bed had a lump in it. "I guess I'll look else where."

"Yeah you go do that." He said while Taiyang left the room. "...you can come out Summer."

The lump moved as Summer's head popped up. "Oh thanks for that Qrow, I owe you one."

"No prob."

Summer smiled at that. "So what are you reading?"

"A Hundred Ways to Get A Girlfriend." He said while looking at the book.

"Ooooh?" she smiled. "Sounds like someone actually wants to get himself hooked."

He blushed. "Well yeah. I mean look at Taiyang, he's literally a walking ladies man."

"Well it's probably the muscles, lots of girls go gaga over that."

He rolled his eyes. "Some like brains too you know sunshine."

"Don't call me that birdbrain!"

"The day you stop calling me that nickname I will."

She sighed. "Look if you want I can help get you a girlfriend. Call it returning a favor for helping me out before."

"Alright, I'll take it."

"Good, the first thing is not to drink." She said sternly. "I know you sneak a drink but girls hate the smell of alcohol."

"I don't drink that much." he frowned while going to the bathroom and discretely grabbing some mouthwash.

'Oh that silly boy.' She thought to herself while seeing him gargling ten gulps of mouthwash. 'You silly silly boy.' "Oh and girls love when you trim your beard."

"Woah there, I'm not trimming this bad boy. When I graduate this is gonna be the eye candy."

"I mean trim it to a reasonable size. Like a little bit, like a brush." She said while showing him a picture of a boy with such a beard, which was stubbed but still made him look older.

"I'm not so sure."

"Well if Taiyang can do it, why can't you?" She teased.

He frowned at that. "Give me a few seconds."

(Two minutes later)

Summer snickered at Qrow as he did shave, but had some cuts and shaving cream all over his face.

"Not one. Word."

She chuckled before saying. "If I was your girlfriend, I would be saying you look ridiculous and funny. But right now, you look funny! Ahaha!"

He rolled his eyes before walking over and pulling her hood over her face.

"Ah! Qrow!" She yelled. "What the hell man?!"

"We are even sunshine."

"Birdbrain!" She cried reaching out and plucking some of the hairs left on his chin.

"OW!" He yelled while giving her a noogie.

"AHHHH!" she screamed while grabbing him and pulling him onto the bed while trying to get away from him.

Qrow grabbed her by the cape and started giving her wet willy's as Raven walked in.

"Hey, is my text book….." she noticed the scene and blinked. "Another fight?"

"She/He started it!"

"And I'll finish it if you don't stop." She said with an edge before taking her textbook and left. "So pucker up and make up."

They blushed at that before looking at each other.

"Um Qrow, sorry about the laughing and stuff."

"Yeah, you do owe me that." he replied bluntly.

She sighed before saying. "If you want, I could um…..go on a date with you. Not a date date! Just a test date so you can feel confident and comfortable with a girl or guy you might like."

"But won't everyone think it's real?"

"Not if we head out of Beacon. Like maybe to Vale or maybe the Emerald Forest." She said before getting an idea. "I know! We can go on a date when everyone's sleeping and we can investigate the school."

"The first one sounds better."

"Aw." She slightly pouted. "But I wanted to try it."

"Then why ask me?"

"Because you have a better sense of judgement." She said with sincerity.

"Really? Cause Raven doesn't think so."

"She's just doesn't know the real you." She chuckled. "So want to go now or later?"

"Now, everyone else is in class right now so it'll be perfect."

Summer smiled before looking around and grabbed Qrow by the arm and jumped out the window, which was from the second floor. "YAHOOOOOOO!"

"SUMMER!" He screamed before they landed onto a rose bush. "OW!"

(One airship later)

"Sorry about that." Summer blushed. "Kind of forgot about the thorns."

He pulled a thorn out of his cheek. "Gee, that's perfectly fine. I just love landing in a bush and plucking thorns from every part of my body."

"Hey I had the same thing too!" She frowned while pulling out a thorn from her forehead. "Ow! And it just happened."

"Well next time we use the front door."

Summer nodded before saying. "You know, Raven told me to tell you that you needed a break from getting beaten everyday. Her words not mine mind you."

He rolled his eyes as the ship landed with a thud. "Let's just try and get through this."

Summer sighed as they got off the airship, only to see a brochure for ice cream. "Oh! I know where we should go for our practice date!"

"What?"

She grabbed the brochure and pointed to the label, _Ice cream Owl_. "Let's get some ice cream. And rule one about dating a girl, always go to a place where they like. Especially when they have cookies and cream ice cream."

"What if they're lactose intolerant?"

"...just saying." She pouted. "And it might have yogurt or gelato."

"Well lead the way, you're the expert here."

She nervously nodded while taking Qrow's hands and ran into the town.

(Two minutes later)

"Um…."

"You lead us to a dead end." Qrow deadpanned as they stared at a brick wall in an alleyway.

"I know that! But I thought the place was around the left corner?"

"It was the right."

"..." she facepalmed.

'If I ever do get with a girl I hope she's not this scatterbrained.'

Summer turned around and notice something on the ground. "Huh?" she then picked up a wad of cash. "What the…?"

"Woah, I think you just got lucky."

She counted it and found….wow. "I-It's 400 lien! Oh my god! We're rich Qrow!"

'What dumbass drops that much loot?' He thought before his eyes trailed to a large bag with more wads of cash inside. "Summer."

She turned and saw it before looking it over and jaw dropped. "Ah...Ah….1,000,000 lien….so much….."

'Ok, now I know this is too crazy to be real.'

"Qrow! We need to use this! Just look at it! We're rich!" She cried out with glee.

Just then a woman with white hair and wearing a gray dress walked by with worry. "Where did that thief take it? I know they came this way?"

'Knew it was too good to be true.'

The woman walked by and noticed them and the bag. "Why do you have my bag?" 'Are they in league with that thief?'

"Um…" Summer looked around nervously. "It fell from the sky!"

"..."

"We found it lying on the ground." Qrow said.

"Oh thank god! I thought it was long gone and in some grubby man's hands."

"I think he went that way." spoke Qrow pointing left.

"But birdbrain, we didn't see anyone!" Summer frowned.

"Quiet." he whispered.

The woman sighed. "Look, I appreciate you two finding it. So I'll give you half of the money as a reward."

"Really?!" Summer said in surprise.

"Of course, why would a Schnee lie?"

"Isn't that a bit much?" asked Qrow.

"No no. You did a good deed and unlike my food of a brother in law I'm not one for being an ingrate." She waved off while giving each 400 lien. "Oh and my names Cheimon Schnee."

"Well...thanks." he replied while surprised.

"Really thank you so much." Summer smiled.

Cheimon nodded. "Well I must be off, but I promise that if one of my nieces or nephews meet your family that they will always know your friends of mine."

"Oh um us too?" She said as the woman walked off and left them alone in the alleyway. "Sweet!"

"Well that was interesting." Qrow remarked while surprised about the whole thing before seeing Summer smiling and looking like Raven after winning ten fights in a row. "So, ice cream?"

"Oh right! Let's go!" she proclaimed running ahead of him.

(At the ice cream parlor)

"It's so cool!" She cried out seeing the ice cream in the shape of a great horned owl. "Look at all the cool ice cream!"

"Easy there, otherwise you're gonna get thrown out before we even order."

She blushed. "Sorry, but dating rule 23, the girl always gets surprised. And I'm just so happy right now."

"Oh? And what other rules are there?"

"About 3000 or more."

His eyes widened. "Please tell me you're messing with me."

"Nope. It's a real deal." She giggled before running into the shop, only to see a man with red hair in her way.

CRASH!

"Ow!"

"Summer!"

"I'm ok."

The man looked at her before saying. "Look little white cap, you should be more careful around these parts. Who knows what people in this neck of the woods would react to a simple bump."

"And who are you?"

"Torchwick." He said while fixing his suit. "Roman Torchwick at your service."

"Well we're here to get ice cream, so that's what we're gonna be doing." spoke Qrow.

"You do that." He said before saying. "And word of advice, if you're trusting, try to remember not everyone in this world is friendly and sweet."

"We'll keep that in mind."

The man walked away while taking a cigar out and lit it. 'Now to the business of raising my daughter. Mmm, what parasol to give her for her birthday?'

"He's weird." Summer said with a deadpanned expression.

"You said it."

"He reminds me of a smooth talking version of Taiyang, but without the hat and smells like cigs."

"Now that's a sight to see." he chuckled as they walked up to the counter. "You order first."

"No you. I insist." She said with a smile.

"Isn't it a rule to let the girlfriend choose first?"

"...touché." She said before saying. "One mega cookie and cream owl with marshmallows, sprinkles and extra hot sauce. In a owl cone."

"And I'll take a chocolate butterscotch swirl with nuts."

"That will be 35 lien." The man said as they gave him some of their non earned money from their wallets. "Thank you, take a seat and we'll bring it out."

The two walked over and sat down in one of the booths.

"So….how's your scythe?" Summer asked while twiddling her thumbs.

"Fine, and it's just as sharp as yours sunshine."

"Knock it off birdbrain."

"Not gonna happen."

She frowned before sighing. "Qrow, I have a slight confession."

"What? Cause if this is about your cookie problem we already know, you don't try to hide it."

"It's not that." She said seriously. "It just...this is my first date I ever had."

"You mean practice date, right?"

"I mean any date." She blushed. "You're the first one I asked."

"Oh...oh!" he spoke understanding. "Wait, really?"

She nodded. "Really."

"What about Taiyang? Haven't you ever asked him out?"

"No I didn't because he was seeing Raven and other girls." She sighed. "Plus I'm nervous too, especially with other boys I don't know."

"Ah, so you figured I'd work cause I've never gone on a date, right?"

"No no not that!" Summer said while shaking her hands. "You're cool and sweet and nice and stuff but I just…..thought you would be a cool person to be with. Plus we make a good team right?"

"Well we ARE on the same team, so technically yeah."

"And between you and me, I think you are a cool partner. Since we did find each other during initiation."

"Oh where you were running from a Ursa?"

"Hey I was discombobulated thanks to that platform ejecting us into the air!" She blushed.

"We all were, except for me." he smirked.

Summer raised an eyebrow. "Oh? When I found you, you were submerged in quicksand and looked like a rock."

"Hey! You told me you wouldn't bring that up sunshine!"

"Too bad birdbrain." She smirked as two large owl shaped cones with ice cream for wings and feathers were placed on the table.

"Enjoy." The waiter said before walking away.

"This looks good." remarked Qrow grabbing his own cone and took a lick from it. "And tastes good."

"Yeah." Summer smiled while tasting some. "And its like heaven on earth!" 'Ah! So good~~!'

"Just try not to go overboard, last thing I need is you going into a sugar craze."

"I should say the same to you." She smiled while eating some more.

(Half way into the food)

"Qrow. Is it true you wanted to wear a cloak because I wore one?"

"No, I did it cause I figured it would make me look mysterious and have the girls flocking to me."

"Well it didn't." She chuckled. "But you did make me flattered."

"Is that something a girl likes on a date?"

"A little. But it needs to be the right color. Like if the girl likes white you wear white and vise versa." She said while chuckling. "But if you ask me, you look nice in anything."

He blushed.

"Plus you are a nice guy, even if you are a bit of a drunk."

"I told you I don't drink much, one drink a week, two at tops."

"Qrow." She said with a serious yet concerned tone. "If you keep that up then you'll become an addict and I don't want you to get sick or occupied by this addiction."

"I keep telling you, I'm not gonna be a drunk. I just drink it cause it's bitter, but the slight buzz I get feels good. Besides it doesn't impair me or my fighting, so what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I don't want to see you getting sick. I'm just worried about you Qrow."

He groaned. "Summer, I'll be fine, I promise."

"You promise on your life, my life and the life of everyone in our team?" She said with a concerned tone.

He sighed. "Yes."

Summer smiled while finishing her treat. "Then I'm happy. And since you did that, I promise to fix my addiction to cookies and sweets."

That made him nearly choke in surprise. "W-What?"

"You heard me. I'll fix my addiction to cookies and sweets since you wanted to fix your addiction to alcohol." She said with a smile.

He facepalmed. "I'm not an addict."

"That's the first sign of being one. Saying you're not." She said before changing the subject. "Qrow, what do you really think about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like your real feeling towards me. And I'm not going to get mad or upset about anything you say about me, but I just want an honest answer."

"Oh well….you're sweet, annoying at times, a bit scatterbrained, occasionally nerdy, and…" he sighed. "Adorable like a puppy."

She blushed crimson at the last part. "W-W-W-What?"

"It's true. I mean I could have said beautiful or sexy but that's not you. You're more of an adorable girl with a good heart."

She felt her heart flutter at that. "W-Well um...you're good looking, annoying when you wake up, have nice abs, a nice adorable face and….really REALLY sweet like a button."

He blushed before it went silent and they looked away from the other. 'I can't believe she really thinks that way.'

'This is so awkward!'

After a few minutes Summer started to talk.

"Qrow, I know it was silly of me to say all that stuff but….well it's just the truth. I mean you are handsome and the like."

"Summer? Is this still a practice, or….is it a real date?"

Summer gulped while looking away. "What if it was? Did you….not like it or something?"

"Well I'm not saying it was bad, honestly it was pretty good and simple."

"Then what's wrong?" She asked with a hint of worry.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong, just...look tell me to my face, is this a practice or real date?"

She saw his face and gulped before saying nervously. "I-I-I-It's a….real date." 'AHHH I SCREWED UP!'

Qrow blushed and gulped. 'Alright, then I can make a big move here, do it man!'

"S-So…..um….are you….embarrassed about being with a girl like me?"

"I'll let this answer." he put his cone down, walked around, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

She went blushed while unsure what to do now. 'Oh my god what should I do?!'

He leaned down and pressed their lips together.

Summer's eyes widened while turning as red as her hair as she felt really happy and shocked at the same time.

After a few minutes Qrow removed his lips and smirked. "How's that?"

"..." she looked at him before kissing him back and smiled. "You birdbrain, you silly bird brained fool."

"If I'm a bird brained fool then your a ray of sunshine in my life."

"You got that right."

He chuckled at that as they returned to eating ice cream.

(Next day)

-Beacon-

"Taiyang, Raven. I have an announcement." Summer said while sitting on a chair near a round table they used for team meetings.

"Is it you going on a cookie fast?" Raven asked bluntly.

"Yes and no. I'll stop eating too much sweets but that's not the important matter at hand."

"Then what is it?"

Summer pointed to Qrow and smiled. "Me and Qrow are dating."

"Wait, what?" spoke Taiyang in surprise.

"What's to be surprised about?" Qrow said with a smirk. "We had a date and had fun."

"And kissed."

"And kissed." He rolled his eyes. "Really Taiyang, why are you so surprised about us dating?"

"Well you never dated before, so seeing you actually get with someone is like seeing a dream."

Summer sighed before walking over and kissed Qrow on the cheek. "Taiyang, just move on."

Raven smirked at that. "I agree, move on and just date someone else. Maybe your reflection perhaps."

"Hey! What'd I do?"

"Nothing, I just like seeing you miserable."

He frowned at that before seeing Summer and Qrow making out in front of him. "Oh really? You're gonna do that here?"

Summer gave a thumbs up while Raven smirked.

'Oh I'm going to enjoy this so much. And for once, I wish you luck brother.' She thought as the screen went black.


	137. Rodolpho and Carmelita

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Rodolpho and Carmelita

Series: El Tigre

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rodolpho smiled while looking at the newspaper and enjoying his morning cup of coffee. "Ah, nothing like a cup of coffee in the morning." but when he took a sip and looked at the paper he did a spit take on the table and saw an article showing his son and father grinning while running from the police with their arms filled with stolen loot. "Ugh, not again! When will they learn?!" He shouted angrily as he set his cup of coffee down.

That's when Manny came out and grabbed some toast. "Morning dad."

"Manny, stop right there!" He shouted angrily. He walked over while holding the paper out. "Care to explain to me what this is about?"

"Um uh, they wouldn't give grandpa his money back, so he had me help him get it back." He said nervously.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well then you wouldn't mind showing me where you put this just to be sure none of it is out of place."

"I'm uh, I uh… misplaced it on the bus ride home?" he tried smiling nervously while his dad had his arms crossed. He tried opening his mouth to try something else, but Puma came walking out of his room while looking at a priceless jeweled necklace.

"Yes, very nice, good cut, quality color, yes, this will fetch a good price."

"Papi!"

Puma jumped and saw Rodolpho before quickly tossing the necklace away and smiled. "Oh, uh hello Rodolpho, I no see you there."

"Papi, what's that you were just holding?"

"What? I was not holding nothing. I think you just seeing things." laughed Puma nervously while grabbing an apple with one of his sombreros arms.

"Papi, I told you no more villainy! And now you're dragging Manny into it again?!" Rodolpho frowned. "That's it. Manny, give me your belt right now, I'm grounding you from using it for a month."

"What!? That's unfair!" He said in annoyance as he began to take off his belt. "Come on dad, it wasn't even that much."

"It's not about how much you stole, stealing is wrong and worse of all, you lied to me Manny." he took the belt and sighed. "Maybe a month without powers will make you realize that you should really understand how much all this rule breaking can lead you."

"Aw come on, isn't there any other way?" Manny begged as he looked at the belt his father held.

"No, I'm sticking with my decision."

"That not what you say before." muttered Papi while eating the apple.

"Shut up! That was a long time ago!" snapped Rodolpho before stamping out of the room.

"Grandpapi, what are you talking about and why did he act like that?" Manny asked in confusion.

"Simple Manny, your father use to be just like you in a way." he smiled while sitting on the couch.

"What? No way." he waved off. "Seeing dad be like me is like seeing Frida act like...her sisters." he shuddered at the thought.

"Well nino, believe it or not he truly did act like you, up until high school when he met...her."

"Her?" he looked confused. "Wait, you mean when he met mom right?"

Grandpapi shook his head and said. "No, before her there was another, a woman he loved with his entire heart, before they had to part ways."

Manny looked confused before going wide eyed. "Wait, you mean Voltura?!"

"Yes, her, she and your father loved each other very dearly, until the day IT happened." he frowned as the screen glossed over and showed the town's high school in the past with various familiar faces walking around. Everything was peaceful until the front of a bank exploded and two figures ran out of it carrying sacks of money.

"Ha! That was easier than the last one!" A teenager in a white suit and mask with black pants and shoes laughed as he ran.

"Si, their security stinks!" laughed the other one who was a girl with long black hair wearing a black jacket with high heeled boots with a green skirt as they jumped into a nearby red car before the male hit the gas and they zoomed down the street.

"Man, another night another score, this is the life!" The male said with a grin as he sped down the street.

"You said it, and we made double from our last hit." Smirked the girl holding the bills up.

"Yeah, what should we spend it on this time?" He asked with a grin as the car smashed through a police barricade.

"Hmm, well there is that new leather jacket I've had my eye on, this one is starting to get too tight."

"Which is just the way I like it." he chuckled while swerving past a police cruiser.

"Oh you flirt, stop it." She giggled with a small blush. "Blockade!" She shouted as she pointed at the heavily fortified wall of police cars.

The male turned the wheel as hard as he could, but it caused the car to fall on it's side and skid down before bumping into the cars before stopping as the two inside groaned while the police outside rushed to get the door opened.

"Hands where we can see them or we'll fill you both with lead!"

The girl and boy groaned while getting out of the car and held their hands up before the police started cuffing them before leading them into one of the cars.

"You two are going away for a long time." The officer said before pushing them into the car.

"That's what he thinks." whispered the boy with a wink while the girl snickered as the car drove them to the prison.

They were put in one of the usual cells and sat down on the bench while the boy leaned back and started counting down in his head.

'Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zero.' He thought with a grin as two men in suits walked into the police station.

"Excuse us, we're here to take Rodolpho Rivera and Carmelita Aves back home." spoke one of them while the other one put a form down in front of the officer. "The court has issue them release for their crimes."

"What? How, the case hasn't even reached the courthouse yet!"

"Look sir, you're free to complain, but if you have a problem with this, you're free to take it up with the jury and see what kind of punishment they'll deliver to a police officer who failed to heed their already stated decision."

The officer thought it over for a second before sighing and saying ""Fine, take them, but next time they will go to jail!"

"That all depends on the court." replied one as the officer unlocked the cell door with the two teens walking out with smirks.

"See you next time officer." The boy said with a grin.

"Keep our cell nice and warm for us." The girl giggled as she winked at the officer.

His face turned red from anger as they left and stamped on the ground. "Oooh! I hate when they do that!"

Once they were outside the station the men turned towards them and said. "Ok, we got you free, now pay up."

"Sure thing." Rodolpho reached into his pocket and handed them a wad of bills. "Keep the change."

"OK, though we gotta warn you, we won't be able to do this again, next time you get caught you're on your own." One of them said as he put the bills in his coat pocket.

"Yeah yeah yeah, come on Rodolpho, let's get back to your place." She said as she grabbed his arm and began to drag him away.

"Why my place?"

"Because my mom will be home early and the last thing I need is her trying to slip a bomb in your portion of dinner."

"Yeah, I like my food spicy, but not that spicy." He chuckled as they began to get closer to his house. "Oh wait! I forgot something."

"What is it?" She asked him curiously.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring case before opening it to her to show a green engagement ring. "Carmelita, I know this might sound weird coming from me, but would you like to….I don't know...go steady?"

"Y-yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" She squealed happily before glomping him.

"Woah!" he stumbled back while managing to keep standing as she got off and took the ring before sliding it on her finger. "How's it fit? I didn't check and just took a guess on your size."

"It fits perfect, just perfect dear." She said with a smile. She held his cheeks and leaned in before pressing their lips together.

'Nothing could ruin this moment.' He thought with a smile.

After kissing for a while they headed on to his house and took the elevator up to the top floor of the condo his dad owned. "Here we are babe, what do you wanna do now?"

"Let's tell your dad the good news." She said with a smile as he nodded with a grin as he led her towards his father's room."

He gave a knock on it. "Papi! Me and Carmelita are home!"

"Ah, welcome home nino, come in, come in!"

They walked in where a short man with brown hair and the golden sombrero was busy looking through a lens while holding a diamond under it.

"Papi, we have something to tell you."

"If you wanting to thank me again for the lawyers it no problem."

"Well, that's part of it, but there's something else."

Grandpapi looked over and saw the ring on Carmelita's hand before smiling. "You asked her?"

"Yes Papi, I did, and she said yes!"

"That wonderful news!" he cheered before hugging her. "You practically new daughter-in-law now! Welcome to the family!"

"Thank you Papi!" She said with a smile as she hugged him back.

"This call for a celebration. Tonight, I break out the best wine." smiled the man as he walked past them and to the kitchen.

"Alright! Lets party!" Carmelita said with a grin.

(Later)

The group of villains had partied late into the night before they went to bed, but not before Papi had given Rodolpho an old book.

"Before I forget, this is something you must see." He said as he opened the book and showed him a page that contained a picture of a man who looked like Rodolpho.

"Who's that?"

"This is one of your ancestors, Justice Jaguar. Believe it or not, he was a hero of the Rivera family, and my father."

"What? A hero?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes, and he not the only one, you see these boots?" he asked pointing at them. "Those use to belong to his own grandfather, Golden Leon."

"These are the boots of heros? Why didn't you tell me before Papi?"

"Eh, it no big deal." he shrugged. "I figured our ancestors would punish me if I no tell you. If you want I can show you the boots themselves, they just gathering dust in the closet."

"Sure, why not, mine are getting kind of worn out." He said as his father led him to the closet. When it opened his dad pulled the box out and blew some dust off before opening it, and he saw the boots give off a radiate shine while looking clean and new. "Papi...can I try them on?" He asked him curiously.

"I don't see why not." He said as he picked up the boots and handed them to his son.

Rodolpho sat on the bed and slipped them on while they went on just right and he was stunned while feeling a surge of power go through his body. "T-This feels amazing! I feel so powerful!" He said in amazement.

"Well of course, they didn't help those two fight crime without them. But in my opinion nothing beats a good mech suit, those at least can have cup holders." He chuckled before turning around and leaving the room.

Rodolpho stood up and tried walking with the boots and made a fist before punching it against the wall, causing a hole to break open. "Time to take these puppies for a test drive!" he chuckled before jumping out of the hole. He fell down the side of the building and crashed onto the ground with the boots absorbing the impact before he started running and found himself zooming down the street with super speed. "This is amazing! With these shoes I can do anything!"

But when he was running by an alley he heard a woman's scream. "Whats going on?" He said as he stopped running and looked down the alley to see two men mugging a woman.

"No stop!"

"Give us the money or this is gonna turn rough." warned one guy while brandishing a knife.

"Yeah, it would be a shame to cut up your pretty face." Said the other thug who was holding a machete.

"Someone help!"

Rodolpho saw the blades and was about to just move on, but froze up as he looked between them and the boots. 'With these it wouldn't take long, but why should I worry? It has nothing to do with me.'

"Please, anyone, help!" She called out as the thugs began to get closer to her.

'These were used by my family to fight crime, but that's not me!' he gripped his hands. 'I'm the one wearing them, meaning I should be the one who uses them however way I want!'

Suddenly the woman saw him staring and screamed. "Please, you there, please, help me! Save me!"

He looked up while the men turned and frowned.

"Hey buddy, you better move along if you know what's good for you."

"Get involved, and we'll mess you up."

"Just turn around and walk away, don't be a hero." the thug said before turning back to the woman. "And now it's time to punish you for trying to get out of this."

The woman looked at them close to tears and with fear while Rodolpho felt a part of him snap.

"Leave her alone!" he yelled out before running at them and swung his leg, kicking one of the thugs into the wall, knocking him out in one go.

"Hey, what did I just sa-" The other thug started before he was punched in the stomach and kicked out of the alley by Rodolpho.

The woman was stunned as Rodolpho stood in front of her.

"Take this chance and get away with your friend, or I'll make sure you spend the next three months in the hospital." He threatened as the thug quickly nodded his head as he grabbed his friend and ran. He glanced at the woman. "You alright?"

"Y-yes, thank you, what's your name hero?" She asked him curiously.

"I'm not a hero." he replied before walking away. "Just someone who was nearby."

"If you weren't a hero you would have kept walking."

He didn't turn to her as he walked out of the alley, but that did hit him deep and made him stare at the ground while pondering just WHY he did that.

'Why did I save her, I got nothing out of it yet I still did it, and I kind of enjoyed it! What is going on?' he looked at the boots and frowned. 'Are these things cursed? Cause there's no way I would have done that without getting at least some cash from it.'

Suddenly he stopped and thought. 'What if this is my calling, I'm not good at getting away with robbing banks, I always get caught, but I'm good at this.' he rubbed his chin. 'Meh, I'll worry about this in the morning.'

(Later)

"You did what?!" cried Puma in shock at the table.

"I saved a woman from being mugged." He said, glad Carmelita had already gone home.

"Wait a sec, did you use the boots?" He asked his son sternly as he slowly nodded his head. "Ay dios mio, at least tell me you used them to cause a traffic jam late at night."

"No Papi, I just went home after that, I didn't even jaywalk!"

He sighed while putting the paper aside. "Look son, don't let this get to you. If you going to use the boots, it up to you how you use them, but remember, doing whatever you want is much easier and fun."

"I know Papi, but I can't help but feel...bored being evil, you know?"

"Bored? How can you be bored?"

"What's the point in just taking anything you want whenever you want? Where's the challenge, it's too easy, and honestly it always ends the same way, I get caught, I get bailed out of jail and a couple of days later I do the same thing with the same results!" he stood up with a frown. "And saving someone without something in return….it felt good, it felt good to help someone without getting something."

"But nino, if you go down this path we would be enemies, and what about your new girlfriend? I see the fire in her eyes, she will not give up the life she has chosen, are you prepared to have her as an enemy?"

His eyes widened while he looked down. "I don't know papi, but…maybe I can talk to her, get her to see that maybe being a villain is too dangerous."

Puma sighed. "If you want, but it not going to be easy."

"I know, but I have to try, I just have to." He said as he got up and began to walk toward the door.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' He thought as he watched his son leave the house.

(Later)

We see Carmelita browsing through a shop covered in different types of weapons ranging from swords to high tech lasers. 'Hmm, should I go with a pair of sharp swiss knives or suit myself up with some blasters?'

"Carmelita, are you in here?" Rodolpho called as he entered the store.

"Hey Rodolpho." she smiled while pecking him on the cheek. "What brings you here? Hoping to get some new brass knuckles?"

"No, nothing like that...we need to talk." He said nervously.

"What?" she looked at him confused. "About what?"

"Carmelita...I...I'm getting out of villainy and I'm going to be...a hero."

She looked at him silently for a few seconds before snickering and covered her mouth.

'Not the reaction I was expecting.' He thought as he watched her continue to snicker before calming down.

"Good one Rodolpho, you always know how to make me laugh."

"Carmelita, I'm serious, I'm going good, and I would like you to join me." He said as he looked her right in the eyes.

She crossed her arms and frowned. "Rodolpho I'm not laughing anymore, you can drop the joke."

"I told you, I'm not joking, I don't want to commit crimes anymore, and I don't want to fight you so please, become a hero with me."

She dropped her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Rodolpho, we both know my mother is a villain, and being one has always been my dream. You're the one who asked me to go steady with you, and now you want me to just change who I am?"

"N-no my love, I just don't want to have to fight you one day, please, I know I'm asking a lot, but please become a hero with me my love!" He begged to her as he got on his knees.

"Rodolpho…..I can't. Being a hero, and doing good, is not in my blood." She said sadly as she turned away from him.

"Please, I can't bear to have to fight you Carmelita!"

"Me neither." she replied as she walked away from him and out the store.

"That was the day my son lost his first love and how he became a hero." Grandpapi said to Manny as the flashback faded away.

"Woah, that's….wow." He said in amazement as he stared at Grandpapi.

"Si, that's what I said too. But if Rodolpho wanted to be a hero, it was his choice since he was old enough to graduate. And ever since then, it's been how it is."

"Wow, I can't help but feel bad for dad." Manny said as he got up.

"Yes, and I hope the same thing doesn't happen to you Nino."

But while they had been talking, Rodolpho had gone to sitting in a chair on the room to just look out over the horizon.

'I hope Manny takes my decision to heart. And I hope he doesn't have to go through the choice I did.' He thought sadly, unaware of the figure watching him from a rooftop.

Voltura's eyes narrowed while pulling something from her pocket and extended her wings before flying down and landing a few feet behind him. "White Pantera."

"Voltura?" He asked in disbelief as he got up and turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I was passing by and thought I'd come by. Don't worry, I'm not here for your head, just wanted to give you back something I found from one of my old boxes."She said as she lightly threw him something.

He caught it and saw that it was the green ring he had given her when they started dating. Seeing it made his heart squeeze in pain while she turned her back to him. "You kept this?"

"Of course, it was my shade of green." she remarked without looking at him while looking at the ground. "And it was beautiful, you really knew how to get a girl the best gifts."

"No, I just knew what to get to make you happy." He said with a sad smile as he remembered the past. "To be honest, I figured after we broke up you would have tried pawning it off just to spite me."

"No, we robbed all the pawn shops, remember, none of they would buy or sell anything to us." She said with a small smile.

"Good point." he chuckled. "I still remember that one guy whose arm you broke when he tried asking you if you wanted a fun time. He wouldn't stop crying even after we were taken away."

"Yeah, back then my heart and bodied belonged to one man alone, no one else could have it." she admitted while turning to look at him over her shoulder. "So, how are things with you and Maria?"

"We...got divorced, she didn't face that I could get hurt being a hero." He said with a frown. "How are you and Miguel doing?"

"He died years ago, a little bit after my daughter was born."

"Ah, you have my condolences, so how is your daughter, I heard she and Manny go to the same school."

"Let's just keep her name on the down low. She goes by Black Cuervo, but I'm not saying anything more than that."

"I'll try to avoid her when I'm on my patrol around the city."

"Rodolpho, be honest with me. Do you ever….miss what happened?" She asked slowly and curiously.

He sighed and said. "Yes, every day I miss what we had together."

"Then why do you still be a hero? What good is there to help others?" She asked him with a frown.

"Because it is good to help others, and what about Manny? If I became a criminal and got sent to jail I wouldn't be able to see him again!" he frowned. "And what about you? If you get taken away who will look after your daughter?"

She frowned and said. "Bah, I won't get caught, and even if I did I have a good lawyers, I won't ever go to jail."

He shook his head. "Fine, you can believe that if you want, but I'm still going to uphold the law in this city."

"An I will continue to break it, just like we used to in high school."

He saw her turn around and frowned before walking over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait."

"What is it now?" She asked in annoyance as she turned around. She felt his hand hold hers and saw him move closer with their faces inches apart. "W-What are you-" she was cut off as he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before he pulled back, leaving her blushing red. "I wanted to give you something to think about on the way home."

"Y-you flirt! I'll get you back for this!" She said with a blush before flying away. That's when she felt something in her hand and opened it to see the ring resting on it. 'That sneaky little flirt. I'll remember this.' but while thinking that she smiled and headed back home.


	138. Sky Princess and King

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Sky Princess and King

Series: Onepunch Man

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, I got food, drinks, a new game, time to have some fun." King said as he sat down on his couch.

He had been waiting in line for a few days to get the newest game for dating girls, the mature college kind version, and he wanted to make sure everything was right.

"I told Saitama I was going to be busy, the hero association thinks I'm on a week long training mission, nothing will keep me from playing this game." He said with a smile as he started up the game. He saw the title screen pop up and it start before seeing it showcase a college with a black haired girl in casual clothes popping up with a text box underneath her.

"Hi, my name is Ashi, I just started school, what's your name?"

King input a random name, Toshi, and sent it.

"Toshi? Well, I hope we can be good friends Toshi!" she smiled while King smiled and relaxed before noticing a sound through the walls. 'Is one of my neighbors having a party?' He thought in confusion as he paused the game. He put his ear next to it and didn't hear anything, except for a distinct sound that seemed to slowly get louder.

'What on earth is going on?' He thought as he took his ear away from the wall as the noise got louder and louder. It sounded like flapping which made him shrug. 'Sounds like just some birds passing by.'

He turned back and sat back on the couch and was about to unpause the game before hearing a pecking sound on the wall. 'Are they trying to peck at the building? Probably just some doves looking for insects to eat.' He thought as he unpaired the game and began to play it.

Suddenly he heard a female's voice calling his name from the other side of the wall.

"King! King! Where are you!"

"That's probably just the wind." He said to himself as he continued to play the game. But that's when a loud crash came from his balcony and he literally saw the door get ripped off before he heard the flapping clear as day while seeing a large shadow go over the doorway.

'That can't be good.' He thought as he turned off his game as the figure entered his apartment. He went pale and had to look up while seeing a tall red skinned creature with two sets of black wings, a feminine face with a white kimono that had the sleeves ripped off to show her firm looking arms with sharp talons on her legs.

"Are you the one they call King?" She asked him in a regal sounding voice.

He gave a loud gulp and slowly nodded while trying not to sweat bullets.

"Good, then you are the one I have been searching for, and now that I have found you there is one thing I must ask you…" She said as she stared him in the eyes.

"W-What's that?" he asked while cursing in his head at faltering slightly.

She got on her knees and bowed to him before saying. "Please let me bare your children!"

King blinked one time, and then a second before the words registered in his head. "What?" He asked in confusion and disbelief.

"I'm asking you if you will let me be the mother of your future offspring." She said seriously as she continued to bow to him.

"I-I get that, but why me?"

"I have heard great things from you. How you're the strongest man in the world, how you're a high ranking hero, and how monster flee from you just from what is called your King Engine. I need a strong and powerful male for future generations as my father the Sky King was killed, leaving me alone as our race is very small."

"I'm sorry, but I refuse." He said plainly while thinking. 'She's gigantic, if we do it I won't survive!'

"Eh? But why?" she frowned. 'I can't leave till I have his children!'

"Because, I don't know you, so why should I give you my children?"

"Because you would be helping my race from dying out." she gained a dark aura and grinned. "Then I can train them and make the bastards who killed my father and elite guard wish they were never born."

"They're already dead." He said calmly, surprising her. "They were killed off when they tried invading, none of them are left."

"W-what? They're dead? My father and the honor guard has already been avenged?"

"Yup." he nodded. 'Ok, now that she knows that she'll leave now, not needing to have my children.'

"That makes this even better." she smiled. "Now I won't have to worry about them returning and I can raise my children in peace."

'Damn, she still wants kids!' He thought in panic. "I'm still not going to give you my children."

"Why? Because I'm a monster?" she frowned. "I might not like humans, or stand them, but even I can learn when to not get involved with them. So if you're worried I'll have my children attack, you're wrong."

"No, it's not that at all, I'm just not ready to be a father, and if you don't like humans why don't you find a monster to have kids with?"

"I've tried, but so far any I've found are either too stubborn, think I'm not good enough, or end up killed by your association." She said in annoyance as she looked at him. "I may not like it, but you are my only option, so I will not leave your side until I have children!"

He started feeling nervous hearing that while the King Engine began humming to where she could hear it.

'No! The King Engine, he must be getting annoyed, I have to do something before he kills me!' She thought nervously.

'Wait, that's it!' "What if I could help you find someone else to ask?"

"What are you talking about? You're the most powerful person on earth, who else could you possibly offer me in your place?"

He stood up and walked to a small dresser he had and pulled out some forms which showed several heroes with their info. "What about another S-Rank hero?"

"Possibly, what do you have in mind?" She asked curiously as she looked at the cards.

"Tanktop Master?" He offered as he showed her his card.

"Hmm, good looks and impressive strength, but too low on the listing." She said as she threw his card away.

"Ok, what about Kid Emperor, he's high on the list."

"He's also a child." she deadpanned.

"Right, good point, what about Metal Bat, he's not a kid."

"Yes but it seems like he's very loud and obnoxious." She said as she threw his card away as well.

"Atomic Samurai?"

"He's kind of hot, high on the list...but he follows the samurai code, which means he won't take a wife until he's much older." She said as she shook her head no.

"How about Zombieman?"

"No, he's dead, so he can't reproduce, so he's out.

"What about Genos? He's new and young."

"Well that's true, but he's mostly machine so he can't reproduce."

'That leaves out Metal Knight too.' "I know this is a long shot, but what about Pig God?"

She cringed. "Too messy, and he reminds me too much of an orc."

"Drive Knight?"

"No, I can't tell if he's a man or machine."

"Flashy Flash?"

"He's pretty handsome, and strong, so maybe."

'Ok, some progress!' He thought with a grin before saying. "So you'll try to get his children instead of mine?"

"I said maybe, I want to see the others just in case."

"Ok, there's Puri-Puri Prisoner?"

"It says he prefers cute boys, not women."

"Ok, Silver Fang?"

"Strong, but too old."

"How about Watchdog Man? He's pretty strong, single, and can keep any kids safe with his sense of smell."

"He acts like a dog though, so he's out."

"Superalloy Darkshine?"

"No, he goes around in nothing but a speedo, he must be a secret pervert or something."

'But that leaves Tatsumaki left, and since she's a girl, that's not gonna work.'

"Well, it seems like it's between you or Flashy Flash."

"Well, you should go see him and ask for his kids, it's the best option." He said as began to pick up the cards she threw away.

"Alright, I'll be right back, but don't go anywhere." She said as she made her way to the balcony before flying away.

He let out a sigh of relief before moving to his phone. 'I gotta call Saitama!'

The phone began to ring in Saitama's apartment, getting the attention of its occupants.

"I got it." spoke the bald hero walking over and answering. "Hello?"

"Saitama, I need your help, can you hide me?" King said quickly.

"Hide you? From what?"

"There's this bird woman who wants to have my babies, can I hide out at your place for awhile until she loses interest?"

"That's gonna be hard to do. Me and Genos have some guests."

"What, is Fubuki and Kamen Rider there with you?" He asked curiously.

"Actually it's two girls."

"Really? How did you two manage that?" He asked in a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"Well let's just say they came to us, well one went to Genos and the other one I felt bad for since I accidentally plucked out some of her hair."

"Huh, I'll have to hear the whole story later, but right now I have a really big problem, what should I do?!"

"Well you could always say no."

"I tried that, she won't take it for an answer!"

"Where is she right now?"

"She's going to go check out Flashy Flash to see if she would rather have his babies or mine, she might be back any second now!"

CRASH!

"Oh god, I think she's here!"

"Me and Genos will be over as fast as we can."

"Ok, but please hurry! I'm going to go hide under the bed, maybe she'll think I ran away and leave." He said before hanging up. He ran to his room and dove under the bed before covering his mouth.

"King, where are you? Flashy Flash turned out to be a bust, turns out he's already in a relationship, so now it's time to give me babies!" Called the monster as he heard her talons move around.

'Just stay silent and don't move, and maybe she'll go away!'

"Where is he? I told him not to leave." She said angrily as she looked around for him. "KING! COME OUT!"

'Keep it together King, just stay hidden.' He thought nervously as the King Engine began to activate.

The female heard the sound and walked towards the bedroom and noticed the bed was shaking. "THERE YOU ARE KING!" She shouted angrily as she looked under the bed.

He jumped while she picked the bed up with ease.

"Why did you hide from me! Am I not attractive or something?!"

"N-No." he shook his head while his King Engine sounded louder.

"And why is your King engine on? Do you hate me so much you want to kill me?" she asked feeling herself get nervous.

"N-no, it's not that at all, I swear!" He said as the engine got louder.

'Oh no! He sounds ready to strike me down! There's only one last chance.' She thought before moving out of the room and flew out from the balcony. "I'll return when you're more calmed down!"

"Well, at least that bought me some time." He said before there was a knocking on the front door. He walked over and opened it to see Saitama and Genos. "Hey you two, good news, she left."

"For good? Aw man, so no fight then, huh?" remarked Saitama with disappointment.

"Sorry, but I did get a new game you can try out with me if you want."

"As much fun as that would be, we have to get back or Kabuto goes on a rampage if she doesn't get Genos back."

"Is that one of the girls you mentioned?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, and she's crazy for him, like really crazy, so we have to get back." He said as Genos paled and whispered. "Help me!"

"Huh?" He said in confusion as Saitama grabbed Genos and began to drag him away.

"Come over some time and you'll understand."

"Call for backup." whispered Genos with a nervous expression.

"Sorry, but I think I might need it more." He said as he waved them goodbye.

Sitting on the top of the building across from King's apartment was the female with a focused gaze.

'Next time I'll get pregnant by you king, and I might know just how.' She said with a grin as she watched him.


	139. Kasumi and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Kasumi and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed in relief as he zipped his pants back up. "Man, that feels good." He said as he began to walk away, not noticing the pale man watching him.

'Hmm, I'll need to try and take care of the Jinchuuriki here. From what I've learned he hasn't been able to properly tap into the fox's chakra just yet, meaning he might be a potential obstacle in the future.'

He continued to watch him before getting an idea. 'That's it, as long as he can't fight he'll be out of the way, and I get to pay off my debt to HER at the same time, it's perfect.' he crouched down and bit his thumb before going through handsigns and held his hand on the branch. "Summoning Jutsu." He said before there was a giant puff of smoke.

With Naruto he blinked when he heard something and turned his head to see some smoke come up out of nowhere. "What the heck is that? Is it another team?" He asked himself in confusion as he began to move towards the smokes origin. He slowly pulled a kunai out from his pouch and kept a close eye around him. "If I'm lucky I can steal their scrolls as they fight." He whispered to himself as he got closer.

But when he got to the spot he didn't spot anything around. "Huh, that's weird, I could have sworn I saw smoke coming from here." He said in confusion as he dropped his guard.

That's when a loud hissing could be heard behind him.

He turned around and saw a giant brown snake slowly rise up. And by giant, I mean GIANT. "Oh, that's not good." He said weakly as the snaked hissed at him. He turn and started jumping to the branch next to him and then the next one while the snake let out a louder hiss before it began slithering after him. "HHHEEELLLPPPPPP!" He screamed as he tried to outrun the giant serpent.

Back with Sakura and Sasuke they turned their heads when they heard the scream.

"What on earth has Naruto gotten himself into this time?" Sasuke groaned as they were about to go to his aid before Orochimaru landed in front of them.

"Hello young genin, sorry for intruding, but I can't let either of you pass until I get what I came for."

"What did you do to Naruto?!" Sakura screeched at him.

"Oh I didn't do a thing to him, but I can't say the same for my assistant."

"Assistant?" Sasuke asked in confusion as he pulled out a kunai.

"Yes, now why don't you cooperate and give me what I desire."

"And what would that be?" He asked warily. None of them aware Naruto was heading in their direction.

"You." He said with a grin before Naruto landed on his head and jumped off of it like a springboard. "What the-" He started before the giant snake bursted through the trees and ran over him as it kept chasing after Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped while the man's head stuck up out of the ground while looking dazed and confused.

"W-what just happened?" He groaned before Sasuke walked up to him and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Way to go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said happily, not seeing him rolling his eyes.

"The giant snake did all the work Sakura, now let's drag him to the tower before he wakes up."

"But where is it?" She asked as she walked over and grabbed one of his arms.

"In the middle of the forest, though I bet we'll run into some ANBU on our way there." he replied as they began pulling him out and started dragging him. 'Naruto can find his way there on his own when he deals with that thing.' He thought as he grabbed he other arm before they both began to drag the dangerous missing nin through the forest.

Meanwhile, Naruto was still running away from the snake. He kept going from one branch to the next, but the snake wasn't wavering in its pursuit. 'Damn it, why won't it just go away, we've passed like five teams already, why didn't it stop and try to eat them?'

It narrowed it's gaze and turned left, looking like it stopped chasing him.

'Is it giving up?' Naruto thought happily as he watched it go left. 'Yes! Now I can get back on track and find the others.' He thought as he began to turn around and head back to the place he had last seen them.

But just as he jumped off the branch, the snake's head shot up from under him with it's mouth opened. "OH CRAP!" He shouted before the snake snapped its jaws shut with Naruto inside.

It gave a hiss and slithered away on away while Naruto rolled down the throat as he tried grabbing onto the sides. "No, no, no, no, no! I will not be this snake's lunch!" He shouted as he kept sliding down the snake's throat.

He felt himself reach a bottom and roll a little bit more before stopping and looked around where everything was pitch black. "Damn, it, I have to get out of here." He grumbled as he reached for a kunai only to find that he was out. "Aw come on!" He groaned as he tried to stand up on the squishy ground, only to slip and fall down. "Just great."

That's when he heard a small chuckle.

"Hello? Is someone else in here too?" he called out in confusion.

"So you're the one Orochimaru said would satisfy me."

"Satisfy you? What are you talking about?" He looked around. "Where are you?"

"I'm everywhere in here, in fact, I'm right behind you." said the voice before whispering the last part in his ear.

He jumped and whirled around while growing nervous. "I-I still can't see you, it's too dark in here."

"Well then, why don't I lighten this place up a bit?" The voice said before the stomach walls began to glow and light up the area Naruto was in. The light showed the figure as a woman with long black hair and slitted eyes, but her whole body was pink and looked as slimy as the walls around them.

"Who...or what are you?" He asked in confusion as he looked at her.

"I am Kasumi, and I was summoned by Orochimaru who said he found someone who I could have fun playing with, which is you." She said with a grin as Naruto gulped.

"Well, as much fun as that sounds like I gotta go, so if you could point me to the nearest exit that would be great."

"Nope, the only way out is if I cough you up, or digest you, cause like I said, you're literally in my body." she said with a grin as she began to approach him.

"Oh come on, y-you don't want me, wouldn't you rather have an Uchila or a pink haired banshee?" He asked as he began to crawl away from her..

"No, you look just perfect." She smirked while clenching her hand as Naruto felt like the ground under him was slowly sinking.

"W-whats going on?!" He shouted in confusion as he began to sink into the ground.

"I can control my body with ease, and this is making sure my prey doesn't try running away."

'NO! Think Naruto, think, how can you pull yourself out, think, think!...I got it!' He thought with a grin before making a hand sign and shouting. "Kage Bushin Jutsu!"

"Huh?" she saw him get covered in smoke before seeing dozens of Naruto's in front of her.

"Alright! Now pull me out!" He said as he held his arms towards the clones.

They rushed and started pulling on the arms, but started feeling their own feet sinking into the flesh.

"Boss, we're sinking too!" One of the clones said as they pulled Naruto out.

"I can't move my feet!" "

Just stay there, I have an Idea!" Naruto said as they finished pulling him out. He then quickly climbed on top of his clones, preventing himself from sinking.

"Clever, but no dice." she tilted her head as the place started shaking and the clones swayed.

"Whoa, whoa, stay steady!" Naruto nervously said as the clones began to lose their balance. He tried grabbing at the ceiling of flesh, but when he did he felt a burning sensation. "OW! Why is it hot?" He groaned as he blew on his hands.

"Stomach acid." She said with a grin as she snapped her fingers as drops of acids began to drop on some of the clones, making them dispel.

Naruto fell down on his back while the acid slowly burned away his clothes. "Damn it!" He swore as he tried to get up only for the floor to grip onto his clothes.

"Oh, and a little thing too, I can use my whole flesh hear like a giant tongue, meaning I can just stand here and make your whole body feel good without lifting a finger. Tell me, are you a virgin?"

"W-Why does that matter?" He said with a small blush as his clothes began to disintegrate.

"I always enjoy having fun with a newbie so I was just curious, and that reaction tells me that's a yes." She chuckled as he continued trying to escape, not noticing his clothes were beginning to tear. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you~" She said as she began to get closer before he gave one last attempt to escape to free himself, and while doing so tearing the bottom of his clothes off, freeing himself from the floor for a moment.

He ran by her and headed towards the throat area, but felt the place shift again and get flung back and land right at Kasumi's feet.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it?" She asked him with a frown as he tried to crawl deeper down the stomach in attempt to get away. "If you go that way you'll definitely get digested up, that's where most of my stomach acid is."

"Damn it!" He swore as he looked down the stomach only to see a large pool of liquid, most likely the acid she had just told him about.

"If you prefer to be my meal go ahead and jump in, or would you rather lose your cherry and feel like you're in ecstasy?" She said with a soft smile as she gestures down him to come to her.

Naruto sighed before saying. "Fine, I give, but if I do this will you let me go?"

"Possibly, but really you're not in a situation to make deals." She said with a snake like grin as the floor began to move him towards her.

"But, what do I do?" he asked with a blush since he was basically in his underwear now.

"Well, we could do it the traditional way or we could get...freaky." She said with a big grin.

"U-U-Uh, the first one." He suggested.

"Ok, we can get to the really fun stuff later, ok?" She said with a smile as she began to tug off his underwear.

He blushed and didn't reply while seeing her toss his underwear aside before it was eaten away by acid.

"Now then, where to begin, where to begin?" She said to herself with a smile as she looked him over. She walked over and raised her foot before pressing it against his dick.

"A-ah, what are you going?" He asked as he felt mixed feeling about what was happening.

"Having a taste." she hummed. "Nice and fresh with a hint of musk, I'm gonna enjoy licking you clean." She said as she licked her lips. She moved down and spread his legs before sticking her tongue out and brushed it against the cock.

He jumped from the wet sensation and saw her move it up and down around the sides.

'It's been so long I'd almost forgotten what this felt like.' She thought as she continued to lick the shaft. "How's this feel?"

"I-I think I like it!" He said as the tongue was rubbing around the sensitive parts and he gripped the flesh near him.

'If he likes this he's really gonna like what happens next.' She thought as she began to pull his dick into her mouth.

"W-What are you-WOAH!" He moaned as she began to suck on his dick like a straw. 'This is so warm and snug! It feels like my whole dick is tingling!' He thought with a big grin as she continued to suck on his dick as she began to bob her head. "T-This is amazing! What is it?!"

"It's called a blowjob sweetie." She said through the walls so she could keep sucking. "Want to feel my tongue at the same time?"

"Y-yes, please!" He moaned with a giant smile.

She started wrapping her tongue all around it while moving her head up and down faster.

"T-this is the best thing I've ever experienced!" He moaned as his dick began to twitch.

"Now I can taste all your fresh sperm." She said before Naruto shot his load into her mouth.

"Oh yes!" He groaned as she gulped down his sperm greedily. 'This is AMAZING!'

"Now that we've done the blow job, would you like me to take your cherry the regular way, or my way?"

He panted while nodding his head. "W-whatever you think is best Kasumi."

"My way it is." She said with a grin as she pushed her hand down, making the floor begin to suck Narito into it.

"W-What? Wait! What are you doing?" He said as he began to lightly struggle as everything but his head was submerged into her body.

"My way." She said as she bent down and gave Naruto a quick kiss.

His eyes widened at the surprised while she cupped his cheeks and he felt her push her tongue in and start rubbing against his own. At the same time the walls of her bedy began to push and rub against his entire body, especially his dick. He groaned while feeling like he was being licked all over. 'T-This feels incredible!' He thought as he continued to kiss Kasumi.

'Mmm, his whole body is coated in sweat and it's making me more and more hot. I like this one, I think I won't digest him once this is over.' She thought as she made her body rub against him even faster.

He groaned while feeling her tongue dominate his own. Suddenly he felt his dick beginning to twitch again. 'I'm gonna cum again!'

"Oh my, it seems like someone's about to come again~" She said as she felt his dick twitch before it shot its load. Her flesh eagerly sucked it up while she shuddered. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff." She moaned before feeling the chakra used to summon her beginning to wear out. 'Oh come on! I was just getting to have real fun!' She thought with a pout before realizing something. 'Naruto won't be able to tell if we're in Konoha or the summons world, I can take him with me!'

Naruto panted from the cumming while feeling her flesh rub all around him while she stood up. "I have to go take care of something quick Naruto, so don't go anywhere, ok?" She giggled as she let her body release its hold on him.

He just gave a nod and relaxed on the spot.

"Great, see you soon!" She said as her body melted into the floor.

'I wonder...where….she's going…' He panted as he laid on his back before feeling the body beginning to move. 'Maybe I should take a little nap...I can go find Sasuke and Sakura after.' He thought as he began to close his eyes.

Meanwhile Kasumi was preparing to leave to the summons world when suddenly a group of ANBU and the Hokage appeared in front of her.

"Halt, I know you are one of Orochimaru's summons, and I've been informed that you have one of my shinobi." spoke Sarutobi in his battle gear. "Release them or else."

"Nooo, Naruto issss mine! He'sssss my lover now!" She hissed angrily. 'Only a few more minutes then I'm out of here forever with Naruto!'

"Naruto!" Hearing that name made Sarutobi take a fighting stance. "ANBU, surround her and make sure she can't escape, we can't let her get away." He ordered as the ANBU nodded their heads.

"Yes Hokage-Sama." They said before surrounding the large snake.

She hissed before raising her head and slammed into the ground, slowly burrowing.

"No! Don't let it get underground!" He shouted as he began to flash through hand signs, everyone unaware that the noise and movement had awaken Naruto before he could get any sleep.

"Huh? What's going on?" He groaned before hearing the Hokage's muffled voice. "Kasumi is something happening?"

"N-nothing Naruto, just go back to sleep!" She said nervously.

"Naruto! Hang on!" The hokage shouted as he finished the hand signs and hit the ground, making tentacles of earth shoot out and wrap around Kasumi.

"Jiji?" he muttered sitting up. "Is that you!"

"Naruto! She's trying to take you to the summons world forever!" He shouted as the ANBU sent pillars of earth at her mouth, slowly prying it open.

"Nani!?" He cried out with wide eyes.

"N-no, it's not what it sounds like Naruto!" Kasumi said frantically as her mouth was pried open even more. 'Thirty seconds left!'

"Naruto, catch this and hold on!" The hokage shouted as he sent a Kunai with ninja wire tied to it into Kasumi's mouth.

'Not so fast!' she thought before she started urging her body as the stomach acid bubbled and she made her flesh pull Naruto under before the acid spewed out and hit the wire and kunai, melting them.

"No! Kasumi, I can't go to the spirit world! My friends are in the human world, this isn't right!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to get free.

"You won't be ssssaying that after thisss." she remarked before the chakra keeping her there ran out and she poofed away.

"Naruto! Noooo!" The Hokage shouted before turning to one of the ANBU and saying. "Get Anko here now!"

(In the summons world)

She poofed into an empty wasteland and sighed in relief. "I did it, he's mine, Naruto is mine forever!" She cried happily as she began to slither away, looking for a nice cave to curl up in.

"Kasumi! Let me out!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to get free.

"Why? We're in the summons world now, there's nowhere for you to go now." She said happily. "Besides, now I can really show you the wonders of sex."

"I don't want that! I want to be with my friends, live my life, not be your sex toy!" He shouted back at her while the seal on his belly began to glow.

"You wouldn't be a toy, you'd be more like my new lover." She said as she found a large empty cave.

"That's not much better! If you don't let me go, I'll never forgive you!" He shouted as the seal began to glow even brighter.

"But constant sex around with no interruptions is a good thing. You can just relax and indulge every day." She replied while noting a warm feeling.

"I don't want that! I became a shinobi because I wanted to go on adventures, see new places, help people, and I can't do that if I'm stuck here!" He shouted angrily as his eyes began to turn into slits.

"Well even if I wanted to let you go, I can't pop back into the human world unless it's with a reverse summon, and it's not that easy." She said as she curled up in the cave and drained the acid out of her stomach while noting the burning feeling getting warmer. "Ouch, are you using a fire jutsu inside of me?" She asked as she closed her eyes while forming her human body in the stomach.

"Let. Me. GOOOOO!" He let out a large roar which echoed as he started growing claws and blow red.

"Hey, its starting to hurt, stop it!" She said as she began to semi-free him from her body.

He growled while pushing himself out and she saw his teeth grow sharper.

"N-Naruto, what's happening to you?" She asked nervously as he began to approach her. 'Where's all this chakra coming from? Don't tell me he's a…' She thought before seeing the glowing seal on his stomach. 'JINCHUURIKI?!' She thought as her blood ran cold as he got even closer.

"Bring me back. NOW." he growled.

"I-I can't! Only the boss summon and elders can reverse summon!" She said fearfully.

He narrowed his eyes before grabbing her and tossed her down on the floor before crawling over her as she noticed a change in between his legs.

'I-it got bigger!' She thought with a small blush. "W-What are you gonna do with that?"

"With what, my dick? I'm going to do exactly what you wanted since I'm stuck here, we're going to have sex, hard rough SEX!" He shouted as he began to push his dick against her pussy.

"A-AHHH!" she cried out in surprise while feeling it stretch her pussy out.

"I am going to tear you in half!" He shouted as he kept pushing his dick into her.

"Do it!" she moaned out while her body shuddered from the size.

"I am going to make you my bitch!" He shouted as he grabbed her breasts as he kept pushing inside her until he hit something. "What the…."

"Come on, break it." She moaned as he grunted and kept pushing forward, feeling the resistance begin to crumble. "Yes! Ye-AHHHH!" She moaned in both pleasure and pain as he continued to slide his cock into her.

"You wanted this so much? Well then take it all you kidnapping slut!" He shouted angrily at her as he used one hand to slap her ass.

"Yes, yes, I deserve it Naruto! Give it to me!" She moaned in pleasure.

The camera zooms away to show the large snake body spasm and shudder with a blush while letting out a moan every now and again. Suddenly the giant snake body was covered in smoke before disappearing.

(In the forest)

"Summoning Jutsu!" Anko shouted as a giant cloud of smoke appeared in a clearing surrounded by ANBU and the Hokage.

"This time make sure she's restraint!" He demanded as the smoke began to clear.

They all took a stance, but when they saw the snake spasming around and hissing they grew prepared.

"Anko, you know about snakes, what is it doing?" He asked her in confusion.

"Looks like it's in pain, but there's something off." She said as she stared as the spasming snake in confusion.

"Oh god Naruto! More!" The snake hissed in both pleasure and pain, shocking all the ninja. "Ram it in harder!"

"You will call me master! SAY IT!" came a loud roar from inside.

"RAM IT HARDER MASTER, PLEASE!"

Everyone's jaws dropped with blushes before the snake let out a loud hiss before staying put and went silent.

"Is...is it over?" A random ANBU asked curiously.

"That depends." remarked Anko.

"Depends on what?"

"Whether the gaki is a quick shot or has more stamina than her." she smiled before they all fell down anime style.


	140. Ate and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Ate and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Camp Half Blood-

It was a nice day of summer and nearly everyone was having a nice time working or doing random stuff.

Well except for Percy who was covered in toilet water, for no reason besides one exploding in his face. And that was when he was using it too. He was swimming in the water to try and clean himself off as best as he could to also try and get the smell off.

The only problem? It wasn't coming off.

'Perfect, I can wash the stuff off, but smell doesn't count.' He thought before getting stung by a hornet on the cheek. "OW!"

Cue a raven pooping on his head while his pants and underwear were ripped on a twig. He swam out and saw that everyone was looking at his 'snake'.

"Oh my god! Is that Percy naked?"

"And look! He's so tiny!"

"Ha ha! It's so small!"

"I want it!"

'Oh gods why me?!' Percy thought before noticing that a wasp was on his face.

"Bzz."

He frowned before diving under the water and huffing. 'Perfect, this day just had to be the WORST in my entire life.' He then saw a….shark in the lake?! 'Hey stop!'

It didn't stop as it swam faster and faster towards him.

'Stop! I order you to stop!'

It swam faster while opening its jaw wide.

'AHH!' He screamed in his head before swimming out of the lake, only to bump into Annabeth.

"Hey watch….." she tried to say before blushing red at seeing the 'sword'. "Percy! Where are your pants?!"

"Um….at the bottom of the lake." He gulped while covering himself as a owl pooped on his face. Followed by a swarm of spiders biting his legs.

"AHHH!" Annabeth screamed seeing her fear right in front of her.

Percy screamed in pain and ran off before jumping back into the water. Only for the shark to swim back at him, which caused him to run back onto land. "JUST WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON?!"

"You're being cursed." Spoke a voice behind a nearby tree. "Cursed by a goddess that is."

He groaned. "If you're gonna say something about my you know what, just get it out of your system."

"That it's big?" The voice said. "Or that its hairy as Hercules' tiny balls?"

"What?"

"Anyway, want to find out who cursed you?"

"It would help."

"Ok." Spoke the voice as a woman with long blond hair, stormy black eyes, with a E cup chest and small ass, wearing a dark gray shirt that showed off her stomach, a gray skirt that reached her knees, two gray sandals, her hands had two gold bracelets that reached her elbows with various people's faces in mortified and anguished expressions. On her back was a single upside down black wing that looked torn in some places with scorch marks on the ends of the feathers. "Hi silly demigod."

"W-Who are you?" he asked while seeing the bracelets and getting a nervous sense.

"Oh I'm Atë, daughter of Zeus and fallen goddess of mischief, delusion, ruin and folly. Oh I'm also the name for hubris." She said with a smile. "And your Percy Jackson, my uncle's son."

"Wait, daughter? But I've never really heard of you."

"Because dad got mad at me centuries ago and I became the first goddess to be banished from the heavens and Olympus." She said while acting like it was no big deal. "Really, Hera told me to influence him so Hercules' brother became a great ruler. But hey, I loved every minute of it." She then walked towards him. "And now I can make humans and gods taste my gifts, not just the entire world. Just me and anyone I meet. Isn't that fun?"

"You mean cause mischief and curses?"

"And destruction!" She laughed. "I've caused so much problems that I'm in some of Shakespeare's works! Isn't that great?" She laughed before looking at him. "And I'm also the one that kills you heroes if you act on hubris too much~"

"Hubris? I don't even know what that is."

"It's another way for a fatal flaw. Hubris is like pride or overprotectiveness." She said while noticing that some campers were noticing her along with Chiron and Dionysus. "Oh look! The welcome party! This is a great day for me!"

"Oh great, her." frowned Dionysus. "What are you doing here Atë?"

She chuckled. "I'm just causing mischief and ruin. Like the time where I replaced your secret stash of wine with frog piss. Oh that was so fun."

"Wait that was you?!"

"Uh huh, and it was fun." Atë laughed while causing a cabin, the Are's cabin, to break apart and crash to the ground. "Ok THAT was fun!"

Said campers who saw it turned livid and looked at her while tempted to charge with their weapons.

"Ah, I hope my little brother saw that." She smirked while giving Percy a pat on the back. "He'll literally cry his eyes out. Ha ha ha ha!"

"Wait little brother?" Percy said confused.

"I'm the eldest. Heck I'm older than oh say Athena, and she's a stuck up to the rules. Something I hate a lot. I mean where's the fun in being goody goody?"

'I hope Annabeth doesn't hear this.'

Atë looked around before whistling. 'I really think a few plagues of killer pancakes would spice things up….I should do it!'

SNAP!

KABOOM!

Clouds appeared as pancakes with teeth rained down and started crawling around the camp.

"Atë!" spoke Dionysus with annoyance.

"What? Everyone loves killer pancakes."

"Lady Atë, I can understand your enjoyment, but perhaps this is a little much." spoke Chiron.

"Don't go being formal, dad knocked her off years ago, so really you can go ahead and call her a pain in the ass, it's what she is after all."

Atë lost her smile and frowned before causing the wine god's hair to fall out and his skin to gain boils. "You forget brother that while I'm a fallen goddess, I can still affect you lot. Especially when your hubris is growing every century, something I'm tempted on making you suffer for if you cross that line."

"Uh, excuse me?"

She turned to Percy. "Yes?"

"Are you the one who's made my whole day the worst?"

She smiled. "Yep, and boy you were fun to do Percy."

"Well can you at least give me some pants? Cause this day can't get any worst."

Atë giggled, which sounded like a raven's caw, before making some pants and underwear appear on the demigod. "There, and it can be worse." she caused killer blue pizza slices to appear. "You can be eaten by blue food."

He jumped seeing them growl before pulling Riptide out, uncapped it and started cutting them as they jumped at him.

'This kids good, but I need two more tests to use on him before I make my final decision.' She thought before the pizza slices were killed off. "Aw, how sad. You ruined some good pepperoni."

"Well it didn't agree with me."

She chuckled. "You're funny. Heck you're funnier then the other gods. They are so boring and stiffs. I mean look at dad, he's stiff as a board and flat as a plank."

'I don't know how to respond to that last part.' He thought before seeing her causing some girls' clothes to get eaten by moths.

"Ah, now it's camp nude blood! Female addition! Ha ha ha!" she laughed while the girls ran to hide while some boys stared with goofy smiles. "Oh no you don't." She snapped her fingers as the boy's started to lose their hair. "Don't worry it will grow back in a year!"

"Atë!" boomed a loud voice before Poseidon appeared with a frown.

"Oh hi uncle. How's life?" She asked while giving a fist. "Come on, don't leave me hanging."

"No, now stop using the camp as your playground. Go pick somewhere else, like Las Vegas."

"Nope, been there and it's boring." She sighed while causing seagulls to explode. "And I've already been to every place on earth, even your kingdom back in the good old days."

"You caused my wife to get pimples all over her body!"

"She got better. I mean it's not boils or the bubonic plague."

"That's not the point!"

Atë rolled her eyes before looking at Percy. "See Percy, I'm a celebrity, well a bad one, but hey I'm important as your dad and my own. Maybe the rock over there but you know what I mean."

"And insane as a nutcase." spoke Dionysus.

Cue rats eating his toes.

"AAHHH!"

"I'm not insane, that's your job brother." She laughed while sighing before causing Percy's hands to grow cold. "Need some mittens? Or maybe a pair of warm hands?"

"Uh, no thanks, I got it." he replied before running to his cabin. 'I gotta get away from her!'

'...one more try and I'll make the decision. But he is passing with flying colors.' Atë said before appearing in the Poseidon cabin. "Nice place, but it needs something…..oh I know!" she summoned a large naked mermaid in a tub. "Perfect!"

His jaw dropped while the mermaid started bathing herself like it was no big deal. Only to see Percy and blushed before hiding in the bathtub.

"Welp, I have to say. You're a nice guy Percy. Even if you're a bit of a stiff."

'Me? Has she seen Zeus...oh wait, nevermind.' He thought while internally facepalming.

"So I decided to…." she lost her cheerful smile as it turned into a Zeus like frown. "Allow you to court me. And while it's sudden I tell you right now that if you say yes or no, the consequences for both are ruinous as well as beneficial."

He looked at her in shock and tried smiling. "Wait, you're trying to goof with me, right?"

"I am not Perseus Jackson. I have seen you over your life, and not once have you gained hubris. Sometimes you have, but you always minimized it to a sliver." She said in a very authoritarian tone. "That has drawn me towards you, but the results can be tampered so I caused your misfortune to see your true nature."

He lost his smile and realized she was dead serious.

"And after seeing your reactions to my misfortune, I deemed you worthy of courting me. Now I warn you now, I am a fallen Olympian and thus if you court me then all of Olympus will be annoyed. I can handle everything but I ask you only for your sincere answer."

"Uh...isn't this a little sudden?"

"It is, which is why I ask you to court me. Or in your modern terms date me." She said while her wing moved a little. "Now your answer Perseus Jackson?"

"Uh….well….." 'What do I say? This just came out of literally nowhere.'

"Take your time." She said while sitting on a chair of rot. "Take as much time as you want." 'Just don't take too long, I'm more impatient than my dad.'

"Um, hypothetically speaking, what happens if I say no?"

Atë made an image of Percy out of glass before causing a hammer to appear as she smashed it. "I would be upset, not at you but at me for not finding a boyfriend. I have spent centuries looking for one and having you say no would be the tipping point in my sanity."

'Oh gods! It's like holding several swords up to my neck near a cliff.' He thought with wide eyes while imagining him being the one that might set of a bomb, a bomb that could destroy humanity!

"So what is your answer Perseus Jackson. Will you court me or not?"

"Um….ok?"

Atë's smile resumed as she hugged him. "Yahoo! I'm hitched! Don't worry Percy I'll make your life great and fun all at the same time! Heck I'll even go commando for you!"

He blushed hearing that while feeling a cold chill.

"Oh and dad might want to know." She said before yelling. "HEY DAD! I'M HITCHED TO PERCY JACKSON! SO GET THE WINE READY!"

And cue a loud boom and thunder.

"AND DON'T FORGET TO TELL HERA TO REMIND YOU ABOUT THAT NEW LOVER, A MISS YOKI VITCHI IF I RECALL CORRECTLY!" She yelled out with a giggle. 'Three, two, one-'

" **WHAT?!** "

"He he he." She snickered while rolling on the ground while holding Percy near her chest. "That was so funny right Percy?"

"Uh, yeah." he remarked while blushing feeling the chest.

"Oh I'm going to love cuddling with you and kissing your cute cheeks." She giggled while hugging tighter. "Heck I'll do it now!"

Chu~

Chu~

Chu~

'This is going to be an odd….thing.' Percy blushed while the screen went black.


	141. Olivia and Tommy

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Olivia and Tommy

Series: Robotboy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at a dinky apartment where a certain PE teacher lived.

"400!...401!...402!...403!...404!...405!...406!...407!...408!...409!...410!" Sh grunted as she was lifting weights. "That should do." she set it on the rack and panted while sweating and sat up to show she was wearing a grey sports bra with white shorts on When suddenly her watched beeped. "Great, now I gotta get ready for work." She said with a sigh.

She moved to get her normal clothes on for PE and headed out to her car.

"Lousy Job."

She drove to the school and parked at her usual spot before getting out.

"Another day another 3 Bucks an hour."

While walking any students nearby grew nervous or stepped away since they knew she could be brutal when it came to punishments.

*Later*

"Come on all of you! I wanna see you really sweat!" She exclaimed loudly to the students who were running laps around the field Who were scared out of their wits.

Meanwhile Tommy was at his locker. Correction he was hiding in his Locker.

'Wonder if I can skip PE, Miss Olivia doesn't look like she's in a good mood.' He thought as a Loud Explosion was heard.

"COME ON MAGGOTS YOU'LL NEVER LEARN TO PLAY DODGEBALL IF YOU KEEP RUNNING!"

He gulped while shaking as Robotboy peaked out from his backpack.

"Tommy need help?"

"No, just gotta try and make it through the day, Miss Olivia looks like she's in a bad mood." He said in panic.

"Want Robotboy to help?"

"No no I can handle it pal." he reassured before hearing Gus screaming and running past his locker. "But I can't say the same for Gus." He said with a chuckle before hearing footsteps running after it.

"GUS YOU GET BACK HERE!"

"NEVER!"

Tommy covered his mouth while hearing a dodgeball hit Gus and winced. 'Thank god she won't know I'm here.'

*Later*

Olivia sighed in her office. 'Damn it, I'm still not happy.' She thought more upset than ever. 'I swear I need a good hard fuck.' She thought when suddenly she recalled how Tommy wasn't in class. 'Odd wonder where Turnbull was.'

She stood up and walked out while spotting Gus who still looked banged up. "Gus!"

'Uh oh.'

"Where's Turnbull at?"

"Ummm the Locker Room?"

"Then go get him, I wanna have a few words with him."

"Yes ma'am!" he spoke in fear before dashing off To retrieve his friend for whatever Punishment she had for him.

Tommy himself was just leaving the locker room and sighed in relief. "At least I can go home in peace."

"Tommy!"

"Annnnd I spoke too soon." he turned and saw Gus running at him. "What is it Gus?"

"Dude dude miss Olivia wants to see you." he said making Tommy gulped in fear. "If you die can I have your bike?"

"No you can't." Tommy said annoyed.

"What about Robotboy?"

"Don't even think about it."

*Later*

Tommy knocked on the door hesitantly.

"Enter."

He pushed it open and saw the teacher behind the desk with her usual expression.

"Sit."

He walked over and climbed onto the chair with a nervous expression. As he did so she gave a cold glare. "Um, nice day we're having." he tried smiling.

She didn't say a thing instead she just still glared.

"Um...did you do something with your hair?"

That remark made her glare colder. "Turnbull, did you hide away just to skip class?" She asked in a slightly cold tone.

"Um...no." He said in an obviously lying tone.

"Tell the truth!" she yelled slamming on her desk.

Making him flinch from her yell.

"If you don't tell me the truth I'll make sure you run laps until you hit high school." She threatened.

"Alright alright! It's true." he admitted As she smirked. "Why?"

"Because if you're gonna try and skip my class, then I'm gonna give you one hell of a punishment." She said as she walked over to him.

'Oh no, that's not good.'

"Strip."

"Wait, what?"

"I said strip." She repeated her voice a little more harsh.

"Um...but-"

"No Buts!" she cut him off. "Strip or you go to detention." She threatened as he gave a gulp.

He stood up from his seat and started taking his clothes off.

Her mouth Dropped as she saw what he was packing.

"Sweet god!"

In between his legs looked a flaccid cock that looked like it belonged to a teenager.

"Ummm Miss Olivia you're drooling a little." he spoke up with the teacher staring at his spot with her tongue hanging out.

"Huh?" she blinked and wiped it away. "Sorry, was...distracted." She said with a slight blush on her Face before looking stern. "Look, what happens here can't be told by anyone, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." he nodded. "But...isn't this sorta...illegal?" He spoke feeling a little uneasy.

"Yes, yes it is, but do you have any idea what it's like to be a pe teacher with no real men in your life?"

"No?"

"It's horrible! Every time I get home I'm tired, my day sucks, and I can't even get laid cause it's not easy pickings around." She exclaimed as she sat on the desk. "Besides, this is a good thing for you."

"How?"

"You get to lose your first time to an experienced woman before you even hit puberty." She said with a smirk as she took off her clothes.

Tommy's eyes widened seeing the skin while she took her bra off and was transfixed on the bare breasts.

"Like what you see? I know your friend does." she smirked seeing his dick twitch and slowly get hard.

"Oh uhhhh." he blushed while looking away.

She removed her Shorts and started taking her panties off Until she was fully naked.

'Woah...she's really naked.' Tommy thought in amazement. 'Is this really a punishment?' Tommy thought as she walked over to him.

"Alright Turnbull, relax and let me do the work." She said seductively as she got on her knees and licked up The shaft.

"AH!" he jumped As he immediately felt pleasure. "W-Why'd you lick it?" He asked with a moan.

"To help lube it up."

"Lube it up?"

"You think this thing was meant just for going to the bathroom?"

"Well yeah Kinda."

"Wrong!" She said before taking it in her mouth with Tommy jumping in his seat with wide eyes.

"It feels good!"

'We've just started Turnbull.' She thought as she sucked harder while moving a hand over to rub his balls.

Making him Moan softly.

'Woah! This is better than chugging a box of sugar blast!' He thought as she went deeper and slid more of his dick into her mouth. "Miss Olivia I feel something!"

'Shoulda known he was gonna glow this soon.' She thought as she hummed around his length.

Tommy groaned while feeling something shooting out of his dick and into her mouth.

'DAMN it's Thick Like Butter!' she thought while having a hard time swallowing it all. Soon she managed to swallow it down.

Tommy panted and was blown away while Miss Olivia slipped her mouth off. "That was Amazing!" He panted.

"And that's just the beginning." She said with a smirk.

"No way." Tommy spoke shocked by this info. "What could be better than that?"

She smirked and stood over him. "That depends, are you eager to learn more?"

"Yes ma'am!" he nodded while feeling eager and horny.

She smirked and lowered herself down onto the cock with a moan while he groaned and gripped the seat.

"It's so Snug!" Tommy moaned intensely while jumping at feeling the tight hole slowly stretch around his dick.

She soon started to move up and down with both of them moaning out loud.

"Miss Olivia it feels amazing!"

"I told you! And fuck! Feeling a dick like this is amazing! I needed this!" She moaned loudly as she went faster while her breasts bounced which made Tommy stare.

"Touch them!" she ordered seeing him stare.

He reached up and grabbed them. "Wow! They're so soft!" He moaned in joy as his fingers moved all around them Making her moan louder.

"Come on Tommy! Faster!"

"I'm trying!" he got out while squeezing them and feeling her pussy squeeze his dick harder. "I feel it happening again!" He groaned.

"Then let it all go Turnbull!" She groaned as she felt her walls tighten. "I'm almost there too!"

They both gave a Loud moan as they reached their climax. His sperm gushed into her while her juices went over his groin.

"So Good!" They both moaned while Olivia slid down to where she felt so much sperm fill her up.

"Miss Olivia that was awesome!" He said while Panting.

"And now you're a man."

"I am?"

"Of course, and we're gonna go until you can't walk. Don't worry, I'll write you a note."

*3 Weeks Later*

"Alright class, it's a nice day out, so just go and jog at your own pace, don't overexert yourselves." Olivia said with a smirk while the class was stunned By her attitude. "Well? Move it!" She barked. "Turnbull Detention, your Form is sloppy!"

"But I just started."

"NOW!"

He jumped and ran off As his class Snickered.

(Later)

Tommy was Railing into olivia with said teacher moaning bent over her desk.

"Harder Tommy Harder!"

"I'm trying Miss Olivia!" He moaned as he tried to thrust harder while rocking his hips back and forth in her. "Miss Olivia I'm going to Cum!"

"Then cum!"

Tommy moaned as he released his sperm.

"Oh fuck yeah!"

Tommy pulled out with a moan

"Good work Turnbull, you were faster this time."

"Thanks."

"Come this weekend I might invite you over to work on your more 'physical' side." She said with seductive smirk.

"Yes Miss Olivia." He said with a smile.

As he walked off she let out a sigh and pulled out a stick that had three pink lines. "I'll tell him when he's older".


	142. Tionishia and Kimihito

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Tionishia and Kimihito

Series: Daily Life with a Monster Girl

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was a nice day at the clothes store, well for the monster section that was since an Oni was looking around the XXL sizes like they were candy.

'I don't know where I should start, they all look so pretty.' Tionishia thought while looking around. 'Especially that cute skirt. But what if it's too small? Or it might have a hole in it?'

"Excuse me miss, can I help you with anything?" asked one of the staff.

"Oh no I'm ok. Um thanks anyway." She said while a little nervous.

"Are you sure? Cause if you need help with anything I'm here to help."

"I'm fine! Jeez can you um go!" She said with a little frustration in her tone.

The girl backed up and nodded before walking away.

Tionishia sighed while not noticing Kimihito walking behind her. "Really, I can find some good clothes myself."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm good with fashion."

"Huh, so that's why you're wearing a nice dress today?"

"Oh why….wait." She turned around and saw the human.

"Hello."

"K-Kimihito-san!" She said while jumping back a little. "W-What was that for?!" 'How did I not notice his voice?!'

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"I-It's fine. Just don't do that again." She said while straightening herself up. "It's bad for my heart."

Kimihito nodded while internally finding her expression cute.

"So, what brings you in this store?"

"I'm trying to get Suu some waterproof clothes. So far I've found nothing."

"Oh I don't think there are any here Kimihito-san."

"Well it was worth the shot, I'll see you later Tionishia-san." He said before starting to walk off only to see a clothes rack with waterproof clothing, the problem?

It was for panties and bras.

He blushed seeing them while briefly imagining Suu wearing them which just made it worst.

' _Suu likes this. Thanks master._ ' An image of Suu said while taking in lots of bath water and making her body more mature. ' _Thanks a lot master~_ '

He looked away and covered his nose. 'Maybe I should try somewhere else.' He then noticed Tionishia was still deep in thought and felt obliged to help the oni.

'Maybe a skirt? Some baggy pants? So many choices….jeez this is tough!'

"Hey, want me to lend a hand?"

"Oh um….maybe? But Kimihito-san, are you a um….fan of women's garments?" She asked with a confused look.

He blushed at the question and gulped. "Uh...well, I might be able to help to a point."

"Great!" She smiled while taking a long frilly black dress and showed it to him. "So is this one good?"

He looked it over and nodded. "Yeah, it looks real pretty."

She smiled. "Oh thanks, that's really….wait huh?" 'Did he say….it was pretty? If that's the case…..oh my GOD!'

He saw her go wide eyed. "Uh, did I say something wrong?"

'Calm down! It's just a compliment not a….confession. Oh hold it together Tionishia! Kimihito-san is just being nice not trying to ask me out!' She thought while Kimihito looked at her with confusion.

"Are you ok? Because if you're thinking about something else, I don't mind helping you."

She gulped. "Uh...well….maybe something else…."

"Oh? What's that?" 'I hope it's not good shopping because I'm nearly broke for this week's shipment.'

"I was kinda...feeling lonely today."

"Lonely how?"

"I didn't get a chance to ask the others to come by, so I kinda felt a little by myself and was worried I was gonna make a big mess by accident."

"That's it?"

She nodded.

"Then I'll keep you company Tionishia-san." He said with a smile.

She smiled with a small blush. "Thank you Kimihito-san!"

He smiled at that while the oni have him a hug, which was a little painful given her species' strength. "Gah!"

She walked out without letting go while Kimihito flailed around.

(Sometime later)

"What a nice day right Kimihito-san?" Tionishia asked while still not letting go of him and currently sitting on a bench.

"Y-Yeah." he got out while relieved she let up, but embarrassed since he was basically sitting on her lap.

"That's great, because I thought it was going to be a bad one. Especially with these two people calling me tall and ugly." She sighed. "And between you and me, they are super ugly themselves. Even uglier than male orcs."

"I think I know the ones you're talking about."

"I mean jeez, why call the kettle black when they're so…..um…"

"So what?"

"Shitty." She said while covering her mouth. "Sorry but I don't curse that much so it's a little….embarrassing when I do say it out loud."

"It's alright, I'm pretty sure everyone would say the same." Kimihito said. "And I would call them fucking ugly shits."

"..." 'Wow, those two must have done a lot of damage to make him THIS upset.'

"Uh, Tionishia? Can you….let me go?"

"Mmm?" She cocked her head. "Why? I'm taking up a lot of space and I thought this would help."

"Well….it's kinda….awkward."

She blushed. "S-S-S-Sorry." 'Oh no! He hates it!' she set him on the side while scooting over and ended up falling off it. "Ow!"

Kimihito went wide eyed while getting up. "Tionishia-san! Are you ok?!"

"Yes….just my broken pride." She groaned while her skirt was shown to the world, which included her pink frilly bloomers.

The male's eyes widened while popping a nosebleed and looked away while she rubbed her head and noticed her position.

"A-A-A-" 'AAHHHH!' she jumped up and quickly pushed her skirt down. 'I can't believe he saw them! Oh no! I might start getting excited!'

He blushed red while trying to get the bloomers out of his mind and failing miserably. 'Must get….ah! Get out of my head bloomers!'

"U...Uh…..m-maybe we should head somewhere else."

"S-Sure….Tionishia-san." 'Bloomers...god I need to think of something else! Mmm ah Mia's cooking….ugh now I'm sick.'

"Maybe we should get some ice cream."

"Just don't get any cavities."

"I brush daily." she pouted while they walked over to the stand.

"What will it be?" Asked the person while looking at his phone.

"One giant cone with chocolate and sprinkles. Five scoops please."

"Sure sir, right away."

"I'm a girl." she sweatdropped with a frown.

"Ok sir, just give me two seconds and I'll get you the cone." He said while still typing on his phone.

(One hour later)

"Any minute now." He said while STILL on his phone.

Kimihito sighed. "If it's gonna take one minute then just look away from the phone."

"Can't, I'm on Facebook. Need to post everything right now."

Tionishia frowned before grabbing the phone. "Jeez! You're getting on my nerves pal!"

"Hey I need that!" he frowned before noticing the girl and grew nervous seeing the tall size.

"Now I want a large, five scoop cone of chocolate with sprinkles and I want it now." She said with a frown. "So get to it or this phone gets it."

"Y-Your wouldn't dare."

Crunch.

"I can and this is only 5% of my strength."

"Ah! Y-Yes ma'am!" He cried out in fear while getting everything set up.

Kimihito blinked at that as a large cone was handed to the oni.

"N-Now give my baby back!"

"Mmm….no."

"WHY?! IT'S MY CHILD!"

"Because you didn't get my friend his order." she looked at Kimihito. "What do you want?"

"Oh um….same as Tionishia-san."

"So get to it or I'll crush this phone and throw it into the trash."

"Yes ma'am!" He cried out before making the cone and giving it to the boy. "Now my little Greg!"

"..."

"..."

"...you need a life." Both said in unison as Tionishia crushed it and gave it back to the man.

"NO! MY BABY!" he cried out with a storm cloud over him.

"Jeez, just grow up." Tionishia frowned as they walked away from the stand. "That guy is just….ugh!"

"Wow Tionishia-san, I never thought I'd see you so….outspoken like this."

"Kimihito-san, I maybe a calm person, but even I have a limit to my patience." She said while taking a bit of her ice cream. "Mmm yummy!"

He started licking from his own cone, but with some of the chocolate getting smeared on his lips.

She finished her ice cream while one landed on her breasts. "Aw darn it."

He glanced and went wide eyed seeing where it landed and saw her try wiping it away with a napkin, making her breasts sway from the rubbing.

'Oh god….this...ah~' she thought while finding it nice and arousing. 'Wait! If I keep this up, Kimihito-san will think I'm being weird!'

Said boy was blushing seeing the jiggling breasts. He quickly looked away when she stopped and saw her face turn bright red.

"K-Kimihito-san! Maybe we should go sit down again, my feet feel tired."

"Oh um, sure." He said before getting grabbed again. She dragged him over to a empty bench while they sat down and she crossed her arms.

"Nice day isn't it?" she quickly asked with a smile.

"It is, but why am I on your lap again?"

"Um because you look tired as well." she tried saying it with a straight face. 'Oh no! I didn't mean for that to happen! If he moves around too much he'll notice!'

"Well it's fine. My feet are kind of killing me." He admitted while sighing. "So really you did me a favor Tionishia-san."

She gulped while feeling IT rising up under her dress. "K-Kimihito-san? I just remembered, I have to go use the restroom and wash my hands, can you get up?"

"Oh, sure thing." he moved off her while noticing something firm near his hand before she got up and quickly ran off.

'Oh sweet god that was close!' She thought as she entered the girl's bathroom. 'If he saw THAT I would literally die of embarrassment.' she looked down at the bulge rising up from under her dress and groaned. 'I need to make this quick and keep it down.'

She then looked around to see if anyone was around before entering a stall as she took off her bloomers to reveal a massive cock about the size of her leg. She grabbed it with both hands and started to slowly rub it with a gasp. 'Mmm, this thing is so hard today, even more then normal.'

She sat down on the toilet while her dick was stone hard and started panting while imagining how close her secret was to coming clear. She then thought of something crazy, Kimihito in a speedo. 'Oh god why that?!'

Her dick got harder and it felt painful while she tried rubbing it even faster.

'Oh, this is so….ah~' she thought while more images of Kimihito appeared, naked and calling her cute names. 'Oh why him? Just ah why?' the more she rubbed the hornier she was starting to get. And all the while the images of the boy's cocks and toned bodies made her feel like she was in a wet dream. 'Oh god….I'm getting used to this!'

With Kimihito he was still on the bench while wondering why it was taking so long for the oni to wash her hands, especially since he didn't recall seeing her get any ice cream on them.

'Did she get any when I wasn't looking? And what was that hard thing from before?' He thought while whistling. 'Hmm, should I go and make sure she's alright? Or would that make me seem like a weirdo?' He then imagined a newspaper with him labeled a weirdo. 'Yeah, while that's a bad idea, I still think Tionishia-san needs help, or something like that. I hope it's not food poisoning.'

He got up and walked towards the restrooms. He looked around before going inside. 'Huh, it's cleaner than the boy's bathroom.'

"Ah! Ah! Yes!"

'Huh?' He thought while moving towards the last stall. 'Tionishia-san?'

"Kimihito-san! Make me...oh warm!" Tionishia moaned while sounding like she was having trouble breathing.

'What's going on in there?' Kimihito thought while imagining her having an asthma attack. 'Oh god, wait do oni even get asthma? What should I do?'

"More! Right there!" She moaned. "Ah! Yes Kimihito-san, lick my nipples!"

He blinked before getting a nosebleed. 'What his going…..oh no! She's having a sugar rush and it's affecting her mind! Oh great it's like Papi and soda all over again!'

"More! Rub me all over!" She cried out. "Oh yes! Make me ahh! I'm about to AHHH!"

'Oh no! She's about to lose it!' He thought before kicking the stall door open. "Tionishia-"

"I'M CUMMING!" she cried out with closed eyes as her sperm went gushing out and went over Kimihito's face.

"..."

"Ah….oh yes….finally it's done." Tionishia panted while feeling relieved. "It's all done." she saw her dick was just semi hard and sighed before taking notice of the male standing there with wide eyes. "A-A-A-"

"Don't scream!"

"K-K-K-K-Kimihito-san?!" 'Oh...god! What did I do to his face?!'

He looked at the sperm dripping from his face and tried wiping it away. "Uh….um…...uh…"

She grabbed him and locked the stall door. "I'm sorry, I'm so so so so so so so so SO sorry!"

"Um…..what just….um…."

"Um...well….the truth is…." she trailed off while looking down at her cock. "I have a penis."

He stared at it and was stunned at the size and felt his own pride break seeing it easily put his dick to shame.

"I-I'm sorry." She blushed while looking away. "I'm so sorry."

"I-It's fine, really." he replied while trying not to stare and make her feel self conscious.

"Kimihito-san, I...I should have told you but….I didn't want to look like a weirdo." she covered her face. "And I know it's gross! I never wanted this!"

"Um….I don't think you're a weirdo. I mean….I'm just surprised and a little….envious that you have a big….you know."

She blushed. She looked at his face covered in her sperm, which just made her dick slowly get hard again.

"So I'll um….keep this a secret if you want Tionishia-san?" He said while feeling his cock getting a little hard.

"I know you will." she spoke with her hair covering her eyes as she stood up and walked towards him.

"Um what are you doing?" he asked seeing her lock the stall and grab him before making him sit on the toilet as she reached down and started fiddling with his pants. "W-What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry Kimihito-san, but I'm kind of horny and you've been on my mind since I got in here." she spoke while reaching in and started rubbing the bulge behind his underwear. "I had no idea you were already so hard."

He blushed while feeling his cock getting bigger.

"So maybe we can have….you know. To relieve ourselves?" she suggested before freeing his cock while he blushed brighter as she flicked her tongue against the tip.

"Ah, but….can we take it-"

Slurp~

He was interrupted by a lick to the cheek that moved to his lips. His eyes widened while feeling her hand rub up and down his dick with his mind trying to stay in control. 'This is insane! If we do this then she'll get sent away! Plus I haven't even done this to the others!'

'He has soft lips.' She thought while moving her tongue around his own. 'And this is kind of nice.'

Kimihito groaned while feeling his dick getting even harder. 'I gotta try and stop this.' He thought before seeing her taking off his pants and underwear. 'And fast!'

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." She blushed as her cock got hard again.

"Wait you don't mean…." he spoke before seeing her move over his cock and reach down before spreading her pussy folds that were under her cock.

"Yes, and I took pills." She said. "That and it's my safe day….so...well." She gulped. "I hope you like this Kimihito-san?"

'Oh god…..it's so pink!' He thought as his rational side started to fade. 'And...all for the taking.'

She slowly lowered herself down and moaned while he groaned as they made contact with her slowly engulfing his dick.

'It's so tight.' He thought while moving a little more into the oni's pussy.

"AH! Kimihito-san!"

"Tionishia-san, you're so tight! It's so good!" He moaned while trying to thrust into the hole.

She moaned while feeling her body warming up. "Your cock is so hard! It must enjoy this!"

"And your pussy's tight Tionishia-chan!" He called out while in the grasps of lust. "It's so amazing!"

She moaned hearing that while her pussy moved up and down his dick while she rubbed her dick at the same time.

'This feels so good! And she's so sexy!' Kimihito moaned while feeling his cock getting harder before feeling hornier. 'And she's so sexy with these legs!'

"Kimihito-san! Rub my breasts!"

He did so while rubbing the massive breasts which got his cock harder.

"Oh! Kimihito-kun!" She cried out while losing her mind to lust. "Make me cum!"

He squeezed them while trying to thrust upward into her which made her pussy get tighter. "Ah! I'll try Tionishia-chan!"

They moaned and groaned before feeling their cocks getting ready to climax. The oni though got an idea and grabbed the male's head before moving it closer to her dick before pushing her tip into his mouth while moaning louder and rocking her hips faster.

"Let us cum together Kimihito-kun!" Tionishia cried out before she came into his mouth as his cock poured sperm into her womb. "AH~!"

His eyes widened feeling her seed shoot in him and his mouth was quickly overfilled with it dripping out and him trying to get the tip out.

"Ah….ah….Kim...ihito-kun…." she painted while feeling her inner oni instincts kicking in. "I'm ready to fuck you so much~!"

He coughed the sperm in his mouth out while stunned at the salty taste to it and was so stunned he didn't notice her getting off his cock before feeling his legs get spread with her face right up in front of his anus.

"What a nice hole for my sperm." She grinned while licking it. "Perfect for my superior oni seed to live in~"

Kimihito gasped from the lick and gripped the seat feeling her tongue move around it slowly. "T-Tionishia-chan!"

"Hush." She said while licking deeper. "Let your husband do the rest."

'Husband!?' he thought with wide eyes while her tongue kept licking him there and he kept feeling a tingle down there. "W-Wait! We should stop, I already came in you."

"Yes but I want to make my wife happy, thus I'm going to fill you up Kimihito-kun~" she grinned before spreading his ass and began to slowly push her tongue inside.

"Ah!" He moaned while shocked someone called him 'wife'. 'Why am I so….happy about this?'

'So snug, I'll have to loosen it up.' Tionishia thought while spreading it out more. She swirled her tongue around the inside with Kimihito groaning louder and feeling his dick get rock hard the more she licked around.

He moaned even more while amazed he liked this before he found himself on her lap with his anus right above the cock.

"It's time for my wife to take my seed." she grinned before grabbing his waist and began to lower himself down onto the tip.

"Ah!" He cried out as the cock pushed deeper and deeper into him until it was half way inside him. He gritted his teeth since the dick stretched his asshole wider and it made a noticeable bulge inside him.

"You are so cute Kimihito-kun, a cute little wife for your husband." She cooed before moving him up and down her missive oni cock.

"A-AH!" he got out while stunned as each movement made it go in deeper and stuffed him more and more.

'I'm getting so horny now! My wife is so cute~' she thought while licking his ear. "I'm going to make your naughty hole beg for my cock."

"Ah!" he got out while stunned at how full he felt and how much his ass was feeling good the more she thrusted up.

Tionishia moaned while moving the human up and down as she felt her cock getting harder with each thrust. 'Oh yes! I love this! I love my wife!'

Kimihito moaned as his cock got harder and harder as his anus became warmer and wider from the girth of the cock. "Tionishia-chan! It's so big!"

"I know my wife! And I want it to fill you up!" Tionishia moaned while her cock started to twitch. "Get ready my lovely wife!"

'Oh shit! I'm close too!'

They both cried out as the oni cock started to pour more sperm into the human's cock as his own came as well.

"KIMIHITO-KUN!"

"TIONISHIA-CHAN!"

Anyone passing by blushed and ran away as quick as possible.

(A while later)

"I'm so sorry!" Tionishia said while covering her face. "I'm so sorry Kimihito-kun!"

"I-It's fine, really." he replied while wincing since his ass was extremely sore and he could still feel her sperm dribbling out from it.

"No it's not!" She yelled. "I'm...so sorry. I'm so sorry." 'I'm a….rapist!'

He could tell she was close to tears and put a hand on her shoulder. "Really, it's fine. No one found us, so it should be alright, as long as Ms. Smith doesn't find out."

"K-Kimihito-kun." She said while feeling touched. "T-Thank you."

"Really I should be thanking you," he leaned in to whisper. "I got a chance to lose my virginity. You don't know how hard it is dealing with so many girls around and not getting a chance to...you know."

She blushed. "I know, but um….maybe we can….you know."

The door opened to show Miss Smith right there with a checkboard as she was writing something down. "Oh you two. Especially you Darling."

"MISS SMITH?!" they cried out with horrified expressions.

"Yo, and I know everything." She smiled. "And I know how hard it is with you darling, so I went ahead and allowed Tionishia-chan to move in with you."

"Wait wha-"

"But." She interrupted. "In exchange you'll be having to have the rest of MON live with you. They work best together so having one team member separated would be dreadful."

"Uh….then….can you keep this a secret from the other girls about….you know."

"Yep." Smith smiled. "But for one tiny thing."

"And that would be?"

She grinned. "To do what you just did with me in it. And trust me, I love that oni cock as well."

Both blushed and went slack jawed.

"And I'm in that mood right now so," she closed the door behind her and locked it. "Let's get started you two~"

'Oh no.'

Miss Smith grinned as the screen went black. "And don't worry, my cocks not going to hurt you….much!"


	143. Korra and Bolin

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Korra and Bolin

Series: Legend of Korra

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Republic City, Narook's Seaweed Noodlery-

"Man, I never expected they'd sell Seaweed noodles here, really makes me think of home."

"Well, that was kind of...the point." Bolin chuckled as he didn't expect Korra to like the idea of going to this noodle house. "I mean if you like it that's great, not complaining."

She chuckled at that. "Thanks Bolin, I think I really needed this after coming here, it feels like a mix of my home and Republic City together."

"You're welcome Korra." He smiled. "I mean you deserve this after being away from home and all that. Plus meeting us kind of was stressful your first day."

"Yeah, you got that right."

"Oh…" he chuckled nervously. "I see." 'Just hold it together, it's not a big deal just calm down and focus!' "So, um….how's um...life?" 'Doh!'

"It's good. Except for the cars and motorbikes nearly running me over." she replied. "I mean sure they're amazing to see and they're real fast, but I don't really see myself riding one, I'm sticking with Naga."

"That's good because if you were to ride any of them it would turn out badly." He joked. "I mean flying motorbikes might be cool but it might lead to more problems."

"Hey, I'm not that bad." she teased back.

"Oh so that wasn't you trying to fly?" He teased back. "Did you like the view or were you getting sick?"

She frowned a little while punching his shoulder lightly. "Like I said, I'm not that bad. Maybe if you were riding with me that might happen."

He blushed at the image and ate some more of the noodles. 'Wow, that actually sounds nice.'

Korra chuckled while eating some noodles too. 'He's a dork, but kind of like a male version of me...huh. That's an odd idea.' She then imagined herself as a male and Bolin as a girl. 'Wow, that's just….bizarre.'

'Ok, just be yourself.' "So Korra, ever thought about being a model?"

"No why?"

"Um because you….look like one?" He said with a blush and flustered face.

"Oh, thanks." she smiled with a light blush. 'That was sweet of him.'

"I mean, you are amazing and well if you don't mind me saying….beautiful." 'Ok now I KNOW I just went too far!' "Oh I'm sorry I'll just-"

Korra blushed hearing that. "No no, it's fine. I just um…" she went back to eating her noodles a little faster than before. 'So embarrassing.'

It was silent….until….

BURP!

"..."

"...he he." Bolin chuckled hearing that from Korra. That was before...

BURP!

He did it himself.

"He he." Korra chuckled while seeing his face turn pink.

"Oh….I am so...so sorry for that!"

"It's fine. Heck it reminds me of home after eating some whalelion meat." She chuckled before burping. "..."

He snickered while she started doing the same.

That was when both got an idea and started a contest, loudest one won.

(Some time later)

BURP!

BURP!

The customers were starting to get annoyed by this while some just shrugged it off, which didn't go so well for the dates some of them had. Poor souls….not.

Eventually though it stopped with both chuckling and their voices seeming a little tired.

"He he...I won." Bolin chuckled.

"Nope I did." Korra smirked. 'Boy, that was fun.'

"Are you two done looking like chumps?"

They turned to see Tahno right near their table.

"And you are what? The chump police?" Asked Korra with a frown.

"Uh Korra? Ixnay on the ame alling." whispered Bolin. "That's Tahno, he's a pro-bending champ."

"So?" She asked. "He looks more like a badgermole with a mullet."

"Hmph, and you're the supposed avatar?" he asked with a smirk. "Seems more like a wet behind the ears rookie."

Korra's eye twitched at that. "What did you say to me?" 'If he says it again I'm firebending his ass into next year!'

"Korra, just calm down." Bolin whispered.

"I can't, he's really pushing my buttons."

"Look, what say we just go back to our meal?" suggested Bolin trying to keep things peaceful.

"Perhaps, or I could just say that this girl needs 'private training' if you know what I mean." Tahno smirked. "And believe me, she really needs it."

"You little-"

"How about we make a deal?" Bolin said while butting in. "You leave and we'll forget that you even came here. Ok?"

"Oh really?" he frowned and stared Bolin down with said male trying hard to keep a serious expression. "I got a better one."

"And that would be?" 'I hope it's not a fight.'

"You and me take this outside and if you win I'll leave, but if you lose then I'm taking your friend."

'Doh! Wait….what did he SAY?!'

"Excuse me? Since when am I a prize?" frowned Korra standing up. "If you wanna fight I'll take you o-"

"I'll do it! And I'll break your bone and turn them into your bread, you little shit!" Bolin yelled in anger. "So get ready and face my fists of pain!"

They looked at him in surprise and a little shocked at the guys threat. Especially Tahno who looked nervous for a brief second.

"Bolin….what's gotten into you?"

"Don't worry Korra, I'm not going to let this little shit have his way with you. Not on MY watch!"

"Alright, then let's go outside, and don't go crying too much when I show you what a real bender can do."

"Shove it." He growled while they walked out of the building with Korra following behind.

(Outside)

'Ok. What just happened?' Bolin thought while his rage subsided. 'I heard Tahno say all that stuff about Korra and…...wait oh no! I'm about to fight this guy!'

Tahno cracked his hands while smirking as he stood across from Bolin. "I'm going to enjoy this."

'Eep!' He thought. "Um yeah. Same."

Tahno took a stance with Bolin hesitantly doing the same.

And that was when a blast of water was sent at Bolin followed by a large chunk of the street.

Tahno dodged it while Bolin barely missed the other one. He then sent another blast of water at him before attempting to freeze his legs.

Bolin jumped to the side, but the water hit his legs and started freezing up. 'Crap!' he then tried to move his feet. But they wouldn't budge.

"Having a little frostbite half pint?" He smirked before blasting him with more water.

He used a part of the ground as a wall and blocked the blast. He hit his hand on the ground and made some of it stretch up and break the ice before he got to his feet and shot several rocks at him.

The waterbender dodged each one before using some water to throw said rocks back at him.

He got pelted with them which made him stumble back.

"Face it, you're out of your league!" Tahno smirked before sending him back with more water. "You're just a newbie and I'm a champ!"

Bolin fell back before finding himself against a wall. He winced and panted while feeling even less thrilled about this. 'Crap! This isn't good!'

Tahno smirked before freezing the earthbender's body in ice. "Looks like I win, but," he slowly made a sharp ice knife. "I'm going to make sure you know who's your better. And one more thing, I'm going to enjoy having the chump as a servant, especially for my pride."

That was when something unexpected happened.

'Oh no I'm about to…' "Ah-Ah-"

BANG!

"ACHOO!" Bolin sneezed while the force of the sneeze caused his head to jerk toward and into Tahno's face. Very hard to be exact.

"Gah!" He held his nose while stumbling back as he tripped on a loose cobblestone and fell into a barrel.

Bolin sniffed before quickly slamming his foot down and making the barrel go flying down the road while making part of the earth rise up.

"AHHH!" Tahno screamed as the barrel went flying into the air before landing in the nearby bay.

SPLASH!

"Ugh…."

(With Bolin)

"Wow….I won." He muttered in shock. "Wait, I won! Korra I-"

PUNCH!

"Ow! What the? Korra?!" He cried out while rubbing his stomach.

"Sorry Bolin, but that was awesome!" she smiled.

"But then why'd you punch me in the stomach?"

"Because you also worried me!" She said with a frown. "Really you just did that when I could have handled it myself."

He sighed. "I know but he just got under my skin ok. Especially when he talked that way to you Korra."

She shook her head. "Bolin, I'm a big girl. Next time let me fight my own battles."

"But what if you can't." He said a with a little concen. "What then? I know you're a great bender and the avatar to boot, but I...I just don't want to see you hurt. Especially if the Equalists get to you." He looked at his feet. "All I'm trying to say is I don't want to lose you."

She looked at him in surprise before smiling. "Bolin, that's sweet of you to say."

"Really? Because...it kind of felt corny." He said with a blush. "I mean you're like perfect, half the time, so saying that just felt off."

"Yeah, you might even write for plays." she teased. "Oh sir Bolin, such kind words." she spoke in a dramatic tone before bursting into laughing.

Bolin blushed before smirking. "Lady Korra, are thou saying that thy words are for not? For one such as you, oh fair maiden of the Southern Water Tribe, are of spiritual majesty and earthly splendor oh balancer of four worlds." He finished with this. "And if thou are curious of thou lord, the words thy speak is swift and true oh lady of beauty." 'I hope that book on old storytelling helped.'

"Wow, now you really sound corny." she laughed holding her sides.

"Hey!" He blushed. "At least I didn't say anything like say oh goddess with chocolate hair or something like that."

"So I'm a goddess now?" She said while trying to catch her breath. "How sweet, I bet all the girls hear that line."

"Actually, you're the only one I told. Heck I never told anyone else those lines." He admitted. "So um….yeah they were all for you."

She blinked before feeling her face heating up. 'Woah, he was really pouring that on.'

'Great now she thinks I'm crazy.' He thought. "So….no hard feelings about the um...fight?"

"Yeah, but next time, let me kick some butt, alright?"

"Sure. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Only if you practice what you preach."

He sighed. "Alright, so um….stay toasty?" 'Doh!'

"Um...sure?" She said unsure.

(Sometime later)

-Harmony Tower-

Bolin smiled as he held some pink flowers for Korra in his hands while Pabu was around his neck.

"Eep?"

"I know, I'm excited too about giving this to Korra."

"Eep eep?"

"I don't know if she likes pink but I do know she'll be happy. I know she will." He smiled while walking up some stairs, only to see Korra and Mako there. 'Huh? What's Mako doing there?'

That's when Mako tried to kiss her, only to be stopped by a hand.

"Mako, I know you like me but you have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend. You can't just do this without consequences happening." Korra said with a frown.

His eyes widened before shaking his head. "Korra, you're right. I'm sorry, I guess I got caught up in the mood and didn't realize what I was doing."

"I know and if I didn't find Bolin a nice guy to be his girlfriend, then that might have worked. But," she sighed. "We both know that such a thing would hurt him. He's a great guy with a big heart and I don't want to ruin it with this."

Bolin blushed while his heartbeat went fast.

"So Mako, I hope we can still be friends." Korra smiled. "And could I ask you something?"

"Oh um sure?"

"Should I tell him when everything is over or when our date starts."

"Tell him what?" He asked confused while noticing his brother.

"That I kind of like him a lot. I mean like so much that I might kiss him." She said with a blush.

"Even if he was right here?"

She blinked before seeing Bolin and blushed red while feeling her heartbeat fall and stop for a few seconds. 'Oh spirits!'

"You...mean all that?" Bolin asked while tearing up.

"Uh…..that depends, how long were you standing there?"

"When Mako tried to kiss you." He said while tears went down his face. 'Oh spirits, this is...I don't know what this is but I'm so happy!'

Korra felt her face heat up even more hearing that.

"Uh, I'll just leave you two alone." spoke Mako walking away.

The two looked at each other before feeling their hearts getting faster and faster.

"Korra."

"Yes Bolin?" She said before seeing him running towards her and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened before kissing back and closing her eyes.

They went at it before breaking it suddenly.

"Thank you Korra, thank you." Bolin said with a smile and tears running down his cheeks. "You just made me the happiest man on earth."

"Relax dude, no need to start the waterworks."

"I can't help it." He said while wiping his eyes. "I'm just so happy. I mean you love me back." 'I can die happy.'

She blushed at that. "Wait, you like me like that? Oh...spirits. I...wow. I'm…." she shook her head. "I'm messing with you. I love you too." 'Even if that made my heart stop for a second.'

He kissed her back while Pabu let out a squeak with a smile.

'This guy, he's so corny.' She thought with a smile as she kissed back and the camera slowly turned black. 'But he's my corny boyfriend.'


	144. Pyronica and Dipper

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Pyronica and Dipper

Series: Gravity Falls

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's over, it's all over." Dipper said as he watched Bill pick up the now gold Ford.

"That's right Little Dipper, and you get a front row seat to it all, ain't I such a nice guy?" Bill chuckled as he tipped his hat at Dipper before turning to the collection of interdimensional demons and monsters behind him. "Now fellas, sit back, relax, and let's get the big party started!"

"What about him?" Eightballs asked as he pointed at Dipper.

"Oh don't worry, after we have our fun, I'm gonna make sure he has a good spot to see his uncle, right beside him." laughed the pyramid.

"So, we can't kill him?" Eight balls asked in disappointment.

"Well I wouldn't say that. After all, my left elbow could use a little support and his head is just the right size." he remarked picking Dipper up.

"H-hey, put me down, you don't want me, I'm too small to offer any support!" He said desperately as he tried to get out of Bill's grasp.

"Wait, maybe I could use him." spoke Pyronica.

"Really? You hungry or something Pyronica?" Bill asked her curiously.

"Well it's past lunchtime, so I could have a little snack." She said as she licked her large lips.

Dipper paled and shook his head before Bill moved his arm back and tossed the boy towards the woman. "Well here you go then, have an appetizer!"

"Ahhhhh!" Dipper screamed as he flew through the air as Pyronica opened her mouth and shot her long tongue at him. It grabbed him and reeled him in before she shut her mouth. "Hey! Let me out!" He shouted as the tongue wrapped around like a giant fleshy blanket.

"Mmmm, tasty." She said with a toothy grin as she made a gulping noise.

"Great! Now let's get going for the party."

"I'll be with you guys in a bit, I'm going to go find some more snacks quick!"

"Don't wait up." She said as the others began to fly towards the pyramid. She looked away and spat Dipper out while wiping her mouth. "What just happened?!" Dipper cried as he looked around on the ground. "Ugh, we're going to have to wash you before putting you in my mouth again, you're filthy!"

"Bleh!" he spoke while looking at the saliva. "Wait, why did you spit me out? You said you were gonna eat me."

"Simple, I lied." She said with a grin as she crouched down to get a better look at him. "Hmm, you look a little stringy, but a little exercise can fix that."

"Wait, what? Why are you talking about exercise, and why did you lie to Bill?"

"Because I didn't want you to end up as part of his throne." She said as she looked him over before saying. "Still young, good, that means he can be trained."

"Wait, trained? For what?" he asked growing nervous.

"To be my pet of course." She said with a grin as she kept looking at him before she began to reach for him.

"No way!" he jumped back and started running. "I have to get out of here and find Mabel!" He said to himself as Pyronica stood up with a frown.

She held her hand out as a wall of flames erupted in front of him. "Now that was very naughty, why did you run away?" She said as she stood up and began to approach him.

He looked at her and started sweating from fear and the heat before she reached down and grabbed him.

"I guess I'm going to have punish you once we get home, but first, I have to name you."

"B-But I already have a name!" He said as he tried to get out of her grip, semi-amazed the white flames that made up her gloves wasn't burning him.

"No, when people get a new pet they have to name it, so I have to give you a new name." She said as she used her free hand to tap her chin.

"Pet?!" He shouted in disbelief as she tried to think of a new name for him.

"I know! I'll call you Roger." She said with a large smile.

"What?! No, my name is Dipper! Dipper!"

"Not anymore Roger." She giggled as she patted him on his head.

He internally groaned at the petting before she started walking. "Where are we going now?" He groaned in annoyance.

"My house so I can get you trained." She said as Dipper looked at her in confusion.

"You're house? Where do you live?"

"That." she held him up as he saw the a cabin that looked like it was on fire.

"What th- when did that get here?!" He asked in confusion.

"We did some remodeling after coming here, I think you'll like it." She said with a grin as she opened the door to the cabin.

"Wait! I'll be burned alive in there!" He cried, making her stop in her tracks.

"Oh, right, fire hurts humans, I totally forgot!" she snapped her fingers before the flames died down to just flames on the windows before walking in. "There we go."

"Yay...that's great.." He said half heartedly as she kept walking through the cabin which was much bigger on the inside.

"Now then, you need something to really look like my pet. Hmmm, maybe a dog suit? Or how about a cat?" She said as Dipper paled.

"Y-You can't just dress me up!"

"Oh don't worry, you'll look adorable." She said with a grin as she patted his head before stopping in front of a pink door that was on fire. She opened it and Dipper saw an assortment of costumes. "Well then, let's find the perfect outfit for you Roger!"

"It's Dipper!" He Shouted as she began to pick out different outfits.

"Hmm, maybe this." She held a dog's outfit over him.

"No way, I'm fine in my regular clothes, thank you very much!"

"Or maybe this." She held up a cat's outfit.

"Are you even listening to me? I don't need an outfit!"

"Quiet Roger! I'm thinking." she looked around and held up a costume similar to his lamby lamb one. "I think this one is perfect."

Dipper paled as he saw the costume and said. "You know what, that dog outfit wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, this is just right." she snapped her fingers before it appeared on Dipper. "There, now you're nice and soft to cuddle. She cooed as Dipper glared at the costume he was wearing.

'Not this thing again! I'm not dancing, but even just looking at it is embarrassing!'

"Alright, now that we've got your outfit for today, let's start traini..oh that's right!" She said, confusing Dipper. "I have to punish you for trying to run away."

"Wait, what? Punish me?" He said nervously.

"Yup." she put him over her arm and moved her two fingers back before lightly swatting his rear.

"Ow! Ow!" He said as she continued to spank him.

"This hurts me more than it does you Roger."

"It's Dipper! Ow!" He shouted as she began to stop spanking him.

"No, it's Roger, we've been over this." she replied before holding her finger near his head before a collar appeared around his neck with a tag for 'Roger' on it.

"Hey!" He said as he tried to take the collar off only to get shocked.

"That should help make sure you don't try to run off again, now let's get you trained." She said as she turned around and walked out of the room with him. She went to the living room and conjured up some balls and toys before setting him down. "Ok, now what should we start off with?" She asked as she snapped her fingers and a large book with the words 'How to train your human.' on it.

He sighed and sat down while looking around. 'If I can sneak away before she notices then maybe I can get this collar off.'

"Let's see...chapter one, house training your human." She said as Dipper rolled his eyes.

"I can use the bathroom thank you very much." he huffed.

"You may say that Roger, but let's see what the book says." She said as she kept reading.

He groaned and facepalmed. "Look, just point me at the nearest bathroom."

"Ok Roger, one second." She said as she snapped her fingers and a giant kitty litter box appeared next to him.

He groaned and jumped up and down. "Not that! A real bathroom!"

"What do you mean Roger, this is your bathroom now."

"I'm not using that, I need a regular person's bathroom with privacy."

"You're my pet and you will use your new bathroom!" She said sternly.

"Not gonna happen, I'm not a giant cat, I'm a human being."

She frowned and walked over before picking him up. "Well if you're gonna be so stubborn, then I'll have to show you who's in charge."

"W-what do you mean? Are you going to spank me again?"

"No, I'm gonna do something a little different. If you can manage to avoid me catching you for about the next….three minutes, I'll give you a bathroom with all the privacy you want, but if I catch you, then you use the box, got it?"

"OK...do I get a head start?" He asked her curiously.

"Yes, starting….now!" she put him down on the ground.

"Wait, what?" He said before he began to run as fast as he could. 'Gotta find somewhere to hide!'

"Run run as fast as you can, there's no outrunning me Roger!" She said with a grin as she began to chase after him.

"That's what she thinks." He muttered before running towards the table in the kitchen. 'Heck, if I'm lucky I might be able to escape from this place.'

"I'm gonna get ya!" She said as she entered the kitchen before spotting him under the table. She crouched down and reached out, but she ran away and headed towards the backdoor. "Ok, I have your exit blocked, now I'm gonna get you Roger~." She said with a grin.

"Wrong!" he veered away and headed towards a mouse hole.

"No! Don't go in there!" She said as she rushed to cover it before he reached it.

He jumped over her hand and dove it while smiling as he made it. "Yes! I did it!" He said victoriously.

She growled before reaching in with a hand. "Roger, you get out of there right now, do you hear me!"

"I hear you, but I'm not gonna!" He said as he avoided her hand.

"Roger, I'll give you to the count of three to get out! One…"

"Two three, but I'm not coming out." he called back while relaxing against the wall.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." She said as she snapped her fingers and a pink leash appeared in her hands before connecting to his collar.

"What the? Hey, that's no fair!" He spoke tugging on it.

"It wasn't fair when you went exactly where I said not to go and disobeyed me." She said as she began to tug on the leash, pulling him out of the mouse hole.

"We had a deal!" He said as she grabbed him and hoisted him into the air.

"Well..yeah, but you wouldn't listen to me, you could have gotten hurt in there!"

"Well maybe if you just listened and didn't give me a litter box this wouldn't have happened."

She thought about it for a moment before sighing and saying. "Fine, I'll give you a real bathroom, but it's still gonna be in a box!"

"How's that gonna work?" He asked in confusion as they entered the living room again before she snapped her fingers and made the leash disappear.

She emptied the box before a small bathroom with tub and toilet appeared with a curtain around the borders. "There, better?"

"...A little bit, thanks." He said as she picked up the book and looked at the next chapter. "Chapter two, playing with your human."

"I have a bad feeling about this." He said as she continued to read the chapter.

"Let's try playing ball." She said as she picked up a large red ball that was almost as big as Dipper.

"Uh, maybe chess?" he suggested nervously.

"Ok Roger, catch!" She said happily as she lightly tossed the large ball at Dipper.

"Wah!" He turned and ran as it bounced after him while looking like a boulder to him.

"No Roger, you're suppose to catch it." She said as she watched Dipper run away from the large rubber ball.

"I can't catch something that big!" He shouted as the ball began to lose it's momentum and slow down. He stopped running and panted with some relief. "That...was too...close.."

"Huh, I guess we'll have to try something else." she remarked looking back at the book. "If you're human doesn't like playing with balls, try giving them a chew toy."

"I'm not gonna enjoy a giant chew toy." He said right before she snapped her fingers.

"Just give it a try Roger, then we can move onto the next chapter." She said as a large red rubbed bone appeared in front of him.

He rolled his eyes and moved near it. 'Might as well humor her.' He thought before opening his mouth and chomping onto the oversized chew toy.

"Good Roger." She said with a smile before flipping the pages of the book and saying. "Chapter three, feeding your human."

'If she tries to feed me kibble I'm gonna lose it.' He thought with a frown as she kept reading.

"Humans are a small species, so make sure that any food you give them is either already chewed up or blended so it'll be easier for them to eat."

"We're not birds!" He shouted in annoyance as Pyronica snapped her fingers and made two large bowls appear.

"There we go, one for food and one for water."

'For an all powerful being she sure is too dense.' He thought with a large sweat drop.

"Now, what should your first meal be?" She said as she tapped her chin as she thought.

"Um...grilled cheese?" He offered up, hoping she would forget about the blending and chewing thing the book had mentioned.

"Hmmm….maybe, what about spinach?"

"If it's gonna be pre-chewed I'll pass." He said as his face turned green.

"Carrots?"

"Are you going to chew them up before I get to eat them?" He asked with a sigh.

"Well they do seem a little tough." She said as he groaned.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that." He replied as he saw a pile of them appear in one of the bowls.

"Ok, but if they're too tough I'll chew them for you, ok?" She said as he made his way to the bowl.

'Not gonna happen.' He thought grabbing one and bit into it before chewing it. 'Well at least they're normal ones.' He thought as he kept chewing it as Pyronica watched him.

"How do they taste?" She asked as he swallowed the carrot.

"A little bit raw and kind of chewy." He said as he took another bite. "But not too bad."

"Ok, I guess I won't have to chew carrots for you, I'll have to remember that." She said when suddenly a loud ringing echoed through the house. "Oh! Someone's at the door!" She said as she got up and began to walk to the door.

"Wait, what did she mean by she won't chew carrots, does that mean she's gonna chew my other food?" Dipper said to himself as he watched her leave. 'Now's my chance, I can bolt out through the mouse hole!' He thought as he began to run towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile Pyronica reached the front door and began to open it. When she did she saw it was Bill.

"Hey Pyronica, why aren't you at the party? You missed me destroying time baby."

"Sorry Bill, I had to...redecorate the place, I'm thinking about adding a flaming fountain."

"Ok, well, you can do that later, right now it's time to party so let's go!"

"Uh, can you give me a second? I wanna make sure I've got enough fire." She said before quickly shutting the door.

"Ok, but hurry up!" Bill said from the other side.

She sighed and saw Dipper running towards the mouse hole again. "No! Not again!" She said angrily as she snapped her fingers and the leash reappeared. She yanked on it and caused Dipper to come flying back from the tension.

"No, I was so close!" He said as he landed in her hand.

"You're coming with so I can keep my eye on you." She said as she frowned at him.

"Coming with you? Where are you taking me?" He asked her in confusion.

"We're going to Bill's party, but I can't let him know you're alive or he'll make sure you're dead, so I'll have to sneak you in."

"Sneak me in? How are you going to sneak me in?" He asked her in confusion.

She tapped her chin before grinning and pulling the top part of her leotard opened and held him over it.

"P-Pyronica, what are you doing?" He asked in dread.

"Just hold still." she dropped him in before letting go of her leotard.

The elastic material snapped back into place, pushing Dipper against her bare pink skin, trapping him in place in her unitard.

"H-Hey!" He cried out with a bright blush.

"Don't move too much Roger, I'm just going to keep you there until after the party, then we can get back to training." She said as she lightly patted the spot Dipper was. She snapped her fingers before being covered in flames and vanished from the spot.

She then reappeared right next to Bill outside.

"Ready?"

"Yep, let's go party!" She said with a grin.

(Later)

The cosmic entities danced in a large room in the pyramid with flashing lights and loud music.

"Whoo-hoo! Party!" Pyronica shouted happily as she danced.

"Ah! Watch it!" Dipper called out from her clothes as he was moved around like a ragdoll.

Unfortunately due to the loud music she couldn't hear him and kept dancing.

'I'm actually glad no one can see me like this.' He thought as he looked down at the collar and lamb costume he was wearing. 'Wait, if I'm in the pyramid, I could free the others without Bill knowing and we can turn the tables!' He thought with a bright smile. 'Now, how do I get out of her leotard?'

"Woo! Shake those hips!" called 8 Ball seeing Pyronica really get into the groove.

"Yeah, dance like you just don't care!" Shouted Hectorgon as she began to dance even harder.

Dipper blushed as he kept rubbing up against her chest. 'This feels really weird.' He thought as he began to sink farther down her leotard. He panicked and tried grabbing at her belly. 'No! At this rate I'll end up in her boot or something!' He thought as he kept trying to get a grip with no luck.

Pyronica though started noticing and panicked. 'No! I might end up crushing Roger at this rate! I have to move him back up!' she stopped dancing and quickly sped out of the room.

"Hey, where's Pyronica going?" 8 Ball asked in confusion.

"She's probably just taking five, or exploring the pyramid." remarked Bill while watching her leave. 'Hmm, but maybe it's something else.'

Meanwhile Pyronica was looking for an empty room so she could get Dipper out of her leotard. "Hold on Roger, I'll get you out, I promise!"

"Hurry!" He cried as he began to slowly slid down her left leg.

She pulled the leotard near her leg up and reached in before pulling him out.

"I'm so sorry I didn't notice sooner Roger, are you ok?" She asked in a worried tone as she looked him over for any signs of injury.

"Yeah, except for you hiding me in there." He said with a blush as he tried to forget being pressed against her.

"Well where else was I supposed to hide you Roger?"

'Your mouth itself would be more tolerable and less embarrassing.' He thought when suddenly they hear Bill's voice. "Pyronica, where are you!"

She jumped and quickly shoved Dipper in her mouth before turning around towards the floating pyramid. "Yes Bill, what is it?" She asked him quickly as she tried not to look suspicious.

"Why'd you run out of there so soon? The party was just starting."

"Oh, I just felt myself about to pull a leg muscle so I ran here so I could stretch it out and not look like a fool on the dance floor." She said as she made some quick stretching motions.

"Oh really? Well what's with your cheek? You look like you've got something in your mouth."

"Oh uh, it's nothing, don't worry about it." She said quickly as she began to sweat nervously.

His eye narrowed before snapping his fingers as a crowbar appeared and wedged her mouth opened. "Now then, let's take a look at what you have in there." He said as he reached his arm into her mouth.

She panicked as his arm went in and pulled out a pale Dipper looking nervous.

"What the...is this pine tree?" Bill asked in surprise. "Either you forgot to chew your food, or you never ate him at all."

Pyronica tugged the crowbar out of her mouth before saying. "B-bill, please, give him back to me, please?"

"Hmm, I don't know." He looked at Dipper before noticing his costume. "Wow, did you become half goat when I wasn't looking?"

"N-no, that's Roger's new outfit." Pyronica said nervously. "And it's a lamb."

"Roger? Lamb outfit? What is going on?" Bill asked her in confusion.

"I made him my new pet." She said as Bill's eye widened in surprise as he looked closer and saw a collar around Dipper's neck as well.

"Oh really?" He said as he began to chuckle, making both Dipper and Pyronica nervous.

"Y-yes, really, I've even been training him."

"Well in that case, I think I'll be nice, I'll even give him a little reward to help you too get a closer bond." He said as his left hand began to glow as he moved it towards Dipper.

"Hey! What are you gonna do to me?" Dipper shouted as he struggled to get free.

"Oh, just giving you a little gift Roger." Bill said before pushing his hand against Dipper. Dipper's whole body lit up like his flames before he pulled it back. "There we go, now you're immortal."

"Wait what!? I'm immortal?!" Dipper shouted in disbelief.

"Yup! Now Pyronica can keep an eye on you for eternity." He said as he tossed Dipper back to a now happy Pyronica. "Have a good time, 'Roger'."

"Yay! Did you hear that Roger? We can be together forever now!" Pyronica said happily to him as he paled.

'Oh crap.' He thought as Pyronica began to pet his head.


	145. Clyde and Lincoln

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Clyde and Lincoln

Series: Loud House

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lincoln sat on his front steps while his head was propped up on his hands As he gave a sigh. "My day sucks." He said sadly. 'Ronnie Anne, I thought we had something special.'

Walking towards the house was his best pal Clyde. "I wonder if Lincoln would let me borrow Mortal Instinct Caliber 3?" but he stopped when he spotted his chum looking glum. "Lincoln what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Clyde." He said looking away.

He sat down and looked concerned. "Doesn't sound like nothing."

"Ok fine it's Ronnie."

"What happened?"

"She left me for Chandler."

"Woah, really?" He spoke shocked by this.

Lincoln nodded and just looked away From him.

"Maybe a story will cheer you up."

"I doubt it."

"Trust me it's called The Little Quail."

"Go ahead, but I dont think its gonna work."

"Once there was a little quail who got depressed over his mate leaving him, he got so depressed that he Died! The end."

"...that's it?"

"Ummm yep."

"That didn't help. At all." Lincoln spoke sadly while sniffling as Clyde panicked.

"Hmmmmm Wait I got it!" he smiled while helping Lincoln stand. "We're gonna go around and do all the things you like to help take your mind off this."

"Thanks Clyde." he said with a small smile while letting his friend drag him away from the house.

*Elsewhere*

"So what's first?" Lincoln asked still upset.

"First up is Flip's Food and Fuel." Clyde said as they walked in the store. "Yo Flip! We need a big glass of Flippees over here." Clyde said to the sleazy store owner.

"What do I look like? A waiter?" He sneered in a sour tone.

Clyde sighed and dragged Lincoln over to the machine before getting the drinks himself And they left out after paying.

"Cheers." They said as they clinked cups. They sipped from the cups and let out refreshed sighs.

"This is the life." he turned to Lincoln. "Feeling a little better?"

"Yeah a little." he nodded with a frown. "But it still hurts." He said sadly.

Clyde patted him on the back. "Well not to worry, the day isn't over yet." He said as he grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

"Where to next?" Lincoln asked his friend.

"Follow me."

*Elsewhere*

"Here we are." smiled Clyde As he had brought him too Dairyland.

"Woah, seriously?"

"Yep."

"But wait, isn't it pretty expensive?"

"Not if you have Free passes." he smiled pulling said passes from his pocket.

"Awesome!" cheered Lincoln before grabbing Clyde's hand as they ran off.

*Dairyland*

The two of them walked up to the front while showing their passes And were let in the park.

"So what first Lincoln?"

"Rollercoaster?"

"Then lead the way." He spoke happily while they headed to the ride where people were screaming.

"This is gonna be great!"

*On the ride*

"THIS IS AWESOME!" cheered Lincoln with his arms out.

"I KNOW!" whooped Clyde as the ride went up and down, sideways, and every other direction.

*Afterwards*

Both of them got off while stumbling and cheering.

"Whoa I'm seeing Double." chuckled Clyde holding his head to stop the spinning. "You ok Lincoln?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna puke." he laughed holding his stomach. "So what next?"

"Bumper cars."

"Let's go!"

The two ran off and waited in line. When finally they got to the front they ran in and jumped into the nearest car And just went at it while cheering as they bumped around the place like a pinball.

*Soon After*

They stumbled out while dizzy and laughing.

"Man that was fun."

"I'll say, my head won't stop spinning." Clyde said happily.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm starved."

"Same here."

And so they went to one of the concession stands And got corndogs. They scarfed on them with moans of enjoyment.

"These are amazing!"

"I never get tired of these!" Lincoln said happily.

"So? Feeling better?"

"Yeah a lot better." he smiled. "Thanks Clyde."

"So where to next?"

"What do you feel like?"

"Kinda Happy."

"Then we're almost there." Clyde said before taking Lincoln's hand and lead him away Towards the tunnel of love. Which was the only ride they didn't take yet.

"Uh Clyde?"

"Yeah Lincoln?"

"Isn't this ride sorta...off for us?"

"Kinda it's the only ride Left." he shrugged as they got in line.

*Later inside the tunnel*

Both of them looked around at the hearts and romantic stuff as they went by in the boat. They then held hands without realizing it.

'This is really weird, but relaxing.' They both thought while not moving their hands away.

Soon the ride ended and they got off while their hands stayed connected.

"That was wow."

"You said it." Lincoln said as they still held hands.

They quickly let go while blushing and looking away.

"Hehehehe Oops."

"Sorry about that." Lincoln said as his face glowed brighter.

"No no, it's my fault, I should have stopped." Clyde said embarrassed.

"Uh...maybe we should go home."

"Yeah let's go."

The two of them walked out of the amusement park while staying silent.

"Soooo." spoke Clyde. "Are you feeling back to yourself?"

"Yeah I guess." he admitted. "I mean sure it's still a bummer, but I think I'm feeling a whole lot better." He said looking away. "But Clyde...I'm curious about something."

"What?"

"Are you...into guys?" He asked Nervously.

"Well technically, I'm bi." Clyde said with a blush.

"Bi? What's that?"

"It Means Bisexual, I like guys and girls."

"Oh...so then the reason you held my hand..."

"Yeah." he nodded with a brighter blush. "Sorry if it was too weird."

"No I actually liked it." he admitted, shocking Clyde.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it didn't gross me out, and your hands actually felt soft. Do you use moisturizer?"

"Yeah I do." he smiled while pulling out a bottle of lotion from his pocket.

When suddenly Lynn was skateboarding near them and accidentally knocked Clyde, who in turn landed on Lincoln. And they fell in the bushes while Clyde's lips met with Lincoln's In surprise with both of their eyes wide. But also neither moved away.

'Woah! He's kissing me!' They both thought in shock 'And...it feels nice.' They both thought as they deepened the kiss while Lynn stopped and looked at the bush And shrugged and rode off.

In the bush the boys quickly pulled away.

"Lincoln Clyde you two ok?" asked Lynn looking in with confusion.

"Yeah we're ok."

"Just fine."

*4 Days later*

Lincoln and Clyde were on top of the loud house. "Are you sure about this Clyde?"

"Yeah trust me dude you won't feel better till you get this off your chest."

"Yeah you're right."

"Good now say it."

Lincoln took a deep breath . "I'm bi."

"You're Bi and what?"

"White?"

"No You're proud."

"I'm bi and I'm proud."

"Good now say it louder."

"I'm bi and I'm proud."

"Louder."

"I'm bi and I'm Proud!"

"Louder!"

"I'M BI AND I'M PROUD I'M BI AND I'M PROUD I'M BI AND I'M PROUD I'M BI AND I'M PROUD!"

"Is That What he calls it?" Lucy said as she heard the whole thing from the tree she was reading under.

"Wow...that actually felt great."

"So what do you wanna do Now?"

"I don't know, watch tv?" Lincoln said as he and Clyde held hands and walked down the Attic steps.


	146. Mira and Dan

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Mira and Dan

Series: Bakugan

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Earth, Japan-

Mira looked around while still surprised that she and Baron were transported to earth visa a dimensional gate. And right now they were in their new members' house. To her it was all new and confusing at the same time.

"So hope you like the place." Dan chuckled as Baron looked around the house like he was in a candy shop.

"It's amazing!"

"It's just a house."

"But it's master Dan's house! That's totally amazing!" Baron cried out in happiness. "Oh I can die happy now!"

Both sweatdropped at that as he ran up the stairs.

"It's so cool!"

"Well at least he likes it." Dan chuckled. "But do you like it Mira?"

"Yes, it does seem very comfortable."

"That's true." He admitted. "So I'll show you the guest rooms then." He then took her hand and showed her the way before Baron came running back down and bumped into them.

"Oops! Sorry Mira, master Dan!" He said apologetically before going wide eyed seeing what happened to them. 'Oh god!'

"Ugh...what was the number on that car?" Dan groaned while moving his hand.

Squeeze~

"Huh?" He said before noticing both his hands were on her chest and he was on top of her with his forehead on her own.

Mira's eyes were wide while she slowly blushed and took notice of where his hands before quickly reacting and pushed him off and crashing into Baron.

"I-I'm sorry!" Dan called out with a red face. "I-I didn't mean to do that!"

"Ow, Mira. I'm also sorry for doing that I didn't watch where I was going and-"

"It's fine, it was just an accident." She interrupted while walking up the stairs. "I just need a minute."

They looked at her surprised since they expected her to at least sound pissed or glare at them.

As she entered the bathroom, she closed and locked it as she felt her heart racing like mad. "What's wrong with me? It was just Dan groping my chest." she looked at her reflection while putting a hand to her chest. 'Yet it felt right for some reason.'

As she tried to rationalize the situation, she realized that her nipples were hard and her eyes dilated a lot more then normal.

'What the?' She thought before seeing her face red with a blush and she thought of Dan groping her chest again. 'Did he like them? Or did he think they seem small?' She then looked at her back. 'Would he like my ass too? Or is this something humans like….wait why am I thinking about that?!'

She then noticed that every time she thought of Dan, the more her body needed to be near him and his cute personality. That and the abs too.

'What's wrong with me? He has a girlfriend…...he has a girlfriend.' She thought before her eyes darkened. 'He has a fucking **girlfriend.** **A fucking human girlfriend! One that's so fucking flat and pathetic!** '

She gripped the sink while glaring at her reflection.

' **That girl is nothing to a vestal. Especially me, one that can lead a resistance in another world! And what can she do? Get captured and scream! I'll make her beg for taking MY DAN!** ' She thought before punching the wall. "This I swear."

To figure out what's going on we must go back to before the arrival of Dan and the realization of Bakugan intelligence.

(One year in the past)

In one of the labs we find Mira looking around for her father so they can try to have a early lunch, which wasn't happening at the moment since he wasn't in there and the only thing in there was a vial of greenish red liquid labeled _Bakuganian Pheromone Extract_ , which was scratched off near the last two words.

She picked it up and tried reading the label, but it was way too out of focus. 'Why can't father write a little bigger?'

While this happened an idea clicked in her head.

"Wait, maybe this is a new kind of drink? To promote Bakugan?" She muttered with interest. "I wonder if anyone tested it out yet?" She looked around before taking the cork out. "Well it can't hurt to try a new drink."

And with one gulp she took the vial as it went down her throat.

She sighed and set it down. 'Alright, when I see father I can tell her I tested it out, that way if something goes wrong he might be able to fix it.'

She continued to wait as the pheromone extract slowly started to combine with her body as it waited for the right time to activate.

(Back in the present)

Mira walked down the stairs while looking for Dan. 'Now where is he?' She then saw him showing Baron how to use a microwave oven. 'There!'

"So you just hit this button, input how long you want it for, then hit start."

"Ok, so how do I turn it off? I mean when it's done I mean."

"It does that on its own."

"Wow that's so cool master Dan!" Baron said as Mira walked behind Dan.

"Dan, want to head out somewhere with little 'ol me?" She said with a hint of flirting in her tone.

"Huh? Like?" asked Dan curiously.

"You know, like a park or a pool." She said with a smile. "And you might like the latter."

He blushed.

"But we didn't bring swimwear." Baron spoke up before seeing her glare at him with hate. 'Eep!'

"Then I guess me and Dan will be going to buy one. Right now in fact."

"Um...my mom has some swimsuits that might fit you Mira."

"Really? Great, you can help me find the perfect one that fits me."

"Wait huh?" He said before getting dragged by the hand by her.

"Hurry up, we have an entire day to ourselves." She smiled happily.

(In Dan's mom's room)

She locked it and smiled at the human. "So let's see those swimsuits Dan." 'Time to show him my vestal body.'

He walked over to the closet and opened it. "I think they're in here." 'Why's Mira suddenly wanting to go to the pool? And why isn't she mad?'

Mira nodded as she started taking her clothes off. "Ok just put them on the bed so I can try each and everyone of them Dan."

He took fifteen pairs of swimsuits and placed it on the bed before seeing Mira's E cup chest and large hips.

"Let me guess, you're liking this a lot? I don't really mind you seeing because I've seen my brother naked before and vice versa." She said while crossing her arms under her breasts.

His face lit up before covering his eyes. "M-Mira?! W-Why didn't you wait till I was outside!?"

"Because I wanted your opinion for each swimsuit." She chuckled. "Plus I feel more comfortable with you then Baron."

He looked away. 'Now I KNOW something's off.'

"So let's see which one works for me." She said while picking one of the swimsuits.

(Fifteen tries later)

"Is this one good?" Mira asked while wearing a brown one piece swimsuit that exposed her stomach, the top part of her chest and her ass.

"U-Uh…." spoke Dan with a blush while trying not to stare.

"Don't be shy, tell 'ol me." She smiled while posing so that her ass was pointed at Dan. 'He loves it. Perfect.'

"I-It's….nice." he got out with a gulp. 'Is this real or am I dreaming?'

Mira smirked. "I'm glad to hear that. So let's head to the pool." She then started to put her clothes over the swimsuit. "And there, all ready for the pool, Dan."

"Well, if you're sure, but what about Baron?"

"He's fine." She smiled. "I saw him watching tv." 'In a closet in the basement. Nothing will ruin this date. **NOTHING!** ' "So get yourself ready so we can have fun Dan."

He shrugged and headed to his room to grab his swimming trunks.

(Sometime later)

-Pool-

"It's so big." Mira smiled while taking her clothes off. "Much bigger then back in my home dimension."

Dan nodded as he took off his shirt, not knowing that the girl was glancing at him with lust.

'Yum, he's a keeper. Forever~' "I'll race you to the pool Dan!"

"Hey wait!"

SPLASH!

"Come on in the water's great!" She called out while waving to him.

He sighed and walked over before slowly moving into the water. Only to be splashed by her.

"He he."

"Oh you wanna start that do ya?"

"Maybe." She teased before splashing again. Only to get splashed. "...I'm going to get you Dan."

"Bring it on Mira."

She grinned before they started to splash wildly while having the time of their lives. After a while they decided just to float on the water and take some rays.

"Ah. This is so nice." Mira sighed. "Better than Vestal any day."

"You act like this is your first time in a pool."

"Well back home most pools were for fitness or experiments for better machines. So just doing this is relaxing."

"Well be careful or you'll get so much sun and look like a smoked sausage." he joked.

She frowned at that. "Same with you mister Pyrus master."

"Why thank you." he did a mock bow.

She rolled her eyes. "So I just wanted to know if you and...Runo." She nearly gagged in her head saying that. "Were close. Like very close."

"Well yeah, we're close friends."

"I meant close. Like oh say more than friends."

"Oh….oh!" he caught on. "You mean, dating?"

Mira nodded while floating towards him. "Yes, dating." 'If he is then I'm going **to bury her six feet under!** '

"Well not officially really." he admitted.

"...what? What does that even mean?" She asked confused.

"I mean we have gone on a few dates, but I don't think we're actually a couple."

"So….you're not a couple?" 'Oh thank god!'

"Nope."

Mira sighed before smirking. "So anyone else got your attention? In the couple department I mean."

"Why are you asking?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Because I want to know." She smiled. 'And so I can know my rivals names.' "So who are they Dan?"

"Well, Julie does seem to like me, but I think she's going towards more Billy." he idly remarked. "Then there's Chan Lee, but I think she and Klaus are together."

She nodded while internally happy about this.

"And I think Alice is nice but she's more interested in science then relationships. And then….I kind of had a crush on Mylene."

' **I'm going to kill her the next time we meet!** '

"I mean I know it sounds weird, but she had that cold and serious feel that was kinda hot."

"So if I was cold you would find me hot?" She asked with a serious tone.

"I don't think it would work for you."

"Huh? Why is that?" She asked now VERY confused about the whole thing.

"You've got a different feel to you."

Mira's eyes narrowed. "Explain."

"Well you work hard, care about your team and goal, plus you don't back down."

"And?" She asked while gaining a light blush.

"And what?"

"Anything else, like my charm or personality? That stuff Dan."

"Oh! Well you're nice, kind of tomboyish with a hint of girliness, and well….you do have a nice set of eyes."

She blushed and felt happy hearing that. 'Oh god! He said all that!'

"I also um….think you're a…" he scratched his cheek. "Cute...girl."

Cue Mira hugging him tight while screaming in her mind happily. "That was nice Dan. Really nice."

He blushed at the hug while feeling her chest against his.

"And I think you're a great boy. Everything's perfect about you….except your eating habits."

"Hey!"

"Just saying." She chuckled. "But maybe you can consider me more than what you think of me right now?"

'Wait, she's hinting at….woah.'

"I mean you're single and I'm single, so what would be the harm trying to be more than friends?" she grinned while rubbing her chest up and down against his. "I mean I'm alright with it Dan. Are you?"

He blushed red while feeling a nosebleed happening. "Um…...ah….mmm….."

She smiled. "Take your time, take all the time in the world, Dan~"

He gulped while trying not to get excited before noticing two familiar faces entering the pool.

"Ah what a nice day out." Julie sighed while in a pink two piece bikini.

"Somewhat." Runo said while wearing white one piece swimsuit. "Why did you drag me here again?"

"To give you a tan girlfriend. You look kind of pale lately." smiled Julie setting her towel down. "And what better place than to relax by the pool for some sun?"

Runo sighed while sitting down. "Well maybe but I'm not a big fan of that stuff."

"Oh I see, you probably wanted to hang out with someone." she teased.

She blushed at that while noticing Dan and the vestal girl….hugging?

"Come on Dan, we're single so why not become a couple?" Mira said while rubbing her chest up and down again. "Please?"

"Uh...Uh…."

She pouted. "So you want me to have...sex here? Is that right?" She said with a light tease. "I mean you saw me naked so it's fine if you want to do that here."

"WHAT?!" Yelled Runo.

They turned and Dan paled with Mira frowning.

"Why hello, Runo was it?" She said with a false happy tone. "How are you on this fine day?" ' **Bitch, why did you have to come and ruin my date!** '

"What's with you talking about sex like that! This is a public pool!"

"So? It's natural." She lied. "But it's not your concern. Dan's not here for you but me."

"Uh, Mira-"

"And you're not his girlfriend, I'm his girlfriend." she declared, shocking all three of them. "So go away and allow the adults to swim in peace." ' **And away from your human filth!** '

"What? Dan why didn't you tell us you two were an item?" spoke Julie.

"We are-"

"Yep. And I'm happy to be Dan's loving girlfriend." Mira interrupted while smiling. "Isn't that right Dan?"

"Uh….yes?"

She kissed his cheek and smiled. 'Perfect and right in front of the bitch too. Perfect~'

(A while later)

Mira looked around before activating her gauntlet and called a hidden line. "Hello father, can I have a word with you. It's important."

"Mira? What are you doing contacting me like this?" he asked with a frown.

"I apologize but it's very important." She said while looking around. "Father, you recall how you hated boys trying to date me when I was home?"

"Yes but that does that have to do with anything?"

Mira smirked. "I got myself a boyfriend."

"WHAT?!"

"And his name is Dan Kuso." She smiled. "Oh and he made me pregnant." 'Not really but I want father to understand that Dan's going to be part of the family whether or not he wants it.'

"Mira this is serious! What made you think it was a good idea to go out and get with a boy? And go that far?!"

"I know but I love him." She smiled. "Plus if Keith was still here he would agree." 'Hopefully.'

Clay sighed as Spectra happened to come around the corner. "I get that but getting pregnant is a step too far! And with a human too!"

"What?" spoke Spectra walking over. "What is it father?"

"Oh it's Mira."

Said girl looked around while he was distracted and put a pillow under her shirt. "I'm pregnant with my boyfriend's child." She grinned. "And it's Dan Kuso's."

"What?!" cried Spectra with wide eyes.

"Take a look." She said patting her stomach. "Already knocked up. I guess having sex in a pool was a great idea." 'He he he.'

"Mira I won't stand for this!"

"What? I can't hear you. I think it's some sort of interference. I'm breaking up." She said before cutting the line. "I'm going to enjoy seeing them come here. Especially when I get to the fun." She chuckled before walking towards Dan's room. 'He he he.'

(Back with the two Vexos)

"I can't believe this!"

"I agree. This is just impossible." Spectra frowned. "Just what was she thinking!?"

Clay frowned before clenching his hands.

"Father, I think I'm taking a little trip to earth." He said with a dark edge to it.

"I'll join you, I'm going to have a little 'talk' with this Dan Kuso."

He nodded as they thought of ways to hurt the human.

All the while Dan had a sneeze and a cold chill down his spine. 'Oh I'm going to hate his week.'


	147. Wendy and Lucy

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Wendy and Lucy

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in the middle of a dark forest-

It was midday and was hot as heck, in the 90's to be exact. Which was bad for the sky dragon slayer since she was in the middle of it. She was wiping the sweat from her head while looking around with no life in sight.

'Oh why did it have to be so hot out today?' She thought while looking around for the village that was listed on her mission summary. 'I hope it's close by, I'm feeling thirsty.'

"What to do what to do." Spoke a girl's voice from behind some trees. "A plague today or some poison arrows? They all seem so good for a day like this."

'Huh?' Wendy thought before seeing a small girl with bird wings, long pink hair, a B cup chest, and a dress that covered her legs fly by while it's long pointed tail moved from side to side.

"Maybe another drought? Too much ever for me." She muttered while seeing Wendy. "...who the fuck are you?"

"Oh! Um, My name's Wendy." she replied. "Are you a fairy?"

"No I'm an ogre." She said sarcastically. "Of course I am! I'm a true fairy folk! A princess to be exact." her wings turned pink. "So bow down before me human!"

Wendy jumped and bowed down. "S-Sorry! I didn't know."

"Ha ha ha! Good now kiss my feet!"

She was about to, but saw the change in color of the feathers. "Um why is it pink?"

"What? Pay no heed! I need my feet kissed!" She blushed with a flustered tone.

"It's pink."

"..." she looked away. 'Damn it!' "You will pay for your insolence!"

"Wait what, but I didn't do anything!"

She ignored her words before causing a rain of black dust to cover the girl. "By the fair folk I cast the spell of dualism! One to two and two to one I make thou both!"

Wendy coughed and tried waving the dust away before the fairy flew off. "What was that for?"

She then noticed that something was slowly moving out of her dress as it was revealed to be a massive cock about the size of a gartersnake. "A-AAHHH!"

"Hahahaha! Have fun!" The fairy laughed. "For the curse of fairy princess Morgiana shall stay until the end of time! Muahahaha!" 'Or until you fuck one million times, something like that.'

"W-Wait!" cried out Wendy with a blush as she saw the fairy disappear. She looked at it while feeling very embarrassed about the whole thing. 'Why me?'

(A while later)

-Fairy Tail-

Wendy stood outside the guild while managing to hide the cock while straightening it under her dress and making it keep from drooping off with her panties and a belt. 'I hope this works.'

She entered the guild and saw that most of the members were gone except for Erza, Lucy and Natsu. The first and last ones were busy sleeping next to each other with battle scars on them. 'What a relief.'

"Wendy? How was the mission?" Asked Lucy while sitting near a table in the back.

"Oh um fine. Nothing too crazy and well it was easy." she replied while walking over and sitting across from her. "But it was really warm out."

"Really? It was very cool out here. Even made those two," she pointed to the sleeping red heads. "Want to spar before taking a nap. And that was five hours ago."

"Wow, that sounds like fun."

"Unless you like fire and swords." She deadpanned before seeing Wendy limp a little. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes, just a little sore." she quickly fibbed while making sure Lucy couldn't see the part of her dress the dick was under. "I'll be alright."

"Ok but I just want to make sure you're ok." She said while unconvinced. 'She never talks about being sore. She can just heal them so why is she worried about this one?'

"Uh, do you know where Carla is?"

"I think she was looking for Happy, something about fish or something." remarked Lucy while noting some of Wendy's dress moving. 'What is that?'

"Oh, well I hope she has fun." She said while the dick started to get hard. 'No not now!'

"Uh, Wendy?"

"Huh is it hot in here or what? He he he he." She tried to say while sweating a lot. "So how's the dick doing I mean cock I mean…." 'Why am I getting so flustered?!'

Lucy noted the thing stop and stick out a little while blinking. "Are you….sure you're alright?"

"Yep! I'm ok Lucy I'm so so so SO alright! No need to be worried about me." She said while feeling the cock twitching. 'Oh god just stop this thing!'

Lucy frowned and stood up while putting a hand on her shoulder. "Wendy, can you come with me?"

She sweated. "Um no? I have a stomach ache."

Lucy sighed before picking her up and carried her away.

"L-L-Lucy-san?! What are you doing?!"

"You'll see." She said while carrying her down into the basement before locking the door behind her as she set Wendy down.

"Um….why are we here?" Wendy asked while very confused.

"So no one walks in and you can be truthful about that." she pointed at the bulge.

"Um…..that's my….pet python?" She lied. "It's shy."

"Wendy."

"Um….I have to go. It's hungry for some rats and that stuff." She said while scooting away. "So um late-"

"WENDY!"

Wendy looked close to tears and covered her face. "I'm sorry Lucy-san! It's...it's…."

"It's a what?" She said while putting a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me, I won't get upset."

"...I was cursed by a fairy." Wendy admitted. "A princess to be exact."

"A fairy?" she looked surprised. "Why would she curse you?"

"I….I said her wings were pink. But they changed color from black to pink." She said sadly. "Now I have…."

Lucy reached down and touched the bulge, only for Wendy to jump and feel the dots click.

"L-Lucy-san!" She blushed as the bulge got bigger. "D-Don't do that!"

"It's a…..dick."

She nodded while sniffling. "Y-Yes….now I'm….wawawawaw!"

Lucy jumped as Wendy started crying and moved over to try and rub her back. "There there, it's ok Wendy. I'm here."

She continued to cry her eyes out while feeling like she lost everything in one day. "I don't know what to do! It feels weird and it's like a horrible dream!"

"But it's real." Spoke a familiar voice while a puff of black dust appeared. "And that's what you get for being a disrespectful mortal."

They looked and saw it was the fairy from before.

"And I love the site of crying girls. Makes your master and princess happy. Ha ha ha ha~"

"You!" Lucy glared. "You did this to Wendy!"

"I did stupid cow. So either bow before me or fuck off."

"I've got a better idea." she frowned before holding a key out as a magic symbol appeared and she turned the key.

"Ok? So?" She asked while her wings turned pink before seeing a maid appear out of nowhere. "Is that it? A lowly maid? What a fucking joke!"

"Virgo, think you can take care of her?"

"I can Lucy-hime." She said before grabbing the fairy and put her into a jar. "Punishment?"

"Hey let me go you lowly mortal!"

"I'm a celestial spirit. And you are a worker fairy, so who is greater? Don't answer that one." Virgo said with a glare. "Apologize to hime."

"No fucking way!"

She shrugged before shaking the jar wildly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she cried out while hitting the glass over and over.

"Apologize."

"NO WAY!" She cried out while puking. "Ugh my stomach."

(One hour of this later)

"Ugh….ok….just stop….ugh…."

"Say the words first."

"I, Morgiana, am sorry for calling you a cow." She groaned while puking again. "Just stop….please."

"Good, now change Wendy back."

"I can't." She groaned. "I can cause curses not remove them. The girl will have it until the end of time….or."

"Or what?" Wendy asked in hope.

"You fuck one million times. But given your age, who would fuck you besides old men and pedos?" Morgiana said while straightening her hair.

Lucy frowned before looking at Virgo. "Bury her as deep as you can."

"Yes Lucy-hime."

"Wait no! Please no!" she cried out before Virgo formed a hole and jumped down it. "NOOOOO!"

"Lucy-san?"

"Yes Wendy?"

"I'm….I'm….I'm sorry." She said sadly. "I'm sorry for…." she teared up. "All of this."

She wiped them away and made her look her in the eye. "Wendy, you did nothing wrong."

"But….I'm…" she started to cry. "A freak!"

Lucy sighed before hugging her. "You're not a freak, you're a strong girl that does nothing but make people happy."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Really."

Wendy sniffled as her cock got harder. "Ah! Lucy-san, please don't tell anyone, I don't want anyone else to know."

"I won't. But I need a favor." She said sincerely.

"Anything."

"I want to help you out with the dick."

"...EHHHHHH?!"

"I mean I want to help you adjust to it. I mean you might need something to ease the urge." she clarified with a blush. "I know it sounds weird, but you look like it's hurting you."

"But...I can't. I don't want to do it." She blushed red. "Especially to you Lucy-san."

"I understand but if you don't relieve yourself then it might hurt later on." She said seriously. "And I know because I read books on the subject as a child."

Wendy looked at her in shock. 'S-She's serious?!'

"I was bored." she admitted with a blush. "So, will you let me?"

"Um…...I don't know…."

"I won't tell plus it might help you relax." She said while holding her hand. "So will you try Wendy?"

"...alright Lucy-san, I trust you."

She nodded before taking the dress off and then her pants. "Then I'll start with some licking." she moved her hand and wrapped it around part of it, but there was still some of it she couldn't grab. 'Holy shit! It's like she's twice the size of a man!'

Wendy moaned at that before feeling the cock getting licked at the tip. "Ah!"

"Sorry, I'm going on what I read about, let me know if it feels too weird."

She nodded before moaning more as she felt the tongue moving down her cock as she felt her body heat up all of a sudden. 'This is….so weird.'

Lucy then grabbed one of the balls and was amazed how big they were. 'The taste is salty and bitter, but it's so warm too.' She thought before squeezing lightly on the large ball.

"Ah~! L-Lucy-san!" She moaned while the licking and squeezing continued.

Said girl licked on before trying to put the tip into her mouth. It was hard due to the size and she had to slide an inch or two before stopping as Wendy shuddered with wide eyes. 'This things big, but I don't want to scar Wendy by going too far. So I'll just start here and move down as I go.'

Wendy moaned while feeling the mouth moving up and down the massive staff. "Lucy-san! Y-Your mouth is so warm and snug!"

She nodded before moving down some more as she tasted the sweat of the cock which made her nipples hard. 'This is getting tastier, but I must be careful or I might throw up from the cock in my mouth.'

"Ah~!" moaned Wendy while trying to keep from falling as the more Lucy licked it the more her dick felt harder and painful.

As this occurred, Lucy's snatch started to get wet and soak her panties and pants. Which she ignored for the sake of helping her friend.

'I think she's about to cum.' thought the girl while pulling her mouth off it and massaged the balls more while flicking her tongue around the tip.

Wendy moaned louder at that before seeing the cock about the cum, but was stopped by a dark dust that covered the tip like a cork. She felt the rising pressure halt and gasped. "Ah! Lucy-san!"

"Wendy? What's wrong?" She said before seeing the dark dust. "Looks like that fairy made sure to curse you well….I'm sorry Wendy."

She groaned and grabbed the dick herself and tried rubbing it urgently with a moan. But it just caused it to get bigger with pressure as her balls got bigger from the amount of cum inside. 'Why can't I cum?!'

Lucy looked on before getting an idea as she took her clothes off. "Let me try something else."

"L-Lucy-san." She moaned louder as she saw Lucy moving her snatch over the tip. "W-What are you doing?!"

"I'm about to help you with that problem. And," she blushed. "I had carrots placed in there so it's really loose."

Hearing that made Wendy feel harder and moaned as Lucy began lowering onto it, but the pleasure from before made her fall on her butt, accidentally knocking Lucy's leg aside and causing her to fall onto the cock in one go, making both of them scream out in shock and pain.

"Ah!" Both cried out as the massive cock moved into the womb and caused Lucy's stomach to bulge.

"It's….so big~" Lucy moaned with pleasure. She then twisted her hips on the massive and still painfully filled cock from side to side.

"Ah!" gasped Wendy arching her back. "It's so….tight! It's holding on me everywhere!"

"I know, and I'm now addicted to this baby." She moaned while feeling the cock making her bounce up and down. "Wendy, make me feel good~!" 'A real cock is in me! And it's stuffing my pussy all up!'

Wendy moaned while feeling excited at this and thrusted up and down as the cock filled up even more with sperm. "O-Ok Lucy-chan!"

Lucy moaned louder while trying to move her hips with the thrusts and felt her body tingle with each movement.

That was when both felt the cock twitching wildly.

"Ah! I'm about to cum!"

"Then fill me up! I want to be fucked so badly!"

Wendy cried out as the pressure exploded inside Lucy.

This caused Lucy's stomach to balloon to a great size due to the amount of sperm flowing into her womb as Lucy started to roll her eyes back. "YES! KNOCK ME UP WENDY!"

She moaned even more as she felt the sperm pouring out of her cock. "LUCY-CHAN!"

(One filling later)

Lucy moaned while rubbing her bloated stomach. 'This feels so good.' "Wendy, are you feeling better now?"

Said girl panted with a glazed expression while Lucy slid off the cock with a groan and panted while feeling all the sperm gush out of her hole.

"Ahh~" she moaned while feeling her hips were sore and laid on her side to let it empty out and was stunned to see Wendy's cock was still rigid.

"Lucy-chan." Wendy said with a grin. "I'm still hard."

'Wow, that curse is stronger than I thought.' She thought before seeing Wendy moving to her hips.

"I want more~" she grinned while raising Lucy's leg up and rubbing the tip against her slit before ramming it all in with both groaning out as Wendy began to move her hips back and forth.

"Ah! Wendy!" She moaned while feeling the cock moving into her womb again and again. "W-Wait! Give me a second to rest!"

"Can't, I want to fuck you Lucy-chan. To make you my bitch!" she grunted with a grin while staring at Lucy's jiggling breasts. She reached out and grabbed one before giving it a hard squeeze.

"Ah~!" Lucy moaned before seeing the girl sucking her nipples like they were filled with milk as she felt the cock getting harder again. "W-Wendy!"

Wendy dragged her tongue to swirl around the nipple before sucking on it harder as her cock stretched Lucy's hole out more and more.

Towards the end of it the cock started to twitch and began to cork up again as the balls got big again.

"Will make you my bitch, my cow of a bitch." Wendy growled while taking both nipples and sucked them hard and with her teeth.

"E-Easy!" moaned out Lucy in pain and pleasure before feeling Wendy's cock twitch again.

"I will make you mine!" She cried out as the cock spewed sperm again and caused another ballooning that was bigger than the last. "LUCY-CHAN!"

"AHHHHHH!" She cried out with pleasure as she felt the hot sperm pouring into her.

After a while Wendy stopped for a second and smirked. "I'll give you my eggs, my cow bitch~"

"Wait-AHHH!" She moaned out as the cock continued to thrust into her womb. 'How can she still be THIS hard?!'

Wendy moaned even more while looking like a hungry animal. "Lucy-chan, become my egg making cow!"

'She's lost it! All this fucking has gotten to her!' She thought before moaning wildly as she felt another load overflow her womb.

"Ah! Take my eggs you cow!" she growled with her pupils turning into slits.

Lucy moaned as she felt her womb overflowing with sperm. "Ah!"

(Sometime later)

"Ugh….what happened?" Wendy groaned while noticing she was on something soft yet big. "Is this a beachball?"

"Uh….." came a groan under her.

She blinked before going wide eyed seeing Lucy, but now with a large belly and covered in sperm. "W-W-What the fuck?!"

"So….much….." she groaned while looking like she was happy. "So….many….eggs…."

Wendy blinked before seeing a bite mark on her neck and paled. 'Oh no. No no no no! Not this! Not...the mark!'

Lucy moaned while feeling the sperm drip out of her like a river with her belly getting smaller.

She gulped while feeling very tired. "Lucy? Are you, yawn, ok?"

"Eggs….Wendy's….eggs…." Lucy moaned while fainting from the pleasure and sperm.

'Oh no, she's not gonna be happy when she wakes up.'

(One month later)

-Lucy's apartment-

Knock knock.

"Come in." Lucy called out while finishing her new novel, _Dragon and the Princess_.

Wendy poked her head in cautiously. "Lucy-chan?"

"Oh Wendy, what brings you here?" She asked happily as Wendy walked in and closed the door.

"It's….hard, again."

She chuckled at that while getting up. "Alright, I'll help you out. After all it's only our 100th visit. Which reminds me I'm going to let you fuck my anus as part of the deal from last time. You know the one."

"The….cat girl suit and bunny suit one?"

"Bingo." she grinned. "So let's get started. I'll get the tub ready."

"What a tub?"

"So I can get filled with excess sperm silly."

"W-W-Why do you need that?" she blushed bright red.

"Let's just say I'm temporarily leaving the mage business to raise some eggs." She said with a wink as she walked into the bathroom, hips swaying back and forth.

Wendy's jaw dropped. 'I can't believe it. I've turned Lucy into a nymphomaniac!' She then saw her cock getting hard again. 'And I'm becoming one too! Curse you fairy!'

-Under the earth-

In a jar a few miles underground, we find Morgiana grumbling with hate.

"When I get out of here I'll curse the little blond and make her companions suffer my wrath! So swears Morgiana the dark fairy!"


	148. Beast and the Bimbettes part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Beast and the Bimbettes part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Beast ran down a hall and quickly went left. 'Gotta hide, I must escape from them!' He thought as he kept running.

"Come back!"

"We won't bite...much!"

"We just want to love you!"

'Damn it, why won't they just leave!' He thought as he reached the library before shutting and locking the doors. "I need to hide or they'll never want to go away." He said as he pushed a large bookshelf towards the door.

"Master, do you need some assistance?" asked a small grandfather clock on the table.

"Yes, I need you to get those...girls out of the castle, now!" He said urgently.

"Girls? Which girls?" He asked in both confusion and hope.

"The ones that got into the caste, somehow they've also changed into monsters like me and are after me!"

"Really?" he hopped off and near the door before listening closely. "I don't hear anything."

"What? But they were right on my tail!" Beast said as he put his ear against the door as well. All he heard was silence with not even the sound of footsteps.

"Are you sure you didn't imagine them master, it has been many years since we've had company in the castle."

"I know what I saw." he frowned before slowly opening the door and peeking out. There was no one outside, not a trace of the three beast girls that had just been chasing him.

"But master, if there happened to be three girls, why were you running from them?"

"Because they...they.. they were hugging me and rubbing up against me and they were beasts like me." He said as he blushed lightly under his fur.

"Oh? Well that sounds like a solution to you know what." he smiled.

"W-what? B-but they're beasts now, what if it makes me stay like this and...there's three of them!"

"That's three for the price of one. And besides, who cares if they're beasts? The curse will break when you find true love, and considering how close you are to running out of time, does this sound so bad?"

"N-no...but what if they also have a curse or something?" He said nervously, neither of them noticing a lone figure sneaking into the library.

"Master, I don't mean to sound rude or overstep myself, but if you don't do something then you'll be stuck like this for life." He said to beast while thinking. 'And the rest of us will be stuck as mere objects too!'

He growled while shutting the door. "I know."

"Then I recommend you make a decision and fast master." He said as he began to walk away from Beast. But that's when he noticed a figure nearby and backed up. "Uh oh."

"Get out clock man, you're not gonna wanna be around for what happens next." The figure whispered as it pointed at the door.

He nodded and quickly hopped to the door past his master. "Master, I'm going to go...prepare supper for you now." He said as he jumped up to open the door.

"Very well, but keep an eye out for those females."

"Y-yes master." He said before closing the door. 'This should be over quick.'

"Should I try leaving the castle for a few days? I could probably hide in the woods until they get bored and leave." Beast said to himself as he sat down in a chair.

"Aw, but that's no fun." Said a voice behind him as two golden furred arms wrapped around him from behind.

His eyes widened while turning and seeing one of the girls grinning at him.

"Wouldn't you rather stay here and have some fun~?"

"Y-You! How did you get in here?"

"I got in while you were talking to that clock guy, why, aren't you glad to see me?" She asked with a pout.

Instead of answering he instead jumped up and ran to the doors while she hung onto him.

"Hey, where are we going cutie?"

"Out of here!" he spoke while trying to open the door, but for some reason they were locked.

"But it's so cozy in here, and don't bother with the doors, I locked them." she grinned while wrapping her legs around him and kept nuzzling his head.

"W-what? Get off my head and unlock it then!" He said as he began to blush underneath his fur again.

"Nope." she smirked before moving her hands around his chest. "Let me help you relax~"

"T-that's not necessary, now please get off." He said as he tried to pull her off his head. He couldn't get a firm grip on her head before feeling her pull back, making him stumble back as she got off and he fell on his back.

"Please, I promise it won't hurt." She said as she began to take off her green dress. Her breasts jiggled as she tossed the clothes to the side and moved down near his groin.

"W-what are you doing, get back!" He said as she began to pull off his pants.

"Ooooh." she smiled seeing the large flaccid cock and felt her feral side kick in. "I want it, I must have it!" She said as she lightly grasped it.

The Beast jumped since he never once touched his cock like that and felt her start to slowly rub it up and down. "W-what are you doing?" He asked her in confusion as his cock began to grow hard.

"This." she leaned in closer and smelt the musky scent before running her tongue against the side.

He he shuddered and let out a slight groan as she dragged her tongue across his dick slowly. "W-What is this!?"

"This is called a blowjob handsome." She said before she began to bring it into her mouth. 'It's so big and salty, I love it!'

"This...this feels amazing!" He said as she kept pulling his dick into her mouth. Each lick made him groan and feel his dick slowly get hard.

'It's so big! Can I even keep it all in my mouth?' she wondered while feeling her lips stretch out as it got as hard as a rock.

"I-it's so hard!" He groaned as she began to suck on his dick. 'Her whole mouth is hot and wet at once!'

'This is better than anything I've ever experienced!' She thought as she tried to bob her head back and forth. It was a little tricky, but she got a few more inches in before hitting her limit. 'He's so big, how is this even possible?' She thought as she tried to keep sucking his dick before she felt it twitch a little.

He let out a growl feeling like something was moving up through his cock before it went out through the tip and inside her mouth.

'There's so much!' She thought as she tried to swallow it all as some began to leak out the sides of her mouth. She pulled back as some of it spurted on her face and chest.

"That...that felt amazing!" he spoke up while stunned and panting as felt a little tired somehow.

"If you think that's amazing, you're gonna love what comes next~." She said as she licked her lips.

He was a little curious to know what, but then remembered the situation and managed to push himself up and run past her before breaking through the door.

"Aw, he got away." She said as she stared at the hole in the door. "Oh! Wait! You forgot your pants!"

Beast ignored her as he kept running before remembering what Clocksworth had told him about supper. 'I can lose her in the kitchen.'

After a bit of running he finally managed to reach the kitchen. He rushed in while making Clocksworth jump from the counter.

"Master! I-I didn't expect you here so soon an-where are your pants?"

"No time for that! Get the staff to barricade the kitchen, now!" He shouted as Clocksworth nodded his head.

"Y-yes master, and the first part of your dinner is in the dining room, we're working on desert right now."

"I'll worry about dinner after those three are gone."

"Well, there are far less entrances in the dining room and it is more comfortable, why don't you wait in there master?"

"You're certain? Because one of them managed to get in the library." He said suspiciously.

"I can't promise anything master, though statistically it is safer and there's more room to escape in there then this small kitchen."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll hide there."

"Good, now don't forget to eat your dinner while you're in there, ok? We'll be in with desert soon."

"Very well." He said as he turned around and walked towards the dining room door. He entered and went to sit down at the head chair. On the table in front of him were several meat dishes which he began to slowly eat. 'Perhaps the others have already left by now.'

After he finished his meal he heard the door open as the sentient dining cart rolled towards him as it carried a large dish covered by an equally large metal lid.

"Your dish master." It said as it slid the large platter onto the table in front of him.

"Good, what's for dessert tonight?" He asked as the dining cart began to quickly make its way back to the kitchen.

"Something new master." It replied as it rolled back into the kitchen quickly.

"Something new? I hope it tastes good." Beast said as he lifted the lid before his eyes widened.

"Hi handsome, ready for some dessert?" Asked Claudette who was lying on the tray covered in nothing but whipped cream and strawberries.

His eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and he was stunned. "W-what are you doing here?" He managed to get out as his cock began to get hard again.

"I thought you might want a little sweet treat, and what could be better than this?" she winked.

"B-but the doors are locked, how did you get in?" He stuttered as she began to crawl towards him on the table.

"I snuck in the kitchen and talked that table on wheels to let me 'help'."

W-what?" He said as he began to lean back in his chair.

She crawled onto his lap and noticed the cock before gasping. "Wow! I had no idea you were already ready, I knew you were playing hard to get."

"W-what? N-no, I'm not ready!" He said with a blush as he realized he still wasn't wearing pants.

"Well why don't you help me out?" She moved her breasts near his face. "It'd be wrong to let all this go to waste."

"W-what? Y-you want me too…" He said as he stared at her naked breasts covered by fur and whipped cream. He gulped as she nodded and moved in before grabbing one of the strawberries to munch on while his fur brushed against her own.

"Go ahead, it tastes amazing." She said as she slowly slid the strawberry into his mouth.

He chewed it while satisfied with the taste and started doing the same to the others while she smiled in satisfaction.

"There we go, now try licking the whipped cream." She said with a grin.

He swallowed the fruit and moved near her before slowly dragging his tongue over the cream. 'It tastes good, really good.' He thought as he continued to lick up the cream as she shuddered at the feeling.

"Oh! That kinda tickles!" She giggled before feeling his tongue go over one of her nipples. She let out a gasp and moan while he held her close and began licking all around to get the cream. "Oh he's, yes, keep licking!" She moaned as her fur began to show through the cream.

'I never knew something like this could be so...alluring.' He thought before she pulled her breasts away from his mouth. "Why'd you pull away, there's still some cream?" He asked her in confusion.

"Because I wanna help your little friend down there." she grinned pointing at his cock before getting off his lap and getting on her knees. "Though I guess he isn't that small, now is he?" She said as she slowly brought her breasts towards his erect penis.

"Wait, what are you-AH!" He groaned as she sandwiched his penis with her two breasts.

"This is called a breast job." She said with a grin as she squeezed her breasts against his dick, earning her a moan from Beast. "How's it feel?"

"It...it feels amazing!" He moaned as she smiled at him. "How can this feel so good?"

"Don't question it, just enjoy it~." She said as she began to drag her breasts up and down his dick.

He jumped from shock and gripped his chair as the pleasure slowly increased. The soft mounds of her breasts kept pressing against his dick as her fur and cream let them slide up and down his dick with ease. "Oh sweet gods above!" He moaned in pleasure as he felt his cock begin twitch.

"Oh, looks like you're already to go again." She said as she looked at his dick before he shot his load. She felt it go over her face and breasts while giggling and started licking the sperm up. As she did Beast came to his senses and began to get up. "Hey, where are you going?" She asked as he slid her off of his lap.

"Away." He replied while feeling more tired before and moved as quick as he could away from the table and towards the doors.

"Aw, but why, weren't you having fun?" She asked as he opened the door.

He didn't say anything, but instead ran out as fast as possible. 'Damn, why am I so tired? If they find me again I don't think I'll be able to run away again.' He thought as he ran through the castle.

Watching this was Lumiere who sighed and rubbed his head. "Oh master, why must you run from love?" He groaned as he watched Beast run towards his bedroom. 'Sometimes even I don't get him.'

As he entered his room he quickly locked the door before sighing in relief as he made his way to his bed. "Perhaps now I can get some rest for the night." He said as he pulled back the covers only to find the third bimbette sleeping in his bed.

"Hi cutie, I was waiting for you." She said as she opened her eyes with a smile.

"Why are you in my bed!?"

"Well I figured you'd come here eventually and wanted to see if we could get some alone time." She said as she began to take her dress off.

Beast opened his mouth, but groaned and rubbed his face. "Considering what those other two have done, it's pointless to run anymore."

"Other two? They got to you first?" She asked with a frown.

"Yes, their techniques of a blowjob and breast job have me too tired to bother escaping the inevitable."

"Fine, then lay on your back and I'll show you something that will make those two look like amateurs." She said with a grin.

He moved and laid on his bed with a sigh while she spotted his cock.

'I-it's so big, will it fit?' She thought with a blush as she began to crawl on top of him.

"Considering what those two have shown me, nothing would surprise me."

"Well then, prepare to be surprised." She said with a grin as she positioned her vagina over his cock before she began to lower herself on him.

The Beast watched with surprise before growling as he felt the hole slowly spread around his area. "This...this is new." He grunted as she continued to slowly lower herself on him.

"Oh god! I can feel it stretching me out!" She moaned as she kept sliding down his massive cock. Eventually she felt it break her hymen and she cried out in pain.

"Are you ok, what's going on?" Beast asked as he saw a little bit of blood drip down his cock.

"It's….my hymen…" She moaned as she kept sliding down his cock.

"Your hymen? Are you ok, do you want to stop?" He asked in a worried tone.

"No, just give me a minute."

"Ok, hold still." He said as he put his large hands around her waist to stop her from sliding down his cock anymore. He got an idea and slowly rubbed her hips to see if that would help.

"O-ooohhh, thank you Beast." She moaned as she began to feel the pain go away. "I can start moving now."

"Ok, I'll let go then." He said as he let go off her hips. He saw her start to move herself up and down his cock and he was stunned at how snug and moist it felt. "W-wow, you're so tight." He groaned as she continued to to slide up and down his shaft.

"Oh yes! Your dick is so big and thick." She moaned in pleasure as she bounced her hips up and down before feeling his dick begin to twitch. "Already? Don't tell me you're that tired."

"Hey, I already had both a blowjob and a titjob before coming heRREE." He said as he shot his load into her.

"Oh yes! It's feel so warm!" She moaned as she felt his come pooling inside her.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding coming from the door to the bedroom. "Open up!"

"NO! I'm not done with him yet!" she growled back before the doors were busted down.

Once the doors fell to the ground Claudette and Paulette walked in with frowns.

"Oh come on." groaned Beast.

"What, do you not like us or something?" Claudette asked as she climbed onto the bed.

"It's not that…"

"Then why were you running?" Asked Paulette.

"Well uh...I wasn't used to being loved and I didn't know what to do, after all, who could love a beast?" He said sadly.

"Us." they spoke at once. "Just look at us."

"We're beasts now too, and personally, I think I like you better as a beast." Laurette said with a smile.

"But….you barely know me. You don't know why I am like this, and now you all share the same curse as me. Unless I find true love before I reach the age of twenty-one, I will be stuck like this forever."

"The past is in the past, did you kill someone to gain this curse?"

"No."

"Then why should we care how you got it? And you said that it would be lifted on your twenty first birthday if you found love and we love you, so what's the problem?"

"Well it's just...um….you all were so eager, I wasn't sure if it was genuine or not." He stammered as all three of the girls hugged him.

"Well, it is, so you don't have to worry, ok?"

"Uh….I suppose not."

"Great, then let's get some sleep, we're going to need our energy for tomorrow." Claudette said as she pulled the sheets over all four of them.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because tomorrow we're going to have _fun_ all day long~." Paulette said with a fanged grin.

"And we'll show you all the pleasures of a woman's body, over and over and over."

"I can't wait for tomorrow!"

'It's nice that they love me, but I don't know if I'll survive their love!' Beast thought as he looked the three blond beasts.


	149. Kampe and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Kampe and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-New York City, Central Park-

We find Percy Jackson walking in the large park while having to help a neighbor's dog with its walking. And he had to clean up for the tenth time today.

"Arf."

He sighed as he picked up the dropping. "Just what did you eat last night?"

"Arf." It said before pooping again. "Arf arf."

He glared at the dog. "I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose."

Cue another load of poop as Percy decided to tie it to a tree.

"I'm gonna go take a walk, you stay here and don't run off."

The dog barked at him before peeing on the tree, only to get eaten by the dryad that lived in it.

" _Ah, fresh dog. Works every time….hope it doesn't go to my hips._ " She said to herself.

(With Percy)

'Thank god I don't own a dog. I bet a hippocampus would be easier to raise and handle.' He thought while walking down the path, only to see a massive tree in the middle of the road. 'Huh? That's weird, I don't remember this thing here.'

"Damn it." Spoke a woman in pain a while away from the tree. "My wings and fucking arm!"

'What was that language?' He thought confused at the unknown tongue before he somehow got it in his head.

"Must get up."

He turned to the left side and started to slowly move towards the area.

As he got closer he saw something that shocked him to the core.

It had the head of a beautiful woman with yellow lizard like eyes and snakes for hair with a half human body covered with reptilian skin, large H cup breasts, with gigantic curved claws, the lower portion was half dragon black with white stripes down her back, huge dark reptilian wings, a long and massive scorpion tail that oozed green acid. At the point where her halves meet, her skin 'bubbles and morphs', occasionally producing ferocious mutated animal heads that constantly change shape like a gruesome, monstrous belt. Hundreds of violent darting vipers were apparently sprouting from her dragon legs.

From her arms and wings were massive cut marks and bite marks which oozed green blood as her weapons, which were long bronze scimitars that glowed with a weird, greenish aura, were laid next to her with blood oozing down as well.

"Curse those Cyclops bastards!"

Percy felt like he was standing in an acid fog from being near her, and he was scared. No scared was not the right word, more like TERRIFIED! He was looking at something that was nothing like the other monsters he had faced before.

"I'll rip their heads off!" She roared before the wounds got bigger. "AH!" 'I won't last much longer.'

He saw the blood ooze out more and could only guess she ran off from one major battle, she even looked close to dying.

The unknown monster groaned while feeling the strength starting to fade. "I must….live. To see the...prisoners face my wrath…."

'Prisoners? Did she come from one nearby?' He thought before seeing her trying to get up and crashed right near him.

"Damn it….wait." She sniffed the air. "Demigod….the one that helped that rock brain kill me centuries age."

Percy moved away while holding his breath. 'Shit, if she can still move maybe I can run off, I doubt she could run if she tried.'

She again tried to get up but that was when more blood came out of her wounds. "Gah! Curse these wounds!"

Percy was about to run when he felt something in his heart, pity and empathy. Which was odd cause feeling like that for a monster, and one who looked extremely dangerous was a new one to him. He then remembered he had some ambrosia bars in his pocket and had a stupid idea. A very STUPID idea.

"Ugh…" she groaned while feeling her eyes shut. "So….this is….where I'm going to die...again…." 'How humiliating.'

He took the ambrosia out and started to break them before moving closer to the now named Kampê. "Hey."

She groaned. "What demi...god?"

"Here, eat this."

"...why?"

"So I can heal you."

"You heal? That's a….laugh." she scoffed before coughing up some blood.

"Just eat it."

She groaned. "And why should I trust you? Your father helped kill me centuries ago along with that boy Zeus."

"Wait what?"

"He buried me alive, in Tartarus. At the start of the Titan war." She coughed. "So why would I trust a person like you?"

"Because I don't like seeing people dying, even monsters like you."

"Ha! Now I know you're just humoring me." she scoffed. "You've killed monsters left and right."

"Well I can't do that to you."

"He he, I'm a child of Gaea and Tartarus. Sister to Typhon. Isn't that something you would want to kill?" She smirked before coughing more blood. 'I'm about to die….again.'

He sighed. "Look, would you rather me show mercy or just kill you? Just seeing you lying here made me feel like you at least deserved some help."

She blinked at that. 'What? Mercy, him? Is he serious?'

He moved towards her and raised his hands. "Just take it."

She looked between him and the bar before slowly reaching out and took it. "If this is poisoned in anyway-"

"No. Ambrosia isn't poisonous." He interrupted. "Now hurry and take it before I force it down your mouth!"

She glared at him with her snakes hissing at him before taking a bite out of it and slowly chewed on it. 'Damn child.'

The wounds started to heal as scars formed and started to fade like magic.

'I hope she doesn't kill me.' thought Percy while she flexed her claws and her wings twitched.

"So you didn't lie." She said while getting up. "You're lucky, for if you didn't heal me I wouldn't do this."

He braced for impact before getting a pat on the head.

"That's your reward." She said before grabbing her weapons. "Now I must leave, I have some Cyclops to hunt."

He watched her slowly walk away while feeling relief since even with riptide he wouldn't have survived.

'What an odd demigod, best keep an eye on him so I can understand his logic.' She thought while disappearing into the forest.

(One month later)

-Camp Halfblood-

Percy parried a blade before kicking the Hermes kid back and ran over before holding his blade against his neck. "I win."

"Damn it!" He frowned. "Just damn it all!"

"Try again next time."

He grumbled before getting up and walked away.

Percy put riptide away while moving over and taking a drink from his water bottle.

However he didn't notice a woman with green hair that reached to her shoulders, with green eyes, wearing a business suit that showed her unusually large hips and D cup chest, her black shoes were silent as she walked over to him and poked his shoulder with her manicured yellow nail.

He turned and jumped. "Woah! Uh, yes, can I...help you?"

She looked at him before saying. "I saw your fight, needs work. Especially when your fly was undone the entire match."

He looked lost before looking down and blushed before quickly zipping it back up. "W-Who are you miss?"

"Kimberly M. Perado. Sword expert and dancer with a side business of law enforcement."

"Sword expert?"

"Yes, and a sword dancer. It's a hard practice."

"Wait, I can get that, but I mean WHO are you?"

"I'm human." She deadpanned.

"But then how did you get in the camp?"

"One of your campers let me in." She said boredly. "I think it was a person with a knack for trying to steal my shoes."

"Hermes kids."

"I see." She said while looking around. "At any rate I'm here to study sword styles and, if possible, find an apprentice for my own style."

"Um, then aren't you….you know."

"A what? A sub human abomination with massive hips?" She said with a frown while showing her massive hips. "Because I heard it all before pal."

He blushed and shook his head. "I meant aren't you underdressed for using a sword?"

"...no." She frowned. "I'm not, heck I can use swords while I'm naked. With one foot as well."

Percy blinked before she took his sword and started twirling it around her like a dancer and even spun it around her neck before giving it back to him.

"There. That's one of my many styles I have learned." She smirked with pride.

"Uh, wow." he spoke with awe. 'Never saw someone do that before.'

She grinned before seeing an Ares kid and looked at her with a frown. "Hey brat, come over here now."

Clarisse gulped for some reason seeing her.

"Well? Are you gonna assist me or do I have to make you?" She said while looking at the girl with a dark glare.

She ran over to her.

"Good. Now I want you and the boy to spar with one hand behind your back, with a single sword, and with one foot in the air. Do that and I'll decide what your ranks as swordsmen are."

"You're kidding." spoke Clarisse. "When would we ever fight like that?"

"Maybe when you lose an arm and leg." She frowned. "Now get to it before I make it so you both are naked."

They looked at her like she was insane before getting into position.

"Now fight!" She roared while glaring at both.

(Sometime later)

"You both need practice." She frowned. "You girl need to learn to use a sword properly and boy I need you to make sure that you stop falling down like a dead man."

"Well it isn't easy with one leg." he groaned.

"Don't really care." She said taking their swords and went on one leg before dancing with the blades. "This is how you should do it."

'Show off.' Both thought before Clarisse walked away while giving Percy a thumbs up.

She stopped before throwing the blade in her left hand at the girl and hit her on the head with the hilt. "Don't forget to practice girl!"

"Ow!"

"I'll test you out later." She said while walking away, her massive hips moving from side to side like a snake.

Percy blushed seeing it while he laid on the ground and slowly sat up. 'I gotta go talk to Chiron about this.'

(Sometime later)

He sighed while entering his cabin, only to see the same woman from before, naked, dancing with two scimitar blades in the middle of the cabin. 'What...the….hades?!'

She continued to dance before using her blades as rings as they moved around her arms without leaving a mark. 'Let the energy flow to my extra arms. Let them become part of my body.'

"Uh...hello?"

She looked at him while not stopping her dancing. "Yes, what is it?"

He looked away with a bright face. "Why are you dancing like that, in my cabin, and naked?"

"So I can practice." She said while moving the blades around her waist. "And I'm more relaxed when naked."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since the match."

"That was eight hours ago!"

"And a relaxing eight hours it was." She said before putting her blades in her hands and placed them into two gold sheaths. "Now I'm going to shower, you can join if you want."

He shook his head. "I mean, WHY do that HERE?"

She moved towards the showers. "Because I wanted to live here. Your camp counselors agreed to it."

"Wait, what? Chiron and Mr. D said it was fine?"

"Yes." She said as the shower turned on. "They agreed and now I'm your roommate and sword teacher. So don't slack off."

He saw her walk off and felt a headache coming on. 'Mr. D I can see doing this, but not Chiron.'

(After the shower)

"Let's get some food." She said while back in her business suit. "I'm starving for food."

"You go on ahead without me." he replied while laying on his bed.

She pulled him out of the bed before walking towards the great hall. "Stubborn boy." she then took a seat at the Ares table while putting Percy on her lap. "Serve us food, now."

Instantly a plate filled with food in front of them while the campers around them looked confused and others snickered to themselves.

She took a bite of the food, which was elephant meat, while looking at the campers. "What? Never saw a woman before? Especially one that's not these freaks?" She pointed to the Aphrodite table. "They don't have hips like mine so why are they so endowed like cows?"

That made some of them gasp while most of the Aphrodite girls glared at her while Percy shrunk down and tried staying out of this.

"Heck this boy here." She pointed to Percy. "Can find a girl that's not full of fat tits or transplants in their faces."

"Miss Perado, what are you doing?" he whispered in shock and panic. "Please don't drag me into this."

"Don't worry. They can't do a thing to me." She said before giving the table a nasty glare. "They are nothing but little bitches, but who knows, they might be ok. If they act like humans instead of pampered dairy cows."

"OOOOH BURN!" Clarisse laughed with most of the Ares cabin joining her.

"Oh shut it!" snapped one of them standing up. "At least we know how to use makeup, your skin looks as scaly as a snake. And what's with those hips of yours? Had too much pudding for breakfast?"

"Let's see." She said while chuckling. "I have a skin condition, I use sword grease to fix my blades, I got out of a shower, oh and these hips are natural. Unlike your faces, udders and cow asses. Heck I'm surprised that you're not mooing right now and eating grass."

"OOOOH DOUBLE BURN!"

"So go away and let the real girls play." She finished before flipping them the bird.

This got most of them riled up and close to grabbing their weapons.

She sighed before looking at Percy. "You know, I think you might like them naked. After all you saw me naked so I think you might like all the girls here to be naked for your enjoyment. Or I could be just acting like the cow table."

That got everyone's attention, especially with the girls.

'Oh shit, why did she have to say that!'

"By the way." She said before rubbing his head. "I'm going to sleep naked with you tonight, after all we are roommates and in a student-teacher relationship right now."

That got him several thumbs up and jealous looks from the guys while the girls looked shocked or were blushing.

'Why me?!' He thought before getting kissed on the cheek, which involved a bite as well.

She smirked while thinking. 'Marked by Kampê, now no one will take him from me.' "So let's go boy, I'll let you sleep on my hips."

And cue him just blushing madly and staring blankly while she picked him up and dragged him away from the table as he heard most of the guys wish him luck or not try to hide their jealousy.

'Why me?!' He thought as the screen went black.


	150. Index

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Index

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Adventure Time**

17\. Crystal Princess and Finn

131\. Fionna and Ice Queen

 **Aladdin**

97\. Mirage and Aladdin

 **American Dragon Jake Long**

21\. Veronica and Jake

52\. Witches of Woodstock and Jake part 2

 **Animaniacs**

53\. Slappy and Skippy

 **Attack on Titan**

82\. Hange and Levi

 **Avatar the Last Airbender**

24\. Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko

98\. Toph and Aang

 **Bakugan**

5\. Rabeeder, Chan Lee, Tricloid, Zing, and Dan

88\. Tayghen and Dan

106\. Female Altair and Lync

146\. Mira and Dan

 **Batman the Animated Series**

127\. Babydoll and Killer Croc

 **Black Butler**

135\. Female Grell and Ciel

 **Bleach**

26\. Lilynette and Ichigo

47\. Female Zabimaru and Renji

 **Ben 10**

15\. Female Heatbat and Ben

 **Beauty and the Beast**

148\. Beast and the Bimbettes part 2

 **Code Geass**

11\. C.C. and Lelouch

 **Code Lyoko**

113\. Zelda and Odd

 **D Grayman**

12\. Female Kamui and Allen

59\. Female Devita, Jasdera, and Allen

 **DC**

94\. Bat-mite and Harley

 **Daily Life with a Monster Girl**

142\. Tionishia and Kimihito

 **Danny Phantom**

67\. Female Ghosts and Sam

104\. Kitty and Danny part 2

 **Dial M for Monkey**

63\. Monkey and Agent Honeydew

64\. Monkey and Quakor

 **Digimon Adventures Season 02**

58\. Marinottewomon and TK

85\. DeuxMachinewomon and Tai

 **Dragonball Z**

8\. Female Cell and Gohan part 2

 **El Tigre**

137\. Rodolpho and Carmelita

 **Fairy Tail**

18\. Mermaid Heel and Natsu

20\. Carla and Natsu

57\. Daphne and Natsu

74\. Aquarius and Natsu

102\. Jenny and Mirajane

147\. Wendy and Lucy

 **Fate Stay**

1\. Female Alexander and Waver

95\. Dark Sakura and Shirou

108\. Female Gilgamesh and Shirou

129\. Medea and Shirou

 **Generator Rex**

70\. Female Van Kleiss and Rex

72\. Red Queen and Rex

 **Goof Troop**

105\. Debbie and Max

 **Ghostbusters**

128\. Boogeywoman and Ego

 **Gravity Falls**

43\. Robbie and Dipper

144\. Pyronica and Dipper

 **Grojband**

9\. Laney and Corey

 **Harry Potter**

16\. Mor and Harry

35\. Hermione and Harry

 **Hellsing**

46\. Alucard and Integra

84\. Seras and Schrodinger

 **Highschool DxD**

39\. Mittelt and Issei

 **How to Train Your Dragon**

75\. Dragon Girls and Hiccup

 **Hunter x Hunter**

49\. Eeta and Gon

115\. Female Hisoka and Leorio

 **Inuyasha**

79\. Mukade and Inuyasha

 **Jimmy Neutron**

116\. Jimmy and Cindy

 **Kids Next Door**

81\. Michellerella and Hoagie

119\. Kuki and Wally part 2

 **Kim Possible**

86\. Bebe robots and Ron

 **King Kong**

123\. Skully and Kong

 **Legend of Korra**

91\. Kuvira and Korra

96\. Red Sands Rabaroos and Bolin

143\. Korra and Bolin

 **Little Mermaid**

122\. Eric, Ariel, and her sisters

 **Littlest Pet shop**

51\. Sugar Sprinkles and Penny Ling

 **Lollipop Chainsaw**

83\. Dark Purveyors and Juliet

 **Looney Tunes**

124\. Bugs and Female Personas

 **Loud House**

145\. Clyde and Lincoln

 **Martin Mystery**

87\. Marie and Martin

 **Megaman NT Warrior**

61\. Female Viruses and Megaman

 **Megas XLR**

118\. Kiva and Coop

 **Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir**

100\. Aurore and Sabrina

 **My Little Pony**

14\. Fluttershy and Twist

30\. Timberjack, Sweetie Belle, and Cherry Jubilee

31\. Cadance and Night Light

132\. Futa M6, Starlight, Sunset, and Barb

 **Naruto**

60\. Kurotsuchi and Naruto

68\. Tsunade and Naruto

77\. Kin and Shikamaru

78\. Female Neji and Naruto

80\. Kororo and Naruto

90\. Obito and Kakasia

99\. Tayuya and Naruto

110\. Madra and Hashirama

139\. Kasumi and Naruto

 **Not a series**

89\. Geo and Luna

 **One Piece**

45\. Shichibukai and Luffy

120\. Boa and Luffy

121\. Female fishmen and Zoro

 **Onepunch Man**

138\. Sky Princess and King

 **Percy Jackson**

3\. Female Giants and Frank

13\. Hebe and Percy

73\. Female Basilisks and Frank

76\. Thalia and Percy

109\. Female Typhon and Percy

114\. Helen and Percy

140\. Ate and Percy

149\. Kampe and Percy

 **Pokemon**

7\. Roxie and Ash

22\. Flannery and Ash

34\. Jessebelle and James

54\. Pikachu and Glaceon

56\. Sir Aaronia and Ash

62\. Tyrell and Cassy

65\. Domino and Ash

93\. Dawn and Ash

 **Puss in Boots**

66\. Dulcinea, Sphinx, and Puss

 **Queen's Blade**

41\. Melona and Rana

 **Robotboy**

141\. Olivia and Tommy

 **Rosario Vampire**

23\. Shizuka and Tsukune

 **RWBY**

2\. Nora and Jaune

6\. Neo and Ren

25\. Jona and Neptune

28\. Winter, Weiss, and Jaune

42\. Jaune and Yang

55\. Qrowa and Jaune

71\. Ruby and Cinder

107\. Jaune and Weiss

117\. Female StormFlower and Ren

125\. Ahrryp, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Jaune

126\. Alicia and Jaune

136\. Summer and Qrow

 **Samurai Jack**

133\. Jasmine and Jack

 **Scooby Doo**

4\. Sarah and Shaggy

 **Sonic**

32\. Blaze and Sonic

 **Soul Eater**

92\. Ezabulb and Soul

103\. Angela and Black Star

 **Star vs the Forces of Evil**

33\. Hekapoo and Marco

 **Star Wars**

101\. Female Grievous and Anakin

 **Steven Universe**

19\. Blue Diamond, Pearl, Greg, and Steven

40\. Jasper and Lapis

112\. 9XL, Skinny, Carnelian, and Holly

134\. Greg and Yellow Diamond

 **Super Mario Brothers**

111\. Female Bowser and Luigi

 **Superman the Animated Series**

36\. Darci and Toyman

38\. Female Superman and Lex.

 **The Sword in the Stone**

130\. Madam Mim, Melinda, Gwendoline, and Arthur

 **Tiny Toons**

50\. Bimbette, Furrball, and Calamity part 3

 **Totally Spies**

69\. Clover and Inga

 **Transformers Prime**

27\. Airachnid and Jack

37\. Female Scraplets and Jack

44\. Mercy and Jimmy

 **Xiaolin Showdown**

48\. Katnappe and Wuya

 **Young Justice**

10\. Female Aliens and Jaime

 **Yugioh Zexal**

29\. Number 21 and Yuma


End file.
